The Unknown Life
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Alien robots are invading and all supernatural and celestial beings must work together if they, along with humanity, want to survive and get through in one piece. The sequel to and continuation of Dad's Plan.
1. Preparing For Battle

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and any original characters belong to me!**

"Will you stop pacing?" Ellie asked Lucifer as she watched him from a chair in the parlor. "You're gonna wear a hole in my new rug! Do you know how long it took my antiques guy to find that?"

"I'll stop pacing if _you_ stop squeezing the arms of that chair you're sitting in," Lucifer spat when he saw how tightly she was holding on. "That wood is fragile. You're going break it! My father said we should stay close cause he has news for us and the rest of the family. And your aunt and Elijah will be in on this too."

"Well, that's not good at all," Ellie sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "He wouldn't ask something like that if it weren't serious! I think I'm going to scream!"

Lucifer put a hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare! It won't help anything. It's probably nothing to worry about. We're just...entering a new phase. Stuff like that happens all the time."

"Like when the dinosaurs got extinct and mammals took over?" Ellie prompted.

"Will you _forget_ about the dinosaurs?" Lucifer huffed impatiently. "This is nothing like the dinosaurs! No one is going to die. Get your mind off it. Sing a happy song." He then gritted his teeth as Ellie nodded, took a deep breath, and began singing "It's A Small World."

He let it go on for as long as he could stand before he whipped around to face her, his Devil face showing. "No, no," he growled. " _Anything_ but that!"

Ellie then grinned. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." She kept singing this over and over, which was still annoying but because it was a different song, Lucifer didn't push her anymore. He went to get a drink instead.

While he was getting his drink, the doorbell rang.

"Dexter, will you get that?" He called. "Please? My hands are full!"

"Sure," Dexter called back. "No problem."

Lucifer spat bourbon on his shirt when Dexter appeared with Steve, Charlotte, Gwen, and Mikael on his heels. "Well," he said after a fit of coughing. "Well this is a surprise. I hope you have good news to tell Eleanor. She's nearly paralyzed with worry, poor dear. Do you know how much blood I'm gonna have to give her to calm her down?" He then paused. "Where are my manners? Can I get you anything? Mum, Dad? Aunt Gwen?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that."

"Why not, it's what she is," Lucifer reminded her. "I know the truth and it's not like you can take it back."

"I'd like a drink," Steve told him, his eyes going toward the door. "The most you can give me of anything you've got. And it probably wouldn't hurt the rest of us to have a little something too."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. "Something really bad is coming!"

But Lucifer didn't even have time to get out the alcohol again before a young man none of them had ever seen before strode into the mansion with Klaus Mikaelson on his heels.

"What's causing you to barge into my house on this fine day?" Lucifer questioned.

Charlotte pushed Mikael aside and headed toward the other man. "And who's your very handsome friend?"

"He says he's your son!" Klaus shouted at Lucifer.

"Oh, never mind then," Charlotte made a face and stepped away. "Are you sure? That doesn't look like Stevie."

"Why is everyone shouting?" Stevie questioned. "Does no one have manners anymore? Can't I have time to explain myself? I _am_ who he says. You can ask my twin sister. Where's Amy? I want to tell her, too."

"Of course you do," Steve sighed deeply and rubbed his temples just as Amy came in, alerted by all the noise.

"What's with all the shouting? Is everything okay?" She asked, coincidentally coming into the room at the moment because the noise made her curious. Then she saw Klaus. "What are you doing here, Klaus? Is it because of a problem with one of our girls or something?"

"No," Lucifer told her. "We're actually still trying to get to the bottom of that. Do you two have an appointment to help him out with his problems, or at the very least, his lack of manners? It wouldn't hurt, and you know it's doing _wonders_ for me."

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that," Amy said, giving Lucifer a small smile. "Even after years of marriage, I don't think I helped much. In some ways, I think he's _beyond_ help."

"Hey!" Klaus huffed irritably. "I'm standing right here! Can't you see me?"

"Yes, and we wish we didn't have to," Mikael told him.

Not wanting Mikael and Klaus to start having a fight, Amy quickly cut it off. "Again, Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend is harassing me!" Klaus cried.

"I did _not_!" Stevie eyed Amy and shook his head. "I swear!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Amy insisted after giving the man Klaus indicated a good looking over. "And I've never seen this guy before in my life!"

Stevie, looking wounded, opened his mouth to protest, but then they were all distracted by the squeaky hinge on the door as Charlotte Junior walked through the room to get to the kitchen and steal some freshly baked cookies.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "Just slipping in here, don't mind me. Please keep fighting. Don't let me interrupt." She then paused and looked at her brother. "So have you told Amy yet?" She asked him.

"Told me what?" Amy asked "Charlotte, what's going on? I've never seen this man before!"

"Yes, you have, it's Stevie!" Charlotte Junior told her. "Remember, the guy who tells you all his stupid fantasies about Egypt?"

"I _told_ you!" Klaus yelled, feeling vindicated. "That's exactly who I said he was, but no one would believe me!"

"Okay, now that all that's out in the open, I should probably go to the kitchen before all the cookies are gone. Goodbye!" Charlotte junior turned on her heel and tried to sneak out, but Steve stopped her, of course.

"I think the cookies will have to wait," he said and shut the French doors in her face so she didn't have a way out. "You and your brother have a lot of explaining to do because I _know_ you haven't said a word to either of your parents about this."

"Oh, come on!" Charlotte Junior scoffed. "Why trouble them with that when all this more troublesome stuff is going on? Why add to the stress? Stevie and I didn't hurt anyone!"

"Young lady, what did you do?" Lucifer asked, his tone firm. "And you know I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Charlotte Junior stood silent, and then Steve said, "Go on. Explain how you took part in the ludicrous idea to put your brother in a new body using magic." He pointed. "That body over there, as a matter of fact."

Amy blinked several times. "So...that's really Stevie over there? He's just in a new body?"

Stevie crossed the room in three strides, took her hand, winked, and kissed her palm, even nibbling on her fingers a little. "How do you like me now?" He asked.

Amy liked what she was feeling, but because she felt she still had to hide it, she blushed and pulled her hand away, then turned to Steve. "I can't believe this is all true!" She cried. "I mean, I know you wouldn't lie, but...this is so _weird_!"

"Yes," Steve told her firmly. "Charlotte Junior did a spell on Stevie that helped him switch his essence to the body of another."

"He did it so he could get in your pants more easily," Charlotte Junior told her. "Did it work?"

"Oh, shut up!" Stevie spat at his sister. Then he turned to Amy. "It's about more than that, I swear. Please believe me."

This show of emotion made Charlottes senior and junior roll their eyes at each other and excuse themselves to go off into a little side room to talk alone.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna yell at me like everyone else," Charlotte Junior said. "I mean, you don't look mad."

"Of course not!" Charlotte assured her. "You're having a little fun and so is your brother. So what? I don't know what's gotten into your father. I think your mother's having a bad influence on him. He's usually much better about stuff like this."

"Oh, I know," Charlotte Junior agreed. "But I guess he has to show that he can be responsible _sometimes_ , especially when Mom is having one of her breakdowns, which she probably is. She doesn't handle stress very well."

"And would it make me a bad person to say that gives me a little pleasure?" Charlotte senior asked. "I mean, she _was_ ordered to torture me. And I know she enjoyed it."

"Well, I can't blame you for how you feel, but I also feel bad for my mom, so I don't know," Charlotte junior shrugged.

They stayed there a little while longer and returned to the kitchen just in time to hear Klaus say about Mikael, "What is that scum doing here?"

That was followed shortly by Mikael's response of "Watch your mouth, _boy_ , and the sickening crunch of Mikael's fist hitting Klaus' face.

"All right, stop!" Steve commanded and separated them. "Klaus, it's good you're here. You need to hear what I have to say too."

"And just what is _that?"_ Ellie demanded, her voice ringing out. When they turned, they saw her, hands on hips and glaring at them all. "Were you just going to leave me out of what sounds like a very important conversation? How dare you!"

"Well, you weren't really in a condition to _have_ a sensible conversation and we just didn't want to make it worse," Lucifer tried to calm her. "But we're glad you're here and you seem to have recovered your senses and stopped singing very annoying songs."

"It'll all be all right," Steve assured Ellie, taking her in a side hug and gently kissing her hair. "I promise."

Just then, Dexter and Valerie both entered the room, having been called there by Lucifer.

"Why am I here?" Dexter asked tiredly as Valerie glared at him. "I know you want Valerie and I to get back together, but will you people just let me do it on my own time? Or not at all? Why is it everyone's business?"

"Dad has an announcement to make," Lucifer told him. "That's all."

"You'll need to guard Valerie very soon," Steve told Dexter, which made both his and Valerie's jaws drop.

"You want me to _what_?" Dexter got out when he could speak. "I won't do it! She can guard herself!"

"It's good you say that," Valerie spat at him. "I don't need a watchdog or a babysitter! I'm an adult and I can make my own good choices!"

"Oh, yes, stealing a baby was a _very_ good choice!" Dexter hissed. "I bet your parents are _really_ proud!"

"Shut up, you asshole!" Valerie shouted and kicked him. "I didn't _steal_ Oliver! He was given to me with his mother's permission! Juliette and I didn't know Josh was gonna take him away! We thought we were doing what was best for him! You need to get over this. If Josh has, why the hell can't you?"

"Okay, enough!" Ellie told them, putting her hands on them both in a tight grip. "This bickering stops _right now_. It's not helping. You yelled at each other, you broke up, it's all in the past. Can we _please_ just act like adults now?"

Valerie and Dexter both grumbled resentful assurances just as Noah and Cassidy barged into the room looking worried.

"I...we think Willie left," Noah told his father.

"What do you mean you think Willie left?" Lucifer questioned.

"We mean he left," Cassidy added. "He flew the coop. He's gone, he's not here. We looked _everywhere_! We've...we've been fighting and...maybe it finally got to him."

Angie and Sammy entered, Angie holding tightly onto toddler Shane. "What's this about Willie?" Angie wanted to know. "I hope nothing bad happened to him!"

"He's. Gone!" Noah repeated and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how many ways I can say it."

"Please calm down everyone," Steve said in a calm voice. "Willie is fine and safe and he will be home soon."

"Really?" Cassidy asked, collapsing against Noah in relief. "I'm so happy! I never would have forgiven myself if something bad happened to Willie! I love that kid!"

"Yeah," Noah whispered against her hair. "Me too."

"Would you listen to them?" Klaus asked Mikael. They were both distracted by the drama for a moment, enmity forgotten. "And I thought we Mikaelsons were dysfunctional."

Steve kept repeating that Willie would be home soon. Then Cassidy suddenly became suspicious. "Don't fool with me, old man!" She cried. "How can you be sure? You better not be messing with me!"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Steve wanted to know, dumbfounded. But before he could figure out what else to say, Vincent and Lauren came in.

"Looks like we missed a party," Vincent told his wife.

"Yeah," Lauren nodded, pushing a strand of red hair so like her daughter's out of her eyes. "And has anyone seen Lily-Eleanor? She's not in her room."

"You didn't miss anything and I'm sure she's fine," Ellie said. "No worries!"

As if to confirm Ellie's words, at that moment, Lily-Eleanor strode into the room with Willie in her arms. "Hi everyone," she got out sheepishly. "We're here! I hope all of you weren't too worried!"

"Willie!" Cassidy cried. She grabbed him and hugged him hard, repeatedly kissing his face. "How could you run off like that? You scared me half to death! Please don't ever do that again!"

"He's not hurt," Lily Eleanor assured Cassidy. "He's fine and in one piece."

"What happened?" Her father questioned her. "Where did you find him?"

"There was an explosion downtown," Lily-Eleanor got out. "By the...downtown, and..."

"Pops is _dead_!" Willie cried out in anguish and sobbed into Cassidy's shoulder. "He was a nice man and he's dead like Mommy and Daddy! And everyone else at our old home is dead too!"

"You knew about that, didn't you?" Lucifer questioned Steve in a muted voice.

"I did," Steve replied. "And you did too, from the look on your face. Didn't you, son?"

"I wish I could say you were wrong," Lucifer sighed. "I really do."

"We're so sorry, buddy," Noah told Willie and ruffled his hair before eying his grandfather. "Is that why we were brought here?"

"Now that you've had your happy reunion with Willie, I'll go to my room," Lily-Eleanor got out. "I have some reading to do for a class, and..."

"Stop right there, young lady," Steve ordered, making her freeze.

Lily-Eleanor turned and found herself looking directly into Steve's eyes. "W..what?" She asked nervously. He was her great-grandfather, but he was still _God_ and had the power to do anything that would make a smart person very nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?"

"How long have you been in contact with him?" Steve asked.

"Him who?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "What are you talking about?" She tried to be nonchalant, but the deep blush that was nearly the shade of her hair betrayed her.

"Lily, what's he talking about?" Vincent questioned and took her hand in his. "Have you gotten yourself into something bad?"

"No!" Lily-Eleanor insisted to her father. "I don't know what he's talking about! He's making stuff up! He's delusional!"

"He could have really hurt you," Steve continued. "It could still happen and so far, you're lucky it hasn't."

"I barely know him so I don't think so," Lily-Eleanor insisted. "He is his name and he's done nothing but be helpful and he saved Willie! He rushed to save Willie and I don't think he wants to hurt any of us! We should give him a chance!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Steve told her, shaking his head. "If he's not human or supernatural, he's a threat. We can't be too careful. I have no idea what's going on which is new for me, and I don't want to take any chances with my family. Threats need to be dealt with."

"You know better than that, but I mean why should I be surprised when I'm talking to a man who flooded the Earth and killed practically everyone cause they were doing stuff He didn't like?" Lily-Eleanor scoffed. "He is good. He just needs time to prove it. Let him be the one you stick on the metaphorical ark this time. Please. Cause he's funny and sweet, and kind, and I think all he needs and wants is a place to belong. I didn't understand that before, but I do now. Please understand. Can't you just give him a chance?" She repeated desperately.

"We'll see," Steve sighed. "But for the moment, until I know more, I'll protect you and mine more than anything or anyone else. I won't make any apologies for that."

As they talked, everyone else had burst into discussion around them.

"Who is my father talking about?" Lucifer whispered to Ellie as he held her hand tight. "Do you know?"

"If you don't, I sure don't either," Ellie whispered back. "No idea."

Then Klaus' voice rang out: "If he's not a human, a hybrid, a vampire, or any other supernatural being, I wonder what he is? An android?" He chuckled at his own joke, but was met with stony silence from everyone else in the room. "Just trying to lighten the mood by making a joke," he told them. "Apparently no one has a sense of humor tonight. All right, good to know."

"Call Selina and Elijah Mikaelson now," Steve told Lucifer. "Please. And put them on speakerphone."

"Right," Lucifer nodded and dialed. "I'll do that. I just hope they're not too busy having sex to answer..."

* * *

"Would you like another soda?" Selina asked Sophia. Sophia had come to get some cookies that she'd ordered and, seeing that Scott was nowhere in sight, agreed when Elijah had asked her to stay, chat, and have a drink.

"Yes, please," Sophia nodded and handed her the empty can she held, her eyes then darting to the clock on the wall. It was getting dark. Would Scott be home soon? Should she make a run for it and skip her last soda?

"How long does Scott usually stay out?" She questioned. "He won't be home any time soon, right? Cause since he's not here, I'm truly enjoying myself, and the sight of him would ruin it for me. I like the two of you, though. I hope you understand that. And that you understand why I have issues with your son."

"Of course," Elijah said warmly, and then gave Selina a wink, which she returned. "I just got my new piano tuned. Do you sing?"

"Not well," Sophia admitted as Selina gave her another Coke. "But I do enjoy sing-alongs!"

"Great!" Elijah grinned. "And don't you worry about a thing! Scott's just going through a phase."

"Yeah," Selina agreed. "He'll get back to liking nice girls like yourself soon enough."

"What if he brings an unpredictable vampire friend home?" Sophia questioned. "And thanks for the assurance, but who Scott dates is none of my concern." She knew they could still see her blush, however.

"You're safe here," Selina assured her. "We can protect you from anything. Well, maybe not aliens. If there is such a thing. But we'd sure try."

"Thanks," Sophia told her. "I appreciate that."

But not long after, something worse than aliens appeared: Scott and his date for the evening. He cast one look around the room, kissed his date hard and then gave her a spank on the bottom as she giggled. "Oh, you're so naughty!" She said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Scott waved as his date made her way to the door, clad in tiny jean shorts and a leather top that showed off her midriff.

Once the screen door had slammed shut, Scott heard the unmistakable sound of a soda can being crushed. He turned around and smiled at Sophia, who tried to give him her best smile, even though she was both uncomfortable and angry. "Hi, Soph!" He greeted her easily. "Want a beer?"

"No, beer is for teenagers such as yourself," Sophia replied. "I was just about to ask your mother to make me a gin and tonic."

"Sure will," Selina nodded without missing a beat. "Coming right up!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Scott scoffed. "I was just asking a question. Do you have PMS or something?"

She growled and threw a pillow at him, but it missed him by a mile and knocked over a lamp as Scott chuckled. "Nice aim," he got out.

"Scott, please be more respectful of our guest," Elijah commanded softly.

"Yes, sir," Scott replied, his gaze downcast.

"Do you remember what time Lucifer said he would call about that thing?" Selina asked as she brought Sophia her drink. "I can't remember. I hope we didn't miss it."

"No, we didn't," Elijah looked at his watch. "I think it's just about now as a matter of fact."

* * *

"It's good we're calling Selina about this," Lucifer told Steve. "You already put her through enough, Dad. I won't have her be left in the dark when alien robots invade the earth."

"I was _always_ going to call her," Steve assured him. "There was never any doubt about that." He took the phone from Lucifer after everything was all set up and they waited for Selina and Elijah to answer.

"We're not late, are we?" Sean asked. Sarah followed close behind. Though she was still mad at her parents, Ellie couldn't bring herself to leave them in the dark about the coming robot alien invasion.

"Just in time," Ellie told him. "Lucifer just called Elijah and Aunt Selina too. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Once they were settled, Steve tried to get his message out, groaning in frustration when Ellie and her parents' next lines of conversation made talking on the phone impossible.

"I wish I could talk to Josh," she said. "I called three times but it's all gone to voicemail!"

"Probably because he's too busy having sex with your sister!" Junior yelled, his hands balling into fists. "He _kidnapped_ her, you know."

"Good for him!" Ellie shouted back, ignoring the words her mother mouthed as she shook her head and waved her hands. "She probably wanted him to so she could get the hell away from you two!"

They all paused, fuming, then Elijah called out, "Hello, is someone there? Lucifer, is that you? What's going on?"

"Sorry, you're on speakerphone and we're having a bit of a family argument," Lucifer apologized, giving Ellie and her parents a glare. "But hopefully it's done now because there's something very important that we need to tell you and Selina. Listen very carefully. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're ready!" Selina assured him. "Hi Sarah, Hi Junior! Hi everyone! Oh, this is all so _intriguing_ , isn't it?"

"Hi, darling!" Klaus replied. "Lovely to hear your voice!"

"Klaus, what are you doing there?" Selina questioned.

"That's not important," Lucifer snapped. "Would you focus?" He scoffed. "It's like trying to get you to buy a half-decent car all over again."

"I don't know what you have against my Bug," Selina told him. "It's a great car! And you hate my Aston Martin too, even though you _told_ me to buy it!"

"Yes, but I didn't say paint it pink!" Lucifer shouted. "You ruined it, is what you did! How _could_ you? I should make a special spot in Hell for people who buy marvelous cars and paint them stupid colors!" He then looked at Ellie. "Can you arrange that, darling?"

"Now who's not focusing?" Ellie interrupted. "Steve, say what you're gonna say before Aunt Selina and your son get distracted again."

"Thank you, Eleanor," Steve smiled at her. "I forgot how short their attention spans are."

"Sorry!" Selina told him. "What's up?"

"Elijah, are you still there?" Steve asked. "I have some very important news and I wanted you to hear it from me directly."

"Of course," Elijah told him. "I'm listening."

Then came Sophia and Scott's voices. "What's going on?" Sophia asked. "Why do I feel like my life is never gonna be the same now that I heard this phone call?"

"Oh, don't dramatize it too much," Scott said. "My family is just theatrical. It doesn't necessarily mean anything!"

"What I want to say, Elijah," Steve said, "Is that something has happened that could cause life on earth, human, supernatural, everything, to cease to exist very soon if we don't do something. My granddaughter Lily-Eleanor can attest that artificial intelligence in the form of robots, most likely hostile, are openly wandering around now, and that they've killed already."

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah questioned. "What?"

"He means robots, Elijah," Klaus told his brother dryly. "There's an invasion of killer robots on Earth now." Then he realized what he was saying and turned to Steve, giving him a look. "Killer robots? Really? Like in a bad fifties horror movie?"

"Oh, yes," Steve nodded. "But unfortunately, it's all very real. They're very real killers."

"Don't say that," Lily Eleanor muttered, her eyes on her lap, her teeth gritted. "they're not all killers. They're _not_."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, Elijah and Selina were exchanging looks of disbelief before Elijah spoke again. "So what you're saying is that robots are invading planet Earth. Is that correct or has my hearing gone bad?"

"Your hearing is fine," Steve assured him. That is exactly what I'm saying."

As they listened, Sophia nudged Scott. "Who is your father talking to? Who's Steve?"

"Oh," Scott swallowed a bit of the apple he'd brought in from the basket in the stables. "It's...it's God. Steve is God."

Sophia whacked him on the shoulder. "How can you make up such a stupid thing, you asshole? Not that I'm particularly religious, but what if I had been? You shouldn't mock people's beliefs!"

"I'm not mocking anything!" Scott winced and rubbed his shoulder. "It's the honest truth!"

"And that's not all," Steve said into the phone, his voice rising. "Not only are they invading the Earth, but their first target is us, the supernatural world."

On Steve's end, they could hear silence and then a loud thump.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Elijah said. "It will be. Our...our human neighbor heard the phone call too and...she's fainted. That's what that thump was. But she'll be fine. It sounds like we all have bigger things to worry about anyway."


	2. Alien Robots On My Mind

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" Lucifer questioned after Steve told Elijah goodbye. He looked at his father and crossed his arms. "So what comes now, Dad? Just how does one go about stopping an alien invasion?"

Steve shrugged. "Beats me. Never done it before. That's why we all have to work together on this. And I mean all of us, the children included."

Lucifer scoffed. "Angelica will probably love that since you're actually gonna have her do useful things rather than helping you find good dating locations."

"I did that one time," Steve sad. "Will no one let me forget it?"

"I'll go find her and start that process," Ellie offered. "If she and I plan together, we'll come up with something good quick! I think she's in the kitchen!"

"Thank you, Eleanor!" Steve called after her. Then he gestured to his son. "Would you go tell Mikael and Klaus to join you and me in your office?" He questioned. "I know Eleanor and Angelica are good planners, but we have to help."

"Oh, naturally," Lucifer nodded. "See you in a little bit."

The effort it took to get Mikael and Klaus to come with him and cooperate was too much for Lucifer and when they were finally situated in the office with Klaus on one side of the room and Mikael on the other, the devil had collapsed in his desk chair and was downing one double whiskey and then another.

"Okay, enough," Steve told him sharply, snatching the bottle from him after two. "You won't be much help to us if you're drunk, son."

"It takes a lot more than two doubles to get me drunk," Lucifer told him. "Let me show you." He reached out. "Give me the bottle."

When Steve wouldn't do it, Lucifer rifled around in his desk and lit one cigar, sticking it in his mouth, then did the same with another.

Steve coughed and waved the smoke away, frowning. "When you're done with those, give Elijah another call, would you?"

Once Lucifer was done, he did just that, and Elijah, who had been waiting for more information or further instructions, answered immediately over speakerphone.

"I've been thinking," he said. "I don't believe we necessarily need to worry right away. I know things look bad. I know people have died. But something tells me these beings won't be foolish. They'll try negotiation and only make trouble after. Do you agree?"

"I do," Steve told him. "If that's how things go, we have a little more time."

"What if they don't just do it?" Elijah questioned. "What if they need convincing? Who could we possibly send that could sway a bunch of possibly hostile robots while not bending to their threats?"

"Oh, I don't know," Steve said and gave Klaus a look. "But I might have one idea."

"Is the idea Klaus?" Elijah wondered aloud. "Because that's what I'm thinking too."

"Me?" Klaus asked and burst into laughter before realizing that's where they were going. "But why me?"

"Seriously, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "How could you not know why we would choose you for this?"

"You don't give a damn about anything." Steve added. "You bend to no one. You're our best bet for a successful resolution to this problem."

"Actually," Mikael chimed in, "He gives a shit because he's..."

"Don't say it, old man!" Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"You're our best bet, brother," Elijah told him. "I'm surprised you're not more pleased about this. I thought you would like having an important job."

"Oh, yes," Klaus sighed and ran fingers through his curly hair. "I'm so touched that I get to be the one to go talk to the robots and pretend all this is real. It's a dream come true. Someone pinch me please. It seems more like I'm cannon fodder. I had no idea you wanted to get rid of me so badly."

"Really?" Mikael questioned. "Cause I think I've been pretty up front about it."

"Not you!" Klaus hissed. "I know how you feel. You never shut up about it!"

"Yes," Mikael smirked. "I don't, do I?"

"I can't listen to this anymore," Lucifer told Steve. "May I please be excused to see how Eleanor is coming along and offer her any assistance I can?"

"She should be all right because Angelica went to join her in her library after having a snack in the kitchen instead of leaving with Samuel and Shane and they're busy as bees, but I can understand why you'd want to go," Steve told him. "So please, do as you wish."

"Thank you," Lucifer let out a breath and made his way out another door that led straight to Ellie's library. It hadn't always been there, but once Ellie had made the library her home, he thought that having a way for the two of them to connect at a moment's notice would be a good idea and she'd agreed, which is why there was a passage from the library to Lucifer's office as well.

After Lucifer was gone, Steve sighed and started to head to the door. Lily-Eleanor was eavesdropping outside and he knew why. He couldn't understand her at all. He grabbed the handle and turned it, but when he opened the door to confront her, he found himself staring into an empty hallway. She was gone.

* * *

As she both cursed under her breath for what would probably would happen to He if her family had their way and thanked her great-grandfather for giving her a chance to warn him, Lily-Eleanor ran away from Lucifer's office as fast as her feet could carry her until she reached her bedroom, threw herself inside, and dialed He's number, which he'd specifically told her was for homework questions only, but this was an emergency so she figured he'd make an exception.

"Come on and pick up," she muttered. "This is important!"

"You shouldn't call me," He said flatly when he came on the line. "Don't do it again."

"Well, that's friendly!" Lily-Eleanor shouted. "Do you not give a damn about me all of a sudden? And how am I supposed to pass math if you don't let me talk to you?"

"It's for your own safety," He said. "You were there with the boy. You saw the destruction. Optimus is ruthless!"

"Who's Optimus? What's going on?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "Explain it to me, He. Please."

There was a silence, then he said, "Goodbye, Lily Eleanor. I will not put you in danger."

"You never put me in danger!" Lily Eleanor disputed. "I've always felt safe with you! And as for danger from others, I don't care! Do you know what I am? I'm not easily destroyed!"

"Maybe not by ordinary means, but you don't know what kind of weapons Optimus possesses or, if I may repeat myself, how ruthless he can get when he feels things are standing in his way. I would never hurt you. You know that and I know that. But Optimus would, and I don't want to give him more reason to than he's already got."

Then something dawned on Lily-Eleanor. "This isn't just about me, is it?" She wanted to know. "It's about you also. If you and I keep talking, will that Optimus guy hurt you too? What a bastard!"

"What happens to me doesn't matter," He replied. "You matter. You're more fragile than I am."

"Fragile my ass!" Lily Eleanor shouted. "How _dare_ you call me fragile! Tell me what's going on! Share with me. I deserve to know!"

"I need to go now," He said quietly. He was beginning to feel those things he didn't know he could feel again. "Farewell, Lily Eleanor."

Then the line went dead. "He?" Lily-Eleanor cried and stared at her silent phone in disbelief. "You did _not_ just hang up on me! He, you talk to me right now!" But there was nothing, and then with a growl and a grunt, she threw her phone hard. It landed on her bed with a thump as she got up and went to punch her pillow a few times in frustration because although He wouldn't admit it, she knew he was in danger too, but he wouldn't let her help him.

* * *

"Home, sweet home," Elliot told Ashley as he ushered her into his house. "Mom and Dad are out so we have time to get you settled in before they know you're here."

"Good," Ashley said and bared her teeth. "I'm hungry. Where's something that will fix that?"

"Can't you wait?" Elliot questioned and held onto her tight. "I want to get you unpacked first."

"No!" Ashley strained and snapped at him. "I need blood now!"

"Just wait!" Elliot said firmly.

But of course bloodlust waits for no one and he watched helplessly as Ashley cleaned out the fridge, leaving wrappers and containers all over the kitchen floor, and then headed straight for the blood cooler, which she very nearly emptied too.

"Well, this is gonna be hard to hide," Elliot sighed and tried to think up an excuse that would get him out of trouble. It was not easy. Though he was happy she could move around on her own now, he also cursed it. She would have been so much easier to keep still if she couldn't move at all.

"Better?" He asked dryly when she finally took a breath after throwing a blood bag aside. It was all over her face and even caked in her hair.

"Not entirely," she panted. "But it's an improvement." She got up close to him and began plucking at her clothes. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Elliot said, panic rising in his voice. She couldn't do what she seemed to be about to do. She just couldn't!

But she then pulled free and began stripping down as Elliot tried to avert his eyes. "I'm so hot," she said as she peeled things off. "Do you think this will help. Why are your eyes closed, Elliot? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

She paused, standing naked with her clothes all around her as she looked down at her legs and thighs, running her hands over them. "I have really nice legs," she mused. "I've not thought of that for ages." She looked up at Elliot, who was now peeking at her between his fingers, surrendering because trying to distract himself by thinking of the cute new male trainers he'd run to at his Grandma Sarah's gym had not worked. Well, surrendering a little.

"You're aesthetically pleasing," he said through gritted teeth. "I can see that."

Ashley moved his hand. "Not with your hands over your eyes you can't. Have a better look!"

This time, Elliot didn't put his hands back. He and Ashley stared at one another as his breathing became ragged. Then he whispered, "Oh, _hell_!" and grabbed her, pushing her against the refrigerator, kissing and nibbling on her as they rubbed against each other. This went on for quite some time until finally he unzipped his pants and picked her up, bracing her against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Yes," she hissed. "Do it, please!"

But just as he was about to enter her he heard a cough and turned to see both his parents staring in shock. He lowered Ashley to her feet and zipped his pants, then Ashley began gathering up her clothes, something that was not lost on Sean and Sarah.

"What's happened here?" Sean asked at last when she finally had clothes on. But before Elliot could answer, a still wild Ashley grabbed him. "Blood!" She cried. "I need blood, I need food, I need sex, anything! Make the hunger stop!"

"All right, now just take a breath and I'll make it all better," Sean told her. She did, let him go, and then he plunged a syringe of sedatives into her arm, which made her immediately collapse, with Sarah catching her before she hit the floor. "Did you zap that in from your bag?"

"Yep," Sean nodded. "Luckily."

"So what do we do with her now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we can't do much more than put her in bed and wait for her to wake up, can we?" Junior sighed. "And bring in some blood. It seems she needs it."

"Right," Sarah nodded and put the unconscious Ashley over her shoulder to take her to a bed. "I'm on it."

* * *

Later, Elliot and his parents sat in the living room having a talk.

"So you turned her into a vampire?" Sean said. "How long did you think you'd be able to keep that from us?"

"As long as possible cause I knew you'd be mad at me!" Elliot cried. "But you have to understand that she wasn't happy how she was! She tried to kill herself! What kind of a person would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to prevent that?"

"We're not saying that we don't understand why you did it," Junior tried to reassure him. "If we were in your place, we would have done the same, especially after how her father treated her. But it still wasn't your call to make." He paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "But...maybe this has a good side."

"Of course it does!" Elliot agreed. "An innocent girl was saved from being horribly victimized by her monster of a father!"

"That, and...we can use another body in the fight against the robots!" His father told him. "Especially since she's still vicious. That could be useful."

"Did you just say 'Fight against the robots'?" Elliot asked his father, smoothing his blond hair that Ashley had tousled."What robots? Why do we need to fight them?"

"Alien robots are apparently taking over the Earth and wanting to destroy everyone and everything," Junior replied. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. We need to get you somewhere where you can hear more about it in depth. Things have changed. Humanity and the supernatural world are under threat. And if you can't fight it, boy will you be in trouble!"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, there were people who had other more immediate issues than invading alien robots. Josh and Juliette were two of them.

Though being around Oliver all the time gave her some joy, she wasn't about to reward Josh for how he treated her by being kind to him. It was too much to ask after what he'd done. He deserved to be punished instead.

So when she wasn't attending to her son, Juliette stayed locked in her room, refusing to come out, even to eat.

"You have to have food," Josh told her. "You have to have blood! And if this is about me, you're hurting yourself too."

Juliette frowned at him and pushed the plate with the turkey sandwich on it onto the floor.

Josh sighed and tried not to curse. It was only the latest meal she'd refused that week. So much effort wasted. And he could tell from the look on her face that she was beginning to go into bloodlust.

"Have some blood," he repeated. "You need it."

"Not from you!" She snapped, the open bag being pushed out of his hands and splattering all over the floor. "Now will you just go away?" She crossed her arms and continued to pout while not looking Josh in the eye.

"I know you're mad at me," he said. "But how can you do this to yourself? What sort of mother can you be if you're blood-starved? You could hurt Oliver and I know you don't want that."

"I'm not an idiot," Juliette snapped. "I'm gonna drink blood. Just not the blood _you_ give me. What part of that is hard to understand for you?"

"Will you stop acting like a child and talk to me like an adult?" Josh asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" Juliette got out and burst into laughter. "Did you forget how you dragged me here against my will like a caveman, even after I told you that if you just waited I would come on my own? You have no respect for me as a person! I bet you still think of me as a replacement for my mother and I won't have that!"

"But I never-" Josh protested.

"You know you did so just shut up, go away, and don't bother me!" she said. "Oh, and clean up the mess on the floor. I don't like it."

That did it. Josh sat down on the bed, grabbed her, put her over his knee and spanked her soundly more than once. Then, when he was through, he said firmly, "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"The only lesson I've learned from all this is that you're a jerk and a baby who can't stand to be told 'No'!" Juliette remarked and then slapped one of his cheeks and then the other. "I'd say that's the more important lesson that needs learning!"

When she went to slap him again, he was ready for her this time, grabbing her hand and pulling her body forward so that her face was close to his before their lips met and he kissed her soundly. He expected her to fight him, but she didn't as his hands roamed over her body and her fingers tangled in his hair. He set her down on the mattress and pulled her shirt up, kissing, licking, and biting her stomach and breasts hungrily. Her pants were black and he noticed immediately when she began to get wet from all the touching.

But just as he was about to take pity on her and get her pants off, she hissed.

"Don't you dare," She cried, pulling her shirt down and glaring at him. "You're not getting in my pants ever again. I don't like you, not one bit!"

"Well, the fact that my touching makes you wet says otherwise, but you tell yourself whatever," Josh remarked. "You even said you'd come around and be with me eventually."

"Now I'm changing my thoughts on that," Juliette snapped and then used magic to change herself into a different outfit and different panties. "Go away now. I don't want you here anymore."

"All right," Josh told her in a tightly controlled voice as he got to his feet and headed to the door. "Whatever Her Highness wants. I'm going now. Goodbye."


	3. Juliet Meets Romeo

**A/N: This is a special chapter for my best friend Vero's birthday! Hope you enjoy it, sweetie! :)**

The next days after He told her not to call again were academic Hell for Lily-Eleanor as He wouldn't even answer her pleas for tutoring help. She finally got assistance from both Aunt Angelica and Grandma Ellie, and they were pretty smart, but it wasn't the same as when He was helping her. He really knew how to get everything in her head.

She was mad that He wouldn't even speak to her about _that,_ but at the same time, she understood and, truth be told, was a bit flattered that there was someone out there who was working so hard to save her from the hostile takeover by their would-be robot overlords.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked Lily Eleanor. "Your math grades have dipped a little. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just that the good tutor that I had parted ways with me," Lily Eleanor told her father. "I'm doing the best I can, I swear!"

She then heard noises, looking up just in time to see her mother frown and sign at her father disapprovingly. Her parents still signed when they wanted to have private conversations, saying things they didn't want her to hear. That didn't always work though because they had taught both her and her brother how to sign so it wasn't like she couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"We know you're trying your best and we're proud of you for that," Lauren told her. "But maybe, since he's a robot, it's for the best that you aren't associating with him anymore."

"You sound just like _him_ ," Lily-Eleanor huffed. "Maybe it makes me an idiot, but I'm just not as worried about all this as the rest of you and I'm _certainly_ not worried about what He will do to me. This weekend, I'm gonna find him and tell him that. Even though He's not answering his phone, I'm sure I can find him if I look hard enough."

She leaned in her father's direction. "Dad, didn't the magic book have some sort of tracking spell in it?"

"Well, of course, but who knows if it works on robot aliens," Vincent said to his daughter. "And be careful. If you're gonna do a spell, do it around someone who knows what they're doing and can advise you. You do it on your own and things could really get screwed up."

"Oh, look, you learned your lesson!" Lauren grinned and ruffled his curls. "I bet Steve is proud of you."

"Yeah, well, I try," Vincent remarked and then went back to his coffee while trying to think of a way to change the subject.

* * *

As Lily Eleanor walked through the city, constantly shifting her bag on her back, she kept having this feeling that she was being watched. It was so strong that she'd turned around and inadvertently punched a few innocent people in the face. But besides them, there was nothing bad.

She was just about to tell herself that she was being silly when she walked by an alley and hands reached and grabbed her, one going over her mouth before she had time to scream, and the other going around her waist to pull her into the alley.

"It's He," whispered a voice against her ear. "You're safe. Don't scream when I release you." He waited until she nodded and finally loosened his grip while still keeping her close to his body.

"What's going on?" She asked "Why did you...hey!" She let out a cry of protest as he picked her up and began walking to a nearby motel without saying a word as she hung over his shoulder and wondered if he was going to spank her. She flushed a little as she realized that she kind of wanted him to. She had no idea where that came from.

But before she had more time to think about it, he put her on her feet. Shaking her head, she began to pace around restlessly while He made sure the door was locked and the windows were closed.

"Are all these precautions because we're being watched?" She questioned. "It might be me going crazy, but I've felt eyes on me all day." She paused. "Unless that was you. What's going on? Tell me! And why won't you answer my calls for math help? I'm practically flunking and it's all your fault!"

He cocked his head. "You aren't. You're lying."

"Yeah, well...what if I wasn't?" Lily Eleanor huffed. "What if I came from a family of mathematically challenged people and you were my only hope? You've abandoned me!"

He cocked her head and watched her pace back and forth and back and forth. Every time he opened his mouth, she saw and, not wanting to hear what he had to say unless it was 'I'm sorry', talked over him.

Finally she got tired, sat down hard on the hotel room's bed with its sunken mattress, and pointed an accusing finger at the android. "Fine, whatever. So you have your reasons about not wanting to be near me, but I think I deserve more of an explanation as to why than 'I'm doing it for your safety'. Tell me what you are, and what you and your...robot friends, are doing here."

He cocked his head. "You know," he said.

"Yes, but I would like to hear it from you," Lily Eleanor told him, trying to be patient. "Are you actually from a different planet or were you just created in a lab somewhere out in the desert?"

He cocked his head. "My planet is dry," he said.

"What's it called?" Lily-Eleanor demanded.

"It is unpronounceable-able to humans," He replied.

"Well, I'm not a human, am I?" Lily Eleanor hissed. "I'm trying really hard to get a good idea about all this so I can assure myself and everyone around me that at least you are not as bad as I and they think and to do that, I need information!"

"It is called Zywyckx," He said and wrote the word down.

"What the hell kind of word is 'zywicks'?" Lily-Eleanor wanted to know. "Is that how you pronounce it? That's what you said, right?"

"Close," He said, tilting his head and giving her a small grin. "For humans."

"I'm _not_ a human!" Lily Eleanor cried irritably and stomped her foot before getting in He's face and changing the subject. "But enough of that. How in the world did you get here? And how robot-y are you? Like computers on legs?" She began moving her hands all over his body, even reaching under his clothes. "Cause you don't _feel_ like a robot."

"The touching," He said. "Stop."

But she looked up just in time to see that he was actually smiling a small smile. "There!" She cried. "I saw you smile again so don't say you didn't!"

But the smile quickly went away and he shook his head, cocking it again and frowning. "I don't smile."

"Don't lie, I saw it!" Lily Eleanor pointed out. "With my own two eyes!" She paused. "Now tell me about this planet. Did you just appear out of nowhere? Or are alien scientists creating you?"

"Humans did," He told her.

"Good," Lily Eleanor nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere. How did that happen?"

"Sophia was first," He told her. "On Youtube. You know that?"

"Well, duh," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"She was one. Then others happened," He continued. "They were found. Our planet made an army of them."

"And how long does it take to make a robot army?" Lily-Eleanor wanted to know. This would be valuable information, she knew.

"Fifty years," He said. "Scared?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing repeatedly. Then she finally got words out, frowning deeply. "Tell the truth!" She cried. "The only reason you even had anything to do with me is that you had to spy on and kill me! I was nothing but an assignment to you." She gave him a slight push. "Well, you should know that I'm hard to kill, like I told you before, and I'm not going down without a fight!"

"No!" He cried. It sounded like his voice was full of feeling, but since he admitted that he was programmed to feel nothing, she was probably imagining it. "I would never hurt you, ever! Even if I was asked to, I wouldn't."

"Who would then?" Lily Eleanor cried. "Who is asking you to do all this?"

"Our leader, Optimus," he told her.

Lily Eleanor burst out laughing. "Is that really his name? It's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"Even worse than 'He'?" He questioned, grinning again.

"See, there you go again smiling!" Lily Eleanor shouted. "You did it!"

"No," He shook his head.

"So what happens now?" Lily Eleanor asked. "Are we all gonna die when you invade the planet?"

"I don't know," He told her. "I am alone."

"What do you mean you're alone?" Lily Eleanor wanted to know, taking his hand.

"I saved that boy," He said. "I am disposable now."

"You mean they'll kill you?" Lily Eleanor asked and hugged him as she tried not to try. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. That's horrible!"

"Not killed." He held her at a distance. "My circuits will be fried."

He said this with no expression whatsoever, like he was pointing out rain outside or something, but Lily-Eleanor, as she held him, felt enough for both of them as she tried to calm her breathing.

"That's why you need to be safe and not see me again," he said and patted her head twice.

"So that's it?" Lily Eleanor snapped. "All this is to you is another mission? I know you can't feel, but you have made me feel so many things that I never even knew I could! But it's just my luck that the second I find something nice and good, it all goes to, well...you know. I liked it better when what I felt the most for was a dog! At least they always return the feelings you give them!"

"Lily Eleanor, I don't understand," He told her.

"Of course you don't!" She lashed out savagely, rubbing at her now wet cheeks. "You did a damn good job trying to convince me that you're human, or at least acting like one, but you're just a hunk of metal that can't feel a damn thing! I can't let myself forget that." She stomped to the door. "Maybe my family was right about you!"

As she put her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it, he grabbed her around the waist and turned her around to face him. "That's not true!" He told her. Then he put a hand on either side of her face. Though the palms that touched her cheeks weren't necessarily warm, they weren't cold either.

An illusion, she told herself. An illusion.

"I am not supposed to feel things," he said. "But I do with you." Then he pulled up his sleeve to show a part of his arm that had circuits exposed, presumably from some fight he'd had before he'd been banished. "This is what I am: circuits, wiring, electricity. No blood, no heart, no air...I feel nothing. But when I am around you, I feel like my circuits are frying."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't mean to make you feel that." She gave him a small smile. "Unless it's a good thing." She sighed. "That leaves us with nothing. Leaves _me_ with nothing because I...I don't want to be responsible for you being fried. We can't be just like ordinary people and have a house and a dog and a life together."

He shushed her then, pulling her close, his forehead against hers and taking her face in his hands.

Lily-Eleanor let out a gasp. "What are you doing?" She asked in a nervous whisper.

"Do you trust me, Lily-Eleanor?" He asked.

"Y...yes," she got out. "I've got no reason not to."

He cocked his head and gave her a small smile before taking her hand and squeezing it tight. "Close your eyes," he instructed. "Please. Don't ask why. You'll see."

* * *

So she shut her eyes until he said, "Open them."

When she opened her eyes, she saw that they were back at his apartment, but there were a few small diferences: the colors were brighter, Dog was, well...a real dog...and He...she reached out and put her hand to his heart. It was beating.

"How...?" She asked.

"This is another dimension," he told her. "You and I are the same here."

"You...you mean, you're alive?" Lily Eleanor got out, her hands roaming over him. "Prove it!"

"All right," he said, grabbing her and kissing her soundly as his hands slid down her back and came to rest on her bottom before he cupped it and gave it squeeze.

"Yes," she breathed and bunched up his shirt to run her fingers over his his lower back. "Good, good." They then continued to kiss, their tongues entwining as they fell back onto the sofa and continued to kiss hungrily while pulling at each other's clothes to feel one another's bodies. She was especially excited about his and couldn't stop putting her fingers and hands everywhere. At least until he took one of her hands, kissing her fingers gently.

"You have such nice long, lovely fingers," he said. "I love them!" He then began to nibble on them, and then on her neck, and her collarbone.

She began breathing heavily and pulling at her bra to get it off so he could have a go at that area. But the second his lips touched her nipple, they found themselves back in his apartment.

"What the hell?" She asked as he stared at her and continually got out, "I-I-I-"

She couldn't talk to him. She broke him somehow maybe. Not wanting to make things worse, she left him there, grabbed her purse, and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her and breaking into a run so she could get home before she ran into any more robot trouble.


	4. How To Forget About Aliens

"Damn, this one's empty," Mikael muttered and threw another scotch bottle off the bed. "I should get another one." He tried to get up. "No," he decided as his stomach roiled. "Bad idea."

"Well this is a lovely sight," Charlotte told him as she looked around his bedroom. "Your penthouse is lovely. It's a shame that the sight of you in it ruins the whole effect."

"And I thought sitting down would stop me from feeling nauseous. Here you are, so I stand corrected," Mikael spat. She was a bit blurry as she made her way toward the bed but he wasn't drunk enough for her to be unidentifiable. "What do you want? Did you come to laugh at my descent into Hell?"

"Oh, no," Charlotte remarked, entirely serious as she put a hand on his arm. He looked so pathetic. It was almost too sad to watch. "I just...with all the time I spent there, it would be hypocritical for me to make fun now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that would stop you," Mikael smirked and put a hand on her leg. "Since you're here, will you get me another drink?"

Charlotte looked around at all the empty bottles. "Are you sure there's any left around here?"

"I'm sure there is if you look hard enough," Mikael told her and slapped her butt before giving her a push toward the kitchen. "Oh, and if you wanna get drunk too, don't hesitate to get something for yourself."

"I'm surprised you think I drink," Charlotte said, turning for a moment and raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikael questioned. "I know you're not an angel. Now, are you gonna get me that drink or not?"

Charlotte scoffed and went to grab another bottle. As she brought it back, Mikael reached for it, but she held it out of his grip, opening it and taking a big swig.

"Hey!" He cried. "That's mine!"

"Not if you told me to get it for you," Charlotte got out after swallowing. "If you wanted all of it, you should have gotten it yourself."

He glared at her for a little bit, then she finally took pity on him and handed him what was left of the bottle before throwing her Chanel handbag on the floor beside the bed and sitting next to Mikael.

"I realize that people don't drink this much for no reason," she said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mikael swallowed and shook his head. "With you? I'd rather be eaten alive by piranhas!"

"Well, all right," Charlotte got out and put her hands up. "I just thought I would ask." She got up, preparing to storm out cause there was nothing left to do with him. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Just because I don't want to talk about my feelings with you doesn't mean I don't have any use for you at all," he hissed. "Stay."

Charlotte pulled her wrist back. "I'm not some toy you can play with or some underling you can command," she said firmly. "I am-"

"Yes, yes," Mikael interrupted. "You're the Goddess of All Creation. I know that. Do you think that matters to me?"

"It should!" Charlotte pouted.

Mikael then reached out and took her hand more gently, circling her palm with his thumb.

"Stop that!" Charlotte demanded as she began to feel hot. "Stop what you're doing right now!"

"And just what is it that I'm doing?" Mikael questioned with a sly grin before bringing her hand up to kiss it. "Tell me, what is that I'm doing that's got you so panicked and afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want you touching me!" Charlotte snapped. "There's a big difference!"

Then, to her surprise, Mikael looked contrite. "I'm sorry," he said and let her hand go. "Will you please sit?" He patted the spot on the bed beside him. His words were beginning to slur, and Charlotte couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a glint of tears in his eyes.

"You're sorry?" She asked. "About what? What's going on?"

"It's...well, for the first time in my life, I feel completely powerless," he shared. He took another drink. "I'm the first one of my kind. I'm just like you. I feel responsible for everyone who came after, our kind as a whole. And now I have no idea if they'll make it."

Charlotte nodded and snatched the bottle away, ignoring Mikael's indignant groan as she finished the rest of what was in it. "I know how you feel," she said. "I created the entire world!"

"Didn't your sister..." Mikael began before Charlotte cut him off savagely.

"NO!" She roared. "I created it! It was me, me, me!"

"You just keep telling yourself that," Mikael chuckled.

"Back to what we were talking about," Charlotte said to him, trying to keep her calm.

"Right," He said. "I'm thinking...I'm thinking of..."

"What?" Charlotte asked and shook him. "What are you thinking of? Don't just leave things hanging like that! Keeping things in isn't good for you."

"Since when do you care what's good for me?" Mikael asked.

"Well, I...I don't really...but, I'm here, right?" She questioned."Don't situations like this call for getting drunk and making each other feel better? Or am I wrong?"

"You are the most complicated woman I've ever met," Mikael remarked, feeling dumbfounded by this...unexpected show of compassion from a woman who didn't seem to have any at all.

"Yes, well...I'll take that as a compliment," Charlotte assured him.

"I bet you're thinking of your children, aren't you?" Mikael got out. "I know I am. I know I made mistakes and that I haven't always been the best father..."

"Sounds like you've been far from it," Charlotte said.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Mikael snapped. "What about _your_ behavior?"

"We're not talking about me," Charlotte reminded him. "We're talking about _you._ Don't change the subject!"

"Well, I was done with the subject anyway, so it's time to change the subject," Mikael grinned. "You talk now. Do you feel bad about being a lousy mother?"

Charlotte frowned and bit one of her nails. "I don't think I'm a lousy mother," she got out. "Maybe I'm not the perfect example of what a mother should be, but in my own way, I love my children and my grandchildren and great grandchildren. My ex husband is terrified about this robot invasion and honestly, so am I?"

"Oh, I need one more drink if we're gonna talk about that," Mikael said. "Excuse me a minute, would you? I'll be back."

"No, you won't!" Charlotte called after him. "And it would be just like you to leave when it's _my_ turn to share, after I listened to you!"

But she was surprised when he returned promptly and handed her a bottle of her own. He seemed a little more alert now. "Here," he said. "From the sound of things, it wouldn't hurt you to have a whole bottle to yourself."

She reached out to take it and he looked her deep in the eyes, his gaze so arresting that she couldn't look away. "What are you looking at?" She got out after several moments of silence.

"You," Mikael told her. "You're a beautiful woman, Charlotte."

This made her blush. "Oh, you're drunk," she told him.

"Maybe," he said, leaning in closer. "But I'm not blind." He tried to kiss her but she held him at a distance.

"I don't think we want to do this," she told him, shaking her head. "The first time was the worst in the history of humanity!"

But the shaking of her head had made the smell of her shampoo drift into Mikael's nostrils, which made him more determined than ever. He smiled, stared a little longer, then grabbed her, his lips crashing against hers.

Shocked, she didn't kiss back or embrace him. She pushed him away, grabbed her handbag, muttered some half-hearted excuse, and headed for the door.

But Mikael zipped there before she could and blocked her way out.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Move aside! I want to leave here!"

"Oh, but you'll miss out on so much," Mikael replied as he pulled her to him and began kissing and nibbling on her neck. "I agree that our first time was not the best, but how can we get better if we don't practice?"

He got her as close as he could, grabbed her behind, and when their lips met while goosebumps covered her arms, Charlotte knew she wouldn't be going anywhere else that day.

* * *

"What's going on around here?" Lee asked as he strode into Lucifer's office. "This isn't about how I should get back with Lisa is it? I'm working on it, but you can't rush me!"

"This isn't about you and Lisa," Lucifer shook his head. "You're not going to believe this, but alien robots have invaded the Earth and are planning to kill us all!"

Lee stiffened and then a bloodthirsty smile curved his lips. "That's not a problem...thanks to my mother, I'm a demon. I can get rid of them easiy."

"No," Lucifer told him firmly. "You take Lisa and the little one and you go somewhere safe. That's an order."

Lee bristled. "And I bet you're letting your _real_ children fight. Why can't I? Is it because you don't think of me as your son? Did you only invite me to live here out of pity?"

"It's not about you!" Lucifer cried impatiently. "It's about keeping Lisa and the baby safe! Even though you're fighting, I'm sure that's what you want."

"Yes," Lee sighed. "I do...but once I get them somewhere safe, I'm coming back to fight. I know I'm too useful to just sit this out. Think of something for me to do, please! Treat me just like everyone else."

Not knowing where else to go with this, Lucifer assured him they would find something for him to do, and then he changed the subject. "So...have you signed the divorce papers yet?"

"I have not," Lee said firmly. "And I have no plans to. The only way she'll be separated from me is when she has to bury my cold, dead body. In fact, I'll just go tell her that right now!"

He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him, and went to see Lisa, who was with their daughter in her nursery.

When he stormed in, Lisa hugged the baby closer to her chest and hissed at Lee, "You know, you could have come in quieter! Lenora is trying to sleep! Have some consideration."

Lee took their daughter from Lisa's hands and put her in her crib. "There," he said, eying his sleeping daughter. "She's good. You're coming with me. We have to talk." He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her out of the nursery and into his room.

"What is it that you want?" She asked, arms crossed, watching him pace and run his fingers through his hair. "Has a miracle happened? Are you gonna tell me that you signed the divorce papers at last?"

"We'll both be dead and rotting before I sign them!" He said and got right in her face, which caused her to lean back a little.

"Well, then what do you want for heaven's sake, if that's not what you're pestering me about?" Lisa questioned. "What else is there?"

"Lucifer told me that alien robots are invading the Earth and intent on killing everyone," he told her. "Don't think I'm lying cause I'm not. You can ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Oh, my...are you saying we're gonna _die_?" Lisa asked, her jaw dropping. "I don't want to!" She paused and zapped up a pencil and paper. "Give me details. It's the only way I'll feel better about this. Where are they from? How dangerous are they? When will the invasion start?"

"I honestly don't know much but I think it's already in the process of happening," Lee told her. "Lily-Eleanor knows one of them and says he's a friendly one, but we're not quite sure we believe her yet."

"Well, in a way, that's good," Lisa said. "Having someone with a connection from behind enemy lines...now I feel better."

"You'll feel even better when you start packing things for you and Leona," Lee told her. "We're gonna take you both to a safe house where you'll be protected from the danger."

This made Lisa turn abruptly to face him, hands on hips and her red hair flying in her face. "Over my dead body will I be left out of this!" She cried. "I want to help too!"

"Who's gonna take care of our baby if you're helping too?" Lee asked. "Someone has to stay behind and you're the mother!"

"If there's an invasion, we're not gonna be safe anywhere," Lisa pointed out, hands on hips. "So I'd rather be with my parents while all this is going on then be alone in a strange place. How can you not understand that?"

Lee's jaw clenched and he leaned in. "You'll do as I ask, woman!" he said.

"Or what?" Lisa demanded. "You'll drag me there and chain me to a bed?"

"I might not even take you anywhere else!" Lee told her. "I might just tie you to my bed here!"

She thrust her chin forward. "You can't scare me into listening to your commands. I know I'm stronger than that."

Lee let out a growl and pushed her against the door, putting her hands up over her head as her eyes shut tight. "You're mine and only mine," he reminded her. "Get that in that pretty head of yours so we don't have to keep having this conversation."

He'd gotten so close to her that when Lisa spat at him, it went into his eye and he jump back with a screech. "You bitch!" He bellowed before grabbing her and kissing her soundly as his hands roamed all over her body and even under her skirt.

As they kissed each other hungrily, he backed her up against the bed before they both fell onto it. He pushed up her skirt, pulled off her panties, and began rubbing her hard before moving his finger in and out of her as she cried out with pleasure.

Then, much to his surprise, she sat up and kicked him in the crotch before grabbing her panties and heading for the door.

"Sign the damn divorce papers," she urged him. "Cause really, that hurt me more than it hurt you and I can't bear to be in so much pain."

"I won't!" He told her stubbornly. "And if you don't want to think of your own safety, think of our daughter's! Can I at least get her somewhere safe?"

"All right," Lisa nodded and put her panties on. "When it comes to keeping Leona safe, I'm more than happy to talk with you."

* * *

"How was your ride?" Elijah asked Scott when his son returned from the barn. "Everything go all right?"

"Oh, sure," Scott nodded. "Fine...horse is fine...but I haven't seen Sophia since, well, you know. Have either of you?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "And I think there's a 'For Sale' sign in her yard too. She could be leaving us if she's not gone already."

Scott gritted his teeth and in his best impression of his father, said, "It's not good manners to just leave your friends without so much as a 'Goodbye'. I'm going to find her and tell her that!"

just as he was about to do so, the doorbell rang. Elijah and Selina gave one another a look and Elijah went to get the door, letting one of Scott's dates inside.

"Did you forget we were going out?" She chirped and crinkled her nose. "Why do you smell like horse? I'm not going out with you if you smell like that!"

"Well, that's lucky because I'm not really in the mood anymore," Scott said. "I'm worried about my friend more."

His date growled and stomped off as he slammed the screen door behind her, grabbed his keys, and headed off to Sophia's house to find out just what in the name of Steve was going on.

After she was gone, Selina went to find his date, who was sulking on the porch.

"Can you _believe_ he ditched me like that?" Asked the girl.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be hurtful," Selina tried to reassure her. "Our neighbor went missing and he's...they're good friends. I'm sure that if you go home now, he'll call you later and make it up to you."

"Really?" Asked the girl hopefully. "You think he will?"

"Of course," Selina nodded. "I'm his mother, would I lie?"

The girl gave her a strange look (cause she obviously didn't look old enough to be Scott's mother) and scampered off as Selina scoffed behind her back.

"Yeah, he'll call you, never! And that'll be good!" She smirked to herself and went back into the house.

"Everything okay?" Elijah asked.

"For now, yes," Selina nodded and perched on Elijah's lap. "At least about his date anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott arrived at Sophia's farm and saw with dismay that his parents were correct: there was a very large and obvious " **For Sale"** sign in the front yard. Sophia was making a run for it, if she hadn't already, because the shock of robots and the supernatural was too much for her, he guessed. She was nowhere in sight. He got out of his car and made his way toward the seemingly abandoned house, breaking one of the windows and boosting himself inside before prowling around the house, calling Sophia's name.

"You can't be gone, Sophia!" he yelled. "I know a nice girl like you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to your best friend! Where are you?"

Then he felt something hit him in the back and he fell to the ground as he heard Sophia's voice. "I'm right here," she snapped. "But isn't it obvious that I don't want company and especially not yours?"

Scott chuckled and got to his feet, grinning when he saw that she was holding a baseball bat and clad only in a fluffy white towel. "Be careful where you step," he said. "I had to break some glass to get in here." He looked down. "Wouldn't want to cut those pretty feet of yours."

Then he reached out for the bat. "What's that for?" He asked.

Sophia blushed and muttered something that he couldn't quite hear.

"Say it again," Scott requested.

"I got this to protect myself from the aliens, okay?" She said, louder this time and blushed pink as Scott burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think a bat will protect you from aliens while you're in a towel?" He took her face in his hands. "You're so cute, that's not gonna work."

"Maybe not," Sophia said and swung the bat again. "But it definitely protects me from _you_ when I'm in a towel! And stop laughing, this isn't funny!"

Scott did stop at that point, his eyes sliding over her long, wet legs, neck, and arms. He started to reach out, just itching to take the towel off and see what was underneath. He bet she was _gorgeous_ under there.

The longer he looked, the more she blushed and pulled the towel closer to her. "You can leave now," she stammered. "You probably saw the sign out front. Don't try and talk me out of it because everything is settled and once this place is sold, I'm getting the hell out!"

"Why?" Scott asked. "Why would you leave me and my parents? We like you! And what about all those kids that come to the ranch for therapy? You're screwing them out of that too!"

"I'm surprised you even remembered that enough to scold me about it!" Sophia exclaimed. And she meant it.

"Well, duh, the camp is at my house, so of course I remember," Scott reminded her.

"Don't try and make me feel guilty," Sophia told him. "After hearing all that's coming, I have to think of my safety!"

"You're a mere human," he said. "No offense, but it's true. You'll be safer with us vampires. We can protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me!" Sophia spat. "And you sure don't need me when you have Cookie and Candy, and Honeybun or whatever the hell else their names are to keep you occupied. I wouldn't want to interrupt your fucking your way through the countryside!"

She turned away and he tried to grab her towel to stop her, but inadvertently pulled it off instead. She let out a shriek and turned, trying the best she could to cover herself up while grabbing the towel, but he held it out of her grip and dropped it on the floor a few feet away.

"Why did you do that?" She cried. "For fuck's sake, what is your problem?"

"You don't need to hide under that towel," he said. "I think you're beautiful!"

"I...you turn around right now," she got out. "You shut your eyes and turn around!"

"Why?" Scott questioned. "God...I mean, Steve, gave us eyes to look at pretty things, didn't he?" His blue eyes were twinkling.

"You're disgusting!" Sophia cried and ran over to try and hide behind a potted plant, but it didn't do much good cause it only covered half of her.

"I can still see you," he said. "And you've got a really nice rack, have I ever told you that?"

"Fine," Sophia sighed and came out. "You wanna see everything, here you go! Look as much as you want. Not that I'm much to look at."

"Oh, you are," he said and got close to her, his hands slowly and gently running over her body and giving her goosebumps. She even parted her legs a little, which was something she hoped he didn't notice.

"Stop," she breathed and let out a moan. "Please."

"But I don't want to," Scott told her. "And I truly don't think you want me to either."

"Go see Cindy or Olivia or someone else and have your way with _them_ ," She suggested desperately. She was close to letting him take her against the wall.

"It's Carol today," he said and ran a finger over her bottom lip. "But I ditched her to come see you."

"So go apologize!" Sophia ordered. "And bring her flowers too!"

"I don't want to see her," Scott said and let out a growl. "Your breasts are nicer than hers." He then cupped her breasts, bent down a little, and began gently sucking on her nipples while she closed her eyes and let out a whimper.

Her breathing picked up and she began to touch herself.

"She doesn't have your smell," he began and sniffed her, moving her hand and replacing it with his. "She doesn't have your hair," he moved her hair off her neck so he could nibble the skin there.

"Oh...Oh...my..." Just as she was about to orgasm, Sophia found the strength to push Scott away and slap him. "Well, I won't be another notch on your bedpost," she informed him. "I'd like you to get off my property now."

Scott put a hand to his cheek. "Yes, ma'am," he got out. "But you have to stay and let us protect you."

"Go now, or I'll make you," Sophia hissed, thankful he soon went of his own accord and she didn't have to touch him again.

* * *

"How do you think things are going with Scott and Sophia?" Elijah asked as he and Selina read in their bed (they sometimes did that fully clothed just because it was comfortable), and he ran his fingers through her dark hair. "You think she let him in?"

"Well, if she didn't, I bet he found a way to get in anyway," Selina smiled. "Poor woman. We have a very determined son." She sighed. "I don't blame the poor girl for wanting to leave cause she's scared about everything."

"Are you scared too?" Elijah asked. "About the aliens, I mean?"

"Well, yeah," Selina nodded. "When even Steve has no plan already that kind of makes things a bit more nerve-wracking doesn't it?"

"Come here," Elijah requested, putting his book on his bedside table and taking her in his arms. "Why don't you let me help you forget about it."

"Okay," Selina nodded. He held her for a moment and then they worked to get her dress and bra off.

"Now you," she said as she lay there in just her panties. "None of that unzipping and doing me while you're still wearing pants. That's not fair, especially if you're trying to make me forget bad things!"

He gave her a grin then let her sit up while he walked to the foot of the bed, peeled off his clothes, and was soon standing there completely naked. "See anything you like?" He asked with a smirk and a wink.

"Gimme, gimme!" she cried, doing grabby motions with her hands as he climbed back into bed and pulled her into his arms. "Panties off, panties off, panties-"

She was cut off as Elijah kissed her soundly, pulled off her soaking wet panties, and threw them on the floor. "Someone wants me bad, I think," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Yeah, I do," Selina nodded. "Don't keep me waiting any longer!"

He then parted her legs as she threw her arms around him, crying out as he buried himself inside her, bit her bottom lip gently, and licked the blood up. "You taste so good," he said. "So sweet..." He took her hand and kissed her fingers before she sucked on one of his fingers and he entered her forcefully as a result.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He cried when she hit her head on the headboard. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back after pulling out. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not in a bad way," Selina assured him. "Definitely not."


	5. We're In This Together

"Hey," Gwen said, coming up behind Steve and rubbing his shoulders as he sat on the living room floor with newspapers spread around him, each one filled with articles about strange goings-on that he knew were tied to the robots, with their titles in bold print. "I know it's bad, but...we'll figure this out. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you. We all are."

He grinned, taking her hand, squeezing it tight, and kissing the palm. That was the most physical contact she got from him anymore besides the occasional kiss, and she understood why. With all that was going on, he didn't have the energy for more than that and it was fine. She'd had worse in relationships.

"Don't think I don't realize all you're doing for me," he said. "How patient you're being. I appreciate it."

"Well, you know I've had worse," Gwen told him. "And it's not like I don't understand why. Would you like some tea or something?"

"Yes, mint would be nice, thank you," Steve nodded.

She brought two cups of tea on a try and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder between sips from her cup. She was pleased to see that he finally turned away from the papers to drink his and put an arm around her to kiss her hair. It was good for him.

"Would you look all this over too?" He asked. "See if you can find something I missed?"

"Sure," Gwen nodded. "No problem." She began rifling though the papers, using her magic to speed read every one, and then sighed. "Well, that's annoying," she said. "There doesn't seem to be any sort of pattern to the activity that we can latch on to. It would be much easier if there was. Darn robots!"

"Now you understand why I'm concerned," Steve took her in his arms. "Like you say, there's no pattern to latch on to, no secret information we can figure out just from looking at what they're doing. At this point, they seem too clever."

"Well, then we just have to be patient and keep waiting and watching, don't we?" Gwen encouraged. "Everyone's got a weakness somewhere. Or maybe we'll get lucky and have someone come over to our side from theirs." She paused. "Like the robot Lily-Eleanor is friends with! I know that dismays you, but since we know nothing, what would it hurt to encourage the relationship, if only to keep us better informed?"

"Gwen, that's terrible!" Steve told her, looking shocked. "You're suggesting that I jeopardize my granddaughter's safety for my own gain? I wouldn't have thought you capable of it."

"It's not the best option, but what other choice do we have?" Gwen huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you just gonna sit here and let them get the better of us cause you're too stubborn to take advantage of a good opportunity when it's right under your nose?"

"It will be our last option," Steve said firmly. "We'll wait and only exploit the relationship between Lily-Eleanor and... _it_ if no other better way comes up. Do you understand? That's going to be my final word on this."

Gwen heaved a big sigh. "You've always been like this!" She cried irritably. "You think there's only one way to do things and that's it! It's really irritating!" She stomped her foot and he bit his lip on smile, even though in a sense, she was insulting him.

"You...are you remembering something from the past?" He questioned. "I've been meaning to ask. Do you remember...us? Your sister? Heaven?"

"Not specifically," Gwen shook her head. "It was just a really good guess based on the information I already have. Sorry to get your hopes up."

"Oh, it's fine," Steve gave her a smile and gestured for her to come sit on his lap while he played with her hair. "You have all the time to remember. And may I say that it was incredibly bitchy of your sister to put such a spell on you in the first place."

Gwen raised on eyebrow. "Can you say words like that? Is it allowed?"

Steve smirked and then gave her a deep kiss. "Why not, my dear?" He asked. "Who's going to stop me?"

"You have a good point," Gwen smiled and hugged him back. "I don't know what I was thinking."

* * *

Ashley bolted up out of bed with a gasp. Her head was clear. Everything from before all seemed like a bad dream that she remembered every detail of. And she didn't necessarily like that.

"Vampires..." she muttered between ragged breaths as she clutched a bit of comforter in each fist. "They're vampires...I'm a vampire...thing...I don't know what the hell I am!" She then turned and looked out a window that had been left open to let some fresh air in. The door was open a crack too, but that was too risky. She could get caught that way. The window was her best chance of escape. Until she tripped over a wastebasket next to the bed, letting out a cry. As her hand gripped the window sill, she heard Elliot's voice behind her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said and tried to pull away as he put his arms around her. "You said that if I wanted to, I could go off and leave and start a new life. That's what I'm doing. Let me go!"

"Are you crazy?" Elliot asked. "You're not ready yet! You wouldn't survive on your own!"

"Yes, I would!" Ashley got out, elbowing him in the gut. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for!"

He then turned her around and pushed her onto the bed so they were looking in each other's eyes. "But I'm stronger than you," he said. "And you have to trust me about this. Now, are you done?"

He was gripping her shoulders tightly and not blinking. Ashley let out a whimper and nodded slowly.

"Good," Elliot let her go. "How do you feel?"

"I remember everything!" She said. "You're a vampire! Your parents are vampires! I'm...oh, god, this is crazy. What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?"

Elliot put a hand over her mouth. "First, you'll be quiet," he said calmly. "If I take my hand away from your mouth, do you promise that? We'll get this all explained, I swear. I know it's weird and scary, but you'll be fine."

She nodded and he moved his hand. She then sat in silence for a split second before throwing herself off the bed and grabbing a lamp from the bedside table holding it aloft. "Don't come near me," she said, wishing her voice didn't shake.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Elliot asked, trying not to laugh since she was obviously in distress.

"I don't know?" Ashley said. "Fight you?"

Elliot sighed deeply, rolled his eyes, and sat down heavily on the bed. "You don't have to fight me. I'm not gonna hurt you. Put the lamp down gently and come sit."

She stood staring at him for several more seconds and then finally did as he suggested, sitting beside him, but not touching him. "There," she remarked. "I'm sitting. Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not," Elliot shook his head. "Because you're clearly in distress and I don't like that, which is why I'm gonna do everything I can to make this easier."

"How could you possibly make this easier? You have no idea what I'm going through!" Ashley yelled.

"I...I can't say you're completely wrong about that," Elliot confessed. "I was born this way, so I can't imagine what a shock it is to go from being human to needing to drink blood. But, and I know this will be hard for you to grasp, the supernatural world has been around a long time. You have lots of people around who can and will help you. And you can also rest assured that neither my parents nor I mean you any harm. You're safe. It'll be fine."

"How can it be fine?" Ashley yelled again. "I'm...I'm a vampire just like you said! I'm out of control and I don't know how to fix it!" She grabbed him by the collar. "I stripped _naked_ in front of you yesterday!" She blushed and put her head in her hands. "Thank goodness your parents didn't see that or I'd never be able to look them in the eyes again."

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Elliot smiled and moved one of her hands. "I truly didn't mind."

But Ashley, still incredibly embarrassed, didn't hear how pleased he was. "It was so awful of me!" She cried. "But from now on, I'm turning over a new leaf. Behavior like that will never happen again, I swear!"

"Fine," Elliot pouted. "But no need to rub it in my face."

"Why are you angry?" She asked, dumbfounded. "You can't tell me you liked that?"

"I...well, yeah," Elliot nodded. "Did you? I mean, I know you were kind of messed up, but..."

"I'm not sure," Ashley admitted. "The way you were looking at me was kind of nice, but...I don't know..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Junior poked his head in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but it's good you're both up. I hope you're hungry. There's a lot of good breakfast food on the table if you want to join us."

"Would you like to?" Elliot asked Ashley. "Or you could stay in here and I'll bring you something. Whatever would make you more comfortable."

"No...I, I could go and eat I guess," Ashley said and then looked at Junior with a small smile. "Thank you very much for inviting me."

"You're welcome," Junior smiled back. "See you soon."

He then headed back to the kitchen where Sarah had just put some blood at Ashley's place.

"So are they coming?" She asked, giving a little hop. "I hope so because we can't _possibly_ eat all this food on our own." She gestured at the table that was covered with eggs, fruit, cereal, and fried potatoes, and bacon.

"Well, we could," Junior corrected. "But speaking as a doctor, it would _not_ be good for us."

It was then that Sarah looked over his shoulder, smiled, and waved. "Hi, Ashley!" She greeted. "Would you like some breakfast?"

But instead of answering, Ashley put a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight of the blood bags on the table and she ran off toward the bathroom to throw up.

"I guess it's all too much for her," Elliot shrugged. "Can I have some fried potatoes, please? And an egg?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded. "Poor Ashley. She's probably just realizing everything now. I bet it's a lot for her to take in."

"You assured her that we mean her no harm and only want to help, right?" Junior asked his son.

"Well, yeah," Elliot nodded. "Of course. What did you think I would tell her?" He rolled his eyes at his father for asking a stupid question like that and shoveled potatoes into his mouth just as Ashley plodded back into the kitchen.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't feeling well."

"You don't have to apologize," Junior assured her. "Now, can we get you anything? How can we help you?"

"Can I have coffee?" She asked. "And...tell me what I am? It's not...horrible to be a you know-is it?"

"Well, no, of course not!" Sean assured her after bringing her her coffee. "Most 'bad' vampires choose to be that way or have such bad guidance through the process that they never learn how to deal with it in a positive way. I promise we won't let that happen to you. Oh, and I'm so sorry my son turned you. I'm sure he meant well."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Ashley admitted. "And neither does he. I would have died for good without his blood and after he healed me, he let me choose to turn into a vampire. I chose to kill myself with his blood in my system. I just didn't know what it would be like after." She gave a humorless chuckle. "I know I'm not dead, but I sure feel like it!"

"But you aren't!" Elliot smiled. "You're immortal and more powerful and strong than you've ever been!"

"Since you all know about supernatural stuff, I want to share something with you," she told them. "Maybe you can help me figure out something I've been wondering."

"We'll try our best," Sarah promised and poked at her over-easy egg, watching the runny yoke drip out.

"Well, while I was with my father, he'd frequently try and drug me at night so I wouldn't cause him trouble...don't worry," she assured Junior and Elliot, who were looking outraged, "I always spat it out once he was gone so it never did anything to me. And it's a good thing I did too, otherwise I would have thought I was hallucinating about his strange midnight meetings with a talking robot, just like I thought I was hallucinating about vampires."

After she made this announcement, all three of the others paused to stare at her.

"What did you just say?" Sean asked.

"Never mind," Ashley shook her head, sipped her coffee, and reached for some fruit. "It's probably nothing. I bet I was seeing things."

"But you weren't!" Elliot burst out, louder than he intended. This was exciting.

"What do you mean?" Ashley shook her head in disbelief. "Of course I was!"

"I know this will sound crazy but thank goodness it's just the latest on a list for you," Sean told her. "Alien robots are invading the Earth and plotting to kill everyone on it. Humans and supernatural creatures alike. We're trying to fight them. This could be just the leg up we need!" He paused. "I know it's asking a lot, given what your father put you through, but would you follow this whole 'alien meeting with your father' lead for us?"

"Oh...okay, I guess," Ashley nodded. "I guess since I'm a vampire, he can't truly hurt me anymore, right? I should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, holding both her hands and looking into her eyes. "Just because it would help us doesn't mean you have to do it if it will cause you distress."

"Oh, thanks for the concern but I can't wait to see the look on my father's face when he finds out what I've turned into!" She grinned and rubbed her hands. "This will be good!"

"No!" Junior told her, wide-eyed. "No matter how satisfying it might be, you can't let him know how you've changed...otherwise you could be killed, and we don't want that."

"We'll have to make him think you're still, you know, paralyzed," Elliot continued. "Where do you think we can get you another wheelchair?"

"While you two work on that, I'll go call Lucifer and give him the good news," Junior grinned. "I think he'll be thrilled!"

"Lucifer?" Ashley asked. "Like the Devil? He's real too?"

"Uh, well in this case, it's our friend who's an eccentric millionaire," Junior quickly lied, not wanting to worry Ashley any more than he had to. "No one you need to worry about. He just has a weird sense of humor, that's all."

Ashley was sure that wasn't the case, but since he was obviously trying to stop her from being too overwhelmed, he didn't push. "Let's go find me that chair," she said and put a hand in Elliot's.

"Have you had your fill?" Sarah asked. "Not to tell you what to do, but at the very least you should finish your blood first."

"Oh, right," Ashley nodded. "Thank you." Once it was gone, she put her hand in Elliot's again. "Now we can go find me a chair and put this whole plan into action. I'm very excited to be honest."

Once they were gone, Sean and Sarah ate a little bit longer and then got to cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Now that we have this new news about the robots, I have to remember to call-" Sarah began before Sean interrupted her.

"Who?" he demanded. "Who do you have to call? Your ex? Make sure poor, precious Josh doesn't get crunched by the robots?"

"I was going to say Juliette," Sarah corrected. "Surely you feel your daughter should be protected? But now that you mention it, Josh should know too. Thank you for suggesting it."

"I suggested _nothing_!" Sean cried as he got in her face, his eyes and voice cold. "I don't know why you have to be in their business all the time. You wanted them together, so why can't you just leave it be and not be involved with them anymore? If anyone will tell Juliette what's going on, it's me. In fact, I'll do it right now." He grabbed his black leather jacket off one of the chairs and was about to stalk off when Sarah spoke again.

"Is that how it's gonna be now?" She asked. "You ordering me around and me doing what you say?"

"Yes," Sean spat. "That's _exactly_ how it's gonna be and don't you forget it!"

* * *

"Okay," Josh burst into Juliette's room. "Time for Oliver's nap. Fork him over."

Juliette turned away from the window and gripped her tiny son, who was doing his best to get away from her, tighter. "I'm not giving him up just because you say to. I'll bring him when I'm good and ready. Now get out of my room. You're not allowed!"

"Look who's finally choosing to talk to me," Josh remarked and got closer. As they got poor little Oliver in a gentle tug of war between them, Josh got close enough that he could smell her.

"You know that I'm okay with a more natural you," he said and wrinkled his nose. "But how long has it been since you've showered, Jules?"

"Don't call me that when we're fighting!" Juliette snapped. "And yeah, I know I'm a bit pungent, but so what? Anything that discourages you and your crazy libido I'm willing to do at this point."

"That's unreasonable, not to mention insane," Josh said. "Put Oliver down. You're going to take a shower."

"With you?" Juliette asked. "I sure as hell am not!"

"Yes you are!" Josh declared, finally getting Oliver away from her, putting him in his room, and then putting Juliette over his shoulder. He then strode off to the nearest bathroom, turned the shower spigot on, and shoved her under the water, fully clothed.

"Damn!" She yelled. "My clothes, they're all wet!"

"I thought you wouldn't want me to undress you," Josh remarked slyly as he soaped up a wash cloth. "Was I wrong?"

It was then that Juliette realized what a tight spot she was in, cause she didn't want to be standing there in sopping wet clothes but she also didn't want to strip in front of Josh.

Finally she just sucked it up and zapped off her clothes and Josh's at the same time. "There," she remarked, her eyes sliding down his body. "Now we're even."

"Stand still," Josh ordered. "Let me wash all your nooks and crannies."

"Oh, you aren't putting your hands anywhere _near_ my nooks and crannies!" Juliette scolded.

"We'll see," Josh grinned. He began washing her gently, nowhere intimate, just her arms, neck, and legs.

"This is much better, isn't it?" Josh asked. "You can't tell me you enjoyed being smelly and dirty?"

"Not really, but everyone has to make sacrifices," Juliette got out. But she liked being clean. It was _marvelous_. And the hot water felt lovely.

After her body was clean, Josh began washing her hair. Once that was done, he turned the water off.

"That's it?" She asked in surprise as they stared at one another.

"Were you hoping for more?" Josh asked. "It didn't seem like it."

"That's cause I thought you were gonna take advantage," Juliette said, coming toward him. "But since you didn't...I think I want to kiss you now."

But then her foot slipped, he grabbed her, and they kissed soundly, their hands running over each other's soaking wet bodies for a moment before Josh turned the water on again, rubbing between her legs and going in and out of her with his finger as they kissed furiously before he picked her up, and buried himself inside her.

"Oh!" She yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes! You are such a bad, naughty boy!"

Finally, they both collapsed after their climaxes (miraculously not hurting themselves) and then made their way out of the shower.

As they toweled off, Josh smiled. "I knew I could get you to see reason. You're easy to figure out. All it takes is a little of this..."

"Excuse me?"Juliette saw red at this. "You think you can get me to do what you want so easily, just with your body?"

"Yes, it seems like I can!" Josh remarked with a laugh.

Juliette felt like she wanted to kick herself. "I thought we were having a good moment," she said. "But you didn't really want to be with me, did you? You just wanted us to do what we did so you could say that you won a battle! I should have figured that. How stupid could I be?" She then stepped on his bare foot and stomped out of the bathroom while he followed after her, shouting. She shouted back until they both found themselves in the living room, their fighting interrupted by her father.

"I don't mean to get in the way of such a passionate exchange," he said. "But Josh, I have to speak to you. It's urgent."

"What for?" Josh asked. "It better be important."

"Do you think I would bother coming here if it wasn't?" Junior asked in exasperation.

"You weren't even invited!" Josh cried. "What makes you think you could just come?"

"You didn't hesitate to barge into _my_ house!" Junior yelled. "I'm just returning the favor!"

"Daddy, what in the world is going on?" Juliette asked.

"Never mind," Sean told her, averting his eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about. Go dress, please."

"No!" Juliette stomped her foot. "I want to know why you're here!"

"Go dress yourself, Juliette!" Both men yelled at the same time. This caused Oliver to wake up and cry.

"Fine," she said. "I'll do it. And I'll try and get Oliver back to bed while I'm at it." She stomped off, muttering curses under her breath.

"What is it that you want, Sean?" Josh asked. "Tell me and get out."

Junior kept his eyes on the other man and said, "Promise me you'll do whatever you can to keep my daughter safe. Will you?"

"Of course, but now I'm kind of scared," Josh admitted. "What's going on?"

"Alien robots are invading the Earth," Junior told him. "They want to kill us all."

"Tell me you're joking," Josh demanded. "Or else."

"I wish I could, but you can call Lucifer and he will confirm it for you," Junior said gravely.

"What else should I do?" Josh questioned. "How are we fighting this?"

"I don't know much," Junior said as he made his way toward the door. "For now, just keep Juliette safe, and we'll let you know when the time comes. Do you understand? Any harm comes to her under your watch and I'll smash your face in."

"How thoughtful of you to warn me first," Josh remarked dryly. "I'll keep that in mind if you get off my property now."

"Of course," Junior nodded. "Wouldn't want to stay here another minute."

* * *

Selina had just finished brushing the last horse and was feeding her an apple when she suddenly felt strong arms around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Oh, that feels nice," she murmured, moving a little to give Elijah better access. "What brings you here? I just finished feeding and brushing the horses and I'll be inside soon."

"I don't need you to go anywhere else," he whispered. "You remember this is where we re-kindled our love, right?"

She thought that that was when she was drunk and grieving and they'd conceived Scott, but the other time was much more romantic. "Are you saying you want sex?" She asked as his lips moved from her neck to her bare shoulder while one hand entwined his fingers with hers.

"With you, always, but now I have something else in mind," Elijah told her.

"Oh?" Selina turned as he released her, her eyes widening as he pulled a small gray velvet box out of the apple basket where he'd hidden it and got down on one knee.

"What...oh, my...are you really..." She asked and then put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

He opened the ring box, and Selina just kept babbling. "Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god..." not seeing the ring at all.

"Selina Warren," Elijah got out when she finally paused for air. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife for the second time? Or is the third? I don't remember. Anyway, will you marry me?" He grinned. "Would you darling, please?"

Selina backed away and then began to pace back and forth in front of him. "This is very sudden," she said. "I'm not sure I know what to say."

"Why not say 'Yes'?" Elijah questioned. "Why is it so hard?"

"Why do we need to get formally married?" Selina asked, pacing. "We know we love each other. How would signatures on a piece of paper prove that any better than what we're doing now? Why do you have to ruin it? See, now we're fighting."

"I want to do this so you can bear my name and be my wife," Elijah replied.

"Oh, lucky for me!" Selina got out. "You stick a ring on my finger and I'm nothing but an extension of you. what an _honor_!"

This made Elijah get to his feet. He was frowning deeply now. "Seems like _you're_ the one doing all the fighting," he said.

"No, but seriously, don't you get it?" Selina asked. "I love you and it just...the last times we've gotten married, we've broken up too, and I don't know how many more times I can do that! It's not because I don't love you. It's because I love you so much that I don't want to risk ruining it!"

"Did you look at the ring?" Elijah asked.

"You know you can't bribe me with shiny things," Selina said. "That's not how I am, and the fact that you don't get that is probably one of the reasons why we can't stay married."

"Look," Elijah encouraged. "My antiques dealer found it. It was originally made in the early 1930s. Bigger sapphires and tiny diamonds. It will go really well with your beautiful eyes."

Selina looked down at it, taking it from him, then looking at it closer. "It's...it's very beautiful," she got out, putting it on and looking at it. Then she took it off and looked at the inscription inside the band: "Always and Forever." She froze and looked up at him. "That could be a hard promise to keep based on our track record," she said.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we can't try," he said and pulled her close. "I will if you will. So will you marry me?"

"It won't be a big and showy ceremony, will it?" Selina asked.

"No, just a small one at the ranch with our family and friends," Elijah assured her. "I promise. Nothing more than that. Cause that's what you want. I've finally learned to respect that. That even though I love big parties and classic diamonds and all that, I love you more. And that...that's all that matters, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "We're all that matters." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "The ring is so perfect and so me and I love it! Thank you for taking the time to pick such a nice and thoughtful thing. It's truly a representation of how much you love me."

"So...to be clear, we're getting married?" Elijah questioned.

"It might be insane, but yes," Selina nodded determinedly. "This time, I think we can do it."

"Wonderful!" Elijah grinned. "If Sophia is still here, maybe she'll help with the decorations and planning. It might be a good distraction for the poor woman."

"I agree," Selina nodded. "Now, I'm gonna go tell Mama and Uncle Andrew we're getting married again."

"Be careful," Elijah reminded her. "Your mother might try harder than me to push you into something big."

"Not with Uncle Andrew around, she won't," Selina smiled. "He's on my side with these things. Them being a couple is the best thing that happened to my relationship with my mother."

"Good luck, future wife," Elijah grinned.

Selina smiled back and let Elijah led her out of the stables and to her car. "Thank you, future husband," she said, right before he closed the door and she drove away toward her mother and uncle's house.


	6. Of Steve And Monsters

Breathing heavily and looking over her shoulder, Amy made her way down the corridor toward her bedroom, doing the best she could to hold onto the pile of books she'd gotten out of the library. She couldn't drop them. That would be a delay she couldn't afford.

"Amy? Amy, stop! I want to talk to you!"

Amy didn't respond, but just kept running. Finally, she had to concede that she was tired from all the running, dashing into the nearest room and collapsing on the bed as the books exploded all over the floor from her aching arms.

"Okay," she said when Stevie came sauntering in. "I give up. What do you want?"

"Are you avoiding me?" Stevie questioned. "How could you not have heard me calling you?"

"Don't be silly," Amy told him. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

"Well, i sure as hell don't know," Stevie said, sitting down on the bed next to her and putting his arm around her waist. Then he grinned. "Could it be that you're attracted to me and it's just too much to deal with?"

"Or it could be that a war is upon us and I'm helping your parents prepare," Amy said. "I don't have any time for romance. There are more important things to focus on now, Stevie. Just something for you to think about."

Stevie raised an eyebrow. "So if there wasn't an attack going on, you'd give me a chance?" He grinned.

"No," Amy shook his head. "Not...no. No way, no how. Not with you or anyone else, just in case you think I'm singling you out."

"No one?" Stevie asked. "Not even Klaus? I know he's your ex, but I can tell he still likes you."

"Does he?" Amy asked, her cheeks heating. "I haven't noticed."

"So _this_ ," Stevie gestured at his body. "Has no effect on you whatsoever?"

"No," Amy shook her head and tried not to look so he wouldn't be able to tell that was a big fat lie. "Now that you have a more grown up body, you could probably start acting more mature as well. Do more helpful things than spending all your time chasing after me."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Stevie questioned, one side of his mouth drawn up in a smirk.

"And you've got to stop that nonsense about us being lovers in Egypt," She told him patiently, ignoring the question. "It's not good for you to live a lie."

"But it's _not_ a lie!" Stevie yelled forcefully. "It's the truth, I swear! Why won't you believe me?"

"You don't know it's the truth," Amy countered. "If you're the only one who has these delusions, how can you say they're fact? If I remembered too and could corroborate what you're saying, that would be one thing, but I don't, so do us both a favor and let this go, please."

She then opened the door of the room and continued to walk the rest of the short way to her office, well aware that he was following her without saying a word.

When they got inside, he shut the door on them both and took her by the shoulders so that she was looking him in the eyes. "It's the truth!" He hissed. "It's the damn truth! Why do you think I went to all the trouble to get a new, more grown up body? I'm the love of your life, I've had thousands of years of life experience, love, and loss, and I was sick of you looking at me like I was a stupid little boy!"

"Except for the stupid part, that's what you still are," Amy told him calmly and got herself out of his grip and crossing her arms. "No matter what your body looks like now."

"Really?" Stevie got close to her, still intent on getting her to admit she was attracted to him because he could tell she was, no matter how much she tried to hide it. He backed her against the wall, his hands resting on either side of it over her head. "You don't find me interesting at all?" She couldn't look away now. He'd get an honest answer for sure.

"I told you that I don't find you attractive," she said. "But there was less force in her voice now.

"I didn't say attractive myself," he reminded her, putting his hand under her chin and bringing her eyes up from the floor where she was looking. "I said _interesting._ That's different."

She sighed deeply and shook out her red hair. "If you want me to admit that I find you aesthetically pleasing, okay, I will. Your new body is pleasant to look at. But that's it. There's nothing more I can say." She gave him a gentle push so she could move away from the wall and make her way to her leather desk chair. Once she sat down, she got an idea. She didn't think it was healthy to encourage Stevie's thoughts about their imagined past, but maybe if she played along and let him express them, he'd get over all this quicker and then she wouldn't have to hear about it anymore. It was worth a try. And just because he said it to her, that didn't mean she had to belive it.

She looked up and saw him still glowering at her. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this," he said firmly.

"Fine," she got out. "Tell me everything. What's our love story? Don't leave anything out."

"Really?" Stevie grinned widely and sprinted over to the other side of the desk. "Okay!" He cleared his throat and began to talk, all of what he was telling her very clear in his mind.

"I was a lot like Dad back then," he said. "In fact, we were friends. I had a lot of female admirers and a lot of money and the world was my oyster, basically. Then one day I saw you and I just had to have you. I don't look much different now from how I did then, by the way."

"Another notch on the bedpost," Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Of course. If I'd have known that, I would have fallen in love with you faster. I should have figured that was where this story was headed. Was I really bitter about it all? Have those feelings carried over?"

"No!" Stevie frowned. "It's nothing like that! Will you let me tell the story, please? And don't mock our love! No matter what it might seem like, what we had was real and meaningful!"

"Oh?" Amy leaned forward, balancing her chin on her hand. "How real? After all your sleeping around, did you and I get married and have kids?"

"Well, um..." Stevie blushed. "I...you don't need to know. It's not important."

"Oh, come on!" Amy cried. "It is too. You promised you wouldn't leave anything out! So...did we live happily ever after or not?"

"Well, actually," Stevie confessed as he felt his guts twisting, "no. No we didn't. I had an affair, and..."

Amy burst into laughter and shook her head. "Well, that's just great! Is that supposed to make me want you now? Cause it's not working." She got up and walked to the door. "I don't think I need to hear anymore of this. I've heard enough."

"No, you haven't!" Stevie cried, speeding to the door before she closed it, grabbing her, and kissing her soundly as heat shot through Amy's body. "You haven't heard the most important part: I felt really bad after it all and I...I killed myself for you."

But Amy was unmoved. "Well, don't do it a second time," she said as her body cooled down from the kiss before she turned the doorknob and strode, leaving a wrung out Stevie alone in her office.

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Cassidy cried, starting horribly and nearly falling off her bed as Noah burst into her room without knocking. "Why do you just come barging in here? Couldn't you have at least knocked first? What do you want?"

"Something's happened," Noah told her. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide as they tried to catch hers. "Get a bag for you and a bag for Willie and put clothes and a toothbrush in them. We're gonna get you to a safe house soon."

"Why do we need to do that?" Cassidy asked, eyes narrowed. "I don't want to leave here! You can't make me!"

Noah growled impatiently. "You're human, there's trouble, and I...I mean, my dad, wants you some place safe because he likes you and Willie."

"And _you_ don't want me some place safe?" Cassidy bristled. "Yeah, there's a big future ahead of us if at the first sign of trouble you want me to _die!"_

"Now did I say that?" Noah asked.

"You didn't have to," Cassidy snapped. "It's all over your face! And just for that, I'm staying here with you..." she paused. "I mean...with your parents." She paused. "If this is about those robot thingies, they only want to kill supernatural creatures, so I'm not even in trouble."

"They killed Pops," Noah reminded her. "So you could still die. I don't think they give a damn what you are if they think you're in the way."

"I'll pack a bag for Willie and tell him to go," she said. "But I'm staying."

Noah growled impatiently and got in her face, so close that their noses were touching. "Not a chance in hell," he hissed. "You pack a bag and you pack it _now!_ "

"No!" Cassidy screamed. "Why don't you get what I'm saying?"

He pulled her to her feet and prodded her to pack, but when she wouldn't on her own, he zapped up a suitcase and began throwing things into it for her.

She watched him with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before grabbing part of the case and trying to pull it away from him. "Give me that, you asshole!" She cried. "This isn't your choice to make!"

"Like hell it's not!" Noah returned, hoping that if he pulled hard enough, she'd fall down and he'd have the upper hand.

"I'm staying and that's that!" She yelled. "Deal with it or, if you want me to be safe so bad, find some way to do that without completely depriving me of any sort of independence whatsoever. But I bet that's not appealing to you because of the sheer joy you take in running every aspect of my life!"

"That's not true!" Noah shook his head. "I have a plan B, but I didn't think you'd go for it since it will mean some...changes for you."

"If you're trying to scare me, I'm not scared," Cassidy told him, chin thrust upward. "I'm much braver than you want to give me credit for."

"Well, I hope so," Noah told her as he undid his tie and vest and then deftly removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy questioned. "Are you hoping to make me so overcome by sexual desire that you'll be able to do whatever you want with me?"

"Not exactly," Noah shook his head. "Something different in fact. Don't be too scared now."

"Oh, please," Cassidy scoffed. "I'm not scared of anything!" She tried to walk away, but her knee was causing her a lot of trouble that day and every step was hideously painful, no matter what she took to try and fix it. "What are you gonna do that's so terrifying, smart guy?" Her eyes widened as Noah bit his wrist and blood streamed down it. A squeak of terror escaped her lips and, in spite of the pain, she did her best to hobble, and then crawl, to the nearby bathroom. She made it and locked the door, but he tore the hinges off easily and got inside.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, her lip quivering as she put her hands over her head. "Noah, don't do this, please! There has to be another way!"

It was like the bastard who broke her kneecap all over again. Hopefully Noah would be merciful and kill her. Then her whole shitty life would be over. She hoped they'd all be good to Willie when she was gone. The kid deserved that.

He moved her hands and pulled her close, started at her, and pushed his bleeding arm against her mouth while the hand stroked her hair. "Swallow, damn it!" He whispered. "Swallow."

"I'd rather die!" She cried. "You're not doing this because you care about me! No one ever has and you're no different!"

She then let out a shriek as he ripped her blouse open and exposed her bra. "I hoped we could just do this quick," he said. "But it appears I need to draw it out, don't I? Give you a distraction. This isn't at all what you think. I do truly want to keep you safe."

"I don't believe you, you bastard!" She cried and slapped him.

Then he kissed her soundly just to shut her mouth, his hands roaming her body and covering her with his blood.

When he broke the kiss, she promptly bit him hard enough to draw blood. He swore, but then smiled. "Do it again," he encouraged. "Harder. You didn't get enough the first time."

She paused and blinked, tasting it in her mouth. True, it wasn't much, like he said. And it didn't taste coppery, like when she sucked blood off one of her cuts. This was different.

"I...I can't," she said. "It's too gross!"

"Don't think about it," he ordered. "Damn it, just get some in your mouth and swallow. Why is this so hard?" He then got an idea. "Fine, I'll even distract you," he told her. "Would you like me to? An orgasm would be enough of a distraction, wouldn't it?"

"No, but...you can try," Cassidy said.

He got her panties off and, not having much patience for foreplay, given how desperate the situation was, began pushing into her immediately after he undid his own pants, letting blood drip into her mouth every time she opened it to cry out.

"Keep your head up," he ordered before pushing into her yet again. "It won't do you any good if you choke."

Finally, she had enough in her mouth and swallowed reflexively before lying back, exhausted.

"See?" Noah questioned. "Now was that so hard?"

Cassidy just shook her head. "I know you're gonna kill me now," she said. "That you have to if I'm gonna be a...you know. Just...please don't make it hurt. I don't want to hurt. Or at least I don't want to suffer, anyway."

"You won't," he promised and kissed both her lips and forehead gently. "Stay here, I'll go get the bed ready for you so you'll at least be comfortable when you go."

But despite his telling her to stay, as he fluffed up the pillows, he heard a scream and a loud, sickening crack.

"Oh, shit," he said and ran back to the bathroom, finding her hanging over the tub, the edge of it, as well as her head, covered with blood. She was completely still, that much was obvious.

He sighed and picked her up. He'd noticed that her knee had been giving her a lot more trouble than usual. That plus the disorientation of having blood in her system must've made her slip and whack her head against the tub when she'd tried to walk. Poor girl. At least it was a relatively quick way to go.

He wiped her and the tub clean, then tucked in her in and waited for her to wake up, all healed and shiny and new. She was gonna be going through a lot and he didn't want her to have to face it alone.

* * *

"I have to say," Charlotte Junior told Steve. "I like that Jeff guy. I think I can improve him. Thanks a lot for sending him my way. In fact, I think I'll go see him right now..."

"Please do," Steve nodded. "I think he'll improve you too. Go and spend a good long time with him. He's a got issues...but I think we've nipped them in the bud, so have fun."

"See, now is that so hard?" Charlotte Junior asked him. "Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome," Steve replied, and gave her a small smile and a wave out the window before she drove off. Then he heaved a deep sigh, picking up Pepper, who was butting his head against his leg, and carrying the dog to his favorite chair.

He didn't feel bad at all about putting Jeff with his wild granddaughter. He truly believed that the young priest would do her a world of good, his demon nature being the thing that would make her more willing to stay in the relationship long enough for what He had in mind to work.

It still astonished him how Jeff, who was a demon, had come to Him and asked to be a priest. Not that all supernatural creatures completely rejected the idea of the Divine, but it was rare, if not unheard of, for them to throw themselves into something humans believed more than they did so completely.

But perhaps it made sense too. Before they'd met, Jeff had been troublesome. Steve knew that he and Samael had butted heads many times, and no matter what had been done to the young demon, he'd never been the obedient type. But once he'd let Steve in, they'd found a way to control both his transformations to his demon form and the bad behavior that came along with it. As long as he did good, his dark impulses were kept at bay, and when it came to His granddaughter, there was a lot of good to be done. They would both benefit. It was working marvelously.

* * *

When Charlotte Junior pulled up to the mansion, she was struck by how it seemed so silent. The grass was uncut, the windows were dirty and broken, and the door seemed to be pulled off its hinges.

"How odd," Charlotte Junior said to herself. "I wonder if Jeff isn't home? I could probably go in and wait for him if he's not. I bet he won't mind."

With a grunt, she lifted the heavy door and moved it aside, then made her way in, calling Jeff's name.

"Are you here?" She yelled. "Jeff, where are you? It's me, Charlotte! I just stopped by for a visit!"

When he didn't respond, she heaved a large sigh. "Well that's rude," she muttered. "I guess I'll just have to go find him myself."

She ran from room to room, but as each room had an open door, she could clearly see Jeff wasn't in any of them. "You can't just be gone!" She yelled. "I know we've had our difficulties, but it kinda bothers me that if you left, you did it without at least saying 'Goodbye' to me!" She paused, hearing a small noise. "I know you're here! Come out and face me!"

There was dead silence all around before a growl pierced the air.

"What in the...?" Charlotte Junior got out, her dark eyes wide with shock as she turned and a horrible monster grabbed her in a strong grip that was impossible to get out of, while the thing growled loudly enough to hurt her ears. It was a dark figure with red eyes, horns, a black body, hooves, and wings. Its breath smelled sour as it breathed on her and pulled her close, and when some slobber dripped from its mouth onto her shoulder, she threw right there on the floor.

"No!" She screamed. "Let me go! Please let me go! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!"

The creature then loosened its grip a little, then reached out and stroked her hair with rough, calloused fingers, and then pulled her close to sniff her before showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. Was it grinning at her?

Then it dropped her and turned its back, giving Charlotte Junior time to sprint out of the house, zap the door back on its hinges and lock the thing inside, then get in her car and drive away. Someone was gonna hear about this!

* * *

"Oh, dear me, what happened to you?" Steve questioned when he opened the door a very angry, dirty, and injured Charlotte Junior.

"Don't you dare talk like that to me!" She yelled and made her way into the house as Steve quickly scooped Pepper up out of the way of her feet in case she was thinking of kicking him.

"Do you realize that you set me up with a monster?" She cried. "Jeff is a monster! Or else a monster ate him. I can't decide which. How could you not know that? I know you think I'm difficult and evil and not the perfect granddaughter, but it's a bit harsh to deal with it by sending me off to be killed by a monster!"

"Oh, dear," Steve sighed. "So...so it's happened again, has it? I thought Jeffrey and I had nipped that in the bud."

"So that thing _was_ Jeff?" Charlotte Junior clarified.

"Yes," Steve nodded, his tone wary. "He has a very dark side, like that book Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I thought we had it under control because that's what he wanted, but he appears to be relapsing despite our best efforts." He reached out and put a hand on his granddaughter's dirty face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He questioned.

"No, all the cuts and stuff are from running away." She shuddered. "Although he _did_ slobber all over me. I need to go shower."

"I just want you to know that I would never intentionally put you in danger," he promised. "Jeff is how he is because of that horrible Dragon that possessed your mother and killed Maeve, among her other crimes. She hurt Jeff too when he was fool enough to take up with her."

"She did that to him?" Charlotte Junior suddenly felt fiercely protective. "I wish I could kill her for that!"

Steve gave her a small smile. "It warms my heart that you're so protective of him," he said. "I never expected that."

"Well, no one deserves to be turned into something like I saw," Charlotte Junior proclaimed. "Especially if they hurt no one." She paused. "Did you say you could fix him? Please say you can? And I want to help!"

"I can't make any guarantees, but we can certainly try," Steve assured her. "And help from you would be nice. That might even improve his chances."

"Really?" Charlotte Junior grinned and even reached out to absentmindedly scratch Pepper behind the ears. "Marvelous!"

"If you'd like to take that shower now, go ahead and go upstairs," Steve offered. "We just washed the towels and I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind if you used some of her soap and shampoo and things."

"Thanks," Charlotte Junior smiled, and to Steve's surprise, took his hand and squeezed it. "I appreciate it."


	7. Setting A Trap

While Noah was usually able to wake himself up without any sort of alarm, it was loud shrieking that made his eyes pop open the next morning. He'd been asleep in a chair by Cassidy's bed, waiting for her to awaken, and when she did, there was no doubt about it. She just kept shrieking and shrieking and when he reached out to touch her in an attempt to calm her down, she slapped him.

"My eyes hurt!" She cried. "My mouth hurts, my head hurts, I'm hungry...just what the hell did you do to me?"

"I saved your life!" He told her. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead now, remember? Why are you so mad? You seemed okay with it before."

"I did not!" She shook her head. "I acknowledged that that's what you were gonna do to me, but that doesn't mean I was happy about it! Why would I possibly be okay with this, you...you...! I can't think of a bad enough word!"

"Well, the word you'll be thinking of soon is 'Thank you'," Noah told her. "Or, the words."

"Oh, says you!" Cassidy's eyes narrowed. "You have to be pretty egocentric to think you can just control my life like that! Who gave you permission to play God?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my grandfather, the _actual_ God, wouldn't want you to be dead, since he intends us to have a life together," Noah pointed out.

"Oh, lucky me," Cassidy rolled her eyes.

Noah zapped her up some blood and held the bag out to her, but she rejected it.

"Oh, no, if that's what I need, I'm taking it from you _personally_ ," she decided, grabbing his arm and biting down while he swore in pain.

Finally, she released him and as he winced and moved his arm around, she pushed the covers aside. "Let's see what you did to me," she said and made her way toward the mirror attached to her dresser. Then she looked down at her legs and feet. "My knee," she whispered in awe and bent it. "I...it's healed!"

"Yeah," Noah grinned. "I can't wait til you see that pretty face of yours too. You're welcome!"

"My face?" Cassidy turned and frowned at him. "What did you do to my face? I'm afraid to look!"

But she did anyway and gasped. "My scar! It...it's gone! I'm _beautiful!"_

Noah let her gaze at herself dreamily for a few minutes before he came up behind her, moved some of her hair out of her eyes, and pulled her close from behind, whispering, "Oh, don't talk like that, Cassidy. You've always been beautiful to me."

"Yeah, yeah," She nudged him away and continued to stare at herself. "Goodbye!"

"I'll tell Willie you're gonna be okay," Noah informed her, even though he was positive that she wasn't listening to him at all.

But she was, and finally turned away from the mirror to yell at him again. "You told him what you did to me? How could you? He is a child!"

"Who is a _demon_ also!" Noah reminded her. "It's not like any of this is new to him. In fact, when I told him what I did, he was happy that he wasn't gonna lose someone else in his life. Don't worry about him. The kid deserves more credit!"

"I thought you were leaving," Cassidy told him.

"Don't worry," Noah assured her and opened the door. "I am."

* * *

He slammed the door shut behind him and went to Willie's room. The little boy met him at the door. trying to carry a suitcase that was clearly too heavy for him with both his small hands.

"Before I go, I need to know that Cassidy will be okay," he told Noah. "Is she? You didn't kill her?"

"Oh, no, little man," Noah shook his head, took the suitcase from the little boy, and hugged him hard. "You know all that screaming you probably heard earlier? That was Cassidy. She's all right now and I bet you could go see her if you wanted."

"Okay, I will!" Willie smiled. "Hold my suitcase, please!" He then ran to Cassidy's room and knocked on the door. "Noah says you're not dead!" He called. "May I see?"

There was a bit of silence while Cassidy debated whether or not she felt good enough to see him and then decided she was. "All right," she told him. "Come in!" She opened the door for him and when he saw her, he grinned widely and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay!" He told her. "Wasn't Noah nice to save you?"

"Well, at least he made it so I didn't have to leave _you,_ " Cassidy said and kissed Willie's hair. "That's nice of him."

"Don't be scared of being a demon," Willie told her. "I'm one too. It's not so bad. I'll help you."

"Thank you," Cassidy told him. "You're very sweet, Willie."

"Just a second though," he said when she finally let him go. "I have to do something fast. and then I'll come back."

After she promised she would still be there, Willie marched back to Noah. "I know I'm supposed to leave cause of the aliens," he said. "But someone needs to be here for Cassidy, so can I stay please?"

"We'll see," Noah told him. "Now that Cassidy's not human, we might be able to be a bit more flexible about whether or not we stay or go."

"Great!" Willie hopped up and down. "I'll go tell her. She'll be so happy!"

"Maybe for you," Noah sighed. "But when it comes to me, perhaps not so much."

* * *

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way into the silence of his office. Eleanor had been unusually clingy and chatty that morning, sticking to him like glue, and insisting that they have breakfast in bed (which he was pleased with at first until all she did was talk when she didn't have food in her mouth.) Then she'd followed him into the pool, the movie theater, and had even stood outside the shower trying to get him to talk about what was only his and his Father's business while he was wet and naked and vulnerable. But she hadn't followed him here, to his private space. It was quiet and his chair was turned facing away from the door, just as he'd left it. He grinned and made his way to the desk, just as the chair turned and he saw it was already occupied.

"What took you so long?" Ellie asked, putting her feet up on the desk and crossing them at the ankles while she smirked at him. "It seems like I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"What is it that you want, Eleanor?" He asked irritably as he threw his hands up. "It's not normally in your nature to stick to me like this. You're usually so good at respecting my privacy!"

"Well, if you would just _tell_ me what's going on with you and your dad, I'll leave you be," Ellie said. "I don't get why you're leaving me out of it and I hate it!"

"Get your feet off my desk," he ordered and moved her black leather, five-inch stiletto heel clad feet as Ellie pouted. He then ordered her out of the chair.

"What will you do if I don't move?" Ellie grinned and put her feet back up while she wiggled her butt in the chair. "Spank me?"

He picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and swatted her bottom a few times. "And there's more where that came from," he said and marched her out of the office while she giggled and cheered and yelled, "Oh, I think I'm in trouble now!"

She expected to be taken to her bed so they could have a leisurely encounter, but groaned when he pushed her into an empty closet.

"Hey!" She cried. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized breathlessly, took off his shirt, and undid his pants. "But you know with how busy I've been it's been hard to find some time to have a romantic moment. This is the best I can do for now, even though I know you deserve better than a closet."

"Good to know that this newfound sense of duty hasn't completely made you forget your priorities," Ellie grinned, feeling appeased. She ran her fingers over his bare chest and let him lift her up a little so she could nibble on and lick his neck before she zapped up a pair of cuffs and he cuffed her hands behind her back, bracing her against the door as he had his way with her, over and over again.

He'd thought that it would just be something he could do quickly, but he hadn't realized how long it had been for him too, and by the time he able to stop, they were both panting with exhaustion while she was hung over his shoulder and he held her close.

"Good," she muttered and kissed him softly. "Good. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "But that doesn't mean you haven't been a very naughty girl today. Go to your room or your library, please, and stay out of my office. I know you want to know what's going on with my father and me, but for once, can't you just trust me? I don't want to overburden you."

"Fine," Ellie sighed. "I suppose I can drop this for now. You're lucky I'm hungry. And that I need to take a shower."

"Good!" Lucifer grinned, his dark eyes brightening. "You do that! Clean yourself up! What a great idea!"

He set her down to stand, she straightened her skirt, and then began casting hunted looks around the closet floor. "Where did my panties go?" She asked. "Did you see where I threw them?"

"They're so tiny that it's hard to tell," Lucifer told her. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You're welcome," Ellie said.

They finally found the lacy red thong and she put it on, along with her shoes, gave him a wink, and strode nonchalantly out of the closet.

"Good," Lucifer told himself. "That gives me at least twenty minutes if not longer, since she's eating, to do what I need to do without any interference." He checked his back pocket to see that he still had what he needed, and then headed for the study next to his office where his father was waiting for him.

"Sorry it took me so long," he apologized. "I was held up."

"No matter," Steve shrugged. "Were you able to get what we need?"

"Yes," Lucifer pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Straight from Lily-Eleanor's bedroom. She didn't even hide it. It was just right out there in the open!"

He then eyed Steve and shook his head. "I can't believe you're stooping so low as to steal your great-granddaughter's cellphone. I hope you feel bad."

"Of course I do," Steve nodded. "But, great-granddaughter or not, she has what we need, and sometimes you have to do what you have to do. I'll be sure to make it up to her later. And I promise she won't know you were complicit." He paused. "If she realizes it was me, of course, which I hope she won't, for my sake."

"So what should we write?" Lucifer wanted to know? "Does she even have his phone number? Because if she doesn't, there's no point."

"Samael, the robot's called He," Steve informed him.

Lucifer scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well, if that's not the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Just as I thought," Steve grinned. "She has his number on speed dial. Now, we can't call, but we can text, and..."

"Give me that!" Lucifer snatched it up. "Let me handle this, old man."

Steve rolled his eyes and watched Lucifer write out a message, showing him the screen after.

"What do you think about this?" Lucifer asked proudly.

"He, I am in danger," Steve read. "They are following me everywhere. I think someone is in my house right now. Please come!"

"Great, right?" Lucifer grinned. "Although you could have sounded more terrified when you read it. It didn't have the right punch." He paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you just sent the stupidest cry for help that I have ever heard!" Steve got out, shaking his head. "But you've already sent it, so I suppose it'll have to do, even though it probably won't work."

Two seconds later, there was a sound of three beeps.

"There," Lucifer grinned. "He answered. I believe an apology is in order."

"We'll see when he gets here," Steve returned dryly. "It _does_ say he's coming?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded after chuckling. "See? The message reads, 'I'm on my way'."

* * *

"I know it's too much," Jeff muttered to himself as he made his way into Lucifer's mansion with his eyes on his feet. He was still recovering from his transformation and encounter with Charlotte Junior and although he knew it would probably make things worse, he felt he needed to apologize.

As he agonized over the decision, someone bumped into him with an irritated, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He muttered an apology, looked up, and found himself staring into Charlotte Junior's wide eyes as she sucked in a breath and froze in her tracks.

"It's you!" She breathed.

"Yes, it's me," he nodded. "Hello, Charlotte." He swallowed, reaching out as she began to back away from him. "How are you? Are you all right?"

"Considering the fright I had yesterday, not too bad," Charlotte Junior tried to shrug it off, but Jeff could still see small shivers shaking her body.

"What fright?" He asked and grabbed her after taking her into an empty room and closing the door behind them. "You saw me yesterday, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Let go!" She ordered. "And no need to yell. I'm standing right in front of you."

"Oh, no," Jeff began to pace, his head in his hands. "You were there, it wasn't a hallucination!"

Charlotte tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "If you're talking about you turning into a slobbering, smelly monster on me, no, that wasn't. It was all to real!"

"Oh, dear, Steve!" Jeff cried looking troubled. "I hope I didn't hurt you! I truly didn't mean it if I did."

"No, you didn't," Charlotte Junior assured him, wrapping her arms around herself and trying not to shudder at the memory of what he _did_ do.

"Good," Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how thankful I am for that!"

"Not as much as me," Charlotte Junior replied. "Except for your bad breath and ugliness, you were a gentlemanly monster."

"Don't joke about this!" He commanded. "I'm a horrible, dangerous monster and it's not funny!"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice!" Charlotte Junior assured him. "I've seen it, and I know very well it's not funny. But it's how I deal with that sort of thing, you know?"

He took her hands. "You need to stay away from me from now on. I don't care what your grandfather says. It's not safe for us to be together now that I've relapsed. I need to go somewhere else where I can be alone and harm no one."

"You're not leaving," Charlotte Junior shook her head. "Not before we've slept together!"

"I could tear you limb from limb!" Jeff told her, shocked. "And I'm a priest, remember? Between those two things, what makes you think we'll be sleeping together any time soon?"

"What makes you think we won't?" Charlotte Junior asked. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting that you had a 'Frankenstein in the house of horrors' thing going on, but...I don't mind it. I think it gives you character. I find it fascinating. As for the priest thing...my grandfather is God, remember? And if he didn't want us doing that sort of thing, he wouldn't put you with me. He knows what I'm all about. He knows it's gonna happen. And I don't see Him objecting. You're practically part of the family and I could see myself sleeping with you in your human form quite easily."

"Really?" Jeff blushed. He'd really have to ask Steve about this. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Charlotte Junior put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him gently. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Lily Eleanor let out a shriek as she felt a hand on her shoulder, then turned around in her desk chair, and when she saw He, her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I am here for you," He told her. "You are in danger."

"I am?" Lily Eleanor shook her head. "But you will be if you stay here! What would possibly make you take such a risk?"

"This," He told her, taking his phone out of his pocket and showing her Lucifer and Steve's message. "You sent it."

"Oh, damn!" Lily Eleanor whispered. "I didn't. I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave now! It's sweet of you to come and save me, but this was from someone else to lure you here! My family wants to capture you and hurt you and they used my phone to do it!" She began to try and push him toward the door. "Let's hope we can get you out before anyone sees!"

But He resisted, peering at her, his head cocked to one side. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Lily Eleanor sighed. She zapped them to the front door, which was locked. "Damn it, you stupid door! Unlock, unlock!"

"Not so fast!" Lucifer cried dramatically. "Step away from the door, Lily-Eleanor. You _and_ that hunk of metal!"


	8. The Secret Weapon

Lily-Eleanor's hand froze on the doorknob. Then she looked up at her grandfather, eyes wide. "Um...hello," she said, moving her hand and scooting in front of He. "We were just...on our way out."

"You're not going anywhere!" Lucifer told her and got closer to He. "And neither is that!"

"Careful," Steve warned. "Remember, we're dealing with something neither supernatural nor human. I know that controlling your emotions has never been your best thing, but in this case, it might be good to give it a try."

"Why?" Lucifer asked. " _You're_ not practicing caution with these things," he gestured wildly at He. "You said you'd deal with them in the harshest way you could think of, so why do I have to practice caution?"

"First of all, 'Harshest way possible' were not the words I used," Steve corrected. "And second, I want you to be cautious of..."

There was a _boom!_ as Lucifer reached out to touch He and a skittish Lily-Eleanor, without as much control of her magic as she would have normally had, sent him flying backward into a wall to get him away from He.

"That's why," Steve said as he sighed and went to help Lucifer up. "I was trying to stop you from being hurt."

"Don't make me apologize!" Lily Eleanor yelled in a shaky voice as magic crackled from her finger tips. "Anyone else tries to touch him, they'll get sent into the wall too!"

She pulled a surprised He close to her body. "Do you all understand? If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Lucifer yelled, trying to go close to his granddaughter again. He glared at the robot. "What sort of mind tricks did you use on her?"

"Stand down," Steve told him firmly and grabbed his arm. "No one else needs to be hurt since we're only here to talk, remember?"

"I'm not," Lucifer disagreed as his eyes flashed red. "I'm not standing idly by and watching my granddaughter be hurt!"

"So far, the only one who's been hurt is you, and Lily-Eleanor was the one who did the hurting," Steve reminded him. "Now, let's all step back and talk about this like civilized people."

He met Lily-Eleanor's eyes when he said this and she finally felt confident enough to step away from He, whose eyes had moved back and forth during the exchange, watching the discussion as if he were studying a new and strange species of life, which to him, he was. Finally the shock of watching Lily-Eleanor hurt someone to save him made him speak.

"If you want to know something, just ask me," he got out in a muted voice.

"Don't speak," Lily Eleanor cautioned him. "You don't owe them any explanations, He. Let's just get out of here!"

"Like hell you will!" Lucifer told her. "Him and his kind are invading the Earth and we're not just gonna sit idly by and let it happen!" He turned to Steve. "Are we, Dad?"

"No," Steve sighed deeply. "We're not. But I would prefer that bloodshed be a last resort. I'm sure we all do." He crossed his arms and approached He, trying to show he meant business. "Talk," he told He curtly, eyes narrowed.

Her great-grandfather didn't look like his normal, kind, unflappable self and it sent a slight shiver down Lily-Eleanor's spine.

"It's true that others from my home planet are planning an invasion of Earth," He admitted. "Our leader, Optimus, has been planning it for months and he's not the merciful type. He wants to be very thorough with his destruction. But not all of us are like him. Not all of us want to hurt humans or those in the supernatural world. And I can assure you that I would never hurt Lily-Eleanor."

This made Lily-Eleanor smile and take his hand, even resting her head on his shoulder in front of her irate grandfather.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this!" Lucifer cried and rubbed his temples. His head was throbbing for more reasons than one. "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady? Where do you think it will lead to? It's not like He can return your feelings!"

"Yes He can!" Lily-Eleanor shouted. "And even if He couldn't, it wouldn't be any of your damn business!"

"You're right!" Ellie cried, striding toward them. "It's none of my husband's business!" She gave Lucifer a very definite punch in the arm. "Is this what you and your Father have been planning all this time? Is that why you wouldn't tell me?"

"Who is that?" He whispered to Lily-Eleanor now that Lucifer's attention was directed elsewhere.

"That's my grandmother," Lily-Eleanor whispered back. "She's an Eleanor too, but she goes by Ellie."

"That explains your strength," He said. "You were named for her."

Meanwhile, Steve and Lucifer watched Ellie nervously as she raged.

"How could you leave me out of this?" she yelled. "Is it because you knew I'd hate you both for it? Did you not want weak little me in the way? Oh, I can be in charge of Hell, sure. No problem with that. But when it comes to the real important stuff, let's keep me in the dark! That's a great fucking plan!"

"Maybe we should have told her," Steve whispered.

"I don't regret this," Lucifer returned, speaking a little louder so that Ellie could hear what he said next. "If she knew, she'd probably end up taking on more than she could handle and getting herself hurt or killed."

"Excuse me?" Ellie huffed. "I think I'm smart enough to know when to back off in situations like this!"

"Excuse _me,_ but I don't believe you are!" Lucifer returned. "This whole episode has proved it. You're so used to being in charge of everything that backing down and just putting on the breaks and letting someone else be in charge is something you can't do! You should really work on that."

Ellie let out a loud, incredulous laugh and just shook her head at Steve. "I think he's telling me to be less proud. That's rich coming from him, isn't it?"

Steve put his hands up and stepped back. "This is between you and him. I'm not getting involved." Letting Lucifer and Ellie continue their arguing, he turned his attention back to He, eying the robot closely. When he began circling He like a vulture, the young robot spoke again.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

"Could you spy for us?" Steve questioned.

"If I do that, Optimus will end me," He explained.

"Tell me about you," Steve said. "How do you survive?"

"I have ways to re-charge myself," He answered. The robot then turned his attention to Ellie, who had stepped away from Lucifer and was making her way toward him. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Ellie returned, then smiled at her granddaughter. "You know, he's really good looking," she remarked. "If I didn't know he was what he was, I never would have guessed."

"Oh, here we go again," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Not you too, Eleanor."

"Are we done here?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "Can we leave?"

"Not the house," Ellie requested. "You can leave the room, but I don't want you to leave the house. Not yet, until we figure out what to do here."

So Lily-Eleanor and He departed, leaving Lucifer, Steve, and Ellie alone.

"I think we should call Klaus now," Lucifer suggested. "Set up that meeting between him and Optimus. Delaying all this further would be a mistake." He paused and gave Steve a gentle shake because his Father was looking off into space and not paying attention.

"What?" Ellie asked. "Is something wrong, Steve?"

"'Wrong' is not the word I would use, Eleanor," Steve told her. "But it's...unexpected."

"Is that good or bad?" Lucifer questioned. "What should we be arming ourselves against?"

"Nothing," Steve told him. "That young robot man...he's got a soul."

"He has a what?" Ellie asked, not quite believing it.

"I don't understand it either," Steve told her. "But I am certain he has a soul."

* * *

After his meeting with Steve and Lucifer, Klaus should have headed straight home, but he couldn't resist snooping around and seeing all the good stuff Lucifer had. It was while he was snooping and trying to get into a wall safe, that Amy happened by.

"Klaus!" She cried, pulling him away from the safe. "What are you doing here?"

"I just...I had a meeting with Steve and Lucifer about the alien invasion," Klaus explained. "They're giving me a very important job when it happens."

"That's nice," Amy remarked, sounding less impressed than he wanted her to. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Bye!" She left and Klaus followed. When they reached her office, he stayed in the hallway, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"So I hear Stevie's got a new body," he remarked. "Is that...are you more willing to engage in certain extracurricular activities with him now?"

"Oh, no," Amy shook her head. Then she looked up at him. "Tell me," she remarked. "Does flirting with other women help improve the relationship you have with Sybil? You remember your wife, right?"

"Ouch!" Klaus grinned, not offended at all. "Touche!" Then he stepped into the room and sat down on the couch, watching her as she nervously shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Why are you in here? If your meeting is over, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Well, I have to say the thought of this upcoming invasion is very troubling to me," Klaus told her. "Can't we talk about it? It'll be just like old times."

"Nope, sorry, can't do it," Amy told him. "Not now, anyway. If you were to make an actual appointment with my secretary though, maybe I could see you a long time from now. Lucifer and his family take up a lot of my time."

"And as for that," Klaus continued. "As a friend, I'm concerned about how hard you're working. Having the son of the devil, a boy who is in love with you, as a patient. That doesn't seem very safe!"

"Safer than being around you, probably," Amy nodded without looking at him. "You'd probably kill me!"

Klaus suddenly lost his smile and just sat on the couch, his chin resting on his hands.

"Are you...do you promise you'll stay there?" Amy asked. "No moving from the couch?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "Sometimes I miss you helping me, Amy." He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. Damn those puppy dog eyes!

Amy sighed loudly and dropped her pen on her desk. "If you need that sort of help, maybe it would be better for you to talk with Alistair. He's known you so much longer than I have."

"Are you truly happy?" Klaus questioned. "You don't seem as happy as you deserve to be. It's probably thanks to that clown that Lucifer calls a son."

"His name is Stevie," Amy bristled."And I don't need to be happy with him because nothing is going on between us. We've only had a few sessions together."

"Yeah," Klaus smirked again. "Right. That must be what you keep telling yourself."

"Okay, that's enough!" Amy said. "It's been nice talking to you, but I think it's high time you got off my sofa and went home to your wife so you can plan whatever you need to plan to get us through this invasion." She began poking and pulling at him to get him to move.

Then her heel got caught in the rug and she tumbled into Klaus' lap. "Well, hello," he grinned as she looked up at him. "Fancy meeting you here." He helped her sit up, his hand running gently down her back. "You know, I like the feeling of you on my lap," he announced. "I've missed it." He pulled her close to himself, his breath ruffling her hair.

"You can let me go now," Amy told him, even though she liked his body against hers. "I just fell. I'm not hurt."

He then moved his hand from her back to take her hand in his, kissing her fingers and then her palm as the room began to seem warm. Amy even felt herself kick off one of her shoes to move her foot up his leg.

"No!" She said just as suddenly and pulled away. "Am I crazy?" Then her eye caught the clock. "I have...I have a session with Lucifer now. You'll have to leave."

"All right," Klaus nodded. "But it's very convenient for you, isn't it?" He then let her go and strode out, a smirk on his face as he left the room, but kept the door ajar a little so he could delight in hearing her try and catch her breath before it was time for her to meet with Lucifer.

* * *

Ashley had thought it would be hard to go back to her father's house, even for the reasons she was. But now, as long as she behaved herself and didn't do anything to arouse her father's suspicion about her motives, he pretty much left her alone.

She had just finished a trip to the bathroom and was wheeling past her father's study on her way to one of the lounges to watch TV when she heard her father and Optimus talking. Praying her wheels wouldn't squeak and give her away, she parked by the door and listened. This wasn't the first time she'd done it of course. She'd done it multiple times and, miraculously, hadn't been caught yet. She was good!

At least until Optimus said words that sent a chill down her spine. "Maybe your daughter could come and join our meeting."

"What?" Her father asked. Then he realized. "Ashley, are you behind the door?"

Abort! Abort! Ashley thought and tried desperately to wheel away. But she was unsuccessful and just decided to wheel into the office since they'd already caught her anyway. Her father had already tried to kill her once. And she was a demon now. What more could he do to her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I..."

She let out a squeak of fear as the large, imposing robot approached her and spoke to her father over his shoulder.

"What a beautiful daughter you have," he remarked, running one of his cold, steel fingers down her cheek, and then gripping her throat. "It would be so easy for me to crush her bones."

"Ashley, have you taken your medicine yet today?" Her father asked, rising to his feet. "The pills I gave you this morning?"

"Yes, Father," Ashley managed to choke out.

"You know how disturbed you are," he continued, coming to stand by her. "Especially when you take those pills. They do many things to help you, but also make you see things that aren't there. That's all this is. Go to your room and lie down now."

"Yes, Father," Ashley replied mechanically as Optimus let her throat go.

"Good girl, sweetheart," her father said, a sickening smile gracing his lips.

She wheeled herself out of the study and when she was gone, Optimus turned to her father. "You know, I could make it so she could walk again."

"Sorry for the interruption," Ashley's father apologized while completely ignoring this remark. "Is today's meeting over with?"

"Yes," Optimus replied and made his way to the door. "And as usual, I'll let you know when the next one is. Keep an eye out."

"Yes, sir," Ashley's father replied.

* * *

"You know, I've never seen you so nervous," Lily-Eleanor remarked with wide eyes as He continued to pace back and forth on her bedroom floor. "Anything I can do to help?" She paused. "You _are_ nervous, right? Pacing back and forth is not normal behavior for...what you are?"

"I suppose I am nervous, Lily-Eleanor," He agreed.

"Is it normal for a robot to be nervous?" Lily-Eleanor repeated. His being nervous was making _her_ nervous and she really just wished he would sit down and relax.

"Is it normal for you to ask so many questions?" He returned.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Lily-Eleanor burst out. "Sometimes you act like a machine. A very sexy machine, but a machine nonetheless. And other times, you laugh and smile and act like a person, and I never know which one I'm gonna be with at any given moment. It's very disconcerting!"

"And?" He asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause it's really making me doubt everything I know," Lily-Eleanor got out. "Especially myself!"

He finally stopped pacing and strode over to her, giving her a long, unblinking gaze before taking her face in his hands and, much to both their shock, kissing her soundly.

When he stopped the kiss and pulled away, her eyes were wide, her jaw was slack, and her normally perfect red hair was slightly mussed.

"You make me doubt everything too," he said.

"You...you kissed me!" Lily-Eleanor murmured, her fingers touching her lips.

"I know," he got out.

"It was...cold and hot at the same time. A strange feeling, but not a bad one." She smiled a little for him.

They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds and then He got up and headed to the door, pausing to say one last thing: "Take care, Lily-Eleanor. And I'll make contact with Optimus so we can set up a meeting between him and your vampire friend, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Thank you," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "I know what a risk you're taking. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing," He told her, and then shut the door softly behind him.


	9. Taking On The Unknown

Although Lily-Eleanor understood why He only wanted her to contact him in emergency situations, sometimes, she just couldn't help but want him near her.

This happened one afternoon not long after his meeting her family. She tried her hardest to fight the urge to text him, but it didn't work and as she sent out the message that she wanted to see him, she hoped it wouldn't make him too mad.

After the message was sent out, he texted back immediately: **Are you in danger?**

 _No_ , she told him, pausing with her fingers on the buttons before continuing her message. _I just want to see you. Please don't be mad._

She could almost hear the heavy sigh and impatience in his response: **No. I told you that it's safer for you to be away from me. Don't contact me unless there is danger.**

That made Lily-Eleanor see red. She stopped typing and decided to say her next message into the phone instead: _Listen you hunk of metal, I just want to_ be _with you, okay? I don't know why that's such a hard thing for you to understand! I don't give a damn about any danger and when I say I want to see you, you come to me. Do you understand?_

There was not an immediate response after that and after catching her breath, Lily-Eleanor feared she'd gone too far. _Are you still there?_ She typed.

 **Yes** , He returned.

 _Why aren't you answering me?_ She wanted to know. _I'm sorry I lost my temper._

 **I'm smiling,** he assured her. **You make me smile.**

* * *

Amy had just come in from a walk in the sunshine and was going back to her office to read a book until she and Valerie had their meeting when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her and warm lips on her neck.

"Oh, gosh!" She cried, followed by a more breathy "Oh, my _gosh!"_ That made the person holding her turn her around to face him. "Stevie," she whispered, barely registering his face before he crashed his lips against hers in a very deep and, she had to admit, pleasurable kiss.

It was part of his new tactic to get her to remember their past. If he couldn't get her to remember with words, he'd have to try with actions. Even if her mind didn't remember, surely her body did.

"What are you trying to do, Stevie?" She demanded after breaking the kiss and keeping him at arms' length.

"I'm kissing you, obviously," Stevie grinned and tried to do it again. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

He was right, but she couldn't let him know that. "Well, stop!" She demanded in an urgent whisper. "Someone could see us!"

"I'm a thousand years old!" Stevie pointed out. "And you're an adult! I don't see why you're so worried. We don't have to answer to anyone! Don't you realize you don't have to answer to anyone?"

"I...I suppose," Amy remarked, looking at his bulging arm muscles with longing and reaching out to lightly run her fingertips over them.

He grinned at her touch, his blue eyes full of light. "If you're trying to convince me that you don't like it when I kiss you, you're doing a lousy job."

"Even if I like it, it's still highly inappropriate!" Amy exclaimed, keeping her eyes on his. "My position here means that your family puts an amount of trust in me and I don't want to let anyone down."

Stevie just grinned and shook his head, reaching out to play with her hair. "Oh, dear Amy," He chuckled. "You're just like you used to be: Always denying yourself what and who you want for stupid reasons. Why can't you just go along with the fact that you want me?"

"I wouldn't call you sleeping around with other women a stupid reason for avoiding a relationship!" Amy countered. "And you're really insensitive if you don't see it too!"

Stevie winced and leaned back a little as if she'd punched him in the face. "You remember that?" He asked ruefully.

"No, but you told me about it, remember?" Amy reminded him. "That's something that I can't just push aside."

He ran his fingers gently over her face. "I know I made mistakes in the past," he assured her. "I know how foolishly I acted. But no matter how many others there were in my life, the only woman I ever truly felt anything for was you. I swear!"

Amy swallowed. His gaze was honest and straightforward and he didn't seem to be messing with her. But even so, she wanted to be cautious. "Even so...whatever you felt...that was all in the past."

"Really?" Stevie questioned, unconvinced as he leaned down to kiss her neck again. "Is it really in the past? Seems like it's very much in the present too."

"Stevie?" Amy gasped as she reveled in the feeling of his lips on her neck while he held her close against his rock hard body. "Oh, Stevie, please..."

"Please what?" Stevie paused. "Please stop kissing you or please keep going?"

"Yes!" Amy burst out. "I mean, I don't know what I mean!"

They stared at one another for a few seconds, their breaths picking up and their bodies getting warm before they grabbed each other and Stevie backed her against the wall, holding her there as they kissed furiously, their hands pulling at each others' clothes and his even going under Amy's skirt. This went on for a little bit until they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They pulled apart, both blushing furiously and righting their clothes when they saw Lucifer looking at them. "Oh, no," he said. "Please don't let me interrupt."

"No, it's...we were done anyway," Amy got out, handing Stevie a tissue to wipe the lipstick off his face. "We just got a little carried away..."

"Oh, I can see that," Lucifer told her with a nod.

"It won't happen again, I promise!" Amy assured him. Then she tried to change the subject. "So...I heard there's finally a plan to stop the robots? Good!"

But Stevie was not so quick to let the interruption go, not when he'd finally succeeded in getting just what he wanted.

"How's it going, Dad?" He asked.

"You know, ever since you got this new body...I've had the strangest sense of deja vu," Lucifer told him. "You're becoming exactly like you used to be..."

Stevie's eyes widened at this statement and he began to make wild shushing motions with his hands as a wide-eyed Amy asked, "What do you mean he's becoming exactly like he used to be?"

Sensing that he'd said the wrong thing, Lucifer quickly changed the subject to something more important: The robots. "Never mind," He got out, clapping his hands once. "Stevie, Amy, I want you two to know that we're going to send Klaus to meet with the leader of the robot invaders, a big hunk of metal named Optimus."

Stevie scoffed. "Well, that's a stupid name!"

"You're sending _Klaus_ to reason with the robots?" Amy asked, her jaw dropping. "That's a terrible idea! It's suicidal! It's gonna make things worse and get us all killed for sure!" She was just about to grab Lucifer by the collar and give him a shake when her attention was distracted by Elijah striding up to them.

"Hello, Amy," He greeted her. "Everything okay?"

"It...yes," Amy nodded, stepped away from Lucifer and gave Elijah a smile. "Now it is. I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you," Elijah returned. "I couldn't help but overhear your concerns about my brother and I truly think it's going to be all right to send Niklaus to talk with the aliens. You don't need to worry."

"Why would you worry about him anyway?" Stevie questioned her. "He seems like the perfect person to take on the robot aliens!"

Amy groaned and rubbed her temples, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not worried about Klaus per se," she explained. "I just...I'm concerned about what will happen if we send one of our own into the lair of the monstrous robot alien!"

They then turned as Ellie strode in. "What's going on in here?" She asked. "Have I missed something important?"

"No, no, dear," Lucifer told her quickly. "Of course not. You know I'd never leave you out of anything important."

Ellie crossed her arms. "Well, sadly I can't know that for sure anymore, can I?"

"Well, as long as you're here, now would be a good time to meet my father in the parlor, don't you think?" Lucifer questioned. "You want to be part of all this? Let's get a wriggle on!"

When they all reached the parlor, Elijah was surprised to see not only Steve, but a smiling Selina sitting beside him.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "Were you hiding in the trunk of my car? I was sure I left the house alone! I know I shouldn't be surprised cause you're very determined, but my...goodness!"

"Yeah, I sneaked over here in your trunk! If I'd have gone in my car, you would have stopped me!" Selina informed him, shaking a finger under his nose. "I knew I had to or I'd be left out of something very important! And if you think I'm gonna be left out of all this, you got another think coming!"

This made Lucifer smirk behind Elijah's back. He couldn't help it. But then another voice wiped the grin right off his face.

"Hear, hear, Aunt Selina!" Ellie cried, coming up behind her and peering at her husband. "I hope you heard that, Lucifer!"

"Don't get me wrong," Amy added, looking at Stevie, Lucifer, and Elijah and deciding to play good cop. "I understand you want to protect us because you love us, but...we all have powers of our own. We can protect ourselves. We're not fragile dolls that are completely dependent on you."

"Yeah," Selina agreed, locking hands with both Amy and Ellie. "We're the queen of Hell, the most notorious murderess in the vampire world, and one of the most kickass witches the world has ever seen! Don't you forget that!" Then it finally got through her head that it was Amy she was talking about. She turned and gave the redheaded witch a small smile. "Hi," she chuckled awkwardly. "Nice to see you, Amy." They hadn't had much contact since Amy and Elijah had divorced and then Elijah and Selina had gotten together and that still made things a little awkward.

"I'm good, thanks," Amy assured her. "But I don't know if Klaus will be."

"Him again?" Stevie groaned. "Can't we stop talking about him for two seconds?"

"I'm sure he'll handle himself quite well and that he understands the importance of the mission we're giving him," Steve told Amy, trying to comfort her.

"Exactly," Elijah agreed. "My brother won't show fear. And that's exactly the sort of personality we need to confront Optimus."

* * *

Deep in the woods, one of the large vehicles that the robots had come to Earth in had been converted into a meeting place, and it was here that Optimus and Klaus Mikaelson were staring one another down.

Klaus had already gotten the upper hand when, instead of quaking in his boots at the first sight of Optimus, had just smirked and asked if blue was the 'in' color that season, and that's why Optimus himself was blue and silver?

The robot leader had been caught off guard for just a second or two because he wasn't used to anything but a fear reaction, and even though he'd recovered quickly. Klaus had noticed his reaction and was fully prepared to take advantage of it.

"What do you say we make this easy on both of us?" Klaus suggested. "You and your little robot friends leave and there won't have to be any violence?"

At this, Optimus rose to his feet, towering over Klaus, who remained seated. "We will stay," he said. "And we will crush all on Earth until there's none left! Pass what little time you have with your loved ones. We'll be merciful and give you time to say 'Goodbye.'"

He got in Klaus's face, but Klaus just yawned. "Been there, done that," he said. "What else have you got?"

"It will not take much," Optimus countered. "The supernatural races have become soft with time. Not the formidable force they once were. That softness will be what ends them. What will make them easy to defeat."

"Oh, and you think that army who waits to start a battle until their enemy is allegedly at their weakest is something to fear?" Klaus asked. "If you were good fighters, you would have come when you sensed an actual fight at hands. But no, you're just weak! You want us to do all your work for you and then you think you'll take what's left. It's not going to work that way. And I know just from hearing the words come out of that big metal mouth of yours that you have no idea what you're up against and you're going to lose! And when you do, I who am anything _but_ weak, will be the first one in line to turn you into a twisted, metal heap!" He said this last part after getting right in Optimus' face.

He saw the robot's eyes widen a little and then he sat back. "Unless, of course, you want to stop all this before anything bad happens and agree to a truce?"

"No!" Optimus shook his head and pushed the desk over. "We will fight!"

"Well, all right," Klaus heaved a big sigh and got to his feet. "If that's your final word, I hope you're ready to be sent to a junkyard. If you change your mind, I'm sure you'll find a way to reach me."

"Go!" Optimus ordered. "Go or you will be disintegrated!"

"Yes, yes, I'm going," Klaus headed for the door. "Don't get your circuits all twisted." He slammed the door shut behind him, grinned, and then went to call Steve and tell him what happened.

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Lily-Eleanor asked He as they arrived in the parking lot of a small but very nice motel. The blindfold was for...well, somehow, it just seemed necessary.

"Not yet," He said, getting out of the car, opening the door for her, and then taking her hand. "Come."

They made their way into the motel and He got the keys to a room from the desk clerk. Once he'd picked her up and took her to the bed, he finally removed the blindfold.

"Well, this is a nice room," Lily-Eleanor remarked. It resembled the sitting room of an English cottage, with nice big windows with white curtains, a desk with motel statonary on it, a large TV, and a queen sized bed. "What are we doing here?"

"What was the emergency?" He asked her.

She smiled, cupped his face, leaned forward, and kissed him for more than a couple of seconds before backing off to see his reaction.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Did I go too long? I'm sorry. I thought..."

"You...you kissed me," He said and touched his lips.

"Don't act so shocked!" Lily Eleanor told him. "Remember, you did it to me first!"

He nodded. "True. But I wasn't sure you liked it. Or that you like it at all."

Lily-Eleanor shrugged. "If...if it was anyone else, I wouldn't try. It wouldn't matter. But everything is different with you, you know? I don't understand it."

He nodded in agreement. "It is for me too. If I was human, would you...?"

"I would," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "Yes, probably."

"Did you like when we did it last time?" He questioned.

"Yes," Lily Eleanor nodded.

"Would you like to do it again?" He asked, locking eyes with her and taking her hand.

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "Yes, please!"

"Lie down," He instructed, keeping her hand in his.

"All right," Lily-Eleanor agreed and rested on her back.

He climbed in the bed beside her and she rolled on her side so they were looking into each other's eyes before resting their heads on the pillows, which were plump and soft.

He took her face in his hands and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

When she was next aware, she knew they were in the other place again, where He was able to be human. The hotel room was now bathed in a strange reddish or pinkish light.

It didn't take her long to get comfortable in this new place, pausing the kiss for only a few seconds before getting right back to it.

"Sorry for the delay," she apologized to He. "Still getting used to traveling to another dimension."

"Understandable," He replied and grinned widely. "Are you used to it now?"

"Oh, yeah," Lily-Eleanor assured him. "No more problems here!"

"Good," He smiled. "Is it getting a bit warm in here? Or is that just me?"

"No, it's not just you," Lily-Eleanor grinned and made a half-hearted attempt to get out of her shirt. "My shirt seems to be stuck. Will you help me out of it?"

"I know what you're doing, but I'll play along," He grinned. "If you'll help me too."

"Oh, you know it!" Lily-Eleanor agreed enthusiastically.

Soon they were both naked under the covers and Lily-Eleanor, despite the fact that this was not her first time doing this, was still letting her hands roam around his now warm body, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It...you're really real here, aren't you?" She asked and put a hand on his chest as he grinned at her. "You're warm and your heart is pumping and..."

"My goodness you're cute," He smiled.

Then Lily-Eleanor said, "Can I touch you? Under the covers? Just to see...?"

"All right," He grinned widely. "I guess a little exploration never hurt anyone."

He then shut his eyes and gasped, trying to keep his breathing steady as he felt her do a good and thorough job of touching him just like she said.

"Anything happening?" She asked.

"Yes," he breathed. "Oh, yes!"

When she finally poked her head out from under the covers, a guttural growl escaped his throat and he pulled her underneath him. "I think I'll take a turn now," he told her. "If you don't mind."

"No," she breathed. "Not if it's you."

He then began exploring her body in the same way she'd explored his, but he was more focused on arousal in particular instead of just general exploration like she'd been. He kissed her neck while rubbing her and then nibbled on her earlobes as he entered her over and over with his finger.

"Good!" Lily-Eleanor cried. "Yes!" She still had no idea why she liked this when she hadn't with anyone else, but...that's how it was.

He then held her bucking hips and tasted her before, after giving one another a long gaze, burying himself inside her over and over again while holding her close and running his fingers through her pretty red hair.

"Are you okay?" Lily Eleanor asked.

"I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily-Eleanor apologized.

"No, don't be sorry," he told her. "I love you."

"You do?" She asked in surprise. "I think I love you too!"

* * *

The return to reality happened quite suddenly, and when they realized that they were back in the hotel room and fully clothed, they eyed one another with surprise.

"Wow," Lily-Eleanor chuckled and grinned as she looked He in the eye.

"I hope that will be enough for you," he said. "I feel like my circuits are going to fry."

"That's...I don't know whether to apologize or not," Lily Eleanor grinned and pulled him close again. "It's _more_ than enough for me! That...I can't even...wow!"

"I'm glad you liked it," He said and kissed her hair. "I really am."


	10. Straight From Lily Eleanor's Mouth

After their intimate moment at the hotel, He went AWOL again. Lily-Eleanor knew he would say it was for her safety, but she also wondered if his avoiding her had something to do with what had happened between them. It had felt very real for her and it probably had for him too, which is why he wouldn't come anywhere near her. He was freaked out.

She called him one more time and of course got no answer.

"He, I know why you haven't wanted to come near me lately," she said. "And it's not just about my safety. What happened between us at the hotel...it's a lot to adjust to for both of us. I understand why you're freaked out, and if you want to talk to me, you can. I..." She paused at the sound on the other end of the line. Was He picking up?

"I cannot be 'freaked out' about something that did not happen," he told her.

Lily-Eleanor bristled at this. "Are you saying you felt _nothing_?" She asked. "I don't believe you!" She tried not to cry. "I'm coming over to your house so you can say that to my face, you...you...hunk of metal!"

Sensing he had erred again, He realized he would have to be much more gentle when she came.

Heaving a sigh, He straightened up the pillows on the sofa and got some refreshment ready because apparently that was something you were supposed to do when a person came to visit you, even if they were mad. He poured her some water, took it in hand, and waited.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Lily-Eleanor cried as she barged into his place.

"Water?" He asked and held it out to her.

"What?" She got out.

"Don't I offer you a drink?" He asked.

"No, no, thank you," Lily-Eleanor shook her head. "I don't want to stay. I just want to tell you how stupid you're being and then leave."

"Really?" He asked, cocking his head and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah!" Lily-Eleanor burst out. "Really! What we felt was real, even if it was in some other dimension or whatever, so don't you act like you felt nothing! I know you did."

"I am a robot," He insisted. "I feel nothing."

"Then why the hell do you have us go to that other dimension, anyway?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "I know you don't necessarily feel anything _here_ , but there I know you do! I saw it in your eyes!" She then grabbed him, pulled him close, and smashed her lips against his, not exactly making the kiss quick as her hands roamed down his back and over his butt, while, to her delight, she felt him do the same to her.

"See!" She crowed with a grin when they finally pulled apart. "There's that face again! I knew it!"

"It does not matter," He shook his head and tried to keep his features serious. "You must stay away. For your own protection."

"Bullshit," Lily Eleanor remarked after getting close enough to him that their breaths mingled. "I'm not afraid of whatever you're trying to protect me from. And if you're trying to save yourself from trouble too, I can help. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me! That's how this is supposed to work." She then turned. "I'll be in contact. Expect a call tomorrow. Or even later tonight!"

"Don't," He told her. "I am dangerous!"

"You are, to my heart," Lily-Eleanor turned, her hand on the doorknob. "But you're a risk I'm willing to take." She blew him one last kiss before opening the door. "Goodbye, He."

"Goodbye," he told her. "I'm glad you're doing the sensible thing and leaving. Listening to me is good. I know best."

That got Lily-Eleanor's attention. She slammed the door and turned around on her heel, stomping over to him. "You know what?" She remarked as she plopped back down on his sofa. "I changed my mind. I think I'll stay here for a bit. Where's that water you offered me earlier? I want it now."

"Over there," He pointed.

"Well, aren't you gonna get it for me cause you're my host?" Lily-Eleanor questioned. "That's good manners."

"Leave," He insisted. "Please."

"Why are you so desperate to throw me out?" Lily-Eleanor wanted to know. "Is your leader lurking around somewhere I can't see? Is he gonna jump out and murder me right this second?"

"No," He sighed deeply. "But-"

"No buts then," Lily Eleanor smiled and sank lower into the sofa. "This is comfy. I like it."

"More comfortable than me?" He questioned.

"Well, let's see," Lily Eleanor grinned and patted the empty space on the sofa beside her, water forgotten cause she finally seemed to be getting through to him. "Come here."

He hesitated a few more seconds and then came to sit down beside her as she got up and sat in his lap, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yep," she got out with a smile. "This is definitely more comfy than the sofa! I knew it."

He had to smile in spite of himself. She thought he was comfy. He then looked down and noticed a bit of her tummy showing underneath her hiked up shirt. He was mesmerized by that little bit of skin, reaching out and rubbing it gently, then leaning forward to give her a kiss.

She immediately kissed him back, moving her hands from his hair to throw her arms around his neck.

"See?" She said between kisses as he moved from her lips to her neck. "This is good. You feel this, right?"

"I...I..." He panted. "I feel nothing. I..."

"Liar," Lily-Eleanor grinned and kissed him again.

"This is bad," He shook his head even as he kissed her back. "This is very bad!"

"Or is it good?" Lily Eleanor questioned. "I think it's good." Her hand then crept under his shirt and he just nodded spoke two words.

"All right."

* * *

Lauren was filled with relief when she realized that her daughter was no longer in the house.

"Okay," she told Ellie. "Lily-Eleanor is out, presumably with that He guy. We can put the plan into action now. Do you think you can get everyone here before she gets back? And remember, no guys. The only way she'll talk to us about He is if it's just her female relatives and other women who care about her."

"That's still not exactly guaranteed," Ellie pointed out. "But I agree that we'll have a better chance of getting information out of her if it's just girl talk." She began making a list of everyone who would come and then looked up at Lauren. "Do you think we should formally invite my mother-in-law?"

"Whatever you do, you know she's gonna find out and come anyway," Lauren shrugged. "Especially if she knows Gwen was invited too."

"Well, since we want as little fuss as possible, we'll invite them both and have someone act as a buffer."

"I'll do it," Lauren volunteered.

"I don't know," Ellie sucked in a breath. "Not to say you're not capable, but we're dealing with two very powerful beings here and you're a relatively new demon." She paused. "All right. You can keep an eye on Charlotte and Gwen, but if things get bad, don't hesitate to tell me and I can be back up. One does not torture Lucifer's mother for what seems like a very long time and not come away with some knowledge of her weak spots."

"She's got weak spots?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ellie grinned. "Not that she wants anyone to know about them." She wrote out the list of guests and handed it to Lauren. "Would you tell everyone on this list that's in the house about what we're doing while I get in touch with people outside?"

"Sure," Lauren nodded. "No problem. I hope Lily-Eleanor comes back sooner rather than later. We don't want people to be waiting here for ages."

"Well, if need be, you make up some excuse about why she needs to come home and call her, right?" Ellie questioned.

"Right," Lauren nodded. "Good idea." Then she turned on her heel and left the library where she and Ellie had been talking to tell Valerie, Amy, and others what was going on.

* * *

As Amy and Ellie walked to the meeting once everyone had arrived, both were bubbling over with excitement. "I can't wait to hear what Lily-Eleanor tells us about the robots!" Ellie gushed. "I don't think the one she likes is so bad." She shrugged. "He's got such nice eyes, how could he be bad if he's that good looking?"

Amy scoffed at this. "I think being with Lucifer has kind of made you forget that just because a person is good-looking, that doesn't mean they can't be bad. Not to say that Lucifer is bad...but as far as the aliens go, we should still be cautious." She paused, twitching a little. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you later."

Ellie nodded and Amy ducked into a side room and called Klaus. She hadn't heard from him since before his meeting with the robot leader and she was worried. And very relieved when he answered immediately.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Love?" He drawled, making her almost cry with relief.

"Oh, good, you're okay!" Amy burst out. "I was wondering...I mean, I was wondering if you...geez this is hard to get out."

"It's so cute when you're flustered around me," Klaus told her.

"Oh, shut up," she cried, blushing. "I want to know if you're okay, but if you're gonna tease me about it, I'll hang up right now!"

"Alive and kicking and enjoying other people's blood pounding in my veins!" He responded jovially.

"So that...Optimus didn't hurt you?" Amy clarified.

"No, I didn't give him the chance," Klaus assured her. "I'm so touched you would care!"

"Of course I care!" Amy told him. "I can't spend as much time with someone as I have with you and _not_ care about them!"

"I'm touched, I really am," he assured her. "But I _swear_ you don't have to worry about me. I can handle a big hunk of metal."

"I know you told me already that he didn't hurt you or threaten you, but I want to make absolutely sure," Amy said. "Tell me again."

"There was nothing physical, although he _did_ make a few threats to try and intimidate me because he had no idea who he was dealing with," Klaus told her. "I swear, that's what happened. It's nothing I couldn't handle though. You know we wouldn't be talking now if I hadn't made it through the meeting all right." He paused. "But enough about me; let's talk about you, shall we?"

"Why?" Amy wanted to know. "What do you want to talk about? I hope it's not Stevie. That's inappropriate conversation."

"Oh, come now," Klaus scoffed. "I have better things to talk about than that _boy._ Like myself!"

"Look at that, your favorite subject!" Amy exclaimed. "What a big surprise!" She was pleased that he wasn't badgering her or teasing her about Stevie, though. She couldn't deny that.

"So where's all this concern for me coming from all of a sudden?" Klaus wanted to know. "You're not falling for me again, are you? And you can say 'Yes'. I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"I'll eat an entire bag of spiders for breakfast before I admit that!" Amy told him. "I'm not really on the market for a relationship right now."

"Oh, is that so?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow as he clutched the phone tighter and nearly ended the call on accident. "So lover boy is lying when he says you're his? I thought so."

"I'm no one's!" Amy scoffed. "Not his, not yours..." She then sucked in a breath as she imagined him close to her, looking her deep in the eyes and holding her close.

"Maybe not now," he agreed. "But you know I'm a patient man. Whether it's a day, a week, a month...I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to wait for me!" Amy cried. "Cause there's no us! I don't...I don't..." His honest tone was making her unsteady. That and the fact that he didn't seem to be playing any tricks or pulling any moves. He was just laying out facts and that was the dirtiest trick of all.

"You don't what?" Klaus asked. "Like me? Want me? That remains to be seen!"

"Are you coming, Amy?" Ellie called. "Don't tell me you fell in the toilet and drowned!"

"What was that?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, it's Ellie...she wants me quick. I gotta go," Amy told him, relieved at the chance to end the call. "You understand, right?"

"Of course," Klaus assured her. "You go see what Ellie wants. Oh, and be sure to give my regards to Stevie the lover boy!"

"You give _my_ regards to Sybil," Amy shot back. "Goodbye!" She ended the call before Klaus could say another word and then hurried toward Ellie, who was looking at her with concern.

"Sorry it took me so long," she apologized. "I just had to make a call, and you know how some people just prattle on and on and don't know how to shut up."

"Yeah, I know," Ellie nodded. "But as long as you're okay, I'm okay. Ready for the meeting? I mean, Lily-Eleanor's not here yet, but hopefully she'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Amy agreed as they made their way to the room where the meeting was taking place. "Hopefully."

* * *

"I know you said you wanted to see me, but I hope it's not gonna take very long!" Valerie huffed as she stomped into Lucifer's office. "Mom and a bunch of us are having a meeting to get Lily-Eleanor to spill what she knows about the robots because of that He guy, and I don't want to miss it!"

"Sit," Lucifer ordered. "It shouldn't take long. Just be patient."

So Valerie rolled her eyes and sat, but bolted back up again when Dexter strode into the room too without looking at her.

"What did you want to see me about?" He asked.

"What's he doing here?" Valerie shouted, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "You better not be trying to have us make up because he's too stubborn and I am not putting up with that!"

"Oh, would you stop?" Dexter told her. "Not everything is about you!"

"Everyone behave!" Lucifer commanded. "Sit down and don't say another word."

Dexter sat on the couch some distance away from Valerie.

"Now," Lucifer continued. "In light of this invasion, I have to make sure all my children are safe. Can't have any of you be used as bait against me. That wouldn't be any good. Therefore, Dexter, I'll be needing you to watch Valerie 24/7 until further notice."

"What?" Valerie and Dexter rose and shouted indignantly at the same time.

"No!" Valerie protested further. "I don't care about aliens! I will _not_ be babysat by our butler! He's _your_ nanny, Dad, not mine!" She then growled and gave Dexter a good hard shove.

"I can't give up my time like that!" Dexter protested. "I have things to do and people to see!"

"Like what sort of things?" Valerie scoffed. "The pots and pans sale at the Pottery Barn? Getting new cleaning supplies?"

"I don't have to be accountable to you!" Dexter told her and gave her a good hard shove that nearly sent her sprawling head first against Lucifer's desk. "My free time is my free time, Princess!"

They then heard a click and looked down. One of of each of their wrists was locked in a set of handcuffs.

"And just what is this?" Valerie yelled at her smirking father who stood in front of both of them, yanking hard enough that Dexter's arm almost came out of the socket. They'd been bickering so much they hadn't noticed him sneak over with the cuffs. "Why did you handcuff me to him? You know it won't work. I figured out how to get out of these things a long time ago. You'll have to do better than that."

Using her usual methods, Valerie tried to free herself from the handcuffs, but nothing worked.

"Those are your mother's," Lucifer grinned. "There's a spell on them that makes it so only she can get them off. Very useful when we're playing."

Valerie looked up, disgusted. "You don't mean that you've worn these when you and Mom..." She gave another yank of Dexter's arm and shuddered. "Ew! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"

"Stop pulling!" Dexter yelled. "You're gonna break my arm!"

"Whatever it takes!" Valerie cried.

"Here you are!" Ellie said, bursting into the office. "I thought I heard you shouting, Valerie. Are you coming to the meeting or not? Lily-Eleanor's on her way."

"Oh, no I'm coming," Valerie assured her mother. "But Dexter's gonna have to come too, in spite of the 'no boys allowed' rule. Daddy handcuffed us together."

"I just want all this fighting between them to end," Lucifer said as Ellie gave him a look. "Either they'll get along or they'll punish each other worse than we ever could."

"Or you could make it easy and take the handcuffs off," Valerie told her mother hopefully. "Since you've got the magic code and everything."

Ellie, who was just as done with Dexter and Valerie's fighting as Lucifer was, peered at the handcuffs and shook her head. "I think spending a little time together will be good for you," she said. "Your father's right. How this ends up is all up to you. Don't make it worse than it has to be."

"The subject is closed," Lucifer said and gave a little wave. "Bye!"

"But...but it's not fair!" Dexter yelled as he and Valerie followed Ellie out of Lucifer's office. "What about when I have to go to the bathroom? What about my privacy?"

"Oh, whatever about that," Valerie rolled her eyes and then swept her gaze down his body with a grin. "It's not like I haven't seen all your goods before. I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Dexter said. "Believe me, I don't think I have anything to be embarrassed about. I just like my privacy on occasion, that's all."

"Well, the sooner you get along with Valerie, the sooner you'll get it back," Ellie told him, unmoved. "Don't forget that."

They then entered the room where everyone was waiting for them. "I found Valerie," Ellie announced. "And I hope no one minds that Dexter's here too. He has to be."

No one seemed to mind, or even question why they were handcuffed together, and Dexter and Valerie looked at one another resentfully before sitting down and waiting for Lily-Eleanor with the rest of them.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't call about where I was," Lily-Eleanor shouted her apology to anyone who might be listening as she came through the front door. "I was just visiting a friend. I had no idea I would be gone so long."

"Oh, it's fine," Ellie told her. "I mean, we were curious and a little concerned, especially since you were probably with that robot friend of yours, but if you come to the living room and tell us all about it, we'll forgive you." She ushered her granddaughter into the living room where a bunch of women, including Gwen and Charlotte Senior (who were separated on the sofa by Lauren as planned) sat waiting expectantly.

"This is...did you seriously come here to talk to me about He?" Lily-Eleanor wanted to know as she peered at her mother.

"Well, we're concerned," Lauren said. "He's part of a hostile enemy group, even if he himself might not be. So tell us everything."

"Why?" Lily-Eleanor huffed. "So you can tell me how wrong I am? How can all of you be so judgmental?"

" _I'm_ not," Ellie said. "I think it's great that you found someone you like!"

"Thank you!" Lily-Eleanor replied and hugged her. "I mean, I don't know if I like him exactly, but I don't hate him."

"That's a start," Ellie nodded. "Now, before you start talking, I need to get myself some refreshments. Anyone else want a drink and some popcorn? I'm sure this will be a riveting tale."

When everyone was settled with their drinks and their popcorn, they waited for Lily-Eleanor to speak.

"I don't know why you all need to know this when there's no problem," Lily-Eleanor remarked tiredly. "But fine, ask me your questions and I'll answer them."

"Is he planning on getting you pregnant?" Charlotte asked.

"Are you stupid?" Gwen barked at her sister. "He's a robot and metal! He can't get her pregnant!" She turned back to Lily-Eleanor while Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Gwen's turned back. "Can he?"

"Well...I don't think so," Lily-Eleanor assured her. "But even if he could, you wouldn't have to worry. We don't do a lot of that. After I experienced it, I decided that sex really wasn't for me."

"What, seriously?" Ellie asked. The rest of the crowd in the room eyed her with surprise.

"But...how is that possible?" Angelica wanted to know. "I thought we all had sometimes inconveniently overactive sex drives!"

"It must've skipped me or something," Lily-Eleanor shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, no, that's good!" Lauren assured her. "One less thing for us to worry about!"

"Except for...there's this thing that He can do it and it..." Lily-Eleanor blushed a little. "It's amazing!"

"Oh, for the love of Steve!" Lauren cried and motioned at Valerie, who came to put her free arm around the distraught redhead. "Just when I thought we were home free!"

"How does it even work?" Ellie asked. "What's this thing that he does? Is it weird when you kiss? Does he taste like metal or something?"

"Not...no," Lily-Eleanor shook her head. "Especially not when he does the thing."

"Will you just spit out what the thing is?" Lauren demanded impatiently."I'm having really awkward and weird images in my head and I...I would _love_ for them not to be real."

Lily-Eleanor sighed. "It's nothing bad, I promise. But...but he can take me to this...this place where he's human and we can, you know, kiss and stuff and it feels so real, even though he says it's not."

"So did you have sex in this other place?" Valerie wanted to know. "Is he good?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor confessed as Lauren groaned, but everyone else made noises of awe. "It...it was nice. I liked it. And I think he liked it too, although getting him to admit it outright is very difficult."

"Okay," Gwen said, zapping up a note pad and a pencil. "So, to summarize...He can't get you pregnant, but he can take you to a place where he can at least make you feel like you're having a physical relationship."

"Why are you writing all that down?" Lily-Eleanor questioned.

"Well, obviously she's planning to rat you out to your grandfather and destroy your happiness, isn't she?" Charlotte answered. "You poor girl!" She paused. "I mean, not that He doesn't already know, but..."

"You're over-dramatizing what I'm going to do to cause trouble!" Gwen spat. "Stop it!"

"But you admit I'm right somewhat, don't you?" Charlotte smirked.

"Well, she has to know that we're not asking her this information just for fun!" Gwen pointed out. "And she didn't _have_ to say anything."

"But I am so you all can know that He is not bad," Lily-Eleanor repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Now I'm not saying you have no reason to fear the invasion as a whole, but...He is truly good. He wants to protect me and I'm sure if you gave him a chance, he'd help all of you too. But first you have to get over yourselves."

"I believe you," Ellie told her. "I would love to meet him one on one at some point."

"I think He already respects you," Lily-Eleanor told her. "I told him what your name was and that I was named after you and he smiled and said that was probably where I got my strength from."

"Good going, Mom!" Charlotte Junior said. "The robot alien sees you as a threat! That's a step forward!"

"Not a threat," Lily-Eleanor corrected. "Someone worthy of his respect. Although I have no doubt you'd make the bad alien robots run for the hills, Grandma Ellie."

"I think Klaus' already got some of that covered," Amy assured them all. "He had the meeting with Optimus and he left unhurt and alive. That's more than I expected."

"Yeah, me too, honestly," Selina agreed. "The day of, Elijah just would not sit still. He thought he wouldn't have a brother when it was all over."

"I don't know why he was so worried," Amy said. "I mean, the whole reason why he was picked to go in the first place was because if anyone could make the robots cave just purely by irritating them, Klaus would be the guy."

"Do you really think He would help us if we asked?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Yeah," Lily-Eleanor assured her. "I truly think he would. I don't know why his thought process is different from the rest of the robots' but he truly cares about how all this is gonna end up for me, and, probably once you guys stop judging him, the rest of my family as well."

"Are we almost done?" Dexter asked as they all stared at him. "I have to use the bathroom now, and I know Valerie will whine if she misses anything good."

"No, I think we're pretty much done," Ellie assured him.

"But I'd like to know more about The Thing," Lauren told her daughter.

"Crap, you're gonna tell Dad, right?" Lily-Eleanor heaved a big sigh. "And then I'll get an earful from both of you."

"You don't have to give me vivid details," Lauren assured her. "Just...I want to be sure you're not getting involved with something awful or that nothing will happen that you're gonna regret later."

"He is a robot," Lily-Eleanor repeated slowly. "He. Can't. Get. Me. Pregnant."

"Well, okay," Lauren backed off a little. "No need for a tone."

"It's gonna be okay," Ellie assured her granddaughter. "I won't let anything bad happen to He."

"Thanks," Lily-Eleanor told her grandmother as her mother gestured wildly and mouthed that she wanted to talk to her daughter alone.

They got up to go talk more about the other dimension in private while everyone else, party over, went to the kitchen to eat, while Gwen called Steve to confirm what Steve already knew about Lily-Eleanor's relationship with He.


	11. Poking The Bear

"Ouch!" Dexter cried as Valerie tried to get out of bed. The punishment Lucifer had subjected them both to was nowhere near over because neither were in the mood to reconcile.

They had to share a bedroom, but Dexter insisted on sleeping on the floor by the bed while Valerie slept _in_ it, which often meant that she stepped on him (on purpose) in the morning.

"What are you whining about?!" She asked as her bare feet touched the floor and she tried to urge Dexter to stand up. "I told you if we shared a bed, mornings would be easier, but you're the one who wanted to sleep on the floor!"

"Yes, and since you know exactly where I am, could you not step on me, please?" Dexter grouched.

"I'm sorry, but is it my fault that your head is where I usually put my feet? Now get up, I have to pee."

"You had to pee like, five times last night!" Dexter cried. "Up and down, up and down...I got no sleep!"

"I have a tiny bladder!" Valerie cried. "It's not my fault!"

"Or it could be that you drank an entire bottle of water right before bedtime!" Dexter cried as he got to his feet at last. "You should be ashamed!"

Valerie got in his face. " _You_ should! It's _your_ fault we're like this. I said I was sorry but you just can't forgive me!"

She then moaned in pain as Dexter gave the cuffs a yank. "I thought you and your tiny bladder had to pee," he reminded her. "Let's get to it and not stand around yapping anymore." He got her into the bathroom and did her business while Dexter averted his eyes.

"You have to go?" She asked after flushing. "You might as well as long as we're in here."

"Oh, all right," Dexter huffed. He tried to go, but it took awhile.

"What's taking you so long?" Valerie cried. "Is it because I'm here? You don't usually suffer from performance anxiety."

"Just shut up!" Dexter requested through gritted teeth. "I didn't actually have to go before this but then you had to make the good point of getting it done while we're here. You know I won't fight logic like that!"

"And that's your issue, not mine!" Valerie told him. "Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

Finally, Dexter got finished and got his clothes in order, and then they made their way down to breakfast where the rest of Valerie's siblings looked up at them with smirks on their faces.

"So, Val," Vincent got out. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Just fine, thank you," Valerie told her brother primly. "Because I sleep in the bed like a sane person."

"She stepped on me again!" Dexter huffed at Lucifer. "And she drank water before bedtime. _A lot_ of water. You want someone to torture people, pick her! Or tell her to stop!"

"Valerie, be nice," Ellie remonstrated. "You want this to end, don't you?"

"No, I think she's enjoying it!" Dexter got out before Valerie could speak. "I think she inherited a love of torture!"

"Oh, let's not go there, Mister 'I can't accept an apology and just hold wrongs over people until they're so mad they just want to punch me in the face'!" Valerie shot back. "I think you're better at torture than me!"

"Okay, who wants chocolate chip pancakes?" Willie asked, doing his best to be peacemaker while Noah gave him half a smile and ruffled his hair. "Chocolate chip pancakes make everyone happy!"

"Good going, little buddy!" Noah told him. "Way to be more mature than two so-called 'adults'!"

"I suppose I could have some pancakes," Valerie told him. "Thank you, Willie."

They ate their breakfasts and glared at each other, and as they abandoned their empty plates after, and the rest of the family retreated to their other activities, Ellie eyed Lucifer and heaved a big sigh. "Do you think we're being cruel? I mean, it would be one thing if punishing Dexter and Valerie the way we are actually worked and made them learn a lesson, but I don't know if it will. What if they're both too stubborn?"

"Then they'll stay like that forever, won't they?" Lucifer shrugged. "Don't go soft on them now, Eleanor! Where's your spine?"

"I still have it, but this is not the same as torturing bad people!" Ellie pointed out. "We want Dexter and Valerie to get along and if one way doesn't work, we'll have to try something different!"

"What?" Lucifer questioned. "We've tried everything else!"

"We've actually not tried much of anything," Ellie pointed out.

"Let's keep them cuffed together for a little longer," Lucifer suggested. "You and I both know that they want to be in the relationship and at some point, they'll wear down and apologize. That day will come, maybe sooner than we think!"

"I hope so," Ellie sighed as Lucifer put his arms around her, offered her the last piece of bacon from his plate, and kissed her hair. "Cause I truly don't feel comfortable torturing my friend and one of my children."

"We're not torturing them, Eleanor," Lucifer told her. "They're torturing themselves."

* * *

"Okay, we're taking a bath now," Dexter told Valerie after looking at his watch. "I can't believe I didn't mention this sooner! I'm almost late!"

"Late for what?" Valerie asked as she painted her toes. "Lean down a little. I want a better angle. And I can't take a bath now. My nails aren't done!"

"Then use your magic and finish them!" Dexter barked impatiently. "Do it now!"

"Fine," Valerie huffed. "What's the rush, anyway? What's the big deal?"

"I have a date!" Dexter exclaimed proudly. "That's right, someone who is _not_ you asked me out on a date!"

"And you're still gonna go?" Valerie asked. "Oh, I can't wait to see how this turns out!" She paused. "I just hope she's pretty if we have to end up in a threesome!"

"It's only the first date," Dexter got out as he pulled Valerie into the bathroom once she'd gotten her nails dry. "What sort of a man do you take me for?"

"You didn't take your sweet time with me, that's for sure," Valerie said as he turned the water on.

"Okay, to speed this up, we have to wash each other," Dexter told Valerie as he did his best to keep his eyes from straying to her boobs once they'd undressed and made their way into the tub.. "It's nothing sexy. Just business. You think you can handle that?"

"Oh, I can if you can!" Valerie nodded. "You think I'm just gonna fall all over you because you're wet and naked? Think again, pal! I know you're looking at my boobs, so who's the one who wants to mix business and pleasure? You or me?"

Dexter didn't know how to respond to her very good point, so he just averted his eyes, soaped up a wash cloth, and said nothing.

As they washed each other, they were careful not to touch anywhere intimate, although there were some close calls and Valerie almost felt herself orgasm just as Dexter slowly ran the wash cloth up her inner thighs.

"Are you okay?" He asked after, in spite of himself. A grin was on his lips.

"You think you're so smart because, on accident, you made me a little tingly?" Valerie wanted to know. Then she leaned forward and kissed him soundly, fingers in his hair at first and then running over his shoulders and arms before she finally broke the kiss, leaving him looking stunned.

"I'm fine," she remarked cheekily. "But it doesn't look like you are!" She then washed him off and they made the effort to get out of the tub.

He had to catch her when she slipped, his eyes widening as he pulled her against his body and held her tight. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "You're not hurt?"

"No," She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "No, I'm not...thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

Then they remembered that they were mad at each other, cleared their throats, and got ready for Dexter's date.

* * *

"Who's this?" His date asked with surprise when she saw Valerie. "You...you didn't...I didn't know you were bringing anyone. I'm...I'm not comfortable with threesomes."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Valerie told her. "He's not a pervert or a weirdo or anything. I'm just here because he and I are fighting and this is how my crazy parents are trying to make us get along. I'm not interested in him one little bit."

"That's the first thing you've sad in a long time that I actually agree with," Dexter told her. "Just like she said, Sandra, you can ignore her. Let's make this night about us, like it's supposed to be."

They got a table and sat down and Valerie gave the other two a chance to talk while she scarfed down bread and butter, and then when a bottle of wine was bought and she'd had a glass or two, she addressed herself to the demon woman.

"I have to say, I really like your dress and bag," she remarked about the silver clutch purse and black cocktail dress Sandra wore. "Designer?"

"You would think," Sandra blushed. "But it's actually just a really good knock off. They both are. I don't have the sort of money that will get me the real thing!"

Valerie grinned and leaned across Dexter. "Well, lucky for you, I know a lady and how about you and I go to the boutique together someday and I can get you a whole closet full of the real thing _and_ all the matching accessories?"

"What? Really?" Sandra's eyes were wide and she was running her fingers through her blonde pixie cut. "Why would you do that for me?"

"You seem nice," Valerie shrugged. "I like to do things for nice, deserving people."

"Don't fall for it!" Dexter urged. "She's the devil's daughter! You'll end up in the same trap I was in! At least ask her what she wants you to do for her first!"

"If you two are gonna be a thing, all she has to do is be nice to you," Valerie told him. "That's it."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," Sandra grinned. "Are you really the devil's daughter?"

"Yeah," Valerie nodded. "I mean, I try to make my own way, of course, but yeah..."

"Is that...is it scary?" Sandra questioned. "Or is it cool, or what?"

"Hey!" Dexter said as they got into deep conversation. "We're supposed to be on a date! Remember me? And Valerie, how dare you take the high ground! It's not fair!"

"No one said you couldn't join in the conversation," Sandra reminded him. "Be sociable! Don't just sit there like a grumpy lump!"

Dexter thought about just ending everything and marching Valerie out to the car, but that would make him look bad, so he kept ordering food and downing wine, and at the end of the night, after she paid the check with a generous tip, it was a wide awake Valerie and Sandra who brought a drunk, sleepy Dexter home, finalizing their boutique shopping plans before Sandra bade them goodnight and Valerie tucked herself and Dexter in for the evening.

* * *

"Where the hell does she go all the time?" Mikael huffed to himself one morning. He never saw Charlotte anymore, and if it weren't for all her crap lying around his house, he would have no idea she even stayed there.

He got up, dressed, and decided that enough was enough: He didn't like being ignored and he was going to tell her so...once he figured out where she was.

He pulled out his phone and punched in Gwen's number, figuring that she'd probably changed it, but it wouldn't hurt to see if she knew anything.

"What do you want, Mikael?" Gwen asked after the phone rang several times.

"Could you do me a favor and ask you know who to tell me where Charlotte is?" Mikael questioned. "She's missing and I'm very concerned!"

"Sure you are," Gwen drawled. "But I won't deny you a chance to annoy my sister, so...just a minute."

* * *

With Charlotte's location firm in his mind, Mikael was off to the mall. He went looking from store to store, until he finally saw her near the food court. She was standing near a plant with her phone in her hand. She was talking and didn't hear him coming up behind her. He smiled, sneaked up behind her, slapped her butt, and yelled, "Boo!" causing her to start badly and nearly drop her phone.

"Damn it, what's your problem!" Charlotte yelled at him. "I was having such a nice, peaceful time without you! How did you find me?"

"Your sister and ex-husband were kind enough to assist me," Mikael grinned, reaching out to play with her hair. "Damn, you look pretty!"

"My sister and my ex-husband ratted me out?" Charlotte hissed and slapped his hand away. "Remind me to _thank_ them!"

"I don't know why you're so upset," Mikael told her. "Are you avoiding me? Why?" He gestured at his body. He was wearing a skintight shirt. "Look at what you could be having!"

"I...I've had stuff to do that didn't involve you," Charlotte replied. "I was hoping I could have a relationship with at least one man who didn't think the world revolved wholly around him, but obviously I was wrong."

"Oh, come now, don't be that way," Mikael said and pulled her to him. "I know you're avoiding me, but you don't need to. You can admit that we've had fun and you've liked it." He began playing with her hair. "I don't know why that's so hard!"

"You...I hate you!" Charlotte hissed and then kissed Mikael soundly after he stuck her phone in her purse

They contined to kiss furiously until the plant Charlotte had been standing behind was knocked over and they were revealed to passersby. Since her skirt was hiked up to expose her underwear, Charlotte gave him a hard slap.

"Do you mind not humiliating me in public?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were such a prude!" He grinned.

"I'm not, but do you really want all these foolish mortals staring at us?" Charlotte whispered. "I don't. I won't do this! Not here."

"Well, fine," Mikael told her and picked her up, carrying her into the clothes store next door where they were met by a very confused young sales associate.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. "And your wife...is she okay?"

"I'm not his wife!" Charlotte yelled.

"Never mind her," Mikael ordered, locking eyes with the young, human woman. "Tell us where the dressing rooms are."

He got his answer and put Charlotte down, leading her that way, although he paused to pick up a few things for her to try on.

"No," Charlotte shook her head when they were in the dressing room and he showed the things to her. "I won't."

"Oh, come on, why not?" Mikael asked, wondering to himself if he could just compel her to do it since she was in a human body. "I'd do the same for you!"

"You'd try on a bra and lacy panties for me?" Charlotte asked, eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know if you and I are the same size, but..."

"That's not what I meant!" Mikael interrupted, his cheeks bright red. "And you know it!"

"Yes," Charlotte chuckled. "I just wanted to make you blush."

"Are you done?" Mikael asked and pulled her to him once more. "Cause I would like to stop this foolishness...and do more enjoyable things."

Charlotte cast a hunted look around and when she was sure they were alone, she nodded. "Okay," she conceded. "But only because no one can see us."

They began kissing passionately. Soon, her clothes were off and she smiled and chuckled, changing into one of the panty and bra sets Mikael had brought with them, then let him give her a good rub as they straddled the bench in the dressing room. They watched each other in the mirror, touching one another, moaning each other's names.

But just as they were about to have sex in the dressing room, Mikael stopped. "Let's go home," he said. "I want to enjoy this. And I don't think we can do that here. Do you?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head and got dressed again. "Do that trick so we can just leave and I can take all this without trouble."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mikael grinned and spanked her again, knowing full well what he'd bought. "Let's go, you can lead the way."

* * *

Scott had just gotten back from a ride when it occurred to him that he hadn't seen or heard from Sophia in ages. He wondered why. Maybe she was sick or hurt. It was up to him to do the gentlemanly thing and go check up on her. It would make his mother proud.

He strode over to Sophia's house and, grabbing the key that she didn't think he knew about from under the welcome mat, he let himself in. "Sophia?" He called. "Soph, are you all right? I hope you're not sick or dead and that's why you haven't talked to me in so long!"

But he got no response until he reached the living room, where he saw the back of a blonde head on the sofa, bobbing up and down gently to music that blared from her device on the sofa beside her.

"Boo!" He yelled.

That got her attention. She let out a shriek, turned around, and accidentally punched him in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." She began to apologize reflexively. Then she saw who she'd hit and stopped as he put a hand over his eye.

"You!" She hissed, running to the kitchen and coming back with a knife, which she brandished threateningly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just give me the knife," Scott chuckled. "There you go again, thinking you can use useless weapons to protect yourself against creatures like me!" He gently took it from her hands and set it on the sofa. "So...what are you looking at? Listening to some music?"

"How can you be so casual when you break in here and scare me half to death?" Sophia asked. "You could have at least called out so I knew you were here!"

"I did, but your music was too loud," Scott said. "I used a key."

He then saw what she was looking at. It was a wedding website. "You thinking of getting married, Soph? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ha ha," Sophia remarked dryly. "It's none of your business, but you know that's not what I'm doing. It's for your parents."

"Oh, so now my parents' wedding is none of my business?" Scott asked and sat down next to her and snatching the computer away to see what was on it. "What are we looking at here?"

"That's not what I meant," Sophia shook her head and inched away from him, trying to get the computer out of his grip while shrugging off the arm he put around her shoulder. "Just that...it seems like wedding planning is something that's beneath you, you know? So why would you want to trouble yourself with it?"

" _We_ are looking at nothing!" Sophia snapped with a frown. "Don't you have a date? A Cookie or Kit-Kat to see? It might actually allow me to get something done if you do!"

"Actually, her name is Diane," Scott corrected, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, good for you," Sophia nodded. "I wish you'd go see her now because I'm busy!"

"First you have to tell me why you're avoiding me," Scott responded. "I think I at least deserve that."

"Do you know how much work goes into planning a wedding?" Sophia questioned. "I'm surprised I've had time to see _anyone_!"

"I have some time before my date," Scott said. "Why don't you take a break, since all this is making you very cranky, and we can go down to the lake? Maybe take a dip? You don't even need to bring a bathing suit! I know I'm not!"

"Oh, don't choose me for that great honor," Sophia shook her head. "Pick Diane. I know she'll be thrilled!"

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Scott asked irritably. "I try to be nice, and..." He took her computer away. "You know I don't care about any of the girls I go out with, not really. Not like how I care about you!"

"Oh, well your dick seems to care about them!" Sophia snapped. "And whether you like it or not, that matters to me more than you think it does!"

"Look at you talking about my penis!" Scott crowed. "And so casually too. Never thought I'd see the day." He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "My, my, my..."

"That's it," Sophia got up, her voice shaking. "Get out of my house, now!"

"All right, I get it," Scott put his hands up. "Obviously you think you got the short end of the stick..." He paused and chuckled. "And when I say 'stick', it's not the same as my penis, cause...that's way longer than a stick, but..."

"I couldn't give a fuck about your stick or the bimbos you're going out with, all right?" Sophia snapped. She began pacing around as he continued to watch her. "Crazy man...think you know everything about women, and think that just because I'm a woman, I'll just fall at your feet like the others do. You're out of your mind, you..." She looked up, gasped, and then put her hand over her mouth after saying, "Oh, my god! What the hell, Scott?"

"What?"Scott asked. He stood in front of her, unashamedly naked. "You obviously think you're being cheated out of this, so I'm giving it to you!"

She stood frozen as he took a few steps toward her, grabbed her hand, and put it on his bare chest. "There," he said. "Go ahead and touch. Don't be afraid."

She hesitated, her hands pulling away for a moment before she put them back, her language garbled and senseless until she gave up speaking all together and just let her hands explore his body.

She was just about to give him a handjob when his chuckle snapped her out of her trance, and she growled and backed away, just as Elijah strode in to ask how she was coming with picking wedding flowers.

"Sorry," she apologized, bright red as she gave Scott a shove in response to Elijah's 'Hello'. "I got a little distracted. It won't happen again."

"It won't," Elijah frowned and stalked over to his son. "I promise you, Sophia. I don't know what my son's been trying to do to you but we raised him to know better than to take advantage of women."

"Oh, but I didn't..." Scott protested.

"I don't wanna hear about it!" Elijah snapped. "You get dressed, apologize, and then you're coming home with me, young man! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Scott sighed heavily and got dressed, then followed his father from Sophia's house without another word as she called out a relieved and cheerful 'Goodbye'.

"What were you thinking?" Elijah whispered angrily. "She's a good girl and she doesn't deserve to have her feelings played with!"

"What feelings?" Scott asked. "You think she has real feelings for me? No she doesn't! She just thinks I'm hot like every other woman I date."

Elijah shook his head. "If you think she has no feelings for you, that she doesn't love you...you're either blind or stupid."

"Well, that's hurtful!" Scott huffed.

"I bet it is for her, too," Elijah told him.

* * *

After Scott and Elijah arrived home and Scott headed inside, Elijah went around the back of the house to tell Selina what he'd just witnessed, ducking just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick from his wife as he approached her.

"Calm down!" He cried. "It's just me, what did you do that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Selina apologized and gave him a hug. "I was just practicing my moves for when the robots come! I'm gonna kick their metal asses into the ground!" She punched the air a few times and then stepped back. "It's good that I'm prepared, right?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded, pulling her to him and kissing her hair. "It's...it's good. But you shouldn't have to worry about that. Why don't you just leave it all to me and go back to making cookies or something? I'm sure you have orders that need to be filled, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Selina nodded and frowned, pulling away. "But I don't have to do it right this second." She pushed him away. "And what do you mean I don't have to worry about that? Aliens are invading the Earth! That seems like something I need to be able to defend myself against!"

"Not when you have me!" Elijah reminded her. "Just let me take care of it!"

"Oh, sure," Selina nodded. "Just sit back and do nothing while the big strong man protects me. Right, of course!" She growled. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you! I don't need you!"

She started to march away, but he picked her up off the ground and carried her back, planting her feet and turning her around so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I know you don't," he said, a hand under her chin. "But you shouldn't have to. No matter how much you say you can handle things alone, you know you don't want to. I know you don't want to. No matter how badly or clumsily I might word it, I only don't want you to feel like you have the whole world on your shoulders. Do you understand?" He kissed her softly. "Please tell me you do."

He gave her a smile and she smiled back, and just for a moment, he thought they would avoid a fight. But then, she frowned and stepped away. "No!" She cried. "You're not gonna do this to me again! I'm gonna save the world by myself, with no help from you!"

Here we go again, he frowned, running after her as she took off for the house. "Talk to me!" He demanded. "Why is it that whenever you accept a nice gesture from me, it only lasts for two seconds before you ruin it?"

"I can't just give into you!" Selina told him. "I can't just let you run my life!"

"I don't want to run your life!" Elijah cried. "I just want to help you!"

"I know that!" Selina said. "But 'The Monster' doesn't want to help me one bit!"

"What?" Elijah asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Monster," Selina repeated. "The part of you that was created by your father that ruins every relationship we've ever had! I like that there's a part of you that has blossomed around me, but I know if I encourage it for too long, then The Monster will take over and my life won't be mine anymore. I don't know where the line is between nice you and monster you and I don't want to find out. I don't want you to be someone I hate enough to want to leave!"

"Well, now you're not being the person I particularly like, but I'm still here," Elijah said firmly. "I realize that I sometimes behave in ways that upset you. I'm trying to pick up on those behaviors and stop doing them. I think you need to do the same thing."

"Excuse me?" Selina bristled. "I never..."

"Yes you do!" Elijah said firmly. "I know people have abandoned you and treated you horribly your whole life. I'm not gonna dispute that. But it's made you very comfortable in the victim role, to the point where you can't acknowledge your own problematic behavior. For example, you don't trust me. You don't trust me to know when I will act in a way that will hurt you and stop it before it's a problem. You're so scared of being hurt and alone that you're making us both miserable, just like your mother did with you and her! The same frustration you had with her...knowing that under that scared, stubborn, drug addled woman was a strong, capable, fun, caring person who just will not come out...I have with you! I know that if you would just...get over yourself, stop blaming everyone else for the problems _you_ cause, and take a chance, we could have a great relationship. But we both have to do the work. You know I will..." He reached out for her hand. "Will you?"

Selina felt like she had been slapped. As she thought it over though, she realized that Elijah was right; her acting like her mother was just as damaging to their relationship as him acting like his father. She put her hand over her mouth and burst into tears, muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

He put his arms around her and kissed her soundly. "I know you are," he said. "It's tough. But we'll get through it. I think we should have ice cream, don't you?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded through her tears and kissed him soundly. "I think I'd like that."


	12. Let's Talk About The Truth

"Well, that's not a good look," Charlotte Junior told Stevie as he stomped into her room. "Amy turn you down again?"

"Would I look so disconsolate if she hadn't?" Stevie questioned, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"Why don't you just let it go?" Charlotte Junior told him. "She doesn't remember anything and it doesn't look like she ever will, regardless of your prodding...so stop wasting your time with her and go out with one of the gazillions of women who will actually want to be with you! I don't see why this is so hard!"

Stevie grinned, grabbed her, and gave her a kiss, which she scowled and wiped off.

"You're brilliant!" He crowed. "If Amy sees me with other women, she might get jealous and fight for me! This could work!"

"Or it could _not_ work..." Charlotte Junior replied. "You could just be making things worse! She might pull away more than ever!"

"I choose to think positively!" Stevie grinned. He then ran happily out of the room and did a little skip as Charlotte Junior rolled her eyes. Would her brother ever stop being so ridiculous? She doubted it.

* * *

Amy was waiting for Stevie in her office. It was the time of their usual appointment and he was late. It wasn't like him to be late. Usually, he was early and flirting with her up until start time.

Confused, she got up from her desk and left the room, calling out Stevie's name, and not getting any response until she passed two people making out in a hallway, one of whom, she discovered, was Stevie, when he answered to his name and turned. She then saw the girl had her panties down around her ankles and Stevie's hands were under her skirt.

Amy's hands went up to her red cheeks and she cursed under her breath.

"Amy..." He breathed.

"You...you're late for your appointment," she breathed, jealousy pooling in her stomach. "But since you're clearly busy, never mind."

"Well, just a minute, we're almost done," Stevie said. "Change into something pretty, go wait in your office, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah," the woman spat. "Wait your turn!" To Amy's surprise, she didn't seem offended. A surprise feeling of relief blossomed in Amy's stomach. Whatever this was, it wasn't serious. Not that Stevie would know she was happy about that.

"I think I'll go now," Amy hissed. "You have your fun cause it probably won't last much longer."

She then grinned as she heard Stevie try and dispute this, although once her office door was closed, her sense of glee disappeared.

Although she didn't want to admit it, the sight of Stevie touching and kissing another woman had shook her to her core, and she didn't like it one bit. This confused her cause she thought she had been very sure about not wanting to actually _be_ in a relationship with Stevie, although she couldn't deny that she liked his attention, and perhaps even the power she had come to have over him.

She needed to talk to someone about this, but whom? It couldn't be Ellie, that would be too awkward, and Margot would never let her hear the end of it.

Finally, she just decided to call Klaus. She'd already gotten him drawn into this whole mess with Stevie, so what was a little more?

She called and hoped he would answer right away so she could get it over with.

"Hello, Love," Klaus greeted her. "Have you decided to dump that Stevie yet and run off with me?"

"What, no!" Amy barked. "I was calling to talk, but if you're gonna be like that, I'm ending this call right now!"

"No, no, sorry!" Klaus told her. "I'm sorry, please talk to me." He paused. "But first, let Sybil say 'Hello'."

Amy froze. "Sybil is there?"

"Hi, Amy!" Came Sybil's voice. "How are you? I just wanted to say a quick 'Hello' before I went to take my bath!"

She then got off the phone and Amy hissed at Klaus, "You're a real scumbag, you know that, right?"

"Well, I don't know why you're so shocked Sybil's living with me," Klaus said. "We're in a relationship after all. We have a son."

"Exactly so what the hell are you and I doing?" Amy whispered, furious. "What is she thinking about us? I'm surprised she didn't greet me more angrily!"

"Well, we talked about it, cause she seemed a little threatened at first, but we talked it over and realized that things have changed; our relationship isn't like it used to be."

"How convenient," Amy remarked. "Did you convince her to feel that way.

"Sort of, but not entirely," Klaus responded. "I like us being friends and if...if things get to be more between you and me...I can handle Sybil."

"They won't be more, because I respect the mother of your child too much to do that to her!" Amy yelled.

"You're the mother of my children too," Klaus reminded her. "And it's not like Christopher is a baby or anything. It's not like Sybil's pregnant."

"Yes, but still..." Amy got out and then heaved a deep sigh. Now she remembered why they got divorced; one of the most annoying things about him was this.

"Never mind, never mind," Klaus interrupted. "I know you didn't call because you wanted to yell at me about Sybil, even though you do enjoy yelling at me about things...so why did you really call? To ask me out on a date?"

"No!" Amy shook her head. "I...you remember that you killed me, right? I'm not just gonna get back together with you after that!"

"Well, then it's good you have...what's his name again? The boy?" Klaus prompted. Amy could hear he was trying not to laugh. "I can never remember."

"Steven and yes you can," Amy said, her voice full of dignity. "I know you're just trying to irritate me."

"Oh, yes, Stevie, that's right!" Klaus pretended to suddenly remember. "How is he? Is he wearing big boy pants and drinking from a big boy cup now?"

"I can assure you he's very big now..." Amy shot back. "He's as good as he's always been!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Klaus asked.

"We knew each other before," Amy said. "A long time ago! And while you're making jokes about sippy cups, if you think about when he and I were first alive, you're the baby compared to him!" She still didn't believe any of Stevie's babbling about Egypt, but it was good material to use to try and get a rise out of Klaus.

"I know you're making that up to try and upset me," Klaus told her. "To get a rise out of me. But I know you too well to even think for one second you believe what you're spouting. And so it won't work. Why don't you just try being honest with me? You obviously called for a reason. What is it?"

Amy pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. It had seemed like a good idea to talk about this to Klaus before she'd put his number in, but now she wasn't so sure. "I don't know if I want to tell you," she got out. "You'll think it's stupid; you'll make fun of me."

"Oh, if it's about Stevie, I'll try not to," Klaus promised. "Can't give you any guarantees, but I'll try my best for your sake, and I certainly won't make fun of _you,_ love. So come on, try me."

"I...I can't believe I'm telling you this, but...I saw Stevie having sex with another woman," she said. "And he liked it! Can you believe him?"

"The nerve of him to move on after you put so much effort into telling him that you didn't like him!" Klaus cried. "What a jerk he is for taking the hint!"

"That's not what it was!" Amy shot back. "I know he still likes me; he just wanted to get a rise out of me."

"Clearly it worked," Klaus said. "Now you know what you do? You dress in something really sexy and then call me and we'll make out in front of him!"

"That's a terrible plan!" Amy cried. "What's it supposed to accomplish?"

"Well, I know I'd enjoy myself," Klaus told her. "You would too, admit it. It's about time you got with someone who was honest with you and didn't make up a whole bunch of lies to string you along. I'm surprised you let him go on so long with this Egypt nonsense. Why?"

"I...I've truly been trying to make all that go away, but it hasn't worked!" Amy defended herself. "He seems to really believe it. And...it's sort of romantic in its way."

"Romantic?" Klaus hissed. "Amy love, what's happened to you? Where's your head? How gullible are you?"

"I'm...I'm not gullible, but I'm..." She paused and sighed, silent for a bit before saying, "I'm lonely, all right? Ever since your brother and Selina got back together, it seems like all I do is work. And when my only possible relationship opportunity is with a guy who is practically my patient, well...never mind. You have Sybil. You wouldn't understand."

"I've been lonely," Klaus corrected, being surprisingly candid with her. "After Selina picked Elijah over me in the twenties...those were some dark days. You know how angry that made me."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "Angry enough to wipe her memory of everything the next time she saw you and not open yourself up to another person for years...and it was her again! I never quite understood that."

"Yes, me either," Klaus admitted. "But there seems to be something about Selina Warren that neither my brother nor I can stay away from very long."

"I guess," Amy agreed. "Thanks for letting me tell you all this without teasing me."

"You know I wouldn't do that if you were in genuine distress," Klaus reminded her. "Although why you're letting a boy like that make you miserable, I have no idea."

Amy grinned a little. "Have you gotten a look at him lately? He's really not a boy anymore!"

"I don't care what he looks like," Klaus told her forcefully. "He's still a boy and you need a man!"

"If you're referring to yourself...I don't know," Amy returned. "You can be very boy-like sometimes too!"

"You know, I think I hear Sybil getting done with her bath and as you pointed out, I should spend more time with her, so goodbye!" Klaus told her as Amy smirked. "If you want help with Stevie, give me a call, you know my number!"

"You know that's not gonna happen," Amy said firmly.

"Sure," Klaus told her before ending the call. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come visit, George!" Sophia told her friend who had just called her from the airport after a sojourn in Europe. "It feels like it's been ages since we talked!"

"And now here you are," George smiled and pushed some of his thick blond hair out of his pretty blue eyes. "I was worried when you told me that they made you shut the other stable down, but it was real nice of your neighbor to let you use his."

"Yeah," Sophia smiled. "And speaking of him, I need to go drop off the portfolio of ideas I have so far for him and his fiancee's wedding. You wanna come with me and meet them? They're really nice!" She decided not to mention the vampire thing until it was necessary.

"All right," George nodded. "Lead the way." He offered her his arm and they made their way to Elijah and Selina's, and when he saw the folder, Elijah let her in.

"Oh, that looks heavy," he renarked and took it from her. "Thanks for working so hard!"

"No problem," Sophia smiled. "Elijah, this is my friend George. He just got back from Europe and he'll be staying with me for a while."

"Well, hello, George," Elijah smiled, gesturing at Selina as she came in. "I'm Elijah, that's my fiancee, Selina..." He trailed off as the screen door slammed and Scott entered, pausing and blinking in a dramatic fashion as he looked in between the two guests.

"I'm Scott," he said as he strode right up to George, who had his hand on Sophia's arm. "Who the hell are you?"

"...And this is our son, Scott," Selina finished. "He's usually much more polite." She then narrowed her eyes at her son. "How about you try greeting our guest again, young man?"

"Hello," Scott said after sighing deeply and rolling his eyes before speaking in a monotone. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"I would have liked more enthusiasm but I guess I'll take what I can get," Selina told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scott got out and sat down.

"I thought you were leaving," Sophia told him.

"Not a chance," Scott told her, his narrowed gaze on George. Then he got a smirk on his lips, strode up to a very surprised Sophia, grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "You should have told me you were coming," he said, then gestured at the fact that he wore neither shoes nor shirt. "I would have dressed. Not for long, but I would have dressed."

"You never dress up for me," Sophia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Scott looked at the clock. "And the thing! It's almost time for us to do the thing we've been planning for weeks!"

"What thing?" Sophia asked. "We never planned a thing!"

Scott growled in frustration as both his parents smirked at each other over their ice tea. Poor Scott. He was getting nowhere. But it was fun to watch him try.

"Isn't she just the best?" Scott said at last, putting his arm around Sophia and pulling her close to his body, giving her a somewhat sloppy kiss on the cheek before looking up at George again. "Sorry about that," he apologized and offered the other man his hand. "Sophia didn't tell me she had any male friends coming to visit. "As my mother said, I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"George," George told him and gave Scott's hand a polite shake. "Sophia and I have been friends for a while. I just got back from Europe."

"Oh, that's nice," Scott said. "I like Paris, so many five star hotels there. I've stayed at all of them." This was untrue, but he wanted to sound big and important.

George shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm more an adventurous sort. I like to wander and see what I can find. And camp. I camp a lot."

"Yeah!" Sophia grinned. "Remember that one time you and I went and i accidentally brought that berry-scented shampoo after you told me not to so we had to fight off a bear?"

"How could I forget about that?" George smiled. "I'm surprised we both got out of that as well as we did, considering that it was two in the morning and in spite of the bear, we were both still only half awake."

"You...you slept in a tent together?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Sophia smirked. "It would have been stupid to lug two around!"

Selina and Elijah had been watching this like a tennis match, and now that Sophia had gotten her shots in, Elijah decided to take pity on his son.

"So this is a big binder you have," he told Sophia. "Would you like to explain some of it to us?"

"Oh, of course, sorry!" Sophia apologized. "Let's go to the living room and sit! George, you can go back home if you want, you don't have to stay. Or I'm sure Selina and Elijah wouldn't mind you taking one of their horses out to ride."

"Of course not!" Elijah smiled at him. "If you'd like, go to the stables and say you'd like to have a horse saddled up. Our staff would be happy to oblige."

"How nice!" George smiled back. "I think I'll go do that!"

"But not the gray one with the spots!" Scott called after him. "Smoky is mine!"

Selina and Elijah just smirked at each other again before sitting on either side of Sophia as she walked them through the album of their potential wedding options while Scott ran to his room and pouted after slamming the door loudly.

"Did I hurt his feelings?" Sophia asked. She didn't care if she did or not but she wanted to make sure.

"Don't worry about it," Selina assured her. "He's just throwing a tantrum; he'll get over it." She paused and pointed at a dress. "This is pretty. Would you please tell me about it?"

"Sure," Sophia nodded as they all ignored the very loud stomping and crashing above their heads. "No problem."

* * *

"You can stop your tantrum now," Selina told her son later. "In fact, I insist on it. George is gone now and so is Sophia." She looked around his room, which, unsurprisingly, looked like something had exploded in it. "And clean your room, too! It's a complete disaster area!"

"Yeah, I will, just a minute," Scott told her as he peered at his computer screen and typed madly before pausing to turn and peer at his mother. "Sophia didn't happen to mention that George guy's last name to you, did he?"

"Why?" Selina asked suspiciously and waded her way through the mess to try and look over her son's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I just...I just want to do a background check on this guy," Scott said, avoiding his mother's gaze. "To see if he's appropriate company for Sophia to keep. And Dad knows a guy, so..."

"Oh, my god," Selina rolled her eyes and put a hand to her head, which was starting to hurt. "You stop this right now and leave the poor boy alone! I thought there wasn't a lot of your father in you, but apparently there is!"

"His name?" Scott asked his mother firmly.

"No idea," Selina shrugged and shook her head. "And thank goodness too! Clean your room right now. I'm gonna stand here and watch you while you do it!"

Scott groaned as Selina began to tap her foot. "Fine, since you're serious. Whatever. I just want to know who the guy is! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"If you want to know who he is, talk to _him_ ," Selina suggested. "He seems like a very nice young man and if you get along with him, it would probably make Sophia very happy...or at least not _unhappy_ like she'll be if she knows you're causing trouble for one of her oldest friends. Just something to think about."

Although he didn't want to admit it, his mother's words made Scott feel a little guilty for what he'd almost done. He wasn't gonna say a word to Sophia about it, but he wanted to call and talk to her anyway.

"Yes?" She asked after he called her number. "What do you want?"

"I just...I wanted to say that it was nice to see you today," Scott got out. "And if I acted in a way that could be seen as not nice, I apologize for it."

"You do?" Sophia asked. "How big of you."

"I know, right?" Scott told her. "And I know it's kind of late, but...as a gesture of apology, you want me to come and get you so we can go out for a drink?"

"You know, that sounds really nice, but George and I have planned a camp out for the weekend and I need to pack and get a good night's rest," Sophia informed him while biting her lip on a smile cause she could practically see Scott's face turning beet red and his hands forming into fists. "You understand, right?"

"Of course," Scott replied through his teeth. "Have fun. Maybe we could do something when you come back."

"Maybe," Sophia told him. "We'll see." She then ended the call and Scott let out a big sigh and punched his pillow several times before leaving the house for a late night swim.

* * *

Amy started when she heard the knock on her office door. Wondering who it could be, she opened it and found herself face to face with Gwen. "Hi," she said to the other witch. "What brings you here? Come to visit your nephew?"

"No, Steve wanted me to come check up on you," Gwen told her. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Amy nodded. "Don't know why he wanted you to check up on me. I'm okay." She paused. "Unless it's about Stevie. Is it about Stevie?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "I know what he's been telling you is a lot to deal with."

"Could you get Steve to tell his grandson to either stop that horrible joke or do something so I can remember what Stevie remembers?" Amy questioned. "Cause I want answers! This has gone on long enough!"

"Why don't you just come with me and ask Steve yourself?" Gwen asked. "Are you free now?"

"Sure," Amy nodded. "Let's go."

They made their way to Steve and Gwen's and Gwen let them both in.

"Oh, you got her here," Steve smiled. "Good."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not, dear," Steve returned. Then he looked at Amy. "All right, Amy," he said. "Why don't you have a drink, come to the living room with me, and we can talk."

"Thank you," Amy said and followed him. "It's about time."

They sat down next to each other on one of the sofas and Gwen brought them both a glass of lemonade before excusing herself so they could have privacy.

"So...how does all this work?" Amy asked after a few minutes of silence. "Do you just answer my questions since you already know what I'm going to ask?"

"No, go ahead and ask yourself," Steve told her politely. "Please."

"Is what Stevie is saying about Egypt true? Or is he making it up?" Amy asked, sitting sideways with her feet tucked under her.

"It's true," Steve nodded. "You and he were together a long time ago in Egypt before tragedy struck. I was very sad about it. I thought for sure that eventually you two would be able to work things out and be happy. But at least you get to have another go at it."

"I would be a lot happier if I could just remember what Stevie remembers," Amy sighed. "Then it wouldn't all seem so crazy. Why can't I? Can't you do something about it?"

"Sadly no," Steve shook his head. "Stevie remembers what he remembers because he's the sort who's more open to such things compared to you. Also, I think it's a way to punish him after how he behaved toward you, but I don't know."

"He already killed himself because of his mistake; how much more punishment does he need?" Amy questioned.

"More than he deserves, it seems," Steve sighed. "But depending on how open you're willing to be, you could lessen his pain. Are you willing to be open? Is our discussion helping you understand the past and why things are how they are in the present?"

"Well, I believe it all now because why would you lie?" Amy said. "There's still a lot I don't understand and I hope we'll keep talking until I do."

"Oh, naturally," Steve assured her and took a swig of lemonade. "Even though I'm not able to return your memories, I can help you understand it all at least. Any more questions?"

"Let me think," Amy told him. "The main things I wondered you answered already."

"All right," Steve nodded, watching as she paused and drank her drink. "Take your time. We have all the time in the world, you know."


	13. A Romantic Interlude Or Two

"Hey, there you are," Steve said with a smile as he strode into Amy's office and came up behind her to put his arms around her. "Miss me?"

"Well, that seems a bit melodramatic," Amy got out. She let herself enjoy the kissing a little now that she knew his reasons for going after her were true. "Seeing as how you know where I am a lot. I'm usually here."

"Well, you seem a lot happier to see me than usual," Stevie remarked, his hands cupping her chest.

"Well, I'm not gonna say our past in Egypt is as real to me as it is to you," She told him. "But I talked to your grandfather and he told me that it's not a lot of nonsense...so I can't totally be against it anymore."

"Ah, that's sweet," Stevie told her as he nuzzled her neck and slipped a hand under her shirt. "I'm gonna try and not be offended that you believe my grandfather more than you believe me."

"Well, why does it matter who I believe more?" She asked and moaned as he squeezed her nipple. "The point is that I believe you now, even though I wish I could remember it all for myself."

"Why don't you ask Grandpa for help with that?" Steve questioned.

"I tried and he says it doesn't work because it just doesn't so I guess I just have to have faith," Amy sighed.

Stevie chuckled and turned her to face him. "Now that we both believe each other, I would like to talk about what you saw yesterday."

"You mean between you and your friend?" Amy asked. "I saw nothing."

"Oh, bullshit!" Stevie cried. "You wouldn't have been able to make that crack about my stamina if you saw nothing!" He grinned. "Were you jealous? Come on, you can admit it."

"Did you get with her just to make me jealous?" Amy asked as he got close to her again and sniffed her hair, his own pleasant scent making her a bit unsteady herself. She just wanted to grab him and inhale deeply before throwing him down on the sofa. And she'd never truly felt that before.

"Of course I did it just to make you jealous!" Stevie assured her. "I wanted to do something that would get a reaction out of you so I could be sure you cared about me, even though you pretend you don't."

"Of course I do," Amy nodded and took his face in her hands. "It's just not always easy for me to do it the way you want me to because we live with your parents and you're sort of my patient, and...you know. But it's nice to see that you still have hope for me and aren't just getting impatient and falling back on bad habits."

"I would never," Stevie assured her and kissed her hand. "Especially now that you believe me. I love you too much to ruin an opportunity like that." He paused. "Can we stop talking and kiss now, please?"

"Well, I want to, but...you know how someone could come in any minute and see us..." Amy got out hesitantly.

Then she froze as a voice sounded from the doorway, smooth as silk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually you are," Stevie told Klaus. "What do you want? How did you get in here?"

"If you want to keep me out, you really should tell your father to get better security cause all I had to do was say 'Hello' and that I wanted to see Amy, and they let me right in." Klaus smirked and pushed his way between the pair. "Now if you'll excuse us, Amy and I have a thing."

Amy looked helplessly between Klaus and an outraged Stevie. "Oh, that's right, the thing!" She said and knocked her forehead with her palm. "How could I forget about the thing? Thank your for coming all the way out here to remind me!"

"There's no thing!" Stevie cried. "I'm not stupid. You just made it up!"

"Even if I did, Amy seems to want to play along and if she doesn't want to be around you anymore, that should be her choice, shouldn't it, _boy?_ " Klaus hissed, doing his best imitation of Mikael and hoping that his tone would have the same sort of effect Mikael's always had on him.

"Is he right?" Stevie asked Amy. "Would you like to leave with him?"

"Oh, we don't have to leave," Klaus said, pushing Stevie out. "We can stay here if Amy wants to."

Once Stevie was out in the hallway, Klaus locked the door behind him and turned back to Amy with a grin on his face. "There's no need to thank me for getting you of that," he said. "It's my pleasure!"

But Amy just gave him one slap on each cheek. "That was mean and underhanded, even if I am somewhat grateful. You could have handled it better! He's just a boy!"

"Ah-ha, so you admit it!" Klaus proclaimed. "He's a boy and you want a man!"

"What I want in my romantic life is not any of your business since it has nothing to do with you!" Amy cried, shaking her finger in his face. "I don't know what's gotten into you so that you feel you need to butt in what's going on between me and Stevie, but it's got to stop!"

"You're blushing," Klaus grinned. "I think you like my attention. Nice to know I can still have that sort of effect on you." He began walking toward her, causing Amy to walk back, bumping into her book case.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus took her in his arms and captured her mouth with his instead. Shocked, she resisted a little at first, but then gave in, kissing him back, her fingers combing through his curly blond hair before moving down his back and over his bottom, laughing a little when he changed position to nibble on her neck.

"You like it," He grinned. "Don't pretend."

"Of course I do, you're a good kisser and you know that," Amy told him. "But that doesn't mean anything for us. There's no future here."

"That's all right," Klaus told her. "You know I can live for the moment. I'll take what I can get." He then backed her up against the bookcase again, kissing her soundly as his hands sneaked up her thighs.

* * *

"What a coincidence meeting you here!" Scott exclaimed as he and Diane ran into George and Sophia at the summer carnival. "Who knew that we'd both have the same date idea?"

"Well, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise," Sophia told him. "It's not like this is New York City or something. There's not a lot to do, so naturally when something like this carnival comes to town, everyone flocks to it, am I right?"

"I go every year!" Diane chirped. "I think it's so much fun!" She got close to Scott and stroked his arm."I think we should get cotton candy and go on the tunnel of love!"

"In a minute," Scott told her, locking eyes with George, who he still hated. "Georgie boy, what do you say we go the midway? See who's the strongest?"

Sophia frowned and was about to tell George he didn't have to do such a stupid, macho thing when George nodded.

"All right," he said easily. "Lead the way."

"This is so dumb," Sophia hissed as the four of them walked to the midway. "You just want to show that you're better than him! And it's sneaky bad trick too, because there's no way you'll beat him since he's human!"

"Is that so?" Scott asked with a grin. "Maybe he'll have a chance if he tries his hardest. Who knows?"

But the smirk was quickly wiped off Scott's face when, after best out of three, for some reason that he didn't understand, George emerged victorious, handing Sophia the small pink teddy bear he picked for one of his prizes.

"That's nice," she smiled. "How sweet!"

He then turned to Diane and gave her the slinky he picked for another prize. "You can have this since Scott didn't win anything for you," he said. "Please take it, I insist."

"Well, thank you," Diane grinned. Then she turned to Scott. "Want to get that cotton candy now? I've had enough of this place."

"I'm not very hungry," Scott replied. "I'm sure that since you and George are so chummy now, he'd be more than happy to take you."

"Sure," George nodded and offered the pretty brunette Diane his arm. "Right this way." He looked questioningly at Sophia. "Would you like to come too?"

"No, thanks," Sophia shook her head. "I'll stay here with Scott. I'm not hungry either. You go enjoy."

"'I'll stay here with Scott'?" Scott repeated with a grin and pulled her to him. "How nice! Good to know that even though you're here with George, you're still capable of remembering who really likes you!"

"I'm only staying because I'm truly not hungry," Sophia said. "It has nothing to do with feelings involving you so get that idea out of your head."

What was in Scott's head was something entirely different. "Well, I don't want to just sit here while George and Diane stuff their faces, do you?" He asked.

"No, but what else would we do?" Sophia questioned.

"Just trust me and come," Scott grinned. "Don't ask any questions."

Both curious and dismayed, Sophia let her friend take her hand and pull her along after him, letting out a loud groan when she realized he'd pulled her inside the tunnel of love.

"You're lucky that ticket guy was staring at us so I couldn't make a fuss!" She whispered angrily as they took seats in the swan shaped boat. "This is sneaky and underhanded of you! Stop trying to run my life!"

"I'm not trying to run it!" Scott whispered. "I'm trying to improve it and make sure you don't make a stupid mistake cause you're stubborn! You can't tell me you want to be Barbie to Georgie boy's Ken!"

"Whether I do or don't is none of your business!" Sophia repeated. "I know nothing you say about my relationship with George comes from the fact that you care about me! You're just coming up with any excuse you can to try and get me to do what you want!"

Before Scott could respond to this statement, the lights went out and there was a jolt as the boat stopped abruptly and Sophia was thrown into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, even though he couldn't make out her face in the dark. "Are you hurt? What the hell was that?"

Just then a voice sounded overhead. "The ride has encountered some difficulties. Please be patient and remain seated while we try and fix them."

"Great," Sophia groaned, reaching over the side of the boat and splashing. "I'm stuck here in the dark with you against my will. That's just wonderful."

"Oh, think of this as a blessing in disguise!" Scott encouraged. "I bet it won't be hard to find ways to amuse ourselves."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Sophia grumbled and pulled out of his grasp.

"I can't believe you splashed me!" Scott yelled and splashed her back. They did this for a while before, soaking wet, Scott pulled Sophia to him. "You're very wet," he remarked.

"Yeah," Sophia nodded, her breath mingling with his. "Very wet." The jolt of the boat had sent a wave of water into it, so she wasn't lying about this.

"Are you comfortable?" Scott questioned. "I could give you my jacket to keep you dry."

"I'm fine except for..." She groaned and knew she would regreat what she was about to do, but it was the only way to stop the discomfort. She got out of her panties and put them next to her on the bench. "There. No more panties. That's better, not having that wetness against my skin."

This made Scott freeze. "Did you just say you're not wearing underwear?" He asked.

Sophia cursed under her breath. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, in case it gave him ideas. "Fine," she said at last when there was no point in denying it.

Scott took her hand and began kissing her fingers. "Do you like that?" He asked her. He couldn't see her nod, but she whispered a confirmation. He then pulled her to him and kissed her neck, down her collarbone, and pulled her shirt down.

"You're mine, Sophia," he told her. "You know that, don't you?"

"I'd be flattered, but that just makes me one of many, doesn't it?" she whispered in between kisses.

"No," he said. "I only want you now. I want to be one with you."

She thought he would take her right then and there, but to her surprise, he took his time, first pulling her hair out of its ponytail and playing with it.

"It's so pretty and soft," he murmured. "And it smells so good!" Soon, they were both panting, holding each other close, and rubbing up against each other.

Sophia was moaning his name and pulling at his hair as he pulled down the elastic neckline of her dress and sucked and bit on her nipples.

"I need to touch you," he told her. "I need to touch you bad."

Now his eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out the shape of her breasts. "I wish I could see you better because your boobs are beautiful!"

"You're not so bad yourself," she said, helping him off with his t-shirt and running her fingers over his chest. Then her eyes caught the glint of his belt buckle and a surprising thought entered her head. "Ready for a surprise?" She whispered, then deftly undid his belt and zipper, then lowered herself onto him after taking hold of his dick and squeezing it for a little bit.

She was expecting pleasure, but all she felt was pain. This wasn't how she'd expected it to be at all. "Oh," she said. "Oh, damn...ouch..."

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked. "Shit, if you're in pain, we can stop..."

"No," Sophia shook her head. "I'm...I'll be fine."

"I did warn you," he said, kissing her gently. "I'm not small. It's not just my ego talking."

She moved a little and that made it feel better. "Asshole," she told him with a grin before kissing him.

"Oh, baby, you're the best," he whispered, kissing her and then pushing into her gently.

He didn't want to go too long since it was her first time, so he stopped sooner than she seemed to want to.

"Don't want to overdo it the first time, right?" he said and did up his pants and shirt while Sophia straightened out her dress and pulled her panties close to her so she wouldn't forget them, breathing a sigh of relief when the boat began to move again.

They finished the ride in silence and as they were coming out, Sophia punched Scott in the arm. "I knew that would happen if I was alone in the dark with you!" She cried. "Did you pay them to have the boat break down?"

"No, I didn't!" Scott exclaimed. "I just wanted a nice, clothes on ride with you in the tunnel of love! May I remind you that you were the one who put the moves on me? And I'm not sorry that it happened, either! It was unexpected, but I liked it!"

"Oh. look, there are George and Diane," Sophia exclaimed and ran toward them. "Thank goodness!" She threw her arms around a surprised George, who handed her the blue cotton candy he'd bought for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What did you do while we ate?"

"The tunnel of love," Scott told him. "It broke down though."

"What a shame," Diane sighed. "No use going on it now."

"I'd rather go home now, if it's all right with you," Sophia told George. "Do you mind? I'm...I don't feel well."

"Sure," George nodded, taking her hand. "Let's go and let you lie down. And get you some water too. Don't want you to get dehydrated."

"And since you're going, we should go too," Scott decided. "I'm getting a little too hot myself."

"You do look a little flushed." Diane nodded. "Maybe going home is a good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott was not the only one looking for alone time with the one he loved. Back at the ranch, his very contrite mother was going after the same thing.

When Elijah got back from a ride, he found a note next to his horse's stable. "I'm sorry about our fight before. Come meet me by the lake. I've got a surprise for you. Love, Selina."

Smiling, Elijah tucked the note in his pocket, then went into the house, asking Andre to help him make a picnic lunch. Once he'd done that, he made his way to the lake, where Selina stood with her back to him, her skirt floating in the breeze as she looked out onto the water.

He came up behind her, took her hand, and kissed the palm. "I got your lovely message," he told her as she turned around with a smile. "And I...I brought a picnic."

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that," she said as she pulled her dress off. "But we'll probably be needing the calories after."

"What?" He asked. She wore _nothing_ under the dress, neither bra nor panties.

"See anything you like?" She grinned and sauntered over to him with a grin. "Want me to help you undo your pants?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded and dropped the basket. "Please. But first..."

He put the picnic blanket down and soon his clothes were on the ground next to her dress. They both laughed and held each other tight while they nibbled on and bit each other. Then he tickled her until she could no longer breathe, captured her mouth with his then buried himself inside her over and over.

"I could have kept my dress on, I guess," she grinned. "I know women used to not wear underwear under their dresses so it wouldn't throw you off any."

"Oh, what sort of man do you take me for?" Elijah grinned and then sucked gently on her nipples for a little while before biting down on them and making Selina gasp.

"Do it again!" She bucked her hips. "Do it again!"

When they were both exhausted, they headed to the nearby lake for a little bit and played in the water before dressing again, and running for the picnic basket, devouring sandwiches, cookies, a salad, and lemonade, and then he gave her a spanking before picking her up and carrying her back to the ranch.


	14. Cats And Mice

Sarah looked through her diary and noticed that it had been at least a few weeks since "talked to Juliette" was part of an entry. So she decided to give her a call. Not to yell, not to check up, not to plot a kidnapping (like she knew Junior would.) Just to have a chat and see how her daughter was doing because that's what a good mother did, and even though she had her issues, she considered herself to be a reasonably good parent.

She was taken aback for a moment, however, when it was Josh, not her daughter, who answered the phone. "Hi," she said, surprised. "This is Juliette's cell number; why are you answering?"

"She's sulking in her room and refusing to talk to anyone or shower or anything." His voice lowered. "She smells terrible. Ollie won't even go near her."

This made Sarah laugh because she wasn't sure whether he was serious or not. "Oh, Josh, you're funny," she said, just as Junior came into the kitchen from the grocery store, frowned, and dropped the grocery bags on the floor.

"Hi, Sarah," he said through his teeth. "I'm back from the grocery store!"

"Josh, I gotta go," Sarah told him. "Sean's back from the store and I need to help him put things away. Give Juliette my best and let her know that I'd like to talk to her as soon as possible. Thanks. Bye."

Then she turned and glared at Sean before bending down and picking up things from the pile of groceries and putting them on the counter. "Good thing nothing in that bag was breakable or able to make a mess," she said. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Why were you talking to Josh?" Sean questioned. "Why were you laughing at what he said? Was he flirting with you? He better not have been. He probably was, or you wouldn't have made up that ridiculous bit about Juliette the second I came in and then ended the conversation."

"He was not!" Sarah vehemently shook her head, her hair flying everywhere. "I called to talk to Juliette cause it's been a few weeks and I was curious how she was, but apparently she's sulking about something and not talking to people, so it was Josh who answered the phone."

"And you just keep talking to him when you heard that?" Junior questioned. "You didn't hang up?"

"No, because that would have been rude!" Sarah pointed out. "And I was taught to have good manners!"

Junior scoffed at this and spanked her before pulling her close to his body. "Yeah, with everyone but me apparently. Flirting with someone besides your husband is not good manners!"

"Oh, but I wasn't-" Sarah protested and then gave up. "You know what, fine!" She got out and threw up her hands. "I wasn't flirting with Josh. I truly was calling to ask about Juliette, but you think what you want. It's your problem, not mine." They glared at one another, their lips so close that their breaths mingled.

"Let me go," Sarah muttered, not wanting to touch him. "Let me go right this minute! I have to finish putting the groceries away!"

"I'll do it," Sean told her and then released her. "But we aren't done with this conversation!"

"I am," Sarah said and grabbed a spoon and a carton of ice cream, striding off to the patio to eat it. "Trust me, I am _way_ past done and you are an idiot."

* * *

With Juliette sulking in her room, Josh was lonely and bored and so it made him very happy when his friend Tess called.

"You busy?" She asked. "I just got back from Hawaii and I thought we could chat."

"No, I'm not," Josh told her. "I'd love it if you stopped by. You can meet my son!"

"Since when do you have a son?" Tess asked. "No shit, get out of town!"

"No, I do!" Josh told her. "His name is Oliver!"

"How nice!" Tess replied. "And I'm guessing Sarah is out of town so she won't give us any trouble?"

"Actually, Sarah and I aren't together anymore," Josh assured her. "So just come on over and no one will give you any trouble."

"I sure will," Tess agreed. "Would you have a beer waiting for me?"

"Like you have to ask!" Josh said and then chuckled. "See you in a little while."

It was the loud chuckling of a woman that roused Juliette from her sulking. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She got out of bed, strode out the door, zapped herself downstairs, and spied where Josh, Oliver, and a woman she'd never seen before, who had short blonde hair, wore torn jeans and black tank top under an army fatigue pattered hoodie sat laughing and chatting.

"So glad to hear that that Sarah's gone!" She said. "I'm sure she had good qualities since you liked her so much, but she never...never seemed to like me. I think she was threatened by our friendship."

"Well, that's the thing about Sarah," Josh agreed. "You had to assure her that everything was about her all the time, otherwise she'd just start trouble. I can't say I'm not a little relieved to be over that relationship."

"But where did Oliver come from then?" Tess asked, reaching out to pat Oliver's dark head. "Do you have a girlfriend? I hope she's not the jealous type."

"Her name is Juliette, Tess," Josh got out. "And I hope she's not the jealous type like Sarah. They're very different, so I am pretty confident that she will accept the fact that I have friends who are women and that, in no way, affects how I feel about her."

Despite hearing this praise, Juliette was overcome with jealousy at the sight of another woman touching and bonding with her son, not to mention how she was with Josh.

Letting out a growl she hoped they didn't hear, she did the only thing she felt she could: call her mother (cause since this Tess was talking trash about her mother, her mother would obviously know who she was) and get information so she, Juliette, could find some way to make her get the heck out of the house.

* * *

"Oh, yeah," Sarah told her daughter a few minutes later. "I know that woman. She used to be all over Josh. Made me kind of jealous, you know? Cause she was a demon who didn't have a kid and was able to do whatever and whoever she wanted. Not like me. I was afraid with her around that Josh would be reminded of all the extra baggage I carried with me, even though I loved him dearly..." She paused as she felt arms go around her waist and then pull away, craning her head to see a very cranky Sean staring back at her.

"Gotta go, sweetie," Sarah said to Juliette. "Your daddy's got his grumpy face on. Probably for no reason whatsoever."

It was then that Sean pressed the off button. "Who were you saying you loved Josh to?" He demanded. "Tell me right this damn minute!"

"You just about hung up on your daughter, you moron!" Sarah shot back. "One of Josh's friends who just happens to be a girl is visiting and I was telling Juliette about my own experiences with her."

"I can't believe you're supporting this relationship!" Sean cried. "Is it so you can be with him vicariously through our daughter?"

"No!" Sarah shouted, feeling disgusted. "I'd rather support out daughter through a weird relationship than lose her because we hate it. And how dare you not trust me and think I'm using her to get to Josh! _Do_ you not trust me?"

"Well, I think it's obvious that I question your commitment to this relationship if you can't go two seconds without talking to your ex-husband!" Junuor shouted back. "Remember that you divorced him for a reason?"

"He divorced me because for some reason I liked you better than him!" Sarah cried. "For the life of me, I can't remember what it was. And if you're so miserable in this relationship, why don't we get a divorce too? It might be best!"

"A divorce?" Junior asked, raising an eyebrow and then hoisting her up on his shoulder. "Neither of us is getting divorced today or ever!"

As Sarah swore and pounded on his back, he carried her to their bedroom, lay her down on their bed, and bound both her wrists.

"Let me out!" She cried. "You bastard! You asshole, you jerk!"

"How about not?" Sean shook his head. "I think I have you right where I want you." He then began to strip down and for a few seconds, Sarah went quiet while she watched without blinking. Damn that man was hot.

Then, angered by her weakness, she resumed shouting as he, naked as the day he was born, climbed into bed beside her and put a hand on her face. "Let's see...your breathing is heavy, your cheeks are red, your face is warm...and your pants are soaked. I diagnose you with being really turned on! Let's see what sort of remedy I can give you for that." He paused. "Wait just a minute now. That _could_ be the diagnosis, but to get an even better idea, I'm gonna have to undress you."

"Oh, no," Sarah cried, squirming. "No, don't you dare!"

Sean took her wrist, loosened her restraints a little, and then kissed her fingers. "Are you sure you don't want me to?" He asked.

"You...you're gonna kill me!" Sarah shouted. "Oh, all right, just get it over with, damn you!" Then she felt him slide off her pants and panties and touch her gently. It didn't take long for an orgasm to rock her body as she cried out.

"You, oh, my god, you!" I hate...I hate..." She shut her eyes tight so she wouldn't have to see that detestable smug look of his. "How dare you!"

"How dare I know all the things that make you feel good?" Sean asked as he ran his hands gently over her body and massaged her tummy. "That's a terrible quality to have in a husband. I feel awful for all your suffering."

"You untie me right this minute!" She yelled.

"Not now," Sean shook his head. "We've only just started. You need to cool off, I think."

He then went to get some ice and slide it all over her body. The cold, of course, made her nipples perky and he promptly sucked on them gently for a bit before biting them softly.

"Oh, good," Sarah groaned. "Oh, yes...damn you, that's good."

Then he parted her legs and began to taste her.

"I'm surprised you're going this long," Sarah got out when she was finally able to talk. "I thought it would be more about you."

"How am I proving that I'm better than Josh if I make this all about me?" Sean questioned, pausing only for a second before he kept going and she let out a loud gasp. "I'll have my turn, don't you worry."

He didn't take it until every inch of her body seemed to be warm and tingly. "You good?" He asked his fingertips brushing her bottom lip. "Did I miss anywhere?"

"N...no," a very satisfied Sarah got out. "I'm good I think." She let out a contented sigh and Sean let her rest for a few minutes before he undid the cuffs and pulled her close to his body.

"Are you rested?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, her head on his shoulder.

"Good, cause it's my turn now," Sean smiled and gagged her before slipping on a condom, turning her over on her back, spanking her, and taking her from behind repeatedly as she pounded on the mattress.

Then, he turned her over onto her back, removing the gag for a moment. "Too much?"

"Not enough." Sarah grinned. "Is that all you got?"

He put the gag back and went another round, then turned her over again to look into her eyes. When he saw they still had that look of challenge, and even a hint of a smirk that he loved so well, he pulled her against him, removed the gag, and pushed into her over and over while Sarah, rested her chin on his shoulder and played with his hair.

"You see?" He said as they both fell back on to the bed later, panting with exhaustion. "I'm not so bad. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Don't talk," She said, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly. "You _really_ don't want to ruin the mood I'm in right now."

* * *

Though her mother hadn't had a lot of time to give her advice before she was so rudely interrupted, Juliette got the gist of it: her mother had found the woman intimidating; she, Juliette, would not be driven to feel the same way.

Thinking about what to do, she realized she had an ace up her sleeve: Josh already liked her, she just had to make him show it. That wouldn't be hard. She got into the shower, washed her hair and body, then dressed in jeans and a white lace tank top (sans bra, of course), and then, after shaking out her hair, sauntered into the room, grinning as Josh got one look at her, choked on his beer, and then let the bottle roll to the floor. She gave him a smile and a wink before sashaying to the kitchen (which she never usually did), grinning to herself as she knew she felt his eyes on her butt.

"Hey there," he whispered against her ear as he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her. "You smell nice. And that shirt does wonders for your boobs."

"Thanks for noticing," she said and freed herself from his grip. "Nice to know you haven't forgotten about me."

"What makes you think that?" Josh wanted to know as he pushed her up against the counter and kissed her soundly.

"Well, Mom told me all about your friend in there," Juliette got out as Josh cupped her bottom and began kissing her neck. "Your friend that you didn't tell me about who happens to be a girl..."

She let out a gasp as Josh pulled back a little, a grin on his face. "You sound jealous," he murmured, twisting some of her dark hair around his finger. "Are you jealous?"

"N...no!" Juliette shook her head. "What would make you say a stupid thing like that?"

"Well, for one thing," Josh responded as he pulled her close and sniffed deeply, inhaling the lilac scent that was on her neck and bare shoulders. "I don't think you just suddenly decided to get up, shower, and put on clean clothes for no reason. Am I right?"

Juliette pushed him away. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response," she spat. "I am not jealous! I don't care who you screw around with...just have the decency not to do it in front of Oliver!"

He chuckled against her earlobe and pulled her to him backwards as shivers went through her body.

"You know," he got out and undid the button and zipper on her jeans, "That outfit's a real turn on for me. I like it."

"Yeah," Juliette shifted a little. "I can feel it."

He growled. "If we stand here like this any longer, I'm gonna take you on the kitchen table!"

Juliette gasped as his hand slid down inside her jeans. "Oh...oh...oh!"

"I wanna nibble you all over," he whispered.

"Well, you don't get to!" She got out, even as she spread her legs a little wider to give him a better angle. "Don't you have a guest to attend to?"

"She's playing with Oliver," Josh said, looking into the living room over his shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine for a while."

"Oh!" She let out a cry as he entered her with his finger, then he turned her around, quickly cutting it off by slamming his lips against hers.

Panting, they began kissing wildly as she pushed his shirt up and began running her fingers over his abs as they rubbed against each other. But just as she undid the buttons on his jeans, they were interrupted.

"Sorry," Tess said. "But Oliver wants juice. Where is it?"

Juliette and Josh quickly pulled apart and Josh went to get the apple juice out of the fridge, pouring it in a glass and handing it to her.

"I'll bring this to him and then be on my way," Tess said. "You have a beautiful son and apparently I just stopped you from making another one, didn't I? Sorry about that."

Juliette was blushing. "If you're gonna go, then just go," she hissed. "We don't need the extra commentary."

"But call me again!" Josh added. "Next time we'll really make an effort to catch up!"

Once the door slammed shut, Juliette crossed her arms. "Well, she just has no shame, does she?"

"Uh-huh," Josh nodded and pulled her to him again. "Now, where were we?"

Juliette gave him a push. "The time is past. We're not doing that anymore. You've embarrassed me enough today." But her eyes wandered down to his jeans, which were still unbuttoned and unzipped.

"If I put Oliver in his room," he whispered against her ear, "I want you to meet me in our room in five minutes. And I want you naked when I get there."

"Oh, no," Juliette shook her head. "If you want me naked, you're gonna have to rip my clothes off me!"

"A challenge!" Josh grinned. "I like it!" He ran, grabbed Oliver (who seemed rather shocked) and stuck him in his room, then returned to Juliette, who apparently would not make it easy on him. They pushed and shoved and kissed, and shoved again, pulling at each other's clothes until they were in a pile at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, you're beautiful..." Josh whispered, running his hands over Juliette's body.

"Stop talking!" She snapped and cupped his face before kissing him as they fell back onto the bed. "Thank you, but I don't want to wait anymore!"

He kissed her inner thighs and tasted her until she screamed and then pushed into her over, and over again while she pulled at his hair.

"Oh, damn," she said as, drenched in sweat they clung to each other afterward. "We should do that more often."

"We will if you start showering regularly again," Josh told her dryly. "Deal?"

"Deal," Juliette nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again.

* * *

"Okay, Daddy, okay!" Ashley cried. "I'll take the stupid medicine, I promise!" That finally made him go away and as soon as he was gone, she quickly wheeled back to her room and threw herself into her bed, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. It was vibrating madly.

"Hi," she said to Elliot in an apologetic voice. "I was stuck talking to my dad and he would just _not_ leave me alone!"

"You don't think he suspects anything do you?" Elliot questioned.

"No," Ashley got out. "I've been very careful. However, there's nothing new to report so far."

"You've been drinking your blood and keeping your cravings under control?"

"Yep," Ashley said proudly. She kept her blood under her bed in a cooler that Elliot and Junior had rigged up to be only visible to her and refill automatically whenever she drank the last bag. "Daddy hasn't picked up on that, either. But then again, he's a human and a moron, so..."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Elliot got out. "When you were late, I thought he'd done something horrible to you."

"I...I'm touched that you were so worried," Ashley told him. "Thank you." She shouldn't have been surprised after all he and his family had done for her, but she still sort of was.

"Well, I know it annoys you when people are too clingy, but...I'm always gonna care about you. And I'm always gonna be around to make sure you don't do anything else you're gonna regret in your life. Because now it's time for you to move forward. Not back anymore. Right?" Elliot questioned.

"Right," Ashley said with a smile. "Thank you and goodnight, Elliot. Sleep well."

"You too," Elliot told her. "And don't forget to drink your blood!"

"I won't," Ashley assured him. "I swear."

* * *

"Sure," Noah said as Elliot came back from the bathroom and ordered another beer from his nephew who was acting as bartender at the Underground that night, at least for a little while. "And after you finish that, I have the perfect girl for you."

"You do?" Elliot grinned. "Well, that's a change of pace." He tilted his head, his eye on a dark-eyed young man in a leather jacket leaning up against the pool table. "I thought you were gonna pick him."

"Well, if you wanna go with him, be my guest," Noah shrugged. "I think he has his eye on you. But..." He pointed. "Lots of men seem to have their eyes on your friend Ashley and she's not shy about reciprocating."

Elliot choked on his beer when he saw that Noah was correct; Ashley was shimmying and shaking with a bunch of admirers who were looking at her in ways that made Elliot wish she couldn't move so seductively.

"Hold my beer," he told his nephew. Then strode into the group, taking Ashley in one arm and hiding her face against his chest as she struggled. "Okay, move away, you pervs! Show's over, nothing to see here!"

"What are you doing?" Ashley hissed and pushed him away. "I was just having a little fun."

Elliot scowled. " _Too much_ fun if you ask me!"

"What?" Ashley scoffed. "I know I agreed to help you with the whole robot alien thing but that doesn't give you license to control what I do with my free time. Now would you just back off?"

Elliot began gesturing wildly. "You had three guys about to stick their tongues down your throat for everyone to see and you're worried about privacy? Well that's just hilarious! Tell me, do you know the names of anyone you danced with tonight?"

"Do you?" Ashley returned with a twinkle in her eyes. "For all _your_ dance partners, I mean?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Elliot smirked. "Noah knows everyone and he told me their names, so take that!"

"I don't have that same good fortune, but who cares!" Ashley laughed. "Lighten up, will you?" Her eyes met those of a young man with blond hair just like Elliot's. "Now if you'll excuse me...my fans await."

She swept off and a grumpy Elliot returned and snatched his beer back from Noah.

"Sorry," Noah sighed. "I really thought it would end in your favor."

"No, you didn't," Elliot shook his head and took a big swig. "You don't have to lie just to make me feel better."

"Well, what _would_ make you feel better then?" Noah asked.

"I guess just give me beers until I say 'Stop'," Elliot told him as he watched Ashley, his body rigid and his jaw clenched. "Please?"

Noah sighed deeply. "All right," he agreed, even though he knew it wouldn't lead to things ending well.

* * *

Eventually, watching Ashley have fun with other men became too much for Elliot to take. Full of beer and anger, he toppled from his bar stool and after Noah helped him to his feet, he made his way to Ashley, picked her up, and put her over his shoulder.

"Just how drunk _are_ you?"She winced. "I'm driving myself home. You're not gonna kill me!"

"You can't die from a car crash anymore, you silly," Elliot told her. "We're leaving now!" He marched from the club with a protesting Ashley over his shoulder and once they were in the parking lot and he'd thrown her in the backseat, he called Lucifer.

"Yes, Elliot?" Came Lucifer's voice. He'd been expecting this. Noah had called to warn him just in case. "What can I do for you? I can send a limo since it doesn't seem like you're in a fit state to drive anywhere. And someone else to bring your car back to your parents' house."

"All right," Elliot slurred. "That seems like a good idea. Also, where's a good hotel?"

Lucifer told him to tell the driver the address of a particular hotel where he had been a customer so often in the past that he had his own private room there. "Just tell them that's where you want to go and they'll bring you," he continued. "Stay there all night and don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, I won't," Elliot promised, yelling into the phone a little too loudly. "Thank you. Goodbye!" He ended the call and ordered Ashley out of the car.

"What's your problem?" She huffed and straightened the skirt of her dress. "Are you gonna make me walk home?"

"No, my brother in law is sending us a limo," Elliot told her. "But if you want to walk to the hotel, that's fine too."

"You think I'm gonna go to a hotel with you alone?" She chuckled. "Wow, I guess alcohol really _does_ mess with people's brains."

"But you'll get to go in a _limo!"_ Elliot reminded her. "And I won't even yell at you for taking stuff from the mini fridge in the hotel room."

"Oh, why'd you have to go and say that?" Ashley groaned. "I did always have a weakness for all the stuff in the fridge. Daddy yelled at me about it a lot."

"Well, don't just stand there, then," Elliot gestured wildly. "Come with me!" He turned as a horn honked. "Look! There's the limo now!"

As the limo pulled to a stop and the door opened, Elliot picked up Ashley and threw her in the back, surprising her and the driver. He then tried to tell him where they were supposed to go.

"Don't worry," the driver assured him. "I got you covered. Don't hurt your brain any more than you already have."

"Okay," Elliot slurred and fell against Ashley as the door was shut behind him. They then drove off and Ashley made a face as Elliot kept sniffing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You smell pretty," he said and grabbed her. "Like flowers or cake or something."

"Thank you," she said and pushed him away. "But I really wish you would stop. Cause in case you don't remember, you don't smell as nice."

"Okay," Elliot huffed, crossing his arms and stretching out sideways so that Ashley was squished against the window due to his long legs. "Meanie."

* * *

They got to the hotel in silence after another man drove off with Elliot's car, then they and the driver went inside to make sure Elliot and Ashley got to the room safely.

Once he was gone, Ashley sat on the bed, kicking her feet over the floor.

"I think we should have a contest to see who gets undressed the fastest," he said as he began to undress. "I'm winning, so you better hurry."

As she watched him, Ashley was overcome by how tall and attractive he was. "Oh, all right," she got out. "Remember, I got urges now and since you wouldn't let me be with any of those guys at the club, I still feel them."

"Oh, yeah?" Elliot grinned. "I know what you're getting at."

"Good!" Ashley nodded. "While you recover from being drunk, I'll go see if there's a pool boy or a room service guy around that's reasonably good looking and full of stamina."

"Oh, no," Elliot shook his head and pulled her away from the door before she could leave. "If anyone will be helping you with your urges, it's me!"

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Why would I want to do it with you?"

"It's something I owe to you because I was the one who made you this way in the first place."

"Please, don't make me laugh," Ashley told him. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity!" Elliot told her. "You're horny, I'm practically naked, let's help each other out." He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Please?"

"Fine, but at least be a gentleman and get me a drink while I get undressed."

She headed for the bathroom and he let out a howl of protest. "I don't even get to watch you?" He complained.

"Well, I was gonna surprise you, but if you're gonna be a big baby about it, fine," Ashley got out and took her dress off so she was just standing in her white lace underwear. "There, happy?"

"Yes," Elliot nodded and got undressed the rest of the way before zapping up champagne and some glasses.

"You don't need to have anymore," she said and took one of them.

"Fine, drink both," he shrugged. "Don't waste it."

After she finished both glasses, she stuck them on the bedside table. "Fine, let's get this over with," she said.

She expected him to go fast, or to not go at all, considering how drunk he was. But he started out slow, kissing her everywhere, and then tasting her in a slow and leisurely fashion before kissing her lips soundly and biting her nipples as she cried out his name and he buried himself inside her over and over again with enough force that she thought the bed was gonna break.

"Again!" She yelled. "Again!"

"I can do it!" He said determinedly. And with one last, strong thrust, she let out another cry and they both fell against the mattress in an exhausted heap.

"Damn," she muttered as she stroked his sweaty hair and he planted little butterfly kisses on her bare tummy. "If you're this good when you're drunk, imagine what you're like when you're sober."


	15. Some Are Lucky and Some Are Not

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Leona for a bit while I go out," Lee told Ellie as they sat together in her library with Leona on her lap. "I don't quite know where Lisa went, but I have to go out, as I said, and I don't just want to leave Leona alone."

He kissed and then ruffled her hair. "I admit I didn't quite know what to do about her at first, but I love her very much now."

"She _is_ cute," Ellie agreed as the baby smiled at her. "And with such a nice smile too!" She bounced her on her lap and then smiled at Lee over her head. "So don't you worry now," she told Lee. "You go about your business and Leona and I will just sit here and read books. No trouble will be caused."

Lee nodded with satisfaction. "I thought as much, which is exactly why I asked you for this favor; in spite of our past difficulties, I know you'll take care of my daughter. I won't be gone for long, about an hour." He took Leona from Ellie's arms and gave her a big hug and a kiss before waving goodbye to her and Ellie and heading on his way, looking over his shoulder one last time to see Ellie waving Leona's little arm at him.

Once Lee was gone and the library door was closed, Ellie took Leona back to the sofa and sat down on it with the baby in her lap. "Now we're gonna do exactly what we told your daddy we're gonna do," she said. "At least for a little while."

It was a very little while before Leona got bored and Ellie decided to put the book away and let her stare at Fishy instead. This went on for longer than she expected and they were only snapped out of it by Lee's return.

"Wow, you really _did_ mean it when you said you weren't gonna do a lot," Lee said, causing Ellie to start. "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, you didn't," Ellie assured him and got up from the chair she and Leona were sitting in. "Sometimes, it can just get hypnotic, you know? That might seem sort of silly, but...yeah."

"I get it," Lee grinned. "Don't worry." He reached out for Leona, who eagerly reached back. "I'll take her off your hands now," he said. "Thanks for the help."

"Oh, you're welcome, any time," Ellie grinned. "We're family, you know."

"Yes," Lee nodded as Ellie walked with him to the library door. "We sure are. I was going to go make myself some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Ellie nodded as her stomach rumbled. "Why not? I'm very hungry, apparently."

* * *

"Here you are!" Steve yelled loudly as he strolled into Lucifer's office, making Lucifer yell in surprise and drop all his papers on the floor.

"Good...gracious!" He cried. "What did you do that for? What kind of a way is that to enter a room?"

Steve smirked a little. "I just wanted to see you jump," he told him. Then his face became somber. "Have you told Eleanor the truth about Lee yet, son? That he really is your boy and not just someone you adopted?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Lucifer huffed. "Tell me about the robots instead. What are they up to?"

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, Klaus will handle it," Steve remarked. "So Eleanor...you haven't told her? She and Lee are getting very chummy now. I know this. They just had lunch together."

"No, I haven't told her!" Lucifer shook his head. "But why? Why when it will just cause trouble? You don't want me to make Eleanor unhappy do you?"

"Well, of course not, but...she trusts you," Steve reminded him. "She deserves the truth, even if it hurts her. As long as you assure her that you love her best, I'm sure she'll get over anything negative she might feel."

"I don't know," Lucifer shook his head. "Certain parts of me are rubbing off on her, I think. And did I react well to thinking I wouldn't be first for you anymore?"

"Well..." Steve twitched uncomfortably. He knew that was a possibility of course, but he also couldn't help but believe that Eleanor would be different. There was always a chance. "You didn't," he conceded. "But that doesn't mean Eleanor will be the same. Don't be alarmist. Have faith in your wife." His voice rose a little. "Tell her that Lee is your son that you had before all the other children."

Lucifer gave him a look. "Why are you shouting like that?" He wanted to know. "Have you gone mad or something? Wouldn't surprise me if you had."

"I haven't," Steve sighed. "Tell Eleanor about this now. Get it over with. You'll be better for it."

"No." Lucifer shook his head. "She'll hear nothing because telling her will only hurt her. And if you tell her...if you end up bringing me the greatest thing in my life and then ruining it just when I was starting to like you again...we're going to have problems."

"There's a big surprise," Steve returned. "All right. I'm going now. Good luck."

"Thank you, but I won't need it," Lucifer shouted. "Cause she's not gonna hear a thing about Lee being my son!" He followed his father out of the office, but found himself looking only at a wounded Ellie, her eyes wide with shock, who held a bottle of whiskey in one hand, took two swigs, and leaned against the door frame to steady herself before she spoke. The bottle was nearly empty, so she'd either been standing outside the office door with it for a while, or had just gulped it all down in one go.

"Is it true?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Is Lee truly your son? Have you been lying to me all this time? I thought you said you didn't believe in that."

"I wasn't lying!" Lucifer defended himself. "I was withholding information that you didn't need to hear because it would only hurt you! I don't see what the problem is!"

"You...you don't?" Ellie asked, then burped and laughed and zapped herself up another bottle of whiskey. "You don't see what the problem is with making me believe I was special to you all this time because I was the first person you ever felt worthy of having a child with when you knew that that wasn't true because Lee was first? You son of a bitch!"

"Oh, there is no need for that sort of language!" Lucifer cried and grabbed for the bottle. "Give me that! No more for you!"

"No, mine!" Ellie held it away from him. "It's my only friend now that you've betrayed me! Go be with your son! I can't wait to tell our other kids how much you hate them!"

"Do not!" Lucifer said firmly and grabbed her, his eyes flashing red. "Don't you dare go around spreading a lie like that. Just because I've embraced Lee, that doesn't mean I'm rejecting you or our children. You'll always be first."

"Oh, if you never understood that concept, it's a bit rich for you to expect me to just because it will make things easier for you!" Ellie pulled away. "Fuck off! Oh, and tell your dad same to him because he was the one who opened his big fat mouth first!"

She stomped away and Lucifer heaved a big sigh. "Thanks, Dad," he said. "Thank you _so_ much."

* * *

At first, Lucifer thought he'd try compassion. How Eleanor felt about Lee and Lucifer's relationship with his mother had always been obvious, and that was clearly the cause of her pain. If he just kept assuring her that she was first, maybe things would get better.

But to his surprise, the more he tried to be nice, the madder she got, even moving out of their bedroom and into her spare room without so much as a 'goodbye' or timetable for when she'd come back.

"I just don't know what's wrong with her," he told Amy. "She knows I love her best, so why is this such a problem?"

"Well, why was it for you?" Amy prompted.

"I don't know why everyone keeps equating this with my rebellion," Lucifer complained. "They're totally different!"

"Right," Amy nodded. "Ellie's is much more reasonable."

"It is not!" Lucifer protested. "How can that be?"

"You remember that you and your father totally messed up her life so that she could be with you as soon as possible, right?" Amy reminded him. "She missed out on childhood and her teenage years just to be with you. And I bet that was worth it for her as long as she was sure that she mattered most, but now she's afraid that she could lose you to someone else, and however unreasonable, that all the sacrifices she had to make to be here were for nothing."

"You're right," Lucifer realized with shock. "It's amazing how I forget because it doesn't come out very much, but part of my wife is a giant toddler."

"Yep," Amy nodded. "And after Junior left, can you blame her for being upset that you might leave her too?"

"Well, no, but how do I fix it?" Lucifer questioned. "Clearly telling her is having no effect whatsoever. I would leave her alone to sort it all out herself, but then I have a feeling I'd be yelled at for that too." He paused. "Maybe you could talk to her too? Make her see reason?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I think this is something you and I both need to leave alone and see what happens with. You've done the best you can do, and it hasn't had any effect, as you've said. Now you step back and let her do what she will. I'm sure we won't have to worry for long; she needs affection, so she'll come running back after a few days of being alone, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, well..." Lucifer heaved a big sigh. "I hope you're right."

* * *

One night soon after, just as Lucifer was spraying some of Ellie's perfume on his pillow, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He paused to make sure he was hearing right and then a louder knock sounded.

"Are you up?" Ellie called. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Lucifer nodded and ran to open it. "I'm so glad you came to your senses, and you..." He paused when he saw her, wearing a black, see through robe over a black lace bra and underwear. "Wow..." he breathed. "You look amazing." He looked her over and cupped her face with one hand. "But your eyes...what's wrong with your eyes? They have giant bags under them."

"Good you let me in," she said and shook him. "I haven't slept for three days! And I don't know why, and I thought...I thought that if I dressed like this, you'd let me in."

"Well, I would let you in any way you were dressed," Lucifer assured her. "Let's tuck you in and get you to sleep."

"Nope, I can't, I've tried that!" Ellie cried. "Why? What is wrong with meee! What is going on?"

Then she made a face and to Lucifer's surprise, ran to the bathroom and vomited. "Oh, here come the cramps!" She yelled. "What in the..."

"Have you been into my stash?" Lucifer asked. "Taken some of my heroin or something?"

"No..." Ellie called and then threw up again. "What makes you think I would do that?"

"You might be having withdrawal symptoms," he told her.

The toilet flushed and she opened the bathroom door, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a big yawn.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm not tired. I can't sleep. We can still have fun."

"No, no, no," Lucifer shook his head. "I know that's what you came here for, but...no."

"Please?" Ellie said and kissed him hard for a few seconds before she doubled over with cramps again.

"Tell me what you took," Lucifer instructed. "Because you had to have taken _something_."

"You know your normal stuff wouldn't have this kind of effect on me!" Ellie cried.

"Well, then what would?" Lucifer snapped. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't know!" Ellie shouted. "Just think!"

Lucifer paused thoughtfully and then it hit him. "I know what you haven't had since you changed rooms," he said, got a knife, and slit his wrist. "Have this," he said. "It might help."

"Fine," Ellie nodded, grabbing his wrist and sucking greedily. Then exhaustion soon washed over her. "There you go," she said. "I'm sleepy!" She paused and reached her hand out. "You want some of mine?"

"Not now," Lucifer grinned and kissed her fingers. "I'm not in the mood for uppers at the moment, but thank you."

"You're welcome," Ellie smiled and fell asleep. Lucifer watched her for a moment, then went to turn off the light and pull her close to him as she slept.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer woke up to find Ellie staring and smiling at him. "Good morning," she breathed.

"Good morning," Lucifer smiled back. "You look better."

"Yeah," Ellie smiled. "I _feel_ better." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I think I want to have a little fun. Do you?"

"Yes!" Lucifer nodded. He'd not had any since she'd moved to her other room. "Definitely."

They undressed quickly and pulled one another close, kissing, nipping, and rubbing each other. Then he laid her on her back and tasted her slowly as she laughed, called out his name, and reached forward to play with his hair.

After she'd orgasmed several times, Lucifer waited for his turn, but Ellie sat up and got out of bed, putting her clothes back on.

"That was nice," she told him. "Thanks!"

"That...that's it?" Lucifer asked. "Don't you want to go a little longer? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "You know how to take care of yourself, right?" She looked at the clock on the bedside table. "I'm almost late for my breakfast meeting. Thanks for the pick me up!"

Lucifer's mouth hung open as she strode out of the room with a wave. He sat on the bed in stunned silence before putting on his robe and going out to breakfast.

"Well this is a surprise," Dexter remarked. "I saw Miss Ellie leave."

"She had a 'meeting' that she didn't feel the need to tell me about," Lucifer huffed before staring around the empty breakfast table. "Where's everyone else? Have they abandoned me too?"

"Seems like it," Dexter shrugged. "Sorry. I could make you something or I'm sure that if you called Angelica, she and Sammy would feed you."

"You're right," Lucifer grinned. "I'll do that. Thanks!"

"Glad I could help," Dexter told him as he ran back to his room to dress.

* * *

"Thank you," Lucifer said as Angelica set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "I could have eaten at home, but it's no fun to eat alone."

"No problem," Sammy told him. "You know you're always welcome here." He then excused himself to go take a shower, leaving Lucifer alone with Angelica, who was drinking her coffee.

"Why'd Mom leave you alone?" Angelica asked and sipped her coffee. "You two usually can't stay away from each other."

"I don't know!" Lucifer cried. "Ever since I told her the truth about Lee being my real son, she-" He froze as Angelica spat her coffee out, her eyes narrowed, and she slammed her coffee cup down on the table, what was left in the cup splattering everywhere, including on Lucifer's suit. Too late, he realized that he shouldn't have told her that because Lee was just as much of a problem for her as he was for Eleanor.

"He's your real son?" Angelica asked. "You acknowledged him first?" She scoffed. "So _that's_ why you helped him and not me when Sammy was possessed by Lee's mother! Why couldn't you just admit it instead of being a coward?!" She then snatched his plate away and tossed the food on it down the garbage disposal.

"No more food for you!" She snapped and pointed. "Get out now!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Sammy cried as he came running in. "What was that smashing and yelling?"

"My daughter is having a tantrum." Lucifer replied. "She threw my food down the disposal."

"Why would she do that?" Sammy frowned. "Let me get you some more!"

"Don't feed him!" Angelica cried. "He's a traitor!"

"It's a good thing I don't listen to you," Sammy told her as Angelica stomped off and he got his father in law another breakfast plate.

* * *

After the experience at Angelica's, Lucifer decided that the best thing to do was to just leave everyone alone for a while. He hid out in the guest house in order to get the peace he wanted, and had no visitors until his mother stopped by.

"Are you all right, son?" She asked, putting an arm around him. "Something's wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong," Lucifer told her firmly. "Eleanor and I are going through a bit of a rough patch, but Dad says it will heal itself."

"A rough patch?" Charlotte jumped to her feet. "What sort of rough patch? Has she treated you badly? I _knew_ she was all wrong for you! Now's your chance to leave her!" She grinned broadly and set down a journal in front of him, flipping through the pages. "Don't worry about being lonely afterwards, though. I've come up with several good possibilities for you. Better than _her_ , anyway." She paused. "No one mistreats my boy and gets away with it."

She strode out before Lucifer could even say a word. Just his luck that one person was finally on his side and was going to make a mess of everything.

"Dad help me," he sighed and went to pour himself a stiff drink. "Please."

* * *

"Good morning, Scott," Elijah greeted his smiling son. "You've been in a very good mood lately. What brought this on?"

Scott grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please," Elijah nodded. "Tell me after I have a sip of coffee."

"I buried myself inside Sophia the other day!" Scott said a little too loud. "I fucked her good! Could someone pass me a croissant and some butter?"

Elijah heard this and sprayed his coffee everywhere. Even his mother, who was much more comfortable with that sort of thing, choked on her muffin until Elijah whacked her on the back.

When no one would give him any breakfast, Scott got up and began pacing. "Oh, it was so great to finally be inside her. I mean, sure it was in the dark so I didn't see everything as well as I wanted to, and she forgot to mention that she was a virgin, so I hurt her more than I meant to, but I'll make it up to her, I promise."

This finally brought Selina to her senses and she gave Elijah a nudge. "Give him some tips, will you?"

"What does he need tips for?" Elijah asked. "He seems to have it under control...a little _too_ much so."

"I just meant help him be gentler," Selina clarified.

"Oh," Elijah nodded and met Scott's gaze. "Be gentler next time," he said.

"I would have been if I'd known it was her first time, but she didn't tell me, so how I was I supposed to know?" Scott asked and sat down again, reaching for a muffin.

"How could you not have figured it out?" Elijah asked in exasperation.

"Well, she's twenty one!" Scott reminded him. "I would have thought that she met someone at college or something!"

"I have a feeling she's not the type!" Elijah remonstrated. "She wouldn't do it with just anyone when for some reason she's in love with you!"

"Elijah don't!" Selina scolded. "That's for her to tell him, not for you to blab!"

"But you agree with me, don't you?" Elijah asked her. "Sophia is in love with our son!"

"Oh, yeah," Selina nodded, her blue eyes troubled. "Big time. If anyone can recognize the look of the lovelorn, it's me." She paused and cleared her throat. "Even so, we shouldn't get involved. It's his business, he's not a little boy, he should handle it."

"All right, but I will say one thing," Elijah told his son firmly. "She is nice and good and you better not hurt her!"

"Why would I do that?" Scott returned, looking genuinely shocked by the suggestion.

"Well, you do realize that you have more girlfriends than teeth in your mouth," Elijah reminded him. "Don't you think that won't look good to Sophia?"

"I haven't been with any of them since Sophia and I got together," Scott informed his father. "How could you not have noticed that?"

"Well, to keep my blood pressure down, I stopped truly paying attention to your love life long ago," Elijah replied. "It does me a world of good."

"Aren't you proud?" Scott pushed.

"Oh, just ecstatic," Elijah drawled, and then turned to Selina. "Aren't you, dear?"

"Oh, yes," Selina agreed in the same tone. "Just full of joy."

"Well, if you two aren't gonna be proud of me for making a positive life choice then why do I tell you anything?" Scott asked. "Good thing it doesn't matter. The only person whose opinion really matters is Sophia."

"You really think she's gonna let you be around her long enough to prove it?" Elijah questioned. "I'm not sure. You've made a very vivid impression up to now."

"Well, if she's as in love with me as you say, she might do it," Scott shrugged. "No harm in trying."

"But if she's resistant, you let it go," Selina said. "Don't push."

"I won't," Scott promised. "Would you and Dad mind getting out for a night or so? Things might go better if it's just her and me."

"Sure!" Selina smiled. "Sounds good!" She gave Elijah a nudge and a wink. "Wouldn't you say?"

Elijah heaved a long sigh. "Well, I don't know about Scott's foolish venture," he said and took Selina in his arms, kissing her hair and then her lips. "But you know I would never turn down a chance to spend time with you."

"Good!" Scott hopped up and clapped once. "You go and leave me alone for one day or maybe two so I can make things right with Sophia."

"We sure will," Selina smiled. "Good luck, Scott."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

Sophia was just about to settle down with some popcorn and watch a movie with her dog when she got a beep on her phone. She looked down and saw a message from Elijah.

 _Sorry to talk to you so late at night, but I had sudden ideas about flower arrangements and I wanted to talk to you before I forgot them. I promise it won't take long._

 **No problem,** she texted back. **I'll be there**.

What she didn't know was that the text wasn't from Elijah at all, but Scott. Elijah and Selina had decided to leave their cell phones at home, giving Scott only the number for the landline of the house they were going to if he needed to contact them, and when she got his text, he was grinning and pumping his fist in the air before going to change and get things ready.

Sophia then put her phone in her purse, grabbed her notebook, and drove to Elijah and Selina's, parking her car, and walking inside.

"Elijah?" She called. "Selina? Are you here? Let's talk about those ideas?" She then looked down and saw a trail of red and pink rose petals. "What in the hell?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad aren't here right now," Scott's voice sounded and brought her head up. He was wearing nothing but jeans and a smirk. His eyes were bright, his hair was tousled, and he strode up to her, brushing a light pink rose against her face. "How about you spend the night with me instead?"

"What?" Sophia asked as Scott came up behind her and nibbled on her ear. "What the hell are you doing?" He was making her all tingly and if she didn't get out of here soon, she'd do just what he wanted.

"I'm making things right, don't worry," he assured her. "You've been avoiding me since the fair, I know why, and I feel bad."

"I've been busy helping your parents and running my business," Sophia said, stepping out of his arms, turning, and pushing him away, trying to ignore the tingles as her fingers touched his bare chest. Then she shook her finger at him. "That's all. It's nothing to do with you and you're very foolish if you think otherwise!"

She was then cut off as he grabbed her and kissed her. "Yeah, I get all that," he said. "Will you just relax and look around? I worked very hard!"

Sophia looked around at all the flowers and candles. "What's all this? Is it straight out of your seduction playbook for Cookie and Candy?"

"No," he shook his head and nibbled on her fingers. "It's just for you."

Confused, Sophia let him go on. "But why? Why would you want to do this for me? Is this a trick?"

"No," He said and released her. "I...I just want to make things right between us. I know I messed up last time we were together and I'm sorry. That's why you've been avoiding me, and I understand."

"Oh..." Sophia chuckled, a little off balance emotionally. "That is just so you, even when you're apologizing! I haven't been avoiding you because of that. It's that I've been busy working! Weddings don't just make themselves, you know. We've already been over this!"

"Right," Scott sighed. "I forgot."

Before she could say another word, her cell phone beeped.

"Who's that?" Scott demanded, snatching it away from her as she took it out of her pocket a grin spreading over his face. "Oh, look! Georgie boy! Let me answer it for you! I'll write a really good message."

"No!" Sophia protested and reached for her phone. "Give me that!"

"I don't think so!" Scott said with a grin and took off running as he typed a response.

"Give me that, you!" Sophia replied and hit him with a pillow. "Give me my damn phone right now, you!"

He didn't stop until he'd finished typing and let Sophia take it back. "What did you put, you jerk?" She muttered. "I hope you didn't send it." She cleared her throat and read: "See here, Georgie boy. This is Scott. Go bother someone else, because Sophia is mine and she will be in my bed all night." She growled. "Why would you write that to him? What did he do to deserve that?"

"I just wanted to tell him the plan so he doesn't bother us," Scott told her. "Remember how I told you that my parents were gone? That's not just a line. We have the house all to ourselves to do whatever we want."

"And let me guess what you want," Sophia remarked dryly. "You just want to be naked."

"Well, of course I do, but it doesn't have to be the only thing," he shrugged. "Have you eaten yet? Would you like me to make something for us?"

"You know how to cook?" Sophia asked.

"Not particularly well, but I've seen my mom do it enough times," he shrugged. "I'm sure we have steaks around here somewhere. What would you like?"

"Steak sounds good," Sophia nodded and went to the refrigerator. "And some mashed potatoes...and some broccoli..."

"Yeah, that sounds really good!" Scott enthused. "Good choice!"

"Now are you sure you know how to cook this?" Sophia asked. "I can help!"

"No, no." Scott insisted. "This is all about you. You do the resting and I will do the working. Would you like a drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sophia questioned.

"No," Scott shook his head. "You don't have to have alcohol. You can have soda or lemonade if you want."

"Lemonade would be nice," Sophia smiled and went to relax on the sofa after putting her feet up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scott smiled. "Ice?"

"Oh, yes," Sophia nodded. "Please." She kicked off her shoes and waited.

"Here you go," Scott smiled as he brought her a frosty lemonade a minutes later, sneaking a kiss after and giving her a quick foot rub. "Enjoy." He then headed back into the kitchen and as Sophia sucked down her lemonade, she listened intently for the sounds of something going wrong into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sophia asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes," Scott told her. Then he swore loudly. "Shit!" He yelled. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Sophia put her lemonade down and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher and pointing it at the countertop grill which had caught fire. "There," she sighed once it was out and everything was covered in foam. "All out."

"Sorry," Scott apologized. "There goes dinner. Unless you still want the potatoes and beans?"

"No," Sophia shook her head. "Can you at least make popcorn without burning it? Why don't I do that while you go find us a movie?"

"Okay," Scott nodded. "If you want. This is your night. What sort of movies do you like?"

"Surprise me," Sophia smiled. "I like lots of things."

Scott decided to play it safe and got out "Lady and the Tramp." He set it up and when Sophia came in with the popcorn (full of m and ms) he let her have most of it, and actually asked her permission before he put his arm around her.

"What have you done with Scott?" She asked as she snuggled against him.

"I told you, I know I did wrong," he said in between mouthfuls of popcorn. "And I want to make it up to you."

"I...I'm kind of starting to believe you," she said. "I've...I've really enjoyed myself so far."

"Good," Scott grinned and kissed her hair. "That was the goal."

* * *

Once the movie was over, Scott put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink. "What now?" He asked her.

There was a long silence, and then she said shyly, "I think...I think I want to go to bed now."

"To sleep?" Scott clarified. "Or...the other way?"

Sophia strode up to him and took his face in both hands. "The other way," she said. "Do I need to be any clearer?"

"No," he said with a smile and picked her up. "I get you."

He carried her to his room and set her down on the bed. "I know I don't have that much left to take off," he said. "But do you want me to...?"

"Oh, yeah," Sophia nodded. "Do you got music? I want you to dance, too. I always sensed you had moves in you."

"Oh, I do!" Scott grinned, turning on some Marvin Gaye as he began gyrating and peeling off his jeans and boxers.

"Don't you fall down while you're trying to both dance and get your pants off!" Sophia called. "It'll spoil the mood!"

Scott managed to get everything off without falling down and had soon joined her in bed. He kissed her lips gently and nibbled on her fingers before she finally spoke.

"Help me get my clothes off, would ya, hottie?"

"Yes," Scott grinned widely and helped her pull off her clothes, throwing them in a pile next to the bed. When she was as naked as he was, she saw his hungry look and felt her body tense.

"It's okay," he tried to assure her as he rubbed his hands over her body. "I won't hurt you. Are my hands cold?"

"No," Sophia shook her head. "No..."

"Just tell me what you want me to do," he instructed. "I won't do anything unless you say."

"Really?" Sophia asked. "Even though I'm naked?"

"Especially _because_ you're naked," he confirmed.

One right after the other, she requested he kiss her lips, neck, and collarbone. Then her stomach. Then rub her inner thighs and swirl his tongue around her belly.

By that point, her cheeks were flushed and everywhere was warm. "Do my boobs now," she croaked, panting. "Squeeze 'em, suck on 'em, whatever. Just be gentle."

"Of course," Scott nodded. He started with giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to squeeze your nipples next," he said. "Then suck on them. It might hurt, but I'll try not to make that happen."

He was so good that even just the pressure of his lips around her nipple nearly made her climax.

"Oh, geez, that's good," she said. "When you rub me, I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"It'll be a good way to go," Scott grinned.

Sophia then took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready," she said. "Touch me." She leaned back and shut her eyes, feeling him kiss her soundly as he rubbed her gently. "Harder," she requested, picturing his naked body gyrating to the music. "Rub me harder!"

Her hips suddenly bucked forward and she yelled "Yes!"

The movement made him fall into her, his face landing right in her chest. "Sorry," he apologized.

"No, stay," she said and ruffled his hair. "I like you there."

When he looked into her eyes again, she was smiling and sighing contentedly. "Are you done?" He asked, pulling her close. "Have you had enough? I think I counted like, more than five orgasms for you."

"I got a little more energy left," she said. "I think I want you inside me. But gentle."

So he nodded and kissed her, and slipped his finger inside her instead of his cock. His fingers were long, but they weren't big.

"Does that hurt?" He asked as he nibbled on her neck and pulled his finger in and out.

"No, that...oh, there I go again!" Sophia smiled and laughed. "That's good!"

After one more round of orgasms, she fell back against the pillow. "I'm exhausted," she smiled. "And you...you can be quite charming when you want to be."

"I'm glad you think so," Scott told her. "I need to go take a shower now. I'm as hard as a rock. Would that keep you awake?"

"No, I had lots of siblings," Sophia smiled and tucked herself in. "Go ahead and take care of yourself. I promise I can sleep through anything, especially after all you did for me."

"All right," Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Soph. Thanks for spending the night with me."

Sophia smiled. "Even though you were sneaky about it, I'm glad I came. Goodnight, Scott. Enjoy your shower."

"Oh, I intend to," Scott smiled, his hand on the bathroom door. "No doubt about that."


	16. It's All Just A Facade

"Here's your coffee," Selina said to Elijah as she sat next to him at the breakfast table. "Do you want cream?"

"No, thanks, but I could use a kiss," Elijah grinned. He and Selina rubbed noses and then kissed, which made Scott choke on his biscuits and gravy.

"Are you all right?" Selina asked him. "It's the first noise we've heard from you since we started eating."

"Yes!" Elijah nodded. "Swallow and tell us how the evening went. Did it go well?"

"Oh, yes," Scott grinned. "It went great! It was fine..." The smile was only for a second and then he quickly avoided his parents' gazes.

They just smiled at each other. He was fibbing and didn't want them to know.

"How was it with Sophia?" Selina pressed. "Did she enjoy herself?"

"Why do you need to know that?!" Scott muttered, blushing. "She was satisfied and that's all I'm gonna say. Don't make me tell you more!"

"Well, okay we won't," Elijah said, taking pity on his son. "But I'm very surprised you're so blase about this. I thought you wanted things to be romanntic with her and you're treating it like...like a business deal!"

"You didn't give her money, did you?" Selina asked. "I hope you didn't give her money!"

"Of course not, Mom, she's not a prostitute!" Scott exclaimed, shocked. "What sort of a man do you take me for? I just...I didn't know how she'd feel about me truly being romantic until I...I made up for how selfish I was the first time. This time it was all about her...and then I took care of myself."

"For how long?" Elijah wanted to know. "I hope you cleaned out the shower."

"Yes, I cleaned out the shower," Scott gave his father a look. "Can we talk about something else now? Or, even better, stuff our mouths with food so we don't have to talk at all?"

"Oh, all right, we'll stop badgering you," Selina promised and sprinkled some powdered sugar on her French toast. "But I wonder if Sophia knows this was just a way for you to settle a score. Do you think she does?"

Elijah scoffed. "With the way he's been treating her, no," he said. "It's probably just gonna make her suffer more hen he's finally honest with her."

"For the five millionth time, she is not in love with me!" Scott cried. "Cause you're right, I don't treat her well. And what sort of person would fall in love with someone who doesn't treat them well?"

"People do," Selina responded, thinking of her own past as well as her mother's. "Like if they just wait one more day, the person will change. Doesn't hardly ever work out, though."

"I want you to tell her what you told us before this goes any further," Elijah said firmly. "I don't want to have to keep saying that."

"I'll tell her!" Scott promised his father firmly. "But can it wait? Diane and I have a date. She should be here soon!"

"Would you do something?" Selina whispered urgently. "When she gets here, pick her up and throw her back in her car if you have to!" She looked out the window as Sophia's red truck parked at the front of the house. "Sophia's here!" She whispered. "And she's skipping up the road, the steps...I hear whistling through the open window...Damn, she's happy! This is gonna go well."

Sophia knocked on the door just as Scott came into the kitchen, pulling a tight black muscle shirt on over jeans. "That must be Diane!" He remarked. "She's always on time. I like that about her. Gives us more time for horseback riding and dancing!"

But when he pulled the door open, he saw a smiling Sophia, who immediately began to prattle on before he could say anything.

"I know I didn't call first, but...I had such a good time and you totally made up for being a jerk before with what you did. It was nice, I liked it. So I was thinking that maybe we could go for a ride, just the two of us?" She kissed him on the nose and made her way into the house. "Hi, Selina. Hi, Elijah. I hope I'm not intruding on your breakfast."

"No, please," Selina said. "Have some if you're still hungry. There's plenty." Then she mouthed 'Do something'! Again while Sophia got her plate.

"It won't take long for me to eat," Sophia promised. "We can leave after since you look ready for a ride and all."

"Oh, well, that wasn't an accident," Scott told her. "I have plans with Diane. I was gonna go riding with _her."_

Sophia frowned and gave him a shove. "And to think I'm wearing my teeniest bikini cause I thought we could swim after the ride!" She pulled her top up. "This is what you're missing out on, pal!" Then she slapped him hard, expecting him to get angry. But instead, he just smiled and rubbed his red cheek.

"Well aren't you in a mood today?" He got out. "Maybe it's good I'm going out with someone else!"

This made Sophia start to cry and she shoved her half-eaten plate of breakfast in Selina's lap. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "Thank you very muich for your hospitality, but I...I have somewhere else I need to be now that's far away from here."

After she was gone with a slam of the front door, Elijah glared at his son, rose from the table, threw his napkin down, and took Scott by his ear.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked. "You better have a good explanation!"

Scott winced and struggled in his father's grip. "Did I just hear you say 'Fuck'?" He got out through gritted teeth.

"Elijah don't hurt him," Selina said in a soft voice, knowing that he wouldn't actually do anything, but not being able to stop the bad memories of similar times in her past from coming.

"I wouldn't do that," Elijah said. "But he should be ashamed of how he broke poor Sophia's heart when she's such a nice girl who doesn't deserve it!"

"Are you ready, Scott?" Questioned Diane's rich voice. She'd sneaked in during their argument.

"Oh, sure," Scott said as Elijah loosened his grip. "Don't want to keep you waiting, babe."

"Just a minute!" Elijah said. "Diane, I apologize, but I will need you to wait a little longer while I have a word with my son."

When Diane wouldn't move, he did as Selina had suggested, picked her up, and moved her out to the front step, slamming the door in her face as Selina silently cheered.

"What did you do that for?" Scott demanded. "And Mom, what are you cheering for when he just showed terrible manners?"

"Don't you talk to me about manners," Elijah told him. "Not without seriously examining your own! Sophia has been a good friend to this family since the first day I purchased the ranch and I am not about to have it ruined because you couldn't keep your libido under control and hurt her feelings!"

"Oh, like you've never done that before! I bet you've hurt Mom's feelings dozens of times! You ruin love! It's like a hobby for you! Arthur told me about how you two operate!"

"What?" Selina asked in shock. "How do you know about Arthur?"

"He told me everything about your multiple marriages and breakups and stuff. I won't even bring up Mom screwing around with Uncle Klaus. You think it's possible for immortal souls to love? Especially when we could very well fall in love with someone we'll outlive for sure? I'm doing her a favor by pushing her away!"

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Selina protested. "You see us every day! You see how happy we are!"

"For now," Scott nodded. "Your wedding is coming. You had a new kid. But how long is the honeymoon phase gonna go before one of you screws it up, huh? If you loved each other, you wouldn't be able to tolerate all this breaking up and getting back together...the thought that something could go wrong. At least I can't. I don't want a relationship where I have to spend every day thinking about how things are gonna end. No, thanks! I don't want to be a miserable failure like you!"

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!" Elijah cried as tears welled up in Selina's eyes.

"Oh, I won't any more because I'm leaving!" Scott told him. "And don't wait lunch and dinner because I don't know when I'll be coming back!" He slammed the door and strode out to Diane just as Selina began to cry in earnest and Elijah took her in his arms.

"Shhh...don't cry," he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "He didn't mean what he said.

"We broke our son!" Selina wailed. "And the worst part is that he's right. We're really fucked up! What kind of an example are we setting?"

"Please stop," Elijah told her. "We're fine! Everything he says is complete and utter bullshit. Is our relationship complicated? Sure. Have we made mistakes? Of course. But we always come back to each other, don't we?" He put a hand under her chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Love is hard and Scott has to realize that relationships that are worth it aren't just handed to you. You have to work for them. We love each other. We've always loved each other." He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Haven't we, darling?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded and gave him a smile. "We have. But still..."

"No buts!" Elijah told her. "Don't let the fact that he still has lots to figure out about relationships trick you into being unsure."

"You're right," Selina nodded, putting her arms around him and kissing him. "I'll try to remember that. I need to go check on Sophia...and, since I'm feeling bold, have a word with my wayward son Arthur as well."

"Be careful," Elijah warned.

"Oh, it will be _Arthur_ who needs to be careful," Selina hissed, then grabbed her keys and headed out to her car, driving to Amy's first so her friend, whose daughter was Arthur's girlfriend, could tell her just where her son lived. It had been so long since they'd spoken last that Selina really didn't remember anymore.

* * *

"Okay, here's the house," Amy said as she and Selina drove up to Lily and Arthur's. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you they moved."

"I am," Selina sighed. "I've kinda been persona non grata since the whole 'affair with Elijah after Dorian's death' thing. Are Lily and Elijah still talking?"

"It took a little time, but they've started a dialogue," Amy sighed heavily as she parked. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Well...could you fib and say you want to come in and when Arthur opens the door, I'll run in instead?" Selina asked. "I don't know if he'll let me in otherwise."

"No problem," Amy returned.

They headed to the front step and Amy rang the bell while Selina hid out of sight.

"Amy, hi!" Selina heard her son Arthur's voice. "What a pleasant surprise. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I would!" Selina cried. And as Arthur looked on in surprise, she darted past Amy and him and made her way inside.

"Okay, I'll be in the car!" Amy promised while giving Arthur an apologetic look.

Arthur then closed the door and glared at his mother. "What the hell?" He asked. "I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"Well, I want to respect that, but I can't when you're telling your poor half brother a bunch of big fat lies!" Selina hissed. "How dare you tell him every bad thing about my relationship with his father?"

"He should know," Arthur said firmly. "And being the heartless liar you are, you probably weren't gonna say anything. I was saving the kid from himself!"

"Saving him how?" Selina cried. "By making him miserable just as you are? I know that you've been through a lot," she said. "Your father was killed. You found out I was unfaithful...that was a big mistake on my part and I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" Arthur snapped, his words cutting her deep. "Dad deserved better than a whore who would have an affair with her ex while being married to someone else!"

"I am _not_ a whore!" Selina shouted. "I know you might not believe this, but I loved your father. He did something for me that I waited for my whole life! He accepted me completely, just as I was: The vampire, the werewolf, all of it. And I will never stop loving him for that."

"If he did so much good for you, then why did you cheat on him?" Arthur demanded.

"We had lots of good years together. We had you, we loved each other," Selina tried to reason with him. "But sometimes things change. People fall out of love. It happens. I will always cherish your father's memory. I will always love him. Just not the way you want me to."

"Shut up, and get out," Arthur said firmly. "I've heard enough."

"Good," Selina said and stomped to the door. "I've said enough!" She stormed out and practically threw herself into Amy's car.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Amy asked. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I want to go shopping," she said. "Pick up a plant for a friend. Do you mind?"

"No," Amy shook her head and started the car. "Let's go."

* * *

Although the verbal battle with Arthur had drained her emotionally and all she really wanted to do was tuck herself into bed for several hours and not come out, Selina felt the need to check on Sophia. After Amy dropped her off, she made her way to Sophia's doorstep.

She stood on the porch and was about to knock when the sound of sobbing made her pause. She could just imagine the poor girl. Sophia probably was curled up with ice cream under a blanket. She knocked and waited.

The sobbing stopped and Sophia called, "Go away, Scott, I don't want to see you, ever again!"

"That's understandable," Selina called. "But honey, it's Selina. I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay and see if there was anything I could do...as a way to apologize for my son's behavior. Would you open the door please, so we don't have to yell?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone," Sophia said, coming to stand on the other side of the doorway. Her face was puffy and her cheeks were wet. "Please go away. I know you're sorry about Scott, but...that's not your fault."

Selina produced the plant she held behind her back. "If I said I had a gift, would you let me in?"

Sophia's jaw dropped and she opened the door a little. "Thank you, but...why did you bring me a cactus?"

"I know it's a bit unconventional, but they didn't have anything normal," Selina smiled.

Sophia took the offering and rolled her eyes. "Well, all right. Since you seem so determined, please come in!"

"Thank you," Selina smiled and stepped in. "This house is so comfy looking!" She sat down, grabbed a plaid blanket, and put it over her legs.

"You want a blueberry scone?" Sophia asked. "I made them before I was overcome by your son's stupidness. But they still should be good."

"Sure," Selina grinned. "I would love one!"

Sophia went into the kitchen. "And would you like tea? What kind?"

"Do you have berry?" Selina questioned. "I like that with a little bit of sugar."

"No problem!" Sophia told her. "Coming right up!"

Soon they were sitting down with tea and scones and Sophia watched nervously as Selina took a bite of hers. "Is it good? I know you're a really good baker and I would love some pointers since I'm only a beginner."

"Seriously? These are the scones of a beginner?" Selina asked in surprise. "Could I have another? They're amazing!"

"Sure," Sophia nodded. But by the time she came out, she was crying again.

"Here...here's your scone!" She sobbed. "I hope it's not too salty from all my crying!" She sat down after and Selina had just enough time to put her plate down before Sophia threw herself into the other woman's arms.

"I know I'm an adult and it's stupid for me to cry about a relationship, but...but..."

"No, no, it's okay!" Selina said and stroked her hair. "It's fine to cry. We've all done it. I know I have."

"But why should I cry over something that was never gonna be a thing in the first place?" Sophia asked. "Scot doesn't like women like me! He likes ones that have big boobs and wear foreign perfume and lots of make-up. I don't have a chance!"

Selina handed her a tissue and waited while she blew her nose.

"Thank you," Sophia sniffled. "This is very kind of you. I haven't had many people in my life that I feel comfortable being vulnerable around."

"Well, you'll always have me," Selina assured her. "No problem."

"I just...I don't understand Scott at all," Sophia continued. "I thought we were friends. And that warrants at least some level of consideration, but apparently not. I don't understand why someone who says he likes me in some way or another would want to hurt me like he is!"

"Well, I wasn't sure either until this morning," Selina told her.

Sophia blushed, her eyes avoiding Selina's. "He told you we spent the night together didn't he?" Then she shook her head. "Sorry, you're his mother. I bet you don't want to talk about this."

"Oh, it's all right," Selina assured her. "He didn't really want to share either. But we saw him as he talked and we knew."

"And the thing about it was that it was more about pleasing me. He didn't give me time to give it back to him. And I probably wasn't grateful enough or something. Oh, this is so _embarrassing!_ Almost as embarrassing as making his mother sit through my stories!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I promised," Selina urged. "Just get it out. It seems you really need to say things as much as Scott needs to be silent!"

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Selina nodded. "Say anything."

"He's such a gentle lover when he puts his mind to it," Sophia gave a small smile. "I really enjoyed myself. It was even cute when he tried to cook for me and burned everything so we just had to eat popcorn!"

"I'm working with him on that," Selina smiled. "It's not exactly his strong suit, but he's good at other things." She paused. "Doesn't surprise me what you're saying about him being gentle, though." She whispered. "He gets it from his father...along with roughness, perhaps, if you're into that." Selina winked.

"What does it matter if I am or not?" Sophia sighed, feeling down again. "I'm clearly not what he wants. Not enough for him."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Selina chided her. "You're more than enough! I think that's the problem."

"Excuse me?" Sophia got out. "I don't think I understand you."

Selina scooted closer. "Well, it's not my place to divulge my son's personal problems, so don't mention that I said anything, but he's kind of in a bad place right now."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to feel bad for him?" Sophia bristled. "Cause that's asking too much after today. It's the last time he's hurt me. I won't let him get away with it again!"

"Right," Selina nodded, gulped down the rest of her lukewarm tea, and smiled. "Thanks for the snack, but I think I've abused your hospitality long enough. I'll leave you to your thoughts now."

"All right," Sophia nodded. "Thanks for the talk...and for the cactus. It'll really fit in with the decor."

"My pleasure," Selina responded, giving Sophia one last long look. "Take care of yourself, honey. And if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thank you," Sophia nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Selina said one last time, and then, when the door was closed behind her, she headed for home.

* * *

After getting himself a second helping of eggs and another cup of coffee, Sean headed back to the table, where Sara was nibbling on jam covered toast, mercifully silent but glaring at him. Then he groaned when he noticed she'd pulled the creamer all the way over by her. He wouldn't get it easily.

He reached for it and she slapped his hand away.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. "I just want the damn creamer!"

"Well go ahead and try and take it!" Sarah shouted. "I'm surprised you asked nicely, seeing as how you take everything else!"

"Oh, if you're talking about the other night, you liked it!" Junior cried. "I saw it in your eyes!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Sarah returned.

"And while we're complaining about stuff, why were you flirting with Josh on the phone?" Junior yelled.

"I was not flirting with..." Sarah began, but her voice trailed off as Elliot came nearly skipping down the stairs, smiling and not noticing his parents' bad moods.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sean asked in surprise. "You usually aren't this cheerful!"

Elliot grabbed the coffee pot and the liquid sloshed around inside as he filled his cup not once, or twice, but three times.

"Wow, slow down!" Sean cried. "If you want that much, your mom will make another pot!"

"I just...I'm so worn out, I guess..." Elliot said. "But it was worth it cause on this beautiful day, I can say that I fucked Ashley!"

His parents sat with their mouths open. "You did what?" His father finally got out.

"I. Had. Sex. With. Ashley." Elliot got out, saying each word slowly. "I mean, sadly I was drunk the whole time so I don't remember all the details, but why should I think Ashley's lying when she says it happened?" He paused. "Are you still in disbelief? Do I need to repeat it again?"

"No, you didn't even need to repeat it a second time," Sarah told him and offered him a chair. "We got the picture."

"Sure he needed to repeat it a second time," Sean smiled. "You heard he had sex with a girl, didn't you, Sarah?" He smiled. "Oh, I am going to shout it from the rooftops, I'm so excited!"

"Yes, I am not hard of hearing, thank you," Sarah told him. "Didn't miss a word of that."

"You're gonna shout from the rooftops that I had sex with Ashley?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"With Ashley, who is a _girl!"_ Sean added. "Don't forget that part."

"You know what I just remembered?" Elliot asked, an evil grin on his face. "Before I went out with Ashley, uncle Noah found a bunch of guys for me to be with. And more than one was a good kisser!"

Junior was struck dumb and even Sara chuckled in spite of herself. "You see," sh said. "Why don't we leave Elliot alone for the moment and let him recover."

"You said you had a lot to drink?" Sean questioned.

"Yes, but I didn't drive, I swear," Elliot promised.

"We know," Junior nodded. "One of Lucifer's men brought your car back and told us about the limo. Noah was really looking out for you. We'll have to thank him." He paused. "How much did you drink? What do you remember? Maybe you should be in bed still!"

"I don't remember as much as I want to," Elliot sighed. "And boy do I want to! How can I not remember seeing Ashley naked?"

Sean smirked. "So you think you liked it?"

"That I don't have trouble remembering," Elliot grinned. "I mean, you've had a look at her. In a purely clinical sense, but still."

"Oh, yes," Junior grinned. "For sure."

"Hey!" Sarah yelled. "Why are you grinning?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Sean asked. "She's got curves in all the right places and she's gorgeous!"

Sarah's eyes fell to her slim, lithely muscled body. "I wasn't aware you liked that," she got out.

"Of course," Sean nodded. "That's why I married you!"

"Whatever," Sarah cried and dumped her orange juice in his lap. "I wasn't flirting with Josh on the phone before, but now I have half a mind to, you jerk!"

"What in the hell is going on with you two?" Elliot frowned as his father grabbed his mother and held her fast while she tried to scratch his face.

"The other day, your father thought it would be a fun game to go all Christian Gray on me!" Sarah told him. "He really did a number on my body. If I didn't heal so fast, I bet there would be bruising!"

"Well, your mother is still flirting with her ex-husband!" Sean countered. "Her claims made against me are total bullshit and mine against her are true!"

"Are they?" Elliot asked Sarah in surprise. "Are you really flirting with Josh?"

"Of course I'm not!" Sarah shook her head. "Your father is over-dramatizing things as usual! Although why I prefer being beaten down and humiliated by him to Josh's gentleness and kindness, I have no idea."

"What are you accusing me of, Sarah?" Junior questioned. "I don't think I like your tone!"

Sarah looked about to smack him, so Elliot quickly changed the subject. "Remember that I slept with Ashley last night? What can I do to remember it?"

"Well, you already said Ashley's told you a little," Sarah reminded him. "Maybe if you call her and ask nicely, she'll tell you more."

"That's a good suggestion," Elliot nodded. "Thanks." He turned on his heel and ran for his room as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

He was happy to heed his mother's advice about calling Ashley, and even happier to be away from his parents while he did it. To his surprise, it rang several times before she answered, and when she spoke, she was out of breath and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. "Something I need to know about the robots? I can't talk too long. I'm supposed to be heavily drugged and napping and my father sometimes checks when I least expect it."

"Well, I just...I wanted to talk about the other night at the hotel," Elliot said. "I hope...I hope that was okay."

"Well, let me see," Ashley said. "I got to be in a limo, go to a swanky hotel, have sex...sure you were drunk, but hey...I had a need and you got the job done."

"That's all it was?" Elliot gripped the phone tighter. "That's all it was to you?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked. "I would have thought that if you planned it to be meaningful, you wouldn't have been drunk through the whole thing. You don't have to feel bad, though. I've had worse. At least you got it up."

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled halfheartedly. "It's good I did that. Any more details?"

"I wasn't gonna have the wine at the hotel, but it was really good wine," Ashley said. "The walls were red, the bed was four-poster..."

"Not about the damn room!" Elliot growled impatiently. "The sex!"

"You were like a cute little kid," Ashley got out. "You wanted to have a contest to see who could get undressed the fastest." She knew she was being mean. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him what a good time she'd had. She'd known guys like him. Flirts. Party guys. Nice to have a good time with, but if you let yoruself fall for them...all you would do is be hurt.

"I took the little shampoo and conditioner from the shower, do you want it?" She asked. "I mean, you have nice enough hair that you probably don't need it, but why just let things go if they're free, am I right?"

"You think I have nice hair?" Elliot got out.

"Yes, aesthetically, I find you pleasing," Ashley told him. "And I promise, if I ever have an itch that needs to be scratched, you'll be on the top of the list of men I usually call." She paused. "Oh, Daddy is coming! So nice of you to call. I honestly wasn't expecting it. Bye!"

"Hey, no, wait!" Elliot yelled. But he was shouting to an empty line. Swearing, he threw his phone down on the bed. While it was good to know she thought he had nice hair because that was something he took pride in, he _hated_ the thought of being a booty call. He supposed if it got him close to her, that was better than nothing, but at the same time, he considered as he curled up on his bed and clutched his suddenly aching stomach. Maybe having just a little of Ashley (especially if he had to share her with other men) was worse in its own way than having no Ashley at all.


	17. All We Do Is Fight

Though he really didn't want to agree with his mother's assessment of Ellie's character, it was something that became harder and harder for Lucifer not to do as the days went by.

"You know," he told her in his office at last after almost a week of being forced to go to bed alone. "What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _me_?" Ellie asked, standing up from the chair on the other side of his desk. "What's _wrong_ with me? Given the terrible thing you did to me, I think I'm behaving quite well."

"I wouldn't be able to say because I haven't seen you at all!" Lucifer snapped. "Why don't we talk about it before we go to bed tonight?"

"I don't think so," Ellie shook her head. "The fact that I haven't gone to bed with you lately should give you a clue to how I feel about that."

"But you did before," Lucifer pointed out. "What's changed?"

"Before was just to get blood," Ellie told him with a sly grin. "And to make you suffer. Nothing more than that!"

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand!" Lucifer spat, towering over her.

"You seem mad," Ellie grinned. "Aren't you mad? Do you want to punish me?"

Lucifer paused, his eyes red. "No, I don't think that would help anything," he said through his teeth.

Just then, the door opened and Lee poked his head in, blushing a little as he saw them. "Sorry," he said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Lucifer and Ellie."

"Why are you calling him Lucifer?" Ellie blurted out. "Don't you know that you can call him 'Dad' now? Or has he told you?"

"What?" Lee's jaw dropped.

"Oh, yes," Ellie grinned. "Come in and he'll tell the the story of how you're actually his son but he's been keeping it from you all these years cause he was afraid of making an actual connection! Lucky you. That's a much better situation then letting him in and having your heart torn to pieces!"

"Eleanor!" Lucifer cried. "How dare you!"

"What?" Ellie shrugged, looking totally unashamed. "You kept it from me. I don't want the same thing to be the case with him too." She got up and strode to the office door. "I'll leave you two to sort that out," she chuckled. "I think my work here is done."

* * *

"She told Lee everything!" Lucifer yelled at Amy a few hours later. "Can you believe she did that?"

"You haven't told him?" Amy asked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want him to have expectations about his life that would never be fulfilled," Lucifer told her. "You get what I mean? Things were so good between Lee and me and now that Eleanor's opened her big mouth, they're all messed up!"

"How are you going to handle this?" Amy asked. "Do you want to try and get her back?"

"Well, of course I do!" Lucifer nodded. "Why would I want anything else? Sure she's out of her mind right now, but that can be fixed, can't it?"

"Well, I don't know," Amy shrugged. "I hope so. Just...don't stoop to her level. It won't help anything."

"I won't," Lucifer told her resolutely. "I promise."

* * *

That night, he had the cooks make up a dinner for just him and Ellie.

"You know, this is really good," she commented as she cut into her fillet mignon. "Food is always a good thing, but if this is bribery to get me back into your bed, it's not gonna work."

"I don't know why you're so against it!" Lucifer remarked irritably. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You lied and it hurt my feelings!" Ellie countered. "We've already been through this!"

"And I know you would have been just as angry with me if I'd told you the truth, since you have this fantasy in your head that you alone were my salvation!" Lucifer reminded her. "That sort of delusion is hard to talk someone out of!"

"It's not a delusion!" Ellie yelled, rising from her chair. "It's somewhat true!" She then sat down and began eating again. "It's a shame to waste food," she remarked.

She didn't say another word through the rest of dinner and dessert and when her plates and bowls were empty, she picked them up.

"That was a tasty dinner," she remarked. "I'm gonna take all my stuff to the kitchen now. Have a good night." She left and then came back, grabbing the half-empty bottle of Pinot Gris on the table. "And I'll take this too. Don't want to waste that either."

"But what if I wanted that?" Lucifer complained. "You can't just take everything!"

"Yes I can!" Ellie hissed. "Try and stop me!"

She then stomped back to her spare bedroom, refilling the bottle with her magic and drinking until she fell asleep, all the while hoping that Lucifer would have a less than restful night.

* * *

"Oh, don't you have someone else to bother?" Ellie groaned as Lucifer cane to sit at the edge of the pool and ease himself into the water. She was relaxing in her inflatable pool chair, a pomegranate martini in hand. "What does a person have to do to get a little peace and quiet around here?"

"Well, I hate to burst your _bubble,_ darling, but this is as much my pool as it is yours and so you'll just have to suck it up because I feel like swimming now."

Ellie was certain his appearance was not just by chance and so she bided her time, watching him do laps while she plotted her revenge. Then he went under the water and didn't come back up in a prompt manner. Despite how she was feeling about him, she began to get concerned.

But the concern turned to rage as he popped up underneath her, giving the chair she was sitting on a shove and sending her and her martini straight into the water with a shriek and a loud splash.

"You bastard!" She cried as the water around her turned reddish purple. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't look at me," Lucifer shot back cheekily. "It's not my fault you can't stay on a chair!"

Ellie then went to the nearby hot tub in a huff, and when Lucifer got out of the pool to get himself a glass of whiskey from the pool bar, she waved her hand, sending both him and the glass flying into the water.

"Eleanor, you...!" He yelled once he resurfaced, unable to find a strong enough way to finish the sentence.

"What?" Ellie shrugged. "The tiles were wet. You must've slipped!" But she was openly smirking too and knew that he saw.

When he got out of the pool again, Ellie promptly magicked him back into it.

"Will you _stop_?" He cried. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I find it very irritating!"

"Well if you find me so irritating, maybe i should just leave!" Ellie said. "In fact, I've had enough. I think I will!"

This made Lucifer burst out laughing as she toweled herself off. "And what is it that you plan to do with yourself in the real world?" He asked. "You have no real skills. _I'm_ the one who makes sure you have food and a job and a roof over your head. You know you wouldn't last a day on your own."

"Don't be silly," Ellie smirked. "I have no intention of moving to an entirely new place. I'm just going to live in the guest house. Maybe I'll finally find some peace there. Enjoy sleeping alone! It'll be that way for the foreseeable future!"

* * *

Even with Ellie moved into the guest house, Lucifer didn't have complete peace. Valerie and Dexter were still angry about how he'd punished them and were not shy about letting him know it.

"Daddy, you have to let us go now!" Valerie demanded. "This has gone far enough!"

"Oh, it has, has it?" Lucifer questioned. "You know why things have to be this way. Give me one good reason why I should change my mind."

"Because Dexter and I are better now!" Valerie told him. "We're friends again! Plus he doesn't even interest me anymore. I'd much rather be with the woman we went out to dinner with. We've gone shopping a few times and she's a lovely person. We might even have sex!"

"Excuse me?" Dexter shouted and gave her a yank. "You certainly will not! And since when do you have sex with girls? You've never once shown interest in that! I thought it was dicks not chicks for you!"

"'Dicks, not chicks'?" Valerie scoffed. "I don't know if there's a stupider thing you could have said just now. Never say that again!"

Meanwhile, Lucifer was looking back and forth between them, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"But I'm not wrong, am I?" Dexter countered, a light in his eyes. "This is some sort of charade?"

"No, of course it isn't!" Valerie shook her head. "You just wish it was so you could feel important!"

Lucifer's head was beginning to hurt. "Okay, since this is beginning to give me a headache, how about we make a deal? I'll ask your mother to take the cuffs off, all right? And if I do that, you two behave yourselves."

"Do you think she'll do it since she's mad enough at you that she moved out?" Valerie questioned. "Good job about that, by the way!"

"Oh, I'm sure that your mother wouldn't let her feelings toward me get in the way of dealing with you," Lucifer assured her.

He was right, and soon the cuffs were off. But Dexter and Valerie had just a few minutes to celebrate before Lucifer took them to Amy.

"I've removed the cuffs," he told her. "Time to move on to plan B."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "I think it is. Please do the spell, Amy."

Eyes widening, both Dexter and Valerie ran for the door, but Amy shut it with her magic. And then they felt tingles the same magic surrounded them.

Once it was over, they felt normal. But when Valerie opened the door and tried to leave, Dexter automatically followed.

"Do you mind?" She asked, frowning at him. "I don't need you following me!"

"It's not like I want to!" Dexter said. "But...but I can't do anything else! Something is controlling me!"

"It was that spell Amy did!" Valerie got out. "That's what's doing it!" She took a couple more steps and Dexter bumped into her back. This process was then repeated four more times. "Yep," Valerie sighed. "Dang."

"This is even worse than being handcuffed!" Dexter groaned. "You think your mother would do the cuffs again if we asked?"

"No way," Valerie shook her head. "Those hurt way too much. No more cuffs! Deal with it!"

* * *

"What is the problem?" Sammy asked as Angelica madly scrubbed breakfast dishes and then put them away a few days later. She had to do more than usual because her father had shown up uninvited. At least uninvited by _her_ anyway. "I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to invite your father to breakfast just because you're mad at him for a stupid reason."

"What am I doing?" Angelica groaned. "I shouldn't have to clean these up since they were for _your_ breakfast guest and not mine!"

It was at that moment that Shane came running in and wrapped his arms around Angelica. "Mommy, will you play race cars with me?"

"Sure," Angelica smiled. "Why not? But it'll be just you and me. Daddy has dishes to clean!"

Once they were gone and Shane's bedroom door slammed shut, a curious feeling came over Sammy. While he started drying the dishes normally, he began to hate the sight of them, every dish evidence of Angelica's tyranny. So he broke them. Every last one. Leaving piles of broken china all over the kitchen.

"There," he muttered. "I took care of the dishes. Let's see what she has to say about that!"

* * *

When Angelica and Shane came back downstairs awhile later, Shane was barefoot, having left his shoes in his room.

"Stop," Angelica told him. "There are sharp things on the floor. You could cut yourself." Then she looked up at Sammy in shock. "Oh, my gosh! What happened to my dishes? Sammy were we robbed?"

"No," Sammy shook his head, his arms crossed. "I just didn't want to look at your stupid dishes anymore."

Angelica turned to her son. "Go back to your room, please, Shane. Mommy has to have a talk with Daddy."

"Okay," Shane nodded and took off toward his room.

Then, Angelica strode toward Sammy. "What the hell?" She asked. "Why did you do this to my stuff? I know you gave a reason but it can't be right!"

"If you think I don't care about you, then why would you think I care about your stuff?" Sammy asked. "Make up your mind!"

"Well, what do you plan to put food on next time you bring my father here to kiss his ass?" Angelica questioned. "Huh?"

"I'll find something..." Sammy told her. "Those dishes of yours were _much_ too girly!"

"So...did breaking my dishes give you any satisfaction?" Angelica asked.

"Since it pisses you off so much, yes!" Sammy grinned. "It did! Now let's see what else I can do to make you mad!" He rubbed his hands. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Although Shane was in his room with the door closed, as he played with his his trains and trucks and drank a cup of juice he zapped up, he could hear everything. He didn't like it when Mommy and Daddy fought. He wanted it to stop.

After a trip to the bathroom, he washed his hands, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he watched in amazement as his body began to change. He got taller. His clothes tore, and soon it became easier just to strip them off. He stood in front of the mirror, his mouth dropped open in amazement. Then he fell as the stool he stood on broke because it could no longer support his weight.

"Damn," he cursed. "What the hell is going on here?" He put a blanket around himself and headed downstairs to see if his parents could help.

"Hello!" He shouted over their fighting. Once they look at him and he dropped the blanket to show his parents his adult naked body. "Look what happened to me! I'm big now! Can I have some new clothes? And what's for dinner?"


	18. This Is Where I Belong

Stevie was reading in his room when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, opening it to find Amy on the other side. She wore bright red lipstick and her hair was curly and bouncy on her shoulders. She pulled her gauzy pink robe tigher around hereself and smiled. "Hi, Stevie," she murmured, locking eyes with him.

"You, I, uh..." Stevie stared at her, his mouth open. "You look good! What's the occasion?" He'd purposely been avoiding her since she'd seen him have his way with the other woman, both because he was a little embarrassed and because he was kind of interested to see how things would go if he didn't push. If she would take the initiative to come to him on her own. And here she was. Looking fucking _gorgeous_!

"Well, I remembered that you said you wanted to be an actor, and even though it's not Egypt, maybe Old Hollywood is something we could...study together?" She eyed him hopefully and handed him a book after he finally let her in. "I found this at the store and I thought you might like it."

It was a book about early screwball comedies and Stevie tried to sit down and read it, although he became distracted when a bit of Amy's robe fell off her shoulder. He absentmindedly leaned forward to kiss the skin there and she ran her fingers through his hair. Then he took those fingers, moved the book aside, and pulled her into his lap. "Please tell me you want this," he breathed. "We're almost past the point of no return here!"

"Yeah," she decided, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "I do."

"Oh, that was nice!" Stevie smiled. "Do it again!"

So she did, and as his arms went around her, suddenly soft jazz sounded from his stereo. "You were expecting this," Amy smiled as they pulled apart.

"Not exactly," Stevie shook his head. "But I was _hoping_ for it."

Amy gave him a small smile and blushed a little. "I'm glad you were."

He then ran one hand up her thigh while playing with her ringlets with the other. "I like your hair this way. It looks nice."

"Thanks," Amy said. "Want me to help you off with your shirt?"

"Hell, you can take off everything if you want!" Stevie told her, picking her up and carrying her to bed. "I don't care!"

He smiled, his breath picking up as Amy deftly undid his button down shirt and then held onto it. "You want me to hang this up, or throw it on the floor? Does it matter?"

"Oh, just throw it!" Stevie told her. "If it wrinkles, I can get those out later."

As she undid his pants, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Because of that, it took a little longer than expected for him to get naked, but when he finally was, Amy liked what she saw. "Nice..." she breathed. "Really, really nice!"

Stevie grinned and slowly peeled off her robe and night gown as well. "You aren't so bad yourself," he told her appreciatively and kissed her neck and shoulders. "Not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth here, but what made you finally come to me?"

"Well, we were important to each other once, right?" Amy asked. "I...I figure there had to be some reason why. Right?"

"Right," Stevie nodded. "Right." He had to stop saying that word!

Then, in an uncharacteristic move for him, he let her be on top.

"How generous," Amy smiled. "I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, I want this all to be...be wanted between the two of us," he told her, gasping as she leaned down and kissed a trail up his torso and then squeezed his bottom. "I don't want you to regret anything. Oh, that's good! Do it again!"

She shook her hair out on his chest and he shut his eyes, inhaling the smell of it before pushing inside her a few times.

"Harder," Amy yelled. "Harder!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Stevie nodded as she wiggled her hips against him.

"Yes!" Amy cried, her hips bucking forward. "Wow!"

Then she fell on top of him and he turned over so that she was underneath him, nibbling gently on her neck and nipples, then swirled his tongue around her belly before slipping his finger inside her. "Do you like that?" He whispered against her ear. "Do you like that, Amy?"

"Yes," Amy whispered. "Yes, I do!"

"Good," Stevie said. "Good! That's what I want, you know!"

Afterward, they just hung on to each other, breathing heavily. "Are you done?" She asked. "Are you tired?"

"Not yet," Stevie shook his head, his blue eyes boring into hers. "I could do a little longer."

"Could you?" Amy grinned. Then his eyes widened and he gave a smile when he realized what was coming next.

He then shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel of her beautiful plump red lips around his cock as he played with her curly red hair.

* * *

"You poor guy, you wore yourself out," Amy whispered to the gently snoring Stevie on the bed beside her. She pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, then got out of bed and slipped her gown and robe back on, grabbing her phone and going out to get some air on the balcony because frankly, she was a bit winded herself.

Just before she got out the door, her phone rang, so she grabbed it and took it out with her.

Not taking time to see who it was (she assumed that it was her sister), she pressed to answer, and blurted out, "I did it, Margot! I had sex with Stevie!" But then froze when a very different voice met her ears.

"Good for you, love!" Klaus drawled. "So you finally did it! You did the deed with tiny little Stevie!"

"Why are you calling?" She asked irritably, glad he couldn't see her cheeks were as red as her hair. "I didn't mean to tell you. I thought you were my sister!"

"Of course," Klaus agreed, deadpan. "I get mistaken for your sister all the time!" He paused. "So now that you've gotten your experiment with Stevie out of the way, when can I expect you in my bed? Don't worry, I'll treat you to dinner first, if that's what you want."

"No!" Amy cried. "I am _not_ having sex with you, _nor_ are we going to dinner! What makes you think I would?"

"Well, now that you've gotten your experiment with Stevie over with, I thought you'd want someone with a little more experience who knows just what you like," Klaus responded. "Come on, Amy. Am I wrong here?"

"I thought you'd be mad about me and Stevie, but apparently you're not," Amy sighed.

"Why would I be mad?" Klaus questioned. "He's not a threat to me. In _any_ way. I know you'll be back under the sheets with me sometime soon. I got new black silk ones. Very comfortable and soft against the skin."

"Oh, shut up!" Amy cried. "I'm hanging up now!"

But he called again two seconds later.

"What?" Amy growled. "What more do you need to say? Haven't you teased me enough already?"

"I was just wondering why you're here talking to me," Klaus told her. "And leaving little Stevie in his bed to sleep alone."

"That is none of your business!" Amy told him, looking through the glass door at Stevie starting to stir. "I really have to go now!"

"Just so you know," Klaus told her, "if it was _my_ bed you were in, you'd have no reason to leave it and wander on to the balcony. Something to think about. Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye!" Amy shouted. Then she stuck her phone in her robe pocket, shook out her hair, and strode back inside to join Stevie in bed again.

* * *

"Oh, damn!" Lisa whispered angrily, finding the file of divorce papers (still unsigned) under her bed. "Damn it, Lee, you were supposed to sign these!" She then grabbed them, marched past baby Lenora's bedroom, and paused in front of Lee's, putting her ear against the door when she heard...sobbing?

Opening the door without so much as a 'Hello', she saw that Lee was sitting in his big chair by his fireplace, his head in his hands, his body shaking as he cried.

"Okay," she said and threw the folder at him. "If this is just some ploy to make me soft so you don't have to sign the papers, it won't work! Do it, please!"

Lee then slowly raised his head and Lisa, in spite of herself, was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes and his face was red and puffy.

"Oh, my god," Lisa said in awe and reached out to wipe some of his tears away. "Are you actually crying?"

"Yeah," Lee nodded. "If I tell you why, will you give me a hug?"

Lisa paused, still thinking he was trying to get her, but her motherly instinct overrode it. "Okay," she said. "Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it."

"No," Lee shook his head. "No, you can't fix it. Nothing can be fixed. My whole life has been turned upside down!"

"Wow, I've never seen you this unhinged before," Lisa remarked, playing with his hair and letting him pull her onto his lap because it seemed to make him calm down. "What happened?"

"Lucifer is my father," Lee told her. "Like my actual father. It wasn't just some random guy like my mother told me all these years. It's _him!"_

"Oh, my gosh!" Lisa's eyes widened. "Why...why is that upsetting?"

"Well, I just...he could have told me ages ago, but he didn't!" Lee said. "He kept it quiet because he didn't want to mess things up with his real family. But he had to tell them and now everyone is mad at each other and it's all my fault! Ellie moved out and is living in the guest house and Lucifer and Angelica aren't talking anymore!" He sighed. "Maybe I should leave. We should leave. Take Leona and go. Or I should sign the divorce papers and let you and Leona be since I just ruin the lives of everyone I come across."

Now even just a few minutes ago, Lisa would have been okay with this suggestion but after hearing Lee's story, she didn't feel it was right for him to have to leave.

"No, you shouldn't!" She exclaimed. "If you're Lucifer's kid, you're his family just like the rest of them! It's nothing to be ashamed of and you deserve to be here!"

"He was ashamed of me!" Lee pointed out. "I was his dirty secret that he didn't want to tell his kids and wife about."

"I know that's hurtful," Lisa said. "But he got you a room here. He's embraced Leona. Even if everyone knows the truth, you haven't been kicked out. That has to mean something!"

"I wish you were right, but he probably wants me to go but is just too nice to say it." Lee shook his head. "So I'll make it easy on him. Will you help me pack?"

"No, I will not!" Lisa said firmly and pushed Lee against the wall, getting right in his face. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here, and I'm gonna make sure of it!"

"Oh?" Lee grinned, his eyes moving down to her heaving bosom. "And just how will you do that?" He put a hand on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Tie me up, maybe? Cuff me?"

"Whatever I have to do to stop you from running away," Lisa said, then produced a rope from behind her back. "Get to the bed. March!"

"Make me," Lee grinned, his eyes sweeping over her body as she zapped herself into a matching set of lace panties and a bra.

"Fine," Lisa grined, grabbing him by his belt buckle and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down on it. "Do I need to undo your pants too?"

"Just a minute," Lee grinned, then undressed as fast he could before Lisa bound both his wrists.

"Do it," Lee grinned. "Don't stop halfway."

"Oh, I won't," Lisa grinned. "Stop talking. Don't make me have to gag you too."

Lee just gave her a smirk until she kissed him and gave him a handjob.

"You know," Lee told her as she moved from his lips to his neck and the scent of her hair filled his nose. "You're very good at this."

"Thank you," Lisa replied, her tongue sliding over her bottom lip.

Lee waited until he climaxed and then easily made his way out of the rope, moving so Lisa was underneath him.

"It was that easy to get out of the rope?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I was having fun," Lee grinned. "Now it's your turn." He parted her legs, slid off her tiny panties then pleasured her with his tongue.

"This is very fun!" Lisa said. "Oh, it sure is!" Her hips bucked forward as she felt him cup her bottom and squeeze. "Harder. Harder! Yes!"

He then pulled her to him, kissing her furiously as he pushed into her over and over again and they both tried not to fall off the bed.

Finally, sweating and exhausted, they clung to one another. It was then that Lisa realized how long they'd been doing it. "How long since one of us checked on Leona?" She asked. "Maybe we should make sure she's all right."

"Oh, relax," Lee grinned and rubbed her again. "She's not a tiny little baby anymore and they've got eyes all over this place. Whatever she's doing, she'll be fine."

* * *

Willie was in his room reading when he suddenly felt eyes on him and turned around to see a tiny little girl with dark hair waddle into his bedroom, stop in front of him, and sit right down next to him on the floor.

"Hi," she said shyly and gave him a wave. She then paused to drink some juice from the cup clutched tight in her tiny hand.

"Hi," Willie replied. "Are you Leona?"

The little girl nodded 'Yes' and reached for the plate of cookies he was munching on.

"No!" Willie shook his head firmly, started to try and bat her hand away, and then thought better of it. "These are mine!"

She then frowned, not only throwing her juice cup at him, but also spitting what was in her mouth at him too. "Mine!" She yelled firmly. "Mine!" She grabbed two cookies and sprinted from the room, with Willie running after her.

"Hey you," He shouted. "Give those back!"

Leona just giggled and ran faster.

Willie managed to catch her and try to get the cookies, but she crumbled one, kissed Willie's nose to distract him, and then stuffed the other one in her mouth.

"I win," she grinned.

"Fine," Willie sighed. "You stole my cookies. You win...for now."

Leona smiled. "Okay. Bye-bye, Smelly!"

"My name is Willie!" He said firmly.

"Bye-bye, Smelly," Leona repeated, then scampered away to head to the kitchen.

* * *

Lily-Eleanor left her math class, swearing under her breath as she looked at the bold red grade on her latest test. It wasn't good. She ripped it up and threw it in the trash, heading to her car and pausing to answer her phone before she got inside.

"Lily-Eleanor."

She froze. "What do you want, He?" She'd had nothing but silence from him for so long that she thought he'd had enough of her. "And make it quick! I've had a really bad day and I just want to go home, take a bath with some bubbles, and forget everything, including this whole damn phone call."

Before she could say anything more, there was the sound of He ending the call.

"Good," Lily-Eleanor got out. "I sure showed him!"

Then her phone beeped. She had a text message.

 **i need to see you. He**

Growling, she texted back.

 **I don't want to see you ever again!**

Then the phone rang and Lily-Eleanor rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked He. "Make it quick because I have to go home."

"I don't understand your answer," He told her.

"Well, I don't get you either!" Lily-Eleanor spat. "How is it that you can ditch me for months and then call up out of the blue one day and expect me to act like nothing happened and everything is peachy?"

"Everything is not...peachy," He told her. "Let me explain."

"Fine, let it out," Lily Eleanor said. "Whatever excuse you want to make, just say it."

"Not now," He said. "I need to see you. At your house."

"Fine, no one is home so you're lucky," Lily Eleanor said. "If it'll get you off my back, I'll talk to you, but you only get five minutes. I'll text you when I'm home."

"All right," He agreed.

* * *

Although she really didn't want to, Lily Eleanor, after arriving home and ascertaining that no one in her family who saw He's existence as a threat was in the house, texted him and told him to get to her bedroom as quickly as possible, cause remember, he only had five minutes.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon (she never could quite figure out how,) He was knocking on her bedroom door and she was letting him in.

"Okay, so what's going on?" She asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What excuse do you have for me?"

He gave her a long look and just when she thought he was gonna chicken out and leave without saying anything, he strode up to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her soundly. He then pulled away almost immediately, looking as shocked by his own boldness as she felt.

"And just what the hell was that?" She asked.

"I...I have memories of you that just...normally we don't hold on to memories for very long, but my memories of you, they come back," He said. "I need to kiss you."

Lily Eleanor let him do it, but she didn't kiss him back.

"Okay, okay," she said and pushed him away. "Now please explain to me how you can be all over me now after being out of my life for so long. I deserve to know that."

"I am a robot," He shrugged. "What do you expect?" He gave a small grin.

"You're a robot _and_ a man," Lily-Eleanor said. "I don't know _what_ I expected." She got close to him and whispered in his ear. "You know you just grinned, right?"

She expected him to deny it, but this time, he agreed. "I did," he said. "I've been studying."

"What?" Lily-Eleanor asked, interested against her will. "What are you studying?" She reached out and began absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"I've been studying human sexuality," he blushed. "Because..."

"Because why?" Lily-Eleanor prodded. "Now you're blushing! It's so cute!"

"My circuits are very hot!" He said.

"That explains it," Lily Eleanor nodded.

"Because...because I can't be with you the way you want me to..." he told her, stumbling over his words, "I mean...not in this dimension...but I want to give you pleasure. I...I think I can."

"I...I don't know," Lily-Eleanor said. She began pacing back and forth and biting her nails. "Don't...don't put yourself in danger just for me." She then gasped in surprise as he put an arm around her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her neck.

"No, no, no," Lily-Eleanor shook her head and pulled away. "I can't handle this! Please stop!"

"You...you can't?" He asked, confused.

"No," Lily-Eleanor shook her head, and then got closer. "I mean, yes! Keep doing what you were doing!"

He pushed her bed covers aside, picked her up, and lay her down on the bed, looking into her eyes.

"Do it," she urged, pulling up her skirt and wiggling out of her panties. "Please." She looked at his wide eyed face as his hands moved down her thighs and asked, "Are you okay? And...and don't be offended if I'm not that responsive. I've never liked this sort of stuff much before, so..."

But then she stopped talking as she felt his tongue and lips touch her inner thighs after he parted her legs. She heard her breathing start to pick up, felt her heart pounding in her chest, and as he got closer and closer to her core, she even felt herself have a couple of tiny orgasms.

That was extraordinary enough, considering that he was a robot. Then he began tasting her, licking her gently with his tongue as he held her hand with one of his, their fingers entwining.

"Oh, golly!" She yelled as she climaxed.

Then He pulled her to himself and repeatedly kissed her hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Lily Eleanor panted. "No...damn, that was good! Where did you learn to do that? The only one I usually trust for that kind of satisfaction is myself!"

He grinned and rubbed her. "You're pleased?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," Lily-Eleanor grinned and gave him a small peck on the lips as they fell back on the bed and He played with her hair. "Very."

"I'm glad," he nodded. "I hope to keep this memory. My circuits are shutting down. I am going to lose everything."

"What?" Lily Eleanor asked. "Why? When?"

"In two weeks," He told her, a sad look in his eyes as he kissed her fingers. "I'll be a pile of metal by then."

"No!" Lily Eleanor shouted. "Is this my fault? Is this happening to you because you and I have spent time together? I won't allow this! It's not fair and I am going to fix it!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but decided not to. He didn't want to fight her. Instead, he just kissed her one more time, held her close, and looked deeply into her eyes.

* * *

After she finally convinced He to go back to his apartment, Lily-Eleanor kept her promise and drove straight to Steve's.

"...So you see, Grandpa, he's only got two weeks to exist before he becomes a pile of circuits or something!" She told Steve. "Can't you do something? I don't think it's fair he has to die! Especially when it's probably because of his relationship with me!"

"You don't know that," Steve tried to calm her. "Please don't blame yourself. He could be malfunctioning for any reason. And remember we're at war with his kind. It could just be a trick."

"Yes, well...I don't think it is!" Lily Eleanor rose to her feet. "I think he's telling the truth! You always want people to have faith in you, so why can't you have faith in He? Give him a chance, please?"

"Well..." Steve hesitated. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. And he couldn't deny that, for whatever reason, he sensed a soul in the robot. He couldn't just let that go. "All right," he conceded. "I'll talk to Klaus to see if there's a way to save He. But you have to promise that He is the only robot we're going to save. Don't just go befriending all of them."

"I won't," Lily Eleanor swore. "He will be the only one, I promise."


	19. The Gloves Come Off

When Klaus arrived for his meeting with Lucifer and Steve about how to save He, he was told the meeting had had to be delayed for a little while and would he mind waiting?

"Of course," Klaus assured the security guard, whose name was Bob. "I can find something to do with myself until they're ready. No worries."

"And just so you know, the cupboards with all the valuables have been locked, in case you're getting ideas in your head," Bob informed him.

"Oh, that's hurtful," Klaus remarked.

"Well, we found your fingerprints all over the safe, so we're just being cautious," Bob continued. "Would you like me to get you a drink while you wait?"

"No, no, thanks," Klaus told him. "You just go about your business and don't waste any more time on me when I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Bob glared at him for a time, but then shuffled off, leaving Klaus to his own devices.

Luckily for them, Klaus had another way to occupy his time besides stealing knickknacks. He wandered the halls, looking for one specific bedroom. Amy's bedroom door was open a crack, and the plate, with her name and roses etched on it, freshly polished.

He pushed it open a little further, grinning to himself when he realized she wasn't there. "Good," he whispered, then positioned himself on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Now I can surprise her."

He had to wait for a little while, saying nothing (although he was trying hard not to laugh out loud) when Amy strode in, took no notice of him, and automatically began undressing.

She was just clad in a tiny white lace thong when she finally noticed him, let out a shriek, and put her robe back on,

Klaus got up from Amy's bed, smirking as he watched her tie her robe around her. The robe itself was pink and gauzy and he could see her lacy underwear and bare breasts under it.

"Would you stop looking at me?" Amy snapped as he stared, his tongue going over his bottom lip. "I feel like a mouse about to be eaten!"

"Do you?" Klaus grinned and chuckled, coming over to play with her curls. "I suppose these were for Stevie?" He reached out and touched the gauzy fabric of the pink robe. "And this too? Although I doubt you gave him the lovely view I'm getting!"

"Well, no!" Amy blushed. "If you hadn't just barged in here, I would have dressed! Now tell me what you want or get out!"

"You," he said and pulled her to him, his hands settling on her bare bottom after pushing up the robe. "What a nice, firm ass you have. And this thong, I like it. It's as if you knew I was coming. It's good you know you don't have to be shy," he said and then she gasped as he licked her inner ear and gently bit the lobe. "Because this is nothing I've not seen before. But my god, have I missed it."

Amy let out a whimper, but then, with all her might, pushed him away. "My clothes, over there on the bed. Get them for me, now," she demanded of him.

"Oh," Klaus chuckled and made a tsking noise with his tongue. "I like it when you get bossy! Say it again!"

"No," Amy said and gave him a slap. "What are you doing here?" She opened her dresser and began looking for a shirt and pair of jeans. "What do you want?"

"Well, I have a meeting today and I was early, so I had some time to kill," Klaus grinned. "I was wandering around. I saw this lovely room, came in, and took a seat on this comfy bed."

"You know this is my room!" Amy cried. "My name is on it! I doubt you just _happened_ to walk in here. Now get out!"

Klaus chuckled and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. "You can stop looking for new clothes," he said.

"Why, so you can keep looking at me naked?" Amy asked.

"No," Klaus pointed at another chair. "Cause there are some clothes draped over there. You can put them on." He picked up the green shirt and denim capri pants and held them out to her. "Here, take them."

"Oh, give me those!" Amy snapped and pulled them from his grasp.

"My, my, we're certainly in a bad mood today, aren't we?" Klaus asked as he circled her. "You know, I can make it better very easily." He paused behind her and pulled up her robe a little. "Interesting that you're wearing thongs now. You never used to."

"That's none of your damn business!" Amy snapped. "Let go of my robe and get out!"

"No, I think I'll stay," he said. "Everywhere else is boring." He paused. "So...tell me about your time with Stevie? How bad was it?"

Amy growled, bunching up the green shirt in her fist. "Like I've told you several times, what happened between me and Stevie is none of your business. You're not gonna get a word out of me, no matter how many times you ask! So forget about it!"

"Oh, but I thought we were friends!" Klaus told her. "Come on, we can talk about things like this!"

She whipped around to face him. "Does Sybil know you're flirting with me like this?" She demanded.

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "We talked about it. She doesn't mind one bit."

"Either she does or she's as crazy as you are," Amy scoffed.

"Sybil and I are friends," Klaus informed her. "With benefits. We just want what's best for each other. Why do you have such a problem with that, Miss Therapist?"

"I don't have a problem with it!" Amy snapped. "I don't care about what either of you do, except that _you_ get the hell out of my room!" She opened the door and pointed. "Do it now!"

Klaus then got up from the bed, but didn't leave. Instead, he backed her up against the door, his fingers stroking the gauzy pink fabric of her robe.

"Is this what you wore for him?" Klaus repeated cause it made him so hot when she was mad. He then tugged gently at her curls. "And were these for him too?"

"What do you want, Klaus?" Amy asked. "Just tell me, please. No more games."

Klaus sighed, locked eyes with her, and kissed her fingers. "You, to put it bluntly. Amy, I want you!"

He was sincere, but Amy just burst out laughing. "Of course!" She said. "Same as usual. You always want what you can't have, but when it's yours for the taking, you don't give a damn at all!"

"I do now!" Klaus insisted and pulled her against him. "I want you back!"

"Well, I don't want _you_ back!" Amy spat savagely. "I never will!"

"Never is a long time," he said. "It can mean anything, can't it? A day, a year, a hundred years? Who knows? In the mean time, I'm sure you'll be happy with little Stevie!"

"Stop calling him that!" Amy got out.

"Tell me," Klaus asked. "Will he kiss your neck like this?" He kissed down her neck as a pleased moan escaped Amy's lips. He even gave her a bit of a nibble.

"He...he could," Amy got out. "I'm sure.." she moaned again. Klaus was supporting her weight now. "Klaus, he's what I want. I...I don't know how I can be any clearer..." They began kissing and in between kisses, Amy got out, "He was kind. He was attentive, I felt loved..."

Klaus pulled away and laughed as Amy tried to cool her flushed cheeks. "You think that's what you want? Kind and attentive? I think you're lying to yourself, Amy! I think it's bullshit!"

"I know what I want," Amy said firmly. "And it's not you!"

"I think it is!" Klaus said and picked her up to carry her over to the dresser and sit her down on it. "And I'm going to prove it."

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. "What are you doing?"

"You want passion," he got out and undid her robe before pushing it down from her shoulders. He gently squeezed each nipple as she gasped in pleasurable pain, then gently cupped each breast and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh," Amy gasped. " _Oh_..." Then she paused. "No, more, Klaus, please..." But it was halfhearted. Klaus could tell she wanted him to keep going.

He began kissing her furiously while slipping her thong off. Now she wore nothing, her whole gorgeous body in front of him, ready and waiting.

"I'm going to make you scream," he whispered. "Put that spell on the door so no one will hear."

Amy's eyes were wide, a squeak escaped her lips, but she raised her hand and murmured the spell. When it was done, she threw her arms around him and he began kissing everywhere his lips could reach. Then he started rubbing her gently.

"Do you want it harder?" He whispered. "Tell me you want it harder!"

"I want it harder!" Amy agreed, her chin resting on his shoulder while his other hand supported her back. "Rub me harder, please!"

After his rubbing nearly made her climax, she breathed, "Come inside me, please..."

Knowing that if he unzipped his pants, this would never end, he used his finger instead, going in and out again and again.

"Yes, yes, yes," Amy yelled. She was bouncing a little now and things were falling off the dresser onto the floor. She climaxed again and fell forward into his arms, pulling her body close to his and rubbing against him repeatedly.

"Wow, it's really been a long time for you, hasn't it?" He asked. He was hard as a rock now and wanted so badly to just throw her onto the bed and have his way with her, but he wouldn't. Just giving into her now when she wanted it so badly...what sort of lesson would that teach her?

When she reached for his zipper, he finally threw her down on the bed. "What?" She asked, dazed. "I want...I want..."

"I know what you want," he told her. "But I have to go now. This was nice. Hopefully we'll do it again sometime." He threw her clothes at her as she tried to catch her breath and then left her room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"If I'm late, I apologize," Klaus told Steve and Lucifer as he shut the office door behind him and they stared. "I...I got lost."

"Thank you for joining us, Niklaus," Elijah called from the phone. "Can we get on with it now?"

"Yes," Klaus heaved a big sigh and sat down in one of the big brown leather chairs. "So what's this meeting about?"

"Well, Lily-Eleanor has asked me to make an effort to save He," Steve said as Klaus groaned. "And I agreed because he hasn't hurt her."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Dad?" Lucifer demanded. "The robots won't allow it!"

"Oh, I'm sure there's a way," Steve brushed off this concern. "I just need to get a hold of the disk that controls all the robot systems!"

"And how do you expect to get your hands on that?" Klaus demanded. "Where the hell do you think it is?"

"On the mothership, of course," Steve told him after they locked eyes. "Where else would it be?"

"On the what?" Elijah, Klaus, and Lucifer yelled at the same time.

Steve shrugged. "Apparently they have a ship that's full of all sorts of advanced technology. Klaus just has to get to it."

"And how do I do that?" Klaus questioned. "Fly? Use my powers of persuasion? I don't know if that works on robots!"

"Just ask Optimus," Steve told him impatiently. "I'm sure you can get it out of him somehow. Visit him at his hideout like you have."

"Why would he agree to show me anything?" Klaus demanded. "Oh, this plan is a mess!"

Just then, the door opened and Kai stomped in. "All right," he demanded. "Whose brilliant idea was to leave me out of the loop about this robot alien invasion? I could help! I'm dark enough!"

They all turned and stared and Klaus grinned. "Kai has a point. Why don't we just send him? He's much more convincing than I am."

"No," Steve said firmly. "It has to be you, Klaus. But it probably wouldn't hurt to have Kai be your backup, if that's all right with him."

"Why are you here, Kai?" Lucifer asked. "I've released you from your punishment. What sort of fool would jump back into the fire like this?"

"Because I'm bored!" Kai said. "I need something to do, and beating the hell out of hunks of metal could be just the thing!"

Klaus grinned. "I like you," he told Kai. "You're starting to grow on me!"

* * *

After they set up the plans to have Kai see Optimus with Klaus, Kai left, went to grab some food from the kitchen, then put on a swimsuit in his old room before heading for the pool by the guest house where Ellie was lounging on a floating chair.

"You mind if I join you?" Kai asked. "I don't want to be in the way."

"Oh, you could never be," Ellie smiled and tilted her sunglasses down to give him a wink "Please join me!" She threw herself into the water, swam to the edge, boosted herself out, and then dove in again.

When she resurfaced for the second time, she saw Kai sitting at one of the tables with a beer for him and a vodka and cranberry for her. "I thought you could use a drink," he remarked with a grin.

"I sure could!" Ellie grinned back, laughed loudly, and letting her fingers brushed the back of his hand before she took the glass from him, downed it, then bit her lip, put a hand on his bare chest, and slid it down. "That was delicious," she said in a breathy voice. "May I have another? Please?"

"Okay," Kai nodded and raised an eyebrow.

What they didn't know was that Lucifer was spying on them from one of the front windows of the main house, and he was _not_ happy about what he saw. It made him mad enough to leave the house.

Just as Kai got her another drink, his eye caught Lucifer striding toward them and he quickly excused himself.

Lucifer paused in front of Ellie, his hands buried deep in his trouser pockets. He plastered on a fake smile and asked in a tightly controlled voice, "Having fun, Eleanor?"

"Yes," Ellie grinned and took a drink. "I know it might surprise you that I can have fun without you, but I'm having the time of my life!"

Lucifer let out a growl, his eyes went red, he knocked her drink aside, and picked her up to put her over his shoulder and carry her into the guest house.

"Let me make something very clear to you, Eleanor," he hissed, giving her a rough shake. "You're mine and only mine, and you'll be mine forever! What my father has joined together, no man may cast asunder and you're no exception!"

Ellie slapped him and tried to push him away. "I'm no man!" She told him. "I can do what I want, including leave you if I want to! No matter what your Father says!" She kicked and yelled and screamed, only being silenced when Lucifer crashed his lips against hers.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Ellie hissed. "I don't want you to touch me! Or at least I wouldn't if I wasn't desperate for anything from anybody! So I suppose I could put up with this...for now!"

"Bite your tongue!" Lucifer spat.

They began pulling at each other's clothes and made their way into the living room, their clothes thrown everywhere before they finally both collapsed on the sofa. Lucifer bit and squeezed her nipples, then briefly kissed her inner thighs and tasted her before he pushed into her over again.

"Is that all?" Ellie yelled. "Harder! Harder! You're so weak and pathetic that I'm surprised you can even get it up!" She then bit deeply into his neck and swallowed the blood that streamed into her mouth.

Lucifer then growled in frustration, flipped her over on her back and spanked her several times as she laughed and yelled and continued to bait him. Then he called Dexter to bring a whip.

"Oh, do you have to?" Dexter asked when he finally arrived with Valerie (of course) trailing behind him.

"Yeah," Valerie added. "This is too much, even for you!"

"Oh, please, she's not fragile, she can take it!" Lucifer hissed, taking the whip from Dexter's hand and bringing it down on Ellie's bare back several times after ordering a shocked Dexter and Valerie to leave the guest house. They left the room, but nervous for Ellie's safety, stayed in the house and listened to Ellie's screaming from the room next door. She made enough noise that they could hear it easily.

Finally, Valerie whispered as her mother began to sob, "Dexter, let's go. I don't feel well."

"Yes," Dexter nodded. "I agree."

As the opiate-like effects of Lucifer's blood began to kick in, he pushed in her a few more times, then threw a blanket over her, dressed, and then strode purposefully from the house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Guess what?" Lily Eleanor yelled as she burst into He's apartment with a bouquet of flowers. "My grandfather thinks he's found a way to fix you! You might not become a pile of metal after all!"

She handed a shocked He the flowers and gave him a big kiss.

His eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. He just took her in his arms and held her close.

Then she looked into his eyes, kissed him lightly, and ran a hand down his bare chest. "I want more of you," she said in a breathy voice.

"I...I don't understand," He told her, his voice shaking.

"I want more of you like I had the other day. I liked that," Lily-Eleanor clarified with a smile. "Let's do it again. Please? No one can make me feel like you do."

"Are...are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded, putting her hands on either side of his face and kissing him firmly. "Please."

"All right," He nodded and pulled her into his lap, kissing her back and lowering her onto the sofa. She grinned as he pushed up her skirt, slipped off her panties, and began tasting her.

"Oh, this is good. I like this!" Lily Eleanor exclaimed. "Harder! Harder!"

As she orgasmed, he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly, then held her close and didn't let her go.


	20. Trouble For Little Red Riding Hood

**A/N: My lovely and talented friend and collaborator, Vero, wrote part of the chapter today and I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

After a fitful night with no rest at all (although she tried to go on a few late night errands to distract herself, but that didn't help), Amy decided to call Selina on her cell phone; the encounter with Klaus would not leave her brain and she couldn't talk about it with anyone here; Stevie could find out, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened; she knew that they hadn't agreed to be exclusive; and past life him had cheated on her lots of times. But two wrongs didn't make a right. Not to Amy Burke.

Just after the sun came up, Amy heard her friend yawn and then answer. "What?" Selina wanted to know. She sounded tired. "What's the matter? Laura? Gregory? Adrian? Who is this?"

Amy felt bad. Of course Selina would think that only her kids, in time of great need, would call her so early.

"It's me, Amy," she said. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I...I really need to talk about Klaus and that's not exactly a conversation I want to have at Lucifer's. It's made me lose sleep. Do you mind?"

"Sure," Selina nodded, sounding more awake now. "What sort of problems has Klaus been causing you? Do I need to punch him in the face?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "You don't have to do that. You just have to listen!"

"And I'll make coffee," Selina assured her. "I'm sure we have left over cake or something around to eat too."

"Sounds good," Amy agreed. "Thank you. I'll be over soon. I hope you're in the mood for a shocking story."

Selina chuckled. "That's the best kind in the morning."

* * *

After they told one another 'Goodbye', Amy showered and dressed and ran for her car, praying no one would stop her. Then, after getting out of the mansion without interruption, she threw herself in her car, put her foot on the gas, and drove as fast as she could, thankful that it was early enough that there weren't many cars (or policemen) on the roads.

She reached Selina and Elijah's in record time, let herself in with the key under the mat, and waited in the living room.

Finally, a still yawning Selina came in, saw her, and froze. "Wow," she said. "Whatever happened with you and Klaus must've been really bad if you raced all the way over here so soon."

"Well, it wasn't good, that's for sure," Amy got out. "But don't let me rush you; I can wait. Just go about your business."

"Oh, I don't have much to do," Selina smiled. "I promised you tea; I'll put the kettle on if you can get us each a piece of cake." She gestured to the thick chocolate cake that was under a cake dome by the refrigerator. "Unless that's too rich for you at this point."

"No, no!" Amy shook her head. "I need it!" She got herself and Selina each a slice of cake while Selina put the kettle on as promised and they waited, then Amy got a cup of apple cinnamon and Selina, of course, her favorite berry.

After she ate her cake and finished her tea, Amy began to restlessly pace about the living room as Selina, who was snacking at a more leisurely pace, watched her.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked. "That's what your here for and I don't mind. Please don't hold back."

"Okay," Amy nodded. "Just don't tell anyone. _Especially_ not your husband!"

"Of course not!" Selina promised. "He's not even here. He's gone out to do ranch chores."

"Do you swear?" Amy asked, sitting down next to a wide eyed Selina as she took her hand.

"Yes," Selina whispered. "Please tell me!"

"Well..." Amy stumbled over her words. "Well...Klaus was at Lucifer's for a meeting, but he was early and we ran into each other and we...I..."

"You what?" Selina gasped. "Oh, Amy, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Elijah asked brightly. "Good morning, Amy. How are you?"

Selina let out a groan. "You just had to come in right now, didn't you?" She asked and began pushing him back out the door. "You have to go now. Amy and I are talking about very important things that don't involve you."

"Hey, this is my house too!" Elijah protested. "I just came in for a drink! I've been working hard and I'm very thirsty!"

"If I get it for you, will you take it and drink it on the porch, please?" Selina questioned.

"Why?" Elijah asked, firmly planting his feet and taking Selina lightly by the arms. "What is going on? What's so crazy that I can't hear it?"

A wicked grin curved Selina's lips. "We're talking about our periods, right?" She turned to Amy. "Are you a pad woman or a tampon woman?"

Elijah made a face. "Okay, okay. I'll get my drink and go on the porch. Geez!" He paused. "I know you're probably not talking about that. Are you talking about my brother?"

"Oh, just go!" Selina ordered. "Please?"

"What did he do this time?" Elijah said to himself more than them as he poured his own cup of tea and headed out to the porch. "Must've been something awful..."

Once the door that led out to the porch was shut behind him, Amy began biting her nails. "I've done something terrible," she said.

"Sleeping with Klaus?" Selina asked. "Is that what you did?"

"I'll get to that part," Amy turned bright red. "But I...I slept with Stevie."

Selina's jaw dropped. "Lucifer's son, Stevie? That's the only Stevie I know..."

Amy nodded, her face obscured by her hair, but said nothing.

"Isn't he a bit young for you?" Selina questioned. "I mean, not that I'm judging or anything, but...are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Would I be here freaking out about it if I thought it was a good idea?!" Amy burst out, wildly waving her hands. Then she finally took a breath. "I know that he might seem young for me, and ordinarily, I'd agree with you, but Steve has confirmed that Stevie and I are reincarnated lovers who first lived in Egypt or something so it's not _completely_ weird. Just complicated. And he got himself this new, older, hot body with magic, so..."

"Oh," Selina nodded, her big eyes seemingly even bigger. "I get it now!"

Amy sat down and sighed, a smile smile on her lips. "So I slept with him, and he was so kind and affectionate and sweet...and more too."

"Uh-huh," Selina nodded and reached for her glass. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, soon after that, Klaus came to Lucifer's to have some meeting with him, he was early, he wandered into my room while I was practically all naked and then...then we almost had sex."

She then looked up at her friend, who was coughing, hacking and covered in tea. Some of it had gone up her nose, some down her trachea, none where it was supposed to go.

"Oh, are you okay?" Amy asked and whacked her a couple times. "Sorry, let me help!"

"Fine," Selina nodded with one last cough. "Now, what did you just say?"

"I know you heard me," Amy said. "Please don't make me say it again. I know I did an awful thing. You have no idea how much I hate myself. It's _Klaus_ for Steve's sake! I haven't forgotten all that he's done to me. I have no idea why I let him put his paws all over me. Touch me. Be inside me. I just..."

"You needed closure," Selina said. "You and Klaus never finished things properly, did you?"

"Are you serious?" Amy asked. "Why would I care about that? The man tried to kill me!"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "But you both have been stubborn and haven't talked about it."

Amy threw up her hands. "And what's there to talk about?"

Selina sighed and gave a pitying shake of the head. "I know Klaus...he's like a dog with a bone, and if you're the bone...there's really not much you can do about that."

Amy scoffed and frowned, then snatched up her handbag, striding to the door. "Thank you very much for your help, Selina," she spat. "I'm so sorry I woke you up so early and took so much of your precious time. And I'm sorry I tried to rekindle our friendship. I guess that's not gonna happen, is it?"

"But..." Selina protested. "But Amy..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Amy snapped, reaching the door just as Elijah opened it.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Elijah told her. "Shame you have to leave so soon when we haven't had time to chat."

Amy just slammed the door and marched off.

"Well, what got into her?" Elijah asked, taking the lemonade from the fridge and pouring a glass after setting his empty tea cup by the sink.

Selina waited until he'd taken a drink before she blurted out, "Your brother got into her, that's what!" She said. "They almost had sex, but he only had time to feel her up! And thank goodness too!"

Elijah spat his drink all over the counter, and then, after he'd cleaned up, he dumped the rest of the lemonade down the sink and said, "Excuse me. I need...I need to go be alone in my office."

* * *

Because he couldn't stop thinking about Klaus and Amy together, it took Elijah a while to get back to his study. He collapsed in his chair and gulped down a scotch just as his phone rang.

"What?" He barked.

"Now, now, brother," Klaus' velvet voice sounded against his ear. "What's gotten into you? Is that the way to greet someone?"

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah told him through gritted teeth. "How nice of you to call. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing," Klaus said. "I just wanted to call and see if you were all right. Has Amy come and talked to Selina about anything recently?"

"None of your business," Elijah hissed, about to hang up the phone.

"Just as I thought," Klaus chuckled. "Maybe you should have more scotch. You still sound sober."

"Oh, shut up, Niklaus," Elijah moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just shut up!" He took another drink and then Klaus spoke again.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes', he said, his tone gleeful.

"How can you be so happy about this?" Elijah got out. "What are you doing? Haven't you hurt Amy enough over the years?"

"What about you?" Klaus countered. "You don't think going back to the real love of your life hurt her too?" There was silence on the other end of the line that made him chuckle. "That's all I needed to know," he got out. "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

Amy, restless and hungry, was in the kitchen making a sandwich in the middle of the night. Ever since she'd let Klaus put his hands on her, she'd been careful to avoid Stevie like the plague, only seeing him for their sessions and coming out of her room when he was sure he wouldn't be around. As she was cutting her sandwich into quarters, she heard Stevie and Lucifer talking, coming in from a night at the club and wishing each other good evening. Shocked, she jumped and cut her finger. Swearing and trying not to scream, she grabbed her purse and ran for the window.

She did her best to shimmy down the side of the house and drop down cat-like on the sidewalk, but that didn't work. She ended up sliding down, scraping her knees pretty bad, and landing on her butt.

Both her shoes gone, she limped barefoot down the sidewalk until she heard a car come up beside her and honk loudly, which she ignored at first. Then it just kept going.

"What?" She asked, whipping around and freezing as Klaus grinned at her. "You're lucky I don't believe in no shoes, no shirt, no service," he said with a wink. "Don't hurt those beautiful feet of yours. Get in the car with me. I'll buy you another pair of shoes. Then we'll have some fun."

"No, thank you," Amy shook her head. "I wasn't planning to be out long. Just for a few seconds of fresh air." She paused. "What are _you_ doing here? Were you trying to see me?"

"No, that's just a bonus," Klaus grinned. "I usually go out and have a drink this time of night. Look at the stars, think about the universe. It's all very relaxing."

"Well, good," Amy nodded and started to walk again. "You do your thing, I'll do mine, and we'll both have a great evening. See you later, Klaus. Preferably that than sooner."

"Oh, come on!" Klaus grinned and got out of the car, scooping her up and setting her gently in the back. "You should come and have a drink with me. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because as far as I know, Lucifer has not made Hell freeze over yet," Amy remarked. "Now let me out, please."

He disappeared and came back with her shoes, but they were scratched and dirty and his nose wrinkled as he handed them to her. "You can wear those for now, but I'm definitely gonna buy you better ones. You can't dance the night away in those."

"Who says I'm dancing the night away?" Amy asked. "Klaus, it's after midnight. I should be _sleeping_ , not dancing."

"And yet you were scaling down the side of a house to get away from there," Lucifer shrugged. "You can't have done that for nothing. At least make all that effort worth your while. Please? Just this once." He paused. "You were so much fun this morning. What happened?"

"This morning was just...I lost my mind!" Amy told him. "I don't know what it was. But I don't...It was just a moment of crazy. I'm not gonna make it a habit."

"Interesting," Klaus grinned. "You know what I think you need?"

"I don't think I want to hear," Amy said. "I bet it's gonna involve drinking and nakedness."

"You read my mind," Klaus said. "It's like we're thinking the same thing! In all seriousness, I don't think it would hurt you to let yourself have a good time for one night." He then revved the engine to drown Amy's cries of protest.

* * *

True to his word, he stopped at the mall and did some mind tricks on a security guard so she could pick out some dancing shoes. The mere act of shopping seemed to loosen her up a bit and even though he was initially a little underwhelmed when she picked a sensible pair of red peep toe stilettos, he both shocked and surprised her by also picking a pair of red sparkly wedge sandals with a really high heel.

"You know how to walk in those?" He asked. He couldn't look away as she began to move, her hips seeming like she was dancing already.

"Oh, yeah," Amy assured him and then stepped wrong, making it so he had to catch her. "Seriously, I can," she assured him. "Don't let that little misstep fool you."

"Don't get me wrong love, these shoes are just...to say I like them very much is an understatement, but I don't want you to break your ankles," Klaus told her. "Be careful. Do you promise?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded and twisted her body, her hands in the air. "I got me some pretty new shoes. Are we going dancing or what?"

She fell again and Klaus caught her. "Wear the stilettos," he urged, even though he was really sad to see the other ones go. "I think it will be better for you."

"Fine," Amy sighed and put the sparkly shoes back. "If you say so."

They left the shoe store with the red peep toe stilettos and a pair of sparkly red sandals, which were on Amy's feet.

"You didn't have to compel that poor man to let me wear these out," Amy said. "I could have waited."

"No, you couldn't," Klaus shook his head and pulled her to him. "I saw the look in your eyes. I think we're ready to dance now."

"I'm never exactly ready to do _anything_ with you, but since I don't know the way back to Lucifer's from here, what other choice do I have," Amy sighed and followed Klaus into his car, surprised when he drove her to a salsa club that she'd only heard about but not been in.

"Is Baila Caliente proper Spanish?" Amy asked as Klaus parked and then helped her out of the car and pulled her inside.

"I don't think that's what people are wondering when they come here," Klaus told her, as pounding salsa sounded, audible even from the parking lot. It was then that Amy noticed with consternation that there was a long line to get in.

"Oh, dear, look at that line," she said. "We'll never get in at this rate. Oh, well, back to the car!" As she turned, Klaus caught her in a twirl and pulled her to him.

"The night is young! And a long line is definitely not a barrier for us," Klaus assured her as he pushed past several irate people and reached the grinning bouncer. "Hi, Carlos," he greeted him.

"Klaus!" Carlos grinned. "I thought I'd see you tonight since it's ladies drink free."

"I didn't come for that," Klaus grinned and pushed Amy forward a little. "I've already got one. And I thought this would be a good place to give her a night on the town! Her name is Amy."

"Well, you're a lucky lady, Amy," Carlos winked as he opened the door and let them in. "You two have fun now."

"I...don't want to get you in trouble for just letting us in," Amy told him. "I would be more than happy to stay in the car so all these other lovely people who were in line ahead of us can go."

"Oh, why would you want to wait in the car?" Klaus asked and gestured at the people dancing. "Look at all the fun everyone is having. Don't you want to have fun too, Amy?"

"Well..." Amy was still hesitant."

"Great!" Klaus grinned. "We just have to do a few things first."

Amy then gasped in shock as, in rapid succession, he pulled down her hair, undid the first few buttons of her blouse (to show a little cleavage, but not her bra too), and even slapped him lightly when he tore her skirt to make a slit down the side.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" She wanted to know.

"Easier for dancing," Klaus told her. "You're gonna need to be able to move." He smiled. "There, you look much more like someone who's ready to party, so let's not waste any more time."

He pulled her inside and through some miracle, found an empty spot on the dance floor.

"Come on," he said and twirled her as a song about wanting to get 'familiar" came on.

In spite of herself, Amy liked it. She liked being able to just move her body, and she even (although she kind of didn't want to admit it) liked having Klaus' warm, hard muscled body up against hers as they danced.

"You know, you're a very good dancer," He whispered. "I'm ashamed I forgot what a good dancer you are."

"Well...I...I guess I forget what it's like to have fun sometimes," Amy told him. "Sometimes I think I'm a bit too serious."

"You, serious?" Klaus chuckled. "No! Really?"

Amy giggled at his sarcasm. "Oh, be quiet," she grinned. And then, to her surprise, both their surprises, she kissed him. And it wasn't a quick kiss either. When she pulled away, her eyes were wide and so were his.

"Wow," Klaus got out. "What was that?"

"I just...something done in the heat of the moment," Amy said. "Let's...not talk anymore. I don't want to talk."

Klaus nodded and grinned, holding her close. "Just one question: do you know how to salsa?"

"No, but if you're a good dancer, I'm sure I can learn!" Amy replied.

She was a little clumsy at first in her new shoes, but soon, she was keeping up with him reasonably well, and trying not to blush at the things her hips were doing, especially in close proximity to Klaus' hips.

"You know," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear and pulled her close against him. "You're getting very good at this. I think we should go to a more private space. Do you mind?"

"I...um...Sure!" Amy blurted out, the smell of his cologne and how well they fit making her reluctant to leave.

He bribed another bouncer to let them into a private party room, and once the door was locked behind them, they began dancing with more abandon, their hands going all over each other's bodies. Amy even ripped Klaus' shirt open and ran her hands down his chest at one point.

"Oops, sorry," she whispered. "I hope you weren't too attached to that."

"Oh, no bother," he said, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor as Amy sucked in a breath, pinned him against the wall, and began kissing his neck and shoulders. "One less thing to take off later." He put a hand under her chin. "If you'd like me to take my pants off too, just say so..."

"Oh, no," she grinned. "Not yet, we're in public! Dip me, would you?"

He did, the dip giving him a very good view of her breasts. As he brought her back up, he held her close against him, and their eyes met. Then they began kissing furiously, and Klaus even pushed the cloth on one of the tables (why a table at a club had a cloth on it, Amy wasn't quite sure. Maybe to keep the dust off?) Anyway, he pushed the cloth and pushed her down on the table. They were both panting hard now. The air was warm and Amy could swear she saw drops of perspiration all over what of Klaus's body was visible. As her hands went down his arms and his face got closer and closer to hers, as she felt his bulge against her thigh, it suddenly occurred to her what was going on. What was about to happen. They kissed but she then pulled away, tore herself from his grip, and made a run for it.

* * *

She didn't quite know the way home, but she just ran, falling a few times, becoming bruised and cut, her pretty dress a mess.

Finally, after whispering a prayer, out of nowhere, Lucifer's mansion seemed to appear in front of her eyes and she made one last sprint to safety.

"Oh, my gosh!" Bob cried in a shocked whisper when he opened the door to Amy's furious knocking and saw her collapse. "Amy, are you all right?" He picked her up, took her to the kitchen, and got her some water. "Hey," he remarked, noticing her pointy red heels. "Those are great shoes."

"Thanks, I had to make a deal with the Devil for them," Amy said and gulped down water. "And not the nice one."

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Bob asked. He was a hulking demon, bald, his face covered in gray scruff, but he was really the sweetest man. "I...I could come stay with you tonight if you need some protection."

"Oh, no, thank you," Amy shook her head. She couldn't be around men anymore tonight, even ones as nice as Bob. "I just need some rest. I'll be fine."

"Can you walk in those?" He asked and picked her up. "Let me carry you. I hope you don't mind."

"All right," Amy agreed. "Thank you."

He carried her to her room and left her by the door, bidding her goodnight. She opened the door and struggled to make her way to her bed in the dark after removing her shoes, feeling someone grab her as she fell and stubbed her toe.

"What took you so long?" Klaus whispered. "We have to finish what we started this morning."

The light went on, he grinned, and she put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Stop that," he whispered against her earlobe. "Or I'm gonna gag you." He paused. "Or I might just do it anyway. I've always wanted to experiment with your wild side."

"I hope you enjoy taking advantage of this opportunity cause it's the only one you're gonna get!" Amy shot back.

"Taking advantage?" Klaus questioned. "I'm not taking advantage of anything. I know you feel as much as I do. That you want this as much as I do."

"Yeah, but you know sneaking into my bedroom at night uninvited is not the right way to get it!" Amy told him. "Did anyone ever teach you it was wrong?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Klaus told her. "Why don't you do it? You can even punish me when I don't learn my lessons well."

Amy looked down and blushed. "You...you know I'm not good at that stuff!"

"I think you'd be quite good if you gave it a chance," Klaus told her. "But I suppose we could hold off on the games, at least for now..." He took her hand and began kissing her fingers. "Your nails," he observed. "A few of them are broken. Your knuckles are scraped. Your lovely dress is torn beyond what I did...Love, what did you _do_ to yourself?"

"This is what happens when you...when you realized you stayed out too late and really need to get home!" Amy told him, not wanting to tell him that she had really run because she was terrified of what she was feeling for Klaus or what would have happened if she'd given into those feelings. "It had nothing to do with you, I swear."

"It did," Klaus grinned. "I still kind of scare you, don't I? Even though we've had three girls. You know me. I'm not a bad man, Amy. Which is why I'm going to fix what I did to you. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"I get it," he said. "After the night you've had, you probably just want to shower and get in warm jammies and go to beddy-bye, right?" He grinned. "Let me help."

He then picked up an angrily whispering Amy, carried her into the bathroom and kissed her soundly as he gently undressed her.

"Oh, no," Amy shook her head. She was down to her bra and underwear and was starting to feel very vulnerable. "I know you just want to help, but I'd really rather you left now." A little noise escaped her throat as he took off his shirt and pants.

"I'll go once you come," Klaus said firmly and turned on the shower. "Inside, please."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're just as stubborn as always," she said.

"As are you," Klaus said and gave her a spank as he followed her under the spray of water. "But you don't hear _me_ saying anything, do you? I'm a gentleman!"

"Hey!" She protested. "What did you have to go and spank me for?"

"My hand slipped," Klaus grinned.

"Oh, sure," Amy nodded. "Of course it did."

Klaus then grabbed her before she could slip on a bar of soap she was about to step on, then kissed her soundly, his hands moving all over her body this time.

"Oh, look," he whispered as she pulled away. "Soap!"

"Soap," Amy shook her head as let her go for just a moment to lather up a loofah, then looked at her. It was obvious she was still full of tension.

"Will you relax?" He asked.

"Help me," she whispered. "Help me relax."

Klaus dropped the loofah on the floor of the shower and pulled her to him, kissing her furiously as his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her.

"How's that?" He whispered. "Is that helping you relax?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "It's a start..." Her eyes strayed downward. "Looks like you need to relax too!"

"Oh, yes," Klaus nodded and began rubbing her with the loofah. "Especially now that you're all wet and soapy," He paused. "I'm very good in the shower."

"Yes," Amy smiled. "Don't worry, I remember..."

"Good," Klaus grinned, picked her up, and braced her against the side of the shower. "I assume you'd rather do it this way than me coming in you from behind? I prefer this way. I get to look you in the eyes."

"I...yeah, me too," Amy nodded and played with his wet curls. She then shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. "Go ahead. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

She held herself as if she were about to be murdered. Klaus paused. Well, he supposed she _was_ about to be driven through. It wasn't entirely wrong.

He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned, his hands cupping her butt as her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her gently, and then as he drove into her, she screamed. Thankfully the sound was muffled by the shower water, and as he gave Amy a wide-eyed look, she blushed.

"Sorry..." she apologized. "It...it really wasn't bad. I was just...I...I got myself all worked up, you know, and..."

"You don't have to apologize," he told her after letting her down to her feet. "I like the idea of making you scream. Just not a in a way that makes it sound like you're being butchered."

"Let's start over again," Klaus said, sounding more patient than he felt. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, reaching out to run her hands over his wet abs. "I sure do!"

"Good!" Klaus nodded, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss and soon, their fingers were knotted in each other's hair as they kept kissing, first softly, then hungrily.

He pushed her against the shower wall, holding her there with his body as she spread her legs and he entered her again and again until she fell forward onto him.

"What did we come in here for again?" She breathed then growled a little and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Whatever it was, this is better," Klaus grinned.

They stumbled out of the shower, holding tightly to each other as they slipped on a towel and fell on their butts on the wet floor.

"Well, that went nicely," Amy burst out laughing. "What the hell was it anyway?"

"I was trying to stop you from falling!" Klaus asked, wincing. He'd landed in a somewhat unfortunate way. "I hope you're grateful."

"Oh, of course!" Amy smiled. "Let's just lie down here before any more damage is caused."

"All right," Klaus nodded as he lay back and she loomed over him, her red hair brushing his chest.

"You smell like cinnamon," he observed. "I like it."

"You do?" Amy smiled a little. "I thought it smelled good. I wanted to do something a little different cause I usually pick stuff that smells like flowers." She began rubbing and squeezing his cock gently as he closed his eyes.

"No," he breathed. "No, this is much better!"

After he climaxed, he grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom, jumped in the bed, and patted the mattress beside him. "Come on, Amy! Let's have a go in the bed now!"

"Oh, my gosh, how can you still be wanting to?" Amy asked. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"No," Klaus grinned. "Are you?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I'm not!" She ran for the bed and he caught her and eased her in, lying her down on the mattress and immediately beginning to suck on her nipples. "Oh, yes," Amy nodded, then began writhing and laughing as he brought his finger in and out of her. "Very good!"

"This might give you enough rest to have a second wind," he grinned. "Am I right?"

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed and shook out her hair. "I think I feel a little more energetic now." She then zapped the silencing spell on the door. "I know it's a bit late," she remarked. "I hope we haven't woken anyone up already."

"Yeah, especially with that bloodcurdling squeal you did in the shower..." Klaus agreed. "Doesn't sound like it made anyone rush to your rescue and I don't know if I'm relieved or offended on your behalf."

"Let's not think of that anymore," Amy urged and began kissing his neck. "Please, let's make the most of this before I lose my nerve."

"Oh, I agree!" Klaus nodded. "I want us to have fucked so much that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Something very visual so you know who will notice!"

"Can we _not_ bring him up?" Amy asked. "Please?" She tried to use magic on him, but for some reason, it didn't work. Then she demanded to be on top.

"Why?" Klaus questioned. "Why would you want that?"

"Because you got me all unsteady!" Amy cried. "I don't like that feeling! I want to make you as nervous and shaky as you make me!"

"You'd never make me nervous," he grinned and pinched her cheek. "You're too adorable." He then burst out laughing as a frustrated Amy continued to try and silence him with no success.

"Damn it, why is my magic not working?" She narrowed her eyes. "Have you done something? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said. "I just visited Margot and asked her for a little favor..."

Amy slapped him and began pulling at his hair. "You jerk!" She yelled. "How could you?"

She began to punch and scratch him until he kissed her soundly and pushed into her. That brought her arms around his neck.

"Don't let my moaning fool you!" Amy said in a breathy voice. "No matter how many orgasms you give me, I'm still mad at you! And I think I kind of hate you!"

"Well, the best love stories always start out with hate, don't they?" Klaus questioned and kissed her again before they relaxed and tried to rest.

* * *

They had fallen asleep for a few hours before reopening their eyes to savor the moment of their entwined naked bodies lying down on the flat sheet.

"I missed this, I missed you." Klaus whispered, softly; grabbing her chin in his hand to bless her parted lips of a tender kiss.

"I missed it too, I missed us." She whispered back; a sigh of contentment and a smile escaping and spreading all over her swollen lips.

"And I missed your silky red hair also." He added, smirking; his long fingers passing through her tangled strands of red fire.

"Did you now?" She bit her bottom lip, in a sensual matter.

"And mostly, I missed your perky breasts." Klaus continued adding to his long list of things he loved about her; gently cupping one breast with his left hand, before pinching her erected nipple. "And your round ass that I love to devour with my teeth." He pinched one of her bottom cheek, teasingly.

"Mm…." She closed her eyes, enjoying his erotic ministrations, contractions of a pre-orgasm hitting her core all at once. "Klaus…" He was so good at making her come with a simple touch of his hands.

"And even more; I missed your, hot, sweet as honey, "always wet for me" pussy. He added, slowly raising his hand between her thighs to part her legs to dip two fingers in her wetness before bringing the sweet nectar to his lips. "So sweet."

"Klaus!" She protested with wide opened eye, and shyness; redness filling both of her cheeks.

"And finally…" He added, rolling his muscular body on top of hers; before immobilizing her wrists on each side of her head, on the pillow. "I missed the way you blush when I use my dirty filthy mouth."

"Because you're a bad, bad man!" Amy commented, pouting.

"And you love every minute of my badness." He lowered his head to bless her parted lips of her own scent and flavor.

"Mm…" She moaned, returning his kiss.

"So?" He demanded, shrugging.

"So… What?" She mouthed on top of his lips.

"What about me?" He wanted to know.

"What about you? Oh! No, I did not miss anything particular about you. Sorry Klaus." Amy lied through her teeth; with a shrugging motion.

"Liar!" He narrowed his sight, before starting to tickle her under her waist line.

"No, no … Stop it!" She exclaimed; squirming her body in all directions while trying to escape him.

"Say it… Admit that you've missed me badly." He whispered near her right ear.

"Ok, ok …" She replied, out of breaths, obliging to his request. "I missed … I missed your kisses, your strong hands all over my body…" She added while grabbing one of his hands to kiss the tips of his fingers. "I missed your eyes undressing me in a languorous, sensual way, but most of all I missed the way I'm able to become a woman under your touch."

Klaus swallowed a lump in his throat, strong emotions filling his heart and soul, while a light shade of red fill his cheeks.

"Are you blushing Mister Mikaelson?" Amy teased, with a smile.

"I don't blush, Love." He replied, making her roll on top of him; under her "yap" sound of surprise. "We need to sleep a little bit more now."

"OK." She agreed; comfortably lying down her head on his chest. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Love." He brushed her forehead of a kiss, before closing his eyes; a large smile spreading over his lips…. She was finally _his_ again, and no "little tiny Stevie" would take her from him.

* * *

Amy's scent had spread all over the pillows and sheet; Klaus noticed while smiling and slowly raising both of his eyelids to catch the first glimpse of sunshine entering the room.

"Good you're awake." She let her dry tone filling the emptiness of the room and his mind. "Now, grab your clothes, dress and get out!"

He started when the heavy weight of his clothes hit his head all at once.

"What the hell, Amy?" He promptly jumped out of the bed, finding himself standing in front of her as naked as the day he was born.

"Could you cover yourself for God sake?" She blushed; her sight lowering over his morning erection.

"It's morning, I'm a man, and this happens oftentimes … You should know better." He growled; while promptly raising his boxer, and then followed by his pair of jeans, over his thighs and hips.

"Well, just dress and leave, please." She responded, in confrontational manner; arms crossed over her chest. "I want you out before anyone could realize you've passed the night here and with me."

"I see you're already dressed and have put in place your armor." He snapped at her, angrily; while finishing dressing himself. "It's not like I didn't knew in advance that it could happen."

"I don't know what you mean by that?" Amy shrugged, acting falsely unaffected by his words. "Don't tell me you thought that what happened last night between us was more than a one-night thing?"

"You're petrified and scared of your feelings for me and you'll do whatever is necessary to make it go away." Klaus told her, dryly; before taking a few long strides to reach her standing position. "Is it working? The little charade you're playing right now is it working when I'm standing near you?" He asked, lowering his head at a near inch of hers.

"Klaus…" She whispered, beats of her heart rising inside her chest. "Leave… Let's just forget about this."

"Fine!" He nodded, toneless. "Do I at least get a goodbye kiss before leaving?"

"No! Just …" Her words got cut inside her throat the minute he pulled her into his strong arms, his lips crashing over hers, while his tongue managed to slide inside her mouth to demand total submission.

She tried to hit him with her closed fists; but it did not take long for herself to admit she was losing the battle and to return his kisses while crossing her arms around his neck.

"You'll beg for more very soon, Love." He mouthed the words on her parted lips, before pushing himself at arm length of temptation and leaving her quarters silently.


	21. Knowing How To Pick 'Em

As the sun poured through Lee's open window, he opened his eyes, pulled Lisa closer to him, and kissed her forehead, making her open her eyes.

"Good morning," she told him with a smile and pulled the blankets over both of them. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well after all we did last night," Lee grinned. "I'm glad this bed is so big or with all the rolling around we did, one or both of us could have fallen off!" He paused, looking her body over as well as he could. "What do you say we do more of that today?"

"Yes, but first," Lisa sat up and inhaled deeply as the smell of freshly made coffee wafted into the bedroom. "But first we have to eat so we have energy, you know! It smells like everything's ready in the dining room. Let's get dressed, grab Leona, and go eat!"

"You can, I think I'll stay right here," Lee sighed deeply. "If you're feeling generous, you can bring me a cup of coffee and a muffin if you want."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Lisa said and threw some clothes at him. "You deserve to be down there eating breakfast with the family because you're family too, even if _some_ people don't like it! I will find some way to get you up off your feet and carry you down if I have to! Either we all go or no one goes and Steve help you if you keep me away from breakfast!"

Lee chuckled as he looked at her. "You know, that's the same face Leona makes when you tell her she can't have dessert before dinner."

"Really?" Lisa blushed. "I...I don't really think of us looking much alike in any way, but...thank you. Thank you for that." She paused. "So are you coming?"

"Well, since I'm going to have the woman I love by my side through all this craziness, how could I refuse?" Lee asked with a smile, dressing and coming to put his arms around her.

Lisa giggled as he began nuzzling and kissing her neck. "This woman you love...who is she? Is she nice? Is she pretty?"

"Oh, like you don't know," Lee chuckled, twirling her and then pulling her into a hug. "And even if sometimes she can be a bit... _forceful_...I...I still love her very much."

Lisa grinned widely and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I still love you too, Lee. Very, _very_ much!"

"And the divorce papers?" Lee questioned. "Do you still want me to sign those?"

"I did, but...now things have changed," Lisa said. "Let's forget about the stupid divorce papers."

"Fine by me!" Lee agreed. "I'll go chuck them in the fire right now!"

"Here," Lisa ran to get them. "Let me help! I'd be more than glad to!"

They grabbed the papers and began ripping them up in a frenzy, and then when there wasn't a single readable piece left and all the scraps were in the fireplace, they got clothes on, as decided, grabbed their daughter, and made their way to the dining room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee was all the rest of the family could talk about, and the effect the revelations about him were having on their family.

"Where's Mom's chair?" Angelica snapped at Lucifer. "You can't just take Mom's chair away from the breakfast table!"

"Of course I can!" Lucifer shot back. "She chose to move out! She's probably having a breakfast of store-bought bagels and stupid, nasty goat-cheese as we speak! How she can eat that garbage, I'll never know!"

"You should have invited her in here," Angelica snapped. "You're only proving her point that you love Lee more than her by excluding her."

"Since when did he say that he loved Lee more than her?" Valerie snapped. "He's just bringing more people into the family. I can't believe Mom is so selfish that she doesn't get that!"

"If you ask me, he's been so concerned about bringing Lee into the family that he hasn't taken time to see this whole situation is unsettling for Mom and that she needs a little assurance," Angelica returned. "How could she _not_ be upset by some new person coming in and just ruining everything-"

Her next words were cut off by the clearing of a throat and the whole table went silent as everyone turned to look at Lee and Lisa, and little Leona, whose hand was clutched in her mother's. The little girl didn't seem to notice the tension in the room, and ran for Lucifer, yelling "Pancakes!"

"Oh, yes, there are pancakes, you adorable little glutton," Lucifer chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Let's have some, shall we?"

As his daughter cuddled up to her grandfather and grabbed a pancake in each fist, Lee came to stand behind an empty chair at the table, making sure everyone's eyes were on him before he spoke next. Then, clearing his throat, he began, happy to feel Lisa's supportive hand on his back.

"I realize that...that the revelation of who I am is a shock to everyone, even to me. I know it's caused difficulties, made a lot of people upset, and for a while, I even considered leaving here so your lives wouldn't be disrupted by my presence anymore and you could go back to how things were. But with encouragement from Lisa, I realized that I deserve to be here. That I like it here, and it's the first place where I've ever felt appreciated and like I belonged. So I'm not leaving, and I'd like people to respect that. And...though it might be too much to ask right now, I've spent a lot of my life without much of a family, so if you could be okay with me thinking of you as my brothers and sisters and start thinking of me as your brother, it...it would mean a lot to me."

Then he sat down and prepared for a fight to break out, but instead, everyone either had tears running down their cheeks or eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall.

"What a lovely speech, son," Lucifer told him at last. "I'm so glad you're staying. You're correct when you say you have a right to. You deserve to be here as much as anyone else."

"Thank you," Lee told him flatly. "But while I'm grateful you're putting a roof over my head, that doesn't make up for keeping all this from me for so long and making me...making me have to grow up with a horrible mother who made me feel like I was a big inconvenience in addition to _you_ making me feel like I didn't matter. It's going to take you a lot longer to make up for _that._ "

"Oh, but you _do_ matter!" Lucifer protested. "How could you think that I believed other-"

"Stop!" Lisa snapped. "If he says you hurt him and he needs time to deal with it, then he does! Give him that time and don't force your relationship to be more than it is before he's ready! We thought we could just come down here and be part of the family breakfast, but since clearly Leona is the only one whose presence does _not_ cause a problem, we'll leave her down here, eat upstairs on our own, and come back for her when the meal is over!"

They turned to leave, and to everyone's surprise, it was Angie's voice that stopped them.

"Wait!" she cried. "You don't have to go. Please stay."

They both turned and stared. "Are you serious?" Lisa finally got out, peering at one of Lee's biggest critics. "This better not be some trick to make Lee feel worse! None of this is his fault!"

It was then that Angelica got up from her chair, strode over to them and took Lee's hands in hers as she locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry to have treated my brother so badly," she said. "This is a difficult situation because I've kind of felt ignored since you came too, what with Daddy letting you and Lisa be together instead of choosing to break you up so that Sammy could have the potion that would make all the bad effects of your mother's possession go away. But...but Sammy and I...we've adjusted. And while I don't like how things are going for my mother, I shouldn't blame you. I'm sorry again. And...and welcome to the family."

At that moment, everything seemed peaceful. The rest of his children followed Angelica's lead and Lucifer grinned as he watched them either hug Lee and Lisa or shake Lee's hand and then fight (good-naturedly) over who would get to sit next to Lee at the breakfast table. It was all perfect, except for one thing.

And that one thing came striding in not long after. As Elle entered, the room suddenly went silent and everyone stared at her as both Vincent and Noah clutched their brother's arms protectively.

"What?" Ellie asked. "I didn't come here to start trouble! I just ran out of milk, that's all."

"We've all made our peace with Lee now," Vincent told her as she headed over to the table and began snatching pieces from the bacon plate and then decided to sit down uninvited and have some French toast. "And I know you have your issues with him and his mother and you're entitled to those, but...they aren't his fault, so could you be nice to him now? Please?"

As her kids looked at her expectantly, a chipmunk-cheeked Ellie stared back. Then she swallowed, rose gracefully to her feet and took Lee's hand. "I apologize for how I've acted," she said. "You didn't deserve my hate. And I...I hope we can turn over a new leaf from now on."

"Yes, I would like that," Lee smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Ellie told him. "It means a lot to me."

Lee then asked if she would stay for the rest of breakfast. Ellie agreed, but as she headed out, an unwelcome guest was on her heels.

"What a delightful little surprise, Eleanor," Lucifer grinned as he followed her out of the house, her holding the milk she'd taken tightly. "So nice to see that you've finally changed your tune and become forgiving."

"To Lee, yes," Ellie nodded, looking Lucifer in the eye. "I've been in enough messed up family situations that I can't blame him." She paused. "However, I can still blame _you_ for this whole mess and I will continue to do so until you realize all the problems you caused!" She scoffed. "I can't believe you thought I was forgiving _you_ too. That is just laughable!"

"But...Oh, come on, Eleanor!" Lucifer sighed. "Do you really want to be like this forever?" He reached out and stroked her cheek and stroked her hair. "Don't you get tired of it?"

Ellie almost gave in, but stopped herself, pushed his hand away, and headed back to the guest house, throwing the door open, running inside, and trying to shut it before Lucifer could get in, but failing.

"No!" She told him, even though he was right. "I...I will go on like this! I won't let you get the best of me when you made me lose so much! When you ruined a little girl's life!" She then grinned her 'Queen of Hell' grin and pulled a wad of receipts out of her pocket. "Oh, and here's all the money I've had to spend on groceries and other stuff lately. I'd like to be paid back promptly."

"You _can't_ have been fool enough to spend all this!" Lucifer cried in outrage as he looked at the amounts. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm some unworldly little girl who needs a big strong immortal being to run her life for her because she doesn't have enough experience and would end up doing something stupid if she were to handle money," Ellie got out with a smirk. "Maybe I _did_ get taken for a ride. It's a shame ignorant little me doesn't know any better."

That smirk. That know it all smirk and the endless musical laughter that followed was what drove Lucifer over the edge again. It wasn't about the money. He could always get plenty of that. But if Eleanor thought she could play games with the Devil and win...she was sorely mistaken. His eyes flashed red and he pulled her close against him, having the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen and hearing her heart pump a little faster.

"Oh, come on, Eleanor," he breathed. "You can't be afraid of me. Not when you seemed so sure of yourself a minute ago." He grinned. "But you're not laughing now, are you? I wiped that grin off your precious little face!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Ellie shouted. "Do what you want! I don't care! This time, I won't even cry!"

He then crashed his mouth against hers, his hands roaming all over her body as he kissed her soundly. Then, as they pulled apart, she hissed at him, teeth bared. Devil was staring at Vampire, and they weren't sure whether they were angry or aroused or both.

Then Lucifer reached out to touch her and she hissed and snapped at him. "I can't believe you thought my forgiveness was for you. I don't even think you realize how much you've hurt me and until you do...nothing's gonna change!"

"What do you want from me?" Lucifer asked, actually getting down on one knee as his face turned back to human. "What can I do? What did I do to deserve all this?"

"It's all about you, isn't it?" She asked. "Even now, when actually thinking of me would help, you only think about yourself! You should be ashamed!"

"Tell me what you desire and I'll give it to you," Lucifer said. "Anything, just so we can put this whole mess behind us."

"What I want, I don't think you'll be able to give me!" Ellie spat. "I wish I had never met you!"

"Oh well, now," Lucifer cried, rising to his feet and towering over her. "You sure know how to stab a man in the back, don't you?"

"Well, I learned from the best teacher a young girl could have!" Ellie returned. As much as she was trying to stay tough and not cry in front of him, she could feel hot tears starting to roll down her face, and she looked down at the floor, hoping he wouldn't see them. "Good things, and some things I bet you wish I never learned. That I would have been better without knowing."

"All this about wishing you never met me...is that a way of saying you want a divorce?" Lucifer wanted to know. "Because that isn't going to happen."

Ellie's eyes widened as his words hit her like a slap in the face. She was mad, sure, but she never intended to take it so far as divorcing him, especially since, as he said, since it was a futile thing.

To give herself time to think, she turned to the refrigerator to put the milk away, then as she faced him again, he urged, "answer me, Eleanor. Please."

"What I want is to know what it's like to have a full life," she said. "The sort of life I would have had if your father had picked someone else to bear all your children and be the person of your dreams! I want to know what it's like to date and go to the mall with my friends and go to school! Yes, I am even desperate enough to know _that_ part."

"I know this," Lucifer told her. "You've always made it plain that you didn't approve of my and my father's methods to get you where you were, and I wouldn't consider myself a fan of free will if I didn't admit we could have done better. But I can't change the past. What's done is done. But maybe you could ask my father to erase your memory; that might do the trick."

"It would, but you know if I asked, he'd refuse me," Ellie scoffed. "He's probably so convinced you and I are good together that he's gonna make us fight this out or hug this out or whatever. Anyway, we're not gonna get any help from _Him_. Just like you always say. And besides that, if he _did_ erase my memory, I'd forget our children too. And I don't want that. They're just like Lee; innocent parts of all this. They don't deserve to lose their mother. This whole situation was no picnic, but they made it worthwhile."

Lucifer scowled. "It hasn't always been a picnic for _me_ , either!" He told her. "Sometimes it's like living with a toddler!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Ellie spat. "Takes a toddler to know a toddler!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, you're just proving my point," Lucifer continued. "Sure we had some laughs, but really, I wish Father would have picked someone for me who wasn't a child in a woman's body. If it wasn't for your very fertile uterus, I would have chucked you a long time ago."

"Asshole!" Ellie shouted and slapped him so hard his head snapped back.

That just made him laugh and when she went to try it again, he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. "Go on, try," he urged with a wild grin. "Just try and hit me again. Now I'm ready. It's a fair fight."

"You know that's not true, you liar," She hissed.

"You're right," Lucifer agreed then backed her up against the refrigerator before taking her in his arms. "Lucky for you that I'm more of a lover than a fighter anyway." He captured her lips with his before she even had time to think of pulling away, and even when she was aware that she could, she let it go on for a bit. It had been awhile. She needed this.

But just when she'd let him run his hands over her body long enough that he'd started to pull at her clothes, she pushed him away.

"Okay," she snapped. "I've had enough. You can leave now. We're done."

"Well, _I_ wasn't," Lucifer snapped. "You little witch!"

With a wave of her hand, Ellie sent him flying out of the open door. "Well, you're not wrong about that!" She called before it slammed in his face and he found himself face to face with Amy, who was trying not to smirk.

"You know, back there..." Lucifer muttered..."What I said about witches, it wasn't meant to be an insult or anything, just...just will you do something about her? Eleanor's clearly in a mood to be impossible and I'm at my wits' end! I wish you the best of luck dealing with the impossible!"

"Thanks a lot for the warning," Amy called as he stomped off. "But there's little I haven't seen before. I think I'll manage."

But what she saw when she walked into the house was something she should have been expecting, but wasn't: Ellie, sprawled out her stomach on the sofa, her head buried in one of the pillows as she cried her eyes out.

As Amy put a hand on her back, she sat up and accepted the tissue that was offered.

"Is he gone?" Ellie asked and then sniffled loudly before blowing her nose.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "He's gone. I would ask if everything is okay, but I think that's a stupid question. Would you like to talk about it? I didn't expect you to be crying over a man who doesn't deserve your tears. But you go ahead and cry, poor thing."

She took Ellie in her arms and the smaller woman nodded. "You...you want a coffee or something?" Ellie asked when she could finally speak. "Sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"I think we could both use it, but you sit. I'll take care of everything," Amy assured her. "How do you like it?"

"A splash of vanilla creamer, please," Ellie told her. "I found a really good kind."

Eventually Amy found the creamer wedged behind all the goat cheese. "Are you really gonna eat all this?" She questioned. "Or did you just get it to make Lucifer mad?"

"Oh, no," Ellie shook her head. "Drunken Goat is the most awesome cheese ever. The fact that the mere mention of it ticks Lucifer off is just an added bonus!"

Amy came back with two coffees and then they sat and talked.

"I really don't like fighting with Lucifer," Ellie confessed. "It wears me out and it makes me sad. I'd rather just crawl into our bed and stay there for days with nothing on, but...I have a point to make. I feel like I'm being taken for granted and if I make things easy on him by cooperating and doing whatever he asks, nothing will change."

"Wow," Amy got out. "I was gonna start this conversation with 'Don't be afraid to tell Lucifer you want to divorce and start over if you don't love him anymore', but that's not what you need to hear, is it?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I don't think I'd be so sad and crying so hard if it was."

"Then please explain it to me," Amy told her. "Please explain to me how you can still love a man who you have said on more than one occasion takes you for granted and basically ruined your life for his own gain."

"I know it's stupid..I know it doesn't make any sense," Ellie conceded. "But it's not always bad. A lot of it has been good. You can't always explain these things, can you? Sometimes you just fall in love with someone and it's against all good judgment and good sense. Like with you and Klaus."

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, just barely managing to swallow her coffee in time. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Klaus has swept you off your feet again," Ellie smiled. "You can admit it. I won't tell anyone!"

"Assuming that this ridiculous thing you're saying is true, how in the world would you know about it?" Amy asked. "Again, this is all hypothetical."

"Sure it is," Ellie nodded. "But I saw him trying to tiptoe sneakily from the house early one morning. From all the times Angelica's done it, I've become really attuned to those sorts of noises."

Amy put her head in her hands and groaned. "Oh, this is so embarrassing! I'm such a bad person! Please don't tell Stevie. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't," Ellie sighed and took her hand. "I'll leave you two to work that out between yourselves. But I also want to tell you that...if you need someone to talk to about this...I'm here. I obviously know what it feels like to be in love with a man who any person with an ounce of good sense would sense would run away from. I'm in love with the Devil himself."

Amy held up her coffee cup and clinked against Ellie's. "To knowing how to pick 'em."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and clinked back. "Hear, hear."


	22. Looking Behind The Curtain

"...So you're sure my brother and that Kai are on their way to see Optimus or at least making a plan about how to get there?" Elijah asked Steve and Lucifer during their latest phone conference. "I know his our best hope, but I've known him too long not to worry a bit about his reliability."

"Yes," Lucifer assured him. "As far as we know, they're both on their way."

"And they've made it clear they understand how important this operation is, so there is no way they'd intentionally sabotage it," Steve added. "I believe them."

"Do we think it will be hard to get our hands on that disk?" Elijah asked.

"Well, considering that we don't know what it looks like and have no idea where it is other than in that stupid ship, it won't exactly be a walk in the park," Lucifer pointed out. "But I guess...I guess we'll just have to trust that it'll get done, won't we?"

"Yes," Elijah said. "That's the part that worries me a little."

As Steve, Elijah, and Lucifer talked, the door to the room opened and Ellie strode in, making an effort to catch her husband's eye before making her way over to a chair, sitting down with her legs hanging over the side of one of the arms and flipping through a magazine that she picked up off the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer hissed, stomping over to her and snatching her magazine away. "You have a home of your own. Go there!"

"No!" Ellie shook her head. "I mean, I'm sorry if I interrupted, but you're talking about the robots, aren't you? I think I should be in on that."

"Hey?" Elijah called from the other side of the line. "What's going on?"

"I apologize, Elijah," Steve told him. "Eleanor just arrived. Hang on a minute."

"Oh, no, please keep talking," Ellie insisted, raising her voice so Elijah could hear. "I'm here to listen."

Lucifer let out a dismissive sniff and was about to go back to talking to Elijah when Angelica strode in too, and took a seat next to her mother as Lucifer let out a groan.

"Well, that's a friendly greeting," Angelica huffed. "But one I'm used to since Prince Lee showed up!"

"I'm not really in the mood to fight with either of you," Lucifer snapped. "I'm in the middle of something important!"

"Well, we didn't say to stop!" Ellie told him. "You're the one who's being rude, so finish your conversation!"

"Do you hear how she's talking to me?" Lucifer yelled at Steve. "How did you set me up with such a crazy person?"

"All right, let's all just calm down," Steve told him. "Fighting is not going to get us anywhere."

"Fine!" Lucifer huffed and glared at his wife and daughter as they both giggled and smirked behind his back.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to do much more (and because they'd already talked about all they could talk about anyway), Lucifer and Steve only talked to Elijah long enough to assure themselves everything would be fine and then ended the conversation before Lucifer turned back to Angelica.

"So, go on," he urged. "Out with it. What brought you here?"

"Well, if you're mad about me interrupting your conversation about the robots, I'm sorry," Angelica apologized. "However, I have something very important that needs talking about!"

"What is more important than robots invading the Earth?" Lucifer questioned. "I'm most eager to know."

However, even though it was her father who asked the question, it was her mother who got the answer from Angelica. "Sammy's being a real child now!" She said. "He broke my dishes for no reason, he yelled at me, and now he's been out of the house at all hours and even came home drunk once! I don't know what's gotten into him, honestly!"

"Yes, well, take a number," Ellie replied and glared at Lucifer. "You're not the only one stuck with guy you love in the 'I'm being a jerk' department."

Lucifer scoffed. "You think you're showing love? You have a strange idea of what that means, Eleanor!"

Angelica rose to her feet and had just opened her mouth to defend her mother when a voice rang out that made her realize she had to focus more on defending herself.

"So this is where you ran off to!" Sammy yelled. "Off to your mommy to cry and whine and bitch!"

"Oh, go bother someone else!" Angie snapped. "What idiot let you in here? Did you come just to yell at me?"

"No, it might surprise you, but remember, not everything in my life revolves around you anymore," Sammy grinned. "Thank that demon lady for freeing me from _that_ mindless drudgery. I'm actually here to see your father instead." He caught Lucifer's eye and grinned a wicked grin.

"Hi, Lucifer," he said. "How are you?"

Lucifer gave him a grin back. "Just fine, Samuel, just fine. Now, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could spend a little time in Hell," Sammy told him. "Get some of my anger out, you know? Cause thanks to _some_ people in this room, I got a lot of it."

"I know how that feels," Lucifer agreed. "Of course you can let a little steam off. No problem! The Wrathful have some really good fights in store soon. Or, of course, you know there are a plethora of other options for you. You could be put to good use basically anywhere."

"Wait just a minute now!" Angie cried and got in Sammy's face. "Who are you to barge into my family's house and demand things?"

"Well, your father seems okay with my 'demanding'," Sammy told her. "That's none of your business, _babe,_ so keep your big nose out of it! I'm a demon, remember? I'm supposed to be dark and evil and unpleasant! Why do you always forget?!"

Angelica scoffed and began heading for the door. "I don't have to put up with this anymore. I'm done!" She stomped off, and Sammy followed, the door quickly slamming behind both of them.

There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Ellie demanded, "And just what was that, Lucifer? Why couldn't you take your daughter's side?"

"Why would I when her purpose with anything she says is to victimize poor Samuel?" Lucifer spat. "The man needs an ally in this petty, childish war our daughter started and he's done nothing to me, so why _wouldn't_ I help him?"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Steve told them. "You two are having enough trouble without adding your children's problems on top of them. Let them handle this on their own."

"Great!" Ellie threw up her hands. "Now even _God_ is against us! Nice to know we won't get any help from that quarter!" She huffed and strode out of the room, running into Amy as soon as she'd gotten out the door.

"Oh, hello," Ellie told her. "What can you do for you? Can we help?"

"It's...nothing except that...I was wondering about Klaus?" Amy said. "Is...is he okay?"

"Oh, of course," Ellie assured her and walked with her to the library. "He'll be fine. I wouldn't worry."

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Ashley was on her way to the bedroom when she bumped into Optimus with a clang.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" Ashley said, eyes wide as the blue and silver robot turned. "I didn't mean to. I was just on my way to my bedroom..." But when she tried to wheel back and forth, she found she was stuck.

Optimus made a noise in his throat and reached out to touch her cheek. "Where do you think you need to go?" He asked. "I think it's time you saw more of my world."

"Wait, what?" Ashley asked. "What are you talking about?"

"After our meeting, he was called away on an urgent matter," Optimus replied. "He's gone now. It's just you and me. We could leave and there would be no one here to stop us."

"I...no, thanks," Ashley shook her head. "I'd rather go back to my room." She tried again to wheel away, but Optimus easily blocked her way.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Sweet Ashley," he said. "Come with me, and you could have a bright future ahead of you."

"Don't you see that I'm stuck in this chair?" Ashley pointed out. "How could that lead to a bright future?"

"But that's just it," Optimus tried to convince her. "If you'd let me, I could do so much for you. Like allow you to walk again."

Ashley bit her lip. "I don't know..." She said.

Optimus then took control of the chair. "We're leaving," he decided.

"Oh, but what about my father?" Ashley asked. "I can't leave without my father!"

"He knows all about this," Optimus informed her. "He authorized it. He's not worried at all and will in fact be expecting you to be gone."

"Okay, fine, but one more thing," Ashley told him. "I need to go to the bathroom. It would be a good idea to let me."

Optimus made a noise. "Foolish humans and their ridiculous needs. All right, make it quick!"

"All right," Ashley promised the impatient robot as she wheeled herself toward the bathroom. "I will!"

* * *

When Ashley reached the bathroom, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly called Elliot, begging him to answer as the phone rang on the other end of the line.

"Come on," She whispered. "This is important, pick up!"

"Yes?" Elliot asked, sounding less than enthused. "Are you calling to tell me more about the decor in the hotel room during our night together?"

"No!" Ashley said as loudly as she dared. "It's not about that! Elliot, this isn't a joke! I'm in trouble and I need you."

"Oh, so now you need me!" Elliot scoffed. "You think you can just call and I'll come running? Now I think I need a good reason before I do that. You understand, don't you?"

"No, Elliot," Ashley groaned. "Will you listen? Because I don't really have time to-"

"I don't care!" Elliot cut her off savagely. "Since this is the first time you've called me in weeks, you're gonna listen to me! You're really hurting my feelings, you know? I've done lots for you. I made it so your jackass of a father couldn't hurt you anymore. I made you strong because I care about you...and how do you repay me..."

Ashley stopped listening after this, pulling the phone away from her ear as he babbled. Then she heard footsteps and gently hit the phone against the arm of her chair. "Are you done?" She hissed at Elliot. "I really have to talk to you!"

"Okay, fine!" Elliot replied. "What is it?"

"Optimus has come, he made a deal with my father to take me away, and I'm terrified!" She told him. "Help me!"

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment, Ashley wondered if she'd heard him. "Did you hear me?" She barked. "I'm in trouble! Get your butt over here!"

"I heard you," Elliot told her, his voice tightly controlled. "I know that asking you to hang on is ridiculous, but try your best. I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Ashley told him. "That's very sweet, but you can't! If you actually come, it will ruin everything! All the risks I've taken will be for nothing!"

"Well, then how the hell do you want me to help you?" Elliot questioned.

"I don't know!" Ashley said. "Talk to your father! Call your brother in law or Steve! I'm sure Lucifer or Steve could do something!" She then turned her gaze to the bathroom door. "I gotta go now. You understand what you have to do?"

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "And I'm on it, don't worry. Dad's not far, and neither is Lucifer. Please take care of yourself."

"I will," Ashley promised, and then ended the call, hoping with all her might that Elliot would keep his promise.

* * *

"You better not be nervous," Klaus told Kai as he met him outside of his house to head to his car. "Since I have to count on you and everything."

"Do I look nervous to you?" Kai asked, his mouth full of a ham and Swiss sandwich.

Klaus winced as some mustard fell on Kai's pants pocket and Kai just looked down and scooped up what he could with his finger. "Here's hoping you'll be done stuffing your face before we face Optimus. This'll be hard enough as it is without anything else going wrong."

But as Kai and Klaus finally reached his car, his phone rang. Klaus swore and put the phone to his ear, frowning deeper and deeper until he threw the phone in the backseat.

"Problem?" Kai asked, swallowing, taking another bite, and then climbing in the back seat.

"Call from Lucifer," Klaus said. "Our informant with Optimus has been taken. Now I have to get her out while you find that disk."

* * *

When they arrived at the meeting place, all they found was an empty parking lot and no one in sight. But this didn't last for very long. Soon, they found themselves confronted not only by optimus, but several robot goons as well.

"Who is that?" Optimus demanded after having a look at Kai, circling the warlock as he ate. "I thought you were coming alone."

"Don't worry about him," Klaus said with a grin. "He's nobody."

"Actually, I'm Kai," Kai told Optimus after swallowing. "Nice to meet you, you big blue hunk of junk!" He grinned.

"I don't like him," Optimus remarked.

"Oh, don't worry, no one does," Klaus replied breezily. "You're not alone."

"Did you think of my proposition?" Optimus asked Klaus, ignoring Kai completely.

"You mean the one where you said you would kill me?" Klaus clarified. "That one? I didn't have time to think about it. I've had other, more important things on my mind beside you. Like the love of my life. But you wouldn't know anything about that."

"You know, you resemble a big refrigerator," Kai remarked. "As cold as you are, you'd make a good one!"

"I'm going to show you my ship," Optimus told Klaus. "And when you see just how big of an army I have, perhaps that would convince you to tell your friend to keep his mouth shut except for when he's putting food in it."

"I quite agree," Klaus told Optimus. "Show us your ship." He wasn't expecting to be impressed, but then, seemingly out of nowhere, a large silver and white sphere appeared.

"Shit," Kai whispered. "That's something!" He was practically drooling.

"Yes," Klaus whispered. "I agree."

They entered the ship, which was full of fellow robots and lots of beeping equipment that neither Kai nor Klaus knew anything about.

But their look of awe pleased Optimus and he was so busy praising himself for his good planning that he didn't notice Klaus and Kai signaling each other and Kai stepping away to go in search of the disk.

It took some time, but he finally found a cool room where disks were stored. Not knowing which one to pick up, he just grabbed one, stuck it in his jacket pocket before heading back to Klaus, hoping that he wasn't missed.

Luckily, Optimus didn't seem to have noticed anything, and they were able to continue on with the tour for a little bit before Optimus excused himself.

"I am needed elsewhere," he said. "Please feel free to wander about the ship so that you may tell your allies what to fear. And don't worry, you will be released soon and returned to your Earthly home."

He left then and Klaus and Kai, somewhat dumbstruck by the fact that Optimus was just letting them wander about unguarded (and perhaps thinking that there was a sneaky reason for that) thought about what to do next.

"I'm off to find the girl," Klaus told Kai. "Did you get the disk?"

"Yep," Kai patted his jacket pocket. "It's safe in here."

"Good," Klaus nodded. "Then stay here and don't cause trouble while I do my part. You think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Kai nodded. "I would ask where the kitchen is, but robots really don't need to eat, do they? Damn."

Klaus rolled his eyes and strode off, walking from room to room until he finally found Ashley imprisoned in a glass case. She was pounding on the glass and yelling, but he couldn't make out the words, which were being yelled behind soundproof glass. He managed to get her out, and once he got a hold of her, he spoke.

"My name's Klaus Mikaelson," he told her. "Lucifer and the others have sent me. I've come to get you out."

"Oh, thank you!" Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "But we have to be subtle about it if we hope to get out of here in one piece. You have to make believe that I'm an invalid. That's my cover. I can't walk, so you'll have to carry me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Klaus grinned and lifted her easily. "You're as light as a feather."

"They took my chair away, but that's a good thing," Ashley said. "It would be hell to try and get that out too."

Klaus then took her from the room, met up with Kai, and then (oddly, without being stopped) they left the ship with Ashley, and put her in the backseat of Klaus' car.

But just as they were about to leave, Klaus' phone rang. He was very surprised when he saw who it was.

"Yes, Love?" He greeted Amy.

"Just what the heck are you think of, doing something as dangerous as this? Are you all right?"

"Oh, look at you, caring about my welfare, instead of playing your usual game of hot and cold," Klaus cooed. "I'm touched."

"Answer the question," Amy replied tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right," Klaus assured her cheerfully. "I just visited an alien ship. It was a fascinating experience. I wonder if the different air pressure and the floating above ground makes sex better? Or at least raises that lovely bosom of yours a bit."

"Okay, you're clearly fine," Amy huffed. "That's all I wanted to know. Hanging up now!"

"Goodbye, my darling Amy," Klaus told her. "It was so nice to hear your voice." He chuckled as he heard a noise on the end of the line, a sigh, a nervous swallow, he couldn't be sure. Then he heard the call end and chuckled to himself as he got in the car and they drove away from the ship.

* * *

Even though Leona wasn't supposed to go in Mommy's room when Mommy wasn't home, she couldn't help herself. Mommy had such pretty clothes! Leona sneaked in the half open door of Lisa's bedroom and into her closet where she put black high heels on her little stocking feet (they didn't stay on of course.)

After they fell off a few times, she tugged at a dress of Lisa's (that could just be pulled over the head) so it fell off the hanger and she did her best to put it on. Then, in her large dress and shoes, she waddled out to stand in front of the large mirror that hung on the closet door, gazing at herself dreamily until she fell off the heels again.

The next time she got up, she was naked except for the bit that was covered awkwardly by her dress. As she struggled to get it straightened out, she heard a gasp at the door and turned as Willie spoke.

"Wow," he said. "What happened to you?"

Leona didn't answer, but just turned back to the mirror, running her hands over her body. "It's not bad, is it? I'm hot!" She then turned, her bare skin brushing against Willie. who was now right behind her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"I...you!" Willie said, wide-eyed. "You're all grown up!"

"Well, duh!" Leona cried. "Any other observations, Mr. Obvious?" She then began to circle the smaller boy. "And what's wrong with _you_? Why haven't _you_ grown up yet? Are you too afraid to do that? What a wimp!"

Willie backed away, frowning. "You're mean!" He spat.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Leona snapped. She grabbed a different dress of her mother's and put it on. "There, now you have nothing to look at. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with a child like you!" She gave a nod and strode off toward her room without another word, slamming her bedroom door behind her.


	23. The Price Of Winning

Noah was just about to leave for the club when he realized that he didn't have the keys to his car. Then he remembered that he'd left them in his other coat, which was hanging over a chair in his and Cassidy's bedroom. He strode there and found the door closed, a loud moaning emitting from inside.

As he leaned with his ear against the door, he tried not to be overcome with jealousy. They'd drifted apart since her transformation and it seemed like the only time he saw her anymore was when she was at the club making dates with other men.

The moaning kept going on and on until he had enough and burst through the door. "Hey!" He cried. "Didn't we say you had to put some sort of sign on the door that you had company? Why didn't you, you..." He paused as he looked down and saw Cassidy alone in her bed (they were sleeping in two single beds now and not one big one), her cheeks flushed pink and her hand positioned in a way he recognized under the covers. "Oh," he grinned and came toward the bed, pulling the covers aside to reveal that she was, as he'd expected, naked and pleasuring herself underneath them. "What's the matter, Cassidy? That endless parade of men just not doing it for you? Is that why you're in your bed alone and pleasuring yourself?"

"I don't have to answer that!" An embarrassed Cassidy proclaimed as she got out of bed and put a robe on. "It's none of your business."

Noah sat down and grinned at her, his eyes sweeping her body as she worked on tying the robe up. "You know, if you'd just accepted my marriage proposal, you wouldn't have to do this. We'd be together every night! Probably more than that!" He paused. "And I know that this has been going on for a while. I've been checking up on you."

"You've been spying on me," Cassidy corrected dryly. "Good to know you're a creep. Perfect boyfriend material."

Noah rolled his eyes, sighed, and put his head in his hands before speaking again. "I understand you don't want anything to do with me now," he murmured. "We had a thing and that thing is done now. When I turned you into a demon, I didn't do it to be mean; I had good intentions. I wanted you to be as strong as you deserve to be, and to regain the dignity all those losers you dated made you lose. It wasn't because I thought you weren't beautiful, or that to be with me, you needed to be supernatural. I hope I've not stopped making it clear to you that you've always been beautiful to me, injured knee, scarred face, and all. But now...now you you seem different. Like you're shining from within because the change let you be the person you were before life wore you down and hurt you." He paused. "I'm not gonna push anymore. when this whole mess with the robots is over, I'll go find a safe place for you and Willie to live out the rest of your lives. All I ask is that I still be allowed to see him and be a father figure to him, because I love that boy very much, and I can't see my life now without him in it, even if you have your doubts about my unique way of parenting."

All this time, he'd said his speech without looking Cassidy in the eye (cause though he didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't have been brave enough to say it any other way) but a sniffle from Cassidy brought his head up.

She was gazing at him steadily, and there were tears in her eyes. "That was so nice," she got out. "I want to kiss you, but first I think I need to blow my nose." She went and did that, then came back, took his face in her hands, and kissed him soundly.

"What...what was that for?" Noah asked, still a bit in shock.

"I want to confess something to you," Cassidy told him. "When I was with all those other guys...they never did anything for me. Not like you do. It took way too long to realize it, but I'm now certain that the only man I want is you, Noah."

Noah's eyes widened and he grabbed her wrists, squeezing a little. "Are you serious? You better not be teasing me, Cassidy. If you are, it stops right now!"

"I'm not teasing you, I'm serious," Cassidy told him, not blinking as she kept her eyes on his. "I thought that when I changed, when I became more powerful and more beautiful, that would be enough and I wouldn't need you. But I was wrong. I've been really lonely since I broke up with you. It's been really hard to get attached to anyone because I can't stop thinking about how much I hurt you. I'm sorry I said that you'd be a bad father to Willie. And I'm sorry I turned down your proposal of marriage. I've learned my lesson now. All I want is for us to be a family...if you'll still have me after the terrible way I've behaved of course."

Noah eyed her thoughtfully. "So...what you're saying now is that if I proposed marriage to you again, you'd take me up on it this time? I don't want to ask until I know you're absolutely sure."

"Well," Cassidy returned, "Would you consider not wanting to live anywhere I couldn't see you, or touch you or...anything else being pretty sure? If you wouldn't mind a longer engagement to get me used to it all..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Noah grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her repeatedly, then reluctantly let her go so they both could breathe.

But it didn't take them long to be close to each other again, their breaths mingling and their foreheads touching. "So...you mentioned something about not being able to be satisfied by all those other men you were with?" Noah finally questioned.

"Yep," Cassidy admitted. "That's true. And I mean, I do all right by myself, but I'm not able to do as thorough a job as if I had help."

"Well, I'm here now," Noah grinned, removing his shirt and kissing her neck. "I'd be more than happy to help."

He started to kiss her, but Cassidy stopped him. "Are you sure? I mean, you came in here for a reason, right? It wasn't just to check up on me."

"Oh, I was just gonna stop by the club to check up on things, and I needed to get the right keys, but that can wait," Noah assured her.

"Okay," Cassidy grinned and helped him off with his pants and boxers. "If you're sure. I don't want anything bad to happen because I've distracted you."

"You've distracted me for ages but I've still been able to get stuff done," Noah promised, kissing down her collarbone and then gently sucking on her nipples. "Don't you worry about that!"

"Okay," Cassidy nodded. "Okay, I..." She broke off and began giggling as he kissed up her inner thighs and then slowly tasted her with his tongue. "Good," she murmured. "Good, this is exactly what I've been missing!"

Noah began entering her with his finger. "I'm glad I could be of service to you. I've missed it just as much as you have." He did this for a while, then paused to rub and kiss her tummy. "This is nice," he told her. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Oh, yes," Cassidy grinned, pulling her face down to his. "Come inside me again, please!"

Noah kissed her, and then pulled her close, burying himself inside her as he nibbled on her neck and whispered "I love you."

"Good!" She yelled, clutching him tight. "Oh, this is good! I want you, Noah! I want you!"

Just as she climaxed, the doors opened and a naked young man poked his head in, his screams mingling with Cassidy's.

Then, when the room went silent, the young man at the door put his hands over his eyes. "Oh, you're doing the nasty! I'm sorry, I'll go. I'm happy you two are getting along again cause your fighting annoys me, but can you do something about Leona? She's being very mean to me! So what if I haven't grown up yet? I like being a kid. What' s so bad about that? It's not her place to mock me for it! Am I right?"

It had taken a little time, but the young man's blabbing had finally convinced Noah and Cassidy of who he actually was, and as they listened, they stared at each other in surprise.

"You think Willie's realized he's grown up?" Noah whispered against Cassidy's ear. "Should we tell him?"

"No," Cassidy shook her head. "He needs to figure it out by himself."

"Are you two even listening to me?" Willie yelled. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll leave now and deal with Leona by myself! She'll really regret being mean to me!"

He turned on his heel and once Willie was gone, Noah and Cassidy burst into laughter.

"Sorry that Willie's grown up," Cassidy said when she could speak. "He won't need a father figure much anymore."

"I still want to adopt him anyway," Noah said, moving a strand of blonde hair out of Cassidy's eyes. "I think he'll need me somehow, no matter how big he is."

"I kind of feel bad for Leona," Cassidy remarked and lowered her head onto Noah's bare chest. "She's gonna get more than she bargained for very soon."

* * *

As Willie rushed through the mansion, the shocked looks of the maids and staff he passed escaped him completely. Then he passed a full length mirror, paused, and gasped. As he looked at himself, he realized with surprise that he was grown up and naked.

At first he was shocked, but then a wicked idea came into his mind. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror and made his way with a measured pace to Leona's room. He couldn't wait to see her face when she got an eyeful of _this._

As he opened the bedroom door, Leona, who was at her vanity table putting on make-up, started to turn, speaking. "Do you mind, Willie? I know your sour odor anywhere. Get out of my room and don't come back until you take a bath! And maybe not even then!"

Willie then strode up behind her so that she saw his reflection in her mirror. "What if I don't want to?" He asked with a smirk.

Leona's jaw dropped and her brush fell from her hand to the floor with a clatter as she turned to face the intruder, who was tall, naked, and muscular, with a handsome (she had to admit) face, framed by curly dark hair. He was smirking and as he advanced on her, she jumped to her feet, preparing to fight him, stepping back as he got closer to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, proud that her voice didn't shake. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come on, Leona," he chided, grabbing her wrist and kissing her palm and fingers. "You don't recognize me? I know it's hard because I'm no longer the little boy you loved to mock." He grinned wickedly as Leona's dark eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. "Willie, that's you? What the hell...?

"See?" Willie grinned. "I knew you knew who I was!"

She backed up until her legs hit the side of the bed and she couldn't move back anymore, and Wille grabbed her, pulling her close against his naked body as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Not so bitchy now, are you?" Willie whispered. "I finally managed to shut your mouth." He pushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes and nibbled on her earlobe.

"You...you're all grown up now!" Leona stammered. "W..when did this happen?"

Willie clapped three times. "Good for you for noticing I'm grown up. All my parts are big now." He grinned. "Look and see."

He loosened his grip on her so that she could look for a few seconds. Then she grunted and pulled away.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "I don't care if you're grown up now. I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Really?" Willie whispered in her ear and nibbled on the lobe again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Willie," Leona whispered, then moaned in spite of herself. "Oh, yes...Willie?"

"Yes, Leona?" Willie replied.

"I...I want..."

Willie grinned and pulled away. "Well, whatever you want, you're not gonna get it. Cry me a river, baby!" He then smirked and strode from her bedroom and made his way to his own room.

* * *

"We're back!" Kai announced to the rest of the alien conquering team, waving disk in the air. "And look what we got!"

"We were worried you'd gotten caught," Lucifer told him dryly. "What took you so long?"

"Well, we had to get Ashley home," Klaus replied. "I thought you'd want that."

"Oh, yes," Lucifer cleared his throat. "Of course."

"Is she all right?" Ellie asked from her same arm chair as she paused flipping through her magazine. "I hope they weren't mean to her. She's been through enough!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at this. "Of course they weren't mean to her, Eleanor! Even though they're evil robots, they invited her in for cookies and tea and gave her a puppy to play with and love!" He sighed deeply. "Dear me, you can be dim sometimes!"

"Ashley's fine," Klaus told her.

"Good," Ellie nodded, ignoring Lucifer completely. "Glad to hear it."

"So you got back easily, did you, Niklaus?" Elijah asked from the other end of the phone. "No troubles?"

"No!" Klaus said. "And you thought I couldn't do it. You need to have more faith in me, Elijah!"

"I still don't!" Elijah said. "You're as dumb as ever if you don't think there's something fishy about them just letting you walk out of there with that disk. I don't know about this. It doesn't seem right to me."

As the men bickered about the disk, Amy slipped into the room and sat down next to Ellie, taking a magazine of her own. "What's going on? Have a missed anything important?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "The men are just being idiots as usual. That and they got the disk and rescued Ashley. At least they did that right."

"Okay," Amy nodded and flipped through her magazine. Once she was done with it, she got up and discreetly left the room. As she walked away from the study, things got quiet. She had a feeling she was being watched. Then she shook it off. If something bad was gonna happen, Lucifer's people would protect her. Then she felt arms close around her and pull her into an alcove. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get any words out because of the lips crashing against hers.

"What the?" She asked, and then got a look at her captor. She'd recognize that curly blond hair and that wicked grin anywhere. "Klaus," she breathed as he kissed her cheeks, chin, and neck. "Klaus, what in the world...?" Then he began nibbling on her neck and earlobes, which made her moan.

"See, I knew you'd like this," Klaus whispered. "Why would you be heading toward my room if it's not what you want?" He then pulled the collar of her dress down a bit and kissed her collarbone and downward, her breath picking up as he reached the tops of her breasts.

But before he could go any further down, she pushed him away. "I wasn't around here to see you! I was there to talk to Ellie! There are more important things for me to think about than you."

Klaus held her so that she was facing away from him, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. "Mmmm, whatever you say, Love. But don't try and tell me that you're not concerned about my welfare because you seemed pretty concerned on the phone last night." He then slipped his hand between her thighs and she gasped.

"Don't...don't read too much into it," she got out. "You're the father of three of my children. _Of course_ I would be concerned about your welfare."

Klaus chuckled against her ear, which made her tingle. "Are you sure you weren't concerned about me yourself?" He asked. He'd been rubbing her panties before, but now he slipped his fingers under the silky fabric to rub her directly. He rubbed hard, and Amy closed her eyes, enjoying it, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Why...why do you keep doing this to me when I've told you many times that what's between us has to end?" Amy asked.

"Because I can't live without the taste, touch, and smell of you," Klaus told her. "It's like breathing to me. I've even told Optimus about you." He pushed her skirt up and her panties down, unzipped his own pants, then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed and nipped at each other furiously.

But just as his bulge rubbed against her core, she came back to her senses and made him let her go, pulling her panties on and urging him to zip up. "Enough of this!" She hissed. "No means no, and that's that!"

"Sure," Klaus nodded. "Of course."

She tried to walk away with dignity, but ended up swaying back and forth and nearly falling over, but managing to stop herself just in time and remain upright.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus called over her, laughter in his voice. "Is your passion for me making you dizzy?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Klaus!" Amy yelled without turning her head.

"I know it won't take long, so I'll just wait for you to come back and do it yourself!" Klaus called, bursting into laughter as Amy continued to stomp away.

* * *

Where was He?

Lily Eleanor bit her nails and checked her phone for the tenth time. She'd texted He to come meet her in her room half an hour before and he still wasn't here. Had something bad happened to him? And just when they'd gotten a hold of the disk, too!

Grunting, she decided to pause in her staring out the window and go to the bathroom, but as she turned away from the window, she let out a shriek. He was standing right there, so close their arms brushed each other.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked. "Why didn't you say something? She paused. "And how in the heck do you do that?"

He grinned and took her face in his hands. "I don't know," he said.

"You're smiling again," she remarked, reaching out her finger to trace his bottom lip.

"Maybe," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it, then making a noise as she grabbed him and pulled him tight against her body.

"Oh, He!" She cried. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought I would never see you again! That I was going to lose you."

"Why do you hug me?" He asked.

"Because I like you, you silly!" She giggled and kissed him, making him chuckle nervously.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he began to relax, kissing her back.

"We have it!" She yelled excitedly when they pulled away. "We have it and you're gonna be okay!" The last sentence was said against his lips.

"I don't understand?" He asked, his eyes on her as he tilted his head.

She let him go for a moment to go retrieve the disk from the desk. "Look, we have the disk!" She waved it in his face. "We have it! We have it!"

He's eyes widened as he took the disk from her hand and looked at it as if he were looking at a miracle. "How did you get this?"

"It's a long story involving a rescue and taking that from your leader's mother-ship," Lily-Eleanor replied. "So what happens now? What do you do with it?"

He pulled Lily-Eleanor close against himself. "Once the disk is inside me, it will take a very long time for everything to be reset."

"How long?" Lily-Eleanor asked nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't do this after all. Maybe we should just savor the time we have left."

"It will take years in human time," He informed her.

It was a disappointing answer, but Lily-Eleanor knew she had to do this for him, even if it meant not having him in her life for a long time. Anything else would be selfish. "Tell me what I can do for you now," she said.

He handed the disk back to her. "You need to put it in my back and I need to...to shut down before I am reborn."

"All right," Lily-Eleanor sighed. "Get in my bed then."

He handed her the disk and got in bed. She inserted the disk and then waited while his eyes closed and he went still.

About an hour later, as she flipped through a magazine, she heard beeping and his eyes opened again.

"He, are you okay?" She asked in amazement, rising to her feet and throwing the magazine on the floor.

He turned, grinned and took her hand, kissing it. "I am now that I've seen you."

Lily-Eleanor laughed as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, but you scared me half to death, you stupid robot! Don't make me go through this again! You understand?"

"Yes," He nodded. "I understand."


	24. Life Could Be A Dream

"Can I ask why you need this?" Gwen asked, coming up behind the blue arm chair where Steve sat with a book in his lap and handed him a glass of wine before playing with his hair. "I know it's upsetting to see Lucifer and Ellie fighting and I don't like it either, but I don't see how drinking will help."

Steve moved his book and pulled Gwen in his lap, a grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eye as he took a gulp of his drink. "Oh, we don't have to be upset about that anymore," he told her. "I have just the thing to bring them to their senses."

"But I'm confused," Gwen remarked. "I thought after all this, you vowed to stay out of their business."

"I am," Steve nodded. "I'm just...I'm going to show them what it would have been like if I hadn't been so eager. Because even if I hadn't said anything to Samael, they still would have met. It just would have taken longer."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "And how will you show them without messing up their lives?"

Steve grinned and wiggled his fingers. "It'll all be in their heads..."

"Will it?" Gwen winked. "If you don't mind my saying, that's truly devilish of you!"

"Steve shrugged, not insulted a bit. "My son had to get it from _somewhere_ , didn't he?"

"I guess," Gwen nodded. "So...are you going to do it now?"

"Not now," Steve shook his head. "I'll do it tonight when they're sleeping. It'll be easier that way."

"I hope it works," Gwen remarked.

"Yes," Steve agreed. "Me too!"

* * *

As he got ready for bed that night, Lucifer pounded on Ellie's empty pillow, then picked up their wedding photo from the dresser, preparing to throw it on the floor and break it, but stopping just in time to put it back, face down, shaking his head at his own emotional softness. Eleanor clearly didn't care for him, so why should that picture even matter to him? She could have her damn divorce for all he cared!

He took in a breath and got in bed, pulling the covers over himself and as he reached up to get the light over the bed, he muttered to himself. "I should have known this would happen," he said. "What does my father know about what would be good for me? This is a mess and a wreck, and I'm positive that without his interference, I never would have met you. Never would have been attracted to you! The only reason why I was was that he put it in my head!"

He tried to sleep, or at the very least, make it so his mind gave him peace. But nothing happened. Until, with a sense of relief, as he drifted off, he began thinking about Eleanor and hoping that, big a fan of sleep as she was, she was having as much trouble relaxing and settling in for the night as he was.

* * *

"Damn," Ellie sniffled and frowned at the trash can in one of the guest house's bathrooms, blew her nose one more time, and then threw yet another tissue in the trash, which was now full of them. She growled and kicked it over, making the tissues flow onto the floor, then turned to the mirror and frowned at herself. Her eyes were red, her face was puffy. Damn him, what had he done to her?

She left the bathroom, ran to her bed, and threw herself down on it, bursting into tears again, hating herself for not being able to stop. If things were different...if things were different, she could just ask _someone_ to give her a hug. Or maybe even screw around with her a bit. Then it would be better. But he was being a jerk, and she had to take a stand.

"If I don't do this," she told herself, clutching her pillow, "If I don't do this, he's not gonna change. We're just gonna be in the same trainwreck we're in now. I can't go back there, even if it means this all will end faster. I'm gonna be brave, and go on with this, and I'm gonna make my point, even if it kills me!" And as she drifted off to sleep, she found herself, not for the first time, cursing the day Steve had decided to set her up with his son.

She began to dream, not knowing that Lucifer was seeing exactly what she was, courtesy of Steve...

 _"Okay, what do you think?" Lucifer asked as he stepped back and gazed at the long table with its pristine place settings and multicolored napkins. "Do you think we have enough people coming to this meeting? Why so many?"_

 _"I don't know why you sound so critical," Steve told him. "Robots are invading! People need to know!"_

 _"I'm not critical!" Lucifer told him. "Do I sound critical?"_

 _"Yeah, you kind of do," Selina nodded as she came into the dining room and put her arms around him. "But that's not unusual, is it?" She kissed him quickly and grinned before moving two of the place settings around, giving a satisfied nod. "There, now it's perfect!"_

 _"What was that for?" Lucifer cried._

 _"I wanted to put Amy by someone single!" Selina remarked. "She deserves that! She deserves something for looking after you so often that she doesn't have time to date!"_

 _Lucifer groaned. "Selina, dear, this is a meeting about an invasion, not a matchmaking dinner!" He paused though, unable to hide his curiosity. "Who'd you put her next to?"_

 _"Elijah," Selina said smugly. "See, I'm not trying to match them up, but they have a lot in common and if, at the very least, all they have is a night of stimulating conversation, that's better than nothing!" She paused and looked at the other place settings. "And Josh and Sarah are sitting far away from Sean, that's good. Did you put Ellie next to him? That will stop him from starting a fight, I hope." She paused. "Although Sarah went and told me that Sean got her pregnant again, so a fight could totally happen."_

 _As Lucifer's eyes widened, Selina shook her finger in his face. "Don't you go and say anything about that. She told me not to blab either and that at some point, she would tell him and Josh in her own way." She paused. "Poor Sarah. I hope this goes better than when Ellie was born."_

 _"What do you mean, 'poor Sarah'?" Lucifer asked. "The woman is a strumpet! Anything bad that happens to her is her own fault. Granted I won't shame her for scratching her itches, but neither of her choices to help were particularly good."_

 _"Would you be quiet?" Selina huffed. "That's my sister you're talking about!"_

 _"Oh, yes, I apologize," Lucifer simpered. "I'm very sorry!"_

 _"No, you're not," Selina remarked. Then the doorbell rang. "Look," she remarked getting ready to stomp off just as the smell of dinner wafted from the kitchen. "There's the doorbell. If you'll excuse me, I'll get it!"_

 _Once she was gone, Steve made sure he was sitting on one side of Lucifer, leaving Selina to sit on his other side, and she returned with Josh and Sarah on her heels and a glaring Sean being pulled along by Ellie behind them._

 _"Look who's here!" Selina said. "Isn't it nice?"_

 _"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded. "It's lovely." He looked at Josh. "I know you're terrible at following directions, but look for the seat with your name card and sit there. Don't sit anywhere else."_

 _"I'm not stupid," Josh glared at him. "I can follow directions!"_

 _"You promised you wouldn't fight with him," Sarah whispered. "Don't go back on that now."_

 _"Fine," Josh huffed and sat after helping Sarah in her seat. "Whatever."_

 _As Lucifer and Selina went to supervise in the kitchen, Selina asked Amy if she would please answer the door next time the bell rang._

 _Amy was more than happy to oblige and as Selina came out with a tray, she was pleased to see the happy redhead with a Mikaelson brother on each arm (although Klaus had his girlfriend Sybil on his other side.)_

 _When they reached the table, Elijah gently elbowed his brother aside so he could pull a chair out for Amy while Klaus did it for Sibyl._

 _"Happy?" Selina whispered to Amy._

 _"Yeah," Amy nodded, her cheeks red. "Did you arrange to have these two guys on either side of me?"_

 _"Yes, I thought you and Elijah could have a nice conversation," Selina nodded. "But Klaus keeps looking at you too."_

 _Amy quickly turned. "Yes?" She asked Klaus, who was indeed staring at her. "Can I help you?"_

 _"No," Klaus shook his head. "I...I was just looking." He reached out and touched her hair. "And I really like what I see!"_

 _Amy let out an embarrassing giggle, then blushed and looked at Sybil, who, thankfully, didn't seem angry. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to Elijah. "Nice house, isn't it?" She asked. "I really like the fireplaces!"_

 _"Yes," Elijah sighed, looking not at her, but at Selina, who was cutting up her meat and eating with gusto. "They're really...pretty."_

 _A few seconds later, Selina looked up, wide eyed, and gasped, making herself choke on a little bit of meat. She'd felt a foot go up her leg and it certainly had not been Lucifer's!_

 _"Are you all right?" Lucifer asked after pounding her back gently. "Do you want me to get you some water?"_

 _"No, thanks," Selina shook her head. "I'll get it!"_

 _"And I'll help," Elijah rose to his feet and followed her into the kitchen, kissing her soundly when he was positive no one was looking._

 _"Thank...thank you," Selina grinned. "That...that was nice."_

 _Elijah leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you still need water?"_

 _"It probably wouldn't hurt," Selina smiled. As she got some from the tap, she felt Elijah's hand go down her back and squeeze her bottom._

 _"Feeling bold, are we?" Selina asked dryly and gulped down the water. "You're real lucky you rubbed the right ankle, Mister. I mean, sure Lucifer can be attracted to guys too, but it wouldn't be the same if you told him it was a mistake and you'd meant to hit on me instead."_

 _"I know I'm lucky," Elijah told her. "I know it was a bold move. But I just...I need you!"_

 _"Fine," Selina whispered, reaching up to trace his lip. "But we're keeping our clothes on and we have to make it quick!"_

 _Meanwhile, Steve, who knew exactly what was going on, was trying not to smirk as Ellie scooted into Selina's empty chair._

 _"Hi," She told Lucifer. "Selina's been gone a lot time. You mind if I sit?" Without waiting for a response, she reached out and grabbed some of Lucifer's boiled potatoes, which she ate with her fingers and then drank some of his wine._

 _"Oh, that's good," she sighed. "So good!"_

 _"Do you usually make a habit of stealing people's food without asking?" Lucifer winced._

 _"What?" Ellie asked. "I finished mine and I'm still hungry! How long til dessert?"_

 _"Excuse me, who are you again?" Lucifer asked, even though he knew perfectly well. He just wanted to annoy her. "I'm sure I knew your name at one point, but it slipped my mind."_

 _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Ellie smiled. "All I know of you now is that you're hot!"_

 _Even though she was annoying, he couldn't help but admire her taste. "It's nice to know your eyes work as well as your stomach."_

 _"I usually don't eat this much in one go," Ellie said. "But you know, my boyfriend...he likes to eat and sometimes he forgets to go to the grocery store to fill the refrigerator up again. So I gotta fill up while I can."_

 _"I have to say that that Kai stuns me with how much he eats and still stays in as good a shape as he does," Junior broke into the conversation, finally able to turn his eyes away from Josh and Sarah, who were feeding each other. "Was he invited, Ellie Bean?"_

 _"He was, but he said he'd be along later. I'm surprised he's not here yet," Ellie shrugged. "He usually doesn't miss a second of a meal."_

 _Just then, Kai came in. "Sorry I'm late. Thanks for the really good directions, Ellie." He rubbed his hands. "Just in time for dinner. Great!" He gave Ellie a kiss and a hug and took a seat next to her, filling up a plate, something Lucifer watched with interest, feeling a little pity for Ellie. If this was how her boyfriend ate, no wonder she took whatever food she could get when she could get it._

 _Lucifer watched Kai hold Ellie's hand tight while munching a chicken leg and felt a teeny bit of some unpleasant emotion. He didn't want that man near that woman anymore. Even if her manners were atrocious, she was...she wasn't bad to look at. It just seemed wrong somehow. Very, very wrong._

 _"Eleanor," he asked. "If...if you'd like to have a head start on dessert, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a tiny plate. We taste test all the time around here." He paused. "Eleanor is what Ellie is short for, right?"_

 _"Yes," Ellie smiled. "Thank you for asking...Lucifer."_

 _"Can I come too?" Kai questioned as she let his hand go and got up from the table. "I'd love to know where the kitchen is!"_

 _"Oh, you stay," Lucifer told him. "It's not like you don't have plenty to fill yourself up with right in front of you. Eleanor, let me show you where the kitchen is."_

 _"Thanks!" Ellie told him. "I appreciate it."_

 _As they left the dining room together, his hand resting firmly on Ellie's lower back, he looked at his father's face just in time to see a smirk. He wondered why that was. Maybe he was taking this all too far. Maybe he should pull back and not be so involved with this woman emotionally._

 _It was just after they left that a flushed and rumpled Selina and Elijah re-appeared in the dining room._

 _"You got back just in time," Steve whispered. "My son and Ellie are on their way to the kitchen right now."_

 _Selina and Elijah looked at each other for one more long moment before going for their wine glasses and silently vowing not to look at one another for the rest of the evening._

* * *

 _"Well, well," Lucifer remarked as he came into his office a couple hours later and found that Ellie woman in his chair. She'd gotten bored with all the alien talk pretty early on and had disappeared. "Here you are. Kai is looking for you. He says you're to go home now."_

 _"He's not the boss of me," Ellie grinned. "What if I don't want to go home yet? Are you gonna make me?" She actually strode up to him and poked him. "I like this place and I want to see more of it. Not that Kai's place isn't lovely, but I could totally see myself living here."_

 _"Yes, but you don't, so leave..." Lucifer told her, trying to control his temper (or his lust, as he found himself eying the length of leg under her small skirt.) "Please."_

 _But she ignored him. "This place has so many cool gadgets. What does this button do?" She pressed the button that opened the bar and grinned. "Nice! I do love a good pomegranate martini!"_

 _"Oh, fine, sure," Lucifer huffed. "Just help yourself. Lovely." It was while she was drinking that he looked her over. She may be a pain the butt, but she had a really nice one...and good legs too, from the back. That view was just as good as the one he'd had from the front._

 _When she finished her drink, he offered to make her another._

 _"I thought you wanted me to go home," Ellie remarked. "Why are you plying me with alcohol now? Are you trying to get me drunk?"_

 _"No of course not," Lucifer shook his head, getting really close to her. "I would never. You just don't seem like the sort of person who gets to have what they want, whenever you want, and I want you to have that experience while you can."_

 _"Well, aren't you kind?" Ellie grinned. "And you make a very good drink, if I may say." As she poured herself one more, Lucifer spoke._

 _"You might want to stop after this," He said. "Do you realize how tiny you are? Even with those heels! You don't want to get drunk!"_

 _She spun gracefully and marched up to him, surprisingly steady. "I might be buzzed but I can assure you I'm not drunk!" She giggled. "Maybe that means I'll have to stay here tonight. It wouldn't be good to have me out on the road if I drink too much!" She spanked him, much to his surprise. "I bet your bed's big enough. Do you mind sharing?"_

 _He turned just as she opened her shirt and flashed him. "There, that might help you decide if I can sleep in your bed or not."_

 _Lucifer grinned, liking what he saw, as well as her boldness, her smile, and the bright twinkle in her eye. "I would ask you to stay, but I wouldn't want to deprive Kai of this," he said as he pulled her shirt from her body and threw it on the floor._

 _"Yes, you do," Ellie smiled as he cupped her breasts and both their breaths picked up. "You really want to deprive him of it, and that's okay with me. He doesn't treat me as well as I deserve. Would you treat me better if I was yours?"_

 _"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded. "I would." He kissed her lips, chin, and neck. "Let me take you to my bed and show you." He sucked gently on her nipples and she gasped._

 _"Oh, I don't think I can make it all the way to your bed!" She cried. "Do me on the desk, the couch, the floor...I don't care, just take me!"_

 _Lucifer stripped down and got down on his desk, waiting until she'd gotten her panties down her thighs and then he pulled them off the rest of the way with his teeth, adding them to the pile of clothes, pushing her skirt up and tasting her until she cried out._

 _Then he grinned and picked her up to lay her down on the sofa, removing his boxers and standing naked in front of her so she could have time for a good look before he got on top of her, put her arms over her head, kissed her soundly, and then pushed into her over and over again as she held him tight and savored the feel and the smell of him._

 _An alarming noise finally made them stop, even though they really didn't want to._

 _"Did we break the couch?" Ellie asked. "Please tell me we didn't break the couch. I mean, if we did, I'll fix it with magic, but first I have to apologize for being so enthusiastic!"_

 _"Oh, don't you mind," Lucifer told her and nibbled on her fingers. "I like it. I find it charming." When they realized nothing was wrong with the couch, Ellie nibbled on his earlobe and kissed him as he pushed into her for a little longer, then they finally got off the sofa and dressed._

 _"It's a shame you have to cover up such a beautiful body," Lucifer remarked._

 _"I'd definitely say the same for you," Ellie agreed. "Kai's probably gone now, which means I don't have a way to get home."_

 _"You could stay for the night," Lucifer told her immediately. "It'd be no trouble at all."_

 _"Thank you," Ellie smiled, pulled him to her, and kissed him again. "You're so sweet."_

 _"And do you promise to do what is best for you about Kai?" Lucifer asked, putting a hand under her chin. "If you want to break up with him, don't hesitate."_

 _"All right," Ellie promised, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the office to his bedroom after standing on her tiptoes and then, with a little more help from him, gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you. I promise I will."_

With one last kiss, the dream broke and both Lucifer and Ellie were brought back to reality, both bolting upright, sweaty and shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie asked herself, looking around the room and breathing a sigh of relief when she realized she was mercifully alone. Then she breathed a sigh of relief when she smelled coffee.

"How in the world?" She asked. Ever since she'd moved, she'd had to make it herself. She put a robe on and ran into the kitchen, surprised to see Steve standing in front of her coffee pot.

"Good morning, Eleanor!" He greeted her cheerfully. "I made us coffee and would you like eggs and toast?"

"Yes, please," Ellie nodded, still a little disoriented. "Would it be too much trouble to make mine scrambled?"

"Oh, of course not!" Steve shook his head. "Do you want two? I'll make you two. You need all the strength you can get to come with me and face my son."

"Do we have to?" Ellie asked. "We're fighting now, remember? That's why I'm here."

"Right, right," Steve nodded. "Sure, of course. How did you sleep last night? Have any interesting dreams?"

Ellie's eyes widened as Steve plunked a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "What do you know about the dream I had?" She blushed, wondering just how much he knew. "Do you know _everything_?"

"I don't want to," Steve told her. "But sometimes I can't help it!"

He didn't say another word and let Ellie eat her breakfast in peace, and then asked, "So..so the dream didn't change anything? It's not gonna encourage you two to patch things up?"

"No, it will not!" Ellie shook her head. "The fact is, you can't change how things are now, and I just...I know it would be easy for me to just go up there and say 'I'm sorry' but what sort of example would that set? Things would never change. He'd just stay the same and we'd keep having the same fight over and over again. I bet he doesn't even care!"

Steve turned his head toward the guest house window while Ellie busied herself with her food again, just in time to see his son shut the curtains. He'd been watching from that window for quite a long time, most likely as affected by the dream as Eleanor had been, even though neither of them would ever admit it. "Oh, my son cares," He assured her. "He cares more than you'll ever know."


	25. I Ain't Missing You

"Oh, damn," Amy whispered, her breathing picking up as she stared at the pregnancy test that had confirmed her fears. "Oh, shit! This cannot be happening!" Feeling sick to her stomach, she threw up, and then when she couldn't possibly have anything else in her stomach, she cleaned herself up, gripped the test tight, and left the bathroom. Hiding there all day wouldn't do any good.

As she left, she felt arms enclose her and she let out a cry.

"Oh, hey, sorry!" Stevie said. He'd taken a break from his studies and come home for the weekend to surprise her. "I thought this would be a nice surprise for you. I didn't mean to freak you out!"

"Oh," Amy blushed and laughed nervously, doing her best to sneak the pregnancy test in her skirt pocket and praying to Steve with all her might that he hadn't seen it. "Oh, I'm plenty surprised and happy. I guess I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Ah," Stevie nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry about that; I had no idea." He kissed her lightly. "So you _have_ missed me? Good. And I'm sorry that we haven't had much time together since, you know, the last time we were together."

"Oh, it's okay," Amy said. "We...now that you're here, we can make up for it."

"Sure," Stevie smiled. "Of course." He began nuzzling her neck and tried to pick her up to carry her to his bed. "No time like the present right? And don't worry, I bought a box of condoms; I know you're probably not ready to be pregnant yet."

"Yeah," Amy chuckled nervously. "Exactly." Then she felt his hand sneak up her skirt and then she quickly pushed him away. "Sorry, but...is it okay if we wait for this? I have a session with your mother. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Stevie said. "You go help Ellie. She needs it."

This made Amy raise an eyebrow. "Since when do you call your mother 'Ellie'?"

"She's not my mother," Stevie said firmly. "She's just Lucifer's wife."

"But she gave birth to you!" Amy protested. "I don't understand."

"Yes she gave birth to me, but this is my second life, remember?" Stevie prompted. "I was someone else before. _That's_ who I am." But he let her go, wishing her luck with helping Ellie.

* * *

"I know we have a session today," Amy said as she strode into the guest house. "But first, I have to share a little about me if that's all right with you."

She waited until Ellie was paying attention, then shut her eyes and dramatically pulled the pregnancy test from her skirt pocket. "Look!" She waved it in Ellie's face. "My pregnancy test says 'positive'!"

"So, good for you," Ellie replied dryly then pulled out her own test. "Join the club. We have t-shirts."

"You're pregnant too!" Amy gave a little happy jump. "I'm so glad I don't have to do this alone."

"I'm glad you're happy," Ellie sighed deeply and leaned back on the sofa. She had a headache and she was exhausted. This kid was sucking the life out of her, just like its dad. "I'm not. I might not even keep it, so don't get too excited!" She paused. "I mean, do! Why aren't you more excited? You aren't screwed up like me."

"Oh, yes I am!" Amy snorted. "I've been sleeping with Klaus, and I slept with Stevie once so the father could be either of them!" She sat next to Ellie and whimpered. "I'm so terrible! I've never done anything like this before." She reached for a hug, and to her surprise, the normally affectionate Ellie just snorted and turned away. "Great, another person who wants me to give them affection while giving nothing back to me. Wonderful."

"I know it's awkward to talk about your son like this, but-" Amy began, trying to reach her again.

"Don't call him my son," Ellie hissed. "He's not. He's just some old playboy friend of Lucifer's. I may have brought him into this world, but that's it. I don't want him to be harmed, but that's as far as this so-called 'relationship' of ours goes."

"What is with you two?" Amy yelled in exasperation. "That's how he feels about you too! I didn't know you could be so cruel and heartless!"

"Well, I had the best teacher in Lucifer, didn't I?" Ellie spat. "What can I say?" She leaned in to whisper to Amy, saying something more shocking: "If you're so distressed about knowing who the father is, why don't you get rid of the baby? That'll solve everything for you. It's what I'm gonna do."

" _What?_ " Amy asked, her jaw dropping. "But it's Lucifer's! Why would you do that?" She paused, her eyes widening. "It _is_ Lucifer's, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ellie scowled and put a hand on her belly. "Unfortunately it is."

Amy sighed. "While I agree that it would ease my mind a lot to not have to worry about this child right now, I can't just...I can't just get rid of it; it's not who I am. I'll figure this out. I'll be okay. I won't take it out on a child just because I wasn't careful."

"Are you..are you _judging me_?" Ellie asked. "If you're judging me, you can just get out right now! I don't need that!"

"I'm not judging you," Amy murmured as she locked eyes with tiny spitfire. "I support whatever decision you want to make, even if it's not what I would do. All of our sessions until you do what you need to do will help you deal with it. I know it's going to be hard, just like I know raising my surprise baby will be. But I'm not cut out to just do something solely to make my own life easier. I'm not."

"Oh, stop playing martyr," Ellie snapped. "If you want it to be less hard, just pick either Stevie or Klaus to be the father say you're having his kid, marry him, and then there you go. Problem solved."

"I can't do that either!" Amy exclaimed, horrified. "I can't violate Stevie and Klaus' trust like that!"

"Okay, fine!" Ellie hissed, her eyes turning black and vein-y. "If you're too angelic and perfect to accept my advice, you can either leave, or we can get on to talking about what we're supposed to be talking about: Me. Or have you forgotten about that?"

"Fine, we'll talk about you," Amy told her. "I'm very worried about you. You've become so cold and angry!"

"Don't worry about me," Ellie returned. "I'll be fine. We'll both be fine."

* * *

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief as her father headed out. By now, he was the only one who didn't know she could walk properly, so without him around, she could run and skip and turn cartwheels in peace and no one would say a word.

But the peace was soon shattered when, as soon as she ditched the chair, she heard off-key, slurred singing "Maria, Maria" by Santana, but with her name instead. It didn't exactly fit the tune, but in a way, she was touched. She let it go on for a bit and then called out the door.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Hi, Ashley!" Elliot grinned a boozy grin, then saluted with one half-drunk beer bottle before ambling toward her until another bottle slipped from his other hand and he tripped over it before she caught him just in time to stop him from falling on his face.

"Ashley!" He grinned and began kissing her all over as he pulled her into his arms while she struggled to get him into the house. "My-" he paused to hiccup. "My girl! I was _so_ scared of losing you!"

Shocked, she let him go and sent him falling to the floor again before she apologized and picked him up. "You were? Wow, I'm touched! I thought you only liked boys!"

He smiled as she half-carried and half-dragged him to her room. "I _do_ like boys," he clarified. "But I _love_ you!"

However, Ashley was too distracted to appreciate the clarification. "We have to call your parents," she said. "Or Lucifer or someone. You're not in any shape to drive anywhere yourself. You're lucky you got here!"

He giggled. "Or I could stay here and we could have fun in your bed." He paused and clapped, very pleased with himself. "Yes, let's do that!"

"Fine," Ashley said. He'd come all the way over here for her. The least she could do was let him stay. "But just for one night; tomorrow, you go home!"

"Oh, you'll feel differently tomorrow," Elliot promised and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He then picked her up and carried her to her room, surprisingly steady on his feet until he finally ended up semi-tossing her onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, coming to sit next to her on the bed, petting her hair. "Your hair is so soft and so pretty!" He told her.

Along with playing with her hair, he also began giving her little kisses all over her face, kissing her lips, and tickling her as he babbled on and on about how pretty she was.

"Okay," Ashley said, blushing bright red and laughing. She liked the compliments, but it was very hard to get his clothes and shoes off without his help. "I'm very touched, but how about you stop and help me get your clothes off now?"

Once the request was out in the open, Elliot took the initiative and stripped down immediately. "Yippee!" He yelled, jumping up and down on the bed. "I'm naked!" He grinned and began pulling at Ashley's clothes after he stopped jumping. "Let's get _you_ naked now! It's _my_ turn to make _you_ naked!"

"No, no, no!" Ashley tried to hold him off. "For God's sake, you don't need that. You need to sleep off what you've been drinking!"

Elliot just chuckled and hugged her. "Do you know that God is part of my family?"

"Oh!" Ashley gasped. His hug was bone-crunching. As she finally got a whiff of his breath, she shook her head. "Oh, my gosh, you are _so_ drunk!"

"Yeah, but I'm still really good in bed I swear!" He told her and winked.

"Fine, if we have sex, do you promise you'll go to sleep after?" Ashley asked, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

He grinned, took her hand, and kissed the palm. "We'll both be super tired after so that's a yes!"

Ashley grinned and let him lower her back onto the mattress. He helped her out of her clothes and then immediately parted her legs, kissing her inner thighs and tasting her in a leisurely fashion.

"Oh, that's _good,"_ Ashley marveled, shutting her eyes and relaxing. "Keep doing that, please!"

Elliot giggled. "Say it again! Tell me I'm good."

"You're _very_ good!" She told him as she had an orgasm and then pulled him down to kiss her. He did repeatedly and then nibbled on her neck and sucked and bit on her nipples, making Ashley feel warmth between her legs.

"I wanna be inside of you!" Elliot told her. " It'll be fun!"

"Okay," Ashley grinned. "Go ahead and do it!"

She led out a cry and a giggle as he entered her with a bit more enthusiasm than she was used to, but as promised, he pushed into her so much that they both bounced on the mattress and had to grip it hard so they didn't fall off.

Even though she was exhausted, since he still seemed to have energy, she gave him a blow job until he fell asleep.

"Thank goodness," she breathed and cuddled up next to him, closing her own eyes. Then she gasped as she felt his arms around her and his nose rubbing against her cheek as he pulled her close.

"Ashley, you're my favorite teddy bear," he whispered. "You're so soft and cuddly. And you smell good! Good night, pretty teddy bear!"

"Good night, you drunk, adorable man," Ashley whispered, and pulled the covers over both of them, trying her best to sleep with the lights on, since she didn't want to risk waking the now sleeping Elliot by getting up and going to turn them off.

* * *

But when Elliot woke up the next morning, he was neither cheerful nor cuddly. He sat up and shut his eyes tight, knowing exactly why he had the headache he had. "Oh, god," he muttered. "I drank last night, didn't I? Why would I do that?" He then opened his eyes and noticed Ashley resting beside him.

"Oh," he muttered, sucking in his breath as he pulled the blanket up and noticed that the soundly sleeping Ashley was naked and so was he.

"Damn, she's gonna kill me," he whispered, getting out of bed to go get something for his headache. "She is gonna _kill_ me!"

It was as he made his way to the bathroom that Ashley woke up.

"Good, you're up," she told him, after taking a few minutes to appreciate the good view of his ass that had presented itself to her. She hopped out of bed and threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed and leave now, please. You seem all right."

"No," he said firmly, refusing to pick his clothes up off the floor and put them on.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Ashley asked.

"Is your father coming home any time soon?" Elliot questioned.

"No," Ashley shook her head. "He's gonna be gone for a bit."

"Well, then I don't see why I have to leave," Elliot replied, looking deeply into her eyes and pulling her close to nibble on her ear and play with her hair. Then his hand slid down her back and cupped her bottom.

"What...what.." Ashley stammered. "What is this?"

"It's me wanting to caress you," Elliot whispered in her ear. "It's me wanting to take you back to bed and make love to you again until we're both exhausted."

"What?" Ashley asked, her eyes wide. "No, that's not what you need now. You're hungover and you need to take your medicine and go home. I'll take you if you want, after we get you dressed of course. Then we'll-"

He shook his head and cut her off as he captured her lips with his.

"I'm not going," he told her firmly. "I'm staying in bed and so are you!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ashley cried.

He grinned, kissed her again, pushed her against the wall, slipped his hand between her parted legs, and rubbed her until she cried out and fell against him, breathing heavily, then playing with his hair and kissing his neck.

"More," she grunted, "more please!"

"I thought so!" Elliot grinned, his smirk making her even more aroused. He picked her up and gave her a few spankings before picking her up and slipping inside her as she through her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" she cried as he pushed into her. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

He grinned and carried her to bed, gently detaching and lowering her onto the mattress, swirling his tongue around her belly button and kissing her stomach as her legs parted and he entered her again and again with his finger.

"Oh, oh, damn!" She yelled. If he kept this up, she'd have no voice from all her happy shouting. "Good boy, Elliot! Good boy!"

He grinned, pulling her to him. "I'm gonna come inside you now," he whispered against her ear and ran his tongue around the inside of it as she whimpered.

"Yes, please," she got out. "I'm exhausted, but yes, please!" She was panting hard now and they were both hot to the touch and dripping in sweat, but they gave one another a nod as he parted her legs and went inside her again.

As they both climaxed, they held one another close, smelling each other's scents , feeling the warmth of each other's necks and shoulders against their cheeks, and running their fingers in each other's hair.

"I'm hot," she said at last. "I could use a cool bath."

"Me too," Elliot assured her. "But we should do it separately. If I get in a bath with you now, even a cold one, I'm just gonna wanna have you all over again. I can't help myself."

"And who can blame you?" Ashley grinned. "All right, I'll take the first bath while you take your medicine and rest."

"Why do I need medicine?" Elliot asked. Then his headache came back. "Oh, yeah," he muttered, dressing to head to the kitchen as Ashley headed for the bathroom. "That."

* * *

"Hey, brother," Charlotte Junior called to Noah as she danced with several men to pounding music at the club. She'd had three mojitos and Noah was sure she was gonna go for a fourth.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not getting you another drink yet."

"No, that's not what I'm asking," she grinned as one of the men nibbled on her neck and twirled her. "Turn the music up, would you?"

"All right," Noah agreed. "Fine, I'll do that!"

Charlotte Junior smiled and began gyrating more until one of the men whispered in her ear, picked her up, and carried her from the club, setting her down on her feet once they were free of the club doors before turning his attention back to her neck and lips and other parts once more.

She gasped and giggled as the guy she was with began to kiss her neck. He was a good kisser in his own way but she'd had better. It wasn't him that made her gasp, but the big full moon overhead and the distinct vision she had of red eyes in the bushes near the alley.

Then she opened her mouth to scream as a beast sprang from the bushes and pulled the man away from her, grabbing him by the throat and then holding onto him, growling as green slobber dripped onto his black t-shirt.

The man touched the slobber, then looked up, saw the beast, and let out a shriek.

Charlotte finally managed to find her voice and begged the beast not to hurt the young man anymore. But he ignored her and threw the guy into the alley wall as he hit it with a thud and crumpled to the ground.

Charlotte ran to help him, tears in her eyes, but as the beast's eyes met hers, she froze.

She opened her mouth to scream, but was picked up before any sounds could escape her lips, put over the creature's shoulder, and carried off, finally able to scream and yell as she pounded on his back.

* * *

It was a bit of a walk, but finally they reached the house, entering it easily because the main French doors had been pulled off their hinges and were just resting on the porch. The creature made his way to the bedroom and finally put a distraught Charlotte Junior on her feet.

The creature was snarling and backed her up against the wall as a whimper escaped her lips. She got down on her knees, clasped her hands, and pleaded with the creature as her eyes widened in fear. "Don't hurt me, please!" She begged. "Please don't hurt me! I haven't done anything to you!"

The creature snorted and paced the room in front of her, then approached her, pulled her close, and sniffed her hair and neck and put his face into her chest for a moment, which made her breathing pick up as she prayed that she wouldn't be killed.

Then, the hands on her shoulders suddenly pulled away and cool air hit Charlotte Junior as the beast moved away, and she listened with shock as she suddenly heard screams of pain.

It took some time, but finally Charlotte Junior opened her eyes and looked on in shock as a naked, shaking Jeff knelt in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh!" She cried and dropped to her knees, taking his bruised, wet face in her hands. "Jeff, are you all right?"

"Oh, Charlotte," murmured, taking her wrist in one of his hands. "Charlotte, please go. You can't stay here. I could hurt you bad and you're lucky I haven't already."

"Not yet," Charlotte Junior told him firmly. "I can't leave you here like this! You're shivering and hurt and you don't have any clothes on!" She zapped up a thick blanket and covered him with it. "There," she remarked. "I hope that helps with the shivering, at least a little bit." She paused and led him to the couch. Once he was seated, she asked, "Do you need anything else? Would you like a glass of water?"

"I'm fine," Jeff said and refused the offer. "I just...it's exhausting to turn back to my human form, that's all. Once I get some rest, I'll be good as new." He then grabbed her shoulders. "And since I'm fine, I want you to leave now. I know you can zap yourself home, so please do it. For your own good!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Charlotte Junior protested, her dark eyes becoming stormy. "You brought me here from my brother's club. If you're gonna kick me out after bringing me here like that, the least you could do is dress yourself and drive me home!" She grinned. "Or better yet, take me back to the alley so I can keep making out with that really good looking guy like I was before you interrupted, Mister Beast Man!"

This made a nervous Jeff rise to his feet and drop the blanket, revealing his naked body to her once more. "Don't tell me I've done that!" He cried. "Just don't say another word about that!"

"Oh, you totally did!" Charlotte insisted. "Sorry I can't un-say what I already said."

"No, no, no!" Jeff put his face in his hands. "That means the monster likes you. This is terrible!"

"I don't know why this is such a shock for you," Charlotte Junior told him. "Doesn't surprise me that I'm irresistible, even to monsters."

"Don't joke about this, Charlotte!" Jeff snapped.

"Oh, I promise you I'm not!" Charlotte Junior reassured him. "You don't forget the sight of your date being thrown against an alley wall by a beast and then crumpling unconscious on the ground."

"Well, if the monster has taken a liking to you, he's not gonna leave you alone," Jeff told her.

"Did you know that you're very hot when you're naked?" Charlotte Junior asked. "I like it!"

Jeff growled and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Damn it, Charlotte, can't you listen? Don't you understand what I've been telling you at all?"

Charlotte grinned widely. "Yes, Daddy. And if I don't listen, you can spank me!" She giggled.

"Would you stop?" Jeff yelled, trying not to blush. "This is no laughing matter! Do you not care that you're in danger?"

This made Charlotte Junior roll her dark eyes. "Oh, don't I know it!" She exclaimed and sat down heavily on the bed. "When it's not from you in beast form, it's from the robots, and frankly, I just don't care anymore. What's gonna happen will happen and I won't spend my life worrying about it." She grinned, got up from the bed, and strode toward him, running her hand up his bare chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeff demanded and pushed her hand away. "Didn't you say you wanted to be at club and making out with another man?"

"Oh, that was just to pass the time," she said. "Just a little fun. You're different." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "You got me?"

"You're playing with fire, little girl," Jeff warned. He tried to push her away, his hands on her body to accomplish that. But they suddenly had a mind of their own and were cupping her bottom.

"Oh, there you go!" She grinned. "Now it comes out! You like me. You have to if the beast inside of you does. Am I wrong?"

Jeff shook his head. "Even if I did like you, it wouldn't matter," he told her stubbornly. "I've promised to devote my life to your grandfather so I can try and get rid of this curse and I can't just drop everything for...for..."

"For me?" Charlotte Junior finished, bringing his chin up so he would stop avoiding her eyes like a coward. "That's what you're trying to say, right? That I'm not worth changing your plans for?" She frowned and the windows began to open and close wildly on their hinges. "Don't worry, I'll save you from having to make such a difficult choice!"

"Oh, come on!" Jeff told her as he put the blanket on again. "That's not what I meant. Can't we talk about this?"

"No!" Charlotte Junior snapped and opened the door. "We will not! And you tell that beast friend of yours that I never want to see him either. Ever again!" And with that, she slammed the door, and Jeff watched out the window as she walked down the driveway and then zapped herself home.

* * *

Desperately needing ice cream and some maternity clothes, Ellie unlocked the front door to the main house, poked her head in, and then caught Bob's eye. "I need to get some things," she whispered. "Is Lucifer here? If he is, I can wait."

Lucifer and Ellie's fighting had taken a toll on the entire household to the point where all anyone wanted was for them to make up. So after she told him one of the things on her list was ice cream, he told a little lie.

"Lucifer's out back," he said, even though Lucifer was actually in the kitchen. "You shouldn't run into him. Go ahead and get your things."

"Thank you," Ellie told him. She started to scamper away, but he stopped her. "I like your hair," he remarked, commenting on the sleek bob she'd gotten. "It makes you look much more grown up."

"Thanks, that's what I thought too!" Ellie grinned. "Why do you think I did it?" She giggled. "I bet it'll make Lucifer so mad when he sees it!" She gave Bob a salute and ran to the kitchen, sighing loudly when she saw Lucifer was in there making a sandwich. "Hey," she yelled, striding up to him. "You're supposed to be out in the yard! That's where Bob said you were!"

"And you're supposed to be in your own little house but here you are," Lucifer remarked. "And yet, here _you_ are." He frowned at her stylish bob. "And just what in the world did you do to your hair? I can't play with it when it's that short! When did I say you could cut it?" He brandished the knife but didn't go any further.

"You didn't!" Ellie replied smugly and batted his hand away. "I decided this on my own! So there! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some clothes to get from my closet."

"You mean _my_ closet I'm letting you use!" Lucifer called after her as she grabbed her ice cream and started to leave.

Lucifer hated being ignored. He grabbed her and kissed her soundly as the ice cream thudded on the floor, melted chocolate goo flowing everywhere.

When they pulled apart, Ellie frowned at him. "Don't think you can control me with that," she hissed. "You can't! I'm my own person! I can do whatever I want and I don't need your permission." She zapped up the ice cream so that the lid was on it and nothing was on the floor and then started to make her way to the bedroom, pausing when she realized Lucifer was following her.

"Do you mind?" She scowled. "I don't need you to follow me. Go make your sandwich and leave me alone!" She knew that if he followed her to the bedroom, he'd find out she was pregnant and that would ruin everything.

"You've spoiled my appetite," he told her. "I want to know what you're up to."

There appeared to be no way out of this. The maternity clothes would have to wait for another time.

"Fine, you big baby," Ellie snapped. "I'm just going to get some stuff I need from my closet. That's all. I told you that."

But he followed her to the bedroom anyway and as they came in, they noticed that one side of the bed covers was pushed aside invitingly while a negligee of Ellie's was tossed on the floor beside the bed.

Lucifer picked it up, moving the silky rose covered fabric through his fingers as he eyed Ellie. "Take the ice cream to your fridge," he demanded. "Then come back here and put this on."

"Heck, no, we're fighting!" Ellie reminded him. "I'm not gonna do that! Just like you probably wouldn't tear your pants off and jump me if I asked you to in that same rude and demanding way." Then she blushed, thinking of the dream and how eagerly he'd stripped down for her.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes, Eleanor?" He asked with smirk.

"Oh, like you weren't doing the same to me!" Ellie hissed.

He was still holding on to her negligee and she snatched it out of his grip. "Fine. You're not gonna let me out of here til I play your little game, are you?" She huffed.

"Nope, not really," Lucifer grinned. "Now, let's see that body!"

"No!" Ellie snapped. "This stays on. Only the panties come off so we can do what we need to do as fast as possible."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't have anywhere to be," Lucifer told her as she slammed the bathroom door and they both began undressing. "Let me take pity on you, please!"

"I don't need your pity!" Ellie snapped as she strode out of the bathroom, relieved that she was still thin enough for the negligee to fit. "I'm the one doing you a favor, pal! And don't you forget it!" She kept her eyes on his, not letting them sweep his body. But she could tell just by looking at his face that he was aroused, especially by the sight of her tiny panties on her hand.

They stared at each other, each wanting the other to be the one to give in first, and to her delight, it was Lucifer who swept her up in his arms and set her down on the bed.

Desperate as he was, he didn't leave much time for foreplay, which Ellie was glad for because if he touched her all over, especially kissing her belly like he was so fond of doing, he'd know she was pregnant too.

Soon, they were kissing each other furiously as he pushed into her with such gusto that the painting of her that hung over their bed fell from the wall and Lucifer rolled her out of the way of it just in time to stop her from being hit.

That was just a brief pause though, and soon they were at it again, yelling and screaming, "Harder, harder! Do it again! Yes, yes, yes!"

Finally, sweating and exhausted, they held one another close, their lips nearly touching.

"I...I've had enough," Ellie panted. "I gotta go."

But the sex seemed to have softened Lucifer a little bit. "Please don't go," he pleaded. "Stay, at least for the night. Please." He hugged her close, stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head, and the combination of these things almost made Ellie cave. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"No, I can't, I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice breaking as she started to tear up. "And please don't try and force me. I'll come back when I'm ready. I love you so...don't make this any harder for me than it already is. Please."

And with that, she dressed and strode from the room, leaving a heartbroken Lucifer behind.


	26. Putting Pride Aside

Sammy stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist, dried his hair with another towel, and then went to get dressed, but as he opened all his dresser drawers, he found they were empty.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Then he found a note at the bottom of his empty underwear drawer: _How about you put a robe on and then come out to join me for a barbecue?_

"Damn it, Angelica!" Sammy hissed, exchanging a towel for a robe. "Fuck you!" He tied the robe and ran out to the yard where Angelica was burning all his clothes in a fire.

"Looking for something?" She asked sweetly and threw more sticks on the pile.

"You know, there are other ways to keep me naked besides burning my clothes," Sammy murmured right up close to her and tried to keep his eyes off the fire, hoping she didn't see how frustrated he was because that would just make her day.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you for a gazillion dollars!" Angelica hissed.

"Fine, I'm kicking you out then!" Sammy shouted, zapping all _her_ clothes (even the ones that were supposed to hang in the closet) onto the lawn as the dog happened to scamper by and step all over them with his muddy paws. He even peed on them once as Angelica let out a terrible shriek. "And once the dog is finished, I'll even put them in a suitcase for you!"

"You monster!" Angelica cried. "And you don't have to kick me out! I'll leave on my own!"

"What?" Sammy shrugged, unaffected. "You ruin my clothes, I ruin yours. It's only fair."

"Nothing is 'fair' about this!" Angie told him. "I'm doing you a favor because your clothes are crap! They're dirty and worn out and it's about time you bought new ones anyway. _My_ clothes on the other hand are nice. They didn't deserve this!" She scoffed and cradled one of her stained Chanel suits. "It'll be okay, baby. I'll make sure the bad man never hurts you again."

"Oh, for Steve's sake!" Sammy cried. "You are _such_ a child! You know a good dry cleaner could get your entire wardrobe fixed in like, a day!"

Angelica frowned. "Was this just some ploy to get me naked?" She asked. "You thought that was the point of what I did and you wanted to reply in kind?"

"Oh, please!" Sammy told her. "The reason we haven't done it in a while is that I don't want to! I hate having to follow your stupid schedule. I hate that you can't be adventurous to save your life. And even the stuff you _will_ do is less than stellar! You couldn't give me a decent blow job to save your life!" He paused, a wicked twinkle in his eye. " _And_ you're flat-chested. Have you ever thought of getting a boob job?" He then fell to the ground as Angelica kneed him in the crotch.

"You bitch!" He cried. "You _bitch_!"

"You're lucky I didn't set you on fire!" Angelica returned. "I was thinking about it!" She then zapped her clothes clean and slung them over her arm.

"Oh, my god!" Sammy yelled. "You could fix them that easily and you still made a fuss?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get off scot-free for damaging my property!" Angelica pointed out. "I'm not fixing yours. That's _your_ problem!"

Just then, Shane came running into the yard with a bucket and poured the water over the fire. It didn't completely douse it, but it helped. He'd seen the smoke as he'd drove up and was worried.

"Holy crap!" He cried and turned to Sammy. "Dad, are those your clothes? What's going on?"

"Your mother thought I needed new ones," Sammy replied as he got to his feet, still wincing. "So she was kind enough to set my other ones on fire."

"Are you two still fighting?" Shane asked and threw his hands up. "Can't you just make up? This is really...I really hate this!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, your mother wants to move out," Sammy told him. "The fighting should end with her and her big mouth not being in the house anymore."

"You...you want to move out?" Shane asked, looking at his mother in shock. "Really? That's the best solution you could come up with to fix this? Can't you even try to patch things up?"

"I'm sorry," Angelica said and ruffled his hair. "But sometimes people are stupid and the best way to deal with it is to separate. Hopefully, it won't be forever. Hopefully your father will get his act together eventually and stop being a monster who can't put his heart into a relationship or say 'I love you' to anyone."

"You know that isn't my fault," Sammy told her. "You know why I can't say that."

"I bet you could if you actually tried!" Angelica told him. "You don't try at all because you don't care!"

Sammy then let out a cry of frustration and picked Angelica up. The whole 'I love you' issue was still a sore point, apparently, even though he'd thought she'd gotten over it once they'd found out he could still write it out for her. That was all he could do. The possession by the Dragon had deprived him of his ability to say those words, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"What are you doing?" Angelica asked as he marched her away from the fire. "I have to pack and leave!"

"Not before the guy who supposedly doesn't...doesn't care about you shows you what you'll be missing!" Sammy cried.

And as he threw her down on the bed, Angelica saw it in his eyes for a moment: hurt, frustration...and even a little bit of love. Then he growled and his eyes went dark as he pulled off his bathrobe and her eyes widened.

"What's the matte, babe?" He asked. "Are you scared of me? Not so big now, are you?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Angelica shook her head. "Let's get this over with!"

"And where will you go once we do?" Sammy asked as he undressed her and then took his robe and boxers off. "Run home to Mommy?"

"Why would I tell you where I'm going?" She asked as he tied her wrists over her head. "What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"I'm too much of a gentleman to respond with how I really feel in answer to that question," Sammy told her and then busied himself sucking on and biting her nipples. Then he swirled his tongue around her belly, kissed her inner and outer thighs, then parted his legs to taste her as Angelica really tried not to make any indication of how good it all felt.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Damn it, why do you have to be so good at this?"

Sammy grinned widely before pushing into her. "You're welcome!" He said and then, after untying her, pulled her to him to kiss her before she could speak again.

When they were both sweaty and exhausted, he gave her a spank and a nudge. "All right, we're done now. Get dressed and get out."

"Fine," Angie replied. "I will! Goodbye!"

As he watched her pack and head out the door, her called after her, "Have a good time at your mother's and give your father my best!"

"I will not!" Angie shouted before slamming the door behind her. "Goodbye!"

* * *

"I can't believe you and Grandma are fighting too," Shane told Lucifer as he watched Angelica move her stuff into the guest house with Ellie's help. "Can't _anyone_ get along anymore? Mom and Dad hate each other now and I bet they're gonna get divorced!"

"I...maybe they won't," Lucifer told him, putting one hand on his back. He'd always been close to Angelica's son and it hadn't changed since Shane had become a young man. "I miss your grandmother. She's so close to me, and that makes it hard."

"Well, why don't you just go and tell her that you're sorry?" Shane questioned. "Maybe get her some flowers?"

"She won't want that," Lucifer shook his head. "She doesn't want to see me. You know, she doesn't even come by for breakfast anymore."

"I'm sorry," Shane shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I hope Mom and Dad secretly love each other too. It's so frustrating to watch them fight and I feel stuck in the middle."

"Well, if you want to be away from that madness, you know you can always have a room here," Lucifer told him. "In fact, why don't you stay? It could be good for you."

"I...with Mom here, I don't know if it would necessarily help to be here full time," Shane said. "But I might pop by every so often. That would be nice."

"Good, good," Lucifer nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Then, to both of their surprise, he pulled Shane close and hugged him tight. "Everything is going to be okay," he said. "Your mother, your grandmother, everything is going to fix itself. It's going to be all right."

"Thank you," Shane replied and hugged back, although whether his grandfather was trying to reassure him or himself, Lucifer's grandson wasn't sure.

* * *

Sarah had just finished some yoga and was looking at herself in the closet mirror. "Damn, I look good," she said to herself. "It's lucky for me that I do this for my own pleasure, otherwise there would be no point."

She'd waited in bed til nearly noon that morning for Sean to come join her, but he hadn't. He'd just gone straight to breakfast. Something was wrong with that man. She'd been sleeping naked for days now and it hadn't meant anything.

Growling in frustration, she decided to go to the grocery store in her workout clothes. She was wearing particularly tight ones today and maybe they'd finally catch her idiot husband's eye on the way out and he'd fuck her hard against the front door!

Biting her lip and grinning, she sashayed out to the living room where Sean's eyes were firmly on the paper. "Hello," she told him. But he ignored her.

Finally, she smashed the paper down. "Didn't you hear me say 'Hello'?"

"Yes," Sean frowned and then he found his eyes straying to what was visible of her boobs, but only for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I just was going to get groceries," she said, making her way to the door as she felt his eyes on her back. "And then go see Juliette and Josh after. I didn't want you to miss me too much."

As she gripped the doorknob, she heard a rustle of paper and let out a cry as she was lifted away from the door and pushed against it, facing Junior, his breathing heavy, his eyes narrowed.

"You're not going anywhere," he said. "Or maybe it would be more fun to make sure he knows just who you belong to before you see _him."_

Sarah's heart picked up as he pulled her to him, his hands cupping her bottom. "Go to Hell! I don't belong to anyone," she whispered against his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "Least of all you."

"Oh, yes you do," he whispered back, feeling himself get hard as he reached out to peel off her yoga pants knowing full well she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. As they slid down her legs, Sarah whimpered before she fell forward and his lips met hers.

At first, Sarah resisted, but then, much to her chagrin, she found herself kissing him back. Or maybe she wasn't upset. Maybe, although it was hard for her to admit to herself, this was what she'd missed all along.

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal," Junior whispered, making her shiver.

"Do it," she whispered back, her eyes on his without blinking, hoping he didn't notice her blush. "Please."

He grinned widely. "Are you sure? I'm not holding back."

"Do it!" Sarah yelled. "Stop this dawdling and do it! Unless you're all talk!"

He whipped off her yoga pants so fast that they tore and after he unzipped himself and then buried himself deep inside her, over and over again, with enough force that her head gently hit the wall each time.

"Yes!" She cried in spite of the pain. "Harder! Harder!"

"You're begging me for more!" Sean shouted back with a grin. "I like it"

Finally, they collapsed on the floor, face down and both panting heavily.

"Luckily for you, I don't feel short-changed," Sarah panted. "That was what I deserved after so many days of you pretending I don't exist! And what's up with that? What's _wrong_ with you? I would have thought that since you're so paranoid about me and Josh, you wouldn't give me a moment's peace. Especially if I was wearing tight yoga pants!"

He chuckled and pulled her to him again, slipping his finger in and out of her. "I _do_ like you in tight yoga pants," he whispered, lowering her back onto the floor as she stared up at him with wide brown eyes. "And I like taking you out of them even more." He kissed her neck and belly and then mused, "I thought you were going to see Josh."

"I was," Sarah nodded. "But I...I suppose it can wait."

"Yeah," Sean nodded and kissed her soundly as he hugged her tight, inhaling her light citrus scent and playing with her ponytail. "You're damn right it can."

* * *

After finally managing to get a very hyper Oliver down for a nap, Juliette took a brief one herself. Once she woke up, visions of a naked Josh in her mind, she decided to change her clothes from denim Capri pants and a t-shirt to ripped jeans and a gauzy thin white top (without a bra, of course), and then headed to the living room with a duster in hand, dusting the stereo speakers and the TV screen as Josh watched sports.

"Hey!" He called. "Do you mind? I mean, I enjoy the view, but I'm trying to watch something here!"

"Oh, sorry," she turned around, his eyes widened, and he had to change position. "I just...things were looking dusty..."

Josh grabbed her and kissed her soundly, then pulled her blouse down to kiss and suck on her bare nipples as she moaned. "I was thinking of wearing French maid outfit," she gasped, wondering when he was gonna go for her pants. "But I thought you'd like this better."

"Oh, yes," Josh nodded as they helped each other undo their pants between kisses. "I like this _much_ better."

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Is Oliver asleep?" He asked. "How much time do we have?"

"Who knows?" Juliette asked. "Let's make the most of it."

She kissed him furiously all the way to their bedroom, giggling as he finally let her go so that she bounced back on the mattress, then grinned as he undressed himself and joined her in bed. "I love you," He whispered, kissing her belly and thighs and tasting her.

"Oh, oh, gosh," she breathed. "Oh, Josh, I love you too!"

He then pushed into her over and over until they were both exhausted and then he held her close as she tried to catch her breath. "Can we talk?" He asked, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"In what sense?" Juliette questioned. "Are you ready for round two? Are we gonna talk dirty?"

"No," he shook her head and kissed her hand. "I mean, really and truly talk. I want you with me, Jules! I don't want you to just be Oliver's mother! I don't want us to be just you and me. I want us to be _us!"_

"Here we go again," Juliette huffed. "I know that when you say you want a commitment, you don't want one with me. You want one with my mom! In fact, I've heard some say we look a lot alike!"

Josh growled in frustration and shook her. "That's not what I mean and you know it, damn it!" He yelled. "If I wanted your mother, I would fight for your mother! But Jules, I want _you!_ You and your bad fashion sense and your ripped jeans. That tangled hair that looks wild and crazy even after you wash it! I want _you!_ "

He then surprised her with a kiss and Juliette was so shocked she let it go on for a little bit before cutting it off.

"Are you lying?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "Because if you're lying to me, if you're stringing me along...it's just gonna break my heart!"

"I'm not lying!" Josh insisted. "I truly want you to be with me!"

"So you want a commitment," Juliette nodded. "What sort?"

"We can have a long engagement," Josh told her. "You can finish your studies, and then afterward, when you're ready, we'll see..." he shrugged. "I just want to be with you. I don't care how long it takes."

"Oh, this is bullshit," Juliette rolled her eyes. "I bet you don't even have a ring!"

"You mean this?" Josh asked with a grin, pulling the ring box out from under his pillow and opening it? Is this what you think I don't have?"

It was a simple but good sized ring, with a large emerald, surrounded by tinier diamonds.

"Did you mean this for my mother before you gave it to me?" Juliette asked, even though she was still spellbound by the ring, not just a typical diamond, but one with a stone that was her favorite color, green.

"No!" Josh shook his head and went to the dresser drawer to pull out an invoice dated a couple of days before. "Here's the invoice. Look at the date on it."

Juliette took the paper and it wasn't just the date that caught her eyes. "Oh, my gosh," she gasped. "You paid that much money for this ring? You...you didn't have to!"

"It's not a matter of 'have to'," he said, taking her in his arms. "I wanted to. I know this isn't how we roll normally and I could have gotten you a ring out of one of Oliver's cereal boxes and it could have been enough, but...but that's not really much of an engagement, is it? You're a pain in the ass, but I love you. I wanted you to have the ring you deserve." He'd never tell her that he'd worked for his father to get the extra money; she didn't need to know that. "I know it's a bit much, but read the inscription."

"Okay," Juliette nodded, taking it from him. "To Juliette...maybe...soon..." She grinned and kissed him. "Maybe sooner than you think," she said with a smile.

* * *

Charlotte Senior woke up, shoved the blankets off her body, and then, before she moved to get out of bed, made sure that Mikael was still asleep. She wanted to sneak out without waking him. She'd gotten what she'd wanted and she didn't like any of that cuddling nonsense.

Even so, she couldn't help but pause to peek at him under the blankets. Damn he was well-made. She touched him lightly just under his belly, her fingers sliding down until she realized what she was doing and quickly jumped out of bed, dressing and then sneaking to the door.

But a squeaky door handle gave her away and soon she felt Mikael's arms around her and his hardness against her back. "You could have gone all the way down," he whispered. "You didn't have to stop."

"Damn it, why aren't you still asleep?" Charlotte hissed as he kissed her neck. "I didn't want you to wake up!"

Mikael nodded, playing with her hair. "I see. You wanted me to be asleep so you could sneak out without my knowing."

"Well..." Charlotte squirmed. "We're not cuddling people. I know that. And I didn't want you to feel like you had any obligation to. I was trying to do you a favor and not inconvenience you by being in your arms all morning. I know you probably have other things to do."

"They don't matter," Mikael replied. "You're all I feel like doing." He pulled her to him, his hands under her skirt as he grinned. "Forgot your panties, I see."

Charlotte blushed and moaned as he rubbed her. "They're in your bed somewhere and I didn't want to waste time looking for them."

"We could go back to bed and look for them," Mikael told her. "Or we could have another run at it."

"No, I don't want to be wrapped around you all day!" Charlotte told him. "It's a waste of both our times."

"That's not what you thought last night," Mikael reminded her, pushing her hair out of her eyes and kissed her. "You were wrapped around me pretty close."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything!" Charlotte protested. "I don't know what I do when I sleep! I could have been cold!"

"Oh, stop it!" Mikael ordered and kissed her again before sitting her down on the bed. "Are we going to play cat and mouse forever?"

"Hey, it was your idea!" Charlotte reminded him. "Don't you yell at me!"

"Well, I'm changing my mind!" Mikael told her firmly. "I want more now! I want to have coffee with my woman in the morning! No more sneaking out!"

"Your woman?" Charlotte replied and burst into laughter. "I'm anything but that!"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked and backed her up against the wall, kissing her soundly before she could say another word, then pulling her hands up over her head.

"Let me go, you scumbag vampire!" Charlotte Senior cried as she tried to knee him in the groin.

"Not a chance," Mikael smiled. "You got kicked out of Heaven, you ran away from Hell, I'm the best you're ever going to get!" He then laughed as he suddenly let her go and she fell to the floor.

Without waiting for her to get up, he made his way to the kitchen and began making up breakfast, which was mostly meant for him, but if it could make her stay a little longer, so much the better.

He'd made the coffee and was onto whipping up Eggs Benedict when Charlotte finally made her way to the edge of the kitchen, peering inside and then, entranced by the smell of it, went inside and tried to hide behind a large fake orange tree that took up residence in one of the kitchen's corners. Why he kept such a tacky thing was a mystery to her, but in this case, she was grateful for it.

He knew she was there, of course. "Eggs Benedict!" He said, raising his voice a little. "How delightful! I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to eat all this by myself! It's so good...It's so tasty!"

"It...It does smell good," Charlotte got out, tiptoeing to the table as her stomach rumbled.

Mikael grinned. "Well, look who's here!" He got out! I had no idea you were around! I'll let you have some if you sit at the table in your bra and panties."

"No!" Charlotte cried out in disgust. "What sort of a woman do you think I am? That's it, I truly _am_ leaving this time!"

She ran off to look for her underwear as Mikael sat down at the table, to drink his coffee and dig into his eggs Benedict, grinning when, just as he emptied his plate, Charlotte came and sat next to him.

"As long as you're filling up a plate, can I have one too?" She asked. "Please?"

Mikael nodded and brought her a plate, letting her eat as he got his, and then, after she'd gotten in a few mouthfuls, proclaimed, "I want you to live with me."

"What?" She asked and choked on her eggs.

"In your dreams!" She said when she could speak again. She even rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that!"

"Yes, but not with me," Mikael pointed out. "You've never lived with me."

"That's my point," Charlotte nodded. "Now can I please eat my eggs in peace?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Mikael questioned. "I really think this could work!"

Charlotte swallowed, put her fork down, and took a sip of coffee.

"I don't want to be hurt again," Charlotte told him. "It's too much. And if you think this is funny...if you're mocking me..."

He shook his head, pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her soundly. "I'm not," he promised, playing with her hair. "I swear I'm not."

He kissed her again and stood up from the chair, taking her with him. "I assume you're done eating?" He asked. "If not, I can wait."

"No..." She shook her head as he carried her back to bed. "I'm done."

He'd barely gotten inside the bedroom when she got out of his grip and began pulling at his clothes.

"Look who's not willing to wait now?" He grinned. "I like your style!"

They did it on top of the bed, not even pulling the covers over themselves, even when they were both naked.

"You beast!" Charlotte yelled as he bit her while pushing into her. "You beast!"

Then she began breathing heavily as he licked her neck and sucked on her nipples. Then she grabbed his hand and sucked on one of his fingers, keeping her eyes on his. If he wasn't already inside her, he'd want to be now, he knew. Badly.

He pushed into her harder and harder as they rolled around on the bed and finally fell off

"Damn!" She cried as she banged her head.

"Are you all right?" He asked and kissed her hair, wincing a little. He'd detached from her, but not in the most comfortable way.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "I think so. What about you?"

"Not really," Mikael shook his head. "I hurt in some places."

"Do you?" Charlotte asked and began rubbing his cock, then squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"Yes," Mikael nodded and kissed her. "Very much, thank you."


	27. Protesting Too Much

"Oh, my Grandpa," Angelica breathed. She'd sneaked into the house one night while everyone was asleep and gotten a hold of her father's laptop. He had porn on there, she knew it. And having a look at it would help her decide how big to make her boobs. But of course it wasn't anything she wanted anyone to know about. It had to be in secret.

"Yes, yes, yes! Take me now, take me now! Harder, harder, you beast!"

"She has to be faking it," Angie decided. "And how can she even walk with that chest? I'm surprised it doesn't just tip her over! I'm definitely not getting mine that big!"

"Enjoying the show?" Asked a voice and she let out a shriek as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around, blushing furiously and slapping the laptop closed as her father peered back at her, a grin on his face.

"Do you always have to sneak up on people like that?" She whispered angrily. "I'm busy!"

"Oh, I see that," Lucifer nodded. "And I have to say, I never thought you'd be into porn, but..." He grinned. "Let me get the camera! I have to make a record of this. It's marvelous!"

"What, no!" Angelica shouted as Lucifer pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the two of them and then give her a hug.

"I'm so proud!"

"No, that's not why..." Angie rolled her eyes. "I...I was..."

"If you're looking for good ones with men, there's one involving a gardener and another one with a pool boy that I have specially marked," Lucifer winked. "The pool boy's really muscular."

"Wait, why...?" Angelica shook her head. "Oh, yeah. You like guys too. I forget sometimes. But I wasn't watching this just to watch it. I might have gotten sucked in, but I just...I'm getting a boob job cause Sammy told me I was bad in bed and that my chest was too small so I thought watching this would give me tips and ideas." She unbuttoned her PJ top as Lucifer's eyes widened in horror. "How much bigger than this do you think I should go?"

"Oh, no, darling, please," Lucifer shook his head and backed away, hands raised. He was blushing and he looked deeply unnerved. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate to give an opinion about such things, but for my father's sake, you're my daughter! Think of what you're asking! There are some lines I don't even think I can cross!"

"Come on, please?" Angelica asked. "This is really important! On scale of 1 to 10 with ten being go super big and one being they're too big, go smaller, what size should I get?"

Finally, Lucifer sighed, pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead while looking into her eyes. "Are you listening to me?" He asked firmly.

"Yes," Angelica nodded, her identical brown eyes staring back into his without blinking. "Yes, I'm listening."

"All right," Lucifer nodded. "What I will say is that you're fine how you are. You don't need to change a thing."

"Really?" Angelica scoffed. "That's it? Seriously, you are not any help at all!"

"Well, there's not one answer!" Lucifer cried. "Everyone has their own preferences, and Sammy likes what you've got, he's just mad at you right now, and that's all that matters."

"That he's mad at me? Right, now you're getting it," Angelica nodded. "I want him to be not mad at me and give me attention and affection and damn it, if I have to get a boob job to make that happen then that's what I'm gonna do!"

She stormed out and Lucifer just sighed. Why would she do this? What was it that made her think she needed to change herself just to get affection when she was wonderful just as she was? A little high maintenance he had to admit, but between himself and Eleanor, she was bound to inherit a personality like that.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. If she wasn't gonna listen to him, maybe she'd listen to the one person whose opinion on the subject she truly desired: Sammy's. He quickly dialed and when a sleepy and irritated Sammy answered, he assured him that he'd make it quick.

"I apologize for waking you, but I thought you'd want to know that my daughter is about to do something foolhardy and I think you're the only one who can stop her."

Sammy seemed more awake now, even worried. "Yeah?" He pressed, his breath picking up. "What...what's she doing? Tell me, please, and don't hold back! No matter how bad it is, I can take it!"

"She's..." Lucifer paused dramatically. "She's thinking about getting her breasts enlarged. It's horrifying, really! She actually asked my opinion on the subject! I think I have to go poke out my eyes now!" He looked under the computer table and found a pamphlet for a plastic surgery clinic...a very exclusive one. He'd heard of it, of course. Definitely not the right sort of atmosphere for his Angelica. He frowned at the pamphlet and threw it in the trash after making note of the address so he or Sammy could get that doctor to swear not to put a finger on her.

"Are you still there?" Sammy asked as Lucifer shut the trash can lid.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Lucifer apologized. "I was just throwing that awful pamphlet away. You want to take care of this or should I? I can give you the address."

"I'll do it," Sammy decided. "She's always complaining that I'm not demonstrative enough for her. Maybe this'll show her something. What's a better display of love than stopping someone you care about from doing something really, really stupid?"

"I couldn't agree more, Samuel," Lucifer said as he made his way to the window again, looking out, wondering what Eleanor was doing, and maybe this whole fight was stupid. One of them should stop it. But which one he wasn't sure.

* * *

"So...you still want a C cup, right?" The doctor asked Angelica as she sat on the exam table not long after with her shirt open. "Or in the C cup range?"

"Yes," Angelica nodded. "Big enough to be sexy but not so big that my back hurts or I tip over."

It was as she was continuing to be examined that they heard one of the receptionists shouting. "Sir, you can't go in there! The doctor is-"

Then the door burst open and suddenly the doctor was pulled away from Angie. Sammy had him pushed against the wall and was choking him. "You take your eyes off her, you understand?" He hissed. "Those aren't for you!"

"Oh, he's only looking at them so he can give me bigger ones!" Angie said. "Since you think I'm too small. He's just doing his job, so let him go!"

Sammy growled and threw him on the floor. "Button up your dress," he commanded.

"Well, since you knocked the doctor out, what else can I do?" Angie sighed in exasperation and did just that. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me about this," he replied, then shook the pamphlet in her face. It was a second one that she'd gotten after the first had been thrown away. "And then I paid a little visit to your parents' house and found this on the desk in your bedroom. What the hell are you thinking? I thought for sure that your father was joking when he told me about it."

"You told me I was too small!" Angie cried. "If you're upset about this, blame yourself! You know that I'm..." she choked back tears. "You know I'm really sensitive to stuff like that, so if you didn't want me to follow through, you shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm going to the car!" Sammy told her, shaking his head at her tears. "If it takes a quickie to make you forget about this, let's do it."

"Oh, goody!" Angelica shouted after him, wiping her eyes and trying to ignore the stares of the others in the doctor's office. "How romantic. Lucky me!"

"You're _so_ lucky!" Sighed one of the nurses. "I hope you go. Are you? What a sexy man! If you don't get in that car, then I will!"

"No, you won't," Angelica shook her head. "It's not as fun as it looks, I promise you." She then stomped out to his car, where, door open, he pulled her in and kissed her soundly.

"Oh, yuck, don't you kiss me!" She cried. "I'm not doing this! It's stupid!"

"You're not getting a boob job?" Sammy asked and started unzipping his pants. "Good. You're finally being sensible."

"No, I'm not having sex with you," Angelica clarified, her eyes widening as his cock freed itself. "Put that back, would you? We're in...in public!"

"So? The windows are tinted," Sammy shrugged and grabbed for her. "No one's gonna see." He began kissing her neck and going for her dress buttons as Angelica protested, but for just a little while longer. "You see, I want you even without a stupid boob job. You're never getting one, ever! I'll make sure of that!"

He kissed her then to halt any further protests and to his surprise, she kissed him back, pulled up his shirt and then helped him work to get her panties off. Then they climbed into his trunk that was a lot bigger than the rest of the car.

"Look at you," he grinned as he held her face in his hands and smiled. "Look at you wearing no panties in my car. I thought we were in public!"

"We are, but you're lucky I'm way overdue!" Angelica told him. "Now, are we gonna do this or not?"

"We sure are," Sammy nodded. Though he undressed no further than his shirt, he made sure that Angelica's upper half was uncovered so he could gently suck on, touch, and kiss her breasts. "See, don't ruin these," he told her. "Don't do something so stupid."

"You said I was too small!" Angelica reminded him. "Why would you say that if you didn't mean it?"

"You know that's how it is with me now," he said. "I get mad, I say things...I don't always mean them. You should know that. Why haven't you figured it out? I thought you would be smart enough!"

It was then that Angelica slapped him and he pushed into her, pulling her close to him as she went for his neck. She started with a nibble, which just made him laugh, and then she bit a little harder, and harder still, to the point where it actually hurt him.

"You crazy!" He yelled after detaching himself. "What are you doing?"

"I was hungry," Angelica smiled wickedly, blood running down her chin. "What, you afraid of me being a little dark too?"

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Sammy grinned. "Actually, it's kind of hot!"

Angelica smiled. "Would you say you... _love_ me when I'm like this? Go on, say it!"

"Can I demonstrate it without saying it?" Sammy questioned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I truly can't say what you want me to, even if that's what I want more than anything?"

"You know what, we're done here!" Angelica snapped and pushed him away as she tried to catch her breath and straighten her hair. "I'm leaving now, have a nice life!"

"Wait, but what about my turn...?" Sammy had the audacity to get out.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Angelica told him. "I'm sure your hand's had plenty of practice lately. Use that." Then she grinned wickedly, fixed her clothes, and he winced at the sound of her screeching tires as she drove away and left him alone in the parking lot.

* * *

With all the talk about the robots, Leona was curious to see what was so bad, but knowing that her parents would most likely object, she waited until they were gone one day, dressed in heels, a short purple skirt and a white blouse, then took a taxi to what had once been the Community.

The ruins and silence gave her chills and for a moment, she considered going back in the taxi and heading home. But then she shook her head and ventured among the ruins, walking from room to room and shaking her head.

Then she noticed something in the rubble. Pushing some of the bricks aside, she saw the remains of a body, a charred, contorted corpse with whisps of hair poking out of his skull. As she was about to let out a shriek, she felt arms close around her and a hand go over her mouth.

The next thing she felt was cool brick against her back as two dark eyes under a mass of curly hair frowned back at her. "Just what are you doing here?" Willie demanded. "Don't you know you could get killed!" It's not safe! Robots are everywhere!"

Leona opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't as Willie smashed his mouth against hers and pulled her body close.

Shaking and repulsed, she tried to get away, but he only held her tighter and deepened the kiss, and it was just as he finally let her go that she found herself kissing him back. He may be a slob, but he had some skill.

Finally, he pulled away and they just stared at each other. "Good, that got you to shut up," he said. "Or at least not start talking again. There's no time for that."

"Why not?" Leona asked. "And what's with all this robot business?"

"Shut up!" Willie whispered angrily. "Keep your voice down! They could hear you!"

"I won't shut up!" Leona shouted. "Not until you answer my question!"

"Shut up," Willie repeated firmly and put a hand over her mouth. "I hear footsteps! I think one of them is coming and we don't want them to catch us." He then kissed her again until the robot passed by.

"Oh geez," Leona scowled and wiped her mouth when they pulled apart for the second time. "It was bad enough once. Why'd you have to do it again?" This was a lie of course, but he couldn't know that.

"I was just trying to keep you safe for some reason I'm not sure of yet," Willie replied. "Why don't you be more grateful?"

"Grateful?" Leona let out a bitter chuckle and then took his chin in her hands. "Never put your hands or mouth anywhere near me ever again! I don't care if it's to save my life! If that's the only way to do it, I'd rather die!"

"No problem, I'll make a note of that," Willie snapped after swatting her hand away. "Although you really didn't seem to mind all that much and I think you're just trying to save face now." He looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Oh, I mind very much!" Leona got out, glad he was looking away from her and that her red face was covered by her curtain of black hair. "If I'm gonna let a guy kiss me, it's gonna be someone way better than you! Classier, richer, fonder of baths!"

Finally, Willie turned to face her, so fast that she stepped back and nearly fell over, reluctantly taking his hand to hold her steady when he offered it. "So what are you gonna do now, Princess?" He asked. "I hope leaving here is one of your next plans. Go home to your mother. That'll be better for you."

"Since when do you care what is and is not good for me?" Leona snapped and began walking away from him. "It's none of your business what I'm doing or where I'm going!"

"I'm gonna _make_ it my business," Willie insisted. "Because if something bad happens to you, I'll be held responsible for not watching that pretty ass of yours close enough."

"Fine, if I have to tell you...I'm going to see my grandpa," Leona said.

"You mean Lucifer?" Willie asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Lucifer was back at home so if she wanted to see him, why would she be out here?

"No, stupid!" Leona shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The other one that wants nothing to do with me since he and Grandma Amy got divorced. Grandpa Elijah! I want him to know about me, damn it! I won't be ignored anymore!" She then waved him away. "So now that you know that and you know I'm not going anywhere crazy or dangerous, you can leave."

"Oh, keep dreaming!" Willie told her. "Do you even have an idea of the right place to go? I can drive you to his ranch if you want."

Leona froze and looked at him in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure," Willie grinned widely and led her to his beat up but functional red truck. "Here's your ride, sweetheart!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Leona's eyes widened and she backed away from it. "I won't set foot in that hunk of junk! It looks like it's gonna explode! It could be unsafe!"

"Would you rather take the bus?" Willie asked. "You could, but I don't think there'll be one by for another hour or so."

"Why do you even drive this thing?" Leona asked as she circled it. "Noah could get you something so much nicer." She reached out and scraped off some of the flaking red paint. "This...this is so _ugly_!"

"It's not ugly!" Willie retorted. "It's a classic truck! And much more suited to my personality than some fancy shiny thing."

He opened the door and showed Leona the clean seats. "See? It's neat and it's perfectly safe, I swear. Don't judge a book by the cover."

Leona still didn't really want to be seen in this ugly red-orange monstrosity, but if it was between that or get killed by robots without even having a chance to say 'Goodbye' to her parents, she supposed it was best to swallow her pride and go with him. She just hoped that no one she knew would see them on the way to her grandfather's ranch.

* * *

"Oh, I was ready for that nap," Elijah grinned, opening his eyes as he pulled Selina close and her eyes opened too. "You really wore me out! You're insatiable!"

"Me?" Selina grinned. "Who was the one who couldn't wait until our wedding night? I thought for sure you'd be able to make it!" She stuck her tongue out him and they both chuckled a bit as he kissed her cheek.

"We're getting married this weekend, can you believe it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Selina sighed. "It...it's amazing, all right."

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

"Oh, no, but...even though I know Sophia put a lot of work into this, I kind of wish it was just you and me and a pastor." Selina sighed again and turned away from him.

"Why?" Elijah asked. "I know you aren't one for big to-dos, but do you really want to do away with the whole reception? And all the people who are coming just want to share with us, wish us happiness. It's nothing scary."

"Yes it is," Selina got out. I-I've gained a lot of weight for some reason lately and I...people are gonna stare at me because I'm so fat that I'll be spilling out of my dress," She began to sob loudly as she clutched at her fiance. "I'll look like a freaking Beluga on a day when I'm supposed to be at my most beautiful!"

"Oh, come on!" Elijah grinned and put a couple of fingers under her chin so she was looking up at him. "You'll be the prettiest, sexiest Beluga there is, if that's how you choose to see yourself." He winked. "I always think you're beautiful." He ran his hands over her body and kissed her soundly once more.

"I...I think I need to take a shower," Selina told him. "Alone, if you don't mind. The warm water would do me some good."

"All right," Elijah nodded as she pushed the bed covers aside and reached for one of his shirts to put over herself for the walk to the bathroom. "I love you, Selina."

"I love you too," she replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it before making her way to the bathroom door and opening it. "Very much, Elijah."

He smiled at her and then she shut the bathroom door. Once it was good and closed, she opened the cupboard under the sink, which had a bag full of pregnancy tests. She pulled one out and shook her head. "There's a reason I have so many of these," she said under her breath. "Considering how often Elijah and I go to bed, and in spite of our best efforts, we always have need of them. There's no way around it if we don't want any surprises."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophia was enduring a similar worry. She'd been feeling ill and her period was late. At first, she'd just passed it off as stress connected to planning Selina and Elijah's wedding (plus the stress of dealing with a very persistent Scott). But the persistence of her symptoms plus the missed period made her wonder. So, while trying not to think of what it would mean if she was right, she headed to the drug store and picked up a box of pregnancy tests, chugged a whole bottle of water, then opened one of the tests and took it.

Then, there was the waiting, the praying, the hoping. Finally, the little timer next to her sink dinged. It was time to look, if she was brave enough.

"No," she decided, shaking her head and squeezing her eye closed. "If I'm not looking, it's not happening. I'm not gonna give birth to a vampire-werewolf, whatever the hell Scott is." She opened one eye then and peered at the test.

"Shit!" She whispered and pitched the test in the toilet. "Shit, fuck, and damn it all!" She then fell to her knees and luckily threw up right in the toilet bowl before putting the seat down and bursting into sobs.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, the vision of the positive test still clear in her mind. "I'm pregnant with a monster. I'm probably going to die. I bet it's the only way this thing can get out of my body. She then leaned forward and threw up again. What a day,

* * *

She later woke up from the nap she'd taken to try and forget her troubles, looked up at the clock and gasped. It was almost time for people to arrived to set up for the wedding and they wouldn't know where anything went if she wasn't there to direct them.

She put on a lavender blouse, black slacks, and black flats, grabbed her notes and purse, and drove to Elijah and Selina's, seeing various trucks pull up. Trying to forget her headache and wondering how long she could go without feeling sick, she got out of the car and tried to get herself under control. "Okay, everyone, wedding planner here," she told them as she got out, clutching her notebook to her chest. "Come with me and I'll tell you where to put everything!"

They followed her and started with the chairs. "Set them up in rows on either side of that red velvet carpet near the gazebo," she instructed, pointing. " Let's do five chairs in a row..."

She continued to give instructions to various vendors, only stopping when she felt someone nudge her back. She turned and saw a nervous Scott running his fingers through his dark hair before putting his ever-present cowboy hat on his head.

"Yes?" She asked. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I...I just wanted to know how you were," Scott stammered. "We...we haven't seen you around recently." He knew why too, and that's why he was so nervous; their last encounter had not been the nicest.

She didn't answer, but instead looked away to instruct a flower vendor.

"Okay," he sighed. "You're busy, I get it."

"Yes, I'm busy," Sophia nodded. "If there's some way you can help with the wedding, please do. Otherwise, I have no time to talk with you."

"I just want to know what time I should pick you up on Saturday," Scott said. "That's all. Then I'll leave you alone."

"How about a quarter to never?" Sophia asked. "Since when would you need to pick me up for anything?"

"Because if I recall," Scott reminded her after clearing his throat. "I'm your escort for my parents' wedding."

"I'm sure you could get someone else to escort you," Sophia told him. "I'm not feeling well. But I bet Cookie or Cupcake or Candy is available. Try one of them."

Scott began to throw a tantrum. "But it's family event!" He cried. "And I was asked to be your escort!"

Sophia expected him to throw himself down on the ground and start sobbing. "Well, I'm relieving you of that responsibility," she told him. "Like I said, I'm not feeling well and have decided to sit this out after everything is set up."

"I can't believe you're not coming!" Scott pouted. "I..I mean, my parents and I...really want you at the wedding!"

"I've already explained and given my apologies," Sophia said. "They understand; and they were very gracious about it too." She then turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, where would you like this plant?" Asked a workman.

"Barn please," Sophia pointed. "Just over that way, thank you."

Once the man was gone, Scott grabbed her gently and turned her to face him. "I know you're mad at me, but don't take your frustration out on my parents."

"Excuse me?" Sophia crossed her arms and kicked him. "My frustration?!" She waited until he stopped hobbling in pain and put a finger on his chest. "Are you kidding me? You are a lowlife insect! You are a piece of dog crap! You are a fly who is sitting on dog crap! You are..."

"Yeah, I get it," Scott interrupted. "I'm shit. I understand your point." He wasn't looking at her, but then she brought his eyes up to hers.

"You know what?" She spat. "Let's just forget all this. Let's forget we ever laid eyes on each other. I think that would be best."

Then, without another word of explanation or giving him a chance to reply, she strode off to help set up chairs.

* * *

"Here we are," Willie announced as they drove up and parked. "Your grandfather's ranch."

"Oh, boy!" Leona said. "I'm so excited!" She got out of the car and as Willie started to follow, she shut him down. "You stay in the car! Grandpa is classy and I don't want him to have a bad opinion of me because I'm with someone who is dirty and smelly and drives a crappy car!"

"I was gonna ask if I looked like a dog to you, but I guess that answers that question," Willie sighed deeply. Geez, she was a pain in the butt. He stayed seated until she was several steps away and then got out and began repeating her words in a mocking tone: 'No, but you smell like one'...bitch."

As he took a seat on the steps and continued to mutter, someone sat down beside him. "Hey, man," said a voice, causing him to look up into friendly blue eyes. "You okay? Why don't you come to the backyard with me. There are more comfy seats there."

"Okay," Willie nodded. They walked a bit before the other young man turned.

"Oh, and I'm Scott Mikaelson, by the way. Don't want you to think you're going with someone crazy. You got girl trouble?"

"Oh, yes," Willie nodded. "Do I ever. And I'm Willie," he held out his hand. "Will, um..." He paused. "Morningstar. Willie Morningstar. That's as good as anything."

Scott smiled. "Nice to meet you, Willie Morningstar."

Willie then looked at Scott, who seemed older and more worldly then him, and asked, "Do you know shit about girls?"

Scott gestured for Willie to follow him back to where the wedding was being set up, and indicated Sophia. "Are you kidding? You see that blonde knockout over there?"

"Yeah," Willie nodded. "What about her?"

Scott sighed. "She's the love of my life."

"That seems nice," Willie remarked. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that girls like that!" Scott burst out. "They'll rip your heart out of your chest and eat it for breakfast, not even caring what they did to you."

"That bad, huh?" Willie asked, putting a hand on Scott's arm.

"Yeah," Scott nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "That bad."

* * *

Selina had just sat down with a snack when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Elijah assured her. "It's probably Sophia with a question about where to put the wedding things."

But when he answered the door, he found a pretty young Japanese-looking woman peering back at him, her eyes narrowed as they swept his body. "Not bad for a grandpa," she said. "So nice that Willie brought me to the right place. I always wondered if he had a sense of direction."

"Oh, you must be Leona," Elijah returned. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm honored you know who I am," Leona said and made her way inside. "What a nice house. Doesn't even smell like horse or anything. And I only wanted to see what the man who couldn't be bothered to meet me was like, that's all."

"Would you like a drink?" Elijah asked to get rid of his discomfort at that last statement. "So nice to see you have that Mikaelson attitude. You'll fit in just perfectly with the rest of us."

"Scotch on the rocks, please," Leona grinned, which caused Selina to chuckle.

"You can't be more than what, twelve?" She called. "So...good luck with that."

"Scotch on the rocks," Leona repeated.

"Did you say lemonade?" Elijah smiled. "Good choice!"

As he went to get the lemonade, Leona followed him into the kitchen. "You have a really nice house, _Grandpa_ ," she remarked, emphasizing the word in a way that made Elijah cringe and grit his teeth.

"We just met," he told her as he handed her the glass. "You don't have to start calling me affectionate nicknames just yet. How about calling me 'Elijah' for now?"

"All right, Grandpa Elijah," Leona smirked, walking aroud and running her fingers lightly over the countertops as she looked out the window. "Yeah, it's a nice house...but I really can't see myself living here long term. I'm not really a ranch person, Grandpa."

"Well, that's fine," Elijah told her. "If you don't like it, no one is making you stay." He wasn't trying to be mean. He was just testing her.

"Lucky for you, I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted!" Leona turned on her heel and marched to the door. "I just wanted to have a look at this place, that's all. I've seen it, it's not great. I'm leaving!" She headed out the door and slammed it closed.

"Wow," Selina remarked as she strode next to Elijah and put her arms around him. "What a piece of work. Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded and kissed Selina's hair. "I have a feeling she'll be back."


	28. A Little Bit Goes A Long Way

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her car, started it, and got out on to the highway. She had to get to the hospital so the doctor could end her pregnancy and just wanted to handle it alone. No one giving her looks of pity. No one feeling sorry for her. No one trying to stop her.

"I'm doing the right thing," she told herself when she stopped at a stoplight. "I don't want this child to end up feeling like me; that it's responsible for keeping its parents together, and then being made to feel guilty if it doesn't work. There's a time to have kids...but that time isn't now."

Rehearsing that made it easier to answer the doctor when she was in her paper gown on the table and he asked her one last time, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ellie took a deep breath and put a hand to her stomach. "Yes," she said. "It's what's best. For me, for the baby, for everyone." She began to tear up. "I'm sorry, little one. But with how things are now between me and your father, it would be cruel to let you be born now. Please forgive me. Please."

She began to cry and the doctor handed her a tissue. Then, once she had calmed down, she spoke in a more resolute voice. "Let's...let's get this over with."

"All right," the doctor nodded as she lay back and shut her eyes. "If you're ready, we will."

"Yes," Ellie nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Willie, I think we need to have a talk," Noah told him and gestured for Willie to follow him into his and Cassidy's bedroom.

"What for?" Willie asked. "Has Leona been saying that I've been mean to her? Are you gonna yell at me for that? I've been trying my best but sometimes she's a pain in the butt and I don't think I should be blamed for that."

"No, no!" Noah assured him quickly. "It's not about that. It's just that now that you're...a young man...you'll soon be having certain urges...or maybe you already have. And we need to talk about the way to handle those urges."

Willie's eyes widened. "I think I'd rather be yelled at about Leona," he said, and then looked at Cassidy, who was also in the room and trying not to laugh. "Are you hearing this?" He questioned. "Is it really necessary? Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"You know, I would, but I'm not very knowledgeable about the boy side of all this," Cassidy told him. "So you just talk with Noah while I do some errands to get out of your way."

She then lit out of there as Willie yelled "Coward!" and the bedroom door slammed shut as Willie turned to face a gently smiling Noah who patted the empty spot on the bed beside him.

"We don't really need to do this, you know," Willie insisted as he sat beside Noah. "I already know about sex!"

"Well, it's all well and good until you forget the condom one time and next thing you know you have a baby on your hands!" Noah cried. "So...when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"They get naked and go at each other in their bed," Willie nodded. "I told you; I know all that!"

"And do you know about condoms and safe sex?" Noah asked. "You haven't already _had_ sex have you?"

"Do you really want me to give you the answer?" Willie wanted to know.

"How could you have?" Noah asked, wide eyed. "You haven't even been grown up for that long!"

"Yes, but look at me!" Willie gestured at himself. "And I know you probably don't realize it, but I picked up some of your tricks! They really work! See, there's this girl I've been helping since Pop's place got destroyed and she..."

"Don't tell Cassidy anything about that!" Noah instructed. "Not a word. Okay, so just...carry on. And make sure you always use a condom or two for crying out loud!"

"I will," Willie assured him. "You know, I'm glad we had this talk!"

"Yeah," Noah nodded and grabbed two beers out of the mini fridge on one side of his and Cassidy's bed and cracking them both open. "Me too."

* * *

"...No, no, no..." Amy rejected dress after dress from her closet as she tried to decide what to wear for the wedding.

Lucifer had offered to take her out to get something but she'd politely refused him, saying that she had plenty of dresses and she could find something. As she found herself caught between wanting a pink dress or a red one, her phone rang. She picked it up, saw who it was, then rolled her eyes and shouted at the phone, "Go away, Klaus! Go away!" She threw the phone down on the bed and went back to her dresses before it rang again.

Growling in frustration, she turned it off and stuck it in her purse. Then, a few minutes after that, her room phone rang. She looked up at the clock and realized it was almost lunch time and the chef probably wanted to know what she was eating that day, so she picked it up.

"Hello, this is Amy speaking. Javiar, is that you?"

"Who's Javiar?" Came Klaus' voice. "Since I'm the love of your life, should I be jealous?" But he sounded like he was laughing.

"In your dreams!" Amy scoffed. "What is it that you want, Klaus?"

"I was just thinking about how exciting it will be to see you at the wedding," he told her.

"Yes!" Amy agreed. "'See' is the correct word. We will see each other but we won't talk or touch or anything like that! Am I clear?"

"Of course we'll talk, darling," Klaus told her. "We'll talk, and dance, and drink and celebrate the wedding of your ex-husband and my ex-wife!"

"You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you?" Amy asked with narrowed eyes as she gripped the phone harder.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked. "It's kind of fun, don't you think? You'll get cake!"

"Is there a point to this phone call?" Amy barked. "Get to the point of this phone call!"

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Klaus asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Amy cried. "It's not like I'm your date! You're going with Sybil!"

"I know that, but you can't blame a man for being curious!" Klaus pressed.

"I'm not telling you!" Amy replied. "Ask Sybil what she'll be wearing instead so you can match _her!_ "

"Am I wrong, or do you sound jealous, love?" Klaus questioned. "It wouldn't bother me if you were, even though you don't have to be because you _know_ my heart only beats for you!"

"How could it?" Amy snapped. "You don't have one!"

"Oh, ouch!" Klaus cried sarcastically. "You wound me! I am wounded!" He paused, talking more like his normal self. "So...what color? Go on and tell me."

Amy groaned. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" Klaus responded cheerfully. "So you might as well tell me now."

"Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you because I'm stuck between two options: A red one and a sheer pink one with a plunging neckline."

"Well, the pink one seems more appropriate," Klaus responded. "Does that help?"

"Yes," Amy assured him. "That tells me it's best I wear the red one!"

"Good," Klaus nodded. "Cause that's the one I wanted anyway. Don't think I don't know how your mind works, love." He paused. "Now that we've got that settled...see you at the wedding, darling."

"Yeah, well, hopefully not for very long!" Amy retorted. "I have to end this call now. I got stuff to do."

"Of course," Klaus agreed. "Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye!" Amy yelled, ending the call and then stashing her phone back in her purse. She put the red dress on and frowned. She looked so good in it. But why? Why did Klaus have to ruin it for her by saying it was the one he liked best? _Why?_

* * *

Leona's laptop beeped softly as she came back to the island in the kitchen with a jar of mayonnaise to add to her pastrami sandwich. "Looks like I got another hit," she mused. "I hope it's someone good this time! That stupid Willie is beginning to get ideas!" She'd joined the dating site about a week before, but so far, no one they'd sent her had met her standards.

Growling in frustration at the plain man in the message, she looked back at some of her other options. Maybe one of them had a redeeming quality she'd missed.

She was looking at her options so intently that she didn't hear Willie pad into the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack. Because she was otherwise occupied, he was able to get a look at her tiny black shorts and white lace tank top. They showed off her assets quite well, and she'd decided on a bun too...and no make up. He liked it all, but had to wonder...did she realize this is what she looked like?

Finally feeling his eyes on her back, she turned to peer at him: dark shorts that showed off muscular legs and nicely formed calves. and a tight gray t-shirt with his dark curly hair adorably tousled. He also had a bit of a five o'clock shadow that made him look surprisingly cute and not like a homeless person.

She swallowed and tried to make her voice angry. "Would you go away?" She asked. "Let me be in peace! I was here before you!"

"It's a free kitchen!" Willie whispered loudly. "I just came in for a snack!" He then sauntered over and smiled at her sandwich. "And here one is!" He grabbed it and bit into it. "Yum!" He grinned, then peered at her. "You forgot your make-up you know. Good thing it's dark in here or you might turn someone to stone."

"Oh, go to Hell!" Leona spat as she tried to turn her face away from him. "I didn't think anyone would be down here so early in the morning."

Even in the dim light, Willie could see she was blushing, and that blush deepened even more as he ran his hands lightly down her arms and whispered in her ear, "It doesn't matter; you're beautiful without it.

His lips against her earlobe sent chills down Leona's spine. She was even getting used to the smell of him, finally. It didn't seem so bad today. Realizing she was leaning in close to smell him, she quickly pushed him away.

"Take what you want for your snack and get out! It's starting to smell in here!"

"Oh, it is not!" Willie shook his head. "If it is, it's not from me. I just got out of the shower, and I scrubbed myself really good!" He then went behind her to look over her shoulder. "Watcha doin'?" He paused. "What's ? Is this one of those match-making websites?" He burst out laughing. "Why are you doing this? All the men in your address book sick of you so you have to start going after ones who've never set eyes on you before and don't know any better?"

"Oh, shut up!" Leona hissed. "I just want someone with class, sophistication, and smarts who will treat me like the queen that I am!" She took up her sandwich and prepared to take a bite, but Willie got to it first.

"Yum!" Willie grinned. "Pastrami! Oh, and good luck with that!"

"Would you kindly not put your mouth all over my food? It's disgusting!"

"You know, Lucifer and Ellie share food all the time," Willie pointed out. "Why can't you be as giving as them?"

"Cause it's my damn sandwich!" Leona hissed.

"You told me not to put my lips on your body, but you never said anything about your food," Willie defended himself. "So how was I supposed to know that was all part of it?" He grinned and ran his finger down her bare arm. "Unless you want to change the rules a bit."

"Don't touch me!" Leona snapped and turned back to the candidates on the screen.

Once her attention was diverted and she wasn't fighting him, Willie got in closer and put his hand on her back. "You never said anything about my hands, either, did you, Leona," he whispered. "You never said anything about not putting my hands on your body."

He then took his other hand and lightly slid it up her bare thigh, only touching her with the tips of his fingers.

Leona's breath picked up. "What...what are you doing, Willie?" She whispered.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He asked, his lips almost touching hers before his hands came up to cup her breasts after running over what he could touch of her hips and waist. "Gosh, you're so petite and delicate, like the slightest touch would hurt you." He slipped his hand under her shirt and squeezed her nipple as she let out a moan. "Does that hurt, or does it feel good?"

"Willie," Leona moaned, pulling on his curly hair as her head rested on his shoulder and he smelled her neck. "I want to be closer to you! Willie, please, I..."

"What?" Willie whispered, a grin of challenge on his lips. '"What do you want from me, Leona? Go on and say it."

"I want your lips," she got out.

"You said 'no lips'," Willie grinned.

"Are you crazy?" Leona whispered forcefully. "Don't ruin this!"

"Yes, ma'am," Willie nodded, hiking up her blouse to suck on her nipples as his hands slid about her neck and shoulders.

To his surprise, she then took one of his hands and slid it under the elastic of her shorts. "Are you sure you really want me to...?" He questioned.

"Yes, but just on top of my panties," she nodded. "No sneaking underneath."

"How am I suppose to rock your world like that?" Willie complained.

"Hey, it's either that or nothing!" Leona said. "Take your pick."

"All right, I'll do my best," Willie promised. "Hold on!"

So Leona held on tight while he rubbed her in all the right spots. "Good!" She told him. "Harder! Harder!" Her breathing picked up as she nibbled on his neck and threaded her fingers through his dark hair.

"Good! Yes, yes, yes!"

It was then that they were both interrupted by a soft cough, and then noticed Lucifer staring at them in surprise.

"Sorry for interrupting," he told them. "Don't let me stop you; I just came down for some milk."

Willie and Leona quickly pulled apart and righted Leona's clothes. Both were bright red in the face cause they wondered how much he saw.

"Grandpa, it's not what you think!" Leona got out. "I just wanted to make sandwich and Willie was helping!"

"Well, if you want a sandwich, you'll have to get another person," Lucifer grinned and strode over to her computer. "And it seems you're looking for one now. Boy/boy/girl. No surprise there. Well, a little. But not a lot."

"I meant an actual _food_ sandwich!" Leona corrected, now even redder. "With mayonnaise and pastrami!"

"And I was gonna get an apple and some water after," Willie added. "It was all completely innocent!"

"Of course!" Lucifer nodded. "The two of you don't reek of lust one little bit!" He grinned.

"Willie just took a shower!" Leona assured him, not knowing what else to say.

"And were you in it with him at the time?" Lucifer asked.

"No!" Leona shook her head. "Willie, you can have the rest of my sandwich. I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Willie nodded and picked up her plate. "Sounds good." They then got out of the kitchen as quick as their feet could carry them without looking Lucifer in the eye.

Once they were gone, Lucifer turned the computer off and sighed. "Wow, Dad," he said with a shake of his head. "Leona and Willie? You could have warned me because I did _not_ see that coming!"

* * *

As he did his nightly wanderings, Lucifer paused by the window and noticed with surprise that the guesthouse door was ajar. He blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a hallucination, and then when he was sure it wasn't, he ran over to check on things and make sure that Eleanor hadn't been hurt or robbed or something because the guest house was not as well-guarded as the main one. Perhaps he should work on that.

Though he wanted desperately to just burst in heroically, he took a deep breath when he reached the door and knocked. "Eleanor?" He whispered loudly. "Eleanor, are you there? Are you hurt? Are you all right? Please answer me!"

He got not words in response, but he could hear sobbing very clearly. "Well, that's it then," he whispered to himself and made his way inside. "I don't care if it makes her hate me even more. I'm not leaving this alone!"

He followed the sound of the sobbing and found Eleanor sitting on her bed with her head down and her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth, definitely the source of the sobbing he'd heard.

He got closer to the bed and bent down. "Darling, are you all right? The door was open and I could hear sobbing from outside."

"Sorry about that," she sniffled. "It's just a little indigestion. I'll try and be quieter." She wiped her eyes. "Is that why you're here, Lucifer? To tell me how much I've disturbed you?"

"No, no," he sat down and pushed her wet hair from her face. "I saw the door open and thought you were in trouble. I just want to know that you're all right."

"I'm...I'm fine," she said, resisting as he tried to put a hand on her arm, pushing it away and wincing. "Just go back home!" She then moaned in pain. "Oh, that was a bad idea. Shouldn't have done that." Her abdominal area was hurting her and whether it was a side effect of the abortion or something else, she wasn't sure. But it didn't feel very good.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lucifer declared. "You're _not_ okay! You're in _pain_ and I'm staying right here! I'm making you tea and filling your stomach and I won't hear any arguments against it!"

As he strode resolutely to the kitchen, Ellie couldn't help but smile a little through her pain. Finally things were getting through to him. Finally, he was noticing something that was wrong with _her_ and taking action to help fix it, even though he wouldn't specifically benefit from doing so. This was all she'd wanted really. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

She sat in silence for a little bit, trying to wrap her head around it all, then got up from the bed and took a peek in the kitchen where Lucifer was indeed in the process of preparing her not only tea, but also what looked like a meat and cheese plate.

"Go have a seat in the living room, darling," he said without looking at her. "I'll have this done in a jiffy."

"Okay," Ellie nodded, settling herself in the biggest, comfiest armchair. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, he brought a tray of tea and an assortment of meats, cheeses, and crackers. "There," he said. "You can drink tea and make yourself little sandwiches."

"Thank you..." Ellie nodded and took a sip of tea and began eating as Lucifer watched. "Thank you very much for this. It's been a very long day."

He knew in his gut that it would take more than just a long day for her to be this distraught, but he wouldn't press the issue; knowing her as he did, even if she didn't tell him what was wrong now, if he didn't push her, he'd find out in good time anyway.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "I know it always makes you feel better to have food in your stomach."

Ellie swallowed her cracker sandwich and took one more sip of tea before replying. "I'm a little better, thanks. Any other reason you came to see me besides the lights and the door?"

"Well," Lucifer sighed. "Now that you mention it, remember that your aunt Selina's wedding is tomorrow and we RSVP'd to go together. I was wondering how you wanted to handle that now."

"Well...maybe you should go a little before me," Ellie told him. "Since it's gonna be a bit of a long day, I want to rest a little more, but I promise I'll join you later. Is that all right?"

"Yes." Lucifer was disappointed but he tried to give her a smile before swallowing and answering. "Yes, of course, that's fine." He sighed and got to his feet. "Well, now that you seem to be better, I'll leave you to your tea and crackers, then. Goodnight, Eleanor. Sleep well."

But as he put his hand on the doorknob, her voice stopped him turning it. "Lucifer?"

He turned. She was sniffling and tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Yes, Eleanor?" He asked and rushed back to her.

"This...this is gonna sound really stupid and I probably don't deserve it after everything," Ellie got out. "After how I've treated you and...other things. But...would you please hold me?"

"Of course," Lucifer nodded, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tight. "You don't even have to ask."

As they hugged, Ellie sniffed him since her face was buried in the space between his neck and shoulder. "Hey," she whispered. "You just smell like soap. That's unusual."

"Well, since the person I usually pretty myself up for is living somewhere else, I haven't felt like putting the cologne on lately," he whispered back and stroked her hair.

"Seriously?" She chuckled a little. "You wear that just for me?"

"Well, also because I like it, but...a lot for you," Lucifer nodded.

They hugged a little longer until Ellie finally found the strength to let him go. "I've kept you long enough," she said. "You...you can go back to doing whatever it was your were doing before you came over here."

"I...I could stay the night if you wanted," Lucifer offered. "On the couch, of course. I know where the extra blankets and pillows are."

Ellie felt another one of those happy flutters in her chest that she'd felt earlier. But she locked eyes with him and shook her head. "You have no idea how much that offer means to me," she said. "But...but I promise that the tea and crackers will do the job. _I swear._ "

"All right," Lucifer sighed, still not entirely convinced. "If you're sure. Goodnight. You know where I am if you need anything."

"I do," Ellie nodded. "Thank you. Have a good rest of your night."

He headed to the door, put his hand on the knob, then shook his head and turned back to Ellie. "Eleanor, don't take this the wrong way because I promise you my intentions are good, but...I would feel much more comfortable if I slept on the couch, just for tonight. In case something else goes wrong, I don't want to waste time by coming all the way from the other house."

"It would just be for tonight?" Ellie questioned.

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "And I swear I'll stay on the couch and not sneak into your room even though you're probably sleeping in pajamas with nothing underneath them...oh, no. I should have gone there!"

He headed back to the couch and tried to take a deep breath as Ellie giggled at his expense. "I'll wear underwear tonight, I swear."

"What kind?" Lucifer questioned as he went to get some blankets and a pillow to put on the couch. "No, no, I changed my mind. Don't answer that."

"Okay, I won't tell you that the only underwear I have left is a black lace thong," Ellie got out. "I _really_ have to do laundry!"

She giggled again and he threw the pillow down and grabbed her, pulling her close. "I really want to kiss you right now," he breathed. "I know it's a terrible idea, but I want to." He kissed her soundly and as they pulled apart, she spoke breathlessly.

"You know, that couch actually folds out. You'll have more room that way. Move the coffee table back a little."

Lucifer did and then Ellie zapped the bed out of the couch. "There," she said. "Now, I'm gonna finish my snack and go to bed. Goodnight and...thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome," Lucifer nodded. "It's...it's really no trouble at all."

He watched her go and noted the distinct shape of her bottom under her pajamas. Yep, definitely no underwear there. He fluffed up the pillow, turned off the light, tucked himself in, and went to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ellie's bravado had worn off and, waking up to find that she was alone in her bed, she began to cry softly. She got up, blew her nose, and then sneaked out of the room on tiptoe to the sofa bed where Lucifer was actually sound asleep with just enough room beside him for her to sneak in.

Badly wanting to feel his body next to hers, she climbed into bed with him and pulled the blankets over them both turning so she was facing away from him. Even so, as her eyes closed, she felt an arm wrapped around her and pull her close. Gently, Ellie turned and moved in as close as she could. This felt good. It was definitely better than sleeping alone. Even if it was just for a little while. _  
_


	29. Worse Things Than Wedding Jitters

Angelica parked her car in front of the guest house early in the morning and sneaked in on tiptoe, hoping that she could get in and tuck herself into bed without getting a lecture. Her mom was going through a lot and if anyone (especially her father) found out that Angelica had ditched her mother to go have sex...she was gonna be in _big_ trouble!

She opened the door and got inside, but as she walked through the living room to get to her room, a slight snore made her start and then freeze. "Oh, shit," she whispered. Her parents were squeezed close together on the sofa bed, facing each other, their eyes closed. And from the way they moved, they were beginning to wake up.

As her father lifted his head, she let out a cry. "No, no! Don't get up! I bet you're not even wearing clothes! What are you doing here?"

Lucifer and Ellie both sat up and Angelica put a hand to her heart, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw they were both dressed. "Your mum wanted me to spend the night," her father informed her. "Keep her company, since she seemed to be the only one home."

"Yeah, about that..." Angelica bit her lip. "Sammy called. Ordered me to come get my crap out of our bedroom and take it to the place where I actually lived."

"And then what?" Ellie asked, remembering that call. "It took you all night to get your stuff out?"

Lucifer gave her a wink, then said in a fake severe voice, "Young lady, you need to come into the kitchen with me so I can have a word with you."

"What is going on?" Angelica sighed. At least she wasn't in trouble. Or she _hoped_ not; sometimes her father was hard to figure out. She followed him into the kitchen and he grinned at her.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. "Just...I know I ditched Mom so let me have it." She then let out a cry and as he grabbed her in the most bone-crunching hug she'd ever felt.

"Thank you! Thank you for not coming home last night! I bet you were horny, weren't you? You and Sammy decided to, you know..."

"Can we not talk about this?" Angelica asked and struggled in his grip, feeling slightly queasy as he hopped up and down with her. "Or if I tell you there was chocolate whipped cream and no clothes involved, can we drop the subject?"

"Well, if you hadn't said that we could have," Lucifer remarked and put her down. "Now I've been drawn in!"

"I don't know why you have to know this," Angelica huffed. "I don't badger you about _your_ sex life. Can't you repay the courtesy?"

"Well, right now I don't really _have_ a sex life," Lucifer reminded her. "So I have to live vicariously through others. Humor me, please."

"Wait, really?" Angelica asked in amazement. "You...you mean you haven't...?"

"No, of course not!" Lucifer shook his head. "Do you honestly think I would cheat on your mother?"

"Well, I thought that if the wait got to be too much, then maybe...but apparently I was wrong," Angelica told him, still shocked. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Lucifer told her. "But yes, that's the closest she's let me get in weeks! _Thank you!_ "

"And...and you're okay with that being all?" Angelica asked, still finding it difficult to comprehend this side of her father, even though it shouldn't have surprised her at all.

"Well, yes," Lucifer nodded. "For now, I mean. It's a bit like a dance, isn't it? I have to take it slow. Build up trust again and all that. Can't rush things. Plus, after not being allowed near your mother for so long, even just being next to her is nice. I don't feel like I _need_ anything more right now. It's a very new feeling for me and I understand why you're surprised, but that's what it is." He paused. "Now, about you and Samuel..."

"Okay," Angelica sighed. It felt really weird to talk about it, but she apparently was not going to be allowed to leave until she gave her father _something._ "So he calls me up and tells me to get all my crap out of our bedroom if I'm not going to come back and live there, right? So I go and I open the bedroom door, and..."

"And what?" Lucifer asked. "What happened next?"

"Well, I expected him to be standing by the door, fully clothed, with my bags all packed, ready to throw at me and and then have him toss me out. But that's not what happened." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Instead, there he was, on the bed, naked, with 'I love you' written on his bare chest in chocolate whipped cream."

"Oh, well-played!" Lucifer chuckled. "And obviously it worked."

"Well, it looked like he waxed his chest for me so I couldn't very well turn him down, now could I?" Angelica wanted know. "He went through a lot of pain and to ignore it would just be rude!"

"Or you just find him attractive, wanted to have your way with him, and there he was making it incredibly easy for you," Lucifer interpreted it his own way.

"Yes, well...tomato, tamahto," Angelica shrugged. "Anyway, I was a bit taken aback at first..."

 _"What, I went through all this for you and you're just gonna stand there in the doorway?" Sammy questioned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm naked here!"_

 _"Yes, I know," Angelica blushed. "And...and you're very pretty. I can't move. I can't stop staring!"_

 _"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose I can't blame you," Sammy grinned. "And I knew that message would get you over here without letting you in on what I was doing!"_

 _"So..." Angelica was used to the sight enough now that she was able to make her way into the room. "So you didn't call me over here to take all my stuff out?"_

 _"Well, I do wonder how long this stuff with your mother is going to go on," Sammy said, taking her hand and nibbling on her fingers. "I really miss you."_

 _"Wait, say that again," Angelica told him._

 _"What, I miss you?" Sammy asked. "Well, it's true, I do!" He got out. "Now would you please get naked already? The whipped cream won't stay like this forever!"_

 _"Oh, right!" Angelica nodded. "Sorry!" It wasn't 'I love you', but 'I miss you' and most likely its close cousin 'I need you' were having the same sort of effect on her, if not necessarily to the same degree. She quickly undressed, climbed into bed, and leisurely began licking the whipped cream off him._

 _"I hope you enjoy this," Sammy moaned. "I got my chest waxed for you so you wouldn't be eating any hair and it fucking hurt!"_

 _"Thank you!" Angelica paused for a moment, smiled, kissed him, and then went back to licking the whipped cream off him._

 _When it was all gone, she snuggled beside him under the blankets and he kissed her hair. "So, are you full?" He asked._

 _"No," She winked. "Is there more? There's one more thing I want to do."_

 _"Oh, what?" Sammy questioned._

 _"I can't tell you," Angie told him and grabbed his shirt to put over herself. "It's a surprise. Now, where's the whipped cream? And...Shane's not here, is he? Wouldn't want to scar him for life."_

 _"No, he's gone out," Sammy told her. "The whipped cream is in the kitchen."_

 _He was well rewarded for giving her that information when she slathered his cock with it and proceeded to give him the best blowjob he'd ever had. Then that led to him flipping her underneath him, his hands and lips all over her naked body before he returned the favor and made her climax so hard she hit her head on the headboard._

 _Though they thought they knew how long it had been for both of them, they didn't realize_ how _long until they paused to catch their breaths. When Angie saw the time on the clock, she swore under her breath._

 _"Oh, fuck me," she whispered._

 _"I thought I just did, but if you're ready to go again, I'll give it my best shot," Sammy grinned._

 _"No, no!" Angelica yelled. "Don't! It's after midnight and we have to stop!"_

 _"Why?" Sammy asked. "Why do you always have to ruin a good time? You're like the Queen of the party poopers."_

 _"No, it's just...since Mom and Dad are fighting, I've sort of been looking after her and I left without saying anything because I thought I would just be gone like twenty minutes!" Angelica told him. "Mom's been alone in the house for hours and she's really upset and who_ knows _what could have happened by now?"_

 _"What if she's not alone?" Sammy questioned. "What if your dad's looking after her?"_

 _"Oh, she wouldn't allow that," Angelica sighed._

 _"Even if she doesn't, you don't have to be at her side 24/7," Sammy reasoned, taking her in his arms. "You have a gazillion people living at your house and I'm sure that if your mom needed company, she'd call one of them for one night. Stay with me. Please?"_

 _Angelica sighed. Though her gut strongly urged her to go back home, she had to admit that Sammy had a point; she was not the only one in the world who could watch her mother, and maybe, just maybe, if she stayed here, her father would finally notice what was going on with her mother and do something about it. Plus, she realized that it was thought processes like that that were part of the cause of the rift between her and Sammy and now would be a good chance to fix it. If she looked at it that way, staying and possibly saving two relationships was the best thing to do._

 _"All right," she grinned and pulled the covers over both of them. "I'll stay here with you. You don't have to ask me three times!"_

"So that's what happened," Angelica finished. "Then I sneaked back here this morning and here we are!"

"That Samuel is very perceptive," Lucifer remarked. "I'm impressed. I'm glad you had a good night. Is Sammy gonna come here and go with us to his grandmother's wedding? Or is it too awkward?"

"Nope, he's coming by later," Angelica nodded. "I'll call him and tell him that we'll pick him up."

"Yes, do that," Lucifer said. "No sense in having two cars when we're all going to the same place."

"What about Mom?" Angelica asked. "Is she coming with us too? Did she change her mind about that?"

"Not that I know of," Lucifer sighed sadly. "She's still coming later. And it's a real shame too."

* * *

"Hey!" Amy grinned at Ellie as Ellie came in to talk really fast before the wedding. Usually she came to Ellie but for some reason, that day, Ellie wanted to come to her. "How are you? Heard you and Lucifer spent the night together last night. That's wonderful!"

Ellie started to nod, then her lip twitched, she burst into tears, and Amy caught her just as she fell forward into her arms. "I know..." she sobbed. "It was...so... _great_!"

"Okay, then can I ask why you're crying?" Amy questioned as she hugged her. "I don't get it."

"He was so _nice_ to me!" Ellie sniffled. "And I've done so many bad things! I don't deserve to have him be nice to me! I'll go tell him what I did and then maybe he'll set me on fire. That'll be all right."

"No, it will _not_!" Amy shook her head and took Ellie's face in her hands. "You have to tell him eventually,"she said. "I agree with that. But you deserve to have him give to you. Enjoy it. Let him do what he wants. What _you_ want. Don't ruin this for both of you."

"Are you saying this so you won't have to hear about it anymore?" Ellie asked.

"No, I'm saying it because I want you to be happy!" Amy told her, squeezing her tighter. "The right stuff is happening. Don't let yourself ruin it. Sometimes you just have to let things be."

"But why?" Ellie asked. "As long as I'm not telling him, I'm...I'm, in a sense, _lying_ to him and he hates that! He's gonna find out what I did and then he'll just be mad I didn't say it to his face!"

"Look, the only ones who know about the pregnancy for certain are you and me," Amy told her. "How could Lucifer find out about it? You know I won't say anything."

"I know," Ellie sighed. "But still! Oh, and Bob knew too because I had to tell him in order to get my maternity clothes. But we're safe with him for sure because he and I are tight."

"This is exactly the same as when Lucifer didn't tell you about what Lee really was to him; He knew it would just hurt your feelings," Amy said. "I mean, he should have told you in a better way, but the intention behind keeping the secret was good."

"I know," Ellie nodded sniffled. "And I know that it's all gonna work out. But I also know this is gonna eat me up inside until I tell the truth!"

"You know what would be a good distraction for you?" Amy asked. "A wedding! You remember that Selina's wedding is today, right? You should probably leave for it. And I should too. Let's go together!"

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, zapped herself ready, and then tried to smile. "We'll do that, and have fun. I can do this! We both can. I mean, look how hot and awesome we are!"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, thinking of Klaus. "I can do this too." Although, she mused only to herself, I'm not sure if being hot and awesome will make things better or worse.

And as they left, Ellie remembered that Lucifer wasn't the only one she had to apologize to. "I'm so sorry about how self-centered and bitchy I've been through all this. I've been going through a tough time, you've done nothing but try to help me, and I took things out on you that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry five million times. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded and hugged her. "Of course."

Then on the way out, Ellie remembered she wasn't wearing her wedding ring and wanted to go back for it. "Sorry for the delay," she apologized to Amy as they went back to look for it. "I know you really wanted to go. I wish I'd never taken the ring off, but I was just so upset. But now I want to have it to show him that...that I'm glad things are gonna be better, you know?"

"Don't worry," Amy said. "We'll look for it as long as we need to."

* * *

"Now that I'm all ready, I'm gonna go see if I can help set up!" Scott called to his parents. "Okay?"

"Sure," Elijah called. "Just stay of the way if they don't want anything from you and don't mess up your suit!"

"Yeah, fine," Scott muttered and headed out to the yard, scratching his neck and arms. Somehow this suit was itchy and he couldn't wait to get out of it.

He watched everyone set up and tried to call out to Sophia and ask if he could be of help, but she either couldn't hear him, or was pretending not to.

Finally, he gave up and called Willie. "Hey, pal," he got out. "It's Scott. You and Leona coming to the wedding? You're invited."

"We probably won't," Willie replied. "I mean, _I_ want to, but Leona doesn't because she hates the smell of horse and thinks it's some hippie sort of wedding. She's totally wrong, right?"

"Yep," Scott nodded and they laughed at all the fine stuff Leona was missing out on, including a carriage ride and the caviar and fancy desserts that Selina had picked for the reception.

After they stopped to catch their breaths, Scott asked Willie, "So...speaking of Leona, have you and she gotten anywhere? It seems like you've got a lot of work to do before you'll be able to make any headway with that princess."

"Actually, we made out in the kitchen the other night and we probably would have gone all the way if her Lucifer hadn't interrupted us," Willie huffed. "I can't pretend I'm not a little upset. Who knows when I'll have that chance again?"

"Well, you should be proud that you were able to make out with her," Scott told him. "I'm really happy for you. _And_ proud. _And_ impressed."

"You should be," Willie smiled to himself. "She really seemed to have enjoyed herself a lot." He paused. "But enough about me. What about you and Sophia? Anything?"

"Just a second," Scott told him, taking the phone away from his ear and watching as Sophia got out of her car and came toward the house to help his mother with her hair. She had flowers in her freely flowing blonde hair, and her dress was a flowing, pink gown.

"Hi, Scott," she greeted him. "I'm here to help your mother."

"I remember," Scott breathed. "You...you look very nice today."

"Thank you," Sophia told him. "So do you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Right," Scott nodded. "And I know you're not staying for the wedding, but...will I see you again today?"

"I don't know," Sophia shrugged. "We'll see. I assume you mean after you and I get everyone seated?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded as Willie began shouting into his phone.

"Scott? Are you there?"

"Sorry about that," Scott apologized when Sophia was gone. "She showed up. She was breathtaking. I got distracted."

He didn't need to specify who _she_ was. "That's okay," Willie said. "I heard. I understand." He paused. "Well, you probably need to do wedding stuff, right?"

"Now that Sophia is here, we're probably gonna start seating people soon," Scott said, seeing Grandpa Matthew, Christine, Grandma Amelia, and Uncle Andrew make their way to the yard. "I gotta go. You wanna get a drink tonight?"

"Sure," Willie agreed. "Enjoy the wedding!"

"I will," Scott assured him. "I'll even save you cake and some of the fancy food."

"You're the best," Willie said before he ended the call. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scott got in fast, then went to meet his family and get them seated, so that Sophia would have less to do after she finished with his mother.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to help with my hair," Selina told Sophia as Sophia curled it. She was surprised at how good the other woman was at this; she'd assumed that Sophia had grown up with boys and was the sort who preferred to have time to do other things than be super pretty. Apparently she'd been wrong. "I could do this myself, but..."

"Oh, don't be silly," Sophia told her. "It's my pleasure! A bride shouldn't have to make _herself_ pretty on her wedding day!"

"Speaking of pretty, everything is gorgeous," Selina told her. "Just what Elijah and I pictured. Although it would be absolutely _perfect_ if you were there too. To celebrate all that you've accomplished. Now if you refuse, I won't push anymore, but...are you sure you can't come? Is there something you need to talk about? If it's Scott, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Thanks," Sophia grinned shyly as she pinned Selina's hat and veil onto her head and face. "You said you wanted to talk; All right, here is a totally separate question: What's it like to give birth when you're a supernatural creature?"

Selina looked down and then put her hands on her belly, shushing Sophia, and then getting out in a whisper, "Not so loud! How did you know I was pregnant? Elijah still thinks I'm just adorably chubby." She paused and then continued thoughtfully, "Or maybe he knows but is just being considerate and waiting for me to tell him on my own time, which is very sweet of him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case," Sophia agreed. "I mean, with all the kids you've had, he can't _not_ know what you look like when you're pregnant." She paused. "You should tell him soon. I don't know how much longer you can hide it."

"I'm gonna tell him," Selina assured her. "I just need to get to a point where we're alone and have no distractions."

Sophia scoffed. "And when will that be?"

"I know, right?" Selina asked. She looked at herself for a little bit and then turned back to Sophia. "And to answer your question, it's not much different from a human pregnancy, except for if you've had sex with a demon or someone who's had sex with with a demon in the past: then the pregnancy will speed up and the baby will grow up faster, as well any other children that child goes on to father or give birth to themselves."

"I see." Sophia was white as a sheet now.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked. "Do you need to sit down? I know you must be exhausted."

"No, I just need a little water, thanks," Sophia chuckled nervously. "Excuse me."

When she came back after getting the water, Selina gave her a hug. "It's sweet of you to worry about me, but I've had lots of children; everything's gonna be okay."

"And let's say you're a human that has sex with a supernatural creature and gets pregnant?" Sophia questioned. "Is it worse? Is there... _death_ involved?"

"Well, there's a risk of death to the mother in _any_ pregnancy," Selina reasoned. "And it's not impossible for humans to get pregnant by supernatural creatures and get through it okay. It's just harder. The human would very likely get the life sucked out of them and have a recovery time that's really long if they get through it all." She paused. "But you know, my friend Astrid knows more about this than I do; she was invited and I bet she's outside right now. You can go talk to her!"

"Do you think she'll mind?" Sophia asked. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind at all!" Selina assured her. "She's blonde and blue-eyed and just radiates power. And she'll probably be with a guy who has longish dark hair and dark eyes. His name's Alistair and he's her husband."

"Got it," Sophia nodded. "Thanks." She paused. "Do you need anything else before I go see what else needs to be dealt with before you're married?"

"Nope, I'm good," Selina smiled. "You've done your duty, now be free, little bird."

"All right," Sophia saluted. "Thanks!"

* * *

While Selina was getting ready, an already immaculately turned out Elijah was watching for early guests while getting his cuffs in order.

"You need some help with those?" Klaus asked as he strode inside.

Elijah held out his arm and as Klaus helped him with his cuff, Klaus smiled. "So, it's your wedding day to Selina. Again. This is what? The second or third time?"

"Stop judging me, Niklaus," Elijah returned firmly. "I'm in a good mood today. Don't you dare ruin it!"

"What?" Klaus told him and let his arm go after getting the cuff fixed. "I just meant that I hoped things worked out this time. Give me your other arm; that cuff is looking a little twisted too."

"Where's Sybil?" Elijah questioned. "Out talking with Sophia or something?"

"No, she's running a little late," Klaus told her after Elijah let him fix the other cuff. "I offered to wait until she was ready, but she was feeling particular about her make-up and dress and didn't want to hold me back. You know how that is with women."

"Oh, yes," Elijah nodded. He really wanted to see what Selina looked like and it had seemed like hours since she'd gone to dress. "All too well."

"Are you nervous?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, no," Elijah shook his head. "I'm ready this time. I think this time will be perfect. We won't make the same mistakes that we have in the past."

"Good, good," Klaus grinned. "You know I'm rooting for both of you."

"Well, thank you, brother," Elijah said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. then paused and locked eyes with him. "And speaking of past mistakes, I hope you'll reconsider pursuing Amy. She deserves happiness and you've already put her through so much. Maybe it's time to admit that the best thing for her would be for you to leave her alone."

Klaus looked wounded. "I don't believe you! I just wished you and Selina every happiness and you can't even do the same for me?"

"Not since I know you killed Amy," Elijah pointed out. "Which is something I never did with Selina."

"it was a long time ago," Klaus said. "She's forgiven me for that by now."

"Sure," Elijah sighed and shook his head. "If you say so."

"I do," Klaus said firmly. "You just need to have more faith in people."

Elijah then watched his brother go, trying to do as Niklaus asked, even though it was very difficult for him to do.

* * *

Since most everyone else had made their way to Elijah and Selina's for the wedding, Lucifer's house was quiet. Leona, Willie, and Stevie were the only ones in the main house and Ellie was resting in the guest house.

As Leona had locked herself in her room with her head phones on, Willie was left on his own, pacing from room to room, trying to figure out what to do with himself, and wishing that he'd taken up Noah and Cassidy's offer to come with them, Leona or no Leona.

Mid-pace, his stomach rumbled and he headed to the smaller kitchen that was used when Ellie or Lucifer did the cooking and grabbed some fruit out of the bowl on the island. But as he took a bite, he heard a crash and nearly choked when he realized that the crash was being followed by many other crashes and booms.

He sneaked to the edge of the kitchen and peeked out. "Oh, damn," he muttered, even though his heart was beating faster and faster. Robots, everywhere, destroying everything, and no one else knew.

He made his way down to the servants' passage by the main kitchen. This passage had a special quality that made it able to take you anywhere in the house you wished. He wished for it to lead him to Leona.

When he burst into her room, she looked up, slowly removed her earbuds, and put the magazine she'd been reading on her desk.

"I know you're bored," she got out dryly. "But I told you not to come in here unless there was a good reason!"

"Robot aliens have invaded the mansion, are destroying everything, and want to kill us," he told her. "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

She opened her mouth to scream but Willie grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't scream, what are you an idiot?" He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go to the attic. We'll be safe there."

"How do _you_ know?" Leona asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" Willie asked, putting her over his shoulder and ignoring her protests.

They started making their way to the attic but were forced to pause and watch from behind an alcove as a hoard of robots destroyed everything they could reach. The mansion was looking like a real mess now.

Leona's eyes were wide with horror. All those pretty things, and such a nice place...destroyed!

Finally, they were able to continue on to the attic. "I'm glad you brought me," Leona told Willie. But what about Stevie? We can't just leave him!"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Willie said. "I'm sure he's figured everything out and is out of the house by now."

But he was wrong. Stevie was in Amy's study, reading when all the noise began. Growling in frustration, he slammed his book down and ran to the door. "Will everyone shut up?" He yelled. "I'm trying to-" He opened the door and found himself face to face with a robot. Swearing under his breath, he managed to duck away just in time to avoid being pulverized and as he ran toward the front door, his eye caught an alarming sight from one of the front windows: another batch of robots were setting the guest house on fire!

He then remembered that Ellie hadn't gone to the wedding with everyone else. She was still in there, having to face the robots all alone, and in the mood she was in, they'd probably kill her.

"I'm coming, Mom!" He yelled, and broke into a sprint toward the guest house, hoping and praying that he wasn't too late.


	30. When Robots Attack

Steve sat in the passenger seat of Gwen's car, the door open and his tie in his hands. She'd lost one of her earrings and apparently was having a tough time looking for it, which is why they were running a little late. He sighed and looked away from the clock on the dash. He wished Gwen would hurry up. Waiting for her let his mind wander to terrible things.

"Hey!" He turned as he heard the sound of heels clacking wildly on the cement. "Sorry I'm late," Gwen said. "Found my earring! We can go now. I hope Selina and Elijah will forgive us."

She got into the driver's seat and was about to start the car when she noticed the troubled look on Steve's face. And were those tears in his eyes? She grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped them away gently as Steve grabbed her hand. "What's the matter?" She asked, a little worried. "Steve, are you all right? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Steve straightened up, dropped her and, and wiped his eyes. "No, just something in my eye, but it's gone now. Nothing you have to worry about. Why don't you shut the car door and we can go and focus on happier things."

Gwen shook her head and took his face in her hands. "Oh, no, it can wait. You're crying and when _God_ himself is crying, pardon me for being worried, cause I am! Now please, tell me what happened so I can help. Whatever is wrong, you don't have to deal with it alone anymore."

"Oh, but I don't-" Steve protested further before Gwen interrupted him.

"You tell me right now or I'll start yelling right here in the middle of the street, and you don't want that, do you?" She insisted.

"Eleanor had an abortion," Steve got out, his tone subdued.

"She...she _what_?" Gwen asked, shocked. "She...well, that's...I'm stunned! It's the last thing I would have expected! I'm not judging, of course. But it's still...truly a surprise. It must be truly bad for her to feel the need to do that."

"Things _are_ bad," Steve confirmed and let Gwen take him in her arms. "There's a lot of trouble ahead for Eleanor and my son, but at least it's comforting to know that they'll find their way back to each other when the time is right. And I...I know that Isabella is waiting for the right time too."

"Is that...is that the name of the child they'll have?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Steve nodded. "A beautiful little girl. Her parents and family will love her so much."

"See!" Gwen tried to reassure him. "I know it's going to be a long and horrible wait, but everything is going to be okay! And if everything is going to be okay, you don't need to spend all your time being sick with worry, you silly man! It's not good for you."

"I realize this," Steve nodded, eyes on Gwen. "Don't you think I realize it? But horrible things are coming for both our family and humanity. It's...very hard to deal with, especially when I know I can't stop it."

"I know," Gwen nodded, taking his hand and kissing him. "But you look at me. Are you looking at me?"

"Yes," Steve nodded.

"Well, then I want you to know that even though all this bad stuff is coming, you don't have to deal with it alone anymore," Gwen promised. "I'm here for you and we'll get through this together no matter how bad it gets."

"I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into," Steve told her. "If you did, you wouldn't-"

"No," Gwen shook her head and cut him off. "I understand completely and I know the risks, but we're a team now. I refuse to let you handle this alone. It's you and me both. End of story. We can do this. Together."

"Yes," Steve nodded. "We'll do it together."

"Now I think we have a wedding to get to. Don't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Steve agreed as Gwen turned the key. "Let's go. I think we're way past fashionably late."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Leona sneezed as Willie shut the attic door behind them.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed. "We have to be quiet!"

"I'm sorry, but it's so dusty in here!" Leona groaned. "What do we do now? Just sit and wait to _die_?"

"No, we have to find somewhere else...somewhere more hidden." Willie then spied an old oak wardrobe in the corner. "There!" He exclaimed and began pushing her toward it. "Go in there and don't say a word."

"Okay, okay, but you don't have to push!" Leona grouched and then turned to glare at him. "Especially if the only place you can think of to put your hands to do it is my butt!"

"I'm sorry," Willie said and moved his hands. "Would you just get in there?"

"Okay," Leona sighed, wrinkling her nose as she stepped into the musty smelling wardrobe. "If you feel this is best."

They stood quietly in the wardrobe until, out of boredom, Leona began kicking the door with the toe of her fancy pink neon sneaker.

"Will you stop?" Willie hissed, pulling her against him so that her face was in his shoulder and she was silent. "What part of 'No noise' do you not understand? Just...find a way to occupy yourself, okay?"

"How? There's nothing here!" Leona hissed. "I don't know what to do!" She then grinned, pushed him against the wall, kissed him soundly, and began undoing his belt.

"What in the world?" Willie asked, his jaw dropping.

"You told me to occupy myself!" Leona reminded him. "I'll be finding it easy to be quiet in the next few minutes but I don't know if you will!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Willie asked, shocked. This was what he'd dreamed about, of course, but at the moment, it hardly seemed appropriate.

"Oh, come on, lighten up!" Leona told him. "I know you've been dreaming about this. And besides, you told me to occupy myself! How many times do I have to say it?" She began to stroke him but he didn't let himself enjoy it too much and pushed her away.

"No," he said firmly, even though other parts of him were saying 'Yes'. "Find some other way to occupy your time."

Leona stared, pouted, and then turned away and began to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe," she said. "I can't breathe! Willie, help me!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Willie huffed. "I know you're faking it. Is this literally what you're gonna subject me to if I don't let you feel me up?"

A grin curved Leona's lips. "Well it all depends on you."

"Fine," Willie heaved an exaggerated sigh, although he still remembered to keep his voice low. No robots were coming yet, but that could change at any time. "Fine, if that's what we have to do, then I guess I'll make the sacrifice."

"You won't regret it!" Leona grinned, stripping down to her black bra and panties and then rubbing Willie, first gently and then with more force until the wardrobe began to make unsettling noises.

"Oh, yes!" Willie cried. "Good! Harder, harder!"

"Are you sure?" Leona asked, even as she did what he wanted. "Didn't you say we shouldn't make any noise?"

"Well, no one's here now, right?" Willie replied, his voice rising. "We have time."

It was just as he was climaxing that Leona's senses caught a noise outside and she pulled him close and kissed him to cut off his cries.

"W-wow," Willie got out, eyes wide and voice breathless. "That was nice. What was it for?"

"Well, it was mostly because I heard a noise outside and in case it was something bad, I needed to shut you up," Leona whispered back.

"Oh, good," Willie nodded and zipped up his pants. "Good thinking. What did you hear?"

"I don't know exactly," Leona shook her head. "it was just a noise."

"I'll see if anything or anyone is out there," Willie told her. "Step back so I can get the door open a crack."

"All right," Leona agreed. "I'll wait and get dressed until after you do that and the door is shut again."

Willie smirked. "Why? You think the robots are boys who are going to gawk at you? You're gorgeous but I don't think you're their type."

Leona opened her mouth to protest this, but in that moment, even _she_ realized how stupid she sounded. "Just get the door open and see what's out there," she urged. "And if you see them, squeeze my hand or something."

Willie did that as she dressed, opening the door just in time to see two robots enter the attic. He grabbed Leona's hand and squeezed it hard as she held her breath and tried not to whimper with fright.

The robots took their sweet time looking around the attic for anything or anyone suspicious, but thankfully, they didn't head for the wardrobe, satisfied with the state of things before then and heading back down to a lower floor.

"That was close!" Leona got out as Willie took her in his arms and they both breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we were gonna get murdered!" She paused. "We have to get out of here and go somewhere else! What if we get hungry or thirsty? We can't hide in a wardrobe forever!"

"Well, don't you have magic?" Willie asked. "You could zap us somewhere else."

"I have it yes, but I haven't exactly been taught to use it," Leona reminded him. "I could inadvertently zap us to Timbuktu and not be able to get us back home. Is that what you want?"

"Well, it'd be better than being here!" Willie hissed before running his fingers through his hair and sliding down to sit on the floor of the wardrobe, which amazingly, let him do that comfortably. "Sit with me so we can figure this out."

"Okay," Leona nodded. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but okay."

* * *

Kai parked his car in the driveway then grabbed one bag of groceries and headed toward the house. The other bag didn't have perishables and he'd ask Vicky to grab it while he emptied the first one.

"Vicky, I'm back!" He called as he opened the door. He then froze, the bag tumbling to the floor as he noticed what a mess the kitchen was. Vicky was reasonably neat. She'd _never_ leave a room looking like this. He zapped the stuff into the fridge and cabinets, then ran around from room to room. It was a mess. Every room was in disarray.

Then, he heard a noise. "Malachai...help..."

He poked his head into his and Vicki's bedroom and gasped. She was laid out on the floor next to the bed, blood trickling out of her mouth and her middle red too.

"Help me..." she gasped and got out more blood. She reached out for him, and he ran for her, trying not to cry as he took her hand and held it tight.

"Help me," she whispered as he held her, not caring that it was making his shirt be covered with her blood. "Oh, Malachai, it hurts so much..."

"You're gonna be okay," Kai told her, even though from the look of her, she wasn't going to last very long. If only he hadn't dawdled at the grocery store, maybe he would have come home in time to save her...

"No, I'm not," Vicky told him. "But...but I'm glad that I at least got to say goodbye. Help me make the hurt go away, please..."

He nodded, tears falling down his cheeks as he kissed her and hugged her one last time. "I love you," he whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," she said. "I hope...I hope we'll see each other again someday. After you've lived a good, long life."

"We will," Kai assured her, even though he wasn't positive about that. "I promise. Wait for me."

She nodded and then gave him a smile as he lowered her back down on the floor, blew her a kiss, then put two fingers on her heart, murmuring a spell to stop it forever. Then he clutched her still body and cried until he just couldn't cry anymore, then went to bury her. In the yard, underneath her flower bed. He knew that was probably all kinds of illegal but of course he didn't care. It was where she deserved to be.

He then went back into the house, his clothes and body caked in blood, dirt and sweat. He undressed and put a towel around his waist, throwing his pants into the washer. He almost threw his shirt in too, but then decided he couldn't. He needed to keep this shirt just the way it was, covered in his wife's blood and the dirt used to bury her, so he'd never forget why he had to fight all those damn robots in the first place.

* * *

Stevie could barely catch a breath by the time he reached the guest house. The smoke streaming out the windows made him cough. When he tried to open the door, it just fell and as he tried to get over it, he tripped and fell on his face. He tried to stand up, but thought it would be easier to crawl. He crawled away from the front door, through the house, yelling as loudly for Ellie as he dared, and hoping he would hear something back: "Ellie? Mom? Mom, answer me, damn it! You better not be dead! I don't think I could take that!"

He kept crawling, barely able to see because his eyes were watering horribly and he was starting to get tired.

"Mom!" He called again between coughs as he reached the dining room. "Mom, are you here?"

He felt much lighter as he heard a moan and a cough in response to his call. "Please be my mother," Stevie whispered, crawling faster. " _Please_."

He kept yelling so that she would keep making noise and he could reach her to get her out. He found her woozy and fighting to cling to consciousness as she looked up to see him. She had a head wound that looked worse than it probably was and superficial cuts to her hands and face, which he attributed to a falling chandelier that lay nearby in shattered pieces. A heavy table had collapsed on her, pinning her on her stomach on the floor and making it so she couldn't really move a large portion of her body.

"I'm here," he said, grabbing her hand, glad to see that her cuts were already starting to heal, although the process was much slower than it normally would be. "Let's get this table off of you. Are you ready?"

Ellie nodded and Stevie managed to move the table, hoping that it hadn't hurt her spine any.

"Can you get up?" He asked. "Move parts of your body for me."

Even though her movements weren't as strong as he'd wanted, she seemed okay. He picked her up and tried to set her on her feet and she collapsed each time.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I...I'm very weak! I...I've been pregnant but I didn't want to say anything to Lucifer because I didn't think it was the right time to have a kid again and I'm...I'm still recovering from ending the pregnancy. I can trust you not to saying, right?"

"It's okay," Stevie told her and picked her up. "And of course I'll keep your secret. No wonder you're in such bad shape. Anyone else we need to save?"

"Amy was here but the second the robots showed up, I asked her to zap herself away and head to the wedding," Ellie explained. "I told her I'd follow soon."

"What in the world made you stay?" Stevie asked.

"I...I had to get my wedding ring," Ellie explained. "I...I couldn't let it be lost or destroyed. Not when...you know...Lucifer, however you want to think of him, already probably believes I don't love him anymore."

Stevie didn't know quite how to respond to this yet so he took her into the extra kitchen in the main house to give himself time to think, and then finally told her, "He probably wouldn't care about the ring as long as you were okay. It's just an object. He could get you another one." He paused and then tapped his fingers on the table for a bit before saying, "I know you said that you ended the pregnancy because you didn't want to have kids right now. Do you mean that or do you mean you don't want to have kids ever again? That would be weird because you love children!"

"What if they all turn out like you?" Ellie scoffed. "What if they all resent me from now on just like you do?"

Stevie shook his head and took her hand to kiss it before giving her a hug as he spoke. "I...I don't resent you for being my mother, Mom. I just...I don't think I'm the son you deserve, that's all. In fact, I don't think I'm son material for _anyone_." He paused as she winced again. "You want me to get you some medicine? You must really be hurting."

"Oh, sure," Ellie nodded. "It's not so bad, but a few pills probably wouldn't hurt." She grinned. "See? You saved my life and now you're looking after me. Seems like you're pretty good son material."

Stevie smiled and got up. "Sit tight while I go get your pills," he requested. "And don't worry, I'll be back fast."

* * *

Charlotte Junior never liked weddings. And she was glad that her parents let her go to the mall instead. She'd had a _much_ better time.

She could wait until the cake and then go to say 'Congratulations'. That was fair. And it wasn't like she hadn't signed the family card. Her parents hadn't even had to beg her or anything.

She stuck her key in the lock, but for some reason, it wasn't working. "Damn you, you key!" She huffed and kicked the door. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Let me in!"

"Intruder! Intruder!" She turned and was hit with a beam of light that seemed to freeze her long enough for a robot to grab her before taking her away to another robot. "We must get rid of this intruder!"

"No, you will not!" Charlotte Junior grunted and struggled in the robot's grip, not knowing what else to do. "You let me go or I'll rip off your head!"

But just then, someone did it for her. The headless robot crumpled to the ground and she with it. Then, as she rolled over onto her back, she discovered why, finding a furry creature looking down at her, something like worry in its big brown eyes.

"Jeff," she breathed, not having any doubt about who it was that had saved her life. He stayed with her for a few more minutes and only stepped away when the robots' comrades came to check on what had happened. Then, Charlotte watched in amazement as Jeff the beast made quick work of the other robots too. She'd have to let him know when he came back to himself just how arousing this was for her. Cause it was.

But apparently, she was the only one who felt that way. After they'd gotten away from the guest house, Stevie watched the window surprised to see that a bunch of people were returning to the house or coming out of the house to see how bad the damage was. He hadn't expected a crowd.

"Oh, my gosh!" Valerie yelled. "It's a monster! It's probably in league with the robots! Let's kill it!"

"That's not a good idea!" Dexter said, glad for once that they were still connected because it made it easier to stop her from doing something dumb that would most likely get her killed.

"Yeah, Valerie," Stevie agreed. "Back off. Whatever this thing is, it killed the robots and saved Charlotte, so we should at least reserve judgement and see what's going on before we murder anyone."

"Oh, come on!" Valerie scoffed and then looked at her mother, who'd come out with Stevie and was leaning against him. "It's _your_ house that's being ruined, so what do _you_ think, Mom?"

"I think...I think that, as Stevie says, since the creature seems to be against the robots and not against us, we should...we should wait," Ellie decided.

Charlotte Junior let out a sigh of relief and looked around at Willie, Leona, and their parents, who had remained silent. "Anyone else what to kill this creature who has done nothing but save our asses?" She wanted to know. "If you keep your traps shut, it'll make things a lot easier, because I won't let you kill him and I'll fight you if you try!"

"Can I ask why you're so intent on saving this creature?" Dexter wanted to know while everyone else assured her they would leave well enough alone. "I'm curious."

"Because...because this is Jeff, the guy Grandpa set me up with," Charlotte Junior explained. "The Dragon lady did him wrong just like she did us, and he turns into this sometimes. But I know how to turn him back." She then turned to Jeff and put her hands on either side of his face. "You did well," she said with a smile. "You saved me. Please come back to me now."

She looked him over and then turned to Lee, who was closest to Jeff's size. "Could he borrow some clothes from you?" She asked. "Otherwise he'll be naked when he turns back and I don't want to embarrass him more than we can help."

"Of course," Lee nodded.

"I'll help," Lisa added and followed him into the house.

By the time they'd returned, Charlotte Junior held a sobbing, shaking, and naked Jeff in her arms.

"See?" She said and continued to rub his back. "Lee brought you clothes. Everything is gonna be okay. You did well. You saved us. I'll keep saying that until you believe it."

"You got lucky this time," Jeff said firmly, then thanked Lee as everyone politely averted their eyes so that Charlotte Junior could help him dress. "Who knows what will happen next time, though?"


	31. The Runaway Bride

"Shit!" Lily-Eleanor yelled and pounded on the thick steel door that kept her trapped. "You hear that, He? You're a real piece of shit!" But she knew he didn't hear her. She didn't even know where he was, or how long she'd been here. She even wondered if people were looking for her, or even knew she was gone...

 _With her grandfather gone, Lily-Eleanor decided to take advantage of his absence, sneak into his office, and read in his chair. It looked so plump and comfy, but she'd always felt a little...nervous about going in there while he was in the house. Like she was intruding._

 _After finishing a chapter, she decided not to push her luck, put the chair exactly how it had been positioned as she'd entered, and walked back to her bedroom to read on her bed, which, to her surprise, was already occupied by He. He wasn't smiling, but that didn't upset her. She was usued to it by now. A hug and a kiss would put a smile on his face._

 _But when she tried to jump into his arms, he pushed her away and she landed on her butt on the floor._

 _She reached out her hand and waited for He to offer to help her up, but he just stood there, stone-faced and unmoving._

 _"Fine," she grunted. "I'll get up myself. No need for you to help or anything." She paused. "I don't get it. What the heck is the matter with you? Is something wrong? Tell me!"_

 _"Oh, no, no," He shook his head, a smug grin finally curving his lips. "In fact, everything is finally just right."_

 _Lily-Eleanor frowned, raising a delicately arched eyebrow as she bent down to pick up her book that was still on the floor and throw it on her bed. "What's with the attitude?" She demanded. "Why are you being so snobby and cold?"_

 _He didn't answer until several bangs and shouts were heard. Then he grabbed a shocked Lily-Eleanor and pulled her close, whispering against her ear. "You hear that?"_

 _"Hear what?" Lily-Eleanor asked, deciding to play dumb. "I don't hear anything."_

 _"Of course you do!" He said. "My comrades have arrived" He let her go and pushed her toward the open door. "Look!"_

 _Lily Eleanor swore silently as she saw three robots marching up the stairs and based on how happy He seemed to be, she bet there were more. Having seen enough, she turned around, shutting the door behind her._

 _"This is awful!" She cried. "We have to do something! I'm not gonna just stand here while robots invade my house! We have to get out and we have to tell people what's going on! Willie, and Stevie, and I think Leona is here too! Let's go! We can't wait another minute!"_

 _He just shook his head and laughed. "You stupid girl. Did you not hear me say that my comrades have arrived and that together, we are going to destroy this house and everyone in it?"_

 _"Yes, I heard," Lily-Eleanor replied impatiently. "But now's not the time for jokes! It's an emergency!" She pulled the door open agai and prepared to go out, but He grabbed her by the arm and forcefully jerked her away, holding her tight against his body, but in a way that caused her pain._

 _"You will go nowhere," He whispered against her hair after locking the door behind her. "You will stay here, and I will bring you to Optimus when the time is right."_

 _Lily-Eleanor heard this and looked up at him in shock. What he was saying was finally beginning to register. "What?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering a little. "Stop this. What are you saying?" She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly, even as his body tensed and he didn't kiss her back for a few seconds before relaxing. When she broke the kiss, he looked confused and troubled. "Lily-Eleanor?" he asked. "What is going on?"_

 _"You're back!" Lily-Eleanor cheered. "You're back! No more nonsense about giving me up to those evil robots! You're a good man!" Then her heart fell as his gaze hardened again._

 _"I knew you heard me," he told her. "I don't know why I need to say it so much. Or have you always been this stupid?"_

 _That had done it for her. She growled and kicked him repeatedly between the legs. She hoped it would make him fall down, but it didn't move him at all and all she got was a hard slap in the face for her efforts._

 _As she land and then turned around, she tried to control her breathing. "The disk!" She got out as he loomed over her, a wide grin on his face. "The disk was all a trick, wasn't it?"_

 _"Get up!" He commanded, pulling her roughly to her feet as he nearly dislocated her shoulder. She managed to pull away and start running but he recovered quickly and grabbed her before she reached the door, gripping her tightly as she yelled and screamed and struggled. But even with all her strength and determination, there was no way she could free herself from his clutches, and when he finally tired of her struggling, he knocked her out, put her still body over his shoulder, and brought her to Optimus, who advised him to throw her in the closet and lock her in until she woke up._

* * *

"It's a shame that your son is the groom," Charlotte huffed as Mikael parked the car and then helped her out of it. "Otherwise, I would have made sure you stayed home, because I just _know_ you're going to make a scene and embarrass me."

"I'll behave myself," Mikael promised. "I'm not so uncouth that I'd ruin a special occasion." He offered her his arm and they made their way toward Elijah, who greeted Charlotte warmly and then turned to eye his father with suspicion.

"Oh, don't you worry about him," Charlotte assured the man who was basically her son-in-law. "He promised he'd behave himself."

"Somehow I doubt that," Elijah scoffed.

"I will," Mikael grinned at her. "But first, I have to get some things out of my system." Then, he turned to his son again. "So, is that ungrateful, two-faced harlot pleased you've offered to marry her again? Out of the frying pan and into the fire if you ask me. Haven't you learned anything from your past with her at all?"

"Two seconds," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "There's a record. I promise you that I tried to tie him up and leave him at home, but he escaped!"

"That was foreplay," Mikael added with a grin.

"Oh...how kind," Elijah made a face and then quickly changed the subject. "And don't worry; I've dealt with his feelings about Selina long enough to just ignore them. They don't have an effect on me anymore."

"Why can't I say what I think anymore?" Mikael protested. "When you know _she_ will the second she sets eyes on me!"

"Becaue you're in my presence and I won't let you talk like that about Selina in my presence!" Charlotte snapped as Elijah turned away and grinned.

"Looks like she has your number, father," he said as he turned back to face them.

Mikael chuckled. "Oh, she has _more_ than my number!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Your father thinks that because we have sex, it really means something."

"Doesn't it?" Mikael asked.

"No," Charlotte scoffed and gave him a small push. "It just means we have sex! That's it."

Elijah squirmed uncomfortably, trying to stop the images of his father, tied down and not wearing much, that were trying to invade his brain.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte questioned.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now...and not come back. Goodbye." He started to walk away, then turned back to address Charlotte. "Oh, before I get too horrified and forget, Selina is looking for you to do whatever it is that a maid of honor does. Could you go and do that, please?"

"Oh, all right," Charlotte told him. Then she gave him a wink. "You know, you're kind of cute when you blush. A lot like your father, actually."

This made Elijah blush even redder as Charlotte chuckled and strode away, leaving Mikael alone with his son.

"So... _she_ conned women into being bridesmaids I see," he said. "Or did she ask you to pay them for her?"

"She didn't," Elijah snapped and began rubbing his temples. "Her bridesmaids are doing what they're doing because they genuinely like her. And I know you don't, but you're not gonna do anything to ruin this wedding! We're getting married whether you like it or not!"

"I don't have to do anything," Mikael said. "For all we know, she could get cold feet at the last minute. You know how flighty she is. No matter how much she says she loves you, she always has to leave herself a way out if things get to be too much for her. You can't say I'm wrong about this."

"Maybe in the past you were," Elijah admitted. "But not now. Things are different now. She's not going to run away. Can't you just accept that...and her, for Steve's sake? And he's here, by the way...with Gwen. Are you going to make a fuss because your exz-wife is here with someone else?"

Mikael was too smart to fall for the trap his son was trying to set and refused to change the subject. "If she proves herself and it is how you say...I might be willing to agree to some sort of truce," he said.

"A truce?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the words coming out of his father's mouth. "What would we have to do in return for peace and harmony?"

"One dinner with Charlotte and me," Mikael prompted.

"One dinner?" Elijah interrupted. "That's not so bad!"

"Let me finish," Mikael continued. "And don't interrupt your father. One dinner every six months."

"Really? That's a truce?" Elijah asked.

"All right, one dinner every two months," Mikael corrected.

"Deal!" Elijah nodded. They shook on it, and then Elijah went to meet his and Selina's son Gregory and daughter Laura, who had just arrived for the wedding.

* * *

"Is your father coming?" Selina asked Elijah through a walkie-talkie. "Has he said anything bad about me? Over!"

"I wouldn't tell you if he did because then you'd march out here and punch him in the face," Elijah said. "And that will wreck the whole image. Over."

"Is that Mother?" Elijah and Selina's son Gregory asked, striding up to him.

"Yes," Elijah told him. "It's how we're getting around the 'not able to see her until the wedding' thing."

Just then, Gregory's sister Laura, who looked as much like Selina as Gregory did Elijah, strode up beside her brother. "So...Grandpa's saying mean stuff about Mom? Can I punch him for her?"

"Yeah," Selina said. "Can she? Over."

"No, she can't!" Elijah huffed. "No one is punching anyone. There will be no fighting at this wedding! Over."

"I'll go...go check on things," Gregory offered after taking the walkie-talkie from his father. "Make sure Grandpa's behaving himself. Would that be all right, Mother?"

"Oh, it's not as much fun, but...I suppose," Selina heaved a long sigh. "Over."

"Don't mind anything Grandpa says," Laura told her mother. "I have no doubt you look wonderful. I wish we could have dyed your hair a little lighter like you wanted, but because of, you know..."

"Shhh!" Selina hissed.

"Oh," Laura looked guiltily at her father as Elijah looked back with confusion. "Right, never mind. You want some water, Mom? Why don't I get you some?"

"What I could really use is a good stiff drink!" Selina told her. "But water will do. Over."

"You do that," Gregory told his sister. "You go look after Mother and I...I'll keep things calm out here."

"Thank you," Elijah told him. "Thank you for this. It's good to have someone keep an eye out for trouble while I greet guests."

"No problem." Gregory smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

The three said 'goodbye' for a moment and parted ways, with Laura heading to the dressing room and getting her mother water, as requested.

"Does your dad look handsome?" Selina asked Laura as she handed her the cup. "Tell me he looks handsome. He won't let me see him in his suit either. It's a new one he had fitted just for today."

"It is," Laura nodded. "He looks very nice...and he has a blue tie just the color of our eyes."

"Really?" Selina grinned. "Awww! How sweet!" She looked at the clock. "Damn it, we still have half an hour!" I want to get married now!" She jumped up and went to the window, hoping she'd be able to catch a glimpse of Elijah.

"Are you seriously trying to cheat?" Laura grinned.

"What?" Selina exclaimed. "Your father is _so_ handsome and I really want to see him bad!"

"I don't know how well you can see from the window," Laura told her.

"I can't, really," Selina grinned. "But I have a _very_ good imagination."

"How's your stomach feeling?" Laura wanted to know. "Do you need crackers or clear soda?"

"No, I'm good," Selina shook her head. "But thank you."

Laura scoffed. "I can't believe Dad hasn't figured out that you're pregnant yet."

"I truly believe he has because he's not an idiot, but he's just being polite and waiting for me to tell him when he's ready," Selina grinned. "He's so sweet like that."

They sat in silence and then Laura gave her mother the once-over. "Sophia did a really good job on your hair. You look really good."

"Thank you," Selina smiled and fluffed it a little. "It's not too big and poofy?"

"It's just the right amount of whatever you want it to be," Laura told her. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am," Selina agreed. "But I'll be even happier when I'm married to your daddy again."

* * *

"Okay," Sophia said to Selina a short while later. Laura was gone and Selina was alone, her foot tapping impatiently as she looked out the window. "It's time for you to go down the aisle. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Ready! How do I look?"

"Wonderful," Sophia smiled. "Beautiful!"

"Thank you," Selina blushed.

As they got close to Selina's spot, she noticed Mikael leave his seat and whisper in Elijah's ear. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't need to: He was obviously telling Elijah not to go through with the wedding.

Sophia was about to give the cue to the organist when Selina's phone rang.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'll go take this quick!" She ran a short distance away and barked into the phone, "What? Make it quick, I'm about to get married!"

"What a nice way to talk to your son," Arthur drawled. "Shouldn't surprise me though. Now that you're getting married. You've got no problem throwing me out of your life entirely."

"We can talk about this later," Selina hissed. "You deserve that conversation, but now's not the time."

"Oh, no," Arthur shook his head. "Don't mind me. Go ahead and get married. We'll have plenty of time to talk once you get divorced, like you always do. In fact, I bet Mikael's stirring up trouble for you already, isn't he?"

"That is not any of your business," Selina snapped. "Everything is gonna be fine. Now, are you done? And why don't we set up a time to see each other now while we're talking so that you can't accuse me of just forgetting."

"The next day after you get back, I want to see you," Arthur told her. "And we're going to talk." He paused. "Actually, I'll do the talking and you'll do the listening. Got it?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. She noticed Sophia was making motions at her. "Now that we've got that settled, may I go, please? I have to walk down the aisle now."

"Sure," Arthur told her, a chuckle in his voice. "Good luck with that."

Selina rolled her eyes and ended the call, then made her way to Sophia, her eyes still unable to look away from Mikael. The longer she looked, the more sick she became. She knew Elijah loved her and that she loved him. She also knew that he was very susceptible to his father's influence and that his father wouldn't quit until he ended things for good. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You okay?" Sophia asked her. "You don't look well."

"I...I think Mikael's trying to interfere with the wedding," Selina whispered. "He's gonna ruin everything, so I think...I think I'll just...be...away, for a bit. I'm so sorry to have to put you in this position, especially after all you've done for us, but...it's what's best. I'm going to the stables."

Sophia then watched, open mouthed, as Selina ran off without another word, and then tried to think what she would tell the crowd when the bride didn't come down the aisle.

* * *

After the wedding party had made their way down the aisle, the pastor smiled at them all. "Now, please stand for the bride."

The music began, Elijah grinned at Klaus, but then, no one came. The music stopped, and started again. And again, and again.

Then Sophia came running down the aisle, approaching Elijah as she yelled "Stop! Stop the music!"

"Why?" Elijah asked. "What's the matter?"

"Um, well..." Sophia blushed."This will seem like _really_ bad timing, but...Selina's not coming now."

"She...she's what?" Elijah asked. "What in the hell do you mean? Why?"

Just then, a horse let out a loud whinny and everyone turned to see it run off with a dark haired, white clad rider on its back.

"Ask Selina," Sophia sighed and pointed. "She just went that way."

The guests heard this and broke out into excited chatter. "See!" Mikael called to Charlotte who was standing up front. "I knew this would happen! Didn't I say so?"

"Well, it was probably because of something you did!" Charlotte shouted back. Then she left her spot and strode over to Lucifer. "Do you think you can do something about this?" She asked.

"No, thank you, I'm staying out of it," Lucifer replied. "I'd prefer just to be amused by the excitement from the sidelines. It's probably nothing to worry about. She'll come around eventually. She always does." He paused. "Besides, I really think I should call home and check on Eleanor. She said she'd be here, but hasn't come. Maybe something's wrong." As Charlotte scoffed, he got his phone out and went somewhere private to call Ellie.

"Well, I'm not waiting around forever this time," Elijah declared. "I'm nipping this nonsense in the bud right now!" He ran off to the stables to have a horse of his own saddled up. He was far behind her, but he knew where she was going: the lake. When she was troubled, she always went to the lake. Thank goodness he at least knew that.

Meanwhile, Sophia was feeling angry and sad, and so worn out that she didn't even object when Scott came up and put his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm _not_ okay!" Sophia cried. "What's your mother thinking? Why did she have me go through all this if she was only gonna ditch it? And why aren't you more upset? Your parents could be splitting up!"

"Oh, they do this, sometimes," Scott sighed and kissed Sophia's hair. "It's gonna be okay. There'll be a wedding. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Sophia cried. "Your parents seemed more in love than any couple I've ever met, and yet, here we are. What does that mean? There's no such thing as love, is there? We're just...I'm just an incubator!"

"What in the world are you babbling about?" Scott asked and held her close. "Since it seems like we have some time, why don't you come in the house with me and we'll sit for a bit. You can have a drink and take a breath and everything will be fine."

"Well, okay," Sophia agreed, although she didn't take his hand when he offered it. "We might as well. It's not like we can do anything else at the moment."

* * *

Elijah had his horse moving so fast that when he finally stopped, he expected his horse to drop dead the second he got off it and went to confront Selina, who was crying while sitting barefoot by the lake just as he'd suspected.

"You want to explain to me just what the hell is going on with you?" Elijah asked. "What were you thinking? There are people waiting to see us get married!"

Selina looked up at his angry face and rubbed her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry," She got out. "I'm just a little nervous!"

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Elijah asked. "I thought we were ready for this! Are you _really_ gonna disgrace me today?"

"Seriously, disgrace _you_?" Selina asked. She wiped her eyes once more and got to her feet. "So even though I'm upset, I should just go in front of people and say what you want me to say so you're not embarrassed? Nice to know the Monster is back!"

"The _what_?" Elijah was beginning to get impatient.

"The Monster!" Selina spat. "The part of you that is just like your father and is a self-centered idiot, and one of the big reasons for every breakup we've ever had!"

"Well, I'm not the only one responsible!" Elijah spat. "You run away every time things get difficult instead of talking to me about it. Why the hell is that? Why is it that no matter how many times I try and assure you that you can talk to me, you never...you never even try?"

"Because I suck at facing problems head on," Selina told him. "I just...I've never done it. I'm from a family that avoids trouble rather than confronting it. Even my mother did that. When I was human and she would drink or cut or spend time with a bad boyfriend, she'd always tell me, 'I don't want you to have to deal with what I've done, so you can leave. The door is open and you can come back when you want'. And I guess...I guess that sort of became the metaphor for my whole life: that when a problem happened, the door was open and the best thing to do was leave. And it seems like the more someone means to me, the more scared I get of losing them."

"Well, you're gonna have to stop that if you want us to be together," Elijah said. "What triggered it this time?"

"I saw your father whispering stuff to you," Selina told him. "He was telling you not to go through with the wedding! He's not gonna leave us be until we're not together anymore!"

"Actually, he's wanting to do a truce now," Elijah said. "Dinner with him and Charlotte once a month or something and he'll leave us be."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Selina scoffed.

"Do you still want to get married today?" Elijah asked, softening as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "It would be a shame to let all that good food go to waste."

"Yeah," Selina smiled and kissed him back. "It would, wouldn't it?" She reached out and straightened his tie. "You look very nice in your suit. Very handsome. And if I'm not mistaken, does your tie match my eyes?"

"Yeah," Elijah grinned. "Your beautiful eyes."

Selina blushed and chuckled. "Well, you've convinced me. I think it's time for us to go get married. I've kept everyone waiting long enough. I love you."

Elijah smiled, loosening his grip on her a bit. "I love you too," he said. "Always." He grabbed her shoes and put them on her, then they rode back to the ranch, where it was decided that after Selina had freshened up a little, the wedding would finally take place.

* * *

As Selina was fixing her hair and doing the best she could to get the dirt off her dress and shoes, she heard a knock on her dressing room door. Thinking it was someone that she wanted to talk to, like Elijah or even Sophia, she automatically opened the door, amazed when Mikael strode past her.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"Well, I'm surprised that you knocked anyway," Selina sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you ran off," Mikael questioned. "There has to be a reason."

"What makes you think I would share it with you?" Selina asked.

"Because I sense it had something to do with me," Mikael told her. "Am I right?"

"Maybe," Selina nodded. "It's always you! You always ruin everything! Why can't you just let us be happy? Cause we are now. With the new house, it's like a new beginning, and when I saw you two together talking...I thought you were trying to convince him not to marry me."

"Well, I've tried to do that for years and it hasn't worked," Mikael sighed. "Maybe it's about time I faced up to that. What do you say to a truce on your wedding day, along with a new full set of wine glasses?"

"Elijah told me you and he had made some sort of deal about us having dinner with you and Charlotte," Selina said. "Is this...is this real? Do you swear?"

"Think about it, Selina, dear," Mikael told her. "The Goddess of All Creation is on your side. How much do you think I'm going to be able to get away with anymore?"

"You know, that is a very good point," Selina admitted. "And I really do want to marry your son, so...I'll hope for the best. I've resolved to do that a lot today." She looked down at her dress and shoes, which were mostly clean, but a little bit of dirt still clung to them. "I think this is as good as it's gonna get," she sighed.

"You don't look hideous by any means," Mikael remarked.

"Coming from you, that's quite the compliment," Selina returned dryly. "Can I hold onto you? The ground outside's a bit uneven."

"All right," Mikael nodded and offered her his arm. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah," Selina agreed. "Then we can get to the fun stuff. Like food!"


	32. Wedding Crashers From Space

Charlotte was the first one to look up as Mikael and Selina made their way from the house to join the rest of the group. Since Selina was kind of struggling, the other woman narrowed her eyes at him and took Selina out of his grip.

"All right, you got her here," she snapped. "You can go do something else now."

"My pleasure," Mikael said. "Excuse me."

He strode off and Charlotte leaned in. "Don't think I don't know about the difficulties the two of you have," she told Selina. "Was everything okay? Did he treat you all right? I hope he was a gentleman, but if he wasn't, I'd be more than happy to remind him that he should be."

"No, no, he was," Selina assured her. "It was very surprising. He even offered up a truce." She paused. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "At least not intentionally. Err on the side of caution for now. It could be a trick."

"Oh, you don't think I've kept that in the back of my mind?" Selina questioned. "I mean, I would _love_ for things to at least be civil between Mikael and me, especially with this new leaf Elijah and I are turning over, but I'm not so foolish to think It'll happen in two seconds."

Before Charlotte could say anything more, Sophia interrupted them. "Oh, you're back! Marvelous! Now that the wedding can continue and the guests have been calmed, I'll be on my way."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Selina asked. "I know this began as kind of a circus, but it won't be like that anymore. I promise!"

Sophia smiled and took Selina's hand. "I know you really want me to stay, and I appreciate it. But things between me and Scott are still too raw and it's a bit painful to be around him so...that's why I'd rather not. You understand, right?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "I suppose I do." She gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything and...take care of yourself."

"I will," Sophia nodded. "Thank you too. And...congratulations." She walked off then without another word.

"Okay," Charlotte told Selina as she looked the bride over with a critical eye after a few seconds of silence. "Let's just clean you up a little more and then I'll tell Mikael to walk you down the aisle."

"This is as good as it gets," Selina told her apologetically. "I tried my best. And why...why would Mikael walk me down the aisle? My father's here."

"Oh, really?" Charlotte asked, her voice full of surprise. "I...I would have thought your father died _years_ ago."

Selina brought Charlotte outside and pointed at Matthew, who was having a few last laughs and a hug with his brother now that it was clear his daughter was okay. "That's my daddy right there."

"Really?" Charlotte's jaw dropped a little. "That handsome young man? I never would have guessed!"

"Yeah, he was twenty-two when he was turned into a vampire," Selina said. "We didn't see each other for years and when he finally decided to step up, it was a bit weird for me too."

Charlotte then took Selina by the arm and practically dragged her over to Matthew. "Here's your daughter," she said. "And since you're not the one who's getting married...would you be free tomorrow?"

"Oh, how kind of you to ask," Matthew told her without missing a beat. "But I'm...I'm already claimed."

"Well...she's very lucky," Charlotte replied and stepped back a little. Oh, well. It hadn't hurt to try.

"Hitting on Selina's father," Lucifer came up behind her and clicked his tongue. "Wouldn't happen. Way too good for you."

"I've had my way with God," Charlotte reminded him. "Goodness is no impediment for me. But don't worry. I was just trying to see if I still had it. I wasn't actually gonna _do_ anything."

"Uh-huh," Lucifer nodded and lit up a cigarette. "Right." Then he gazed at his mother, eyes narrowed. "And another thing I was going to ask...where's Eleanor? Have you done anything with her? She was supposed to be here ages ago!"

"I don't have anything to do with the inconsiderate behavior of that wife of yours," Charlotte snapped, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I see it as just more evidence of how wrong she is for you and how you deserve better. I don't understand why you don't!"

Lucifer scoffed. "She wouldn't miss this no reason!" He snapped. "If she hasn't come, it's because something terrible happened and she's in trouble!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Charlotte said and tried to calm him down. "Don't start a fuss. This is the wrong time. Just try to enjoy the wedding and forget about it."

"You know I won't," Lucifer told her firmly. "But I suppose you're right that now's not the time to start a fuss."

He left and Charlotte turned back to Selina. "Sorry about that," she said. "I hope my son didn't put a dark cloud over your special day!"

"Well, no...but it just occurred to me that I haven't seen Amy around," Selina remarked. "Ellie's gone, Amy's not here...should we be worried?"

"No, no," Charlotte assured her. "I'm positive Amy is around here somewhere. She and Laura are here and will be your bridesmaids with me and everything will be great."

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was not the only one who noticed Amy was missing. Klaus too was calling her to see where she was.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked curiously. "Any other problems besides my fiancee nearly disappearing?"

"Amy's gone!" Klaus told him, swearing under his breath as he got Amy's voicemail yet again. "And Sybil's not here either! I don't have an explanation from either of them as to why. I hope nothing's wrong." He paused. "You can't tell me you don't think this is strange. You know that Amy, at least, wouldn't miss the chance to be a bridesmaid at the wedding of one of her best friends."

"I know that it's strange, but...there's nothing we can do now," Elijah told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And, not to sound callous, but I think the best thing to do is wait. Have the wedding without them. Things have already been delayed long enough."

"Right," Klaus nodded and sighed. "Of course. I guess it's time for you to get married, brother."

"Yes, it is," Elijah grinned and sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take much longer for everyone to get in their places, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle to the strains of romantic violin before the pastor cracked a grin. "All right, everyone," she said with a smile. "Now, please stand for the bride, who I know for a fact, will be coming this time."

And everyone actually burst into applause when Matthew appeared with Selina on his arm and made his way with her down the aisle.

"Why'd you make a run for it?" He whispered. "What happened?"

"I just...I thought Mikael was trying to convince Elijah not to marry me and I got scared," Selina sighed. "Stupid, I know, but...we talked it over and it's okay now. Are you mad?"

"I'm not going to judge," Matthew told her. "On the day I married your mother, neither one of us was sure we really wanted to show up. I've been there."

"Well, thanks for going through with it," Selina gave him a small smile. "From the bottom of my heart."

When they reached the front, Amelia joined them as the pastor asked, "And who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Matthew said firmly.

"Yes, we do," Amelia added. "And we wish them every happiness in the world."

Then they sat down and Selina and Elijah peered at one another as the pastor started talking again. "The couple has decided to say their own vows and they will do so now. Elijah?"

"Okay, well...I had in mind what I wanted to say and...now it's a little different," he got out. "This is...this is at least the third time I've stood up here with you, in front of people, saying that I wanted you to be my wife. And every time, I've meant it.

"One of the things about you is that what you see is what you get. You never hide anything. You get scared and you wanna run? You do it. You get angry and you want to kill someone? Okay. You feel good one day and want to dance around the kitchen to the loudest, most cheerful music ever and then eat an entire chocolate cake? Why not? I know this and I'm used to it. Nothing that would cause most people worry surprises me when it comes to you.

"When you ran just now, I was surprised, a little hurt, a little angry. But I ran after you. Something that not a lot of other people in your life have done. I know by now that one thing you've rarely come to expect in your life is people sticking by you when you have an upset. When you run, when you scream, when you yell, when you cry...you've come to count on people not asking what's wrong. Of punishing you just for feeling. And I know I have in the past. Hell, I know I just did two seconds ago. But no more. When you run, I'll chase after you. When you cry, I'll hug you and ask you what's wrong. And when you get angry, I'll...I'll shut up and listen or just leave you be until it passes, if that's what you need. That one might take some practice, but I swear I'll try. I _swear_. I'll stick with you and...and hopefully, no matter how long it takes, one day you'll be able to trust me enough not to run. To know that, when things get hard, the door is open and I'm on the other side, waiting to do whatever I can to make things right, because I love you, and I want to be married to you, this time, forever."

After he got all that out, the entire backyard went silent except for a chirping bird or two. Selina had tears running down her face, unrestrained. Elijah let her calm down before he handed her a handkerchief so she could blow her nose, and then she shook her head and spoke.

"Wow...wow, that was really beautiful...I... _thank you_. I..how will I follow that up?" She gave a small laugh and then cleared her throat.

"It's true that my go-to way of handling bad situations is ignoring them. Running from them. Not dealing with them at all. Roadblock happens and I'd rather cut a relationship off then face what's happening and risk the possibility of something going wrong. I've...I've made a bad habit of hurting people before I think they're gonna hurt me just to save my own butt. Anyone who's ever been married to me can attest to this. I've lied, I've cheated, I've done so many stupid things just because I thought it would help me hold on to a little happiness in the world. But it...it hasn't worked. A lot of times, it just made things worse." She pointed at Elijah. "But this man...this man...he's stuck with me. A lot of the times we've separated, it was my fault. I was the one who caused trouble with his father and made him have to send me away from France. _I_ was the one who got power hungry and lorded it over him how much more powerful I was than him, albeit temporarily, and I gloried in it, which is not something you do to a person you love. I was also the one who, when I had kids with multiple fathers and I didn't know what to do about it, put him in the difficult position of tending to me when I should have been brave enough to face Klaus or Damon or both about what happened. And..even though Elijah knew he was being used cause he's too smart _not_ to know that...he took me in. He helped me. He cared about me, like he always does. He's been better to me than I deserve and though I don't know if I'll ever completely understand why, but I'll accept it. Cause sometimes, that's just what you have to do. Not dwell, not beat yourself up. Just say 'Thank you' and realize how truly blessed you are. I know I am. They say that if you love something, you should set it free, and if it's meant to be, it'll come back. I've been set free. I've come back. And...and I don't want to be set free anymore. Cause this man loves me. He wants me in his life, even if, sometimes, he has a clumsy way of expressing it that I've taken offense to way too often. I've mistaken genuine love and concern for bossiness and condescension and...that was wrong. I want to stay right where I am because I love this man. I don't deserve him, but I love him." She made sure she was looking Elijah right in the eye. "I love him...so much. Always, and forever."

Elijah grinned and mouthed, "I love you", in response to this. Selina nodded and mouthed it back. They were just about to kiss each other when the pastor interrupted, her voice full of mock irritation.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She cried. "Did I say you could do that yet? We still have some stuff to do first, but I'll make it quick. Take the rings."

Elijah and Selina did this and the pastor looked at Elijah and got out quick, "Do you take Selina Amelia Elizabeth Warren to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Elijah nodded and slipped her ring on her.

"Selina, do you take Elijah Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Selina nodded.

"Okay, good," the pastor let out a breath. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Go ahead and kiss now."

As they did, and everyone applauded, Gwen couldn't help but notice Steve's contented smile. "You seem happy," she remarked.

"Well, how could I not be?" He responded and put an arm around her. "It's been a long road for these two. More bumps than I would have liked."

"And can I guess by the look on your face that there won't be bumps anymore?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Not that I can see," Steve replied. "Now if I could just get Samuel and Angelica to..."

"No," Gwen said firmly. "You're not gonna mess with them again, and you're especially not gonna kill anyone to do it. I can't even believe you did it the first time."

"That was a coincidence," Steve said. "I didn't kill anyone. But it _did_ give Azrael and Angelica a chance to meet and they seem to get along really well."

"Uh-huh," Gwen responded dryly. "So Angelica wouldn't be with the man you wanted her to be with, and then she went out with other men who just coincidentally dropped dead on their dates. And Azrael making a friend makes your shenanigans worthwhile."

"Coincidence," Steve repeated firmly. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He then tilted his head toward the food tables. "Why don't we see where we're going to sit, shall we?"

* * *

Elijah kissed Selina again and held her close as they got ready for their first dance. "At least the aliens let us get through the wedding. Maybe they've decided to leave us alone!"

Selina chuckled. "Right. Although, am I the only one who would have found it sort of funny if the ships had shown up after 'Speak now or forever hold your peace?" She giggled again. "Or at least the place where that would have been said?"

But her laughter was short lived as they heard Klaus call out Sibyl's name, running to meet her, picking her up and bringing her back to the group. She was screaming in pain and only had one arm.

"What in the hell?" Selina breathed and put a hand over her mouth before turning to bury her head in Elijah's shoulder.

"Aliens," Sybil whispered weakly. "The aliens are here. More are coming!"

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched her cough up blood while her body shuddered. "I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of you."

"I love you too," Sybil told him. "Take good care of Amy. She needs it more then me now. Do you promise?"

"Yes," Klaus whispered as Sybil's body shook one more time and went still. "I promise. I love you, Sybil." He wasn't sure whether she heard those last words, but he hoped she did. He then cradled her body and let out a few ragged breaths as he tried not to cry, but his grieving was cut short by a shout from Selina.

"Look!" She yelled. "It's the damn alien ships! We gotta run!" She turned to Elijah. "You got the tornado cellar/bunker thingy all set up, right?"

"Of course!" Elijah nodded and picked her up. "Let's not just stand here! Everyone, follow us!"

They all began running toward the bunker but Elijah stopped when he realized Klaus wasn't following.

"Do you not see that there are alien robots coming, Niklaus?" He asked.

"I can't just leave Sibyl's body here," Klaus told him. "I have to-"

"I know you don't want to, but this is an emergency," Elijah told him. "She's past hope now. Whatever happens to her body, she isn't there anymore. Think of yourself. Think of Amy. And come with me."

Klaus looked down at Sybil's body and heaved a sigh before letting out a yell and tossing it on the ground as he narrowly avoided being hit by a laser. "That's enough of that, then," he told Elijah. "Coming!"

Other people were also running about in terror.

"Why?" Sarah yelled as she tried to shoot magic at the lasers that pursued both her and Sean. "Damn you, stop!"

"No, you stop!" Sean remonstrated. "It's obviously not doing any good, and it's just making both of us more of a target!"

"Just one more," Sarah told him. But then she stepped in a hole and twisted her ankle. Sean was so busy wanting to go forward that he almost missed what had happened until she yelled for him. Then he turned, eyes wide, as a ship bared down on his prone wife.

"Not today!" He whispered. "Not today, you damn robots!" He pulled Sarah out of the hole and then she held him tight as they ran away.

"Thank you," Sarah said and kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Sean told her. "And I'm not losing you now!"

"Where's Ellie Bean?" Sarah cried. "I haven't seen her. I hope she's safe!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sean said. "She's got Steve and Lucifer looking out for her, after all. Let's just get to the bunker."

"Right," Sarah breathed and leaned her head against Sean's shoulder as he ran the rest of the way with her to the bunker.

Steve and Gwen and Charlotte and Mikael weren't in as much of a rush. Or at least Charlotte and Steve weren't. "We need you two to go to the bunker with everyone else," Steve told Gwen and Mikael. "We'll try and take care of this."

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Gwen yelled. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Either we both stay or we both go. We're not weaklings who can't handle ourselves."

"She's correct!" Mikael joined in. "I won't be made to sit on the sidelines like a child! I want to fight!"

"And if you knew how to do that without getting yourself killed, we'd let you," Charlotte told him firmly.

"Do you know how to fight them without getting yourself killed?" Mikael prompted. "This is new territory for all of us." He picked her up. "So you're coming with me!"

"Oh, but...hey!" Charlotte protested as he marched off with her. "You put me down right this instant!"

"No!" Mikael returned. "Not now!"

"Well, we might as well go too," Steve sighed and began jogging with Gwen toward the bunker.

"I know you're trying your best," Gwen told him. "I know you want to help, but sometimes we just have to sit back and wait. It's all we can do now, even if we don't like it."

"Yes," Steve sighed as they got in the bunker. "I hate it, but I know you're right."

They were the last ones to make it into the bunker and shut and lock the solid door (which resembled a bank vault door) behind them.

"All right," Selina panted. "Everybody in?"

"Not everyone," Lucifer snapped as he paced. "Eleanor's not here."

"She's not?" Sarah began to sniffle. "I...I thought that you of all people would know..."

"No," Lucifer said and hugged her. "I don't, I'm sorry. She said she was going to come later, but she hasn't and I can't get a hold of her." He turned to Steve. "Something is wrong, isn't it? Let me go and find her. And my children too. If they die because of this...if I don't have a chance to say 'Goodbye,' then I swear..."

"They'll all be fine for now," Steve told him. "But if you leave, you won't be. Stay here. Trust me."

"Oh, sure," Lucifer gave an incredulous chuckle. "You think that just because we've started to get along a little, I'm automatically gonna do what you say? No, thank you. Not when it could mean death for my family. I'm going to go!"

"If Steve says stay, please stay," Gwen told him. "Just for a little longer."

Lucifer let out a sigh. "Damn," he whispered under his breath. "You had to be the one to ask." That made him back down at least for the moment, but Klaus wasn't so obedient.

"If Ellie is in danger, Amy is too!" He said and headed to the bunker door. "I'm going to find her. Sibyl is dead and I'll be damned I lose Amy too!"

"What, you're not gonna stop him?" Lucifer asked Steve incredulously as Klaus left. "How is that fair? How come he gets to leave and I don't?"

"Because Amy doesn't have the same protections that Eleanor does right now," Steve told him. "If he doesn't get to Amy now, she truly _will_ die and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Fine," Lucifer showed his teeth and stomped over to sit with Junior and Sarah. "Whatever you say."

"I need to go too," Scott begged his parents. "Please. I know it's dangerous, but Sophia...Sophia's all alone, and I don't know if she made it back to her house all right. I don't want her to be by herself dealing with all this. We owe it to her to help her because we're why she's been dragged into it in the first place. Don't try and tell me I'm wrong."

Selina and Elijah stared at one another, then went off to the corner and whispered for a few minutes before returning. "All right," Selina said. "Go be with Sophia. We know that since you love her, nothing we say would actually stop you, but...please be careful. Please do all you can not to die! I don't want to only have one child after all this is over."

"So you really _are_ pregnant!" Elijah burst out. "I thought so but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to say something and be wrong."

"Well, thank you for waiting until I told you," Selina smiled. Then she turned to Scott. "What are you just standing there for?" She asked. "Go to Sophia!"

"All right," Scott nodded, then opened the bunker door again and made a run for it, dodging lasers and what seemed like bullets as he made his way to Sophia's house, hoping with all his might that she was still alive in there. She had to be. She _had_ to be.

* * *

"Shit!" Amy cursed under her breath. She wished she'd left earlier. She was terrible at driving on gravel roads, especially long and twisting ones that seemed to have no beginning or end, and that seemed to be the only way to get to Selina and Elijah's house. And not only that, a damn possum had made her run off the road!

She thought that it wouldn't take long for someone helpful soul to come rescue her, but cars were few and far between and none of them had stopped. She growled and kicked the tire. Magic never worked on things like electricity and cars and stuff if they were from the human world. And it pissed her off. Cause that would be really useful right now. Then maybe she'd at least arrive in time for cake.

But thoughts about her damaged car were soon gone from her mind as the sky suddenly darkened and filled with ships. One of the ships' beams hit her squarely in the eye. It was so bright that she staggered and fell. Then, just as she was about to hit the car with her head and maybe become knocked out and helpless, strong arms gripped her, pulling her up and against a solid, but warm body.

"My car," she muttered. "It...it's broken!"

"That's all right, we can get you a better one," Klaus whispered. "Are you hurt? If you aren't, I'm going to put you down and I need you to run away as fast as you can. Do you understand me?"

Amy locked eyes with him, really seeing him. He looked sad. Desperate. Frightened. She had to reassure him somehow. "Yes," She whispered, leaning up to kiss him quickly, one he gladly returned. "Put me down, and I'll make a run for it. Selina and Elijah's house isn't far from here. I'll at least have friendly faces there." She grabbed his hand. "And you're coming too. Now. I'm not waiting for you and you know there's not anything you can do here!"

Klaus nodded and they began running past house after house, until finally, out of breath, they collapsed on the steps of what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse.

"Can't run anymore," Amy panted as she lay there like a log. "Too tired. Let me stay here and die."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Klaus told her, getting up and then picking her up after. They tried to get into the house, but couldn't. They then wandered around and found a door in the dirt next to the back of the house. It was metal with a round lock just like the one at Elijah's.

"Do you think whoever's down there will mind if we join them?" Amy asked.

"Worth a try," Klaus shrugged. "Can you get it open?"

"Let's both give it a shot," Amy decided.

They got the door open and then called out, "Anyone down there? We mean no harm! We're just...we're in trouble and we need shelter!"

When they got no response back, they proceeded into the bunker with caution and locked the door behind them.

"Looks like it's been abandoned like so much else around here," Klaus said as he rubbed his hands and went to find blankets to warm them with while Amy took a seat on a ratty sofa. "What a boon for us. We can stay here until the onslaught dies down."

Amy went to check on the door to see if they could get out when it was time. To her frustration, she found out the door was locked tight. "Damn," she muttered and kept pulling. "Damn it, door! Open! At least let us know you can so we can get out of here!"

"Use your magic!" Klaus advised.

"You don't think I'm trying that?" Amy snapped as she waved her arms about. "I'm trying it over and over but...for some reason, it's not working! I think we're stuck down here."

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Really," Amy sighed and collapsed heavily on the ratty sofa once more. She should have been alarmed, but she was too tired. Now she just wanted to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Elijah and Selina's, Lucifer was getting more and more antsy, striding back and forth between the door and one of the sofas. "Okay, I was told I only had to be here a little while," he said to Steve. "That's what I promised and I kept that promise. Now I want to leave and see to my house, my family, my children! I can't reach anyone, and that's not normal! Something is wrong and they need me!"

Steve and Gwen still looked at one another with hesitation, and to their surprise, it was Charlotte who spoke next.

"Oh, enough of this!" She snapped. "If he wants to go, let him go! It'll give him a last chance to say 'Goodbye', then _she_ will be gone and we'll be able to move on to other things!"

"She's nowhere near dying," Steve told Charlotte firmly, eyes narrowed. "Because of what I knew you'd do...how you'd treat her, I made sure of that." Steve then turned to Lucifer. "All right, go to Eleanor. Go to your family. If you need to see with your own eyes that they'll be all right...if that will bring you peace...then I won't hold you back any longer."

"Thank you!" Lucifer said and ignored his father's attempt at a hug as he was zapped back to the mansion and immediately headed for the guest house to search for Eleanor and any other person or sign that his family was okay, just as Dad had claimed.


	33. Truths And Consequences

**A/N- Part of this chapter was written by my lovely and talented friend and co-writer, Lovely Vero. Thanks for your marvelous work! :)**

Lucifer felt both shock and relief as he made his way into the guest house. It was shocking to actually see it damaged, but it wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

"Eleanor?" He called. "Eleanor!" He kept walking in the direction of the bedroom and as he did, he heard the sound of a music box getting clearer and clearer, and when he reached the doorway and looked it, the first thing he saw was Ellie's bottom, clad in tight light blue yoga pants.

"Nice to see you're still looking good," he remarked as she turned. "Nice to see your backside's nice and tight."

Ellie chuckled as they both ran for each other, and held on for dear life. "Well, that should be proof to you that I was gonna come back someday," she remarked. "I...I've been looking for stuff in the rubble. I saved my ring and I found...I found that music box..." She pointed at the wooden box with the spinning ballerina on top. "I didn't even know we had it, but the music...the music's helped relax my mind a little. I'm so glad you're okay! I love you so much!"

"And I you," he breathed as he nuzzled her neck and responded to her furious kisses. "Oh, darling, Eleanor. Darling...I've been trying to call, and I thought..."

"Sorry, I didn't want to draw attention to myself in case the aliens came back, which is why I didn't answer," Ellie explained. "Oh, Lucifer, I've missed you. You don't know how much!"

"Oh, thank Dad!" Lucifer breathed. "I thought you were hurt or dead! What would I ever do without you? And...and the children? Please tell me they're all right."

"They're safe too," Ellie assured him. "Jeff came to save Charlotte when the robots attacked and in turn, saved everyone else too." She blinked and leaned back a little.

"Are you all right?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yeah, fine," Ellie nodded and kissed his cheek. "No worries. Just a little dizzy for a moment there."

"Okay..." Lucifer got out. "Maybe we should sit down." He managed to find a large, red overstuffed chair and sat down while Ellie sat on his lap. They both held each other close, their breathing slow and steady as Lucifer ran his fingers through Ellie's hair. Then suddenly, she got that dizzy look in her eyes again.

"I...I don't...Lucifer, I don't feel well!" She told him. Then she fell against him, unconscious, and he looked down on alarm to see that both her yoga pants and his lap were covered in blood.

"Oh bloody HELL!" He shouted. He left her where she was for a moment, then quickly called the hospital, wishing with all his might that Junior wasn't stuck at the bunker. How would he get quick help for Eleanor now? "Hello!" He shouted desperately into the phone. "I have Doctor Sean Mikaelson's daughter here with me. She's unconscious and bleeding. Would you get someone out here as fast as possible?"

At that moment, two paramedics popped in and one of them grabbed Ellie, but it took some time because Lucifer was reluctant to hand her over.

"What...what's wrong with her?" He asked as they ran out of the house. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she got hurt when the house was destroyed, but..."

"There are probably other things too," the paramedic told him. "Stress can also trigger responses such as this, and if the house was just destroyed..no doubt she's under a lot of stress."

"What's going on?" Dexter asked as he and Valerie came running out of the big house. "Is Ellie okay?"

"Not at the moment," Lucifer sighed. "Just...just some injuries from the house being destroyed acting up...and stress. They're taking her to the hospital to make her better. Everything will be fine, no worries."

"Do you want to ride in the back?" Asked the paramedic.

Lucifer thought a moment. His wings popped out, then he decided against flying and nodded. "Yes, I'll ride in the back," he decided. "No use flying since I can't take her with me and I don't want to be away from her another second in case...in case..." He sniffled and breathed in. "Never mind, let's go."

* * *

When they reached hospital, the paramedics and doctors had to take Ellie to a room on another floor. They took a separate, much faster elevator while Lucifer, much to his chagrin, was forced to take one of the slower service elevators.

It was while he was waiting for the elevator and punching the button repeatedly that someone came up next to him who made his stomach drop.

"You know, Lu, just because you punch the button a bunch of times, it doesn't mean that the elevator will come any faster."

Lucifer turned and started. "What are you...why...? Don't tell me you're here for Eleanor! Please!"

"No, you big, doof!" Azrael shook her head. "She's practically indestructible. Witches, however, are not. They're my main pick-ups here."

"So...you're not here for Eleanor?" Lucifer asked.

"No!" Azrael shook her head, her brown eyes wide. "She's in bad shape and hurting but she's not gonna _die_." The elevator door opened. "There you go," his sister remarked. "I don't blame you for wanting to get up there as fast as you can," she told him. "She's not doing so hot emotionally. And even though she'll be fine in the end, I understand why you're so freaked out now by the sight of her. Again, it's not good."

"So I've seen," Lucifer nodded. "Goodbye, Azrael."

"Smell ya later, Lu!" Azrael replied as the elevator door closed after he'd boarded. "Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry!"

While Lucifer tried to get up the elevator, the doctors manged to get Ellie fixed up, at least physically.

"There," said her attending physician, who was a friend of her father's. His name was Greg. "Now, we were told that possible solutions for what's going on here are stress and your house being destroyed with you inside it, leading to injury. Would you agree with that?"

"Yes..." Ellie nodded. "I...if that's what Lucifer said, I won't contradict him, but...there's also one more thing that might be the cause of it. I was pregnant and had an abortion, but I haven't told him yet. And it's caused me some pain since it happened." She paused. "This is just between us, right? Lucifer and my father won't know until I tell them, or give you permission to tell them?"

"Of course," Greg replied and pushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "That's what patient confidentiality is for."

"Right," Ellie nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"And one more thing," Greg added. "I'm sure they told you, and if they didn't, I'm sorry, but the magic they have to use so they can operate on hybrids like yourself is very strong stuff and it takes a while to wear off. Until it does, all your vampire powers are either gone or weak until you heal. That could be another reason why all this is happening."

"Oh, yes," Ellie nodded, vaguely remembering being told that before her procedure. "Of course, that makes sense. It's very inconvenient, but it does."

"I know," Greg sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"For the love of Dad!" Lucifer shouted as he stomped into the room and kissed Ellie soundly, heedless of who was watching. "Maybe it _would_ have just been quicker to fly here. What in the world is the problem with the elevators in this place?"

"Well, they've been messed up for a bit and we can't really fix them up with magic," Greg explained as he bit his lip. "It's kind of been a problem getting a repairman."

"At least you got here, though," Ellie smiled at her husband and reached for his hand. "Even though it took awhile. That's a good thing."

"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded, gripping her hand tight in return and smiling. "It's a very good thing." He paused and looked Greg over. "And who might you be? If you're her doctor, I hope you're taking very good care of her! She's precious!"

"I am, don't worry," Greg assured him. "And she seems all right, but even though I bet both of you want to go back home, I want to keep her at least over night for observation. Just so we can be absolutely sure she's not going to experience another upset like the one she had."

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it," Ellie nodded. "I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"Don't worry," Lucifer whispered to her. "We'll play along and get you out of here the second their backs are turned."

"It's a nice thought," Ellie whispered back. "But if it's just for one night, I think I can tolerate it."

* * *

But it turned out Lucifer _couldn't_.

"You really don't have to stay," Ellie told him as she watched him and one of the orderlies set up a second bed for him. "I know you'd much rather be in a comfy bed at home."

"Doesn't matter how comfy it is if I'm alone in it," Lucifer told her. "And I'm...I'm tired of being alone. Now I just want to be where you are, even if it means eating disgusting runny eggs and drinking watery orange juice."

"Really?" Ellie asked. "Awww!"

"Plus, the image of you slumping over unconscious is still seared into my brain and in case it happens again, I want to be here to sound the alarm as soon as possible because who knows what could happen to you if there's a delay?"

"Well, if you put it that way...thank you," Ellie smiled and gave him a hug. "I feel fine now but that's very sweet of you."

Even after she fell asleep, he sat on the empty side of her bed, watching her, listening for ragged breathing and checking under the blankets for blood.

But she didn't relapse and finally, even he felt tired enough to rest beside her, pulling her sleeping body close as his wings covered both of them.

* * *

Ellie woke up the next morning to Lucifer standing at her bedside, holding a carry-out type box full of French toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning!" Lucifer told her cheerfully. "Here's breakfast for you from the house! And don't worry, they made it so it stayed warm for you. You've been through the worst and I didn't want to add to it by making you eat those horrible runny eggs I talked about last night." He paused. "This might seem like a foolish question, but...you still have your appetite, don't you?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded. "Can I have that box, please?"

"And here is a latte," Lucifer added. "Mocha, extra whipped cream."

"Thanks!" Ellie smiled and noticed that he was holding something behind his back now that she was holding all the food he'd brought.

"What are you hiding?" She wanted to know. "Can I see it?"

"What?" Lucifer asked and produced some roses from behind his back. "These? Oh, look at that! Where did these come from?"

Ellie chuckled and took the pink flowers. "Breakfast _and_ flowers? Wow, you spoil me! Thank you very much!"

After giving Ellie a gentle hug, Lucifer excused himself to get a drink from the machine, nearly running into Greg, who was coming in as he was going out.

"I came to see how you're doing before I go," the doctor remarked to Ellie with a smile. "Nice to see you still have an appetite and from what I heard, you made it through the night without any further complications."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ellie's hair. "She did wonderfully."

"I thought she would, but...you know, procedure, and everything," Greg nodded.

"And based on what you told me about...stuff...you know, that solution for why none of my vampire and other powers are working so well...I'll keep an eye on things and let you know if the side-effects of that lead to any more trouble," Ellie looked at Greg pointedly.

"What..what's going on?" Lucifer wanted to know. "I feel like there's something you aren't telling me."

"You'll find out when we get home," Ellie sighed. "It'll be good for me to tell you. Would have liked to have done it with Amy there, but...that's not gonna happen."

"Good luck," Greg told her. "And when you see your dad, tell him I say 'Hello', would you, please?"

"Sure will!" Ellie nodded.

* * *

After she finished eating, Ellie showered and dressed and then they got her checked out and driven home.

"I know it's a mess," Lucifer remarked as they headed back to the guest house. "But...but we could grab a few clothes...and we got the sheets and blankets washed, so..."

He trailed off as Ellie cleared her throat. "I have something I need to tell you," she got out. "And I don't think you're gonna be happy."

"Well, what is it?" Lucifer asked. "Does it have something to do with why you had to go to the hospital?"

"Y-yes," Ellie nodded and took a deep breath before hugging him hard as she looked him in the eye. "The reason I stopped coming to breakfast after I moved in here was...was that I found out I was pregnant, and since we weren't in a good place, I decided...I decided to end the pregnancy rather than go through with it because I didn't want the child to grow up feeling like it had to fix us. We both know how bad that is." She paused and then hurried on. "I know that since it was both of our child, you should have been part of the decision, but...but you always get so excited about us having kids, and...and I wouldn't have been able to do what I felt was best for me if I had seen you being happy. It's not your fault. It's just how things are." She paused as she watched him. He was silent, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Say something," she muttered. "Forgive me, please."

"There...there's nothing to forgive," he got out as they clutched each other and cried. "You did what's right for you and...and knowing you like I do...that must have been very hard."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "It was. I almost chickened out at the last minute."

"You made your choice and as I know all too well, exercising free will doesn't always make you popular or make you feel good," Lucifer reminded her. "And sure, I'm a little shocked and a little disappointed, but...you're still interested in building our family, right?"

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "When things aren't so...raw and stuff...of course!"

"Well, there you go then," Lucifer nodded and ran a hand down her back. "Nothing to be mad about. Problem solved."

"Oh, and one more thing," Ellie got out. "They had to use very strong magic on me so they could do the operation. That really messed up all my powers and it's a big part of why I've been so...so physically vulnerable lately. Greg said I would be back to full power eventually, but that would take time, so I'm gonna continue to be vulnerable for who knows how long. Will you take care of me?"

"I'll look out for you," Lucifer promised. "We _all_ will. And I know you won't like to hear this, but...if you're not at full power, I don't know if trips to Hell will effect you oddly. Until we figure that out, would you mind helping out from home? Vincent's already volunteered to deal with things on-site, as it were."

"All right," Ellie nodded. "That...that sounds okay."

"Thank you," Lucifer hugged her. "We'll get through all this, I promise. It's going to be all right."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and hugged him back. "Now I truly think it will be."

* * *

Scott was panting heavily when he reached Sophia's house. The appearance of a fleet of alien ships had made him have to take a detour, and he hoped that wasn't gonna cost him. He saw that the house looked as if it had been bombed in a few places. large sections of roof were gone (he narrowly avoided being hit by a falling brick as he made his way to the door) and when he pushed the door open, it fell. He stepped inside, praying not to see a bunch of little dog corpses strewn about because she loved her dogs so much.

He was full of relief when her little black lab puppy, Ranger, came up to him, whimpered, and started biting the leg of his suit pants.

"It's okay, little guy!" Scott told him and picked him up to give the shaking little dog a hug. "Where's Sophia?"

Once the little dog was put back on the floor, it started running and Scott followed. He reached a rubble filled room and watched in amazement as she fought her way out from under a debris pile like some sort of angel. Her face was dirty, her hair was askew, she was covered in a sprinkling of cuts and bruises, but as he took her in his arms and kissed her, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"What...what are you doing?" Sophia asked as carried her to the bedroom. It was in one of the most bombed parts of the house. They could both see blue sky above them and had to cling to one another since the bed was almost split in half.

"I...I want...you." Scott got out.

"Really?" Sophia questioned, taking his face in her hands. Shivers were going up her spine as he pushed up her shirt and ran his hands over her belly.

"You've never looked more beautiful," he breathed.

She opened her mouth in shock and he kissed it once more.

"If this has taught us anything," he continued, looking at her intensely, "it's that life is short. We could all be dead tomorrow. And I don't...if that's true, I don't want to waste any more time without you."

She nodded and they undressed before he gently lowered her on to the bed, and she shut her eyes as he swirled his tongue around her belly button, then gasped as he parted her legs and slowly but deftly tasted her.

"Good," she got out and then moaned. "Good! More! Harder!"

Scott was more than happy to oblige, burying himself inside her and trying not to be too forceful as he did it again and again because he didn't want to hurt her, even though she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Then she let out a cry that seemed different than the cries of pleasure she'd let out before.

"What?" He cried, pausing in the middle of sucking on one of her nipples. "What have I done? Did I hurt you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but my stomach feels weird, so...maybe we should stop...or at least do this another way," Sophia said.

"Okay," Scott agreed easily as Sophia cradled her belly. "Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"I just...I can't mess up. I have to stay healthy and not injure myself," Sophia told him. "I'm pregnant and I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Scott exclaimed. " _What_ baby? How the hell do you have a baby? Who's is it? is it that Matt guy that I know you saw to get back at me for the women I've been seeing?"

"Are you a moron?" She asked and pounded on his chest. "I've not slept with him." She paused. "But does that make _me_ the moron?" She shrugged. "Anyway, it's _your_ baby. It couldn't be anyone else's. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else's, even though I know you don't feel the same way and probably hate me for wanting to keep it."

She waited for him to say something but he was so shocked that he could barely speak, his mouth opening and closing rapidly.

"Oh, look at that!" Sophia gave a rueful chuckle. "I've shocked you into silence at last. You better have something good to say when you can finally find the words."

"So let me get this straight: You're carrying my child," Scott clarified. "When in the hell could this _possibly_ have happened?"

"Probably when we were in the stupid Tunnel of Love," Sophia told him with a scoff. "Which is ironic cause you don't love me at all, but I don't regret wanting to keep this baby. Hell, it might even kill me for all I know. But things are what they are."

Then her eyes and mouth opened in shock as Scott pulled her to him and kissed her soundly before she could say another word. After he broke the kiss, he chuckled a little. "I'm not saying this to be mean, but...you're so stupid! How could you not figure out by now that I'm so crazy about you?"

"How can you telling me I'm stupid _not_ be taken as mean?" Sophia asked and reached for a folded blanket that was on a chest at the edge of the bed so she could put it around herself.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Scott apologized and hugged her to himself. "You get what I'm saying, right? That I love you madly?"

"Right," Sophia drawled. "You love me madly and that's why you dated every other woman you could find and completely ignored me!" She pushed him away. "That makes a ton of sense!"

"I dated women I didn't truly care about cause I could do as little as possible and not worry about hurting them like I knew I would if I tried to get involved with you!" Scott told her. "This might surprise you, but when it comes to being good at relationships, I suck. I have a terrible feeling that I'd fuck everything up. Until just recently, I wasn't sure I even had it in me to maintain a relationship."

"But why should I believe that's changed?" Sophia asked. "What did it?"

"I watched my parents talk about how much they loved each other," Scott said. "How many ups and downs they had. How they failed time and again and still...still managed to find each other. 'If they can still have hope after they screw up, I thought to myself, maybe there's hope for me yet'.

He interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. "Of course, after I realized this, the robots showed up and started destroying everything. I thought...I thought for sure you were dead and that I would never get to tell you how much I loved you. That...that really would have sucked for me, just so you know."

Sophia didn't immediately respond to this. Instead, she looked at Scott's face. He seemed sincere. She liked what she was hearing. He was saying all the right things. Now the question was, would she take a chance and believe him?

"It...it really seems like you mean all this," She told him.

"I do!" Scott nodded earnestly. "I mean, I know the timing is suspect because we're naked and having sex and all, but I...I truly do mean it all. It's not just a way to get into your pants more. I know that's what you suspect, and I suppose...I suppose I deserve that." He looked her in the eye. "What...what can I do to make it so you don't have those suspicions anymore? If you'd like us to stop having sex and just date...I can be fine with that."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Sophia replied. "I'm gonna believe you. You don't have to prove anything anymore because you risked being destroyed by aliens just to come find me, remember?"

"Yeah," a grin curved Scott's lips. "I suppose I did." They sat in silence and then Scott said, "Are we done, or can you go longer? I can if you want."

Just then, they heard a whimper and scratching at the bedroom door. "Actually, it's time for Ranger and Bucky to have their walk and a potty break," Sophia said. "And I'd like you to come with me if you want to. A nice little walk, just the two of us. Won't that be fun?"

She opened the door to see another dog, this one a German Shepherd, come striding purposefully in the room. "Hi, Buck!" She said. "I didn't forget you. We're about to go on your walk." She turned to Scott, who was in the process of dressing, aided and abetted by his puppy friend, Ranger. "You keep an eye on him and I'll deal with Bucky," she decided once she had Scott's attention. "Is that fair?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded, zipped up his pants to complete his outfit, and picked the little dog up. "Let's go."

As they left, Scott's cell phone rang. It was his father.

"Have you found Sophia?" Elijah asked. "She hasn't been killed, has she?"

"No, but since things seem to be clear of aliens, we're gonna go walk her dogs and then we'll come straight home. Or I will. Sophia doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." She had to, he knew, but he didn't want to sound bossy, especially when they were just starting to get along.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? Half my house is gone!" Sophia told him. "Of course I'm coming. I hope your family doesn't mind pets."

"Good," Elijah told him. "Thank you. And while you're out and about, would you see if you can find your Uncle Klaus and then Amy too? They both seem to have gone missing. I know it's a tough thing to ask, but I want to try everything I can."

"Sure," Scott agreed. "Of course we'll look for Uncle Klaus and Amy on our walk. No problem. Bye, love you!"

"Where did your dad say Klaus and Amy are?" Sophia asked.

"He doesn't know," Scott shrugged as they left the house with Ranger and Bucky. "I think he's just hoping we get lucky and stumble across them or something."

"I hope we do," Sophia told him. "How are we supposed to face your dad otherwise?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll forgive us if we don't find anything," Scott assured her. "It'll be fine."

"Well, I really hope so," Sophia told him. "I truly do."

* * *

"If you continue to pace back and forth you'll make a hole in the ground!" Klaus (who had taken a sitting position on the old dusty sofa) commented, while pointing his right hand at Amy.

Her red dress was now stained, her pantyhose were sporting several holes, and one of her heels had been broken from one of her shoes during their run to find this shelter.

"Help! Help us! We are stock in here!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, pounding with both closed fists on the steel door.

"And now she is yelling in hope of blowing my eardrums!" Klaus commented some more, a large grin spreading over his full lips.

"Stupid me! What was I thinking? You're the mighty Klaus Mikaelson and you know better, right? So, what else do you want me to do – Oh _**King of Hybrids**_ enlighten me?" She snapped back, waving a finger at him, while standing in front of his extended legs. "Let see your suggestion, smart pants?"

"What about sitting right beside me on this lovely flowery sofa?" Klaus patted the stained cushions. "And taking the time to thank me for saving your pretty ass…. And legs…. Because you have such pretty legs." He commented, raising his sight from her ankles to her calves, while sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of his bottom lip.

"Stop this!" She scolded, pulling on her dress to cover more skin; redness filling both her cheeks. "There must be a way out of here? I won't let this door forbid us from leaving." She started pacing again.

"Amy; this bunker has been built against tornadoes. Whomever the owner was used concrete walls and a steel blast resistant door." Klaus started explaining. "Furthermore, these stupid aliens' robots blew the abandoned house into pieces and some rocks from the mountain came rushing down the said steel door. In short? We're stuck, love!"

"And? What's your point Einstein?" Amy rolled her eyes at his explanation; while increasing her speed. "I know about the steel and the concrete. Why do you think I wasn't able to get us out of here with my magic? That doesn't mean we can't alert some good Samaritans who are passing by?"

"Passing by in the middle of nowhere? Passing by while robots are invading us? Stop pacing, and start listening to me!" Klaus promptly grabbed her left ankle, before making her loose her equilibrium, only to catch her in his arms a second later. "There! Now, isn't it more comfortable?" He teased; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Says who?" She tried to squirm herself out of his embrace; but without succeeding in her quest for freedom.

"Says me!" He replied, holding both of her arms behind her back. "The air flow that is connected to the bunker is blocked. We don't have much time, Amy." He announced, unceremoniously.

"What … What do you mean by that?" She stammered, nervously; her breathing picking up.

"I mean you should stop pacing, save your energy to help lower your heartbeats and your intake of air." He suggested, releasing his grip on her before gently pushing a few strands of her red hair behind her ears. "Though I understand that it might be difficult to lower your heartbeats while being in my presence, love." He teased, winking at her.

"Oh! You're so impossible!" She pushed both of her hands on his chest to rise back into a standing position. "So what? We'll die?"

"Well, I don't know about witches, but as a hybrid I'll probably desiccate in matter of days." He shrugged, unaffected by it all.

"Well, that is reassuring to know you'll mummify and stop talking at least." She rolled her eyes, arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Well, now I know there is something wrong if snapping at me doesn't grant you the purest of pleasure. Why are you so nervous? I know you Amy. I probably know you better than anyone, and better than myself. Your stress is on a new unknown level to me." He questioned, narrowing his sight on her.

"I'm … I just want to get out of here." She closed her eyes, taking a deep intake of air inside her lungs.

"No, there's something else that you're hiding from me, Love." Klaus rose back on his legs, before grabbing her left wrist to pull her back. "Talk to me?"

"Why aren't you saving your energy and take care of Sybil instead?" She snapped at him.

"I can't, because she's dead." Klaus announced, unceremoniously.

"What?" Amy exclaimed, in shock. "What do you mean she's dead?"

"Collateral damage after the robots attacked the ranch." Klaus shrugged; swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Oh my God! This is awful…. How … I mean, is everybody attending the wedding safe and sound?" Amy questioned; her right hand positioned over her chest.

"I guess… I left them behind to find you." He shrugged.

"We need to get out of here, Klaus … We need to get out of here!" She started panicking; tremors filling her tone of voice.

"Amy, talk to me, Love?" He gently cupped her face to stare into her eyes.

"You … You don't understand, it… _**It**_ could be in danger…And … And I can't do anything!" She stammered, while grabbing his forearms; tears filling her eyes.

"What could be in danger?" Klaus asked, frowning.

"The baby … _**The baby**_ could be in danger." She confessed, sobbing. "I'm pregnant!"

ooOoo

"Decrease of air in the bunker is truly affecting your mind, Love. You're starting to hallucinate." He commented, while taking a few steps toward the bunker door, before trying to turn the wheel on the door, without succeeding himself (even while using his supernatural strength).

"Except I'm truly pregnant, Klaus." She repeated, with much ardor.

"What are you saying, Amy?" He swirled on himself to face her; astonishment plastered all over his face.

"I'm saying that I'm carrying a child." She rephrased her say; swallowing a lump in her throat.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed, a large smile spreading over his full lips. "You're not fucking playing with my mind now?"

"You think that I would joke about something like that now, Klaus?" She responded, pointing a finger at her chest.

"Are you saying that we're having a baby?" He added, joyfully; taking a few steps to reach her standing position; before placing his right hand over her stomach. "That you're having my baby?"

Amy slowly rose her head to stare at his five o'clock shadow that was now covering most parts of his face, the adorable dimples digging his cheeks, his greenish blue eyes and his full lips that were twisting in an adorable smirk … Damn! Her heart was speeding way too fast at the moment. She knew better! She knew better than to take that route of misery once again.

"I've said I was pregnant!" She replied, dryly, with her chin rose; before pushing his hand away. "I did not say it was yours!"

"Of course it's my child, love! Who else could it be? We fucked like rabbit the past few weeks!" Klaus objected, vehemently.

"Well, it could be Stevie's." Amy countered; pulling on her neckline.

"And stop pulling on your dress, I've seen your legs, ass and breasts more time than I could count on both hands!" Klaus snapped, pacing back and forth in the small bunker.

"Well, stop looking at me like I'm dessert then!" She waved a forbidden finger in his face.

"I'll stop looking at your legs, ass and breasts when it will please me to do so; which can pretty much be summarize by: _**never**_!" Klaus pushed her finger away.

"OK… I see what's happening, now; you're bitter because I'm carrying Stevie's child." Amy came to the single conclusion.

"Of for fuck sake, Amy, the child is not his, it is mine and you perfectly know it!" Klaus lashed out, angrily.

"I've slept with him too- there's 50 – 50% chances that it could be either of you!" She replied, while starting to pace in the opposite side of his own steps.

"Are you telling me that teeny-weeny Stevie could be the father?" Klaus responded, tilting his head backward before bursting into loud laughter. "Are you sure that he even knew where to put it?"

"Oh! You're disgusting!" Amy stomped her feet on the ground.

"Hey? I'm just saying the truth, love." Klaus added, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you even think for two seconds that Steve junior had changed body with a mortal? Did you even think for one second that the said body could have been one of a man who was sterile?"

"I …. Why would you say that?" Amy froze, immobilizing herself while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Well, I don't know – could it be that I checked some facts about him?" Klaus shrugged, unapologetically; a smirk of satisfaction spreading all over his lips.

"Well, I don't care about what you're saying because it must be a lie!" Amy responded, tears filling her eyes. "Stevie is kind, sweet, affectionate…"

"Boring, boring, boring …. Something else you want to add, love?" Klaus asked, teasingly.

"And he had never tried to kill me!" She added, slyly; while erasing the smile on his face in a split second.

ooOoo

A heavy silence filled the bunker while they continued to stare at each other.

"You had to go there, didn't you Amy?" Klaus questioned with a lump being swallowed in his throat.

"I will always _**go there**_ , Klaus." She replied, dryly; her chin rose.

"I …." He started, taking a pause; while closing his eyes and both fists simultaneously. "I had apologized so many times already."

"The fact that you would think that an apology would ever erase in my mind the fact that you literally killed me is like a slap in my face." She responded, under clenched teeth.

"If you think …. If you think even for second, that I have forgiven myself – you are sadly mistaking, love." He explained, pointing a finger at her. "Every second of my miserable eternal life is filled with regrets of that moment. I will never find peace, if that single fact is any consolation for you."

"It doesn't even start to be a consolation, Klaus." She spat to his face. "You know why? Because you freaking killed me!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "The man who said that he loved me, killed me!"

"And I still love you damn it! There is not a single second of the day that you're not in my mind and heart, Amy." He protested, vehemently. "You're my life, you're everything I'm aching for!"

"Fuck you, Klaus… Fuck you!" She busted, her closed fists hitting his chest with much ardor; tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I want you to go to hell; if I could I would kill you myself to give you a taste of what that mean."

"Then kill me!" He spat himself, before grabbing both of her wrists to push her arms behind her back while bringing her in full contact with his chest. "But before that kiss me!"

"You know I can't kill you!" Amy shouted and then kissed him angrily, her hands roaming all over his suddenly very hot body before nibbling his neck and ears slowly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, you can," he breathed as they fell back on the sofa and she landed on top of him. "If you keep this up, you'll kill me very fast."

Amy helped him off with his shirt and then lightly ran her fingers over his abs before kissing them. "What?" She asked in surprise. "You're not gonna fight me to be on top? I thought that went against your whole alpha-male machismo thing."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Klaus grinned. "My taking off one night won't change anything." He reached up to touch her belly, massaging it gently as Amy whimpered in spite of herself and then hissed.

"Besides," he cooed at the angry redhead while he continued to massage her body, "I have to be gentle with our baby."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not necessarily..." Amy repeated, but then gave up. What was the point? He wasn't gonna listen.

"Good, you've finally realized the futility of dragging on that line of conversation any longer," Klaus nodded. "Good. Will you please shut up and kiss me again already?"

"Why don't we both agree not to say another word during any of this?" Amy suggested. "I would get some sort of gag, but that's kind of difficult at the moment.

"Oh, Amy," Klaus chuckled. "How unexpected and daring of you!"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said you weren't gonna talk!"

He then let out a chuckle and a cry as she began to ride him hard.

"Does it hurt?" Amy yelled, bearing her teeth. "I hope it hurts!"

"Oh, no, love, it feels good!" Klaus replied with a grin. "Harder! Harder!"

"I thought you said I had to be gentle!" Amy reminded him. "Make up your mind!"

"No, I said _I_ had to be gentle with _you_ ," Klaus corrected. "You can be as rough as you want with me!" He then let out a yell when he finally climaxed and had to hold on tight to Amy so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

"There," he said after they both caught their breaths. "It's my turn now!" He advanced toward her and she backed away, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Klaus asked. "You've not looked at me like that in ages. In fact, I can't remember when the last time was."

"You...you look like you want to eat me up," Amy told him.

"Well, I do," Klaus assured her, pinning her against one wall of the bunker with his hands over her head. "But it's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing you haven't experienced before. And enjoyed very much, if I do say so myself."

"The look you had in your eyes just now..." Amy got out, trying to duck under his arm, "That's how you looked right before you killed me. Don't think I don't remember that, Klaus."

"You...you can't honestly still be mad about that," Klaus told her. "That was years ago and you came out of it all right." He leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"No, stop! Don't touch me again! In fact, go over in that corner. Or I will!"

"No don't, please," He said and took her hand, kissing the palm gently. "No need for that." He put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her lightly. "I know I hurt you, but I'll do whatever I have to to regain that trust."

Amy let out a moan as he began to kiss her neck, not nibbling as she feared he would, but just the gentle touch of his lips against the skin. She reached up and took one of his hands, placing it gently between her legs.

"I don't think I have to tell you what to do," she whispered.

"No," Klaus shook his head and began to rub her. "Not a word." He then slipped his finger in and out of her as she laughed and cried out.

"Good," she giggled. "Good!"

It was just as he was catching her after she climaxed that she felt something strange in her stomach. The baby was kicking.

"What?" Klaus asked. "Amy, love, are you all right?"

"Yes," Amy nodded and put a hand to her stomach as she felt the baby kick again. "Just a little indigestion. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, let me see," Klaus told her.

"No!" Amy yelled. "Don't, please, I'm fine!"

But it was too late. He felt it. There really _was_ a baby in there. _His_ baby. And it was kicking. And then he realized that unless he did something, the aliens would probably kill Amy and it before it had a chance to live. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Klaus?" Amy asked nervously. "Are you okay?" Then she squealed in fright as his vampire face appeared and he grabbed her by the hair.

"If I were to turn you right now...would any harm come to the baby?" He asked in a warped voice.

"N...not if you did it really fast," Amy got out.

"Good," Klaus nodded. "I know you're not gonna like this, but I have to do it! To save you and the baby from the aliens. I hope you understand."

Amy then let out a shriek as he wrapped his other arm around her, quickly bit his wrist and forced the blood down her throat.

"You have to swallow," he reminded her. "You know why!"

Amy shook her head and spat the first round of blood in his face. "You're a real bastard, you know that? In every possible way! And after all this, I'll make sure you never see this child _ever_!"

"Fine with me," he yelled, even though it wasn't. "As long as you and the baby are alive, that's really all that matters."

Then, he broke her neck and cradled her still body, his hand on her belly as he waited for her to wake up again, and thankful with each little kick he felt, that, because of Amy's magic, the baby wasn't in any distress at all. Or was it? He felt something a little strange. If it wasn't insane, he would say it was another heartbeat. A kick that felt just a little different. But that couldn't be true. Amy would have told him if there was more than one. He had to be imagining it that he might have _two_ babies to protect. It was just wishful thinking on his part. And in this atmosphere, it wasn't impossible.

As soon as Amy's eyes popped open, she began snapping her teeth. "Hungry!" She breathed. "And the baby...it better not be dead!"

Klaus put one of her hands on her belly. "It's strong and kicking," he grinned. "Feel it."

"You're damn lucky," Amy narrowed her eyes, reaching out and trying to choke him. But it did nothing and he just laughed and held onto her tighter, "Now let me go. I want food. I need blood!" She bit his arm, but wasn't able to draw much blood, gnawing and gnawing.  
"Damn it!" she cried. "Why can't I taste anything?"  
"Well, you're not biting hard enough, are you?" Klaus asked.  
"And the least you could do is act hurt!" Amy cried in frustration and kicked him. "If you're not gonna be any help at all, I want something better!"  
"Well, don't forget we're locked in here," Klaus told her. "Sorry to say I can't get you to a different blood source now."  
"Shit!" Amy scowled and pounded on the door. "Let us out!"  
"You can pound all you want, but I don't think anyone will hear us," Klaus told her and patted the couch cushion beside him. "You might as well just down with me and wait."  
"But you know I can't do that!" Amy told him, stomping back to the sofa. "I have to eat! What do you expect me to do?'  
"I have no idea," Klaus said. "We might have to just hope for a miracle."  
"That better not be your only idea," Amy spat. "You know how often miracles happen." Then she punched him in the eye.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.  
"I don't know," Amy shrugged as Klaus hoped desperately for someone to let them out soon. "I was bored, so I just felt like it."

But just as she said that, they heard a dog barking.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy ran to the entrance door. "I hope they can hear us!" She paused and gestured to Klaus. "Come shout with me! We'll be louder together."

So they both shouted, although they seriously doubted that it would work. But then they nearly both started crying when, with a grunt, the door opened and Scott called, "Anyone here? Everywhere else seems abandoned!"

"We're here!" Amy ran to them. "You better not shut that damn door! We've been stuck here for ages and I'd like to get home!"

"Amy?" Sophia asked as she tried to stop her dogs from jumping into the bunker. "Who else is with you? Is it Klaus? We've been looking for you because Elijah said you were missing."

"Yes, Sophia, it's me." Klaus said. "And you have very good timing. I hate to stop you from exploring, but could you bring us home with you?"

"Oh, sure," Sophia told him. "My dogs just picked up a scent from the house and followed it here. And now that we know what they were smelling, we can go."

Scott and Sophia helped Klaus and Amy out of the bunker and brought them back to the house, but it was not an easy trip, as Amy kept trying to eat Sophia.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Sorry," Amy apologized graciously. "I'm very hungry." She pointed at Klaus and tried not to sound accusatory since he'd meant well. "He turned me into a vampire to save me from the aliens and I...I need blood."

"Well, would you mind waiting until we get you around someone who can help you?" Sophia questioned and then kept close to Scott. "Please?"

"All right," Amy huffed. "But I promise that if you give me some blood, I wouldn't kill you. I'd just take a little."

"She said 'No'," Klaus told Amy firmly and held onto her tight. "And we have to respect that. All right?"

"Fine," Amy huffed and then lapsed into silence as they followed Scott and Sophia back to Selina and Elijah's, where she told Elijah what happened to her as the remainder of the wedding party left the tornado cellar, and then Selina stayed with her in the kitchen while Elijah got her some blood and plotted the best way to teach her how to use her new abilities.


	34. The Pain Of Separation

Steve looked around the mansion with a big sigh as he made his way in. The destruction wasn't terrible, but it would still take time to fix. People would have to be re-located for the time being. He wondered if his son was planning that. He made his way to Lucifer's study, which was in practically pristine shape except for one broken window.

"You wanted to see me, Samael?" He asked his son quietly. He knew why, of course. He also knew that this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes!" Lucifer snapped and slammed the book he'd been perusing down hard on his desk. "You have a lot of explaining to do, old man!" He began to advance on his Father, his eyes full of fire. "How could you have done this to me?" He yelled. "How could you just let Eleanor end a pregnancy when I didn't know about it in the first place? That's not right!"

Steve prepared to duck as Lucifer threw a punch, but to his surprise, his son was aiming for the wall, not his Father's face.

Then tears began to stream from Lucifer's eyes as Steve reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're angry with me...but I couldn't interfere. Not with this. Eleanor needs to learn how to stand up for her convictions. Her just giving into whatever makes you or anyone else happy, even if it won't necessarily serve her is not healthy and you know it."

"There could have been other ways to have her learn that!" Lucifer shouted. "But why _this_?"

"Lower your voice," Steve urged. "You know she's been through a lot. Just let her heal. Let yourself heal too. Please. I know it's hard, but please think of _her_!"

Lucifer looked at Steve in surprise and stepped back. "You don't think I have?" He asked. "This is the first time I've expressed any anger about this at all. I never have to her face, not even when she told me the truth. I mean, I said I was disappointed, but I would be a hypocrite and a fool if I scolded someone outright for exercising their free will, right?"

"Yes, I suppose you would," Steve nodded. "But I take it this goodwill on your part won't last forever?"

"Well, it's not to be cruel, but...if I don't want to put her in a situation where she feels she has to end another pregnancy, I'm going to have to step back a little, aren't I?" Lucifer asked. "Of course I won't deny her affection completely. I'll just...have to stop myself from being as enthusiastic as I usually am."

"So you're going to deprive her of affection, but you're framing it as a generous act on your part," Steve got out. "Sounds a bit spiteful to me."

"It might come across that way, but it isn't," Lucifer told him, his voice becoming emotional again. "It's...it's going to be hard, but I have to do it if I want to do right by her." He paused. "And...just so I know...that child that we would have had...was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Steve got out. "She's going to look like Eleanor when she finally comes."

"A girl..." Lucifer collapsed in one of the overstuffed chairs and asked Steve to get him a drink. "Oh, my...a girl."

"Are you going to be all right?" Steve asked.

"No," Lucifer shook his head. "Not for a while, anyway. Betrayals like this don't just heal overnight." He gulped down his drink as his phone beeped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run by the club. Noah wants me to check on some things with him."

Steve nodded and let him go, then collapsed to the same chair, rubbing his temples. He hated that it was going to take so long for Samael and Eleanor to heal. But at least they would. He just had to be patient, even if it killed him, in a figurative sense, of course.

Feeling he needed to do something productive or else he would scream, he got up and went to the library where Ellie was curled up under a blanket and reading a book.

The door was open but he knocked on the door-frame anyway, and when she looked up and smiled, he said, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, no," Ellie shook her head. "Please come in. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Steve shook his head and sat down next to her. "I just...I wanted to see how you were."

"I've been better, I've been worse, but things can only go upward from here, right?" Ellie got out.

"Yes, I suppose so," Steve nodded and cleared his throat. "I...I want to commend you for the choice you made. I know it was hard, but you listened to yourself and that's good. I'm proud of you."

Ellie scoffed. "You're proud of me for being a murderer?" She asked. "After it happened, when it was all over, I felt relief. But ever since, I've been constantly questioning if I did the right thing in the long run or if I was just...if there was some other reason for what I did that wasn't entirely good. Maybe I _did_ end the pregnancy out of spite."

"Yes, I know that's why you've been having trouble sleeping," Steve nodded. "And sneaking out to the spare bedroom after you've put a spell on my son to make him sleep."

Ellie nodded. "Nightmares. Blinding bright light and crying...lots of crying. 'Why did you kill me, Mommy? Why?'" She shuddered. "Just like when I left Vincent and Valerie when they were babies and had that dream where they were monsters and I tried to kill them."

"It's not real," Steve told her. "It's just what's in your head."

"And it's not always that," Ellie continued. "Sometimes I just see your son yelling at me too. And he punishes me with the face and everything, but not in a fun way. _That's_ not just in my head. He acted all nice at first when I told him, but...he's really mad. I know it."

"Not mad," Steve countered. "Frustrated. Disappointed. But not mad. Not really. It'll pass."

"I know, but until it does, it won't be pretty, will it?" Ellie sighed and leaned against Him.

"No," Steve sighed. "I'm afraid not."

* * *

"You know, we have a very nice ceiling," Selina observed. "Wouldn't you say so, Hon?"

"Oh, yes," Elijah agreed. "Splendid." He was staring up at the ceiling too.

It was all they'd been able to do on what was supposed to have been their honeymoon night. An attack by aliens and the shock of Amy's vampirism occupied their minds fully and had made it hard to get in the mood or sleep.

Selina pushed the blankets back a little and rolled from her back to her side so she was looking at Elijah directly. "Not to add to everything that's driving us so nuts we couldn't have sex on our wedding night, but...what do you think's going on with Scott and Sophia? Something's up."

"Is it?" Elijah asked. His mind was still on Amy. "I didn't notice. And I can't believe my brother turned Amy into a vampire! He killed her again! Doesn't he ever learn?"

"I hope he at least had a good reason," Selina responded quickly. "Now...about our son..."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Elijah assured her. "He and Sophia are adults. Don't you think Amy needs our help more now? You look after her, and I'll have a word with my brother."

He paused, his tone softening as he put a hand on her belly. "But first I have to ask...are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Selina gave him a small smile and a kiss. "Some clear soda would be nice. Thank you."

Elijah smiled. "Coming right up."

He came back with the stuff a few minutes later, and in between her eating and drinking, they talked more about what had happened at the wedding.

"Well, at least it was memorable," she chuckled wryly. "It's nice to be able to say that."

"And I can't believe about Amy," Elijah got out for the five millionth time. "She's a vampire! _Again_! And is it just me, or did she seem more out of control than she was the last time?"

"Well, yes, but it's not her fault," Selina shrugged. "The more fraught the situation is when you turn, the more screwed up you are in the beginning and the more time it takes to bring you back to yourself. You have to remember that! And at least it kept her alive. Would we rather she was dead?"

"How long did it take you to truly come back to yourself?" Elijah asked. "I know your beginnings weren't all sunshine and roses."

"Oh, it took a very long time," Selina said. "I don't think I truly felt like myself until...until just before you sent me away from Paris. That was over fifty years it took me."

"Well, we have to be sure it doesn't take poor Amy that long," Elijah decided.

"Right," Selina agreed. "I wouldn't wish the experience I had on anyone, except for..." she looked at Elijah guiltily as she thought about Katherine stewing in absolute misery, even though she knew that that had in fact happened to the older vampire. "You know what? Never mind."

"Gladly," Elijah agreed and looked around. "It's so nice to know that our house was spared a lot of harm in the attack. It's still practically in one piece and that amazes me."

"Well, you _did_ have it fixed up with magic," Selina reminded him. "Maybe that makes it super strong and fortified or something."

"Could be," Elijah shrugged. "It's as good an explanation as any." He paused, smiling down at her belly. "And I think we really need to start working on a nursery soon, don't you?"

"Yes," Selina nodded and then got out of bed to grab a stack of papers off the top of the dresser. "In fact, I've been making some notes. Have a look and see if our minds have met anywhere."

"Well, once we know if we're having a boy or a girl, it'll be easier to go in the right direction," Elijah told her.

"Why would it matter what kind of baby we're having?" Selina asked and tapped the paper with her finger. "I would think that both boys and girls would appreciate yellow walls and farm animals, don't you?" She paused. "I can't believe you want to continue to saddle our children with traditional gender roles and make sure they adhere to gender stereotypes!"

"That's not what I'm doing," Elijah told her. "You know I don't like to just barrel into things blindly. I have no problem with farm animals or yellow walls or anything. You can decorate the whole damn room yourself and I'll stay out of your way!"

Then they stared at one another, breathing hard and not blinking before Selina put her hands up and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Of course if you want to add in certain details once you find out what sort of kid were having...that's fine. Sorry I got oversensitive and blew up at you. It was uncalled for."

"Thank you!" Elijah nodded. "Not that I needed your permission to do that, but it's nice to know I'm allowed." He paused. "I think I need to leave before this blows up into something awful. Enjoy your soda and crackers."

"I will," Selina assured him. "And maybe I'll sleep a little longer. Perhaps I need it."

* * *

Elijah decided to head to the kitchen and get some blood after he left the bedroom.

As he entered, Sophia, who was standing by and staring out of one of the big kitchen windows, turned to face him. "Good morning," she greeted him.

"Good morning," Elijah returned and began rooting around in the refrigerator for blood. "I was just thinking that I would get breakfast. Have you had any?"

"I was going to, but then I made the mistake of looking out the window and got distracted," Sophia replied, finally turning away from the view of the yard in ruins, and sitting down next to Elijah at the table as she tried not to cry. "It's a mess out there," she said. "I worked so hard to make sure you had a pretty space and now it's all ruined!"

"Listen to me," Elijah told her firmly after gently kissing her forehead. "Selina and I both know that you put a lot of work into our wedding and we won't forget about it. We're very grateful, and there's no reason for you to feel bad. You didn't know robots were gonna attack!" He noticed her yawning and went to get her some coffee. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had to take care of my dogs," she said. "Feed 'em and stuff. I'm sorry if they're keeping you awake with all their yapping." She paused. "Oh and one more thing: Scott told me he loved me. Do you think I should believe it?"

"Oh, it's fine," Elijah promised her. "So much of my life I've had animals in my home. Without them, it's almost too quiet." He put her cup down, then picked it up again. "Do you take milk or sugar? As for my son, I think you can believe it with all your heart. He's crazy about you."

As Sophia sighed in relief, answered 'Sugar,' and asked if what was in the cup was decaf (because, she improvised, the regular stuff made her too jittery), both she and Elijah smiled as Selina and Scott, looking like brown-haired, blue eyed zombies, dragged themselves into the kitchen, their hands holding each other's, presumably so they wouldn't fall down in their state of exhaustion.

"So tired," Scott muttered. "Need coffee..." He nearly missed the chair he meant to sit in and almost fell in Sophia's lap.

"I know it's not right, but I need caffeine!" Selina told her husband. "Please?"

"No," Elijah said firmly. "Decaf only for you. But would whipped cream help?" Their earlier squabble was forgotten now. All he wanted to do was take care of her.

"Okay," Selina grinned. "It's an improvement. Thank you." She watched with wide eyes as Elijah piled the white stuff very high. "And when I say 'Thank you', I mean ' _Thank you_ '!"

"You're welcome," Elijah smiled and set the cup down in front of her. "Enjoy."

"Hey, what about me?" Scott demanded. "Don't I get any?"

"You have legs and the coffee machine is over there," Sophia pointed. "Can't you get it yourself?"

But he just blinked and said, "Huh? What?" He clearly was not entirely awake yet.

"Fine, you big baby," Sophia said. "I'll get your coffee for you."

"Thank you," Scott told her. "Just milk, please."

After he drank his coffee and became more alert, he put an arm around Sophia and smiled. "Speaking of babies, Sophia and I have something we want to tell you, Mom and Dad. You might want to sit down for this."

"Why?" Selina asked, playing along and not ruining the surprise even though he'd practically just given it away. "Is one of you hurt?"

"No," Scott assured his mother quickly. "Nothing awful like that." He looked at Sophia. "You want to tell them?"

"They're your parents," Sophia said, still not quite used to her place in this family, whatever it was. " _You_ should tell them."

"What is it?" Elijah burst out. "Someone just say something, would you?"

"How could you not know what they're gonna tell us already?" Selina asked her husband in amazement. "Scott practically gave it away!"

"Well, pretend I'm thick-headed," Elijah said. "Enlighten me!"

"I'm pregnant!" A scarlet-faced Sophia burst out. "And the baby is Scott's!"

There was silence in the room as they waited for Elijah and Selina's response, which, to their surprise, was loud laughter on both sides.

"That's...that's good," Elijah got out when he could finally speak. "You two really got us good this morning. Who knew you could tell such a good joke?"

"It's not a joke!" Scott protested. "She's really pregnant!"

"I am!" Sophia said. "That's why I asked for decaf. Not because the regular stuff makes me jittery!" She pulled up her shirt, showing a belly that was just beginning to jut out. "And have a look at my belly!"

Selina, who of course recognized a pregnant belly when she saw it, spit out her coffee all over the table as Elijah's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of her hand so he wouldn't pass out.

"You _are_ pregnant," he got out weakly. "Oh, my god..."

Though his parents looked shaken and like they were both about to be sick, Scott turned to Sophia and gave a small smile and a nervous laugh. "That went better than I thought it would. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," Sophia agreed dryly as she pulled her shirt down. "Right. Whatever you say."

* * *

As Stevie tried his best to clean up the debris in his room (it was on one of the hardest hit sides of the house) and pack his things to re-locate temporarily, he paused when he heard a discreet knock at the door. He put his bag on the desk chair and opened the door a crack.

"Who is it?" He asked. "You're not an alien robot, are you?"

"It's Amy," said a soft voice. "But if I _was_ an alien robot, I would think I'd be smarter than to say 'Yes' to that question if it meant I would be denied entrance."

Stevie opened the door with a grin and barely had time open his arms to Amy before she jumped into them.

"Oh, thank Grandpa," he said as they held each other tight and nuzzled one another's necks. "When you...when Mom told me you'd left before the guest house was attacked and she had no idea where you were, I was so scared...I'm glad you're all right!"

Then he paused and looked at her. Really looked at her. She was paler than usual, and those plump lips were an unusual shade of red. She looked ill. "Are you all right?" He asked. "If not, what happened?"

"Well...I've been better," Amy confessed. "As for why I wasn't at the wedding, my car stalled on the stupid country road and then the aliens attacked. Klaus save me and we got stuck in a bunker with no air, and...he thought I was gonna die, so...he turned me into a vampire."

"He what?" Stevie's eyes widened and he nearly dropped Amy on the floor. "Don't try and stop me! I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" Amy yelled and tried to stop him. "What he did was wrong and it hurt me, but in a way, I understand it." She put a hand to her head and swayed a little, which made a worried Stevie pick her up in his big, strong arms, set her down on the bed, and kiss her hair.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "You look pale. Did you...did you have blood this morning? I know this is all new for you, but you can't forget! Let me get it for you."

He started to leave, but she stopped him again. "Don't bother, it's no good. I tried and I got enough down, I think. But the amount that came out of me is much more than stayed in and I'd like to not throw up again for a long time, thank you."

"I'm sorry," Stevie hugged her gently. "I know it's hard, but you get used to it."

As he pulled out of the hug, Amy whimpered and looked pained.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you sick? Let me help you lie down!"

"No, no, it's not that," she shook her head and wrung her hands while avoiding his eyes. "I shouldn't feel bad about this, considering what happened in the past between us and all, but...I have to admit that I haven't been entirely faithful to you."

Stevie blenched. "And let me guess...Klaus was the person you weren't faithful _with_? The other guy you were seeing?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "I got so caught up in the good feeling of it all that I...I lost myself. But I know now that it was really, really wrong. Please forgive me!"

Stevie heaved a big sigh and looked out his bedroom window while drumming his fingers against the sill until Amy cried out impatiently.

"Come on, say something!" She yelled. "Am I forgiven or not?"

"Well, as you pointed out, I behaved badly and hurt _you_ in the past," he told her. "And you know what they say about people living in glass houses throwing stones. I don't want to be a hypocrite and I love you very much, so...I forgive you."

"Thank you," Amy smiled. "And...there's another thing: I'm pregnant and I'm not sure who the father is. Klaus is positive the baby is his, but..."

She trailed off as Stevie got closer and cupped her face with his hands. "It doesn't matter," he told her. "Whether the baby is mine or not, I'll love it just the same." He then got down on one knee as Amy's eyes widened, a giant diamond ring suddenly appearing. "Would you marry me?"

* * *

As Lucifer finished talking with Steve, there was a forceful knock on the door of the study. "Lucifer, are you in there? What's going on? I'm not tired anymore, so I've left my bed!"

Lucifer put a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise at Steve, who nodded in agreement before letting a somewhat perturbed Ellie in, watching as she strode across the office floor.

"I-I hope you're well, Eleanor," Steve got out.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and hugged Lucifer the best she could since he didn't pick her up like he normally did. "I've improved, but all is not entirely well. It will be, though, someday."

Lucifer let this go on only for a few seconds before he held her at a distance and tried to ignore her face which mirrored that of a puppy who had just been kicked.

"Stop looking like that," he said when he could finally turn to face her. "You know if you and I start hugging we'll never leave this office and we...people are waiting for us downstairs to discuss what we're going to do about rebuilding the mansion They've been down there awhile."

"All right," Ellie nodded and took his hand. But he didn't squeeze back. She noticed this but tried not to show it as they made their way downstairs. Steve had warned her about this, and in a way, she supposed she'd earned it, so it was best to just let Lucifer have the time he needed to deal with what she'd done.

* * *

When they'd gotten downstairs and made sure that everyone was there that needed to be, Lucifer began speaking. "By now, I'm sure you're all aware that this house has taken a beating and will need to be rebuilt. It shouldn't take very long, but it'll still be long enough that we'll all need to be relocated other places for a time. I've made up a list of where you all will go, and if you truly, truly object, we'll work on changing things, but I'd like it if that was only done in extreme cases."

Everyone nodded approval and then Lucifer took his list out of his pocket and began reading it off. Most of the children, and Dexter, would be sent to a hotel. Noah and Cassidy would stay at the club, something that was most definitely okay with both of them.

"And can Willie stay with us?" Cassidy asked. "Please?"

"No offense, but I'm an adult now and I would like to make my own arrangements," Willie said. Then he looked at Lucifer. "Could I go stay at Selina and Elijah's ranch so I can hang out with my friend, Scott?" He paused. "And if you don't have a spot for Leona yet, can she come with me too?"

Lucifer looked at Lee and Lisa. "Would that be all right with you two? Or would you rather have her with you, where you can see her?"

"No, it would be fine to have her be at the ranch, if that's what she wants," Lisa said as Lee nodded in agreement. "It's never good to have a hotel room that's too crowded anyway."

"Yes," Lee added as Lucifer listed the rest of the names. "You're very right."

Staying at the ranch with Willie was the _last_ thing Leona would want, Lucifer knew. But he couldn't miss this opportunity. The girl needed a bit of a wake up call and some time working hard on a ranch would be just the way to give it to her.

As Charlotte Junior ran off to pack before she left for Jeff's, Ellie motioned to Amy and they walked off together into a corner away from everyone.

"What?" Amy asked. "Is everything okay? Is there something you need?"

"I heard from Lucifer that you've been turned into a vampire," Ellie said, hands on hips. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "It's true."

"Well, I know Stevie wouldn't be foolish enough to do something like that, even though he could, so...I'd like to know why you're messing with my son's feelings. The only way you could have been turned is if someone else did it. Was it Klaus? Are you still screwing around with him too? If you are, you better ask Steve to help yo because I won't see my son hurt!"

"Stevie knows and doesn't care!" Amy said and showed a shocked Ellie her ring. "He knows everything about Klaus and me and still wants us to get married!"

"Did you give him an answer already?" Ellie demanded. "If you haven't, march to his room and refuse him right this minute! I won't see him hurt because you're a hussy!"

"You are not the boss of me, let your son do what he wants, and what do you care about his feelings all of a sudden?" Amy demanded, letting herself reach her full height, which let her look down at Ellie. "You didn't give a damn about them not too long ago."

"I'd leave now if I were you," Ellie responded in a very menacing voice.

"No problem," Amy spat before turning on her heel. "In fact, I think I need to be spending time with my fiance anyway!"

* * *

"Is it true that everyone has to be re-located?" Leona asked Lucifer as she stood in his office. She'd missed the meeting, just like he knew she would, which worked with his plan just perfectly. "If so, send me to a really nice hotel with satin sheets and room service."

"You might have satin sheets but I don't know about the room service," Lucifer told her. "Selina's very keen on everyone pitching in and doing their share when it comes to cooking and cleaning."

"But why would that matter?" Leona asked, a chill going down her back.

"There's only a short list of places I want to send people during the repairs so I don't lose anyone," Lucifer told her. "Willie wanted to go be with Scott at Elijah and Selina's and specifically requested that you join him. I agree that it'll be good for you. It'll build character."

Leona scoffed. "And I thought you were cool! You're really lame sending me to a place that smells like horse and where I have to do chores! How dare you!" She then let out a cry as Willie came up behind her and picked her up with his free arm.

"It's not so bad!" He encouraged. "We get to go there in a limo! And I've saved you the trouble of packing."

"Oh, what's in my bag?" Leona asked as Lucifer smirked. "Nothing?"

"Trust me a little, would you?" Willie implored, putting her down, taking her hand, and leading her to the limo. "I _am_ a gentleman after all."

As the limo began moving, Leona's displeasure was clear.

"What's with the sour face?" Willie asked her as she pouted and curled herself in a ball. "Being in a limo is fun!" He opened a little door and gasped. "Look, little bottles of water!"

Leona opened her mouth but before she got any words out, he'd downed three of them in rapid succession. "That's not water, you idiot!" She cried. "That's _vodka_!"

"Well, that makes more sense now that you mention it," Willie said, although he seemed very alert.

"Oh, damn," Leona groaned. "Is there any more in that cupboard? I'm gonna need to be drunk just to get through this ride." He reached for her and she slapped his hand away. "If you think I'm gonna make out with you or feel you up again like I did in that closet when we were hiding from the robots, don't count on it. That was a one time thing. I'm never touching you ever again! It's bad enough that I have to go to the stupid ranch that smells like horses without you getting ideas too!"

She then downed four little bottles and grinned wickedly at Willie, the alcohol changing her mood. "Lie back," she instructed and took a half empty bottle from her after she'd had two. "I wanna try something." She lifted up his shirt and he giggled as she tried to drink vodka from his belly button. "What are you doing?" He asked between laughs. "That tickles!"

"Just trying to get a little more to drink," she said, swirling her tongue around his belly button as he felt himself become hard. Then she sat up and pulled off her shirt and bra and he nearly lost his resolve to be a gentleman. "You want a turn?" She asked.

Willie was trying really hard not to stare at her chest but she had such lovely breasts that that was really difficult. He reached out and squeezed one of her nipples, then pulled her to him and kissed her soundly before pushing her away.

"What?" She groaned. "Why are you stopping?"

"Cause you're drunk and it's wrong and we're not gonna do this right now," he said. "Put your shirt on and we'll just ride the rest of the way quietly without touching another vodka bottle."

"It's not as fun, but okay," Leona huffed and put her shirt back on as Willie moved to the opposite seat and tried to take a nap. "Whatever you say, you spoilsport!"

* * *

To say that Willie was relieved when they finally reached the ranch would be a big understatement. Despite his best efforts to hide the alcohol from her, Leona had gotten hold of a few more bottles and was very drunk, falling on her face when she tried to get out of the limo. Then she lay in the dirt face down until he finally picked her up and carried her to the front door, knocked, and then waited for someone to answer.

It didn't take long for Elijah to open the door and call to Selina over his shoulder, "Look, my very drunk granddaughter is here with Willie!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Selina called back. "Should we take her to the nearest bathroom so she can get everything out of her and then tuck her into bed?"

"Might be best from the looks of her," Elijah remarked. He knew a really drunk person when he saw them and she was at that point.

"I'm so sorry to bring her here like this, but she wouldn't stop complaining about smelling like horses and not wanting to do chores and then she was drinking a lot and since it was the only thing that stopped her from being a problem, I didn't do anything to stop it and..." Willie eyed Elijah apologetically. "I'm just sorry."

"Hey stop spinning!" Leona ordered. "Stand still!"

"I am," Willie told her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're drunk!"

He then groaned as she threw up, hoping that he didn't have puke on him.

"It's all right," Elijah told Willie. "We'll take care of everything. Thank you for looking after her."

As he left Leona in Elijah and Selina's capable hands, Willie was more than pleased to run into Scott in his search for a room.

"Heard you're staying here for a bit!" Scott exclaimed as he hugged his friend. "That's awesome!"

"I think so too," Willie told him. "I wanted to stay here specifically so we could hang out more. I brought Leona too, but she's drunk now and your parents are tending to her."

"Well, she's in really good hands," Scott promised. "Come on and I'll help you get a really good room."

"Are there any open near yours?" Willie asked as Scott took his suitcase. "Cause if so, I want one of them."

"I thought you would," Scott grinned. "Just follow me, please."

Willie did and was lead to a wide, airy room with a high ceiling and a very comfortable large four-poster bed covered in a red quilt.

"My mom made that," Scott told Willie. "It'll keep you warm like no one's business. And if you'd like a fire..." he gestured at the empty fireplace, "Just let me know and I'll tell Andre so he can make one up for you. Dad doesn't want me to. He's worried I'll burn the house down. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, I'll be fine," Willie insisted as he marveled at the giant, luxurious room. "Thanks. I really think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

"So, how are we doing, Dexter?" Lucifer asked. "Everyone accounted for and on their way?"

"Mostly," Dexter nodded.

"What do you mean _mostly?_ " Ellie asked. "Who did we lose?"

"Lily-Eleanor's not here," Dexter sighed. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Great," Ellie threw up her hands. "We lost our granddaughter!"

"Well, in our defense, her parents lost her too!" Lucifer said. "I'll take my car, Eleanor. You take yours...and..."

He paused and then shook his head as Steve tried to tiptoe past him without being noticed. "Here you are, Father! No sense in wasting gas if you can just tell us where Lily-Eleanor is!"

"I don't know!" Steve shrugged.

"You don't know or you won't tell us?" Lucifer questioned.

Just then, a very confused Lily-Eleanor came running in with He on her heels. "Where's everyone going?" She asked. "On a trip?"

"Yes, and we were just about to come look for you," Lucifer snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, would you calm down?" She asked. "I'm right here. Nothing to worry about. I'm safe."

"Really?" Lucifer asked doubtfully and glared at He, who had his hand in hers. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "I'm safe all because of He."

Then they all watched as He, without looking at Lucifer, approached Steve and got down on his knees, looking Steve in the eye.

"The disk in me is bad," he explained. "It's made me bad, but Lily-Eleanor is safe. I don't deserve it, but please. Have mercy. Retrieve the disk and let me die."


	35. Don't Forget The Important Things

"What?" Lily-Eleanor asked in a hushed voice. "No. You don't need to do that, He. Don't ask Grandpa to undo your circuits and kill you. It's not your fault." She turned to her grandfather. "Don't kill him. Please don't let him die."

"Why not?" Lucifer questioned. "He's caused so much _trouble!_ He kidnapped you. He and his cronies have wrought all sorts of havoc. If we do what he asks and do away with him, it'll solve all our problems!"

"Have you lost your mind? Ellie demanded of her husband. "What's wrong with you?"

Lucifer just gave a grin and a shrug as everyone else began to shout opinions about what to do with He. Some wanted to save him, just as Lily-Eleanor did, and some sided with Lucifer, wanting He gone.

Finally, Lily-Eleanor pulled He to his feet and embraced him. "No," she muttered as she shook her head continuously. "No, no, no! You stay here. You're not gonna die!" She then turned around to face Steve. "You're not gonna kill him," she told Steve firmly. "Even though he asked for it, it's because he's not well. You're not gonna touch him!"

"Lily-Eleanor, we know that you have an emotional attachment to He, and if you hadn't been kidnapped, we'd be behind you all the way," Lauren tried to reason with her daughter. "But maybe...maybe ending things with him is for the best. Maybe."

It was then that Lily-Eleanor felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to see He looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "It is for the best," he said firmly. "I have wronged you. I will die for you. Listen to your mother. She's right."

"No she's not!" Lip trembling, Lily-Eleanor turned to Vincent. "And what do _you_ think, Daddy? Do you think He should die for taking me, even if I'm all right? He didn't mean it. He's just sick. You of all people should know what it feels like to be judged when you really have good intentions and just need a chance to prove them. Don't you? Don't you understand?"

"Oh, damn!" Vincent muttered under his breath. He knew it was all up to him. Whatever he said would decide He's fate and he didn't like that one bit because whatever he decided, someone was gonna be mad at him. He stood there, lips pursed, as everyone waited with bated breath for his answer.

"Let's not kill him," he told Steve at last. "Isn't there...can't we lock him in a cell or something until we have all this figured out? That way, he won't die, but Lily-Eleanor won't get hurt."

"We don't know that!" Valerie yelled. "He has super human strength. He could just get out!"

"Shut _up_ , Valerie!" Vincent yelled, zapping his sister silent. Then he turned back to Steve. "So...what do you say?"

"I think it's fair," Steve nodded, then headed to the cells Valerie zapped up in the house to make sure she and Lucifer didn't hurt He too badly as they dragged him off to lock him away as Lily Eleanor shouted that she loved him.

"Thank you," she whispered after and threw herself into Vincent's arms to give him a big hug. "Thank you for saving He, Daddy. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I still have my reservations," Vincent warned her. "If he does something bad with this opportunity, I won't be so quick to stand up for him next time. But I just...I couldn't stand the thought of you being mad at me, so I'm choosing to believe what you say about his goodness and I hope it all works out."

"Mom? What about you?" Lily-Eleanor asked as she looked at Lauren. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Lauren sighed. "I'm just worried. But you're my little girl, so I suppose I always will be. But if you think He is _truly_ good and this is all just a big mistake, you have to do what you think is right, sweetie. I hope it works out for you too."

"Thank you," Lily-Eleanor told them both and gave them each a big hug. "It's a real load off my mind to know I still have you two in my corner. It really is."

"Of course," Vincent nodded.

"Always," Lauren agreed.

* * *

Josh ran out of the building where the demon council meeting was being held, threw himself into his car, and tried to catch a breath as he turned on his phone and prayed he would see a message from Juliette. He'd tried to reach her when all the trouble was going on, but he hadn't heard a thing and was worried sick. But then he let out a cry of relief as he heard the message:

"Sorry we missed you, Josh," said Juliette's voice. "You're probably worried sick, but Oliver and I are okay. A tree branch fell off that big oak in the front yard and hit one of the windows, which scared Oliver to death, but...other than that, we're fine. Gotta go. My parents are coming."

The message ended and not wanted to waste another minute, Josh drove home. He parked his car in the driveway and sped inside the house, his eyes locked ahead of him until he saw Juliette and his son.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He yelled and squeezed them both. "I was so scared. _So_ scared..." He then caught sight of Sean and Sarah watching with open mouths. At that point, it probably would have been polite to stop. But he wasn't in the mood to be polite.

He kept his eyes on Sean as he continued to hug Juliette. He could see the other man's hands ball into fists and his whole body tense up.

"He's just trying to work you up," Sarah whispered. "Don't make this into a fight. Let's just be glad everyone is okay."

"Well, we wouldn't have to be so grateful if _someone_ had been here to look after his family!" Sean raged and tore out of Sarah's grip.

Josh quickly let go of Juliette and got in Sean's face. "You don't have a lot of room to scold anyone for not being there for their family," he chided. "Not after how you behaved with Sarah and Ellie!" He then gave Sean a push that was hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

This made the rest of the room go silent, with Sarah and Juliette gripping each other's hands tight to see how Sean would react.

"Did you just push me?" Sean asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I did!" Josh said. "Call me crazy but I don't like people coming into my house and accusing me of things that aren't true!"

"That's why Sean is going to tell you he's sorry and we're going to go on our way," Sarah interrupted. "Right, Sean?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Sarah," Sean hissed. "I'll leave here when I'm damn good and ready!"

"I think I'll go put Oliver in his room," Juliette told her mother. "But don't worry, I'll return quickly if you need backup."

"Oh, take as long as you need," Sarah told her. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Juliette questioned, holding Oliver close to her body.

"Yes," Sarah nodded as she watched the two men. "But I would leave _now_ if I were you. Things are going to get ugly."

And she was correct. Juliette decided to take her mother's advice and stay with Oliver for a little bit, especially as she listened to a lot of grunting and swearing and banging. But finally she decided to take pity on her mother and go help her out.

* * *

When she returned to the living room, she found it in an absolute shambles. Her father and Josh were both bleeding as heavily as either could, and even Sarah looked like she had a black eye that was healing.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked.

"Oh, fine, it's nothing," Sarah shook her head. "Just got caught in the crossfire, that's all."

"All right," Juliette yelled and zapped the men apart. "You've gone too far now! If Mom is being hurt as a result of your fighting, I know it's time to end this. Get over yourselves and apologize to her!"

Josh and Sean stopped and looked at one another, and then Sarah, in shock.

"What happened to your eye?" Sean asked.

"You hit it," Sarah said. "One of the times you tried to hit Josh, you hit me instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sean told her. "I'm _so_ sorry. I need to get out of here!"

Just then, his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said after kissing Sarah one more time. "I have to take this."

He headed to the bedroom and answered his persistently ringing phone. "Yes, Lucifer? What is it? Is something wrong with Ellie?"

"Yes, something is _very_ wrong with your daughter!" Lucifer snapped. "She's lost her bloody mind is what! Did you know that she murdered a child?"

"Excuse...what?" Sean asked. "She did _what_? What would make you say such a thing?"

"The fact that that's what she did!" Lucifer snapped. "Don't try and deny she's capable of it. Everyone is. And everyone has that one thing that makes them snap..."

"I just...I don't get what you're saying," Sean told him. "I'll be at your house in a little bit and talk to her so we can sort this all out, all right?"

"All right," Lucifer sighed heavily. "Be really angry when you talk to her, all right? Fill her with guilt and shame so she doesn't do something so stupid as getting an abortion without telling me again!"

"I'll see what I can do," Sean told him, even though he was going to take the exact opposite approach. "See you in a little while."

"Good," Lucifer told him. "See you soon." And then he left without telling anyone, not even Sarah, where he was going or why.

* * *

Leona woke up with a bad headache and instinctively began shouting for someone to bring her some coffee. She waited. And waited. But nobody came. Then she felt her stomach twist and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Once that was over with and she could stand up, she dragged herself downstairs and scowled at everyone who was just sitting at the breakfast table and finishing their plates.

"Didn't you hear me yell?" She asked. "What does a person have to do to get some coffee in this hellhole?"

"We heard you," Willie told her. "With the way your voice is, it's very hard to ignore. But we were eating and didn't want to leave our plates."

"If you want something here, you get it yourself," Elijah told her firmly. "There's no reason not to if you're able, which you are."

"But I'm _sick_!" Leona whined. "I threw up and everything!"

"You're hung over and I have just the thing for that," Selina told her, setting her down in a chair and bringing her dry toast, oatmeal, black coffee, and a glass of hangover remedy.

"Finish all that up," she said. "It should make you feel better."

As Leona scowled at the lumpy oatmeal and choked down each sip of coffee, Scott nudged Willie and said, "Who's the Princess?"

"Oh, that's Leona," Willie grinned and waited for Leona to look up. "Leona, this is Scott and Sophia. Scott and Sophia, this is Leona."

Leona frowned at Sophia. "Why are you so fat?"

"She's expecting," Scott said, then looked at his father. "Who invited the Peach to stay here?"

"She had to come," Elijah said. "And lucky for you, she'll be taking over your job of caring for the chickens while she's here."

Leona's jaw dropped, making a very pretty sight as oatmeal fell from it.

"Don't worry," Scott said, grinning wickedly as he patted Leona on the shoulder. "The chickens are friendly...sometimes."

Leona tried not to wince as she held his gaze. She wanted him to be the first one to look away. And he was. Then she looked at Elijah. "Funny joke he's saying about the chickens. Hilarious. And you were funny too, when you made the same joke, Grandpa. Everyone is _so_ funny today!"

"No one is being funny, young lady," Elijah told her firmly. "While you're here, you'll do your bit to help the ranch, just like everyone else. I think it will do you some good."

"I will _not_!" Leona rose to her feet. "I know this is a joke to all of you! You're just finding joy in thinking of whatever you can do to make me suffer! I won't stand for this! I'm not a servant, I won't be treated like one, and you all can just...go jump in a lake!" She gave Selina a look as she pushed what remained of her breakfast away. "Thank you for the breakfast, Selina. I appreciate it. I'm feeling much better now."

She then stomped off, and then the room lapsed into silence until Elijah said, "Wow...that was handled much better than I thought on her part. I mean Leona will probably still be difficult, but.."

"I think it's just the calm before the storm," Scott told his father. "Once we actually make her start working, the real trouble's gonna begin."

"If she gets too difficult, I'll handle her," Selina offered. "If I can get through to Roxie, Leona will be a piece of cake!"

"Well, since Leona's a teenager, I think it'll be much harder to tie her to the roof of your car until she obeys," Elijah remarked dryly. "That's what you did to Roxanne, isn't it?"

"It was _one_ time," Selina defended herself. "And it worked!"

"Don't tie her to the roof of your car," Elijah told her firmly. "If you want to help her build her character, fine. Just don't do it in ways that will hurt her or yourself. I hope that's not too much to ask."

"Fine, but it might take longer to get through to her that way," Selina sighed.

"You don't have to worry about Leona," Willie assured Selina. "She's here because I wanted her to be so I'll take care of everything involving her. You don't have to worry. Just focus on being pregnant and stuff."

"Thank you, Willie," Selina told him. "It's so nice of you to take on that responsibility. But if you need any help, don't be afraid to say something. You'll do that, won't you?"

"Yeah," Willie promised. "I will."

"Can you believe she called me fat?" Sophia burst out as Scott ran his fingers through her hair. "That is so damn _rude_! If I were a bad person, I would punch her in the face!"

"You would?" Scott asked. "I'd want to see that! It would be so _hot_!"

"I'm not actually gonna do it," Sophia told him. "Sorry to disappoint you. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"Oh, all right," Scott sighed and shut his eyes. At least he could picture it in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Frustrated with Lucifer's blatant attempts to make her angry, Ellie had retreated to the spare bedroom and buried herself under the blankets as she screamed into the pillow.

As she sat up and caught her breath, she heard a knock on the door. "Unless you came to apologize for being a jerk, I don't want you in here, Lucifer!" She called.

"Ellie Bean, it's your dad, may I come in?" Sean asked.

"Okay," Ellie sighed. "Come in."

Sean opened the door and advanced slowly to the bed. "Can I sit?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "If you came to check up on me, I promise I'm fine. I've already been to the hospital and they fixed me right up."

"Good, good," Sean nodded. "Now...are you talking about the damage from the aliens, or the abortion?"

"How do you know about...about the Thing?" Ellie asked, shocked and a little ashamed.

"Lucifer let it slip," Sean told her as he pushed some hair out of her eyes. "He said you murdered a child." He paused. "Well, not so much 'let it slip' as blurted it right out in the hopes that I would come and yell at you for doing something bad."

"I know," Ellie's lip trembled, she freed herself from the blankets to just sit right next to her father, and then tipped sideways into his arms. "I killed a child! I did it because Lucifer and I are fighting and I didn't want to bring a kid into that but...now I wonder if I was wrong." She paused. "How do you deal with that? I mean, if you question your decision to leave me and Mom, that is. It's okay if you don't though."

"Oh, I do," Sean nodded. "Like you, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that having an income to support you and your mother was important to take care of first. I didn't want to spend a long time depending on your grandparents, especially since I wasn't sure how your grandfather felt about me. I was a little nervous about the future too...whether or not I could even be a parent. But I tried to do my best to make sure you were taken care of."

"And you _did_ offer to have me and Mom come with you," Ellie reminded him. "You were nice enough to give Mom a choice. _I_ didn't give Lucifer a choice. I'm a bad person!"

"No, Ellie Bean," Junior shook his head. "You're not a bad person, I promise. Bad people don't worry about whether or not they're bad people. You just made a mistake."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and snuggled against her father. "I guess. But it still hurts me a lot."

"Well," Sean kissed his daughter's hair. "Not every choice we make in life is gonna feel good. But making tough choices and working through the consequences helps us grow. And it's not like things won't improve from here. I'm sure that Lucifer will eventually work through whatever is bothering him and it'll all be good with you two again."

"I know that cause Steve said it," Ellie told him. "I just don't know how long and the wait is killing me! You know, the whole reason why I was still in the guest house when I was injured during the alien attack was that I was getting my wedding ring because I thought Lucifer and I were on the good path again and I wanted to show how committed I was to turning things around." She looked ruefully down at her ring and twisted it around her finger. "What sucky timing. All that sacrifice for nothing!"

"No, it's not for nothing!" Sean told her. "That is exactly the sort of thing Lucifer needs to be assured of right now: that you're committed to the relationship and the family, even when it seems like you're getting nothing out of it. Keep going with this line of thought. It's a good thing."

"So I have to do all the work proving myself to him and he just gets to make me miserable?" Ellie pouted. "How is that fair?"

"I know," Sean nodded. "It's a pain in the ass, you don't have to tell me. But think about when you were growing up and your mother was pissed at me and devoted all her energy to being angry and making me just as miserable as she felt I made her, or at least expressing that's what she _would_ do if I were in the same country. Was that good for anyone? Did it help anything besides giving her a temporary sense of satisfaction?"

"Well, no," Ellie shook her head. "But-"

"Don't be stubborn like your mother," Sean reiterated. "Be patient. Don't give in to the bad thoughts."

"But I can yell and scream and call him an asshole when he's being an asshole, right?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, you'll do what you do when it comes to that," her father told her. "I don't think you need my permission. I'm just saying to remember that you love your husband. And don't let your anger and frustration eat you alive to the point where you can't step back into the relationship when you're both ready to. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Ellie nodded after several seconds of silence. "I understand you. I promise."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and a cheery Lucifer poked his head in. "Well, isn't this lovely?" He remarked. "Had a nice father-daughter chat, have you? And Eleanor, are you sufficiently full of shame for all the wrong you've done to me?"

"Yes," Ellie said firmly. "Ever since I first did what I did. Cause I love you and you don't just ignore and hurt someone you love like that. I'm sorry." She hopped off the bed and strode toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich."

She left her father and husband both staring at each other.

"Does she mean it when she says she still loves me?" Lucifer asked Sean. "Or is she just trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Oh, she means it, in spite of all you're putting her through," Sean told her. "Just something to think about while you're busy being mad at her as if you're so desperate to make her pay that you've forgotten you love her too."

"I haven't forgotten!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked him as he headed out the door too. "I hope you haven't, for your sake."

* * *

The visions of He being put in a cell with the door slammed shut and locked haunted Lily-Eleanor's dreams and made it hard for her to sleep, so she sat up, put a robe on, and zapped up a flashlight, turning it on before she tiptoed out of her room, trying to make as little noise as possible so she could get down to He's cell without being stopped.

Luckily, she made it and nearly cried when she shined the flashlight on the cell door and saw He's face, which was somber, his body still.

But he did blink as she hit the cell bars gently. "Hey!" Lily-Eleanor whispered as loud as she dared. "Wake up! I know you can hear me!"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got up and stumbled over to her. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you," Lily-Eleanor told him and zapped up a pillow and a blanket. "This will be more comfortable for you. Now step back. I'm coming in!"

"No!" He told her as she moved her hand to zap the bars of the cell away. "It's better for me to be here like this. It's better for me to die. Please go away."

"No," Lily Eleanor shook her head, zapped the bars away, and made her way inside, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing you," she said firmly, putting her arms around him and doing just that. "I hope you don't mind!"

"I do!" He protested. "Stop! You'll make me evil again! I'll hurt you!"

"I don't care!" Lily-Eleanor insisted and put her arms around him. "I'm not gonna turn you away. I love you too much."

He looked down at her and kissed her hair as he ran a hand gently up and down her back, freezing up a little as she kissed him, then slowly easing into it, pulling her close as he kissed her back. He thought they would pull apart after the one kiss, but no. She refused to pull away, and he didn't want to be first, so they just kept kissing and kissing until their breathing became heavy and the small cell became very warm. It was only when he felt Lily-Eleanor let out a loud moan and pull at his shirt that he pulled away and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" He remonstrated. "Be quiet now."

"Sorry," Lily-Eleanor apologized and then gave a big yawn. "I think I might be too sleepy to go back to my bed."

He let out a sigh as she stretched herself out on the space that remained on the bench bed, put the pillow on his lap, and shut her eyes. "Goodnight," he told her and ran his fingers through her pretty red hair. "Sleep as well as you can." Then he put the blanket over her and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some shut-eye himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Leona was tossing and turning. She'd done the best she could to help with the chores, and she'd come out the worse for it. She'd been bitten and kicked and even three showers hadn't entirely rinsed the smell of animal off her body.

So she was smelly, sore, and lonely, and she doubted anyone cared. Well...maybe _one_ person would. She got out of her bed, put on socks, and made her way to Willie's room. He'd been nice enough to tell her where he was sleeping in case she needed anything. Since all the doors looked alike in the dark, he'd put a red ribbon on the handle so that no matter what time she got up and needed him, she'd be able to find the right room. She opened the door and tiptoed close to his bed.

"Willie, don't be scared, cause it's just me, Leona. I saw the red ribbon so I hope this is the right room. I know I'm smelly and stuff, but can I share your bed? I'm not sleeping so well in mine."

She waited and got no response, but as she let out a sigh and turned to leave, she nearly let out a loud shriek when she felt his hand grab hers and squeeze.

Turning around she watched him toss his blankets aside and sit up, his curly dark hair a messy cloud on his head. "What took you so long?" He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Please get in here!"

"Okay," Leona nodded, climbing into the bed and snuggling next to Willie as he pulled the blankets over them. "Again, I apologize if I smell funny. I tried to shower it all off but it didn't work very well."

"That's fine," Willie told her and pulled her close against his body. "I don't care. I just like having you near me." He paused, gave her a light kiss, and then asked, "What took you so long to get here? I was expecting to see you before I turned the lights out!"

"I...I was scared," Leona told him. "Everyone around here seems to hate me and I didn't want you to hate me too!"

"I told you where my room was for a reason, you silly!" Willie exclaimed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You can always come in here. I won't hate you."

She then buried her head in his shoulder. "If you knew that I needed to come, I must've not done as good a job of hiding all my feelings as I thought."

"No, usually you do a good job of acting all high and mighty and hiding how scared and uncertain you are about everything under a bunch of spoiled princess bullshit, but not this time," Willie told her with a chuckle.

"That's not funny you know," Lenora told him and punched him gently on his arm.

"I know it's not," Willie told her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Anyone who knows you at all could tell you were really uncomfortable today."

"Yeah!" Leona nodded. "I got bitten and kicked and it just...it was really not fun! Everyone was laughing while I struggled with all the hard jobs!"

"I'm sorry," Willie said. "Anything I can do? Should I get naked?"

"No," Leona shook her head. "I want to be able to sleep and that won't help soon enough. Could you just rub my back?"

"Sure," Willie nodded and rubbed her back until he felt her body relax, then took her in his arms as their eyes closed and they both fell asleep.


	36. Too Much To Handle

Lucifer was drinking alone in his office and nearly choked when, without so much as a warning knock, his mother strode inside.

"Oh, dear," she remarked, looking around at all the empty bottles strewn about the room. "What's happened here?"

Her deadpan tone made Lucifer certain she knew, but wanted to hear him say it out loud for her own satisfaction. When he said nothing, she continued. "What sort of horrible thing or _person_ would make you want to drink this much?"

"Maybe I just like drinking," Lucifer slurred. "Did you ever...did you ever think of that, Mother?" Then, he burped.

"I can't believe you're defending that... _person_ after what she did to you. And I was so proud...I thought we were on the good path to kicking her out after she murdered your child." She gave an exaggerated sniffle and leaned against the desk, pulling a tissue out of her cleavage. "I had such hopes...but I guess I was wrong."

Lucifer blinked and put his half-empty glass down. His clothes were rumpled and he looked like he hadn't showered in much longer than was normally acceptable for him. "How...how do you know what Eleanor did?"

Charlotte gave a chuckle and took Lucifer's chin in her hand. "I have my ways," she said. "But don't worry, I'm here to help. Go take a shower and then we'll talk."

Lucifer scowled. "I don't always agree with your definition of 'help', but something must be done. All right, just a minute." He finally put his glass down and his mother followed him from the office to the bathroom and helped him undress after turning on the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "I'm not a child. I don't need this."

"Clearly you do, son," Charlotte replied easily as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm surprised you can even stand up. Now, don't try to stand in there. Sit on the little shelf where people put shampoo so you don't fall over."

"What if I don't want to?" Lucifer asked.

"You don't do it and I will come in there with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Charlotte told him firmly. "And I'm certain you don't want that."

"If you're serious, I certainly don't," Lucifer nodded, his mind clearing a little as he undressed the rest of the way while Charlotte averted her eyes, then sat as she asked and quickly washed and shampooed.

"There," he said as he got out. "You want to towel me off too?"

"Oh, no," Charlotte shook her head and threw a towel at him. "You seem much more alert now. I'm gonna go make myself a drink!"

"Make one for me too, while you're at it," Lucifer called after her. "Please?"

* * *

Once they were together again in the office, Charlotte took Lucifer's usual seat behind his desk and returned to the matter at hands. "Now, as I was saying, I've come to help you with this unfortunate business involving your wife."

"I don't see how you could," Lucifer told her. "Not unless you can undo the past."

"I can't," Charlotte shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. I know this is upsetting for you."

" _That_ is a massive understatement!" Lucifer burst out. "She ended a pregnancy and I wasn't even brought into the discussion! You'd think that since I had a part in the making of girl she was carrying that I should at least know about it...but _no_. Apparently, that's not allowed. And did you know that Dad's siding with _her?_ "

"Well, that's not a surprise," Charlotte nodded. "He's never had your best interests at heart. I know I let you down after your rebellion, but I want to use this opportunity to make up for that. This time, I'm siding with you. Just...let me know what you want to do, and I'll do it. Especially if it involves getting that stupid woman out of your life."

"I want her to pay!" Lucifer burst out passionately. "I want her to hurt as much as she hurt me! Is that too much to ask?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head and turned her face away so he couldn't see her smirk. "It's not. It's well-deserved, even. And I'm sure you can handle it quite well."

"No," Lucifer shook his head. "No, I can't. Every time I try, she just looks at me with the face and the eyes and I...I feel really bad and can't do anything! And even if I could, she'd probably just be turned on by it, so that's no good! I need help!"

"Just let me take care of everything," Charlotte suggested. "You won't have to face your wife, you won't have blood on your hands, and you'll get your vengeance."

"And...and you won't kill her?" Lucifer asked. "You _promise_?"

"Yes," Charlotte put her arms around him. "I swear to your father that _I_ will have no part in killing Eleanor."

"Good," Lucifer nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, son," Charlotte nodded and made her way to the door of the office and turning around to face him before leaving. "What's a mother for?"

* * *

Charlotte made a face as she stared up at Angelica and Sammy's house. Though the pair were still having some issues, they decided it would be best to have Angelica come back until the mansion had been rebuilt. This was where Charlotte's senses told her Azrael was.

She made her way to the door and knocked, stepping back and frowning when she saw Angelica's face looking at her from one of the side windows before she shut the curtains and told everyone one in the house, "Don't answer the door. It's only Grandma and I bet I know what she wants. And it's not anything good."

"I might as well get it," came Azrael's voice. "She's not gonna leave until someone lets her in."

"Well, how kind of you, dear," Charlotte smiled as Azrael opened the door. "You're right. I do need a teensy little favor. Come out here on the step to talk to me. I don't want anyone else in there to hear."

"If you want a favor, you're asking the wrong kid," Azrael reminded her, arms crossed. "No one can bargain with me. Not even you."

"Oh, but please, just this once," Charlotte prodded. "It's to help Lucifer. Does that change your mind?"

"Not really," Azrael shook her head. "But let's say that I lost my mind temporarily and _did_ decide to help you. What do you want? How do you want me to help Lucifer?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that your brother and... _sh_ e having issues right now. _She's_ done something that hurt your brother quite badly and now he wants her to pay. And since I promised I wouldn't lay a finger on her, I want you to kill her for me. Take that blade of yours and..." she made noise, drawing her finger across her throat.

Azrael groaned internally. She'd known that this was the sort of favor her mother was going to ask for and that's why she'd refused it. Her brother might say now, in anger, that he wanted Ellie to pay, but he didn't. He just needed a little help, and so did she.

And now that a murderous mother was inserting herself into the whole situation that was best left alone, the Angel of Death felt she had to do something. To start, she did one of the things she did best: look her mother right in the eye and lie. "All right, Mom. I'll see what I can do to Ellie. She's tough to kill, but I'm _pretty_ sure my blade would work on her.

"Good girl," Charlotte smiled. "I knew I could count on you! Let me know when you get it done, all right? I want evidence!"

"Sure," Azrael nodded. "Okay."

Charlotte then nodded and gave her a thumbs up before heading to her car as Azrael headed back inside the house.

"You...you're not _really_ gonna kill my mother, are you?" Angelica asked. "Please don't. I did a spell before you two started talking and I heard everything."

"Of course I won't," Azrael told her. "I just said that to get Mom off my back. I have a plan, don't worry about it. Your mother will be all right."

"Good," Angelica nodded as Sammy reached over her lap to offer Azrael the popcorn bowl. "Thanks, Aunt Rae-Rae."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Charlotte Junior asked as she followed Jeff around. "Are you hungry? Sleepy? Scared? In need of a hug? Anything you need, I'll give it to you."

"I'd like some peace and quiet!" Jeff snapped, turning on her quickly. Ever since she'd arrived at his house, she hadn't let him have a moment alone. He knew she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart, and that he should encourage that sort of selflessness, but really...sometimes it was too much.

"I...I'm sorry," Charlotte reddened. "I'm just worried is all."

"Can you...can you please just step away?" Jeff snapped. "I know you want to help, and I'm touched, but especially since you're making me mad, I could change again and this time, you might not be so lucky!"

"I don't know _why_ you're so worried about that," Charlotte Junior remarked. "If you didn't hurt me last time, who says you will this time? I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either."

He tensed as she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Please," he begged. "This is a big house. Go somewhere else."

"Fine," Charlotte junior nodded. "I'll go take a bath."

"Good," Jeff nodded as she stepped away. "Thank you."

But what Charlotte Junior didn't tell him was that she was bathing in _his_ bathroom. She scrubbed herself with violet-scented wash, dried and curled her hair, and then put a very thin purple robe over her naked body as she fancied up the room a bit for when Jeff finally was ready to come to bed. It had been a while for them and she wanted it all to be perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeff was enjoying his peace and quiet. Reading, listening to soft music, writing a sermon or two...then, as night fell, it finally hit him just how long it had been since he'd heard from Charlotte Junior. He'd been glad for the peace and quiet, but his heart sank as he wondered why someone who wouldn't leave him for a second before would do so now without even one word as to why.

His breath picking up, he wandered from room to room, calling out to her and getting no response. Finally, he ran to his room where his phone was and opened the door, starting violently when he saw Charlotte Junior tucked in with the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Hi," She said. "Your bed's very comfy! Did you know that?"

"I...I've been looking everywhere for you!" He panted. "Didn't you hear me yelling? Why didn't you yell back? I thought you were sick or hurt, or..."

"If I had yelled back you would have come in here too soon and it would have ruined the surprise," Charlotte Junior replied, her dark eyes twinkling.

"What surprise?" Jeff asked. Then he looked around. "What have you done to my room?"

"What?" She questioned. "I thought you'd be used to candles."

"Not ones that smell like...what is that?" Jeff questioned. "Roses? Vanilla? Black Currant?"

"It's supposed to make you feel all sexy and stuff!" Charlotte Junior grinned and pushed the blankets aside to reveal her naked body. "And failing that, perhaps this will work."

"Oh, dear me!" Jeff cried as she got out of bed and came toward him. He fell on his butt and soon sensed her standing over him. He kept his eyes on his knees and started praying.

As he did, she reached down and took his hand, running it gently over her belly and one of her breasts while she got in his face and whispered, "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

They locked eyes and a growl escaped from his throat. He showed his teeth and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck, and her shoulders, and then paused, staring at her for a second before he kissed her soundly on the mouth, then immediately began tearing at his clothes when he pulled away.

"I'll help," Charlotte Junior smiled and got his shirt off, getting him even more worked up as she ran her hands over his bare chest. "Do you want to take me to bed?"

"Yes," Jeff nodded.

They got him undressed the rest of the way and soon, without even the covers over them, his lips were all over every inch of her body as he rubbed her hard.

"Good boy!" Charlotte Junior yelled. "Good boy!"

Then he kissed her again, and his eyes flashed dark as he said, "I'm going to take you now. And I'm not going to be gentle about it."

"Good," Charlotte Junior replied, a wicked grin on her lips. "Don't hold back." She then yelled out a brief yell that turned into wild laughter as he buried himself inside her over and over again. "Harder! Harder!"

"You like pain?" He asked, grabbing one of the nearby candles and dripping wax onto her thigh.

"More!" She demanded, gnashing her teeth. "It feels good!"

As they continued, Jeff's thrusting knocked over a couple of the candles, setting the room ablaze. But neither of them noticed, or if they did, it didn't matter to them that the curtains were on fire and that the flames were spreading.

It was only after Charlotte Junior climaxed and the bed broke that they both came back to reality.

"Damn it," Jeff muttered under his breath as Charlotte Junior cast a spell to put the fire out. "I should have known I'd be punished for this somehow."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Charlotte Junior grinned and held him close. "Everything's fine. And it was totally worth it, wasn't it?"

* * *

"Isn't that a bit of a slutty dress to be wearing to dinner with Dad?" Lucifer asked, his eyes sliding to the bit of thigh that was exposed by Ellie's short red dress.

"I think it's nice," Ellie smirked, his attention not lost on her. "Now keep your eyes on the road. We don't want to crash and spill this container of soup everywhere."

"It would be a shame if it did because I don't have any extra pants to change into," Lucifer told her, then shut his eyes tight as he felt her squeeze his thigh followed by hardness between his legs. "Shouldn't have said that," he muttered, his breath picking up. "Shouldn't have said that."

"I don't mind if you take your pants off," Ellie smiled and licked the inside of his ear. She knew she was being bad and shouldn't distract Lucifer while he was driving, but she couldn't help it.

"Stop!" He cried, his eyes going red. "Would you just stop?"

"Fine, sorry!" Ellie stuck out her tongue and turned to the window. "You want me to zap up some ice so I can drop it in your lap?"

With a groan, Lucifer pulled off to the side of the road as Ellie's eyes twinkled. Thinking they were about to finally come together, she began pulling at her dress straps, but Lucifer just shook his head and lifted both her and the soup to the backseat.

"That's for not behaving yourself," he snapped and started the car again.

"I thought you loved it when I didn't behave myself!" Ellie said.

"I do, but since you don't want to be pregnant, I can't enjoy myself as much as usual," Lucifer cried.

"Don't blame me," Ellie shot back. "When it all gets to be too much, just put on an extra condom if you're so worried and we'll get it over with."

"Well, what an abrupt change in mood," Lucifer scoffed. "First you were acting like it would be a treat, now it's a chore."

"It's cause you pissed me off!" Ellie shouted. "Thinking this whole 'us not having sex' situation is _my_ fault when you're the one who's pulling away. All I want is to be with you, you idiot! Even though you're being a jerk and treating me like crap and tons of people would tell someone in my position to run away and not come back!"

Lucifer put his foot on the brake and hit it hard. "Is... _are_ there days where you think you want to leave and not come back?" He asked.

"Well, could you blame me if I thought like that?" Ellie wanted to know. "It doesn't even feel like you love me anymore and how can you think I want to stay if I feel that coming from you?"

"Do you think your not telling me about the child we would have had if you hadn't ended your pregnancy made _me_ feel like I mattered or that you cared?" Lucifer shot back. "I understand that you do most of the heavy lifting during a pregnancy and that means you get a lot of say, but it doesn't mean you can just leave me out of it. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I _wanted_ to tell you, but if I had, you would have just made me continue on with a pregnancy that I didn't think we were ready for!" Ellie snapped as the car started up again.

"I wouldn't!" Lucifer protested. "What would make you think that?"

"Cause I would have told you, you would have gotten all excited cause you thought the child was the way out of all our troubles, and then...how could I refuse you after that?" Ellie asked.

"What kind of an insensitive jerk do you think I am?" Lucifer asked. "If you would have told me and then explained why you felt we weren't ready and why you wanted to end the pregnancy, I would have supported you because I love you and I want our family to be something we both want. I don't want anyone to feel unwanted. Your inability to say 'No' to me is _not_ my problem, so don't make it that way. Take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming someone else."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked. " _That's_ the lecture I get from the guy who STILL can't stop blaming his dad for his own choices? Seriously? You may not be an insensitive jerk, but you're definitely a hypocrite. That's not something I'm just gonna forget about."

"Did you not hear me say that I would have supported you if I'd known why you wanted to end the pregnancy?" Lucifer snapped. "Don't I get credit for that?"

"If you wouldn't have said the hypocritical thing, then _yes,_ you would have. But then you shot your mouth off and ruined it," Ellie snapped back.

"All right, we've both made each other feel bad, so let's just not talk anymore, okay?" Lucifer ordered.

"Fine with me," Ellie shrugged. "I've had enough of your big mouth to last me a lifetime."

* * *

"Is the fight over?" Gwen asked Steve as she stood by Lucifer and Ellie's place settings. "Or should I put these back and get excited for a dinner for two?"

"No, they're still coming," Steve sighed. "And they're bringing soup."

"Not gonna be a fun evening, I take it," Gwen remarked as she came and put a hand on Steve's back.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe I should have taken your advice and invited someone else to come along and be a buffer for if things get too heated, but it's too late now." He then looked up and gave Gwen a smile. "However, you look lovely, dear. That blue dress...goes wonderful with your eyes."

"I never tire of hearing you say that, which is why I always wear blue," Gwen grinned.

They gave each other a long, tender look and then Steve's eyes widened. "All right, Eleanor and Samael just pulled up. We have enough time for a good stiff drink. I suggest you take me up on this."

Gwen thought Steve was overreacting but she'd learned to humor him in situations like this. It was easier that way. She took the drink he offered and opened the door to Lucifer and Ellie, who were snapping at each other and didn't stop until they realized she was looking at them.

"Hello, you two," she smiled. "Would you care to come in?"

"Thanks for having us," Ellie said, even though her smile was tight and her body was tense. "I brought some tomato bisque." She slammed it down hard on the table and some red liquid splattered onto the granite. "I hope you enjoy."

"We...we will, I'm sure," Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

The room lapsed into silence after that until Lucifer exclaimed, "Come on now, why the long faces? Isn't someone going to offer me a drink? Or is it self-serve, because right now, that sounds marvelous!"

"I'll assist you," Steve told him. "I don't think you should have unlimited access to alcohol right now."

"Fine, whatever," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

As they headed into the kitchen and Steve made Lucifer a martini, Lucifer asked, "Why did you set me up with someone who is so cruel and manipulative anyway? You know what she did to me, to your grandchild. You can't be okay with it."

"We've been over this," Steve reminded him. "It saddens me what she did, but she needs to learn how to stand up for herself and express her own needs and wants. That doesn't come as naturally to her as it does to you and learning it will be a process with a few hiccups along the way." He handed his son the glass. "Of course you can be angry and hurt, but give her time to learn and make mistakes. You love her. Don't push her away." He paused. "Don't be as stubborn and bullheaded as I was. She won't hate you for millennia, but the amount of time she can stand will be way too much for both of you. In fact, it already has become too much, hasn't it?"

"Not...not for me," Lucifer shook his head. "I'm fine. If...If Eleanor wants to be difficult, that's her problem, not mine."

But Steve could hear the catch in Lucifer's voice and put a hand on his back. "Finish your drink and let's go have some dinner, all right?"

"Yes," Lucifer whispered and gulped down the rest of his drink. "What...what a splendid idea."

When they reached the table, they found the bisque doled out in plates along with salad, fruit, a roast, and some mashed potatoes, along with a whole host of other foods.

"Oh, Aunt Gwen, this all looks marvelous," Lucifer praised. "I think I'll have no trouble walking out of here with a full stomach tonight."

"Me either," Ellie commented, taking a sip of her vodka and cranberry. "Lucifer, will you give me a bowl of bisque, please?"

"Oh, I sure will," Lucifer nodded. "In fact, I'll bring it over to you." He grabbed a bowl and as he got close to her chair, he fell forward a little, the bowl leaving his hands and ending up in Ellie's lap.

"Damn it!" Ellie yelled and stood up. "You son of a bitch, look what you did to my new dress! And you did it _on purpose_!"

"There is no reason for that sort of language!" Lucifer shot back. "And it's fine. We can take it to the cleaners' and that stain will come right out!"

"Fine," Ellie snapped and threw a glass of red wine on his shirt. "We can take your shirt with it!"

Before Gwen and Steve could do more than just open their mouths, Ellie and Lucifer were grabbing every bit of food they could get their hands on and throwing it at each other, occasionally remembering to pause and stick some in their mouths.

"Should I just zap us up some plates and we can go somewhere else until they're done?" Gwen asked as a roll flew over her head.

"That might be best," Steve nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

"You know, this is all your fault!" Ellie shouted at Lucifer as they made their way through the door of the mansion. "You can't behave at your father's house for anything! Look at me! I'm a mess! And I think I got mashed potatoes in my shoe!"

Lucifer grabbed her and looked pointedly down the front of her dress, which was covered with food. "Well, the good news is that you didn't drop anything down your cleavage. And you started it! What happened with the bisque was truly an accident and you just made it worse!"

"Wow, you actually remember I've got boobs!" Ellie exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten that stuff all together."

"I haven't," Lucifer told her without looking. She then let out a shriek as he gave her bottom a squeeze. "And you continue to keep the bottom in shape, good for you."

"I don't know why!" Ellie hissed. "It's not like you wanna _do_ anything with it. Maybe I should start wearing sweat pants and let myself get fat!"

"Oh, you most certainly will _not_!" Lucifer cried and pulled her to him.

They looked each other in the eyes and Ellie just zapped up a doughnut, took a bite, and began chewing an in exaggerated way before zapping on a neon orange track suit. "This really fits me, don't you think?"

Lucifer swore under his breath, kissed her soundly, and then whispered in her ear, "You take that off, or I will!"

"Fine," Ellie grinned and undid the button and zip on his pants. "But only if you go first."

Lucifer was looking like he'd swallowed a lemon. She had him and she knew it. Though he wasn't so shallow that he'd have no love for her at all if she let herself go, it wouldn't get that far if he could help it, especially since she was just being petty.

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked. "You're not saying a thing!"

"Cause there's nothing to say," Lucifer told her, putting her over his shoulder and giving her a spank. "I think I'm going to have to punish you!"

"Do your worst!" Ellie yelled. "You know that won't make me feel shame, right?"

Lucifer just ignored her, carried her to their bedroom and set her down on their bed, restraining her with the same magic handcuffs that had initially restrained Valerie and Dexter. Then he gagged her as he stood at the foot of the bed and undressed in a leisurely fashion. He grinned as he watched her eyes widen and even under the gag, he could hear her moaning.

The second he undid the gag and the cuffs, she grabbed him and kissed him as soundly as he'd kissed her. Then she moved from his mouth to his neck to his collarbone and shoulder and then her lips continued to go lower and lower.

"Dear me," Lucifer moaned. "You don't stand on ceremony, do you, Eleanor?"

Ellie shook her head and deftly removed her panties before straddling him and letting out a gasp as he buried himself inside her, his hands supporting her waist on either side before moving to cup her bottom and give it a squeeze before gently squeezing each one of her nipples.

The pain felt good and she gasped as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

After that, he moved her under him and as they kissed each other wildly and repeatedly, clinging tightly to one another, he pushed into her so forcefully and for so long that by the time they finally were able to pause for breath, the bed was nearly broken and they were both struggling for breath.

"That...okay...I don't know what that was," Ellie got out as Lucifer continued to run his hands over her body and give her a good rub. "I...I don't know what came over me, I just...I'm sorry...I guess I needed it more than I thought."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, eyes wide and slightly shaking. "Right." He paused. "Are you...are you okay? I hope I didn't overdo it."

"n...no," Ellie shook her head. "It's fine." Then she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh, sorry," Lucifer said automatically. Then he looked down and realized what he was doing. "I mean, you're welcome...I think."

"Yeah..." Ellie nodded. "Thank you." With a sweep of her hand, she fixed the bed and looked back at Lucifer, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. "I...I liked that. It...it was good."

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucifer told her. "I know...I know I'm a bit out of practice."

Ellie sighed and instinctively leaned against his shoulder. "I know, we both are." She then sat up when she felt his body tense, even as his breath gently ruffled her hair. "Sorry. You probably don't want me to do that."

"No...no, it's fine..." Lucifer told her. "Your hair smells nice."

"Thanks," Ellie gave a small smile and took his hand. "New shampoo. Glad you like it." She gave him a long look as she squeezed his hand and then said, "I'd...if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here tonight. Just for the night and I promise I'll keep my pajamas on...but if I've worn out my welcome, I understand."

"No, it's your bed too," Lucifer told her, secretly pleased that she didn't want to leave. "You can stay for the night and we'll see where it goes from here. Where _everything_ will go from here."

"Thank you," Ellie told him and softly kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it."

* * *

After getting off work around midnight, Sean, still feeling very much awake, left the hospital and sat in his car in the parking lot trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. Since he wasn't tired, it would be useless to try and sleep. He would just toss and turn and wake Sarah, which was the last thing he wanted.

Finally, he decided that he was hungry, so he drove to the bar he usually patronized after a late night shift and parked in the parking lot, then went inside and called Sarah to tell her that it was okay to go to bed before ordering a black decaf coffee and some chili cheese fries.

"It's good you're ordering coffee," the server observed. "Didn't lose any patients today, otherwise you'd be having a drink or two."

"Nope," Sean shook his head. "It was a good day."

He sat there sipping his coffee and eating his fries, then he felt a touch on his shoulder and his good mood evaporated. Josh stood before him.

"Interesting to see you out this late," he remarked. "Why?"

"Sometimes I have trouble sleeping," Josh said. "Why do you care?" He took the empty bar seat next to him and absentmindedly reached out for a few fries.

"Hey!" Sean cried. "Those are mine! Do you mind?"

"Sorry, it's a habit!" Josh exclaimed. "Your daughter is much more generous than you are." He paused and cleared his throat. "S...sorry if my greeting her made you and Sarah uncomfortable. I just...I hadn't seen her since the whole alien situation and...I was relieved."

"It's okay," Sean nodded. "I guess I overreacted too. You could have done much worse."

"Yes, I could have," Josh nodded. "Good you remember that." He tried to reach for the chili fries again and Sean pulled the plate even further away from him. They sat in silence until Sean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, Daddy, but I know you're probably still up and I need to talk to someone."

"Sure," Sean nodded. "What's the matter? Did you and Lucifer have another fight?"

At the word 'Lucifer,' Josh's eyes widened and he looked at Sean, mouthing 'Ellie'?

"Yes," Sean mouthed back with a nod.

"Dad?" Ellie said. "Are you still there?"

"Sorry," Sean apologized. "Josh is here with me and he wanted to know if it was you I was talking to."

"What are the odds that you and Josh would be at the same bar at midnight?" Ellie asked. "Life is funny."

"Now what about Lucifer?" Sean asked. "Did you and he have another fight?"

"No," Ellie sighed. "We had sex. And considering how long it's been, it was good, and at first I was happy, but...now I don't know. I think I might be sadder because things will probably just go back to being bad now and I don't know how to fix it."

"I'm having a snack," Sean told her. "But I should be home in about half an hour. Will you still be up? We can talk then."

"Sure," Ellie nodded. "That would be nice."

"Good, I'll be on my way in a jiffy," Sean told her.

"Thanks," Ellie replied. "Cause I think I need this."

They told one another 'Goodbye' and then Sean looked at Josh after putting his phone in his pocket. "Ellie's having problems and wants me to talk to her," he told Josh. "Maybe this is a job for both of us and you should talk to her too."

"Oh, well look at that!" Josh put a hand on his chest. "You're telling me stuff about Ellie and actually inviting me to help solve a problem she has instead of hogging all the glory for yourself. What a shock!"

"This isn't something I really want," Sean said. "If it were up to me, I would do it alone, but she's sad enough that it seems like a two person job. Maybe since you mean so much to her still, you could be that other person. That's all I'm saying. Don't make a big deal of it." He shook his head. "You know, for a demon, you're not bad looking."

"You think I'm handsome?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Well, not as good looking as me, which is probably one of the reasons why Sarah likes me more than you," Sean got out as Josh frowned. "But you're not hideous." He pushed his fries at the other man after putting money on the counter and finishing his coffee. "Enjoy those," he told him. "I've gotta get on my way."

"All right," Josh nodded. "I'll be sure to give Ellie a call. Would you tell her that I'm calling too?"

"Sure," Sean nodded. "Of course."


	37. A Little Sweet Revenge

Ellie growled in frustration as she thought about Amy and Stevie being alone in a hotel room together. The woman had cheated on her boy! She didn't deserve him! And why Stevie had even asked her to marry him, _knowing_ all that she'd done...it just didn't make any sense! She was just stringing him along now.

He deserved better and Amy deserved to be with the man she chose. And if Ellie herself had to help them along, then so be it. She picked up her phone and called Klaus, an evil idea creeping into her mind.

"Hello?"

"Klaus, it's Ellie," she told him. "I bet you're wondering about Amy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed. "Where did your husband send her? I offered to have her stay with me, but she refused and he wouldn't push her."

"Of course not," Ellie agreed. "But I happen to know where they're staying. And I'm in the mood to tell you."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because...because Amy was unfaithful to my son and I think you and she are a _much_ better match anyway," Ellie said. "Now, do you want the hotel address or not?"

"Yes!" Klaus exclaimed. "Just hold on a minute while I get a pencil and paper..."

So Ellie waited impatiently, and then when Klaus returned, without a second thought, she gave him both the address to the hotel and the number of the room where Stevie and Amy would be staying.

"And don't just barge in there," she told him. "You'll never get her that way. Think of a clever disguise."

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" Klaus asked. "Of course I won't just barge in there!"

"Yes, you would," Ellie told him. "You're just as impulsive as my husband is."

There was a long silence before Klaus spoke again. "Oh, all right, I suppose you have a point. But I'll think of a clever disguise, I promise. I cause I want to be with Amy as much as you _don't_ want her to be with Stevie."

"I knew I could count on you," Ellie told him. "Good luck."

"I don't need it," Klaus told her. "But thanks anyway." Then they ended the call and Klaus began thinking of what he would do to get himself into Amy's room once he got to the hotel.

* * *

"Well, this is nice," Amy said as she and Stevie made their way into the hotel room that Lucifer was paying for. "But your father really didn't have to. I could have paid for my own room." She paused and noticed that there was only one king sized bed. "...And maybe I should have."

"Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable," Stevie offered. "Or take a chair or something."

"Don't be silly," Amy sighed. "It's big. We might not even bump into each other."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably our bags," Amy said. "I'll get it."

It was then that she opened the door and found herself face to face with a luggage cart and heard an unusually pitched voice with an odd accent say "Bags for Amy Burke and Stevie Morningstar?"

"Yes," Amy answered. "That's us!"

Then she got a good look at the bellhop...the curly blond hair and deep blue eyes under his cap. As she reached for her bags, he grabbed her wrist and Amy whispered angrily, "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to rescue you," Klaus told her and pulled her out of the room.

As a cover, Amy called, "I'm going to get some ice. I think I saw a fancy bottle of something by the sink!"

"Oh, really?" Klaus grinned, going into the room before Amy could say anything else and grabbing it as Stevie looked on, open mouthed. "Thank you for the suggestion," he told her. "I forgot glasses, but you'll zap some up along with the ice, right?" Then he paused. "What am I doing? You're pregnant. You can't drink this!"

"And _you're_ not gonna drink it either!" Stevie cried as they both turned around and Amy pushed herself out of his grip. "Give me the bottle, Klaus. And I'm sure Amy doesn't want you pestering her." He paused. "Do you, Amy?"

"No," Amy said primly and strode back to Stevie. "I don't even know how he got here."

"Your mother was kind enough to tell me where you two were," Klaus told Stevie as he circled him like a hawk. "She seems to think that Amy is a whore and you can do better." He then let out a grunt as Stevie punched him hard in the nose.

"Don't you talk like that about her!" Stevie cried. "Take it back!"

"I don't believe she's one!" Klaus defended himself as blood dripped from his nose. "I'm just saying what your mother said."

Amy kicked him then. "And why would you mention that specifically?" She spat. "To make me happy? I don't care if it's not what you think! It's mean and you shouldn't have said it!"

"Step back or I'll break this bottle and shove it right in your face!" Stevie warned, advancing on his rival as Amy watched, feeling special in spite of herself. Klaus would fight anyone for her. It was kind of thrilling if she had to be honest...even if she wasn't in the mood at all to reciprocate his feelings.

Klaus cracked his knuckles and didn't move an inch, his teeth bared. "I'd like to see you _try_ and shove that bottle in my face!" He urged. "And even if you _were_ able to do it, you know it wouldn't cause me any _real_ damage. So if that's what you want, why even try?"

It was then that Stevie took a swing at him, but Klaus ducked. His nose had healed by now and he quickly gave Stevie the same injury, which caused Amy to wince because it looked really painful.

"If you absolutely feel you have to engage in this sort of fighting, let's get out of the hallway, at least," she said. "People are going to be disturbed if you do it out here."

"Of course," Klaus agreed. "You know I don't like to make a scene." They plodded into the room in silence, but once the hotel door was closed, punches flew again. Windows were smashed, lamps were broken, and furniture was upended. It was only when Stevie got the bottle in his face that Amy stopped everything.

"That's enough!" She cried. "At first I was okay with this ridiculousness because for some sick reason, being fought over gives me a strange feeling of value, but now that everything is broken and Stevie got a bottle in his face, it's all going to stop!"

"Right!" Klaus nodded. "And you're going to come with _me_." He began to pull on her arm, but Amy pulled herself away and gave him a slap. "No!" She remonstrated. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Klaus!" She told him. "Not now, not ever again!"

"I'm not having my child raised by another man!" Klaus told her, his nostrils flaring.

"That's not something you have to worry about, cause this baby in here," she patted her belly. "It's not yours! I told you that! Why can't you listen!"

"Cause you're lying!" Klaus told her. "I know you are!"

"Even if I was, I'm still marrying Stevie and not you, so you can just leave!" Amy zapped the door open and pointed. "It doesn't matter whose baby it is. I've made my choice and it's Stevie, and he and I are going to get married." She looked Klaus in the eye as he fumed and a growl began to rise in his throat. "Please go now."

Stevie then grinned and blew a raspberry at him.

"Stop that!" Amy ordered and sighed deeply. "You two are a couple of children, you know that? It's like I'm gonna be raising _three_ babies and not just one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stevie asked, offended. "I mean, he's gonna be out of your life, so that would make two babies, and I'm gonna stop acting like this once he leaves, so you're still left with one."

"What does that even matter?" Amy snapped. "It's not the point! Just everyone stop fighting! It's starting to piss me off!"

"You wanna get away from the fighting?" Klaus asked, then picked her up and kissing her soundly. "I can do it. I'll take us some place nice and quiet."

"No!" Amy struggled. "No, no, no!"

Stevie got up to rescue her, then tripped on a lamp cord and hit his head so hard against the wall that he went still, his eyes closed and blood gashing from a wound in his head.

"Stevie?" Amy yelled. "Stevie!"

She was terrified that Klaus was gonna carry her off to a house in the middle of nowhere or something but instead he just went to the hotel room next door, kicked the door down, and ordered the people who were in there already to leave. They were so terrified of him that they actually did it, running off without another word. Klaus held on to Amy said, "Love, would you please zap the door back on this room?"

"Why don't you put it back yourself?" Amy told him. "You're strong enough and I'm not cleaning up your messes for you." She paused. "You don't want to let go of me because you're afraid I'll run off if you do. How creepy is that?"

"No, that is not it at all!" Klaus protested. "With Stevie unconscious, who will look out for your safety?"

"I am a grown woman and I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself, thank you!" Amy spat. "I don't need some burly beast putting me over his shoulder and taking me away!"

"We don't have to go anywhere else," he murmured and set her down on the bed. "We're already in a bedroom. Why don't we just stay here?" He peered into her eyes for a minute, their faces getting closer and closer until they were kissing each other wildly again, their fingers threading through each other's hair as Klaus pulled Amy close.

She let this go on until she felt his hand cup her boob and squeeze, then she kneed him in the groin, stepped on his foot, and then, without so much as an apology, ran out of the room as fast as she could without another word.

* * *

"...it was so nice of you to help me feed the horses this morning," Elijah told Selina as he carried her into the house after they got back from a picnic by the lake. "You didn't have to. You could have slept in."

"Oh, I could have, but you know me," Selina shrugged as he put her on her feet. "I like to feel useful, however I can." She paused. "Oh, and Christine will be along later to give the horses their exercise."

"That was so nice of you to offer her the job until after the baby's born," Elijah told Selina. "I know things are still a bit weird between you two and they might always be, but it's _wonderful_ to see her more often and she really knows what she's doing."

"She'd have to in order to be helpful at Daddy's ranch," Selina replied. "And she even refused money to do it. All I have to do is make her a cherry pie."

They then sat down and had a drink, both spitting it out on the table as Klaus barged in uninvited.

"I don't care what you say," he yelled. "Amy is mine, and her baby is mine!"

"You didn't give us a chance to say anything," Elijah told him. "You just barged in here without provocation."

"Do you need to talk?" Selina asked. "Sit down, I'll get you some pie, Klaus."

"Don't offer him pie!" Elijah cried. "People who barge in here uninvited shouldn't get pie! If you feed him, he'll just keep coming back!"

Selina ignored him. "So, Klaus...what about Amy?"

"She's carrying my child!" Klaus thundered. "And marrying another man just to spite me." He shoveled a bunch of pie in his mouth, swallowed, and spoke. "This already happened with you. I'm not going through it again."

Selina rolled her eyes and nodded. She kind of deserved that. But maybe Amy didn't. "And just how the heck do you know for sure the baby's yours?" She asked. "What if it really _is_ Stevie's?"

"It can't be," Klaus grinned. "He's not in his original body, you know. I sneaked into the hospital soon after it happened and checked out the file of the man whose body he currently occupied, and he was sterile! There's not a snowball's chance in _hell_ that baby Amy is carrying is anyone else's and she _knows_ that! She's just being stubborn and difficult."

"Of course!" Elijah told him sarcastically. "You killed her twice, she's afraid, and you have nothing to do with this. _She_ is the problem!"

"She is!" Klaus protested. "I meant well when I turned her this time. If I hadn't, the aliens would have killed her. Am I wrong for not wanting that to happen?"

"Well, you could have _asked_ first," Selina told him. "Being turned is a very scary experience, especially if you're not given a choice! You know that, I know that, we _all_ know that!"

"Aliens were attacking!" Klaus growled in frustration. "It's not like I had time to set up a table of tea and cookies and explain the pros and cons!"

"Maybe, but just because you were being practical doesn't mean your actions don't have the power to hurt," Selina sighed. "I know you're not gonna like to hear this, but you have to let her be angry. Maybe once she works through this...things will improve as long as you don't get pushy!"

"So...so you're saying I just have to _wait_?" Klaus pounded and thudded his fist on the table. "No! I hate that!" He paused. "And why are _you_ suggesting it?" He pointed at Elijah. "It's _his_ job to be the buzzkill. _Your_ job is to find the solution with the loophole to give me what I want because it's what you would do yourself!"

"Well, apparently the whole 'not being pushy' lesson has yet to get through that thick head of yours," Selina grouched. "At this rate, it's gonna take a long time. No wonder Amy hates you and wants the baby that may or may not be yours to be raised by someone else."

At that, Klaus put his fork down and looked at his empty plate. "May I have another piece of pie, please?"

"No," Selina said. "Bossy people who come in here uninvited don't get pie. I'm even sorry I gave you the first piece."

She strode out of the kitchen and Elijah grinned, giving a soft chuckle. "I trust you know your way out, brother," he said. "And don't forget to put your dishes in the dishwasher."

* * *

"Oh...damn, sorry!" Ellie blushed as she opened the door to the bathroom to start a bath, not knowing that Lucifer had just finished a shower of his own and was now stepping out to reach for a towel. "Sorry," she repeated, staring openly. "I didn't know you were in here. I'll come back." But she stayed right where she was as he scrambled to cover himself up.

"That's all right," he told her when he was covered up. "I was just leaving. Are you bathing now? Enjoy that."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, her eyes roving over what she could see of him. "All right, thanks." He then ran out of the bathroom, freezing as he saw his daughter Valerie sitting on his bed and smirking as Dexter stood on her right, looking apologetic with several pairs of dress pants slung over his arm. She'd zapped herself in while her parents were otherwise occupied and had been waiting ever since.

"What happened to being disgusted by the sight of unclothed me?" He asked her.

"Oh, I still am," Valerie reassured him. "But now you'll listen to what I have to say. I really don't think it's fair that Dexter and I are still linked together for fighting and you and Mom aren't despite the fact that your fighting is _just_ as disruptive."

"I don't have time for this," Lucifer told her. "Can I have my pants, please?"

"Don't give them to him!" Valerie ordered Dexter, who was trying to make his way to Lucifer and hand the pants over before she turned her attention back to her father, eyes narrowed. "Not until we right this terrible injustice and you undo what you did."

"I can't do that sort of thing," Lucifer told her. "Complain to your mother, not to me. Now give me my pants and get out of my room."

"He has a point," Dexter faced Valerie. "I told you this was dumb. Can we just _go?_ "

"How can you not be irate about this?" Valerie fumed. "They're being _hypocrites_! You can't say you _like_ being stuck to me like this!"

"Well, at some times, it's inconvenient, sure," Dexter agreed. Then he smiled and gave her a wink. "But other times, it's not so bad, right?" He then gave Lucifer a look. "It's really, _really_ not!"

"Yeah..." Valerie caught on to what Dexter was getting at, delighted by the horrified look on her father's face. She got close to Dexter and pinched his cheek. "You're so good, sweetie! You really make me scream!"

"Okay, stop! What part of 'give me my pants and get out' do you two not understand?" Lucifer growled his eyes going red.

"Oh, calm down," Valerie told him as Dexter threw pants at him and began pulling her from the room. "You don't have to be such a big baby about everything."

They got out of the room and Dexter slammed the door shut before Lucifer could say another word, unconsciously grabbing for Valerie. "That was close," he said. "And let it be a lesson to you that your pettiness got you absolutely nowhere."

"It still might," Valerie told him. "It's not like this is my only opportunity. I have other ideas." She pushed him away. "Now will you stop touching me? I'm still mad at you. And I don't want anyone to think I'm giving in. I was wronged and you owe me an apology!"

"In order to give you that, I'd have to feel like I care, which I don't," Dexter replied. "You're as insufferable and petty as ever, since I've apologized five million times and it doesn't change anything."

"Because you don't mean it!" Valerie cried. "You just think I'm annoying and that if you give a blanket apology, it'll fix everything! You don't acknowledge that even if you were pissed about my methods, I was trying, in my own way, to do something nice for you!"

"Nice?" Dexter yelled. "Lying and kidnapping aren't nice and I can't believe you made me a party to it!"

Valerie shook her head, swore under her breath, grabbed him, and kissed him soundly. "There," she spat. "You're much more attractive these days when your mouth is closed!"

"Yeah?" Dexter spat. "I'd rather keep my mouth closed than have another lousy kiss like that!"

"Fine, Mr. 'I'm So Smart'," Valerie hissed. "If you're so good, why don't you show me how it's done?"

Dexter grinned, his lips getting very close to her neck, but not touching it before he moved up to her ear, put his lips against it, and murmured, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" As his hand slid down her back and cupped her bottom.

Valerie whimpered and then she showed her teeth. "I hate you," she muttered. "I hate you!"

"No, you don't," Dexter replied with a grin.

"What's so funny?" Valerie asked. "Why are you smirking? Is my suffering enjoyable to you?"

"You want me bad," Dexter told her. "I may be high in the demon pecking order, but still...Satan's daughter wants a demon! Can you blame me for being proud of myself?"

"You smug bastard!" Valerie cried. "You try and hide it, but you don't see my wanting you as some frat boy conquest. You're genuinely glad because you love me...even if you won't admit it cause you think I'm a kidnapper and a liar."

"Oh, what do you know?" Dexter snapped, knowing she could tell he was lying because he could feel himself start to lose control as his demon face showed up.

"I know a lot," Valerie told him, touching his arm. "And we shouldn't be fighting now. We need to band together and take revenge on the people who stuck us together against our will and then became hypocrites. My parents!"

"Fine," Dexter sighed. "If that's what you want to do, it's not like I can stop you."

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty," she scoffed. "You might not like what I'm doing, but I just...know you'll _love_ the aftereffects."

"Maybe," Dexter got in her face. "We'll see."

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a third person with us?" Dexter whispered as Charlotte Junior trailed behind them. She was the one Valerie learned the spell from. In fact, Charlotte Junior knew magic a lot better than her siblings did. "The more people we bring in to your parents' room, the more likely they'll be to wake up and stop your stupid plan from happening!"

"I'm not going in the room," Charlotte Junior whispered. "At least not if Valerie does the spell right. I'm just here in case she screws up."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't plan to," Valerie got out. "But I thought it would be unwise not to have a plan 'B'." She then put a finger to her lips as they reached Lucifer and Ellie's bedroom. She knew that both her parents would be in there because they were still sharing a room even though their relationship wasn't yet entirely mended.

Hoping with all her might that she and Dexter would be able to get in and get out, Valerie let out a big sigh of relief when the door opened without a creak. Then she and Dexter made their way into the bedroom and paused on Ellie's side of the bed. She looked down at her sleeping parents before she muttered the spell.

Then she motioned to Charlotte Junior to come in and check to see if she'd done it right.

"Yep," Charlotte Junior got out. "Good job, sis. Now let's all get out of here!"

They then shuffled out the door and shut it quietly behind them, holding in their laughter until they convened in Valerie's room for a nightcap before heading back to bed.

* * *

Unusually, it was Ellie who was up first the next morning, with Lucifer sound asleep and snoring softly beside her. She eyed him fondly and kissed his cheek before pushing the covers aside and getting up to go to the bathroom. She got the door open, then felt a body bump against hers. "Oh, hello," she remarked in surprise when she turned and saw Lucifer. "I thought you were asleep and I was just about to use the bathroom. But if you have to go too, I'd be happy to let you go first."

She stepped aside, but then frowned when, as Lucifer got into the bathroom, she was pulled along too by some unseen force, and soon, as the door shut behind them, they found they were both crammed together in the tiny room.

"I'm sorry," Ellie apologized. "I have no idea what's going on. I was just pulled in here after you came! It's like something else has control of my body!"

"Now let's not panic," Lucifer told her. "Let's leave. Maybe there's something going on with the door or something."

He began repeatedly going in and out of the bathroom with Ellie following each time.

"Can we stop?" Ellie asked after what seemed like the millionth time of going in and out. "Clearly we're stuck together. No more."

"Okay, but how did that happen?" Lucifer cried. "We were unstuck when we went to bed last night." He frowned. "Did you do this? Is this some ploy to get us back together faster?"

"No, I didn't!" Ellie cried. "It wasn't me! But I'm gonna find out who it was if it's the last thing I do." Then she smelled coffee and cinnamon rolls. "But first, breakfast! Get your robe on and let's go!"

"Fine," Lucifer told her. Then he felt himself have to speed up as she ran out of the room. Since his legs were longer than hers, it was hard not to run into her. "But slow down. I think I'm going to be sick or hurt or both. Or you could unintentionally be hurt."

"Or _you_ could speed _up,_ " Ellie replied. "When it comes to breakfast, I wait for no one!"


	38. No I In Team

"Here you go, darling," Lucifer told Ellie as he brought her a cup of cocoa and then climbed in bed next to her and kissed her hair. "Are those jeans and that sweater warm enough, or do you need me to get you a blanket?"

"No, I'm good," Ellie smiled and zapped some fuzzy socks on her bare feet. "Much better!" She took a long swig from her cup and then placed it on the bedside table as she snuggled against her husband. "That's good," she remarked. "It tastes like there's a bit of peanut butter in it."

"There is," Lucifer whispered. "I thought it would be a nice surprise." He then put a gentle hand on her belly. "We have to make your cocoa as exciting as possible now since you have to be more careful with your coffee."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and put a hand on top of his. "I'm pregnant so no caffeine. Darn." Then she grinned and kissed him. "But at least I got my partner this time."

"You do," Lucifer agreed. "Always."

"And...a little girl is coming, you said?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "If...if that's what you want."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "We can do it now. And I don't think I can repeat this whole 'not having a kid' thing again. It was too hard for me."

"Me too," Lucifer agreed. "Absolute hell."

Ellie scoffed. "If anyone knows that, we would." She paused as Lucifer's face changed. "What?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"I...for now, yes." He nodded. "But what if...down the line, when we're further removed from all this, we forget and things just go to pieces all over again? It's not like you don't have a right to hate this whole situation that Dad and I put you in."

Ellie sighed. "Sure, we didn't have the most ideal start," she admitted. "I didn't exactly _choose_ this life, and a lot of experiences that people have were taken from me. But I hope you know that no matter what happens, I'll always choose to come back. I'll always choose you. No matter how it started, this is what I want now. And I'm very sorry for my part in all this. Truly."

"Thank you," Lucifer nodded and held her close. "Me too, for all of it."

Ellie took another sip of her cocoa and said, "I was originally hoping to go through this whole pregnancy without knowing what sort of kid we we're gonna have, but even though I know now...I want you to be in charge of the name and the nursery decoration and stuff."

"What?" Lucifer asked, his voice full of surprise. "Really? All of it? As in, you're not going to give any opinion whatsoever and just trust me?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded. "I know it's not much but...I realize that I've been heavy-handed in some way about every kid we've had since Vincent and Valerie and, this is my own small way of saying 'I'm sorry'."

"Well, I accept it," Lucifer replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ellie grinned.

"Oh, and since I'll be so engaged with this little princess...I guess that means we'll need to take more time before we have others, won't we?" Lucifer grinned. "Can't really give a child all the attention they deserve if we just keep having them one right after the other, right?"

"Right," Ellie grinned widely. "I've always thought that!" She paused. "And that'll give me more time to, you know, get back into the swing of things at the office. I know I've been...I don't want to say 'wimpier' but I know I've lost my edge. If went down to Hell now they'd probably just laugh at me."

"Oh, I don't think it's that bad," Lucifer grinned. "But if you need help..."

"Yes!" Ellie nodded. "In fact, I think I might hunt tonight...in my special way. I hope the spell to get into it still works."

"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded. "When I set up the hunting grounds for you, nothing had an expiration date or anything like that." He paused. "I know I don't have to tell you to be careful, though. I remember you were hunting when you went into labor with Noah."

"Yeah, that's true." Ellie nodded and rubbed her hands. "Oh, I bet they'll all be so shocked to see me! I'm gonna really make 'em scared!"

"But you'll be able to bring it down after, right?" Lucifer asked. "Remember that tonight is the night we decided we were gonna order the giant pizzas and get all the candy then put it in individual pinatas for the children so they could give them a good whack and have a nice little sweets stash?"

"Not just the kids!" Ellie agreed. "Don't forget about ours, too! You didn't forget, right?"

"No!" Lucifer shook his head. "I wouldn't deprive us, are you kidding?" He paused. "And we're still getting eight, right? Stevie wanted one after all?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded. "That surprises me. Ever since the whole reincarnation thing, I've never been quite sure about how he views us, you know? Whether we're his parents, or his friends...or what. And the other kids too. Sometimes I feel like I'm living with six roommates I know I gave birth to rather than my children."

"Well, no matter what, we're always going to be loved and needed by them so I wouldn't worry," Lucifer assured her. "And while I'm very pleased you want to get right back to work, don't forget that I also love the woman who likes pizza and ice cream and singing badly to Disney movies. I don't want to lose her."

Ellie smiled. "You won't," she swore. "I promise."

"Good," Lucifer nodded and removed his shirt. "Is it getting a bit warm in here or is that just me?"

Ellie stared and then grinned, gulping down her cocoa before playing along. "I'm warm too. Must've been the cocoa I just finished." She tried to pull her sweater off, but it got stuck just as she got it pulled over her head. "Um, Lucifer, a little help, please! I think I'm stuck!" She waited for him to help her, but he burst into laughter instead. "Oh, come on!" She pleaded. "It's not that funny!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," He agreed when she could finally see his face again. He got to work on the rest of her clothes as he kept talking. "I didn't mean to laugh but, you should have seen it!" He reached out to smooth her static-y hair and frowned. "I was just shocked!" He said in mock anger. "Eleanor, you shocked me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ellie nodded. "Sorry." She started getting his clothes off the normally way but finally just decided to zap everything off both of them.

Then Lucifer went and wet a brush to fix her hair, and as he brushed it out, remarked, "I know I was mad about this before, but...I really like your hair."

"Really?" Ellie asked. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said as he put the brush down and began running his fingers through the dark, silky strands. "It's still long enough for me to get my fingers into. I guess I didn't realize it before."

"I thought of that when I got it cut," Ellie explained. "You don't have to have Rapunzel or Lady Godiva hair for an enjoyable tactile experience." She reached up and ruffled his hair too, giving him a look as she felt the stiffness and stickiness of hair product under her fingers. "And speaking of...can you just...lay off the product once in a while so I can play with yours when its all curly? Like..once a week? Please? Don't make me hide your mousse and gel for ransom again."

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want that," Lucifer shuddered. "It's way too expensive. All right, I suppose giving up my products once a week won't kill me."

"Thank you," Ellie smiled and kissed him as he pulled her underneath him and gently put his lips all over her body before parting her legs and slowly pleasuring her with his tongue. He let this go on until he felt her climax and then he grabbed her as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing her soundly as their legs wrapped around each other, and then, as his lips moved from hers and down to her neck, he gently pushed into her before lowering her, smiling, back onto the pillow.

"I love you," she whispered as she reached up and framed his face with her hands.

He chuckled and turned his head to kiss her palm. "So glad to hear it," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

* * *

 _A few days before..._

 _"Sorry it took me so long to come," Josh apologized to Ellie as he made his way through the front door. "So, do you still need to talk?"_

 _"Yeah, that would be good," Ellie nodded. "Thanks! But before we start talking, there's something I need to let you know about."_

 _Lucifer stepped forward, visible to Josh and Josh frowned. "Do you mind going away?" He asked. "I have to talk to Ellie about stuff, including you, so we need some privacy!"_

 _"And I'd be more than happy to give it to you, normally," Lucifer told him. "But...Eleanor and I are kind of..joined together at the moment because Valerie was feeling petty and spiteful. Until we figure out how to fix it, I can't go anywhere Eleanor isn't."_

 _"Fine," Josh sighed. He gave Ellie a look. "You think you'll still be able to talk freely with him sitting right there?"_

 _"Well, not really," Ellie admitted and then eyed her husband "Would you mind if I put a spell on you temporarily so you can't hear what I'm saying?"_

 _"Or you could just zap up noise canceling headphones," Lucifer countered, already somewhat occupied with his phone. "I think I'd like that better."_

 _"Right," Ellie nodded and did just that. "Okay."_

 _Lucifer got into his music and when they were sure that he wasn't paying attention, they began talking._

 _"You guide this thing," Josh said to Ellie. "I'm just here for support."_

 _"Right," Ellie nodded. But she still sat in silence, looking at Josh in shame as her face became bright red._

 _Then he smiled and took her hand and as he gave it a squeeze, her lip trembled and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing softly on his shoulder._

 _"It'll be okay," he whispered, kissing her hair._

 _Lucifer noticed his wife's distress and wanted very badly to join in the comforting, whatever the problem was, but to distract himself from doing that (cause he wasn't sure if she wanted him to) he began singing very loudly._

 _This made Josh wince, but he was glad for the cover. "It's gonna be okay," he kept whispering. "It's gonna be okay."_

 _"Josh, I killed my baby!" Ellie burst out at a volume that almost drowned Lucifer out. "I am the daughter of a woman who was brave enough to take on and value her surprise child, and what did I do? I killed mine like a coward!" She paused. "If I can't mother...what if I can't wife? If you think about it, I'm just a kid! How can I..." She paused and tilted her head toward Lucifer, her voice finally lowering. "How the hell can I be what he needs or wants when I'm a mess like this?"_

 _"What you need to do is relax," Josh told her. "No one expects you to be perfect. And I have no doubt that him learning to take care of you and your children is just as big of a part of this whole thing his dad set you up on as you taking care of him. Sometimes he has to step up and that's fine. Don't take that away from him and burden yourself with it. You're a team! One of the reasons why your mother was so good at what she did was because she had help. There's no shame in that. She didn't feel bad and you shouldn't either. He helps you with what you don't know and you help him with what he doesn't know. And I'm sure you'll have another child someday."_

 _"You think?" Ellie sniffled. "Do you think they'll hate me?"_

 _"No, of course they won't," Josh hugged her close. They'll love you, just like I do." He nudged Lucifer. "And he does."_

 _"What?" Lucifer stopped singing and removed the headphones. "Sorry, I couldn't hear."_

 _"Oh, Josh was just saying that you love me, and I know that...now." Ellie sighed._

 _"Right," Lucifer nodded and gave her a small smile, then started to join the hug, but then leaned back and touched Ellie's arm instead. They locked eyes for a moment and he hoped that he was saying "I'm here for you" without actually saying it._

* * *

 _Later, Ellie woke up feeling ill, and without so much as a thought about the fact that she and Lucifer were linked, she got out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Lucifer, half awake and groggy, followed as much as he could, of course, but it was more like being dragged out of bed and along the carpet until his head hit the closed bathroom door and stopped his momentum._

 _Once he shook himself awake, he heard the sound of throwing up and knocked gently on the door. "Eleanor! Are you all right?"_

 _"Do I sound like I'm all right?" Ellie called back. "Can't you hear that I'm_ sick _?"_

 _"And I banged my head against the bathroom door," Lucifer told her. "You could have said something about needing to run to the bathroom, since we're linked and all."_

 _"There was no time!" Ellie cried and flushed the toilet before stomping out of the bathroom. "Would you rather I had puked all over you?"_

 _"Well, no...but a little warning would have been nice," Lucifer remonstrated._

 _"I'm sorry there's a bump on your fragile little head!" Ellie spat. "Let's all think about your problems because it's not like_ I'm _having any right now!" Then she sighed and reached out for him as he frowned at her. "Sorry," she said. "I...I'm sorry your head hurts. Do you want some ice?"_

 _"No, thank you!" Lucifer snapped. "I mean I do, but I can get it myself since you have so much misery to dwell in. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."_

 _He picked her up so she wouldn't slow him down and then they went to the kitchen to get ice, and while Lucifer sat with some on his bump, Ellie fell asleep with her head on the kitchen table._

 _Not wanting to be stuck in the bedroom, like he knew he would be if he moved her there, Lucifer got a pillow from a nearby chair and stuck it under Ellie's head, then went as far away from her as he could without moving her, which just happened to be near a fruit bowl._

 _With his back to Ellie, she woke up, and, thinking he wasn't paying attention, took off for the nearby bathroom, but he grabbed her before she could send him flying into another bathroom door._

 _"I have to use the bathroom again...please let me go," she said. "Please? It won't take very long."_

 _"Oh, all right," Lucifer told her and let her go to follow her and stand outside the bathroom door. "But is there something you aren't telling me?"_

 _"You'll find out soon, I promise," she said. "But I can't tell you now. Would you just let me pee? Please?"_

 _He stepped aside. "Please do," he said and opened the door for her. "That's something I wouldn't want to interfere with."_

 _She got inside and put a spell on the door to cut off sound so he wouldn't hear what was going on, hoping he'd brought his cell phone with him and that it was on and near him._

 _It began ringing and she was full of relief when she heard Stevie's voice, and not Amy's, on the other end. "Hi Stevie!" She got out._

 _"Oh, hi," Stevie told her. "Did you need to talk to Amy? I can give her the phone. I know you two aren't getting along so well now, but I'm sure that wouldn't get in the way of the professional obligation she has toward you."_

 _"No, no," Ellie shook her head. "I truly do want to talk to you. Something's happened and I can't tell your dad. I have to tell someone."_

 _"What is it?" Stevie questioned. "Are you okay?"_

 _"No, yes...I think I'm pregnant again," Ellie told him. "I know that's probably too much information to hear from your mother, but...I figure since I told you about the...you-know-what that it wouldn't kill you to hear about this too."_

 _"Well, do you know for sure?" Stevie asked._

 _"No...but I haven't been feeling well and that's usually a sign of something. I don't know," Ellie sighed._

 _"Well, go to the hospital, please," Stevie told her. "Have things checked out so you know for sure...and then if you're really pregnant, you and Dad are gonna talk, right? Like, have a real conversation about what happens next?"_

 _"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "The thought scares the shit out of me but...yeah, we will. No other choice if we don't want to make ourselves and everyone around here miserable again."_

 _"Good," Stevie nodded. "That makes me happy to hear. Do you need to say anything else?"_

 _"No, I think I need to get to the hospital," Ellie told him. "Thanks for encouraging me. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, and Mom?" Stevie got out. "Everything is gonna be okay."_

 _"Yeah," Ellie nodded, hand on her stomach. "I think it will too. I just have to figure out how to tell your Dad now." She then told him goodbye, ended the call, and opened the bathroom door as Lucifer turned to face her._

 _"You've been spending an awful lot of time in the bathroom so far this morning," he remarked and then picked her up as she came out of the bathroom after. "It's not normal. Maybe we should get you to the hospital before you start bleeding all over me again. You know, just to make sure it's not something serious."_

 _Ellie opened her mouth in surprise and then shut it. Well, that saved her from having to make an excuse as to why she had to take Stevie's suggestion to get checked out by a doctor. "Okay," she said. "You know best."_

 _"Yes I do," Lucifer nodded and drove her to the hospital after they both zapped on clothes._

* * *

 _They headed inside and immediately ran into Sean._

 _"What are you doing here?" He asked, giving Ellie a hug. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Don't squeeze her too hard," Lucifer remarked to him. "She'll throw up all over you. She's sick for some reason."_

 _Sean gave her a look and whispered, "Are you pregnant?"_

 _Ellie grabbed some paper out of her purse she'd grabbed on the way out the door and wrote,_ I might be. But Lucifer and I have a linking spell on us. If you can get rid of it, we can talk without him and find out for sure. I don't want him to know until we're certain.

 _Sean read the note and muttered a spell. Then Ellie took several steps away from Lucifer without him following._

 _"How did you do that?" Lucifer asked in amazement. "I thought only the person who cast the spell could undo it. I thought we'd have to zap Valerie here."_

 _"Yes, but I'm magical royalty, regardless of whether or not the man who sired me is the black sheep," Sean pointed out. "With enough practice, I can use my power to basically undo anything done by anyone. Fun, huh?"_

 _"Yes," Ellie nodded. Then paused. "Hey, would that apply to me too, do you think?"_

 _"Well, since you're my daughter, I don't see why not," Sean said. "You could come over sometime and I'll get out my books."_

 _"Cool!" Ellie cried with a smile._

 _"Now, now, this is all well and good, but have we forgotten why we're here?" Lucifer interrupted. "Eleanor is horribly ill!"_

 _"Right," Sean nodded. "I'll see which one of my associates can have a look at you. Come with me. And Lucifer...why don't you go to the cafeteria? It won't take very long. The coffee and pie are really good today."_

 _Lucifer tried to go after Ellie instead but decided that since they weren't completely back together yet, the best thing to do would be to listen to Sean and have pie with coffee. Maybe Eleanor would tell him afterward what was going on. He could only hope._

* * *

 _"Okay," said one of the nurses who handed Ellie a cup. "Since you're on baby what...seven, supposedly? I think you know the drill by now."_

 _"Yes," Ellie nodded. "I do." She took the cup into the bathroom, used it, and brought it back. "There you go. I think it's going to be a positive result. I know I wouldn't feel sick otherwise."_

 _The nurse looked her over. "Oh, yeah. At this point, peeing in the cup is just a formality."_

 _Ellie put her hands on her face. "Is it that obvious? How stupid am I?"_

 _"Don't beat yourself up," the nurse comforted her. "It happens to all of us."_

 _Ellie waited in the waiting room and not long after, she got the results she was expecting._

 _"Yep, you're pregnant!" The nurse told her, handing her the test result envelope. "I bet your husband will be so happy when you tell him."_

 _"Yeah, thank you..." Ellie chuckled nervously and took the envelope. "He sure will be." She looked down at the result that said 'positive' and plodded from the room. Then she heard a beep in her purse and when she took out her phone, saw a text from her father._ Yes or no?

Yes _, Ellie texted back._ I'm pregnant _._

 _Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the cafeteria, and Lucifer rose with a smile on his face when he saw her. "Are you done?" He asked. "Well, that was quick."_

 _"That's one of the wonders of magic," Ellie sighed. "Why don't we go home? I'm a bit tired."_

 _"But...but the results..." Lucifer got out. "What are they? What did they say? Are you sick? What sort of medicine do we need to give you?"_

 _"I'll tell you later," Ellie sighed. "For now, just let me sleep."_

 _"All right," Lucifer told her, his heart sinking. "It's home we go then."_

 _When they arrived, he helped tuck his exhausted wife into bed, then headed to his office to get a drink and try not to worry that Eleanor was so ill she'd die somehow. Highly improbable, he knew. But she'd already had health problems because of the abortion. Maybe that was rearing its ugly head again._

* * *

 _After Ellie had had time to process what she'd learned at the hospital, she got out of bed, took a deep breath, and made her way to Lucifer's study. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It wasn't like he'd hate the idea of her being pregnant and reject her. Or was she still nervous for herself? Nervous because she didn't know if she was ready for another baby, regardless of what she'd told Lucifer before? Whatever the reason, she shook off the nerves and knocked on his study door. There was no answer. She then opened the door and poked her head in. Lucifer was standing in front of the fireplace with his back to her, staring into the flames._

 _Part of her wanted to release tension by making some remark about his nicely shaped butt, which she had a good view of...but it didn't seem like the time. Instead she cleared her throat and stayed in the doorway._

 _"Lucifer?" She got out. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but there's something I need to tell you."_

 _He turned and ran to her, holding her close again. "Here you are!" he said. "I've been so worried. No one told me anything at the hospital. Then we came home and you went straight to bed...please tell me now. Is it something terrible?" He sat down and urged her to come sit down beside him._

 _"It's nothing too bad," Ellie got out. "But I have big news-"_

 _"I do too!" Lucifer interrupted. "I've decided to give you that divorce if you want it. The stress of being with me is making you ill and the last thing I want is to make you so."_

 _"What?" Ellie asked, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Lucifer, I-"_

 _"I know I'm terrible," Lucifer continued. "You deserve better...Dad did this for us and it worked for a bit but now clearly-"_

 _"Stop!" Ellie yelled. "I need you to listen! I don't want to get divorced. I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with your baby! With_ our _baby!"_

 _"You are?" Lucifer's eyes lit up, he bounded over to her, grabbed her, and squeezed her hard. "I'm so happy! Are you?"_

 _"I...at the moment, I'm terrified," Ellie got out when she could breath again. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but...I feel like I did before Vincent and Valerie were born: like I don't know what I'm doing and I'm just gonna mess everything up!"_

 _"Oh, you won't mess anything up," Lucifer told her. "Look at all our other children. They turned out just fine. And it's certainly not solely because of me. I have no idea what I'm doing either. No one knows perfectly what they're doing. And no one in their right mind should expect it. You always do the best you can and you know we'll all pitch in. Right?"_

 _"Right," Ellie sniffled and gave him a hopeful smile. "This time it will be better because I have my partner. We're a team."_

 _"Yes," Lucifer hugged her close and kissed her hair as she squeezed him as tightly as he was squeezing her. "Yes, my darling, we certainly are."_

 _Then they heard the clearing of a throat and turned to face one of the open windows. "Sorry to interrupt," said someone Ellie had never seen before. "But may I come in?"_

 _"All right," Lucifer told her and came to open the window a little more. "Please come on, Azrael. What brings you here?"_

 _"Oh, my gosh she's got a knife!" Ellie cried after Azrael had boosted herself in and approached them._

 _Azrael looked down and hid it behind her back. "Sorry, no worries. Just a tool of the trade. Although technically, I'm supposed to be using it now."_

 _"For what?" Lucifer demanded. "Why?"_

 _"Mom said you got drunk and wanted Ellie dead," Azrael explained. "She asked me to do the job. You know I don't do that sort of thing and don't worry, that's not why I'm here, but...yeah, just wanted to warn you."_

 _"You got drunk and told your mother you wanted me dead?" Ellie asked. "Well, I'm not gonna take that at face value. She's probably just trying to start trouble because she hates me!"_

 _"I might have gotten drunk and told her that I wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt me, but the words 'I want her killed' never specifically left my mouth," Lucifer told her. "Eleanor, please believe me."_

 _"I do," Ellie nodded. "I know you don't lie. I guess we just have to watch our backs."_

 _"Well...she wants evidence, so...if you're in the mood and your magic is working, care to do a little morbid photo shoot?" Azrael questioned, holding up a camera that came from a small bag she had with her._

 _"Since I'm pregnant, things could get a little off kilter, but if that's what it takes to stave off your mother for any length of time, let's do it!" Ellie agreed.  
_

 _They then worked out a photo shoot of Ellie's supposedly dead and bloodied body showing from many angles._

 _"There," Azrael told Lucifer. "You think that'll convince Mom?"_

 _Even though Eleanor was very much alive and standing right next to him with her hand on his arm, Lucifer couldn't help but be captivated by the grizzly realism of what he was seeing. "Well, they have me convinced," he told her. "Mum shouldn't be a problem at all."_

 _"Good," Azrael grinned. "I'll just get these sent on their way and hopefully, it'll be the end of all this." She then took Ellie's hand and smiled at her. "Congratulations about the baby." She paused. "And...you didn't kill the last one. You just...prevented it from having a place to develop. A vessel. But now it does. All is well."_

 _"Thank you," Ellie smiled and hugged her. "I...I really needed to hear that."_

 _"I know," Azrael nodded and caught Lucifer's eye as he mouthed 'Thank you'. "I'll be on my way now, but if you'll have me, I wouldn't mind visiting again under happier circumstances."_

 _"Sure," Ellie nodded. "We'd like that."_

 _Azrael then gave them one last farewell, a salute as her wings spread, and Ellie and Lucifer, wrapped in each other's arms, watched her fly away into the night._


	39. All's Well That Ends Well

"Okay, so...why do we need to talk about how to handle the wretched unearthly monsters and make all these plans?" Lucifer asked his father as he and a bunch of the other men gathered in Steve and Gwen's living room. "I thought dealing with the aliens was Klaus and Kai's job."

"Well, they know Klaus and might not let him in on things so easily now and..." Steve looked at Klaus. "Want to tell him about Kai?"

"Did the aliens kill him?" Lucifer groaned. "I knew they would. Just like a mouse in a trap. Entice him with a little cheese and then snap!"

"Actually, it wasn't him," Klaus corrected. "It was his wife, Vicky."

"Oh, no!" Lucifer cried. "She was always a good friend to Eleanor. What a shame. And now what? Kai's feeling vengeful?"

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "Killing spree a mile long. Haven't you read about it in the papers?"

"It's all so sad," Elijah sighed and shook his head. "I don't think Kol and Margot will go off the deep end, but for once, I can understand why Kai would behave so badly."

"Don't worry," Steve said firmly. "Everything will be all right in the end. Just trust me on this. Kai will be fine."

"Why do I need to know if Kai will be fine?" Elijah asked. "I don't have anything to do with him! Why do I need to know everything will be fine? What if it's not?"

"Have reservations," Lucifer advised. "Just because everything will be okay in the end doesn't mean there won't be lots of suffering beforehand."

Sensing that unnecessary bickering would start, Vincent, who had been invited along with his brothers, broke in and changed the subject. "Can we talk about what we're gonna do with that robot?" He asked. "Lily-Eleanor's been badgering me for days about 'Poor He' and I promised her I'd get some information today."

"To be honest, I don't quite know what to do with him yet," Steve admitted. "I know that won't make her happy, but you can tell her no harm will come to him, as has been the case."

"All right," Vincent sighed. "That's what I'll tell her."

Steve put a hand on his shoulder and was about to start talking again when they heard one of the doors slam, and Stevie came plodding in. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "I had to run Amy to the hospital. It was kind of an emergency."

"Wait a minute, what's _he_ doing here?" Klaus demanded. "He's a baby-stealing idiot!" He grabbed Stevie by the collar. "What have you done with my child?" He demanded.

"Oh, calm down, it hasn't been born," Stevie told him. "Just some weird practice contractions. I made sure Amy was fine before I left the house and came to this meeting."

"Can we please stop this bickering when there are more important things for us to think about?" Lucifer demanded. "What is going on with the two of you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus demanded. "Your whiny brat of a son wants to marry my woman and steal my child and I have every right to be upset about that!"

"Who are you calling a whiny brat? I'm not gonna be spoken to like that!" He then plowed his fist in Klaus' face and they were soon rolling around on the floor, biting, scratching, punching and kicking as Lucifer, Steve, Noah, and Vincent all tried to stop them before they knocked over something valuable or hurt themselves.

But they bumped into a table anyway and the crash of Gwen's favorite vase as it hit the floor brought her running.

"What was that noise?" She asked. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Your vase was," Steve sighed wearily. "Sorry, my dear."

"It's all right," Gwen shrugged and zapped it in one piece. "See, all fixed! Now, what's the problem?" She eyed Klaus and Stevie. "Are you two still fighting about Amy?"

"He started it!" Klaus cried. "Coming in here late because...because he had to take Amy to the hospital. He said it was because she had practice contractions, but it could have been because he hit her or something, so who knows!"

"Hey now!" Lucifer jumped to his feet, eyes red. "My sons know better than to lay a hand on anybody in such a way, especially a pregnant woman. Don't you go making wild, unfounded accusations now!"

The fighting resumed again, now with Lucifer in the mix, until Steve whistled and made them all stop. "That's enough!" He cried. "We have more important things to think about. Remember the alien robots? Pull yourselves together!"

"Why don't we all take a breath and eat something?" Gwen urged. "Stepping away for a moment could be a good thing."

"Fine, let's do that," Klaus nodded and eyed Stevie. "I hope you choke!"

* * *

As they ate sandwiches and drank tea, Gwen watched them with a smile. "There now," she said. "Isn't this better?"

Everyone else nodded but Klaus and Stevie just glared at her, itching to continue their fight.

"I know what you're thinking," Steve told them. "And don't you dare! Amy will pick what's best for her, and that's good. You two should just back off. Everything will be all right in the end."

"Oh, my gosh, Grandpa!" Stevie cried and rose to his feet. "What's wrong with you? Are you siding with the enemy now?"

"Yes!" Lucifer agreed and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "I think he is! Not that Amy is an object, but..."

"Is the next thing you're going to say 'But he saw Amy first'?" Gwen asked.

"Are you gonna tell on him?" Valerie asked, a wild twinkle in her eye. She hadn't wanted to be dragged to this stupid meeting in the first place, but now things were getting interesting and it was worth being attached to Dexter. "If you don't tell on him, I will!" She grunted and gave Dexter a pull. "And damn it, Daddy! When are you gonna unlink Dexter and me? I know you can! _When?"_

"No, no," Lucifer chuckled nervously as he ignored Valerie, responded to Gwen, and then gave his traitorous daughter a frown. "Of course not. Why would I say something like that?"

"Because you're sticking up for your son and on some level, I do understand," Steve told him. "No matter what you might think, I'm no fool. Stevie shouldn't worry though. Everything will work out fine in the end for him too. He just has to be patient."

"You keep saying that, but I won't believe you until I get real results!" Stevie snapped.

"Don't count on it," Valerie told her brother. "They'll say anything to string you along. Have you noticed that Dexter and I are _still_ stuck together even though it's been _ages_?"

"I don't know if I'm offended by how mad you are or not," Dexter told her.

"That's your problem," Steve told Stevie and, like his son, ignored Valerie. "Not mine."

They then realized that through all this, neither Josh nor Junior had said a word...other than to each other. And they were still whispering to each other as Steve cleared his throat.

"I admire the two of you for being able to, I assume, focus through all this," he said. "Would you care to share your thoughts with the group?"

"No, no," Junior shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "We have nothing pertinent to say at the moment."

"Yeah, we were talking about other things," Josh added. "Ellie, Sarah, you know."

"That's it?" Lucifer grinned widely. "You two were looking pretty friendly over there. I can't _wait_ to tell Eleanor you're getting along. And maybe get you a table for two at Dostino's"

"We..We're not getting along," Josh told him. "I mean, not more than two people have to in times of tragedy. Don't make something out of nothing!"

"Oh, never mind!" Mikael snapped and eyed Steve. "So who's going to handle things for us since our original plan has apparently fallen through?" He looked at Elijah. "Son, why don't you do it?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "He's got a daughter coming and...and Selina's lost enough. Besides, I already have someone in mind..."

He trailed off just as the door burst open and Katherine stomped in. "Okay, I'm here," she cried. "I had to cancel a pedicure appointment for this so whatever it is you want from me, it better be good." She then bared her teeth as the men stared, and some even burst into laughter. "What are all you idiots looking at?"

There was silence for several minutes, and then Elijah finally cleared his throat and said, "Well, don't take this the wrong way, Katerina, but, when Steve told us he had another plan to stop the robots-"

"We weren't expecting _you_!" Mikael interrupted, bursting into laughter. "Just how are you supposed to help? You'll get eaten alive! If my great-granddaughter was killed by these monsters, I don't see how you'll manage any better."

"Yeah, Grandpa, not to question your plans or anything, but...how is _she_ supposed to help?" Vincent wanted to know while Dexter and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"She's just a young, fool vampire!" Mikael said when he could get his breath after laughing. "I mean, what's she done? At least Selina had a reputation for terrorizing!"

"I may be young compared to you, but I've been around," Katherine told him. "And don't forget that I was the one who did things to make your daughter in law live in misery. I made Lonely Heart miserable. A stupid robot should be no problem." She then strode past Klaus and Elijah. "And I don't see why the two of you are laughing either. Especially when I was probably forced to come here because you need me to save your asses." She looked at Steve. "That's true, right?"

"Yes," Steve sighed. "It is. You're our only hope, I'm afraid."

"Well, isn't that fun?" Katherine grinned. "You need me. Oh this is marvelous! I don't see why you didn't just ask me in the first place, because you know I'm a million times better than whatever macho gorillas you were using before."

"Yes, sending Niklaus to do anything wasn't the brightest idea," Mikael agreed, giving Steve a look.

Steve ignored him and turned to face Katherine. "So you'll do it? You'll go face Optimus for us?"

Katherine looked at his hopeful expression and laughed. "You know the answer to this. Why are you asking?"

"Because I want you to have a choice," Steve told her firmly.

"Yeah, you can either go, or back out like a coward," Klaus added. "Your choice."

"I'm no coward," Katherine told Steve. "I'll kick those robots' asses better than anyone, you'll see! Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink!" She strode out and Steve turned in time to see Klaus give him a wink.

Then Steve nodded and mouthed 'Thank you'.

* * *

"How's your sister?" Sarah asked Juliette. "She hasn't talked to me in ages." She paused. "I hope...I hope it's because she's still mad at me and not because she was badly hurt or something."

Juliette opened her mouth and closed it. "Dad..Dad didn't tell you?" She asked. "I mean, of course he wouldn't have told you right away because of doctor/patient confidentiality, but once Ellie told him about the abortion, why didn't he..."

"The what?" Sarah asked, wide-eyed. "Did you say your sister got an abortion?"

"Are you judging her?" Juliette asked. "Just because you're Super Woman doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Of course I'm not judging her...but that's a really hard thing!" Sarah cried. "And I would have liked to have been there with her. Or at least have been able to offer comforting words over the phone. We talked for hours when Vincent went deaf. This could have been the same." She sighed. "But...but I guess I just don't matter anymore, do I? You give everything you have to a child and they just dump you when you make one mistake."

"I'm sure she didn't dump you," Juliette tried to reassure her mother. "She's just...just been occupied with other things. Why don't you call her some time? I'm sure she'll answer."

Just then the door opened and Sean called, "I'm back from the meeting! We figured out how to defeat the robots!"

"Excuse me," Juliette told her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now." She didn't want to witness the fight that would doubtlessly ensue when her parents were face to face.

Sarah sensed this and waited for her daughter to be gone before she approached Junior and gave him a slap and a punch.

"Damn, what was that for?" He asked and put a hand to his cheek. "Sarah, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"When were you gonna tell me that Ellie had an abortion?" She asked. "Our daughter has been suffering and I didn't know about it! I had to hear it secondhand from Juliette!"

"Well, Sarah, you know I couldn't tell you! Doctor-patient confidentiality!" Junior tried to excuse his actions.

"That doesn't count!" Sarah dismissed this. "That would only be true if you were the doctor who attended her and I know you weren't!"

"All right, so maybe I wasn't, but...it still wasn't something that wasn't mine to tell you," Sean told her. "Ellie should."

Sarah scoffed at this. "Like she's going to. She doesn't _care_ about me anymore. She likes Josh, she likes you...I'm just nothing!"

"How long has it been since you tried to talk to her?" Junior asked. "Maybe if you just tried again...things would go better this time."

"I just want to be there for her and help her through a hard time," Sarah got out. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble! It's just...we used to be so close, you know? I would come home from work and Daddy would hand her over to me and then they wouldn't see us until the next day." Sarah paused, a catch in her throat. "She needed me so much and now...she doesn't need me at all."

"Of course she does," Junior replied and gave her a push toward her phone, which was on the table nearby. "Call her. Talk to her. You'll be glad you did."

"What if she doesn't answer?" Sarah questioned.

"And what if she does?" Sean returned. "You'll never know if you don't try."

* * *

Ellie was curled up with a book and a blanket across her lap when her phone, which was on the table next to her, began ringing. She looked to see who it was, and it said **Mom**.

Nervous about what would happen if she answered, she grabbed the still ringing phone and burst into Lucifer's office. "It's my mom!" She exclaimed, waving the phone wildly. "My mother is calling and I don't know what to do!"

"How about answering it?" Lucifer suggested. "I know it's been awhile since you've talked to her."

"I don't want to!" Ellie cried. "I've been so mean to her that if I answer it, she'll probably just yell at me a lot. I don't wanna be yelled at!"

"Here, give me that," Lucifer told her, took her phone, and answered the call. "Yes, Sarah. Of course." He gently took Ellie's arm and pulled her close to him. "Of course Eleanor will talk to you. She's right here." He then held the phone up to Ellie's ear and whispered " _Talk_ to her."

"H-Hello, Mom," Ellie got out. "We...we haven't talked in a while."

"No, we haven't," Sarah said. "I..I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. What's been going on in your life?"

"Um...well...I um, uh...I'm pregnant..." Ellie managed to get out.

"You are?" Sarah gushed. "Honey, that's wonderful! If you need me to help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. After the abortion, you must be so happy! I mean..are you?"

"How do you know about...the _thing_?" Ellie asked.

"Juliette told me," Sarah replied in a muted voice. "Are you okay?"

At this point, Ellie took the phone from Lucifer and went to sit on one of the chairs as Lucifer discreetly left the room.

"It's been hard," Ellie admitted. "I know you're probably disappointed in me, but..."

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" Sarah asked.

"Cause I didn't tough it out and go through with having a surprise kid like you did," Ellie got out. "Cause good moms love and take care of their kids no matter how they happen."

"I kept you because I wanted you and I knew I was capable of taking care of you," Sarah said firmly. " Yes you were a surprise, but it was a surprise I was lucky enough to have help and support to handle it. You did what was right for you, and it took...it took a lot of courage. I love and support you when it comes to this. I want you to know that."

Ellie sniffled. "You do?"

"Yes," Sarah confirmed. "Of course. I only wish I could have told you sooner. It sounds like you really could have used it."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "I could have."

"Would you tell me why we haven't talked in so long? I know you were mad at me about Josh, and I suppose I deserved a little bit of silence, but...why so much? Why did you let Josh and your dad in on everything in your life but forget about me? I didn't even feel like your mother anymore! I saw your husband more than you! Do you know how bad that made me feel?" Sarah fumed in a sudden mood change

"Yeah," Ellie murmured. "Really bad probably."

"You're darn right!" Sarah agreed. "I know your parenting pattern is to be more hands off because your kids take care of themselves, but...I can't be the same way and be okay with it! I can't just set my child lose on the world, especially since you were a damn toddler when you last lived with me! Do you know how nerve-wracking it is to think of your toddler alone and helpless in the world with a lot less knowledge about how to manage than they really should have? It's damn scary!"

"I don't wanna be yelled at!" Ellie snapped. "I'm not a damn toddler! Stop _yelling_ at me!"

Sarah took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. There are...better ways to express myself." The she spoke in a much calmer voice. "I just want to be part of your life, that's all. Please don't shut me out."

"I...I won't," Ellie told her. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I was glad about it at first cause I thought it was what you deserved after the way you and Daddy treated Josh, but...I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Sarah told her. "I appreciate that."

"And your help with baby stuff would be delightful too. However, you'll have to consult with Lucifer and keep everything a secret from me cause I'm letting him handle it and I want it to be a surprise," Ellie explained.

"You do?" Sarah asked. "Good for you! And...Thank you for letting me be part of it all this time around. I love you, Ellie Bean."

Ellie heard this and broke down and fell to her knees, phone still in her hand. "I...I love you too, Mommy!"

Then the line suddenly went dead and Ellie found herself staring up at her mother's not-angry, very kind eyes as she put her arms around her and hugged her close as Ellie repeatedly whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Are you _serious?_ " Katherine yelled. "What do you _mean_ I have to meet him at the house? Am I not _good_ enough to go on his spaceship or something?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "We just think it would be best to meet on more neutral ground is all. See you tomorrow at noon."

"Fine," Katherine told him dismissively. "Goodbye."

But that night, she called Elijah and got out of him where the spaceship was, drove there, and sneaked on.

"Do not enter, intruder," the robot guards got out. "Leave now, or you will be destroyed."

"I will not!" Katherine declared, then began shrieking and punching as one of them picked her up and prepared to throw her out the door.

But Optimus just happened by at that moment and joined them. "Now, now. Is that how we treat guests?" He asked. "Put her down."

He eyed Katherine very obviously. "I assume you didn't just stumble in here on accident?" He asked.

"No, I'm supposed to talk to some dumb robot, but there are so many around, it's hard to pick one," Katherine grouched. "Tell me where Optimus is so this isn't a big waste of my time."

"I am Optimus," he told. "And you are?"

"Not impressed," Katherine replied. "Let's get this over with."

Optimus got two of the robot guards' attention and they grabbed her and took her to a room where she was left alone for several minutes. In that time, her phone rang.

"What?" Katherine barked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Don't you want to at least know the plan before you barrel into this?" Steve asked.

"I can come up with a plan!" Katherine snapped. "I don't need yours! I'm just gonna tell the idiot that we can crack He open like a walnut and learn all his secrets. And of course, once we know that, we'll know how to destroy the whole species unless they all go away. How's that for a plan?"

"It's...I was going to say that," Steve told her.

"Sure you were," Katherine replied. "Right after I just said it. What a coincidence." She paused as she heard a noise in the hallway. "Someone's coming. I gotta go." She ended the call just as Optimus entered the room.

"So why have you come?" He asked. "You're not a gift to convince me to surrender, are you?" He scanned her to get a better idea of who she was. "Interesting that they thought they could entice me with a whore!"

"Better a whore than a twisted and ugly pile of metal!" Katherine spat. "I'm not some treat! I'm here to tell you that we're gonna find out how to destroy all you robots and then do it without hesitation!"

She then choked as he grabbed her by the throat. "You will not," Optimus said firmly. "You're not brave enough. You're bluffing!"

"Maybe I am," Katherine choked out. "And maybe I'm not." She then kicked him and grabbed his arm, and with a grunt, used all her strength to push him away.

Once she was free, she rubbed her throat and tried to breath. "Well, you sure have a nice way to treat guests," she got out. She paused. "Now, I'd ask if you wanted to give me dinner, but I don't want to stay another minute in this place. You're a terrible host!"

Optimus held out his arm as if to say, "Please go, there's the way out." Katherine stomped off in the direction he indicated, and one of the underlings asked, "Are you sure we should let her go? Let's just kill her before she kills us."

"Not now," Optimus told him. "Just wait. Let her think she's won. Then we'll get her when she least expects it. Don't worry, my friend. All's well that end's well."

* * *

"You know, I was really surprised when you said you would come over here after I suggested it," Josh told Junior as he let him in to his and Juliette's house. "I would have thought this would have too many bad connotations for you."

"Well, you said Juliette and Oliver weren't here, and it seems things are going well enough for you all, so why should I refuse?" Junior asked.

"Are you saying we would have had to meet at the bar if Juliette was here?" Josh asked.

"Well, you remember how people reacted at the meeting when they saw us getting along," Junior told him as Josh handed him a beer. "They got all judge-y. Do you want to face more of that?"

"No," Josh shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "Not really." He paused and smiled. "So...what's up? Ellie told you she's pregnant yet?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," Junior nodded. "And then Sarah and Ellie had a talk and _Sarah_ found out about it, which is so good because you know neither of them were doing so well before."

"I know, right?" Josh nodded. "We both love her but you and I can only do so much. I'm not good at that girl stuff the way Sarah is."

"Yeah, me neither," Junior agreed. "Plus, I just think it's good for them to just be with each other, you know. It's a good thing."

"Yes," Josh nodded. "Ellie needs Sarah and Sarah needs Ellie." He paused. "So they're getting along now?"

"Yeah," Junior nodded. "Ellie told Sarah everything and even invited her to help plan baby stuff."

"Good," Josh smiled. "All's well that ends well, right?"

"You got it, my friend," Junior agreed. "All's well that ends well."


	40. A Little Something-Something

"Damn it!" Amy swore as she struggled to zip up one of her dresses again and then heard it tear.

"I hear swearing," Stevie told her, poking his head in the door. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"No point now," Amy sighed deeply. "I tore another one."

"We can do this," Stevie encouraged. "Zap it in one piece again and we'll try and zip it up together."

"No, let's not," Amy sighed. "I think I just need to face the fact that I'm too big for normal sized clothes. I'm actually gonna have to go get some maternity wear."

"Oh, do you..." Stevie's face fell. "Do you need help with that? Cause I could.."

"You're very sweet," Amy told him and put a hand on his face. "But I can tell you really don't want to and are just being polite. Don't worry, I can handle this myself. I'll be careful."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Stevie questioned.

"Yes," Amy nodded. "I swear." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'll be fine."

"Do you...do you need money?" Stevie pressed.

"No, I'm fine," Amy swore. "I promise if I need anything, I'll call and you can come be a hero, all right?"

"Can you even drive?" Stevie questioned, finally hitting on something that he might actually be able to help with. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not sure you'll be able to comfortably fit behind the wheel."

"All right," Amy sighed and looked down at her belly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a ride. Thank you very much. Would it be all right if we left after we got me in some not ripped clothes?"

"Sure," Stevie nodded. "No problem."

* * *

After realizing that she could zap herself back to the hotel when she was done shopping, she convinced Stevie to leave.

"It was so nice of you to get me here, but I swear, I'll zap myself home," she insisted. "Don't waste your day waiting for me."

"What if your magic gets screwy cause you're pregnant and you end up in the Arctic or something?" Stevie wanted to know. "Mom tried to use her magic to heat something up the other day and it stopped practically every appliance we have from working for a full hour! That's what I heard."

"I won't end up in the Arctic, or with two heads, or invisible, or whatever other nightmares are in your head," Amy told him and kissed his hair. "I promise. Now, please go and enjoy yourself. I won't be long."

"Well, all right," Stevie sighed deeply. He still didn't believe her, but he knew it would be useless to keep arguing his point. "I'll go if you're sure, but if you need anything, you know my number."

"Thank you, Stevie," she told him with a wave. Then she watched the car pull out of the parking lot before going farther into the mall and finding the store that sold maternity wear.

"Oh, my goodness," the first saleswoman she came across said. "Twins? Would you like me to help you find things that fit you comfortably? I know it's a bit of a challenge with multiples."

"I don't know yet," Amy smiled. "but if it is, it would be my first time with more than one and I've ripped more of my other clothes than I care to mention."

"Right this way," the older woman smiled warmly. "Do you like pastels and flowers and that sort of thing?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "I'd also like a couple of pairs of jeans and some dresses and..."

It didn't take them long to find Amy a pile of things to try on.

"Where are the dressing rooms?" She asked.

"That way," the woman pointed.

"Thank you," Amy told her as they carried her stuff to a dressing room. "I appreciate it."

As Amy pulled a rose-patterned blouse over her head, she thought she heard Klaus' voice and froze.

"You saw this redhead? Where is she? I'm her fiance. I...I'm so excited about our baby and I...I want to help her with her things here."

"No, it can't be him," she whispered to herself as she pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. "No way a man like him would come into a store like this. I have to be hearing things." She folded the shirt and put it on the bench, but as she turned to reach for another one, she felt one hand go over her mouth and another cup one of her boobs.

"Don't scream," whispered Klaus' voice against her earlobe. "At least not yet. It's only me."

"If you never want to frighten me, I don't know why you insist on sneaking up on me every chance you get and putting your hand over my mouth and boob like a horny kidnapper!" Amy whispered. "Do you mind? I'm changing!"

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, please. It's not like I've not already seen everything you've got." He picked through the clothes on he bench and grabbed a loose-fitting, gauzy purple top. "Put this one on next."

Amy scoffed. "I can't believe you want me to dress for you."

Klaus shrugged, pulling her to him and kissing her neck. "Or undress. Doesn't make any difference to me."

"We're in public, remember," Amy panted a little.

"I don't mind," Klaus told her.

"How is this even possible?" Amy turned around to face him. "I'm huge! I'm fat! How can you be attracted to me?"

"You're huge because you have a baby in you," Klaus told her. "And from the looks of it, it's going to be a very big baby. Unless there's two. That might be more reasonable."

"Don't say that," Amy gave a small shudder as he pulled her against him for as much of a hug as he could. "I don't think I could handle three of you."

"I need to touch you," he whispered against her earlobe. "Please let me."

"How kind of you to actually ask first," Amy scoffed.

"Of course I'm asking first!" Klaus replied. "I love you and I'm no monster!"

"Do it," Amy sighed and shut her eyes tight. "Do whatever you need to do and then go away!" She waited for him to do something like slip his hand in her panties, but to her surprise, he started by running his fingers gently over her arms and neck and then down to her belly, where he went from just a light touch with his fingertips to a rub with his palm. The baby soon kicked along in response to his touching.

"Look at that," Klaus grinned. "I think the baby likes me!"

"Why?" Amy cried. "Why did it have to be this way?" She was beginning to feel all tingly about the connection Klaus was making with the baby. "Why do you have to be so damn...why do you have to make me feel so..." She groaned, grabbed his face, and kissed him soundly.

"What's this?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Don't question it," Amy panted. "Let's just get this over with before I come back to my senses or someone catches us."

They began kissing over and over, their fingers threading through each other's hair. They paused long enough to get off Amy's panties and she began gasping loudly as he pushed his finger in and out of her. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes."

He then began to nibble on her gently, leaving hickey marks that healed almost immediately before they were replaced with another one. Afterward, he lowered her so that she was lying on the bench and even though it was a bit precarious, he unzipped and, with one hand in hers to hold her steady, began pushing into her.

"Yes," she whispered, even though each thrust made her want to scream. "Yes!"

Finally, she could no longer contain herself and let out a tiny shriek. After clapping her hand over her mouth, she quickly did a spell that zapped clothes back on Klaus and herself, even though she was wearing his and he was wearing what she had been.

Just as that was done, the saleswoman poked her head in. "Everything okay in here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Amy grinned.

"Ring everything in here up, please, love," Klaus said as the woman stared. "We'll take all of it."

"We will?" Amy asked.

"If you like it all," Klaus nodded. "Yes, we will."

"S-Sure," Amy nodded. "What he said. Let's do it. He's paying for it after all."

The woman took the clothes and went to ring them up, and once she was gone, Amy put herself and Klaus in the right outfits. "I'm gonna head out to the smoothie bar a couple doors down," she said. "When everything is packed up, meet me there."

"Would you like me to take you home?" He offered.

"No, thank you," Amy shook her head. "I can get myself to the hotel. I just need help with my bags. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, love," he replied with a smirk and gave her a gentle spank as she tried to stride away with the last word and failed.

* * *

"Oh, good," Elijah smiled as Leona finished what was on her breakfast plate and put her fork down. "I have to do some errands for Selina today so you'll have to clean out the stables for me and since you're done with breakfast, you can start right away, please, Leona."

"What?" Scott asked. "Her? Oh, this'll be fun."

"Scott, don't make fun of her," Sophia chided as a shocked Leona dropped her empty plate on the floor and it shattered.

"You...you want me to clean up animal waste?" She asked in shock. "W...Why?"

"Well, someone has to do it," Elijah said. "Please? It would be a big help. And it's all you have to do today, I promise."

"Good," Leona hissed. "Cause it'll probably take me the rest of the day after to shower all the bad smell off myself." She paused. "No, wait. I don't have to do this! I don't have to be here. I have been more than willing to earn my keep but shoveling poop is where I draw the line! I'm calling Grandpa Lucifer to come and pick me up!"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I don't think that will help, but you can try," he told her.

"Yes it will!" Leona spat. "I'll call him and he'll take me away from this horrible place so you can find some other fool to do your dirty work for you."

She pressed each digit of Lucifer's phone number with a quick stabbing motion, then grinned as she heard the ringing on the other side.

"Lucifer Morningstar," came the voice. "Leona, darling, if you're calling to complain about your living arrangements, unless they've outright threatened to murder you or something, you're not going anywhere."

"Look, I know you're the devil and you enjoy torturing people, but what have I done to deserve being made to clean up horse manure?" Leona demanded. "Tell them they can't make me do that!"

She waited for a reply of indignation and a demand to speak to Elijah about this terrible injustice, but all she heard was laughter that went on and on until she finally had to hang up.

"Well?" Willie asked. "What did he say?" A smirk shaped his lips. "Do I need to help you find a shovel?"

"Oh, shut up!" Leona snapped. "If you want to be helpful and not just a jerk, come on."

Willie got up and did his best not to laugh but once they were out of the house and on the way to the stables, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.

"Stop that!" Leona snapped. "Why does everyone think this is so funny? Grandpa was laughing too!"

"Because," Willie managed to get out as he clutched his stomach and his whole body shook with laughter. "Because the image of someone as prissy as you cleaning up poop is _hilarious_!"

"It might be smelly and gross, but I can do it!" Leona said. "If I have to, I'll do it, if only to shut you up! To shut _all_ of you up about how prissy and incompetent I am. I can clean up poop. I bet it's not hard."

"Here," Willie told her when they reached the barn. "Here's a shovel. Please show me how a master does it."

"Fine," Leona replied, even though the shovel was a bit big for her to maneuver. "I will!" Then she took a wrong step and ended up face down in the pile of manure. She couldn't see, everything smelled awful, and all she heard was Willie's laughter ringing in her ears. When she got up, she was going to _murder_ him.

As Leona struggled to get up from the brown, smelly muck, Willie finally got a grip on himself and took a deep breath before wincing. "Oh, geez," he said. "What a bad time to breathe."

Leona frowned. "Shut up," she demanded. "It's not my fault!"

"No, it's not," Willie told her and steeled himself to come closer and put an arm around her. "It's not that bad. Not the end of the world. I mean, sure _you're_ the one who's smelly now, but you still look _really_ beautiful."

"I do?" Leona smiled. "I...do you think they'll let me in the house like this?"

"Well, no, but...we can fix that," Willie told her. He grabbed her hand and took her to the lake. "Go in there and clean yourself off, then we'll go back inside. I'll even come with you."

"Oh, no!" Leona shook her head. "You don't get to. You'll see nothing! You laughed at me before!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but you were face down in poop and I'm terribly immature!" Willie pleaded. "Won't you forgive me?"

"Maybe," Leona replied and began undressing. "Now don't look."

"Okay," Willie replied. But when she had her back turned, of course he peeked through his fingers anyway.

Of course Leona could feel his eyes on her back. "You must be really in love or insane if you still have the hots for me when I'm covered in poop."

"Well, you won't be for long," Willie told her. "Come in and get cleaned off."

"I'll go in the lake but you won't," Leona told him and got in the water. "You won't get anything from me because you laughed earlier and it hurt my feelings!"

"Hey, I'm sorry," Willie told her and ignored her as he stripped down to his boxers and dove in, pulling her to him as she scrubbed off with a zapped up wash cloth. "I'm sorry I laughed, okay? You're very skilled and you can clean up poop with the best of them."

"I hope I never have to again, but thank you," Leona replied. "Was that so hard to say?" She handed him the wash cloth. "Would you mind getting any of it off that I haven't?"

"Sure," Willie nodded. "Let me see."

He took the cloth, swam around behind her, and then she felt nothing.

"Willie?" She called. "Willie, where are you?"

She then let out a shriek as she felt someone grab her arm and pull her under. She got just enough time to see Willie's grin before she resurfaced, coughing and sputtering because she'd swallowed some water on the way up.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Willie apologized soon after. "I was just playing a joke. I didn't want you to drown." He pulled her to him, his lips against her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leona whispered and hugged him tight. "I am now." She kissed him and said, "What do you say you take off those boxers?"

"I would say I would love to, but are you sure?" Willie questioned. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Well, I realized that I was kind of dumb to try and clean that poop up with a shovel when I have magic to do it so...no wonder you were laughing at me," she said. "I know I looked silly. Now will you please take off your boxers? Please?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Willie smiled. "Just a minute."

It took a little work, but he wiggled out of them and swam close to shore to toss them by the other clothes. Then he turned and saw nothing of Leona.

"Oh, damn," he muttered and swam further out, thinking she'd drowned or something. "Oh, damn! Leona?!"

"Boo!" Leona grinned, grabbed him, and kissed him as she pulled her body close to his. "I was just playing a joke. I hope a I didn't scare you."

"No...scared is not what I am right now," Willie assured her. They tried to maneuver things so they could have sex in the water, but didn't quite get it, so they did it on water's edge instead.

"Sorry we had that delay," he told her after she climaxed and he just held her close. "Make a note that water sex is not my best thing."

"You've got time to learn," Leona assured him and stroked him gently. "You don't have to do everything now."

He gasped, wide eyed as she took his cock between her fingers and squeezed gently while moving her fingers down the shaft. "That...that's good, keep doing that."

"Good," Leona told him as she kissed his neck, cheeks, and lips. "I thought you'd like it."

After he climaxed, they got dressed and made their way back to the stables. Leona quickly zapped them clean and went inside, pulling Willie behind her as, before anyone else had a chance to speak, she excused them both and said that they needed to shower.

* * *

Elijah had just finished putting some bowls in the cabinet when he heard a soft growl, then arms coming around his waist to try and undo his belt and the button and zipper on his jeans. "What...no!" He remonstrated when he turned and saw Selina giving him a very hot look. He felt himself get hard as her tongue slid across her bottom lip, but he tried to shake it off.

"No," he repeated firmly. "Not here."

"Is it because I'm fat?" Selina yelled. "I'm not _pretty_ enough for you anymore?"

"No, no, shhh!" He put a finger on her lips. "It's not that. It's just that there's too many people around here now. You understand, right?"

"Well, sure, I wouldn't want you to be so nervous that you couldn't get it up," Selina nodded.

"Oh, will you not phrase it like that?" He snapped, blushing. "How serious is it? Do you need it now? Stupid question, you always do."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Selina pouted, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers and palm. "Please? I don't even need very long. I just want to feel you inside me. I want a different sensation in my body besides a certain baby kicking me all the time."

"Oh, she's just saying she's ready to come out!" Elijah grinned and leaned down to kiss Selina's belly.

"Well, I'm ready for her to come out too!" Selina agreed and fidgeted before undoing some of the buttons on his shirt and running her hands over his abs. "Now can we _please_ get somewhere private so you'll rip off your pants and have your way with me?" She paused and looked around. "Or...no one's in the kitchen now. I'll slip off my panties, you can unzip and then all I gotta do is lean against the table and..."

"Oh, Selina! This is the dining room!" Elijah made a face. "Darling, we eat in here!"

"I'm not saying I'm gonna rub my butt against any surfaces! Just lean against the table to give myself some stability!" Selina sighed. "Gosh!" She paused and started pulling up her skirt. "If you saw what panties I was wearing right now would that help you make up your mind?"

Elijah's eyes widened and his breath picked up as she somehow managed to get her tiny red bikini underwear off and show it to him. "And look at that," she smirked. "Now I'm not wearing anything at all under here."

"Oh, for...turn around," Elijah ordered. "Who knows how long we have?"

Selina grinned and turned, leaning against the table and holding up her skirt with one hand, her other palm on the table, while he entered her from behind, a little hesitantly at first, but then with more enthusiasm, leading her to giggle and yell and not be quiet at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophia was discovering that when it came to intimacy, Scott was just as tenacious as his mother. Ever since she'd discovered she was pregnant, she'd avoided further physical intimacy, not wanting anything more until she figured out just what she was getting herself into. How did he see her? Girlfriend? Fiancee material Baby Mama? She winced at that last one, hoping it wasn't it. All she knew was that he still wanted her. And that he was very persistent, seeking her out no matter where she went.

"Soph? Are you okay? Do you need me to come in there?"

Sophia heaved a deep sigh and looked around the bathroom where she was hiding. "When someone is in the bathroom, they want privacy," she called back. "Now is not the time for us to be naked!"

"Oh, I just need to use the toilet," Scott reasoned. "And you've been in there an awfully long time so I wanted to make sure you weren't sick."

"Very sweet," Sophia told him, genuinely touched. Maybe she was 'friend who he cared about and got pregnant'. "Do you really need to use the bathroom? If so, I can leave. I know we're close and all, but not close enough that I feel I can watch you pee. Plus, with a baby sitting on my bladder, you know..."

"Okay, so I don't have to pee," Scott admitted. "But will you let me in anyway? Is something wrong? Tell me, please."

"I...I...nothing is wrong," Sophia shrugged. "Just had a bad dream about our kid exploding out of me like in 'Alien' or something and me dying, you know?"

"Okay, sure, why not?" Scott told her.

"Why do you say it like that?" Sophia wanted to know. "Lay off me with all the questions! If I say I'm having a bad dream about my stomach exploding, I am, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Scott nodded. Then he took her hand and kissed her hair. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked. "It's okay."

"Yeah, I know I can," Sophia nodded. "Cause that's what friends do, right? Talk and laugh. Call each other and talk about the dates they went on on Saturday night."

Scott winced as she said this last bit because she began squeezing his hand really hard. "Stop," he begged. "It hurts. You're gonna break my fingers!"

"Oh, sorry," Sophia looked down and loosened her grip. "I guess I'm not being a very good friend."

"Are you sure you're okay? Why do you keep pointing out that we're friends?" Scott wanted to know. "Do you need to be reassured of that? Because of course we are."

"Right," Sophia nodded. "Yeah," Then she sighed. "Since we're friends, it's not all that nice to just knock up your friend with a baby that could very well kill her and then leave her be to go out with Candy and Cookie."

"For the five millionth time, I don't do that anymore!" Scott said. "When was the last time I did that?"

"You could start at any time," Sophia yelled. "We could have this kid and even if I don't die, you could get bored and start having a wandering eye and then get with some woman who has an angry boyfriend and get shot and die and..."

"No, I can't!" Scott reminded her. "No standard weapon can kill me! What are you babbling about, you silly? I'm glad we're friends because if I'm gonna commit to someone and have kids with them, I'm _lucky_ that it's my best friend." He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "As for the delivery, I know it's scary. I don't really know what's gonna happen either. But...but we'll manage. I'll be here. I promise."

As Sophia began to smile, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's all right with you."

"Yeah," Sophia gave an awkward laugh. "Okay!"

What started as a simple kiss quickly turned hot with their hands roaming all over each other, but as she felt him try and get her bra off, she stopped him.

"What?" He asked. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this," she told him.

"Why not?" Scott wanted to know. "Sure felt like you could, like you wanted to. What changed?"

"Well, I just remembered how fat I am," Sophia replied. "You don't want to do it with someone so fat. It's too hard."

"You think that just because it might take some time to find a comfortable position, that's gonna stop me?" Scott asked. "That it's gonna make me not want you? I think you're forgetting how determined I am."

"Oh, no I'm not," Sophia shook her head. "That...that's very hard to forget. I just...I think it would be best if you put all those energies elsewhere."

"And is that because you want us to be together but you don't want me to feel inconvenienced or because you _truly_ don't want to have sex right now?" Scott asked as he peeled off his shirt. "Just so I'm clear."

Sophia's eyes widened and she reached out to touch his abs very lightly with her fingers, then leaned forward to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"That's what I thought, beautiful," he whispered.

"Really?" Sophia asked, choking up as she looked at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Always!"

Then Sophia kissed him soundly. "If...if you're really serious about it, I think I'd like to have sex now."

"I am!" Scott nodded. "Oh, boy, am I!"

They got her undressed and then got everything else off him, then spent what seemed like several minutes giving each other hot looks before taking deep breaths and doing the best they could to find a good position, but as Sophia had guessed, it took some time.

They started spooning under the covers, which Sophia found quite enjoyable, not only because he had an arm around her, he entered her from behind, and his other hand was between her parted legs, pleasuring her at a leisurely pace.

"Is this good?" Scott asked as he alternated between rubbing and thrusting gently. "If it gets to be too much, just tell me."

"No, no," Sophia shut her eyes and relaxed into it. It was nice to get all the pleasure without doing any work. "Please keep going. This is _good_!"

So Scott kept going until she climaxed, then held her tight as she made a face.

"What?" He asked. "I knew we were doing too much!"

"No, I feel...I feel fine, but...but I think the baby was just kicking," Sophia told him. "You...you wanna feel?" She blushed. "Maybe it'll happen again."

"I hope so," Scott smiled and kissed her soundly. "I mean it."

* * *

Soon after, Scott looked at the clock. "Damn, we're late to eat! I wonder why no one came and got us?" They quickly dressed and left Scott's room, running into Willie and Leona along the way. "Are you guys late to eat too?" Willie asked. "We've been in the shower and completely lost track of time."

But when they neared the dining room, they heard giggling and moaning that was easily identifiable as Elijah and Selina.

"Well, that's strange," Scott got out. "I know Mom likes food, but..." He walked the rest of the way to the dining room and poked his head in. "Hey would you both mind telling me what time food will be...?" His voice trailed off just as he realized what he was looking at. His parents were having sex, or had just finished and his mother's dress was unbuttoned. Most of her skin above the torso was covered in whipped cream.

His parents both froze. Scott and Elijah stared at each other in shock for a few seconds. Then Elijah opened his mouth to speak, made a few babbling noises, and fainted.

Selina did up her dress and then stepped over him, leaning down to pat him gently on the head. "Poor man! He did say it wouldn't end well for him if we got found out."

"Look I don't need any explanations," Scott told her. "I...we just wanted to know when we'll be eating next cause it's a bit late, but...based on all this, it might be better just to get take out."

"Yeah, it might be," Selina replied. "I'm sorry if you're embarrassed. "I just...I really..."

"No more explanation, please," Scott got out. "We've all been there. It's not our business."

"Okay," Selina put her hands up. "Whatever you want. Damn it, this is so much easier when it's a three year old and you can distract them from thinking about it with cookies!"

"What?" Scott asked.

"Adrian, when he was little," Selina shook her head. "You're not the first."

Scott heaved a big sigh. "Why I am I not surprised?"

They then heard a grunt and then Elijah trying to sit up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, well, Scott and the others came to ask when dinner was," Selina explained.

"All right, but what am I doing on the floor?" Elijah asked.

"You slipped and whacked your head," Selina lied and hugged him as the kids, who had been whispering to one another, left for the kitchen. "Sorry."

Elijah winced and then kissed her. "Well, that explains the bump." He did up his pants and gave her a look. "I think we should stop now. The children will probably come around looking for food soon."

"Okay," Selina nodded, not sure whether the whack on the head had made him forget the sight of Scott or if he was playing dumb to save his sanity. "What a good idea."


	41. It Takes Two To Tango

Ellie got back from one of her frequent trips to the bathroom, and paused just inside the library door. Lucifer was bending over, seemingly to get something that had fallen on the floor, and she couldn't stop looking at his butt. She let this go on for some time before finally clearing her throat, which made him straighten up.

"Sorry," he apologized. "How long were you standing there?"

"For a bit," Ellie admitted and advanced into the room. "I would have told you that I was here, but then I got distracted by the sight of your butt, so..."

"Oh, poor you," Lucifer remarked with a smirk as she came and sat on the couch by the bar. Then he put a glass in her hand.

"What's this?" Ellie asked. "You remember I shouldn't drink, right?"

"Of course," Lucifer nodded. "Sparkling white grape juice."

"That's good!" Ellie grinned after taking a sip and smacking her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lucifer grinned back, sitting beside her and kissing the top of her head as she leaned against him. "This is nice. We should always do this. No more 'leaving each other to prove a point' nonsense."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, putting a hand on top his that was gently caressing her belly. "I love you too much to leave. We should both know that by now."

"Me too," Lucifer agreed. "Never thought it would happen, but me too. I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you too, Lucifer," Ellie returned and pulled him to her. "How about you kiss me now? Please?"

"Of course," he agreed, leaning in so that their breaths mingled. "You don't have to ask."

Ellie had just enough time to sit her grape juice down before he swept her into a deep and lingering kiss, his hands running all over her body. Then he paused.

"Wait, why are you stopping?" She asked, a little disoriented. "That was good!"

"I know, but you know how long we can go once we start and I wanted to make sure you didn't need a bathroom break," Lucifer told her. "Do you?"

Ellie paused. "You know, now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, darling," he said, giving her bottom a tap as she scampered away, her feet lightly touching the carpet with every step.

Then he nursed a drink of his own and waited, and waited, just about to go in search of Ellie when she burst into the room, breathing hard and falling into his lap as she reached him.

"Sorry," she panted. "I didn't fall in the toilet or anything. I-I decided I wanted to change..."

Lucifer looked her over and realized she was wearing a brief black lace and satin teddy under a gauzy black robe. "I...I think that was a good idea," he nodded, and then began coughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hugging him and then whacking him on the back.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine, I...something went down the wrong way..." Lucifer got out and gave one last cough. "All right, all better now." He grinned and made another sweep of her body. "All right now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Ellie grinned and kissed him soundly. Then he picked her up as her hand flew out and turned the couch into a sofa bed, which Lucifer quickly set her down upon. Then, as she watched with a grin on her face, he stripped down to nothing and climbed on the mattress beside her, pulling the covers over both of them as he slid off the tiny panties she was wearing.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked as he locked eyes with hers. "Can we still do this?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded. "I know I don't have to say 'more gently than usual, though'."

"No," Lucifer shook his head and kissed her belly. "You sure don't."

* * *

What they didn't realize was that someone was watching them through the slightly ajar library door.

"You know, this could be seen as creepy in some ways," Dexter told Valerie. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah, I've seen enough," Valerie scoffed and turned on her heel. "Those two make me want to throw up!"

"Just what is wrong with you?" Dexter demanded of Valerie. "Why is seeing your parents in love making you so bitter? Why can't you just be happy for them? It's what a good and kindhearted person would do."

"Oh, don't even _go_ there!" Valerie shouted. "Even the most good and kindhearted person wouldn't want someone who hates them glued to them every second!"

"You know you're right," Dexter spat. "I don't!" He expected her to send another scathing remark his way, but instead, her lip began to tremble and she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she got out in between sobs. "You're right. You're the good person and I'm the bad person. I can't be happy for others if I'm not, you know? Everything has to be fair for me to be happy, which just shows you how terrible I am. I keep thinking that if my parents were separated, why can't you and I be? And then I realize that it's my fault because I betrayed you horribly and even if we were separated, you'd have every right to run away. You deserve better than me. I'd ask for your forgiveness, but there's no point, is there?" She scoffed. "I had everything, and then I was an idiot and lost the only person who truly mattered to me."

"Wow," Dexter breathed. "I've never seen you like this."

"Go ahead and say it," Valerie insisted. "You think I'm faking it and manipulating you."

"I...I don't think so," Dexter told her and held his arms out. "This is real. Come here. You have mascara all over your face."

"Sorry," Valerie sniffled, then lifted her face from the shoulder of his shirt to see the black stain on the fabric. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll do what I can do get it out. I know you really like this shirt..." She began pulling at it, but Dexter shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "At least not now. I'm sure it'll wash out. And if not, I can always get a new shirt." He led the way to the nearest bathroom and got a wet wash cloth, then gently washed her face off with it.

"There," he said when it was clean as he could make it. "That's much better."

"Thank you," Valerie sniffled. "And not to be ungrateful, but...why do you care? Why do you want me? Why do you love me?"

"I...I can't give you a good reason," Dexter shrugged. "Even though you've broken my heart and lied and just...really brought my world down...I love you most ardently. I don't understand it, but that's how it is."

"It's Grandpa," Valerie scoffed. "He didn't officially pick you out for me like He did people for the others, but He sees you're good for me and He's making you feel things! Get out while you still can!"

Dexter shook his head. "My feelings may be foolish and unexplainable, but they're _mine_ , you silly girl!" He took her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "If you want me, don't push me away. Please. I'm tired of all this. I want it to stop. If we're gonna be together, we need to choose to be together. The most important thing to me is you. I don't care about children, although there's always adoption and dogs and cats and fish and..."

Valerie chuckled a little. "We can get Fishy an immortal girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" Dexter grinned. "Or Nixy could use a friend, don't you think? She's big enough for that now."

"But we have to be careful," Valerie said. "And not a boy dog. I haven't had the heart to have her fixed yet, and unlike with me, that could lead to something if we're not careful. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"

Dexter nodded. "Shame you can't have The Talk with a dog."

Valerie shrugged. "Although, I wonder if speaking to animals is part of what I'm supposed to know. So many languages out there. Hmmm...I'll ask Grandpa about that."

"You do that," Dexter agreed. "Unless you're kidding. In that case, ha ha."

Valerie smiled shyly. "I thought you'd like that." She then reached out to run her fingers lightly over his bare arm. "Will you kiss me now? Please? Or you can do more than that if you want. It's up to you."

Dexter took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Of course I will," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Valerie replied. "Can I put my hands on your butt? It looks like you've been working out."

"Yes, go ahead," Dexter grinned and placed her hands where she wanted them and whispered with his lips against her ear. "You can even squeeze if you want."

Valerie burst out giggling. "Okay!"

As she squeezed, he pulled her as close as he could and kissed her soundly, then moved his mouth from her lips to her neck before pulling a bit of her shirt down to expose the skin of her shoulder so he could kiss that too.

"You know," Valerie breathed. "We just washed my blankets and sheets so they're all nice and warm and clean. Wanna go make 'em dirty?"

"My bed's closer," Dexter pointed out.

"Yeah, but mine's bigger," Valerie reminded him. "We could... _experiment_ more if we had more space."

"We can experiment later," Dexter smiled. "Now I just want to hold on to you, kiss you, and touch you."

"And have sex with me, right?" Valerie clarified.

"Well, duh!" Dexter told her and then picked her up and carried her down the hallway away from the library and toward her room, thankfully not being stopped by anyone. There was no time for that.

At last, they made it to her bedroom and Valerie used her magic to shut the door as Dexter dropped her down on the bed and then fell on top of her.

"Squishing my pancreas!" Valerie shouted. "Can you get off me or at least move just a little?"

"Sorry," Dexter apologized. "And I'm also sorry I can't dance for you."

Valerie zapped the radio on. "Never say never. Why don't you try it?"

As Dexter gyrated, Valerie helped him off with his shirt and pants and then when they got to the bed, he peeled off her dress and panties.

"A thong," he whispered and then slipped inside her as he kissed her stomach, swirled his tongue around her belly button, and sucked gently on her nipples.

"Wow, you're taking your time now," she whispered. "I love it when you take your time. It feels good."

"Does it ever," Dexter whispered in agreement, then kissed her again as her fingers threaded through his hair. Then she moved them and ran them along his bare chest.

"I like that you decided to do the weights," she commented. "They really worked out for you."

"They did, didn't they?" He grinned, taking her hand in his and nibbling on her fingers before kissing her palm.

Her hips bucked a little and she whimpered. "Do it again, please. I need you to do it again. Over and over and..." Then she was cut off and let out a cry and some laughter. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes!"

"After this it's my turn," Dexter announced.

Valerie and then grinned and flipped them over so she was looking down at his body before gently stroking him. "All right," she agreed and then kissed him lightly. "But be careful what you wish for, cause you know I'm gonna make you scream."

* * *

That was also Lucifer's plan for Ellie.

"Wow," she breathed, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "It's amazing how even the gentle stuff can make me...squeal a little."

Lucifer took her in his arms again. "Not just squeal," he said and nibbled on her neck as his hand slipped between her legs. "I love the sound of my name coming from your lips, Eleanor."

She nodded. "Just how I like when you call me 'Eleanor' too. It's kind of an old lady name but when you say it, it sounds so pretty."

Lucifer paused sucking gently on her nipples as she said this. "Your name means 'bright, shining light', you know. Or 'brilliant light'. I like it. Definitely not an old lady name."

"Yeah, I guess not," she grinned and ruffled his hair. "Perfect for someone who's matched with you."

"Yes," Lucifer chuckled and hugged her. "You'll never hear anything like that leave the two of us, and I'm never going back to being who I used to be, but...when I'm with you, I miss it a little."

Ellie took his face in her hands and then stroked him gently. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," she promised. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, I think I need to lock the door," Elijah murmured as he looked out the window. "Someone crazy is coming toward our house. Let's not let him in."

"It's...your brother!" Selina exclaimed, looking out the window on the side of the front door opposite Elijah. "I have to agree that he might have lost his mind. Teal trousers and a pink polo? Not that there's anything against boys wearing pink, mind you, and it does wonders for his skin tone, but...seriously! He doesn't dress like that!"

Elijah pulled the door open before Klaus could knock and said, "Before you come in, Niklaus, you have to explain the outfit."

"Yeah, Uncle Klaus," Scott agreed as he and Willie came in from outside and stood behind Elijah, watching Klaus with interest. "What's with the um...outfit?"

"I...I'm trying to dress more like Stevie because for some reason, Amy likes that," Klaus shrugged and then narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was smirking. "Don't you look at me like that. It's not like you've never made yourself do something foolish to win over a girl."

"He doesn't have to look foolish," Selina grinned and moved closer to Elijah. "He pissed off his father for me. That's pretty great!"

They began Eskimo kissing and Willie and Scott approached Klaus.

"I don't know if this whole get up is going to work," Willie got out, eying Klaus doubtfully.

"Yeah, I mean, is your tactic to get her to like you by pick matching Halloween costumes for you guys to wear? Did you find a lady golfer costume?" Scott questioned. "I know when Halloween is cause that's Mom's birthday and it's nowhere near now."

This remark was too much for Elijah to pass up and he gave Selina a wink. "You know, it's true that it's been awhile since Niklaus and I have been golfing. And since he's clearly dressed for it, would you pack a picnic basket for us, please, while we go out and get some sunshine?"

Selina wondered when Klaus and Elijah had _ever_ been golfing together, but she decided not to say so and go along with the joke instead. "Sure, why not?" She got out. "Sandwiches? Do you want turkey or ham and Swiss or roast beef and cheddar or what?"

"This isn't funny!" Klaus protested. "Selina, don't make sandwiches! We're not going anywhere. Can't you tell he's joking?" Then a grin curved his lips as he turned to Willie and Scott and said in a stage whisper, "I know Amy still likes me because we had sex in a dressing room in the maternity clothes store at the mall the other day. And since she risked getting caught for me, this is the least I can do for her."

"Niklaus don't go around saying things like that," Elijah remonstrated. "There are children in the room!"

"And by children, do you mean yourself?" Klaus questioned. "I'm sure they don't mind. They must know about the birds and the bees by now."

"Oh, we do," Scott agreed. "And you're right about Dad not being able to handle talking about that stuff. In fact, we walked in on him and Mom having sex in the dining room the other day and it freaked Dad out so much he passed out and whacked himself on the head!"

"Did he now?" Klaus asked, grinning as he turned to face his brother, who was blushing deep scarlet.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Elijah blustered. "Scott, you shouldn't go around saying things that aren't true!"

"This is truly better than things are at Lucifer's and that's saying something," Willie grinned and reached for a bag of potato chips.

Selina then pulled out her phone. "Klaus, if it's all right with you, I want to send a picture of you in that getup to Amy. Unless you mind, in that case, I won't."

"Oh, no, please," Klaus posed and gave a wide grin. "Never met a camera I didn't like."

"This is great!" Selina giggled. Then she sent the picture to Amy with the caption: **To make your day.**

* * *

"Do you honestly think your parents will help us with the wedding?" Amy asked Stevie as they drove to see Ellie and Lucifer. "Your mother is pretty mad at me right now."

"Oh, but I'm sure a wedding will be just what she needs to feel better about everything," Stevie said. "She just feels we don't have a commitment and what could be a better sign of a commitment than a wedding?"

"Yeah," Amy said, although she was still doubtful. "I guess."

They arrived at the mansion and Lucifer met them at the door.

"Where's Mom?" Stevie asked. "I thought she was going to help us too."

"She said she had to use the bathroom," Lucifer shrugged. "Not an unbelievable thing these days. She should be along in a minute."

They waited and waited but Ellie didn't come. Finally Lucifer sighed, knocked on the door to the nearest bathroom and yelled, "Eleanor, come out of there."

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I am not supporting this!"

Then Amy and Stevie both got a glimpse of Lucifer pulling a very resistant Ellie along with him to the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked. "I thought you'd be happy we're getting married. That's commitment, right?"

"I need to have a word with the bride!" Ellie hissed, wincing as Stevie gave Amy a 'Goodbye' kiss before Amy followed her into a nearby room as Lucifer said he'd fill them in on what he and Stevie came up with.

"I don't believe this!" She yelled. "Not only are you a whore, you're a liar too!"

"I'm not a liar!" Amy cried. "I love your son!"

"You might think you do, but how much have you fucked around with Klaus since you got engaged?" Ellie cried and shoved the hand with Amy's ring on it in her face. "Do you take this off before you and Klaus fuck or what? Is that how you get through it? When you fuck with Stevie, do you imagine him with Klaus' face?"

"No!" Amy shook her head, her voice shaking and her eyes on her feet. "Stop. Please stop."

To cheer herself up, she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture Selina had sent her earlier of Klaus in his adorably atrocious outfit. It worked, for a while. But of course, Ellie wanted to know what her laughter was about.

"None of your damn business!" Amy hissed. "Just a picture. Leave me the hell alone!"

But Ellie snatched the phone away, looked at the picture, and started laughing until she had to grip her stomach. Then, as abruptly as the laughter started, it stopped.

"Why do you have this picture on your phone?" Ellie snapped and shook the phone in Amy's face. "Why are pictures of Klaus on your phone?"

"Fuck off," Amy spat. "It's not like it's porn! It's a picture of a happy man in a goofy outfit!"

"Yeah, a happy man that you're cheating on my son with," Ellie pointed out. "Why are you doing this to him? If you want to be with Klaus, break up with Stevie!"

"No!" Amy shook her head. "I can have pictures of people I care about on my phone. You're not the boss of me! And I won't break up with Stevie because he's a much better fit for me than Klaus is."

"You're lying again," Ellie said. "You like Stevie for emotional support only. You take what you want from him, don't give anything back, and then just go back to screwing Klaus like Stevie doesn't matter. How many times have you since you and Stevie got engaged?"

Amy's mouth opened and closed and no sound, except for a little squeak, came out.

"That's what I thought," Ellie snapped. "Since clearly I'm the only one who cares about how you hurt Stevie, you can do whatever the hell you want about this wedding. But I won't help. I won't have any part of it."

"Fine!" Amy yelled at her retreating back before turning on her heel to head back to Stevie and Lucifer. "You'd be the monster-in-law from Hell and we don't want you there anyway!"


	42. More Than One Bad Idea

"...Yeah, you know I just...I don't want you and I to be driven apart the way Ellie and I were," Sarah told Juliette. "So why don't you and Josh come to dinner sometime? I promise we'll behave ourselves and won't make it awkward. How does that sound?"

Junior heard this just as he was bringing the grocery bags in from the store. Then he promptly dropped them on the floor in front of a shocked Sarah and ran to his bedroom, locking the door behind him before quickly calling Josh.

"I have terrible news for you, buddy," he said in a hushed voice. "You're gonna get invited to our house for dinner!"

"Damn, really?" Josh asked. "This just sucks all the way around! Sarah's a good cook but I won't be able to eat anything because I'll be too busy having to pretend to fight with you, right? There's no _way_ we're playing nice now. We have to think of our reputations."

"Oh, yeah," Junior nodded. "That's why I'm warning you now. So you'll be prepared to be in a bad mood when you show up at the front door. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Josh assured him. "I can if you can."

"I can," Junior assured him. "Don't worry.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Sean, are you okay? Do we need to have a talk before we start planning this dinner? Why did you just drop all the groceries and run to lock yourself in here?"

"It's Sarah!" Junior whispered urgently. "I gotta go or it will look suspicious!"

"Oh, like it doesn't now?" Josh snapped. "Just...go!"

Sarah opened the door just as he threw his phone down on the bed and smiled stiffly. "Oh, hello," he told her and gave a nervous laugh. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well, you don't usually just drop groceries and run for it when I'm talking on the phone to Juliette so I was concerned," Sarah replied. "She and I had a talk and I'm inviting them both to dinner. I want to make sure we don't have a split with them like we did with Ellie."

"And because of that, I have to have dinner with that...that...stupid face?" Junior got out and then winced. "He's dumb! I hate him!"

"Yes, I know, I know," Sarah nodded. "But for Juliette's sake can you pretend like you don't for one night?"

"Fine, sure, whatever," Junior heaved an exaggerated sigh. "It'll be hard but I'll give it a shot. The things I do for both of you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make those rolls you like so that you'll always have something to stick in your mouth," Sarah assured him and squeezed his hand. "Is that fair?"

"Yeah," Junior nodded. "If that selfish jerk doesn't take them all! He's a pig!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as her husband continued to ridicule Josh while he followed her to the kitchen. She hoped Juliette was having better luck breaking the news to Josh, but given how stubborn both men were, she doubted it.

* * *

"...You want me to have dinner at the same house as that big blond stupid guy?" Josh got out after Juliette broke the news. "Jules, how could you?"

"First, he's not stupid, he's my father," she said. "And Mom and I just want things to be as peaceful and harmonious as possible so no one is estranged from anyone else. Do you understand? What happened with Ellie was very hard on Mom and she doesn't want it to happen again."

"Fine," Josh rolled his eyes and tickled Oliver. "For your mother's sake, I'll eat with that jerk."

"No," Juliette said. "He's not a jerk."

"Fine," Josh sighed and spoke dryly. "He's the most wonderful person in the whole world and my best friend."

"Good," Juliette smiled. "Mom's cooking dinner so it'll be tasty and you won't want to miss it."

"Dang, you're right, I don't," Josh heaved a deep sigh. "Shoot!I guess I'll just have to throw my nice clothes in the laundry, won't I?" Josh asked Juliette.

"I'll take care of it all," Juliette assured him. "All you have to do is show up, eat, and be nice. Is that hard?"

"Yes, but for you, I'll try," Josh gave her a smile. "That's how much I love you."

"That's very grown up of you," Juliette told him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

"All right, we're here," Juliette told Josh as they got out of the car parked in Sean and Sarah's driveway and made their way to the front door. Josh had a hostess gift bottle of wine in hand and was gripping it tight. "Any last words to get out of your system before you have to play nice?"

"No, no thank you," Josh shook his head and began to try and pull the cork off the wine bottle. "But how the hel do you open this thing?"

"Don't open that now!" Juliette chided. "It's for dinner!"

She knocked, and Junior opened the door.

"Here's the wine!" Josh cried a little too loudly. "If Juliette wasn't here, I'd hit you with the bottle."

"I would too but it wouldn't do much to make your face uglier than it already is!" Junior returned,giving Josh a wink when Juliette looked away for a moment.

"That's enough, can we just get inside?" Juliette huffed. She snatched the bottle out of Josh's hand and took it to her mother. "Open this, please," she said. "It looks like we're in for a long night."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Sarah sighed.

"They both threatened to whack each other in the face with this bottle of wine," Juliette said. "I think it should stay just between us for now."

"You know, I think you're right," Sarah agreed. "At least the rolls and things will keep their mouths shut."

Meanwhile, Josh and Junior were in the dining room. "Okay," Junior told Josh. "I'm gonna throw a roll at you."

"Excuse me? Why?" Josh asked. "Why would you waste a perfectly good roll on that?"

"Cause it's one of the easiest things on this table to throw," Junior replied. "They aren't really soft, so I promise I won't aim for your head."

"Why do we have to waste food?" Josh questioned. "Why can't we just swear and hit each other?"

"Cause nothing says 'anger' like a roll to the face," Junior grinned. "Are you ready?"

"What?" Josh asked, wide-eyed. "Are you really gonna-" He then swore as a roll hit him right in the eye. "You idiot! You put your whole arm behind that, didn't you? I think I'm blind!" He blinked several times and chucked a roll at Junior. "Take that!"

"Okay, just what is going on here?" Sarah yelled. "Stop wasting my food!"

"He started it!" Josh yelled. "He hit me in the face with a roll."

"Well, would you rather I would have dumped soup in your lap?" Junior cried. "Not that it would have affected your manhood any, as messed up as it is!"

"That's it!" Josh yelled. "You asked for it!" He jumped him and as they both rolled around on the floor, Junior grinned.

"Good going. Your anger is totally convincing! Keep it up!"

"You are _truly_ nuts, you know that?" Josh got out.

Meanwhile, Juliette and Sarah, each holding a wine glass, watched from the nearby kitchen where they'd run for cover after laying out the food. "Do you think we should go and try to stop them?"

"Oh, it's no good," Juliette replied. "They've always been like this. It'll keep going so let's just let them get it out of their systems."

"Ow, Josh!" Junior yelled. "My eye, my eye! How could you?"

"Let that be a lesson to you, pretty boy!" Josh yelled back. "Don't look so good now, do you?"

"Does all this seem sort of... _weird_ to you?" Sarah asked. "I have a strange feeling."

"About what?" Juliette returned.

"Their fighting," Sarah shrugged. "Call me crazy but it doesn't seem as... _real_ as it used to. Do you get me? I think something is up. Don't you?"

They headed to the dining room and separated the two men, sitting them on opposite sides of the table before Sarah began passing the food around, watching the men's expressions as they ate. They showed anger...but it was as if that emotion took effort for them.

"Yeah," Juliette nodded as she and Sarah hid in the kitchen again. "I think something is definitely up. Should we say something?"

"Not until we're sure," Sarah shook her head. "Let's just play along and see were else this goes."

"Right," Juliette nodded. "We didn't see a thing!"

Meanwhile, Josh and Junior, no longer watched, were eating in a normal fashion.

"That was close," Josh muttered and swallowed some potatoes. "How's your eye? I didn't hit it too hard did I?"

"No, it's fine," Junior told him. "But you got to chill out, man! All that scene chewing you're doing is gonna get us caught for sure!" He paused. "And...sorry about that crack about your manhood. I was getting too into it."

"That's fine, but think about chilling out yourself," Josh got out. "You're lacking subtlety just like I am! How about we just...don't talk until you leave?"

"All right," Junior agreed. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

As Selina got bigger and tried one harebrained scheme after another to induce labor, Elijah took to leaving his office door ajar whenever he was in there just in case anything she came up with actually worked. Then, one day, he wished that he'd kept it locked.

"Hi, honey," she said smoothly, sliding through the open door and standing in front of his desk with a book clutched to her chest.

"Hello," Elijah greeted her. "Do you need anything? What's that book there?"

"This lovely book told me that if you and I have a go at it and I'm on top, it could help induce labor!" Selina exclaimed. "Isn't that exciting? So...how about we lock ourselves in our room for a bit and you drop your pants?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Elijah told her. "I'm a little busy with a book of my own and...and the vet's supposed to come today, and..."

"The vet came yesterday!" Selina pointed out, as Elijah cursed himself for forgetting what a good memory she had. "And you can put a book mark in that and come back to it. I can't believe I have to beg you to have sex with me!"

"Well, darling, I'm sorry, but when you make it feel like a chore, I feel less motivated," Elijah told her. "I know you're hurting and tired but...just wait and be patient."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Selina huffed. "Are you _still_ upset about what happened in the kitchen?"

"Yes," Elijah admitted. "Yes I am."

"Oh, they hardly saw anything," Selina brushed this aside. "How about a new game? You run and when I catch you, then we have sex."

"Why do _I_ have to run?" Elijah asked.

"Look at me," Selina gestured. "It wouldn't be a very fun game if I was the runner. I don't even run at this point! I _waddle_!"

"Well, if you can't run, how are you supposed to catch me?" Elijah questioned. "If you can't be the pursued, how's being the pursuer any easier?"

"I don't like you asking me all these questions," Selina told him. "You're _really_ killing the mood."

"Well, good," Elijah told her. "We should wait until we both feel up to it and then it will be even better."

"How long until you stop being a chicken?" Selina asked. "Cause at the rate you're going, it's gonna take a million _years_ until we both feel like doing it!"

"And that will be fine because you and I both know that it's hard to do it with a baby in the house anyway," Elijah reminded her. "It's exhausting!"

"Which is exactly why we need to take this opportunity to do it as _much_ as we can before she comes out of me!" Selina pointed out. "Even though, if I have my way, it won't be long at all!" She was wearing a low-cut blouse and when she leaned across the desk, he couldn't help but look down it to take advantage of her now more ample than usual chest. "Please?" She begged. "Please, please, please? What if we go into our bedroom and lock the door? That way, no one will come and in see us!"

"I bet that's what you thought with my brother and yet Adrian got in anyway," Elijah said. "No."

"There's always a chance someone could come in," Selina told him. "There's always a chance, however small, that we could be seen. So you know what, why don't I just go out and buy you a priest costume or something, since you obviously want to be celibate for the rest of time." She scoffed. "It's like the werewolf bite never affected you at all, otherwise you'd be all over me all the time!"

"Oh, you know that's not true," Elijah reminded her. "Just how many kids do we have?"

"You're right, I take that back." Selina nodded. "Sorry." She then turned on her heel and left, and Elijah picked up his paper, breathing a sigh of relief. He loved her very much, but she was very persistent and he had to stand his ground.

The peace and quiet didn't last long, however. Soon, Selina reappeared with a long, thick strip of gray fabric in hand, and then, without so much as a word of explanation, tied it around his eyes, took his hand, and pulled him out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked. "Why can't I see? Where are we going? Ow!"

"Sorry!" Selina sucked in a breath and made a face. She'd meant to lead him out the door but had made him whack his face against the wall beside the door instead. "I'm sorry I made you miss the door. Step to the left a little bit."

He did and she led him out of the office and toward the bedroom.

"Do I even want to ask?" Scott questioned when he came toward them.

"No," Selina shook her head. "Please don't. It'll just make your father's problem worse! I thought that if I blindfolded him and he didn't see anyone come near us when we were doing it, it would fix things!"

"I don't have a problem!" Elijah grouched. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause you _told_ me that you were having a problem!" Selina pointed out. "I heard it come out of your mouth!"

"This is just as bad as before!" Elijah moaned. "I'm not naked now, but I might as well be!"

"I can oblige that!" Selina began nudging him toward the bedroom as a blushing Scott ran away.

When she shut and locked the door behind them, she took the blindfold off and gave Elijah a hug. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just want to be close to you. I miss you."

"And you want to have our baby now," Elijah nodded. "It's not that I don't understand your misery and your frustration. I do. But there has to be another way to go about this. I'll help you think."

"Okay, sure," Selina nodded, but then grabbed the waistband of his jeans, leading him to bed. "But first, I want to apologize for being a pain in the butt about all this."

"I told you that it's not gonna get you anywhere," Elijah told her. "I can't...I can't..."

He then gasped and shut his eyes as she unzipped him and stroked him after he fell back on the mattress. "Good," he murmured. "Oh, that's good. Keep going. Harder! Harder!"

Selina smiled. "Okay," she agreed and then began nibbling on his earlobe and neck as she rubbed him. "I hope this alleviates your fears that you'll never get it up again."

"Yes," Elijah grinned, eyes still closed as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax. "I guess I was wrong."

Selina giggled and kissed him soundly, but after he climaxed she got off the bed with a sigh. "All right, I suppose I'll respect your decision not to do it now. I suppose I can be patient and wait, just like you suggest. I think I might go make myself useful somewhere."

"Good," Elijah smiled. "You can do this, I promise. I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"I hope not," Selina huffed as she watched Elijah zip himself up. "Cause it's truly driving me _crazy_!"

* * *

"You want to play a game with us?" Sophia asked Selina not long after as she, Scott, Willie, and Leona set up a game board. Monopoly, it looked like.

"Thanks, but...I'm gonna go out and get a little air," Selina told her. "Maybe if you're still playing when I come back, I'll sit in, though." She paused and looked at her husband and son. "Could I do anything for the horses while I'm out there?"

"I think they could use a good brushing as much as you can," Scott told her. "I tried it earlier, but when I went out to feed them, they were looking a bit unruly."

"Okay, sure will," Selina replied. But before she left, Elijah stopped her.

"Do you have your phone in case you go into labor when you go out? Is this another one of your schemes to have the baby?" He questioned. "Remember what happened with Scott..."

"I do, but do you know how many things I've tried to go into labor? This won't be any different!" Selina huffed. "I have my phone, but I won't need it! And I'll be back in a jiffy."

"That's what you said last time," Elijah reminded her.

Selina gave them one last wave and headed off to the stables, brushing the horses with one hand and checking her phone with the other.

Then, she felt her water break and pain hit her hard. As she fell, her phone slid out of her hand and went under one of the stall doors. She couldn't get it. It was too hard for her to move. So she just lay there, screaming, and waiting, having just enough strength and dexterity to get her panties off in case the baby came before anyone heard her and came to offer aid.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sophia landed in jail several minutes later, she said, "It's been a very long jiffy. Do you think...do you think someone should go out to the stables and check on Selina? I could do it and tell her that I was just getting some air."

"I wouldn't be too worried," Scott told her. "She said she had her phone and if there was truly anything to worry about, she'd call and say so. Where'd you throw the dice? It's my turn."

"Something doesn't feel right," Sophia told Elijah. "In...in case it's needed, let's all be ready."

"Right," Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Sophia."

"No problem!" Sophia said and sprinted toward the stables where, as she suspected, she heard loud crying and swearing when she got the door open.

"Damn it, fuck it all!" Selina was crying. "Shit, fuck, damn it, hell..."

"Hi!" Sophia told her. "I...I sensed something was wrong, so here I am to help. Where's your phone?"

"It slid in one of the stalls and I wasn't in a position to retrieve it," Selina told her and then let out a scream before saying, "Please tell me you have yours. Or that you know how to deliver a baby."

Sophia's phone rang then and she quickly answered it. "Yes, Elijah, get out here. And bring everyone else. You're gonna be a daddy again."

"Please tell me we're not too late and no little girl has come out," Elijah cried as he and the others arrived with water and blankets and things.

"Nope, she's still in labor," Sophia said.

Elijah got down on his knees beside his sweating, wincing wife and took her hand. "Hi," he told her.

"If you say 'I told you so' I'm gonna make sure you never father children again!" Selina told him through her teeth.

"I would never," Elijah replied and handed her some ice from the cooler they'd brought. "Not when you did everything I preferred you do."

"My phone slid into one of the stalls when my water broke," Selina told him. "That's why I didn't call to say what happened."

"It's okay," Elijah told her. "Sophia was more on the ball than the rest of us and decided to come out and find you."

"Good," Selina nodded. "That was very lucky. Then she propped herself up as much as she could and asked the group, "Who else besides Elijah knows about baby delivery? Cause he'll be distracting me, so..."

"I...I just want to watch," Scott told her. "There are some things involved in actual delivery that I don't want to see since you're my mother and I want to be able to retain this information for when Sophia goes into labor."

"Awww!" Sophia grinned. "Scott, that is so sweet!"

"I'll do it!" Leona volunteered. "I'll help. Since I've been helping out with the horses, I've had to know everything about horse care, including how to deliver baby horses."

"But this isn't a baby horse," Willie told her. "What if it's different?"

"Well, it's more than you know and what other option do we have right now?" Leona questioned. "Scoot over."

"Oh, I like her," Selina said with a grin. "Thank you, Leona."

"You're welcome," Leona told her. "Lucky for you, not everyone in this stable is a total wuss."

"I am not a wuss, okay?" Scott protested. "I just don't want to see my mother's lady parts!"

"Don't blame him," Selina told Leona in a conspiratorial whisper. "He gets that squeamishness from his daddy."

"I heard that!" Elijah bellowed and tried not to feel offended.

* * *

Despite the pain of Selina's labor, it was still a few more hours before the baby finally poked her head out with a cry.

"You got her?" Leona asked Elijah as she guided the baby out and Elijah caught the little one in a towel.

"Yep, got her," Elijah nodded. "Thank you." He looked down at the red, gooey, screaming baby with her dusting of dark hair and said, "Hello, Kayla. I'm your father. Welcome to the world."

"Everything okay?" Selina asked at last. "It feels like it's all over and thank goodness! Hi, Kayla!"

"She feels kind of big," Scott told his mother as he felt his little sister's weight in his hands. "Good job!"

"Well, you weren't exactly a peanut either, so I'm used to it," Selina breathed. "Should we get to a hospital or something?"

"I'll call them now," Scott offered, stepping up to the plate since there was a job that didn't require seeing bits of his mother he didn't want to. "It shouldn't be too long to wait."

* * *

And he was right. The phone call alerted the hospital of their arrival, and then Leona zapped them there because she knew that based on the ranch's remoteness, it would take longer to get to than they wanted if they tried to drive.

"Thank you for your help, everyone," Elijah told them as Selina and the baby were helped into a wheelchair. "You don't have to stay here. You've helped enough. I'll take things from here. Scott, would you call your grandparents too?"

"Sure," Scott nodded. "More than happy to." He gave his father a salute and then as Elijah and Selina headed to her hospital room with Kayla, the four children headed back home to rest.


	43. Coming Home

The next time Klaus made his way to the ranch, he made sure to be dressed more normally, namely in jeans, a plain black shirt, a leather jacket, and boots. He'd heard about his new little niece and wanted to visit her as soon as possible.

"Nice to see you're dressed like a sane person today, brother," Elijah remarked as Klaus made a face at him and removed the small baby from his lap, then cradled her gently.

"For the sake of family harmony, I am going to choose to ignore that remark," He said, making faces at her until his attention was diverted by the appearance of Amelia and Andrew.

"Did you two come and see the baby as well?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," Selina's mother nodded as she pushed a strand of curly blonde hair out of her eyes. "And we're babysitting for a bit."

"Why?" Klaus asked. Then, as he looked at Elijah and Selina, it hit him that they were dressed up really nice. "What..why are you two dressed like that?"

"Cause it's Amy and Stevie's wedding today!" Scott blurted out as Elijah and Selina tried to silence him. "As much as you like her, I'm surprised you didn't know."

"What did we say about blurting that out?" Elijah asked his son. "I _specifically_ told you not to mention it to your uncle if he stopped by today."

"Why not?" Scott wanted to know. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Yes, don't you think I deserve to know?" Klaus asked, liking his nephew more than he ever had. "Why would you keep me in the dark about this?"

"Cause it's not any of your business and all you want to do is get in the way," Elijah replied. "How many times do I have to tell you that if marrying Stevie is what Amy wants, you should let her and not interfere?"

Klaus let out a growl of frustration and got in Elijah's face after handing Kayla to Amelia. "The same amount of times that I have to tell you that you're wrong! She doesn't want Stevie! She's just going through with this wedding because she's scared of her feelings for me and thinks that marrying a more socially acceptable man is better for her. But I won't let that happen if it's just going to make her miserable along the way. And I know it is!"

"But it's not your place to make that decision for her," Selina said. "She'll figure it out eventually. Just trust her to come to the right conclusion on her own time."

"Why are we even bothering with all this?" Elijah grumbled, throwing up his hands in irritation. "You know that it's him we're talking to and every sensible thing we say is going to go in one ear and out the other."

"Well, I can't say I know for sure, but at least we're delaying the inevitable," Selina shrugged. "Maybe, at this very moment, Amy is thinking up a speech to call him off. Or she's admitting that he's right and deciding to be with him. Who knows?"

"I don't think that would happen," Elijah shook his head.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked, feeling offended. "What makes you think she'd never choose to be with me?"

"Well, you've still put her through a lot, brother," Elijah reminded him. "And it doesn't seem like you've satisfactorily made up for everything. It's gonna take a miracle to get what you want."

"Or some gentle persuasion," Klaus grinned widely. "Not through any sort of compulsion, of course. I can convince her without any of that. I got her to sleep with me often enough to get pregnant, didn't I?"

"That proves nothing!" Elijah cried. "Hormones make people crazy and unreasonable!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selina asked.

"I wasn't talking about you," Elijah assured her. "I was talking about Amy. Although this whole sad affair began before she got pregnant, so in her case, we can't blame hormones entirely."

"Cause she at least _likes_ me a little!" Klaus said. "Crazier things have happened." He gave Kayla a pat and a gentle kiss on the head and then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go shower and dress. I have a wedding to go to."

"And by 'go to' you mean crash, because I'm certain you were _not_ invited," Elijah told him.

"Whatever terminology you're going to use, I'm getting to that wedding," Klaus responded resolutely. "And neither you nor your bad attitudes are going to stop me!"

They then watched him stride out before the sound of squealing tires met their ears. They held hands and offered a silent prayer for Amy, hoping she was prepared for what was coming for her, because if she wasn't...it was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Why aren't you dressed, Eleanor?" Lucifer asked when he found Ellie still in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers in the library with a glass of sparkling white grape juice in hand. "You know we have a wedding to go to today!"

"I already told you that I'm not going!" Ellie said firmly. "And if you don't want the whole affair lit up like Carrie's prom, you won't push the issue! Go away and leave me alone!"

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" He asked. "And I can't believe you'd skip out on cake!"

"I refuse to eat a cake celebrating a farce!" Ellie snapped as the room began to shake. "Now please... _go away_!"

Of course Lucifer wasn't going to be done in by a temper tantrum. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, even as she screamed and kicked and swore. Then he stood her in front of her massive closet. "Pick a dress, please," he said with a strained smile on his lips. Then he grabbed a dress bag. "What about this purple one? It's lovely."

Eliie just stood staring then then blew a raspberry.

"Okay, that's it!" Lucifer cried. "I don't know what more I can do with you!"

"Well, I guess I need to be punished, don't I?" Ellie asked, grinning for the first time. "Because of how bad I'm being."

"Then will you put the dress on?" Lucifer huffed.

"Maybe," Ellie grinned, striding close to him and playing with his hair. "We'll see."

As frustrating as she was being, though, Lucifer hesitated. She was pregnant for crying out loud, and he couldn't 'punish' her if she was pregnant! That would just...that might not end well and he didn't actually want to hurt her.

"So...are we gonna do this or not?" Ellie asked, a pair of handcuffs dangling from one finger. "I'm not gonna wait all day!"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to do it without hurting you!" Lucifer explained. "You may be truly irritating right now but I don't want to see any harm come to you."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Stop thinking so much and just do what you're gonna do, would you? I really don't think you're gonna hurt me."

"Fine," Lucifer spat, then gagged her. "Get your panties off and then I'm gonna cuff you so we can get this over with!"

Ellie grinned and nodded, deftly slipping her panties off and balancing her herself against the wall while he prepared himself, and then letting out what Lucifer thought was laughter as he entered her from behind. Or at least he _hoped_ that's what the noises coming from underneath the gag were. He kept one arm around her and slid it down over her belly, his eyes on the floor, searching for water, because he heard that doing things such as this could induce labor. He wasn't sure how much longer she had left to go, but he wouldn't be opposed to her giving birth right now if that's what it came to.

But alas, even after everything, as they held onto each other, panting and a little bit tired, the child remained right where it was.

"That was good," Ellie smiled as he handed her her panties. "Now, was that so hard?"

"The dress?" Lucifer handed it to her. "Put it on, please. And I don't want to hear any more objections."

"Fine," Ellie huffed. "I'll protest in silence. Plus, Stevie will probably need all the moral support he can get when he realizes that she stood him up at the alter. If I come for any reason, it's that."

"Well, whatever it takes," Lucifer told her and helped her get in the dress and zip up. "Now let's get a move on. We don't want to be late. The rest of the children are probably there already."

"All right," Ellie stomped behind him all the way to the car. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Thank you for not joining in the betting," Stevie told Charlotte Junior as they watched their siblings placing bets on whether or not there would actually _be_ a wedding at all. Angelica and Vincent had faith in Stevie while Valerie and Noah did not, and Vincent and Valerie in particular had very high stakes going.

"Well, of course I wouldn't do that!" Charlotte Junior replied, wondering just how their grandfather would feel about bets being placed in church. "Sure, I kind of think it's crazy that you're still going along with this even though Amy has very obviously cheated on you, but that's your choice and...whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you," Stevie repeated. "I know this whole situation is crazy. I know by all rights, I should have let her go a long time ago. But if she doesn't want to leave...if she thinks I'll be a good parent to her chid, who am I to turn her away? I mean, if she decides on another course of action, I will, of course, let her go, but until that happens...I love her and I want to be with her."

"Good for you," Charlotte Junior patted him on the back. "That's nice. She'll be here, I know it! Where's she now?"

"She's doing her make up and stuff at the hotel," Stevie said. "She promised she'd call me when she was on her way here. I wonder how much longer it will be."

Just then, Elijah and Selina arrived at the church, coming in and muttering apologies. "Sorry we're late," Selina said.

"Maybe we aren't," Willie observed. It seemed like only Lucifer and family were present and there was clearly no wedding going on.

"If my brother has come and disrupted things, I'm very sorry," Elijah apologized as Selina and the others took their seats. "I know how much work has been put into this day."

"Klaus hasn't shown up yet," Ellie told Elijah. "We haven't seen him. But I, for one, will not be surprised if something happens to disrupt this whole thing!"

"Well, gee, Mom," Stevie huffed. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, don't listen to her," Charlotte Junior told him. "Jeff always says to have faith and in this case, I think you should."

"Why didn't you bring him?" Stevie asked.

"Well, I offered but he says he's not quite ready to be around people yet, so I didn't want to push," Charlotte Junior shrugged. "But I do have to bring him some reception food. I didn't think that was too much to ask." She paused and looked at her troubled brother. "You...you want to go out and get some fresh air?"

"Yes, let's," Stevie nodded. "I know it takes a while for girls to get ready for stuff, but this is getting ridiculous. If Amy and Klaus are halfway to Vegas by now and she's not coming here, I wish she'd just call and tell me."

* * *

"Shit," Amy whispered, pausing to put a hand on her stomach as she finished applying her mascara. She'd been having slight stomach pains since she'd gotten up that morning, but they weren't bad enough for her to put the wedding on hold. Plus, she didn't want to give Stevie's family an excuse to think she was ditching him. And now her stupid make-up was making her late!

Just as she put the mascara brush down, she heard a knock at the door of the dressing room of the hotel. "Coming!" She cried, carefully making her way to the door."Sorry it's taken me so long, Stevie! I really do want to marry..." She opened it and found herself face to face not with her fiance, but Klaus, who was looking at her with love-struck eyes.

"...not you," she finished with a groan.

"You...you look amazing!" He breathed and tried to get closer. But she did her best to block his way inside.

"Thank you, but...you have to go now," Amy said. "I know you only came to cause trouble! and I'm late late late!"

"It's not causing trouble, it's making you see reason!" Klaus protested. "You don't love teeny-weeny Stevie! You're only doing this to spite me. Or run away from your _real_ feelings!"

Amy winced and sat down on the sofa, putting a hand on her stomach. "Apparently, you're not the only one feeling like yelling at me today. Our kid is too."

" _'Our'_ " Klaus repeated. "Now you're saying 'our'?"

"I checked the file," Amy sighed heavily. "The body Stevie's in is infertile just like you said. So as awkward as that makes all this, the baby really has to be yours, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Klaus grinned widely. "Yes it does, just like I've been telling you for a while now."

"You're right, but it doesn't change anything," Amy replied, picking up her skirts and going to the door.

"All those who object to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace," Klaus said, taking her hand that wasn't on the doorknob and massaging her palm with his thumb. "I object."

His eyes then widened as Amy let out a cry and fell into his arms, the skirts of her white dress slowly becoming soaked with blood.

"Oh, my god!" He breathed. "Amy, love, what..."

"My water broke," Amy got out as he half carried, half dragged her to the sofa. "I guess the baby objects too."

She expected him to make a smart remark about how proud he was for their smart child, but much to her surprise, he was much too concerned about getting the baby out.

"Here, I'll see what I can do to help you get out of your dress," he offered.

"Thank you," Amy nodded and then let out a cry. "And not a moment too soon, it feels like."

It took their combined efforts, some skillful maneuvering, and the theft of a couple of spare hotel blankets and an ice bucket full of water, but soon, they were ready to deliver the baby.

"I...I...can you hand me my phone?" Amy asked Klaus. "In my purse over on that chair."

"Why do you need it?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I have to tell Stevie that I'm in labor, don't I, you idiot? I can't really go and get married in this condition." Amy's eyes were narrow.

"I'll make the call," Klaus offered. "You're kind of busy right now."

"No, I'm gonna do it," Amy said firmly. "I don't trust you further than I can throw you with something like this."

Klaus sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, and went to get Amy her phone. She quickly called Stevie's number, her words tumbling from her mouth.

"I know I'm late, but my make up was being a pain in the ass and now I'm in labor so I don't think I'll be there to marry you any time soon," she got out. Then Klaus snatched the phone from her.

"In other words, goodbye, Tiny Stevie!"

He ended the call just as a stunned Stevie muttered "What the hell?" on the other end of the line.

"There," he said firmly. "Now that that's over with...back to business."

"Good, because I don't think she wants to wait much longer," Amy got out and let out another moan of pain.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Klaus asked. "You didn't even let them tell you what kind of child you were having!"

"Because I didn't need to know!" Amy got out. "Haven't you and I always had girls?"

Klaus conceded the point and when the baby finally came out, it turned out Amy was correct: yet another girl with tufts of red hair on her head. As happy as Klaus was that he had yet another healthy daughter, something felt a bit..anticlimactic about it. Maybe he _had_ imagined that second heartbeat...

"Klaus," Amy got out. "It feels...it feels like someone else is coming...a surprise someone! Keep an eye out."

"Oh damn, really?" Klaus asked. A few minutes later, a second head was crowning and soon, full of shock and happiness, Klaus delivered his and Amy's first son, redheaded like his sister.

"Amy, we have a boy!" He shouted joyfully. "See? It's a _boy_!"

"That's nice," Amy panted. She knew she was sweaty and bloody and gross and the couch and floor around her were undoubtedly a mess. "Can you help me sit up so I can see?"

He helped her sit up and then said, "Which one do you want? Tyler or Tara?"

"Who said those are their names?" Amy asked. "We never talked about this!" She paused. "But I kind of like them." She then grinned and said, "Give me Tyler, would you?"

He plopped the little boy in her arms and she cuddled with him as Klaus cuddled with Tara. "I've never had a boy before, so you'll have to bear with me, but...I love you, Tyler. And your sister too." She kissed his head as his eyes opened.

"Aren't you going to say that we need to get them to a hospital now?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"In a little while," Amy conceded. "But I just...I want to stay here for just a little longer. It's nice here. Everything is good."

"Yes," Klaus grinned as they switched babies. "It is, isn't it? Now that we have more babies...you think you might want to...move in with me? It wouldn't take too much work to empty my closet and give you a couple of drawers."

"I guess," Amy said. "Can't really stay at Lucifer's anymore, can I?"

Klaus reached up and put a hand on her cheek. "Maybe that's for the best," he said and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Yeah," Amy nodded and hugged Tara close to her. "I think you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church, Stevie was looking down at his phone as if it had betrayed him and trying not to cry. "I...I can't believe it. I knew it was coming. I had it coming after everything I put her through before, but now that..now that I've actually been ditched, it's...I..."

"It's gonna be okay," Charlotte Junior told him. "Just...please don't kill yourself again! You have so much to live for!"

"I won't," Stevie told her. "But...would you go now? I kind of want to be left alone."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte Junior asked. "Because..."

"Please!" Stevie cried. "Just trust me on this, okay? _Nothing_ is gonna happen!"

"Okay," Charlotte Junior nodded and ran to her car.

Then Stevie felt a hand on his shoulder and smelled familiar lavender perfume. "You can say it now, Mom. You tried to tell me for ages that Amy was gonna do this to me, but I didn't listen. I didn't think it could be true."

"I didn't _want_ it to be," Ellie told him as he peered into her loving brown eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Want to meet me in the library at home and talk about it?"

"No, thank you," Stevie told her. "I'd rather be alone. But it's very kind of you."

Ellie nodded. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Yes," Stevie told her, trying not to cry. Then he said 'Goodbye', got in his car, and drove to the nearest bar for _several_ very stiff drinks as he thought about what he would do with the rest of his life.

* * *

"...Oh my gosh it's so _clean!"_ Amy got out as Klaus led her into what was now _their_ house. "How in the world you have time to...?"

"I have my ways," Klaus grinned.

Amy sniffed. "And is that _chicken_ I smell? Again, how...?"

"Okay, here's where we are!" Announced Klaus and Amy's middle daughter, Vivian, who was very organized and efficient like her mother. "House is mostly clean, Savannah's got the chicken cooking. and, and Rosie's looking after the twins." She saw Amy and grinned. "Hi, Mom! Surprise!"

"Oh, I'm certainly surprised all right!" Amy said. "It's so nice to see you!" She gave Vivi a hug and asked, "How are you? How's King?"

"King's fine," Vivi said. King was her husband. "And Eva's been helping her friend Christine out at her ranch so she's been occupied. Everything's just been peachy!"

Just then, her younger sister Rosalie appeared with baby Tyler in hand. "Come and see the nursery, Mom! Lucy helped Dad with it! It's amazing!"

"Shut your eyes," Klaus told Amy as he took her hand and squeezed it tight. "I want to surprise you."

He led her into the nursery, which had sky blue walls, white curtains, and two bassinets, one with a blue blanket hanging off the side and another with a pink one. Stuffed animals and books were everywhere.

"Oh, my gosh!" Amy could barely speak. "How long has this been here? It's amazing."

"Several months, as a matter of fact," Klaus admitted. "I have to confess that when we were stuck in that stupid bunker, I thought I felt two heartbeats in your belly and not just one, so I thought I'd get two basic cribs and then be more specific with the decoration when the babies arrived."

"I am just..." Still overwhelmed, Amy leaned into him. "I'm...I'm very moved. I can't believe you did all this."

"It was my pleasure," he told her. "I want you and our babies to know that this is where you belong."

Amy walked around the room and sat in one of the rocking chairs, reaching for Tyler as Rosalie brought him in and then began walking around with Tara.

"Yeah," Amy grinned and looked down into the eyes of her redheaded baby son. Although the prospect of raising a boy fathered by Klaus was new and terrifying, she couldn't think of that as she looked into his cute little baby face.

"Yeah," She grinned and kissed his nearly hairless head before looking up at his father. "This _is_ where I belong," Amy told Klaus with a smile before leaning forward to kiss him soundly as all their children looked on.


	44. A Little Bit Of Brotherly Love

"Oh, good lord!" Amy sighed in an exaggerated way and sat down on the sofa as baby Tyler looked back at her. "What do I gotta do to make you sleepy, huh?" She kissed him. "What do I gotta do to make you sleepy?"

Then she looked up at Klaus as he came to collapse beside her, wide awake Tara hugged close to him. They had been trying to get the twins to sleep for hours and at this point, _they_ were more tired than their babies. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I know what would personally help _me_ to be sleepy," he said with a grin as he shifted Tara so he could run a hand over Amy's bare thigh. "But I assume you don't want me to change the subject."

"No," Amy shook her head. "Focus and say something helpful."

"Yes, ma'am!" Klaus saluted with a wink and moved Tara to the floor. Then he began rubbing her belly and making faces at her.

Amy didn't know how this would make the baby sleepy, but she got down on the floor beside them and did the same with Tyler, rubbing his tummy and singing him a song that she had heard on the radio that day.

Klaus looked at her in surprise, then took one of her hands and continuing rubbing Tara's tummy with the other, feeling a sudden warmth as Amy smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you' before he began singing along with her.

At first, they didn't think it would work, but they just kept singing in what they hoped were low and soothing voices until at last, the babies' eyes closed and they were picked up by their parents and held close as Klaus and Amy moved carefully to the sofa.

"Want to risk carrying them to the nursery?" Klaus whispered.

"No, let's stay here like this," Amy whispered back, liking the feeling of Tyler's weight and warmth on her belly as he slept. "This is a comfy couch. I don't mind. I can rest here."

"Well," Klaus tested the waters, moving his body as Tara let out a squeak and opened her eyes, not being still again until her father was. "Good that you think this is comfy cause it looks like we're stuck here."

Amy grinned, shut her eyes, and slowly let herself lean against Klaus' shoulder as he smiled and sniffed her hair, his head leaning against hers while they both continued to rub their sleeping babies' backs.

* * *

"So...how long do you think we've got before they wake up again?" Amy collapsed on the bed after she and Klaus got Tyler and Tara down to nap the next day. They were just as active and hard to calm down during the day as they were at night. "A solid five minutes?"

"Don't worry," Klaus grinned as he lifted up the big t-shirt Amy was wearing to glimpse the tiny panties underneath. She wasn't wearing pants a lot these days. Just the big t-shirts. "I can do it in five minutes."

She turned and gave him a look, opening her mouth to reproach him, but stopping as she looked at him, rumpled with wild curly hair and stubble. He was as much a mess as she was and...she guessed she loved him for it.

"What?" He asked with a smile as he took her face in his hands. "Amy, are you here with me?"

"Yeah, but...um," She turned away and started to crawl to the head of the bed, giggling and blushing as he grabbed her leg and gently pulled her toward him, flipping her over and hovering as he looked in her eyes. "I think I'd like to kiss you now," he said.

Amy blushed, eyes wide. "O-okay," she agreed before bursting into loud, uncontrollable laughter and snorting.

"Amy," he grinned. "What's so funny?"

"No, nothing," she shook her head and laughed harder. "I'm just...I'm really nervous, that's all." When she finally was able to breath, she looked up at him. "Silly, isn't it?"

He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Why are you so nervous?" Then kissed the lobe, which made Amy shiver. "Are you scared of me?"

Just after that came out, he felt himself wince. She was probably going to say 'Yes'. She was probably going to bring up that he killed her twice. She was probably...good for him for spoiling the mood!

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Was it something I said? I'm not scared of you. I forgive you. I love you. Are you scared of _me_? I'm not a china doll. You can rough me up a little."

"No..." Klaus shook his head. "You're fine. You're great. I just...I really want to make sure you want what you're asking for." He kissed her forehead. "I don't _want_ you to be scared of me anymore. I won't hurt you...unless you want me to, of course. Cause I love you too and I want you to know that I never wanted to be parted from you again."

"Bite me," Amy got out.

"All right, it was just an idea," Klaus groaned. "I knew I ruined the mood."

"No, I really mean it," Amy told him emphatically. " _Bite me._ Once you do it and everything is okay...maybe it won't be so...intimidating anymore. Then I'll bite you."

"Okay," Klaus nodded. But he was still a little skeptical. He kissed her lips slowly and gently, then under her chin and down her neck, his hand slowly running down her back as he did with the twins.

As he felt her body relax, he bit into her neck gently and waited for her scream. But there wasn't any scream. Just a short moan as he began slowly drinking from her. Then he realized she was touching herself under her panties, which was why her moaning was getting louder and louder.

"Oh no," he whispered, his eyes on hers as he reached down and slid her panties off. "You aren't going to finish this. I am."

"Please do, big bad wolf boy," Amy grinned a little, then zapped the door so they could still hear the twins but the twins wouldn't hear them.

He let out a brief growl and then lowered her back onto the mattress, sliding off her big t-shirt and throwing it on the floor. Then she quickly helped him undress himself and they were both naked in bed, the sheets cool against their skin.

Klaus parted her legs and kissed up both her inner thighs before tasting her slowly and gently. Then, just as she was about to climax, he buried himself inside her, grinning as she yelled his name over and over.

Afterward, as they panted and clung to each other, Klaus held Amy as she slowly kissed him, then gave his neck a hesitant bite. She drank for a little bit, then asked, her teeth stained with blood, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Klaus chuckled. "Just the opposite in fact. Have as much as you want."

Amy showed her teeth. "You're too kind."

It was only after she had finished drinking and detached herself that they heard the crying.

"Finally, they're learning good timing," Klaus grinned as they began to look for their clothes. "Whose turn is it to check on them?"

"Let's both go," Amy decided, feeling a need to move. "I think I need to get out of here!" She noticed that he had her t-shirt balled up in his fist. "Can I have that back, please?"

Klaus grinned and held it out of her reach as he boldly looked her up and down. "What's the magic word?" He asked playfully.

"Please?" Amy grinned and kneed him in the groin before snatching her shirt away, putting it on along with her panties, and then leaving the room to tend to the twins as her playful giggle rang in Klaus' ears.

* * *

Amy woke up suddenly and saw an empty space in the bed beside her, a note on the pillow. "Gone to check on the children. You sleep." But she got out of bed anyway and went to check on the babies too, when she realized how long it had been since she set eyes on them. As she stood inside the nursery door, she saw Klaus holding Tyler and gasping for a moment as the little baby sucked on his finger.

"What?" Amy asked, running and gently detaching the finger from the baby's mouth. "What happened?"

"Look!" Klaus held his finger up. "Blood! I think he bit me!"

"Don't be silly, he's a newborn!" Amy scoffed. "He doesn't have teeth!"

Then she noticed a little trickle of blood drip down the side of Tyler's mouth before she cautiously poked her finger in between his lips. "My god," she whispered as he tried to nip her fingers too. "You're right, _he has teeth_!"

Klaus grinned, showing his own fangs. "And killer instincts too, apparently."

"Right," Amy nodded, eyes wide as her heart picked up a little. This was unexpected. She didn't know if she was prepared for it. "You teach him not to bite everything under the sun," she got out. "That's your job. Now I have to see if we'll be doing that for both of them."

She picked up her very calm daughter and gently stuck her finger in Tara's mouth as she had with her brother. Tara began sucking on it gently, but much to Amy's relief, her little girl didn't try and bit her fingers, and she didn't feel any teeth at all, as it should be. "Only Tyler has teeth," she announced. "I mean, for now. And thank goodness too!"

"Oh, come on," Klaus told her as he patted his daughter's head. "You could have handled it if Tara had teeth too. You're tough!"

"Well, thank you," Amy blushed. "I...I guess I could."

"Of course you could," Klaus smiled at her.

She looked at both Klaus and her son for a bit before a tiny shudder went through her body. "Would you mind wiping the blood off his mouth?" She asked. "It's starting to make me...proud. And it's a bit unsettling."

"See, you're proud of your little baby vampire son!" Klaus grinned. " _I'm_ proud of my three vampire babies!"

"Who's the third?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, you are, of course, since you haven't been turned very long," Klaus reminded her.

"I am _not_ a baby!" Amy stomped her foot, plotting a way to make Tara just as formidable as her brother. "Don't call me that!" She held Tara up. " _This_ is a baby! Do I look like a baby to you?"

"Okay, okay, you're not a baby!" Klaus shook his head. "My goodness, calm down!"

"I don't have to take this!" Amy cried. "I'm getting out of here!"

She stomped out of the room and went to call Selina.

"Hey!" Selina greeted her. "How are you? Heard the delivery was...fun."

"Oh, just about as fun as yours," Amy agreed.

"Yeah, but you ended up with two babies and I just had one," Selina pointed out. "So I think you win." She paused. "Speaking of...you and Klaus are still bringing them over so Elijah and I can meet them, right? And I can't wait for Kayla to become friends with her little cousins!"

"Well, we might want to wait with that," Amy warned. "Tyler has teeth and Klaus is very keen on teaching him how to use them. So maybe we should wait to introduce him to Kayla until later. But I have no doubt Tara and Kayla will get along fine."

"Oh, bring Tyler along too," Selina said. "Kayla can handle it. I'm not worried."

"Okay, if you're sure," Amy told her, still doubtful. "When do you want us to come?"

"Whatever time you feel like," Selina told her. "Just give us a heads up before you get on your way so I can have treats ready."

"Sounds good," Amy remarked. "We'll probably show up some time over the next few days."

"Wonderful!" Selina exclaimed. "We'll definitely be ready!"

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon the following day, Amy had dozed off in the rocking chair in the nursery yet again (she seemed to be dozing off a lot these days) after giving Tara her feeding. (Tyler was getting a bottle, that was for sure.)

Then suddenly, she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Huh, wha...?" she asked, her untied robe falling off her shoulder as she tried to sit up.

"Here," Klaus murmured, trying not to wake either twin, who were asleep in carriers on either side of the chair. "Let me help you." He sat her up, straightened her clothes, and then whispered, "Come outside! I have something to show you!"

"I don't want to, I'm too tired," Amy grumbled and went to rest on one of the bigger beds in the nursery for in case she and Klaus needed to stay there in the night. "It's too early!"

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" Klaus grumbled. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Amy turned, hissed at him, and stuck out her tongue before grabbing one twin as he grabbed the other and they marched out to the driveway together. And then Amy's jaw dropped at the sight of the big black monstrosity sitting there.

"What the hell is that?" Amy wanted to know. "Did you get a _minivan_? _Why_?"

"For the children's safety, of course," Klaus reasoned. "Can't really drive them around in a sports car, can we?"

"Well, while you're worrying about their safety, think about us and the lean mean biting machine over there," Amy gestured at Tyler who was just sitting innocently in his carrier, held tightly by his father.

"Oh, don't be so mean," Klaus told her dismissively. "He's advanced. It's a good thing."

"Well, I hope he's not so 'advanced' that it stops him from being able to relate to other children," Amy remarked. "I know you like the idea of him being special, but don't isolate him that way!"

"I won't!" Klaus promised. "He'll be delightful. People will love him."

"Yeah, sure," Amy nodded. "Okay."

Klaus gave her a little spanking and then asked, "What do you say you go shower and dress and then we test out this car by taking the twins to visit my brother? I want to show them off."

"Okay," Amy nodded. "Why not? Sounds good!"

* * *

So Klaus got the twins ready and waited until Amy had showered and dressed, pouting a little as he saw her talking to Selina while she made her way out to the car.

"Why are you talking to her?" He moaned. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I promised Selina I would call before we visited," Amy replied. "And I see no reason to go back on that." She made sure the babies were set firmly and snuggly in their car seats, zapped out all their stuff, and then sat in the back as Klaus took the wheel.

"Why can't you sit up front here with me?" He asked.

"Because I want to know how you drive before I risk letting our children's fragile little baby bodies bounce around unguarded," Amy explained. "Be careful and don't drive like a mad man. Remember, most of the way to Selina and Elijah's is gravel."

"Oh, I remember," Klaus rolled his eyes and started the car. "I'm not a fool. I don't even know if this car will allow me to drive like a madman."

"I'm surprised you didn't just go for the most macho machine you could find," Amy got out. "Good for you."

"Thanks," Klaus grinned. "That's why it's black. To make up for all the rest."

"Ah," Amy nodded. "All right. Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

"All right," Elijah announced, striding into the kitchen with a just-bathed-and-changed Kayla sitting in a carrier attached to his chest. and what little Selina could see of the tiny dress she wore matched Elijah's dark purple shirt. "We're all ready for company! When are they coming?"

"Should be here any minute now," Selina told him after setting out the tray of tea and cookies, grinning at the sight of Elijah with their daughter. "Well, don't you both look nice?"

"Yes," Elijah grinned back and kissed Kayla's dark head. "We do."

"And please don't start any fights with your brother," Selina said. "I know it's a futile thing to hope for since he's probably gonna be bragging a lot about how Amy gave birth to two kids this time around and I only gave birth to one, but just for once, could you let it go?"

"I will if he will," Elijah replied.

They then heard a honk and Elijah looked out the window. "Who do we know that drives a black minivan?" Elijah asked. "Do you think your uncle convinced your mother to get a new car?"

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head. "Mama would never drive something like that. She thinks the smaller stuff is easier to control."

They then watched openly as Klaus and Amy stepped out, then gathered up twins and baby bags.

"Oh, my goodness," Elijah burst into laughter. "Selina...Selina, do you see? My brother is driving a mini van!"

"Don't you tease him," Selina got out. "I'm surprised too, but I think it's a good and practical choice, especially for him!" She began trying to pull at her husband. "Now come away from the window and don't say another word about the car, all right?"

"But _look_ at it, darling!" Elijah reasoned. "It's hilarious!"

"Sit. Down!" Selina said through her teeth. "Or at least give me Kayla if you and your brother are going to get in a fight."

"Did you guys see Uncle Klaus' new car?" Scott asked coming downstairs from his bedroom and reaching for his sister because he liked to have her on his lap. "Isn't it hysterical? And lucky for us, it looks like it's gonna be around for a very long time!"

"Oh, not you too!" Selina brought a hand to her forehead. "So much for us just having a nice family visit."

"What?" Scott asked as he cuddled with his sister. "All I'm saying is that Uncle Klaus has a very...distinctive car!"

"I think I'll go out and have a closer look," Elijah decided now that Kayla was safely sitting somewhere else.

Selina watched as Elijah strode out of the house and up to his brother while Amy quickly tried to juggle babies and bags because she sensed what was coming just as much as Selina did.

"Here, let me help," Selina said, heading outside and nudging Amy and the babies away from Klaus, whose face was getting redder and redder as he watched his brother laugh at him. "Let's get you all inside."

"Good idea," Amy nodded. "This'll be easier to watch if we're not in the crossfire." She handed Selina Tyler and zapped them all into the house.

"Just so you know, I _told_ Elijah to leave Klaus be this visit," Selina assured Amy. "I gave it my best shot, but here we are."

Scott winced as he watched Elijah take a punch to the face, and then put his hands over Kayla's little baby ears. "You mean you two aren't gonna go out there and stop them from beating the shit out of each other?"

"Oh, it will do no good, trust me," Selina told him as she and Amy both stood transfixed by the fight between the brothers, which was building up in intensity by the moment. "Best to just let them get it out of their systems. Anyone want a drink or a cookie?"

"Me," Amy said, trying not to look out the window as a cry rang out. "I hope they come in before someone calls the police!"

"That's one of the things about being out here," Selina said and poured herself some lemonade. "No one really complains that much about noise."

Finally, there was a pounding noise on the door that caused the babies to burst into tears while a bleeding Klaus and Elijah both fell through the open door in the heap.

"Are you happy?" Amy snapped. "Look at what you two did! You're a mess!"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Elijah said and took Kayla from her brother. But the sight of him seemed to just make Kayla cry harder.

"Go take a shower," Selina said firmly and tried to calm her daughter. "Then afterwards, this is gonna be nothing but a nice, civil visit. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Klaus replied as he cuddled a much calmer Tyler, who of course gave a grin and showed his teeth while Tara let herself be soothed by Amy. "Of course I understand." Then he gave Tyler his finger.

"Are you letting him bite you again?" Selina asked with interest. "Amy told me he has teeth. That's so cool!"

"See, Amy?" Klaus tilted his head toward Selina. "That's the appropriate reaction to have about this. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"Go shower," Amy said firmly. "Please."

"You can go first," Klaus told Elijah. "Your children are more scared of you and I kicked your ass worse."

"Fine," Elijah said as he gulped down a drink, stuffed a cookie in his mouth, and kissed Selina's hair. "I will. I don't even mind because you always take all the hot water anyway."


	45. Oh, Baby, Baby

"No," Sophia grumbled and twisted in her and Scott's bed. She'd done this for a few nights now, making sleep hard for both of them. "No, stop! It hurts!"

"It's okay," Scott said and held her, even as she shook in his grip. "Just hold on and stay with me. Is the baby coming?"

"No, I don't think so," Sophia said. She shook and moaned for what seemed like an eternity to Scott, then finally went still and took a breath. "Glad that's over. Cause it hurts like hell, you know."

"I bet," Scott nodded and kissed her hair. "I know it's kind of late, but...you don't have to go through with this, you know. I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted me to take you to the hospital and get that thing out of you right this minute."

"It's almost here," Sophia sighed. "A little too late for that. Let's let it come."

"No!" Scott shook his head. "It's gonna kill you! It's not worth it!"

"Yes it is," Sophia told him, a hand on his face. "Even after I'm gone, you'll still have part of me."

"No," Scott shook his head. "No, it's not the same! It's not worth it! Don't just give up on me. Please."

"Now stop," Sophia told him, trying to be braver than she felt. "It's not certain that I'm going to die. Tell yourself that our happy little family is something to look forward to, will you?"

"All right," Scott promised even though he didn't believe a word of it. He just wanted to make her happy when she was suffering so much. "We're gonna live happily ever after, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Sophia nodded as Scott leaned down to kiss her gently and held her close for the rest of the night. "We sure are."

* * *

Though he did his best to stay positive in front of Sophia, Scott still had many doubts and misgivings about his child's upcoming birth that were becoming stronger and stronger as her due date neared.

"Would it make me a terrible person if I told you that I kind of...don't want to be a parent if I know having a baby is gonna kill Sophia?" He asked his mother. "It's not fair that in order for the baby to live, Sophia has to die."

"It doesn't make you a terrible person," Selina told him and put a hand on his shoulder. "When I was growing up, especially, I'm sure there were plenty of men who felt the same way."

"Really?" Scott asked, feeling less horrible now.

"Oh, yes," Selina told him. "It was not uncommon for women to die in childbirth when I was human. Uncle Andrew's wife died when her delivery with twins went horribly awry. And...I think I might have Mama tell you the story of my grandparents."

"You mean the bad ones?" Scott asked as they got up to go to Selina's car. "I thought they hated children."

"Not Mama's parents," Selina corrected. "My daddy's. The ones I never got to meet but wish with everything I had in me that I could have. Or at least that I could remember them."

"Did your grandmother die in childbirth?" Scott asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "Granny Warren was a midwife. And family lore said she never lost a baby. Just be patient and let Mama tell you the story."

But they didn't hear it from Amelia. Matthew was visiting when they arrived and both Warren brothers were happy to tell Scott the story of their parents in hopes that it would make him feel better.

"Our father was a soldier," Matthew said. "As soon as he was old enough to get away with it, he sought out adventure on the battlefield. Even after he married, he continued to fight, with his wife's full support, and became well-regarded in the military. But at the same time, he was also affected by all that he saw. It made him value life, and _especially_ value the companionship that our mother brought him, so the idea of starting a family was harder for him to get on board with then she thought it would be.

"Because she was gonna die in childbirth," Scott nodded.

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "Not that it was guaranteed, but it was highly likely, given medical practices at the time. But Mother knew she wanted to be a parent, and knew that he wanted it too.

"'I know you're scared,' she told him. "'But I also know how this works. I could deliver my own child if I have to, more skillfully than any strange doctor who comes along. Think of this as a battle, one that we can win. And add another person to our ranks besides. Nothing in life can proceed without risk, but the reward is worth it. I truly think we should take this chance'.

"Finally, he agreed with her, and soon they were expecting their first child. Though it wasn't at all common for men to be present for the delivery, Father was because he wanted to be sure he could say 'Goodbye' if that was needed. But they both breathed a sigh of relief when Mama made it through the delivery just fine and the baby that came out of her was a boy."

"And the same process happened when I was born too," Andrew added, imitating the conversation in his parents' voices. "'I know we were lucky the first time, Betsy, but what if our luck runs out?'

'Oh, don't be silly, Bertie. Have a little faith in me. I got through it once, I can do it again'.

'All right, but this is absolutely the last time, Betsy. I don't think my nerves can handle this anymore. I love you too much'."

Andrew paused here and grinned before finishing with his mother's reply: 'I love you too, Bertie'," before continuing in a normal voice. "And of course we all know that I made it out too and everything was fine."

"And...what's the point of all this?" Scott asked.

"We're just trying to tell you that you're not the first man to be afraid about losing your wife to childbirth," Matthew told him. "And that it could all end up all right."

"And what if it doesn't?" Scott asked. "Sophia will be dead and I'll be stuck raising the kid who killed her. How am I supposed to deal with that?" He turned to Selina. "I know you're trying to help but it would have been nicer to bring me to someone who could actually empathize with what I'm going through." He paused. "I'm gonna go home. Spend all the time I can with Sophia before our baby kills her."

"All right," Selina heaved a big sigh and reached for some cookies from the jar on the table. "You do what you feel you need to do, sweetie. And if we can do anything for you, please let us know."

"All right," Scott nodded. "I think I'd rather be left alone with Sophia, but if that changes, you'll know it."

He then strode off, leaving Selina and her father and uncle still wanting badly to help him, but unsure of how best to do it.

* * *

"Do you want your father and I there when the baby is born?" Selina asked Scott and Sophia."We'd be more than happy to be there for, you know, moral support and everything." Ordinarily, there would be no question that she wanted to be there for the birth of one of her grandchildren, but the obvious tension about the whole situation made her feel this time that she'd rather have Scott and Sophia work it all out for themselves before anyone else came along.

"Thank you for offering," Scott told her. "But I'd rather it just be me and Sophia." There were several reasons for this: he didn't want his mother to see him cry, and also, he didn't want to see her hurt look when he gave up the baby once Sophia was dead. She had just the kind of face that could guilt a person into anything.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Sophia asked. "Sure you can come, Selina. I'd love to have you and Elijah there. And since I'm gonna be the one doing all the work, I think my choice wins." She made a face at Scott and then strode off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack for the hospital."

"Make sure you pick something nice to be buried in!" Scott yelled. Then his eyes widened as Selina stared. He put a hand over his mouth. Then he sat down hard in one of the kitchen table chairs, put his head down on the table, and cried as he felt his mother's hands grasp his shoulders.

* * *

The night of Sophia's labor passed in a blur for Scott. After many days of no sleep because he didn't want to miss any of what he knew would be Sophia's last moments on Earth, he finally fell asleep and was awakened by ungodly shrieking.

"It's coming!" Sophia cried. "Oh, help me, Scott! It hurts! It hurts!"

Though he'd planned to stealthily sneak her out of the house, his parents heard, of course, and arrived at the bedroom door.

"Looks like it's time," Elijah remarked. "Let's go, and quickly."

He drove as Scott cradled a sweating, screaming Sophia in the back seat. "It's okay," he whispered and stroked her hair. "It won't be forever."

"Oh, I hope it is," Sophia told him and gnashed her teeth. "Cause we know that once this kid comes out, I die!" She paused, looking scared for the first time. "What if it explodes out of me? Scott, I'm scared!"

"I am too," Scott told her. "Absolutely terrified. But I'm not going to leave you, not until your last breath."

"Thank you," Sophia sniffled, distracted from her pain for a moment. "Thank you, I love you, Scott."

Then She started screaming again, and he noticed the blood. It was on her, on the car seat...so much of it. So much.

"Hang on," he whispered. "We're almost there, okay?"

"Yeah," Sophia whispered weakly. "Okay."

Her eyes closed then, and she seemed to be unconscious, and she remained that way as they arrived and she was wheeled into surgery for an emergency c-section.

Selina, Elijah, and Scott waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity until Sophia and the baby were finally wheeled out.

"You made it!" He whispered to Sophia. "Cause you're strong."

Selina and Elijah looked at each other. "We should go for now," Elijah told his wife. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I could use a coffee."

They stepped away and Sophia gave him a smile. "I...I think I just have a little bit of a reprieve," she told him. "I don't feel good. I still feel weak. I heard them say that they were dumbfounded I'm still alive."

They were then interrupted by an orderly, who wanted to wheel Sophia and the baby to a private room, so they could all deal with whatever happened next.

"Okay," Scott nodded and kissed Sophia's hand. "Let's do it."

At first, it seemed like Sophia had made it through fine, but then she took a turn for the worse and her vital signs weren't good.

Scott looked back and forth between his screaming son and Sophia, whose strengh was slowly ebbing away as she held the baby, and shook his head. "No!" He howled. "No!"

"Do you...do _you_ want to hold him?" The nurse asked cautiously after adjusting Sophia's blanket.

"No," Scott shook his head. "No, take him away. Better yet, why don't you find someone to draw up adoption papers or something."

Then his eyes turned back to Sophia, who, with her last breath, whispered, "No, no..." Then she went still.

"Soph?" Scott yelled and shook her. "Soph, come back! _Please_!" He burst into tears and hugged her body against his. Then he prayed. When nothing happened, he just shook his head and continued to cry while the nurse hustled the little boy off to the nursery.

A knock on the open hospital room door got his attention and made him turn away from Sophia at last.

"Go away," he said. "I'm not in the mood for company."

"You see, Gwen," came Steve's voice. "He says he doesn't want company. Let's go."

"Steve come on," Gwen told him as Scott turned and looked at them in surprise. "I know it's against your rules but...but he loves her and...and she was a human that got drawn into all this craziness. Give them a second chance."

"Oh, all right," Steve sighed. "Just once though."

"Thank you," Gwen smiled. Then she looked at Scott. "Hi, there. I'm Gwen, this is Steve. Or God, whatever."

"I don't usually answer these kinds of prayers," Steve told Scott firmly as he put hands on Sophia. "But Gwen here thinks it's a good idea this time, even though it might not be the fairy tale you think it'll be. But anyway..."

"I don't care," Scott said firmly and tried to smile. "Thank you for this. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Steve said. "But whatever happens, remember that I _did_ warn you!" Then he and Gwen discreetly disappeared.

But Scott dismissed this and when Sophia's eyes popped open again, he tried to embrace her, tears in his eyes.

Sophia, however, was not as happy to see him. "Get off me!" She snapped and pushed him away. "I hate you!"

"What?" Scott asked, heartbroken. "What did I do?"

"Do you know what it feels like to have the last thing you hear before you die be that someone who _claims_ he loves you wants to give away the last piece of you that he's ever gonna have?" Sophia lashed out. "Do you? How could you do that? You promised me we'd be a family!"

"I thought you meant you and me!" Scott told her. "Do you have any idea how hard it would have been for me to look into that kid's eyes and have to think every time that he's the reason you're dead? How do you love someone when they make you think of nothing but death?"

"Fine, I'll find a better guardian for him," Sophia snapped. Then, as Selina and Elijah came back, shock on their faces, she asked, "I know you have a lot on your plate with Kayla, but since your son wants to be a deadbeat dad, would it be too much for you to take our son too? That way Scott won't have to have the burden of taking care of him, but he won't be able to forget him either."

"Oh, of course we'll help look after our grandson," Selina said as she took the baby from the nurse and cradled him. "But Scott will care for him as well. He made the child. The poor little boy is his responsibility!"

"I don't know why we're talking like I'm taking care of this kid by myself if you're not even dead anymore," Scott snapped. "Won't you be there too?"

"Maybe just long enough to grab my things and go," Sophia told him. "But I'll be nearby until we figure out what to do with the baby. What's happened to you? I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Well, people change when someone they love dies," he told her as her eyes widened, and then. as she and his parents watched, unsure of what to say, he strode out of the room without so much as 'Goodbye'.

* * *

"Oh, good _golly_!" Ellie got out right in the middle of dinner one night.

"Mom, are you okay?" Valerie asked.

"Is it time, Eleanor?" Lucifer added.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "Yep. Let's go..." She winced. "Holy moly!"

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" Dexter asked.

"No, you all can stay here," Lucifer told him. "Eleanor and I can handle this."

"All right, give us a call when it's all over," Angelica told him. "Can't wait to hear!"

Lucifer bundled Ellie into the car and drove her at breakneck speed to the hospital as she called to let them know she was coming, so that by the time they arrived, a wheelchair was out and a room was nearly ready.

"What prompt service," Lucifer remarked.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded in the middle of her calming breathing as Sean was alerted over the loudspeaker. "Helps to know people around here."

Lucifer then caught the eye of the orderlies and said, "What room? I'll take her up."

"323, I think," one told him. "And don't worry about the elevators. We just fixed them."

"Well, that's good to know," Lucifer replied and wheeled Ellie into one. He pressed the button, grateful that they were only going up a few floors.

"Just so you know, Daddy's gonna be in the room with us, and he's calling Mom, too," Ellie informed him.

"Good, good," Lucifer nodded. "How nice! I just hope the baby's born quickly. I can't wait to meet..."

"No, don't say it!" Ellie commanded with a smile. "I don't want to know until it comes out of me."

Lucifer gave a good-natured chuckle and then they heard a thud and the elevator lights flickered before they stopped feeling movement at all.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer cried and began rapidly pushing buttons. "You can't tell me we're stuck!"

"Well, seeing as the button pushing isn't working, I guess we are!" Ellie replied. "Stop it. It's not doing any good! Push the red button to call the operator and tell them what's going on so they can come get us out!"

"Oh, all right," Lucifer huffed as Ellie called her father.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sean asked. "Where are you?"

"Apparently, the elevators aren't as fixed as they thought," she said, trying not to let out a scream as the next round of contractions started. "We're stuck! Lucifer is trying to call someone!"

"Okay, stay calm," her father told her. "I'll let everyone from your house know when they show up to see you. They _do_ know you're here, right?"

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and let out a scream before clearing her throat and saying in a calmer voice, "Yes. I went into labor during dinner so they all saw."

"All right, just...hang in there!" Sean told her. "Worse comes to worse, Lucifer will have to deliver the baby. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll get someone up there for you."

"Right," Ellie nodded. "Thanks, Daddy."

She got off the phone just as Lucifer finally got hold of someone.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the voice.

"One of your bloody elevators is broken!" Lucifer shouted. "It's not moving, we're stuck, and my pregnant wife is labor! Send someone to the hospital at 3115 Grand Avenue right this minute!"

"I understand your frustration, sir, but our crews are very busy today," said the voice. "It will be a while, but as soon as someone is available, we'll send them."

"Thanks for nothing!" Lucifer shouted, then looked at Ellie, his eyes flashing red as he bared his teeth and then tried to take a calming breath. "I'm sorry, darling. There are a lot of useless people in the world. Who should I call now?"

"Daddy said he'd call someone too," Ellie tried to soothe her husband. "Maybe the fire department. We'll get out of here sooner than you think!"

"I at least want to know that _someone_ is working on it," Lucifer huffed. "How are you doing? Depending on how long it all takes, we might have to get the child out ourselves."

It was not long after that they heard the voice that gave them a little bit of hope. "This is the fire department. Is everyone okay in the elevator there?"

"Yeah!" Ellie nodded and let out a scream. "Don't worry about that. It was just a contraction!"

"Okay we're working on getting you out," The fire chief told her. "If it's necessary, could your husband deliver your baby?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Yes, I could."

"Hey," Ellie chuckled. "If we're gonna get stuck anywhere, a hospital is a pretty good place. At least we're not in the middle of nowhere without cell service."

"Oh, but in a way, this is _worse_ ," Lucifer fumed. "We're in a hospital and that should be a place perfectly suited to _easing_ situations like this, not making them worse!"

"Well, it is what it is," Ellie sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna lie down down."

"Here, let me help," Lucifer offered, laying his coat down on the elevator floor and helping Ellie to rest on it as they got her panties off and waited. "We're so woefully under-prepared."

"Yeah, but we can do this," Ellie encouraged. "Plus, it will be an interesting story for the baby. At least there's that, right?"

"Of course," Lucifer nodded and took Ellie's hand, admiring her fortitude. "There certainly is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean's call to Dexter about what was going on had brought the whole clan into the hospital to make sure their parents would be okay.

"Okay, so tell us again what happened," Valerie requested of her grandfather. "I don't quite understand. How could they be stuck in the elevator?"

"No idea," Sean told her.

"But Mom and Dad are gonna be okay, right?" Angelica asked. "Has the fire department been called?"

"Yes," her grandfather nodded. "They're working on getting your parents out right now, but depending on how long it takes, your father will have to deliver your sister, which is a real shame because I was looking forward to being part of that."

"Hey everyone," Sarah said as she came to join them. "Haven't missed the baby coming, have I?"

"At this rate, we probably _all_ will, Grandma," Noah told her. "Mom and Dad are stuck in one of the elevators and who knows how long it will be until they're free?"

"Oh, my poor Ellie bean!" Sarah cried and grabbed her husband's hand. "She must be so scared!"

Dexter couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this. "Actually, I think she's probably holding it together better than Lucifer is. Save all your worry for him."

Just then, a blood-curdling shriek echoed through the hospital lobby and sent chills down all their spines. "You...you think that was Mom?" Charlotte Junior finally got out in a muted voice.

"Yes," Dexter nodded and reached out to put the arm that wasn't around Valerie around her sister. "Yes I do."

* * *

"Oh, dear!" Lucifer cried as the elevator car swung. "That wasn't good! What was that?"

"Calm down!" Ellie cried. "It takes a lot to make an elevator cable snap. We'll be fine!"

"Right," Lucifer took a few deep breaths and wiped his brow. "Right. I wonder how the fire department is doing? They're taking their time, it seems."

"Well, luckily the baby is too," Ellie got out. "Maybe it'll be born in a hospital room after the elevator gets fixed."

But they were still waiting when it was finally time for Lucifer to roll up his sleeves and pull his daughter out.

"Okay," Ellie got out as she heard the crying and tried her best to sit up. "Would you mind introducing me?"

"Isabella," Lucifer told her, holding the wrapped baby up so Ellie could see her. "Isabella Lucy Morningstar. We have a little girl and Dad says she's going to be beautiful just like you."

"Oh, my gosh, that's so nice," Ellie smiled and felt herself start to cry as she did her best to sit up so she could hold her tiny daughter. "I love that name. She's so cute!" Then she held the baby close as firemen finally made their way in and gave Ellie a reassuring look.

"We'll get you out now," one of them said. "Sorry we're a little late."

"It's okay," Ellie smiled back. "We managed all right."

But Lucifer wasn't as forgiving. "It's about time," he said and did his best to help Ellie and Isabella back to the wheelchair. "What took you so long?"

"Lucifer be nice," Ellie remonstrated. "They did their best and it's not like we could have gotten out any other way."

He rolled his eyes, gave the firemen a scowl, and then wheeled Ellie away as a panicked Sarah came running toward them.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried and hugged Ellie gently. "When your dad said you were stuck in that elevator and that Lucifer might have to deliver your baby...I was so scared! It reminded me of...It reminded me of..."

Ellie knew what her mother couldn't say. The fact that she was white as a sheet proved it: she was thinking of Ellie's own birth, too early, her labor started by the stress of being kidnapped by Ellie's crazy grandfather whom they never talked about.

"Now, now, everything will be all right," Lucifer said and put his arms around Sarah for a moment. "Now, do you know where Eleanor's room is? I hope they keep her at least over night."

"I hope that too," Ellie sighed. "I'm exhausted."

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded, leading them to a room where Sean and all Ellie and Lucifer's kids waited.

When they saw them, Angelica spoke first as Valerie reached out with grabby hands for her baby sister.

"Tell me, Mom," she said. "Was Isabella's birth worse than mine?"

"Um, yes," Ellie nodded as she got into bed and Lucifer tucked her in. "Hospital elevator will beat bathtub in ski chalet every time." Then she snuggled as well as she could into the blankets, grabbed Lucifer's hand, and smiled at her new family of nine.


	46. Growing Pains

"You're turning in your sleep," Klaus whispered one morning as Amy rolled over to face him. "You did that a lot during the night."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy apologized. "Did I keep you awake?"

"No, it's not your fault," Klaus told her and drew her close. "Not like either of us is getting much sleep these days." He kissed her hair. "But really...what's wrong? Are you having nightmares or something? I promise I won't laugh."

"No, however, you'll still think it's a bit silly," Amy told him. "I have to confess that I missed you a lot over the years and for all the fuss I've made...I like that you and I are together now. It just seems so surreal that I think whenever I turn away, you'll be gone and I'll be alone in this bed."

"Oh, no, you won't," Klaus grinned. "I'm not going anywhere. Are you serious about missing me?"

"Yes," Amy nodded and took his face in her hands as he grabbed one and kissed the palm. "I guess you're right that I was trying to hide my feelings cause I was scared. But no more. I love you."

"I love you too and I'm very pleased you're no longer hiding your feelings from me." Klaus shook his head and kissed her soundly, his hand slipping between her legs as he hoped he could make her yell before the twins starting making noise of their own.

"That feels good," Amy breathed. "Keep doing that, please..."

"Harder?" Klaus questioned. "Or is this just right?"

"No, this is good," Amy confirmed and then leaned forward to kiss him, her fingers threading through his messy, curly hair. Then she sighed and smiled. "I like it when it's just us here. It's nice." She finally gasped as she began to climax. "And that was _really_ nice! Would you keep going? I don't think I'm done yet."

"It will be my pleasure," Klaus grinned. "And yours, of course."

"Yeah," Amy sighed with satisfaction once her orgasm had ended. "Mine too." Then she reached under the blankets and gently stroked him. "I don't know how much time we have," she remarked. "But I think you should have a turn too, don't you?"

He found her wicked grin very arousing as she probably realized. "Yes," he got out. "I mean, if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Amy returned and began rubbing him. "Why do you think I offered in the first place?" Then she began to nuzzle and nip his neck.

"It's lucky we're pleasuring each other this way," he whispered. "Otherwise we'd be screaming and waking up the twins for sure."

"And we don't want that," Amy agreed. "We need to find ways to get all the rest we can get!"

When they had both climaxed, they just rested in each other's arms, Amy's head on Klaus' shoulder as he ran his hand down her back. But then the silence got to be unnerving since they were so used to their noisy twins.

"I think I'll go check on the twins and then make breakfast," Amy offered. "Pancakes all right?"

"Sounds good," Klaus nodded. "Since they're quiet, I think I'll let you handle things, but if they get to be trouble come get me." He buried himself under the blankets and Amy kissed his curls before silently tiptoeing to the door and leaving the room.

* * *

She went downstairs to make a batch of buttermilk and a batch of blueberry pancakes by hand, and then when they, and two plates of scrambled eggs and toast were ready, Amy went back to get Klaus, but he was already up and close enough to the door that she almost hit him in the face.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't know you were there!"

"Everything smelled so good, I couldn't stay in bed," Klaus grinned, then grabbed her and kissed her. Then the kiss got longer and he pulled her closer and closer until she gently pushed him away.

"Go dump some cold water on yourself," she said with a grin. "Then come down to breakfast." She then left him there and went back to the kitchen, freezing at the sight of a strange, red-haired young man at the table, who had taken one of the plates of pancakes and eggs for himself. Her mouth opened and closed. She wanted to demand who the young man was. Ordinarily that's what she would do. But instead, she turned on her heel and ran back to the bedroom.

"Klaus!" She yelled. "Klaus! There's a strange man downstairs and he's eating all your food!"

"What? Did he hurt you?" Klaus and and ran with her. "Tell me he didn't!"

"No," Amy shook her head. "He was too busy stuffing his face."

"Well thank goodness for that," Klaus told her as he got up and put a robe on. "Now let's see what we've got downstairs. Do I have permission to use extreme measures if necessary to get this person out of our house?"

"Well, I don't think we need to go that far," Amy said. "It doesn't seem like we were robbed of anything and the man was only eating. But if he gets hostile and refuses to leave, yes you may be forceful."

"Personally, I think breaking into someone's house and stealing their food is reason enough to be forceful but if you want me to take things slowly, I will," Klaus conceded with a huff. "The things I do for you."

They got downstairs and found that the young man had finished eating and was now stacking multiple plates in the sink. "I kow this is a lot to wash," he said. "But I was hungry."

"Did you leave us anything at all?" Amy asked. "Who in the world are you? What do you want?"

"What a nice way to greet your son," the young man told her with a smirk. "I thought mothers were supposed to talk nice to their children!"

"You can't be my child," Amy shook her head. "Stop lying and stop pretending! Tyler's just a baby!"

"Not anymore, apparently," Tyler shrugged. "I know I'm not as tiny as I used to be, but at least I'm still handsome."

Amy didn't know what to say. She had serious doubts that this boy was who he said. It was impossible. "We deserve some answers before this goes any further," she told him. "You tell the truth or I...I'll let Klaus here use brutal force and you wouldn't want that!"

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Tyler asked as he reached for a coffee cup, unmoved by her threat.

"No, you can't have that!" Amy cried. "It's not for..." she stopped herself. "Right, you're not a baby. But you still shouldn't have it if you really are who you say you are." She gestured at him. "And how the heck did this happen, anyway?"

"Oh, you get ready for a very strange story," Tyler grinned. "And it's nice you seem to be starting to believe me...

 _"I was awake in my crib," he began. I felt restless I wanted to sleep like my sister...but I couldn't. Then everything hurt but before I could cry out, this...this cocoon thing covered me...I couldn't move. It was scary._

 _"Then, after a time, I was finally able to get out. I tried to talk to Tara, but she's still small and couldn't say a word back. So I came downstairs, hoping to talk to one of you. Show you what happened. I saw food. I realized how hungry I was. You don't mind all I ate, do you?"_

"Your sister is still small?" Amy asked. "I better go and check on her!"

"Yes, Mom," Tyler gave her an innocent smile and reached out to hug her. "Thank you for believing me, even though it's hard. I love you."

"Awww," Amy felt herself softening. "I love you too." The she stood up. "Okay, I'm going to check on Tara now."

"You do that!" Klaus called. "I'll stay here with Tyler."

"All right," Amy nodded. "Good idea!"

"You believe me, don't you?" Tyler asked when Amy was gone. "You aren't gonna use brutal force on me, will you, Dad?"

Klaus looked into the young man's eyes and although it was crazy and there was no real way to explain it, he knew in his gut that the young man was telling the truth: this was his son, Tyler, all grown up. "No," he shook his head. "I won't. This is a very odd situation and your mother and I will be getting to the bottom of it, but...I believe you. So I guess we'll be needing to get you a new room, won't we? Can't really have you share a room with a baby."

"She's okay," Amy grinned as she came down with Tara in tow. "Still a baby. But why is she a baby and Tyler isn't?"

"I think that's one of the questions we'd all like to know the answer to," Klaus remarked and took Tara in his lap before looking at Tyler as his stomach rumbled. "Did you leave us any food at all, son?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "I'm not a big jerk. It's in the refrigerator."

"Good," Klaus nodded. "Because I'm starving." He handed Tara back to Amy for a moment while he got himself a plate and heated it up, then came back and ate slowly, watching Tyler with curiosity between bites.

"We aren't going to end up having some macho alpha male competition, are we?" Amy asked and then zapped up a bottle for her daughter. "Is this just gonna be a nice family breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah," Tyler assured her. "I'm not here to cause trouble for you. I'm only trying to cope in this big scary world the best I can. Will you help me?"

"Of course, I'll help you," Amy told him after a moment of silence as he grinned and rested his head on her shoulder. "What's a mother for?"

* * *

"Is it a coincidence that Isabella's nursery kind of resembles the library?" Ellie asked as she wiggled a teddy bear over Isabella and blew on her stomach.

"No, I did that on purpose," Lucifer told her. "I thought that doing it like that would make it easier to transition when she gets older. I know it's not what you would have done, but..."

"No, no, I love it!" Ellie grinned and took Isabella from the blanket she was lying on to her lap. "Really, I do!"

"Good," Lucifer grinned. "And those flowers on the table next to the crib were Angelica's idea." He left his desk chair and came to sit by his wife, who promptly handed the baby over so he could cuddle with her.

"Well, look at that," Ellie smiled. "You two match!"

"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded. His red tie matched Isabella's red dress. "We do, don't we? I always like to at least try with the children to see if they tolerate it. And she does." Lucifer paused and set her back in Ellie's lap.

"Hang on to her for a minute, would you?" He implored. "I have a gift I need to get her."

"Another one?" Ellie asked. But she couldn't be too mad. Let him indulge her. What would it hurt? There could always be lessons about giving to the less fortunate later on.

Lucifer soon returned with a bear that wore a tutu and a crown. "Just like my little princess," he grinned as Isabella reached for the bear (another in her already very large collection) with the closet thing to glee that she was capable of. Then her father took another box out of his jacket pocket to reveal a large ruby ring, which he gave to Ellie. "Don't think I forgot about you," he grinned. "I was going to do something a bit different and get you a necklace, but I figured that it could be a problem with a very grabby baby around, so a ring seemed safer."

"For _me_?" Ellie grinned back. "Well, aren't I the luckiest girl in the world? Thank you!"

"Read the inscription before you put it on," Lucifer suggested while bouncing on his heels a little.

Ellie looked it over. "I love you forever." She began tearing up as she finished it, and then handed him Isabella. "I love you too."

Then her eyes widened and she stood up. "Just a minute. I got something for you too!" Then she ran out of the room before a surprised Lucifer could say a word. "Your mum got me a present," he said to Isabella. "I wonder what it is!"

Then Ellie came back with a sly grin on her face and both hands behind her back. "Pick a hand," she implored.

Lucifer pointed left. "I pick that one."

"Good choice!" Ellie exclaimed and produced a brightly wrapped box. "Open it, open it!"

So Lucifer did and found himself looking at a painted picture frame, red and black with wording that matched his license plate. "Well, look at that," he grinned. "Did you make this at the 'paint your own pottery' place? Because I do love it when you make me things at the 'paint your own pottery' place. I mean that sincerely."

Ellie grinned widely. "I figured as much, which is why I did it. So glad you like it!"

"I'm going to stick either one of our wedding portraits in this or one of you," Lucifer decided. "I can't figure out which."

"Or you could wait until we do the other part of my surprise," Ellie told him.

"And just what is that?" Lucifer asked, intrigued.

"Well...I was talking with Lucy about ways to celebrate how we're renewing our relationship," Ellie told him. "At first, I was thinking that we might re-do our vows or something but then thought that was too much...then she suggested a couple's photo shoot and I thought that might be fun. We could have a picnic after or something...if you want to, of course."

"Of course I want to!" Lucifer assured her. "That sounds wonderful! And of course we can't wear the clothes of the old relationship to celebrate the start of the new, can we? I think this requires a shopping trip!"

Ellie grinned and clapped. "Well, you just read my mind! You wanna go right now?"

"Sure," Lucifer nodded. "I'm free if you are."

So Ellie picked up Isabella and the three of them went to knock on Valerie's door.

"Yes?" Valerie asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Would it be too much to ask for you to watch your sister for a little while while your father and I go out? I'll feed her and change her before we go," Ellie promised.

Valerie smiled and reached for her sister, who was already reaching back. "Sure, why not?" She asked. "We'll have a good time, won't we?" She snuggled her sister and talked in a baby voice. "Yes we will!" She then smiled down at her mother. "You know, I can handle the feeding and the diapers and stuff if you just want to go," she said. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Ellie questioned. Even though this was all Valerie's own idea, she was painfully aware of how often she and Lucifer put their eldest in the position of always having to take care of things on her own, some of which should probably have been more of their responsibility.

"Yes," Valerie said firmly. "I've got it all under control. I promise."

"Okay," Ellie nodded, even though she was still somewhat doubtful. "There's milk for bottles in the mini fridge in the library, diapers in the nursery, you know all that."

Valerie nodded and then Ellie let Lucifer pull her away at last, but as they left the driveway, she wondered if she'd be able to stop thinking about Valerie enough to enjoy herself.

* * *

However, it didn't take long for all the worry about her daughter to go away as she and Lucifer made a run on every store they could get to, and after dropping off some of Ellie's things at the tailor's, they stopped for a leisurely lunch before heading home, where a somewhat traumatized and very messy Valerie met them at the door.

"What in the world happened?" Ellie asked as she hugged her daughter, her good mood popping like a balloon. "Are you okay?" She turned to her husband. "Maybe you should go check on Isabella."

"No, don't do that, you'll just wake her up," Valerie panted. "Usually she's super easy to deal with, but today...today it was like...well, I don't know what the hell it was, but I just...she kept freaking out and stuff and I had no idea how to help her! It was so scary!" She then hugged Ellie hard. "I know I've been really bitchy about you leaving Vincent and me, but now I'm sincerely apologizing. If raising Vincent and me when we were babies was anything like I just experienced with Isabella, no wonder you felt you wanted to leave. It's terrifying to have someone be so reliant on you when you have no idea what to do yourself. Props for coming back, too."

"Well, thank you," Ellie grinned, feeling like she wanted to cry. "Thank you very much, sweetheart. I know you did the best you could, and that entitles you to a bubble bath and a good stiff drink. We'll take it from here."

"Yeah, thanks," Valerie nodded and blew out her breath, now unsure whether she and Dexter had gotten themselves magically separated too soon. "I...I really think that's what I need. Not gonna lie."

She ran off as fast as her long legs could carry her and then Ellie and Lucifer cautiously made their way to Isabella's nursery where, as promised, she was sleeping soundly in her crib and looking completely innocent.

"She looks fine to me," Lucifer whispered. "But you _know_ something happened if Valerie's that open about it. She wouldn't have said anything if it hadn't been a lot of trouble."

"Right," Ellie nodded. "Poor Valerie decided to watch her on what was probably just a bad day. Babies have those."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded and gently reached out to better situate Isabella's blanket. "You wanna stay in here with her for a while? Both of us, I mean?"

"Sure," Ellie muttered. "Just in case the trouble continues, or at least until we get to the bottom of it, that might be a good idea."

* * *

After Ellie put a much more agreeable Isabella down for a nap the next day, she heard a beep coming from her phone, a reminder that she and Lucifer had planned something for the evening. Grinning to herself, she ran to the library and grabbed a bag of lingerie that she'd purchased and hid to surprise her husband, picking out a black lace bra and panty set, covering it with a bathrobe and running to his office.

She tried to be as sneaky as she was capable of being and was aided by the fact that he was in his chair facing away from the door when she entered. This made it easy to come up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Wanna see what's under my bathrobe?" She whispered and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yes," Lucifer then turned the chair and pulled her on his lap with a grin. "Please tell me it's nothing."

"Close," Ellie grinned back as he pushed her to her feet, then watched as she let the robe drop to her feet. "Don't make me do all the work, you."

"Well," Lucifer pulled her close again, slipping his fingers under her panties. "I think I can deal with this." He then gave a slight tug and her panties were around her ankles. "Very easily."

Ellie began breathing hard and went for his shirt buttons. "You're very over-dressed," she chided him.

Their faces were close enough that when he next spoke, his breath mingled with hers. "Good thing you're here to help with that," he said. "And I _have_ been feeling a little overheated."

Ellie growled in frustration at the fact that it actually took effort to peel his pants off, and by the time they were both naked, what had originally been planned as a slow and gentle love-making session had evolved into something more wild and animalistic to deal with all the pent up sexual frustration.

There was definitely lots of yelling and screaming and banging involved and only after they both climaxed did they realize how noisy they'd been.

"I hope no one comes in here worried about us," Ellie panted as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think they will," Lucifer replied, taking her in his arms and running a hand down her back. "They know how we are, and that it's nothing they want to see if they don't want to be scarred for life."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, grinning as she reached up to run fingers through his curls and kissed him. "Good point. I didn't think of that."

* * *

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Bob asked the strange, red haired young man he hadn't seen before as that person tried to make his way into the house.

"I'm Tyler," he told the guard. He had prepared for this. "Amy's son, you know. Grew up fast. She told me she left something here and wanted me to come get it. Can I get in, please?"

Bob looked him over. He was clad in army boots, olive cargo pants, and a red t-shirt with another plaid button down tied around his waist. "Well, all right," he sighed. "But don't take too long. It's late."

"Thank you," Tyler grinned and made his way inside. It took some time, but at last, he found Isabella's nursery. He expected she would cry at the sight of him so he gave her a smile and stuck out his tongue.

This made her giggle and reach for him with her little hands. He took her in his arms after gently caressing her forehead and cheeks.

"This isn't where you belong," he whispered. "You won't be here forever, my love. I promise." Then he kissed her cheek gently and then bit his finger, trying to push it into her mouth. Isabella made a face and resisted, fussing for a little bit before she finally opened her mouth and began sucking on his finger, hesitantly at first, but then greedily.

"I can't wait until you grow up," Tyler sighed. "I can't wait until you're mine."

Then the nursery door opened and he froze, abruptly pulling his finger from Isabella's mouth. This made her cry as he found himself able to move again and held her in front of himself like a shield while Lucifer made his way into the room, his eyes glowing red.

"You hurt me, you hurt your daughter," Tyler got out. "And if she's not safe here, I'm taking her away."

Lucifer got closer. "I don't know who you are, but if you don't put my daughter back into her crib right this minute, you _will_ die."

"Right," Tyler nodded and kissed Isabella's head. "Of course I will."

" _Now!"_ Lucifer said through his teeth. He wished he had powers like Eleanor so he could just zap his little girl into his own arms because her being where she was put him in a very difficult position and the young invader knew it. "Fine," he said at last. "I can't hurt you to get what I want so I suppose...I suppose a little diplomacy is in order. Now...who are you and what do you want? Other than my daughter, I mean. Anything that I can actually give you?"

He got in Tyler's face. "What is it that you desire?"

"Oh, your silly tricks won't work on me," Tyler laughed, holding on to Isabella tighter as she reached desperately for her father. "I'm not human. I'm Amy and Klaus' son, Tyler."

Lucifer's jaw dropped a bit. "But you can't be! He was just born!"

"What can I say?" Tyler clicked his tongue. "I grew up fast."

"Well, regardless, go home to your family," Lucifer told him and actually grabbed hold of Isabella, even though Tyler still had a good grip on her. "There's no one for you here."

"Oh, I thought you would understand," Tyler told him, a wicked grin on his lips. "What if she's my destiny? You of all people should understand why one would come into the bedroom of a young and defenseless baby because destiny, right? Or is it only excusable if _you_ do it?"

Then, with a wave of his hand, he brought himself, Lucifer, and Isabella to another time. And another little dark haired, dark-eyed toddler waiting helpless in a crib as Lucifer himself stood over her, menacingly, to her eyes.

 _"No!" She squealed "No!"_

 _But then he put a hand over her mouth. "It's all right, darling," Lucifer whispered and then moved his hand so she could talk. "I won't hurt you. Why would I? I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see you very soon."_

 _"No," Ellie shook her head._

 _"Yes," he told her. "And when you come with me, you can have all the candy you want. Would you like that?"_

 _For a moment, he thought she would cave. She almost smiled, but then said, "Where's my daddy? Do you know?"_

 _"Yes," he reassured her. "And if you come with me, your mother will get to see him again. Don't you want that?"_

 _"I want Daddy too," Ellie pouted._

 _"Maybe you do now," Lucifer agreed and stroked her hair. "But in time, you'll forget about him."_

 _"But I don't want to!" Ellie insisted. "I love my daddy!"_

 _"Well, you have a very big vocabulary for a small girl, don't you?" Lucifer observed, putting a spell on the house so that they wouldn't be interrupted and then turning on the bedroom light and picking Ellie up out of her crib and setting her on the floor._

 _Then, he zapped her up a huge dollhouse in the Gothic style that was taller than she was._

 _"What's that?" She asked, her eyes wide._

 _"That's my house," he told her. "That's where you're going to live." He got down on his knees next to her. "You see all the nice, big rooms? And all these little people are servants who will treat you like the queen you'll be! Here's a doll of you, even!" He handed her the little doll that was made up to look like her. "You can play with that and have lots of fun, and then when I come for you, perhaps you'll be glad to be with me." He kissed her hair. "See you later, darling." He picked her up again so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Oh, and one more thing you can do for me, all right? Don't tell your mummy or that man that I came here. That'll have to be our secret." Because he figured she would probably tell, he did a little mind trick on her so that all she did was nod._

 _"Okay," she promised. "I won't." He then put her back on the floor and she played the rest of the night._

"Now let's think about what we just saw..." Tyler told a now shaking and nearly broken Lucifer once they had returned to Isabella's room. "Shall we? Do you want to start with the breaking an entering, the bribery, the threats of kidnapping...Ellie seemed genuinely terrified of you. What was that trick you used to calm her down?"

"Stop!" Lucifer got out, his jaw clenched because there was no way he was crying in front of this _boy._ "Just please give me my daughter and go away!"

"I'm only trying to show you that you and I aren't so different," Tyler hissed and showed his teeth. "Next time you get high and mighty on me, I hope you remember that."

" _Leave_!" Lucifer yelled, finding his voice again. " _Now_!"

"Fine," Tyler hissed. "And there's nothing you can say or give me to change my mind about this." He reluctantly gave up Isabella. "I want her and only her."

"We'll see about that," Lucifer told him before Tyler snapped his fingers and disappeared.

When he was sure Tyler was gone, Lucifer hugged Isabella close and kissed her all over her face and hair. "It's going to be all right," he promised, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Daddy won't let bad man hurt you. You'll be safe from his evil schemes forever and ever."

"Whose evil schemes?" Ellie asked as Lucifer gave a start. "Sorry," she apologized as he held Isabella tight against himself, hiding the baby's face from view. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?"

"No!" Lucifer shook his head. "Amy and Klaus' baby son is grown up now and he's completely mad! He has eyes on our daughter! He was here rambling on to her about destiny and things!" Ellie opened her mouth, but before she could speak, he rambled on. "Yes, I understand the hypocrisy about my hating this. I am all too aware because he was quick to point it out to me. I'm very sorry for how I behaved when you were a child. I know it frightened you."

"Well...thank you," Ellie got out. "So Klaus and Amy's son is grown, was here, and believes Isabella is his destiny? Well, that won't fly! We need to make sure she at least has _some_ choice in the matter! Right?"

"Right," Lucifer spoke resolutely and nodded. "If we're going to have any chance of keeping Isabella away from that crazy boy, you and I must form a united front. And it probably wouldn't hurt to tell the other children as well." He paused. "I'm sorry. Why did you actually come in here? Is it feeding time?"

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and took Isabella from her husband. "But now I think I want to be in the extra bed until this mess clears up."

"And I believe I'll join you," Lucifer said. "I'll feel better that way."

"Me too," Ellie nodded as she undid the dress shirt she'd take to wearing to bed over her pajama pants because it made feeding Isabella easier. "For sure."


	47. Taken Behind Enemy Lines

"All right," Selina called as she shut the front door loudly behind her. "I dropped Kayla off at Dad and Christine's just fine."

"Well, good," Elijah said smoothly and strode into the empty kitchen, pulling her against himself. "And everyone else around here seems to be out or in hiding so you know what that means, don't you?"

Selina looked him over. He was shirtless, barefoot, scruffy, and tousled. "Um...reading time?" She guessed with a wink.

"Yes," Elijah grinned and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. "Whatever you wanna call it."

When the bedroom door was closed behind them and they were holding each other close on the bed, Selina grinned. "I hope you know how much we need this. What with Sophia and Scott still fighting and us having to keep our eyes open every second so that nothing happens to poor little Ricky! I mean, none of this is his fault. We have to take care of him!"

"We already discussed this," Elijah told her. "It's his parents' responsibility."

"Well, watching out for me was my mother's responsibility and you know what a marvelous job she did of _that_ when I was human," Selina sighed. "I know she tried her hardest, but sometimes that just doesn't work. We have to put Ricky high up on the list. Someone has to make sure, at least until Sophia and Scott pull themselves together, that Ricky is being taken-"

"Stop," Elijah said firmly after cutting her off with a kiss and lowering her back onto the mattress as he hiked up her skirt and slipped off her panties before rubbing her. "Are you going to stop now?"

"Yes," Selina breathed and shut her eyes. "If you keep doing that, yes, I will."

"Good," Elijah smiled and kissed her again.

"You need help with your pants?" She asked after she climaxed. "I bet right now they're hard to get off by yourself."

"Yes," Elijah decided and then ran into the bathroom to grab a couple of condoms before they worked together to get his pants off.

"Two this time?" Selina grinned. "Good. Here's hoping that'll work."

"Well, if you're on your pills I think it will, but who knows with us?" Elijah grinned back. Then he began nibbling on her neck and tickling her belly which made her laugh and shake.

"Stop!" She cried, laughing. "That tickles! That tickles!"

"In order for me to stop, you have to say the magic passwords!" Elijah instructed.

"Well," Selina took the hand that was tickling her and ran it over the bare skin of her thigh. "How about 'I want you inside me right now'? Are those the magic passwords?"

"Well, some of them," Elijah conceded, his lips against her ear. "I suppose they'll have to do for now." Then he buried himself deep inside her over and over while she held him tight and close and hoped she wouldn't fall of the bed.

* * *

"And what are the two of you planning to do today?" Elijah asked with interest as Selina, fully dressed, brought Kayla downstairs just before breakfast a few days later. "You know, we should take a drive or something. That might be nice."

"I have to get her some new clothes," Selina said. "A few new dresses."

"Oh, is it really necessary to do that now?" Elijah asked. "Can't it wait?"

"Why should it wait?" Selina asked. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you know the robots are around," Elijah said. "I bet they know somehow that we're part of the plot against them and I don't want Kayla possibly getting hurt or something because of that."

"She won't," Selina swore. "She'll stay right beside me and I won't take my eyes off her for a minute! Besides, I need to get out of here, otherwise, I'll just take control of poor Ricky, and I want to stick to my resolve not to do that."

"Oh, since he watched him the other day when you and I were busy, I see no reason why he shouldn't do it again," Elijah replied. "At least until you get back from town, that is."

Just then Scott came in and sat down at the table. "You know, I was thinking of going out now. I hope you guys don't mind."

"It'll have to wait," Elijah told him firmly. "Your mother is going out with Kayla and I want you to watch Ricky again."

Scott turned on his mother. "Okay...but how long will it take?"

"How ever long it takes," Selina said firmly. "We might have to go to more than one place."

"Well, all right," Scott sighed. "But the second you get back, I'm out of here!" He then stopped and turned around. "Sorry," he said with a big sigh. "I know you think I'm heartless about all this and it doesn't seem like I'm really trying, but..."

"That's why we want you to spend time with Ricky," Selina told him. "I get it. It's hard. You have every right to feel bad and stuff, but...please don't take it out on your child. It's not his fault. Pull it together around him. Then you can sulk and grouch all you want after."

"Right," Scott nodded. "Okay. But next time, it's Sophia's turn, not mine."

"You'll have to take that up with her," Elijah told him. "All this is between the two of you."

Once he was gone, Selina put a jacket on Kayla and then grabbed her own coat. "All right, we're going now."

"Please be careful," Elijah requested firmly. "And don't be out too long."

"We won't, and I'll be very careful," Selina promised as Elijah followed her and Kayla out to the car and got her strapped in her car seat. "I swear."

"All right," Elijah sighed and then gave Selina a wave as the car pulled out of the driveway. But something in his gut told him to remain skeptical and that something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

"Okay," Selina said as she struggled to carry all the bags she had and steer Kayla's stroller a few hours later. "I think we have enough stuff, don't you?"

It was as she finally found her balance that she heard someone call out to her, a frequent customer from her bakery in the days when it had been in a store. "Hi, Sherry!" She called to the dark eyed woman who had dark curls springing from her head. "How are you?" She put her bags down on the curb and she and Sherry began talking about a lemon buttercream cake for her husband's birthday, and maybe a few orders for some of her friends as well.

It was while they were deep in this discussion that a robot sneaked out from the nearby alley and snatched Kayla out of her stroller, putting one hand over her mouth so she couldn't cry out, then speeding away before Selina and Sherry even knew she was missing.

"...Okay," Selina got out, looking over the list on the pad of paper she'd pulled out of her purse. "So..one lemon cake with butter cream frosting and a dozen chocolate cupcakes for your cousin and a dozen white ones for your brother."

"Yes, please," Sherry nodded. "I hope it's not too much work. I wouldn't want to have it be a problem for you."

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head. "Based on when you want them, I'll have plenty of time. It won't be a problem at all."

"All right," Sherry smiled and then turned to head to her own car. "Thank you. Can't wait to pick the cake up. Everyone will be _so_ pleased!"

Selina put the bags in the trunk and then let out an anguished wail when she went to put Kayla in her car seat and saw she wasn't in her stroller where she was supposed to be. "Where...?" She asked, looking around. "Kayla, where are you?" She pulled out her phone and quickly called the police. "I think my daughter has been kidnapped!" She yelled. "She was in her stroller one minute and now she's _gone_! My husband told me this might happen! I'm never gonna forgive myself!"

"Okay, ma'am, calm down," the dispatcher told her. "Give us your address and we'll send someone to have a look."

"Okay," Selina tried to breath. "Okay." She gave the address of the nearest store, then sat down on the curb next to her car and waited.

* * *

Kai swore under his breath and pulled his leather jacket around himself. Ever since Vicky's death, all he wanted to do was destroy the piles of metal that had killed her. No other thoughts had crossed his mind. He went in search of them, he killed them, and now, as he stood in this alley, hiding behind a large refrigerator box, he saw another one appear, holding a screaming infant.

His whole body tensed at the sight of it as the robot put it in the trash, its little feet clad in pink tennis shoes sticking out the side. Vicky wouldn't like this. Growling, he charged from his hiding spot and promptly destroyed the creature, stepping over the mess it left and staring down into the trash at the screaming baby. He knew he was covered in blood and he hoped it terrified her enough that she wouldn't become attached to him. Cause he never wanted to be attached to anyone, ever again.

But when he picked her up and held her against himself, she quieted. He even rubbed her back and cuddled with her before he could stop himself. He held her away from his body, and she stared back at him with big blue eyes. "Stop staring," he demanded. "Or I'm going to eat you for breakfast!"

He expected her to burst into tears again, but instead, she just smiled and then cuddled against him. Clearly she felt safe with him, something he didn't quite understand. But better him than those robots, he supposed.

"I hope you're watching this, Vicky," he said, looking up. "I'm not keeping this kid. I'm taking her to her mother. But I'm keeping her safe for you!" Then he looked back at Kayla. "Okay, where's your mother?" He asked. "The stupid robots had to get you from somewhere." He left the alley and saw the police talking to Selina on the curb by the store.

"What's going on here?" He asked, coming upon them. "What happened?" Then he looked between Selina and the baby with her big blue eyes. "I found this baby in a trash can in the alley across the street there. Does she belong to you?"

"Kayla!" Selina yelled and pulled her out of Kai's arms. "You found her! Thank you, Kai! Thank you! How did she get in the trash, do you know?" He looked at the police officers and then gestured to her, whispering, "I'll tell you but I can't say anything with the police here. It has to do with the obot-rays."

"OH!" Selina nodded. "Okay. Shouldn't surprise me. Elijah thought this would happen." She then turned to the police officers and took a deep breath. "Thank you so much for coming," she told them. "But my daughter has been found."

"It appears so, ma'am," said one of them, who had a chubby face and a bushy gray mustache. "You're very lucky. If everything is fine, we'll be on our way back to the station now."

Once they were gone, Selina said to Kai, "So the robots took her? And just threw her away like she was _trash?_ " She held Kayla tight and kissed her hair. "You're _not_ trash! You're _not_! And Mommy is very sorry she wasn't watching you so you got taken away by the scary monsters. It won't happen again." She then gave Kai a look. "I'm...I'm truly grateful for what you did," she said. "Is there any way I can thank you?"

"Oh, that's really not necessary," Kai shook his head, not wanting to be around the little baby anymore. "I just brought her back because I didn't want the robots to do anything bad to anyone else like they did with Vicky. No thanks is necessary. In fact, I have to go now. And one more thing: Do a better job of keeping track of her from now on because if this happens again, I might not be around to or in the mood to, rescue her."

"Well, thanks again anyway," Selina called after his retreating back as she strapped Kayla in her car seat.

"That man is mad!" Said a nearby bystander. "You're awfully lucky he didn't kill your daughter, ma'am."

"Oh, don't mind him," Selina shrugged this off as she situated the shopping bags. "He's really not an angry evil fellow. Just a hurt one. But thank you very much for your concern." Then she got in the car, started it, and with one eye always on Kayla in the mirror above her head, drove home.

* * *

"We're home!" A still jumpy Selina called to Elijah.

"Good," he said, smiling as he came to hug her and Kayla both. "But...where are her clothes? I thought you said you were gonna get her clothes?"

"They're in the car," Selina replied. "I hope I got all of the bags. It was kind of crazy when... _the thing_...happened."

"What thing?" Elijah asked, putting a hand under her chin and bringing her downcast eyes up to face his. "Is it a bad thing? Did something happen while you were out? And be honest!"

"Yes," Selina sighed. "I...I turned away for one second and Kayla got taken by the robots."

Elijah growled. "Didn't I say...I knew this would happen! Why did I let you take her out?"

"Oh, calm down!" Selina shouted. "Kai Parker found her and brought her back!"

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Elijah shook his head and took Kayla from his wife. She wouldn't leave the house again for a hundred years! "I don't want that _person_ anywhere near my daughter!"

"Why not?" Selina yelled. "Did you not hear me say that he saved her life?"

"And she wouldn't have _needed_ to be saved if you had just been _watching_ her!" Elijah pointed out. "What could have distracted you so much?"

"An old customer from the bakery showed up at the same store we were at and wanted to place some orders," Selina told him. "How could I say 'No' to that? She's a good customer!"

"Your innocent baby daughter should be more important to you than money!" Elijah chided and took Kayla in his arms. "And since she clearly isn't, I'm taking charge of her from now on."

"Excuse me?" Selina asked. "There are certain parts of her care that you can't do."

"Yes I can," Elijah told her. "I know that the breast milk is in the fridge."

"Well, what am _I_ supposed to do?" Selina asked.

"It sounds like you have baking to complete, doesn't it?" Elijah pointed out in a way that stung. "If the orders from this woman are so important, you best get on them now while I take care of our daughter and not let her leave my sight!"

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Selina yelled after him as he strode away and Selina found Kayla's little face peering at her from his shoulder. "Absolutely ridiculous!"

* * *

"You came again," He said in amazement as Lily Eleanor entered his cell one afternoon.

"Of course," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "As long as you're in here, I'm coming to be with you. You aren't handling this alone." She put a hand on either side of his face. "How long have you been in here? Someone needs to hear about this! I'll have you out tomorrow!"

"No!" He cried, a panicked look in his eyes as he pulled her to him, held her tight, and kissed her so she couldn't run off and free him. "They were right to put me here. I'm a danger to you. To everyone. It's my circuits! I could hurt you!"

Just then, he heard a noise and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and they watched someone approach the cell.

"Wow," he said. "Do you two like getting freaky in here or what? No, wait..." he pointed at He. "You're a _robot_. That's really crazy!"

"What's it to you?" Lily Eleanor got out. "If you were sent by Optimus, don't hurt He for this!"

"Who's Optimus?" The young man asked. "I was just here to visit Isabella and then decided to explore all the freaky things in the bowels of the Devil's Lair!"

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Lily-Eleanor cried. "You're Klaus and Amy's son, aren't you? Not a very high opinion of you around here if you don't mind my telling you."

"Yes, I'm Tyler," he nodded. "But I'm not as bad as they say. It's just that no one believes in love around here. I'm gentle as a kitten. I wouldn't hurt a fly!" Then he began circling He. "But what about you, hmmm? You're a robot! _So_ dangerous."

He and Lily Eleanor looked at one another, shook their heads, and clicked their tongues as He put a hand on Tyler's tense shoulder. "You know, you sound just like I used to," He got out. "Putting up a front to hide how I really feel."

Tyler winced at this. "I-I don't know what you mean by that," he said as he tried to recover his bearings. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

"But you do, don't you?" He asked Lily Eleanor. "How I would tell you nothing because I felt the same? Like I had feelings to hide?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor got close to him. "You did."

Trying to get hold of the situation again, Tyler gave a wicked grin. "Enough talk about all that mushy love stuff! How do the two of you have sex?"

"I don't see why we need to tell you stuff like that!" Lily Eleanor got out. "Why does it even matter?"

"Maybe if we tell him, he will go away," He suggested and then rambled on before Lily Eleanor could stop him. "You see, I have the power to bring us to another dimension where I have a human body perfect for amorous encounters."

"So you're doing it or you're not?" Tyler asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I suppose in a sense, no. But also yes," He got out. "Do you understand?"

"No, this is making my head hurt," Tyler muttered and made his way toward the cell door. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Oh, what a shame," He got out and winked at Lily-Eleanor, who gave him a small smile.

"I was nervous about your plan at first," she said and let him take her in his arms as Tyler left. "But you're on the right track."

"Of course I am," He said. "I always am."

* * *

Knowing that he could be testing his luck, Tyler grabbed a bat and zapped himself back to Isabella's nursery. Not that he really thought it would do much if he ran into her very alert parents, but he didn't want to run the risk of hurting Isabella if a spell went awry.

But when he arrived in her room, it was all he could do not to laugh. Her parents were sound asleep, in a tangle on top of the mattress, their clothes not even changed. He gently brought Isabella to himself and smiled down at her as he held her close after gently setting the bat on the floor. "Thank you for taking care of your parents for me," he told her and kissed her hair. "It's much easier for us to meet like this if they're sleeping." He sat down in the rocking chair and bit his wrist, then grinned as her mouth opened like a little baby bird's to catch the blood that fell from it.

"Not so hesitant now, are we? I like that," he grinned. "It might scare your parents when they find out. They might think you're some sort of freak. But I won't. Cause I know how it feels. My mother won't say it, but because I grew up so fast, she probably thinks I'm a freak too."

Seeming to feel sympathy, Isabella gave a gentle coo and cuddled against him for a moment. He thought of giving her more blood, but he didn't want to push his luck and risk something like it missing her mouth, falling in her eyes, and making her cry.

He began to rock her a little, humming a tune as she tried to grip his finger in one of her tiny hands.

"It's good to know that you like me now," he whispered. "You probably won't later. You'll probably think I'm horrible. But I'm always going to remember this because I have to know that there's at least one place where someone loves me." He held her against himself and ran a hand down her back. "I think you could be that someone, my Isabella."

She then babbled a little, which made her parents start to stir. A startled Tyler quickly zapped a spell that made them fall asleep again and would keep them that way for as long as he liked.

"There," he said and brought her onto the floor. "Now they won't be bothering us any."

She smiled and then began to roll over.

"Well, look at that!" Tyler exclaimed. "Good for you!"

To his surprise, when she was on her back and looking up at him again, her mouth began to open and close.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"Boo boo," she got out and opened her mouth again. "Boo boo!"

"I have no idea what that means," he said and took her in his lap. "You want a kiss?"

She made an irritated noise. "Boo boo!"

He reached over and grabbed one of her toys. "Is this Boo boo?"

She shook her head and pushed the bear away, grabbing his hand and putting her lips around it. This went on for some time before Tyler finally got it.

"Oh, _blood_!" He exclaimed, biting his hand and offering it to her as a smile broke out on her face.

"Boo boo!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand again and sucking none too gently.

"Good," he winced. "Good, take all you want."

When she was finally full, she pushed his hand away, her mouth still smeared with what she'd ingested. It would be horrifying to some, but while Tyler looked down at her, he couldn't help but smile as he stroked her hair.

"I think I have to go now," he said. "Boo boo has to say 'Goodnight', okay? Can you say bye bye?"

"Bye bye," she repeated. Then he tucked her in and grabbed wet wipe from the changing table and gently wiped her mouth with it.

"Goodnight, darling," he said to her.

"Bye bye, boo boo!" she called, then pulled her bear close to her and fell asleep as Tyler silently sneaked out of the nursery and zapped himself into his own bed.


	48. I Don't Believe In Destiny

The next morning, Lucifer awoke to Isabella's insistent fussing. Gently untangling himself from Ellie, who was still sound asleep and breathing easily, he made his way to her crib and picked her up out of it, noticing something strange on the shoulder of her dark pink onesie after untangling currently long adjustable chain Ellie had put on the handcuffs so they didn't have to hold on to Isabella at night and she could sleep in her own crib while her parents continued to sleep in the bed nearby.

"Hair," he whispered, pulling it off and looking at it. It was light in color and curly. Surely not hers, and not his, or his wife's, or anyone else's who came in here on a daily basis. That thought made his blood go cold, because it meant...it meant...

Keeping the hair in his grip, he shook Ellie awake with his other hand, then opened his palm to her, the hairs clearly visible. "I found these on Isabella's clothes!" He yelled. "Eleanor, do you know what _these_ are?"

"They're _hair_ ," Ellie said, feeling like she was looking at a madman. "Are you okay? Maybe you should go back to bed."

"They are not just _hair!"_ Lucifer exclaimed in a forceful whisper. "They are hair that is light colored and curly! Whom do you know around here like that?" Ellie opened her mouth to answer but before a word came out of her, he barreled on. "That's right, no one! Which means that...that...snake, that devil boy...was in here with Isabella while we were asleep! I could just wring his neck!"

"Wow, you're calling him the devil?" Ellie asked and took Isabella in her arms. "I thought you didn't like your title being used that way."

"Well, it's okay when _I_ do it," Lucifer huffed. "Just not other people!" Then he frowned. "Has it even registered that he was in here with her while we were sleeping? How can that not worry you?"

Ellie sat Isabella down on the changing table and looked her over. "If in fact he _was_ here, which could very well be a figment of your imagination, she doesn't seem to have been harmed, although if you feel you need to have a word with Amy and Klaus about their son coming into our house uninvited, I won't stop you. It could be a good idea."

"Well, that is the most sensible thing you've said so far," Lucifer told her. "Good to see you're not too far gone about all this."

"I'm still not agreeing with you entirely," Ellie reminded him. "So she's a little fussy. That could be from anything. I'll feed her, I'll change her, and then it might make things all better, which would blow a hole in this outlandish theory of yours that he's actively causing her harm."

"Well, until we have actual proof of the boy's innocence, I'm not letting my guard down one jot," Lucifer remarked, then snatched Isabella up and hugged her close against himself. "I won't."

"All right," Ellie called as he stomped out of the nursery once Isabella had been changed and had less milk than usual. "You do that, but don't be so overzealous that you inadvertently hurt her yourself!"

* * *

He meant to make his way straight to his office so he could call Klaus promptly and complain about Tyler, but he and Isabella were stopped by Lily-Eleanor.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked impatiently. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Lily-Eleanor's cheeks colored slightly. She wasn't used to being addressed in that tone and she hated feeling like she'd done something to annoy him (when it didn't concern He, of course; that was different.) "I don't want to be a bother, but I wondered if you'd heard anything from Great Grandpa about plans for He? You all can't keep him down in the dungeons forever, especially when he's done nothing wrong!"

"I would love to give you the answers you want, but I don't know anything for certain," her grandfather told her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Lily-Eleanor huffed, blowing air out of her cheeks. "Right. Thanks anyway."

She turned on her heel and started to go, but he grabbed her hand so that she turned around.

"It'll be all right, I'm sure," he assured her. "I bet Father will be along any minute to continue figuring things out."

"Really?" Lily-Eleanor asked, a smile lighting up her face. "You think so?"

"Yes," Lucifer smiled and learned forward to kiss her forehead. "I do."

"Thank you," Lily-Eleanor sniffled a little. "I really needed to hear that."

"I know you did," Lucifer sighed. "That's why I said it." As she was turning to go, he called after her, asking one more thing. "Oh, dear, before you go, I have a question of my own: If you were up and about last night, did you happen to see a young man with curly reddish hair roaming about?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "I did if you mean the one who asked about Isabella."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, vindicated. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," Lily-Eleanor replied. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted."

"All right then," Lucifer called after her. "And I'll let you know when my father comes, I promise."

Then he looked around to make sure no one else was coming who might want his attention and when the coast was clear, he and Isabella continued on their way. "Oh, don't you worry, Isabella, darling," he tried to calm his baby daughter as they headed to his study and he locked the door behind him. "Your mother has lost her mind, but know that I'll at least keep you safe!" Then Lucifer heaved a big sigh of frustration as she started fussing again. "I don't know what he did to make you so upset, but I'm going to make sure he's never allowed the chance again!"

Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Sorry," Elijah apologized, trying to quiet Kayla so he could hear. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, _I_ apologize," Lucifer told him. "Isabella's just had a bad night and Eleanor doesn't seem to care, or at least see the same urgency in the situation that I do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elijah apologized. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Well there is!" Lucifer told him. "Tell your idiot brother to keep his son away from my daughter. I think he's done something to her and she's just a baby! If he doesn't stop, I'm going to have to take this into my own hands! In fact, I already have!"

"I had to do that with Kayla too!" Elijah told him. "Selina let her get kidnapped by the alien robots and thrown in the trash in some dirty alleyway! She could have been killed! She was saved by Kai Parker but that's not really much to cheer about, cause you know how he is."

"Yes, but _clearly_ not as bad as your nephew," Lucifer told him through his teeth. "Did you not hear me say something about the trouble your nephew is causing? Would you do something about that?"

"I could try," Elijah promised. "But who knows if it'll work? It might just be up to us."

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "We can't let them out of our sights. We should attach them to us somehow."

"How would we do that?" Elijah asked. "There's no practical way to do it that won't hurt the girls, is there?"

Lucifer thought a moment. "I know," he said. "Handcuffs. I suppose, even with griping, I could get Eleanor to adust a couple of pairs and then I'll send you one."

"They better not be recycled ones that you and she have used during sex or something," Elijah cried.

"Oh, they won't be," Lucifer assured him. "These will be completely new."

"Well, thank goodness for that," Elijah told him, and then hung up. Then Lucifer sat in his chair for a minute before striding to the library where Ellie was in her typical position on the sofa, her lap covered up with a blanket.

"I need you to adjust some handcuffs for me," he told her. "Would you do that?"

"We already have five million pairs," Ellie told him. "What makes you think we need more?"

"Oh, they aren't for you and me," Lucifer shook his head and sat down with Isabella on the empty spot next to Ellie. "No, they're a way to attach Isabella and me together so she can't get snatched. Elijah wants a pair too because apparently the robots made off with Kayla and her father doesn't want it to happen again."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "And the best solution you two can come up with is to handcuff the girls to you?"

"You might scoff, but I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas to get through this," Lucifer told her. "So make them up, would you? Please?"

"Fine," Ellie sighed, seeing no way around this. "I will if you think it's best but for the record, I think this is absolutely ridiculous!"

It took a little time but they finally managed to adjust them so that one cuff was tiny enough for Isabella's wrist while the other one was big enough for Lucifer's.

"This looks really odd," Ellie repeated her misgivings as she settled the cuffs on them both and put the other pair for Elijah and Kayla in a separate box. "I don't know why you didn't just decide to buy a couple of those baby leashes if you two wanted to keep the girls close."

"A robot could detach a baby leash if they were determined to," Lucifer reminded her firmly. "You can't do that with the cuffs. They have locks and keys!" He grabbed the other box and kissed Isabella (who was in a carrier attached to him) on top of her head before they both headed off.

"Steve help me," Ellie sighed and looked up, not having any hope that this would help and would only cause more trouble. "Please."

* * *

"You were almost late!" Optimus snapped at a straggling robot who came into a meeting he'd called when all the others had already been seated. "Sit down."

"Yes, sir," the robot replied and sat.

Optimus then looked at the assembled crowd. "Now that we're all here, I can finally make my announcement: As you know, a certain Kai Parker is making trouble and doing all he can to thin out our ranks. And unfortunately, it's been working. So from now on, I will be doing what is required to move our plan forward since none of you seem up to the task in a way that doesn't ruin everything. That is the plan and I will hear no protestations or complaints. Am I clear?"

"But what if something happens to you?" One of the robots questioned as Optimus made a face. "If you go into Lucifer Morningstar's house by yourself, surely you'll be seen and taken down. Then what will we do?"

"You will trust me," Optimus told the robot. "This is my plan and nothing will go wrong. Not one thing. Am I clear?"

"Yes," said all the robots in unison.

"Good," Optimus replied. "Now that that's settled, you are dismissed." He then watched as the nodding robots made their way out the door, leaving him alone to scheme and plan what came next.

* * *

"You can't _do_ this, Grandpa," Lily-Eleanor complained when Steve arrived at the house the next day. "You _can't_ kill He! You just can't! He's good even with the disk!"

"Oh, I wish I could believe that, but...but little Kayla was attacked and...I can't risk He causing the same kind of trouble, no matter how unlikely it might be," Steve said, putting a hand on her face. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Vincent then grabbed hold of his daughter as Steve headed down to the dungeon to tell He what was to become of him and the rest followed behind several paces and stayed in the doorway.

"I'm very sorry about that little girl," He got out when he was told about Kayla. "And you are right that I wouldn't want to be responsible for an act like that myself. If I must die, then I must die."

"You...you know I wish it didn't have to be this way," Steve told him.

"I know," He replied. "Before I...end...would you...would you make sure that Lily-Eleanor knows how grateful I am for her? That because of her, I now understand what real love is? Please?"

Steve felt his lip quiver a little. He could see the humanity in the robot strengthen, a bright light all around him.

"All right," he said. "Shut your eyes."

"Good-bye, Lily-Eleanor!" He yelled. "Goodbye!"

Then there was a bright flash and a scream from her as she broke free of her father's grip and ran toward the cell.

What no one knew was that Optimus had made his way into the house and was hiding in the dungeon, watching He's fate with glee. So nice of Steve to take care of He for him. One less thing to worry about.

When the light cleared, Lily-Eleanor stopped screaming and realized, somewhat incredibly, that she was holding on to a warm, living, breathing man. When she looked up at him, he had color in his cheeks, and when she put a hand on his chest, she felt a beating heart.

"You feel that?" She asked and put his hand where hers had just been. "What...do you feel that? What do you think it means, cause I know it's not a hallucination."

"It's not," He shook his head. "I feel it too, and I think... somehow...I think it means that I'm human, doesn't it?"

Lily-Eleanor looked him over, touching him, pinching him, prodding him, then hugging him tightly and apologizing. "Sorry if I hurt you," she said, her voice muffled because her face was pressed against his chest. "I just...I had to see if it all was real. And it is!"

"It's all right," He assured her and stroked her hair. "I feel no pain."

"What do you think this means, though?" She asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I guess we'll find out though." He squirmed a little. "Where can I get clothes?"

"I'll see if I can find you some," Lily-Eleanor promised. "No worries. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yes," He nodded. "I believe it will be, now."

* * *

Optimus squatted uncomfortably beside a dumpster and peered at a nearby house. He didn't like the way the pavement felt under his feet or the cold against his ugly new human skin. He wasn't even sure how he'd arrived here. There'd been that horrid light and then...here he was. He was about to make a run for the house when he paused. The door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Fine, I'll take the trash out now," Katherine huffed. "But if my manicure is ruined, Steve help you!" She came stomping out, wishing with all her might that Laura still did her business from home. It hadn't been such a walk then.

Growling, she threw the bags on the ground by the dumpster and was about to walk away when she heard the clearing of a throat.

"What?" She grouched and turned on her heel as a handsome, tall, and very naked man rose up from hiding.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in surprise.

"I am human," Optimus told her, not missing the looks she was giving his new body. "Tell me...do you find this sack of skin attractive?"

"I-I don't know," Katherine got out. "Usually I don't give a crap, but...you want to come inside with me? I see you don't have any clothes and...though it's a shame, I suppose I could find you some. And some food too."

"I don't need your help," Optimus told her. "I can figure things out for myself."

This made Katherine burst out laughing. "Really? I mean, you're wandering around without clothes and it's not exactly warm out. You were hiding behind a dumpster. If you had things under control, wouldn't you, I don't know... _not_ be naked and hiding behind a dumpster here? Wouldn't you be in your own home?"

Optimus didn't know how to respond to this in a way that wouldn't make him sound weak and foolish, so he just glared.

"Okay, clearly, you have issues," Katherine decided. "Come inside and we'll get you covered up and get food in you. Then you can get lost and freeze to death for all I care."

She began pulling on him and when she finally got the resistant man inside, she brought him to Laura.

"What in the hell?" Laura asked, her big blue eyes wide.

"I found him outside behind the dumpster," Katherine replied. "For some reason, I feel bad for him so can I take a break and go feed him and get him some clothes?"

Laura eyeballed Optimus and said thoughtfully, "I think Edward has some stuff he's not using anymore that might fit. Then yeah...you can take him home and feed him. But would you mind being back in half an hour? I believe I have a coloring and a perm coming up."

"You do," Katherine nodded and looked in the salon's appointment book. "I mean, I tried to talk Mrs. Anderson out of the perm but she just would _not_ listen."

Laura and Katherine brought Optimus to Laura and her husband's house and bedroom, pulling out a gray suit and light blue shirt along with underwear, socks, and shoes.

"How do you have all this spare stuff Edward's not using?" Katherine questioned. "Doesn't he ever get rid of anything?"

"I tell him to but 'just in case' is a big thing with him," Laura rolled her eyes. Like her mother, Selina, she didn't have a lot of patience for over-planning and found her husband's fondness for it ridiculous.

"Put those on," Katherine said, handing Optimus the clothes. "If you need help buttoning and zipping and whatever, just tell us."

This made Optimus bristle. "I think I have that under control, thank you," he got out.

Katherine put her hands up and stepped back. "Okay, we'll leave then."

But after ushering Laura out, she still looked at him openly through a small crack in the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Laura groaned.

"Well, did you look at him?" Katherine asked. "He might be weird and crazy but he's not bad looking."

Laura pushed her over a little and looked. "Well, he's all right," she said. "Not as good as Edward though."

"I will never understand what you see in that man," Katherine rolled her eyes. "He's an accountant!"

"Yes, but he's very cut under that pocket protector!" Laura whispered back.

They watched him for a little bit, noticing that, despite his initial confidence, he was struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Here, let me help," Katherine offered after striding inside. "Though it's a shame to cover all this finely chiseled muscle." She started to deftly button a couple of buttons, but he soon stopped her.

"All right, all right," he told her. "You've had your chance to interfere, now go away." He literally pushed her away from him and did up the rest of the buttons by himself before reaching for his pants.

"Now, are you _sure_ you don't need any more help before I leave?" Katherine wanted to know. "Cause I'd be more than happy to..."

"What would make me happy is if you got out!" He snapped.

"Fine, you ungrateful man-baby," Katherine sighed. "Not even a 'Thank you'. What a jerk." She left and continued to openly watch him while Laura tried not to do the same and failed.

"Why'd you turn away?" Laura asked in surprise when Katherine gently shut the door.

"His pants are on," Katherine shrugged. "Nothing good to watch anymore."

They had to step back suddenly when Optimus opened the door. "I've dressed," he said.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "I see that."

Then Optimus' stomach rumbled and he frowned. "What is that noise?" He asked. "Can you make it stop?"

"Yes, let's go to my house and get food," Katherine said and pulled him out of the bedroom by his tie. "It's not that far from here."

"Fine, but I can get outside by myself," Optimus snapped. "Do not touch me anymore."

"Whatever," Kathrine sighed, her eyes going down to his butt which really looked good in the pants he wore. "Fine, no touching. But same goes for you, pal!"

Optimus then looked her over, one side of his mouth up. "I'll try to restrain myself," he replied dryly.

* * *

They drove to her house in silence and she quickly got him inside and plunked down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some carrots, and a small bag of potato chips down in front of him. "There, eat that," she said. "It should make your stomach rumblings go away."

"Well, lucky me," Optimus replied sarcastically as he picked up the sandwich, which was mushy and soggy because of all the jelly. "It seems I have been rescued by a true gourmet."

"Oh, shut up, or I'll make you sleep on the couch and not in the spare bedroom. Because I assume you have nowhere to live at the moment, " Katherine snapped.

"No, can't say I do," Optimus sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "Are you saying that you won't be inviting me to sleep with you?"

Katherine scoffed. "What sort of a woman do you take me for? Even though you're a very attractive street person, you're still a street person and are _not_ getting anywhere near my bed!"

He smirked again and tilted his head. "You know, I've never understood what all the fuss is about humans and sex...until now at least. Perhaps, in time, you'll be the one to show me."

"Maybe, but don't count on it," Katherine returned. "At least not any time soon."

* * *

She and her new house guest kept to themselves until bedtime when he called her in to help him.

"I seem to have knotted my shoes too tightly and I can't get them undone," he explained. "Would you help?"

"Oh, fine," Katherine huffed. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't you start being incompetent on purpose just because you know it'll get me in here."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Optimus got out, looking down the low neckline of her blouse as she bent down to help him undo the knots he'd made in his shoelaces. He had to say, he liked what he saw, making a low noise in his throat.

"What was that?" Katherine asked, looking up as she undid the first knot. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, it must've been my stomach," he assured her quickly, then shifted to try and relieve strange feelings elsewhere in his body. "It's certainly got nothing to do with you."

"Well, it better not," Katherine told him and got the last knot untied. "I have another someone in my life already and he would _not_ be happy to know you're having dirty thoughts about me!"

"Goodnight," Optimus called after her, his mind drifting to what she might look like under that thin gown she wore while ignoring this last remark. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Katherine snapped and headed to her own bed, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Thank you, He," Tyler said to himself. If a robot could make a fancy other dimension to have sex, so could he! He had the power, why not use it? This would do until Isabella was older so he wouldn't have to keep sneaking around a baby's bedroom like a creep. If he wanted her to like him, that wouldn't do.

He muttered a spell, shut his eyes and thought about how he would like them to meet...

 _It was night. A soft, warm breeze lilted over the white sand beach as stars twinkled gently in the sky. As he neared the water, he saw a young woman with long dark hair emerge from the water, wearing a white dress that stuck to her._

 _He got closer and sucked in his breath, putting a hand on either side of her face as he realized who she had to be. "You're even more beautiful than I thought you would be," he whispered, his eyes sweeping over her wet body. "So beautiful."_

 _"Who are you?" She yelled and pushed him away. "I don't know you at all. Please don't touch me! I fell off a boat! I'm wet and I'm cold and I just want to be dry and go home!"_

 _Interesting part of the fantasy he hadn't planned on._

 _"Why would you want to go home when I can just as easily make you dry and warm right here?" He pointed. "My beach house is just over there and I'm sure I could find you some new clothes...if you wanted them. Or if not, I can warm you with my body. Have a good look at me."_

 _"Don't unzip your pants!" She yelled, throwing her hands in front of her eyes. "Don't unzip your pants, please!"_

 _"What sort of a fool do you take me for?" He asked in genuine shock, pulling her hands from her eyes and kissing her fingers gently. "There'll be time for that sort of stuff later, but it's too soon now...clearly." He pulled her close, savoring the clean scent of her skin and the softness of her hair. When he next spoke, his lips were against her ear, making her shiver. "And I'd prefer that when the time is right,_ you _unzip my pants."_

 _"And when...when will the time be right?" She asked. "What do you know that I don't?"_

 _"A lot, apparently," he said, his voice tinged with annoyance. Then he put a hand on either side of her face. "Look into my eyes. Do you recognize me, Isabella?"_

 _"N...no," she got out. "Please let me go. I don't know you. I told you that. Stop scaring me!"_

 _"Look at all this beauty around us. Why would you want to miss it? And it's so romantic..." His hand moved down under her dress. "Who knows what it could lead to?" He gave her a wicked grin and squeezed her butt with his other hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very nice ass?"_

 _And with that, whatever small bit of pull she'd felt toward him was broken and she gave him a good hard slap. So hard that he thought his head would bounce off his shoulders. "You have terrible manners!" She chided. "Do not talk to me or touch me ever again! Do you understand?!"_

 _"Is that_ really _what you want, Isabella?" Tyler asked, bringing a hand up to his reddening cheek. "Really? Try and think about it." He pulled her close but she struggled more now, pounding on his chest and trying to get out of his grip that was suddenly like iron. Then she tried to scratch out his eyes, but only got his cheek. Her nails were long enough and sharp enough that blood began to trickle from the wound, which gave her pause. She stared at it a long time, unable to move, then reached out and wiped a little away, looking down at her finger._

 _"You're bleeding," she got out._

 _"Apparently," he said. "Go on and taste it. I think you'll like it."_

 _Isabella made a face. "No, are you crazy? That's disgusting!" But even as she said this, her tongue poked out and ran slowly against her bottom lip._

 _"Is it really?" He whispered against her ear. "Is it? Why not give it a little lick?" As he said this, he ran his tongue around the inside of her ear and she almost let out a scream._

 _"I...I..." she got out. The color was so bright and appetizing, like berries. She brought her finger closer and closer to her mouth and gently slipped it between her lips._

 _"Go on," he whispered. "You like it, don't you? It's good, right?"_

 _Isabella whimpered. "It's good, but I don't want it to be." She didn't know if she was talking about the blood or his tongue or both._

 _Tyler grinned. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and he could hear every beat. Her breathing was becoming more and more rapid. "Do you want more?" He asked, pulling her body as close as she would allow. "Is that why your heart is beating so fast, baby?" He zapped off his shirt. "You want more blood, don't you? I have more...you can have it from anywhere you want."_

 _Isabella gritted her teeth and tried to pull away. "No, I don't want any. It's disgusting!"_

 _He began kissing her palm and fingers. "Oh, but you just said it was good," he reminded her, trapping her gaze with his. "Which is it now?"_

 _"I...I don't know!" Isabella got out. Then she gasped as he zapped up a knife and sliced his palm._

 _"Look at it," he told her. "Come on, you know you want to! And you'll just feel so much better once you do! Why make yourself suffer like this when you don't have to?"_

 _Isabella's eyes were going red. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and breathing was becoming very difficult. Finally, she grabbed his hand and he thought for sure she would give in. But at the very last second, she threw his hand away, grabbing him and kissing him soundly, then biting his lip and gently licking up the blood with her tongue._

 _"You know, you're a very good kisser," he got out when the kiss was broken._

 _"Why are you doing this?" She whispered in horror once she realized what she'd done. "Why can't you just stay away from me?"_

 _"I can't," he said and shook his head. "It's something I can't explain and even if I could, you probably wouldn't understand it now. But there's no shame in acting on it. On listening to your body. What's bad about doing something that will only make you feel good? Because you can't be feeling good now, can you?"_

 _"No, but...but you're bad..." Isabella tried to get this through his head. "You're bad and I can't like you when you're bad."_

 _"I'm not bad," he shook his head. "I'm very good, you just don't know yet. But once you do, I know you'll come willingly."_

 _She took a few cautious steps toward him. "I like it," she muttered and tried not to cry. "It was good. Oh, I'm so bad!" She started crying and, not knowing what else to do, let him take her in his arms._

 _"It's going to be all right," he whispered against her hair. "I promise. Together, you and I will make it all better."_

 _She sniffled and nodded. "I...I'm sorry for this," she got out, and then bit his neck, quickly licking up the blood that spurted from the wound, some of it spattering on her clean white dress._

 _"You don't have to be sorry," he said and ran his fingers through her hair. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He grinned as she took her fill and then, when she pulled away, her eyes wide with shock, and her mouth smeared with blood, he gently lay her down on the sand and rubbed her stomach._

 _"It wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked. "Don't you feel better now?"_

 _"I...I can breathe," she got out. "But I still feel like I made a terrible mistake! Like I'm going to be doomed!"_

 _"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, baby," he said and pulled her close to him while running his hands over her back, legs, and hair. "I'm sure it'll all be fine." He really wanted to taste her now. He couldn't help it. "Don't scream," he whispered. "I promise this won't hurt."_

 _"What?" Isabella asked, then moaned as she felt his teeth sink into her neck. He was right. It didn't hurt that bad. And his lips...his lips felt good against her skin. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his curls, her other hand running down his bare chest._

 _When he finally pulled away, they were both breathing hard again. "I'm going to kiss you now," he told her. "I am going to kiss you so deep and so long that you're going to faint."_

 _"You can't do it," she told him. "I know you can't."_

 _"I can," he grinned. "Let me show you." He then crashed his lips against hers and to his surprise, she returned the kiss a little. Then their hands were roaming over as much of one another as they could reach and they began rolling toward the shoreline, still kissing and pawing frantically at one another._

 _But reaching the cold water and having it splash on her skin brought Isabella back to herself and with a shiver and a jolt, she pulled away._

 _"Stay away from me!" She ordered as she tried to get up and scramble away from Tyler, but then lost her footing and fell face first in the water. "Shit!" She got out and felt tears rolling down her face as she splashed Tyler in frustration._

 _He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, holding her against himself. "There," he whispered. "All better. You can leave, I suppose. But you're only denying the inevitable between us. You'll be with me eventually. You're my destiny and I'm yours."_

 _"I don't believe in destiny," Isabella whispered. "I do what I want and ignore what I don't want and what I don't want is you. Goodbye!"_

"Eleanor!" Lucifer whispered as he gently shook Ellie awake.

"What?" She muttered. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," He grinned and urged her to sit up. "Look! Isabella is calm."

Ellie sat up and blinked, and, to her surprise and delight, she saw that it was true: a calm and relaxed Isabella was snuggled against her husband's chest, eyes wide open and not fussing for the first time in what seemed like forever. "That is so good to see," she said. "Hopefully whatever troubled her is over now."

"Hopefully," Lucifer nodded and kissed Isabella's hair as he moved from the nearby armchair to sit next to Ellie on the bed. "For her sake and all of ours."


	49. Battle Of The Alphas

As He did up the last two buttons on his shirt the next morning, he heard a knock on the door. "It's all right," he called. "I'm done. I told you I don't need any help! Why don't you listen when I say that?"

There was a silence and then He strode over and opened the door to see Lily-Eleanor peering at him. "Well, I just...I wondered if you were hungry. I made you some scrambled eggs with cheese." She held out the plate. "Here, take them."

He shook his head and let out a growl of frustration, batting Lily-Eleanor's hand so that she lost her grip on the plate, it fell on the floor, and eggs and bits of plate splattered everywhere.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" Lily Eleanor cried and tried to push him but he wouldn't budge. "I could have eaten those but now they're wasted _and_ we're short a plate!"

"You know that i know nothing about eating," He said firmly. "And I told you before that I am not hungry. You haven't listened."

"If you think you need to learn how to eat, I'll make you more eggs and show you how to use a knife and fork," Lily-Eleanor perked up a little. "I promise it's not hard."

He pushed Lily Eleanor against the wall and got in her face. "I'm not hungry now. I don't want eggs, I don't want coffee, and I don't want you in here. Please go away and leave me alone. I'm sure you have somewhere else you need to be."

"What's happened to you?" She got out with a shake of her head. "You got this whole new chance at life and you're just throwing it away! If you're just gonna be a butthead and not try to adapt, you should have just let Grandpa unplug you! I thought this would be nice and sweet and wonderful...a new beginning for us. But if you don't want me like I thought you did, you can just fuck off!"

"All right, I will," he responded, much to her surprise. "I wanted to, but was afraid of leaving you helpless. Your dismissal, however, has made it clear that in the event of an attack, you don't need me and are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. So I'll take my leave."

As she watched him go, Lily Eleanor froze, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth open. Her words had just been a way to get her feelings out. She hadn't expected him to do what she'd said. It wasn't safe!

"No!" She yelled and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the door. "You can't leave here and be out by yourself! If Optimus and the others find you, they'll probably call you a traitor and kill you and you're in an even worse position to defend yourself now than you were before, so you aren't going anywhere!"

"I see you're doing _such_ a good job of making me," he said dryly and swatted her away as easily as if she were a fly, making her land on her butt on the floor.

She then got to her feet and growled, her eyes glowing red. "You stupid, stupid man!" She yelled and began pounding on his back and chest. "Stop being dumb! I'm not afraid of you, no matter what you do to me!"

Stony-faced, He grabbed both of her hands and put them over her head. "And what is it that you think I'll do to you?" He asked.

"W...well, I don't know," Lily-Eleanor got out. "Loosen your grip on my wrists, would you? It's starting to hurt."

He looked her over, enjoying her squirming in spite of himself. High on that sense of power, he grinned, got in her face, and whispered, "Make me."

"Okay," she said, squirming a little more. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, just the lightest touch of her lips to his. But it shocked him enough that he dropped her and she landed in a heap on the floor with a cry.

He looked down at her, one hand on his mouth. He felt warm and tingly and confused.

"Don't just stand there," Lily-Eleanor told him. "Help me up! It's the least you can do after you dropped me on the floor." She could have gotten up herself but wanted to feel those strong hands on her body again.

"Sorry..." he got out. "But I can't. I need...need to go outside. Very stuffy. Goodbye."

Then he left her struggling to her feet and wondering just what the hell was going on with him, with her, with everything.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, you got a minute?" Tyler asked as the football game Klaus was watching went to commercial. He sat beside his father and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Klaus had on his lap.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Klaus asked.

"Do you know where Mom is?" Tyler questioned after swallowing. "I haven't seen her around all day. It almost feels like she's avoiding me."

"Well, no, she's not," Klaus shook his head. "She has to take care of your sister since Tara's still a baby, you know. I think she's giving her a bath now."

"Do you think she'll give me one later?" Tyler winked.

"Oh, you're so bad," Klaus shook his head. "Don't tell me you have designs on your mother."

"Well, since I'm already apparently going after a baby, you can't say my tastes are normal," Tyler reminded him. "But no, I was just making a joke." He paused. "However, you have to admit that when it comes to that sort of thing, you're practically worse than I am!"

"Point taken," Klaus conceded. "I'm gonna go get a beer, then we'll talk about this business regarding you and a certain baby girl."

"Can I have a beer too?" Tyler asked. "Please?"

"No," Klaus called back. "Not yet!" He came back into the living room a few minutes later and cracked the bottle open. "Now, to continue...tread carefully with this Isabella business. You come on too strong and her father won't like it. Don't mess things up for yourself over a little crush!"

"It's not a little crush!" Tyler protested. "Isabella is mine! And I'll deal with it however I want because no matter how nice I am, Lucifer will hate it in any case." He paused and shrugged. "It doesn't matter what he likes or doesn't like. I paid a visit to another dimension where I met an older Isabella and let me just say, even though it took time, she liked me plenty!" He paused and sighed. "Of course that wasn't real life but hey, I gotta take what I can get, since, as I say, in this reality, I know it won't be much for a while."

Klaus wanted so badly (or maybe not) to know what his son meant when he said he'd met grown up Isabella in another dimension. Was it a dream? Some magic thing? Had he lost his mind? "I don't quite know what to say about that, other than to assume you used your magic to do it and so I can do nothing to help or relate whatsoever?" He questioned.

"Yes, I did use magic," Tyler nodded, looking smug. "That's what I did because I am just that awesome. I figured it out and no one had to teach me a damn thing."

"What do you plan to do about real life where, as you say, she probably won't like you much, no matter how nice things are for you in this magical dimension you've created? I know you won't like to hear this, especially coming from me, when you probably expected me to cheer you on and encourage you, but...if Isabella doesn't want you...maybe it's best to just bow out gracefully if you really love her as much as you say you do."

"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked in shock. "You're damn right that I expected you to be the one to cheer me on. You showed me that you don't always have to take the first answer someone gives you and that sometimes, it takes work and patience, but if you have that, you can be with anyone. I won't accept anything less than that and I know you wouldn't either."

"Yes, but it's not a walk in the park, son," Klaus tried to reason with Tyler. Being the reasonable one was very new to him and he wasn't good at it. "It's frustrating and hurtful and, especially if you really love someone, maddening. Do you know how long it took me to win your mother back even though I genuinely love her with all I have in me?"

"Um, well...she's a woman and you're a good looking guy, so...I guess not long?" Tyler shrugged.

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried," Klaus replied. "It took me _much_ longer than I would have liked to get her to trust me, especially by my standards and considering that we already had been together once and had children. I'll tell you the whole story sometime, but for now I can tell you that it wasn't anything easy or pretty."

Tyler scoffed, idolizing his father a little less now. "You don't have to give me any more details if you don't want to. It's fine. I get the point."

"So..." Klaus tactfully changed the subject. "Aside from this Isabella business, what do you plan to do with your life? Are you going to enroll in school or have someone give you lessons?"

"I don't know yet," Tyler shrugged. "I mean, obviously I want to do _something_ , but I think I'll read and fill my head with knowledge while weighing all my options. That seems like a good idea."

"It does, I agree," Klaus nodded. "And if you need a little bit more guidance, maybe your brother would be willing to give you advice."

"I have a brother?" Tyler asked. "I thought the first time you and Mom married you only had girls?"

"We did," Klaus nodded. "Adrian came from my other marriage to your Aunt Selina. It's complicated; your uncle doesn't like me to talk about that."

"Ah," Tyler nodded. "Okay. But how will I talk to him? I thought he was running around Europe with his girlfriend. I heard you talk about an Adrian that was doing that."

"He was, but he's come back into town," Klaus said. "I thought I'd invite him to come to dinner so you two could meet and talk. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure," Tyler nodded. "Can't wait."

"Good," Klaus grinned. "I guess it's time to think about the menu then."

"Can I help?" Tyler questioned.

Klaus looked him over. "Thank you, but I think I'm all right. How about you shower and change clothes? Nothing too fancy, but...you've got stains and you want to at least look decent and clean, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded and clapped his father on the shoulder. "All right."

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Ellie groaned as Lucifer came into the library, Isabella held tightly against his chest and Nixie trailing along behind them. "Isn't it enough that you've literally handcuffed Isabella to you? Does she really need a guard dog too?"

"Calm down, Eleanor," Lucifer said as he sat down next to Ellie, made sure his and Isabella's handcuffs were in place, and ran his hand over Isabella's back as Nixie settled on his shoes. "Valerie only lent her to me temporarily until Adrian arrives to begin his new job."

"What new job?" Ellie raised an eyebrow and reached out to tousle the spray of dark hair on Isabella's head. "You didn't tell me anything about this! I thought he and Toni were happily traveling around the world! You didn't ruin that for him, did you?"

"Of course not, they've been gone for ages," Lucifer shook his head. "And it was his choice to take up the position as Isabella's bodyguard. I was very clear that he could have said 'No' if he chose to."

"Bodyguard?" Ellie parroted, her jaw dropping. "I told you that I'd let you handle Isabella's security at least until she was grown and then I'd say something if you let this level of insanity go on any longer than that. Getting her a bodyguard is too much! Besides, did you forget that Adrian is Tyler's brother? What if he just brings her over to Klaus' or encourages a relationship?"

Lucifer opened and shut his mouth. He'd forgotten that little fact. He winced and sighed, then shook his head and tried to think of a good response that wouldn't make him look like a hypocrite.

As Ellie waited for him to say something, Isabella reached out one of her little hands and pulled her mother's finger into her mouth, trying to nip it.

"What are you doing, you?" Ellie grinned. "What are you doing?"

"It's that lotion you're wearing," Lucifer grinned at her and took a deep breath. "I think she believes she's eating candy or something." He then tried to gently pull Isabella away. "Don't do that to Mummy, darling," he chided. "It's not nice."

"Oh, it's all right," Ellie smiled. "Let her do it. It doesn't hurt or anything."

"All right," Lucifer replied doubtfully. "If you say so."

As Isabella continued to suck on Ellie's finger, she said, "Can I change things so I can actually hold on to her when you, she and I are in the same room? If she's chained to you, I can't hold her in my lap! There has to be a better way to deal with this."

"Like what?" Lucifer asked. "I thought you said you were going to keep your nose out of this. Like I told you, the handcuffs and the dog are temporary until Adrian gets here." He sighed. "And just what were you thinking? Please tell me."

"I don't want to," Ellie shook her head. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Well, if I can stand you ridiculing my ideas, I think you can take a bit of your own medicine, so come on, Eleanor, out with it!" Lucifer snapped.

"I...I was thinking of maybe calling your mother," Ellie got out, her eyes downcast.

"Why would we do that?" Lucifer asked. "You hate my mother!"

"Yeah, but she's ruthless and dangerous and...maybe this could be one time those traits could be put to positive use!" Ellie exclaimed. "She's always saying she wants a chance to prove herself to us!"

"And the woman who suggested diet plans for the gluttonous has returned," Lucifer sighed deeply. "No, no. We aren't doing that. I'm just going to ignore you and pretend you never suggested what you suggested."

"Okay, it was just an idea and can I remind you that I didn't want to say it in the first place!" Ellie snapped. " _You're_ the one who pushed me to!"

At that, Isabella loosened her grip on her bear so that it tumbled on to her mother's lap, as if she were saying 'Here, have a bear and don't fight anymore.' At least this was how Ellie took it, taking the toy in her lap and kissing Isabella's hair.

"Thank you sweetie, that's very nice of you. Mommy and Daddy will stop fighting now."

That made the baby smile as she reached out for Ellie and Lucifer scooted closer so his daughter could sit on her mother's lap and cuddle.

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about when it comes to Adrian handing Isabella over to Tyler," Lucifer said after a moment of silence.

"Really?" Ellie questioned. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I don't think they'll get along at all, much less well enough to put Isabella in danger," Lucifer replied. "I mean, not that I know much specifically about Tyler, but if I know Adrian, and I do, I would bet that Tyler would have a similar personality and you know that when two powerful personalities like that come together, it makes for more conflict than unity."

"Well, let's hope so," Ellie got out. "I just want her to be safe and for this whole mess to work itself out one way or the other." She paused. "And I just might call Amy and see if she'll help fix things too."

"You really think she'll talk to you after all the trouble with Stevie?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You tell her you want to talk to her about how horrible her son is and she'll hange up on you before you can even get two words out."

"Not if I lie," Ellie pointed out.

"Eleanor, you know I don't like that," Lucifer chided.

"Well, I know, but it's the only way we'll get Amy over here," Ellie told him. "So suck it up, all right?"

* * *

"I have to say," Amy whispered as she made her way into Lucifer's after Ellie opened the door for her, "It was so nice of you to call and say you wanted to talk and end this fight. So sweet of you to admit you were wrong and mean and cruel."

"What?" Ellie cried indignantly. "I will admit no such thing!"

"Do you mind?" Amy hissed. "Be quiet! Tara is _sleeping!_ "

Ellie looked down and saw the red curls poking out one end of the baby carrier and blushed. "Sorry," She whispered. "For Tara, I mean. I'm _not_ apologizing for anything else!"

"Well, if I would have known that, I wouldn't have rushed over here. I would have gotten Tara a sitter first," Amy spat. "This is ridiculous. Is there anywhere I can leave her so that we can have an actual conversation?"

"Yes, Valerie is reading in the library now and I'm sure she'd be willing to keep an eye on your daughter," Ellie assured her.

"Fine," Amy nodded. "Great."

But as they reached the library, they found Valerie on her way out. "Just leave her by the sofa," she told Amy. "I'm gonna make a run to the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

Amy did just that and while the sleeping baby waited for Valerie's return, the library door opened again. Stevie plodded in there, half awake and sluggish, looking for a small bottle of vodka that he'd hidden in a hollowed out book. But then he got distracted by the sight of the baby and the carrier.

"You're one of _his_ , aren't you?" Stevie got out, right in the baby's face as he pulled gently on her hair.

Instead of screaming as she woke, however, she just put a hand on his face and babbled.

"Don't touch me," he muttered and moved her hand. "You touch me and I will end you. I will snap your hand from your wrist and eat your little fingers one by one! If you want any peace at all, you stay away from me!" He shook his finger in her face. "Do you understand?"

She just smiled bigger and continued to make noise, not scared of him one bit. Then she reached out and grabbed the finger that was in her face in a tight grip.

A surprised Stevie tried to pull away, but had no success because she was strong and apparently very determined. "Okay, you can let go now. Do it... _please_?"

But she refused so he picked her up, hoping the movement of her body would loosen her grip. But that didn't work either. However, he liked having a body against his, even if it was just a tiny body. He sat her down on the sofa, gently kissing her hair and stroking her face and then, when she'd been lulled into a sense of security, he pulled his finger out with such force that he thought it was going to break.

This made Tara burst into tears just as Valerie came back to the library. "Oh, my gosh, what did you do to her?" She cried. "You're probably drunk again, aren't you? I hope she's not hurt!"

"Hell, she hurt me worse," Stevie slurred, holding up his hand to his sister. "She hurt my finger. Kiss it and make it better."

"No, you weirdo," Valerie winced, taking Tara back. "Go and sleep it off, would you? Or at the very least, dunk your head in a full sink."

"Where's my vodka bottle?" He asked after giving Tara back to Valerie. "I want my vodka bottle."

"If it's the one you hid in Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, you drank it already," Valerie informed him. "It's not here anymore."

"Damn," Stevie groaned. Then he narrowed his eyes at Tara and told his sister, "You keep her away from me!"

"Oh, I will," Valerie assured him as the baby waved goodbye to him over Valerie's shoulder. "No doubt about that."

* * *

Tyler and Klaus both looked up from their TV and spaghetti sauce respectively as the door slammed and Amy let out a big breath. "I tell you what...it is good to be home and away from Hell's satellite office and its bitch of a gatekeeper, let me tell you. I wish there was a nicer way to describe what I've just been through, but there isn't."

"So not a nice visit with Ellie?" Klaus asked and gave the sauce a stir. "I thought you'd be happier about her wanting to end the fight."

"Here, take your sister, please," Amy told Tyler who did so and began bouncing Tara on his knee.

"Were you good?" He asked her. She smiled and reached for his nose. "I bet you were, because you're _very_ good!"

Amy watched, moved by this scene, before turning to Klaus. "I _was_ happy about it until I discovered it was all a big fib! She didn't want to end the fight. Just yell about what Tyler is doing to Isabella, that it wasn't funny and he should stay away from her."

"I'm not doing anything to her that's _bad_ ," Tyler defended himself. "And because of that, I have nothing to be sorry for, and I'm not giving her up!"

Amy opened her mouth to say something about this, but Klaus shook his head and stuck the sauce spoon in her mouth so she couldn't speak. "I wouldn't go down that road if I were you," he warned and moved some hair out of her eyes. "Best to just let it go."

"But then...but then it's _true_ , what she's saying?" Amy asked, eyes wide with horror once she swallowed. Then she looked at Tyler. "Have you _really_ been sneaking into Isabella's room at night while her parents are unaware? Tyler, that is terrible and wrong! Don't do it anymore! How did you even get in in the first place?"

"Well, um...I uh, told that Bob guy I had to pick something up for you that you'd left behind when you moved in with Dad and he let me in," Tyler blushed. He hadn't expected to actually have to tell her about that.

"You used _me_ as part of your plan to get to Lucifer and Ellie's daughter?" Amy cried, her stomach heaving. "Oh, now I feel sick!"

"Like I say, I've never hurt her and I don't want to. I love her too much to do that," Tyler protested.

"How can you know you love her?" Amy snapped. "How do you know any of this? Who or what is putting these crazy ideas into your head?"

"I have no idea," Tyler shrugged. "It's just how it is."

"Well, that's just dandy," Amy scoffed, wishing passionately that she wasn't breastfeeding at that point so she could have a drink. "That's just perfect." She then shifted her gaze to Klaus. "May I have more sauce, please? That's really good!"

"Of course," Klaus handed her a clean spoon. "Go wild."

"Can I ask a question though?" Tyler wanted to know as he put Tara down on the floor and began tickling her belly. "I wonder why you're so against this when, if Dad hadn't stalked _you_ and worn _you_ down until you finally admitted your feelings for him, Tara and I wouldn't be here. You know that. Can't you just admit it?"

Amy's jaw dropped when he pointed this out and she dropped the spoon, splattering some sauce on her white blouse. "Damn it!" She yelled, picking up the spoon from the floor and waving it in Klaus' face. "See what you did? This is all your fault!"

" _You_ were the one who dropped the spoon and stained your shirt!" Klaus reminded her. "Don't go pinning that on me! I'm just making you dinner."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" Amy muttered, her eyes locked on his.

Just then the doorbell rang. "What a relief!" Klaus got out. "Our guest is here!" He eyed Amy. "Now I'd run along and change your shirt if I were you. I know you like to be presentable when we have company."

"I don't have to run along," Amy remarked and zapped herself into a clean red blouse. "There. See? Now, who's our guest that I didn't know about until now?"

But it didn't take long for her to get her answer, as Adrian's familiar frame was clearly visible when Tyler opened the door for him. He wasn't dressed particularly neatly: He wore dark denim jeans ripped at the knees, old sneakers, and a rock band t-shirt under a black leather jacket. "Hi everyone," he said with a smile. "I hope I'm not late." He produced a bag. "I didn't know if we were having dessert so I stopped for a cheesecake along the way."

"Your mother would be proud," Klaus grinned and took it so he could put it in the refrigerator. "Thank you."

"This is such nice a surprise!" Amy exclaimed as she gently pulled him inside and they hugged after he hugged his father. "I didn't even know that you were in town, much less that you were coming here tonight."

"Well...I am," Adrian grinned. "I hope it's not an inconvenience. Also..." They all looked down as a fluffy little while dog came around him and scampered into the house. "Dad told me I could bring Rusty. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, sure!" Amy smiled and patted him. "Rusty is such a good boy!"

After Amy was done petting him, Rusty trotted over to Tara and began sniffing her, which made her giggle.

"Hey you," Tyler remonstrated. "Don't do that! Go away!"

"Don't worry, he's very gentle," Adrian assured his brother. "Rusty wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Adrian, that is your sister, Tara, and your brother, Tyler," Klaus told him. "Tyler, this is Adrian."

"Hi, honey," Adrian said, trying to take Tara out of Tyler's grip. It took a few tries because he wouldn't let her go. "Aren't you nice?"

"Yeah okay, you saw her, give her back," Tyler said. "You'll probably let your dog bite her and drool all over her."

"Be nice," Klaus remonstrated. "Shake hands."

"It's nice to meet you, I suppose," Tyler said and held out his hand.

"I wish I could say the same," Adrian replied, his eyes going yellow. "But I'm not really interested in making friends with a monster who's stalking an innocent baby like Isabella. And you have the _gall_ to think I'm gonna let something bad happen to Tara? Talk about not being self aware!"

Tyler growled. "Let go of her!" He yelled. "Give her back!"

Tara let out a cry of unhappiness as she was pulled back and forth between her two brothers, which convinced Amy to step between them. "Okay, enough!" She got out. "I don't know just what the two of you are trying to prove...whether it's some alpha male thing or what, but don't hurt Tara to do it."

"I'm the alpha male!" Both Tyler and Adrian said at the same time then frowned at each other. "No you're not," they said at the same time again. "I am! _Dad_!" The last word was said in a whiny tone, as they both hoped Klaus would settle the argument. And he did.

"No, I think the answer is that I am," Klaus replied and then shook his head. "So young, so naive. And don't try and steal my line if you can't live up to it. Now how about we all sit down and eat, all right?"

"Fine," Adrian said, still glaring at Tyler. "But I'm not sitting next to _him!"_

"Oh, you won't," Klaus replied. "In fact, I think I'll sit next to Tyler and Adrian, you sit next to Amy."

"What a great plan!" Amy said with a forced smile.

Adrian was okay with this arrangement because it meant that he got to sit by Tara. He didn't know why he liked her so much. He'd never even been much of a 'dad' type. But now it seemed like it was all welling up at once.

They ate in tense silence, waiting for the next flare up, which happened when there was only one breadstick left in the basket.

"Give me it!" Tyler yelled at Adrian. "You've had three already. I counted!"

"Ever hear of 'you snooze, you loose'?" Adrian questioned and took a giant bite out of the breadstick.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled.

"You want the breadstick?" Adrian asked. "Go ahead and have it!" He then whacked Tyler over the head with it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Amy yelled. "Can we just stop? Please? Tyler, go to your room!"

"But I haven't finished eating yet!" Tyler complained. "And he was the one who was starting stuff with _me_! Didn't you see?"

"You yelled at him about taking the last bread stick," Amy told him. "When you could have asked nicely and said words like 'please' and 'thank you'." She gave Adrian an appealing look. "Just for the sake of family harmony, can Tyler have half the breadstick, please?"

"Oh, all right," Adrian rolled his eyes, tore the breadstick apart, and gave Tyler the bit that didn't have his bite marks on it. "But I hope he chokes."

"There," Amy got out, sat down, and put the napkin in her lap again. "Now it's all settled." She eyed Tyler. "But any more unpleasantness out of you and you're going to your room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll behave," Tyler nodded.

"Good," Amy smiled. "Thank you." And then turned to stop Tara, who was amusing herself by throwing meatballs to a very enthusiastic Rusty who had parked himself next to her high chair.

"It's all right, he can have those," Adrian assured her. "I give him meatballs all the time."

"Well, all right," Amy nodded. "I just don't want him having anything that will make him sick."

"He's tough, he'll be fine," Adrian promised her. "I swear."

Finally, the spaghetti was done and Amy stood up. "Okay, who wants cheesecake?"

"I'll get it," Adrian said. "You sit." He eyed his father. "And do you want me to grab wine too?"

"Sure," Klaus nodded. "That would be nice. Pick what you think would be best."

And mercifully, dessert was calmer than dinner as everyone stuffed themselves with cheesecake, coffee, and wine, their mouths so full that they couldn't utter a word.


	50. Everyone For Themselves

"Daddy, ouchy!" Kayla let out a cry as Elijah finished fastening the handcuff around her little wrist. "No!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Elijah told her and kissed her hair. "But this is to keep you safe."

"No!" Kayla pouted. "Mommy!"

"Oh, all right," Elijah sighed and picked her up off the bed. "I could use a sandwich anyway. Let's go to the kitchen."

So they walked to the kitchen with measured pace, although Kayla fell a few times with a shriek as Elijah's much longer strides became too much for her. As they entered the kitchen and Elijah began to make his sandwich, Selina, who was reading a magazine and eating some sliced apples, looked up.

"What in the hell?" She got out, eyes wide.

"You mean the handcuffs," Elijah got out, then took a bite of sandwich and swallowed. "Lucifer and I talked it over and we think this the best way to protect our daughters. Smart, isn't it?"

"Mama, it's _ouchy!"_ Kayla protested.

"Smart?" Selina's eye twitched. "Handcuffs on a toddler? She clearly hates it and is in pain. Have you lost your mind? I would guess it was from the fall you took in here when everyone walked in on us having sex, but that was too long ago. Apparently you're just insane." She let out a big sigh and shook her head without looking her husband in the eye. "Handcuffs on a toddler. I can't believe this!"

"Please don't argue with me about this," Elijah told her firmly, putting a hand under her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "This is for her own good. It'll keep her safe, I promise."

"I hope you stop this whole mess when she's more grown up," Selina told him. "Otherwise she might turn into me. Do you remember how I was with _my_ mother when she tried to hold on to me too tight?"

Elijah tried to cuddle Kayla who was visibly doing her best to get away while reaching for her mother. "It won't be like that," he said confidently. "Kayla is much more amenable to things than you were."

Selina's mouth twisted. "Yeah, uh-huh," she nodded. "Sure, whatever."

"You don't believe me?" Elijah asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't," Selina shook her head. "Can't there be some other way to deal with this?"

"Not that I can see now that the aliens know about Kayla and have shown they have no qualms about hurting her." Elijah shook his head. "No, this is how it has to be."

"I don't believe that," Selina disagreed. "You know I care as much about Kayla as a mother could, but if you and I are so worn out from worry and sniping at each other about how to handle things, how effective can we be as guardians? Every once in a while, we need to focus on us too."

"You know we can't go on any long trips now," Elijah reminded her. "Not unless Kayla comes too and of course that wouldn't work. Not to mention the fact that due to Scott and Sophia's fighting, we're watching Ricky as well and that's a lot of work!"

"I'm not asking for anything like an elaborate month long tour of the Continent," Selina told him. "Just like, dinner at a restaurant once a week for a couple of hours. Do you think you can swing that?"

"It's not an entirely unreasonable request," Elijah conceded. "But who would watch her? Who do we know that is responsible enough?"

"Adrian could do it," Selina suggested. "He does security at Lucifer's house, remember. And I really would like him and Kayla to bond with each other."

Elijah hesitated. He loved his nephew but Adrian had a lot of his father in him, which made him wonder just how effective of a guardian he would be.

"What?" Selina asked. "What's the matter? Go ahead and tell me! Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Well, you know that Adrian has never really liked small children," Elijah reminded her. "What if he ignores her or allows her to be harmed? Not out of menace, perhaps, but inattention."

"Or he could _not_ do that," Selina said, standing on her tiptoes and putting her hands on her hips. "He could be a wonderful, loving, protective brother! You'll never know until you try. And I know that even if I say someone else's name, you're still gonna find some reason why they can't watch Kayla, made up or not. So I'm just gonna put my foot down and say that I am going to bring Kayla to Adrian's this Friday night and you and I are going to have a nice dinner. 'Kay?"

Elijah stared. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. No matter how often it happened, it still surprised him when Selina defied him so openly. He had to admit that a part of him liked that she was kind of so desperate for love that she didn't fight him too much or too often. Then incidents like this happened.

"Do you not want to go?" Selina questioned.

"Well, I mean you're making the prospect seem _so_ appealing," Elijah got out dryly. "Why ever would I want to refuse you?"

"Regardless of how I'm saying it, do you get what I'm wanting?" Selina asked. "I love you and I want to spend time with you. I don't think we should ignore our children, especially in times of trouble like this, but if we forget why we love each other so much...what we mean to each other, why we got married...there's really no hope for us, is there? And I don't want to have to divorce you again."

Elijah scoffed. "I can't believe you would divorce me for wanting to protect our child!" He cried in amazement.

"That's just it, I don't _want_ to divorce you!" Selina cried out. "You told me the day we got married that any time I had a problem to discuss with you, the door would always be open and I could talk to you about instead of running away because I was worried you would cast me aside for expressing myself. Well now I have a problem and if the door is open, I want to walk through it and talk to you! I know I messed up with Kayla and the robots but that doesn't mean that I should be left out of protecting her. She's my daughter too and I wish you would trust me to learn from my mistakes and see that what happened has given me more motivation to help you make sure Kayla is safe. I mean it. I won't put her in harm's way again."

They stood in silence, trying to stare each other down until Elijah conceded. "You know, you're right," he said. "And I'm proud of you. Now that we have that settled, I think we've earned dinner, don't you think?"

A slow smile spread over Selina's face and she gently hugged both him and Kayla. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I feel like Italian. I'll go make the reservations right now!"

* * *

Sophia was having trouble sleeping. Her open suitcase was visible in the dark, menacing as it waited to be filled with her things.

"I'm doing the right thing," she told herself. "Ricky is supernatural and I'm not. He'll be better being raised by people who share the same abilities he does. They'll be more help than I will."

She tossed and turned and then, with a groan, threw her pillow against the door and made her way to the nursery where Ricky was being kept. Even in the dark, she could make out his big blue eyes. As usual, he was fussing.

"You're having trouble sleeping too?" She asked, reaching down and putting a hand on his belly before gently picking him up and holding him against her body. "I am, and it's terrible. So I'm gonna try a little something. I have something I need to say and I hope, some day, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me: Mommy is leaving you. Not because I don't love you. I do, with everything I have in me. But you...you're special in a way Mommy isn't and it'll be better for you to be raised by Daddy and Grandma and Grandpa. I'm doing this for you because I think it will be best. I know you didn't mean to kill me. I don't blame you for that. You're the best gift I've ever been given and one I don't know if I deserve. I know you'll make me proud and be the best boy and man you can be." She gave a small laugh as he began to tug at her long hair, before taking his little hand in hers and kissing it. "I love you, Ricky. I always will." She started lowering him into his crib again, but then her heart twisted as he gave her a smile and a giggle, holding onto her finger tight. "Damn it," she whispered and held him close again. "Why do you have to get all cuddly now? Why did I even come in here?"

Full of guilt, she took him to the rocking chair, rocking back and forth and back and forth until they both fell asleep in his bedroom.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look at this!" Sophia heard Scott's voice in her ears and her eyes popped on.

"What do you want?" She groaned. "Go away. I was just leaving. Saying my last goodbyes and all. No need to make a big deal about it." She gave her sleeping son one last kiss and set him down gently in his crib before turning on her heel and striding out of the room while an indignant Scott followed, whispering angrily, his voice rising when they reached her room and she began, finally, to throw clothes in her suitcases.

"I can't believe that you're leaving!" He raged. "It's like you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"Yeah, that's right," Sophia nodded. "I didn't want to say it to Ricky's face, but...I can't say I care about him."

"And yet you guilted me into keeping a kid I wanted to give up because I knew I wasn't ready to handle him on my own?" Scott's eyes widened. "I don't believe this. If I'd known you were just gonna turn around and leave, I would have fought harder to make sure he went to a nice and loving family. Instead, you lied and strung me along and now I'm stuck with the brat!"

Though her statement about Ricky had just been a bit of bluster (because of course she loved him dearly after all), Scott's words hit her hard and she stood there in silence for several minutes before finally getting out, "I don't know what more to say besides 'it's better this way'."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, you manipulative bitch!" Scott yelled. "I have to hand it to you; you're sneakier than I thought the average cowardly human could be. I can't believe I was so blind before that I didn't see it. I thought you were someone worth having a life with, but you're weak and stupid and pathetic just like all humans are. Go back to your boring human life, and I hope you piss off a horse so much that it tramples you until you die!"

"Well, that's real friendly, you...you...heartless son of a..." But Sophia couldn't finish that insult because she remembered that she liked his mother. "...you absolute jackass!" She finished with more conviction. "I'm glad that I'm leaving. And you can go back to wasting your life with Cookie and Candy."

"Oh, I think I will," Scott told her. "And it'll be real nice, too, especially once I put Ricky somewhere else and don't have to think about him anymore!"

"You know your parents won't let you get away with that," Sophia reminded him. "They'll stop you."

"Why does that matter?" Scott wanted to know and threw a couple of balled of socks at her, aiming for her head. "I thought you didn't give a damn about him."

"I...I don't," Sophia shook her head and tried to stay tough. "He's just a sad reminder of the worst mistake I ever made in my life!"

"It's nice to know we finally agree on something!" Scott remarked. He filled up the rest of her suitcases with great speed. "There. You're all packed. Now you can get the hell out and never come back."

Sophia struggled to pick up her bags while muttering, "Never would be too soon for me! I can't wait to get out of here!" And tried to ignore his very obvious snickering when she ended up having to awkwardly drag her bags out of the house because there was no better way to balance them all to get them out to her car.

As she drove away, she saw him giving her a smug wave from driveway, and, gritting her teeth, put the car in reverse and drove until she heard a scream.

Smirking, she got out of the car to see the damage and growled when she saw him writing on the ground in an exaggerated fashion.

"Oh, it hurt so much!" he yelled, flailing about dramatically even though there didn't seem to be a mark on him. "A psycho hit me with her car. Oh, I'm going to _die_!"

"Get up," Sophia scoffed.

"I can't believe you tried to hit me and actually thought you would succeed," he shook his head and got to his feet very deftly. "Thanks for that. I needed a laugh after all this."

"Screw you," Sophia got out and gave him the finger before striding back to her car.

"You wish!" He yelled as she started up her engine and drove away.

* * *

"Okay," Adrian did his best not to huff and puff and show how tired playing with Kayla had made him. She was a very energetic little thing. "I'm tired now. Why don't we take a nap?"

"No nap!" Kayla yelled, "More play!" She started to run for the back door again but he grabbed her.

"No, please take a nap. Please?"

She nodded and let him carry her to a spare bedroom and shut the door before getting himself a beer. "Thank goodness," he whispered and sat down hard on the sofa, chugging his beer and then going to get another bottle out of the fridge just as a knock on the front door sounded.

"Coming!" He called. He opened the door and found his friend Kai on his doorstep, covered in blood. "Hey, buddy," he greeted him and pulled him into the house. "Shower?"

"Yes, please, if it's not too much to ask a friend," Kai nodded. "And please, don't ask any questions."

Adrian shrugged. "This isn't strange, so I won't," he assured him. "What's a friend for?" He knew exactly why Kai was acting this way: Vicky. He was still struggling with her death and it didn't seem like the right time to ask questions. "Bathroom's right where it used to be and I just washed a load of towels so they're extra fluffy."

"Thanks, man," Kai grinned, his teeth white against the blood that covered his face. "I owe you one."

While Kai showered, Adrian set out a beer and a snack for him. "I'm turning into my mother," he whispered to himself and shook his head. Not necessarily a bad thing, but unexpected. When his friend came out, clean and dressed, he handed him his snack. "I...I know you probably will think what I'm about to say is weird and if you want me to leave well enough alone, I will because I know in my gut that there's nothing I can say or do that will make life without Vicky truly better for you, but...I'm worried about you. Killing is not a healthy coping mechanism. And does it really make you feel better?"

"It isn't just about feeling better," Kai told him. "I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for her. I have to avenge Vicky by killing all the robot bastards who murdered her!"

"And that's an admirable sentiment, but I'm sure she wouldn't like you committing murder for her sake," Adrian told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me honestly; do you think she would?"

Kai looked at him in shock. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my friend? If I tell you that I'll stop killing people, will you give me another beer and not talk like that ever again?"

"Oh, all right," Adrian sighed. "I was only trying to help.

As Kai and Adrian drank their beers, the bedroom door opened. Adrian froze, his eyes wide. "Uh-oh!"

"What's wrong?" Kai asked with a wink. "Do you have a girl in your bed? Am I interrupting a date? Don't worry, I won't steal her from you, even though lots of women like me."

"Oh, I'm not sure it's gonna be like that with this one," Adrian grinned a little. "You won't like her. She's a bit much for you, I think."

"And what's that supposed to mean, man?" Kai got out. "I can handle _any_ woman!"

Just then, a scarily familiar toddler ran into the living room, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. She ran toward him as Kai went pale and swayed. "Kai!" She yelled, her eyes lighting up. Her wrapping her small body around his legs was the only thing stopping him from falling over.

"I see you're not sleepy anymore, Kayla," Adrian laughed. "Kai, this is my sister, Kayla. Isn't she cute?"

"We've met and not she is _not_ cute!" He began shaking his leg to get her off but she refused to move and looked like she was having the time of her life.

"She seems to like you," Adrian remarked.

"Pretty Kai!" Kayla got out and clutched him tighter.

"I really hate this," Kai muttered, eyes on Adrian. "Would you move her? Please?"

When Adrian did nothing but keep laughing, Kai finally stopped shaking his leg and leaned forward, grabbing Kayla with some force by her little arm. "Listen you, if you want to see three...or however old you are on your next birthday, you'll leave me be. Do you understand?"

Kayla just smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him on the nose.

"Awwww!" Adrian got out. "She's a lover not a fighter! Seems like your 'no children' response isn't very effective."

"Not with her anyway," Kai shuddered. "Who knew crazy people could be this small?" He shook his head. "I don't know why I saved her. I should have just left her in the trash can."

"I was about to ask how you two met, but...what was my sister doing in a trash can?" Adrian questioned, knowing that his mother would never allow something like that to happen.

Kai heaved a deep sigh. "Your sister was taken by the robots while your mother was busy doing something else, put in a trash can in an alleyway, and I just happened to be nearby and got her out."

"I wish you were making it up but I don't know why you would say something like that if it wasn't true," Adrian got out and shook his head. "Wow."

"Believe me, I wish it was made up too," Kai assured him, still looking at Kayla with distaste. "I would have been much happier that way. And free of unwanted admirers!" He then let out a cry and pushed Kayla off his lap as, while she gave him little kisses on his cheek, she also licked him. "Ewww, gross!" He cried and rubbed saliva off his cheek. "Okay, that's it! That's enough! Remove her or you and I are not friends anymore!"

"Okay, okay," Adrian said, deciding Kayla had put his friend through enough. "Give her to me and I'll go put her in the other room with the toys she brought."

"Yeah, you do that," Kai hissed. "And make sure you lock the damn door this time!"

Unsurprisingly, Kayla didn't submit easily to being taken away from Kai, and when Adrian finally had her in his grip, he had to stop her from squirming away several times as his sister let out cries loud enough to shatter his eardrums.

"No!" She cried, tears in her eyes, her little hands reaching out desperately. "Kai!"

"Don't you find this flattering?" Adrian asked him dryly.

"Maybe if she were at least twenty years older, I would, but not now," Kai shuddered.

It was a lot like caging a lion, but Adrian finally returned, panting, bruised, and even bleeding a little. "There, she's been contained. Happy?"

"Yes," Kai nodded. "Thank you. Hopefully no one else in your family will disturb us!"

Adrian nodded and went to order a pizza, and soon after, as they waited, the doorbell rang. He grabbed the money and opened the door.

"Oh, how nice!" Tyler exclaimed and grabbed the money out of his brother's fist. "I didn't know I would be paid to come visit!"

"That's not for you!" Adrian snapped and held out his hand. "It's for pizza. Give it back."

"Do I get to have some?" Tyler asked, counting the bills. "I won't give this back unless I can have some."

"Fine, whatever," Adrian agreed impatiently. "Give me back my money, damn it!"

"Who was it at the door?" Kai called. "And do they have pizza?"

"No, it's just...just my brother," Adrian got out.

"Well, in spite of that very warm welcome, I won't be here very long," Tyler replied. "I just wanted to say that you better lay off sticking your nose where it doesn't belong regarding Isabella. And that includes saying stuff to our father!"

Adrian scoffed. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? I will do whatever I see fit regarding Isabella and if you don't like it then..."

"Then what?" Tyler asked, his eyes twinkling. "What can you do against me, Adrian?"

Adrian let out a growl and shoved his brother down the steps, and the noise brought Kai to the front door.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Did I hear you say there's no pizza?" He then noticed Tyler. "Are you sure that's not the pizza delivery guy?"

"No, the pizza delivery guy is wanted," Adrian pointed. " _That_ is not."

"Oh, my gosh!" Tyler cried when he saw Kai. "You're Kai Parker, aren't you?" He asked, getting into the house at last.

"Yeah..." Kai got out. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Tyler and I've heard so much about you!" Tyler got out and grabbed Kai's hand. "Everything you've done, your whole life, it's all so amazing!"

"Well, thank you," Kai blushed a little. "It's nice to be appreciated. You want a beer?"

"No, don't offer him beer!" Adrian cried. "And I thought you didn't like that sort of admiration!"

"From an annoyingly persistent toddler, no I don't," Kai agreed. "But Tyler here is different. And if he's your brother, I don't know why I shouldn't be allowed to offer him beer."

Adrian groaned, really wanting to go get Kayla just to be annoying. But he didn't. "Fine, but I'll have you know that he wants to steal all your pizza," he warned.

"That's fine," Kai said as they all sat down in the living room. "I can share."

"Since when?" Adrian asked. "You can't share food at all!"

Then the doorbell rang again and Tyler sprang up. "I'll get it!" He yelled. "I know the tip is in there because I counted."

"Fine but you actually have to use the money for the pizza!" Adrian called. "Don't be a greedy jerk and just stick it in your pocket."

"Here we go," Tyler announced, returning with the pizza boxes not long after. "And I _did_ give the man his money, I'll have you know. I'm no monster."

"Good," Adrian told him. "That's how it should be."

They ate for a bit before a certain someone sneaked back into the room. "I thought you locked the door!" Kai cried, picking up a pillow to use as a barrier between himself and Kayla. "She's back!"

But to his surprise, she didn't go to him, but cuddled up to Tyler instead, grinning broadly as he let her onto his lap and gave her a hug, and all the while, she kept her eyes on Kai, as if to say 'Look at this; are you jealous'?

"Stop looking at me!" Kai yelled. "Stop it right now!"

Kayla grinned and hopped off Tyler's lap, snatching the pizza out of Kai's hand and eating it herself as Kai howled in protest.

"Wow," Adrian chuckled. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, am I right?"

Kayla's face was now covered in pizza sauce as she sauntered up to Kai, gave him one more kiss, and then, with a wave, sauntered back to her room, full of the spirit of a scorned older woman who had just had her revenge. It probably wouldn't last, but at least she was gone for now, Kai thought, filled with relief as Adrian handed him a napkin and he wiped off his face.

* * *

"That...that shirt's a little tight," Katherine muttered in her sleep. "Let me help you peel it off, handsome stranger, and then we'll do your pants...or undo them, i guess," she chuckled, grabbing a fistful of silk sheet and rubbing against her skin. "Good, you're so good..."

Suddenly she felt ice cold water hit her body and her eyes popped open as she let out a shriek. A frowning Optimus was staring back at her. "Wait, what?" She asked. "You don't usually look at me like that. Why aren't you naked anymore?"

"Silence!" Optimus cried. "Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes. If you're not dressed by then, I'll take you out of here, clothed or not."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Katherine asked as she tried to stop shivering while reaching for her bathrobe. "How is that a way to thank someone for giving you food and shelter?"

He slapped her. "It displeases me but is not a surprise that you're still as stupid as you were when we first met. We need to go to the mothership."

"Damn it, I brought a crazy person into my house," Katherine groaned and tied her bathrobe. Then she peered at him. "All right, what drugs are you on? Probably a lot if you think you live in a space ship. Do you see little green men with lots of eyes?" She was seriously regretting having sex dreams about this man.

"Oh, you couldn't be more of a fool if you tried," Optimus shook his head. "The fact that you're attractive makes up for it. But just barely."

"I would be stupid if I agreed to come with you," Katherine told him firmly. "And I'm not, so I won't. The only person leaving this house is you and you will do it right now!"

She then let out a cry of pain as Optinus grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard, grabbing up as many clothes as he could with his free hand. "You will put your clothes on now and you will come with me," he whispered in her ear. "We're leaving in five minutes. I will not leave here alone because now that you've seen this new form of mine, I can't afford you telling everyone."

"What?" Katherine yelled. "Are you nuts? Who are you? Damn it!"

"You know me, Katherine," Optimus drawled. "We've met before, although I looked a bit different. Does the name Optimus ring any bells in that pretty but useless head of yours?"

"No," Katherine gasped and backed away. "It can't be true. You're lying! Optimus is a stupid ugly robot, and you're...you're..."

"You find me attractive," Optimus got out, advancing on her. "That's so easy to see. You do a terrible job of hiding it. It _is_ very true that I am who I say." He backed her up against the wall, a hand running down her cheek. "And now, since, as you pointed out, you offered me food and shelter, I'll spare your life and even...return the favor, in a sense. You will come with me to my mothership.

"What...what if I don't want to?" Katherine questioned, thinking she could still keep some control over the situation, but then she saw black as Optimus hit her hard over the head.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to," he said and put her over his shoulder. "But it would have been so much nicer if you'd come willingly."

* * *

"So tell me again what happened?" Lucifer urged as he and Elijah made their way to a bar. They would have had a drink at the club but then they might have been found out. "Kayla met Kai?"

"Oh, yes," Elijah nodded and then sat down ont the bar stool, then picked up Kayla, sitting her on his lap. After lots of crying and whining, he'd decided that if he was taking his daughter out in public, a baby leash would be the best way to keep her near him compared to the handcuffs if he didn't want to create suspicion and make people think he was a terrible parent. "And apparently he made a real impression. She can't stop saying his name."

This was true. Kayla immediately began singing "Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai..." And that caught the bartender's attention. As he opened his mouth, undoubtedly to say there shouldn't be kids in the bar, Elijah caught his eye. "She's fine," he said. "She won't cause any trouble. We're staying here and you will make my friend and I drinks. Two whiskeys on the rocks."

"Can you make that a double for me, please?" Lucifer implored.

"All right, did you hear that?" Elijah asked the man, whose eyes were still locked on his. "A double whiskey for my friend and a single for me. And if you have any sort of juice, that would be marvelous."

They soon got their drinks and Lucifer chuckled to himself. "I know I can do a similar thing but it just tickles me to watch you and Eleanor do it. Quite impressive really."

"Juice!" Isabella exclaimed and tried to reach for Lucifer's glass while she ignored her own.

"No, no, darling, this isn't juice," Lucifer told her. "It's a drink for daddies and mummies and not nice little babies like you."

Isabella pouted. Her lip started to quiver.

"Don't you make her cry because if she does, Kayla probably will!" Elijah whispered. "And that will be more trouble than it's worth. Not something I want to explain."

"Oh, you are _so_ unlucky," Lucifer grinned. "Eleanor is easy to deal with that way."

"Sure, but I'm not," said a voice, making Lucifer pause. "Why is my granddaughter here with you at a bar?"

He turned and found himself face to face with his father in law. "Hello, Sean," he said. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Would you just stop it with the whole snake-oil salesman routine and answer the question?" Sean snapped as he ruffled Isabella's hair. "I'm sure something is up because Ellie wouldn't allow this."

"It's...in a way she would," Lucifer excused himself. "I'm sure Eleanor has told you that Isabella is being stalked by a lunatic and I'm just...this is a protective measure."

"Taking her to a bar?" Junior exclaimed. "In what possible universe would..."

"Here you are," a voice interrupted and then Lucifer looked on with interest as Josh appeared at Junior's shoulder. "I got you the second gin and tonic you wanted. What are you over here for?"

"I think the more interesting question is what are you two doing here?" Lucifer grinned widely.

"Oh, damn," Josh returned. "I...um..." He looked at Junior with desperation and whispered, "Don't just stand there, get me out of this!"

"Don't panic, you moron," Junior returned. "We're not in the wrong here."

"Eleanor will be very interested to know that her daddies have become friends," Lucifer grinned. "I'll tell her the second I get home. And there's no need to be embarrassed. You know I won't judge. Sarah probably won't mind hearing either!"

"You say one word of this and we'll tell her that you took Isabella to a bar!" Junior countered. "And regardless of if you call it 'protection' or not, I'm sure your wife will take issue with that."

"Oh all right fine," Lucifer huffed. Cause as much as he hated to admit it, they were right about that, despite what he'd said earlier. Eleanor might really take issue with this if she heard about it. "I won't say a word if you won't, you monsters!"

"Good," Junior nodded. "Then we're in agreement. No one saw anything. Nothing happened here."

"Right," Lucifer nodded and gave a salute. "Exactly. Have a nice day, gentlemen."

"Yeah," Junior agreed and turned to follow Josh to their table. "You too."


	51. Just One Night

One night, a loud ringing awoke Adrian from what had previously been a very deep sleep.

"Shit," he growled. "Who bugs a person at this time of night? Who?" He let it ring and ring, hoping it would stop, and then when it finally did, he picked it up, looking at the number to see who he should be mad at.

"Toni," he whispered. They'd parted in Rome after Lucifer had made his job offer, neither too sad to see the other go. She'd been much more interested in the museums than he had and he supposed she'd picked up on it. He hadn't heard from her since then but he assumed that she'd call when she got back.

He retrieved the message she'd left him and began listening.

"Adrian, I know this is terrible timing. You're probably asleep but I want to say this before I chicken out so I have to do it now; I think we should break up. This trip proved it. You were very sweet to pretend to enjoy all the museums and stuff for my sake, but...you wanted to be home, I could tell. And when the job offer came, you tried to hide it. I knew you were ecstatic though.

"This trip reminded me how much I miss seeing the world. Getting up and going wherever the wind takes me. I hated it before because I was all alone but now I know where my sister is, and I hope you and I can still be friends. I wish you the best of luck with your life and hope you find someone truly deserving of the wonderful man (and animal) that you and Rusty are. Goodbye, Adrian. And if this has hurt you, I'm sorry."

He froze and clutched the phone to his chest. He tried to hold them in, but tears ran down his cheeks. And for the first time in too many years, he truly wished that his mother were right there to hug him.

He lay awake in bed, his pillow clutched to his chest, until he realized that he probably wouldn't be sleeping again tonight so there was no point to trying. He put his pillow down, grabbed his phone, and took it to the kitchen. As he grabbed himself a beer and cracked it open, he kept his eyes on the phone, hoping that Toni would call back and apologize for making such a horrible joke, but when it didn't happen after two beers, he had to face facts that it probably never would. He got up from his chair at the kitchen table with a groan, and went into the living room, staring at the early morning infomercials on TV with unseeing eyes as he mused that it had happened again. He was alone. Maybe it was always meant to be that way. Maybe there was just something about him that made it impossible for him to be loved by anyone other than Rusty and he should just embrace his destiny.

As Rusty scampered into the living room from his favorite sleeping spot in the kitchen, he let Adrian pick him up and stroke him absentmindedly until both their eyes closed and they fell asleep in the big leather easy chair.

* * *

"Lookie, Mama!" Kayla yelled as Adrian's truck drove up and parked in the ranch's driveway. "Adean!" She had been playing with some toys in the front yard under the watchful eye of her mother, but got up and broke into a sprint at the sight of the truck as Selina followed behind with a more measured pace.

"Hi," Kayla grinned up at her brother as she wrapped herself around his legs like she'd done with Kai.

After he acknowledged her greeting and she stood up, she grabbed one of his hands and tried to pull him into the house. "Come on, there's pie!" She said.

"Well, how could I turn that down?" Adrian grinned and gave his mother a look of reassurance as she winced at her daughter's bossy attitude.

When they were all in the kitchen with plates of lemon meringue pie, Selina said, "You want a beer?"

"No, I don't think I should, but thanks," Adrian replied. "You...you wouldn't happen to have tea, would you?"

"Oh, definitely," Selina nodded and warmed up some water before putting a box of tea bags on the table. "But is something wrong? You never turn down beer!"

"Yeah, but...I could be going to a bad emotional place now and I don't want to make it worse by drinking," Adrian shook his head. "I think we all know how _that_ will turn out."

"Just a minute," Kayla got out, going to grab her favorite horse stuffed animal to give to him. "Here. You be happy."

"Thank you, Kayla," Adrian told her and ruffled her hair. "It's a good start."

Selina looked between her son and her daughter and then locked eyes with Kayla. "Honey, Mama needs to talk to Adrian alone, okay? Would you mind taking your pie into Daddy's office and hanging out with him for a little while?" She sensed that Adrian had something very important and emotionally charged to say and wanted him to be able to say it in private.

"Okay," Kayla heaved a big sigh, then grabbed her pie and toddled off in search of her father.

"All right, now that's just you and me...you can tell me what's wrong if you'd like to," Selina told him and took his hand. "Are you okay?" His face looked puffy. Had he been crying?

"Oh, it's..." he sniffed. "It's nothing really. Toni broke things off with me last night, but...I'm okay. Things end, right?" He shrugged and tried to smile.

Selina gave him a hug. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! But...but maybe it's for the best. You and she...you've kind of been growing apart, having you?"

"Yes, but the point of the trip was to make that _better!"_ Adrian burst out. "You know what? I give up. Maybe I'll just take Rusty and go live in a cave like a hermit. What's the point of having any sort of relationships when they all end? Maybe I'm just meant to be alone forever!"

Selina shook her head and kissed her son's cheek. "It's gonna be okay," she told him. "I know it seems hard now, but...remember that you have forever. Maybe the woman meant for you...isn't born yet or is still growing up. I know it's hard to be patient and have hope when you're lonely and sad, but...you're not doomed and you won't be alone forever. I know it in my guts!" Then the teapot whistled and Selina gave him a cup of apple cinnamon tea, which he drank slowly before he put the cup down and sighed.

"Thanks for the pep talk, but...I think it's better if I'm alone. I don't want to hurt like this anymore. It was good of you to try and help me though. You're a good mom."

"We're here!" Kayla announced as she and Elijah entered the kitchen. Elijah and his nephew gave each other a nod and a brief 'Hello' before Kayla asked to be released from her father's grip and then scurried over to Adrian's lap.

This made Elijah's gaze darken. "Don't get too attached to her," he told Adrian. "Don't think I don't know how good of friends you and Kai are. If you want to have any sort of relationship with my daughter, that will have to stop."

"Excuse me?" Adrian showed his teeth. "I'll be friends with whomever I want and if you don't like it you can shove the attitude up your ass!"

This made Elijah look as if someone had made him swallow a live frog. Then he sobered up. "All right, if that's your choice...you will not be allowed to see Kayla anymore. You won't cross the threshold of this house until you make the right choice."

At this pronouncement, the other three all glowered at Elijah. Kayla hopped off Adrian's lap and actually gave Elijah's shin as hard a kick as she could muster before she said "I don't like you, Daddy!" and ran off.

"Well, I think someone deserved that," Selina said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "You know what? I let you deal with this whole security paranoia that you have cause I thought, 'Okay, if it will help him feel better than whatever. It's not like he's hurting anyone. I can stay out of it.' But you _cannot_ stop Adrian from visiting this house or from seeing Kayla when they clearly love each other and get along very well. She's my daughter just as much as yours and I will _not_ let you dictate who can and cannot come here if there's no good reason for it!"

Adrian looked back and forth between the two feuders as his mother rose to her feet. Anyone who knew her knew that if she was actually willing to put her foot down like this, she had to be pretty angry. He gulped down his tea, yelled as it scalded his throat, and then gave Kayla a kiss on the head as she cautiously peeked around the kitchen wall and his mother a kiss on the cheek, but she didn't react really cause she was too busy glaring at his uncle.

"Okay," he told them. "I think I've caused enough trouble for today. I'm just gonna leave while you two battle this out."

"Good, see you later, honey!" Selina told him without catching his eye.

"You will not!" Elijah told her, his voice rising. "Cause he's not coming back!"

Adrian headed out with their loud bickering at his back, then felt a tug on his hand. He turned and saw Kayla looking up at him with big eyes. "Can I come?" She asked.

He smiled and picked her up. "All right." Then he opened the door and yelled, "Taking Kayla out for ice cream! I'll bring her back soon!"

"Okay," Selina called back, glad that her daughter wouldn't be around for the fighting. "Enjoy!" Then she went back to bickering with her husband as Adrian got Kayla in the car, took a deep breath, and drove away.

* * *

"Okay, you can put me down now!" Katherine huffed angrily and pounded on Optimus' back. "We've been walking like this forever and I lost one of my shoes! You don't know where we're going, do you? You lost your damn ship! Good job!"

"Silence!" He roard and gave her a spanking. "I know where it is."

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "Right."

But it wasn't long before they found the ship, guarded by many suspicious robots, still deep in the woods. "See?" Optimus told her. "I knew exactly where it was."

"That's not really all that impressive considering how big it is. Any moron with eyes could have found it sooner than you," Katherine hissed. "Now that you've found the damn ship, will you please put me down?"

"No," Optimus shook his head and went toward the ship's entrance. "Not now. In a little while."

But when they reached the entrance, their way was blocked. "You are an intruder," said one of the robots, shooting a laser. "Begone." They then watched in amazement as the laser hit Optimus square in the chest but nothing happened. They did it again and again.

"Owwwwww!" Katherine yelled as her legs were burned for a moment. "Damn it, just tell them who you are so they'll stop hurting me!"

"As you fools can see, I am no mere mortal," Optimus told them. "I am your leader and if you continue with this, I will destroy all of you."

They burst into mechanical laughter for what seemed like several minutes until, just as suddenly, it all stopped and they made their way to the door.

"Thank you," Optimus told them through his teeth. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, I am going to be alone with our new guest here and no one is to disturb me. Understood?"

"Disturb us!" Katherine yelled. "Do it! Do it!"

But the other robots did nothing as Optimus made his way to a large door and finally put her down on her feet. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

"You know," Katherine panted, her voice full of anger as she slammed the door to the empty room her eyes still on her captor. She wouldn't turn her back on him. That was not smart. "You know if you're planning on seducing me, this isn't the way to go."

"Oh?" Optimus cocked an eyebrow, coming over to run a finger over her cheek as she hid her shiver. "Isn't it? It seems like it is."

"Well...even if it works for some people, you're a major asshole so it's not gonna work on me!" Katherine snapped and pushed him. But he didn't fall.

"You're weak," he smirked. "You can't move me!"

She growled and tried once more, to no avail.

"While you sit here and muse on your terrible failure, I have to check with some of my associates," he chuckled. "A bed will be arriving soon for us...I want to be certain it isn't late."

"'Us'?" Katherine got out and showed her teeth. "You want me to share a bed with you? I'd rather sleep on the floor!"

He squatted down in front of her, a grin curving his lips. "No matter where you sleep, I bet you'll still have sexual dreams about me, won't you?"

"What?" Katherine blushed scarlet and lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him smirk at her. "I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did, I know I wouldn't have any of those dreams because I know what a horrible, crazy person you are!"

Optimus put a hand under her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Oh, but that doesn't matter to the body, does it?" He asked. Eyes still on hers, he rubbed her palm gently with his thumb and then kissed it as Katherine tried her hardest not to let out a whimper. Then she pulled her hand out of his grip and slapped him hard.

"Don't you touch me," she ordered. "Lay a hand on me again and I will kill you! You're human now and I can do that!"

Optimus chuckled and got close, his lips against her ear. "Oh, please try," he got out. "I think it would be quite _thrilling_. Whatever I am now, I don't believe it's human. You saw how my underlings' lasers had no effect on me."

"Well, whatever you are, I bet I can kill you," Katherine scoffed. "I know I can."

He took her hand and ran it over his body. Even under the shirt he wore, she could feel hard muscle. "You'll have to touch me if you do. You know that, right?"

"No," Katherine shook her head, pulling a small knife from her pocket. "Not if I do it like this I won't!"

Optimus' eyes widened in shock as she stabbed him over and over. It didn't kill him, but he was hurt...and bleeding...

But once he realized that it didn't hurt and wouldn't inconvenience him, the look of shock became a smirk, especially when he saw how frustrated Katherine was.

"Why won't you fall, damn it?" she yelled. "Why won't you die?"

"You might as well drop the knife," he said, grabbing one part of it while Katherine still held hers firm. "This isn't hurting me."

Katherine growled and let the knife go and so did he so that it fell with a clatter on the floor.

"Don't frown," Optimus told her. "You'll ruin your pretty face."

She spat in his face and he slapped her hard. "Fuck you!" She whispered, her breath picking up as she brought a hand to her reddening cheek. "Fuck you, asshole!"

"I'm sure you will when the time is right," he smirked, then turned on his heel to go check and see if their bed had arrived yet.

* * *

"This was the best idea you could have had," Tyler told Kai as they met at a bar he liked. "You know, I've never been in one of these."

"Really?" Kai asked, sitting down and ordering a beer as the bartender caught his eye. "Well, I'm buying. What do you want?"

"Well, I really don't know what's good so I'll have what you're having," Tyler told him. As long as he knew his parents would disapprove of it, he would drink it.

After they had a bottle each in them, Kai asked, "So you and Isabella...what's up with that? What's up with you and the Devil's daughter?"

For the first time, Tyler actually blushed a little to talk about it. "I...I like her, that's all. And some people aren't happy about it."

Kai thought of Kayla and scoffed. "But she's just a little kid and they're so _annoying_. How could you like her?"

"She thinks I'm hilarious and she cuddles with me!" Tyler told him.

"Wow, you are seriously wrong in the head," Kai shook his, not believing he could ever feel the same way about Kayla _ever._

"Hey, just because you find Kayla annoying now doesn't mean you'll always feel that way," Tyler replied. "She could be really pretty later." His eyes lit up. "Maybe I can take you to the other universe so you can see!" He began to wave his hand and Kai gripped his wrist.

"Don't you dare," he got out. "I don't _want_ to be in love with her!"

"You say that, but I don't think you can run from it," Tyler told him. "It's destiny, man."

"Okay, now I know why no one allows you to drink," Kai told him and reached for his bottle. "I think you've had enough."

"I'm not drunk, I swear!" Tyler insisted. "I've only had a few sips! And why don't you want to meet older Kayla? You might like her better that way!"

"I don't want to like her any sort of better!" Kai snapped. "She is a toddler and no matter what she might look like in another dimension, she's still a needy and annoying toddler here and I want her away from me! How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your head?"

Tyler looked as if he'd been slapped. Normally he could shrug off such reactions but coming from Kai, it really hurt.

"I...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...Isabella makes me so happy and since you seem down, I want to do what I can to not make you feel that way."

"That's nice," Kai replied. "I've never really had many people besides my uncle and my...my wife...who wanted to do that for me."

"What do you say we get food?" Tyler offered. "I'll buy."

"Thanks, but do you have money?" Kai questioned.

"Well, no, but I have my ways," Tyler assured him.

They left the bar and went to sit at one of the nearby tables, ordering hamburgers and fries.

As they waited for them, the couple at the next table over began making out openly and Kai made an unhappy noise.

"Wish you were like them?" Tyler pressed when he noticed. "That's why you need to meet Kayla."

"Oh, my gosh, shut up about that, would you?" Kai hissed. "I thought that discussion was closed."

"It was, but I've opened it up again," Tyler replied and reached for the ketchup and mustard. "I'm only trying..."

"Yeah, you're only trying to help," Kai snapped. "Well, _stop_! You think I want the daughter of Elijah Mikaelson on my back? I don't! She could be just like him and you know how annoying that would be. I'd rather be alone forever or dead!"

They didn't speak again until their food came. Tyler finished both his fries and his burger very quickly, and then reached for Kai's.

"Don't touch my food!" Kai yelled and slapped his hand away. "What in the world is wrong with you? You think you can get come into my life, find me a girlfriend and take my fries? Well, I don't need that and I don't need you." He threw money down on the table. "I know you said you were paying but here's my bit for the tip."

"I know you're mad, but...if you're gonna storm out of here, can I have your fries?"

"No," Kai shook his head and stuff the rest into his mouth all at once."No you can't." Then he stormed out, leaving Tyler alone at the table with two empty plates.

* * *

Kai wasn't entirely drunk, but he also wasn't entirely sober as he stormed up to Adrian's front door and found it locked. "Come on, man, it's me!" He yelled. "You never lock the door on me! And I'm drunk I think...maybe just a little bit."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you about what sort of friends you keep!" Adrian yelled from the other side. "I told you to stay away from my brother and you didn't listen."

"Please!" Kai yelled. "Please. please, please!"

"Oh, fine," Adrian snapped and pulled him inside. "I'm only doing this so the neighbors don't say anything."

"Why the hell do you care about the neighbors?" Kai asked.

"I don't, but I prefer to not to have to deal with cops or anyone like that if I don't need to," Adrian pointed out. "So what do you need?"

"I think the question is...what do _you_ need?" Kai got out and swayed. "And I would like a beer, please."

"How many have you had?" Adrian questioned. "I don't need anything myself. Just to be left alone."

"You always say that," Kai got out and put a hand on either side of his face. "But you're not alone. You have me!"

"I'm sorry but you just...can't give me what I need in this regard," Adrian sighed.

"Oh, really, have you tried?" Kai asked. "Let's try!"

"Damn, you are really more drunk than I thought!" Adrian got out as Kai puckered his lips and then fell to the floor.

Then Kai got to his feet and seemed to sober up for a moment. "And what about Toni?" He asked. "You have her."

"No, I don't," Adrian shook his head. "I don't have her anymore. We broke up."

"Sorry, man," Kai got out and held out his arms as he slurred his next words a little. "Do you need a hug?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded and hugged his hammered friend. "I do."

The hug went on for a while, and a small part of Adrian was glad Kai was drunk off his butt or else he never would have allowed it. After they finally pulled apart, Kai shook his head and patted Adrian's arm. "Sorry you're alone, man. That's rough."

"Oh, I've grown comfortable with the idea by now," Adrian sighed. "I'm just gonna take Rusty and go live in a cave."

"No, you aren't!" Kai shook hm. "You have to stay here with me, otherwise who will protect me from Kayla? You're the only one standing between me and that...her."

Adrian sighed. "Well, all right. I suppose I can stick around for you until Kayla's old enough to understand that you aren't interested."

"Hey, she might understand the words but that doesn't mean she'll listen to them," Kai told him. "You aren't allowed to leave until I say."

Adrian sighed. "Help me understand," he said. "You're alone because of Vicky dying. That wasn't part of your plan and you're sad. I get it and I'm sorry. But why push Kayla away? If you're sad and lonely, why not open up a connection? Not a romantic one, of course. But it would be someone to hug you or something."

"Because she's a toddler, you nut!" Kai cried. "I want a woman who isn't clingy and will just have a night with me and then go away. He smiled. "And if she's pretty and foreign and mysterious, so much the better."

"Oh?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Where do you plan on finding someone like that? In your dreams?"

"No, I can find one in real life!" Kai snapped. "I'm not incompetent, you know!" Then he lost his footing and face-planted on the carpet.

"Well, okay but may I suggest that you either wait until you sober up or have someone come with you when you embark on this?" Adrian suggested as he helped Kai to his feet. "It's not really a romantic image to have someone hit on you and then fall face first on the floor.

"I don't need anyone to come with me," Kai said firmly to the two Adrians who stood in front of him. "You and your friend can just stay right here. I'll sober up and go tomorrow night."

"All right," Adrian nodded. "But until then, I think you should go to bed."

"Right," Kai nodded as he lay down on the couch and Adrian threw a blanket over him. "Good night."

* * *

The next night, Kai decided that the best thing to do was to just get all the way drunk and forget everything. For the first time in his life, food wasn't helping him, but alcohol was.

But he wanted it to be _good_ stuff. So he made his way to a nice little French bistro that he and Vicky had gone to and sat down at the table by himself.

"What can I get you, _Monsieur?_ " Asked the waiter. "We have some lovely steaks tonight. Or some fish..."

"No, no...I just want wine," Kai replied. "Give me the best you got and lots of it."

Just then, a young woman with a platinum blonde bob looked up. "Not that it's any of my business," she said with a hint of a French accent. "But why are you drinking? Love? Sadness? Loss?"

"My...my wife and I used to come here but...she was killed," Kai got out. "Murdered.

The woman rose to her feet and came over to the table to put a hand on his. "Mine too," she told him, gently squeezing his fingers. "My husband too, I mean. I bet she was nice. My Paul was too. I'll never find another one like him. I'm not even looking."

"Not to be too forward," Kai told her. "But...no sense in us continuing to be alone. Maybe we could _not_ be alone just for the night? You could help me finish off this bottle of wine?"

"Well," she gave an unladylike hiccup. "I've already had a few glasses but if you'll drive...why not? And I hope you have silk sheets," she got out. "I only sleep on silk sheets."

"We can arrange that," Kai told her. "I'm Kai Parker."

"Gabrielle Delacroix," the woman took his hand gently. "Lovely to meet you."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're French!" He exclaimed. "You know, I've been hoping that I would have an evening with a mysterious and pretty foreign lady."

"You have?" Gabrielle smiled. "Well isn't that fortunate?"

* * *

Kai paid for the wine and then they took what was left in the bottle with them home to his place.

"What a lovely house," Gabrielle observed. "So many antiques. No loud patterns. Very soft."

"Most of this was my wife's idea," Kai sighed and took another swig from the wine bottle. "Details aren't really my thing." He grinned and picked her up. "At least when it comes to interior decorating. I'm much more detail oriented in bed. Would you like to see?"

" _Oui,"_ Gabriella nodded. "I would very much."

He carried her up the stairs and through the bedroom door before setting her down on the bed and collapsing on the mattress.

"Did you have too much?" Gabriella asked. "Do you need any help?"

"I don't need help," Kai grinned. "But I'd like it!" They grinned at one another before they began kissing furiously and ripping off each other's clothes.

"Oh, that tore," Kai said apologetically before nibbling on her earlobe. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's okay," she told him. "I never liked it and I can always get another."

Soon, they were both naked under the silk sheets and she was moaning as he tasted her and gently bit her inner thighs.

"All right, all right," she said, gripping the silk sheets tightly in her fist as she climaxed. "Will you come inside me now? You must. Please."

"You know I will, but...first I have to grab some protection don't I? The condoms are in the bathroom and that's just over there," Kai told her. "I won't be long, I promise."

"No, no, don't leave me, please," Gabrielle pulled him close against her body and him soundly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Stay here with me. I insist."

"Well, all right," Kai told her and began swirling his tongue around her belly button and biting her nipples gently. Then he grabbed her hand and held it tight before burying himself inside her again and again.

" _Mon Dieu!_ " She yelled. " _Mon Dieu!"_ Then her eyes changed. Became empty holes as her skin went pale and cold. It lasted for just a moment before she appeared human again.

"Oh, my god, you're a demon!" Kai cried.

"It doesn't matter!" She cried. "Don't be frightened."

"I'm not," Kai grinned. "That is _so_ hot!"

"Good," she pulled him close and nibbled on his ear. "Glad you think so. I like a brave man. And you seem like a brave man."

"I'm not scared of demons," Kai assured her and pushed into her again. "How do you feel about..." He zapped up a red rose and ran it down her neck. "...warlocks."

"I don't mind them," she giggled.

"Shut your eyes," Kai whispered against her ear.

Once they were closed, he zapped up a lit candle. "This is gonna hurt a little. Are you scared?"

"No, I fear nothing," Gabrielle swore.

So he slowly dripped little blobs of candle wax down her arm, each burst of laughter as the wax hit her skin accompanied by a cry of pleasure as he buried himself inside her over and over until they were both panting with exhaustion.

"I cannot do this anymore," she panted, her head on his chest as he ruffled her blonde hair. "I'm spent. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Kai told her. "You did very well."

"I'm good at many things," she smiled and began slowly touching him under the blanket. "How do you feel?"

"Good," he whispered. "Good."

"This will go until we are both collapsed and out of breath," she muttered. "This won't be a wasted night."

"N-No..." his breath hitched as he got a tiny orgasm and she kept touching him. "No it won't, if tonight is all we have."

"And it is, my love," she whispered as he let out a cry. "But sometimes, that is enough."


	52. I Could Say A Thousand Words

"...And some eggs, stack of three blueberry pancakes, orange juice, coffee." Tyler set his breakfast out on the TV tray in the living room with satisfaction. As usual, he was up before everyone else and eating alone in the silence, but he didn't mind; that was how he liked it. At least until the silence was broken by several thuds and a squeal.

He looked over to the nearby staircase and saw a still body face down at the bottom of the stairs, red hair everywhere and obviously too big sweat pants around their ankles.

"My gosh!" He cried, swallowing and going to stand by the prone body, reaching out to help the young woman up. "What was that? Are you okay, Sis? Nice panties, by the way. However, the point of pants is for them to stay up."

"Oh I know that," Tara replied, gesturing at her new body. "It's just that I woke up like this and I have no clothes of my own that fit, so I had to take whatever I could find, regardless of it fit or not."

"Well, that makes sense," Tyler replied and instructed her to pull the pants up again so he could use his magic to adjust them. "Would you like some breakfast? I made pancakes and eggs and stuff."

"Sure," Tara nodded. "Thank you." She turned to face him. "Do I have any bumps on my head that you can see?"

"Nope, you're definitely a knockout," he grinned.

They reached the kitchen and Tara served herself. "So...what's up for you today?" She asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Gotta go visit the devil," he said and held up his phone, which showed he had several messages. "I guess it's about time I obey at least one of his highness' summons."

Tara's eyes widened at the number. "Wow! What would make him so desperate to see you?"

"Well, his daughter and I will eventually have a thing and it's upset him that she likes me so much and is throwing a fit because he banned me from his house." Tyler heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, it'll be so fun to see the look on his face when I show up and save the day after all his going on and on about how Isabella doesn't need me and that he never wanted to see me again."

"If he's that against it, do you really think antagonizing him is a good idea?" Tara questioned. "It might not be smart to cause trouble like that."

"What he thinks doesn't matter," Tyler said firmly. "Isabella is what matters and she needs me now so I'm not gonna let her down!"

"Good for you!" Tara told him, even though she was still skeptical about how well his attitude would make things turn out for him. "Since you put so much effort into this, I hope it pans out for you."

"Oh, don't worry," Tyler assured her. "It will."

"I have question," Tara asked her brother. "Would it be weird if I said I have memories of Lucifer's house, I think? A big room with books...and a guy..."

"A guy?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "If you'd like help remembering who it is, you have to be more specific. There are many guys in that house."

"Oh, I'd know him if I saw him," Tara replied. "So can I come with you and hunt him down?"

"Sure, if you want to," Tyler shrugged. "But before we go, we should probably tell Mom and Dad that you've grown up."

"I'm surprised my falling down the stairs didn't bring them racing down here," Tara admitted. "I was waiting for it. And since they didn't, I'm kind of hurt!"

"Oh, don't be," Tyler shook his head. "Mom thought I was a burglar and tried to get Dad to run me out of the house!"

"You're making that up!" Tara said. "Mom wouldn't be that nuts. She'd take everything in stride."

"No she won't," Tyler shook his head. "Just wait."

They then looked up as they heard Amy yelling through the ceiling over their heads.

"Klaus! Something happened to Tara! She's not in her crib! She's been kidnapped!"

"See?" Tyler raised a knowing eyebrow.

"What should I do?" Tara asked, feeling as panicked for her mother as her mother was for her. "Do you think I should go upstairs and show myself?"

"Not until Dad has Mom calmed down," Tyler urged. "I know it's hard, but just wait."

"All right, Amy, love, calm down," came their father's voice. "Tyler probably just took her downstairs with him when he went to have breakfast. She wasn't kidnapped."

"Right," came their mother's voice, followed by some deep breaths. "Right, you're right." Then awkward laughter. "Of course. I'm being silly."

A few minutes later, their father was leading their frazzled mother downstairs. Tyler gestured Tara who rose to her feet as he murmured, "Surprise!"

"I grew up last night," Tara got out as her parents stared and her mother started to cry. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Of course we're not disappointed, " Klaus assured her. "We knew this would happen. It's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah," Amy sniffled. "I mean sure I'm losing my baby girl but I get to know my big one now!" But this was mainly for Tara's benefit and as Amy dissolved into tears again, Klaus suggested his youngest daughter go upstairs and change.

"It looks like your brother adjusted what you're wearing but I'm sure you'd much rather be in something nicer," he said. "Go on to your mother's closet and pick out some of her things to wear, and then later we'll take you shopping for a wardrobe of your very own," he told her.

"Right," Tara nodded. "Okay." She strode toward the stairs and paused, turning. "Mom?" She got out as a tear-stained Amy looked up. "I love you."

Amy's jaw dropped as Tara then ran upstairs, before Klaus helped her to a chair and poured her a big cup of regular coffee.

"Oh, how I've missed this," Amy breathed and shut her eyes as the hot liquid trickled down her throat. "That's the one bright spot in everything I suppose. I don't have to be as careful about what I drink or eat because I don't have a baby for it to badly affect anymore."

"Are you sure you're okay, though?" Klaus got out.

"Yes," Amy nodded. "I'm fine. I'll get used to it."

Once everyone was clear on this fact, Klaus turned his attention to Tyler. "So...what's on the schedule for today, son? Going to cause more trouble for the devil?"

"Well, he wants to see me," Tyler replied. "Quite urgently. Apparently, Isabella is having troubles and I'm the only one who can fix them so she'll be in a good state of mind when the photographer comes to do their family portraits."

"And you better fix the trouble you started," Amy remonstrated. "It's the least you can do."

"What if it's not a mess?" Klaus asked. "What if Isabella genuinely likes him? It's not bad if she misses him!"

"She's a toddler!" Amy pointed out. "You make a funny face or a certain type of noise and they giggle for hours. The fact that she acts kindly toward him doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means."

"Don't listen to her," Klaus told Tyler firmly. "I'm sure Isabella truly likes you. It'll all be fine."

"Thanks, Dad!" Tyler told him. "Once Tara's dressed, I'll leave and take her with me so I'll be able to walk out of his house alive." He then poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for Tara, who came downstairs in a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans and a white lace top under a black leather jacket.

"Wait," Klaus looked her over. "Are you telling me you found that stuff in your mother's part of the closet?"

"Yeah, toward the back," Tara nodded. "It was hidden pretty well. I had to try hard to find it."

"Well, when you take that stuff off, along with those shoes..." his eyes flickered down to the stiletto heels she wore, "Put them in a more visible spot in the closet, would you?"

"Yeah," Tara nodded as Tyler rose to his feet and Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure will, Daddy."

* * *

"Any more ideas to make her be quiet?" Lucifer yelled at Ellie over Isabella's wailing. "We've tried everything. She even threw her bear on the floor!"

"I know," Ellie shouted back and cuddled her daughter. "I was standing right here when she did it."

"No need to get snippy," Lucifer returned. "That doesn't help anything. If you can't be helpful, don't say anything at all."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ellie asked. "Maybe she's about to grow up. The other kids got crabby before it happened to them."

"Oh, don't be silly," Lucifer waved this aside. "It's much too simple of an explanation. It's obvious that it's _his_ doing. _He_ put some sort of spell on her that's making her suffer!"

Ellie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so melodramatic all the time? There is a very simple explanation for this. I bet if we gave her more blood in her diet, this fussiness would all go away. I'll take her to see my dad later and see what he thinks."

"Or we could acknowledge what's really wrong and get it fixed here and now," Lucifer countered. "And since I know I'm right, I invited _him_ to come fix the problem."

"You did _what_?" Ellie asked, her jaw dropping. She nearly dropped Isabella but the little girl hung on tight as she continued to wail and cry for her boo boo. "You go on and on about how Tyler is the problem and now you want to bring him here to possibly make it worse? I can't believe you yelled about how my idea to call your mother was stupid and then you turned around and did this!"

"Well, the difference between your foolish idea and my good one is that mine will actually help," Lucifer pointed out. "And of course we can always have Adrian throw him out after. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do it."

"Great," Ellie sighed, seeing that the argument was lost. "Whatever. Just as long as everything works out for the photos, do whatever you want."

"Good," Lucifer grinned and kissed her softly. "Nice to know you're finally seeing things my way."

* * *

Adrian opened the door in response to Tyler's knock and then caught Tara's eye. "Hi, kiddo. Lovely to see you! You should come over sometime and see Rusty again!"

"Yes, please!" Tara grinned. "I would love that."

"Hey, I'm here too," Tyler huffed. "And how did you know it was her?"

"Well, she's a redhead and with you...so..." Adrian looked him up and down without favor. "What did you want again?"

"Let me in, I was invited," Tyler demanded, showing his teeth. "I'm the answer to fixing Isabella's crying problem."

"Fine, but don't be forever and get in the way of family photo time," Adrian told him and stepped aside reluctantly.

"I'm wearing a suit, see?" Tyler gestured. "How would that ruin family photo time?"

"Whatever, just go!" Adrian muttered.

"Bye!" Tara hugged him. "Say 'Hello' to Rusty for me!" Then she let Tyler pull her along to the living room.

"The cavalry has arrived!" He announced to Lucifer, while reaching out for Isabella, who was now being held tightly by her father.

"No, you can give her your blood without holding onto her," Lucifer told him.

"Boo boo!" Isabella cried and began squirming. "Daddy, let go!"

"Why?" Lucifer asked. "Isabella, that is a very bad man. We don't like him."

"I want boo boo!" Isabella gave a little pout. "Please?"

"How can you say no to that?" Tyler got out. "I mean look at that adorable face!"

"Don't you call her that!" Lucifer spat. "And as much as I truly hate to say this, sometimes for her own good, I have to do things she doesn't like. She can't always have her way."

"Really?" Tyler asked. "I can't believe this is coming from you of all people."

"Why?" Lucifer asked. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Cause I thought you were all about letting everyone have what they wanted," Tyler pointed out."

"I am, but not when it comes to my toddler and her creepy stalker," Lucifer explained. "There's a big difference."

Tyler looked at Ellie. "And what do you have to say about all this?"

"I just want nice family pictures and for all the damn crying to stop," Ellie sighed, a pleading tone in her voice. "The photographer is human and I don't want trouble or funny business. Lucifer, just hand her over, okay? Especially since you were so keen to get him over here and get this all done with, I don't understand why you're dawdling now."

"Make me," Lucifer replied firmly and held Isabella tighter against his chest.

* * *

Tara, who had wandered around aimlessly until she'd found the warm and inviting library, heard the door open and turned, ready to apologize and account for herself. But what met her eyes was not Lucifer, Ellie, or anyone like that...but someone oddly familiar just the same, although she couldn't say what his name was.

Stevie strode in, swaying slightly as he drank from a half empty beer bottle. And when he caught sight of Tara, he seemed to recognize her. Maybe.

"You're her!" He cried. "The daughter of the mutt bastard and the redheaded whore!"

"Hey!" She cried! Don't you talk about my parents that way, you foul-mouthed jerk!" She cried, her hands balling into fists. "You...you son of a..."

"Steve," he interrupted surprisingly smoothly. "But everyone around here calls me Stevie. I don't care what they call me. You just watch it and stay away from me!" He reached over and took a strand of her hair as her breathing picked up. "Stay away from me! Fuck off, whatever. Just get out of my sight!"

"You came in here and started bothering _me!"_ Tara pointed out. "I think I'm the one that needs to worry about who's bothering whom! Would you just go away and leave me alone. And watch that filthy mouth of yours. There's no need to swear."

Stevie got close to her again and breathed on her, and the scent of alcohol on his breath made her cough. "What will you do if I don't stop? Fuck, damn, shit...I know all those words..." He got close to her, his lips against her ear, his other hand that wasn't playing with her hair running up and down her belly. "You look just like her, you know. Dress like her. Did you know your ass even fits in those jeans the same way? It's disturbing really...how much you look like her when you wear her clothes." He bit her earlobe and then whispered, "Did you know that this is what she was wearing the first time I realized I wanted to fuck her?"

"And let me guess," Tara got out dryly. "You think I look hot so you want to do the same to me?" She tried to keep emotion out of her voice cause her brain definitely felt differently about this disgusting man than her body did.

"Or maybe you want to do the same to _me_ ," Stevie returned. "That's why you came here. Cause you were looking for me to have a little fun. I'm very good in bed you know."

"Oh yes, so good that my mother picked my father over you," she returned dryly. "I bet you're amazing."

Stevie growled, grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on her back on the sofa. "I _am,_ " he said firmly as he looked down at the wide-eyed redhead. "I could fuck you until you couldn't breath and you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, that sounds so enticing to deal with that forever," she got out dryly then let out a shriek as he pulled her hair.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't be forever," he said, an unfortunately engaging smile curving his lips. "I'd probably tire you eventually like your whore mother tired of me. Don't feel bad, it happens to everyone. But I'd leave you with lots of good feelings to remember me by."

They stared at one another for several seconds in silence and then Tara began to sit up, making Stevie smile as her lips moved closer and close to his. Then, she grinned and punched him in the nose, then rolled off the sofa before zipping to the library door and pausing with her hand on the knob.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, and I'm sorry that my parents' getting together hurt your feelings," she got out. "But I'm not her. Get it through your head. I'm Tara Mikaelson, not Amy Burke. And I will never, _ever_ like you." Then she opened the door and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I don't want to like you, Tara," he yelled at the closed door. "I want to destroy you!" He knew she hadn't heard him and that was okay. It just meant that she wouldn't see it coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucifer was doing his best to keep Isabella away from Tyler, but she was just not having it, squirming and thrashing so wildly that he thought he would drop her and hurt her. Then, to his shock, she turned into a snake and he _did_ drop her, his eyes wide with surprise as the snake slithered over to Tyler and then turned back into his daughter. It wasn't Ellie who would make him let her go.

"Did you know she could do that?" Lucifer asked Ellie in shock as he tried not to watch Isabella and Tyler cuddle.

"Well, she _is_ at an age where her magic can be unpredictable," Ellie shrugged. "Are you okay? Did she bite you?"

"No, I don't think so," Lucifer replied and tried to catch his breath. "Dear me!" He caught Tyler's eye. "And don't you smirk at me. Just give her the blood and get out!"

"Well, I think that's up to her, isn't it?" Tyler grinned wider as Isabella sucked blood from the hand he'd just bitten.

"She's a child," Lucifer reminded him. "She can't decide _anything_!"

"Nummy," Isabella grinned as her eyes went red for just a minute and she buried her head in Tyler's shoulder and then had a little bit more.

Only when she seemed the equivalent of overfed and woozy was Lucifer finally able to pull her out of Tyler's grip, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"All right the photographer's here," Lucifer got out and gave Tyler a rough shove. "You did your duty and we thank you, but goodbye!"

"Are you sure you don't want me in the picture?" Tyler asked brazenly as he pulled himself up from the floor. "I mean, I'm already wearing a suit and I'm gonna be family to you someday."

"Over my dead body!" Lucifer hissed. "And speaking of family...Adrian, would you kindly show your brother out?"

"No need," Tyler informed him before his brother could appear. "I can find the door myself."

Then, as Ellie went to grab the photographer, Tyler ran up a set of stairs to one of the second floor balconies, where he could see everything without being seen himself and return at exactly the right moment.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming and doing this for us," Ellie thanked the photographer, Lucy's human friend, Gina. "We've been wanting to do this for ages! And Lucy has said so many good things about you! We're not difficult to deal with, I promise."

"Oh, I don't think you will be. I'm not worried," Gina assured her, her blue eyes bright. "Now, where would you like to do this? Or at least, where would you like to start?"

"Let's start in the family room here," Ellie suggested. "Do you need any help setting up?"

"Nope, just go gather up your family and I'll be ready soon!" Gina smiled and began pulling out her stuff. "I think we'll have a great time!"

"Me too," Ellie agreed. "Truly."

She then went to find her kids and her husband. "All right," she told him when she saw Lucifer first. "To the first floor family room for the beginning round of family photos. Positions on the sofa. Gina is here setting up and everyone needs to behave themselves cause I want some nice family photos...Please?"

"Right," Lucifer nodded. "I promise I'll behave myself. I can't make guarantees for anyone else, but I'll try." He looked down at Isabella and kissed her hair. "And we already know someone who'll behave themselves now that they got all their bad behavior out of the way, don't we?"

"Is she okay?" Ellie asked, eyeing their daughter who was slumped against Lucifer, eyes straight ahead. "She looks like she's been drugged." She paused. "I know the answer to this is 'No' but I want to be sure: you didn't give her anything from your stash, did you?"

"I most certainly did not," Lucifer replied. "The amounts that I have would kill her. It's Tyler's blood, I promise. Nothing I did!"

"All right, I believe you," Ellie promised. "I just wanted to check."

* * *

Eventually, they were all sitting on the sofa while Gina was taking a bathroom break. Valerie had brought Nixie in to be part of the pictures and the dog was wandering around the equipment to see what it was.

"I wish you'd take hold of her please," Ellie whispered. "I don't want her to wreck the camera. She's big enough to do that now."

"Oh, she'll be fine, no worries," Valerie gave her mother a reassuring smile.

But then the normally placid dog's lips curled back, showing her sharp teeth. She began barking wildly and knocking things over.

"Oh, my heavens!" Ellie cried. "Valerie, what's going on? Why...?"

Valerie looked at Ellie. "The photographer wouldn't happen to be human, would she?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah, but why would that matter?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, Mom, I wish you'd told me!" Valerie burst out as Isabella began to cry due to all the noise the dog was making. "Hell Hounds don't like humans. The gentler ones like Nixie can be taught to adapt to them if given time, but Nixie wasn't given that, so... she's smelling human smell and this is what happens."

"Damn," Ellie whispered. "Damn, damn, damn!"

Then a smiling Gina came back into the room, shrieking at the mess that had once been her camera, and then shrieking louder as Nixie saw her, charged, and bit her leg before running off.

"Go get Adrian," Ellie instructed Valerie. "You and he calm the dog, and your dad and I will try to make sure Gina gets better and doesn't remember any of this. Got it?"

"Yeah," Valerie nodded and ran to go get Adrian. "I do."

* * *

As Adrian did his best to subdue a riled up Nixie, Valerie walked around looking for her scattered siblings, passing by Angelica's old room to find her buried under her bed covers.

"Look, Nixie's all taken care of so it's time to go take pictures. Come on," she urged.

"No," said a muffled voice from the lump under the blankets. "No thank you, I will not!"

"Angelica why not?" Valerie asked. "Talk to me. I know that the thing with Nixie was scary but it won't happen again. Mom will fix all the camera stuff and things will be wonderful as planned."

"No," Angelica pushed the covers back and popped up to glare at her sister. "Of course I'm not scared of the dog! just how old do you think I am? It's...it's this whole picture thing. It's stupid!"

"Why is it stupid?" Valerie asked.

"Because...because...no, I'm not telling you. You'll just yell at me and say I'm being dumb," Angelica told her.

"Probably but that doesn't mean you can't get it off your chest," Valerie remarked. "Come on. Unburden yourself."

"Did you see that when Dad positioned himself for the picture he had Isabella in his lap?" Angelica whispered angrily. "What's up with that? Why is she in _my_ spot? That's _my_ spot! _I'm_ next to Dad! No one else gets to be next to Dad. Just me! Especially not some stupid baby!"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Valerie told her. "What is wrong with you? I've never heard you talk like that about anyone."

"That's because everyone else around here is smart enough to be with the program," Angelica huffed. "The program of me first."

"Just because Dad had Isabella sitting on his lap for the pictures doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Valerie tried to be patient. "In fact, some of us don't get as much attention as we'd like from him outright and just have to assume that we're seen and appreciated and have that be good enough."

"Why is everyone leaving me?" Angelica wanted to know while ignoring what Valerie had just said. "What have I done? I know how I think is bad, but...I feel abandoned. If Sammy didn't hate my guts too, it wouldn't be so bad but now it _doubly_ hurts!"

"You and Sammy are still fighting?" Valerie asked in amazement. "But he let you move back home!"

"Yeah, but we're still not having sex," Angelica sighed. "I mean, not _real_ sex. He can do it but there's no feeling."

"What about Shane?" Valerie questioned.

"I don't want to burden on my son like that!" Angelica said. "It's Daddy and Sammy's job to take care of me, not his!"

"I think you should talk to Dad about this," Valerie told her. "Get it out in the open."

"Oh, right like he'll talk to me when he has the option to cuddle with precious baby Isabella!" Angelica showed her teeth.

"Just try it!" Valerie ordered and lifted her sister from the bed, carrying her from the room. "Let's go!"

"No!" Angelica cried as Valerie strode purposefully toward the family room. "You put me down right this minute! I'm an adult! Let me walk!"

"If I do, you'll just run back to your room and hide under your covers and that is counter productive," Valerie told her, reaching the family room and plopping Angelica down on the empty seat next to Lucifer.

"You mind if she sits here?" Valerie asked. "She felt kind of sad that you weren't saving her a seat before."

"Oh, sure," Lucifer nodded and eyed Angelica, whose eyes were still somewhat upset. "Is everything okay?"

"I...um..." Angelica got out, suddenly feeling like more of a petty and spoiled brat than ever.

"My work here is done," Valerie grinned. "I'll leave you two to talk. Because you need to." She paused. "Where's Isabella? Do you need me to keep looking?"

"Yes, please," Lucifer nodded. "I don't know where she could possibly have gone but she must have scampered off while your mum and I were calming Gina."

"No problem," Valerie told him and gave him a salute. "I'm on it!"

"Thank you, Valerie," Lucifer said as he locked eyes with her. "For everything. It's very appreciated."

Valerie grinned and flushed slightly before turning on her heel to leave. "You're welcome, Daddy," she said as he put his arm around Angelica and kissed her hair while she smiled. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

As Ellie and Lucifer tried to calm and distract the shaken photographer and get the photo session back in order, Tyler slunk down from his hiding spot and noticed, like Lucifer had, that Isabella was nowhere to be seen. Clearly tending to the human was a priority or her parents would have worked harder to get her back. He began wandering around until, walking past a half open door, he heard whimpering.

Not sure who it was, but wanting to help a person in distress, he opened the door and found himself face to face with a very firm and shapely bottom, just barely covered by a long curtain of dark brown hair.

"Isabella," he whispered and used magic to lock the door so that no one could interrupt until he'd made full use of this opportunity. Not that he'd seen her much from the back, but it was enough for him not to forget. He came up behind her and gently set his coat around her shoulders before kissing her hair.

"Here, babe. You can wear this until you get clothes. And I'm so glad you're finally here, Isabella."

She turned, the tears in her eyes freezing on her face as she stared at him and backed away. "Get away from me," she whispered and pulled the coat tighter around herself. "How dare you look at me when I'm...naked and vulnerable and I can't do anything about it! But that's just like you, isn't it? You dragged me off to a dream world to be a toy for your whims and I bet you'll do the same here!"

Tyler put a hand to his chest. "Ouch! You really know how to hurt a man." He reached out and put a hand on her face. "But don't worry. I can be very forgiving...if you let me."

Isabella took his hand, stared at his palm, just barely licked it, and threw it away.

"It's okay, you can bite," he urged.

"No," Isabella breathed. "Not anymore. Never again."

Tyler's lip curled and he played with Isabella's hair for a little bit. "'Never' is a long time," he told her. "And it's really hard to be as good as I know you're trying to be." He put one arm around her waist and his lips against her ear. "Not everyone likes a good girl. Being good could hurt you. It might make your family hate you. I'm just trying to help."

"My family would never hate me for being good!" Isabella told him. "That's just silly!"

"Oh, I'm sure someone will," he told her. He was just trying to rile her up of course. It probably wasn't true. "One of your sisters, perhaps. Mom's told me stories about Angelica and how your dad will always love her more than anyone else..."

"Stop!" Isabella's breathing began to pick up. "Stop lying!" She began beating on his chest. "If you're trying to make me despair and give into you, it's not working! I hate you even more now! I do!" She slapped him hard. "I'll say it one more time: stay the heck away from me, darn it!"

Tyler chuckled. "Say a bad word. You know you want to."

"You're a big jerk!" Isabella yelled. "You're a monster and I hate you!"

"It doesn't matter if you can't say dirty things to me yet," he chuckled. "I have lots of things I want to say to you while you're naked and handcuffed to my bed. It'll be much more enjoyable than being handcuffed to your father, I promise."

"You are a sick, evil, sadistic, and very troubled man!" Isabella yelled. "You disgust me and I demand you leave this room right now! Or I will."

"Not for long," Tyler told her. "You know you can't because you need my blood. You crave it..." He turned her around. "And I know you think I'm awful now, but it won't be long before more loving endearments come from your lips. "My darling, my pet, my love..."

"You don't know me!" Isabella spat, her lips very close to his. "You don't know me at all."

"I want to," he said and kissed her hand. "Teach me something."

She slapped him.

"Well, there you go," he said, grinning as he brought a hand to his cheek. "You like it rough. Duly noted. I know where my father keeps the whips and the gags."

Isabella shuddered. "I don't believe you love me like you say or you wouldn't treat me like an animal. I want to be loved and cared for...not trussed up and beaten!"

"I...I would never just do that," Tyler assured her, feeling shocked. "I wouldn't do anything unless you wanted me to."

"And what makes you think I'll want to, ever?" Isabella questioned. "I'm not that sort of person! I don't do wicked things like that!"

"And why is that?" Tyler wanted to know. "Cause Daddy and Grandpa don't want you to?"

"No, I know my own mind!" Isabella shook her head. "If I don't want to do something, it's my choice. Not because someone says I can't or shouldn't."

"Okay," Tyler sighed. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. It'll be entertaining to me to see how long that lasts."

"I can do it!" Isabella shouted. "I'm not a weak-willed, hedonistic, and selfish monster like you!"

He turned. "Fine, if I'm so terrible, give me back my coat."

"Fine," She yelled back and took it off, throwing it at him but missing him by a mile since he was so far away. "Take your darn coat! I don't want it anyway!"

Then, as he zipped over to her and grabbed her from behind, she realized that she was naked in front of his eyes and tried to hide behind a curtain.

"Oh, no, don't," he told her. "You look much better with it off, anyway."

"Let me go, please," she begged. "I'm cold. I'm breaking out in goosebumps. I just want something on me!"

He set her gently against the wall as their bodies touched. "How about _someone?_ " He asked, and kissed her hair after setting his hands gently on her shoulders. "How's this? Is it better?"

"Even if it was, we couldn't be like this forever," she pointed out. "It would just be better for me to have clothes and for you to go away. How many times to do I have to ask politely before you actually listen?"

"As often as I have to talk to you about acknowledging your darker nature before _you_ listen," Tyler informed her. "And at the rate you're going, it's gonna take a very long time!"

"Or you could just accept you're not my type and give and give up," Isabella glared at him. "That would be easier for both of us."

"What _is_ your type?" He asked. "Please tell me. You say I should take time to learn about you. Give me a chance."

"There's no point," Isabella told him and gave him a little push so she had some space. "You'll never be the sort of man that's right for me, especially if you're just pretending to get in my pants."

"You don't know that," Tyler protested. "You don't know the lengths a man will go to if he's in love. And would you...would you stop thinking you know me? Let me explain myself, please."

"Maybe if, for once, you'd leave me alone and give _me_ a chance to approach _you_ , then I _might_ think about it," Isabella said. "But that time isn't now and you have to go. Especially since I'm sure my parents are looking for me. They'll be here any minute. In fact, I should have yelled earlier to make it easier for them to get in here."

"But why didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"I...I don't know," Isabella got out, blushing deep scarlet. "Please don't ask me any more questions."

He opened his mouth to get one more out as they heard the doorknob rattle. "Isabella? Are you in there?" Adrian called. "I hope you are. We've looked everywhere else."

"Yes!" Isabella called. "I'm here, I'm grown, and currently, I don't have any clothes!"

"Did you do something to the door?" Adrian called back. "It's like it's stuck or something!"

Tyler quickly undid the spell. "That was me," he said as soon as Adrian entered the room. "I didn't want us to be interrupted."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Adrian demanded, his eyes flashing. Then he turned to Isabella. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Isabella got out. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. But would you please get him out of here and then get me some clothes?"

"Sure," Adrian nodded, grabbing his brother by the collar and dragging him out of the room. "It will be my pleasure!"

"Bye my Isabella," Tyler called and blew her a kiss. "I love you!"

It wasn't long after that that Ellie poked her head in the room and took a deep breath. "Oh, thank goodness, here you are!" She cried. "We've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry I sneaked off and scared everyone," Isabella apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"It was crazy," Ellie told her. "Don't blame yourself." She then zapped a white lace dress on her daughter. "What do you think about that? Do you like it? We'll fill out your wardrobe soon, I swear."

"Yes, this is perfect," Isabella grinned, relieved to finally be covered. "So...it's picture time?"

"It is," Ellie nodded and offered her daughter her arm. "Let's go, shall we?"

When they reached the living room, everyone ran to Isabella and hugged her, but even as she returned their hugs and sat down for photos, she was conscious of Angelica's glaring eyes, trying to ignore the uneasy feelings her sister inspired in her, and wondering just what she could do to make them go away.


	53. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Selina had just finished taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when a small red flash burst through the screen door and crouched next to the cabinet, her eyes on her mother and a finger to her lips. "Shhh!" She begged. "Daddy and I are playing hide and go seek!"

"Are you?" Selina grinned. "Well, I want you to win, so I won't say a word!"

"Thank you," Kayla grinned back. "Can I have a cookie please?"

"You can but they're a little hot right now," Selina said. "You can have one after I get done feeding the horses. They should be cool enough by then."

"Okay!" Kayla agreed. She then moved to hide under the table, curled up into a little ball as Elijah entered the house.

"Have you seen Kayla?" He asked his wife. "Did she come in here?"

"Not that I saw," Selina shook her head. "I had to keep my eyes on the oven."

As Elijah looked everywhere in an exaggerated fashion, Kayla sneaked out from under the table with a grin and poked him. "Boo!" She yelled. "I win again! Now it's your turn to hide, Daddy!"

"You're right, it is!" Elijah told her. "Go hide your eyes and count to a hundred."

Selina smiled at her husband and handed him a cookie as Kayla ran off and they could hear her counting loudly: "One, two, seven, thirty-five, sixty, eleven..."

"So...just how many times has she won?" She questioned. "Every game?"

"Well, of course," Elijah nodded. "There'll be plenty of time to learn about competition when she gets older, won't there?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "But I don't want her to be spoiled either."

"Well, then it's good we're teaching her a solid work ethic by having her help raise Peanut Butter Junior the horse, right?" Elijah pointed out.

"Right," Selina smiled. "Good point. Now, I don't know how long it will take her to decide she's reached a hundred but you better hide quick!"

Elijah nodded and hid, and once Kayla found him, he brought her back into the kitchen. "Daddy, can we go see Peanut Butter Junior?" She asked him. "Please?"

"Of course," Elijah told her and picked her up as Selina told them 'Goodbye' and went to feed all the horses except for Kayla's. "But is it okay if I shower before we do that?"

"Yeah," Kayla nodded. "I want to come though."

"No," Elijah shook his head. "You don't need to be in the shower with Daddy."

"No I don't," Kayla shook her head and made a face. "I mean so I know when you're done, silly Daddy!"

"Oh, right," Elijah nodded and let out his breath. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know but you're very crazy," Kayla told him and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her and some of her toys off to his and Selina's bedroom. "Sometimes I don't get you at all."

* * *

"All right," Elijah told Kayla firmly as he sat her down on his and Selina's bed. "You play on Mommy and Daddy's bed while I'm cleaning myself and don't come in the bathroom unless it's an emergency, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kayla nodded, her eyes on her horse toy as she made it trot across the bed. "Go shower, cause I would like to see Peanut Butter Junior as soon as possible, please!"

"All right," Elijah patted her head. "Thank you for being polite about it."

As Elijah showered, Kayla happily played with her toys until she felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"I don't feel good," she told herself, then moved to go get her father, but fell off the bed in a panic. When she'd pulled herself to her feet, it seemed she was in a body that was no longer hers...and she wasn't wearing any clothes. She went to look at herself in the dresser mirror and gasped. "I'm big!" She whispered and put her hands on her boobs. "And I got boobies! This is an emergency!" She ran to the bathroom door, opened it, slipped inside, and gently closed it. She called for her father but he didn't hear her, so she just wrapped a towel around herself, sat on the toilet lid, and waited.

When the water stopped and the shower door opened, Kayla reached for the towel that was on top of the toilet tank and said, "Here."

"Thank you," Elijah told her, also automatically, and then began drying off his face and hair as Kayla turned to face him

Then he paused as he brought the towel down again, his eyes on the blue- eyed girl on the toilet. "What the...oh, damn!"

"Hi, Daddy," Kayla giggled nervously and gave a small wave. "I'm big now and I think that qualifies as an emergency."

But Elijah was of no help whatsoever. His face was bright red and he held the towel in front of his waist as he kept screaming and screaming.

Finally, the noise brought Selina to the bathroom. "What in the world is all the screaming about?" She asked. "Don't tell me you saw a bug because screaming about bugs is _my_ job."

"I-I-I-" Elijah babbled and pointed as he swayed gently on his feet and then backed up against the wall by the shower so he wouldn't faint again. "S-S-S-S-"

Then Selina noticed Kayla. "Well, hello there," she got out. "Just so you know, I'm not the jealous type. I used to be, but I'm not anymore." She paused. "Unless...Kayla, did you grow up?"

"Yes, I did, Mom," Kayla nodded. "And I tried to tell Dad cause it was an emergency but he got scared and started screaming and I don't know why."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it's not your fault," Selina told her and tousled her hair. "Daddy has just a small list of people he's okay with seeing him naked and you're not one of them."

"Can you two please get out so I can put on some clothes?" Elijah asked. "I am _very_ uncomfortable right now!"

"Okay, okay," Selina nodded and gently ushered Kayla out of the bathroom. "You dress, we'll get Kayla clothes and then we can all move on!"

* * *

But apparently that wasn't so easy for Elijah.

"Daddy's office is still locked and when I said it was me, he told me to go away!" Kayla told her mother a few hours later. "Why is this such a problem? I didn't see anything anyway."

"I told you, your father is very shy about his body for some reason," Selina told her and cut an apple in half to split with her daughter. "Give him time. He'll adjust."

"Do you think everyone will be like this when they see me?" Kayla asked as Elijah sneaked into the kitchen, grabbed a handful of cookies, and then stormed out before either his wife or daughter could say a word. "I hope not. I don't think I could stand it."

* * *

"Here you go, Rusty," Adrian said, pouring water out of an empty beer bottle into the dog's bowl by his easy chair. "In case you're as thirsty as I am." He then moved to sit next to the dog, his butt barely touching the cushion as the door bell rang.

"Damn," he groaned. "Someone better be dead! I was just about to sit down!"

He opened the door and found a young woman with dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and big blue eyes looking back at him with a smile.

"How much are those gonna cost me?" He asked as he eyed the brownies she held. "And you don't look like any girl scout I've ever seen."

"Well, Mom made them and I took some before I came over here in case I was intruding," she smiled. "Oh, and before this goes any further, I should probably tell you I'm Kayla cause I grew up and I bet you don't recognize me. Can I come in?"

"Kiddo!" Adrian grinned, taking her hand and leading her inside. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"So I'm not interrupting a date or anything?" Kayla asked. "Cause I would hate myself if I did that."

"Nope," he shook his head and hugged his sister again before stuffing a brownie in his mouth. "Just me, my dog, and a couple of drinks. And I was about to make hot dogs. You want one?"

"May I have two with lots of ketchup and mustard and onion?" Kayla asked. "I'm very hungry; Please don't think I'm a pig or something."

"No, no, you probably just got a werewolf-level appetite and that's fine," Adrian replied easily. "Don't worry, I'm like that too. All right, two fully-loaded hot dogs coming up!"

"Thank you," Kayla grinned. "I'll go in the living room and hang out with Rusty."

As they ate their hot dogs, Adrian's phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah? Okay, Lucifer, calm down...Sure, I'll come and have a look. Deep breaths now, deep breaths. Hang on, I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up his phone and sighed. "It was my day off but my stupid brother just has sneaked into everyone's heads and now Lucifer wants me to come guard the house in case Tyler shows up." He growled. "I would love to punch that guy in the face!"

"Why would the devil want you at his house?" Kayla asked. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, I just...I'm security," Adrian explained. "Our sisters work for him too: Roxie tends bar and manages at his club and Lucy does his interior decorating."

"Ah," Kayla nodded. "Okay."

Adrian wanted to explain about how their mother knew him but he thought that could wait until later. "Okay, I'm gonna go do that before he has some sort of stroke or something."

"Would you mind if I stayed here with Rusty?" Kayla questioned. "I mean, I can go home if you want but I just got here, and..."

"No, no, please stay!" Adrian insisted. "Watch the dog, watch TV, raid the refrigerator, I don't care." He grinned and ruffled her hair. " _Mi casa es su casa."_

Thanks, that's very generous of you!" Kayla grinned. "Don't worry, I'll keep everything in one piece!"

"I know you will," Adrian called over his shoulder as he headed out the door and made the way to his car. "I'll be back soon, sis! I promise!"

* * *

Since Adrian had been urging him to get back into dating, Kai was very excited to tell him about his night with Gabrielle.

He parked his car in the driveway, curious about the other car he saw there. Maybe he was on a date and it wouldn't be good to interrupt. Or maybe...maybe it wouldn't hurt. He got out of the car and knocked, waiting.

Then the door opened and he felt his jaw drop. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman and she was holding a large plate of fully loaded nachos. He didn't know what he wanted more.

"Nacho?" She asked, making the choice easy for him. "I made too many and I don't want to waste them."

"Sure," he said, his eyes sliding down to her low cut blouse as he reached for a chip.

"This might be easier to eat inside," she told him. "Sorry for not inviting you in." She turned and he followed, taking in her snugly fitting jeans. "Oh...and I'm...a friend of Toni's," she got out. "Here to help Adrian through the break up."

"Help him...how?" Kai asked, drooling a little as she sucked nacho cheese off her finger. "You're so nice to help."

"Well..." she got close to him and spoke in a breathy voice as they reached the kitchen. "So are you...helping me eat these nachos and all. Let me know if, after we're done, you want to eat anything else."

Kai raised an eyebrow and then licked Kayla's neck before licking his lips and grinning. "You know, if you taste the same everywhere, I might just have to take you up on that."

She then snorted and let out a high pitched giggle before apologizing. "Sorry," she said. "Sorry...I just, I..."

"I'm Kai, by the way," he whispered and nibbled on her earlobe. "I figure you should at least know my name before I take you in a way that makes you barely able to move."

"I-I'm...Katie," Kayla got out, her heart picking up. Of course she'd never been this close to a boy before and never had had any experience with what he was proposing...but it sounded like fun, it was Kai, and she'd liked his tongue on her neck.

She then kissed him lightly, then deeper once she realized he liked it.

"You know," he grinned as they pulled off his shirt. "You're really good at that, Katie."

"I...I am?" Kayla asked. "Thanks...I haven't done it much."

"It's okay," Kai told her. "I'm...kind of out of practice myself. I won't judge."

"Really?" Kayla asked and grinned as Kai played with her hair. "Okay then! If you promise!"

"I do," he nodded. "Cross my heart!"

"All right," Kayla nodded. "You can kiss me then."

He kissed her deeply and of course she was quick to kiss back...deeper and deeper. Soon, her shirt and bra were off, his hands roaming around her upper torso as he licked and nibbled on her neck.

"Do you like this?" He asked. "Do you think we could go further? You're so beautiful and I'd really like to." He grinned and ran his hands over her middle. "I love your curves, truly. I could picture myself having some nice romantic dinners with you." He looked her in the eye. "So...are we doing this?"

"Yes, please," Kayla nodded and undid the button and zipper on his pants. "Let's do it! And...and thank you for saying that you like my body. I know I'm not exactly thin."

"It doesn't matter to me," Kai assured her as she gave a little giggle and he pushed some strands of her dark hair out of her eyes. "A lot, as you can probably tell. As much as I love food and that's saying something."

"Really?" Kayla grinned. "I like food too! But you probably knew that."

But just as his hand slid deftly down her jeans and rubbed her gently, as she moaned and called out his name, he heard the most horrible thing: his friend Adrian's voice.

"Kayla! I'm home, are you still here?"

"Adrian!" Kayla gasped, giving her brother a wide-eyed look over Kai's shoulder before Kai pushed her away and did up his pants while she reached for her shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" Adrian asked, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed as he looked back and forth between Kai and Kayla.

"Yes," Kayla got out, her cheeks flushed

"No, no he's not...what could he possibly be interrupting?" Kai asked. "There's nothing I want to do with you at all!"

"Says the man who had his face buried in my boobs two seconds ago cause he was looking not to miss any last bits of nacho cheese and I'm a messy eater!" Kayla shot back as Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ a messy eater!" Kai yelled. "You eat like a pig, and I didn't want to say it, but you have cheese in your hair too and it makes you look like a slob!"

"Well, you know what? I was gonna offer to have you shower with me and help me with that problem, but now you'll be taking your _cold_ shower all by yourself!" She looked at her brother. "Please tell me Rusty needs walk or something. I can't go home but I need to get out of here!"

"Sure, take him," Adrian told her, taking pity on his sister. "His leash is by the door."

Then Kai covered his face once the door slammed and he and Adrian were alone. "Don't hit me," he said. "Thank goodness you showed up when you did, or I would have actually had something to apologize for! I won't go into details if it will scar you for life."

"Oh, no," Adrian chuckled. "It seems like the only one scarred by all this is you!" Then Kai blushed deeper as his friend continued in a sing-song voice, "Someone has the hots for my _sister!"_

"I don't!" Kai responded savagely. "And even if I did, you aren't supposed to be happy about it! You're supposed to be all mad and hate me for harming your sister's honor or something. Be that way instead! And may I repeat: I'm not into your stupid sister!"

"Uh-huh," Adrian nodded. "You just keep telling yourself that. Although I don't know why. There's nothing wrong with you liking her now that she's grown, especially since she clearly likes you too." He paused. "Well, she did. She might hate you now that you were a big jerk."

"Good, my work here is done then," Kai replied. "Hopefully forever!"

"So...you didn't know it was her when she answered the door? You didn't eventually figure it out? I mean, I know it's not entirely obvious but she doesn't look totally different from when she was a toddler."

"Oh, I knew it was her," Kai said. "I just wanted to string her along and then reveal myself at the right moment to get her back for all the crap she put me through before."

"You did not!" Adrian shook his head. "You saw her and fell in love with her the moment you saw her pretty blue eyes. She's gorgeous! She likes food, she's really sweet...totally the sort of woman you need, so don't screw this up for yourself or I _will_ punch you in the face for hurting her for no reason!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Kai told him. "Let's move on to the real reason I came over here that is much more interesting than anything involving your sister."

"Oh?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly top that?"

"I...I had a one night stand," Kai told him. "A lovely French demon. Her name was Gabrielle. And if we were both in the mood for that, it could have become something I think."

"So why didn't it?" Adrian questioned. "Cause you don't really like her, you like Kayla?"

"I said that subject was closed!" Kai spat. "I mean it! And no, it wasn't that; her husband was just killed and like me, she thought it was too early to do anything serious. Totally understandable."

"Well...I'm glad you dipped your toes in the water, and now that that's all past and you've opened yourself up again...you can work on being open to more...longer lasting possibilities."

"Right," Kai nodded. "Maybe. But definitely not who you're thinking." He looked over and saw the plate of brownies Kayla had brought resting on the table. "Are those ones your mom made? Can I have one?"

"Sure," Adrian nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

Gwen started a little and looked up from her book as Steve, who had been sleeping with Pepper in his lap, gently roused and laughed. "What?" She asked as his eyes opened and he smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," he said to her. "I'm just in an awfully good mood, that's all."

"Good!" Gwen smiled. "Would you care to share why?"

"Well, it was taking much too long for some people to get together, so I...decided to help things along and it's all working!" He grinned wider.

"This isn't gonna lead to trouble, is it?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I thought that's why you normally kept your distance."

"Yes, but this was too important to just leave to chance," Steve told her. "Now however, they've all found each other and everything is okay. I can sit back, relax, and enjoy the fruits of my labors."

"Wonderful," Gwen replied and came to kiss his cheek. "If you're happy than I'm happy."

"Oh, I am," Steve nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "No doubt about that."


	54. Little Surprises

How he kept getting in the house, Tyler never knew. Could it be that someone inside was actually rooting for him? Or was he just lucky and picking the right door every time?

Now that Isabella was grown, he realized that he'd have to be much slower and more careful with her if he wanted her to be convinced of his goodness and good intentions. He would have to get allies. And he knew just where to start. Or at least who to start with.

He wandered around the house until, some distance away from Lucifer and Ellie's room, he found a door with signs on it saying things like "Stay away" and "Private."

"This has got to be it," he whispered to himself. "It wouldn't hurt to look."

Without knocking or calling out, he opened the door and then He sat up and frowned. "What do you want? Can't you leave me in peace?"

"Yes, yes, I will," Tyler promised. "It's just that...you were a good friend to me before and I wanted to see how you are now that you're all human and everything."

"I've been better but it's not terrible," He replied. "Now be honest; you also came because you want me to help you with Isabella, right? To put in a good word for you?"

"Well, not only but I would hope that a friend would do that for another friend," Tyler shrugged. "If something comes along you need from me, I'd help you."

"Yeah right," He shook his head. "I doubt there's anything you can do for me. Please go away and have your laugh at my expense, the silly robot who can't mange human life."

"I can't...I wouldn't..." Tyler promised. "Yes, I'm here about Isabella, but you too. You're my friend, hopefully and I...I don't want to ruin it. Okay?"

He let out a big sigh and put his book down, then looked at Tyler with suspicion for a very long time and when Tyler looked back without so much as a blink, flinch, or smirk, he finally decided to trust him. "Okay," he said. "I'm about to get more personal with you than I've gotten with a lot of people and you have to promise not to laugh at me. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "I promise I won't laugh. I swear! If it helps any...I don't let Isabella know it but sometimes dealing with her is so frustrating! I try my hardest to be nice and stuff and it's like she doesn't even care! That she's fixed on this idea of who I am, that's not gonna change, and when you love someone...it's hard. When they won't see you how you want them to, it's...the worst."

"I'm sorry," He told him. "Yes, I've seen her around and it seems like she's very hard to win over."

"Yeah," Tyler balled his hand into a fist. "Like she's so much better than everyone and has never done and never will do a bad thing in her life! We know that's impossible, right? Everyone has dark impulses!"

He nodded. "I'm sure they do, even though I don't know a lot about human behavior. But...are you...maybe you aren't going about it the right way?" He questioned

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Tyler got out.

"I...I just have to say it." He got out. "I know that perhaps it's human nature not to want to be wrong...but...did you give her your blood first? Is this your fault?"

"You know what, it was selfish of me to talk about my problems," Tyler got out. "What about you? Tell me all your vulnerable stuff. Don't hold back, my friend."

He shrugged. "It's nothing much, really. I just...now that I'm human, I have no clue about anything: How to act, how to work my body...things like that. I hate feeling so lost and I don't really have many people to talk about stuff like that with here." He sighed deeply. "Never mind. You probably wouldn't understand.

"What's so different?" Tyler asked. "Is it because you don't have powers or whatever? Or super robot knowledge?"

"Super robot knowledge?" He raised an eyebrow. "What in the world is that?"

"You know, your robot powers," Tyler told him. "They're all gone so you feel lost."

"No, no..." He shook his head and went to lift up the dresser with one hand. "I still have that. But now I have to deal with...feelings." He put the dresser down and came to take Tyler's hand to put on his chest. "And a live beating heart. Feel it? It's beating away in there! It's too much pressure. I don't know what to do! And what if I do things wrong and Lily-Eleanor hates me?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, you'll be fine," Tyler assured him. "If she loved you when you were a big hunk of metal, I'm sure she still does now, even if you're a bumbler who has no idea what he's doing. Maybe she finds it endearing. Who knows?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "Who would find bumbling endearing? If I am to survive here, I must learn to act human. Would you help me?" He reached out his hand. "Friend?"

Tyler took his hand. "Sure, but I don't know why you think I'm the best person to ask. But I'll make an effort. I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you, my friend," He got out and gently put his arms around Tyler for a second. "Thank you."

* * *

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that house," Isabella told Adrian as he drove her to the ranch. "Nice to have a little change of scenery, you know?"

"And a way to distract yourself so you don't have to worry about my stupid brother?" Adrian asked knowingly.

"Yeah, that too," Isabella nodded. "But I'm not worried about that so much anymore since you're doing such a good job of looking after me and keeping me safe." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek as he parked the car and she got out to go meet Kayla, who was running at her.

They both grabbed each other in an enormous hug and then fell to the ground. After getting up, they said goodbye to Adrian, who told Isabella he'd return for her in a couple of hours.

Once inside, they each grabbed some lemonade and a piece of pie and headed to Kayla's room, meeting her parents along the way.

"Well, hello," Elijah greeted first. "Kayla, who is this?"

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson, Selina," Isabella said. "It's me, Isabella. I've grown up now and I hope you don't mind my coming to visit."

"Of course not," Selina grinned. "We're very happy to have you." They both gave her a brief hug and then excused themselves as Kayla and Isabella continued to her bedroom.

"So, what's new?" Kayla asked as she got out a bottle of dark pink polish and did her toes. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really," Isabella sighed and showed her teeth. "Still being stalked by that creepy jerk Tyler. "Did you know that he sneaked into the room I was in while I was naked, right after I grew up? Can you believe that?"

"Well, did he try and do something bad to you?" Kayla questioned.

"No, he covered me up with his coat cause he didn't want me to be cold," Isabella got out as Kayla scoffed.

"Don't see what you're fussing about. I think Kai and I got to third base or something after I grew up."

"Really?" Isabella raised an eyebrow. "How in the world did you work that out? I thought he couldn't stand the sight of you."

"Well...he came by Adrian's to talk to him and he found me first cause my brother was helping calm your dad after his latest freak out about Tyler," Kayla explained. "I answered the door while eating nachos and since he didn't know it was me, when he got this hot look in his eyes, I lied and told him I was someone else so he'd actually act on his feelings and not freak out and run away." She shrugged. "And it worked."

"So you lied to him and took advantage of his ignorance for your own personal gain," Isabella got out. "That's a real solid foundation for a relationship."

Kayla pouted a little. "Well, anything can seem bad when you say it _that_ way!"

"You're as bad as that stupid jerk Tyler," Isabella accused her friend. "What is it with you and him and forcing Kai's and my feelings? Sure, deep down we might have stuff we like about you. But let us show you on our own time, 'kay?"

"Well, fine, jeez," Kayla made a face. "Maybe you could stand being roughed up against the refrigerator like Kai did with me. It might do you some good."

"He did _what_ with you?" Elijah asked from the doorway as Kayla groaned. "Did he take advantage of you? What happened, young lady?"

"For heaven's sake, Dad, it was nothing bad!" Kayla groaned. "He didn't force me into anything. It was all my idea!"

"Oh, and that makes it better?" Elijah groaned and took Kayla's hand. "We're going to talk about this, young lady!"

"Sorry, Isabella!" Kayla yelled. "Be back in a minute!" Two 'Young Lady's. This would be bad.

"No problem," Isabella yelled back. "You brought this on yourself. I can wait."

They then headed into the kitchen where Selina looked up at the sound of her daughter's pleading. "Okay, what's going on here that should be solved with calm words more than fighting?"

"Did you know that our daughter let Kai put his hands on her?" Elijah asked. "Can you believe that scoundrel?"

"He's not really being a scoundrel if she let him," Selina replied. Then she looked at Kayla. "Did you have sex with him?" She asked.

"What? Don't ask her that!" Elijah's jaw dropped. "Why would you ask her that?"

"Cause it's smart," Selina snapped back. "And if you are too fragile to be part of this discussion, leave or at least put your hands over your ears."

Elijah gave Selina a look and then sat down with narrowed eyes, shaking his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered.

"We...we didn't have actual sex," Kayla admitted to her mother. "I mean, we were planning on it but Adrian got home before we were able to go all the way."

"Well, thank goodness," Selina breathed.

"See?" Elijah told her. "Your mother doesn't want you doing it either!"

"Don't you put words in my mouth!" Selina said and turned back to her daughter. "If you feel you're ready...that's your business but...we have to get you pills first and I want you carrying condoms with you at all times because guys aren't always responsible about that on their own...even though they should be and it sucks that more often than not, we have to pick up the slack. Also...we have to talk about sex too."

"All right," Kayla nodded. "Sure, okay. I think I can hold off until then."

"Good," Selina hugged her. "Thank you." When she let her go, she said, "You can go back to whatever your father interrupted now. We're done here."

"Thanks," Kayla nodded and grinned at her father. "Bye!"

She then ran off and Elijah stood up, a sour expression on his face. "You know damn well that's not how the discussion was supposed to go," he got out.

"I know that's how _you_ didn't want it to go, but it's how it _should_ go," Selina replied. "Do you want her to be able to talk to us about stuff like that or do you want her sneaking around and possibly getting into more trouble because she thinks we'll judge her if she tells the truth? We can't run her life all the time!"

"She's too young to make choices like this!" Elijah cried. "Why are you letting her?"

"Because when I was human and got pregnant, I thought I couldn't talk to my mother about it; I thought she would judge me," Selina got out. "I chose to fake my own death instead so I wouldn't have to deal with my mother's crap and it was still lonely and miserable even though I got exactly what I wanted. I thought I was doing the right thing...but I didn't. And I don't want that sort of thing to repeat itself. I want not just Kayla but all our children to know that they can talk to me, figure things out from all angles, not just the one I think is the best or the most responsible. And you know what? If we're transparent and open and don't push them one way or the other, it's highly likely they'll make the right choice on their own. I stand by what I just did. And don't you try to make me feel guilty about it."

Elijah looked at Selina in shock. What was happening? She wasn't usually like this.

"I like that shocked look," Selina grinned a little at his expense. "It suits you." She paused and went to grab her purse. "I'm gonna take the car down to the lake and sketch a little, okay? I've been working on a very interesting tree. I'll have my phone in case anything bad happens but I don't plan on it. You have a good rest of your day now." She then left without giving her husband a chance to say a word, still frozen and speechless at the kitchen table.

* * *

When Kayla got back to her room, she found a big puddle of red puke by her bed and her friend rocking back and forth on top of it next to a half-empty blood bag.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" She asked. "Isabella are you all right?"

"Yeah, sorry," Isabella got out, her teeth chattering. "I'll clean that up. I was just...I need blood and I thought that was good enough but its not." She ran fingers through her sweaty hair and then zapped the floor clean.

"What happened?" Kayla asked and hugged her friend hard. "What do you need? What can I get for you?"

"There's nothing you can get for me apparently," Isabella sighed and then looked dramatically off into the distance. "The only person who can help me now is... _him._ There's no avoiding it anymore. That jerk Tyler got me hooked on his blood. He _planned_ this."

"Well, do you want me to come punch him in the nose for you?" Kayla offered. "Because I will."

"No, you don't need to," Isabella shook her head. "Thank you, but I have to deal with this on my own."

"All right but if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to say so." Kayla asked, her blue eyes serious as she looked at Isabella, who didn't look healthy at all.

"Yes," Isabella nodded as her friend went to get a damp cloth to wipe the blood off her mouth with. "I will. Thank you. You're a very good person and I hope your dad won't give you too much grief about Kai."

Kayla shrugged. "Thanks, but even if he does, I don't really give a crap."

"Good," Isabella squeezed Kayla's hand gently and gave her a grin. "Good for you. I...I should go now."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kayla asked. "It probably won't surprise you but you don't look well. Let me at least drive you. Please? I would feel better that way."

"All right," Isabella nodded, repeating herself. "But...you don't have to come inside. This is for me alone to handle."

* * *

"Did you find Isabella?" Klaus asked as Tyler came through the door and made his way past him.

"No, but...I made a new friend," Tyler told his father. "He and I are buds now."

"Good, good!" Klaus nodded and grinned as he put down his paper.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Isabella's in your room," Klaus told him as Tyler's eyes widened. "She came of her own free will. It's not for what you think though. It's a blood issue and it seems like if you want to do right by her, you have a big mess to clean up. I wouldn't wait anymore if I were you. It looks like the withdrawal's hit her pretty bad."

"Well, we can't have that," Tyler told him. "I never wanted her to suffer. I just wanted her to...loosen up a little!" He then ran toward his bedroom, hoping he wasn't too late to fix whatever had happened to the girl he loved.

* * *

Isabella looked up, her eyes wide and frightened as Tyler burst through the bedroom door, speaking before he had a chance to utter a word.

"Don't you make any smart remarks!" She commanded. "I just came here for your blood and then I'm gonna go. I don't want anything else from you."

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, getting close to her and taking her face in his hands so he could get a better look. "You don't look okay."

She stiffened as he took her in his arms. Her face radiated heat but her body was shaking. "I don't feel good and it's all your fault!" She whispered. "It's your stupid blood! I need it because you made me sick! Give me some!"

"Not even a 'Please' from you?" Tyler let her go and clicked his tongue. "It's all right that you're impolite though. I can't help you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Isabella yelled. "You think you're some sort of love doctor for me or something! You and your blood got me into this mess so you need to fix it!"

"I will, but you have to give me something in return, don't you?" Tyler grinned. "It's only fair!"

"You get something," Isabella snapped. "You are in a situation where I have no choice but to let you be close to me. That's a pretty good reward."

"Yes, but it's not good enough," he said, running his fingers down her neck. "What do you say to a kiss here-" then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "And a kiss there?"

"And me being naked will come next," Isabella huffed.

"No," he shook his head, his eyes not leaving hers. "I'm not going that far. Not yet. Not until you tell me 'Yes', I swear."

"Not that that makes up for all you've done to me, but it's good that it's not something I have to worry about," Isabella got out and then dry heaved. "Blood, please. I promise I'll kiss you after."

"Yeah, we should probably fix you first," Tyler sighed. "Cause to tell you the truth, I'm really not all that turned on right now and that's saying something. With you, it doesn't usually take a whole lot."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry this is such an inconvenience for you," Isabella spat. "I would have suffered in private but I wanted to actually get better!" She growled, angry enough that her eyes went red. "You stupid, lousy son of a-"

"Here," Tyler interrupted, biting his wrist and then shoving it against her mouth so she could start feeding. "I don't want you to have some moral crisis because you actually allowed yourself to finish that sentence."

She lapsed into silence as she drank from him and then, when she was feeling better, she pushed him away. "All right, I'm done. You can get off now."

"And still no 'Thank you'," Tyler scoffed. "You're lucky I love you even when you're being a total bitch."

"Well, I'm not thanking you for fixing a mess you made in the first place!" Isabella told him. "That's not right. You shouldn't be rewarded for doing just what a decent person is supposed to do!"

"What about my kiss?" Tyler demanded. "You promised you would kiss me. Or let me kiss you."

"All right," Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'll honor that. Let's get it over with." She stayed still as he kissed her neck, and then when he kissed her lips, he tried to poke his tongue in between them and she bit it. That was a mistake.

Soon they were kissing deeper and deeper and he had her on her back on his bed, his lips roaming down her neck and collarbone as he gently sucked on one of her nipples while they both panted heavily. Then, as he heard he gasp, he looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Don't you say a word," she whispered menacingly. "Don't you dare." Her face was flushed as she straightened her dress. "I'm going now."

Tyler smirked. "Go ahead. I got what I wanted. And so did you."

"Oh, you're disgusting!" Isabella hissed.

"Yeah," he nodded and gave her a gentle spank before she strode off toward the bedroom door. "And you like it, don't you, baby?"

She gave him one last hiss and stomped off toward the door but as she put her hand on the doorknob, he sped over, turned her around, and gave her one look at his vein-y black eyes before he sank his fangs into her neck and she let out a shriek.

He didn't drink for very long and when he let her go, she gave him a slap and ran out the door. He followed in case his parents saw her and had questions, which he knew his mother would, at the very least because Isabella would probably still be bleeding when she got a good look at her.

And he wasn't wrong. Amy did get a glance at her as she sped past her to the front door and threw her hand out to freeze the brunette. Then she stood up and glared at her son.

"What did you do to poor Isabella?" She scolded her son as they circled Isabella the statue.

"I wasn't bothering her," Tyler said and did his best to look innocent. "We were just playing a game."

"She's bleeding!" Amy cried.

"Well, it was a biting game and she started it," Tyler explained.

"Can you believe that?" Amy asked Klaus incredulously. "I don't believe she'd agree to something like that!"

"If she's anything like you, I bet she would, in private," Klaus grinned and showed his teeth.

"Mom, do you really think I'd do something to her that she wouldn't explicitly agree to?" Tyler asked his mother.

"Well, she didn't agree for you to give her your blood, I know that," Amy got out. "So I have to question other stuff too."

"I just had a little taste this time, I swear," Tyler promised his father. "Please say you believe me more than Mom does."

"I do," Klaus said. "But now I think it might be best to let her go for the time being."

"Well, okay," Tyler huffed.

Then Amy took the spell off Isabella and she ran out the door to Kayla's waiting car before they heard the sound of the car pulling away and then silence.

* * *

But the trouble wasn't over for Isabella. When she got home, she said to Kayla, "Thanks for taking care of me and dropping me off and stuff but you don't have to waste any more time on me today."

"No, someone has to tell your parents about what happened at my house!" Kayla insisted. "And I know you won't cause you're a big chicken so it's up to me."

"I am _not_ a chicken," Isabella said. "I just don't like making trouble when there doesn't have to be any."

"But your parents should know!" Kayla yelled. "You were _really_ sick!"

"Yes, but I'm better now, so...oh, fudge," Isabella got out as her parents came close.

"When were you sick?" Lucifer asked. "Did something happen to you at Kayla's house?"

"Yes, just a blood thing," Isabella shrugged. "But now it's fixed, so..."

"IsabellahadwithdrawalgotrealsickandhadtoseeTylerbutisbetternowbye" Kayla got out and ran for the door as Isabella frowned at her retreating back.

"Traitor!" She yelled. "You traitor, Kayla!"

"You got sick and you weren't gonna tell us?" Ellie asked.

"It's okay, I just needed some of Tyler's blood and I got it and it made me better, so...yay..." Isabella gave a small smile and tried to stride off.

"Oh, no, young lady," Lucifer got out. "We're not done here. Why would you not tell us about this?"

"Cause I'm not an idiot and I know it's a sore subject," Isabella got out. "I didn't want to start trouble. I just want everyone to be happy."

"And that's good, but when you're sick, your father and I want to know about it so we can help you," Ellie said. "I assume it was some sort of withdrawal and that's hard to deal with by yourself."

"It wasn't fun," Isabella sighed.

"I hope he didn't try and pull anything while you were ill," Lucifer got out. "Otherwise I'll have to kill him."

"Don't you dare or we'll lose the only thing that will make her better," Ellie said through her teeth. "You're obviously too close to the situation to be able to deal with it rationally. Maybe I should handle it."

"And send her right back into the fire?" Lucifer scoffed. "No, no, no, Eleanor. There are other ways to deal with this. Wean her off of the stuff for one thing."

"No!" Isabella burst out as Lucifer gave her a look. Then she cleared her throat.

"I mean...not yet. Please not yet."

"Take all the time you need," Ellie told her. "We'll get you through this, don't worry."

* * *

A few months later, Kai got a phone call in the middle of the night.

"What?" He muttered as he sat up. "Who is this?"

"It's Gabrielle," she whispered. "I hope you remember me or this will be really creepy. We met at the restaurant, we had the evening together..."

"...and then we swore we'd never see each other again," Kai finished. "Yes, I remember. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm at a park down the street from your house," she told him, her voice sounding frightened. "I wouldn't go against what we decided unless it was really important. I know it's late but please come. Please."

He decided to wait and find out how she'd gotten his number or figured out where he lived later. He quickly dressed in clothes he found on the floor and then walked to the park where she sat on a bench, waiting for him with a bundle in her arms that was cooing.

"What the heck is that?" He wanted to know. "Did you want to show me your baby?"

"Ours," she got out and held the baby out to him. "She's yours too. Her name is Eloise."

Kai lapsed into silence and gave Gabrielle a look before bursting out laughing. "I don't know why you'd want to do a joke like this but it's gotta be that. Cause even if it _was_ mine, it wasn't too long ago that you and I had sex so we couldn't possibly have a baby that looks like that!" He gestured at the child.

"I come from a species of demon with fast pregnancies and fast growing children so I assure you that _is_ possible," Eloise got out. "You're the only man I've slept with since my husband died so it couldn't be anyone else's. Take her. Please. Just look in her eyes..."

Kai took the baby just in time for a robot to seize upon them from out of nowhere, break Gabrielle's neck and drop her in a heap on the ground before turning to Kai and the baby. Even though he was still doubtful about Gabrielle's story, he didn't hesitate to zap himself and the little one out of harm's way to the only place he could think of: Adrian's house.

While they waited for his presumably tired friend to come and answer the door, Kai cut some hair and nails and let some blood so he could give them to Adrian to test against the baby once he had her in his own custody. He held them tight and when Adrian answered the door with Rusty behind him, Kai noticed some suitcases by the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Adrian asked sleepily and gave a big yawn

"I need you to take her," Kai said and held up Eloise in her little basket. "She's allegedly mine and her mother was killed by robots. _I_ can't take care of her because she could be killed too if she's with me so would you watch her instead? Please? You're the best friend ever."

"Do you see the suitcases?" Adrian barked at his friend. "I'm going out of town! I can't take a baby now! Besides, what makes you think I'll be a good guardian for the kid anyway... _if_ it's yours. You only knew this Gabrielle person for a night. She could just be dumping some kid on you that she doesn't want!"

"I know, that's why I brought these," Kai replied, presenting his friend with the bag of nails, hair, and blood. "All sources of DNA. You can have someone check them against her. And the reason why I'm asking you to keep her is that I can't, as I said before...the robots know about me and if I have her, they could come after her like they did her mother...or Vicky. And she doesn't deserve that. And even though I know taking care of kids isn't your favorite thing, you'll still be good for Eloise. You'll grow to love her, I just know it!"

Adrian scowled. "I hate babies and I hate you! You're lucky you're my friend or I wouldn't even consider this!"

"You always did have a weak spot for cute girls," Kai reminded him. "Thank you so much for this. I'll find some way to pay you back, I swear."

"There is nothing you could do that would _ever_ make up for this," Adrian told him, eyes narrowed. "You're gonna be in my debt for the rest of your damn life and I will enjoy every minute of it!"

"But that means you're doing it," Kai grinned and held out the basket again as loud cries issued from it. "Here's the baby! Her name is Eloise."

"Well, that's an ugly name," Adrian winced and took the basket. "You want to stay around for a drink as long as I'm up?"

"No, I think you should bond with your new daughter," Kai said. "Goodnight."

Adrian then bared his teeth as Kai disappeared, taking Eloise's basket to his chair and then removing her gently. He expected her to smile, to do her cute baby thing, but instead, she just eyed him with suspicion.

"Hey, I don't like you either," he said, looking into her blue eyes. "I didn't ask for this and I hate babies. At least I don't have to feel guilty about hating a baby who loves me this time."

They stared at each other, and then before he could say another word, she opened her mouth and puked all over his t-shirt.

"DAMN IT!" Adrian yelled and ran to the kitchen. "Stupid baby! You're gonna pay for this!"

He took off his shirt, carried her off to his room, and then stuck her seat in the bathroom so she'd be out of sight and out of mind and hopefully, he could get a good night's sleep and deal with all this crap in the morning.


	55. Pushed Over The Edge

"Are you sure you don't want me to help with the dishes?" Klaus asked Amy after dinner one night. "It's really no trouble. You shouldn't have to do it all by yourself."

"No, it's okay," Amy got out, her eyes on her empty plate because she felt like she wanted to cry and she didn't want him to see it. "It's fine, I'll handle it. You can go watch TV or something."

"Well, all right," Klaus said at last, getting up off his chair and coming around to kiss her hair. "If I can do anything for you, let me know." He then left, but halfway to the living room, he was overcome with guilt. It didn't matter that Amy said she didn't need his help; he should be helping anyway! He turned on his heel and strode back to the kitchen, pausing just outside the entry way as he heard Amy sob. He watched her cry and scrub the dishes for a little bit before coming up behind her and gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I knew something wasn't right," he whispered. "Would you tell me what the matter is now?"

She put the dish down and turned to face him, sniffling. "It's nothing," she shook her head. "Allergies. The time of the month...no worries, I'll handle it."

Klaus shook his head and locked eyes with her. "You don't have to lie to me, you know. Let me help you."

Amy looked him in the eye. Her body tensed, her lip trembled...he could tell that she was trying so hard to keep whatever was bothering her from him. But then the tears started and she threw herself in his arms.

"There you go now, go ahead and cry," he said and ran his fingers through her hair as he cuddled her close. "You put up a good fight but it's over now. You can give yourself a break."

"I really don't know why I'm upset," Amy sniffled. "I knew it had to be coming."

"What had to be coming?" Klaus questioned.

Amy wiped her eyes. "Our babies growing up and not being babies anymore. And it's all your fault!"

"How?" Klaus questioned. "I mean, sure I had sex with Sybil and that's part of why they grew up so fast but you had sex with Stevie! it happened because of you too!"

"Well, who cares whose fault it is!" Amy yelled and pulled away for just a moment. "The point is that it makes me sad!"

"And that's okay but there are lots of postive things about not having babies," Klaus pointed out. "I mean, think about it: we can sleep in now. We can take our time with sex because we don't have small children to interrupt us. We haven't had a lot of that, or just time to relax with each other, even without sex, since we found each other again and had twins. You can't tell me that's a terrible thing!"

"I guess it's not, but...I still am worried," Amy got out. "You know how I am. I...I don't know how to be dark or spontaneous or whatever. At some point, I just know you'll get bored with me and I don't know if I can bear it."

"I'm not as dark as I used to be," Klaus assured her. "You taught me it was worth it to be better and I'm not gonna go back."

"I know you say that, but I know also that no matter what you say, there's always gonna be a part of you that's a monster like Tyler is and that will ruin us!" Amy cried. "Because I can't be like that. I don't want to be like that."

"And I'm not asking you to if it's not what you want!" Klaus told her. "But maybe I should help you along with that if it's the only way you'll be comfortable in this relationship. And by the way, I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted by what you're saying."

"You should be worried that your son is picking up all your bad habits," Amy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Stalking poor Isabella when she doesn't want it. I can't believe a son of mine is acting that way."

"It's not as bad as all that," Klaus reminded her. "If it was, you wouldn't be here with me now, would you?"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm an idiot," Amy countered. "Everyone can be foolish and give into their passions."

"Oh, come on," Klaus gave her a side hug. "You aren't stupid for wanting to be with me. You shouldn't be ashamed of any of your feelings. Things worked out between us and they'll work out between Tyler and Isabella too. I just know it."

"Whatever you say," Amy remarked with a sigh as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I can't be as optimistic as you, but whatever you say."

* * *

"What's all that?" Amy asked when she saw a couple of bags, sleeping bags, and a tent by the door a few days later. "Are you going to take Tyler camping and have a man to man talk with him about how it's nuts the way he's going after Isabella? He needs that."

"No, no this is for you and me," Klaus told her. He hadn't been able to get her fear about not being appealing to his darkness out of his mind.

"Why would I go camping?" Amy asked. "You know I don't like that sort of thing. Maybe if you had a nice cabin with a fireplace and good view of some mountains then I might, but..."

"This isn't just a jolly little jaunt," he told her. "This is to help you get comfortable with your darker nature. We'll go out into the woods and you can hunt down deer and little bunnies and then once you're experienced with that, we can move on to people."

"No, are you crazy?" Amy cried. "I'm not gonna eat innocent little bunnies just because you say so. Good to know you still don't understand me at all."

"I do and that's why you need this!" Klaus told her. "You're an anal retentive mess who's so worried about other people all you do is make yourself miserable. I'm only trying to help!"

"Well, when I want your help, I'll ask for it," Amy cried and then strode off to another room in the house, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Klaus stood silently by the bags for a moment, a little shocked, before he ran into the bedroom.

"Fine, so we won't go camping but we have to deal with this somehow."

"Deal with what?" Amy questioned and fluffed the pillows on their bed without looking at him. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Klaus said. "You want me to help you get more comfortable with your darker nature. You said so!"

"No, I don't," Amy replied firmly. "And we're never gonna bring it up again."

"You did and I heard it and if you didn't want me to help you, you shouldn't have said anything." Klaus told her. "Now I have no choice."

"Yes, you do!" Amy cried and did the first thing that she could think of: whack him in the face with a pillow. "You could choose to mind your own damn business!"

"Oh, look, you're swearing," Klaus grinned. "That's a good start." He then began poking her repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Amy cried. "Stop that! It's really annoying!"

But he just kept poking and poking until she slapped him.

"Oh..." Amy put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry..." she got out as he brought a hand to his cheek and grinned. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Klaus grinned. "I'm fine, but how's your hand? That slap had a lot of gusto behind it."

Now Amy was feeling a sting as she shook her hand out. "Well, I can't say it did it any good," she said. "But just because I freaked out like that doesn't mean we need to explore it more. It means you need to stop annoying me for your own amusement."

"Hey," he threw a pillow at her. "This is not just for my amusement. Or for my amusement at all. I'm very concerned about you. You have to learn how to deal with all the parts of your nature or you could...hurt yourself or some other person and that would be awful for you."

"It would be," Amy nodded. "Which is why staying away from all that crap and not getting absorbed in it is the best way to stop anything bad from happening. Please respect that, would you? Do you promise?" She doubted he would, but she hoped he would try.

"You'll never see me do anything to you from now on," he promised. "I swear."

"Thank you," Amy got out. "I appreciate it."

* * *

As Amy turned off the news a few days later, she got a text from Klaus: **Going to be out a little longer. Feel free to lock up and go to bed.**

Nodding, she picked up her phone, set it on her bedside table when she reached her room, then showered, got in a peach colored negligee, brushed her teeth, and tucked herself into bed. Klaus had been very good about keeping his promise that he'd made to her but she couldn't help but feel it was hard for him. He'd been out a lot lately, spending many nights at the bar, or at Adrian's, anywhere that wasn't home, often not returning until she was asleep or nearly asleep.

As she waited for sleep to come, she listened to animal noises outside: the hoot of an owl, the chirp of some bugs...and then a loud wolf's howl that sent a chill down her spine.

As she put her pillow over her head to block the noise out, there was the sound of breaking glass as an animal flew bounded through the first floor bedroom window and landed on the bed.

She rolled over to face it, and her scream stopped in her throat as she found herself faced with two big yellow eyes and a set of sharp teeth. And even if the wolf was familiar to her, that didn't make the situation less terrifying.

"Klaus..." she whispered. "Why...? Please don't do this! I know you're not exactly in your right mind now but I know that after this is all over, you'll feel really bad that you hurt me! It'll be better if you stay away instead."

But the wolf just shook his head, sneezed, and got more in her face.

Whimpering and desperate, she threw herself off the bed, breathing heavily as she struggled to her feet, grabbed her bathrobe, and ran out of the room. Of course the wolf gave chase, nipping at her heels as she ran away into the night. But it didn't seem like he wanted to overtake her. He just wanted her to run.

"My gosh, if you think I need to get into jogging, there's a better way to suggest it," Amy got out, trying to make herself laugh so she wouldn't feel so scared. "You could have just said so and I swear I wouldn't have been offended. I know I still have some baby weight I need to lose."

She knew she was a bit out of shape but now she realized why people hated running and stuff in the first place. And once she got into the woods, it got harder and harder to keep herself upright. She was exhausted and when she let out a shriek after tripping over a tree root in the dark, she didn't try to get up as the wolf loomed over her.

"Okay, I get it," she panted heavily. "I can't run anymore. If you want to kill me, do it. I won't fight you."

She felt the wolf's fangs get closer and closer. Her stomach twisted as she smelled its sour breath. Then she let out a shriek and shut her eyes tight as its teeth lightly grazed the skin of her neck.

Then she felt nothing but cold air around her. She opened one-eye and found a wide-eyed, human Klaus staring back at her. He helped her sit up and as she tried to gather her thoughts, she looked over his very naked body.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I am not okay!" Amy whispered angrily. "I am exhausted and terrified! What in hell was all that?"

"I was just...trying to have a little fun," Klaus shrugged.

"Fun? You jerk!" Amy slapped him again. "You are really the worst, you know that? It seems you really did just act nice to lure me into your trap and now that I've given what you wanted, you have no reason to be nice to me anymore! It's just how you are! I was an idiot to think you could change!"

"Well, fine, if I'm so terrible, you can just go back to Stevie since you like him so much. But just to warn you, he's an awful drunk now and he might beat you," Klaus spat.

"Why would you say something so horrible?" Amy got out. That's not to say she hadn't heard how fond Stevie had become of the bottle since their wedding had been called off. But surely it wasn't that bad.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Klaus told her.

Then she began pummeling him. "You should stop!" She said. "Why can't you get it through your stupid head that I don't need your help or protection? I don't need anything from you! I made a mistake and boy am I sorry now!"

"Are you?" Klaus got out. "Well, maybe it's good you want to leave then," he told her. "If you think I'm so incapable of change, perhaps I shouldn't be with someone as thin-skinned and foolish as you. You couldn't keep up with me anyway."

"Oh, I could if I wanted to," Amy spat. "I just don't want to.

"I doubt it," Klaus returned, a grin curving his lips. "You're all talk! How about you put up or shut up?"

Amy then realized the trap she'd gotten herself into. She looked around the woods as if she could get help from a bunny or deer or owl, then shook her head. "Fine," she spat, suddenly not caring anymore. "But remember, you asked for this. And I'm only doing it to prove that I can."

Then she knoced him to the ground and sank her fangs in his neck, drinking with gusto until, to his surprise, Klaus began to feel woozy.

"Love, that's enough," he said, starting out gently, then having to give her a rough shove that forced her to detach. "I said ' _That's enough'!"_

"But you're so good," Amy grumbled, blood dripping down her chin.

"Yes, well," Klaus cleared his throat as his wound healed. "Let's go inside and shower and then I'll show you other parts of me that taste good too. Deal?"

"Fine," Amy growled. "But I'm still mad at you."

"I know, " Klaus grinned and led her back to the house and grabbing his clothes by the door. "But I have a feeling you won't be for long."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Amy smirked as they made their way to their master bathroom. "How about you put up or shut up?"

"No problem," Klaus grinned back. "How about you raise your arms and we'll get you out of this filthy night gown?"

"Well, it wasn't filthy when I put it on," Amy said. "I just washed it!"

"Yes, well...you can wash it again later," Klaus grinned and kissed Amy soundly before she could give an indignant reply. Then, after he pulled away, she zapped open the shower door and turned the water on.

"I'll make sure it's nice and warm," she whispered and nibbled on his earlobe. Then he brought her into the shower and scrubbed her gently, wincing as he eyed some of her bruises that were healing.

"I'm sorry," he replied and kissed one on her shoulder and one on her arm. "I...I truly didn't mean for you to be seriously hurt."

"Thank you, but the fact that you made me run around in a nightgown when I was only half-awake is more of the problem," Amy said.

"I had to catch you off guard," Klaus told her. "It was the only way. But again...I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you that acknowledging your darker side isn't such a bad thing."

"And I'll acknowledge it when I'm good and ready!" Amy assured him as he dropped the loofah on the shower floor and began rubbing her.

"Does this make you feel better?" He asked. "Does this show you that I'm sorry?"

"Harder," Amy breathed. "Harder..." She kissed him soundly and then climaxed as he balanced her against the shower so she wouldn't fall on her butt. "Thank you."

She then held onto him, running her hand in gentle circles over what she could reach of his back before picking up the loofah and running it over him. "Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" She asked. "I mean...other than what I did?"

"No, I'm actually very nimble," Klaus assured her. "Much more than you, apparently."

"Yeah," Amy giggled. "Apparently. You know, if you would have warned me about this ahead of time, I would have gotten in shape for it."

"Okay, I'll remember that next time," Klaus told her.

"You think there's gonna be one after all this?" Amy got out.

"Oh, it could be a little fun, don't you think," he chuckled and kissed her, bracing her against the shower wall as the warm water dripped over them. "Do you think you're flexible enough for this?"

"Not now," Amy shook her head. "If you want all of me we'll have to do it in bed."

"Okay," he said and went inside her with his finger a few times before turning off the water, leading Amy out of the shower, then watching without blinking as she toweled off.

"See anything you like?" She asked, flushing a little and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," he grinned and carried her to bed, kissing her soundly on her lips and up her thighs before her buried himself inside her. "Let me show you."

"Yes," Amy grinned as her hips bucked and she gripped fistfuls of curly blond hair. "Show me again and again and again."

"I love you," he said quite suddenly after one particularly strong orgasm from her. "I do, really."

"I know that," she told him and sat up to kiss him before a quick burst of magic found her on top and reaching down to rub him gently. "I love you too."


	56. Just The Person You Need

He felt a pressure in his stomach. That meant it was time to go to the bathroom, he realized. He put his book down and made his way out of the room to the bathroom down the hall, but ran into Lily-Eleanor along the way, who, as a favor to Ellie, had come to stock the nearest bathroom with a shower with fresh towels.

"Sorry," she apologized without catching his eye.

"It doesn't matter," he told her and took a few more steps before she turned, dropped the towels on the floor, and put her hands on her hips.

"No, you know what? I'm not sorry! I'm mad at you, you ungrateful son of a-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," he murmured, cutting her off. "Don't say something you'll regret later." He then picked up a few of the towels and absentmindedly began folding them.

"Stop that!" She yelled and pushed the towels out of his hands. "That's my job, I can do it. I don't need you to. It's so good to know that even though you're human now you still act like I'm some child that needs protecting and can't handle a damn thing by herself! In fact, I don't know if that was worse with you as a human or a robot!"

He got in her face. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Lily Eleanor spat. "At least nothing your small human mind will understand." She snatched the towels away. "Give me those. Don't touch them anymore."

"Fine..." He returned. "They're probably full of your...woman germs anyway."

Lily Eleanor paused. "My 'woman germs'? What the hell does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Just something I heard on TV."

"Well, stop trying to talk tough because you suck at it," Lily-Eleanor spat.

"You should be ashamed to be such a horrible person that I would have to learn how to say such things!" He yelled back. "I don't like talking this way."

"Well, if you left, you wouldn't have to!" Lily-Eleanor returned. "Have you always been such a leech?"

"I would love to go," He returned with a scoff. "I would love to just pack up my things and leave but I don't think your great grandfather wants me to leave and upsetting Him is a bad idea, isn't it?"

"It is," Lily Eleanor returned, her finger in He's face. "So that's why you're damn lucky no one here will just throw you out on your ass!"

"Oh, yes," He returned and pinned her against the nearby wall, taking her hands and situating them so they cupped his bottom. "Tell me, is it nice and firm? I can't say I really know."

"It's amazing how even as a naive new human, you can still be such a _man_!" Lily-Eleanor replied, moving his hands and giving him a slap. "Don't do that to me again! Leave right this minute or else."

"Or what?" He asked, getting in her face.

"I don't know," she said, her face flushed and breathing heavy. "But I can think of something, let me tell you!"

"I bet you can't because it's to hard for you due to being foolish!" He returned and chuckled to himself. He got her good! Then he went to a nearby empty room, locked it, and called his friend Tyler.

"Tell me is it true about women with red hair?" He blurted out. "Are they all crazy? Do they make you crazy? Or do you think it's witch power? Whatever it is, I don't like it. Tell me how to stop it!"

"Wait now, slow down," Tyler told him. "Who is driving you crazy? What redhead?"

"Lily-Eleanor," He repeated, enunciating very clearly. "She makes me...she makes me...Oh, I don't know the term...I don't know how to describe it."

"Horny?" Tyler supplied. "Do your pants feel tight when you talk to her?"

"I...I don't know," He stammered. "Maybe. I don't pay attention to stuff like that!"

"Well regardless, you know what will make you feel better?" Tyler asked.

"What?" He asked immediately. "Tell me the secret. I'll do anything!"

"Make out with her," Tyler told him. "Rub against her. Have sex with her. Just something like that! It'll make you feel better, I swear!"

"Well, I don't know, but if you say so," He sighed. "You know more about this than I do."

"Of course I do," Tyler said easily. "Just do what I say."

Then He heard some sort of loud whirring noise. "What is that?" He asked. "Are you being hurt?"

"Nah, man, I'm at a tattoo shop," Tyler said. "Getting Isabella's name tattooed on my chest."

"I'm sure she'll be flattered," He said. "Should I do that with Lily-Eleanor? I sense it's a bad idea."

"Maybe, but if you do, I'd just go with initials. She has a very long name," Tyler advised.

"So does Isabella," He pointed out.

"Well, for her, it's worth the pain," Tyler returned.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, still worried.

"Of course, you go rock Lily-Eleanor's world," Tyler encouraged. "You'll do great, my friend."

He had no choice but to end the call since Tyler ended the call at that point, so he ran to the bathroom, then to peruse one of the mansion's many refrigerators for something to eat. But as he picked out some yogurt and carrots, he heard a voice.

"Hey, that's mine!" Lily-Eleanor snapped. "You see the name on it? Don't touch it! Just stay in your room and keep your stupid paws off other people's stuff!"

He had just enough time to notice her name written in ink on the yogurt carton before she snatched it out of his hand.

Then he turned, squared his shoulders, and pushed her up against the counter, making her drop the yogurt so it splattered all over the floor.

She opened her mouth to complain about this, but before she could say anything, He kissed her soundly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close against him.

She squirmed and thrashed but eventually she couldn't fight him anymore, and had to return his kiss just a little, which made him loosen his grip enough that she was able to pull away and give him a good slap before zapping the yogurt up so it was as if it had never been opened, and then taking it, along with some potato chips and water (all on a plate, of course) and strolling out of the kitchen, hoping she wasn't breathing too hard. She wouldn't want him to hear that.

This left He all alone, surprised, and very confused about what to do next. Except not ask Tyler. He would probably just confuse things more.

* * *

"Stupid damn car seat!" Adrian muttered as he did his best to strap a screaming Eloise into it. "Why do you have to be so damn hard to deal with?!" Finally, he gripped both sides of the seat and stared at the baby. "Will you be _quiet?_ " He roared. "I'm trying to make sure you don't die so a nice couple who aren't me will adopt you once we find out the man who says he might be your daddy is a big fat liar."

Eloise hushed for a moment, eyes wide, but then just went back to screaming as Adrian groaned and went around his jeep to get in the driver's seat.

"Fine, scream your head off, do whatever you want. I don't care," Adrian told her and then took a swig from the mug of black coffee in the driver's side cup-holder. He was so tired that he didn't know if he'd stay awake the whole trip to the hospital. When they arrived in one piece, he breathed a sigh of relief and called his mother.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Selina greeted cheerily. "What's that screaming? You didn't kidnap someone to eat them did you?"

"No, it's just a baby I've been forced to care for, a product of a one-night stand Kai had and he's not even sure if she's his or not. Her name is Eloise and she's got a big mouth for someone so tiny."

"Awww!" Selina said. "Eloise is such a cute name!"

"Can we not start this?" He asked. "I had no sleep because Kai, that son of a..."

"Language!" Selina interrupted.

"Oh, stop!" Adrian snapped. "When you're in the right mood, you curse more than I do. Anyway, I'm gonna do the test and when it proves she's not Kai's, I won't have to bother with her anymore and she can go straight to the nearest orphanage. Or maybe I can find some other sucker to dump her on."

"Don't you do that!" Selina warned.

"Why not?" Adrian asked. "It's not like I'm good parent material. I'd be doing her a favor. She doesn't need me."

"Oh, maybe she does," Selina said. "And maybe you need _her_. You can bluster all you want but I just know you are already attached to her but you don't know how to handle it and that's why you're grumpy."

Adrian scoffed. "Well, I really can't say much for your psychic powers, Mom."

"Well, believe me or not, I don't care," Selina told him. "Good luck with the test and if you see Sean, tell him I said 'Hello'."

"I sure will," Adrian said. "And I'll stop by the ranch after so you can see the little terror."

"Would you?" Selina gushed. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah...bye, Mother," Adrian muttered and ended the call before carrying Eloise into the hospital to find his grandson while ignoring all the stares and muttering that followed him and his screaming charge.

"Is that her?" Sean asked and picked her up out of her basket when they met, bouncing her a little and giving her a tiny kiss, which made her stop screaming and smile. "She's adorable and if she keeps those same blue eyes, she'll be a knockout!"

"Why would you say that?" Adrian questioned as Sean let the baby play with his fingers. "It doesn't matter to me what she looks like. She's gonna be out of my life soon, the little traitor." He paused and rummaged around in the diaper bag, pulling out all the stuff Kai had given him. "Here are the samples from the alleged father, there's the baby, and could you put a rush on this, please? She's driving me nuts!"

"You _do_ look like you haven't slept," Sean told him. "I would give you some sleeping pills but they aren't good to have when a small child needs you."

"Yeah, I know that," Adrian growled. "Now...about the rush..."

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be done fast," Sean called as Eloise eyed Adrian balefully over his shoulder. "No worries. You won't suffer more than you have to because of me."

"Oh, and my mother says 'Hello'," Adrian called after him. "I promised her I'd tell you that."

"Thanks," Sean returned. "That's very sweet of her!"

* * *

"It's fun to watch you shiver," Optimus told Katherine as he got out of bed and then kicked her as he made his way to the bathroom. She pulled the thin blanket off herself and got to her feet.

"I might shiver," she said. "But it's worth it because I'm not being taken advantage of by you. That's the only reason why you wanted the damn bed in the first place."

She got real close to him and he gave a cough. "Well, you're as...fragrant as ever this morning.

"Yeah, that's all me," she grinned and put her arms up. "Not exactly roses but I'm comfortable with it."

"I'm not," he told her. "And I won't put up with this any longer!"

"Oh, you won't, will you?" Katherine replied.

"No," he said firmly. "I won't. You will clean yourself and be presentable."

"Or what?" Katherine wanted to know. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to. I'll make sure of that."

"I can certainly try," he told her with a smirk and tried to pick her up, but she immediately began to kick and bite.

"Now stop!" He said and then got punched in the eye and fell backwards.

"No," Katherine shook her head as they both sat up. "How long do you want to do this? I can go all day."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Optimus told her, then picked her up while doing the best he could to ignore her smell and carry her to the bathroom. "Now," he said as he sat her down on toilet without letting her go. "Do you want to undress yourself or shall I do it?"

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you," she snapped. "And by the way, I love that one of your eyes is swollen and purple. It matches the blue of the other eye really well."

"Thank you for calling me attractive," Optimus returned, then went to turn on the shower water.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped at Katherine who wasn't doing what she promised at all. "You said you would undress. I don't know why I trusted you." They tussled for a few minutes until Katherine decided to make a deal with him, a smug smile curving her lips.

"You know," she said, "I remember what you looked like when you were naked in the alleyway and it wasn't bad. If I undressed," she reached up and ran a finger along his cheek. "Would you undress too?"

Optimus tensed but finally gave in. "All right, but only if you actually do it," he said.

"Shut your eyes," she said. "Then it will be a surprise for you when you open them again."

But he refused to do that so they just stared at each other and neither took their clothes off at all until Katherine kicked him in the crotch and ran for the shower when he was writhing in pain on the floor, throwing her wet pajamas over the shower wall as she relaxed in the warm water and laughed at the sound of Optimus in pain.

* * *

"Oh, that was lucky!" Laura breathed a sigh of relief as she got off the phone just in time to deal with the chemicals for Mrs. Andrews' perm. "No worry about keeping those on too long. Not here."

"Are you all right, dear?" Asked the older woman. "Where's that girl with the attitude who usually takes your phone messages? It doesn't seem like she's been here for a while."

"It's all right," Laura shrugged. "It's typical of her. Not always the most reliable but I'm sure she'll be along soon. She always comes back."

The older woman clicked her tongue. "I would fire someone who worked for me if they just ran off like that."

"Well, she's very giving," Laura tried to excuse Katherine. "Just recently, she gave a homeless man a sandwich!"

"I'd be careful about that," the woman continued. "Perverted kidnappers all of them. He probably took her to do unspeakable things to her!"

"Oh, don't be silly..." Laura laughed a little, then thought about how long it had been since she'd actually seen Katherine. If she'd been able to get away, she would have done it by now. Or at least called and left a snarky message. Maybe Mrs. Andrews was right. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask Steve if her friend and mostly good employee was all right.

* * *

And that's exactly what she did as soon as it was time for her lunch break: got in the car and drove to Lucifer's because she heard that's where Steve was.

"Well, hello," Lucifer remarked, opening the door as Laura froze. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting you to answer the door yourself," Laura nodded and even gave a little curtsy. "I thought you had people for that. Anyway, is your father here? I have to ask him where Katherine's disappeared to and if she's all right."

"Is that Laura?" Came a voice from behind Lucifer. "She's gonna show up soon."

"Yes, it's Laura," Lucifer nodded and gestured for Laura to come inside.

"Good," Steve nodded. "And will you get her some tea or something also?"

"Why? Is something bad happening to Katherine right now?" Laura asked, going pale and collapsing in the nearest chair.

"No, no, sorry," Steve assured her. "It's just that you're a guest here and I remember that your mother says that's polite thing for a host to do."

"Of course, how rude of me," Lucifer got out. "What would you like? We have alcohol."

"Just a soda would be fine, thanks," Laura got out. "Whatever kind you can find first is all right."

"Excellent," Lucifer nodded. "Coming right up."

"So...she's fine?" Laura asked Steve in a voice she was trying to keep from shaking. "She's not hurt or anything like that?"

"Knowing her, I wouldn't think so, but somehow I can't be completely certain," Steve said. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, but where is she?" Laura asked. "Was she kidnapped?"

"Possibly," Steve shrugged. "Again, I can't be sure, but do you think she is?"

"Who would want to kidnap a crazy woman like that?" Lucifer mused as he entered and handed Laura her soda. "I mean, except for maybe Optimus because I know she made him angry and I hear he's the vengeful type, but...I haven't seen him around. Or at the very least, he hasn't called to gloat if he has her."

"It's one of the possibilities we could look into," Steve nodded. "In fact, would you do that?"

"But I would notice if a robot like him was roaming around and...Oh, my god, the homeless guy!" Laura blurted out. "The one Katherine found next to the dumpster. The one Katherine took home and gave a sandwich...Crap, I told her to do that. This is my fault!"

"It's not," Steve tried to comfort her, his expression troubled. "You couldn't have known and you were just trying to help a stranger."

"Yes, but still," Laura sniffled. "I know she can take care of herself, but if something bad happens to her...it's still gonna feel like my fault."

"Now, now," Steve replied, patting her shoulder. "We don't even know if Optimus and this mysterious man are the same person."

"Yes, it's possible it was just a random crazy man that took her, in which case he will be promptly dispatched and Katherine will be back soon," Lucifer told Laura and started to pace.

"Yeah, but the only problem with that is that she's been gone for days. If it had been as simple as being kidnapped by a random human, she'd be back by now," Laura sighed sadly.

"Unless she was enjoying some delicious revenge against her captor," Lucifer pointed out. "Isn't she like that?"

"Yeah," Laura admitted and drank some soda. "You're right but if that's the case, she could have at least _called_."

"Go dig into this Optimus kidnapper theory," Steve told Lucifer. "Please."

"Fine, but I don't see why I have to waste my time if the answer is under our noses right now," Lucifer huffed. But he strode off as Steve comforted Laura and promised everything would be all right.

* * *

"Oh, shit, _no_!" Adrian groaned as he and Eloise reached his mother and uncle's front door and Eloise threw up on him yet again. "Where does it all come from? I feel like way more comes out of you than I put in!" He winced at his puke covered shirt and then knocked on the door and when Selina let him in, he automatically plopped Eloise in his mother's arms. "Could you hold her a minute, please?" He asked. "I have puke to wipe off myself. Again."

"Isn't it fascinating that she's marking her territory like that?" Selina observed and took Eloise to sit at the kitchen table. "Just be lucky it didn't come out the other end." She cuddled the baby to her chest. "How are you, Miss Eloise?" She asked. "How are you?"

The baby cooed back at her as Elijah came in and looked between her and his nephew, who was scrubbing his shirt with a dish towel. "Please don't tell me that's yours and you're thinking of leaving her with us. We have enough of that and this isn't a baby farm! Can't people just be responsible for their own children anymore?"

Both Selina and Adrian lapsed into a long silence and then Adrian cleared his throat and silently apologized to his sister Kayla. "It's not mine," he admitted then. "It's Kai's. I have to take care of her."

Elijah turned on his heel "I knew it!" He said. "Kayla, dear, come here. There's something you have to know about your... _friend_ Kai. Let me show you."

"What?" Kayla asked eagerly. "What is it? Is he here?"

"No, he's not," Elijah said and pointed at the baby Selina held. "But _that_ is his daughter from a tawdry and cheap one night affair. He's being a coward and dumping her on your cousin. That's who Kai is: A _worthless_ man who abandons his responsibilities and makes others handle them instead. Can you understand now why I don't want him in your life?"

Of course Kayla was well aware of her father's motivation for making Kai look bad so she looked Adrian in the eye. "Is this true, or is Dad just making it up so I won't be involved with someone he doesn't like?"

"It's... _allegedly_ true," Adrian got out. "Kai had a one night stand with a woman and then that woman called him and asked him to meet her, then when he did, she said she had a baby that was undoubtedly his and would he take her. He gave me DNA that's now being tested, so we'll see what the official answer is in a little bit. I asked Sean to rush it and he did."

"Well, there you go then," Kayla shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant even though she was very dismayed. She didn't want her father to have the satisfaction of seeing that though. "It doesn't mater to me about this other woman or this baby. It has nothing to do with me."

She then went and got a big piece of apple pie from the refrigerator and went to eat it in the chair next to her mother, keeping her eyes on her plate and not saying another word.

"Now that that's out in the open, I have to insist that you don't bring that child to this house anymore," Elijah told Adrian. "You see how much it upset Kayla!"

"So she was a little surprised at first," Selina got to her feet. "She's a big girl! She'll adapt. Why do you always forget this is my house too when you make these decrees that people aren't allowed to come and visit? If we need to talk to Kayla, we'll talk to Kayla and help her through stuff, but if Adrian needs to come here for help with Eloise or for any other reason, he _should_ be allowed to and he _will_ be allowed to, all right?"

Elijah's eyes widened as he looked down at his tiny wife, her spine straight, her gaze determined. If looks could kill, he was a dead man. He opened his mouth a few times and then finally backed off.

"Fine, he can come, and bring her too," he grumbled, his face going pink. "But I'm _not_ happy about this."

"Well, duh!" Selina called to his retreating back as he went to lock himself in his office again. "Now was that so hard?"

As soon as her pie was finished, Kayla slowly rose from her chair and lifted Eloise from her mother's arms, smiling at the baby. "You know, she's pretty cute," she remarked. Then she looked at Adrian. "Mom told me you're not really a 'Dad' type, but you've been very good to me and I believe you'll be very good to Eloise."

"No I won't," Adrian grabbed his hair as he collapsed in another one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I'm not warm and fuzzy. I don't know baby songs. I grumble whine and instead of selflessly parent. That's not a good environment for a kid!"

"Hey, just because you don't parent in a typical way doesn't mean you parent badly," Selina told him. "You aren't hurting her, you gave her a roof over her head, it feels like she's got weight on her in spite of all her puking...and I _know_ you. You take time adjusting to things and surprises make you cranky. But once you get used to it all and can figure out how to deal with things in a way that makes you comfortable, you become the most fun, caring, loving guy. I mean, outwardly. I know I raised a good man. I hope you don't forget that."

Adrian sighed. "Just cause I'm a good man doesn't mean I can be somebody's father. I don't _want_ to be her father and it would be better for both of us if I wasn't."

This made Eloise, who had been eying Adrian unblinkingly during Selina's speech, burst into tears as if she understood what he was saying and didn't like it.

"You want to take her back, Mom?" Kayla asked. "I don't really know what to do here."

"Sure," Selina nodded and cuddled Eloise. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she urged the little girl. "It's gonna be okay. We'll talk some sense into your daddy yet."

"Don't say that!" Adrian cried, even as he felt himself reaching out part way to hold the distressed little girl.

"Why not?" Selina asked, noticing and giving her back to him. "Just giving her a little hope." She paused and watched him. He didn't cuddle her, but he held her tight and stared down at her and she stared right back. "There's already a bond there. And I think it's inevitable that someday, you'll like her like she likes you and she'll be just the person you need."

"Like that's gonna happen," Adrian scoffed.

"It might," Selina grinned. "Just wait and see."


	57. Stuck With You

"Oh, dear me!" Lucifer yelled at the touch on his shoulder and slammed the lid of his lap top down.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie asked. "I know you watch porn. It's not like that's a secret!"

"It's not porn..." Lucifer said.

"Well, then what else would freak you out so bad?" Ellie asked. "Let me see."

"No, it's just something private that I'm buying so you can scurry along..." Lucifer chuckled nervously but didn't even stop Ellie from opening the laptop up.

She groaned and gave him a look when she saw what was on the screen. "A chastity belt?" She asked. "Who's that for? If you want to get into medieval sexual roleplaying I hope that's not for me!"

"No, of course it's not for you. It's for..." He looked down. "Isabella. And I'm going to get one for Elijah and Kayla as well because he seems awfully fond of the idea."

Ellie burst out laughing. "Well, this is a horrible plan!"

"I'm just trying to protect her," Lucifer said.

"Well, since you learned nothing with Sammy and Angelica, I'm just gonna watch and laugh when this craziness makes Isabella suddenly like Tyler more, even if it's only out of spite," Ellie grinned. "Just something to think about."

"I don't need to think about it," Lucifer told her, more sure of himself now. "I know I'm right."

Ellie rolled her eyes and left and when she was gone, he got his order settled and paid for one day delivery. They may just be for costumes, but he'd find some way to make them work how they were meant to, even if it killed him.

* * *

Lucifer was out the next day when the belts came. Ellie was the one who came upon the box, wrapped up nice with a bow,and took it. She meant to hide it somewhere where Lucifer would never find it and as she looked for that perfect place, Jim, one of the security demons, came upon her.

"Would you like me to bring that package somewhere for you, ma'am?" He asked.

"No, thanks, Jim, I got it," she replied as she struggled to hold onto the box without dropping it. "But you're very kind."

"All right, ma'am, if you're sure," Jim replied doubtfully. "But if you change your mind, you know where I am."

Ellie gave him a smile and walked to the library, hiding the box out of sight and then relaxing on the sofa until Lucifer and Isabella came striding in.

"Do you know where the box for Isabella is?" Lucifer asked. "I've checked tracking on my phone. It should be here by now."

"What box?" Ellie asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why would you hide a present from me?" Isabella asked, confused. "Although, if it's some sort of porn...thanks."

"Oh, that's what you'll _wish_ it was," Ellie told her, dropping all pretenses.

Crying out in triumph, Lucifer found the brightly wrapped box and gave it to his daughter. "Here," he said. "For you."

Isabella grinned at the weight of it, then put it down and unwrapped it eagerly. But when she got the box open, she glared at her father. "What is this?" She asked, trying to hold the belt up. "It doesn't look like something I'd want. I feel very misled right now." She glared at Ellie. "I mean, I expected this from him because I know he has issues with Tyler but...really, Mom? You too? I thought it would be clear to both of you that I would never go after that monster so crap like this is unnecessary!"

"Oh, I know that," Ellie assured her. "It's _all_ your father."

"I thought that this would be a hypothetical situation," Isabella told him as she looked her father in the eye as the belt fell on the library floor with a thud. "I just never thought you'd be foolish enough to actually go through with getting one. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Then she turned on her heel and walked out, and as Lucifer turned to face Ellie, the sad look in his eyes made the words 'I told you so' die on her tongue.

* * *

"Good!" Adrian grinned at Eloise as she burped without spitting up on him. "You're on a roll today, kiddo! What's that, two feedings now where I'm not stained with anything after? You better stop being nice to me or I might start to like you!"

Then the doorbell rang and he stuck her in a swing that his mother had helped him put together. "Now you stay right there and don't cause any trouble when my back is turned, okay, you little sneaky one?" He tickled her tummy a little and she smiled before he made his way to the door, his face becoming a glare as he opened it and found himself looking at his brother.

"What do you want, Tyler?" He snapped. "Say it and then go away!"

"Now, now, is that any way to treat someone who brought you baby toys and grown up sustenance?" Tyler asked, holding up two baskets. One had baby toys and supplies and the other salty snacks, champagne, and red wine. "If you let me come in, I'll put them away for you."

"Fine," Adrian sighed. "But make it quick!"

Tyler put the stuff on the table and ran to Eloise who laughed and smiled at the sight of him, and even let him cuddle her a little.

"Okay, that's enough," Adrian said. "One little girl is bad enough, you don't need two. And you wouldn't want to make Isabella jealous, would you?"

"No," Tyler said firmly and then cuddled Eloise. "Oh, I'm not in love with her. I just think it wouldn't hurt her to have one more person on her side. If you ask me, the jealous one is _you!"_

"Don't be an idiot," Adrian replied and held out his arms. "Put her down and go away."

"Oh, not now," Tyler shook his head and brought Eloise to the sofa. "Not when we're having so much fun!" He got on the floor next to her and grabbed some of her toys as Adrian watched them and growled.

"If you nee to go do any errands now, you can," Tyler offered. "I'll watch her. I got this."

"No, thanks," Adrian told him. "Not leaving you alone with her. Nope!" He wanted so badly to take her away from his brother and put her back in her swing but since she seemed happy, he didn't want to ruin that. It might lead to him getting puked on again.

He did the dishes while Tyler and Eloise played, but groaned when the doorbell rang again. "Great," he muttered and threw the towel down. "More visitors. Goody."

But he didn't expect at all to see the person on the other side of the door: his childhood best friend and ex-wife, Helene, who had a bag full of stuff on each arm, her brown eyes wide as she looked back at him.

"I...I..hi there," she got out. "I wasn't expecting you to be home. I was just gonna leave this by the door," she got out.

"Well, now that I'm here, you can come in," Adrian smiled. "Everyone is bringing me presents today."

"Probably because they want to see you being a new daddy for themselves and they know it's not nice to come empty handed," Helene got out.

Adrian took her bags and gestured to the sofa. "Go ahead and sit. Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm good, but thank you!" Helene got out. "Very nice of you to ask." She looked around the house and it was an absolute mess but she tried not to criticize. He'd never been particularly neat, and having a baby to care for was probably taking more of his time.

"How'd you find out about this?" Adrian asked. "Did your mom tell you after I stopped by to get all Eloise's registering and paperwork done with the witch government?"

"Yeah, she did," Helene nodded. "I hope you're not mad; I don't think it was supposed to be private."

"Nah," Adrian shrugged. "It's fine, Helene. Just don't make a big deal about it."

At the sound of the name 'Helene,' Tyler brought his head up. "You're Helene?" He asked. "I've heard about you! You're the first love of my brother's life! I'm his brother Tyler. Lovely to meet you!"

"Yeah," Adrian grumbled, not wanting to let Tyler be known to any other women in his life. "This is my brother Tyler, Helene. He just barged in here without being invited."

"Don't mind Adrian," Helene smiled at Tyler as he kissed her hand. "He's grumpy like this sometimes. I'm sure he appreciates that you came to visit."

"No, I'm not!" Adrian cried. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

He then used the opportunity while Tyler was distracted with Helene to grab Eloise, bring her back to the couch, and set her down on his lap.

"Well, like I was saying," Tyler told Helene with a grin. "It's so nice to meet the first love of my brother's life, especially since he's got a new one now." He looked at Eloise and then gave his brother a wink.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call myself your brother's first love," Helene flushed. "It was more that we were around each other a lot and it seemed like an okay thing to do at the time."

"Can we talk about something else?" Adrian asked as Eloise cuddled against him. "Please?"

Then they all heard a beep and Tyler looked down at his phone. "I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go! I got places to be and a woman to see."

"Oh, there you go forcing things with Isabella again," Adrian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, this time she texted _me!_ " Tyler shoved his phone in Adrian's face. "See?"

"Okay, okay!" Adrian cried. "Move that thing away from me! And you better get going if you don't want to be late!"

"Right," Tyler nodded and kissed Eloise gently on the head before giving Helene a smile. "It was nice to meet you," he told her. Maybe we'll do it again sometime!" Then he ran out the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Adrian to let out a sigh of relief.

"He's a character, your brother," Helene smiled and shook her head. "I definitely see a lot of your dad in him, which is probably why you and he don't get along."

"Can we talk about something else?" Adrian asked. "Like, would you like to know how I ended up with Eloise?"

"Well, if you'd like to tell me, sure," Helene nodded.

"Kai had a one night stand and then the baby's mother was killed by robots," Adrian told her. "And since the robots already killed Vicky, he didn't want to risk anyone else so for some reason, he thought I would be the best person to raise his kid. I don't understand why."

"I can't believe Kai conned you into raising a baby," Helene shook her head. "And that you went along with it!"

"Well, her mother was killed, remember?" Adrian replied. "I'm not heartless. I sympathize with that. And she's...she's not gonna stay here forever. Just until...until...we can find her some place else!"

"Right," Helene told him, thinking about how her mother had told her that he'd been so..flustered and uncertain when he'd come to her to register the baby...it was as if he'd truly wanted to keep her and give her a good start. But she wouldn't point that out. It would ruin everything. "Well, however long you're keeping her, I'm proud of you." She looked around, wincing at the formula containers and spit up covered rags and dishes and other messes in the house. "Would you like help cleaning up?" She asked. "Or does it not matter?"

"It would be nice to have a clean house," he admitted. "But I just don't have time." Adrian gestured at Eloise. "She drains the life from me. I can't do anything else!"

"Yeah, small kids will do that to you, especially if you're not used to it," Helene replied and tried not to sound bitter. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Yeah, she likes people," Adrian nodded.

So Helene took her out of his lap and cuddled with her before zapping the room clean. "She's so cute!"

"Everyone says that," Adrian sighed. "She's okay I guess. Thanks for cleaning the house!"

And just as he said this, Helene and the baby gave him a smile and inwardly, he felt like a million dollars. "No problem," Helene told him. "And would you like me to make you a schedule so you can actually have parts of the day to yourself? Or get you some groceries or dinner? Anything you need, I'd like to help at least a little bit if I can."

"The schedule and the groceries would be amazing," Adrian nodded. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," Helene replied. "You're doing good. You should be proud."

"You think so?" Adrian asked. "Cause I'm never sure."

"You are," she told him. "I promise."

* * *

Tyler had just finished buttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang downstairs. Being very aware of who it was and not wanting anyone else to answer it, he zapped himself to the door. "I'll get it!" He cried. "No one else move."

"You didn't even give us a chance to," Klaus murmured, looking up just in time to see Isabella come through the door.

"Thanks for the text," Tyler said as she got real close to him. "It was a very nice surprise."

"This certainly _is_ a nice surprise," Amy said as she and Klaus gave each other looks. "So nice to see you."

"Thanks," Isabella replied shyly.

Tyler then took Isabella's hand. "Now that everyone's said 'Hello', we have stuff to do. Right, Isabella?" Then he looked at his parents. "We'll be in my room and don't bother us, please!"

"Right," Isabella nodded and let Tyler pull her up the stairs to his room while Amy and Klaus looked at one another knowingly.

"I just hope he puts a sound-blocking spell on the door," Amy breathed.

"You know him, he'll probably forget," Klaus replied. "I think we'll hear everything."

"Oh, boy," Amy let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Lucky us."

* * *

"Okay," Tyler mused as he sat down in his very comfy leather desk chair and watched Isabella pace. "What did you need to see me about? Your text said you needed to see me immediately. "I assume you need blood."

"Well, yes, but..." Isabella continued to pace back and forth, chewing on her nicely manicured thumbnail and avoiding his gaze. "But...Oh, I feel so ashamed of all this. It's crazy and not a good idea at all!" She turned on her heel and headed to the door, about to turn the knob when Tyler's voice stopped her.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he said. "I don't care if it's selfish or silly or what."

"Well, it's just that I need to talk to someone about something," she said. "That's it. And I know you'd rather do other things than talk when we're together, so..."

"No, no!" Tyler shook his head and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. "Please talk to me. Can't say I'm not surprised you picked me to talk to, but I don't hate it!" He hoped he was giving her a reassuring smile, but she didn't think so.

"You get that smirk off your lips," she said, wagging her finger in his face. "I won't talk to you until I know you're taking this seriously!" She paused. "Although, after I tell you what's wrong, I won't blame you for laughing because it's so darn ridiculous and stupid."

"I'm all ears," Tyler got out and took a swig from one of the beer bottles he hid under his bed. "So...what's going on?"

"My Dad bought me a chastity belt!" She burst out. "It's the dumbest and most ridiculous thing ever!"

This made Tyler choke on his beer and he coughed for so long that Isabella had to whack him on the back until he could talk again. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he got out and gave one last cough. "I'm fine, thanks." Then he gave Isabella a look. "Did he really buy you a chastity belt? He's gone nuts!"

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly. "Thank you!"

"Worries about me aside, why would he buy such a stupid thing?" Tyler wanted to know. "Does he want you to stay a virgin all your life?"

"Well, I don't know," Isabella scoffed. "Probably. Or at least until he picks someone out for me."

"While I admit that part of me is very flattered that he's so freaked out by me that he feels you _need_ to be protected by a chastity belt cause I'm so sneaky, I just...I hope you know that despite how persistent I've been, I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"Oh, I know that," Isabella assured him. "You said it before and I believe you, cause if you didn't give a crap, you would have had your way with me by now."

"Good!" Tyler nodded. "So nice to know that's clear."

Then he gave her a look of surprise as she came toward him with a smirk on her face. "Can I sit on your lap?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"S-sure," Tyler nodded. "Knock yourself out!" Then his eyes widened as she straddled his lap and faced him before he put his hands on either side of her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever you want," she whispered, nibbling on his ear while she ran her fingers through his curly hair. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not," he told her. "But just to be clear, you're doing this because you're mad at your father, right? Not because you truly like me yet or anything."

"Yeah, I know it's bad," Isabella shrugged and kissed his neck. "Would you like me to quit?"

"No, what sort of idiot do you think I'd have to be to throw a gift like this away."

"A pretty big one," Isabella smiled, her finger running over his cheek. "And I know you're not an idiot."

He reached his hand around and slid it up and down her back. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, his eyes moving down to her breasts. "I don't know if you realize how much."

"I don't mind when you tell me, but I know I'd have to be pretty good-looking to catch the eye of someone who looks like you," Isabella returned. She ran her fingers through his hair again. "And speaking of beautiful things, wanna see the new bra I got?"

"Yes, please!" Tyler replied enthusiastically as Isabella raised an eyebrow. Then he cleared his throat and said in a softer tone, "I mean, if you want to."

Isabella grinned and pulled off her shirt to reveal a really thin lace bra. It hardly covered anything at all. "You can touch if you want," she winked. "Don't be shy."

"Oh, I'm not," Tyler assured her, his breath picking up as he touched and squeezed her over the lace. "You're right, this is pretty light fabric."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Isabella remarked. "Is this a dream come true for you or what?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But it's...missing something. What's white without a little red?" He then gently bit her neck and let the blood trickle down from the wound, over her collarbone and the exposed parts of her breasts. "There," he murmured, his tongue poking out from between his lips. "Nice and red." He kissed her jaw and neck as she let out a whimper, then slowly moved her bra aside so he could lick the blood up before gently biting one nipple than the other while Isabella's fingers threaded through her hair and she tried her hardest not to moan and pant too loudly, although it was hard and she was sure her moaning his name had been heard by his parents downstairs.

* * *

"You see?" Klaus said. "I told you he'd forget to put the spell on the door! Damn, she's a loud one."

"Yeah, if I didn't know what was really going on up there, I would think she was being badly hurt!" Amy agreed and put the paper down.

"But at least they're having a good time," Klaus pointed out as he ran his hand over Amy's bare thigh. "You know, they're kind of inspiring me. Maybe you and I could have a good time too."

"Even as loud as they are, I don't think I can do it if there's a chance they'll hear us," Amy told him. "How can you be so calm about this? And let me just tell you that it's kind of weird that your son possibly having sex puts you in the mood too!"

He grinned and began kissing her neck as his hand slid under her shirt.

"I hate you," she groaned. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Mmmm..." Klaus moaned and kissed her soundly. "No, you don't. You like me a lot. Especially right now."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right," Amy muttered and straddled him as he grinned widely. "Fine, we'll do this. But make it quick."

"You know this is an activity where I'm _never_ quick," Klaus reminded her as he undid her shirt buttons and kissed her again. "But because that's what you want, I'll try my best."

* * *

"...Oh, my goodness," Tyler grinned. "Did you rub against me just now, Isabella? A little harder and I might have had to toss you on the floor!"

"Maybe I did a little," Isabella flushed slightly. "I'm getting really into this if you can't tell."

"I can tell," Tyler grinned and pushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes. "Cause I am too, _Ma Bella_."

"What did you just call me?" Isabella asked. "I mean, I know it's something good, but what did you say?"

"My beautiful one," Tyler told her. "It's Italian."

"That's really nice," Isabella grinned. "I love it." Then she went back to kissing his face and neck, then what she could of his collarbone before she unbuttoned his shirt for better access. But when she saw the tattoo, she froze.

"What the heck...that's my name!" She cried, pulling back, eyes wide. "Why is it on your body?"

"It's a loving tribute to you," he told her. "Cause you're _Ma Bella!"_

She jumped off his lap and began looking around for her shoes and shirt after she fixed her bra.

"Why are you so mad?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Loving tribute my behind!" Isabella burst out. "You're just as crazy and controlling as my father is!"

"I beg to differ," Tyler protested. "I'd _never_ buy you a chastity belt!"

She strode toward him and gave him a good hard slap. "You stay away from me!" She cried. "I mean it this time!"

"You came to _me_!" He reminded her. "Remember that? And I don't like it when you slap me. It hurts!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Isabella spat. "But I'm still leaving this...this place of sin and never coming back! I won't fall for your tricks again! It was all a big, fucking mistake!"

Tyler decided it would be pointless to remind her that coming here had been totally her choice and there was no enticing and sneakiness on his part, but what was the point? She'd think what she wanted and there was no way he'd change her mind.

She took off down the stairs and he gave chase anyway. "Fine, go!" He cried as Amy and Klaus quickly separated. "Go, but you're missing out on a lot by being so stubborn and stupid!"

"If I'm so stupid then why do you want me so bad?" Isabella countered. "I don't get you at all." Her eyes then turned to Klaus and Amy, who were quickly fixing their clothes. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you," she told them. "Good day."

The last thing they heard of Isabella was her car racing away. Then the room lapsed into awkward silence as Tyler stared at his deeply blushing mother who was still fumbling with some of her shirt buttons.

"Were you two doing it just now?" He asked.

"Don't ask unless you really want to know the answer," Klaus warned.

"And I don't," Tyler replied before going to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

As Adrian sat on the sofa with a drowsy Eloise on his chest (apparently, the beating of his heart was soothing to her and made her sleepy. Who knew?) He felt his own eyes start to close as well.

"I'm about to fall asleep," he yawned as he gently ran his fingers through the dark tufts of hair on top of her head. "So you better behave yourself. More like you did with Tyler and Helene rather than when you thought it would be a good idea to poop all over my sheets. You're so lucky we have a washing machine and an extra bed here...and that you're cute."

He kissed the top of her head just as Eloise's eyes closed. Then his cell phone vibrated and he carefully reached for it so he wouldn't wake her. It was Sean.

"Hi," he said. "I know I'm talking kind of soft, but Eloise is asleep on my lap and I don't want to wake her."

"That's fine," Sean returned. "Just wanted to let you know that I got the test results back and she is indeed Kai's. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Adrian told him. "I've sort of suspected for a while now."

"All right, well then what do you want to do?" Sean questioned. "If Kai can't take her and you don't want to, I have some contacts I can make that will put her in a good home."

"No, she doesn't need a good home," Adrian told him. "She _has_ a good home. _This_ home! She's not going anywhere else!"

"You seem very sure of that, so good luck," Sean told him, a little surprised.

"Thank you," Adrian told him.

He ended the call just as Eloise yawned and opened her eyes a little. "Sorry to wake you, kiddo," he apologized and kissed her hair again as she smiled, her eyes slowly closing once more. "That was just someone calling about you but I said I wanted to take care of you for ever and ever. You're stuck with me, just as I'm stuck with you."


	58. I Love Him Not

"No, no, that's an ugly color, no..." Amy was sorting out her clothes when she heard a knock on her and Klaus' bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

Tara strode in a few seconds later. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"Nah," Amy shook her head. "Just sorting out stuff." She pointed at a pile of clothes. "That's my toss pile. If you see anything you like and it fits you, please take it."

"No problem," Tara grinned and began sorting through the stuff. "Thanks!" She eyed a familiar what lace blouse and black leather jacket. "Are you sure those don't fit?" She asked. "I mean, I know they fit me, but...are you getting rid of them just because Dad asked you to keep them? You don't have to be embarrassed. Let's see how you look with them on."

"Well, okay," Amy sighed and went to put the shirt and jacket on along with the jeans, which were still in the closet.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously. "Is it all too tight? It feels fine but I don't want to look like a street walker!"

Tara came up behind her mother as they both looked in the mirror. "You look amazing," Tara told her. "And you better keep that shirt and jacket cause I'm not taking them."

Amy smiled and looked at herself in the mirror again, twirling around. "Well, I suppose it's not that bad. And if your father likes these things, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to keep them and pull them out every once in a while."

"Or you could just wear them for yourself sometimes," Tara shrugged. "That works too. Would you like help sorting the rest of your stuff?"

"Sure," Amy nodded. "Thanks, there's so much to go through." Eventually, she reached a gauzy dark purple scarf and froze. "Crap," she whispered. "I totally forgot I had this."

"What's wrong with it?" Tara asked as she took it from her mother's hands. "I think it's lovely."

"It's also Ellie's and I didn't bring it to her when I last left the mansion, and since we didn't part on good terms, I'm not exactly looking forward to going back and facing her, even if it's just for a short while," Amy explained. "Is that cowardly? It's cowardly, isn't it?"

"Nah, I can take it for you," Tara offered. "Adrian's working today and he wanted me to stop by more often." She also wanted to have another opportunity to make more headway with Stevie but she wasn't sure how her mother would feel about that, so she kept it quiet for the time being.

"That is so nice you want to bond with your brother," Amy smiled with approval. "And thank you so much for your help. It's so nice not to have to worry about you the way I worry about Tyler."

"No problem," Tara grinned. "I'll go right after we finish sorting the rest of your stuff." Then she rolled her eyes. "What's the mess Tyler's gotten himself into now? More crap with Isabella?"

"I'm not quite sure this time," Amy admitted. "She came here of her own free will to see him this time. Sure, it ended badly like it usually does, but you can't deny she made the first move."

"I can't believe she did that," Tara shook her head. "That's crazy, her wanting to see him!"

"More than see him," Amy corrected dryly. "I believe they were having sex and they weren't exactly quiet about it before she stomped off. Made your brother upset as usual."

"I'll talk to him, no worries," Tara smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "But first, we sort your clothes and I take the scarf where it needs to go."

With two of them working, and since Amy had definite ideas of what she wanted to keep and what she wanted to get rid of, the job was done quickly and Tara had several new things to put in her room before she put the scarf in her purse and headed for Ellie and Lucifer's.

* * *

After Tara left Ellie's scarf with an explanatory note in the library, she began wandering around, as was her habit. She walked past an open door and heard a shower running. Something told her to go inside and not long after, the shower turned off and Stevie, drying off his hair with one towel and another wrapped around his waist, came out, whistling a happy tune.

Then she froze as he looked up and caught her eye, and she laughed nervously. "S-sorry for intruding," she got out. "I didn't know this was your room. I'll leave now."

She ran for the door but it shut and locked on its own before she reached it. Then she felt arms go around her waist and lips against her ear. "Naughty little girls who snoop and wander around should be punished," he whispered. "You're not leaving until I'm through with you. If you came to see me, you'll get exactly what you came for."

"Oh, don't be stupid," Tara snapped, facing him with confidence. "I didn't come to see you. I came to drop off a scarf of your mother's that my mom had and forgot to give back. That done, I got curious and decided to wander around. I came upon this room that I thought was empty and there you go. It's not like I said 'Oh, this is Steve's room. I'll go in there and maybe I'll be lucky enough to have the thrill of my life and catch him naked'."

Stevie grinned and clicked his tongue, running his fingers up and down her neck as her eyes widened and her breath picked up. "You know, you're a terrible liar," he breathed. "Why don't you just tell the truth? It'll do you a _world_ of good."

Then she flinched as his hand clamped down tight on her wrist and started to pull her towards him.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to pull away. "Let me go, you monster!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Stevie whispered in her ear. "Run to your mommy and daddy like a little girl and tell them I scared you?"

"Of course not," Tara shook her head. "I can fight my own battles. I don't need them. But you're still not acting very nicely."

Stevie chuckled. "Oh, I know I'm not nice, but really, would you have it any other way? And since you're here...and I'm here..." He nibbled on her earlobe and licked the inside of her ear. "Wanna have a little fun?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this when you already made it clear I'm not your type," Tara reminded him. "Or will this relationship only move forward when you're the one who makes the first move?"

Stevie burst out laughing at this, his blue eyes full of light. "You think I want a relationship? That's not it at all. You're a body and I have needs. Fucking is fucking so why pass up an opportunity when it presents itself?" He pulled her close and ran his hands down her back and over her butt as she whimpered. "Go ahead and tell me that you want this too."

"No," Tara squirmed as he kissed her neck. "I really don't. Not like this. Stop it, Steve. Please."

"Stop what?" Stevie questioned, pausing, but still keeping his lips where they were. "This?" He kissed her neck again. "Or this?" Her earlobe. "Or even this?" He kissed her lips deeply and she decided that the best thing to do now would be just to let him get it over with. (And she secretly liked it too, but she couldn't tell him that; not now.) And to make it go faster, she ran her hands down his back and over his butt.

"Mind if I drop the towel?" She whispered after getting on her tiptoes to reach his ear the best she could.

"Not yet," he breathed and pushed her hard against the door. "I'll tell you when to drop the towel."

That didn't stop him from sneaking his hand under her skirt, however, and rubbing her over her panties.

"Oh, harder, harder!" She breathed. "And you better get that towel off quick." She then bit his earlobe as he did exactly what she asked, rubbing and rubbing until she climaxed with a scream and fell against him, then he picked her up, and kissed her some more, the towel loosening and falling to his feet as he brought her up.

"Oh, you're a big boy," she panted and then kissed him again after they paused and her eyes roamed over his body."

"Oh yeah," he panted. "If you thought you screamed loud the first time, when we do it again, be prepared for windows and mirrors to break!"

"Oh, I'm ready!" Tara got out and they began kissing furiously until he bit her neck a little too hard and she screamed again.

Then she looked over her shoulder and screamed once more at the sight of a wet blonde woman wrapped in a towel.

"Here's what all the screaming was," she said and came towards them, a grin on her lips. "I'm relieved. I was very concerned about you, Stevie."

"Who's that?" Tara asked.

"Oh, this is Olivia," Stevie introduced. "She was in the shower with me before you came."

"You big jerk, how dare you!" Tara cried. "How dare you do this to her?" She looked at Olivia apologetically. "I didn't know he was with you already. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Oh, no, no, stay if you want," Olivia said after looking her over. "I don't mind. You're really pretty!"

"Thanks, I guess," Tara was blushing now, as red as her hair. "Stevie, put me down now."

"Yeah, can't really do a threesome if there's only room for you and I, right?" Stevie grinned. "Is that something you're up to? Cause I definitely am if you are."

Tara scoffed and straightened out her clothes before giving Stevie a slap. "You would be, which is why I'm not." She looked at Olivia apologetically. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's not your fault and I'm sorry you got dragged into all his crap. I know why he's doing this to me and I won't put up with it anymore. Frankly, you deserve better, Olivia, but if you want him, be my guest."

Stevie put a hand to his reddening face and followed her as she strode to the door. He was laughing, but it was a humorless laugh, the towel tied securely around his waist once more.

"So are we doing round two?" Olivia called after him.

"Yeah," Tara asked, a small smirk on her face. "Are you?" She gave Stevie a slight push. "Go have round two with her."

Stevie frowned. "This isn't over," he whispered before shouting at Olivia over his shoulder. "No, I don't feel like it anymore. Pack up your stuff and go home."

"It may not be over," Tara whispered back, her grin widening. "But it looks like I won this round." Then she left, a very grumpy Stevie frowning at her back as she strode away.

* * *

"Well, you're in a good mood today," Selina remarked to her smiling husband. "You had pancakes and a large coffee and we had wonderful morning sex...what's got you so cheerful?"

Then she noticed the box next to his chair. "What's that?" She grinned. "Did you get a present?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Elijah smiled back. "Something for Kayla.

"What is it?" Selina asked. "Why don't you tell me? Is it a secret?"

He picked it up and held it tight. "No, it's not a secret, but it's also not for you. It's for Kayla."

"What's for me?" Kayla asked. "Is it that huge box? It's a surprise? Oh, Daddy, you shouldn't have!" She clapped and jumped up and down, but then her face changed when she opened the box and found the chastity belt. Her lip twisted. "No, seriously," she drawled. "You really shouldn't have." She looked at her mother. "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's a chastity belt," Selina exclaimed. "It appears your father doesn't want you to have sex."

"Seriously?" Kayla replied. Then she and her mother looked at one another and as Kayla set the belt on the table, they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elijah asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, you are, honey," Selina patted his shoulder when she could finally get enough breath to speak. "You're hilarious!"

"What did I do that was funny?" Elijah demanded. _"Nothing_ about this is funny!"

But his wife and daughter continued to laugh.

"I can't believe you think this thing will stop me from having sex when I want to," Kayla told her father. "Cause it won't! And it's not like you can keep me away from boys forever."

"I could if I wanted to," Elijah insisted stubbornly. "But you know that Kai Parker's the only boy I worry about when it comes to you, Kayla, dear."

This just made Kayla laugh harder and when she went to give her father a hug, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, Daddy, even if I don't get you at all. Thanks for the present. It truly is the thought that counts." She finished her breakfast and got to her feet. "I'm gonna go for a swim," she said. "Don't worry, I'll be back in time to do my chores."

"Wait half an hour to get in the water!" Selina called after her. "You just ate and I'm sure you don't want to get cramps."

"I can't believe you didn't support me on this!" Elijah hissed at Selina when Kayla was gone. "It's like you knew it was coming and planned this sabotage! You know I mean well!"

"Lucifer did the same thing for Isabella," Selina grinned at him over her coffee cup. "And she warned me that he got one for you too. How could I keep this quiet?" She scoffed. "I'm surprised you didn't get super paranoid and buy me one too."

"Oh, there were times I thought about it," Elijah spat. "Like when you were having sex with Damon and Klaus at the same time! What responsible person has babies by two different men in one pregnancy?"

"I didn't know that would happen!" Selina spat. "It was a freak thing! And yeah, that wasn't my most shining moment, I admit it. But I wasn't even married to you, so you have no right to lecture me."

"I might not have been married to you at the time but you still were unfaithful to my brother and then used me as a way to cover your transgression. Do you deny that?"

"No, and I'm sorry I used you like that," Selina replied. "It was really wrong. But it's not like I can undo it, so will you just let it go? Or better yet, get out of my sight unless you have some way to brighten the room or improve the conversation?"

"I don't think I want to do either of those things," Elijah spat. "I'll go to my office."

"Fine," Selina shouted back, rising to her feet. "Works for me!"

* * *

Since he knew that Eloise was safe, Kai could focus on the next important thing on his mind: saving Kayla from herself. He got in his car and drove to the ranch, thinking that if she didn't understand the risks of being with him, her father would be more than happy to help her see.

Not knowing the best way to go in, he parked his car and walked around, not realizing he'd parked further away from the house than he would have liked and had to pass by the lake where Kayla was swimming, unashamedly naked. When he noticed this, he stood watching her behind a bush, enjoying himself very much and wondering just how long it would be until she noticed.

When she went under the water, he took advantage and sneaked closer to the edge of the water as Kayla surfaced farther from shore than before, swimming in such a way that much of her naked body was exposed at any given time. Then she caught the sight of Kai watching her out of the corner of her eye and swam closer to him.

"How long were you watching me?" She asked. "Were you gonna tell me you were here?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "I was just enjoying the view."

"Well, the show is over," Kayla spat. "You can go now."

"Why do I have to go?" Kai asked. "Why don't you just go under the water then get your towel and go to your house to dress?"

"Cause this is my damn lake at my damn house and I can swim in it, naked or otherwise! I should be able to without worrying about peepers such as yourself, too!"

"Well, that's strange," Kai smirked. "I thought you wouldn't mind my peeping at you. I thought it was what you dreamed about."

"Not when I'm not aware of it, you loser!" Kayla narrowed her eyes. "That's just awful!"

Kai ignored this and still kept his eyes on her chest, which was very visible from where he stood. "Why don't you come out of the water and face me if you refuse to go?" He grinned. "You look pretty angry." But his eyes had a mischievous twinkle and he was really trying not to drool as he kept his eyes on her.

"All right, but just one question first though," Kayla got out with smirk. "How's Eloise? Do you even know? Or were you just gonna dump her on Adrian and never think of that poor baby again?"

"That's none of your damn business," Kai told her through his teeth, his dark eyes flashing. "Shut up!"

"I hope this is you feeling shame," Kayla told him. "And I hope you haven't been more irresponsible so that you'll have more kids to dump on other people instead of dealing with them yourself like a decent man should!"

"You close your mouth!" Kai roared. "I never thought I'd hate talking to a naked woman so much!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Kayla grinned widely. "Punish me? Oh, please do!"

"Now you asked for it!" Kai cried, throwing his clothes in the pile with hers and jumping into the water.

Eyes wide, Kayla started to swim away, but he quickly grabbed her, pulled her close against him, and kissed her long and hard.

As they pulled apart, she squirmed and tried to get out of his grip. "I can't say you flatter me," she said. "I don't want to be the next in what will most likely be a long line of women."

"Maybe," Kai grinned. "We'll see..."

"Well, this is just not your day because my father bought me a chastity belt! So tough luck!" Kayla crowed. Then she gasped as she felt him reach down and touch her.

"But it doesn't feel like you're wearing it now," Kai grinned. "If you're so scared of me, why aren't you?"

"I'm not scared of you at all!" Kayla told him. "I don't have to wear it to prove I'm not actually the least bit interested in you."

"You know," Kai grinned and kissed her neck. "You're a terrible liar. Didn't your daddy tell you that lying is wrong?"

"Well, yes," Kayla got closer. "But as you can probably figure out, I don't always do what my daddy says."

They were close enough at that point that she just had to lean over a little for her top lip to touch his bottom one. They began kissing furiously, their hands running all over each other as they rubbed up against one another, their breathing becoming ragged and their bodies warming.

Then he bit her nipple and sucked on it gently, but just as she felt him start to go inside her, he quickly pulled out. "Gotta go," he told her. "I bet you can find the way back to the house on your own."

Her jaw dropped as she watched him boost himself out of the water, grab his clothes, dress, and then make his way to the house while she waded in the water alone.

* * *

Selina heard the doorbell ring and paused her crossword puzzle. When she opened the door, she found herself face to face with Kai Parker.

"Hello, Kai," she said. "This is certainly a surprise."

"I know," Kai nodded. "But may I come in anyway?"

"Sure," Selina nodded. "Please come inside and have a seat. Can I get you anything? I just made apple pie and I have either whipped cream or vanilla ice cream to put on it."

"With ice cream, that would be wonderful," Kai told her. "I need something to give me strength before I talk to your husband about Kayla."

Selina cut him a piece of pie then plopped a scoop of ice cream on top. "Enjoy this. But as far as Elijah talking about Kayla goes, I don't know if that's a good idea. He's not in the best of moods right now."

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Kai questioned and stabbed his pie.

"'Hates you' would be more accurate, I'm sorry to say," Selina replied and then sighed deeply."But it doesn't matter because it's my house too and I say you're very welcome." She paused. "This might be a sore subject, but...I met Eloise and she's a very darling girl."

"That's good to know," Kai told her. "I bet you think I'm horrible for just dumping her on your son like that. But in my own way, I care. I really do!"

"I won't judge because I've made my mistakes too," Selina assured him and put a hand on his. "But Adrian is truly invested in taking good care of her. I promise you that."

"Do I smell apple pie," Elijah asked, plodding into the kitchen. Then he paused and his eyes widened. "And do I see Kai Parker? What's he doing sitting in my kitchen eating pie?"

"First of all, you made this kitchen for _me_ , so Kai can sit in it if he wants to. And second, yes there's apple pie. You don't deserve any, but you can have some."

"What's he doing here?" Elijah yelled. "Did you invite him behind my back?"

"No, I came because I want to talk to you man to man," Kai told him. "And I think if you give me a chance to say what I have to say, you might actually tolerate this discussion."

"I don't see a man when I look at you," Elijah hissed, eyes narrow. "I see a man who impregnates a woman, then abandons her and the child to be raised by other people, probably so he can repeat the process over and over again."

"Says the man who slept with a woman he knew was his brother's wife," Kai got out. "How about you don't judge me? We've all made mistakes."

"Get out of my house!" Elijah roared, getting in Kai's face and giving him a push. "Now!"

"It's my house too!" Selina got to her feet. "He stays!"

"Just for once can you keep out of this?" Elijah spat.

"I'll leave if you just let me talk to you about Kayla," Kai told him. "It doesn't even have to be a long conversation!"

"Fine," Elijah said curtly. "Say what you have to say and then leave!"

Kai took a deep breath. "As you know, the robots consider me an enemy and ever since they killed Vicky, all I've wanted to do is destroy them. I still do. But Eloise's mother was killed too as a result of my being on their list. I don't want the same thing to happen to Kayla cause I care for her like a sister, so do whatever you have to do to make her crazy infatuation with me stop!"

"Oh, it wasn't so crazy when we were making out naked in the lake ten minutes ago!" Kayla exclaimed, catching the end of the discussion as she strode into the kitchen.

Selina slapped her hand against her forehead and looked up at the ceiling. "Here we go again!"

"What did you just say," Elijah demanded of his daughter, his voice shaking with fury.

"I said the truth," Kayla got out, spine straight, chin up.

"Did you have to?" Kai questioned. "Couldn't you have just _lied_?"

"I could have," Kayla returned. "But you know how my father feels about lying, right? At least I'm not a coward like you." She saw his abandoned pie and grabbed the plate, stuffing her mouth full.

"Hey!" Kai protested. "Your mom cut that piece for _me!"_

"Well, I didn't see you eating it so it's mine now," Kayla told him. "Unless you'd like me to spit it back on the plate." She then grinned and slowly licked a bit off filling off her bottom lip. "Oh, that's _good_!"

"Kayla, you have to stop this with him!" Elijah remonstrated. "He came here to ask me to make you stop this foolishness to save your own life because he doesn't want you to die like Victoria and...what was the other one's name?"

"Gabrielle," Kai supplied.

"Yes, Gabrielle," Elijah turned back to Kayla. "And I agree with him on this. I mean, do you want the robots to kill you too? You need to stop it with the special feelings..."

"Special feelings?" Kayla scoffed. "I'm an adult and they're called 'sexual feelings'. Can't you use the adult term, Daddy?" She paused and cleared her throat. "But you'll be happy to know all my feelings toward him are gone. I've seen what he's got and it's nothing special. Plus he behaved in a less than gentlemanly fashion toward me at the lake so anything I _might_ have felt for him before is dead now. No worries."

She shrugged as Selina shook her head behind her daughter's back. She knew that it was all a lie and that her daughter still felt very much for Kai. But she was doing what she had to do, and it wouldn't be a good idea to ruin it. She'd be honest with herself again in due time.

Kai, unfortunately, didn't think the same way. "That's bullshit!" He spat. "My moves are fine and my body is fine too!"

"That's the end of all this," Elijah ordered. "Kai, leave my house now and don't come back!"

"Fine," Kai shouted back. "Fine with me."

"You want me to put some more apple pie in a container for you before you go?" Selina asked. "And...maybe slip in a piece of cherry as well."

"Yes, thank you," Kai told her. "I'd love that."

Once he was gone, Elijah stomped back to his office and Selina put her arms around Kayla. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Kayla asked, even as she hugged her mother tight. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't," she said. "But it'll get better."

"Will it?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not saying it'll happen right away," Selina warned. "But yes, I really think, in due time, it will."


	59. The Airing Of Grievances

"What are those bags for?" Elijah questioned as Scott marched to the front door with a suitcase in each hand. "You have to watch Ricky! Your mother and I have done it for far too long! It's time you took some responsibility for your son!"

"I will," Scott assured his father. "After I get back from my rodeo workshop. I signed up for it months ago and they don't give refunds!" But, perhaps realizing that Elijah was a little right, he gave his son a hug and a kiss on the head after taking him from Selina's lap. "Daddy will be back in a little bit," he said. "I promise. Be good for Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Kayla!" He then sat him back where he was and left.

"I really hate to see him do that," Elijah shook his head. "Give the poor boy a few seconds of affection and then leave? What if it makes Ricky unable to be close to people?"

"Oh, I think the rest of us make up for where Scott falls short," Selina, who knew what he meant by his concerns, assured Elijah. "I think he'll come around. We just have to be patient."

"How patient?" Elijah asked. "For how long? He has to take responsibility!"

"Have you considered that he's not acting how he is purely out of callousness?" Selina asked. "While I agree that his not paying much attention to Ricky isn't good, Ricky's birth was very traumatic for him and he needs help to work through it! If you just force someone who has issues to parent a kid without help, that will do even _more_ damage to the kid then not having his parent be around him at all! Trust me, I know this. Mama was a mess my whole human life even though I knew she loved me. But she didn't have anyone to help her work through all the crap and I wish she had. I think we both would have been better for it." She paused. "Tell me you agree."

"I still think you're coddling him too much, regardless of your intentions," Elijah shook his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna start dinner. I hope you're in the mood for steak."

* * *

"You don't have to take care of Ricky, Kayla," Elijah gave his daughter a look as she fed the baby his bottle while they both sat across from him at the kitchen table during dinner that night. "He's your brother's responsibility and we shouldn't just step in for him when he shirks it."

"Well, Scott's not here now so who'll take care of this poor baby if we don't?" Kayla cuddled Ricky who gave an all too rare smile. "He needs it."

"Don't you yell at her!" Selina told Elijah. "She's just trying to do something nice!" She paused. "Oh, and pass the salt. This meat's a bit lacking in flavor."

"Well pardon me, Your Highness," Elijah got out. He thought he'd done well with the steak but apparently not. "Not everyone can be a genius chef, you know."

"Well, maybe not but I would think you'd be able to recognize flavorless meat when you stick it in that big mouth of yours!" Selina's voice began to rise as she got to her feet. "But apparently not."

" _I_ like it Daddy," Kayla said, trying to calm Ricky, who was beginning to become unsettled, and shoveling steak in her mouth at the same time. "I _swear_."

"Thank you, Kayla," Elijah said. "But clearly your mother doesn't. Clearly nothing I do is good enough for her."

"Oh, that's funny!" Selina laughed as Kayla got up and slipped away with Ricky to his room. "Just because you try doesn't give you the right to act like a son of a bitch and think people will accept that. Cause I'm done now, I won't!"

"Well, then...do you want a divorce now?" Elijah asked. "Is that what you want?"

"What's the point if all we're gonna do is end up like this again?" Selina threw her hands up. "No, we said when we got married last time that that would be it and we'd actually work through things. I agreed to that and I'm not letting it go, even though apparently your side of the agreement only lasted five minutes if divorce is what you're pushing for now."

"I'm _not_!" Elijah shook his head. "I was just giving you the option before you decided on your own to run off and have an affair with someone. Probably a demon man again just to irritate me and bring disgrace upon your children by throwing their lives into chaos."

"You know what, I don't accept that," Selina said. "I know I have a tendency to go outside what stuffy people such as yourself would consider acceptable behavior but I'm not so blind or selfish that I'd disgrace my children."

"Except for Arthur," Elijah reminded her. "I think if you asked him, he would disagree."

"Would you just shut up?" Selina spat. "I'm doing the best I can to fix what happened with him. It's not my fault he rarely talks to me when I'm the one making the effort."

"Well, if you hadn't cheated on his father in the first place then he wouldn't be mad at you," Elijah pointed out.

"May I remind you that it's _your_ fault that it's my fault?" Selina asked. "You seized a vulnerable moment after Dorian died and used it to get back together with me! I was drunk and sad when Scott was conceived and you weren't gentlemanly enough to step away because you have some freak obsession with controlling my life when I'm vulnerable."

"I prefer to think of it as stopping you from making horrible decisions, but to each his own, I suppose," Elijah returned.

"At least I can think for myself!" Selina spat. "At least I wasn't a coward who just bowed down to a controlling parent and did whatever they said, whining and groveling for their approval like you did with your father."

"Now that's an insult I don't think _I_ accept," he said. "If I were such a groveling fool desperate for my father's approval, I wouldn't have married you even _once_ because he hated you. You were a big act of rebellion on my part and I think you could be more grateful."

"Grateful!?" Selina asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as she got down on one knee and kissed his hand. "Oh, yes, I am so grateful that you put me in this fancy cage after delivering me from a life of horror and disgrace. I get down on my knees and praise you every day for your generosity. Wherever would I be without you?"

"Enough of this," Elijah hissed and pulled his hand away. "Get up!"

Selina put her other knee down and lay on the floor. "I will get up when I feel like it."

"Fine, lie on the floor," Elijah scoffed. "I've got dishes to do and I don't have time for your foolishness."

"Fine, you do that," Selina told him. "I've emptied the dishwasher so you can stick about half of them in there. You can thank me later."

* * *

"If anyone cares, I'll be going for a drive," Elijah told Selina pointedly some time after the dishes were done and she was busy trying to learn a new song on their piano.

"Well, I don't but if something bad happens to you, call," Selina said without looking at him as she hit the wrong note yet again. But just as his hand touched the doorknob, Selina's phone rang and she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" It was Adrian. "Mom, I have news."

"Do you?" Selina grinned. "You're not calling from a cave, are you? You didn't decide to take Eloise and do your cave hermit thing?"

"No, no!" Adrian assured her. "But I got a call from Sean and he says that she's definitely Kai's."

"You've been suckered," Elijah told him. "The irresponsible fool has abandoned his child and left you holding the bag. And frankly, I'm surprised you're just taking this. For once I miss the man who would have told him what was what."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really like him," Adrian replied. "He hurt a lot of people."

"What is with you?" Selina hissed at her husband. "I thought you were leaving. You just had to stay and ruin Adrian's good news!"

"How is this good news?" Elijah asked.

"It's good because I know my friend didn't get screwed over!" Adrian said, unperturbed by his uncle's manner. "But regardless of who made her, she's mine now."

"I think I feel sick," Elijah shuddered. "I'm leaving."

"What's wrong with him?" Adrian asked. "Is he okay? Or is he just being him?"

"He's been grouchy for the last few hours," Selina informed her son. "I can't imagine why. But don't mind him. I think it's marvelous that you've decided to take charge of Eloise and have embraced things so fully."

"You don't think it's weird, do you?" Adrian asked. "I mean, I'm a single guy, I'm not dating anyone...you know. People could think it's creepy. I guess I don't care, but...what do you think?"

"I think as long as you're willing and you give her a good life, who cares if it's just you raising her?" Selina said. "Men can raise children too. Damon raised Sam all by himself by and large and Sam turned out all right."

"Well, yeah, but Sam is a boy," Adrian pointed out.

"The point is, do _you_ think you can do all right raising Eloise?" Selina questioned.

"Yeah," Adrian told her with confidence. "I think I can."

"Well, there you go," Selina replied. "That's all that really matters, isn't it? But you know if you need help or advice you can call."

"Thanks," Adrian told her before a cry sounded from his end. "Well, I gotta go," he said. "Sounds like my charge is up."

"Good luck," Selina told him. "Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom," Adrian replied before hanging up and allowing Selina to go back to playing the piano until Elijah came back from his drive without saying a word to her, sitting down on the sofa, and turning on the television.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, rising from the piano bench. "So if you were thinking of taking one, too bad. Me first."

"Well, fine, I wouldn't want to get in the way of Your Highness," he said repeating the same insult he'd used earlier. "I hope either the water's cold or you burn yourself pretty bad."

"For your sake the water better be warm," Selina shot back. "Cause I just know that once you hear the water run, you're gonna start picturing me naked and want to join me."

"I think I won't," Elijah told her. "I'm much tougher than you give me credit for."

"You used to be," Selina whispered against his ear. "But I'm not so sure anymore."

Then she strode off and Elijah tried his best to focus on the news and prove her wrong, but just as she'd predicted, the second he heard running water, pictures of her, wet and naked, began to drift through his mind. "No," he told himself with a shake of the head. "You're strong. Ignore it all. Don't let her get in your head like that!"

But try as he might, the images just became too much and he let out a frustrated growl before sprinting up the stairs and heading to the master bathroom and stripping down. But the second he opened the shower door, he got hit in the face with a blast of cool water. Coughing and sputtering, he opened his eyes to see his soaking wet, still clothed wife holding the shower head out in front of her. "I knew it!" She crowed smugly. "I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist! I might not have a chastity belt like Kayla, but apparently the shower-head works just as well."

He looked her over, her wet clothes clinging to her body, as he got closer and closer to her. "Well, look at you," he said. "Soaking wet. Everything sticking to you very close." He grinned. "I think you might have to spray me again."

"Nah, the novelty of that wore off," Selina told him then put the shower head back and turned the the temperature in the shower to cold before pushing a surprised Elijah inside. "But really," she said as he let out a cry, "You need this more than I do, so I'll just leave you to this and go change. Bye!"

* * *

"So did the shower work?" Selina asked as Elijah came into the kitchen wearing nothing but jeans with his hair towel-dried but still damp. He paused and looked at her. Or the back of her anyway, as she was leaned over getting something from one of the cupboards beside the dish washer. "Are you cooled down now?"

"Well, I was," he said and came closer to rest a hand on her bottom. "Until I got this view of you. That undid everything."

Selina chuckled and stood up. "Let me guess: you're gonna put me over your shoulder and carry me off to bed now, aren't you? It's what you always do. You can't do it in the heat of the moment, like, say, against the refrigerator or on the kitchen table."

"Of course not on the kitchen table," Elijah said, looking scandalized. "Darling, that's where we eat!"

"Chicken," Selina taunted. "You're a big chicken!" She began dancing around and saying "Chicken! Chicken!" repeatedly until he let out a growl of frustration, picked her up, and sat her down on the kitchen table, then kissed her soundly as one hand slid under her skirt and slipped off her panties.

"Not another word," he said firmly."Do you understand?"

Selina, wide-eyed, licked her lips and nodded.

"Good," he told her. "But just to be sure, I think I'll show you what I would have done if you didn't listen." Then he grabbed her by the hair and sank his fangs gently into her neck before detaching and gently licking the blood up. Then he did it again while rubbing her before undoing his pants and the buttons on her dress and lying her down on table.

"I'm going to bury myself deep inside you," he whispered as he loomed over her. "Feel free to scream all you like." And then he did just that as she screamed, sometimes his name, sometimes not.

Then he picked her up and her legs wrapped around him as he balanced her against the wall, pushing into her and sucking on each nipple gently until he heard her gasp.

"You want to sit down now?" He asked and she nodded, still breathing hard and at a loss for words. Once in the chair, she was able to be more of a participant than she had been before, rubbing against him gently as she kissed him until, to their shock, the chair they were sitting on buckled beneath them and sent them both sprawling on the floor.

"Maybe...maybe we should go back to the table," Selina panted and cast off her sweaty dress so that she stood naked before him. "That seems like the most solid piece of furniture we got in this room."

"As you wish," Elijah grinned, picking her up off the floor as she threw her arms around his neck, got her breath, and kissed him again.

After he lifted Selina off the kitchen table, they righted their clothes. "So?" He asked and took Selina's hand. "What were you saying about me not being able to have sex anywhere but our bed?"

"Well, I..." Her knees gave out from under her and she fell into his arms, looking up at him. "I guess I was wrong."

"Thank you," he smiled gently and gave her kiss before grabbing a wipe and cleaning off the table. "I'm surprised this isn't broken like the chair. I truly am."

"Yeah," Selina sat down and cleared her throat. "Me either." She paused. "I...I really don't want a divorce," she got out. "It's...it's too much for me and we...we can work it out, right? The fact that we keep coming back to each other, time and time again...that says something, doesn't it? And you were right about how marrying me was brave on your part. I'm sorry I called you a weak and spineless coward."

"Yes," Elijah squeezed her hand. "I really think it does. And thank you."

"But why do we do this to ourselves if we love each other?" Selina wanted to know. " _Why_?"

"I don't know," Elijah shrugged. "Maybe we're so used to focusing on other people and other things...the ranch, our children...that we forget about each other."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Or we torture ourselves thinking about others, even though we know we're it for each other. "Are you still mad about me, your brother. and Damon?"

"Are you still mad about Katherine?" Elijah asked, his jowl twitching at the question, even though he was trying to stay calm. "And Amy? You first."

"For the sake of honesty, I'm going to say 'Yes'," Selina nodded. "I'm upset about you and Amy and you and Katherine. It makes me really mad to think that you went with people who were easier to get along with rather than try to make things work with me."

"Well, while we're being honest, I think we could say the same thing about you and Damon and my brother, right? In our darkest moments, you sought the attention of someone who didn't make you have to think about our problems, rather than letting me know what was wrong?" Elijah pointed out.

"I was terrified that you were just gonna dump me the second there _was_ a problem!" Selina said. "You're exactly the kind of guy who goes along with all that cult of domesticity bull I grew up with. How I, as the wife, was supposed to make things all perfect and easy and nice for you and if I didn't, I sucked and wasn't worthy of being married to anyone, especially not a catch like you. I was afraid of being rejected and dumped so I...I did it first. I hurt you before you could hurt me and it made me feel a little better about the whole damn thing. And your brother and Damon...they never cared about that. For them, I could be who I was and they would accept me nonetheless." Selina got out.

"So...you felt like you were... _failing_ me?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Well, wasn't I?" Selina asked. "I know you have expectations and in a lot of ways, I don't meet them. And normally I don't care about that, but when it comes to you, for some reason I _do_ care and I have no real idea how to do any of it without feeling like I'm sacrificing myself and it drives me nuts! Making _you_ happy and making _me_ happy is so hard!"

Elijah looked at her in shock. He had no idea this was the case, or at least that she felt this strongly about it. "I...you're right that, in some ways, I've had the idea of the sort of woman I want in my head and you...sometimes you veer from it. I won't deny that it's when you're in more difficult times that I get pulled back in if we've parted, and don't think I've not noticed that it's when you're feeling stronger that we tend to pull away...but ever since we've had the ranch...what I've started to truly value in you has changed."

"Really?" Selina asked.

"Yeah," Elijah nodded. "It's nice to have someone who is considerate enough to have a snack waiting for me after a day of doing chores but is also strong enough and capable enough to help around the place so I don't have to do it all alone. If you were exactly like I _thought_ I wanted you to be, how helpful do you think you'd actually be able to be around here?"

"Well," Selina let out her breath. "Short of making you pies and lemonade, not much help at all. And even that would be a stretch in terms of physical activity, I think."

"Exactly," Elijah nodded, putting a hand under her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Intentionally or not, the ranch is making it so I value other things about you besides the fact that you're good at bearing children and can cook. You're a dependable partner, you're good at making distractions so chores go faster, and you don't shy away from doing whatever needs to be done around here. I appreciate that. I need that. Thank you. And to reward you for all your hard work...I was thinking of maybe...bringing you somewhere nice for a weekend, or a week, if you prefer. We can take the boat, we can take the plane...whatever you want. I love you."

"The boat would be nice," Selina grinned. "I could really use some time on the water. And I love you too."

"The boat it is then," Elijah grinned back and gave her a hug. "Say, is there any of that strawberry ice cream that you made left? I'm starving!"

"Yes, there is," Selina nodded. "You get out the ice cream and I'll get the toppings."

Elijah smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Sounds like excellent teamwork to me."


	60. Saying What Shouldn't Be Said

"Damn, I finally did it!" Adrian grinned as he squirted milk from Eloise's bottle onto his arm and it didn't burn him. "I'll get this yet!" He then strode off to the nursery with Rusty trotting happily behind him.

Then, as he reached the nursery door, a familiar bad smell met his nose. "Oh, damn not again!" He made his way into the room and then froze. His little baby was a brunette toddler now and was looking at him with guilt in her big blue eyes. "Oopsie," she said and pointed to her bed sheets. She was naked and had clearly had an accident. "Poo-poo!"

"Yeah, yeah, I see it," he sighed deeply. "You really know how to make a mess of things, don't you?" He was about to leave the room and get some new sheets when he felt a tug on his the edge of his jean jacket. He turned around to find Eloise pouting at him. Then she burst into tears, but was distracted by a confused Rusty sniffing her, presumably curious about who this new girl was. He quickly let out a howl and she began crying again.

"All right," Adrian sighed, threw her sheets in the wash, then wrapped her up in a towel to give her a bath. "Let's get you cleaned up. I can't believe how big you got!" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It was really fast!"

She giggled as they made their way to the bathroom, her sad mood forgotten as, out of nowhere, she lightly slapped his face and laughed herself sick.

"Hey, I'm cleaning up that mess you made, so be nice to me," he said in a mock serious voice. "Unless you want to clean it up yourself."

"No," Eloise shook her head and kissed him on the nose. "T'ank you, A'den."

"You're welcome," Adrian replied with a smile.

When they reached the bathroom he made sure the water was nice and warm and then gave his charge a look. "Do you want some of the bubble bath my mother brought you?"

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "No eating. It's yucky."

"Good that you remember that," Adrian told her dryly. "Don't want have to visit the doctor do we?"

"No," Eloise shook her head. "No doctor."

Adrian cleared his throat and poured in the bubble bath, smiling at how Eloise's eyes widened when the bubbles piled up under the spray.

"All right," he said and removed her towel. "Time to get in the water." He lifted her in and she began playing with the bubbles as he soaped up a wash cloth. "Is the water too hot, kiddo?" He asked her.

"Okay," she told him with a smile.

She made him keep her in the tub until the bubbles ran out and then he finally picked her up and wrapped her in yet another towel. "There, now you're all clean and nice smelling," he told her. "We'll get you dressed and you can play with Rusty until I've put your blankets back on your bed, okay?"

"Okay," Eloise nodded and gave him a thumbs up. It was amazing what the growth to toddler had put in her brain.

He took her to her room and dressed her in jeans and a purple shirt with little socks that had monkeys on them, then smiled as she eagerly ran out of the room to play with Rusty. Nice to see she was happy again. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Just after Adrian had put her down for her nap and had started vacuuming, he heard the doorbell ring. "Just a minute!" He called. "I'll be right there!"

But his eager mood ended as soon as he opened the door and found his soon-to-be ex best friend on his doorstep. "Hello, Kai. What do you want?"

"I just stopped by to see Eloise," he told him. "Can I do that?"

"She's asleep now, so go away," Adrian snapped and almost shut the door in Kai's face.

"I suppose that's nicer than being shot on sight," Kai said.

"Don't give me ideas," Adrian remarked. "Say what you want to say and go away."

"Can I come inside first?" Kai asked. "Please?"

"Fine, but you still won't be here for long," Adrian replied.

When they were settled, Kai just came right out with it. "So...how's Eloise? Is she all right?"

"Of course she's all right!" Adrian told him, feeling offended. "I thought you gave her to me because you knew I would take care of her. Are you going back on that now? And I'm surprised you remember her name at all!"

"Well, even though I gave her to you, she's still my blood," Kai reminded him. "That's not something I could forget."

"You seem more certain now than when her mother first told you," Adrian scoffed. "What changed?"

"Well, the DNA test helped, obviously," Kai remarked. "And I realized Gabrielle would have no reason to lie to me. She was a real class act."

"I wouldn't know about that," Adrian shrugged and began picking at a loose thread on the sofa arm. "But if you say so."

"Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?" Kai asked. "It's not like I came to take Eloise away! She has to stay with you, we've established that. Anyone who stays around me is in danger. Hell, I even when to your uncle's house and told him to put his best effort into keeping Kayla away from me too!"

Adrian scoffed. "I'm surprised he didn't solve that problem by killing you. But he didn't, because here you are!" He didn't realize how much his voice had been rising until something interrupted them.

"A'den!"

Kai and Adrian stopped their fighting at the sound of a tiny voice, turning to see a small girl with tangled dark hair, wearing Superman pajamas (which she always liked to sleep in, regardless of whether it was day or night) and rubbing her eyes, coming closer and closer.

"Is that...?" Kai asked in a hushed voice.

"I am not even gonna answer that stupid question," Adrian whispered, gathering up Eloise and her blanket as she bumped into his legs. "What are you doing up, kiddo? You're supposed to nap until I come and get you!"

"Not sleepy," she shook her head, then yawned and leaned against Adrian's shoulder, her eyes closing...until she saw Kai.

"Who's that, Daddy?" She asked Adrian, a rare use of the term which he discouraged generally but sometimes let her use.

"I'm your daddy," Kai told her.

She stuck out her tongue and shook her head. "No, _this_ is Daddy," she said and hit Adrian's shoulder.

"What did we say about hitting that hard?" Adrian asked, wincing as Kai smirked.

"I love you very much," Kai continued as Adrian rolled his eyes. "But I'm no good to anyone."

"Yeah," Adrian scoffed. "You got that right! And now that you've seen Eloise, you can leave!" Then the door opened again and he growled. Why were so many people coming to interrupt his day?

"Hey, Adrian, I saw Kai's car," Called Kayla. "Is he here? I brought a picnic basket for us since it's such a nice day!"

"You better lie to her," Kai said. "Stall her while I run out the back door!"

"I don't owe you any more favors," Adrian snapped. "Besides, she's my sister and more welcome here than you are. Whatever you want to say to her, you do it yourself!"

Kai froze and tried to stay still as Kayla strode into the room so she wouldn't say anything or do anything to him but to his surprise (and shock) he was not the first person she laid eyes on as she came upon them. Instead, her eyes lit up at the sight of Eloise in his friend's arms.

"Is that Eloise you have there, Adrian? Can I have her? She's gotten so _big!"_

"Yeah, it was just this morning that it happened," Adrian said as Eloise smiled in Kayla's arms. "So you haven't missed a lot."

"She's got genes from a special species of demon that grows up really fast," Kai supplied. "At least that's what her mother told me."

"Wow, you remember her mother even though the two of you just screwed around for one night?" Kayla asked dryly. "Wow, I'm shocked."

Kai got close to Kayla, which caused Eloise to let out a little whimper. "What is your problem?" He asked. "I thought you liked me."

"Well, I've obviously changed my mind," Kayla said. "I've made a list of all your terrible qualities. Do you want me to read it in full?"

"Okay, okay," Adrian said. "Give Eloise back to me and fix whatever is going on between you two. You're standing close enough that I think you might squish her."

Kayla handed him Eloise and they strode off to her room, leaving Kayla and Kai staring at one another with narrowed eyes. His gaze then moved over her body and he clicked his tongue. "Shame on you," he got out. "Shame on you."

"What?" Kayla demanded.

"I can't believe your father let you out of the house in that outfit," Kai said. "A sparkly shirt that shows your shoulders and a short black leather skirt? I can practically see your ass from here."

"Then stop looking, asshole!" Kayla told him and then poked his chest with her finger. "What I wear is none of your damn business!"

"I'll make it my business if I want," he cried, pulling her close and putting a hand on her bottom. "Now, come on, you can admit it. You wore that outfit to impress me. I knew you'd do more than just bring a stupid picnic."

She snapped her teeth at him and tried to squirm out of his tight grip. "Let me go, you jerk! Let me go! I have no idea why I ever liked you!" She gave him a good hard slap and he finally loosened his grip enough that she was able to free herself. "All right," she demanded. "You're gonna leave now. I'm sure Adrian has already made it clear that he doesn't want you here. Now I don't either."

"All right, all right," he said, watching her with amusement as she began taking things out of the picnic basket, chewing rapidly. "Can I ask one for one more thing before I go?"

"Oh, all right," Kayla sighed and swallowed. "Whatever, just get it over with."

He then grinned, grabbing her and kissing her soundly until he pulled away, a sparkle in his eye and a wider grin then before on his lips.

"You ass!" She cried. "Here's one more thing to remember me by!" She gave him a good hard slap and then kicked him out the open door. "Good riddance and don't come back!" She yelled.

"You say that now!" Kai yelled back, unperturbed. "But who knows how you'll feel tomorrow!"

"Everything okay?" Adrian asked, coming back out and seeing her slam the door closed. "Can I do anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Kayla said and took the picnic basket in hand again. "I'll just go eat this by myself. I need some fresh air and to clear my head. But I'll be back to see Eloise again soon."

"We'd like that," Adrian grinned and hugged her. "Sorry about Kai."

"Thanks," she replied when he let her go and opened the door for her. "Have a good day and see you soon."

* * *

After his sister stormed out, Adrian went to see if Eloise was just as upset by Kai's appearance. He got to the nursery and found her with tears running down her cheeks as she held a stuffed bear by the ear and sucked on her other thumb gently, something he figured meant she was in some sort of emotional distress.

"It's okay," he assured her as he carried her to the living room, then sat her down with her head against his chest as he stroked her hair and kissed her, just the barest touch of his lips to the top of her dark head. "It's okay," he soothed as her sniffling picked up again. "It's okay, the bad man is gone now." He paused. "Well, he's not a bad man per se but it's very rude for him to just come in here and disrupt everything, isn't it? Not only with you, but with my sister as well. I thought they were cute at first and would be good for each other but now...now I think she deserves much better. If things keep going on like this, I _will_ punch him in the face because now he's messing with her just to spite her...and you...and me, even though I knew deep down they both love each other and are too proud to admit it just now. I don't know what we did to deserve all this. He _wanted_ me to take care of you. He _asked_. And I think I've risen to the occasion quite well, don't you?"

Eloise looked up at him with her big blue eyes, kissed his shoulder, and then muttered, "Daddy," which seemed to settle everything.

"Yeah, I'm Daddy," he told her. "Never thought I'd actually like hearing it, but something about you makes me like it. I don't know what. In fact, I like it so much that you're gonna be saying it to me for the rest of your life. It'll be just you and me and Rusty. Do you like that?"

"I like Wusty," Eloise nodded, lapsing back into silence on his chest before sticking her thumb in her mouth again and falling asleep once more.

* * *

Tara was at a book store and carrying her purchases toward the check out counter when someone bumped into her and sent her things flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said a familiar voice as he gathered her books and held them out to her, finally catching her eye. "I really _am_ sorry."

"Steven," Tara returned icily. "I should have known it was you. Every time we run into each other you hurt me."

"Are you hurt?" Stevie asked. "Let me see."

"Please don't," she shook her head.

He began hopping from one foot to the other. "Are you sure I can't help you any more? I couldn't be more sorry about bumping into you."

" _Just_ about bumping in to me?" Tara asked, eyes narrowed. "I believe you have other things to apologize for too. Or maybe...maybe I don't feel like hearing any apologies and you can just go away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have books to buy." She turned and began walking toward the check out counter again but could feel him behind her.

"I know what I did was wrong, but...do you understand what your parents did to me? How much it hurt?"

"I know what they did and it was a crappy move," Tara said. "But that's no reason to take it out on me when I've done nothing to you. And the fact that you did it anyway...it's...despicable! You're lower than dirt, you know that?"

"Does it matter that the girl you saw the other day...she meant nothing to me?" Stevie tried to calm her down. "She was a one time thing!"

"No, that just makes it worse!" Tara cried. "Oh, I wish I had a latte or something so I could throw it in your stupid face."

"You're so mad you'd waste a whole latte?" Stevie asked. "I think that kind of makes me feel special."

"You shouldn't feel special!" Tara made a face. "If you want us to be anything at all, you should be spending your time trying to understand what you did to make me mad!"

"Oh, and if I do that, there's a chance for us?" Stevie grinned widely. "Good to know."

"I didn't say that, you did!" Tara blushed. She couldn't believe she'd said that! "How about you leave now before you make me so mad I punch you in the face. I've already told you to like five million times and I don't know how long ago I started to make my way toward the cash register. I'd like to actually buy my stuff and go home if you don't mind."

"How about I buy your books for you?" Stevie offered. "To make up for all I've done? Your parents may have pissed me off but I still really like you."

"It'll take a lot more than a stack of books to make up for what you've done," Tara got out.

"Yeah, but is it a start?" Stevie wanted to know. "From the look on your face, it's a start."

"No, it's not, because you can't buy my affection," Tara said. "Not if you want it to be real."

"What if I told you that if you let me prove it, I'd never hurt you again?" Stevie asked. "Would you let me? Would you take a chance?"

Tara sighed. "I'll see. I don't know. And...if you want to buy my books so bad, I don't mind. Thank you, I guess."

Having finally reached the checkout counter, Stevie plopped the books down. "Give us this pile of books, please," he said, taking out his wallet and grabbing out a wad of money. "Will that cover it?"

"About a third of that would cover it," said the shocked cashier.

"What the hell," Stevie said. "Keep all of it. I feel good today." He grinned and looked at Tara, who was shaking her head and even blushing a little. "Where to?" He asked. "I assume you want me to put these in your car?"

"Yes," Tara nodded. "Come on."

After he put the books in her car, he shut it and took her hand. "I wish things could be easier between us," he said. "Because you deserve an actual relationship and I'm not ready for that. If only you were the sort of woman who could have sex with no strings attached."

"Well, I'm not and I think deep down you know that, but maybe...maybe with time, it'll all work out," Tara said, wondering why she was giving him hope. "I mean, my parents started out with the same kind of differences and yet...there they are and here I am."

"Right," Stevie nodded. "There's nothing wrong with sex. I mean, what if, and I know this sounds crazy, what if...we _start_ with sex? I swear that there won't be any emotional crap. Super simple."

"Would it be?" Tara countered. "Or would you just toss me aside like a used tissue after?"

"I'd let you know if I wanted out," Stevie returned firmly. "I wouldn't string you along. Give me a chance. We're not your parents. We can do our own thing."

"I'll think about it," Tara said. "I have to go now."

"Fine," Stevie said and scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. "But when you decide the right thing, here's my number." He didn't even grin when she took it.

Tara sighed deeply and watched him go. He seemed very determined. And maybe he _did_ like her. And, she had to admit to herself, she knew he had a good body: A marvelous view of his butt in tight jeans met her as he walked away and it had taken everything she had not to rip off his shirt as they talked and see more of the abs that having a bit of his shirt hiked up exposed. Was she crazy? Could this work? She looked at his number. Now that she wasn't looking him in the face, maybe it was possible. Maybe, when he least expected it, she'd give him a call.

* * *

Kai took a deep breath as he parked his car in front of the main house at the ranch. He was very happy he still had the Tupperware container that had held the pie Selina had given him and here was his excuse to give it back and see Kayla's mother. Maybe Selina would speak to her crazy daughter on his behalf and get her to calm down.

But when he knocked, it was, unfortunately, his least favorite blue-eyed brunette who answered the door.

"You again!" Kayla got out. "Are you stalking me now? How many times do I have to throw you out on your ass?"

"I just came back to give this to your mother," he said and produced the Tupperware container. "I had no intention of talking to you at all. Now, may I do that? Is she here?"

"No, sadly my parents are out now," Kayla told him. "Making plans to go on our yacht. It's just me home right now." She snatched the Tupperware container out of his hand. "But I'll tell Mom that you stopped by with this, thanks!"

Then the door was abruptly slammed in his face.

"You know that's not gonna stop me, right?" He called. "I can just use my very powerful magic to make the door go away and come in!"

"You do and I'll just push you right back out again!" Kayla shouted. "I don't care how damn powerful you are!" She waited and waited, peeking out the window, but he didn't move. Then she heard a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in, please?" He asked, his voice tightly controlled.

"Well, that's more polite, but no," Kayla replied. "You're gonna stay out there till the end of time, you big doofus." Then she gasped as the door disappeared, and Kai strode in, grabbed her, and kissed her soundly.

"My dad's gonna kill you," she whispered. "What did you do to the door?"

"I'll bring it back, stop whining," he said. "Oh, and before you tell him on me, say I asked nicely and you refused me so this is really all your fault." He wagged a finger in her face. "Just something for you to remember, little girl. Remember what your mother taught you about manners. I bet slamming the door in people's faces was part of that."

Kayla smirked and grabbed his finger, squeezing it so hard that she thought she heard cracking. "So is not breaking people's fingers," she told him as he winced. "And yet, here we are. You want to have a discussion about something I do that you don't like? Fine. But don't you wave your finger in my face like that. I'm not a dog or a child."

"Well, isn't that marvelous for me in both cases?" Kai asked. "It would be a shame if you were too young or ugly." He reached out and put a hand on her boob but before he could give it a squeeze, she slapped him.

"Would you move your hand?" Kayla demanded. "And if this is you trying to flirt with me, you're doing a lousy job. I don't find you attractive at all right now. Just a bossy, selfish jerk!"

"Really?" Kai asked and undid the buttons on his shirt, getting closer to her as her breath picked up. "How about now?"

"Just your shirt?" Kayla raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "You want to consider me thoroughly seduced and distracted and an unbuttoned shirt is all I get? What's the matter? Are you so uncomfortable with the state of everything else that you won't go any further?"

"Oh, if I went any further it would be too much for you," he shot back. "I bet you would have no idea what to do and I'd have to do everything! You're all talk and I need action!"

"Fine, go get all the action you want," Kayla returned. "Just be sure not to pull out too fast. That tends to be disappointing and you don't want to build up an unfortunate reputation."

Kai felt like he'd been slapped but tried his best not to show it. "You're not my type so who gives a damn what you say?" He asked.

"I may not be your type (so you say), but I bet you'd try your hardest to make sure I became that way because the thought of someone not finding you attractive would kill you!" Kayla returned, getting closer and closer to him until their chests were touching and she saw his gaze go down her blouse. She felt like she was winning this fight. She hoped she was. "Hey," she said and put a hand under his chin. "My eyes are up here."

"Oh, I know that, but I can't look at lovely boobs and lovely eyes at the same time," he said and smiled. "I would have gotten there eventually though."

"Don't try and flatter me," she said. "It won't work."

"It won't?" He returned and pulled her close, kissing her neck. "You know, you're very difficult today. I might need time to refine my strategy. But when I come back, you won't know what to do with yourself."

"Oh, I doubt you'll be that good," Kayla scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just to give you a little taste of what's coming," he told her. He then kissed her soundly. His plan had been to give her one long kiss, then pull away and leave her desperate for more but her will was apparently stronger than his and the kiss stretched out to more kisses, their hands roaming down each other's bodies and through each other's hair until he pulled her outside and held her against the doorway, ready to peel off her skirt and have her right there as they panted heavily and gazed into the each other's eyes.

"Go on," she said. "Go and do it, unless you're too scared."

"It's not that I'm scared," he countered and nibbled on her earlobe as his hand slipped under her skirt and rubbed her just a little. "I would like nothing more than to leave you begging me for more, but I can't. I want you to want me as much as I want you and I won't settle for less than that." Then he stepped away and gave a zap. "Enjoy your door," he grinned. "I hope it gives you pleasure while I'm away."

"Oh, don't worry!" Kayla called back as she tried to get her bearings. That had been an amazing last move on his part, she had to admit in her head. "It will."

* * *

"This is such good salmon, I love it!" Tara enthused and then took a sip of blood from her glass. "Whoever's idea this was, kudos!"

"Oh, yeah," Amy nodded. "Me too." She grinned at Klaus after swallowing. "And thanks for taking out all the bones for me."

"You're welcome," He grinned and took her hand. "I wouldn't want you to choke!"

Then Amy turned her grin on Tara. "I have to thank you again for giving Ellie her scarf back. She wasn't mean to you, was she?"

"I didn't see her," Tara shook her head. "She was out when I went so I just dropped it off. I _did_ run into Stevie though."

This made Klaus choke on his wine so that Amy had to whack him on the back. Then, when he brought his head up, his teeth were fangs and his eyes were yellow.

"Don't you talk to him," he said in a guttural voice. "He's no one."

"But I can't just _ignore_ people," Tara replied and took her napkin off her lap for a moment. "It's not nice."

"What your father means is that things between him and me and Stevie, and possibly you, by extension, are complicated, so be careful. That's all he means," Amy tried to explain.

"Don't put words about teeny weeny Stevie in my mouth!" Klaus roared. "You know damn well what I mean, and I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"Oh, he's not tiny," Tara blurted out and then put her hand over her mouth as her parents both stared at her, then Amy heaved a deep sigh and put a hand to her forehead as Klaus spat another mouthful of wine all over the table cloth and then broke his glass on an exposed part of the wooden table (that wasn't covered by the pretty red table cloth) and got to his feet. "I want to kill him now. He's as good as dead."

"Now wait just a minute," Amy tried to calm him. "We have no idea that she's actually seen anything. She could just be guessing!"

"Why would she even want to look?" Klaus asked. "And even if she hadn't seen anything, you could have told her as part of some girl talk conversation."

"Now why in the world would I bring that up?" Amy questioned. "You're just being ridiculous." She looked at her daughter and said "You don't really know, _do_ you?" Very emphatically.

"Right," Tara blushed. "No, I don't. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She stuffed the rest of her salmon in her mouth and then swallowed. "May I please be excused before I say something else that's troublesome?"

"Yes, you can," Klaus replied and got to his feet. "I have a phone call I need to make anyway."

"To whom?" Amy asked. "Not to Elijah to ask where he and Lucifer got the chastity belts."

"Well, no but if things go any further, that's not a bad idea, thanks, love! And would you _please_ have a word with Tara about all this while I have my chat? You're a darling!" Klaus grinned and sprinted for his study as Amy cleared the dishes. Her and her big mouth. No wonder where Tara got it from.

When he got to his office, Klaus sat down at his desk, pulled his phone out of the drawer, and called his brother, waiting impatiently while the phone rang.

"Yes, Niklaus?" Elijah drawled after what seemed like several minutes. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to join that Father's Club that you and Lucifer have," Klaus replied. "I'm in a situation with Tara and I could use some advice."

"And just what kind of undesirable is pursuing Tara?" Elijah questioned.

"It's teeny weeny Stevie!" Klaus barked. "He can't seem to keep his paws off my redheads!"

"Well, you _do_ remember that Stevie is Lucifer's son, so it might be a bit awkward for you to be there complaining about him to his father's face," Elijah reminded his brother. "I mean...if such a thing existed. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah, it's too late, brother," Klaus chuckled. "Your secret's out and you can't take it back now. So where do you meet? Please tell me it's a bar."

"Yes, it's a bar," Elijah sighed. "But if you're going to join us, you have to behave yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?" Klaus questioned. "I need your help! I'm not an idiot."

"That remains to be seen," Elijah sighed and then gave him the address of the bar, then they both ended the call and Klaus went to make sure that Amy was having a word with Tara just like she promised so he didn't have to buy her a chastity belt if he didn't need to.


	61. You're On My List

"...Here are your towels," said a robot, dumping a pile of different colored towels on Katherine's bed.

"All right and where is the nearest bathroom?" Katherine asked.

If he'd been able to, she was sure he would have raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the open bathroom door across from the bed.

"Oh, I see that one," Katherine replied. "But I want to shower elsewhere in case your boss comes in here and sees me and gets ideas. I don't want him to have ideas."

The robot just stared and said nothing.

"Oh, don't blow your circuits," Katherine said. "I'll find it myself." She grabbed a towel and some clothes from a bag that had been delivered and carried the pile of stuff to the bathroom along with shampoo, groaning when she saw what she would be wearing after her shower.

"Great," she muttered. "Of course. Tight yoga pants and loose-fitting, low cut shirts. I don't even see very many pairs of shoes here! I bet the ones he got me are stupid flats! It's bad enough that they took away my make-up. Now I don't have anything to make me look pretty at all!"

Baring her teeth, Katherine turned the water on and stepped inside, soaping up a wash cloth after washing her hair and then feeling the warm water as it washed all the soap off her body.

After she was clean, she dressed and dried her hair, frowning at what a curly mess it was, but realizing she couldn't do anything about it.

Then she poked her head out the bathroom door, surprised when silence met her ears. She had been expecting Optimus to sneak in and be waiting for her on the bed with a smirk. It was surprising how let down she felt that that wasn't the case. Just where the hell was he?

She left the room and followed the sound of voices, finding what she sought in the main area of the ship. She hid in a corner, grinning to herself as she watched Optimus bark orders at his underlings. She hated it when he did it to her, but when he was doing it with other, more stupid...people, robots, whatever, it was kind of a turn on.

Then his voice began to rise in a very pointed way. "You!" He barked at a robot. "Work faster or I'll kill you! And you tell the pilot that we're going to be moving in a bit. Can't stay here forever."

"But what about Miss Katherine?" Came the question. "If we leave, how will she be found?"

"We don't want her to be found," Optimus barked impatiently and in that same loud and pointed tone. "She's staying with us. Why must you ask such foolish questions? Leave my sight!"

"Yes, sir," said the robot and hustled away. Then he turned his head slightly. "I hope you heard all that, my dear," he said. "It was for your ears epecially."

"Why would I care about you browbeating your underlings?" Katherine blushed. "It doesn't interest me at all."

"Oh, please," Optimus turned all the way now and strode over to where she was standing, boxing her in before she could move. "I'm sure you don't care at all about how I treat my servants, but you like listening to it. I have to say that I like that you're finally choosing to acclimate to your new home, because as you heard, you won't be leaving it. But wouldn't you rather be somewhere else?"

"Let me guess," Katherine returned dryly. "You'd like me to be somewhere else. I was expecting you to be waiting on the bed when I got out of the shower."

Optimus grinned broadly. "My apologies that I wasn't. I didn't mean to disappoint you. But I'll be more than happy to make up for it later."

"I wasn't disappointed and I don't need you to make up for anything," Katherine mumbled, eyes cast down, hoping that he didn't see her blush. "In fact, please don't."

"It's no trouble," he assured her, bringing her eyes up to his. "I just need to...encourage my men to do a better job of tracking Kai Parker and then I'm all yours."

"Why do you need to keep tracking him?" Katherine asked. "Why do you have to hound him? Haven't you caused him enough trouble? She felt sympathy for the young warlock and if she was going to be stuck here, the least she could do with her position was try and keep the hurt Optimus wanted him to experience to a minimum.

"Are you in love with him?" Optimus grinned. "Is that why you speak for him like this?"

"Oh, not in love," Katherine shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why are you so stupid that you think that if I stick up for a man, it's because I love him? I respect Kai, that's all."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Optimus replied and then turned to the hesitant robots. "Keep tracking him and kill him! Make it slow and painful!" Then he turned back to Katherine who was trying to tiptoe away, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Why are you always running away or hiding?"

"I'm not, but given how hideous you're forcing me to be, given that you've taken away everything that makes me feel beautiful, could you blame me if that's what I _wanted_ to do?" Katherine asked. "Why are you treating me this way?"

"Because you don't need it," Optimus replied and moved some of her hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful just as you are. You don't have to slather any of that nonsense all over yourself."

Katherine blushed again, even though she knew he could see this time. "Thanks, but I still hate you for taking all my stuff. Can I at least have foundation? Please?"

"No," Optimus shook his head and gave her a small shake. "I told you that you don't need any of it!"

"What do you know?" Katherine asked. "You have no idea about what it takes to be pretty!"

"Well, I'm human now and I have eyes," he said, putting a hand on either side of her face. "And I see beauty right now."

"Oh, you're full of crap," Katherine replied. "And what makes you think that just because you...look like one, you can call yourself a man? You only think about yourself! You don't actually care about me at all! Just my...parts!"

"I do like your parts," he said, continuing to look at her steadily. "I like your hair like this. It makes you look freer, more approachable. And it smells nice, just like your lovely skin. And even though you have angry eyes for me most of the time, I can see they're much kinder when you don't think I notice."

Katherine scoffed and pushed him away, even though she felt warmth in her belly at his words. "You're being ridiculous! You have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Come," Optimus told her, taking her hand and then began, in his excitement, almost dragging her along behind him. If seeing some of her best qualities, seeing how she looked to him, didn't convince her of what he was saying, nothing would.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I have to show you something," he told her with a smile. "I think you'll like it."

She eyed a small alcove by where they were standing and then then rolled her eyes at him. "I hope I'm not spoiling the surprise, but if it's your penis, that's far too subtle."

"Well, that wasn't my plan...yet," he got close to her. "But if that's what you're interested in, we can do it later. This is something completely different." He then gave a hop like an overeager school boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Katherine asked. "This scares me more than when you're being a freaky robot creep!"

"Oh, just play along and don't ruin it," Optimus instructed. "Shut your eyes."

She heaved a big sigh and let him lead her down a hall and through a door before he told her to open her eyes in a room full of many different colors of lights bouncing off several mirrors.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is like a disco but not cheesy! It's beautiful!"

"We got all the colors from Earth and put them here," he said, standing her in front of a mirror than holding onto her from behind and smiling as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"Well, think of how many mirrors are in here?" Katherine gave a gentle smirk. "That gives it lots of points already. And the colors! replicated this somewhere and charged people to see it, you could make a lot of money!"

"I could," he agreed, turning his head to gently sniff her hair. "But that's not the point of all this. It's not for the world. It's for you."

"Oh, don't waste it on me," Katherine waved this aside. "I don't deserve it."

"You're one of a kind," he told her. "I don't believe I've heard of a human turning down beautiful things. I always thought they kept them for themselves."

"Well, you forget I'm not human," Katherine sighed. "I haven't been for a long time."

"Granted my idea of what humans should be is very limited," Optimus conceded. "But even though you claim not to be one, you seem like one of the better ones to me." He grinned as her face turned from light pink to dark red. "My goodness," he remarked. "You're turning colors just like this room!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she shrugged.

"I think you do," he returned.

Then she turned to face him. "Oh, shut up," she replied, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He was a bit taken aback at first, but he was never off his guard long, kissing her back as they pulled at each other's clothes and made their way to the door to close it (with some difficulty since they were still holding each other close,) and then doing their best to reach a nearby sofa so they could continue what they were doing more comfortably. But they missed the couch and Optimus hit one of the mirrors with his bottom instead, sending it crashing to the floor. But still, they didn't separate until the robots burst in, wanting to know what had happened, finding both Optimus and Katherine separated and panting while each was trying not to look the other in the eye.

"Now look what you did," Katherine frowned and gave him a hard slap as a way to get her bearings back. "You ruined a perfectly good mirror. I hope you're happy!" She turned and strode out the door.

"Oh, yes," he said and followed, giving one of the robots a wink. "It was worth it, certainly, my dear."

* * *

"Look, they're back!" Josh motioned at Lucifer and Elijah striding through the bar door and then grinned at Junior as the other pair cast hunted looks around before sitting at another table. "I love that they always come here together. It makes what we do feel less weird."

"I don't see why we have to make it weird at all," Junior replied. "We're just two friends having drinks at a bar." They then stopped and listened to the other pair's conversation before Junior got off the chair and headed over to where Lucifer and Elijah were sitting.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he said and put an arm around Lucifer's shoulders. "Daughters dating unsuitable men? I've been there."

"It's touching that you're using the past tense now," Lucifer grinned. "I'm never quite sure whether you feel good about me or not."

"Well, for a while there, I was back to my original thoughts about you, when you and Ellie were having that fight and I wanted to smack your stupid face, but...enough about me. So which girl is the problem? Isabella, you say?"

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be cause she doesn't return the ruffian's affections," Lucifer said. "And the ruffian is Klaus' son, Tyler."

"But I have the exact opposite problem," Elijah told him. "My daughter is obsessed with a total loser warlock who's spent way too much time in prison!"

"Well, I don't know how to help you," Junior told him and pointed. "There's Klaus, though. He might be able to give you a pointer or two." He waved at Klaus, who happily waved back, then Junior made his way back to the table and he and Josh watched what happened next while struggling not to spit their beers all over the table cause they were laughing so hard.

"I don't know what they think is so funny," Klaus observed. "Do you know what they're doing here together? Are they in love or something?"

"Oh, I don't believe so," Lucifer shook his head. "As much as you and I would be, which would mean not at all."

"Well it's interesting that they feel the need to sneak around then," Klaus observed. "Why do you think...?"

"Never mind," Elijah shook his head. "Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to join your club!" Klaus grinned. "Surely you wouldn't turn away a fellow frustrated father."

"Yes we would!" Lucifer proclaimed. "I don't want the father of the ruffian who is stalking my daughter in our club! You'll get no support from me!"

"Hey you don't hear me saying things about your son/best friend who is a drunk and putting the moves on _my_ less than willing daughter, but here we are!" Klaus snapped.

"Oh, less than willing, please!" Lucifer smirked. "The way she sneaks around my house, it's like she's begging for him to come look for her. Your daughter is in no way a victim of Stevie's. She's more than willing for anything that comes along. She's literally searching for it. You can't say the same thing about poor Isabella."

"Oh, yes, poor innocent Isabella," Klaus snapped. "She uses my son and then tosses him aside like garbage!"

"The only reason she needs him is because of a terrible blood habit that _he_ gave her!" Lucifer cried. "She was innocent and he deserves to have to pay for his mistake! He's one giant mistake if you ask me!"

"That's it!" Klaus replied and was ready to launch himself at Lucifer when Elijah's voice rang out.

"That's enough!" He yelled. "You two sit down and don't cause any trouble! You better behave or we're leaving!"

"Oh, all right," Klaus told him as he and Lucifer gave each other one last scowl and went back to their drinks, looking at a silently laughing Junior and Josh over their cups. "We get the message. You don't have to be so mean about it."

* * *

Steve looked up from his paper and peered at Gwen. "Secure the ornaments, dear," he got out. "I sense a storm coming!"

Gwen looked out the window. "It's sunny so I assume you're not talking about the weather?"

"No," Steve shook his head as Isabella burst in univited. "Isabella." Then he turned to his granddaughter and smiled innocently. "Hello, dear. How can I help you?"

"I need you to kill Tyler!" She burst out. "He's stalking me and making my life miserable and I know that when creeps harrass your grandkids you get into protective vengeance mode. I've heard stories about Angelica. Be just as bad with Tyler as you were with the other guys. Show no mercy!"

"My, my," Steve told her dryly. "We're feeling bloodthirsty this morning. "Do I need to have your mother take you to meet some of the Wrathful?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Isabella protested. "Tyler has hijacked my life and I hate having no say!"

"Well, here's what I say," Steve told her firmly. "Be patient. I know it looks bad now, but some day, you'll appreciate him. Even like him. A lot."

"Oh, like that could happen," Isabella scoffed. "A relationship can't start out like ours has and end well."

"Yes it can," Steve said firmly. "Or you wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?" Isabella asked.

"Careful how you say this," Gwen advised. "Careful."

"Well, I'm just saying that your parents had difficulties too," Steve replied. "When I brought them together, it was sort of a...blind date, if you will...and it took them some time, after your father, especially, made more mistakes than I would have liked, to realize the good in each other and that they liked being together, despite their initial impressions of one another."

"And you think that the same thing will happen with me and Tyler?" Isabella crossed her arms. "No offense, but I think you're crazy."

"No, I'm omnipotent and omniscient," Steve reminded her. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"And what if I don't accept it?" Isabella asked. "What if I want to do my own thing?"

"You can try," Steve told her. "Please, go ahead. But it's not gonna last very long."

"The day I admit that you're right about him and me is the day I make out with that idiot in a bathroom!" Isabella proclaimed. "It's not gonna happen!" Then, as she stormed out, she tried to ignore her grandfather's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

"Okay, here we are," Isabella said as she and Kayla entered the club. "Give me your coat and we can go dance. Or eat something. Whatever will shut you up about Kai. Can't you talk about anything else?"

"I'm not sorry," Kayla returned as she handed her friend her coat. "But seriously, what I say about that stupid idiot moron Kai is no worse than listening to you jabber on and on about Tyler. He's not even that bad! Did you wear that dress in the hope of getting his attention?" She eyed the tight leather mini her friend wore.

"He got me addicted to blood!" Isabella yelled. "What did Kai ever do to you other than ignore you? And no, I'm wearing this dress because I like it and it makes me look hot. Not because I want to catch the eye of anyone. Especially not his. Over my dead body will that happen."

"Well, Kai acted like a jerk to me and it wasn't very nice," Kayla replied, continuing her own train of thought and not caring about the dress anymore. "You don't almost have sex with someone and then treat them like dirt! And he's done it more than once, too."

"If you're stupid enough to let him, how is that is fault?" Isabella asked, letting out a sigh of relief as a more welcome voice rang out and stopped Kayla from speaking.

"Hey girls, do you like the club?"

Isabella smiled and made her way toward the bar, eager to speak to Noah and tune out Kayla's incessant chatter about Kai.

"Oh, it's fantastic," Kayla got out and took a seat on one of the bar stools, bobbing her head to the music. "I love it!"

"Well, thanks," Noah smiled.

"What's that drink you're making?" Isabella asked her brother, knowing that sometimes he just made up whatever came into his head. "It looks good. Has anyone claimed it?"

"Yes," Noah nodded. "They're for some...friends of mine, but I'll make another one for you."

He did and she waited with interest to see who the other drinks were for, spitting out what was in her mouth as Tyler approached the with a tall blonde in a tight, short purple dress. He sat down, she sat down on his lap, and they both took sips of their drinks as Isabella watched, her eyes narrowed.

Finally, as Tyler emptied his glass and put it down, he said, "It's not polite to stare but Tiffany here is so beautiful that I can't blame you for looking. Aren't you proud of me for moving on? That's what you wanted."

"I...I...I don't..." Isabella gestured wildly. "Who is this person? Where did you meet her? She's definitely a step down from me, I think. But if that's what you want...if that's...that's the best you can do...I guess I dodged a bullet."

"Oh?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Have you found someone else too?"

"No," Isabella shook her head. "I am an independent woman and don't need any man, especially not one like yourself, thank you!"

"One like myself, what does that mean?" Tyler asked. "Hot? Sexy? Fun? Oh, yes you probably don't want a fun man. You seem like you'd prefer boring ones. Boring, ugly, celibate ones. A monk, maybe?"

Isabella didn't know what to say to that. Her face began twitching though, and her hand balled into a fist.

"What's wrong?" Tyler smirked as Tiffany ran her hand over his thigh and smiled before laughing in a loud and obnoxious way. "Your face seems to be having a problem."

Isabella put a hand on her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with my face! There's something wrong with _your_ face! It's stupid and ugly! I'm surprised you can look in a mirror!" Then she threw some money down, gave Kayla just enough time to finish her drink, and pulled her toward the club door, as her friend yelled, "Bye, Noah! We'll be back later!" And for the second time, the loud laughter of a man who irritated her rang in her ears.

* * *

"I can't believe you came here in that dress, earlier _and_ now," Kayla remarked as she and Isabella strode to Noah's club and Isabella removed her large black pea coat and hung it in a closet. "Is that gonna be what your wardrobe is gonna be for the rest of your life? It's very...not you."

"No," Isabella shook her head. "Tyler's moved on and that means I can get to know other men, right? And there are a lot of options here! Are't we lucky? It'll be really easy to show that moron that he can date whomever he wants and I'm fine with it!"

Kayla put a hand on her friend's shoulder before taking her hand and leading her to a bar stool, not speaking until she sat down, her back to the door just like Isabella's. "But you aren't! It's okay to admit how you're really feeling! That Tyler's with a bleached blonde human whose boobs are bigger than yours and it's making you jeal..."

"You're gonna shut up now," Isabella hissed, putting a hand over her friend's mouth, her eyes flashing red as Kayla nodded. Then she took her hand away and burst out laughing in an exaggerated way, her voice carrying to all corners of the bar so there was no way anyone could misunderstand. "Me? Jealous of the blonde tart? Why? She seems human and I'm Isabella Morningstar, the freaking devil's daughter! How can she complete with that?" She made a note that said blonde was making her way to the bathroom and headed to the bar so Kayla wouldn't be proven right, smiling at Noah.

"Hey, Noah, can I have drinks for me and my friend?"

"Sure," Noah nodded. "What can I get you?"

"A vodka and cranberry please," Isabella requested.

"And I'll have a glass of the pink wine," Kayla grinned. "You got that?"

It was while Noah made the drinks that Tyler came upon them and gave a low whistle. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said to Isabella. "I like...whatever you're wearing. A dress? A shirt? A shirt as a dress?" He grinned.

"Oh, stop commenting on my wardrobe and go be with the human you came with," Isabella scoffed. "Though I doubt her boobs are real. Or that she's a true blonde." She repeated Kayla's suspicions.

"Now, now," he said and played with some of Isabella's hair. "Tiffany's a nice girl. No need for you to be jealous."

He then turned to Kayla, who mouthed, "She is."

"Really?" Tyler grinned. "I thought as much from how you behaved earlier today." He blew in Isabella's ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh, hey, you-" She brought her hand up to slap him but he grabbed it before it could even get close to his face.

"Now, now," he shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Play nice."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Isabella snapped and pulled her hand away. "Don't talk to me or follow me or anything like that."

"Fine," Tyler replied. "I won't even tell you if your dress is tucked into your underwear or you have toilet paper stuck to your shoe!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and ignored him, but as she approached the bathroom door, it opened right in her face and she fell backward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Cried a voice. "I didn't see you!"

Isabella took the hand that was reached out to her, swearing under her breath when she looked up and realized it was Tyler's date.

"You're Tiffany," she said as she got to her feet. "You came with Tyler."

"I did," Tiffany grinned. "He's cute!"

"He's also mine," Isabella got out, grabbing Tiffany by the throat as her eyes went red and she slammed the other woman against the closed bathroom door. "If you want to see another day, stay away from him! Do you understand? I'm serious! You go near him one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Okay," Tiffany choked out. "Just let me go, please..."

"Oh, not yet," Isabella got out, then sank her fangs into the human woman's neck and drinking from her until she was very nearly dead. Then she was struck by inspiration. As the woman bled and lay limp in her arms, she brought her into the bathroom, dragged her into an empty stall, stuck her head in the toilet and flushed it three times before bringing out the weak and sputtering woman and throwing her on the floor. Then she looked up and saw Tyler standing there and staring at her.

"Oh, um..." She kicked the woman's body under the stall. "About this...I um..."

"A swirly? Really?" Tyler asked. "I thought something so juvenile was below you."

"Well, um...we all give into our baser instincts sometimes..." She laughed weakly. "Right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Tyler nodded. "And...did I hear you say something about how if she went near your man, you would kill her? I'm your man? Please clarify that for me. Say it out loud to my face. It's your punishment for being such a very bad girl." He pulled her close. "Actually, I think that's only the first part."

"Really?" Isabella's breathing picked up and she leaned into his neck. He smelled very good. "What's the rest of the punishment?"

He grinned. "Don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as payment owed for a giant favor I'm gonna do for you."

"Oh, and what favor is that?"

They heard a groan and he tilted his head toward the stall where Isabella had stuck Tiffany. "I know you hate her but we can't just leave her there, now can we?"

"No!" Isabella put a hand over her mouth. "I can't let people know I killed someone! What will they think?" She paused. "Oh, and I suppose I should feel bad about the stupid human too."

"You should but you probably don't," Tyler replied, then put Tiffany over his shoulder. "I'll take her to the hospital. You stay here."

"Okay..." Isabella nodded.

Tyler disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. "I got her there in the nick of time. You almost killed her, you crazy!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Isabella shook her head. She was so shaken by what she'd done that when he put his arms around her, she didn't even protest. "I don't know why I did it, I just got so _mad!"_

"Don't worry, I'm flattered," Tyler told her. "I think it's hot!" He paused. "And if I think that, does that mean you'll act like it more?"

"Well, I don't believe in doing something just because someone wants me to," Isabella replied primly.

"But...but you'll make an exception for me, right?" Tyler asked.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked. "Why do you always want me to be bad?"

"I...it's not that I want you to be bad," Tyler tried to explain. "I just want you to embrace your whole self. It's healthy!" He paused. "And I'm super turned on right now. Let's kiss!"

"What? No, not in a bathroom!" Isabella shook her head, what she said to her grandfather not lost on her. "This is a bathroom. It's not sanitary!"

He looked over her outfit. "You're covered in toilet water, honey," he reminded her. "It's a bit late to start worrying about being sanitary." He backed her up against the wall, then, as she looked up at him with wide eyes, put a hand on either side of her.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before slow smile curved Tyler's lips. "You know, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Well, you kow the bar is outside," Isabella pointed.

"I want blood," Tyler shook his head.

"Well, Noah's not an idiot," Isabella reasoned. "I'm sure he has that too."

Tyler took her wrist in hand and massaged it in a circling motion. "I'm sure that whatever he's got isn't as good as what's flowing through your veins right now."

"Yeah," Isabella breathed. "You think?"

He nodded and nipped her fingers, sucking out the blood gently. "Yep," he proclaimed. "I was right."

"You..." She offered her neck. "I can give you a better spot if you want."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "No, I don't want to." He leaned forward and smelled her hair before nuzzling her neck. "Wait a minute, you asked for it! Yes I do!" Then he bit her and she moaned loudly, pulling him close against her. When he was done, he detached and they kissed soundly before she took her share from _his_ neck.

Afterward, he said, "You have a little on the side of your mouth, let me get it."

"Oh," she nodded, letting him gently lick it off. "Thanks."

That led to more kissing, but not before Tyler used his magic to make sure the bathroom door wouldn't open. Noah would probably get some complaints about that, but it was worth it, he thought as he kissed down Isabella's neck and collarbone. He'd waited for this. If it was going to be an experience to remember, they needed their privacy.

* * *

Though Kayla loved the ranch to bits, she couldn't deny that she liked being washed and dressed fancy and just having a good time away from her father's loving but cloying gaze. Since everyone seemed to be there for a good time, she just danced around whatever guy she saw and pretty soon a crowd of them had gathered around her and they were all dancing body to body, at least until she felt herself yanked out of the crowd and was soon staring into a pair of dark and angry eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing with all those men?" Kai hissed.

"Interesting," Kayla remarked, unperturbed. "I didn't know that of all the people in the world my father would pick you to be his emissary. Cause I know you're not here for yourself. I know you don't like me that much. If you do, admit it to my face. Go ahead. This'll be amusing."

"What?" Kai yelled over the music. It was really hard to be angry when he couldn't hear what she said. But he knew she was mocking him somehow. He saw the look on her face.

"Tell me that you're jealous and you like me," Kayla yelled. "If you're not working for my father, that is."

"I don't like you," Kai yelled back. "I just...don't want you to be squished, that's all." He finished lamely.

"Right," Kayla yelled back. "That's all bullshit. You're jealous and you like me, you big chicken!" She began dancing around, flapping her arms like a chicken and making clucking noises.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Kai cried, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly just as the lights dimmed and a slower song came on. "Are you done?"

Kayla nodded and took one of his hands as his other hand went around her waist, pulling her close, and they swayed back and forth to the music with an occasional dip and twirl.

Then, the calm was broken as robots burst into the club, shooting and killing anyone they could get their hands on. Then, one of the robots met Kai's eye from behind a pile of bodies. By then, it was just him, Kayla, the robot, and Noah (and Tyler and Isabella in the bathroom, of course.) Everyone else had already made a run for it.

"What's happening?" Kayla whispered, barely moving her mouth. She was terrified but knew she couldn't make a lot of racket.

"Be very quiet," Kai whispered as Noah approached them and gestured for them to follow.

Kai kept his eyes on the robot and whispered for Kayla to keep her face turned away as they followed Noah, who, as promised, let them out the door and whispered goodbye.

As the door slammed behind them and the breeze hit their faces, Kai picked Kayla up, carried her to his Jeep and threw her into the backseat before getting in himself and revving up the engine.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked. "Where are we going? Drop me off at home!"

"Nope, sorry, can't do that," Kai told her as they started driving away from the club. "The robots have me on their hit list, and probably anyone who's anywhere near me too. And I bet they know your family's part of the whole 'anti robot' thing so no matter where you go, you're gonna be in danger."

"So what?" Kayla asked. "We're gonna run away without a word to anyone? You think that's a better idea?"

"Well, if we keep moving they won't be able to catch us," Kai snapped impatiently. "You get the point?"

"I understand the words," Kayla told him. "But I don't see how it will help anything. My dad is gonna freak!"

"Oh, I'm sure Steve and Lucifer or someone will let him know you're okay," Kai said.

"And when he finds out I'm with you, I'm not sure that assurance will work," Kayla sighed.

"Well, the basic question here is, do you want to be alive or dead?" Kai asked.

"Alive," Kayla replied."Duh."

"Well, shut up and trust me then, would you?" Kai got out, and Kayla lapsed into silence as they lost sight of the club.

* * *

"...Good," Isabella panted as Tyler nibbled on her neck yet again, his fingers intertwined with hers. Then they looked at one another, breathing heavily as he picked her up, braced her again the wall, and continued to kiss her deeply. His shirt was off and her dress was unzipped and falling down the front of her. All they were aware of was each other. They didn't even know what had happened in the club just outside the bathroom door.

But as Isabella felt his hand move and slide under her skirt, the whole mood changed, and her eyes widened with horror as she looked around and remembered she was making out with him in a bathroom. It was a _nice_ bathroom, but a bathroom nonetheless.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Why have we stopped?"

"Because you're not taking me in a bathroom!" She said.

"Is it because we're out in the open?" Tyler asked. "We could always lock ourselves in the big stall and..."

"But that's next to a _toilet_!" Isabella yelled, and pushed him up against the row of sinks. "That's even _worse_!"

"Okay, what's the minimum?" Tyler asked. He knew he was sounding like a desperate puppy but he didn't care. He was _so close!_

"Your bedroom floor on a towel or under a blanket," Isabella said firmly. "That's the bare minimum." She shook her head and turned to walk away. "Next to a toilet! What were you _thinking_?" She straightened her dress up and then turned as Tyler got his shirt back on. "When you're done will you zip me up?"

"Sure," Tyler sighed deeply, then tried to control his fingers and stop them from running up the bare skin of her back. He got her zipped just as the loud pounding on the bathroom door met their ears.

"Isabella, are you in there? Why is this door locked? Get out here right now!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Noah!" Isabella cried as Tyler undid the spell on the door. "Is there a line? I'm sorry but we were kind of busy and..."

"No!" Noah cried, his eyes wide and his voice full of panic. "It's not about whatever you two were doing in the bathroom. Get out here!"

They followed Noah out into the club, gasping in shock at the sight of all the bodies. "What...what happened here?" Isabella murmured, reaching back to take Tyler's hand and squeezing it hard.

"Robots," Noah replied. "Apparently, they came looking for Kai." He paused. "I'm gonna have quite the mess to clean up and a lot of explaining to do."

"And while he does that, you should call your dad and your grandpa and tell them what happened," Tyler urged and handed her his phone. "Do it now."

"Right," Isabella nodded, feeling very shaken. "I'll call Dad first. Grandpa already knows and hopefully is working out what to do next." Then, as she waited for her father to answer, her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh!" She cried, reaching out and giving Tyler a shake. "What about Kayla? Where is she? She's been wanting to get near Kai for ages so what if the robots kidnapped her to use as bait or something? What if she's in trouble? What if Kai ran for his life and just left her?"

Tyler took her in his arms and held her tight. "No, I'm sure that's not what happened," he said. "I'm sure they both got out." He looked at Noah. "Is that the case?"

"Yeah," Noah nodded and put a hand on his shaking sister's shoulder. "I got the back door open for them and Kai got her out. Don't know where they are now, but they got out of here alive, I can tell you that much."

"Good," Isabella breathed a sigh of relief, both for Kayla and the sound of her father's voice as she got out in a rushed voice (translated by Noah) what had happened at the club so that they could plan what they were going to do next.


	62. Our Little Secret

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Selina asked, coming to sit in her husband's lap. He was still stationed in a chair by the door that Kayla usually came in when she came back home.

"No," Elijah yawned as Selina ran her fingers through his hair. "Didn't want to miss her when she came. But she didn't come. Should we be worried?"

"Not yet," Selina shook her head. "She's with Isabella. She probably just went home with her to Lucifer's."

Then, Elijah's phone rang. "Speak of the devil," Elijah replied dryly. "Lucifer, is Kayla at your house? She never came home last night."

"Well, that's what I wanted to speak to you about," Lucifer replied. "The robots attacked the club last night. Don't worry, our daughters are both safe; but Kayla is safe with Kai and no one has heard from them since they got out."

Selina saw the look on Elijah's face, deciding that then was a good time to go to the kitchen and get a snack. She came back with a carton of ice cream just as Elijah was putting his phone down and starting to pace.

"How bad is it?" She asked after swallowing a spoonful. "Is Kayla hurt?"

"No, but robots attacked the the club!" Elijah said. "She got away, but... _he_ was with her. She's now alone in the middle of nowhere with Kai Parker!"

"This is good!" Selina replied. "He's powerful and I'm sure he'll keep her safe."

Elijah grumbled words like "nonsense," ridiculous," "naive," and "gullible."

"How touching," Selina smiled and offered him the spoon. "Yes, I think I _am_ right!"

"That's not what I said," Elijah scowled.

"If you don't want ice cream, I'm sure there's other ways to distract yourself than pacing," Selina tried to comfort him. "Better than you wearing a hole in the floor."

Then they both started as Selina's phone rang. She answered it with forced cheer. "Hello, this is Selina. Adrian, is everything okay? How can I help you?"

"I know this will shock you," came Adrian's voice. "But...would you mind handing the phone to Uncle Elijah for me? I need to talk to him now."

"Oh?" Selina replied, raising an eyebrow and grabbing Elijah's arm just as he sneaked away for a small bowl of double strawberry ice cream, her advice finally sinking in. "You want to talk to your uncle?"

"Yes, please," Adrian confirmed. "I know he's probably a mess about Kayla and I just...I want to try and help."

"Well, that's very sweet," Selina said and then held out the phone to Elijah, but not before saying, "He wants to try and make you feel better. So be nice to him."

"I don't think he'll be able to," Elijah shook his head. "But I'll let him try. Hello, Adrian."

"Hello," Adrian replied. "Of course I heard about what happened at the club last night and I'm so sorry. I bet you're probably a mess. Full of worry about your little girl."

"I can't say I'm well," Elijah told him. "What about it? How do you know?"

"Well, because of Eloise, of course," Adrian said. "I understand if you can't quite believe that I care about her, but...I've really gotten used to caring for her. I really...like having her in my life. And if anything bad happened to her...if I lost her...it would just really, really hurt."

Elijah turned and gave Selina a look and she appeared to be absorbed in her ice cream, so he asked in a low voice, "This talk of Eloise makes me think of the man who left her to you. I know Kayla is with Kai now, so...what do you think will happen? Is my daughter in trouble? Do you think she'll be reasonably well-cared for? Or will she be abandoned just as Eloise was?"

"Kayla isn't a completely dependent, small baby," Adrian reminded his uncle. "I think Kai won't let anything happened to her. He won't freak out and leave her alone. It'll be fine. I know my friend and that's a promise."

"Feel any better about Kayla and Kai?" Selina asked as soon as he ended the call. "I hope you do; it'll make this easier for you."

"So you _were_ listening!" Elijah cried. "You are quite the little snoop, you know that?"

"Well, if you suspected I was listening, why did you say what you said?" Selina asked.

"I was hoping you'd tap into all your learning about being lady-like and not eavesdrop," Elijah replied. "Or at the very least, _pretend_ like you didn't hear anything."

"I think we're past that," Selina said and patted Elijah on the arm. "So...did talking with Adrian help at all?"

Elijah sighed. "A little bit," he admitted. "I'm convinced he won't let Kayla come to any harm. But there's still one more big worry he didn't alleviate."

"And what's that?" Selina asked dryly, even though she knew.

"The fact that my daughter is out alone with Kai Parker and he could very well be having sex with her right now!" Elijah burst out. "Or at least in the very near future."

"And so what if they do?" Selina shrugged. "We had the talk; she seemed to take it very seriously and I know for a fact that she has condoms with her as well as being on the pill. She's protected as well as she can be." She paused. "Did I stop you from getting ice cream when I asked you to talk to Adrian? Sorry about that; you can go now."

"I don't need ice cream now," Elijah shook his head and started in the direction of the kitchen. "What I need now is a good stiff drink. Or several."

* * *

"Thanks for helping," Noah said to his sister and handed Isabella a broom.

"What a mess!" She muttered and shook her head.

"Oh, I know, but we'll get it taken care of," Noah nodded. "I just know we will!"

"Why don't you just zap it all clean?" Isabella asked, looking distastefully at the broom.

"Well, I don't want to risk the robots finding us again," Noah replied. "I put a cloaking spell on this place so they see it as a really rundown building but too much magic use might give us away. But come on! think about how good you'll feel after some good hard work!"

Isabella glowered at him and muttered under her breath but obeyed his rules. Soon she was whistling happily admiring her neat handiwork when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," she muttered. Then she looked up and saw Tyler. "Oh, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me!" Tyler gave her a small smile. "I thought you would be here and I wanted to...to see if you were all right."

"Yeah, thanks," Isabella nodded. "Good hard work and all. It'll keep my mind off Kayla. I hope she's not hurt or dead!"

"Oh, I'm sure she's not," Tyler replied and took the hand that wasn't holding the broom. "She's got a good, hard head." He then looked down at what she was sweeping. "Let me help."

"No, don't, that's glass!" Isabella yelled. "If you're not careful, you'll hurt your-"

Tyler swore as one of the bigger chunks of glass cut him and he dropped it.

"...Self." Isabella finished, feeling a tingle in her teeth as her eyes locked on his bleeding hand. "Here. Let me see."

Tyler looked down at his hand. "Thanks, that's really sweet, but, It'll heal in a second. I think I'll be okay." Then he looked up and grinned as she anxiously hopped from foot to foot. "Unless you need this." He held out his hand. "Do you?"

"I was asking because I feel responsible for your injury," Isabella corrected. "Not because I need or want anything at all from you."

"Oh, really?" Tyler got close to her. "You want nothing from...your man? I know you said that about me. I heard you. I knew you'd play the innocent card on me though."

"I don't know what you mean," Isabella said, shrugging and going back to sweeping up glass.

"I mean how you got jealous and almost killed someone last night cause you thought I had a thing for her," Tyler grinned. "That's why I'm _your man."_

"Would you stop saying those words in that ridiculous way?" Isabella hissed. "Someone could hear you!"

Tyler put a hand on his chest and then collapsed dramatically into a nearby chair. "Oh, dear me! Someone has heard of Her Highness' secret confessions of love. The townsfolk are all aflutter. We must hie you to a convent immediately to avoid the inevitable scandal!"

"I hate you," Isabella snapped and then whacked him in the face with a pillow.

"I bet you wish you hated me," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, tracing her palm with his thumb. "It would make it easier on you, wouldn't it?" He winked and Isabella pulled her hand out of his.

"Would you stop distracting me?" She asked. "We're here to help Noah, I'm nowhere near done with my sweeping and dusting, and I don't know what _you're_ doing to help, but you should probably get back to it!"

"I will, but first we have to take care of _you_ ," Tyler replied, his voice serious and his eyes locked on Isabella's. "Do you really need my blood? Is that why you were jumping around earlier? Be honest. It won't do you any good to lie."

Isabella groaned and sat down hard on the couch Tyler had just vacated after dropping her broom on the floor. "Yes!" She cried and stomped her feet on the floor repeatedly. "And I hate it!"

"Maybe now," Tyler grinned. "But definitely not yesterday when we were in the bathroom. You looked like you were enjoying yourself then. I could tell by the twinkle in your eye!"

"Don't talk to me about my twinkle!" Isabella snapped and put a hand over his mouth. "Just give me your blood and go away!"

"As you wish," he replied, biting his wrist, letting her take her fill, and then leaving with a spring in his step as he whistled a song through his teeth.

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kayla burst out as Kai hit a bump and she was jolted awake. It was the first real bit of sleep she'd gotten in hours. "What is your _problem_? Can't you be a better driver? Do you want to kill us both?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Kai returned, though he kept his eyes on the road. "This isn't an ideal situation for me either!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Kayla huffed. " _Nothing_?"

"At the next gas station, I'll get snacks, okay?" Kai asked.

"Wonderful," Kayla sighed. "Watery coffee and disgusting cereal bars. That's hardly better than starving!"

"Oh, would you stop being ridiculous?" Kai asked. "I bet there'll be doughnuts! You can come in with me and pick a nice chocolate one."

Kayla looked down. She was still wearing the sparkly dress she'd worn to the night club. "I can't go in there dressed like this! It'll look ridiculous!"

"Fine, I have extra clothes in the back seat. I even just washed them. You can borrow if you want."

"Great," Kayla sighed, reaching back and taking some things out of the garbage bag. "A t-shirt with a topless woman on a motorcycle. And jeans with holes. Lucky me." She paused. "And what are you gonna wear? Right now in your night club clothes you look even more ridiculous than me!"

"I personally think that I look very stylish and if it weren't for the fact that I've been wearing them since yesterday, I wouldn't change them at all," Kai replied. "Don't worry about me; I have other clothes for myself too."

"Lucky you," Kayla rolled her eyes and looked out the window, but it was very easy for Kai to see her pout reflected in the mirror.

She was silent for a little bit but then began to get fidgety cause she had no idea where they were going. "Are we there yet?" She asked. "And where are we going? Why won't you tell me? How long til we get there?" And when Kai wouldn't answer her, she just repeated it several more times until Kai stopped the car so abruptly that she hit her head on the window. "Do you mind?" She asked. "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted you to shut the fuck up!" Kai told her. "I know you don't like being in the car, but just trust me, okay?"

"How about you make me?" Kayla scoffed. "I'm not just gonna trust you!"

Kai growled in frustration, parked the car on the side of the road, and undid his seat-belt before reaching for Kayla's face and kissing her deeply and soundly. It was a long kiss, too. "There," he said, grinning at the shocked look on Kayla's face as he pulled away. "Will you be quiet now?"

Kayla nodded and lapsed into silence before falling asleep as Kai, a grin on his face, continued to drive her wherever it was he wanted them to go.

* * *

She was shaken awake some time later.

"We've finally reached a convenience store," he informed her. "Want to get out now?"

"Yes, but I have to change first," Kayla replied and eyed his jeans and rock band t-shirt. "Since you already have." She reached into the bag he indicated and found jeans with holes and a topless lady t-shirt. She tossed that aside and rifled around in the bag some more, then looked at Kai suspiciously.

"It looks like you only have one shirt in here. One design, I mean. Who would want this many topless woman t-shirts?"

Kai gave her a smug grin. "I zapped them all the same while you were sleeping. Isn't that funny?"

"No, it's not!" Kayla shook her head. "I'm not going _anywhere_ in a topless lady t-shirt!"

"Fine," Kai sighed, still amused by his prank. "Put my jacket on over the shirt and no one will see."

"Fine," Kayla returned and did just that. "They better not."

They then headed into the convenience store and, as they had suspected, didn't find much in terms of food: mostly bars in fig and blueberry flavors which they were both not really feeling at the moment. The coffee was also terrible but they really needed it, so they took it anyway. The only bright spot was that Kayla got the last chocolate doughnut and a big bag of sour gummy worms, the latter of which she was eating before they even reached the car.

"Now that you've had your fun, can you zap me up some decent clothes? Please?" Kayla begged, dangling one of her candies in front of his face. "I'll let you have a gummy worm!"

"No," Kai shook his head. "But I'll get you some new clothes the second we get to where we're going, okay? I promise."

"Really?" Kayla asked, very doubtful.

"Yes," Kai nodded. "I swear."

"Why can't I just have new clothes now?" Kayla questioned.

"Cause I'm having a good laugh," Kai told her. "Let it go on for just a little longer, please? There's a hotel somewhere not far away, I bet."

"Fine," Kayla huffed and looked at the t-shirt with distaste. "You better be right about that

* * *

"There you are!" Kayla yelled as a sweaty and tired Kai trudged back to the Jeep where he was having her wait until he found shelter. It had been several hours since he'd promised her that it would take them 'a little longer' to find a place to sleep. "If I'd known it would take you so long, I would have come with you! It's almost midnight!"

"Yeah, well," Kai picked her up out of the car. "Come on."

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going and I'll drive?" Kayla asked. "You look exhausted."

"No, thanks, it's hard to explain," Kai told her and zapped the car away to wherever they were staying.

She felt bad as he huffed and puffed. She could even feel his muscles straining. And when they reached the tiny cabin, he collapsed on the couch for a little bit before popping up, re-energized. "Isn't this a nice little cabin?" He asked. "We have a stove, a table, some chairs, a bed...everything we could need!" He paused. "Except for that spider-" he paused as a small spider scurried from under the couch. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

But before he could reach it, she stomped on it. "No need, it's dead," she grinned.

Kai returned the grin. "You seem to be adjusting very well. I thought you would _hate_ living in a shack!"

"What sort of a person do you take me for? I live on land with animals...cows, horses, do chores in dirt and muck, all that. I know how to be rustic!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Oh, come on," Kai told her. "Your house is practically a...a plantation!"

Kayla's eyes widened. "Don't you call our house a plantation in front of my mother or she'll slap you." She sat down and took a deep breath, untying her shoes as Kai sniggered. "I see that," she told him. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Okay," he grinned, bringing her face up to his. "Yes, ma'am." He paused and zapped her into a nice blue t-shirt that matched her eyes. "In case you thought I forgot."

"I like this," Kayla grinned down at it and stomped on another spider before removing her other shoe. "I think it's pretty."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Kai told her. "I'm gonna go get us a real dinner now...unless you're too full of gummy worms."

"No!" Kayla whined and lay down on the sofa. "I'm _starving_! So hungry...need food...going to die..."

"I thought you'd say that," Kai grinned and made his way to the door.

"But where will you get food now?" Kayla questioned. "It's dark outside!"

"I have my ways," Kai winked and booped her nose. "I swear it won't be long."

"That's what you said before!" Kayla yelled. But he left anyway and she sat on the sofa with a sigh until, not long after, he returned with a few fish and some blueberries.

"Told you I'd be back soon," he said. "Thank goodness for magic, right?"

"Wow, dinner _and_ dessert!" Kayla enthused.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kai questioned. "I did my best!"

"No, you did great!" Kayla replied and took the fish from his hands. "And I'm much more in the mood for blueberries than I was this morning. It will be so _good_!"

Kai then watched in amazement as she asked him to zap up a boning knife and once he did that, she deftly began preparing the fish and cooking them.

"I had no idea you could do that!" Kai replied. "Well done!"

"Well, I have several fishermen in my family," Kayla told him. "I go with Grandpa Warren and I've seen him do this dozens of times. And Dad, too. Dad most recently." She paused. "That doesn't freak you out, does it? I know you and I are both famished and unless _you_ know how to gut a fish this is the only way to get them prepared."

"No, no," Kai shook his head. "Please proceed. Anything I can do?"

"No, please just rest," Kayla told him. "You brought dinner, after all." She began fixing the fish up and asked, "Do you think I could call my parents? I hope they aren't sick with worry by now."

"The robots might get wind of the phone signal or something," Kai told her. "Which would mess up everything. I wouldn't worry; I'm sure Noah or Lucifer or someone has told them you're okay."

"You're right," Kayla grinned after turning to face him. "Thank you, I feel much better now."

"You're welcome," Kai returned, giving her a small smile of his own. "I hoped that would help. I'm glad it has."

But as Kayla handed Kai his dinner plate, their hands brushed up against one another, and the electricity he felt nearly made him drop his plate.

"Wow, are you okay?" Kayla asked, trying to put a supportive hand on his shoulder, but he leaned away. "Do you want me to take that to the table for you?"

"N-no, thanks," Kai shook his head. "No, thanks. This looks really good."

"I'm glad you think so," Kayla said. "I hope it tastes as good. And thanks for getting two fish for each of us. It's perfect."

"No problem," Kai told her. "I knew we were hungry."

They ate their fish mostly in silence, with the occasional noise of appreciation...at least until Kayla felt Kai's foot touch hers and a spark hit her.

"Ouch!" She cried. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry," Kai said. "That wasn't a part of the table?"

"No, you doofus, that was my foot!" Kayla told him. "You shocked me!"

"You shocked me first!" Kai told her. "You started it!"

"Stay away from me!" Kai yelled, eyes wide as he picked up his dinner and moved to a chair very far away.

"Why are you freaking out so bad?" Kayla chuckled. "It was just a little shock!"

"Well, it was when you did it to me, but when I did it to you...it was a bit, different." He lowered his plate, his face pale. "It's a shock that happens when...when.." he gagged and then shook his head. "Never mind. Finish eating and then go to sleep.

"No!" Kayla frowned. "You're not my father or my keeper!"

"No, but I'm the one who can put you across my knee and spank you if you're not asleep in five minutes," Kai snapped. He waved his hand. "Oh, and here's a t-shirt that you can sleep in." He threw it at her and she didn't even try to catch it.

"I want you to turn your back before I put this on," she said, getting nose to nose with him. "And you _wish_ that I cared about you spanking me, but I don't, asshole!"

"Fine," Kai smirked. "Like I'd want to see you in your underwear. I don't care about that either!"

But he looked anyway, and as if she knew, she took up the whole small bed.

"Where am _I_ supposed to sleep if you hog the mattress like that?" Kai asked.

"On the floor," Kayla replied, covers up to her chin. "Or you got a whole jeep to move around in. Take your pick. I don't care."

He scowled and asked for a blanket and pillow before lowering the lights and trying to fall asleep. Then there was the sound of a loud howl outside.

"Oh, my god!" Kayla yelled. "Kai, get up! Please!"

He stood up and saw that she was sitting straight up in bed and when he got close, that her eyes were wide and afraid.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Wolves!" She yelled and moved to make a little space. "Kai, I'm scared!"

"Oh, so super farm woman is afraid of wolves?" Kai asked. "But why? Aren't your parents werewolves?"

"Yes, but it's not the same when the wolves aren't related to you!" Kayla said. "They could come in your house and kill you fast! Please be in bed with me!"

"Well, scoot over a little more," Kai huffed. "I can hardly fit."

Kayla did the best she could and they ended up with him under the covers and her lying vertically with another blanket over her as he stroked her hair. Then, when her eyes were finally closed, and her breathing even, he ran his hands gently over her face and in her hair, then over her back. Down, down...but when he reached her butt, she snorted and he got a little freaked, so he adjusted the pillow the best he could and tried to get to sleep himself.

* * *

"You know, I have to run and meet Cassidy and Willie for dinner," Noah told his sister as she did some last minute dusting. "You can be free now, little birdie! Thank you so much for the help!"

"Oh, no, I can't, this place is still filthy," Isabella told him. "I can close up if you give me your keys. Go have a nice night. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Tyler murmured as he strolled out of the men's room, hands in pockets, and gave Noah a grin. "I'll watch her. No worries."

"I don't need to be watched like a child!" Isabella snapped. "Noah, when you go, take that idiot with you!"

"I actually don't think it's such a bad idea for us all to have buddies," Noah said. "You know Dad and Mom would say the same thing. Not just about you, but about any of us."

"Fine," Isabella snapped. "He can stay."

"Well, how magnanimous," Tyler grinned. "Did you hear that, Noah? Her Majesty doth give me permission to stay here!" He bowed deeply in front of Isabella, kissing her hand, then up her arm, and nibbling on her shoulder. "A thousand thanks, milady!"

"Oh, shut up!" Isabella groaned, pulled away to hide her red face, and then whacked him in the face with the duster, which made him cough.

"Okay, I'm going now," Noah waved after throwing his keys at his sister. "Bye!"

He left and then Tyler leapt over the bar and got out two bottles, leaving cash to pay for what he took. "Want one?"

"Is that... _beer_?" Isabella got out.

"Yes, this is beer," Tyler got out. "But you might not like it. It might be strong for you. I don't think you can handle beer at all."

Isabella gave him a look and then sneaked around the bar herself to see what was there. Then she pulled out a lager, opened it, and took a swig. "You're wrong," she whispered. "See? This is European!" She pulled herself up on the bar, shaking her head. "You can just bite me!"

"Don't you think you're taking that a bit fast?" Tyler asked as Isabella downed the bottle. "You seem like a bit of a lightweight. Be careful."

"I know how to drink, thank you," Isabella replied, throwing the empty bottle in the trash, hopping off the bar, and then tripping so that Tyler had to catch her. "That wasn't me being drunk. That was me tripping over a broom."

"Yeah, yeah, I saw," Tyler grinned and held her close, running his hands over her back and bottom before nibbling on her earlobe. "Nice to know you're as graceful as ever." He picked her up and carried her to one of the rooms people had their trysts in. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Why are you having me sit down in a room where people usually have sex?" Isabella questioned. "And why are you even still here? I thought you would be visiting Tracy at the hospital."

"Her name was Tiffany," Tyler reminded Isabella, who rolled her eyes at the correction. "I did, but only to wipe her memory of what you did so you won't get in trouble. If I saw her for any other reason, you'd murder her because you're so territorial. Given all that information, do you think I would just stick you on a hard wooden chair? I think I care about you more than that." Tyler questioned. "But..." He reached for a remote on the table next to the bed where he'd sat Isabella and turned on some soft music. "Actually, I _did_ have ulterior motives."

"There's a shock," Isabella got out. "You wouldn't stick me in a wood chair but you'd stick me some other way. Fuck you and that attitude. I don't like it!"

"I thought...I thought if there was no one around, I might take a shot and actually get somewhere with you..." Tyler chuckled and paused, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, can't get anything past you, can I?"

Isabella looked him over. He had a good point about her being more amenable to his overtures if they were alone, darn him. "I need a little more convincing," she got out and offered him her arm. "Just a little."

Tyler took her hand and then kissed that again, up her arm, collarbone, and neck.

"Very good," Isabella shook her head and licked her lips before kissing him back as they pulled off each other's shirts. No one would know about this. What was the harm?

"You have very nice boobs, you know," Tyler breathed in between kisses to Isabella's neck.

She giggled. "I think you've mentioned that, thank you." She then gasped as she felt his teeth graze her neck. "No," she got out. "Not that, please. Be gentle."

"All right," Tyler sighed and then lowered her on to the bed, removing his pants and slipping off her panties. "You strike me as someone who secretly likes the rough stuff but I suppose if I want this to go anywhere, I can't force it."

"Yeah," Isabella shook her head. "Please don't."

He pulled her to him and held her tight and close while gently massaging her bare back. "But I have to know," he said. "If I'm gentle...will it go anywhere? Cause it seems right now that I do exactly what you want and you still make a fuss every chance you get. I don't want to be your lapdog or your booty call. I truly want to be with you. Do you realize that? Does it even matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Isabella nodded, putting a hand on either side of his face and looking into his eyes. "I know it might not seem like it, but I do understand what you're saying and there's a part of me that's...that's starting to brush the whole blood thing aside because you're helping fix your mistake and I can see that you're very sorry. But you have to understand that I'm not the sort to just be able to shout from the rooftops about who I'm in a relationship with, even if I care for that person. Then there's the fact that my father doesn't exactly like you so...being too open around people who could tell him is a terrible idea just now. Would you feel strung along if...if what we do is just a secret between us for now? I know this is still sounding like I'm tricking you, but I'm not."

"You have to tell one other person," Tyler told her at last. "I don't care who it is. It doesn't have to be anyone in your immediate family. I get the need for secrecy, especially where your dad is concerned but if it's just between us...it still feels like..."

"Like I'm stringing you along," Isabella nodded. "I get it. I'll figure something out."

"Good," Tyler nodded, his eyes moving back down to her boobs. "Can we have sex now?"

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "But no biting for now. Nothing that hurts."

"Got it," Tyler grinned. "I'll be gentle-ish...for now." He gave a little chuckle that sent shivers down Isabella's spine before zapping up a blind fold. "Let's put this on you."

"Why?" Isabella wanted to know. "This isn't a shame thing! I'm not trying to-"

"Just trust me, okay?" He asked and put a hand over her mouth. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," Isabella squeaked and then lapsed into silence as he secured the blindfold around her eyes. The soft music was still going and she felt her body start to relax. Then he gently kissed her lips, cheeks, and neck, continuing down her body until he stopped to suck on one nipple than the other, which made her gasp, her hips arching ever so slightly.

She heard him laugh again as he took one of her hands and his fingers laced with hers before he rubbed her belly. Then she giggled as his hair ticked the skin there and she felt his tongue swirl around her belly button, making a mental note to ask him to please do that more often.

He kissed her inner thighs and gently massaged her feet before whispering against her ear, "Are you ready? Or do you want me to stop?"

"No," she shook her head, knowing what he meant. "Please don't stop. If you stop now, I'll just keep being the timid mouse I've always been."

"All right," he murmured. "But I'll still be gentle, I swear. Or at least have no biting."

He started with his finger, slipping it in and out gently to get her used to the sensation. Then he pushed into her and she let out a gasp.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head and gave him a grin. "You can...you can go a little harder if you want."

"Okay," he replied and cuffed her and put her hands over her head before burying himself inside her repeatedly, her moans turning into laughter, until, at last, they both collapsed against each other, he removed the blindfold, and she found herself looking at the most beautiful man she ever saw.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay," she nodded and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for asking. You did good at that. The cuffs were a nice touch." She winked.

"Well, I hope you would have stopped me if I hadn't done well," Tyler said.

Isabella nodded her head and hugged him hard, biting his neck a little and gently licking the blood up. "No...it was _wonderful_."

"And frankly," Tyler told her, "I don't mind if this time is our little secret. It's too nice to share. You think?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded. "I do."


	63. One Night Only

"Well, hello!" Selina grinned as she opened the door to Adrian's knock. He was holding on to Eloise, who was rubbing her eyes. "Aww, is it too early in the morning for her? I should have planned lunch instead of breakfast."

"Oh, no, she was up and raring to go at exactly the right time," Adrian smiled and set her down on the floor. "But I guess the earlier hour is starting to catch up." He paused by the coffee machine. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course!" Selina grinned as Eloise stretched and took off, suddenly more alive. "You know I'm always more than happy to see you two."

Adrian got his coffee and some blood, set them down by his plate, and then poured Eloise some cranberry juice, which she happily drank after pausing to sit and take a breath on a break from running from room to room.

"That's a surprise," Selina raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've met a kid her age who drank cranberry juice at all, much less that enthusiastically."

"I'm just like Daddy!" Eloise proclaimed with a smile after putting her empty cup down. "More juice please!"

"Awww!" Selina grinned and patted Eloise on the head. "Of course. And do you want eggs, sweetie?"

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "With cheese!" She paused. "Please."

"Coming right up, little miss," Selina replied. "Especially since you asked so politely." She gestured at the table that was full of food already made. "And you can have anything else from this table to fill your tummy up, okay?"

it was then that Elijah strode in, his eyes landing on the tiniest person in the room. He gave her a smile, but Eloise tensed up, stared back, and her thumb went into her mouth.

"I've never seen her do that before," Selina whispered.

"I think Uncle Elijah makes her a little nervous," Adrian whispered back, growling a little as Elijah frowned and moved Eloise's thumb from her mouth, then sat down to read his paper.

"Calm down," Selina put a warning hand on her son's shoulder. "You don't want to go full on-beast and scare Eloise."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Adrian replied. "She's already seen all my monster faces."

"She has?" Selina asked. "When?"

"The first time she saw her demon face, she was really freaked out so I took her into the bathroom and showed her my werewolf and vampire faces so she'd know she wasn't a freak or anything and she had nothing to be scared of."

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Selina grinned and gave him a hug. "You're such a good daddy!"

"It's nothing," Adrian blushed. "Nothing a good parent wouldn't do anyway. And thank you."

Then they both turned and saw Eloise toddle toward Elijah, her toast on a plate that she held out to him. "Would you put purple jelly on my toast please?"

"Of course I will," Elijah told her.

"Thank you," Eloise replied. Then, free of her toast plate, she scampered back to her chair and put her napkin in her lap, then slowly drank her juice without slurping.

"Hey, look at that!" Adrian grinned. "Good for you! Where did you learn what you're doing?"

"I'm a lady!" Eloise replied and gave Elijah a small grin as he pushed her jelly slathered toast back in front of her and grinned back. "Remember," he told her. "Take little bites and no talking while you chew."

"Yes, sir!" Eloise nodded and began nibbling on her toast, only pausing to wipe off the bits of jelly and butter that surrounded her mouth.

"I didn't know you two were close," Selina said to her husband. "When did you and Eloise start hanging out?"

"Well, one of the days you were making cookies, she was waiting for them to cool and since my office door was open, she paid me a visit and we had a nice little talk," Elijah answered.

"He said I could be a lady!" Eloise replied. "I like that!" She then went back to her breakfast and they engaged in light conversation until everyone had finished eating.

"Now what do we want to do?" Adrian asked Eloise.

"I wanna see 'Lijah," Eloise got out.

"Do you think he's available for company?" Adrian whispered to his mother. "I don't want to disturb him."

"Oh, no problem I'll go check," Selina replied. Then she came back and smiled. "He's ready for you to see him if you want to," she told Eloise, who scampered off.

This made Adrian frown and show his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked, running a hand over her son's arm.

"You mean because Eloise is happily running off to get life tips from someone else?" Adrian scoffed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I knew it would be like this," Selina told him as they both sat down again. "You getting attached to her. "You said I was wrong, but I knew."

"Well...I...yeah, you're right," Adrian nodded. "But I...I still don't understand how, though. She was foisted on me before I was ready for her, and yet...yet I love her so much. And if I didn't have her in my life...it would be so empty."

"Sometimes you just know that that's the piece in your life that's missing," Selina sighed. "You know I've never been much of a planner but when I...when I had Joshua...some might say that was impulsive. I wasn't married, Damon was going off to war, and there was a possibility that he might never come back...and yet, even though I was just a kid myself who didn't know squat about the world, I wanted a kid so bad. Whether it was so I could have someone to give love, or someone to give love to me, I wasn't sure. But it just felt right, even if logically, it made no sense. Is that how it is with Eloise?"

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "I guess it is. And...I don't know if you noticed, Mom, but she looks a lot like you, so...I suppose that's another reason why I'm so attached. And she doesn't...I don't have to change my personality to be with her, you know? Not like with my other kids where Helene wanted perfect little angels and she thought I would be a terrible influence. I can just be me and whatever effect that has on Eloise...it is what it is. That makes it easier, I think. Of course I'm being good. But it's good to know I won't ruin her life just by being myself."

"No," Selina shook his head. "Of course not. You're amazing. I don't think you've heard that enough in your life. But you are."

"Thank you," Adrian smiled and gave his mother a hug. Then she looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was tie-dyed blue and green and she'd noticed Eloise was wearing a purple and pink one when they'd first showed up at the house.

"Where'd you get the shirt?" Selina questioned. "Or did you make it? It looks like you made it."

"We did," Adrian smiled. "Last week. I thought it would be fun if we had t-shirts like this."

Selina grinned widely. "Well, that's awesome," she said. "If you do it again, would you get a t-shirt for me, too?"

"Yeah," Adrian grinned back. "Sure, we'd love for you to join us."

* * *

"...So no thumb in my mouth," Eloise said to Elijah as she took two steps with a book on her head and then fell over. "Oopsie!"

"Oh, are you all right?" Elijah asked and helped her up. "Be careful. This is tricky. We don't want you to fall on the floor!"

"No, that hurts!" Eloise agreed as Elijah picked her up and sat her down in the chair again. "No thumb, no big bites, napkin in lap..." She paused. "Lots of 'no'. What's fun?"

"Well, let me show you," Elijah grinned. "It's a surprise, so shut your eyes."

"Okay," Eloise nodded. She did and he led her over to a closet and opened it, revealing a sparkly pink dress with a poofy skirt.

"Open," he said. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"For me?" She yelled and hopped up and down. "It's pretty! I want it! please, please, please?"

"All right," Elijah said. "You should be able to put it on all by yourself." He then turned his back and waited until he said she could look. "Am I pretty?" She asked.

"Of course," he grinned, thinking that she bore a striking resemblance to his Laura when she had been tiny. "But it's missing something."

"What?" Eloise gasped.

Elijah opened one of his desk drawers, taking out a tiny, sparkly tiara and putting it on her head. "There," he said and led her over to a mirror. "Look."

"I'm pretty!" Eloise grinned and clapped. Then she stood up straight and walked as Elijah held the book this time. And she didn't fall over.

"Very impressive, Eloise," he told her. "Good job!"

"Thank you," Eloise returned and sat neatly in her chair. "What do you do with your feet again?"

"Cross your ankles," Elijah instructed. "You don't want anyone to see your underwear."

"No, that's embarrassing!" Eloise shook her head, just as Adrian and Selina poked their heads in the door.

"Everything okay in here?" Adrian asked. "I can take Eloise off your hands now if you want to get stuff done."

"Look, I'm a princess, Daddy!" Eloise got out. "See?"

"And you look wonderful!" Adrian told her, trying not to betray the panic that was rising in his chest. Why did Uncle Elijah have to make her be a princess? He didn't know how to raise princesses!

"We can take a picture when we get home and then I'll put pants on again and we can play with Rusty!" Eloise hugged him. "Can we do that, Doofus Face?"

"Yeah, Silly Head," Adrian chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. "Of course we can."

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay..." Tara muttered as she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I told myself I would sleep on it, and if I felt the same in the morning, I would just make the call about his 'sex without feelings' thing before I chicken out. I want to do this. I do. He's got a nice butt. And he actually asked me first, so it's not like he's gonna dump me or laugh in my face if I bring it up. I can do this!"

Her stomach rumbled and she could smell coffee and bacon. "No," she remonstrated her stomach. "No food until we get this over with."

Groaning, she got out of bed, wincing as her bare, dark blue polished toes touched the floor. She then made sure her bedroom door was locked, a spell was on it so no one could hear what she was saying, and then called Stevie, bouncing on her heels as the phone rang. "Pick up," she muttered. "Damn it, Stevie, pick up before I lose my nerve and forget this whole thing!"

Meanwhile, Steve was frowning at his phone. "How dare you?" He muttered. "It's too early!" He looked at the brunette and blonde women he was sandwiched between, who, miraculously, were still asleep, their breathing steady as their bosoms heaved. Stevie grinned with satisfaction before turning his attention back to his phone and zapping himself out of bed.

"What?" He barked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's after ten," Tara returned, the sound of her voice making him freeze. "In the morning. Am I interrupting?"

"Tara? No, no!" Stevie assured her, blushing even though she couldn't see it. "Not a bit. Are you okay? I heard my brother's club was attacked. Are you stuck? Do you need me to call someone for you or bring you home or feed you, or..."

"No," Tara grinned and put a hand on her heart. "I'm fine, but...you're very sweet."

"Is it any sort of emergency?"

"No, I just have to tell you a quick thing," Tara got out. "If you need to go to the bathroom or get a drink before I do, go ahead."

"All right, just a minute," Stevie got out. The line was quiet for a little bit and then she heard him take a drink before he spoke again. "Okay, now, what's your big news?"

She paused and thought about how to get it out, then just decided to say it. "Well, it's about that proposition you made regarding you and me and sex without feelings and stuff...I've thought about it and I'm calling to say that I...that I...that I..."

"What?" Stevie got out. "You don't wanna do it. I knew it! I just thought that for once you could take a risk, you know? Show how different from your mother you are...show-"

"That's what I'm doing!" Tara got out. "That deal you made? I accept!"

She heard a noise on his end and then a bunch of coughing. "What's going on over there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a drink and it went up my nose," Stevie got out. "Did you...did you say that you want...that you want to, you know..."

"Have emotional-less, totally fun sex with you?" Tara asked. "Yeah, that's what I said. The offer's still on the table, right?"

"Right, but...are you sure you know what you're asking?" Stevie wanted to know. "You're not drunk, are you? I won't do anything about this offer if you're drunk!"

He then gasped as she appeared right in front of him. "Of course I'm not drunk, thank you! I'm perfectly sober and accepting your offer. Do you want me to do it or not? I didn't think you'd be the one to chicken out!"

She was so mad at him she didn't look toward the bed where the other two girls were, which was a relief for Stevie. "I'm serious, okay? You, me, tonight. You pick the place...and make it nice. Not some cheap hellhole by the side of the road, 'kay?" She leaned forward and kissed him soundly. "I'll call you later in the day for directions. See you tonight!" She paused. "And this better be just to have fun, and not to give me shit about my parents. It's not, is it? I hope not." She kissed him soundly and then disappeared, and as he turned, the other women stared.

He said nothing, pacing back and forth as he tried to come to grips with what just happened. He hadn't expected her to accept, or at least had had the idea that he'd have to give her a little push. But here she was, not only accepting, but accepting and planning the whole damn thing if he wasn't gonna do it himself. And he didn't have much time to get things ready.

"All right, ladies," he said as he got closer to them. "The fun's over. You're gonna leave now and not come back."

The girls protested. They even swore under their breaths until he locked eyes with them and compelled them to leave. Then, after the door slammed behind them, he sat down, took a deep breath, and wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

By the time Tara got downstairs, it seemed like her parents had been eating for a while.

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked as his daughter gave him a kiss and sat down. "You're down here much later than usual."

"Oh, yeah," Tara nodded and reached for some fruit. "I just was really tired and then I had an important phone call to make. But that's all taken care of now and here I am."

Her mother poured her some coffee, moved a few of the plates on the table around, and asked, "You didn't happen to see your brother upstairs, did you? I hope he came home last night because neither your father nor I got any messages about him staying out late."

Then they heard whistling and looked up toward the staircase in unison as Tyler made his way down the steps with his hands in his pockets. "Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late! Is there food still left for me?"

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "Your sister was a bit of a late riser too. And you seem very cheerful today. Would you care to share why?"

"I will, happily," Tyler nodded and reached for the bacon. "But just to warn you, you might not want to hear it."

"Of course we do, sweetheart," Amy grinned. "We wouldn't ask if we didn't."

She then took a poorly timed swig of coffee as Tyler burst out with a grin, "Isabella and I fucked last night! I really did it!" He began making the movements with his hands as Amy choked and began coughing so much that Klaus had to whack her on the back, and Tara rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you get that accomplished?" She asked. "I thought Isabella had better taste than to have sex with _you_."

"Well, obviously, she has different tastes than you thought," Tyler got out.

"Yeah, worse ones," Tara returned with a smirk.

"Okay," Amy said and began gathering up the dishes very fast. "Everyone eat quick and then we'll all shower, dress, and pack."

"Why?" Klaus asked after giving his son a grin and a wink. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I wonder how Antarctica is this time of year," Amy said. "We need to get as far away as possible because now that Tyler has slept with Isabella, I have no doubt Lucifer will find out and kill us immediately!"

She stomped off with her pile of dishes and Klaus eyed Tara. "Sweetheart would you go help your mother? Calm her down, maybe? It's not good for her to be this worked up."

"No, especially if it means I have to move to Antarctica!" Tara cried. "I can't move there! I have a date with Stevie!"

"And you mean the term 'date' loosely, right?" Tyler questioned with a smirk. "You probably just want to drag him off to some hotel and have sex with him. You're as horny as I am so don't try and act like you're a saint."

"Okay, that's enough!" Amy barked. "Stop fighting with your sister!"

"You have a what with who?" Klaus asked. "Say that again?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tara blushed and realized what she'd blurted out in a panic. "I don't have a date with anyone. It's just a joke and not a funny one. Forget I said it."

"Gladly," Klaus returned.

Tyler and Tara lapsed into silence as Amy hissed at Klaus, "You talk to your son about this!" Before ushering Tara into the kitchen.

"Can you believe her?" Tyler asked his father when they were alone. "She worries way too much. I hope you trust me more than she does."

"Well, it's a relief to me that you say that about you and Isabella," Klaus told him. "Because your relationship with her should be about more than sex. Did you talk to her about it? And about what happens next?"

"Of course I wanted to," Tyler clarified. "But apparently she wasn't ready. When I woke up in the morning, there was a note with an apology saying she had to leave and that she'd talk to me later, but she was gone. I think the fact that we actually did it kind of freaked her out. I hope she actually lets me near her again because I don't like the idea of just leaving things open so that she thinks I was only in it for the sex and done."

"Good for you," Klaus smiled. "I'm proud of you. But you know that just because you have sex, it doesn't mean she'll be in love with you right away. It's going to take time. With your mother and me, it took ages! I hope you have patience, son."

"Thanks for the warning," Tyler remarked and gulped down the rest of his juice before going to join his mother and sister in the kitchen. "But I like to think I won't have to work hard for ages and that in time, a time very soon, she'll realize on her own that we're meant for each other. Because we are."

"All right," Klaus nodded. "I just don't want you to be hurt is all."

"Thanks," Tyler replied. "But I don't think I will be."

* * *

Kayla watched Kai head into the grocery store to get food before they set out to the next cabin or hotel room or whatever. Then she headed over to a nearby pay phone (one of the last ones in the world, it seemed) and got out some change to call someone and hear that they knew where she was. She thought for a moment who it would be and then chose Isabella because her friend wouldn't freak out like her parents would.

The phone rang once and then her friend picked up. "Oh, my Grandpa!" Isabella shouted so loud that Kayla had to hold the phone away from her ear. "I'm so glad you're okay! Where the heck are you? Are you hurt? I've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I swear," Kayla promised. "But Kai thinks the robots are tracking us somehow which is why I've been, you know, not in touch."

"Good, good," Isabella got out. "If I only have time to tell you one thing before you go, it's...I had sex with Tyler the other night...after the robots attacked the club."

"Wait, you did what?" Kayla got out. "How? I thought he was with that other girl! Did you kill her? Does sex hurt? Are you and Tyler a thing now because I think it would be fun for us to double date!"

"Why do you need to ask me all the sex questions?" Isabella wanted to know, glad her friend couldn't see her blush. "You're on the run with Kai! And given how determined you are, I would think you'd accomplished having sex with him by now."

"No, sadly," Kayla heaved a big sigh, and then perked up. "But he _did_ touch my butt the other night. It's a step in the right direction!" She paused. "Now about you and Tyler and sex..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Isabella cut off the conversation before it really started. "It happened once and now it's over. I won't be repeating the experience."

"Was it bad?" Kayla asked sympathetically. "Was it too fast? Could he not get it up? Did you not have an orgasm?"

"Well, I...I had lots of those, but..." Isabella found herself confessing before she stopped. "I mean...pretend I didn't say that! I said nothing about orgasms whatsoever! Why do you keep asking me all these questions like I'm going to answer them?"

"Because you will!" Kayla replied. "I think what you did means more to you than you want to admit and you want to talk to someone about it instead of pretending that it didn't happen. That has to take a lot out of you. Especially when you know Tyler's not gonna buy that bullshit about it being one and done." She then paused cause she thought she heard crying on the other end of the line. "Isabella? Are you okay?"

"No," Isabella got out. "I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing! I know that I was a mistake and my parents didn't want me and eventually Tyler's gonna think the same way!"

"What could possibly make you think your parents didn't want you?" Kayla questioned. "From what I've seen, they love you a lot!"

"But what you don't know is that my mom...the first time I was supposed to be born, my mother got an abortion," Isabella sniffled. "And something in me...my soul or my essence or whatever, still remembers being sent back to this nice white shiny place and being told that I had to wait because they weren't ready to have me yet."

"'Not ready' is not the same as 'not wanting'" Kayla tried to comfort her friend, although this was way beyond anything she was familiar with. "They just needed more time. And that's really better. I mean, look at my brother and my nephew: Scott wasn't entirely ready for Ricky and it's really been a trial trying to get them to connect. Would you rather have been born when your parents weren't getting along?"

"Well, no, but-" Isabella sniffled.

"No 'buts'!" Kayla told her. "Your parents love you to pieces and I have no idea what's wrong with you that's making you think otherwise. As for Tyler, he loves you in his own screwed up way. I can't believe his chasing after you and dedication to you even when you're completely ignoring him and treating him like crap hasn't proved his feelings." She saw Kai coming out of the grocery store out of the corner of her eye. "Kai's gotten our food and is coming this way. I'll call you at our next stop. Please think about what I've said. You'll feel better."

"Okay," Isabella said. "I'll try. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kayla told her before running to grab a bag of groceries out of Kai's hand and put it in the trunk before buckling herself in the front seat as Kai started the car and they were off once more.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Tara gasped as she made her way into the hotel room Stevie had got for them. "This is...you really didn't have to pull out all the stops like this!" There were flowers everywhere, a box of chocolate strawberries on what seemed to be her side of the bed, and two bottles of champage on the table. She looked them over. "Do you really think we'll need two?" She asked.

"One is champagne and the other is sparkling cider," Stevie shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to drink or not and I didn't want to presume."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Tara grinned and sat down, munching on the strawberries. "These are good too!"

"Good," Stevie nodded. "Even though this is supposed to be with no attachment whatsoever, that doesn't mean we can't pull out all the stops, right?"

"Right," Tara nodded. "Of course."

Stevie stared at her capri pants and top. "What a...sexy outfit."

"Thank you," Tara returned, grateful that he liked what she was wearing. "I mean, I brought something else, but...it would be too much. We don't want to get too into this, right?"

"R-right," of course," Stevie nodded, his eyes going down to the tiny pink bag that she had subtly kicked under the bed. "Don't want to get too attached. Exactly."

"Strawberry?" Tara asked and offered him the box with a grin that clearly showed she had chocolate in her teeth.

"You...you have a little..." Stevie pointed to his teeth.

"What?" Tara asked. He ushered her over to the mirror and when she looked at her teeth, she gasped, turned bright red, popped open the champagne bottle, and began chugging it.

"You...slow down, geez!" Stevie told her. "Drinking like that can't be good for you."

Tara paused. "Well, now that I've embarrassed myself, I can't do this without being drunk," she explained. "You deserve better than an idiot who can't even tell when she has chocolate in her teeth."

"Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Stevie tried to assure her. "I thought it was cute!"

She drank a little longer and when he tried to wrest the bottle away from her, she kicked him.

"Okay, okay," he said, putting up his hands and stepping away. "Okay, I'll let you finish it. You do what you want."

"Thank you," Tara told him and burped once the bottle was empty. She toddled toward him, fell into his arms, and gave him a sloppy kiss. "I think I may be just a wee bit drunk," she said. "But don't worry. I can still do it with both of you."

"You see two of me?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, but you don't gotta be jealous!" Tara said and undressed clumsily. "There's enough of me to go around." She paused, standing naked in front of him while he took several deep breaths and reminded himself that she was drunk. "See? Aren't I pretty?"

"Yeah, you're very pretty," Stevie told her. "But...but maybe we should wait a bit."

"No!" Tara whined. "We waited for this!"

"Yes, but you're drunk and I'm saying no," Stevie told her, reaching under the bed and finding the bag that had small lace panties and a silky rose teddy in it. "Let's put this on," he said, having to do it all by himself because she was basically useless. "You'll be warm that way."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked and then burped right in his face.

"Yes," Stevie nodded and coughed. "Really pretty."

Then she smiled and puked all over his shoes. "Oops," she got out. "Sorry."

Stevie gave his shoes a zap. "It's okay, no problem. Now, let's get you to bed, or at least lying down."

"Are..are you sure you don't want to have sex?" Tara slurred. "You saw my boobs, right?"

"Yes, I did see them and they're nice, but now's not the right time," Stevie told her. "Now, get under the blankets."

"Will you spank me if I don't?" Tara asked.

"No," Stevie said. "Because you'll like that. Now let's just get you into bed." She made a few good tries to get in the bed on her own, but finally, Stevie just lifted her onto the mattress and tucked her in. "You sleep," he said. "You need it."

He was about to go watch TV in the second room of the suite, but her voice stopped him. "Would you stay with me?" She asked. "I know it's not the kind of sleeping with me that we had in mind, but..."

"Yeah," Stevie grinned and came back to climb in beside her and pull her close. "Yeah, sure, I'll stay with you. That might be best." She gave him another smile and as her eyes closed and her breathing steadied, he whispered, "And good news: you don't have chocolate on your teeth anymore. It's all gone."


	64. Something To Remember Me By

Birds chirped as the sun streamed through the open hotel window.

"Oh, damn," Tara groaned. Her head was pounding and she felt a little sick. Though he was a bit of a blur, she could see the figure of Stevie beside her. She reached out and touched him to make sure he was real, and he groaned, his eyes opening.

"What?" He asked, yawning and reaching out to her. "Are you okay? Do you need coffee? Or medicine? You had an awful lot of champagne."

"I know," Tara shook her head. "I...I was just so embarrassed about the chocolate in my teeth that I couldn't..." she looked down and realized she was wearing her special underwear. "Did you like this?" She asked. "I'm surprised I'm not naked."

"Yeah, we didn't do anything," Stevie said after zapping her up a cup of coffee. "You were really drunk and it didn't seem right. But yeah, that outfit got me hot, though. It took all my willpower not to give in."

"Well, thank you," Tara told him. She drank her coffee and then gave him a smile. "But I feel better now. Do you have time to do what we didn't do last night?"

Stevie grinned. He was feeling much more awake now. "Sure," he got out, waited for her to finishe her coffee and a croissant for nourishment, then helped her off with her clothes.

Soon, they were both undressed, their clothes in a wrinkly heap by the bed as their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies.

"Everything I touch is so hard," Tara breathed as she ran her hands over his torso and arms. Then she grinned as Stevie took her hand and put it between his legs.

"Yeah," he said. "It's because I'm looking at you. You're beautiful."

She giggled and looked him over after kissing him soundly, her initial discomfort disappearing. "You're not so bad yourself. I like your hair sticking up like that. It makes you look wild and unpredictable and hot."

"Does it?" He grinned and kissed her neck. "Did I tell you that you're absolutely gorgeous and amazing too?"

"Even when I have chocolate in my teeth?" Tara questioned and gave him a wink before she took his face in her hands and kissed him back.

"Oh, especially," Stevie returned, laying her down on the mattress. "I want to taste you now. I _need_ to taste you now."

"Please do it," Tara nodded. "And take your time. I insist!" She paused and whispered against his ear, "And to help you get started, I think you have a very nice butt!"

Stevie chuckled. "Well, I'm all ready going but now it's a hundred times better!" He started by rubbing her gently as he sucked and bit on each one of her nipples in turn as she moaned and murmured his name. Then, he parted her legs and licked her gently with his tongue until she came hard and gave his hair a good pull.

"Sorry," she cried. "It was really...that was... _wow_!"

"Oh I know, I felt it," Stevie assured her. "Almost made me finish too!"

"I hope not!" Tara said as he pulled her close. "I want to do that personally!"

"Are you sure?" Stevie asked. "You don't have to."

"I know," Tara nodded. "I want to, though. I swear." She took one of the roses from the dresser and ran it over his face and neck. "Please?"

"Oh, you don't have to beg me," he said and got in position, his eyes closing. But just as he felt the pressure of her lips, his phone rang and everything stopped. "Just ignore it," he told her. "It'll stop soon."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked. "Maybe you should answer it. It could be important! Your parents could need you!"

"Oh, who cares?!" Stevie huffed. "It's about time a damn was given about what _I_ needed." He yelled at the phone. "Shut up! I only need ten minutes! Can't you give me that?"

Tara kissed him soundly and then took the phone out of his hands and answered it. "Hello, Stevie's phone, this is Tara!"

"No!" Stevie groaned. " _Why_?!"

"It's your mother," Tara told him. "She says she wouldn't have called now but it's an emergency."

"Fine," Stevie growled. "Give it here." Then he told Ellie, "This better be an emergency because you have no idea what you're interrupting!"

"I run Hell," Ellie replied dryly. "I think I do! The thing is...I've been getting weird vibes from your sister. I think Isabella and Tyler have had sex."

"Uh-huh," Stevie nodded. "And let me guess...Dad's pitching a fit. Is anyone dead? Is the house on fire?"

"No, for some reason, he hasn't caught onto the same signals I am, or else he's pretending not to, but once it hits him, it's gonna destroy him! You were his friend once! Could you help him through this? Please?"

"Fine," Stevie groaned. "I'll come home and deal with it, but you owe me big time!" He then ended the call and looked at Tara apologetically. "I gotta go, I'm sorry. Apparently, your brother slept with my sister and we all know that's gonna be a problem!"

"I know," Tara made a face. "Frankly, I'm shocked. No offense but I thought your sister had better taste than that."

"No offense to you," Steve returned. "But I thought she did too. Anyway, I gotta do damage control and apparently, it just can't wait! We need to wait around for something bad to happen and head it off!"

Tara zapped up another champagne bottle. "Would you like to use my proven method of forgetfulness?"

"Nah," Stevie shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. But would you mind...a quick one for the road? If you know what I mean."

"Yes," Tara nodded and gave him a quick but very well-done hand-job so that he was at least somewhat relaxed as she kissed him one last time before he headed home to deal with the mess there.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Adrian told Eloise. "We're gonna go see Grandma at the playground!" Ricky was gonna be there too, but he didn't exactly want to encourage that relationship.

"We are?" Eloise asked, clapping her hands with excitement. "Yay! Will you swing me on the swings?"

"Of course I will!" Adrian assured her with a smile as he picked her up and carried her to his car. "You bet!"

What he didn't tell her was that it wouldn't be just them and Selina at the playground. Other kids and their parents would be there as well. It was a playgroup that Selina had joined to help socialize Ricky and she and Adrian had both felt that the same sort of experience wouldn't hurt Eloise, although since she was so used to being the center of his world, he wasn't sure how Eloise would take it. The slow approach, he'd realized, was the best one.

"This was such a good idea!" Eloise enthused as they made their way to the playground. "I want to do the swings and the slide, and the seesaw, and..."

Adrian chuckled to himself as he listened to her excitedly list everything she wanted to do, hoping that she would be so busy playing that there wouldn't be any trouble. Or was that something he'd have to worry about at all? She was a good girl, his Eloise. She knew he loved her, and he hoped that nothing or no one would change that.

* * *

"Wow, look at all the stuff!" Eloise cried as she and Adrian got out of the car and Selina came to meet them with Ricky in tow, keeping the boy with her long enough for him to say 'Hi' before he scampered off with Eloise. "I wanna slide!"

As she sprinted off toward the playground, Selina smiled at her son. "So you made it," she grinned and sat down next to him on a bench. "Was there trouble? Did you have to give her a bit of a push?"

"Actually, I didn't warn her about the other kids or the other parents," Adrian confessed. "I know it's bad to stall trouble as much as possible, but can you blame me?"

"No," Selina sighed and patted him. Then they both watched Ricky and Eloise play, holding hands as they walked from swing to slide and then sat down to play in a small sandbox.

As he watched Eloise smile happily at Ricky, Adrian felt a twist in his gut. But why? She was happy and content. This was a good thing, even if he wasn't the one who that was making her that way.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Adrian shook his head and looked at his mother. "Just...I mean, it's good that Eloise is having fun with a kid her own age, right? So she doesn't have to depend on me?"

"I get it though," Selina nodded. "It's hard to figure out what to do with yourself when they start striking out on their own and spreading their world out a little bit. It can be daunting when things change. But it's not a bad thing."

Right, Adrian thought as Eloise and Ricky hugged and he felt that weird twist in his stomach again. Not a bad thing at all. Then the hug kept going and Adrian rose to his feet, ran up, and snatched her away from Ricky.

"What did you do that for, Daddy?" Eloise questioned.

"There was a bug!" Adrian told her. "You don't want a bug crawling all over you, do you? That's why I moved you."

"Where?" Eloise asked, looked around, and saw nothing. "I don't see a bug! Are you _nuts_?"

"Well, you're welcome," Adrian replied, then turned around and strode back to his mother, who shook her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"There _was_ no bug," she said. "Was there?"

"Hey, just because you didn't _see_ the bug doesn't mean it wasn't there," Adrian replied defensively.

"Okay, okay," Selina put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I won't talk about it anymore. I just hope she won't make things difficult for you when _you_ try and have a life."

"She won't," Adrian told his mother confidently. "My Eloise would _never_ do that to me!"

"I hope you're sure about that," Selina shook her head again and went over to play on the teeter-totter with Ricky while Adrian continued to watch Eloise in the sandbox.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Eloise asked a little girl on the swing set a little while later. "I like swings! My daddy pushes me really high!" She sat down and then called out to Adrian, who was chatting with one of the play group mothers, an attractive brunette who giggled at everything he said. "Daddy, come push me!"

"In a minute, kiddo," Adrian called back. "I'm talking right now."

This made Eloise growl. He had never ignored her before. Never made her wait. And no way would it start now. She hopped off the swing and strode over to them. "Come _on_ , Daddy!" She began pulling him.

"No, Eloise, didn't you hear me say I was talking to this nice lady and would be along with you in a minute?" Adrian told her firmly. He then swore softly as the woman disappeared before his eyes.

"Now she's gone!" Eloise told him, her demon eyes showing for a moment. "Swing me, please!"

Adrian peered back at her, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to give into her because this was _not_ good behavior, but part of him thought he knew why she was acting this way and it...it made him feel sympathy.

"I don't think we should swing," he said, picking her up and holding her close. "I think we need to go home and you can talk to me about why you made that lady disappear like that, okay? Cause that wasn't the behavior of the nice little girl I know."

Eloise began to cry as Adrian carried her back to the car and strapped her in her seat. "I'm a good girl!" She yelled. "I'm a good girl!"

"Yes you are, but interrupting Daddy when he's talking to people and then making them disappear because you have to wait a little bit is not good behavior," he told her firmly. "Please don't do that again." He paused. "Why did you do it?"

"Cause I wanted to swing and I can't go high by myself," Eloise said.

"Is that the only reason?" Adrian asked. "You can tell me the whole truth and I won't be mad at you."

Eloise's eyes went to her lap. "I thought you liked that lady more than me and that's why you wouldn't do swings."

"Of course I don't like that lady more than you!" Adrian told her. "But sometimes Daddy likes to be with other grown ups and have grown up conversations. That doesn't mean that you aren't loved, okay? Do you understand? I thought you did, but apparently, I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Me too," Eloise nodded. "And I'm sorry I made the lady be gone."

"Can you bring her back?" Adrian asked.

"No," Eloise shrugged. "But maybe Aunt Helene can!" She paused. "And when I get grown up, you won't have to look at other ladies anymore cause you can look at me!"

Adrian swallowed his spit wrong when he heard this and began coughing.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Eloise asked.

"Yes," Adrian told her when he could finally speak. "Thank you." Then he called Helene and explained what happened while trying not to think about what Eloise would look like with those big blue eyes when she wasn't a little girl anymore.

* * *

"Okay, here is your new big girl bed," Adrian explained to Eloise that night. He'd worried for a little bit that the way he was raising her would stop her from having friends her own age and being socialized more normally, and her reaction at the playground that day had proven him correct, at least in his own mind. "You sleep in here. I'm in the room next door. This bed has been here for a while and now it's time for you to use it."

"But why do we have to do this?" Eloise asked, her eyes big. "Why can't we sleep on the sofa in front of the TV like we always do? Or why can't I sleep with you? I know I was a bad girl today. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh, kiddo," Adrian replied and hugged her hard. "I love you very much! But...but don't you want to have friends your own age? Don't you understand that no matter how many ladies I talk to, I'll always love you best?"

"No," Eloise shook her head, arms crossed. "I just need _you_! You and me and Rusty like you promised." Her face darkened. "No other kids and no ladies making kissy faces at you!"

"Okay, so we won't rush the friend thing," Adrian promised. "But..but it's very important to me that you sleep in your own bed, okay? If something bad happens...if you get hurt or scared, Rusty and I are not far away. Okay?"

"Okay," Eloise sighed, her lip still jutted out. "I guess I like the bed. It's pink!"

"Well, I'm glad you like the bed," Adrian told her. "The saleslady assured your grandma and me that it was very comfy to sleep in. So why don't you get in your PJs , brush your teeth, and give it a whirl?"

"Okay," Eloise nodded. "But are you _sure_ you're by me if there's a monster?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded. "I promise, Eloise."

"Good," Eloise smiled and climbed into bed after her run to the bathroom and a change into her pajamas, grabbing her new favorite stuffed animal, a dog that resembled Rusty, holding him close as she was tucked in. "I'll sleep with Buddy!" She told him and yawned. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Adrian told her and kissed her hair, holding her tight for a long time before turning off the light and going to bed himself. That had gone well. He'd expected more of a fight and not getting one was a big relief!

* * *

But early the following morning, when Eloise's room was still dark, Rusty sneaked in through her open door and settled under her bed as she slept, playing with some of his toys, and growling softly, but not softly enough to stop Eloise from waking up.

She lay still with her eyes wide open, every growl making her shudder just a little. "I'm not scared of you!" She proclaimed as she sat up. "I'm not scared of you!"

But then he barked a little louder and she let out a yell, which turned into a scream when she felt Rusty nip at her ankles. Then she ran next door and turned Adrian's light on. "Get up, Daddy!" She yelled. "Under my bed! There's a monster! It's going 'Grrrr'! And it hurted my ankle!"

Half awake, Adrian sat up and ran fingers through his hair. "Okay, let's look," he said. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"No!" Eloise shook her head firmly and nearly pulled him off the bed. "There's a monster! Don't you _listen_?"

So Adrian played along and looked under every surface, and they were all clear. Then he looked under the bed and smiled.

"Did you see it?" Eloise asked. "Do you see the monster?"

"Yeah," Adrian told her and pulled Rusty out. "Here's your monster, sweetie. He must've sneaked under your bed while you were asleep!"

"Oh, you sneaky Rusty!" Eloise said and hugged the dog. "You scared me!"

He licked her face and she giggled. "I forgive you," she told him as Adrian put him down and he scampered out of the room. Then she gave Adrian a hug. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Adrian replied and hugged her back. "Are you gonna be okay in here by yourself? I can get a sleeping bag for tonight, and..."

"No, thank you," Eloise shook her head and hugged him one more time. "Go to sleep. Me and Buddy will be okay now. Goodnight, papa bear."

"Goodnight, baby bear," Adrian told her with a soft smile as he ruffled her hair. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"...So we spent the night together and she didn't even call me after!" Tyler whined to Adrian. "I was gentle and cuddled and everything and it got me nothing! It's not fair! I feel so _used_!"

"Well, that's women for ya," Adrian shook his head. "Are you done? Or do I have to hear more about this?"

But Eloise was more sympathetic. "I'm sorry," she said, climbing into Tyler's lap and giving him a kiss. "She's not a nice lady!"

"Thank you!" Tyler told her and hugged her back while looking at Adrian over her shoulder. "She gets it," he told his brother. "Why can't you be nice like Eloise?"

"Why can't you just grow up, call her, and sort this out?" Adrian asked. "That'll actually get something done, unlike sitting here and whining about it to me." He grabbed his cell phone and held it out to his brother. "Call her now. You can even use my phone."

"Okay," Tyler nodded. He held it and watched Adrian suspiciously. "Do you mind? I want some privacy."

"No, it's my phone so I'm staying here," Adrian replied firmly.

But Eloise pulled at him. "He wants privacy," she said. "Let's go somewhere else! Come on!"

"Fine," Adrian heaved a big sigh.

"You're so whipped," Tyler chuckled. "And she's just a little kid!"

This made Adrian turn and almost attack his brother, his hands positioned like he was gonna choke Tyler, but Eloise intervened again. "No, don't!" She yelled. "Daddy, that is not good behavior! Use your words!"

Adrian sighed and stepped back, picking Eloise up. "You know, you're right," he said. "I'm sorry. I have to be a good example." He cleared his throat. "I...I'll leave you to call Isabella," he told Tyler. "And after she emotionally castrates you and you need me for moral support, you know where I'll be."

They headed off, giving Tyler one last chuckle as he heard Eloise ask, "Daddy, what does 'castrate' mean?..."

Then, it was down to business. He took a deep breath and called Isabella.

"What?" She asked warily.

"That's a nice way to greet someone you just had sex with," Tyler replied. "I just wanted to see if everything was okay since I haven't heard a word from you since."

"I'm fine," Isabella got out. "It was nice to get that sex business out of the way. Now I'm not curious anymore, since I did it once."

"That's it?" Tyler asked. "You're not gonna say it was nice or enjoyable or anything?"

"It wasn't horrible," Isabella got out. "I mean, it did the job and you weren't awful, but I'm not overcome with the powerful urge to do it again." This was a lie. But in order to maintain her sanity, it was what Isabella was going with.

"Oh, that is such _bullshit!"_ Tyler yelled. "I know you're lying and doing the best you can to piss me off!"

"I'm just telling the truth," Isabella replied in that same, nearly monotone voice. "And if it makes you angry, that's not my fault. You're responsible for your own emotions."

"Well, I'm about to be very _irresponsible_ with them!" Tyler yelled. "Cause I'm not gonna put up with this anymore. You're lying to yourself _and_ to me, and it stops right now! Ready or not, here I come!"

"That's what you said the other night," Isabella remarked with a giggle, which made Tyler so mad he chucked his phone against the wall.

"FUCK!" He yelled as Eloise peeked around the door. "You said a bad word."

"I'm sorry," Tyler shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just...I'm very angry right now."

"It's okay," Eloise tried to hug him, but even _she_ couldn't stop how mad he was feeling. He pushed her away so he wouldn't hurt her, and then began swearing more and pounding on the walls.

"Daddy, Tyler is mad!" Eloise yelled and scampered away. "Help!"

"Okay," Adrian replied and picked her up. "Did he hurt you? Let me look."

"No, I'm fine," Eloise shook her head. "The wall is hurted though."

Adrian sighed, picked her up, and confronted his brother, who had indeed made several holes in the room's walls. "Are you done?" He asked, putting Eloise down, pinning his brother against the wall, and shaking him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Look what you've done to this room? You better be able to fix it!" He paused. "After you go talk to Isabella of course. Punch her, kill her, I don't care! Just stop ruining my house!"

"Right," Tyler nodded and fixed the walls with a wave. "Sorry, I'm going now. Bye Eloise!"

"Goodbye," Eloise replied. "Good luck with the cranky lady!"

"Thanks," Tyler told her. "I just might need it."

* * *

"Ugh!" Isabella groaned at her vanity mirror. Her hair was not cooperating today, no matter how she brushed it. "Stay down, you stupid hair!"

Just then, the door to her bedroom burst open and Tyler advanced inside until he was standing behind her, arms crossed, expression serious as the bedroom door slammed shut. "Mirror, mirror on the wall...who's the biggest bitch of all?" He asked in a near monotone like she'd used with him before.

"Hey!" Isabella cried and rose to her feet. "I hope you're not talking about me!"

"Oh, well, of course not!" Tyler replied sarcastically. "Especially not after that nice phone call we just had!"

"Well, if you think I'm so terrible then why are you here still?" Isabella questioned. "I gave you an out! I gave you an opportunity to be rid of me. You should take it."

"And what if I don't?" Tyler asked.

"Well, then not only are you a loser, you're an idiot," Isabella replied.

"And you're a coward," Tyler returned, reaching out to touch the silky bathrobe she wore in spite of himself. "Yet, here we are." He paused. "You know, I don't appreciate being strung along. Why would you do that to me?"

"Cause you got me attached!" She cried. "You got me dependent on your blood and...other stuff," she waved her hand in his direction. "And because of that, I had to keep you around for as long as I could. I knew that when you got what you wanted, you'd throw me away like trash!"

"Oh, and because you decided to do it to me first, that makes it okay?" Tyler yelled, hoping she didn't hear it when his voice broke. "That doesn't make it better! It makes it worse! I hope you know that!"

"Do you listen to me at all?" Isabella returned. "Everything doesn't have to be about you!"

"Doesn't have to be about you all the time either!" Tyler yelled. "I get that I screwed up with the blood thing. But how long will you make me pay for that until we're square?"

"No idea!" Isabella shook her head. "But I can assure you that we're not there yet!"

"And I can assure _you_ that you are a petty and spiteful bitch!" Tyler yelled.

"What are you trying to accomplish by yelling at me like this?" Isabella returned. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Yes!" Tyler returned. "Cause I never liked you more than when you almost killed Tiffany and tried to pretend you didn't by hiding her in the toilet!"

Isabella froze. "Are you crazy?" She whispered. "Yes, you must be."

"Yeah, okay, I am," Tyler nodded. "You got me. Or maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe I'm a supernatural being who's actually comfortable admitting it. And I like it when you admit it too." He reached out to move some hair out of her eyes and she bit his hand.

"Damn!" He swore and then laughed. "Yeah, that's right...keep going. Hit me till I bleed! I know you love that!"

Isabella pushed Tyler against the wall, her eyes flashing. "I don't! Just because I need something doesn't mean I love it!" She gave him a good hard slap.

"Harder," he breathed, chuckling as his hand slid up her skirt. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Yeah, okay," Isabella got out, giving him another slap before he captured her lips and slid her panties off. "You bastard, you monster, you..." She broke off as he gave her a slight push and she landed on the floor while he stood over her, smirking and removing his pants. "How the mighty have fallen," he got out with a chuckle, deftly moving out of the way every time she tried to kick him and then using magic to secure her hands.

"I hate you! Isabella whispered as her body twisted and her arms flailed. "I hate that I want you! I want this all to stop!"

He got down beside her, his fingers sliding over her hot skin so gently. "Oh, but I wouldn't want you to do anything that will make you hate yourself tomorrow. Maybe I should just go now." He slid up her skirt and put a hand on her thigh. "Leave you like this."

"Do what you have to do!" Isabella yelled, feeling like she was gonna explode. "Please!"

He kissed her lightly. "Even if you'll hate me after? And yourself?"

"Oh, I won't hate myself after," Isabella said and showed her teeth. "Cause once this is over, I'm gonna kill you and that will make me feel _a lot_ better!" Then she let out a scream as he sank his fangs into her neck.

"You taste so good," he whispered. "I want more!"

"Don't be selfish!" Isabella told him. "If you want to take some, you have to give some!"

"Fine," he said, and with a zap, she was over on her stomach with her hands tied behind her back as he entered her from behind. "Is that enough for you?" He asked as she cried out.

"More!" she cried. "More! This is nothing!" He then pulled out and spanked her repeatedly before he turned her over on her back. Her face was flushed, her hair was disheveled, and her eyes, just for a moment, as she looked up at him with those beautiful rose lips open in surprise, were red.

"Oh, my gosh," she got out. "You...you're gonna pay for that!"

"Name your price," Tyler returned with smirk as she got to her feet.

"Down on the floor," she ordered. "Now."

His lip quirked a little as he lay down on his back. Then she zapped up a gag. She wanted to see the look in his eyes as she did what she was about to do, but he didn't need to speak.

With his mouth full, she straddled him, hitting him ever with every thrust of her hips and not caring at all if she was hurting him. It all felt so good! Then she leaned forward so that they were practically nose to nose. "You taste me now," she ordered. "And don't be quick about it."

He began tasting her, but paused after a little bit and rubbed her gently instead. "You seem tense," he got out.

"I'm just waiting for my dad to storm in here and ruin things," she said.

"Ah, I get it," Tyler nodded. "I'll make it quick then."

After she had her orgasms, they both took deep breaths and began looking for their clothes, "That was..." Isabella got out. "That was really, I don't know what that was."

"It doesn't matter what it was because it's the last time you're gonna get it or anything else from me," Tyler told her as he zipped up his pants and pulled on his shirt. "I mean, I'll still give you blood, but...everything else...you don't want it and I need to get it through my head. Message received loud and clear. I'm very sorry for everything and I wish I could have the chance to make things better, but...apparently not. You can just keep on being good and self-contained and boring cause that's what you want for some reason."

"Okay," Isabella said, then tried to pull him to her. "One more kiss for the road?"

"No," he shook his head. "I can't. You can't keep doing this. Go away, stay, do this, do that...this is as much for me as it is for you. It'll be better this way."

"No, it won't!" Isabella shook her head, grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss just as the door opened.

"What do we have here?" Lucifer asked. "If you're thinking of going any further, it'll be the last thing you do."

That made Isabella chuckle a little because of course they'd already gone far enough.

"Is there something funny in what I just said?" Lucifer asked her.

"No, Daddy," Isabella shook her head. "Nothing funny at all. Tyler was just...was just leaving."

"Were you?" Lucifer asked, grabbing Tyler gently by the lapels and lifting him to his toes. "Let me help."

"Just carry him out here gently," Ellie called from outside the room. "Set him down on the floor in the hallway and let him go."

"You don't need to tell me how to do this, Eleanor," Lucifer replied.

"Are you sure?" Ellie called back. "Maybe I do! I don't want anyone to be hurt!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and dragged Tyler out into the hallway.

"Okay," Ellie said. "Now let him go."

"Yeah," Stevie added. "Please."

"You don't have to worry," Tyler assured them as Lucifer dropped him in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I'm done with her. Your princess is safe and you can lock her away in her tower. We made our peace and I was about to go anyway. You just didn't give me a chance."

"Go then," Lucifer told him, his voice shaking. "And you better mean it when you say you won't come back."

"I do," Tyler nodded, dusting off his pants and looking Lucifer in the eye. "You have my word that I will leave here and not return."

He then turned on his heel and strode off, only pausing and turning his head slightly to acknowledge Ellie's soft "Goodbye" before he zapped himself out of the house with a snap, arriving in his bedroom, and screaming into his pillow.


	65. Daddy's Girl

"Okay, there we go..." Adrian finished setting the table for breakfast and looked at the clock on the wall. Eloise wasn't downstairs yet. How strange. He _never_ had to wake her up for breakfast! He sighed and headed to her room, knocking gently on the half-open door.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He called. "Can I come in? Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"I had to get dressed first," Eloise replied. "Here I am!" She then opened the door all the way and Adrian got a good look at her, nearly fainting. She wore a dress that his mother had bought her, bright pink...but there was something different about it. Toilet paper was poking out of the neckline and her face was made up as well as a child could do it.

"What did you do to your dress?" Adrian asked and put his hands on the chest of his own shirt. "Why is this part of your dress shaped weird?"

"Cause I got boobs, silly!" Eloise grinned. "I got boobs like a grown-up! Aren't I pretty?"

"Well, um...of course!" Adrian nodded, thankful that the make-up she had on was not more skillfully applied and she looked more like a clown than gorgeous. "You look very nice today."

"Thank you," Eloise told him. "I did a lot of work to look pretty for you!" She stared at him and waited. He stared back.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you gonna give me your arm so I can go down the stairs?" She asked. "Uncle Elijah says gentlemen do that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry how impolite of me," Adrian remarked. "How about I carry you instead? Would that make up for my terrible lack of manners?"

"Okay," Eloise nodded. "I suppose that will work too!" She let him pick her up but as she rose in the air, her shoe came off. "Daddy, my shoe!"

"Let me get you down the stairs and then I'll come back and get it for you, okay?"

"Thank you," Eloise grinned, holding him tight as he carried her down the stairs and sat her down on the bottom step until she could get her other shoe on and have better balance when standing.

Then when they got to the breakfast table, Eloise asked for a different breakfast than usual: one egg and one dry piece of toast with her cranberry juice.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" He asked. "You usually eat more than that!"

"I know but I don't want to get fat!" She cried. "I'll never get a husband!"

Adrian froze. "Has Elijah been telling you in princess training that you won't get married if you're fat?" It didn't seem like his uncle and was probably something she thought up herself, but he had to be sure.

"No," Eloise shook her head. "I just want to be pretty!"

"You are," Adrian told her firmly. "You're also a little girl who needs to eat in order to grow up properly. You can enjoy food and still be married someday. I mean, Grandma likes food and do you think she's fat?"

"No, she's pretty!" Eloise replied.

"Exactly and so are you," Adrian responded. "So eat whatever you feel like and if someone doesn't like you because of how you look, that's their problem, not yours. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Eloise smiled and reached for a chocolate chip muffin. "I think I'll have this too. And some pancakes. And another egg, please. You're good at breakfast, like Grandma. You just do it smaller!" She paused. "Oh, and you're very pretty too."

"I aim to please," Adrian grinned. "And you're very sweet. Would you like syrup and butter?"

"Yes, please," Eloise nodded. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Not long after, Selina called. "Ricky says he wants to talk to Eloise," she said. "Like on the phone. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure it's okay," Adrian told her, cause he didn't know how to refuse without sounding like a weirdo. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't busy," Selina clarified.

"Ah, well...we haven't gotten our plans figured out for the day yet so I definitely think time can be set aside for Ricky and Eloise to chat. You and I will oversee the conversation, right? So it doesn't get out of control?"

"Of course," Selina nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready and we'll do it. We're free as birds too."

"Good," Adrian told her. "Okay. I'll go tell Eloise now. I think she'll be thrilled."

"Ricky too," Selina agreed. "It's just gonna make their day." She paused. "Oh, and thanks for that adorable picture of you and her in the pretty frame! Did Lucy take it?"

"She did," Adrian replied. "I just...I just wanted to say 'Thank you' to everyone who helped me get Eloise where she is today. I definitely couldn't have done it by myself."

"Well, everyone needs help sometimes and you've done amazing," Selina praised. "I'm so glad every day about what I see with you two."

"All right, all right, no more mushy stuff," Adrian said, feeling himself turn pink. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetie," Selina returned. "A lot!"

Adrian ended the call just as Eloise came into the room "Why did you press the button?" She asked. "If you were talking to Grandma, I wanted to myself."

"Well, she just called to ask me something," he said. "Something that I think you'll like very much."

"What?" Eloise grinned. "Is Grandma bringing over a cake?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "Apparently, Ricky wants to talk to you on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, I do," Eloise nodded, grinning widely. "When?"

"Whenever you're ready," Adrian shrugged. "I just have to let Grandma know."

"Okay, just a minute!" Eloise grinned and turned on her heel. "I have to go change my clothes! I'm a mess!"

Adrian opened his mouth to remind her that Ricky couldn't see what she looked like through the phone, but then gave up as she scampered away on her little stocking feet, her shoes having taken up residence under the kitchen table. Whatever made her happy, he told himself. Even if it made no sense at all.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me call Ricky, Daddy," Eloise said told him once she'd dressed and primped.

"You're welcome," he told her. "Grandma and I will be listening when you two talk on the phone cause you're little, but go ahead and say whatever you want." He wasn't sure what little kids talked about but it couldn't be anything too bad.

"Well, here you are!" Selina said when she answered the phone and both she and Adrian put the call on speaker. "Is Eloise ready to talk? Ricky is very excited!"

"Eloise is too!" Adrian told her. Both adults then let the kids talk.

"Hey Eloise," Ricky told her. "Are you big yet?"

"No," Eloise told him.

"I wish _I_ was!" Ricky said. "Then I could ride a horse all by myself and drive Daddy's truck and go swimming by myself!" He paused. "Is that what you'd do if you were big?"

"No, I want boobs!" Eloise replied, making Adrian spit out his beer.

"Why?" Ricky asked.

"So Daddy won't look at other girls!" Eloise proclaimed and then they heard Selina say, as Adrian collapsed into a chair, "Ricky, honey, can you give me that phone? I want to talk to Uncle Adrian."

Eloise then handed the phone over and Adrian turned the speaker off before putting it up to his ear.

"That was quite an announcement," Selina told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Adrian replied. "Kind of glad this is happening so early. It's giving me lots of time to prepare for the inevitable. First she wouldn't eat her regular breakfast cause she was worried about being fat for two seconds and now she wants boobs. She's just a _baby_! Is this normal?"

"You and she are very much each other's worlds," Selina replied. "So I can see how she might feel threatened by the idea of that changing because more women could be coming into your life. She doesn't want to be left behind and feels the best way for that not to happen is to have a body that allows her to compete."

"Wow, you're pretty knowledgeable," Adrian said. "How did you get so wise?"

"Well, I mean I wasn't tiny when I felt the same way, but do you remember what I was like when Daddy and Christine got married?"

"Oh, yeah, you were _super_ jealous!" Adrian grinned. "So...that's like the same thing Eloise is going through?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "It's phase, don't worry about it. Just keep reassuring her that you're always gonna be there for her, and she should come out of it and be able to move beyond the whole boob thing."

"Good," Adrian took a deep breath. "I need time to adjust to that. I don't know what I'd do if she grew up like, tomorrow."

"Daddy can I have the phone back?" Eloise asked. "Ricky and I were talking."

"Ricky wants the phone back," Selina told Adrian a few seconds later. "But before we hang up, I want to ask if you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "I think I'll be fine. I'll make it."

"Good," Selina nodded. "Handing the phone back to Ricky now."

"And I'm doing the same with Eloise," Adrian assured her.

* * *

"How are you?" Adrian asked Eloise that night as they settled in his big arm chair and he put a quilt Selina had made over both of them. "Are you comfy enough to sleep?"

"Yes, I am, thank you," Eloise replied, then rested her head on his chest. "You're very comfy and you smell very good!"

"Thank you," Adrian smiled. "Daddy likes taking baths and washing with fancy soap just like you do!"

Eloise smiled. "Do you think I'll grow up tomorrow?" She wanted to know. "Uncle Dexter and Aunt Valerie said it could happen soon." Dexter especially had been instrumental in teaching her about the demon parts of herself, something Adrian had been very grateful for.

"If you do, that's fine, but if you don't...don't worry about it," Adrian kissed her hair. "You can still be my little girl forever. I wouldn't mind at all, baby bear."

They then dozed off and a few hours later, Adrian woke up and tried to get off the chair, realizing there was a heavy weight on his chest. Thinking he was having some sort of nightmare, he swore under his breath and tried to move the weight as much as possible without waking Eloise. When he couldn't see in the dark, he turned on the small, dim lamp over the chair, sucking in his breath as he realized that he was very much awake and the person on his chest was a very naked Eloise, sound asleep, her breathing steady, even as she snored just a little.

Or at least she _seemed_ naked. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks. He had to check. But first, to get his barings, he moved a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face before sliding his hands up her shoulders, then down over her bare back, pausing just as he reached her bottom, then telling himself he shouldn't go any further. But she was asleep, he reminded himself. And a very sound sleeper. And this...this was for information purposes only.

So he slid his hands down a little further and cupped what seemed to be a very firm bottom. How did it get that way? He asked himself. Maybe all the exercise they did. All the tag and other running around. Then, because he couldn't help himself, he gave her a brief squeeze, just as her breathing picked up and, much to his shock, although he shouldn't have been shocked at all, her eyes popped open. He froze and slowly moved his hands, holding his breath as she ran her fingers lightly over his nose and jaw before pinching one of his cheeks.

"Don't do that," he said. "It kind of hurts." Then their eyes both widened and she scrambled off his lap.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her breathing ragged as she tried to cover herself up with a blanket. " _You're_ the one who's looking at me naked! Stop it!"

Adrian tried to look away but felt his eyes wander back to her body. He couldn't look away. She was so damn pretty!

"Cover yourself up with the blanket, baby girl," he told her, running his fingers through his hair. "And then I'll do my part by going to the kitchen and gouging out my eyes with a fork because I think that's the only way I'll be able to stop looking at you."

"Don't call me baby girl anymore!" Eloise demanded. "Or baby bear or any nickname that starts with 'baby' because I am _not_ a baby anymore. Obviously you can see that."

They then lapsed into silence until Eloise pulled the blanket tighter around herself and said, "So?"

"So what?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I pretty much know the answer to this question based on how you keep staring, but before you go gouge out your eyes, I have to ask...how do I look?" Eloise wanted to know.

Adrian's breath picked up at the question, and he grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch with, glad her eyes were on his and not wandering any lower. "I, um...uh...I think I'll go take a shower now."

"But it's so early in the morning!" Eloise told him. "And why do you need to take a pillow into the shower, Daddy? Why are you leaving me?" She pouted.

"Don't you _ever_ call me 'Daddy again!" He yelled without turning to face her and running faster to get away. "Call me Adrian. That's it!"

"Okay, Daddy Adrian!" Eloise returned, definite glee in her voice now.

"Eloise, I mean it!" Adrian told her. "If you keep calling me that, I'm sending you to your room!"

"You can't do that!" Eloise cried and stomped her bare foot on the floor. "You _wouldn't_ do that!"

"Oh, watch me," Adrian replied forcefully, hoping that his angry tone hid the fact that he found her attractive and would stop her eyes from wandering over him. "Go to your room... _now_! And find some sort of clothes to put on!"

"You know what?" Eloise scoffed and shook her head before turning on her heel and preparing to walk away. "I don't think I like you anymore!"

"Good!" Adrian returned. "That's best. Let's keep it that way!"

* * *

Later, after dressing, Eloise headed back to the kitchen to get herself something to eat, pausing just outside the kitchen doorway when she saw that Adrian was bending down and pulling something out of one of the cupboards. She watched for a few seconds, then sneezed and shook her head as Adrian turned to face her.

"You don't have to stand out there," he said. "It's a free kitchen. Come in. Get what you want."

"I hope you mean that," Eloise returned without moving. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, I'm fine," Adrian said. "Be my guest." He then moved to the refrigerator at the same time she did, causing them to just barely touch before Adrian threw himself on the hard floor and swore.

"What did you do that for?" Eloise asked. "Are you _insane_?"

"No, I was just...um...I slipped," Adrian replied. "Slippery floor."

"Or you just don't want to touch me," Eloise replied, grabbing mayonnaise and mustard out of the fridge for him and holding them out.

However, instead of taking them, he just scooted backward on his butt in an attempt to get away from her, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Eloise snapped and leaned down, letting Adrian have a look down her blouse. "I'm not offering you poison, just condiments!"

"Good," Adrian nodded and took them, eyes still staring. "Very nice. Thank you. Thanks for the nice boobs!" His eyes then widened and he shook his head. "I mean, thanks for the tasty mustard!"

Eloise put a hand under his chin and brought his eyes up. "Did you say that you like my boobs?"

"No," Adrian said through gritted teeth. "I said 'Thank you for the mustard'. Maybe we should take you to the doctor and check out your hearing. Because I see no reason why I would have any interest whatsoever in your boobs. No interest and no opinion."

"Then why were you looking down my shirt?" Eloise asked. "I saw you!"

"I think your eyes are going too!" Adrian proclaimed. "I don't think you're pretty...at least not in that way. I'm...I'm Daddy, remember?"

"Oh, but you said you wanted me to call you Adrian," she grinned. "I think it's about time I started to respect that wish."

"No, please don't!" Adrian shook his head. "I want you to remember our relationship. That is not going to change! I...I don't like you! You're...annoying! Your eyes are too blue, and your nose is too tiny and your mouth is too big!"

"Fine, if you have so many problems with me, why don't you just leave so I can make myself a snack in peace?" Eloise snapped. "I think that would be a good idea! I'll let you know when I'm done so you can come back and be in here without it being tainted by my presence!"

"What are you talking about?" Adrian shook his head. "I have no clue what you mean!"

"You're acting weird now that I've grown older," she said. "There's something about me that you don't like so I'm gonna just...stay away from you. Maybe occupy myself with boys my own age..."

"No!" Adrian yelled as his erection throbbed against his zipper. "No, don't you dare!"

"Why not?" Eloise wanted to know, a small smile curving her lips.

"Because...because you don't know any boys your own age!" Adrian countered. "And you wouldn't know where to find them either."

"Well, I at least know where Ricky lives," Eloise reminded him. "If he isn't now, he'll be my age soon."

Adrian growled and pulled her against him so fast that she bumped into his crotch and he let her go, writhing in pain as he dropped to the floor. "Shit!" He yelled. "Damn it, ow!"

From the placement of his hands, Eloise knew what happened, getting down beside him and grinning as she whispered in his ear, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Once again, throbbing mixed with the pain he was feeling. "No, no, thanks," Adrian told her, his eyes closed tight. "Just give me some ice and go away!"

"Do you need me to help you up?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"No, thank you," Adrian shook his head. "You've done enough to me already. Just please, please, _please_ go away before I do something I'd regret."

"I might not," Eloise told him. "I mean, you have a nice butt, so..."

"Go!" Adrian spat and, with a grunt, managed to pull himself up off the floor.

Eloise didn't move though. She stayed right where she was, hands on his and chest thrust out. "If you want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. Because as you pointed out, this is a free kitchen and I can do whatever I want." She then went to the pantry closet and, still feeling Adrian's eyes on her, grabbed a jar of peanut butter, stuck her finger in, and licked it off. "Yum, that's so good!"

By this point, Adrian was in tears and trying to cover it up. "I'm not trying to be manipulative or evil," he said, his hand very strategically placed to try and hide what was now a very uncomfortable erection. "I just...I just want to get my head straight and figure out how to go on with our relationship and you're not helping one bit. Please go to your room so I don't have to look at you. Please?"

"Well, fine," Eloise pouted, holding the peanut butter jar tight, then grabbing a spoon and some crackers. "Since I'm so much of a problem for you, I'll go to my room like you want. But you better not bother me!"

"Oh, I won't!" Adrian assured her as he stood against the counter and she only saw his back. "That's fine with me!"

* * *

Breathing heavily, Adrian slammed his bedroom door shut, threw himself onto his bed, and screamed loudly into his pillow. "No," he whispered. "This can't be happening! She's my baby and she looks like my mother! I can't think Eloise is attractive! That's just sick!" He then called Selina, panting so loudly into the phone before she said 'Hello' that she had to say something.

"Is this a pervert call?" She wanted to know.

"No, no, it's Adrian," he told her. "I just...I'm having trouble getting my breath!"

"Oh," Selina nodded. "Okay!"

"And...and I think I may be going crazy!" Adrian confessed. "Eloise grew up and she's...hot."

"'Hot'?" Selina repeated. "Not cute or adorable, like you're looking at her through a father's eyes?"

"No, and that's a problem!" Adrian said. "Isn't it?"

"She's cute?" Selina asked. "I had no doubt she would be with those big blue eyes and rosy cheeks. I bet her laugh's real nice too!"

"Stop listing all her good qualities!" Adrian demanded. "You need to talk me out of these feelings I'm not gonna say I have!"

"You mean the feelings of you being _in love_ with her?" Selina asked slyly.

"Mom, what the fuck?" Adrian yelled. "Don't say it! Just don't! What's wrong with you? Is it because you slept with two of your cousins and almost married one?"

"Well, you and she are technically not related so it wouldn't be wrong, _per se_ , if you did have feelings," Selina replied, unperturbed by his tone and swearing. "I wouldn't beat yourself up too much! As for the other stuff, they were very _distant_ cousins, and I never told Granny and Granddaddy I would marry cousin Michael. They just wanted that so I wouldn't spread the werewolf gene around."

"She looks like you!" Adrian burst out. "Doesn't that worry you just a _little_?"

"It's a thing for people to fall in love with those who look like their parents," Selina replied. "I read it somewhere. You love your parents and their looks sort of become a benchmark for what you find attractive. Don't be ashamed. It's okay."

After he hung up on his mother, he growled and punched his pillow. His mother had been no help at all! She was actually _encouraging_ this madness! What would he do? How could he deal with these feelings? One of the ladies at play group? There were some _awfully_ pretty ones with lousy husbands that really just seemed to want to get away from them for a few hours. He didn't see anything wrong with that.

But then he shook his head as he thought of what Eloise's reaction had been to even the _thought_ of him doing that. He didn't want to make her mad at him. He just wanted not to think about how pretty she was. Then, he swore as he realized that he only had one option left.

He put really loud music on and began to masturbate with his eyes closed, just standing in the middle of his bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eloise was trying to read, but the noise from the other bedroom was getting in the way. She hit the wall and yelled, but nothing changed, so she got up and strode purposefully to her father's bedroom and opened the door, peeking in because there was no point in yelling . So she just watched and waited, her eyes peeking out from behind the hands that covered them as her face blushed pink and she slipped a finger into her mouth because she found herself unable to look away, wondering how those long fingers would feel touching her, until the song ended.

As everything became silent, she felt a sneeze coming on, which she tried to hold off because she didn't want him to know that she'd been watching him do what he was doing. But eventually, she couldn't hold it back any longer, the sneeze bursting out of her.

This made Adrian turn around after he finished zipping his pants. "Eloise?" He asked and came toward the door, looking out into the empty hallway. But she was gone, if she'd ever been there at all. He shook his head. Maybe his mind was going on he'd only imagined the sneeze. He had to get out of here. That's all there was to it. He left the room and went in search of Rusty, leaving a note for Eloise on the easy chair, telling her where he'd gone and that he'd be back soon so she wouldn't worry...if she cared to worry about him at all.

* * *

When he got back, he found that the note was gone from the chair so he figured she'd seen it and taken it somewhere. Good. At least she wasn't completely unaware of where he'd been.

Rusty then gave a yip and took off with Adrian following after. "Where you going, boy?" He asked, groaning when the dog stopped outside Eloise's bedroom.

"No, boy," Adrian shook his head and tried to get the dog away from the door. "We don't want to go in there."

Then it opened he gasped. "Why not?" Eloise asked and picked Rusty up. "Just because _you_ might be too much of a chicken to come near me doesn't mean the dog is."

"Can I come too?" Adrian asked. "Please? I...I want to apologize for how I acted earlier."

"If you're actually gonna _do_ it, then please, come in," Eloise told him. "This I'll enjoy seeing." She sat on the bed with Rusty in her lap and waited. "Well, go ahead," she urged. "You can start talking any time you'd like."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," Adrian replied, sitting down in her desk chair and absentmindedly pulling some play-doh out of a small jar on the desk and squeezing it. "I knew this was coming and I knew you'd be different when you grew up. But when it actually happened, apparently, I wasn't as ready for it as I thought." He paused. "Do you understand?"

Eloise thought a moment. "In a way, I suppose I do," she nodded. "But it doesn't excuse being rude, so thank you for your apology."

"You're welcome," Adrian sighed and looked out the window before glancing around her room that was now decorated with rock band and movie posters. "I see you've redecorated already. Nice."

"Thanks," Eloise gave him a small smile. "I didn't want to completely change my bed though; it's still pink." She patted the empty mattress next to her. "Wanna come sit?"

"Sure," Adrian nodded with a deep sigh What are we gonna do, baby girl? I think we need to learn the boundaries of our new relationship. You're a beautiful young woman, and I will always be your foster dad, but … We need to be close in a different way that we used to be."

"Sorry," she apologized after touching his hand for a second. "That's on my list of don'ts, right?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "But really...I don't know what to do here! You're my baby girl and you always will be! I'm your father, so...I have to...not think of things happening right now."

"What do you mean by things happening right now?" Eloise wanted to know. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me." She moved to the desk chair. "Is that better?"

"A little," he nodded. "Thank you." He sighed. "I know it seems wrong and twisted, but I...as your grandmother pointed out, it'll take me some time to figure out my new relationship with you. No way around that."

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "My birth father dumped me on your doorstep because he didn't want to take care of me. You're not related to me by blood at all, so, technically it's not bad for you to like me."

"But it _is_ , Eloise." Adrian disagreed, kissing her forehead and hugging her. "Until we get everything else figured out, will you be okay with being my baby bear?"

"Yes," Eloise nodded, burying her head in his shoulder. "Always."


	66. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**A/n: this chapter is in celebration of my best friend and best writing buddy Vero's birthday. Hope you enoy this and have a marvelous day celebrating, sweetie! :)**

Elijah breathed a sigh of contentment as he put down his paper. It was Saturday morning and quiet because everyone else in the house was still asleep. He and Selina had made a deal for him to have breakfast making duty from Friday to Sunday and he always started with coffee. He looked out the window one more time and then went to make his wife a cup, carrying it to their bedroom and gently waving it by her so the smell would ease her awake.

"Do you want this in bed?" He whispered as her eyes slowly opened. "Or in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen, please," Selina grinned, taking the cup. They then sneaked past Ricky's bedroom door so they wouldn't wake the toddler, and Selina paused. "Do you hear water running?" She asked. "Do you think we should go in there?"

"No, no," Elijah shook his head and gently urged her forward. "He's fine; don't worry."

But just as Selina was finishing her coffee, Ricky appeared, wrapped only in a towel, his dark hair wet, and his dark eyes bright.

"Morning!" He said with a grin as Selina spit out what was left in her cup and began coughing. "Lovely day, isn't it?" He sat down and looked at Elijah. "Cup of coffee, please, Grandpa. Milk, no sugar. And would you please pass the cereal?"

"Don't call me 'Grandpa'," Elijah frowned and got up.

"Well, I remember you don't like it when Grandma calls you old, so..." Ricky shrugged. "What other options are there? Gramps? Papa?"

"Grandaddy," Selina chimed in as they gazed at each other with identical grins while Elijah headed back to the coffee machine with a deep roll of his eyes. "Pappy..."

After the next cup was done, he frowned at them both and plunked down Ricky's coffee. "Drink this," he said. "Then explain just what's happened to you."

"Oh, relax," Ricky winked and took a swig from the cup and set it back down again. "I tease because I love."

"Awww!" Selina grinned and put two hands over her heart.

"Yes, yes," Elijah heaved a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Get it on with it then."

"Well, I should think the answer of what happened to me should be obvious, shouldn't it?" Ricky asked. "I've grown up. I don't know what more I can tell you." He then turned to Selina. "Are you as shocked as he is that I'm grown?" He asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "You grew up so handsome, just like your daddy. Maybe you two will be closer now that you're grown."

"I hope not," Ricky scoffed. "He hasn't bothered so far and I really wouldn't care if that pattern continued. I'm fine without him. And Mom too, since she can't be bothered to come visit. Hey, maybe I shouldn't call them that. Those names are earned, aren't they?"

"I know you're mad," Selina tried to calm him. "And I don't blame you. but...I just don't want you to forget them."

"Oh, I don't see how I could," Ricky scoffed. "I think about how they ignore and betray me every single day! You don't just forget about that! Now...can we please talk about something else?"

"Maybe about how later we can go get you measured for your first suit and buy you some other things," Elijah remarked, glad for a chance to be on familiar ground. "You can't walk around in a towel all the time!"

"Good idea!" Ricky cried, standing up so quickly that his towel unfurled and fell to the floor. "Let's go! I want lots of leather."

Elijah shut his eyes and heaved a big sigh as Selina did her best to keep her eyes on her coffee cup. This couldn't have come soon enough.

The kitchen was silent for a few seconds and then Ricky, the towel around his waist once more, came back and grabbed his phone that he'd left on the couch. "Gotta grab this so I can call Eloise after we get back from the store." He stared at Elijah. "Are we going or what? Come on, Grandpa!"

"It's gonna be okay," Selina told Elijah, who took the hand she offered and gave it a squeeze.

"You think I can do this?" He asked.

"Of course you can," Selina nodded. "It's gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right," he told her and gave her a quick kiss. "I really do."

* * *

"...So join us here each week my friend, you're sure to get a smile, from seven stranded castaways, here on Gilligan's Isle!"

Adrian grunted and paused the TV after hoisting himself off the chair and kissing Rusty's head. "What do you think, boy? Water break? I think we've been sitting for two hours!" He started to walk toward the bathroom, undoing his belt and zipper to save time

"What's that?" Asked a voice behind him. "Are you trying to give me a show?"

He turned around, his hand clenching into a fist, making him let go of the hold on his shorts so that they fell down around his ankles. "Damn it, Eloise!" She was wearing tiny jean shorts and a tight white top with no bra. Not that he was looking too hard.

"What?" Eloise asked. "I just wondered."

"No, I was just trying to go to the bathroom," Adrian corrected. "If anyone is giving anyone a show, it's you. You're not subtle at all." He then kicked his shorts aside so he wore only his boxers and locked himself in the bathroom. He went, exited, and when he sat down in the chair again, Eloise sat on his lap before he could grab Rusty.

"So," she got out, lacing her fingers with his as he tried to keep his eyes on the TV screen and not her. "What are you watching? Me?"

"No, _Gilligan's Island,"_ Adrian got out as she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "It's a marathon!" Then his breath picked up as she noticed Rusty and leaned forward, her boobs against his arm. His hand began to twitch because he wanted to touch them so bad.

"Good doggie!" She grinned and pet the dog. "You're such a good boy!"

The movement of her hand and arm made her boobs bounce a little and when she leaned forward, they were resting on his arm. He felt himself become hard as she continued to pet the dog. "Good boy," she muttered. "You're such a good boy!"

"I'm good boy," Adrian muttered.

"What?" Eloise asked, shifting her body. "What did you say, Daddy?"

"Nothing," Adrian shook his head, picked her up, and moved her to the sofa, hoping she wouldn't look down. "You sit there now. And not on my lap."

She pouted, crossed her arms, and began childishly kicking the sofa.

"Stop that!" Adrian snapped. "That's very immature behavior. You have to be a grown up now. No pouting and no kicking!"

"'Stop pouting, Eloise! Be a grown-up Eloise'!" She mocked in a high voice and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's real mature!" Adrian yelled. "Very grown up!"

"You can hardly yell at someone for not acting grown up, Mister 'I'm so immature that I can't be around my daughter anymore cause she's got boobs'!" Eloise yelled back.

"We went over this already," Adrian told her and tried to be patient. "We need to have boundaries!"

"Look, I get that it's kind of weird for us to be close now kind of," Eloise told him. "I'm not being ignorant or whatever. But we used to like, watch TV and cuddle and play with Rusty and stuff and you couldn't take your eyes off me! You couldn't put me down! You couldn't stop kissing me! Do you know how hard it is to go from that to now...now being treated like you're some sort of freak or have a horribly contagious disease or something? It's horrible and it hurts! You can't demand that someone be your whole world and then dump them when it gets hard. It's not fair!" She paused. "Is it because I'm ugly or something? Do you think my boobs are too small? I actually think they're good sized, see?"

"No, no!" Adrian threw up his hands as she pulled her shirt up. "That's the point! I...I'm trying, for your own good, I'm trying to stop myself from...from..."

"From what?" Eloise wanted to know. She righted her shirt, and then came and stood beside his chair, taking one of his hands. "What are you trying not to do?"

Adrian slipped her hand out of his and began rubbing his hands against the denim that covered his thighs.

"Are you okay?" Eloise wanted to know. "Should I go sit on the couch again?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded. "I would appreciate that."

She then sat down on the sofa, turned away from him. He knew she was hurt and he felt bad, but he couldn't make it up to her right now. He tried to keep his mind off it and picked up the comics section, keeping his mind off Eloise until he heard her sob. He then looked up, and saw that her body was shaking.

"No, no, no!" He cried, putting the paper down and coming to put his arms around her. "Don't cry, baby bear. I'm sorry! For fuck's sake, I'm so sorry!" He then ran his fingers through her hair and made shushing noises to try and calm her, and as she looked up at him, he gently kissed her forehead, then hugged her again until she took a deep breath.

"Are we good now?" He asked, his fingers going through her dark hair again. "You want me to make popcorn and then we can watch TV together?"

She nodded. "Yes, please. I would like that very much!"

* * *

They did this for a couple of hours and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Eloise yelled. She grabbed it and smiled when she heard Ricky's voice. Pausing, she yelled at Adrian, "Guess what, Daddy? Ricky's grown up now just like me!"

"Well, isn't that nice?" Adrian asked dryly, trying to keep his body still as he rose to his feet. "Why are you telling me this? Do you want to go see him or something?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Eloise nodded and held out her hand. "Give me your car keys."

"What?" Adrian asked. "No! You're not driving all the way to my mother's by yourself! You can't even drive at all!"

But that didn't seem to faze her. She grabbed the keys and pulled. And he pulled back. Back and forth until he finally pulled her against him, and kissed her soundly while pulling the keys back, only breaking the kiss when they were in his pocket.

She grinned. "You think that's gonna stop me?" She asked, then kissed him herself, although her technique was sloppy and she almost got his cheek instead, but it was enough. He tensed up as he felt her hand slide into his back pocket and grab the keys before pushing him back on the sofa and pulling away, smiling as she saw his eyes were wide with shock. "Now," she hung the key ring on one finger. "Are you gonna let me drive to Grandma's?"

"No, I'm not," Adrian shook his head as he got his breath back. "If you insist on doing this, I'm coming too."

"Fine," Eloise sighed. "Whatever. But don't fuss."

"I won't," Adrian lied. "You won't hear a peep out of me."

* * *

"You know what, Mr. Pouty? If you had just let me go see Ricky by myself, you wouldn't have to come and spoil the whole mood!" Eloise told Adrian who was clearly not happy about having to go to the farm, his assurance that he would be quiet soon revealed to be a big fat lie.

"How would you get there by yourself?" Adrian asked for the millionth time. "It's a long ways off and you can't drive."

"I could have figured it out!" Eloise replied.

"No, I don't want to risk you getting hurt or lost because you have no idea what the hell you're doing," Adrian returned. "So let's just get this over with, okay?"

They drove the rest of the way in silence and when they arrived, Eloise raced ahead while Adrian plodded behind.

"Well, hello, there!" Selina grinned and hugged Eloise after she rose from the breakfast table and met them at the door. "You're so pretty! I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah," Adrian grumbled. "I can't believe it either! Would have prefered a little advance warning, but...no such luck!"

"You'll have to excuse him," Eloise whispered. "He's a bit cranky right now."

"No worries," Selina whispered back. "He's been that way practically his whole life."

Elijah arrived a few seconds later, and Eloise gave him a small curtsy before he gave a return bow and kissed her hand. "It's been a long time since someone behaved so reverently toward me," he said. "I kind of miss it."

Then they both looked over at the breakfast bar where Selina had snorted into her coffee at that remark and Adrian was drumming his fingers impatiently on the tile. "You want to say 'Hi' to your uncle?" Selina nudged her son.

"Fine, fine," Adrian sighed deeply. "Hello, Uncle Elijah."

"Hello, Adrian," Elijah told him. "So nice you could come."

"He didn't really want to at first," Eloise said. "But then he got jealous about Ricky so he just invited himself and is being a big butthead about everything."

"I am not!" Adrian replied. "I'm not jealous one bit! You know why I came!"

"Okay, okay, you're not jealous," Selina nodded. "We get it!"

But then Ricky came in and gave Eloise a grin. "I thought I heard you in here," he said. "Hi!"

"Oh, my gosh!" She yelled and ran toward him before taking a flying leap. He caught her gracefully as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Is that you? You look so _handsome!"_

As Adrian watched, his eyes narrowed, his hands balled into fists, and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Calm down," Elijah warned his nephew, a firm hand squeezing Adrian's shoulder. "Don't make me lock you outside. You look like you're about to kill my grandson."

Adrian nodded and managed to give Ricky a tight-lipped smile as the other young man noticed him over Eloise's shoulder and said, "Hello, Adrian. Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Adrian nodded. But he didn't say anything more, although Selina, of course, could sense all that he was trying to hold back.

"How about you two go outside?" Selina suggested to Eloise and Ricky. "I think Adrian and I need to have a talk!"

"If they're going outside, I want to go too!" Adrian got out. "He's wearing all that leather...he could be up to something!"

"Adrian, sit and let them go outside," Selina told him firmly. " _Now_."

"Fine," Adrian huffed and went to sit beside his mother as Ricky and Eloise headed outside, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked Adrian once Eloise and Ricky had gone outside.

"Does it seem like I'm okay?" Adrian asked. "No! Mom, I'm so fucked up!"

"Why?" Selina asked. "Cause you're in love with Eloise and it's driving you crazy to see her be with Ricky?"

"I am _not_ in love with Eloise!" Adrian shook his head. "No, no, no!"

"Then how in the world are you fucked up?" Selina questioned. "Unless you're in love with Eloise?"

"I'm not in love with her!" Adrian repeated, his hands balling into fists. "I just don't ever want to see her go near another man who isn't me ever again."

"Oh, jealousy and lust," Selina shook her head and sucked in her breath. "Be careful. Don't let it make you do something that will ruin things with her forever. I know it's hard and creepy but it might be best for both of you if you put your cards on the table now."

"No, I can't do that," Adrian sighed. "That'll just freak her out. Even though, she has no issues with doing things that freak _me_ out so...maybe I don't have to be so careful."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"

"Please don't," Adrian shuddered. "Please don't. I'm adding it to the list of things I'm repressing."

"You mean like when you used to walk in on me and your dad?" Selina wanted to know.

"Yes, like that!" Adrian yelled, his eyes shut tight. "Why did you have to go and say it when I'd finally got those images to go away? I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"Not to sound insensitive, but really, that's your fault because your father and I told you to knock before you came in our room and you never did," Selina reminded him.

"I was three!" Adrian reminded her. "My attention span was short!" He then began to pace and mutter about seeing his parents naked and how horrible it was while Selina told herself that at least he wasn't complaining about Eloise and Ricky anymore.

* * *

"This is...it's really nice out here," Eloise commented as she sat next to Ricky on the deck.

"Yeah," Ricky nodded and put out a couple of cigarettes, lighting one and sticking it in his mouth before offering the other one to Eloise. "Want it?"

"No," Eloise shook her head. "No, thank you."

Ricky nodded and put it back before lighting his own and exhaling away from her. "Sorry about the smoke," he apologized. "It's my one bad habit. I mostly grew up okay though for a kid whose parents ditched him." He turned and looked at her with a smile. "And so did you."

She shrugged. "I'm lucky, I guess. Adrian loves me, and your grandparents love you...so I guess we're both lucky." She then frowned as Ricky began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" She demanded. "You're ruining a very nice moment!"

"You want Adrian to do more than love you, don't you?" Ricky asked. "You want him to _love_ you!"

"No!" Eloise shook her head and blushed, thinking of her brazen display during _Gilligan's Island_. She hadn't meant to be so forward. She just didn't want to lose him. "I mean, I don't think so...maybe, I'm not sure!"

"I am," Ricky scoffed. "I thought he'd bite my head off when you jumped in my arms like that. So maybe he wants you too!"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Eloise got out, not wanting to sound too weird, even though those kisses they'd had while wrestling over the car keys hadn't been bad at all and he'd kissed back both times. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Ricky nodded. "Anything. What can I do for you?"

"I just...if you know about kissing, could you help me practice?" Eloise got out, blushing a little. "I think my technique's a bit sloppy and I need help."

"Are you asking me as a friend or are you hitting on me?" Ricky asked. "Just so I'm clear."

"I'm asking you as a friend," Eloise told him. "You know...we don't feel that way about each other so practicing kissing with you won't be weird."

"Right," Ricky nodded and pushed up his sleeves before they got close to each other. "Let's do this."

Eloise nodded, but just as her lips touched Ricky's, she felt herself be pulled away from him gently but forcefully and when she opened her eyes, she was looking directly into Adrian's angry ones.

"We're going home now," he got out in a tight voice.

"Why are we doing that?" Eloise asked. "If you can tell me honestly why you want me to come home, I will without complaint. No lying, no ignoring it. Just say that you're jealous and you want me to leave." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for Adrian to say something, but he didn't. "Fine, I'll take your silence as confirmation that that's what you mean and put you out of misery because I' m a better person than you," she said at last. Then she sighed and gave Ricky a look. "Sorry we have to go."

"It's okay," he said as Eloise let Adrian pull her to the door. "Good luck with him! It looks like you'll need it!"

"Thanks," Eloise called back. "I think I'll be okay but good wishes never hurt!"

* * *

"Rusty!" Eloise cried as she and Adrian made their way inside after arriving home. She hugged him and kissed him. "I'm so glad to see you, boy!" Then she looked over at Adrian. "Oh, I'm so sorry for showing the dog affection in front of you. I know you don't like to see me hug and kiss other boys."

"Can we not do this?" Adrian asked through clenched teeth as she let Rusty go and he ran off. "Please? Can't we just...play nice? I will if you will."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Eloise asked Adrian in the spirit of getting along. "Watch more TV? Order pizza? Play a little Twister?" She gave him a grin that showed some teeth.

"No, not really," Adrian shook his head. "Maybe you'd rather do that with Ricky! Maybe you should do everything with Ricky! I bet he's even got you smoking now!"

"I refused when he asked me!" Eloise shouted back, mad that he'd gone against his word when it came to fussing about Ricky. "Cause I knew you wouldn't want me to, plus I think it's a gross habit anyway. It makes your breath stink and your teeth yellow, and..."

Adrian scoffed and shook his head.

"What?" Eloise asked. "What is your problem?"

"I can't believe you would let a guy kiss you after only five minutes on a porch!" He said. "Is that why you hate smoking? Cause it made the kissing terrible?"

"No!" Eloise shook her head, lying through her teeth so he wouldn't make more trouble. "We didn't kiss at all! We just talked about how great you and Grandma and Uncle Elijah are for giving us such good lives! I bet you feel really stupid now, don't you? And if you don't, you should, because Ricky is a nice boy and you would know that if you weren't being such a jerk!"

"I saw you kiss him!" Adrian yelled. "My eyes weren't closed and I'm not blind."

"You probably were hallucinating from all the beer you drink all the time!" Eloise yelled back. "Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore! And I didn't kiss him! You stopped me before I could!"

"Good," Adrian shot back. "Wouldn't want you to grow into a tramp!"

"You didn't think I was so trampy before when you were kissing me and trying to get the keys!" Eloise yelled. "And I think you didn't mind so much when my hand was in your back pocket trying to take them from you! Make up your mind! Is it only trampy if I'm kissing someone else and not you? If you want us to be something, say so, you idiot! Don't make me wait forever!"

"I'll make a decision!" He yelled back. "Just...just don't pressure me! Women have been telling me what to do my whole life and I'm not gonna let you be the next one on the list. I don't want to wind up hating you, but I will if you keep badgering me like this."

"Is it because you're afraid of performing?" Eloise asked. "Not that I have much to compare anything to, but...so far I'm not impressed. I know I put in a good effort before but I don't think you did."

"You missed my mouth completely!" Adrian cried. "How is that a good effort? You know nothing!"

"Fine, Mr. Smarty Pants Know It All," Eloise said. "Kiss me the right way if you think you know so much!"

"Fine!" Adrian said. "Whatever. If it'll get you off my back, whatever. I was worried about us going past the point of no return and completely destroying everything good we've built up since your stupid father dumped you on my doorstep, but apparently you don't give a fuck about that, so whatever. I don't care! If you want me to kiss you and kiss you good, I will. I just hope you're ready."

"Ready to be less than impressed?" Eloise scoffed, her arms crossed. "Heck yeah, I am!"

That was too much for Adrian. He ran toward her and picked her up, his hands cupping and squeezing her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist while he balanced her against the nearby wall and kissed her soundly, over and over before his lips moved from hers, to her cheeks and then the side of her neck, where he even nibbled a little. He heard her gasp. He heard her say 'Ow.' And even though it was just a little bit, when he tasted her blood on his tongue, his eyes widened and he dropped her on the floor as she looked at him in shock.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. "Stand up and let me look at your neck. Damn it, I am so sorry!"

"I know I said 'Ow', but it really wasn't that bad!" Eloise cried. "Just a nip. Don 't be afraid! I promise I'm not mad at you. I liked it! Really!"

"No, no!" Adrian backed away. "I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry!" He went to get a wash cloth for her to clean her neck with, threw it at her, then, bright red, ran to his room and locked the door before a very shocked Eloise could say a word. Instead, when he was gone, she looked down at Rusty. "What just happened?" She asked.

He barked and rolled over so she got down on her knees to rub his tummy. "Well, apparently, you know just as much as I do, boy," she said. "Now we both get to see what will happen next, because honestly, I have no idea."


	67. Her Protector

Elijah grinned and held his arms out from his seat on the front porch as a panting and exhausted Selina plodded through the field after her chores and then collapsed in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, I'm exhausted!" She got out. "You think I'd have built up more stamina by now, especially since I'm good with my stamina when it comes to other things." She gave him a wink.

"Well, other things are more fun than work, I'll grant you that," Elijah replied with a small grin, kissing her hair and rubbing her back until she caught her breath and sat up.

"It was so nice to have Adrian and Eloise here the other day," she remarked. "And thank you so much for not picking a fight with him. I really appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome, but personally, at the moment, I have no interest in driving him away," Elijah told her. "Watching what is developing between him and Eloise is far too interesting.

Selina smiled. "Oh, so you're interested in that? I thought that being involved in such things would be beneath you or something."

Elijah shook his head and chuckled. "It's obvious he's in love with her and he's struggling immensely. I'm getting an odd pleasure in seeing that."

"And...and you're not still mad about her being Kai's daughter and how horrible you thought he was for just leaving her with Adrian?" Selina asked hopefully. "You're over that?"

"Yes," Elijah sighed and ran his fingers through Selina's hair. "I have other things more relevant to my life to worry about. Like Ricky for instance. Now that he's grown, what will we do with him?"

"What do you _mean_ 'What will we do with him'?" Selina asked. "What sort of question is that?"

"Well, we can't just let him run around smoking and ignoring laws and doing whatever he feels like!" Elijah replied. "The boy needs guidance! We need to sit Scott down and tell him that he has to take part in his son's upbringing."

"I don't think it's a good idea to force it, considering how he seems to feel about his parents," Selina reminded him. "We just...we need to let him know that someone is there for him and will support him, and I think once Ricky knows he has that, he'll figure out a reasonably good path on his own."

"All right, since you seem so confident, I'll leave that to you," Elijah told her. "That'll give me time to worry about Kayla...I mean, think about Kayla." He flushed a little.

Selina put both hands on Elijah's face. "I know you're worried about her," she said. "And I'm not gonna tell you that you shouldn't be if that's how you feel, but...I honestly think she's all right. I think Kai is taking good care of her and there's nothing to worry about." She paused. "I know she called and you talked to her before. That hasn't made you worry less?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "In some ways, it just made it worse. Knowing that she's out there somewhere, maybe worried and scared...who knows when I'll see her again?"

"You will," Selina said with confidence. "And Kai will take good care of her until then."

"Oh, and I know just what _sort_ of care he'll give her," Elijah replied. "When she comes back from exile, I bet we'll have another grandchild on our hands!"

"I don't think we will," Selina disagreed. "I think he's more sensitive about that sort of thing than you give him credit for."

This made Elijah snort before he swatted a bug on his hand and picked her up. "I think we should go inside," he told her. "The bugs are getting out."

"Okay," Selina agreed as Elijah moved her toward the door. "Whatever."

* * *

 ** _A month ago..._**

"...1121, 1122, 1123, 1124, 1125..."

Kai put down his sandwich and glared at Kayla, who was lying on her back on the sofa of their latest hideout. "What are you doing?"

"I'm counting ceiling tiles," Kayla responded. "But you distracted me, so now I have to start all over again. One, two, three..."

"Stop it!" Kai demanded. "It's driving me crazy!"

"Well, I'm sorry it's bothering you but I don't have much else to do around here since you won't let me get out and walk around or call anyone or anything," Kayla huffed and sat up. "I thought running off with you would be some sort of wild adventure but...who knew you'd be so boring? All you do is eat and watch TV! I want to go home! My family will protect me from the robots. They're powerful. Probably more powerful than you!" She strode over and tried to steal what was left of his sandwich, but he put a hand over hers before she could slide the food away, pushing down hard enough on it to make her wince with pain.

"No," he said firmly and looked into those big eyes of hers before locking her arms in a tight grip. "You're not going anywhere!"

She looked back. He wore a rumpled olive green t-shirt over torn jeans and hadn't shaved much in a while. His beard wasn't out of control or unkempt, but he definitely wasn't clean shaven anymore either. She reached out and put a hand on his face, her palm gently sliding down it as she tried to control the delicious shivers going through her body.

"You know, you look nuts," she commented and stepped away. "If anyone looked in the windows, they would probably think that I was kidnapped by a crazy hermit, and between your ugly clothes and the beard, and the bad smell you got coming off you, I wouldn't blame them." None of what she was saying about his appearance was true and she actually found it hot but there was no way she'd let him know that.

The she kicked him in the shin and took off toward the door but as she reached the doorknob, he grabbed her by the hair and began pulling her away.

"Ow!" She cried as she tried to kick him again. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"I know that and I don't want it to have to be this way but if you're not gonna listen and stay where I can see you, I have to do this," he told her. Then, feeling a bit of pity, he let her hair go, picked her up, and gave her a spank. "There," he said and sat her back down on the sofa. "Stay right there."

"You know what?" She asked and slapped him. "How about you bite me?"

They both gasped and stared at one another, wide eyed. Then a wicked grin curved Kayla's lips. "Fine," she got out. "I'll stay here."

"Good!" Kai nodded. "Finally, you're being sensible!"

"But if I'm gonna stay here," she continued, walking around and slowly stripping off her clothes, "I'm gonna need to find a way to cool off. It's like an oven in this cabin!"

Finally, she was standing before him in her underwear. "There," she grinned. "That's better!"

"Would you put a little more on, please?" He asked and pointed to his suitcase. "Pick something of mine. The baggier the better!"

"Fine," Kayla said and grabbed a pair of green plaid boxers and a gray tank top. "Does that help?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Kai replied. "Walk around and let me check."

Kayla raised an eyebrow but did just that, and it didn't take long for Kai to swear under his breath as he realized that the trunks made her butt look even better.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly and shook his head. He definitely wasn't gonna tell her how he really felt. "I didn't say anything at all."

Kayla doubted this, and so, to test him, she began walking again and gave her butt a little wiggle. He let out a growl and as she passed by him, he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh, this is nice," she told him, liking the feeling of his strong arms around her. "Ready for action?"

"Just shut up, Kayla!" He snapped.

"I will not!" Kayla shook her head. "You want my mouth closed, you'll have to do it yourself!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and kissed her soundly before tossing her on the floor and throwing his phone at her. It was hard to tell who was having a stronger reaction to what had just happened because they were both trying to hide it.

"You can call your dad now," he said. "Please do."

"You finally want me to call my dad?" Kayla asked in surprise and took the phone in her hands. "You'd rather have me call my dad to come take me away then have sex with me? Cause I know that's where that was going."

"I just want us both to stay alive!" Kai cried. "You just said you were sick of moving from place to place and if you want to be with me, that's how it's gonna be, always! You deserve better than that! And besides, your father is an Original, so I think he could protect you better than I could anyway, and he doesn't like me so it's only a matter of time before he catches up to us and takes you away. Call him. Do it. It'll be better that way."

"Fine, you weirdo," Kayla huffed. "Whatever."

* * *

Not long after, Kai left for the grocery store with a stern reminder to Kayla not to call anyone while he was gone, but the second the door slammed shut, she grabbed his phone from its hiding spot and called her father.

"Who is this?" Elijah wanted to know. He sounded tense. He sounded worried.

"Don't hang up!" Kayla cried. "It's me, Kayla! I just want to let you know that I'm all right!"

"Kayla!" Elijah shouted so loud she had to hold her phone away from her ear. "Where are you? Are you okay? That's not your phone number! What's up with that Kai? He hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?"

"Oh, I wish!" Kayla blurted out before she could stop herself. "But he's so boring! He makes me stay inside all the time. I want to come home!"

"Well, I want you to come home too," Elijah said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kayla replied. "How are Mom and Ricky?"

"Well, your mother is fine, and...Ricky grew up," Elijah replied. "Kind of an angry young man. No surprise there."

"Poor boy," Kayla shook her head, wanting to hug him. "Poor, poor boy!"

"Poor you!" Elijah replied. "Now, are you telling the truth about Kai, or are you fibbing just to make me feel better?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was telling you the truth?" Kayla wanted to know.

"Well, honestly, it's what I was hoping for," Elijah said. "That if this has to be where you are, that you're well taken care of. But I don't know. I'm not entirely sure. Would you like me to come and get you? If you'd just tell me where, I'd be glad to."

"Okay," Kayla told him, not noticing Kai stride through the door. "The address of the cabin is-hey!" She cried as Kai pulled the phone away. "What did you do that for?"

"Who were you talking to and why were you going to tell them our location?" He asked. "Are you an idiot?"

"I was just calling my dad to come and get me," Kayla replied. "That's what you said you wanted. Why are you changing your mind now?"

"None of your business," Kai snapped. "But I just...that could have been anyone! You could have unwittingly given away our location to a robot who was masquerading as your father to gain our trust. Did you think of that?"

"Well, no," Kayla shook her head. "Not really."

"I wish you would have," Kai told her. "I wish I didn't have to worry about you so much. I need some peace and quiet. I'm beginning to get a headache. I'm going to my room and I'm taking this phone with me so you can't do any more harm."

"I didn't mean to," Kayla got out. "Kai, I'm sorry."

"I know," he nodded. "Just...please be more careful."

* * *

Although he would never admit it to Kayla, seeing her try and reach out to her family made him realize that he missed what little he had left. So, when he was sure Kayla was otherwise occupied, he called Adrian.

"What?" His friend barked into the phone. "I hope you're treating my sister well."

"Oh I am!" Kai promised. "As well as you're treating my daughter. How is Eloise? Can I talk to her?"

"No, you can't," Adrian said firmly. "And it's a bit rich of you to refer to her as 'your daughter' when I'm the one raising her."

Kai opened his mouth to speak but stopped when another voice came on the line. "Daddy, who are you talking to?"

"Eloise, what have I told you about getting on the extension when I'm talking?" Adrian asked her firmly.

"That it's bad!" Eloise got out. "Not good manners."

"No, it's okay," Kai told her. "You can stay, let's talk!"

"Are you a stranger?" Asked Eloise. "I don't talk to strangers!" Then she hung up.

"What a smart girl!" Kai got out. "Is she smart?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Adrian bristled. "Of course she's smart! Do you think I would raise her to be a moron? Why do you think I would do that? I know you wouldn't have let me raise her if that's what you thought."

"It was just a bit of curiosity," Kai told him. "I swear I wasn't accusing you of anything." He paused. "Can you put her back on again? I want to talk to her."

"No!" Adrian burst out. "She doesn't know you! It would be weird to have you talk to her."

"What if I introduced myself?" Kai questioned. "Would that make it better?

"No!" Adrian shouted. "No, it wouldn't! You want to know about her, you ask me!"

"And you'll tell me whatever I want to know?" Kai asked. "Do you promise?"

"Yes!" Adrian huffed. "If it means you'll stop talking to me."

"Yes, I promise," Kai swore. "Now, we've established thatt she's smart. Is she still cute?"

"She's okay, I guess," Adrian replied, not wanting to let out his full feelings. "I mean, she's a toddler, so..."

"Just as I thought!" Kai exclaimed. "My little girl's gonna be a real heart-breaker when she grows up!"

"You keep talking about her like that and I'm ending this conversation!" Adrian told him. "I mean it!"

"Okay, okay," Kai got out in a subdued voice, and then proceeded to ask less loaded questions like what her favorite color and food were.

"Grilled cheese and cranberry juice," Adrian got out. "Anything with cheese really. And running around outside, and watching TV...stuff like that."

"Good," Kai grinned. "Good, thank you."

"Can we be done now?" Adrian asked. "I told you stuff. You're more knowledgeable than you were before you called.

"I don't know why you're so protective, but fine," Kai said. "I only called because I've been running from place to place with Kayla and she was calling people who cared about her so I thought I would do the same. Was I wrong?"

Damn him, with his guilt! Adrian thought to himself. "No, you're not wrong!" Adrian said. "I just...I can't be on the phone for too long." He then winced as he heard a crash.

"Oopsy, Daddy!" Eloise yelled. "The candy dish is broken! I clean it!"

"No, baby girl, that's glass!" Adrian cried. "Sorry, Kai, I gotta stop Eloise from hurting herself."

"And if she asks, tell her nice things about me, okay?" Kai requested.

"Fine," Adrian hissed. "I'll give you that."

"Thanks," Kai said and prepared to hang up. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

"Are you happy?" Kai asked as they drove away from the cabin to get more food and and some tools so he could fix a leak in the sink. "You get your fresh air and sunshine just like you wanted."

"It's kind of a half-assed effort unless you let me out of the car," Kayla said. "Will you let me out of the car?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "But I will leave a window down for you. How's that?"

"Very generous," said Kayla. "Nice to know I'm as well-regarded as a dog."

"Hey, lots of people like their dogs," Kai said. "Do I need to go over why I don't want you to leave the car again?"

"No," Kayla shook her head. "Not unless you have anything new to add. I refuse to hear the same crap over and over again."

Kai rolled his eyes and neither of them talked until they reached the store. "Okay," he said. "The window is open, the music is on...please stay here." He kept his eyes on her and held her hand tight for a moment while giving her a small smile. "Please."

Kayla nodded, touched by what seemed to be genuine concern in his voice. But once he was gone, when she looked outside and saw no one, she decided it wouldn't hurt to step out of the car for just a little bit.

But the second the door closed, she felt something grab her from behind, hold her tight, and put a hand over her mouth. It was cold and hard against her face, and although she couldn't see much from the angle she was at, something inside her screamed, "ROBOT!"

She began kicking and moving every bit of her body that she could in hopes that one of her movements would loosen the robot's grip and she could get away. And it worked for a moment. A solid kick to the kneecap as she was pulled away from the car made her fall hard in the dirt and as she tried to crawl away, she was grabbed again and put over the robot's shoulder.

This is what Kai saw as he came out of the store. His blood went cold, his eyes widened, and, not caring about the bag he held, he dropped it, yelling, "Don't worry, Kayla! I'm coming and I'll save you!" But in his eagerness, he tripped over an apple and fell on his face as Kayla continued to yell and kick and hit, thankfully not giving the robot much room to move her. People were around and even looking in their direction, but no one was coming to help, probably because they were confused or stunned or didn't want to get hurt themselves, which Kai understood.

Finally, he got to his feet again and as he made his way toward Kayla, he saw that her body had gone slack. That she wasn't fighting so hard anymore. Had she given up? What was going on? He was right by her and about to give the robot a good hard push when Kayla looked up and her eyes met his. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Then, as the robot began walking again, she grunted and made a movement like she was giving something a good, hard pull. The robot pitched forward and dropped Kayla.

"There," she said. "I knew that would work!" She proudly held something out to Kai. "I knew it! I knew I just had to wait until I got a grip on this and then I could make that useless hunk of metal let me go!"

"The disk!" Kai told her. "You got the disk!"

"Well, I had to!" Kayla replied. "It was the only way to make him let me go for good!" She paused. "What took you so long anyway? And why are you breathing so hard?"

"Well, pardon me, but I thought I could actually shop at my leisure because you were listening to me and not getting into trouble, but apparently, I was wrong," Kai snapped and kicked some pieces of the robot good and hard. "You are so lucky you weren't killed!"

She was about to smack him and yell about how he was being just as controlling and stupid as the robot had been, but then she stopped. Looked him over. Tremors were going through his body, and if she wasn't mistaken, a tear or two were rolling down his cheeks.

"Are you...are you crying?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay, because you're incapable of listening and I always have to worry about whether or not you're gonna be dead in the next hour!" Kai said and wiped his face before giving her a spank. "Now you get in the jeep, and not another word."

"O-Okay," Kayla got out and did just that. After he was settled and she'd buckled herself in, she put a hand on Kai's arm."I'm sorry I scared you," she said. "I...I didn't know it would upset you that badly."

"Let's just go home and not say another word about it," Kai replied without looking at her. "You got it?"

"Yeah," Kayla nodded and looked out the window. "I do."

* * *

"See? I knew that was exactly what would happen if you left the car!" Kai yelled as he carried Kayla inside and plopped her down on the sofa, his vow to not talk about it again broken almost immediately. "I don't want to think what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there when I did! You could have been killed!" He had no idea why he was yelling at her like this, or why he even cared so much...or maybe he did know and he just didn't want to admit it out loud yet.

"Oh, shut up!" Kayla yelled. "You did nothing! I saved my own butt cause you were too busy tripping over fruit!"

"You got lucky!" Kai said as he took her face in his hand. "Admit it."

"No," Kayla shook her head and gave Kai a push. "I will not. Get away from me!"

"We have to pack now," he told her. "Get your bags. We can't stay here another minute!"

"No!" Kayla yelled with more force. "I don't want to do this anymore! I can't!" Her lip began to tremble. "I just want to go home. I want to wake up in the same place every day. I'm done. If you want to go somewhere else, you can. But take me home first."

"I don't think I will," Kai replied and zapped up a pair of cuffs, pushing her onto the sofa, and then cuffing her hands behind her back. "You're gonna stay where I can see you."

Kayla looked down at the cuffs, then up at Kai. "Are we just gonna sit here like this?" She asked. "Or are you gonna spank me until I listen?"

"I will if that's what it takes to get you to realize how serious this is!" Kai shot back. "Cause I don't think you do. I think you still believe this is some sort of wild, romantic game."

Kayla scoffed. "Are you crazy? A robot tried to kidnap me! You don't think that would help me understand the gravity of this whole situation? I'm not just some baby that needs to be controlled and tended to, especially by someone who apparently doesn't actually give a damn about me!"

"Why are you yelling?" Kai returned. "And what makes you think I don't give a damn? Why do you think I would do all this work to protect you if I didn't care? Why would I bother?"

"Yeah, why would you?" Kayla questioned. "If you have a good reason, say it to my face! No more making up random vague excuses. I want the real reason said right to my face! Say it! Say it right now!" She tried to get up, but since she was cuffed, she just fell forward and they both ended up on the floor, looking into each other's eyes, and breathing hard as Kai raised Kayla's shirt and softly kissed the skin of her stomach.

"What is it that you want me to say?" He asked before gently swirling his tongue around her belly button.

"Well, I want you to say that you love...oh, good golly, that felt good!" she got out. "Do it again."

He did and then nibbled on her ear. "I have some things I want to do before I tell you anything. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Kayla strained against the cuffs. "Go ahead. I don't mind. And take your time."

"Good," Kai nodded. "I plan to. But first, I think I'll uncuff you. You might be a disobedient fool but that doesn't mean you deserve to be taken on the floor."

He undid the cuffs and picked Kayla up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck as he kissed her soundly and she kissed him back, her fingers threading through his dark hair.

"You don't have to take me to the bedroom," she breathed as they paused to deal with their pants and were soon naked below the waist. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"You mean you want me to take you here, against this wall?" He asked, baring his teeth.

"Yeah," Kayla breathed. "And you don't have to be gentle. I don't mind."

"Good," he got out, thrusting hard as she was pinned against the wall and let out a yell. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"You have?" Kayla asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Ever since that time in the kitchen at your brother's, but then he..."

"No," Kayla shook her head. "Don't talk about him, please." She was panting hard now, her body shaking with each hard thrust. After a moment, he took her away from the wall and sat her down on the table, capturing her mouth with his, then laying her down on it and burying himself inside her again and again.

"Wow," Kayla panted. "You really are making up for lost time, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded and then pushed her shirt up to suck gently on each nipple. "Does that bother you?"

"N..no," Kayla got out with a gasp. "Not one bit! You know, if we do this more often, I probably won't want to leave the cabin. Just a piece of advice."

"Good to know," he said with a grin as he pushed some sweaty hair out of her eyes and let her have a second to breathe. "I'll definitely remember that."


	68. Can You Keep A Secret?

It was apparent to Ellie how hard Lucifer was working and she knew that if she didn't do something soon, he would wear himself out and make everyone cranky. So she went to the mall and bought a few things: a leather jacket, a studded collar, and some black thong panties, then one morning, she woke up before he did and dressed in the clothes, doing her makeup, teasing her hair, and waiting until he woke up, thanks to the ringing of his cell phone. When he saw who was calling, he groaned. "Damn it, doesn't Dad understand that you shouldn't call me before noon? He aways forgets." He picked up and pressed the button, listening to Steve talk for a bit before he finally got a word in, still not giving a frustrated Ellie one glance.

"...Okay, Dad," he said into his phone and then hung up and threw it down on the floor. "Why does he always call with bad news?!" He yelled and began to pace. "He says he's coming over because Kai Parker called him. Apparently the dumb robots tried to abduct Kayla again and he's panicked about it, even though _nothing_ actually happened to her, so I don't know why he has to make such a big fuss anyway." He paused.

"Yeah!" Ellie finally got out with a scoff, hitting a riding crop she held against her palm (she'd zapped it in from the toy room.) "Why does he just have to ruin everyone's day? Some of us had plans!"

Lucifer finally looked at her, whistled, then let out a short whimper. "Clearly," he said. "But alas, it's not to be for the moment, so if you want to be part of everything, get dressed before my father comes."

"I might as well," Ellie huffed and zapped herself into a nice sweater and jeans. "No use being in those other clothes. Damn it, this is gonna take _forever!"_

"Yes, but you know he won't go away until we listen to him," Lucifer replied and picked her up and marched out the door with her as the doorbell rang. "Might as well get it over with."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, kissing her cheek and resting her head on his shoulder as her bottom lip jutted out in a pout that Lucifer really wanted to kiss. "Might as well."

* * *

After she'd showered, dressed, and combed out her damp hair, Katherine began wandering around the ship. She'd seen every inch of it already and there was no thrill left...except for when there was yelling going on. And, of course, now there was.

"How hard was the task I asked of you?" Optimus yelled at his assembled underlings. "All you had to do was kidnap one woman. And from what I hear, she was alone! It's like taking sweets from a child, and yet, you failed! I ought to pull the disks out of all of you! At this point, I'd be better off on my own!"

"I hope not entirely," Katherine said after clearing her throat. "If you need..if you need help...or,...no, never mind. You probably don't want my help. Forget I said anything. I'll just go back to counting robots or floor tiles or windows or whatever else is in this place."

"Oh...all right," Optimus nodded. He'd brightened at the thought of her disciplining the troops with him, but if she didn't want to... "And I'm...i'm sorry if you're bored. I'm sure someone around here can find something to entertain you. They're failing right and left today."

"Oh, it's okay," Katherine told him and stepped back. "Sorry I interrupted. You can go back to yelling now."

"You really don't have to go if you don't want to," Optimus replied. "I...suppose I can spare a few minutes."

"Oh, no, no!" Katherine shook her head. "If things need to be taken care of, don't stop on my account. I can manage, really." They then heard a crash and then, as if out of nowhere, a robot appeared behind Optimus' shoulder, causing Katherine to shake her head in a way that made her boobs bounce as well, something Optimus couldn't help but look at. "You have to go; turn around. I think you're being paged.

"What?" Optimus growled at the robot. "What do you need? Can't any of you do anything by yourselves? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, something has happened and with the mood you're in right now, we didn't want to attempt anything on our own and risk making you angrier," the robot explain. "But if you would rather..."

"No, no," Optimus gave a low growl. "You have a point. But you better make this quick." He gave Katherine a look and she returned the look with a nod before he ran off, leaving his phone on a nearby coffee table.

Katherine opened her mouth to call him back and return his phone, but then an idea crossed her mind. She took a few steps forward, grabbed it, and then looked around. When she was sure Optimus wasn't coming back, she sneaked off to her room, his phone tight in her hand.

* * *

When she was sure the door was closed and locked, she sat on her bed and quickly called Steve.

"In answer to your question, I have no idea," he told her when he picked up. "My son and I have been trying to find an answer but we're just as clueless as you are."

"Are you serious?" She wanted to know? "Are you honestly telling me that you had nothing to do with Optimus being human?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying," Steve confirmed. "It's all very strange. I mean, I can understand why He changed because He has a soul, but I didn't see one in our other robot friend."

"And by 'friend' you mean horrible, heinous enemy, right?" Katherine asked.

"Of course he does," Lucifer called. "Katherine, put this phone on speaker. I have things to add."

"All right," she nodded.

"Now Dad," Lucifer continued. "Are you absolutely positive you did nothing to make Optimus what he is? Maybe you should think a little harder."

"I've thought as hard as I can," Steve replied. "For my sake, I don't think I can do it any harder. He had a soul. Optimus doesn't have a soul, and yet, he's human now, just like He is. That's where we're at and I don't know where to go from here."

"Well, if you don't think you can help us move forward, Dad, maybe Katherine can make herself useful since she's at his house and all," Lucifer suggested.

"Oh?" She asked. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"You will investigate how Optimus became human," Lucifer told her. "Surely you can..unless it's too hard for you..."

"Well, it's not, but how the hell am I supposed to get anything out of that man? He's very hard to get close to!"

"Use your charm, however you have to," Lucifer told her. "Can you at least do that?"

"I'd rather kill him," Katherine said, not wanting to sound too eager about the assignment. "Can I just kill him?"

"What good will that do?" Lucifer cried. "Don't kill him. Get us what we need to know. How hard is that? How many times do I have to ask that question?"

"Hard, obviously, since _you_ can't do it," she reminded him dryly. "If you want my help, the least you could do is ask nice."

"Fine," Lucifer said through his teeth. "Will you be your charming self and get information about Optimus for us? Please?"

"We'd really appreciate it, dear, thank you," Steve added. "And would you mind ending this call and beginning as quickly as possible?"

"Of course I will," Katherine assured them. "Now that a certain someone asked politely." She then told them 'Goodbye' and hoped Optimus wouldn't catch her before she went to put the phone back on the table, but as she lay the phone back down, she heard a noise. She then turned around and saw Optimus glaring at her, standing so close that she touched him as she turned. His arms were crossed and he wasn't blinking. Use your charm, she told herself. Use your charm. She cleared her throat and gave him a smile. "Hello. How are you?"

* * *

"I...I just can't figure it out!" Steve shook his head and began pacing around Ellie's library as Lucifer watched and fidgeted. Eleanor had been there for a little while, but had excused herself, saying she needed a snack. That had been some time ago and she hadn't come back. He didn't blame her."How could Optimus be human?"

"You mean...you didn't facilitate that like you did with He?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I always thought you had so we'd have a better chance of fighting him."

"No...I did it with He because he had a soul, but Optimus...you can't say that about him..." Steve trailed off and looked out the open door as Ellie walked past them, headphones on, grooving to music only she could hear...and not wearing anything at all.

"What?" Lucifer asked. "Dad, focus!"

"Better I see what I just saw than you," Steve told him. "I know that if you'd seen it, you'd have more trouble focusing than me. Keep your eye on the hallway. I bet she'll come back."

"She...what?" Lucifer shook his head.

Just then, Ellie passed the library door again, this time with a jar of peanut butter and some celery in hand.

"Oh, dear!" Lucifer exclaimed, then headed out into the hall way, slamming the door closed. "Eleanor, what are you doing?"

Ellie removed her head phones. "Eating peanut butter and celery to maintain my girlish figure. What are _you_ doing?"

"I wasn't talking about vegetables, I was talking about why you're wandering naked around the house!" Lucifer clarified.

Ellie looked down at herself, and then back up at Lucifer, a sly grin on her face. "Well, look at that," she observed. "I was thinking that maybe you could take a little break. Surely you're bored by now."

"Yes, well..." Lucifer looked her over and chuckled. "I was getting to be extremely envious of how you managed to escape and I didn't."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come with me and be free!" She said with a wink.

"Are you taking a break, son?" Steve called.

"Yes," Lucifer replied. "Don't know when I'll be back. But you can deal with this Kai Parker situation on your own, can't you? Or at least allow it to wait until I've paid some attention to my poor, neglected wife?"

"Of course," Steve called back. "Who am I to get in the way of love?"

Lucifer then turned and saw that she was gone. "Eleanor?" He called. "Eleanor, where did you go? If you were wanting to play hide and seek, the least you could have done is warn me. This really isn't very sporting of you, darling."

After looking in several doors, he finally decided to go back to their bedroom and hope Ellie would find him there. But when he opened the door, she was sitting on the bed, clad once more in her jeans and sweater, arms crossing as she found him. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well, you disappeared and I had no clue where you were," he defended himself. "It's a big house!"

"Or did it take you a while before you could pull yourself away from talking to your father about everything that's going on?" Ellie asked. "That's fine; I mean, I get that figuring out how to deal with all this trouble takes time and patience and effort and that doesn't leave time for a lot else, but...I feel ignored and I hate it! I tried to be in there and pay attention but I couldn't. All I heard was 'blah, blah, blah, blah..' If I hadn't gotten out when I did, I would have fallen asleep. I know that's terrible and I should be putting forth the same effort that you are, and it's really bad to ask you to stretch yourself even thinner by making time you don't have for me, but..." she flopped on the bed. "I can't help it. I'm _lonely!"_

"Well, I'm sorry," he apologized and leaned over her, slipping his hand under the bottom of her turtleneck and rubbing her stomach. "I've just had a lot on my mind is all. And my father has had really bad timing about things. I promise it wasn't on purpose."

"Yeah, I know that," Ellie sniffled and sat up to give him a hug. "I know I'm being silly and childish. I'm sorry." Then she found herself nibbling on his ear, then rubbing against him ever so slightly before she felt him unbutton and unzip her jeans. "No," she whispered. "You really shouldn't. I can wait, truly. Or I'll just go take a long, warm bath. Go help your father."

"Oh, he knows I'll be gone for a while. It won't surprise him," Lucifer promised. "Now, what were you saying about a warm bath?"

"That I was going to take one to tide myself over while you were working because I am a big girl and I should be able to handle these things on my own," Ellie replied. "I mean, if I absolutely have to, of course."

Lucifer grinned and picked her up. "Well, this is not one of those days," he said, picking her up and sitting her down on her feet on the bathroom floor, then started the faucet and dumping in some bubble bath before undressing. He then watched Ellie undress and gestured at the tub that was rapidly filling up. "Ladies first."

"Oh, no, no, no," Ellie gestured with a grin. "You go first. Please!"

Lucifer obliged and Ellie burst out, "You have a really nice butt!" before bounding in the tub after him.

As he washed her with a loofah, she let out a giggle.

"What?" Lucifer asked. "What's so funny?"

"Well, 'Go take a bath with the devil' sounds like a really bad insult, doesn't it?" She asked. "But it's actually very nice."

"Thank you," Lucifer replied. "But really, sometimes you think of the strangest things."

"Well, let me tell you a not strange thing I'm thinking about," she said. "You can have me any time you want." She began running her fingers down his chest, leaving shallow cuts that allowed her to gently lick up blood. "Any time you want."

"Good," He smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and he began nibbling on hers, heedless of the water splashing onto the tile floor, especially when he began burying himself inside her. "Is this good enough?"

"Oh, yes, it is," Ellie replied. She grabbed his wrist and bit it gently, getting most of the blood in her mouth, although some spurted and landed in the water.

Finally, she lay limp and relaxed against his shoulder, a combination of the effects of her orgasms and his blood.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

"Never felt better," Ellie replied, finally alert enough to sit up as she put more gel on the loofah and cleaned him off, although she still felt a bit like she was floating and didn't know how long she'd be able to walk steadily before she fell over. "Your blood really packs a punch for me, doesn't it?" She yawned and then moved her hand down to stroke and gently squeeze him under the water. "I don't know about you, but after this, I might just take a nap."

"Perfect," Lucifer replied. "I'll tuck you in, and then go back to my father, all right...oh! There it is. You don't have to go through the whole thing if you're tired."

"No," Ellie shook her head resolutely. "I can do this, I promise!" She was true to her word, so steady that even Lucifer began to believe she hadn't taken as much blood as he originally believed. But then she got out of the tub, took two steps toward the door, and fell on her face. "Ow," she got out. "My face."

"Would you like me to carry you to bed and help you get on some clothes to sleep in?" Lucifer asked. "Doesn't seem like you can do it yourself."

"I can too!" Ellie told him, propping herself up on her elbows. "I can get out of here just fine. I'm flying right out that door."

"What?" Lucifer asked. "No, you're not."

Ellie looked at him, confused. "I'm not?"

"No, you're still on the floor," he replied, picking her up so her towel would stay in place, then carrying her to bed. "I think you need to rest."

"Yeah," Ellie nodded after they got her in comfy clothes. "That sounds nice. You go save the world. I'll sleep."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, standing by the door and turning off the light. "That sounds like a marvelous plan to me."

* * *

"All right, confess, you minx!" Optimus yelled, eyes flashing as he pushed her hard against the wall. "Who did you call? What are you up to?"

"I was just talking to some friends," Katherine told him. "If you didn't want me to talk to people, you shouldn't have left your cell phone where I could reach it cause you know I just wouldn't pass a chance like that up."

"Liar!" He hissed and gave her a slap.

After she pushed her hair out of her eyes, she growled and slapped him back. "Don't you do that to me!" She yelled. Then she kicked him in the shin, bit his hand, and pushed him to the ground before putting her foot on his back. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" She asked.

"Move your foot," Optimus replied. She didn't and he sneakily reached out and grabbed her other ankle, making her fall hard on the carpet next to him.

"Fine," she breathed. "Get up."

He did and she followed after they both undressed, but it wasn't long before she found herself pushed on to the bed, his eyes filling her whole world. "Are you scared of me?" He whispered. "Does it frighten you what I want to do to you now?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "I'm not scared of anything. Do what you want. This should be fun."

"Fun?" Optimus tensed and showed his teeth. "This isn't about fun! I'm going to show you once and for all who is in charge here!"

Katherine gave a small chuckle. "It will be very amusing to see you try."

Growling, he climbed in bed and held her hands over her head, trying to make things as quick as possible because he knew that if he made it a leisurely experience, it might betray...feelings. And of course, he couldn't have that.

But she wasn't cooperating.

"Stay still!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine, fine," Katherine sighed. "So you just want to get down to business?"

"Yes!" Optimus nodded. "I would prefer that."

She then nodded and seemed to make it easy for him, but after he buried himself inside her for the first time, she, got her hands free with a sharp twist of her body, grabbed his face, and kissed him soundly, an action that just made him push into her harder, over and over again.

"Is that all you can do?" She asked, scratching his back with her long nails. "Harder! Harder!"

He gave her a slap. "Silence!" He roared. "Stop talking."

"Okay," she whispered against his ear after throwing her arms around his neck again and nibbling on his earlobe. "I'll stop." Then they just stared at once another for a moment, breathing hard before he began pushing into her again. But much slower and gentler this time as he tentatively began to explore her body with his mouth and tongue. She gasped in pain as he bit each nipple, and then breathed a sigh of relief as he sucked on them after in a seeming gesture of apology...if he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Are you done?" She panted. "I think we're done."

He gave a small nod and they both struggled to look into one another's eyes, and he kept his back to her as he got off the bed to grab his clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "I didn't say you had to leave!" He couldn't leave now! She hadn't learned anything yet. But how would she get him to tell her? She paused and then her eyes lit up as she realized that he was human. Maybe she could compel him!

"I must leave," he told her. "At least for now."

"No, come here," she told him gently and pulled him back to the bed. "It wasn't bad; I liked it."

"Well, that wasn't the point," he told her, his voice shaking slightly. "It wasn't...it wasn't about you..."

"Why do you feel you always need to be like this?" She asked, keeping her eyes on his and not blinking, hoping this compulsion would work. "Why do you need to be so tough all the time? How did you get to be how you are? You can tell me. You don't even have to leave anything out. It can be our secret, and you can even forget after that we had this conversation!"

"It better be," he muttered. "I have a reputation to protect, you know." Then he reached out and gently took her hand. "Wait," he said. "It's boring. You probably wouldn't want to hear it."

"Yes, I would!" Katherine nodded. "Please, unburden yourself!"

Optimus sighed. "You'll be surprised to know that I wasn't always like this," he got out. "I was human, a long time ago. I had a wife and son. But I also had enemies. I was part of our military. And I did some things...some things that angered people and one night, my wife and son were killed. Probably because of that, but I'll never know for sure."

"I'm sorry," Katherine told him and squeezed his hand gently. "What happened after that?"

"Well, as can be expected, I found out who killed my family and I took revenge," Optimus continued. "But the man was a strong fighter and even as he lay dying, he managed to kill me too, with the last of his strength. But...but when the Angel of Death came for me, she showed me pity. Because my family was killed and I died avenging them, I got a second chance at life, and eventually, I ended up in a laboratory where my soul was put in a robot body and that's how I was for many years. I couldn't tell you why it happened."

"Wow," Katherine told him. "That's quite a story. Thanks for opening up and sharing it with me. Why don't you just forget we ever mentioned it and go to sleep. You need to relax."

"I agree," Optimus nodded and lay down on top of the covers, his eyes slowly closing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katherine replied, then sat next to him on the mattress, her knees drawn up against her chest as she thought over what she'd just been told. It wasn't what she'd expected. That was for sure.

* * *

"I have to apologize, Eleanor," Lucifer told her as he grinned and pushed some hair out of her eyes before gently stroking her bare shoulder with a bit of silk sheet later in the day once they'd done all they could for the day and Steve had gone. "I'm sorry if you've felt left behind in all this mess."

"It's okay," Ellie replied, kissing his hand. "The point is, we're together now and nothing else could cause trouble for us."

They began kissing, their hands roaming over each other's bodies when, all of a sudden, a young woman dressed as a warrior appeared at the foot of their bed. She had a struggling and swearing Angelica by the hair. "Does _this_ belong to you, brother? With her impudent manner, I sensed she could belong to no one else. One of the consequences for your behavior on Earth with your human whores!"

"I am _not_ a consequence!" Angelica spat. "I am _legitimate_! You put me down right this minute. And don't you dare call me 'It' again, or..." She looked at Lucifer. "Daddy, make her let me go! I just showed up to say 'Hi' like Grandpa wants me to when your relatives come to town and she...she attacked me!"

"I am _not_ a whore!" Ellie added. "And even if I was, I would be a vampire/witch whore, thank you!"

Lucifer rubbed his temples. This was not how he liked to start family visits if they had to happen at all. "Set her down gently," he got out. "Please."

"Fine," the other woman spat. Then she came closer and peered at him and Ellie after dropping Angelica none too gently on the floor. "It doesn't surprise me this is what I'm interrupting," she told him, her lip curling. "Don't you ever think of anything other than sex? Why must you lower yourself this way, Brother?"

"There's nothing wrong with sex!" Ellie got out. "You definitely seem like the type who could use some! In fact, he and I just..."

"Stop!" Angelica got out. "If I have to hear about your sex life, I'd rather not. I'm leaving now." She spat at the angel. "So nice to meet you...not!" Then she disappeared, leaving her parents and aunt standing alone in awkward silence before the angel started up again. "Explain to me why you feel the need to have sex with this whore?"

"Be careful, Remiel," Lucifer got out, eyes flashing. "She is not..."

"You don't need to defend me against her!" Ellie cut him off. "I like sex and I'm not ashamed of it. If that makes me a whore in her eyes, I'll embrace the title." She then narrowed her eyes. "But if I'm going to be insulted, I should at least know by whom. Since you most likely know who I am, but I don't know you, I'm at a distinct disadvantage."

But the female angel Lucifer called Remiel said nothing, leaving a wary Lucifer to make the official introductions. "Eleanor, this is my sister, Remiel. Remiel, this is my wife, Eleanor. Now, if you only came to cause trouble, Sister, would you please leave and do whatever it was that you _actually_ came here to do?"

"Oh, all right," Remiel huffed and made her way to the door. "I _do_ have better things to do than hang around here, anyway."


	69. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

_**Still**_ **a few weeks ago...**

Optimus looked up as his eyes opened once more for what seemed like no reason whatsoever. He was still not thrilled by the whole "waking up" thing. As he hissed at the clock on the bedside table, it turned into a grunt as an elbow went into his gut. He winced and then looked beside him. Katherine was there, her eyes closed, a small smile on her beautiful face. Had she hit him on purpose? Was it amusing to her? In spite of his injury, he found the smile...charming...no! no, no! he backed away from it, moving as far away from her as possible and then, when the blankets were all bunched together on his side of the bed, he took a deep breath. He didn't find her nice. He didn't find her charming. Why would he do that? It was very strange. Then he leaned forward as he saw her shiver a little, and reached over to cover her with the blanket before shaking his head. What was he doing? Why was he being so soft? He hated to think of what the men would say if this kept happening.

He cleared his throat and got up to pace about the room, thinking about what to do, knowing that since she slept so soundly, he'd have a lot of time before she woke up.

But his time to think was cut short when the ship hit some turbulence and he was thrown to the floor, while Katherine was awakened in just enough time to stop herself from falling off the bed.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled. "Whoever is driving needs to be fired or something! In fact, I'll go and have a word with them right now!"

As she got out of bed, Optimus reached the end of his rope. "Get out!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me," he told her. "I want you to get out! If you think you can just take command here and make me look like a fool in front of my men, then I don't want you on my ship. Go away!"

"What's your problem?" Katherine asked. "Did you have trouble sleeping? Maybe you should sleep a little later and I'll bring you a late breakfast."

"No!" Optimus yelled. "I don't want you to bring me anything! Didn't you hear a word I've said? You're free to live your boring normal life! I want you as far away from me as possible! Go away! If we weren't in the air, I'd pick you up and throw you out the door!"

"With that being said, if you want me out so bad, you're gonna have to land somewhere," Katherine reminded him. "I can't fly or walk on air or anything."

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "How about by that trash heap where we met? Surely you can find your way home from there."

Katherine stomped her foot. "Well, fine!" She cried. "I'm glad to go if you're gonna be such an ungrateful jerk about everything! You put me through all this crap and then throw me out so abruptly? That's real nice!"

He just gave her a look and strode out while Katherine watched out the window, nearly falling down again when the ship landed none too gently.

"Did you tell them to make that landing?" Katherine spat as she made her way to the ship's door.

"Yes," Optimus gave her a sly grin and a little wave. "Just a little something to remember me by."

"Yeah, well, goodbye then!" She returned, pulling the ship's door open and staring out into the alley. "Actually I don't even know why I'm telling you goodbye, instead of just going!"

"I really wish that's what you would do," Optimus replied. "I don't know what you expect to achieve with all your yammering."

Katherine then gave him one last kick in the shin for good measure, giggling as she closed the door on his swearing and hobbling. But then, once the ship was gone, and she found herself in the empty alley, surrounded by trash, she found herself wanting the ship to come back.

She didn't understand why, even as Optimus' sometimes warm blue gaze floated in front of her eyes. It didn't make any sense! She shook her head and made her way into the salon via the side door, and sat in the empty chair, then called Laura to say she was back and would she please drive her home? Or maybe to Steve's, before she forgot everything Optimus had told her about his past. It was the sort of stuff they needed to hear.

* * *

"What is it that you need me for?" Steve asked as he came through the mansion's door and Lucifer gave him a push toward the library.

"What do you mean 'What do I need you for'?" Lucifer asked, dumbstruck. "You know everything, or at least you _should_ , including the fact that another one of your children has descended from on high to cause trouble! She's already insulted Eleanor _and_ Angelica. I won't have it. I won't. You talk to her. She listens to you."

Intrigued, Steve followed Lucifer to Ellie's library, pausing outside the half-open door to listen to a screaming match that was going on.

"...How dare you be so insolent! I don't believe you remember who I am!"

"I do, and I don't care if you're Princess Cherry Lollipop of Saturn! Don't think you can just barge into my library and make trouble. Either shut up or get out!"

"What do you say we stop this now before someone gets hurt?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes," Steve nodded. "For your sister's sake, I think it's a good idea."

Before he allowed him in, Lucifer knocked, poked his head in the door, gave a quick apology to Ellie, whose peaceful reading time was getting interrupted.

"It's okay," Ellie shrugged. "You're not the one who interrupted it." She tiled her head to the side. "Someone else did."

Steve gave them and then walked into the library. "Remiel," he breathed at his daughter, who stood with one hand clutching a leather chair and the other clutching her spear. "What...why are you here? Is it for...what I told you? You know, about Valerie? But I didn't think that would cause trouble. You know what you have to do and I want you to go straight home after."

"Oh, I'm here for that," Remiel nodded. "But I also think I need to instill some order. My brother has turned things into chaos, or at the very least, neglected his duties because of sex." She gave Ellie, who was just innocently trying to read, a glare.

Ellie stared back in return. "Due to the fact that people that I like and respect are actually in here, I'm gonna ignore that remark."

Suddenly, Steve froze at the sound of a clatter in the hallway. "More important things are coming," he said as Remiel opened her mouth. Then they all looked toward the library door as it burst open again and a heavily breathing Katherine Pierce ran through it.

"Oh, not another one!" Remiel yelled as Katherine tripped over a rug and fell on the floor. "Why do these people have to keep coming?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Katherine told everyone as she got up and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Then her eye caught Remiel's. "Hey," she remarked with a grin. "Nice outfit. I like it."

"Thank you," Remiel remarked, returning the grin just a little. "I...I really like it."

They stared at one another for a few seconds and then Lucifer cleared his throat. "What is it that brought you here? I mean, other than the fact that you _are_ here and seem relatively unharmed, which we're very glad for. Good job escaping."

"Oh, I didn't escape," Katherine told him, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. "I made Optimus mad or something and he kicked me out."

"What wonderful tactics," Remiel told her. "I'm very impressed."

"Well, according to some, being annoying is my specialty so it wasn't like it was hard," Katherine said. "But thank you."

"Yes, yes, yes," Lucifer nodded with a deep roll of his eyes. "But did you manage to succeed at your mission before he kicked you out? Or was it all just a waste?"

"No, I succeeded very well," Katherine nodded. "I got him to open up to me. And sure it was because I used compulsion on him, but whatever works, right?"

"Right," Steve nodded. "Do you..do you think he remembers what you did?"

"I...I thought so at first," Katherine replied. "But it's impossible. There's only one way to remember the compulsion done on you and it definitely doesn't apply to him. I think he's just a generally angry person."

"So, to the most important part, what did he tell you after you compelled him?" Lucifer asked, showing his teeth as he loomed over her. " _That's_ what we all want to hear about."

"Well," Katherine began after hesitating for a moment because sharing something so private kind of felt like a betrayal. "Well, apparently, he was human and in the military a long time ago, did a lot of bad things, and he thinks that it was because of those bad things that his wife and son were killed. So he killed their murderers in return, but it took a while for one of them to die and he killed Optimus as he lay dying but then when the Angel of Death came for Optimus' spirit, she took pity on him because he was killed avenging his family, so she hid his soul away and, years later, when they had the technology, it was was put in a robot so he couldn't be killed so easily and there you go. That's how he's been for a while, but he doesn't know why." She shrugged. "That's all I've got. I hope it's helpful."

The room then lapsed into silence as Steve excused himself, gesturing at Remiel and Lucifer, who followed him out of the library and into the hallway.

"So do we believe her story?" Lucifer asked in a hushed voice.

"I do," Remiel replied. "It sounds like something Azrael would do."

"I agree," Steve nodded. "But why she would put a human soul in a robot, I have no idea. There's another mystery we have to figure out."

They headed back in the library, and just as they sat down to try and get more information out of Katherine, a pale and troubled Isabella strode into the room and stood in front of her father as Remiel got a look at her, eyes widening.

"Oh, no, not you too!" Remiel groaned, eyes still on her niece. "Can't _anyone_ control themselves in this house?"

"Daddy," Isabella demanded after taking a deep breath. "I need to talk to you now. It's urgent. I don't feel good and I need Tyler's blood."

"It's okay," Ellie tried to comfort her obviously distraught daughter. "I'll call Amy and we'll see if we can't get you all fixed up. You'll feel better soon, I swear."

Remiel shook her head. "She's lying," she said and then looked at Lucifer. "I can't believe your daughter is a liar!"

"Don't you talk like that to her!" Ellie shouted and threw her book down before taking Isabella by the hand while Lucifer didn't even bother to respond. "Come on, sweetheart. We don't have to put up with this anymore! Come with me!"

"Okay," Isabella sniffled and then let Ellie march her from the room and slam the door closed behind them.

* * *

Tyler was curious about He, since they hadn't seen each other for awhile, so one night, he sneaked into the mansion, doing everything he could _not_ to run into Isabella. He found his friend's bedroom and knocked softly, and He was very surprised when he answered the door.

"Tyler?" He asked and gestured for him to come in. "Where have you been?"

"I've just...I've needed a break from here, but I missed my friend, so...here I am," Tyler shrugged, not wanting to get into details here and now. "Would you like to go out with me to the club? You sound like you could use a break from all this thinking about life."

He thought a moment about it, then stood up. "Yes, I do," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

"So what have you been doing since we last talked?" Tyler asked He as they both sat down at a table with drinks. "Anything good?"

"I don't really think I've done much of anything," He replied. "I don't know what to do with myself in this world. Human school seems foolish. I know everything."

"You could teach," Tyler suggested. "I could make up a file of fake credentials for you and get you the best job ever."

He shrugged as he looked around the club. "I don't know. It's all so complicated, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sort of, I guess," Tyler shrugged and nudged him. "Would you rather I made you a file that will make you appealing to Lily-Eleanor?"

"Maybe, if you've already made one for you and Isabella," He replied.

Tyler choked on his spit. "Not her! I don't give a rat's ass about her anymore! Don't even say her name!" He paused and stood up after noticing a bunch of girls looking at both of them. "You know," he suggested, "The girls in our lives have given us enough trouble. Let's have a little fun, just for tonight."

"I don't know what you mean," He replied as Tyler pulled him up to the girls.

"Well, you're about to," Tyler returned with a grin.

"I don't know," He remarked as Tyler gestured for the girls to come closer. "Lily-Eleanor is the only girl I've ever had any experience with..."

"Who said you need to do anything that requires experience at this point?" Tyler asked and handed him his drink. "Just talk to them. Dance with them. Finish this off and it'll all be easier for you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You wouldn't mislead me, would you?"

"Of course not," Tyler shook his head. "You're my friend."

But He was still hesitant until a certain redhead on the dance floor caught his eye. "Tyler, there's Lily-Eleanor!" He whispered loudly.

"I see that," Tyler replied as they both watched her dance with several friends, many of them boys. "How are you feeling? Do you want to go over there and interrupt?"

"No," He shook his head and grabbed his drink to down it. "That's not what this outing is for. I want to have fun."

"What a good idea," Tyler grinned, leading his friend into the throng while deliberately _not_ telling He when Lily-Eleanor caught his eye for a moment, her gaze confused. "Fun is what we're here for."

He and Tyler danced in a group for a while, until the effects of the drink he'd had began to wear off, then He broke off from the group to head back to the bar and order a couple more.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Roxie asked. "How much drinking have you done? You don't seem very experienced."

"I'm not," He told her. "In fact, I'm very nervous and have no idea what I'm doing. But I won't get through all this and past my relationship if I don't drink, so may I have drinks, please?"

Roxie rolled her big blue eyes. "Fine, just...be careful, all right? Are you...you're here with someone who can get you home?"

"Yes," He nodded and took a drink in each hand after she made them. "Of course."

It was as he was getting off his bar stool that one of the girls from earlier came to ask him for a dance of their own. She was blonde and green eyed and wore a dress covered in red flowers. "You were really good earlier," she told him. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes," He replied. "In a minute. I need to get these drinks to my friend first."

"Okay," she smiled. "Great!"

Meanwhile, Lily-Eleanor watched, fuming, as the woman put her hand on He's back and gave him a wave before he headed over to Tyler. What was _his_ problem? And how the hell was he a Casanova all of a sudden when most of the time, he could barely do things with _her?_

She took a huffy breath and turned to face a young man at the next table who had been eying her all night. Two could play this game. "I know you've been looking at me all night," she told him and sat down at his table. "And let me tell you, I like it."

"Good," he returned and pushed his drink aside. "Why don't we go somewhere private?"

"Oh, why does that need to be?" Lily-Eleanor returned. "I'm not particularly shy." She then kissed him deeply, hoping He was watching because if it was anyone other than him, it wasn't a fun process. When she heard what she wanted to believe was his cry of anger, she considered the thing done with and tried to pull away, but the other man's grip was like iron and he began moving her skirt up as he planted sloppy kisses on her face. She slapped him once, but that made him angry and more determined not to let her go. He slapped her back and tried to choke her, but as she felt his hand close around her neck, he was abruptly pulled away and thrown on the floor, then He kicked him several times before man glared at him.

"Leave before I break your spine for laying a hand on this woman," he breathed.

"Fine," the man snapped. "I don't like her anyway. You have her. She's a slut."

He then left and He and Lily-Eleanor stared at one another. "You're welcome," he got out. "You should be more careful."

"I never said 'Thank you'," Lily-Eleanor got out. "I could have handled it by myself. I'm capable. You just wanted to be the hero. Did you and Tyler pay that guy to rough me up so you could just...do exactly what you did? Does it bring you joy to make me look like a fool? I don't need you! Go away and dance with your new girlfriends and don't cause me any more trouble!"

"All right," He turned back on his heel. "Maybe I will, but you are very ungrateful!" He then stomped back to Tyler's table, shaking his head.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yes and she didn't even say 'Thank you'," He told him. "She said she could handle it all by herself and accused us of paying that man to hurt her so I could make myself look good. But I would never do that! I just saw she was in trouble and wanted to make sure she was safe. There's nothing wrong about that, is there? I never knew she could be such a bitch!"

"Right," Tyler nodded. "Go say that to her ungrateful face! Tell her how she really made you feel and don't let her forget it!"

"Oh, I won't," He promised as he watched Lily Eleanor make her way to the women's bathroom. "I won't let her forget this at all. Watch my drink, will you?"

"Sure," Tyler nodded with a grin. "Good luck, my friend!"

"Thank you," He returned and headed off toward the bathroom.

* * *

Lily-Eleanor turned and gasped as she heard the door close, and saw He. "What are you doing in here?" She yelled. "Get out! This is a ladies' restroom, and you're a boy!"

"I am no such thing," He said. "I am surprised you won't even thank me for rescuing you. I thought you had better manners."

"Was that part of you and Tyler's plan?" She asked. "Come here and pay some guy to rough me up so you could rescue me and be a hero?"

He pulled her against himself. "No," he whispered against her ear. "I'd never want you to suffer, unless you allow it."

"What?" Lily Eleanor whispered, blushing slightly as she tried to pull away. "I don't know what you mean." But there was an odd, interested sparkle in her eye as he pulled her hair so that she rose up to her tiptoes, then he kissed her soundly and she kissed him back while his hands wandered up the warm skin of her torso, wondering what it would taste like if she bit him, since he wasn't metal anymore.

"You taste very good," he told her.

"I was just thinking that maybe I want to taste you now," she returned. "Since I can, now that you're not metal."

"I don't know if I should let you since you were so rude to me earlier," he returned. "I thought you didn't need me and could handle everything by yourself."

"Not this," Lily-Eleanor whispered. "I can't handle this by myself."

"I notice that I didn't hear a 'Sorry' out of you," He told her.

"Do we have to do all that before we keep kissing?" Lily-Eleanor questioned. "Why can't we just be mad at each other and kiss at the same time? Because I don't owe you any apology!"

"Well, what makes you think I owe you one?" He returned. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that guy was a jerk to you, and all I got in return was you acting like a bitch. I hate it, and I deserve better!"

"Fine," Lily-Eleanor snapped, pulling her to him and licking the inside of his ear and his earlobe before giving him a spank. "I'm sorry, you big baby!"

"That's not really an apology!" He returned and moved his lips down to kiss her neck and collarbone. "Not one at all!"

Lily-Eleanor then gave a grunt and moved so that it was He who was standing against the wall. Then she gave a sly smile and licked her lips. "Say ah!"

"What?" He asked, momentarily distracted before she sank her fangs into his neck and he let out a cry.

Then, when she was done eating, she grinned back at him. "You're tasty, just like I knew you would be."

"You could have warned me first," he replied before kissing and nipping her fingers and palm.

"Did I not tell you to say 'ah'?" Lily-Eleanor asked as her breathing picked up. "Was that not enough of a warning for you?"

He couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself. "That's...that's kind of funny," he told her. "You know, you can be funny when you put your mind to it and stop being a jerk."

"Oh, if you keep flattering me, I'm just gonna have to slap you," Lily-Eleanor returned.

"I don't want that," He said. "How about I kiss you instead."

"How about you stop talking about it and do it?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "Be a man of action!"

"Right," He nodded. "Of course." Then he went back to kissing everywhere he could as he picked her up and held her close, breathing in the lavender scent of her hair.

* * *

Back at the table, Tyler grinned to himself and toasted He. "Good luck, my friend," he said. "May you have some sort of satisfaction after everything you've been through." He then growled and put his wine glass down as his phone rang.

"Hello, Mom," he greeted Amy. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"I apologize for interrupting your night out and I know this isn't something you want to deal with right now, but...Isabella just showed up at the house and apparently you didn't give her enough blood. She needs more so please come home and deal with that as soon as you can."

"Fine," Tyler huffed, hoping that both He and Lily-Eleanor were so busy with what they were doing that he could go and deal with Isabella and be back before He thought he'd been abandoned. "I'll come and deal with it, but she's probably just full of bullshit. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Amy told him. "Thank you, sweetie!"

* * *

"I can't believe Mom interrupted the good night I was having for _her_ ," Tyler huffed and punched the wall. "Couldn't she have just waited? Can't she bother someone else? Why do I have to stop my whole night for Princess?"

"I don't that's fair, considering you started all this," Klaus reminded his son. "And now you're paying the price." He paused. "You know, it still surprises me how angry you're getting."

"Cause there's nothing in it for _me_ ," Tyler yelled. "Just a living nightmare every second! Who knows what scheme she'll come up with to attach herself to me next? How many times do I have to make it clear to her that other than giving her my blood, I don't give a damn about her anymore!"

"Fine, fine," Klaus nodded. "Run upstairs, do your duty, then you can get on with your evening!"

"Oh, I intend to," Tyler snapped. As he went up the stairs, he met his mother coming down. "This is it. This is how it will all _stop_!"

"Be gentle with Isabella," Amy told him. "She's in a delicate state. Really messed up."

"Oh, boo hoo hoo!" Tyler showed his teeth as Amy followed him to his bedroom door after deciding that she should at least listen in in case Isabella needed help. "What's she done to herself now?"

"I don't suppose I need to remind you that you started this," his mother told him as he listened to the sniffling and gasping from inside, as if Isabella were struggling to get a deep breath.

"No," Tyler shook his head. "Please don't. And she's just in there? It's not some sound effect or something to make me feel guilty?"

"Yeah, she's in there," Amy nodded. "On your bed, and I think blowing her nose on your sheets."

"Shit," Tyler muttered and made his way inside. On top of everything, he was gonna have to laundry now too. He got inside and slammed the door closed, causing Isabella to start, look at him, and wipe her eyes.

"You came," she got out. "I didn't think you were gonna come."

"Well, my mom said you were being pathetic so she made me," he told her. "I didn't really want to. So what's wrong? What's the scam this time? Just tell me so I can leave and get back to actually having fun." He bit his wrist and held it out to her. "Mom said this is what you need. Take it!"

But Isabella did nothing. She just sat on the bed, pale, shaking, and trying not to cry while he stood in front of her, angry, bleeding, and waiting for answers.


	70. The Choice Is Ours

"Well?" Isabella asked with a sniffle. "I wonder why you're taking so long. I thought you'd want me out of here as soon as possible."

"I do," Tyler nodded and pulled a bag of blood out of a small fridge then threw it at her, which made her start and let it land on the floor. He groaned. "You're lucky that didn't explode. I don't have an endless supply, you know!"

"You mean, that's actually yours?" Isabella asked in shock, her big brown eyes wide. "Why do you keep a bunch of bags of your own blood in the fridge?"

"So I can give you several and you don't have to come back," Tyler responded and emptied out out the fridge. "Want me to zap them on to your bed for you since you're probably too clumsy to carry them all? Then you can go and drink in the safety of your own home."

Isabella scoffed. "You know, I was right to kick you out. If this is some way to make me feel bad, it's not working! You're worse than ever!"

"Maybe to a hoity-toity princess like yourself, but I have goals," Tyler informed her. "I have plans. And you are not part of any of them."

"Fine," Isabella spat. "Because orgies and drinking really aren't my thing."

"Actually, it's more than that," Tyler replied smugly. "I'm going to law school. I'm gonna be a lawyer."

Isabella's jaw dropped. "You mean you're going to actually make yourself useful and be a contributing member of society? In suit and tie?" Her mind began to wander, thinking of what he would look like with a well-cut dark suit and nicely styled hair and it was not a picture she hated.

"Yeah," Tyler smirked after snapping his fingers and making the pictures go away abruptly. "I am! What do you think about that?"

"I think you shouldn't expect praise and applause for doing what any normal, responsible, half-way decent person should do if they can," Isabella told him. "Were you waiting for a smooch and a cookie, cause that's not gonna happen."

"Actually, I wasn't," Tyler returned. "I don't need cookies or anything else from you. I just wanted to throw the fact that good things were coming for me right after you decided to dump me right in your face!" He chuckled. "Being on my own is the best choice I made. Now that I'm not wasting my time going after you, I can actually get things done! You were just holding me back!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you were holding me back too!" Isabella yelled and gave him a slap. "I had plans beyond just...whatever the hell it was you wanted from me!"

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, arms crossed. "And just what are they? Please tell me? I'd like to know."

"Well, I'm gonna, um...uh.." Isabella puffed up. "Well, I don't know anything right now, but I'll think of something, believe me! And I'll get really good at it and it'll be all over the place how good I am!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" Tyler yelled back. "I want you to be successful."

She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, don't even go there!" She returned. "You're just being encouraging to make me look bad and feel bad!"

"No, I'm not!" Tyler shook his head. "I genuinely want you to be successful in life. And maybe the fact that you feel bad means that you should examine how you're treating me and be a little more supportive!"

"I already said I was pleased that you wanted to be a contributing member of society!" Isabella yelled. "How is that not being supportive, you thick headed stupid person? Maybe you should learn how to listen better!"

"I do!" Tyler shouted. "What about you? All you like to hear about is stuff that involves you! What I wouldn't give to be able to fill a sink with blood and shove your stupid face in it!"

"That's it!" Isabella yelled, using her magic to send him flying backwards so he hit one of his bedroom walls hard and fell to the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you never to threaten me ever!"

The sound of Tyler's body hitting the wall brought his parents running upstairs and bursting through the door. "What's going on here?" Amy cried and ran to her son. "I mean the yelling was worrisome enough but Isabella, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"He said he wanted to put my head in a sink of blood and drown me!" Isabella cried. "I was only defending myself before he could!"

"Well, that was dumb," Klaus told Tyler. "You weren't actually gonna do it, were you? You were just getting your feelings out?"

"Of course," Tyler nodded as Amy helped him sit up. "What kind of an idiot do you think I am?"

"Due to the fact that your parents are in the room, I won't answer that question," Isabella smirked.

"No one asked you to," Amy spat, thinking of how much Isabella was acting like her ridiculously childish mother. "I think you should go now. Take whatever you came for and leave. And don't you hurt my son anymore! Do you understand?"

"Fine, I'll leave," Isabella spat and zapped all the blood bags away. "I don't find a man who hides behind his mommy very appealing anyway."

"Oh, no, we're not done!" Tyler burst out as she turned to go. "Mom, Dad, please leave! I want to finish things with Isabella on my own terms and I don't want your help!"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "You're still wincing and..."

"Let's go, Amy," Klaus decided and took her by the arm. "The sooner we leave, the sooner he'll get her out of here."

"Fine," Amy spat and narrowed her eyes at Isabella. "But I'm watching you. Don't think I'm not."

"Oh, I'm so _scared_!" Isabella hissed sarcastically and stuck out her tongue. "Look how scared I am!"

Amy made a slashing motion across her throat and tried to break out of Klaus' grip with such force that he had to pick her up and carry her from the room.

After his parents were gone and the door had slammed shut, Isabella sighed. "What more do you have to bore me with? Why can't you just let me leave?"

"Well, may I remind you that you chose to come here? It's not like I made you." He grinned and then gently slapped her bottom. "Maybe you like me more than you admit."

"Oh, stop!" She yelled and slapped him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"All right, what about this then?" He asked and kissed her soundly, his hands cupping her face. When he pulled away, he grinned. "I like that better. I'm more of a lover than a fighter anyway. Or maybe I just want to see that shocked look on your face."

Isabella was just about to give in and kiss him again when her phone rang. "Thank Grandpa!" She breathed, taking the call and putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, it's Kayla," came a chirpy voice she hadn't heard in way too long. "Kai and I are back now and I hope you can come back home so I can see you! I've missed you a lot." She paused. "But it's no rush. If you and Tyler are having great sex and you can't break away, I understand."

"Kayla!" Isabella yelled. "And no, Tyler and I are not doing that. I can leave. Not really doing anything important right now. See you in a few minutes." She ended the call and Tyler looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You and I aren't doing what anymore?" He asked.

"Nothing," Isabella shook her head, feeling flustered as Tyler's lips became a grin. "Nothing at all. I gotta go now and hang out with someone else since I have all the blood I need. Bye!" She didn't even give Tyler a chance to respond, because if she had, she knew that she wouldn't like what he had to say anyway.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Isabella yelled hugged her friend hard as she arrived home. "Kayla, you're back! I'm so glad to see you! I've been so worried! I have so much to tell you! But you first. Was it _horrible_?"

"It was _awful_!" Kayla cried. "Well, most of it. We had to run from place to place all the time and Kai wouldn't let me have any fun because the robots would catch us and we would eat and eat and..." she rambled on for a few more minutes before saying triumphantly: "The only thing that _didn't_ suck was that he and I had sex!"

"You...you did?" Isabella questioned. "Well...great! Am I happy for you?"

"I...I don't know," Kayla sighed and hugged her again. "I mean, the sex itself was good but...ever since, the whole thing between him and me kinda sucked, you know? He's been super distant and I don't know how to talk to him anymore!" She sighed. "Wait a minute, what am I doing? Why don't we go inside at least? My mom would be so mad at me if she knew I was just rambling on like this without suggesting we go inside."

"That's sweet," Isabella nodded. "I could really use going inside. I'm...really, really tired. And I need to pee. Could you wait a minute while I do that? Arguing with stupid Tyler wore me out." She paused. "Oh, and I have that shirt you wanted to borrow out so you can take it now if you want."

"Thanks," Kayla smiled. "The pink one? I think it's so pretty!"

They headed to Isabella's bedroom and while Kayla looked in all the drawers for a shirt (and even the ones that couldn't possibly be holding the shirt, just to satisfy her own curiosity), in one of the drawers, she found a brown paper bag. Thinking that her friend was hiding candy that she would be more than happy to share, Kayla looked in the bag, then gasped and dropped the shirt when she found an open box of pregnancy tests instead. "Oh, my god!" She yelled and threw the shirt at a surprised Isabella. "When were you gonna tell me that you're pregnant? Were you just gonna keep it to yourself and let me open a paper bag stored in a closed drawer? Come on, I thought we were closer than that!" She got close, her expression eager. "So...who's the father? Is it Tyler? Come on, you can tell me!"

Isabella pushed Kayla away a little so there was space between them and sat down heavily on the bed. "Please don't make me say it if you already know the answer. It's not something I want to think about."

"I bet not," Kayla nodded, sitting next to her friend. "I mean, what's your dad gonna say when he finds out? I bet he won't be happy." She gasped. "He's not gonna like, roast you in a fire or anything, is he? It would be totally mean if he did!"

"Of course Dad won't roast me in a fire! And Mom won't either because neither of them is gonna know. I'm just...I've decided that I'm not going through with the pregnancy. I'm gonna...I'm gonna go get an abortion tomorrow. Or next week...or something. That's that. Then I can move on with my life and act like none of this crap ever happened." Then she put up a finger as Kayla opened her mouth. "And don't you go telling Tyler, either! He's completely ignorant of it, he's moved on with his life, and that's...I'm doing what's best for both of us since Tyler doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Isabella stared her friend down. "Do you understand? I know it's hard for you, but just for _once_ , can you keep my secret?"

"Sure, if you really want me to," Kayla assured her and took her hand. "But do you honestly think that Tyler's done with you forever? That's not the Tyler Mikaelson I've heard about from my dad. I think he's just...that he only needs a break right now." She paused. "You want to tell me what the hell happened while I was gone?"

"No," Isabella shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes."

"You're not fibbing are you?"

"No!"

"It might make you feel better."

"I'm fine already."

"Please, please, please?"

"Fine!" Isabella yelled. "If I tell you, will you stop nagging me?"

"Yeah," Kayla nodded, her voice matter-of-fact. "Of course!"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to it," Isabella got out and then heaved a deep sigh. "I...I decided to send Tyler away. I suppose you could say I finally broke up with him, although since we were never, you know, _together_ , I'm not sure that's the best way to describe it." She shook her head. "I sent him away and he did a really good job at listening this time, damn it! It's so hard to do the right thing!" She then lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, I don't think you're doing the right thing at all. I think you need to give this whole abortion thing more thought."

Isabella sat up. "Look, I understand where you're coming from. I know that because your mom lost her first kid, she's got a 'no abortion ever' stance, but...but I truly have thought about it. And I think...right now it's the right thing to do."

"Right," Kayla nodded and made her way to the door.

"...and you promise you won't tell Tyler about the baby or any of this?"

"Yes, I swear," Kaya promised. "I won't tell him a thing. Now, I'm _really_ gonna go because you gotta rest and you have enough problems without me adding to them."

"Do you need Dexter or someone to drive you?" Isabella called.

"No, but thanks!" Kayla called back. "I got a ride!"

She then hurried back to Kai and climbed into the front seat. "You didn't just have to sit out here and wait for me," she said. "Weren't you bored?"

"A little," Kai nodded and pushed his hair back. "But...but I figured after all I put you through, you needed time to see your friend. Is she okay?"

Kayla opened her mouth, then shut it and began tapping her foot rapidly and biting her thumbnail.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked. "Is she _not_ okay? What's going on?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Kayla replied. "And I don't want to break my promise."

"What doesn't she want you to tell?" Kai asked with a wide grin.

"She doesn't want me to tell Tyler that he got her pregnant, so...damn!" Kayla swore. But then she shrugged. She wasn't supposed to tell Tyler, but she _hadn't_ been told not to tell Kai.

Kai's eyes widened. "Are you serious or are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Why would I do that?" Kayla asked. "What would it get me?"

"I don't know," Kai shrugged. "No offense, but you're kind of weird sometimes." He began pulling away from the mansion as Kayla made a face at him.

"So Isabella is pregnant," Kai said.

"Yeah! And it's Tyler's baby!" Kayla nodded. "She's trying to act like she doesn't care and wants it all over with but I know better!"

"So she's pregnant with Tyler's baby and she's not gonna tell him," Kai got out. "Well, that just doesn't seem right."

Kayla put her fingers in Kai's hair. "I was thinking that since I promised _I_ wouldn't tell, but _you_ didn't...maybe you could say something so he knows? Give him a heads up and let me keep my promise at the same time?"

"Oh, all right, I'll see what I can do," Kai told her and gave her a quick kiss before shaking his head. "The things I do for you."

"Thanks," Kayla grinned. "You're the best!"

* * *

"Here we are," Kai proclaimed as he brought the Jeep to a stop in front of the ranch. "Home sweet home at last."

"Yay!" Kayla cried and nearly threw herself out. "You should come in. My mom will probably want to give you food."

"Yeah, but your dad will probably want to give me a kick in the ass if he catches me," Kai reminded her as they headed to the house's front door. "Luckily, your mother's pie is worth it."

Kayla knocked and they waited, with Kai bracing himself for when Elijah opened the door and gave him a good, hard punch in the face, but instead, when the front door opened, both he and Kayla were pulled into Selina's arms instead.

"Oh my gosh, you both are back safe!" She cried and ushered them into chairs. "I'm so glad! Even though Kayla talked to Elijah and me, I couldn't help but be worried."

"For me too?" Kai asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "For you too." She got up and headed over to the nearest pie, taking off the cover and grabbing a knife, then groaning when she saw it was nearly gone. "Ricky!" She yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me when a pie is almost gone? And don't forget to bring your dessert dishes down from your room so we don't get bugs!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Called a voice Kayla had never heard before. Ricky was eating and walking at the same time and when he saw Kayla, he paused, cheeks full, and swallowed before he spoke. "Aunt Kayla?" He got out. "Is...is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kaya smiled and stood up. "I didn't think you'd remember, especially since you're so handsome and grown up now."

"Well, I do," he assured her and gave her a hug after putting his plate of half-eaten blueberry pie on the table. "And I missed you."

"And I did too!" Elijah called. "I thought I heard 'I'm glad you're back safe' so I wanted to investigate."

Ricky made a face as Elijah gently pushed him aside and pulled Kayla into his arms, hugging her tightly and not looking at or speaking to anyone else in the room. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He whispered. "I'm so glad nothing bad happened to you!"

This went on for several minutes until, with Kayla still firmly held against him, he glared at Kai over her shoulder. "As for _you_..." he said, his eyes going black as Kai swallowed his saliva. "I need to have a word or two with you!"

"How about we all have a drink and a snack?" Selina suggested. "Kai, please come over to the counter with me. Would you like some pie? I'll actually give it to you now."

"Don't give him pie now!" Elijah cried. "I want to ask him some questions first and if he gets through that, _then_ he can have pie."

"I don't know if I'm gonna live that long and you know how I don't like to leave pie uneaten," Kai joked and then gave an uneasy laugh.

"Of course you'll live," Selina told him and glared at her husband. "You _did_ bring Kayla back in one piece." She gave Elijah a look. "No matter how much you don't like him right now, you can't deny that he's responsible for Kayla being home safe, so at least be civil if you don't have it in you to be nice to him!"

"I just want to know if my daughter still has her..." there was a long pause as Elijah caught Kayla's eye. "...Her _dignity_."

Selina and Kayla's eyes met and they both rolled them at Elijah's inability to say the word 'virginity'. Then Kayla gave her a subtle shake of the head that Elijah didn't see, and Selina nodded in return, her lips pursed. That was what she figured and there was no way Elijah would hear it from her. She wouldn't put her daughter in that position, especially when there was nothing to worry about.

Elijah's attention was still on Kai though. "So? Answer the question!" He thundered. "Did you or did you not act like a cad and take advantage of my daughter? It's bad enough that you took her away from her family and dragged her off into the wilderness, but I would like to think you wouldn't do the absolute worst too."

Kai was starting to sweat. He wanted to say that Elijah didn't seem to be thinking the best of him at all or be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he refrained. If he wanted to get out of this, he had to hold his tongue. "Everything is fine," he got out. "Kayla is fine, I swear."

"See, that's good!" Selina broke in. "Hey, Kai, do you want to hear about Eloise? I bet you do!"

"Oh, that's a terrible change of subject," Elijah told his wife. "I doubt he even remembers his daughter that he dumped on Adrian's doorstep!"

"I do!" Kai defended himself. "I remember Eloise. How is she?"

"Grown and delightful," Elijah replied. "No thanks to you, I might add. Adrian's done better than I expected with her."

"Good," Kai nodded, feeling very wrung out. "That's good."

"And as promised," Selina told him, "Here is pie." She handed him a plate of cherry and slathered it in whipped cream. "Thanks for being such a good sport."

He tried to eat his pie in a leisurely fashion, but having Elijah's eyes on him made that difficult. Finally, he just decided to gulp down the rest of it and leave. "Thank you so much for your hospitality," he got out. "But I gotta go."

"Well, all right, if you must," Selina told him. "But come back soon! We'd love to have you."

"Yes," Elijah added, grinning wolfishly before Kai headed out the door. "Maybe for _dinner_."

* * *

As Tyler struggled to read a book with his parents making out on the sofa across from him, the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that?" Klaus questioned before going back to kissing Amy.

Tyler swore under his breath and opened the door, surprised to see Kai on the other side. "Well, it must be my lucky night for visitors," he remarked. "First Isabella comes and treats me like crap...and here you are. So what bad stuff do _you_ have to say?"

"Don't just stand there," Amy admonished as Klaus nuzzled her neck. "Invite him in. Talk in your room."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to make me another sibling in peace," Tyler told them as he and Kai headed toward the stairs, but not before Klaus stopped them and remarked to Kai, "Were you just at my brother's? And yet you're here in one piece? _Wow_."

"Selina likes him," Amy reminded Klaus. "He wouldn't leave the house any other way."

Kai and Tyler stared at one another and headed up to Tyler's bedroom, where Tyler, before Kai could ask or say anything about Isabella, got out, "So...everything go okay with the robots? How mad is my uncle?"

"Your uncle wants me dead and the one robot we _did_ see is mush," Kai replied. "Now, how about you and Isabella and the baby? How do you feel about them?

Tyler shook his head. "I _hate_ Isabella! I never want to see her again...I..." Then he gasped and looked at his friend, wide-eyed. "Wait, did you say 'And the baby'?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "I did. You're gonna be a father. I mean, maybe it's premature to say because since you and she are on such shaky ground now, Isabella wants to end the pregnancy, but both Kayla and I thought you should know anyway."

"Thank you," Tyler nodded. "It's nice to know that not everyone wants to keep me ignorant." But his breathing was still heavy and a look in the mirror showed no color in his cheeks.

Kai then began peppering him with questions such as "How do you feel about being a parent?" and "Are you and Isabella going to get back together now?" Of course, Tyler didn't know the answers.

"This isn't just gonna fix everything," he said, going back to pacing and squeezing the bottom of his shirt in his fist. "I mean it when I say I need my space where Isabella is concerned. Maybe I'll get back with her some day. Maybe I won't. But I know for sure that there's no way Isabella is gonna end her pregnancy!"

"Well, that's kind of a selfish thing to decide on your own," Kai pointed out.

Tyler turned on his heel. "And you don't think it was selfish of her to just decide to abort without telling me anything first? I mean, I get it. I know that when it comes to this sort of thing, she does a lot more of the hard work, but...even though we're fighting, I would have thought that she'd at least give me the courtesy of telling me about something like this."

"Maybe she didn't because she knew you'd do exactly what you're about to do now," Kai shrugged. "With you two, it seems either your way or hers and you can never come to a middle ground that's best for both of you."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Tyler scoffed. "What's happened to you?"

"It's because of Eloise," Kai reminded him. "I'm...even though she was a bit of a surprise, I'm glad I was told that my daughter existed. I'm glad I wasn't deprived of a chance to know her just because she was the product of a temporary relationship."

"So you're siding with me!" Tyler concluded striding toward the door again. "Good choice."

"All I'm saying is that in a weird way, I think you and Isabella are good for each other and could have a nice little family if you don't act stupid and fuck it all up," Kai clarified. "If you want to have your child, assure Isabella that you'll be around to help. That she won't have to deal with your spawn all by herself, even though you're taking a break. That might end this well. You got that?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded. "I do."

"Good luck!" Kai called after his friend, doubting Tyler had any intention of playing nice. Then he muttered under his breath once Tyler was out of sight, "he's going to need it."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Isabella got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, then, after wiping the steam off the mirror, she stared at her reflection, shook her head, and sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep well lately and had taken to taking warm showers whenever the mood struck, hoping it would soothe her. And so far, it had worked and, amazingly, not disturbed anyone else. She strode to her bedroom a short distance away, turned on the desk light so she could see but her whole mood wouldn't be disrupted and as she began toweling off her hair, she heard a creak. Then, she blinked a few times and noticed a dark shape and her room filling with smoke.

"Who's there?" She whispered. "Don't come closer. I'll hurt you if you do!"

With a soft growl, Tyler rose from the rocking chair by the window and came into the light so she could see him clearly before he spoke. "I realize that our relationship has been difficult but I hope you wouldn't lie to me. Would you just admit that you're carrying our child?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Isabella told him, then ran for the door. But he stopped her and pushed her gently against it, their chests and stomachs touching as their breathing quickened.

"Get away from me, please," she whispered. "Don't hurt me!"

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her doing his best to blow the smoke from his cigarette away from her face. "I just...I want...I don't know what I want other than for us to just...deal with this together. You're not gonna get rid of this child!"

"I might!" Isabella told him. "I can do what I want! I'm not ready to be a single mother! I'll get rid of this baby cause that's best!"

"No, you won't, cause it's my child too!" Tyler whispered angrily before stomping the cigarette into the carpet and leaving a burn there. "I'm gonna assume that you're on some sort of pills so it's my fault that all this happened. I didn't hold up my end of things so you're not gonna deal with it by yourself."

"How noble," Isabella hissed. "So nice of you to want to play house with me now." She then hit his hand as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and tried to light it. "Don't do that! It's bad!"

"I'm helping you only so our child won't have memories of being rejected in Heaven or whatever the hell you have," Tyler spat as Isabella's jaw dropped. "I know you don't think I'm capable of it, but I'm trying to do good so at least _one_ of us is!" He paused. "But I'm proud that you presumably are telling me not to smoke for the baby's sake. It's nice to know you care a little."

"I care a lot!" Isabella returned. "And...and if this is all our relationship is gonna be like from now on...sneaking around, fighting, trying to one-up each other...can you understand why I don't want a child exposed to that? Even a _little bit_? Please tell me you do."

They stared at one another in silence, both bathed in the small pool of light from the desk lamp. Then, as Isabella nervously bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do, she felt him undo her towel and let it fall to the floor. Then his warm fingers were gently touching her belly.

"Don't do that," Isabella whispered and grabbed his wrist. "Please."

"Why?" Tyler asked, moving his hands from her belly to her face. "Because you hate it? Or because you like it?"

"I...I want you to go away," she breathed. "Or I thought I did. Whenever I do, whenever I'm pretty sure...you show up and make me realize I don't know _what_ I want. I wish you wouldn't do that." She zapped on a night gown. "Now I feel better; all the dirty thoughts will leave your mind."

He kissed her soundly, and then looked her over, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Isabella asked. "Why are you looking like that? I'm wearing a flower night gown with ruffled sleeves and a high collar! How could you possibly...?" It dawned on her as he kept his eyes on her while kissing her palm and nibbling on her fingers. "Are you undressing me with your eyes?"

He pulled her to him and she could feel the hard bulge. "Not undressing," he corrected. "The process is already done...at least in my mind."

"Yeah, well, that's all you're gonna get tonight, pal!" Isabella told him. But she didn't pull away when he kissed her again and undid the buttons on the night gown to get access to her neck and collarbone.

She tensed a little at first when his lips touched her neck, fearing a bite. This might have been his initial plan, but it was quickly changed from a bite to a nuzzle, and then a kiss. The longer his lips were on her body, the more she relaxed, and as their lips met, she fell into his arms and he held her tight as the kisses deepened and her fingers went in his hair and her hands were on his face. He even let her nibble on his earlobe.

But when he felt her hand sneak under his shirt and then fumble with the button his pants, he pushed her away, frowned, and wiped his mouth as if he'd tasted something disgusting.

"That's enough!" He hissed. "I mean it! I mean it every time I have to say that we're not going to do anything like that right now. You won't suck me in! I don't know what got into me just now."

"But you said-" Isabella protested before he cut her off.

"Yeah, I know what I said, but it's purely a business relationship now. You have the baby and I'll work with you. We can come up with a schedule for care that we'll both be happy with, or at least can tolerate. Now that I've said what I came here to say, I'm gonna go before you trick me into anything else."

"You bastard!" Isabella whispered loudly and threw a pillow at the door as he closed it. "You son of a..." but she didn't finish the sentence. What was the point? She thought as she tucked herself into bed again and tried to relax. He wasn't around to hear her anyway.


	71. A Love There's No Cure For

Adrian woke up early one morning and, unable to get back to sleep, decided to go take a shower. But when he opened the door and went inside, he felt something fall from above and hit him. Looking down on the floor, he picked it up and saw that it was a bra, still damp and drying, along with a little white lace thong.

"Well, these aren't mine," he whispered. "I wonder where they could have come from." Then he looked around the bathroom and groaned. thongs, bras, shirts...it seemed like nearly every surface in that room had some item of clothing on it. Eloise had turned his bathroom into her own personal laundry room. He grabbed a handful of bras and underwear and marched to her room where she was soundly asleep with Rusty curled up on the floor next to the bed.

"Traitor," he whispered as the dog perked up when he entered. "No extra snacks for you today." Then he pulled the curtains open to let the light in and gave Eloise a rough shake. "Okay, time to get up now and be a productive member of society!"

"It's six in the morning!" Eloise groaned. "I'm still tired. Go away!"

"Not until you explain these!" He cried, angrily shaking the clothes at her.

"Those are my panties!" She said. "What are you doing with them? You're not gonna use them for naughty stuff, are you?"

"No!" Adrian shook his head. "I just wanted them out of my bathroom! Why are they there?"

"Cause if they were in mine, I couldn't reach the shower," Eloise replied reasonably. Then she turned away from him. "If that's all can I go back to bed?"

"No, you, can't!" Adrian told her. "Eloise, you get up and get all your things out of my bathroom! I don't want to be staring at them every minute so if they're dirty, you put them in the laundry!"

"Why is this bothering you so much? I was gonna do it soon," Eloise assured him. "Is it all too sexy for you? Is that the reason?"

"Oh, Eloise!" Adrian shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "No! Just get your stuff out of my bathroom, okay? That's all I'm gonna say on the subject!"

Eloise got out of bed and grabbed the stuff out of his hand. "If you're so nervous about this, I bet you want to come with me to make sure I do what you want, right?" She asked.

"Maybe," Adrian replied, eying her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Eloise told him. "Not a thing."

So they went to the bathroom and Eloise picked up a bright red thong. "This one's new," she said. "I wonder if it fits."

"No, don't!" Adrian yelled, eyes locking on her as she slipped off her pajama pants and panties and put the thong on instead and stood brazenly in front of him.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, posing. "Do I look good?"

Adrian shut his eyes and shouted the only thing he could. "You look like my mother, okay? Not that I ever...want to picture her in a thong, but I have a feeling that if she wore one, you are what she would look like. Have we had enough of this?"

"Yeah," Eloise spat and then grabbed the pairs of underwear that he'd picked up from the floor. "I'll take those now," she snapped, her voice steely. "Apparently, I have some laundry to do."

* * *

Later, after she'd done laundry, dressed, and she and Adrian had had something of an awkward lunch, he came back with a notepad covered in writing.

"What's that?" Eloise asked, and then groaned. "Oh, no! Not another speech that requires you to be parental!"

"Yes!" Adrian nodded. "It's a very important one too. Now that you're grown up, I think you need to find a purpose. A real one, other than just trying to make me uncomfortable. I'm sure your Aunt Helene or someone would be more than willing to help. Oh, and me too, of course."

"Nice try," Eloise replied. "And I don't need anyone's help. I already have a good idea of what I want to do with myself."

"Oh?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "That's good! Would you like to share with me what that is?"

"I want to go to school to be a legal assistant!" Eloise told him. "I'd just have to go to the community college and it's not that far away. It would only take a couple of years or something if I went at normal pace. Or even faster if I was sneaky about it and used my powers."

"It's nice you've come up with an idea but...why this job in particular?" Adrian wanted to know.

"Tyler told me about it and I thought it sounded cool," Eloise replied. Then, when Adrian scoffed, she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You stop that! You told me to come up with a goal and I did. No need to be dismissive or make fun of me."

"You're just doing this because a guy you like suggested it," Adrian began waving his hands. "Another way you're like my mother. Law is hard. You'll probably get bored or whatever and then quit and I don't want that for you."

"Every job needs lots of hard work," Eloise reminded him. "And I can do hard work...just like Grandma! Oh, look, another way I'm like her!" She gasped dramatically. " _The horror!"_

"I'm pleased you have her good qualities, but listen to me when I say that just doing this lawyer thing on a whim, without even really thinking of if it's a good fit...that makes you a carbon copy of my mother...the looks, the bad parts and the good parts." He shook his head and scoffed. "Damn, what's wrong with me?"

"Lots of stuff apparently!" Eloise cried and stomped her foot. "I'd at least get your eyes checked if I were you because I am nothing like your mother! I'm my own person and I hate you for not being able to see that! Especially if you're using it as a bullshit excuse not to get close to me."

"Now just a minute-" Adrian began.

"No!" Eloise cried. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to my room and if you try to come talk to me, I won't answer the door. Just leave me alone!" The she stormed off and the next thing Adrian heard was the hard slam of her bedroom door.

* * *

As Adrian tried to calm himself, the doorbell rang and without so much as a thought, he pulled it open, saw his smiling brother on the other side, and then slammed it shut again.

Then Tyler began furiously ringing the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Eloise asked as she came upon the scene.

"No one we want to see right now," Adrian replied, placing himself in front of the door.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I might," Eloise decided and elbowed him out of the way, opening the door for Tyler. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "He's in a bad mood again, please come in. What's in that box?"

Tyler grinned and came into the house, setting the bakery box down on the kitchen table before opening it. "Croissants!" He proclaimed. "Chocolate chip and plain. I also have butter and jam for the plain ones if you want them."

"Yummy!" Eloise proclaimed without any further questions. "Thank you, Tyler!" She looked at Adrian. "And what do you have to say?" She asked.

He scoffed. "Ugh. I hate those."

"Fine, you weirdo," Eloise replied and grabbed a chocolate one. "More for me!"

"What do you want," Adrian asked Tyler warily.

"I just...I need your help," Tyler replied. "I...I got Isabella pregnant and of course I'm going to help with everything. But how do I do it?" He tilted his head toward a happily munching Eloise. "You raised her. How do you do it?" He paused, his nose wrinkling. "Oh, and Mom and Dad keep making out and practically having sex in front of me? You got tips to stop that?"

"Oh, crap," Adrian ran his fingers through his hair. "First bras and now a surprise pregnancy. It's too early for this!" He paused. "As for your Mom and Dad...no. I got nothing. If I did, I would have used them long ago, but I got nothing, and you have to suffer through it just like me." He paused. "Although it surprises me that your mom would make you go through that. I never thought she'd be demonstrative like mine." He shook his head and gave a little shudder.

"Why are you acting an over-dramatic baby?" Eloise asked after swallowing a bit of croissant. "All you have to do is tell him what it was like raising me. That's not a hard thing to talk about, is it? I bet I was wonderful!"

This description of herself pleased her and she went back to happily eating croissants.

"See, there you go," Tyler nodded. "If _you_ can do it, if _you_ can raise a kid that well, then I suppose anyone can!" He was still stung by the fact that Adrian would be of no help with his parents and their exhibitionist ways.

"I think I just got lucky," Adrian told him. "It's really the luck of the draw. You could have a difficult, picky, fussy kid. Given who its mother is, that's definitely _not_ out of the realm of possibility."

Even though he was really mad about Isabella, it stung to hear her being spoke about like that. "You watch how you talk about her," he said, eyes narrowed. "That's the mother of my child and I demand that you respect her!"

"Oh, stop," Adrian got out, nonplussed. "I bet you thought way more worse things about her before sunrise today. Don't ask me for something you can't even accomplish yourself."

"Well, criticism of Isabella aside, do you think I can do it?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Adrian shrugged. "For the kid's sake, if you and Isabella are going through with this, I hope you can. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Tyler returned bitingly. "How kind of you." He paused. "And on another note, I'm registering for law school. I think it will be a good thing for me to do. I think it will be a good way to help the supernatural community."

"It's good you're actually doing it because it seems like you've inspired Eloise as well and I don't want her going down that path alone," Adrian told him. "Good...good for you."

"Thank you," Tyler replied. Then he grinned at Eloise. "You're gonna be a legal assistant?"

"Yeah, why not?" Eloise replied. "It sounds good. I hope I'm yours some day."

"You know what, kiddo? I hope you are too," Tyler grinned and reached for the croissant box after sitting down as Adrian scowled at the nickname. "You mind if I have one of those?"

* * *

Eloise was eating the last croissant and reading a book when she got the urge to open the drawer of her bedside table. It only had one thing in it, a picture of Adrian and...him. She looked it over curiously as she often did. Not that she was longing for a relationship with him. Things were fine the way they were, at least for now. She just liked to look at the photo and maybe wonder what she'd gotten from him, since he was the only one of her biological parents that she could actually see.

But as she looked the photo over, the doorbell rang and she quickly threw the picture in the night stand drawer, then ran to answer the bell, hoping it was Tyler coming back. But when she saw who it was, her reaction was similar to Adrian's: seeing a very familiar dark-eyed face, giving him just enough time to grin, wave, and say, "Are you Eloise?" and then slamming the door closed as color drained from her cheeks.

"Oh, crap!" She cried and slid down into a sitting position on the floor in front of the door, burying her head in her hands. "Oh, crap."

Then she sighed and opened the door again, but then sprinted away, bumping into Adrian as she tried to head back to her room.

"Everything okay?" He asked and put a hand on her forehead. "You don't look well."

Eloise took a deep breath. "You know who is at the door," she got out. "I think he wants to see me, but...I'm not ready. Can you deal with it? Please?"

"Yeah," Adrian nodded, feeling on solid ground for the first time that day. He gave her a hug and kissed her head. "You can go hide out in your room. I'll make him go away."

"Thank you," She gave him a small smile and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy. I mean it, really."

"You're welcome," he replied and hugged her back. "Everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

He then watched her run back to her room and shut the door, then he went to let Kai in. "Sorry you had to stand out here," he said. "But you can't blame her for wanting to slam the door in your face. It's not like she's used to you or anything."

"Oh, I know," Kai nodded as they both headed to the kitchen. "I was expecting a reaction like that. I didn't come for a long visit. I just wanted to have a look at her now that she's all grown up and she's really pretty, isn't she? I knew she would be!" His breath caught. "She's grown up real nice. I knew she would!"

"Don't you get all mushy now or you'll end up on your ass in the driveway," Adrian warned. "You have no right to act like she's yours or that you had any part in how good she turned out. "I was the one who raised her from the time she was a baby, not you!"

"And you took good care of her," Kai acknowledged. "Thanks! And that is why I, in return, took such good care of Kayla when the robots attacked. Now we're even. You saved someone who means a lot to me and I saved someone who meant a lot to you."

Adrian frowned. "I hope you didn't take _too_ good care of Kayla, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know," Kai nodded. "You really need to stop sounding like your uncle and make a firm stance on where you stand with me and her being together." He paused. "Although since I fully support you being with Eloise, it would be nice if you returned the favor."

"Why would you need to be okay with me being with Eloise?" Adrian asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot and I know you think of her as more than just the baby girl you raised," Kai got out. "I'm not blind. And, I think that if Eloise wants it as well, I couldn't think of anyone better to be with her."

Adrian didn't know what to say, so instead he just rose to his feet, scoffed, and went to get himself a drink.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the heads up you wanted to visit," Adrian told Helene when he opened the door and saw her smiling face. "Lots of surprise visitors today. It's nice to have one that I prepared for."

"Oh, of course," Helene nodded and stepped inside. "I know you too well to think it's a good idea to just barge in." She paused as he raised an eyebrow. "Or at least I've learned it by now." She looked him over. "You look good. Where's your daughter?"

"She said she had to run to the drugstore but she wouldn't tell me why," he shrugged. "If she's actually going to get a drink, I wouldn't blame her. Kai stopped by today."

"Oh, dear, and how did that go?" Helene clicked her tongue as she sat down on the sofa.

"I'll get you something and tell you all about it," Adrian assured her. "White wine and some cheesecake?"

"Actually just the wine is fine," Helene grinned. "Thank you."

As they drank, Eloise arrived. "Daddy!" She called. "I'm home!"

When she came into the living room, Helene spit her wine out and started coughing as the sight of a pretty, grown up Eloise appeared before them. "Hi, Aunt Helene!" She got out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Helene coughed some more and leaned into Adrian who put his arm around her, just as a twinge of jealousy hit. "Just swallowed wrong. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Eloise nodded. "It's very nice to see you, Aunt Helene." She tried to hug her, but Helene kept her at a distance.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Not really feeling like hugs today."

"Oh," Eloise nodded. "That's all right." She paused. "Well, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, sweetie," Helene gave a her a forced grin and then grabbed her arm gently as she stared to walk toward the bathroom. "Just a thought though, now that you're a little older: I wouldn't wear shirts that low cut or shorts that short if I were you. They make you look cheap and who knows what wandering eyes could catch you and get you in trouble."

"A-all right," a confused Eloise nodded as Helene let her go. "T-thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked as Helene sat herself down on the sofa. "I've never heard you talk to Eloise like that before. Or at all."

"Oh, I always have," Helene replied. "If you'd been around to raise our daughters with me, you would have seen it."

"Right," Adrian nodded and downed the rest of his drink without stopping. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Ever since Eloise showed up, you've seemed a little different."

Helene gave him a look and then her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall. "Oh, look at the time," she cried. "I have a meeting I completely forgot about and if I don't leave now, I'm gonna be late."

"O-Okay," Adrian got out. "If you really feel you need to." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice to see you. Please come back soon."

"I will," Helene nodded. "From the look of Eloise, you'll need help watching her. I'd be more than glad to help you."

"Actually, I'm-" Adrian began, but she cut him off.

"All right it's all settled and no trouble at all. See you soon!" Then she scampered off after putting a hand on his butt for just a second, closed the door, and as Adrian collapsed back onto the sofa, he felt something in the pit of his stomach, not as bad as what he'd felt after he'd found out Helene had tricked him into marriage, but something similar. "I need another drink," he told himself. "That's a good idea."

* * *

It took a little bit of time, but after he'd recovered from Helene's visit, he realized that Eloise still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. Maybe something bad had happened to her. He should have checked sooner!

He had to try a couple of times because he wasn't sure what bathroom she'd gone to, but eventually, he found what he was sure was the right one, and began pounding on it. "Eloise, talk to me!" He cried. "Are you okay? You've been in there a while! Should I come in? Did you fall in the toilet? Are you sick? Answer me!"

"Calm down and step back!" Eloise called. "I'm okay!"

As Adrian took a few deep breaths, she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. "See? I'm okay. What's all the panic about? If you need to pee, we have a couple of other bathrooms that are empty."

"I was just worried about you, that's all," Adrian told her.

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "That's what you yelled."

"Well if you're fine then why did you have to spend so much time in the bathroom?" Adrian asked.

"I was...I was just making myself pretty," Eloise explained. "You know, mani, pedi, and shaving...everything."

Adrian shut his eyes. "Thank you, that's enough information. You don't need to tell me more."

"Well you're the one who was freaked out and asked," Eloise told him. "So don't you scold me for answering!"

He opened his mouth to give an indignant reply but she scampered off in the direction of her bedroom before he could, and then he heard her door slam shut as the rest of the house lapsed into silence, and he said to himself, "The things a guy has to do to pee in this house."

* * *

Adrian and Rusty had just finished a walk and come in through the kitchen door when all of a sudden, Rusty's ears perked up and he gave a little bark.

"What is it boy?" Adrian asked, leaning down to scratch his ears. "Did you see something scary or weird? Do we need to investigate?"

"It's probably me he's worried about," Came Eloise's voice. "I know I've changed a little."

Adrian then looked up and saw a hot blonde standing by the sink and wearing tiny jean shorts, and when she turned to face him, Adrian's eyes widened and he swore a little under his breath. He got Rusty to start walking until they were standing in front of her. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked.

"I changed it." She gave him a small smile. "I'm blonde now!" She paused, her lip jutting out a little. "Do you hate it?"

"Oh, no, it's nice!" Adrian assured her as Rusty sniffed around Eloise's ankles. "I just want to know why you felt you needed to do it in the first place. Your dark hair was lovely too."

Eloise made an annoyed noise. "I know it was but...you're always saying how much I look like Grandma Selina and I...wanted that to be over. Not because she's not pretty or whatever, but...I wanted you to see me for me, you know? I thought this would be a good way to do it."

Adrian decided not to tell Eloise about his mother's blonde period, lest she decide to do something even wackier with her hair to demonstrate her individuality.

"You didn't need to do this," he told her. "If you only did it to make a point to me, I promise I do see you for you. I know I don't say it enough and I should, but I don't think of you as a copy of my mother. I promise I don't. I see you plenty. Even more than I probably should, all things considering."

Eloise scoffed. "Oh, bullshit! You said just today that my impulsive decision to go to law school was just the kind of stupid thing your mother would do. You said I was a carbon copy of her! I heard it! You can't take it back!" She paused and raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean when you say 'I see you plenty. Even more than I probably should, all things considering'?"

Adrian didn't know what to say so he just stared at her, his breath picking up as the room grew warm. He tried to control his breathing. He tried not to stare too hard. He looked down at the floor, then let his eyes travel upward, over Eloise's body. Then he took a few steps forward and grabbed a few strands of her blonde hair in his fingers. It was so soft and so pretty...

Then he grabbed a little more and she grunted, her breathing picking up a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he whispered, automatically pulling her to himself, his breathing speeding up too. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just...It's fine," Eloise assured him. "No problems."

He leaned into her hear and took a deep sniff and then smiled. "Your hair. I like it."

"You do?" Eloise asked and then let out a breath. "Well, I would have done it anyway, whether you liked it or not, but I'm glad you do."

Then, to his surprise, she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick but not soft kiss on the lips, pulling back and watching after just to see what he would do.

"Don't!" He yelled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him while the fingers of his other hand threaded through her hair. "Don't you do that again!" Then he let out short growl and kissed her soundly before he picked her up and put her on the kitchen table in a way that sent a misshapen cat sculpture she'd made as a child (that had the misspelled words **I luv yu Dady** on the base) flying to the floor with a crash, along with the salt and pepper shakers and the little basket that held napkins.

Then Rusty began barking as they pulled each other close and the kisses became heavy and wild before he lifted her up from the table, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist as the deep kissing continued.

Then, his lips moved to her neck, his hands slid down to cup and squeeze her bottom, and as Adrian felt himself get hard and start to rub against her, he quickly sat her down on the table and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "I don't know what that was," he told a wide-eyed, slightly pouting Eloise. "I don't know what just happened. I don't know what got in to me."

He picked up the pieces of the sculpture, relieved that it would be easy to put them together with a little glue. "Please forgive me," he told her. "It won't happen again and I can't tell you enough times how sorry I am." He then grabbed the sculpture and went in search of glue, leaving her in the kitchen alone. She tried to calm her breathing, then let out a growl of frustration, hopped off the table, and grabbed a spoon and a carton of ice cream from the freezer, eating it without stopping until the spoon hit cardboard and she was hit with a brain freeze and shivering.


	72. Not One Minute Of Peace

"Ugh," Tara groaned and reached for her insistently ringing cell phone, which she had foolishly placed on her bedside table without turning it off before she went to bed. Without looking to see who was calling, she pressed the button to take the call. "Who in the heck is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes," Came Stevie's voice. "And I did it on purpose because I figured you'd be too sleepy or out of it to do the avoidance tactic I _know_ you've been doing when I call during the day."

"That's not my fault!" Tara whispered. "I'm not avoiding you on purpose! Stuff keeps happening that makes finding time to talk difficult." She sighed heavily. "You know what it is? That's the universe saying we shouldn't be together. My mom cheated on you and now I have to pay for her sins." She paused. "Or maybe it's trying to save me from being in a relationship with a guy who's only interested in me because I remind him of my mother. In that case, props to the universe!"

"Don't do that," Stevie told her. "We've been over this. It _used_ to be that the main reason I wanted to be with you was because you reminded me of your mother. But it's not true now. You're your own woman and I love what I see. I miss you and I want to be with _you._ I don't want to let you go. Please don't make me."

"Are you sure?" Tara questioned. "If we got together and I was a blonde or something, you'd still like me?"

"Well, duh," Stevie told her. "Because you're sweet and good and cute when you're drunk...what's not to like? In fact, what do you say we get together now? While we're thinking about it and before you chicken out?" He paused. "Unless you just want to sleep, which I can understand."

"I was sleeping before you called," Tara admitted. "But now I'll just be reading a bit before I fall asleep again so I guess you could come over if you don't mind possibly running into my father."

"You're worth the risk," he grinned, and then realized she couldn't see it. "Faint heart never won fair lady. I'll be there in a little bit."

"All right," Tara returned. "I'll be waiting for you. Maybe with a surprise or two." She paused. "Wait a minute; you won't be able to zap yourself in. Dad's made sure of that. I'd have to do it. Hang on."

A few seconds later, he found himself standing outside her half open door. "Don't come in yet," she whispered. "Just wait."

So he did until she finally let him in. She wore a white lace panty and bra set and her hair was dark blonde. "See? I told you that there would be some surprises waiting for you," she grinned as he approached the bed. "Do you like them?"

He smiled. "You know you'll always be beautiful to me and I'll try anything once, but..." he took some blonde strands in his fingers. "I'll always love your red hair more than anything." He gave her a gentle shake. "And _not_ because it means you look like your mother!"

Tara grinned widely and kissed his cheek. "Well, aren't you sweet?"

"I try," Stevie returned. "Now, on to what we actually came here for. No more delays!"

"Right," Tara exclaimed. "Are you good at silencing spells, or do you need me to enchant the door?"

"No, I can do it," Stevie assured her and did it quickly.

"There," he said with a smile as he turned. "Now it's just us and our little piece of Heaven."

"Right," Tara grinned as he ran over and they began taking off his clothes until, completely naked, he climbed into bed, took her in his arms, and kissed her as he slipped her panties off. "You said it."

* * *

"Okay, what is it?" Klaus got out, his hand locked in Amy's as he half-dragged her to the kitchen table to face their very persistent son because Tyler had been knocking on their door for several minutes and calling out that he needed to talk to them. "It's dark out and very late! Why can't this at least wait until the sun is up?"

"I have to tell you now before I chicken out and there's no guarantee that I'll be up to it once the sun's out!" Tyler told them. "It's just a very quick but important thing: Isabella is pregnant and I'm gonna be a father. Okay, you can go back to sleep now, good night!"

"Wait just a minute now!" Klaus cried and grabbed his son by the back of the collar as he tried to sneak off. "Repeat what you just told us, but slower."

"I don't need to hear it again," Amy said. "I heard it just fine."

"I'm gonna be a father," Tyler repeated. "I got Isabella pregnant."

"Okay, now we're offically moving to Antarctica!" Amy cried. "Cause I don't think I can face having to go have family dinners with Ellie and Stevie for the rest of time. I just can't!"

"Now come on!" Klaus tried to assure her. "How do we know this is real?"

"Isabella told me so!" Tyler replied.

"Yes, but you also put her through a lot and she could be lying out of spite!" Klaus countered.

"I believe her," Tyler replied and quickly dialed Isabella's number, hoping she was up and just finishing one of her showers.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Isabella, hi," Tyler got out.

"Tyler!" She perked up. "Did you want to meet or something? I mean, I know we have to be careful cause of the baby, but that's no problem, right? I'll see you at my house! Come soon!"

"Oh, my god, it's true!" Amy got out and then fainted in Klaus' arms as he shook his head at Tyler.

"Can't do it now, bye!" Tyler got out and ended the call. He'd call her back again when he was alone in his own room and things weren't so tense. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked his father. "And how do _you_ feel about this? How much trouble am I in?"

"Well, you're basically an adult, aren't you?" Klaus asked. "Your mother and I don't need to yell at you. You know what the consequences of this are. Are you planning on taking responsibility? You are, aren't you?"

"I am," Tyler nodded. "It took a little time to convince Isabella to allow me to, but she is and we're gonna come up with a joint custody arrangement until we get back together."

"Good," Klaus nodded. "Okay, then. If you need help from your mother and me, you know, for little things, let us know." He paused. "Oh, and will you get a damp cloth with some water on it for me, please? I'd do it myself but I don't want to let your mother go. She might fall and hurt herself."

"Sure," Tyler nodded and ran a cloth under some warm water before patting Amy's cheeks, forehead, and neck with it, and letting several drops go into her eyes. That got them open.

"What happened?" She asked in a dazed voice as Klaus helped her sit up. "Why am I wet?"

"I'll explain," Klaus told her. "Tyler's gonna go to bed."

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "I am. Goodnight!" He then made his way on to the upper floor but noise from his sister's bedroom made him pause.

"Oh, Stevie, do it again!" She yelled. "Harder! Harder!" Tyler groaned and whacked the door with the back of his hand, then there was silence and the sound of movement.

"What do you think that was out there?" Tara yelled at Stevie. "If it's my father, don't do anything stupid."

"No, it's Tyler," Tyler called back. "Did someone put a really badly done silencing spell on the door, or did you mean for anyone who walked by to hear that you were having sex?"

"Go away and don't say a word!" Tara yelled as Stevie gave her his apologies for his crappy spell-casting. He'd been so eager to be with her that that had been more important to him than being thorough.

"I won't," her brother reassured her before he headed on his way. "I'm not as stupid as you are." He paused, a grin on his lips. "I hope you have a good fuck, sis! Not that I'm worried. It seems like Stevie's competent."

"Oh, fuck off, Tyler!" Stevie yelled.

"Yeah!" Tara added. "Go to hell!"

"Okay, but if Dad ever finds out about you and him, I'll be seeing Stevie there," Tyler called back, grinning at the sound of something like a pillow hitting the door before he decided to give them a break and continue on to his own room.

* * *

As he shut his bedroom door and took a deep breath, Tyler shook his head at his sister's stupidity before lying down on his bed and calling Isabella again.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you!" She snapped. "You were a jerk and hung up on me! Why did you do that? I don't like being tricked in such a way!"

"I was with my parents and I wanted them to hear from your lips that you were pregnant," Tyler told her.

"Well, you could have mentioned that to me before I made a fool of myself and told you to come have sex with me while they were in hearing range!" Isabella seethed. "Thanks a lot for nothing!"

"When I told them what you said, they thought you were lying and stringing me along for revenge!" Tyler informed her. "Don't know what changed but it did and they believe it now."

"They accuse _moi_ of being a liar?" Isabella exclaimed. "I would never! How dare they?"

"Speaking of telling parents, I think you should tell yours now," he urged. "I mean, unless you already have, but since no one has stormed over here and tried to murder me, I'm very sure they're ignorant."

"Well, I've tried, but...I think we both know how my father will react, and I'm trying to hold it off as long as possible."

"Will he be less angry if you tell him that it's my fault?" Tyler asked.

"He'll be less mad at _me_ for sure," Isabella replied. "But...it kind of feels like throwing you under the bus and I just...I mean, I know we were sort of...buzzed when it happened but I was just as willing as you so...I'm...I don't want to back out of it all just to save my own butt."

"Really?" Tyler asked in amazement. "Wow, you think you know a person."

"Okay," Isabella sighed. "I know I've been kind, sorta, _really_ mean about stuff and...I want to try to do better. Now, that's not me saying I'm entirely to blame about everything because I'm not, but...you're making an effort and I'm lucky, so...thank you. Since you've got my back, I'm gonna have yours."

"Thank you," Tyler told her. "And...no luring me into sex situations?"

"No," Isabella sighed deeply. "Not even at my horniest, but really, do you know how _hard_ that's gonna be? And I'm not gonna cheat or anything. I guess I'll just have to ask Valerie if she'll take me to the sexy toy store."

Tyler chuckled. "You mean the _sex_ toy store."

"Yeah, you knew that's what I was saying," Isabella told him. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but...sexy toy store!" He burst into laughter again.

"Yeah, well, you know what's gonna make _me_ laugh?" Isabella returned. "When you miss me so much after not having sex with me that you ask _me_ first! Then I'll stand in front of you and laugh until I puke!"

"That won't happen," Tyler told her. "When we get to that point, I'll be doing things with my mouth that will shut yours way too fast for you to laugh uproariously at me."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Isabella returned, trying to keep her tone cool. "Good night!"

"Good night, _ma Bella,"_ He bade her smoothly, enjoying her growl of desire as he put his phone down and prepared to turn it off.

* * *

Stevie ran his fingers lightly over Tara's bare body and back as she grinned and sighed before tasting her gently one more time and swirling his tongue around her belly and kissing her hand and her lips, very softly.

"That was wonderful," she told him with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Just like everything else we did tonight."

"It was, wasn't it?" He grinned and gently nuzzled her neck. "For me, too. And I can't be more apologetic about the crap with your brother. Truly, I thought I knew how to do that spell properly." He paused as they both heard his stomach growl. "Looks like I need a snack," he said. "Do you want something too? Do you think your dad will be up? Or will I just be able to run down and run back up?"

"Oh, he usually sleeps through the night so I think you'll be okay," Tara smiled. "And I think I would like a turkey sandwich." She paused and took his face in her hands before kissing him, her eyes sparkling. "And please don't worry about what happened with Tyler. It didn't bother me at all!"

"All right," Stevie nodded, tucking her sandwich choice in the back of his mind. "You know, that sounds really good! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

"You better be!" Tara said and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze and the urging him out of the room. "If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm coming down after you!"

Since he wasn't planning on being gone long, he didn't even grab a blanket before he made his way carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly grabbed the stuff to make sandwiches, and then gasped, hiding behind the refrigerator door as he heard footsteps, then wishing he'd picked the curtains instead as his whole body went cold. The lights went on and he cried out, despite knowing he shouldn't, and closed his eyes tight.

"What?" Klaus asked, turning as Stevie did his best to crouch behind the refrigerator door. It wasn't easy. "Who's there?" He picked up a knife and held it aloft. "If there's an intruder in this kitchen, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Stevie was sweating as Klaus approached the refrigerator. Then, as it was pulled open, he zapped himself under the table and curled up in a ball. But that didn't do much good.

"Here you are!" Klaus announced. "I should have known it was you!" He pulled Stevie out from under the table, his eyes angry. "What are you doing here?" He pushed him against the wall and yelled in a louder voice: "What are you doing here?"

As Stevie kept quiet, Klaus kept yelling to try and get an answer out of him and soon, what seemed like everyone in the house (with Amy and Tara in the lead) had convened in the kitchen.

"What's going on here, Klaus?" Amy asked. "If you were trying to wake the whole house up, you've succeeded."

"Okay, everyone else is seeing this, right?" Tyler asked. "It's not some horrible nightmare I'm in where I have to see my father naked? Haven't you heard of pajamas, Dad? Or boxer shorts at the very least? Have some consideration for the rest of us!"

"Now isn't a good time, Tyler," Amy replied. "I think you should be quiet."

"Oh, fine," Tyler huffed. "But if I need therapy to get through all this, you're paying for it!"

Meanwhile, Tara had grabbed a plate for Stevie to cover himself up with and was now trying to protect him. "Don't be mad at him, Daddy," she begged. "It was my fault. I asked him to come here. I thought we'd just be able to do it and then end things. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

As Stevie noticed the look on Klaus' face, he shook his head. "Actually, I didn't come for Tara, but it's very nice for her to cover for me."

"Well, if you didn't come for Tara, then who did you come for?" Klaus asked.

"I just...I needed to finish things up with Amy," he replied, getting close to her and pulling her against him as Amy looked at Klaus and shook her head.

"Stevie, what are you doing?" She whispered. "You know that's not true!"

"Okay, fine!" Stevie yelled irritably. "I was trying to save Tara, but good job not playing along for your daughter's sake!"

"A-ha, so you _were_ here for her!" Klaus yelled. "I knew it!" He brandished the knife. "I guess there's only one way to settle this. Get a knife of your own and though I don't think you're worthy of the title, we'll deal with the situation like gentlemen!"

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

"I'm challenging you to a duel!" Klaus cried irritably. "So pick up a knife and fight me!"

"Oh, good god," Amy huffed as both she and Tara sank into chairs at the kitchen table. "I don't believe this."

"I can't watch," Tara told her and put her hands over her eyes. "When they put the knives down, let me know."

Amy held onto Tara as Klaus and Stevie dueled each other with kitchen knives, but the duel quickly dropped its formality and they just started throwing things at each other while doing their best to cover up their crotches.

"Okay, it's getting ridiculous now and the knives are gone," Amy assured her daughter as a cheese grater flew over their heads, nearly hitting the window before Amy stopped it with her magic. "You can look."

"Oh, good god, this _is_ ridiculous!" Tara cried. "Why is this happening? If they want to prove who's bigger why don't they just take out rulers and measure already!"

"Who knows," Amy sighed. "Let's not stop them. Let's just let them get it out of their systems and hopefully we won't have to go through this again."

Tyler did his best to listen to his mother but he nearly stopped everything when Stevie threw a pie he'd been waiting to eat square in Klaus' face and then laughed when he tripped on the whipped cream that had plopped on the floor when trying to retaliate.

"Damn it!" He cried. "I was looking forward to eating that! It was chocolate and now it's wasted. You're all idiots and I'm going to bed!"

He stomped off and Amy and Tara continued to watch the duel until Stevie stuck Klaus in the butt with a shish kebab skewer after they'd fenced with them for a little while and it made him yelp in pain and swear.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Amy yelled. "That's the end! You've wasted food, you've made a mess of the kitchen, and I'd like to get some sleep. Do you both understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Stevie nodded, more than pleased to stop this nonsense and let Tara take hold of him.

"And Klaus?" Amy continued, eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

"Oh, fine," Klaus said. "But Amy, he-"

"He what?" Amy asked. "He's done nothing wrong. I completely understand why he felt he had to be sneaky if _this_ was the reaction to him being forthright. Now, apologize!"

"No," Klaus shook his head.

"Do it," Amy hissed, baring her teeth and grabbing his dick, but not squeezing. "Say 'I'm sorry', or I _will_ squeeze, and it _will_ hurt."

"Okay," Klaus got out in a high pitched voice, his eyes on Stevie. "Sorry."

"See, now was that so hard?" Amy asked and let him go while he whimpered in pain and yelled for ice.

"Um, Mom...can Stevie and I go, please?" Tara asked, proud and scared at the same time.

"Oh, of course," Amy nodded. "Go get some rest. Your father and I will take care of the kitchen. And Stevie, again, we are _so_ sorry about all this nonsense."

"Apology accepted," Stevie told her. "Good night." He then let Tara bring him back to bed after he dealt with the sandwiches, and they stayed alone and undisturbed for the rest of the night.


	73. Trying Not To Cross The Line

Ellie was in the small kitchen making cookies. Every so often she'd hear the click-clack of heels and see Isabella peer around the edge of the entryway, then pull back. She did this several times and even, at one point, sneaked in behind her and then ran out again without a word. So when it happened once more, she decided to say something.

"What do you keep coming in here for? The cookies will be done in a little bit! Or do you have something else to say? You don't have to be scared. You know you can tell me anything and you won't be in trouble!"

Isabella peeked around the door frame again but this time, Ellie took her hand and pulled her into her arms.

"Everything okay?" She asked after a good, long squeeze.

"No," Isabella sniffled. "I have to tell you something and I think it might be best if we sit down."

"Okay," Ellie nodded, leading her to a chair. "Now...what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Isabella burst out. "Tyler got me pregnant!" The stress of the confession and just letting it finally come out made her burst into tears and Ellie held her again.

"It's gonna be okay," she said. "This isn't the end of the world. If you're not ready and...clearly, you aren't, you can always get...you can always get..." she paused and sniffled. "You can always end the pregnancy. Your dad and I won't judge you." She paused.

"So you really weren't ready when I first showed up?" Isabella asked. "Are you suggesting this so you can feel better about what you did to me?"

"No!" Ellie shook her head. "I just...you seem really upset and when you talk about Tyler. It doesn't sound like things are good there, just like they weren't with your father and me the first time I was expecting you. I didn't want to bring you into that environment. I did what I did for _you_. And I know you'll do what's right for your child."

Isabella nodded. "Tyler wants to have the baby, wants to be a father. And I even told him at one point that I didn't think it was a good idea for us to have a kid when we were always fighting and stuff, but...no matter how crazy it sounds, the fact that he wants to so much gives me hope, you know? It makes me more comfortable with the fact that in my heart of hearts, I just can't end my pregnancy. Tyler and I will make it work somehow." She sniffed, a few tears running down her cheeks. "There's always the possibility things will get better, right?"

"Of course there's always that possibility!" Ellie grinned. "And it could be that the child that you think is a disaster is really a blessing. Although it wasn't the first time around, you really _did_ strengthen my relationship with your father."

"I did?" Isabella grinned and clapped a little. "Yay!"

"Now this might be a little personal but I swear I won't tell your father," Ellie assured her. "Or at least I won't until you say it's all right. How do you really feel about Tyler? Do you love him?"

"Well, I don't know about _love,"_ Isabella replied. "At least not yet. He's always pushing my buttons and pissing me off cause he knows he can." She sighed. "But at the same time, when he puts his arms around me...when we're together, really close together, naked and sometimes not naked...there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Even now, I can't stop thinking about having sex with him because I love it so much. Am I shallow? Should you take me down to Hell and set me on fire or whatever like you do with all the other people who let lust run their lives?" She blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this out loud!"

"Oh, it's all right," Ellie grinned and pulled her close again. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I feel the same way about your father. In fact, don't tell him but Tyler reminds me of your father in a lot of ways."

"He does?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "I know what it feels like to feel like your entire destiny was with one man, you know? And like you didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, your grandfather set up your dad and me," Ellie explained. "Wanted to bury the hatchet with your dad after all these years and thought that the best way to do it was to set him up with someone who would make him happy forever. That person was me. Didn't have a choice in it. At the age of three, I had a...I don't know if you'd call it a spell or what since it came from your grandfather and he's technically not a warlock or whatever, but...anyway, I grew into a teenager real fast. Didn't have a lot of time to, you know, experience things in the regular order. I rejected the relationship at first, for a long time. And your dad got frustrated. Banished my stepfather, who was a demon, back to Hell with all the other demons, and told me that the only way I'd see him again was if I agreed to come to Hell and live with him."

"Are you sure?" A shocked Isabella asked. "That doesn't sound like something Daddy would do!"

"Well, he wouldn't do it _now_ ," Ellie agreed. "But when we were first together, he was still looking for happiness and stability and desperate to hold onto whatever he could. And that desperation...it made him do something bad when I decided I wanted to leave Hell forever and go home."

"How bad?" Isabella winced.

"Well...let's just say that Vincent and Valerie weren't exactly planned," Ellie told her. "And leave it at that." She sighed. "Even though I love them dearly...they most definitely were not planned."

"Wow," Isabella shivered a little. "I guess I should be glad that Tyler only got me hooked on his blood without asking."

"But please don't turn against your father or anything," Ellie told her. "That was just...that was just the beginning and we've learned and grown and improved a lot since then."

"Good," Isabella nodded. "Okay." She gave Ellie's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad to know that after everything, you were still able to be together and love each other."

Ellie shrugged. "I've always been able to leave if I want to. Even if the only places I go to are my parents' or the guest house. I don't think I could stay away from your father if I tried. Even though it sometimes it feels like he's way out of my league, he's the love of my life and I could never live without him." She gave a wry chuckle. "I even sometimes have nightmares that he and your grandfather will have another fight and he'll decide to get rid of everything that's come into his life since they buried the hatchet cause then where will that leave me, but-"

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that," Isabella assured her. "It won't happen. He wouldn't get mad enough to dump you." She sucked in her breath. "I don't know about me, though. You know if I tell him that I'm pregnant, he's gonna freak out."

"Yep," Ellie nodded. "So you don't even have to worry. I'll tell him for you. Again, I repeat: don't utter a word to your father. I got this."

"You do?" Isabella brightened. "Thanks, Mom! I really owe you one!"

"Oh, I don't believe this!" Called a voice that made them both freeze as Remiel appeared seemingly out of nowhere, arms crossed and with a frown on her face. "If you're going to make a mistake like this, the least you could do is own up to it and not hide behind your mother," she told Isabella. "Will the disgrace never cease? Why can't you be more like your sister, Valerie? You'd learn a thing or two from her."

Isabella scoffed and straightened. "Did anyone invite you into this conversation? Do you make a habit of snooping like that?"

"If I feel it's necessary, yes, I do," Remiel nodded. "And here it is most definitely necessary."

"Because I'm disgracing the family," Isabella repeated.

"Yes," Remiel replied curtly. "You are."

"Maybe in your opinion," Isabella replied. "But Grandpa's not said a word. In fact, I think in his own way, he's all right with how things are going. I tried to get him to stop all this earlier and he wouldn't. If you'd been snooping then, you would have heard that. I'm surprised you didn't." She paused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need tea and a shower." She then stalked off, her head high and her spine straight as she snatched a few cookies off the counter, leaving her aunt and her mother to stare at one another.

"You won't tell him, will you," Remiel remarked. "You're too afraid."

"I'm not," Ellie shook her head. "I can handle my husband, thank you very much."

"Of course," Remiel smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Ellie shook her head. "You know, I really hope some day, your father picks someone out for you too. Knocks you off your stupid high horse and makes you act like a person. When that happens, it'll make my day."

"That just shows how little you know my father," Remiel told her. "He would never do something like that to me."

"Sure he wouldn't," Ellie smirked and went to grab a cookie herself. "Of course."

"Wait just a minute!" Remiel yelled. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," Ellie called. "I didn't say a word!" Then, when she was out of Remiel's hearing, she burst into giggles. There was probably something morally wrong with psychologically torturing an angel, but after all that woman had put her through, she deserved it, and Ellie didn't regret what she was doing one bit!

* * *

"A party at Grandma's!" Eloise exclaimed. "How exciting! Do you think she made a cake or something?"

"I have no doubt she did," Adrian replied, automatically reaching out to pat Eloise's leg as they drove to the farm, and then gasping when he felt the bare skin of her thigh. even sliding his hand down it a little before coming back to himself.

"Oh, my god," he breathed as he looked down. "You tore your dress!"

"No, I didn't!" Eloise grinned and held up a bit of the fabric. It was white and covered in pink and purple flowers. "It's got a slit in it." She then let out a squeal. "That was a stop sign that you missed!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Adrian put his foot on the brake and Eloise was thrown forward, stopped only by her seat belt.

"What the hell was that?" Eloise wanted to know.

"I just...I got a little distracted," he told her. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, Eloise shook her head. "But maybe I should sit in the back so you can keep your eyes on the road."

"Yeah," Adrian sighed. "That might be a good idea. And I promise I'll sit next to my mom at dinner tonight and you can sit next to Aunt Kayla."

"Okay," Eloise nodded as Adrian started the car again and parked on the side of the road so she could climb in back. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

They then drove the rest of the way in silence, not speaking again until they arrived at the ranch and Eloise tried to get out of the car, but the clunky wedge sandals she wore made her fall.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes big and blue as Adrian caught her before she fell face first in the dirt. "Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome," he told her, trying not to inhale the scent of her shampoo again. "I don't want to see you hurt. Are you sure it was a good idea for you to wear those shoes? How long have you had them?"

"Oh, I just bought them yesterday," Eloise told him and then tried to continue her walk toward the house. Finally, after falling on her face a few more times, Adrian just decided to carry her the rest of the way.

"Well, look at that," Selina grinned when she opened the door. "What's going on here?"

"Eloise wore shoes that she's not quite used to yet," Adrian replied. "And I didn't want her to hurt herself."

"Don't worry, I'll take them off inside," Eloise assured Selina. And she did just that once Adrian set her down inside the doorway.

"They may be causing you trouble but I really like them," Selina remarked. "I'd like to have a pair like that."

"They're actually really comfortable," Eloise assured her. "Apparently, I just don't know how to walk in them." She put them by the door and then walked over to the oven. "Do you need help with anything? I'm all yours if you do."

"Oh, thank you," Selina smiled. "But why don't you go outside and hang out with Ricky and Kayla? I think that will be more interesting for you. Oh, and if you'd like, you can grab a pair of flats out of my closet if that will help you."

"Thanks," Eloise grinned and went to grab the shoes.

Then, as she opened the door to go outside, Adrian stood up from the kitchen table. "You know, if you don't need any help, Mom, I think I'll go outside too..."

"No, you will not!" Selina told him. "I need someone to help me reach the stuff on the higher shelves. You stay."

"Oh, but that's not fair!" Adrian whined as he watched Eloise smile at Ricky when she sat next to him at the table on the deck. "How come Eloise gets to go outside and I have to stay in here and help you?" His mother raised an eyebrow and Adrian quickly backpedaled. "Not that I'm not happy to help. You know what, where's the list of what you need? I'll grab stuff right now."

"Thank you," Selina returned and quickly wrote everything down. "I appreciate it. This is a special dinner to celebrate the fact that Kayla got back safe and I don't want anything to go wrong. Elijah and Ricky are still being weird and stuff and this is something I can actually control."

"What do you mean they're being weird?" Adrian asked. "Fighting?"

"A little," Selina nodded and heaved a big sigh as the door opened and Ricky was on Elijah's heels. "I don't see what's so wrong about me getting a tattoo," he said. "You let Aunt Laura dye her hair nutty colors. How is this any different?"

"Yes, well, she took initiative and runs her own business in a field where unusually colored hair is an asset, so she doesn't have to please anyone," Elijah told him. "There's no guarantee you'll be afforded the same opportunity and I don't want you to be left out of things just because someone mistakes you for a miscreant with paint all over his body."

"So what you're saying is that if I get a job as a tattoo artist, I can have all the tattoos I want, because it will be part of my job..." A sly grin spread across Ricky's face. "All right, message received. Good to know."

"No, that's not what I said!" Elijah called after him. "Just a minute, young man! You come back here!"

"Give it up," Selina told him as she and Adrian tried not to chuckle. "It's done. He's gonna be a tattoo artist."

"But I don't _like_ them," Elijah replied. "Never have."

"Oh, I think you like the one on my butt," Selina reminded him. "You mentioned it just yesterday."

"Would you not talk about your butt right before we're about to eat?" Adrian got out. "Please?"

"Okay," Selina sighed. "Sorry."

He, Selina, and Elijah all finished getting the food ready and soon it was set up on the table outside.

"Wow, Mom," Kayla remarked after everyone made a toast in honor of her save return and dug into fried chicken, green beans, and macaroni and cheese, among other things. "This all looks so good! You didn't have to do all this just for me!"

"Of course we did!" Elijah told her. "How else could we celebrate you getting away from those horrible robots?"

"And of course your father also wants to celebrate you being away from Kai," Selina added. "That's the other thing he's celebrating." Then she looked guiltily at Eloise. "Sorry. I don't know if we're supposed to talk about him. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject if we're not."

"Oh, it's okay," Eloise shrugged. "I'm fine. It doesn't bother me." She stood up. "I'm going in to get a drink. I'd be happy to get them for everyone else too."

"Thank you sweetie," Selina told her. "You need help?"

"No, thanks," Eloise smiled. "I think I can manage."

No one could miss the look on Adrian's face as she turned on her heel and walked with measured pace back into the house.

"Wow," Selina got out. "You really are in love with her."

"I don't know if I'd call that a look of love," Elijah countered.

"Well, I'm sorry but the way she moves those hips when she walks and wiggles her little bot-"Adrian reddened. "Never mind," he got out as everyone stared before going back to his food.

The same thing happened again when Eloise came back, the split in the skirt giving Adrian a good look at her long legs, which he wasn't keen to miss.

"You're staring again," Selina whispered.

"I know," Adrian sighed. "Is it okay if I eat in the house?"

"Is it really that bad?" Selina questioned.

"No," Adrian replied after Eloise moved her dress back over her thigh. "I think I can manage." He couldn't help but love the smile on her face as she talked with Kayla. She had a nice smile. And a nice laugh, too.

Selina tried to her best to keep quiet about how she could tell her son really liked Eloise, but after she watched him smile as Eloise fed him pie, she couldn't keep it to herself.

"It's obvious to anyone with eyeballs that you like Eloise," she told him. "Every time you look at her, you have this dreamy look in your eyes."

"I don't!" Adrian cried. "I don't think of her that way! And even if I did, she would probably think it's creepy, so what's the point in bringing it up?"

"But what if she doesn't think it's creepy?" Selina prodded. "What if she likes you too? You'll never know unless you ask!"

"And if you worry she'll question your intentions, you could always marry her," Elijah added. "Frankly, it would please me to see you settled down again."

"Oh, no!" Adrian shook his head. "I tried that once. It didn't work out. I'm not gonna do it again. I'm not the marrying sort and I don't want things with me and Eloise to be ruined because I tried to be someone I'm not!"

"Didn't you used to think you couldn't be a father either?" Elijah asked and pointed. "And look how happy Eloise is. And well-adjusted and healthy. That's all because of you! If you want to marry her, I don't think it would hurt to give it a shot. This won't be like it was with you and Helene. It'll be a choice you're making yourself. That could mean it won't fail like your other marriage did."

"Wow, thanks," Adrian replied, a little shocked at the amount of faith his uncle suddenly had in him. "Are you truly saying you support this?"

"Well, yes," Elijah nodded. "I mean, if it's okay with you, and it's okay with her..."

"And I truly think it is," Selina interrupted.

"I think that you should at least get a feel for it," Elijah told his nephew. "Eloise is a sweet girl. It could be a happily ever after for you."

"I don't know if I believe in those," Adrian said as he watched Eloise, Kayla, and Ricky play croquet. "But maybe this time around, I can give it a shot." Then he turned. "Now, I'm gonna go outside and see if I can get into the next round of croquet. Are you guys coming too?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded

"I think I'll just cheer everyone on," Elijah replied. He was wearing new pants and he didn't want to risk grass stains. "But you know I'm a good cheerleader."

"You sure are," Selina grinned and pulled him out after Adrian. "Definitely."

* * *

"What a night!" Adrian got out as he and Eloise headed inside.

"I had a great time," Eloise told him. "I think I ate too much though. I'm so full!"

"I'm gonna go get into comfy clothes and if you need help, let me know, all right?" Adrian told her.

"Sure," Eloise nodded. "Okay." She then headed to her closet and kicked off her shoes, then sighed deeply. She'd used magic to get her zipper up the first time, but now she had a different idea about how to get it down. But just so she could be safe, she tried to unzip it the first time. But the zipper got stuck on a bit of fabric, so, with a growl of frustration, she stomped over to Adrian's room, not even bothering to knock before she entered and he let out a cry, since he was only wearing boxers.

"Sorry," she grinned and openly looked him over. "It's just that my dress zipper is stuck. Will you get it for me... _Daddy_?"

"Fine," Adrian sighed and shut his eyes. With a little work, he managed to get the zipper unstuck and slowly slid it down, then ran his fingers down the warm skin of her back. It felt nice. Then he put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck a couple of times. "There," he breathed. "I got it down."

"Can you help me get it off?" Eloise whispered. "It's a little...tight."

Adrian shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure, but...I have to warn you that I kind of...that I might...you know my hands will be moving around places. Is that okay?"

"Well, yes," Eloise nodded. "No problem." She wasn't surprised when she did most of the dress removal herself, at least for the upper half. Then, as she stood in front of him with the skirt part still on, she grinned a little. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Hey," Adrian's breathing was beginning to pick up. The dress had been a halter and she hated strapless bras, so she'd elected to go without and he couldn't stop staring. "What are you doing to me?" He breathed. "What are you doing to me?"

"If I put my hand over your eyes will that help?"

"Sure," Adrian nodded. "It's worth a shot." But as he tried to back her up to sit on the bed so he could peel the dress off from there, she stepped wrong and fell backwards on to the bed while he fell forward, his face ending up buried in her cleavage.

She grinned as she lay like that, unable to move because of his weight on top of her, but truly not minding so much, at least not right away. Then, at last..."Adrian, are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, lifting his head up a little and starting to gently suck on her nipples, one at a time while she took one of his hands in hers and gently circled his palm with her thumb.

"Yes!" She gasped. "I mean...No! I mean..." Her fingers went in his hair until, after she let out one more gasp, he realized what he was doing and stood up.

"Oh, geez!" He shook his head, quickly pulling off her dress and throwing it into a corner. "Geez, baby bear! I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." He shut his eyes tight until she assured him that she was covered up with a blanket.

"You can look now," she promised. "I'm covered up, I swear!"

He opened one eye and when he saw she wasn't fibbing, he opened up the other one, and then gently kissed her hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Well, it's okay that you did," she assured him. "I don't mind; it felt nice."

Adrian cleared his throat. "Yes, well, goodnight. Get in your pajamas and get to bed, please." He then strode out of the room without another word and shut the door behind him.

* * *

But of course since she was grown, she wouldn't stand being treated like that. She wouldn't just let him leave her alone. She put on a pink tank top and navy blue pajama shorts covered in stars and then sneaked to Adrian's room. He was asleep and snoring gently as she pulled the covers aside and settled into the empty space, putting his arm around her and gently kissing his cheek, which jolted him awake, so that he sat up and turned on the light over the headboard.

"Eloise, what the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered. "You're supposed to be in bed! _Your_ bed, young lady!"

"Don't be mad!" She begged. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to be with you. Can I, please? I promise I won't take off my clothes or anything. I'll be on my best behavior."

Adrian groaned and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and stroking his chin. "Would there be a point to arguing with you? I have a feeling I won't win this fight."

"No," Eloise grinned, resting her head on his chest. "You won't. It's because I love you. But like I said, I'll behave."

It was just then that Rusty scampered through the half-open door and gave a bark. "Well, why don't we just make a party of it?" He asked, getting out of bed and picking Rusty up to set him between himself and Eloise. "You don't mind, do you? And I love you too, by the way."

"No," Eloise shook her head and gave Rusty a pat. "I don't mind. Not one bit."

* * *

Ellie made a through search of the house and when she was certain none of the kids were around, she put her plan to tell Lucifer about Isabella's baby into action. After a lot of thinking, she believed she came up with something absolutely perfect that would keep him calm enough so that went she told him the news, he wouldn't explode.

But first, she put what seemed like every thong she owned (plus a few more) in a pathway from his office to their bedroom and then ran back to knock on his door before scampering away.

"Eleanor?" He asked curiously, poking his head out the door and seeing no one before looking down. "What in the world...?" He followed the trail of panties to their bedroom and then opened the door, finding Ellie naked and reclining on the bed. "Sorry I'm not wearing anything," she told him in a breathy voice. "But I seem to have misplaced all my panties."

He looked at her, then down at the fistful of thongs. "Well, I just happen to have them all. Where do you want them?"

"Oh, just throw them anywhere," She grinned and he grinned back. "Thank you so much." She then grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "I hope you don't mind a red tonight. I was just feeling it."

"I don't care what we drink, darling," he replied as he began undressing. "You know I'm flexible."

"Yeah," Ellie breathed, taking a sip of wine. "So am I."

He chuckled and climbed into bed beside her. "So...just what did you have in mind tonight?"

"What I had in mind is that you run the show," she told him, then kissed him soundly. "Whatever you want to do, I don't care. But don't you want some wine first?"

"Sure," he replied and had a glass, not refusing her when she offered him a second, and then a third. Even though it didn't affect him, by the fourth glass, he was curious. "What's going on?" He asked. "Are you trying to get me drunk? Because you know you don't have to go that far. All you have to do is ask for anything and you'll have it."

"No, of course I'm not trying to get you drunk, silly!" Ellie giggled. "I don't even know how many bottles that would take! Do you?"

"Not off the top of my head, no," Lucifer shook his head as Ellie decided to change courses and forget about the wine. She bit her wrist and offered it to him. "Want some? It's been a while since you indulged."

"Oh, no, darling," Lucifer shook his head. "I think I'd prefer to keep my wits about me tonight because you're acting very strangely. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ellie nuzzled his neck and then kissed it gently, muttering something.

"What did you say?" He asked, putting his fingers under her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

Ellie's own eyes widened and she began stuffing her face with truffles until she couldn't speak. When she finally swallowed, she said, "I said 'I love you'. That's not too unbelievable, is it?"

"Okay, the mood is dead now," Lucifer got out. "You're keeping something from me and I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that!" He quickly put his boxers back on and frowned at her. "Please tell me. _Now._ "

"I have a different idea," Ellie got out. "How about you take off your shorts again and I-"

" _No!"_ Lucifer roared with enough force that everything in the room rattled and a picture fell of the bed as his eyes went red. "You tell me what's going on _now_! What did you say?"

Ellie sighed. "I was going to figure out a more gentle way to say this but since you insist on me just _blurting_ it out...Isabella is pregnant. And the baby is Tyler's." She then watched in shock as Lucifer transformed. Not just red eyes or his face only, but his whole body becoming the devil he was.

"Someone is going to pay for this!" He roared.

"Not Isabella!" Ellie cried, covering herself up and running after him in case he was about to do something horrible that he'd regret later. "Don't hurt Isabella! She's thinking of getting an abortion if that makes you feel any better!"

He turned. "Why would I hurt Isabella?" He growled. "What's she done? Who has she hurt? It's that boy who will be hurting now!" He then singlemindedly stalked from the room, bumping into Isabella without realizing it.

"So you told him," she whispered, shivering a little as she let her mother take her into her arms. "How much trouble am I in?"

" _You're_ not," Ellie replied. "But if we don't calm your father down, any dreams of playing house with Tyler and your baby are gonna end _very_ quickly."


	74. Tell Me A Story

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Klaus asked around a breakfast table that had mostly been silent.

"Yeah," Tara nodded and stabbed her eggs. "Sure."

"More coffee, please," Tyler requested, then buried his head in the paper again when he had his hands on a full cup.

Klaus then looked at Amy, who was drumming the wooden table with one hand and biting the nails of the other. "How about you?" He asked. "I'm sure we can find you something more appetizing to sink your teeth into than your nails!"

"Oh, I'm sure you could, but who knows if I could keep it down?" Amy asked. "I just know Lucifer is coming kill us thanks to Tyler! We could have avoided the whole thing, but no! No one wanted tickets to Antarctica except me!"

"Well, I don't do well in the cold," Tyler replied.

"It's lucky for you Hell is hot then, since that's where you'll be spending the rest of your time!" Amy cried, her voice shrill.

"Would you calm down?" Tyler asked, smooth as silk. "Lucifer is not gonna come and kill us. Isabella won't allow it!"

"Oh, I don't think Isabella will be able to stop him if he's angry enough," Tara shot back. "And if you think so just because _love_ , you're more of a fool and an idiot than I thought!"

Tyler scoffed. "Well, I could say the same to you! If you think Isabella wouldn't stop Lucifer for me, why don't you try something out? I mean, you _are_ fucking his son and thanks to that crappy silencing spell you put on the door, everyone with ears could hear how things were going." He then proceeded to do an exaggerated, high-pitched impression of what he'd heard: "Do it again, Stevie! Harder! Harder, you beast man!"

"Oh, fuck off, Tyler!" Tara yelled at last and was just about to launch herself at her brother. "That's none of your damn business!"

"Maybe so," Klaus said, stopping her easily and holding her back. "But it's still something we need to talk about. I don't know what you were thinking, carrying on like that with him."

"Well, I really don't think it's fair that just because Tyler screwed things up with Isabella and made Lucifer mad, I also have to pay for being with Stevie. We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe not at the moment but I don't want to see him hurt you the way he hurt your mother," Klaus told her. "I want to stop it before it happens. Don't you understand?" He took her face in his hands. "It's only because I care about you and if there weren't other, more important things for us to worry about, he would hear from me right this minute!"

"So you're worried about Lucifer coming for us too!" Amy cried. "Admit it and stop acting like I'm just being melodramatic and stupid!"

"I never said that," Klaus told her. "I simply meant that freaking out will do nothing to help."

Then his phone rag and he looked down at it. "Well, speak of the Devil," he got out, taking the call and putting the phone to his ear. "This is Klaus. What do you want, Morningstar?" He paused as Amy and the kids leaned forward, their eyes wide and their breaths held. "Yeah," he nodded. "Uh-huh. Yes. Uh-huh. Right. Can I tell him? All right, bye."

"What did he say?" Tyler asked. "Does he forgive me? Did he save a seat for me at Thanksgiving?"

"No, actually, he'll be here in about ten minutes to kill you," Klaus replied. "He didn't want to at first but then he decided that would be more sporting. Maybe if you're smart and outwit him, he'll let you go."

"Or maybe we can just go right now!" Amy replied. "Quick, you two! Pack your things, we don't have much time!" She hustled them toward the stairs and then gave Klaus, who wasn't moving, a look. "I meant you too, you know!" She told him. "I just thought I wouldn't have to say it because you're smart enough to save your own life. Why aren't you worried?!"

"Because I already called my brother to come calm Lucifer down." The doorbell rang just then. "See?" Klaus grinned. "There he is."

"I'm still having the kids pack anyway," Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You drive me nuts, you know that?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded and kissed her. "But as long as you love me, I don't really mind."

Amy pulled herself out of his grasp and started to make a run for it and so did Tara, but they stopped when they saw that Tyler was refusing to move. "Why aren't you running?" She asked. "Doesn't anyone have any sense in this house?"

"I'm not gonna run because I didn't do anything wrong," Tyler replied. "Well, I mean, I did, but I know I screwed up and I'm trying to make it better. How will running help prove that?"

Just then, the door burst open and Lucifer approached, his human form regained, but his eyes still red, as Ellie hustled after him. Klaus's eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Elijah after all and moved closer to Amy.

"Well, look at that, Eleanor," he told Ellie, a maniacal grin on his lips. "He didn't run. Nice of him to make it easy for us."

"And by 'us' he means him," Ellie assured Tyler. "I have nothing against you."

"Thank you," Tyler told her, then moved deftly as Amy tried to cover him from Lucifer's view. "Will you stop, Mom? I gotta handle this on my own!"

"No, I don't want you to be hurt!" Amy told him, her voice shrill.

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to worry," Tyler told her. "I'm gonna heal and it's not like he'll actually kill me."

"Very true," Lucifer conceded. "But believe me, beating you into a bloody, unconscious pulp is a good enough consolation prize, I suppose."

Ellie took his arm. "Or _you_ could realize that hurting Tyler will probably make Isabella hate your guts and destroy your relationship so that it might be a good thing to stop all this and step away."

Lucifer laughed until he had tears in his eyes before he spoke again. "Oh, my darling Eleanor, you're so funny. How can you believe she actually loves him? Any feelings she had were forced by the fact that she needs his blood. They aren't real and the sooner he's gone, they will be too."

Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at Ellie. "He really doesn't get it, does he?"

"Nope," Ellie shook her head. "I really don't think he does. He locked Isabella in her bedroom, you know. Like that'll stop her if she's really determined."

Tyler then stepped close to Lucifer. "So, are you actually gonna do something to me?" He asked. "Or are you just gonna stand there being melodramatic?"

"Oh, I intend to do something and I intend to do something now," Lucifer told him. "And don't worry; it won't take long. I have somewhere I need to be in an hour."

Though she still didn't quite like Amy, Ellie couldn't help but be moved by the look of worry on her nemesis' face.

"Come on," she told her quietly. "You, Klaus, and Tara come with me, far away."

"You're not actually gonna let him go through with this!" Amy yelled. "I know you have issues with me, but letting your husband hurt my son...well that's just monstrous!"

"It's not that," Ellie told her. "It's just that they're stubborn asses both of them, and they aren't gonna stop until they get this crap over with so we might as well get out of the way and let it happen. We just have to remember that they'll heal."

Amy sighed. "Right, okay," She nodded. "You better be correct about this though."

"Don't worry," Ellie told her as they actually began moving to a nearby room. "I believe I am."

Amy wanted to believe her, but couldn't. She couldn't leave Tyler. So only Tara went to the other room while Ellie and Amy did their best to stop what was about to happen.

But after all the attempts at restraint, threats, and begging failed, they had to sit with their hands tightly clutching each others' as Lucifer regained his full blown demonic appearance, grabbed Tyler by the throat, and hauled him up from the floor.

"You know, we can leave if you want," Ellie told Amy, watching the latter's body shake. She saw Klaus stride off to join Tara out of the corner of her eye.

"No...no," Amy shook her head. "I can do this. I can be strong! Tyler is. I can't do less!"

It was true that Tyler seemed to show no fear, even as he choked and gagged. "I'm not afraid of you," he got out. "Demon appearance or no." But despite his words, he scrambled wildly in an attempt to break loose while Amy hoped and prayed that Klaus really _had_ called Elijah and that he was coming pretty fast.

Just as Tyler was turning blue, the door opened again and Elijah yelled out, "Lucifer, put Tyler down now!"

"Oh, my gosh, what took you so long?" Amy yelled. "Klaus said he called you a long time ago!"

"Yes!" Klaus agreed after coming out of the room when he heard his brother's voice. "If you were looking to make a dramatic entrance or be fashionably late, this was not a good time!"

"I got stuck in traffic!" Elijah said. "I'm sorry!" He then looked down at Tyler who was curled up in a ball on the floor and trying to catch his breath. "Are you all right?"

"Well, I've been better," Tyler replied and and then coughed several times.

"What do you want?" Lucifer demanded of Elijah. "I'm in the middle of someting!"

"And I'm here to be sure you won't finish it!" Elijah told him. "You will not kill my nephew!"

"Why not, after all he's done to my daughter?" Lucifer asked. "Surely you've had the same thoughts about Kai and Kayla."

"I have," Elijah nodded. "That's true. But I've never acted on them, no matter how much I want to, because my relationship with my daughter is much more important and I know it would be jeopardized if I hurt the boy she loves. You have to think the same. Go home, have some tea, or even go down to Hell and deal with the Wrathful if you have to, but _leave_. You aren't going to do any more here."

"Fine," Lucifer got out and grabbed Tyler by the arm as he got to his feet. "I will leave here. But you will _never_ see or talk to Isabella again, child or no child. Do you understand?"

This time, Tyler was able to pull his arm free. "I understand the words, but as for the rest of it, Isabella is counting on me to be part of our child's life, so if I have to fight to maintain her trust in me, I will. Count on it."

* * *

"...I don't really need to go to lunch early!" Katherine insisted to a furious Laura. She'd accidentally made the water too hot while washing Laura's hair because she'd been thinking about stupid Optimus and now Laura wasn't in a very good mood.

" _I_ need you to go to lunch early!" Laura told her. "Or I might kill you. If you can't focus, maybe it would be best if you just went back to the space ship!"

"I can't!" Katherine called. "I don't know where it is! Sorry about your head!" She then got into her car and let out a shriek when she saw Optimus pop up in the back seat.

"You know, I've read about these places," he told her with a grin, sliding his hands over her shoulders and leaning so close she felt his breath on her neck. "Is this one of those that gives massages? Do you know how to do this?"

"Oh like I would give you a sexy massage!" Katherine scoffed. "After the way you treated me! I'm glad you did it! I don't miss you at all!:"

"Well, I don't miss you either!" Optimus replied.

"Then why are you in the back of my car and propositioning me?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see the look on your stupid face!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't give you the satisfaction," Katherine replied. "Not shocked at all that a creep like you would sneak in a girl's car and treat her like this. You're just predictable. Now will you get out of my car?"

"Did you say 'Get out of the back seat and climb up next to you'?" Optimus asked. "If you insist!"

"No, that's not what I-" Katherine protested and then just gave up when he gave her a very nice smile. "You know what, sure? Why not? Whatever." She paused. "You're really needy, but I get it. Losing your son and wife like you did. Makes a person lonely."

"What?" Optimus asked. "How could you know that? How could you possibly know..."

"Oh, because I lost my family too," Katherine told him, her eyes wide when she realized what she'd let slip out of her mouth. My parents were murdered and I had...I had a daughter, but I had to give her away. You're not the only one who's lost somebody."

"How...how do you know that happened to me?" Optimus wanted to know. "I am certain I'd never tell you something like that."

"Well, you did, but..." Katherine heaved a big sigh. "I made you. I compelled you to tell me things about yourself from the past and then had you forget, which is why you don't remember doing it."

"Why would you do that to me?" Optimus fumed. "Now I don't regret making you leave my ship at all!"

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked. "It must be really lonely for you, just being among all those hunks of metal when you know you're the only person around." She sighed. "But you have to do what you have to do, I suppose."

"Yes, I do!" Optimus agreed. "I have a reputation that I need to preserve among my men and going around weeping about how lonely I am will not help that!"

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me!" Katherine told him. "That's how I was for years. Running from place to place and never having attachments to anyone because I thought it would get me in trouble. Sometimes, you just can't care about anyone. I'm not yelling at you about it. I just want you to know that I get it, okay?" She reached out and took his hand, massaging the palm with her thumb. "I just...you don't have to tell me anything now, but if you ever want to, I'm here."

Optimus stared back at her. "I won't say a thing, but...thank you, I suppose. Even if you are a sneaky, underhanded woman. You're lucky I've come to appreciate that."

She then leaned across and kissed him, and soon it got so hot that the shift of their bodies made her knock the car into reverse for a few seconds. But she stopped it just in time, and then she and Optimus sat back in their seats and caught their breaths.

"We need to be more careful about that," she said.

"I suppose we should," Optimus nodded. Then his eye caught the clock on the dashboard. "I should probably be getting back to the ship. I've been away long enough already."

"Yes, we don't want the men getting suspicious!" Katherine agreed.

He prepared to open the door, but before he did, he told Katherine one last thing: "I'm very sorry about your parents and daughter." Then, before she could give a reply, he opened the door, exited the car, and, as usual, seemed to disappear as suddenly and completely as he'd appeared in her back seat.

* * *

"Let me out!" Isabella yelled. She'd thought her father had been kidding about imprisoning her so that she wouldn't see Tyler, but he hadn't been. She was stuck in her room and after several, tries, discovered that even with magic, she had no way out. "Damn it, if Daddy kills Tyler, someone's gonna hear about it!"

She tried magic on the door a few more times and then, growling in frustration, ran at it, hoping that, even as small as she was, she could open the door with sheer anger. But just as she reached it, the door opened and her momentum sent her flying out and face-first on the carpet but throwing her hands down just in time to save her belly from harm.

"Huh," Isabella said as she got up. "Ow. That was lucky." She got up and dusted herself off, then ran for Tyler's. She didn't know how long she'd been in there or if whatever her father had in store had happened already, but she hoped it hadn't.

She zapped herself to Tyler's front door and knocked. Amy looked out the peephole and, seeing who it was, put on a show of being super sad and pathetic before opening the door. "W...what do you want?" She sniffled. "We've just been through a very bad time, and can't have company right now."

"I just want to see if Tyler's okay," She replied, trying her best to look innocent and loving. "Can I, please? I'm very sorry about my father did to him and I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Be quick!" She snapped, dropping the pretense. "Maybe you can say goodbye because your father hurt him pretty bad! He could even be near death! I don't know why he would waste it all on you!"

"I won't be long, I swear," Isabella promised, starting to agree with her mother (at least in her mind) that Amy was an inflexible pain in the butt as she headed to Tyler's room and hoped she wasn't too late. _If_ Amy was telling the truth that is.

After Isabella was gone, Klaus came up behind Amy and put his arms around her waist. "That wasn't very nice," he remarked. "You know that aside from some pain, there's nothing wrong with him. Why are you dragging Isabella into all this trouble? Are you going against our plan? Are you betraying me?"

"No, of course not," Amy grinned, turning slightly. "It's just a little bit of fun." She took his chin in her hand and pecked him lightly. "You wouldn't deny me a bit of fun after all you've been up to in your existence, would you?"

"No," Klaus replied and sighed deeply. "I guess I can't, can I?"

Tyler winced at the knock on the door, put his book over his eyes, and yelled, "It's okay, Mom! I'm not in any more pain and I don't need any more snacks! You're gonna make me real fat if you keep going on like this!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Isabella screamed as she charged through the door. "You're okay!" She ran over and squished him, wincing as he let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he breathed. "I'm...I'm healing but it still feels like I broke every bone in my body."

"Sorry about my dad," She told him. "I didn't ask him to do that." Then she grinned and moved some hair out of his eyes as he grinned and took her hand, holding it against his cheek. "Well whatever he did to your body, it didn't affect your face. You look very handsome."

"I do?" Tyler grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad you didn't see me an hour ago. I was a mess."

"There," she said and kissed his forehead. "All better." Then she sat back and sighed. "Sorry I came on so strong but your mother was going on and on about how you were about to get a visit from my aunt Azrael and I wanted to make sure I saw you before it happened. If it was the case, of course. But I also thought she was lying."

"What?" Tyler asked, confused.

"She told me you were in the arms of death or something," Isabella clarified. "But that's clearly not the case."

"No," Tyler sighed. "I mean, your dad did come with some goons while my parents were out at the movies and have them beat me up pretty bad, but...I got through it."

"That is so mean!" Isabella huffed and stomped her foot. "Did you know that he locked me in my room so I couldn't come and see you?"

"Yeah," Tyler grinned. "But don't worry, I was planning on getting you out." He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her. "See?"

Isabella looked it over. "Plan to rescue Isabella (and baby). One: get rope and crowbar. 2 Drive to mansion in dead of night. 3. Scale wall to Isabella's bedroom 4. Get her away from house..."

She paused and looked up. "Do you really think that would have worked?"

"You know better than I do," Tyler shrugged. "Do you think I would have gotten away with it? Is your parents' staff as against me as your dad is?"

Isabella grinned. "Well, considering how often you've been able to slip into our house without trouble, I'd say 'No'."

They both smiled at each other and then Tyler got out, "I promise that my lips aren't hurting like the rest of me."

"Really?" Isabella grinned and leaned forward a little. "That's good to know." Soon, they were kissing deeply, their fingers in each other's hair as they held one another as close as they could, then moved from each other's lips to their necks, and Tyler even found himself pulling Isabella's dress down a little to get at her collarbone.

But just as Isabella's breath was picking up at the thought of him tasting her nipples, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Are you still in there?" Amy called. "You've been here long enough, young lady! Get out and let my son go on with his life and be with a woman who won't get him hurt. You go on your own or I'll make you!"

"Don't listen to her," Tyler got out. "Please."

"No, she's right, I should go." Isabella stepped away and headed to the door. "I've hurt you enough and you deserve better. Other than the whole custody arrangement, I won't bother you anymore."

"No you won't," Amy agreed, opening the door before she could. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Isabella got out, looking at Tyler rather than Amy before heading out of sight.

* * *

Kayla had just finished her chores and was undressing to take a cool bath when her cell phone rang. "Well, hello," she she said. It was Kai and she wouldn't have answered it any other way. "What can I do for you?"

"I just...I just wanted to...to talk," he said. "And everything. Hope you're all right and there are no aliens about."

"Oh, no, not so far," Kayla told him. "If there were, I could punch them out."

"If I were around I would save you," Kai said. Then he apologized. "I can't believe I said something so stupid. And I'm probably interrupting something, aren't I?"

"No, not really," Kayla told him. "I just got done with my chores and I'm sweaty and gross. About to take a cool bath and all."

"You mean...you're just about to undress?"

"No...I'm practically there," Kayla grinned and sat down on the edge of the tub. "I just have my panties left." She paused and giggled. "Oh, look. There they go. Not wearing _anything_ now!"

"Y...you know, I'd be more than happy to zap myself over and..and scrub you off," Kai offered.

"No, can't," she told him, laughter in her voice. "The tub's too small."

"Oh, come on!" He cried. "This isn't the time to tease me!"

"I think I'm doing you a favor," Kayla said. "You know how much my father doesn't like you. If you came here and my father saw you around me when I was naked, you would probably be dead."

"Oh, but what a way to go."

Kayla giggled. 'Well, aren't you sweet?" She said. Then she put the phone on speaker and set it on a nearby stool before she got in the tub.

"What was that splashing?" Kai wanted to know. "You're not taking your phone into the bath, are you?"

"No, I just put it on speaker so we can keep talking," Kayla corrected.

"You mean, you want me to listen to you while you take a bath?" Kai questioned.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Kayla said. "Makes your night, doesn't it?"

"No, it just makes me frustrated. You know where I'd rather be instead."

"I do know," Kayla replied. "And maybe, some weekend, we can get a hotel room somewhere far away from my dad. But I really don't think it's a good idea for you to actually come here yet."

She then let out a squeak of surprise as Kai appeared next to the tub. "What if I'm sneaky about it?" He wanted to know. "Can I come then?"

"Are you crazy?" Kayla whispered. "Yeah, you are!"

"I don't know why you act so surprised," Kai remarked and soaped up a wash cloth. "You should know that I always throw caution to the wind."

"Not when we were being chased by the robots, you didn't," Kayla reminded him. "I thought you were too overprotective then."

"Well, that's because your safety was on the line too," Kai reminded her. "When it's just my own, I don't really give a damn. Can you shift a little? I need to scrub the other side of you."

"Oh, why not?" Kayla sighed. "I hope you're at least getting some sort of tingles or something out of this so it's worth the risk."

"I get to be with you, and that will always be worth it," Kai told her.

After scrubbing her off as much as he could, he kissed her gently and headed into her room for reasons Kayla didn't know, then heard him call 'Goodbye'.

When she got out of the tub, she found her bedroom empty, but saw that a red silk night gown that she hardly ever wore was laid out on the bed, and next to it was a note.

 _I know it's a little early, but sleep well, and I'll be thinking of you in this pretty red night gown._

 _Love,_

 _Kai_

"Oh, good lord," Kayla whispered and put the outfit on, then covered it with a bathrobe before sitting down with a book. "Kai, you are really something else, you know that?"

* * *

Feeling hot and bothered, Kai thought the best way to distract himself would be to have an altogether more wholesome conversation. Though he knew that his best friend would not willingly give him Eloise's cell phone number, he thought he would take the risk and call the house.

He called and to his surprise, a woman's voice answered.

"Eloise!" He cried and nearly dropped the phone. "I was hoping you'd be the one to answer my call!"

"Oh, it's you!" Eloise got out. "I'll go call Daddy for you."

"No, no!" Kai cried. "I just...I want to talk to you. Not a long conversation. Even five minutes would do me a world of good. I just want to get to know you."

"Well, this is sudden," Eloise spat. "Why now? You could have had all the time in the world, but instead you just dumped me on your friend's doorstep like trash! What if he hadn't taken me in? I could have been killed by those alien robot thingies! But you wouldn't care, would you? Just as long as you were free to do whatever the hell you wanted. And you wouldn't have even felt my loss because all you care about is yourself!"

"I did what I did so the robots wouldn't get you," Kai got out, proud that his voice didn't shake. "Like they got your mother. And my wife."

"The robots got my mother?" Eloise asked in surprise. "It's true? I mean, Adrian's told me, but I just...it feels different to hear it from you."

"Yeah, they did," Kai told her. "Do you want to hear more or would it just distress you?"

"I want to hear more," Eloise got out. "You're the only one who knows the whole story, right?"

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "You could say that." He cleared his throat, steadied his voice, and kept talking. "Several months after your mother and I had our night together, she called me again early in the morning and told me to come to a park by my house because she had something to show me. I went, and she was there with you. I had just taken you in my arms to get a better look when a robot appeared out of nowhere and...killed her. He would have killed you too, so I did the only thing I could: ran for Adrian's house. The robots weren't after him like they were me. I knew you wouldn't be in danger there."

"But why did the robots care about you so much?" Eloise asked.

"Well, I'm part of the group that's in their way, so to speak," Kai told her. "I'm sure you know what your grandmother and grandfather and those people are up to with defeating them and everything."

"Not a lot, but I've heard a thing or two."

"I made a vivid first impression on them and it pissed them off, so they killed my wife, Vicky," Kai said. "It really hurt me, you know? And so did watching your mother die. Now do you understand why I couldn't keep you with me?"

"Yeah," Eloise told him in a hushed voice. "It still hurts, but...I guess I do. You did what you felt you had to. And I'm sorry about your wife." She paused. "So...Mom was with me when you saw me? Was she smiling? Was she happy?"

"Oh, yes," Kai nodded. "She truly was. She loved you very much."

"That's...that's good," Eloise replied. "Cause I always wondered."

"Well, you don't have to wonder anymore. Now you know."

"Yeah," Eloise got out. "Look, I've probably made you sad enough already. I'll hang up now so you don't have to think about bad stuff anymore."

"Could we talk again sometime? About happier things?"

"Okay," Eloise agreed. "Talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kai told her. "Sleep well, okay?"

"I will now," Eloise assured him. "I promise."


	75. It's About Time

Eloise woke up and found herself in the arms of the still slumbering Adrian and gently kissed his forehead, which made him smile. Not sure how he would react if he thought they were going in too romantic a direction, she zapped up a washable black marker and carefully drew a mustache on his face along with a pair of glasses, then waited for him to wake up. Amazingly, though, he just snorted and let go of her to turn over. Then, giggling to herself, she hopped out of bed with the marker and went to the kitchen to get some juice and toast.

About half an hour later, a sleepy Adrian dragged himself into the kitchen. "Missed you when I woke up," he told her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was too hungry to wait. I hope you're not mad."

"Oh, of course I'm not mad," he assured her. Then he tried for a kiss, but she just burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well," she tried to catch her breath. "Go look in the mirror. I think you have something on your face."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and went to look in the bathroom mirror. "Oh, my god!" He yelled from the bathroom. "What happened to my face? Did you do this? This better be washable marker!"

"Oh, it is, you big baby," Eloise grinned and wet a cloth. "It _is_ washable. I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all."

"Well, all right," Adrian conceded, grabbing her wrist with one hand as she gently washed the marker off him. "But you better watch your back because I might have to take revenge when you least expect it. Or better yet...don't."

"Ha ha," Eloise replied. When he was clean, she said, "So...what did you want to eat? Waffles or pancakes? We could make those together."

Adrian thought a moment. "I like waffles. If it's all right with you, let's make those."

"Sure," Eloise grinned. "I think that would be great!"

But just as they were getting the ingredients together, Eloise's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked after sitting down at the kitchen table. "This is Eloise. Can I ask who's calling?"

"It's Kai," Kai told her. "I know this is kind of abrupt and if you say 'No' because you want a little more warning next time, it's all right, but...would you like to meet me for breakfast? I was thinking that we could meet at that diner down the street from your house."

"Oh, but I was..." She looked regretfully at Adrian, wo was bustling around the kitchen getting out measuring cups and spoons. Then she trailed off as she realized that if she did this now instead of waiting, it would be over with and then she could move on with her life. "All right," she told him with a sigh. "Let's do it."

"Sounds good," Kai told her. "Sunny's Diner. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do," Eloise assured him. "I love that place. Dad and I go there all the time."

"Good," Kai said. "It's good to hear. See you soon."

"See you soon," Eloise returned and ended the call before putting her phone down and guiltily looking at Adrian. "I...a friend just called. I have to go meet them."

"And who is this friend?" Adrian wanted to know. "You could have asked them to come over for waffles. I wouldn't have minded making a bigger batch."

"Oh, no," Eloise said. "I...I just...I don't know how I feel about having this friend at the house yet. Sorry I have to miss breakfast. I hope your feelings aren't hurt!" She then scurried off, her eyes on the floor.

When she was gone, Adrian took a deep breath and decided to make the waffles anyway.

"Well, buddy," He said, picking Rusty up after the dog bumped his ankle. "She's gone to see a boy she likes. She didn't say it out loud because I think she's trying to spare my feelings, but...in my gut, I know that's why she left." He cuddled and dog close and Rusty licked his face. "It's better this way," Adrian said in a resolute voice. "Better she date boys her own age then stuck with a guy who's got a mental age of over fifty and likes to spend his nights curled up in front of the TV with his dog. She'll be happier this way. It'll be better for both of us. I know it."

* * *

Once Eloise's car disappeared down the driveway, Adrian stepped away from the window, made and ate the waffles, went to shower, and then, after he dressed, he began dusting and vacuuming the house. "I can't believe she left me," he mumbled, the noise of the vacuum covering up his words. "I can't believe she did it to me!"

Finally, he paused the vacuum long enough to realize the doorbell was ringing. "Damn it," he whispered. "Go away!" He called when he reached the door. "I'm not buying anything from anyone!"

When the doorbell kept ringing, he grabbed a water gun from under the sink in the kitchen, filled up, and then opened the door and pulled the trigger several times.

"Hey stop!" Cried a voice. "Water just went up my nose! I brought cinnamon rolls so you better be nice to me!"

Adrian looked ahead and groaned. "Damn it, Tyler! You're not a salesman, but you're just as bad!"

"Since I was unjustly drenched, I think I deserve an invitation inside," Tyler told him. And like I said, I got cinnamon rolls. Dad told me they're your favorite."

But Adrian still blocked the door. "They are. Leave them on the porch and go away now."

This made Tyler burst out laughing. "That's a funny joke, you thinking that you'll get to eat any of these without me! You aren't funny very often, but when you are, you really are!" He paused. "Let me inside, please."

"When Hell will freeze over," Adrian told him.

"But you're my brother and I...I love you," Tyler got out. "Shouldn't we try and bond or something? Don't you love me too?"

Adrian groaned. "Don't make me say all that mushy stuff!"

"Oh, you can say it!" Tyer told him. "I bet you say it to the dog all the time!"

"Well...well, that's different!" Adrian snapped. "I _picked_ the dog! You just showed up out of nowhere!" Then he heaved a sigh. "If I let you come in and have cinnamon rolls, will you drop this 'I love you' crap and assume the feelings without forcing them to be said? Please?"

"See?" Tyler grinned widely. "Was that so hard?" He made his way to the table and sat down, opening the cinnamon roll box. "Which one do you want? They're all really big!"

"You pick one," Adrian told him. "I'll make the coffee. Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes," Tyler assured him. "I do. With milk please." He paused. "Let me guess: you take yours as dark as your soul?"

"No," Adrian shook his head and stuck the newly washed coffee pot back in the machine along with grounds and then started the machine up. "I like creamer. Especially hazelnut or French Vanilla creamer. So there."

"Well, you learn something new every day," Tyler shrugged, putting cinnamon rolls on two plates. He waited to start eating until Adrian had brought the coffee, then took a big bit and after swallowing, he continued to talk. "Since you probably won't ask, let me tell you what's been going on with me lately."

"I know what's been going on," Adrian reminded him. "Lucifer tried to murder you because you were an idiot and impregnanted his daughter. I work at the house, remember? I'm security."

"Well, I have to thank you for being so bad at your job," Tyler said. "If you and your buddies had stopped me from getting in, your boss wouldn't be so mad." He leaned forward. "Be honest: did you put in a good word for me? Say I'm not so bad after all, and that's why no one stops me when I come to see Isabella?"

"I know I didn't," Adrian shook his head. "Maybe she did! You made her addicted to your blood. Maybe that was her way of making sure she got it." He took a bite of cinnamon roll. "These are really good! Thanks for bringing them!"

"You're welcome," Tyler returned with a smile. "And...thanks for putting it in my head that maybe it was Isabella that made it possible for me to get in the house. I appreciate it."

"Well, who among us isn't involved in a somewhat creepy love story?" Adrian sighed. "I think I'm in love with Eloise now. Can't wait to see how horrified she is when I confess." He then waited to see shock on Tyler's face too, but Tyler shook his head.

"Well, it is about time!" He got out.

"What?" Adrian cried. "That's not how this was supposed to go! You were supposed to be shocked!"

"But I'm not!" Tyler got out. "Cause let me tell you, your feelings for Eloise are obvious to anyone but yourself, apparently."

"Oh, shut up," Adrian grumbled, grabbing what was left of his brother's cinnamon roll and shoving it in Tyler's mouth. "You keep sounding like my mother and this little bonding session of ours will be over. Understand?"

Tyler just rolled his eyes and nodded before finishing his roll and grabbing another one.

* * *

"...Am I right that this is your favorite restaurant?" Kai asked with a smile as Eloise poked at the omelet, fruit, and sausage he'd ordered for her. She'd wanted the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, but he'd been so happy, thinking he'd gotten her order right that she didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd been wrong.

"I have to go to the bathroom again," she told him and got up. "Sorry. And yes, it _is_ my favorite restaurant."

"Are you okay?" Kai asked. "You've been needing to go a lot."

"Well, you gotta stay hydrated, you know!" She said. She then headed off to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall. She'd never be able to drink cranberry juice again after this. He kept insisting she have refills and again, she couldn't tell him 'No'.

When she got back, he grinned and said, "Would you like anything else? You can have anything you want while we're here. I want it to be special."

She grinned. "I know you do," she said. "Thank you." Then she leaned forward. "And for future reference, although I do love this omelet and fruit and stuff, what I love most here are the waffles with strawberries."

"Really?" Kai asked and got a note pad out from a bag he was carrying. "Let me write that down so I remember."

"You...really?" She asked in surprise. "You actually want to remember it?"

"Of course I do!" Kai nodded. "Part of us having a relationship is me knowing what you like and don't like."

"Ah, okay," Eloise nodded.

Then Kai looked at her sheepishly. "I probably made you have too much cranberry juice didn't I? Sorry about that!"

"Well, I know you're really trying and you really want us to get along together so I...I want you to have that chance," Eloise told him.

"I appreciate that, but it's also okay to tell me 'no' too," Kai assured her. "We can't have a relationship if your bladder explodes from drinking too much."

"Right," Eloise nodded. Then Kai looked at what she'd drawn on the napkin with the crayons that were meant for the pictures on the kiddie menus. "Is that a horse?" He asked.

"Yeah," Eloise shrugged. "It's nothing."

"I think it's great!" Kai told her. "Can I have it to put on my refrigerator so everyone can see what a talented artist my daughter is? And also, what color would you like your room painted?"

"My what?" Eloise asked.

"Your room," Kai repeated. "For when you come to stay."

It was said kindly, and Eloise knew in her heart that he meant every once in a while, but her mind was overcome with fear of being taken away from Adrian and her home anyway. "I...I don't want a room in your house," Eloise got out and stood up. "And I don't want to stay with you! Adrian is my father, no one else! And how dare you try and take me away from him!" She then threw her napkin down and burst into tears, running out of the restaurant and to her car before a shocked Kai could say a word.

* * *

After a wild drive, Eloise stopped the car in the driveway, then ran inside, throwing herself down on the sofa and sobbing, and once those tears had subsided, she sat up.

"Daddy?" She called out. "Adrian, where are you?" She heard nothing and then realized she hadn't seen his car in the driveway so she went to check the fridge, where either of them left notes for the other most of the time.

 **Gone to put gas in the car and do some other errands,** he'd written in bold scrawl. **Be back soon. There's leftover bacon you can have if you want.**

So she grabbed a few strips and headed back to the sofa, calm for the time being. But when Adrian returned and she heard his voice, the tears welled up again while she ran to him, staining his shirt when she threw herself in his arms.

A little surprised, Adrian threw his keys on the kitchen counter and hugged her hard. "What's the matter, baby bear?" He asked, wiping tears off her cheeks. "What happened? Did the boy you were with hurt you? I'll kill him if he did!"

Eloise sniffled. "Please don't kill anyone yourself," she got out. "You might die in the process and I don't know what I would do if you did. I'd have to move in with Kai. And I'm not ready for that." She sighed and shook her head. "I want to be with you and I have no idea why you think otherwise and are creating imaginary boyfriends for me."

"You know why," Adrian replied, keeping his eyes on her. "Because I'm your-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Eloise begged and put a hand over his mouth.

Adrian kissed her palm and then she moved her hand with a small smile on her lips. "There," he said. "That's better. I hate seeing you cry. So...what happened? Are you hurt? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"And you promise you won't be mad?" Eloise prompted, her blue eyes wide. "Cause I can only tell you if you promise not to be mad."

"I promise I won't be mad," Adrian swore. "Now, what is it?"

"The person I was at breakfast with was Kai," Eloise got out. "And he was talking about how he wanted to set a room up for me at his house! Part of me knows it's just for if I _want_ to visit, but..what if he tries for something else? What if he wants more from me? I don't want to leave you, so please don't be mad about what I did and throw me out!"

"Oh, honey," Adrian got out and held her close, his fingers running through her hair. "I...I can't be mad at you about that. I've always known that you wanting to know your birth father would happen eventually."

"Please don't refer to Kai as my father in _any_ way," Eloise implored. " _You're_ my father. Not him!"

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "I took responsibility for you because my friend asked me to," he said. "I was lucky enough to be your guardian but you can hardly call me your father. Kai is your biological father." He said it in a tone that meant he wanted to settle the matter.

Eloise shook her head, tears squeezing out of her eyes. "I know it's creepy and weird and it makes you uncomfortable, but..you're my everything!" She burst out, crying fully. "I want you to be everything to me: Father figure, lover, whatever. I just want you and Rusty and that's all! How can I make it any clearer?"

"No, we can't do that," Adrian sighed. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you. And someday, you'll find someone really nice, and when you tell me that you don't need me anymore, I'll-"

"I'll _never_ tell you that!" Eloise interrupted loudly. "Do you think I am _joking_ when I say you mean everything to me? Do you truly think it's only in the way of a little girl talking to her parent? It's much more than that! Don't you understand?"

"No," Adrian mumbled. "No, I don't."

"I love you with all my heart," she told him.

"Yes, like a father figure," Adrian agreed stubbornly, which made her groan. "And I love you too."

She slapped his cheek lightly and grabbed his chin in her hand so that he couldn't look away from her "No! I love you like a woman loves a man, with all my heart. even if sometimes, you're the most stubborn, frustrating..." She paused and scoffed. "There's never gonna be another man in my life besides you! I can't explain how much my heart and soul are aching and how much love I have for you because you took in a little baby that didn't have anyone else to care for her even though you didn't have to and could have just lived a happy life by yourself without trouble. How could anyone else top that amount of love? Tell me how because I'd like to know!"

Silent tears were flowing freely down Adrian's face because he made no move to dry them. And when Eloise took a deep breath and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss, she could taste the salt on her lips.

He sniffled and then pulled away. "Oh, Eloise, we shouldn't!"

"I want you!"

"You'll have me, always," He promised.

"Why can't you understand that I want you as a man?" Eloise cried in exasperation. "Or is it that you don't _want_ to understand?" She paused. "Maybe I should leave and move in with some lusty stranger after all!"

That did it. He frowned, sat down, put her over his lap, and gave her a spanking, which then turned into several, until he realized what he was doing and stopped. "Don't tell me you liked that," he said.

Eloise, who seemed unfazed and unhurt, just grinned. "What would you do if I said I did? You might as well surrender to the inevitable and finish this. There's no turning back now."

"If I do this, will you stop?" Adrian breathed.

"If you do this," Eloise countered, "you'll never want to stop, and that's more than all right with me!"

He picked her up and their foreheads touched. "You really are impossible, you know that?"

"Yeah, impossibly _sexy_!" Eloise countered. "That's what you meant to say, right?"

Adrian gritted his teeth and half lowered, half-dropped her on the table. "That's it! I give up! You want me to get it all out of my system, fine! I will! I'll get it out of my system on the counter, on the couch, in bed..."

Eloise squirmed and moaned. "Oh, shut up and just do it!"

Then he, without much care, ripped off her clothes until she lay naked on the table, a wicked glint in her eye. "Do it!" She whispered. "You're so close!"

She then let out a laugh as he parted her legs and began fingering her and rubbing her repeatedly. "Yes," she cried, bucking on the table. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Then he switched gears and covered her with syrup and whipped cream before gently licking and biting her stomach, nipples, breasts, and inner thighs.

"More!" She cried. "Good. "Oh, that's so good! Come inside me now. Please, I need you inside me!"

"Not now!" He whispered. "Not here!"

When she was reasonably clean, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, throwing her down on the mattress, then sitting beside her as he worked to get undressed himself. Then, when they were both naked, he kissed her soundly, his fingers in her hair as she pleaded for him to bury himself inside her again.

"I'll give it everything I got," he whispered against her ear before gently biting the lobe. "I hope you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," she got out.

But he was aware that this was her first time (or at least he hoped it was), so he took it gently at first.

"Good," she whispered. "I'm okay."

After she whispered the same thing the second time, he did it harder. Over and over again while biting her nipples.

"Good," she yelled. "It's so good!" Then she grabbed his face and kissed him before he gently moved his lips down her neck. She tensed for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you gonna bite my neck?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I will spank you. I might even whip you or gag you or whatever else we come up with. But I won't bite you. Not like that. I won't feed off you." He then gently kissed her neck instead and hugged her. "How was that?" He whispered with relief when he felt the tension ease in her body.

"Good," she whispered. "I like that." She buried her head in his shoulder and inhaled. "You smell very nice."

"Thanks," he got out, detaching and laying down next to her before kissing her softly. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

"...Just a minute!" Eloise giggled as Adrian hugged her close and kissed her deeply again the next morning as the sunlight streamed through their window. "I gotta get up and walk around a bit. You want something from the kitchen?"

"Oh, yes," Adrian grinned wolfishly, pinned her to the bed and then blew on her belly, which made her smile and squirm. "How about you get some whipped cream and lots of it? It's been a few hours since we did that!"

"All right," Eloise grinned and sat up, still full of energy despite all that she and Adrian had been doing. He was truly an energetic man. "Coming right up!"

She threw on an old shirt of his that he usually only wore doing messy chores like fixing his truck along with a pair of his boxers and made her way to the kitchen, but as she reached it, the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Tyler coming with eclairs or something, she eagerly opened the door and found herself staring at Helene.

"Hi, Aunt Helene," She greeted as the boxers, which were slightly too big around the waist, fell to her ankles and Helene's eyes widened. Luckily the shirt covered up everything on its own so she didn't see anything. "Want to see Adrian?"

"No, thanks," Helene shook her head. "Those clothes aren't yours. I bought them for Adrian years ago! They're nice!"

"Yeah, he only wears them when he's like, changing car oil and stuff," Eloise explained. "And sometimes to sleep in. I was in his room and I just..."

"Babe? Sweetheart?" Adrian called. "Eloise, where's that whipped cream? Do you need me to get-Oh, shit!" He yelled as Eloise kicked the boxers behind her and hoped his poor naked self would catch them as Helene went pale and almost fainted on the front step.

Adrian, blushing furiously, was about to slink away just as she got her balance back.

"Just a minute!" She screeched. "Don't you walk away from me! What the hell is going on here?"

"What is going on here here is that Adrian and I are in a consensual sexual relationship!" Eloise said. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do!" Helene told her. Then looked at Adrian over her shoulder. "What did you do to her? Why did you make her do this? You must be sick or something because she is your _daughter_ , remember?"

"Yes, I raised her," Adrian agreed. "But biologically, she's not mine. And stuff happens. Like she said, this is a consensual relationship and it's none of your damn business!"

"Yeah!" Eloise added. "So fuck off!"

"Fine, dear, but you'll regret this," Helene got out, eyes narrowed. "You're making a mistake that you're gonna regret for the rest of your life. And let me just tell you that when you reach that point, I won't be here to bail you out. I'm done!" She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her as Adrian finally managed to get the boxers up around his waist and Eloise reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

"It's okay if no one likes what we're doing," she assured him. "I like it and I don't care!"

"Good," Adrian grinned. "But if we want to make ourselves feel better, I think there's at least one person who'll be happy to hear our good news." He then got his phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"What?" Tyler asked. "What did I do now? You do realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Yes, Tyler," Adrian confirmed. "I wanted to call and tell you that Eloise and I are in a relationship now."

"And we had sex!" Eloise added.

"You did?" Tyler cried out, once Adrian put the speaker phone on, and then quickly wished he hadn't. "Good for you, brother! I was beginning to think you were gay or something. Haven't seen you have a lot of girlfriends. Or any girlfriends."

"Just because I'm highly selective about who I sleep with doesn't make me gay, Tyler," Adrian huffed. "Now, are you excited for us or what?"

"Oh, I'm very excited," Tyler told him. "Good for you, you crazy kids!"

"Thanks!" Eloise got out. "And I can say from personal experience over the last several hours that he is most definitely not gay."

"Thanks for the info, Eloise," Tyler got out.

"Well, you _did_ bring it up!" Adrian countered cheekily.

"Goodbye," Tyler told them, and then ended the call so his brother could take Eloise back to bed.


	76. You're My Forever

Adrian was wide eyed as Eloise pulled out of a deep kiss with a giggle. "That was something, wasn't it?" She got out. "Am I getting better?"

"Well," Adrian cleared his throat. "I can't say you were ever bad."

"Oh, well, aren't you sweet?" Eloise told him and ruffled his hair. "It was so nice of you to take a few days off of work to stay with me."

"It's definitely my pleasure," Adrian muttered and ducked his head so she wouldn't see the blush that was starting to color his cheeks. "It wasn't like it was a chore or anything." He sighed, took her hand, and kissed the palm. "Okay, I'm just gonna get it all out of my system. Now that we're, you know, here, naked in bed together, there's no point in holding it back."

"What's the matter?" Eloise asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "It's just that...after a certain point in your life, I think I was always attracted to you in every way. I just didn't want to admit it to myself because it was weird."

"Don't worry, I knew," Eloise reassured him. "I always liked you too."

"Right," Adrian chuckled a little. "I...you're very pretty. You have a nice butt and awesome legs and, you know," he waved at her chest. "You're really nice up there, too. And your mouth that's really good for kissing, and your dainty little feet, and..." He blushed again. "Sorry, it's all spilling out of me. You probably don't want to hear anymore."

"No," Eloise grinned. "Please go on. I like it. And I like your not so little friend too." She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. As she ran her hands over his biceps, she grinned. "This isn't the only bulge I'm feeling right now, and since we're naked, it's not a key I feel against my thigh. You must be happy to see me." She winked.

"Every damn second of every damn day," he grinned. "Damn, you're hot!"

"No," Eloise grinned. "You are."

"No, you are," Adrian shook his head. Then he began tickling her and as she giggled, he said, "Say you are, or I won't stop!"

"Okay, okay, I am," she cried, then threw her arms around him as his lips crashed against hers.

"Yes, you are," he agreed after finally breaking the very long kiss. "You're a beautiful demon girl and I love you." But then he stopped when she frowned and tensed up. "Are you okay, babe? What's the matter?"

"Can you not say that I'm a...I'm a..." she tried to finish the sentence, but struggled to get out the word 'demon'. "I'm not a...you know. They're bad!"

"You are, but I don't hate it," he assured her. "I love you for it. I always have."

"Oh, you're just saying that to be nice cause it's something I can't help," Eloise told him. "You don't have to be nice about it. It's okay."

"I'm not just saying it to be nice," Adrian tried to convince her. "Do you remember when you were a little girl and saw your demon face for the first time? When you told me how scared you were, what did I do? What did we do next? Tell me." His gaze didn't waver and he wasn't laughing, smiling, or making the conversation a joke in any way.

Eloise shut her eyes and tried to remember. "We...you took me to the bathroom and showed me your vampire face," she got out at last. "Cause you wanted to show me that it wasn't a bad thing and you didn't think less of me cause you had a scary face too."

"That's right," Adrian said firmly, running his fingers through her hair. "I still feel that way. There's nothing wrong with you being a demon. It's just what makes you you. I love you no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay," Eloise nodded at last and hugged him hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Adrian replied, returning the hug.

When they pulled apart, she gave him a wink. "You know, I think I need a shower. What about you?"

Adrian grinned. "I wouldn't say 'No.' Let's do it!"

So they ran to the shower, turned on the water, and got in, finally able to admit they needed a break (a short one) from sex, just scrubbing and touching each other vigorously under the cascade of warm water.

"You know, it makes me happy that you actually like body wash," Eloise remarked as she washed Adrian off. "I think it's nice how much you like being clean!"

"Well, I'm a werewolf you know," Adrian reminded her. "And don't think I don't know how I smell after I've been running around outside. My enjoyment of being clean is good for everyone."

"Yeah," Eloise giggled. "Right. I'd like to see you as a wolf, though. Unless you're not the cuddly type."

"Oh, I could be," Adrian assured her. "I've accepted it as part of me so when I change, I keep my mind. I just...I never showed you before because I didn't want you to be scared."

"I wouldn't have been scared. It would have been like having another, bigger Rusty," Eloise said, and then threw her arms around his neck. "I bet you're a very cute werewolf!"

"Well, you'll just have to see at the next full moon, won't you?" Adrian returned with a confident grin before smelling her hair. "That shampoo smells lovely. I like it."

"Peaches," Eloise told him. "I used that kind for a reason cause I remembered that you told me you like peaches."

Adrian grinned widely and ruffled her hair, causing the smell to fill the shower.

After they turned off the water and got out, Eloise gave Adrian a wink and a spank on the bottom, then, after they got dressed, Adrian's phone rang.

"Mom?" Adrian asked once he heard who it was. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Selina replied. "Lucifer told me that you took some time off. Not that you're not entitled to it, it's just unusual for you so I wanted to check in."

"No, I'm fine," Adrian told her. "I just wanted to be with Eloise. Which you knew because I told you, remember?"

"Yes, you did, but I thought it was you know, hypothetical or weeks away or something. Anyway, I'm happy for you."

"Hi, Grandma," Eloise said. "Adrian and I are together and having a very good day. We just got out of the shower!"

"Oh, how fun!" Selina returned wide eyed Adrian blushed furiously. "Now that you're together, did you finally convince him to show you his werewolf self?"

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "I'm not scared at all. I told him I thought he would be cute!"

"And my son loves nothing more than to be called 'cute'," Selina agreed, laughter in her voice. "Good for you."

Then Adrian took the phone back. "Yep, we're together now. Make all the jokes you want."

"Why would I make jokes?" Selina asked. "I've wanted this _forever._ I told you it would happen when the time was right, didn't I? I'm very happy for you!"

Adrian then winced as he heard his mother yell the news to Elijah, who was undoubtedly nearby: Elijah! Adrian and Eloise are together now! Isn't t great?!"

"Oh, yes," Elijah said smoothly, as he got on the phone with his nephew. "So what happens next? Are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"If she wants that, and I think she does, I see no reason not to," Adrian replied.

"Good," Elijah told him. "Good!"

"This is great!" Selina cried, snatching the phone away. "We should celebrate this! You want to come to the ranch for dinner?"

"Sure," Adrian assured her after he asked Eloise. "We'd love to."

"If I want to what?" Eloise asked after the phone call ended. "What do you see no reason not to do if I want to?"

"I can't tell you that now," Adrian told her with a sly grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Can I have another spoonful of that?" Kayla asked her mother as she paced around the kitchen while Selina made the food for the dinner.

"Sure," Selina nodded. "But you've had at least a bowl full by now so this will be the last bit. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah," Kayla nodded. "I love it. It's...it's very good like always!" She paused. "Anything else I can taste test for you?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I think you've pretty much given everything a try." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"Look at this note!" Kayla cried and hopped back and forth. "Read what it says!"

Selina read it over. "...wait does that say 'Love Kai' at the end?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kayla nodded. "I mean, it shouldn't be surprising to me, I guess. When we were on the road, we went through a lot together and we even-"

"Had sex," Selina interrupted. "I know. Good job not constantly mentioning it to your dad." She smiled. "You're very lucky he's so open. I think it's really sweet!"

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Kayla yelled. "Do you think he'll expect me to say it back?"

"He doesn't seem like the pushy type," Selina told her with a smile. "If you want to say it, say it. If you don't, just let things go on as they were."

"I want to, but...I don't want to come on too strong," Kayla told her mother. "You know I can sometimes. I don't want to freak him out since we're at a really good place. He's left me messages and I haven't responded. What should I do?"

"Well that depends," Selina told her. "Do you want to go on with him, or do you want to break things off?"

"Oh, I could _never_ break things off!" Kayla told her. "Not now that he and I have...you know." She blushed much like Elijah did when he talked about sex. "He's very good at it!"

"He's good at sex?" Selina grinned. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but that makes it more of a mess!" Kayla cried. "I want to be with Kai because I'm sure I love him, not just because I like the sex. That's leading him on and it's not right." She put a hand on her forehead as her mother grinned widely. "This is too much. I gotta go lie down."

"You'll get it figured out, sweetie!" Selina called, even though there was laughter in her voice. "Everything is gonna be okay!"

"I hope so!" Kayla called back. "I just wish someone would show up and tell me what to do!"

"Why don't you try taking a shower?" Selina suggested. "I always find that it's easier to think when I'm under warm water."

"Thanks," Kayla told her. "And it will help me look nice for the party. I think I'll do it!"

She quickly showered and then as she made her way in her room to dress, someone came up behind her, grabbed her, and before she could shriek, put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream," he whispered. "It's just me, Kai."

* * *

After looking at law school pamphlets for what seemed like the millionth time, Tyler grabbed one of the parenting books he got off the internet and looked at the back cover, which had a piece of paper with a picture of what he thought his and Isabella's potential baby would look like: it had big brown eyes and dark hair and a smile, of course.

"I'm doing this for you," he told it. "You'll have a good life, I promise."

He then picked up his phone and called Isabella. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Isabella returned.

"What's up?" Tyler asked. "Have you been puking a lot?"

"Only sometimes," Isabella replied. "A little in the morning but clear soda makes it better."

"Good," Tyler told her.

"How do you know about that?" Isabella questioned.

"I bought books," he told her. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were," Isabella told him. "Thanks a lot for making an effort." She paused. "Now...what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Bella, you're already doing enough for me," he told her. "I just...I just want to talk and stuff. Hear your pretty voice. Let you know that I'm here. Even though we're not together, I think we can do it. Don't you?"

"Of course!" Isabella told him. "I mean, we're doing it now, aren't we?"

"Oh yes," Tyler grinned to himself. "I guess we are!"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Isabella asked. "What's up with you?"

"I don't want to talk about me," Tyler said. "Yeah, I know it's a shock. Did you know that my brother Adrian and Eloise are together? Isn't it cool?"

"What?" Isabella cried. "But isn't she his daughter? That's sick!"

"It would be if they were biologically related, but they aren't," Tyler told her. "He just raised her for Kai, who is her biological father, while he was on the run from the robots. They're happy and in love, so there you go."

"Well, if you put it that way, I take back my outrage," Isabella got out, her voice bright. "Now that I know that, it's sweet. But...I didn't know you would care so much. I had no idea you were so sentimental."

"If we're being totally honest, you don't really know me all, do you?" Tyler asked. "You saw in me what you wanted to see and that was it. I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."

"I dare _you_ to tell me to my face that you didn't have your own angle for being in this relationship too!" Isabella cried. "You got me addicted to your blood so I had no choice! That's _real_ romantic!"

"Yes, I screwed up and I admit it," Tyler told her. "Now, do you want to talk or fight?"

"I wanna talk!"

"Good, then let's do that," he told her. "What were you doing before I called? Did I interrupt anything?"

"I just...Valerie bought me some vibrators and I'm trying to figure out how to use them."

"What?" Tyler cried, jumping to his feet. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I have needs," Isabella reminded him. "And if you're gonna stay away from me, I have to find another way to handle them. Especially considering how horny I am these days."

"I don't know if this is safe," Tyler told her. "If you've never used a vibrator before, you might hurt yourself. I think you should throw them away!"

"Why are you being such a problem about this?" Isabella wanted to know. "It's just a machine that vibrates and makes me tingly. It's not like I'm sticking a knife in my girly parts."

"I...I just...I want you to do it _with_ someone in case something goes wrong," Tyler blustered.

"Oh, you want me to get a boyfriend, then?" Isabella asked slyly. "Okay!"

"Damn it, Bella, that is not what I meant!" Tyler yelled. "And you know it."

"Oh, stop acting like a big baby!" Isabella cried. "I'm not doing anything yet. I'm just looking at my options!"

"Oh, you want options?" Tyler asked, a wicked grin curving his lips. "Good. I'll just let you get on with that."

"You will?" Isabella asked in surprise. "Thank you." She paused. "Wait, are you up to something? What's in your head?"

"We'll talk more later," Tyler told her. "You just keep experimenting. Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye," Isabella said. "I hope you're not up to anything."

"Why would I be up to something?" Tyler asked innocently. "Again, goodbye."

He hung up and Isabella shook her head before going back to her vibrators.

* * *

Later, she decided to give up on vibrators for the moment and use her hand. Then, as she felt herself get relaxed, her eyes began to close. _She found herself on an abandoned theater stage. Then the spotlight went on her and she blinked, throwing a hand up over her eyes_.

 _"Sorry for the light," said Tyler's voice as he took hold of her waist and then began dancing with her. "I just wanted to see you better._

 _"What the hell?" Isabella asked. "I...I think I'm asleep! What are you doing in my head?" Then she scoffed at herself. "What am I saying? Invading my privacy isn't new for you, is it?"_

 _He smirked, twirled her around one more time, and then unbuttoned his white shirt, throwing it aside as she stared. Then, he came toward her, catching her just before she backed up off the stage. "Watch where you're going!" He hissed. Then his expression lightened as he hugged her to himself and she began running her light pink painted nails over his chest. "Although, I guess I can't blame you for having your attention focused elsewhere."_

 _He kissed her hair, and she asked, "What are you really doing here?"_

 _"You said you wanted release," he told her as he let her hair out of its bun. "I'm here to give you that. Since it's a dream and not really me, don't worry...you'll be safe."_

 _"That is such bullshit about it not being you!" Isabella yelled. "It is, and you're a complete snake, and..."_

 _He kissed her soundly to stop her talking. "Not another word," he whispered. "What do you say you just enjoy the release?"_

 _"Y...yeah," Isabella nodded as he began nibbling her ear. Then she gasped as she felt his heand slide under her skirt. "Oh, yes please!"_

 _He rubbed her until he heard her gasp and then lowered her onto the stage, and as he loomed over her, she reached up and undid his pants as her breath picked up. "Come inside me," she gasped. "As long as you're here, you might as well get it over with."_

 _She then let out a shriek as his pants jointed his shirt in the pile and, naked as the day he was born, he got down beside her, removed her panties, and then nibbled her neck as the lights dimmed and he buried himself inside her over and over again while she murmured "Good...very good!"_

When her eyes popped open, the first thing she did was look furiously around the room and call out for Tyler after pulling the blanket over herself. She didn't see him in her dimly lit room, but she swore to herself that if she listened hard enough, she could hear his laughter ringing in her ears.

"Fuck him," she whispered with a shake of her dark head. "I hate him so much!" Not wanting to give him another chance to invade her sleep, she got out of bed and stomped down to the small kitchen for tea because her mother always had some water heated and waiting, hoping with all her might that she wouldn't run into anyone who would ask why she was blushing so much. Then she'd call him after and tell him just what she thought about what he'd done. If it required the use of every four letter word she knew, then so be it.

She did it right after tea. Just because he knew it would irritate her, Tyler let it ring several times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, you moron! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Well, hello, Bella!" Tyler exclaimed. "How was your nap? Did you sleep well? Have any interesting dreams?"

"You know damn well I did! What the hell were you thinking? Especially since you can't seem to make up your mind about being with me or not!"

"I just wanted to help," Tyler told her smoothly. "Save you from having to learn how to use all those vibrators. Don't you think my way is _much_ better? You really seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I don't care!" She screeched. "If you do that again, I'll-"

"Scream louder than last time? Scratch me with your nails until I bleed? Pull out my hair in a frenzy of orgasmic ecstasy? Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to prepare myself. Bye!"

"No, you...wait!" Isabella cried as the phone call ended. "Damn it!" She yelled and stomped her foot. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

* * *

"...I like that song," Eloise got out as a song on the radio finished. She had her head on Adrian's shoulder and was grinning contentedly. "Do you want me to sit up? I hope I'm not distracting you."

Adrian kissed her hair. "Well, considering that we haven't crashed at all, you're fine. I like that shampoo. Is it...peaches I smell? I like that you keep using the peach shampoo!"

"Yes," Eloise grinned. "It _is_ the peach shampoo from before! You have a very good nose!"

Adrian chuckled. "Well I _am_ part werewolf!" He was in a very good mood, which almost popped like a balloon after they pulled up to the ranch, and Eloise kissed him just as the words "Look at you two lovebirds!" rang in his ears.

"Ricky!" He muttered. "Damn it!"

"Be nice," Eloise told him and tried to pry his fingers loose from their tight grip on the steering wheel. "This is supposed to be a nice, fun, relaxed family dinner. Don't ruin it!"

"Of course I'm not gonna ruin it!" Adrian burst out. "If anyone is, it's your uncle!" He then looked at Ricky's clothes. "How tacky can he be, wearing jeans with holes and a worn leather jacket to a nice party like this? There was a reason _I_ wore slacks and a sport coat!"

"Maybe he just likes jeans with holes?" Eloise shrugged. "I know you do! They make you look hot!"

"Oh, don't," he told her with a blush. "You can't mean that. You're making it up!"

"No I'm not making it up at all, it's the truth!"

"Well, enough about me," Adrian remarked, pushing gently out of the way so he could open her car door and then his own. "Let's go see what my mother has cooking, shall we?"

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "Okay." She ran to meet Ricky and then Adrian grudgingly followed them into the house while Ricky assured him over his shoulder that he was cool with his and Eloise's relationship.

"...How could I not be okay with it?" He wanted to know. "She's my friend and I want her to be happy! Besides, I never had a chance. She's only got eyes for you, you know!"

Before Adrian could respond to this remark, he found himself being hugged tightly by his mother. "I'm so glad you two are here!" She cried. "And I hope you have empty stomachs because I made a lot for us to eat! How were the roads? Were they bad? Lots of squirrels and stuff have been running around lately."

"Yeah, there _was_ more roadkill out and about than one would want," Eloise agreed. "Those poor bunnies!"

"I know," Selina sighed. Then she smiled. "But anyway...so glad you guys made it! And Eloise, you look wonderful, so happy!"

"Well, you know who's responsible for that!" Eloise replied and gave Adrian a wink.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," Selina grinned wider as Adrian blushed deeper.

"Can you two stop?" He asked through his teeth. "I mean, I'm grateful for the compliments, but I think you're overdoing it just a little!"

"No, I think you're _under_ doing it!" Selina said. "It's okay to take credit for being awesome! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" She reached out and straightened his collar. "I love this coat. It's so nice!"

"Thanks," Adrian said, glad when he saw his uncle over his mother's shoulder. "Hi, Uncle Elijah! Look, Mom! Uncle Elijah is here!"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Selina ruffled his hair. "I'll go turn my attention to something else." She then went up to Elijah and said in a loud whisper, "I think he's sick of me! You want to talk to him?" She gave him a wink.

"Of course," Elijah nodded. "Let me give the poor boy a break!" Then he gave her the same sort of wink.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked nervously as Elijah hustled him out of the kitchen. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I just wondered how things are going with Eloise," Elijah said. "And where they plan to go in the future. Do you still want to marry her?"

"Of course I do, but I don't see any reason to rush things," Adrian shrugged. "She's not mentioned anything about wanting it to happen any time soon, so I guess we can take our time with it. We _do_ have eternity, you know." He paused. "Plus, if she ever wants something else..."

"You mean some _one_ else?"

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "That. I want to make sure she has that option when she realizes how impulsive the decision to be with me was."

"I don't think that will ever happen," Elijah assured him. "Now...what do you say we go back to the dining room and eat something?"

"Yes!" Adrian cried, grateful that he wouldn't have to talk about this anymore. "Let's do it!"

They arrived and sat down in their seats, staring at a giant turkey, mashed potatoes, beans, a plate of fruit, another of cheese and potatoes...there was so much there that every inch of the table was covered.

"So are we eating now?" Adrian asked.

"Just a minute," Selina told him. "We have to wait for Kayla. She's not here. I wonder what's keeping her."

* * *

"..What are you doing here?" Kayla yelled at Kai as he let her go and she tightened the towel around herself and tied it again.

"Well, I was worried about you!" Kai replied. "I've left you messages and I've called without _one_ response back. That's not the Kayla I know so excuse me for being concerned!"

"I'm trying to work on being more of a lady now, instead of being like a puppy who's not trained and always rubbing up against you and jumping on you and stuff," Kayla replied. "I thought you'd be happy with this decision. You used to hate my enthusiasm for you."

"I've gotten used to it!" Kai burst out. "I even like it, so what's going on? I mean, I know I'm not young and I dragged you on a boring journey away from your family without a moment's peace. You probably want to go be with someone better but are too polite to say so."

"Hey, did I say I wanted to leave you?" Kayla asked, shaking her finger in his face. "Did I? Did you hear those words? I never said that! It's against my principles, as is hopping from man to man! I..." She froze as the shaking of her body made the loosely tied towel fall. The grin on Kai's lips and his tongue sliding over the bottom one told her that something was amiss. "Did I lose my towel?" She asked, big blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But if it's any consolation, you're looking really good!" Then he became serious as he picked up the towel and helped her cover herself up again. "I mean, I get that I have a lot of baggage. And I'm not easy to be with. I was careless when we had, you know, sex..."

But Kayla shrugged at this. "I'm on the pill. It's not like we were completely unprotected!"

"Still," Kai counted.

"I know..." Kayla finished. "Thanks for the thought, but I just..."

"You've hardly had time to experience anything in your life," Kai told her. "You're an amazing woman and I want you to have that chance."

"Well, who says I have to do it alone?" Kayla countered. "Maybe we could do it together. I mean, we already got through one road trip..."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kai shook his head. "It's not meant to be!"

"Bullshit!" Kayla yelled and threw the towel aside before jumping into Kai's arms and kissing him hard. "Now listen to me," she said firmly, looking into the eyes of a very surprised Kai. "I know I'm young, and impulsive, and I do stupid things, and eat too much and it makes my butt and the rest of me huge, but..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kai grinned and squeezed her butt. "I like a round ass on a woman, especially if it's yours."

"I like _you,"_ Kayla told him. "And there's never gonna be anyone else for me, so just give me time. Please?"

Kai nodded, then gave her a look. "What's all that laughter from downstairs?" Then he sniffed. "And do I smell...turkey?"

"Yes," Kayla nodded. "A celebration dinner for Eloise and Adrian. They're officially together now, you know."

"I knew it would happen," Kai said and let Kayla go so she could get dressed.

"You wanna come?" Kayla asked. "I'm sure there'll be enough for you."

"Your father will kill me!" Kai exclaimed. "That's why I refused the invitation your mother sent me."

"Oh, it won't be so bad!" Kayla told him with a wink. "It'll be fun! If you really want to come, you should come!" She got dressed as fast as she could, then dragged Kai out of the bedroom and down the stairs to face Elijah and everyone else in the dining room.

* * *

Elijah grinned as he opened a bottle of Cheval Blanc 1947 St-Emilion, one of the most expensive bottles of wine ever made. He usually didn't like to open any of the bottles in his collection but Selina had convinced him to just this once since hadn't at Kayla's party and promised he would one of these days. He was pouring very carefully but just about dropped both the glass and the bottle when he heard the voice of Kai Parker say, "Good evening, Mister Mikaelson." It was only his quick reflexes that saved both the valuable things he held.

"Parker!" He growled and turned. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him to the party," Kayla said. "I thought he'd enjoy time around friends and a good meal."

"I'm sure he _would_ enjoy time around friends," Elijah returned. "Why don't you let him leave so he can go find some?"

"Do you mind, Mom?" Kayla asked.

"No, the more the merrier!" Selina exclaimed, earning a frown from her husband. "Just get another plate and bring it over. There's plenty of turkey and potatoes and stuff!"

"Hey, look at that Cheval Blanc!" Kai exclaimed and came toward it as Elijah hugged it to his chest like he would a child. "Can I touch it?"

"No, you've touched enough things that are valuable to me, thank you," Elijah spat. "Go sit and keep your hands off!" He paused, an idea popping into his head. "Unless it would bother Eloise to have you stay." He eyed Eloise. "Dear, would that bother you to have Kai eat with us? I know he's done you wrong."

Eloise shrugged. "No, he can stay...I'm okay with it!"

There was an awkward silence as Selina gave Elijah a look. No one spoke until Kai took his seat.

"Nice to see you, Adrian, Eloise..." He got out, locking eyes with the pair for a moment and then turning to his plate.

They both nodded and began stuffing their mouths with celery and carrots from the veggie platter so they wouldn't have to talk while Elijah filled everyone's wine glasses.

But that was okay with Kai because he had one more thing to say: "I heard you two are a couple now. And I just want you to know that I think it's very cool. It's all right with me. I have no problem with it whatsoever."

Then the room sank into silence again as Selina sat down at last and started filling up her own plate.

"Gee, this sure is cozy," Ricky got out with a nervous laugh and tried to talk about the tattoo courses he was taking, but it wasn't long before Eloise got to her feet and ran for the door.

"Sorry," she said. "But I think I have to go..."

"No," Kai shook his head and beat her to the door, keeping his hand on the knob. "You shouldn't go, I should. This is _your_ dinner and the guest of honor shouldn't be thrown out. I didn't mean to make things awkward."

"I know you didn't, but I just don't know how to be with you yet," Eloise admitted. "It's...it's nothing you did, at least not in a bad way. I know you meant well."

"Thanks," Kai told her. "Maybe if we stopped trying to be dad and daughter...maybe if we just tried to be Kai and Eloise...would that work?"

"That might work," Eloise agreed.

"Don't let him try and trick you like that!" Elijah cried from the table. "I'll throw him out of you want me to, Eloise, dear."

"You will not!" Adrian yelled, shaking the spoon from the mashed potato bowl so vigorously that some potatoes flew off and landed on Elijah's face. "He's still her biological father, whether you like it or not and it sounds like she wants to have some sort of relationship with him."

"Why are you sticking up for that child deserter?" Elijah yelled. " _You're_ her father, not him!"

"That's true, but things have changed between Eloise and I in a way that I'm just beginning to get comfortable with," Adrian said. "It would be pointless, not to mention boring, to go back to the way things were between us. This is the way to move forward. This is the way to make everything right."

Selina had tears in her eyes that she was dabbing away with a napkin. "Look at my son! isn't it _wonderful_?"

"Please don't start crying, Mom," Kayla got out. "Please!"

Not wanting the food to get cold or start more of a fuss than they already had, Kai and Eloise both turned away from the door and went back to the table, sitting on opposite sides and busying themselves with the many options before them without looking each other in the eye while talking to others at the table. Then, when things seemed to have calmed down, Eloise put her turkey leg down on her plate, grabbed Adrian's hand, and gave it a squeeze, mouthing "I love you" when his eyes met hers. He smiled back and responded in kind without missing a beat, something his mother was kind enough to pretend not to notice for once.

Eloise didn't know where she was with Kai, but she knew that she wanted to love Adrian forever. And he was more than sure that he wanted the same with her.


	77. How Not To Deal With People

Katherine was watching a soap opera with a glass of wine and crying about the leading lady in a coma when all of a sudden, the doorbell began to ring wildly.

"Damn!" She muttered and looked down at her loose fitting t-shirt and yoga pants. Even though she was comfy, she still didn't want people to know she dressed like this. She tried to wait the person out, but they wouldn't go away. So she threw open the door and was about to yell at the person, when she realized that it was Optimus. He fell against her chest.

"Sorry..." he muttered and got his head up. "No bra?" He grinned. "Nice to see you still go au naturel."

"It's just cause I was doing yoga," she scoffed. "I don't like looking like this. Now, what are you doing here?

"I'm..I'm bleeding," he got out and then fainted.

Katherine groaned and carried him to her couch. "What a baby," she muttered, then went to get a glass of water and dump it on his face to wake him up, taking no caution when soaking him.

"Damn it, woman!" He yelled as his eyes popped open. He hated the stinging feeling of water going up his nose. "What did you do that for? Can't you see that I'm a poor, injured man? Who acts so rudely toward a poor, injured man?"

"Oh, calm down," Katherine told him. "Now that you've gotten through your initial shock, it's really not that bad. Sure, you have some injuries, but they can be cleaned up and bandaged right away. It's nothing fatal." She smirked. "Were you expecting to use your injuries as a way to get me to wait on you hand and foot?" Then she growled and realized his eyes had headed down to her chest again. "You stop that this minute!" She yelled. "Are you even listening to me? My eyes are up here!"

Optimus looked up. "Oh, I apologize," he said. "You have lovely eyes too."

Katherine scoffed. "I definitely don't think you're as injured as you think you are. Sit down and I'll clean you up and then you can be on your way."

"Really?" Optimus asked. "You don't want to know how and why I arrived, horribly bleeding, on your doorstep? I think your associates would be angry with you if you didn't ask."

"Oh?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Hold that thought while I get the medical kit, and-" She paused. "You _are_ wholly human, right? You're not just gonna heal up in two seconds like I do? Cause if that's the case, just tell me now, so I don't waste more time on you than I have to."

"No," Optimus winced as he tried to sit up. "I'm definitely not healing as fast as you. Fix me!"

"Oh, it will take way more than anything in my powers to fix you completely," Katherine shook her head then knocked his gently. "It's a real mess up in there."

"That's not what I meant," he glared. "And you know it!"

"I do," Katherine smirked. "I was just having a little fun at your expense."

"Just get the medical kit!" Optimus yelled. "Now!"

"Ugh, fine," Katherine huffed, and then was none too gentle when cleaning him up.

"That hurts!" He growled. "Stop doing it!"

"No!" Katherine yelled back and shook the bottle of stuff at him. She couldn't pronounce what it was called but she knew that it stung when you put it on an injury. "This is gonna stop things from getting infected! Do you want to get better or not?"

Optimus took a deep breath and winced. "You're right," he said calmly. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Katherine returned. "Interesting that you came here for my help. How did you know I would have a medical kit? I don't need one."

"Well, I just hoped I would get lucky," Optimus shrugged.

"You _always_ think that when you come here," Katherine scowled. "Fortunately for you, your gamble paid off this time. Cause you know, people who don't heal fast come here sometimes and I like to be prepared."

Optimus then continued to squirm and scream about how much her ministrations hurt until he squirmed so much that he fell off her narrow green couch and nearly hit his head on the coffee table.

"I'll never get you fixed up right in here," Katherine huffed and then picked him up. "Come here. From the looks of your ankle, it will be useless to try and get you to walk for at least a day or two."

"Where are you taking me?" Optimus questioned, not at all worried or offended. But when she sat him down on her bed, he grinned widely. "Well, I was right!" He cheered. "I'm gonna be lucky in more ways than one!"

"No, you're not!" Katherine shook her head. "I just wanted more space. I could never take advantage of a man who looks as pathetic as you do right now." She paused. "Shut up now, okay? All your whining is ruining my concentration so don't speak again until I say you can."

Surprisingly, Optimus stayed silent after that, even when she removed his blood-soaked shirt to check his chest. "Damn, whoever it was did quite the number on you."

Then she looked up. He was smirking. She realized she'd made the mistake of caring and now she couldn't take it back. "Stop looking at me like that," she told him, her voice uneasy as she cleaned his chest off. But he didn't change expression at all, at least until he took his face in her hands. "You stop looking at me like that or I'll stop helping you and finish what was started here!"

She almost missed it, but there was a flicker of fear in his eyes before he laughed it off and said, "I know I came here with the expectation that you would help me, but thank you for doing it and doing it well. It's nice to know who and where my friends are...especially friends who look good in yoga pants and don't wear bras. You're still doing that, even though I kicked you off my ship? You made a habit of it? Why? Why do any of this? You have no obligation to. Can I guess?"

As he looked at her with a goofy expression, Katherine blushed. "I don't want to talk about that," she said. "Why don't we talk about why you're wounded instead. Tell me." There was no way she'd let him know that she liked dressing that way now. It would make his obnoxious smirk get even bigger and she couldn't handle that.

"I...I was hurt by my men," Optimus confessed. "They did this. Apparently they are not fans of yours and our association made them lose trust in me. I don't have their loyalty anymore."

"Oh, damn it!" Katherine swore, her mood getting lower and lower as she peppered him with more questions and hated all the answers. "Okay, you be still and rest. No more running around. I don't want you hurting yourself worse." She chuckled a little as she pulled the covers over him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just the image of you being covered by a comforter that has pretty pink and purple flowers on it," she smirked. "So macho!"

"Well, it just so happens I like it," he smirked back and stuck out his tongue. "So there!"

She rolled her eyes, turned off the light, and then went to tell Steve that Optimus' men were in open rebellion so they could figure out what to do next, hoping it was something that could be handled. She didn't want to think about what would happen if not.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Remiel.

"Well, you're going to do something to show Azrael that she did wrong with Optimus and make sure she doesn't make the mistake again," Remiel replied, taking some popcorn out from a bag on her lap. "I think it sounds like fun and I don't want to miss it!"

"I'm not going to hurt your sister," Steve said firmly. "I'm just going to talk to her."

"Fine, Lucifer," Remiel turned. "What about you? If Dad won't punish her, will you?"

"No," Lucifer said firmly. "I don't do that anymore."

"Does no one obey rules anymore?" Remiel cried.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Lucifer told her with a smirk, taking her popcorn away and eating it as she frowned.

"This is not meant to be a show, Remiel," Steve said firmly. "Unless you can contribute to what we're doing in a positive way, I don't want you here."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Ellie poked her head in the door. "But I've done what you asked me to do. Azrael is on her way. It took me a while to get Angelica to say something to her."

"Why would that be?" Steve asked. "I don't understand. I just want to talk!"

"Maybe Angelica thinks Remiel will be up to something with her favorite aunt," Lucifer suggested, then leaned down by Remiel's ear. "You know, you didn't make the best first impression on her."

"Oh, please, that's not what we're supposed to do anyway," Remiel scoffed. "The only reason why your daughter has that greeter job in the first place is so we all know what she looks like and acts like in case she tries to start a second rebellion so we can best fend it off."

"What?" Lucifer cried. "Dad, is this _true_?"

"I...maybe," Steve shrugged. "It never...hurts to be cautious. You know that Angelica has many good qualities and she can be quite delightful when she puts her mind to it, but she also..."

"Anyway," Ellie interrupted, seeing the look on Lucifer's face. "Why don't you leave and go somewhere else for a while, Remiel? It'll make this whole process easier on everyone. You could go have someone run you a movie, or get in the pool...or take a bath...in fact, why don't you do that? And I'm sure Dexter can have someone wash your clothes for you. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I would not," Remiel frowned and rose gracefully to her feet. "I don't want anyone touching my things."

"Dear, we're on Earth now," Steve countered. "Having your clothes freshened is not a bad idea. And if Eleanor used her magic, I'm sure she wouldn't touch them."

"I have to clean her stuff?" Ellie huffed. "Why?"

"And would you teach her how to use the bathtub as well?" Steve questioned.

"Oh, why don't you just have me scrub her down?" Ellie huffed. "I am not your daughter's servant and anything that needs to be done, she can damn well figure out how to do it herself! What's going on here is important and I think I need to be involved."

"It's a family matter," Remiel told her. "No wonder Father wants you out of the way."

Ellie growled softly and sent a large stream of water shooting in Remiel's direction, knocking her, and several pieces of art onto the floor.

"My Rembrandts!" Lucifer yelled. "No!"

When the water cleared and Ellie and Lucifer were working on cleaning up his paintings, they heard the clearing of a throat, and saw Azrael standing just inside the library door with Angelica beside her, a protective arm around her.

"We're here, what do you want?" Angelica asked.

"It seems like we came at a bad time, so let's go," Azrael added. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no, you aren't going anywhere, sister, until you tell us what happened with that Optimus," soaking wet Remiel proclaimed as she got her balance and ran over to block the door. "Why did you put a soul in a robot body? You know that's not right!"

"You want me to hit her?" Angelica offered. "Cause I will!"

"No, you can go do something else, Angie," Azrael assured her. "You're very kind, but I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" Angelica asked because her aunt had gone pale at the mention of Optimus. "You look like...you warmed over."

"I'll be fine," Azrael repeated. "Please leave now, and let me deal with this. It will all be all right, I swear."

"It better be," Angelica got out as she gave Azrael a hug and Remiel a glare before stalking from the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey there," Lily-Eleanor said, striding into He's study room after taking down his keep out sign and messing with the lock on the door. He was just trying to read a book and relax, something she knew perfectly well. Not that she respected it. He watched her out of corner of his eye and slowly put his book down.

"What is it that you want?" He eyed her skimpy tank top and panties. "Did you come here looking for some clothes to put on? You seem to be missing them at the moment."

"Oh, no," Lily-Eleanor grinned, shaking her red hair and getting in his face. "I was actually looking for help taking off the rest of this. Didn't want to deny you the opportunity."

"Thank you, but I don't want the opportunity," He told her firmly as she grabbed his music player and began moving to the song that came on. "I would like you to leave!"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't enjoy watching me dance!" She got out.

He growled, grabbed her, and tossed her on the couch. "No," he told her firmly as her eyes widened. "I don't. Not now."

"But let me guess...Later, at your bidding!" Lily-Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter what I want anymore, does it? You're just an overly macho tease! And let me tell you that I do not find that attractive one bit!" She stomped her foot. "I hope you're ashamed of yourself!"

He smirked. "No, not really." Then, he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily-Eleanor huffed.

"You are," He chuckled. "You're just...funny, coming in here, being mad and thinking that you can intimidate me!" He pulled out his phone. "I have to tell my good friend Tyler about this! He needs to share this moment."

Lily-Eleanor felt a punch in the gut. Not only was he making fun of her, but he was gonna tell others about her humiliation? Oh, no!

He was still smirking as he punched in the number and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Tyler!"

"Hi, buddy, Tyler replied.

Then He turned, wide-eyed as Lily Eleanor charged with an ear-splitting shriek and tried to knock the phone from his hand.

Tyler heard all of this and when the line went silent, he cried out, "He? Buddy? Are you all right? Please tell me she didn't kill you!" Then he let out a sigh of relief as he heard He's voice in what sounded like the middle of a big fight.

"Give me the phone, damn it, He! Just give me the phone!"

"I will not! Tyler has to hear about this!"

"What's going on?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Lily-Eleanor is standing in front of me in her underwear!"

"Well, then why are you talking to me?" Tyler asked. "I'll hang up now so you and she can have some privacy."

"Please don't hang up," He said. "I could use you about now. Please keep talking to me-"

"Give me the phone, you moron!" Lily-Eleanor cried.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Tyler asked.

"No!" He yelled.

"No?" Tyler asked.

"I was talking to her, not you," He clarified. "She's not getting the damn phone!" He paused for a little bit, then continued. "She's also accused me of being a macho teaser. I am unfamiliar with that. Do you know what it means?"

Tyler just laughed and he heard a new cry before He spoke again.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Lily-Eleanor was trying to get the phone again and I had to push her off the sofa onto the floor. I promise the screaming will stop now."

"Maybe I should hang up and you should talk to her," Tyler suggested. "Will you do that?"

"I don't know what it will do because she's a stubborn witch but I know you wouldn't suggest it if you didn't think it would help," He replied. "So I'll end this call now and...talk to her."

"Good," Tyler got out. "And if you still need to talk after, you know where I am."

"Thank you," He told him. "Thank you very much." Then, He ended the call and turned to Lily-Eleanor, staring her down. "I don't understand what you're mad about," he said. "It has never been my intention to lead you on. What happened between you and I at the club was real!"

"Prove it!" Lily Eleanor cried, hands on hips.

"No," He shook his head. "I know that anything I say won't convince you. You'll just have to believe me that you really are my whole world and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I hope I don't need to do more to prove it to you."

Lily-Eleanor came closer. "Those are pretty words but you're still a coward!"

"Yes, well," He reached out and snapped the waistband of her tiny black panties. "Now that I know what a tease is, I think the title would be more appropriate for you than me, since you came into my private space and tried to seduce me. I would use a more unflattering term for women who exhibit that kind of behavior, but I believe it's beneath me to do such a thing." He then gave a grin as she growled, tried to kick him but missed, and stomped toward the door, stopping long enough to throw a parting shot in his direction.

"Fine, if you want to keep being stupid about all this, I don't need you one bit! I'll find someone on the internet to be with and save you the trouble of having to care!"

She was then surprised when He pinned her against the door. "You will do no such thing," he breathed. "I know you're not stupid enough to do something so foolish."

"Well, I don't think it's fair that I should just have to sit around and wait for you to make up your mind, either," Lily-Eleanor replied. "Stay, go, I don't care. Just tell me one way or the other!"

Then He grabbed her and kissed her soundly, his fingers in her hair. They kissed for a little bit, balanced against the wall, until, his eyes full of passion, He picked up a wide-eyed Lily-Eleanor and carried her over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her breath picking up.

"What you said," he told her. "Showing you one way or the other. Hopefully, it will be enough to stop you from doing something stupid."

"Oh?" Lily-Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Well, that depends. And I'm not stupid!"

"Didn't say you were," He shook his head and began undoing his pants after throwing his shirt on the floor. "You doing something stupid and you _being_ stupid are two different things." He paused, naked in front of her as she just stared. "Well?" He got out. "Aren't you going to take off your underthings? Or do I have to do everything?"

Lily-Eleanor let out an awkward laugh. "Yell at me some more! I like it. It's hot!"

He growled, got in her face, and Lily-Eleanor felt herself nearly climax at that moment. She licked her lips. "Take me now," she breathed. "I don't care what you do. Just do it!"

He quickly got her bra and underwear off and then he was on top of her, licking and biting her belly and sucking gently on her nipples before burying himself inside her as Lily-Eleanor threw her head up over her arms and yelled. "Yes, yes! Harder, harder!"

Then, he captured her mouth with his. "I can't go any harder. What kind of a woman are you?"

She pouted a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I too much for you to handle? Maybe I should be on top!"

"Like hell!" He hissed and tried to go harder while nuzzling her neck and then nibbling on her fingers.

"That's good," she cried. "Oh, damn, that's good!"

It was only them falling off the sofa and nearly hitting their heads on the coffee table that stopped their momentum.

"Sorry," he told her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "And I wouldn't mind if you fucked me on the floor."

"That mouth on you," He replied, backing out of her, turning her over, and giving her a few hard spankings before ordering her to stand up. "I think you've had enough today. Get dressed!"

"Fine, but..." Lily-Eleanor grinned once her underwear and bra were back on. "One more kiss for the road, please?"

"There you go," he told after kissing her hard while his hands roamed over her butt, then gently shoving her out the door. "Now get out!"

She had just enough time to turn and get one last look at him. He was about to slam the door shut when he felt Optimus' presence near the house.

"What?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "What's the matter?"

"Optimus is coming," he got out. "And I need to know why."

"I'm coming too," Lily-Eleanor decided. "You're not facing that monster by yourself."

"All right," He told her. "But you might want to get dressed first. Your grandfather is already in a bad mood and you showing up with me while you're in your underwear might just push him over the edge."

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be there when you tell Lucifer about what's going on with my men," Optimus huffed as he and Katherine drove toward the mansion. "He'll just laugh and then try to hurt me."

"Well, if he does either of those things, can you blame him?" Katherine asked. "It's not like you've played peaceful with him this whole time."

"Maybe, but it's wrong to do something like that when your opponent cannot fight back in equal measure," Optimus said. "I'm only human and I have no back up!"

"Well, you have me, and I'll make sure you don't die, all right?" Katherine assured him. "Does that put you at ease?"

"It's better than nothing," Optimus replied. "Thank you." Then he lapsed into silence until they got to the mansion and Katherine dragged him inside.

* * *

His guesses about Lucifer's reaction to the sight of him were spot on. the Devil was not happy to see him, and instantly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall as soon as their eyes met.

"No, don't!" Steve yelled as He tried to pull His son and the robot apart. "Let him go! We're not doing this now!"

"Oh, come on," Remiel cried and shoved a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, the hope of punishment (or at least a good fight) renewed. "He's a bad person! If my brother wants to kill him, then let him!"

Then she moved over and let Katherine sit next to her. "So, I didn't expect you to bring your robot boyfriend over to have a taste of justice, but you did. I'm proud of you."

"Well, I didn't bring him over just so he could be hurt!" Katherine cried. "I want him to have some help so he can live like a normal person, because that's what he is now. He's not a robot anymore and I feel bad for him!"

With a look of disgust, Remiel pulled the popcorn bowl away and gave Katherine's hand a slap. "No more for you if you're gonna keep talking like that. All that mushy talk disgusts me! You don't need him! You're much better without him! You're a warrior, I sense it! Don't lose that potential, Katherine!"

"You know what disgusts _me_?" Katherine sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "You. When was the last time you took a bath or washed your clothes?"

"Ugh," Remiel rolled her eyes, hating that human bodies needed so much maintenance. "What _is it_ with baths and showers here on earth?"

Katherine opened her mouth to try and explain but then decided it would be useless and turned her attention back to what they were doing to Optimus so she would know if she had to intervene.

"What's going on with the robots?" Steve asked. "What have you ordered your men to do next? Please tell us."

The polite tone didn't fool Optimus and he said nothing. "Why should I tell you anything?" He wanted to know. You'll just let your son kill me once you know all."

"I wouldn't go that far," Steve told him, then summoned Azrael, who was avoiding his eyes and standing slouched instead of tall and proud. "Azrael, dear, is this the man whose soul you put in the robot?"

She was too wrung out to lie, so she brought her eyes up briefly and gave a slight nod. "Yes, that's Optimus. May I go now, please?"

"Please...two seconds of your time," Optimus implored. "Could you tell me...can you at least let me know what my name used to be? I remember nothing of my human life and it would be nice to know what my name was, if nothing else."

Azrael heaved a long sigh. "Oliver." She got out. "Oliver Weston."

"Oliver, like a dog?" Katherine giggled. "That's so cute!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Katherine!"

"Hey," Katherine returned. "Is that the way to talk to someone who might have to save your ass before this is all over?"

Steve ignored them and went to stand next to Azrael. "Please tell me why you did it. You know it goes against everything I taught you. When it's someone's time to go, it's someone's time. You can't just bring them back because you want to."

"I know," Azrael sighed. "I'm sorry. He just...he'd lost so much and I felt so bad for him..."

"That doesn't matter!" Remiel cried. "You still broke the rules, so straight to Hell you go! Right, Father?"

"No one is going to Hell, Remiel," Steve replied. "Although since you seem so keen to have someone go, I could consider having you spend some time there."

"Oh, really?" Ellie asked, rubbing her hands as an evil grin curved her lips. "Please do! It means I would be her boss! Or are you saying I would get to torture her?"

Remiel crossed her arms and pouted a little. "Well this isn't fun anymore!"

"Didn't you realize how bad it was for you to kill all the people that you did?" Lucifer asked. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that you could choose not to?"

Optimus shrugged. "I just thought that was my destiny as a robot. I had no reason to think otherwise."

"Who is leading your army now?" Steve questioned. "I know your men have turned against you."

Optimus sighed. "His name is Lexus. He's my commander."

Just then, Optimus and a fully dressed Lily-Eleanor arrived. Their clothes were neat and they were breathing normally. There was no indication of what they'd just been doing.

"The door was open and between that and the shouting, I heard what you were talking about," He said. "If Optimus was human once, does that...does that apply to me too?"

"No, this is your first time," Steve told him. "I saw you had a soul, and I made you a human body to go with it."

"If you're going to kill me, please do it in private," Optimus told them, not wanting the only person who might still be willing to be his underling see him in disgrace. "I will not have He see any of what will happen to me."

"I told you that you're not going to be killed," Steve said. "You're still a valuable source of information for us. But both because I haven't quite figured out to with you yet _and_ to keep you safe from your commander, I suggest you stay in the dungeons until further notice."

" _What_?" Optimus howled. "Like a filthy, common, prisoner?"

"Oh, it's not so bad," He got out with a grin as Optimus gave an audible swallow. The opportunity to mess with his former leader's mind was too much to resist. "The food is decent and the rats...you hardly see any at all."

* * *

"I think it would be nice to get out of the mansion after all the commotion," Katherine told Remiel. "Would you like to come on a walk with me?"

"Well, all right," Remiel nodded. Ellie had continued to be insufferable since Steve had threatened to put her in Hell and she couldn't look her sister-in-law in the eye anymore. "If only to keep me away from my brother Lucifer's poor choice of bride."

But Katherine stayed still, studying her. "Are we going or not?" Remiel demanded. "This was your idea!"

"Yes, but...wouldn't you rather change first?"

"No," Remiel replied firmly. "I will wear this. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh, all right," Katherine conceded and hustled her out the door. "If anyone asks about the smell, I'll just say you're on vacation from working at a circus. That'll explain things well enough."

But after walking around with Katherine for what seemed like an eternity, but was really less than ten minutes, Remiel began to wish she'd taken a chance with her sister-in-law. Katherine was prattling on and on about Optimus: his nice eyes and smile, his authoritative manner, the cute way he smiled when...

"All right, that's enough!" She roared."Will you stop talking about that man? You're in love with him! I get it! Can we discuss something else? Or, better yet, not talk at all?"

"Oh, I'm not in love with him," Katherine blushed. "Shut up!" Then she smiled. "All right, I just thought of something else to talk about: if you're intent on staying down here for a while...maybe I could help you adjust. We could get you some better, prettier clothes, I could teach you how to not act like a freak around people...and then maybe you could make some friends. Other than me, I mean."

"I am not here to bond with humans," Remiel replied stiffly. "Just to stop my family from procreating needlessly and ruining the natural order of things! That's all!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and, knowing that nothing else she could say would make a difference, she just decided to keep walking without another word.

After saying "Good night" to his teacher, Ricky left the tattoo parlor and promptly, literally bumped into Remiel and Katherine, so that he fell, and Remiel fell, and they both landed hard on their butts.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will you watch where you're going?" He growled and rubbed his bump.

"Well, maybe _you_ should, and have better manners, you pitiful human!" Remiel yelled as she struggled to her feet.

Then Ricky caught Katherine's eye and she quickly muttered an apology before he could speak. "Sorry, sorry. We weren't watching where we were going. It won't happen again."

She tried to pull Remiel away as Ricky watched, dark eyes narrowed. "Nice to see you're doing charity work, Katherine," he said. "When did you start looking after crazy, smelly, homeless people?"

"She's got a job," Katherine assured him. "She's just on vacation from the circus!" She tried to stop Remiel from raising her weapon. "A sword swallower!"

Ricky smirked. "I'm surprised it's a 'she' at all!" he said. "Not very pretty. Not one bit."

"All right," Remiel yelled and put her spear tip against Ricky's stomach. "Prepare to die!"

"Oh, my god, she's crazy!" Ricky cried. "Keep your crazy, smelly friend away from me!"

People were starting to stare, so Katherine did her best to try and get Remiel to put her weapon down, but Remiel used her powers to send Ricky into a nearby brick wall instead.

"What did you do?!" Katherine cried, eyeing Ricky's crumpled body and hoping he wasn't too badly hurt. "Remiel, that really wasn't necessary!"

"Yes it was," Remiel told her. "It seemed to be the only way that pitiful human would learn respect and manners!"

When Ricky came to, Katherine was holding on to him. "I'm sorry," she said. "Do you want us to take you to a hospital?"

"No, thank you," Ricky replied, looking at a sour-faced Remiel with wide eyes. "If you want to do something for me, keep your friend, he...she...whatever they are, away from me!" He then got free of Katherine's grip and then ran off in the opposite direction as blood ran down his face.

"Why didn't you just let me kill the fool?" Remiel asked Katherine.

"Because," Katherine told her firmly. "That's not how we do things down here. You still have a lot to learn about people, and it looks like I'm the one who has to teach you."


	78. I Think We're Alone Now

Kayla couldn't stop staring at the note, which was now crumpled and soft under her pillow. In the early morning light, the word "love" seemed to jump out more than usual. Or maybe that was only because she was hardly awake. But as she stared at the word "love", she came to a decision: if this was where she and Kai were at right now, or at least where they were headed, she had to put in the effort. She had to grow up so Kai wouldn't think he was dating a child. And she knew just how to do it. Heedless of the early hour, she dressed and scampered to the kitchen, made two cups of coffee, and then carried them to her parents' bedroom. Her father was out on the balcony watching the sun but her mother was sound asleep.

"Wake up, Mom! Wake up right now!"

"What?" Selina bolted up right and knocked Kayla back on her butt. "What's wrong, honey? Are you hurt?"

"No," Kayla shook her head as she got to her feet. "I'm fine, but I do need your help. I need you to help me be a lady."

"Oh, it's too early," Selina huffed and fell back onto her pillow. "Can you ask your dad about that? Or even my mother? I'll call her for you."

"No, I want _you_ to help me," Kayla told her and gave her one of the cups of coffee after taking it from where she'd set it on the dresser. "Please? Here's a little pick me up."

Selina eyed the coffee suspiciously. "Why do I have to drink that? Why can't you just let me sleep another hour?"

"Because we have a lot of work to do!" Kayla replied. "Now _please.._.get up and drink this. Chop chop!"

"Damn," Selina groaned and then took the cup. "You sound like your father. Stop it."

When she was out of bed, Kayla smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this! Now, how do we start? Do we call Grandma?"

"Oh, she's even worse at waking up in the morning than I am," Selina said and ran her fingers through her tangled dark hair. "We won't be able to talk to her until noon, at least. Let's start with something I can actually do: clothes. Being dressed in at least a somewhat ladylike fashion could help with your thought process."

"You're not gonna make me wear a corset or anything like that, are you?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that to you," Selina shook her head. "I hated it when my mother did it to me." She took Kayla to her closet and let her pick out a dress and heels.

"There," Selina remarked as they gazed in the closet mirror after getting her dressed and brushing her hair. "Perfect."

"Not really," Kayla looked down at her chest with a sigh. Her mother had a bigger bust than she did and the dress made that obvious. "This doesn't fit right. I'll have to fix it."

Selina then watched, open mouthed, as Kayla took a bunch of Elijah's socks and put them down the top of the dress until it was filled up more. "There," she grinned with satisfaction. "That's better."

"You aren't gonna be stuffing socks down your dresses every time you wear them," Selina told her. "It would make your father cranky to have all his socks go missing, especially if he knew the reason why was to make your chest bigger. You pick what you want and we'll get it tailored for you."

"Okay, but for now, this is how it is," Kayla told her. "I look sophisticated and cool now, not awkward and chubby."

"Fine," Selina sighed, agreeing even though her daughter looked ridiculous with socks in her dress. And why did she think she was chubby? "Whatever. It's too early for me to fight with you."

A grinning Kayla then took a few steps in the heels and fell over, making Selina sigh again. They had a long way to go; and she would definitely have to call her mother.

* * *

"Kai?" Tyler asked in surprise when he found him at the restaurant where they'd agreed to meet. "I'm...I'm kind of surprised you wanted to meet with me. I mean, it's my brother who's your friend."

"Well, yes, but...I don't know how he'd react to my telling him that I want to formally date Kayla," Kai got out. "It'd probably not end well. So that's why I'd rather talk to you."

"Let me say that I'm perfectly all right with you dating Kayla," Tyler told him. "No problems with it whatsoever." He then turned his attention to the table. "Oh, look, bread! You think they'll bring us more once the basket is empty?"

"Oh, give me that!" Kai huffed and snatched the bread basket out from under Tyler's nose. "I'm not asking for your permission! I'm asking you to help me figure out what to say when I face your uncle and ask _him!_ I need something non-threatening and honest. If I'm reasonable, I'm sure there won't be trouble."

Tyler choked on his bread. "Oh, you really think that?" He asked. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "I do. I'm sure he's a reasonable man, right? And that whole overprotective dad thing...that's a scare tactic, right? A test?"

"No," Tyler shook his head. "That's how Uncle Elijah really is." He shook his head and sighed. "People think _my dad_ is tough to deal with but I'd rather give _him_ bad news than my uncle any day."

"This isn't bad news!" Kai cried.

"To my uncle it will be," Tyler replied simply. He paused. "Oh, and is it too late to say 'Congratulations'?"

"You mean about dating Kayla?" Kai asked. "Well, don't congratulate me yet. It's just an idea now. I have to be brave enough to do it first."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tyler asked. "I could make him so mad at me that you'd seem wonderful in comparison."

"That's nice, but no," Kai shook his head. "Would he respect me more if I went by myself? Is there anything I could do to make him not want to kill me?"

"No," Tyler informed him with a shake of his head. "But good job making friends with Selina. That way, even if Uncle Elijah always hates you, he can't kill you because she won't let him!"

"You're not really helping," Kai got out. "Any other ideas that would actually work? Anyone else I could get on my side?"

"Well, there's Laura," Tyler told him. "Uncle Elijah pretty much does anything she says so if you told her, that would be another person on your side. She might even convince Uncle Elijah to be nice to you."

"Thank you for all your not helpful suggestions," Kai hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want to do this alone? On my own merits?"

"Well, okay, but I'm only suggesting what I am because I don't want you to die," Tyler said. "It's hard enough for Adrian to make friends and if you die, his friendship count is at zero. I don't want that for my brother."

"Well, that's...that's very nice," Kai said and reached for the bread basket before the server approached to take their drink orders. "I promise, for Adrian's sake, I'll be kind and polite, and your uncle won't want to kill me."

Tyler sighed. "That's the goal," he got out. "But when it comes to my uncle and Kayla, you can never tell. Good luck though. I hope it all works out for you."

"Thanks," Kai replied. And when their drinks came, they clinked their glasses together in a toast of good luck because, as Tyler knew and Kai didn't quite seem to comprehend, he would need all the good luck he could get.

* * *

"Kai!" Selina cried as she opened the door to see Kai Parker standing on the step in a neat black outfit and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, hello, Selina," Kai cleared his throat. "Is your-"

"Hold on, let me get Kayla for you," Selina told him.

"No, I actually want to talk to your husband in private," Kai got out. "Can I? Is he home?"

"Why do you want to talk to him? Are you sure that's what you want?" Selina gave Kai a small grin as she pulled him inside. "Do you want to ask him out? Is that what the flowers are for? If so, he's more of an orchid guy."

"What?" Kai asked, feeling very confused.

"Sorry," Selina shook her head. "Just trying to lighten the mood. Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Kayla?"

"Well, you know I always would," Kai gave a small smile. "But now, even if it's shocking, I need to talk to your husband. Where is his office?"

Selina pointed. "Third door on the left down the hall there. It's open, so he should be free."

Kai went on his way after giving a smiling Selina the flowers, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Kayla as she walked around standing perfectly straight while Amelia called out instructions over the speakerphone, the size of her chest distracting him so much that he tripped over a foot stool and fell face first on the floor.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kayla cried and ran over to help him up, glad that she'd changed into an old padded bra of her mother's and given her father's socks back. It was much easier to walk that way. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Kai told her. "I just...I got a little distracted. Your chest..."

"Oh, do you like it? I'm wearing a padded bra my mom had." Kayla chuckled. "I'm wearing it to fill the dress out before we get it tailored to fit me. Mom's bustier than I am and if I don't fill it, it fits kind of weird."

"Ah, okay," Kai nodded. Then he blushed. "I...I hope you don't take my reaction as me not appreciating you the way you are. Don't think you need to change yourself for me."

"I wouldn't, don't worry about it," Kayla shrugged. "I know you're a guy and you have eyeballs. It's all right." She looked him over. "You look very nice too. Did you want to go out? Cause I'm in the middle of something but we could stop."

"Kayla, honey, what's going on?" Came Amelia's voice. "Are you all right? I heard a crash."

"That wasn't me, Grandma, that was Kai," Kayla explained. "He was distracted by me and tripped over a foot stool."

Amelia chuckled. "I know it's bad to laugh but it's so touching when they do that. I got a new dress for my birthday one year, and the first time Andrew saw me in it, he ran into a door and had a black eye for a few days. And a bump. Poor boy." Then her attentions turned to Kai.

"Now, young man...what are your intentions with my granddaughter? I trust they're honorable?"

"Yes," Selina interrupted before Kai could speak, wanting to save Kai from the only interrogation that would be worse than one from Elijah. "He's about to deal with that right now, so let's let him do it, shall we? Can you just focus on Kayla, please?"

"Oh, now dear, I promise I won't go overboard," Amelia told her. "I just want to make sure that Kayla isn't attracting the same sort of rascals you did before you came to your senses and settled down with Elijah."

"She's not!" Selina promised through her teeth, then mouthed to Kai while making wild hand motions, "Go! Go right now!"

Kai smirked a little and gave Kayla a hug. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Kayla called as Kai strode toward Elijah's office. Then she turned to her mother as she resumed her posture practice. "What am I wishing him good luck for?"

"He...he's decided to tell your father he wants to date you formally. He's on his way to do that right now," Selina informed her.

"Is he _nuts_?" Kayla asked. "I mean, it's sweet and good and all, but what if Daddy kills him? I don't know if I'm worth that!"

"Kai thinks you are," Selina told her and ran her fingers through Kayla's hair. "He thinks you are and hopefully this plan of his...to be forward and ask instead of just sneaking around, will show your dad how serious he is about all this and there's no worry to be had. Your father is a reasonable man. And, worst case scenario, Kai will heal. You can give him blood if you have to and I'm sure he wouldn't refuse you."

Kayla hugged her mother hard. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Selina nodded and hugged back. "I promise your father will get a talking to if it does."

* * *

Kai reached the half open door of Elijah's office and gave his tie a tug before clearing his throat and reaching out. Then he froze as he watched Elijah read from a catalog and seemingly not notice anything outside. And that was fine. He could go now and nothing will have changed. Then he changed his mind and knocked, saying in a high pitched voice (hoping that Elijah would be more likely to let him in if he thought it was his wife) "Elijah, may I please come in?"

Elijah made a face, but said, "Sure, darling, come in. I'm just ordering some things for the ranch. Do you have any opinions on horse shampoo? What is wrong with your voice? Are you all right?"

"She is," Kai confirmed when he reached the desk. "And I hope you are. Can we talk? Please? Just for a little while. Then I'll leave. I was just thinking-"

"Kai Parker!" Elijah yelled, rising to his feet, his body rigid. "How dare you do a lousy imitation of my wife to trick your way into my private office space! And as for you thinking, clearly you're not if that's the only plan that brain of yours can come up with!"

"Well, would you have let me in if you'd known it was me right away?" Kai questioned.

"Maybe," Elijah remarked and took a shiny, sharp knife out of the desk drawer. "I have been looking for a time to try this out."

Kai swallowed and pulled at his collar. Then, inspiration struck. "You have?" He asked, pulling an apple out of his ever present snack bag and holding it out. "Good. Cause I'm very hungry for this apple. If you cut it for me, you can have half if you want."

Elijah looked at him in surprise. "Really? You're so desperate for this to work that you're sharing food with me?"

"Well, actually I just thought if you had something else to put the knife in, you wouldn't put it in me," Kai explained. "Or do you want it to be like a duel? First blood and then over?"

Elijah sighed. "Understand that I am not a fool," he said. "I am very aware that if I do what every instinct I have wants me to do and kill you, it will ruin things with Kayla because you make her happy. So I have no intention of killing you. It's just...it's going to take a little bit of time before it finally clears my brain that I can't dictate what she does with her life and who she dates and because of that, you and I will be seeing each other for a long time." His eyes narrowed. "It _better_ be a long time. You better not lure her in with sweet words and promises and then end the relationship a week later."

"Oh, I would never do that," Kai promised. "I swear! I respect Kayla too much!" He held out his arm. "Now, are you gonna cut me with that knife and draw first blood or what?"

Elijah rose and Kai shut his eyes tight, trying not to make any noise as the knife gently slid over his arm and blood welled up from a shallow cut. "You know, that _did_ make me feel better." He sighed. "I suppose that I can...I can go forward now. We can go forward."

"Good," Kai nodded. "Thank you. Now how about you use the knife to cut the apple?"

"Of course," Elijah told him and sliced it in half. "Sorry. One side seems to be bigger than the other. Which one do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Kai said and reached for the smaller one. "You can have the bigger piece if you'd like."

Then they heard a knock. "Everything okay in there?" Selina got out.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Kayla yelled. "Kai better not be dead!"

"I'm not," Kai reassured her. "I'm fine."

Kayla ran in and hugged him hard enough that he was glad he hadn't eaten any apple first. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Then she noticed the cut. "How did this happen?" She eyed Elijah. "Daddy, why did you hurt Kai?"

"I...I told him it was okay," Kai assured her. "It was just like a duel. First blood and then honor is, you know, gained or whatever."

"Ah," Selina nodded, coming in with her eyes firmly on her husband. "So this is it? No one will hurt each other any more?"

"No," Elijah promised as he gave her a hug and then went to get a bottle of wine so that everyone could have a glass to remember the moment. "No one will hurt each other any more. At least not intentionally. Can't promise anything else. Is that all right?"

"Yes," Selina nodded and took the glass of wine he offered. "That is perfectly acceptable."

When everyone had their glasses, Elijah made the toast. "To the future," he said.

"To the future," Kai, Kayla, and Selina repeated.

Then averted his eyes as Kai and Kayla kissed. No matter how good he promised to be, that would always be an image that would be hard to swallow.

"How about you give me one too?" Selina asked as she took his face in her hand and turned it away from the younger pair. "Please?"

"Of course," Elijah grinned, dipping her and giving her a big, deep kiss. "You know I could never turn down a request like that."

* * *

"Looking good," Kai smiled at himself and poofed his hair a little after parking his car in the ranch driveway. He knew Kayla was gonna look amazing for their date and he hoped he measured up. He sprayed just a little cologne and then cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and after exiting the car, marched purposefully toward the ranch and knocked on the door.

He had a speech in his head for if Elijah was the one who answered, but much to his relief and delight, it was Kayla who opened the door for him.

"Hello," she said shyly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "You look very nice."

"So do you," he said. "Your blush matches your dress. I like it."

Her hair was also up in a bun, although some dark strands had escaped and were framing her face in a very becoming way. "You think I look good? I know it's silly, but...I just felt like getting dressed up tonight."

"Oh, it's not silly at all," he assured her. Then he looked down at her very white, very high shoes. "Would you like to take my hand so you don't fall when we walk to the car?"

"Thanks," Kayla nodded and let him grab her. "I'm not very good in these shoes yet. But they were the ones that looked best with this dress."

"Wait just a minute," said a voice. "You weren't going to leave without saying 'Goodbye,' were you?" They both turned and saw Elijah leaning against the kitchen table, his arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face.

"You know we wouldn't want to, but we didn't want a fuss, either," Kayla told her father. "Are you gonna start a fuss about this?"

"No, I just...of course I want you to have a good time," Elijah told her. "And be back by nine tonight."

"What?" Kayla cried as Selina sneaked in behind her husband. "Are you serious? That is just ridiculous!"

"What's going on?" Selina sighed deeply.

"Daddy says he wants us back by nine!" Kayla cried.

"It's six-thirty now! It's gonna take us time to have our picnic and get back!" Kai added. "I swear I won't keep her out all night but we can't do it all in two and a half hours."

"Don't you worry about that," Selina assured them while keeping her hand firmly on Elijah's arm. "We trust you to get back at a reasonable hour. Midnight at the latest?"

"Oh, it will be before that," Kai promised. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Selina returned as Elijah showed his teeth. "And Kayla, you look so nice in that dress!"

"Thank you, Mom," Kayla told her as Kai led her out the door and to his car. "It means a lot coming from you!"

As they walked, Kai realized Kayla hadn't been kidding when she said she wasn't really good on her heels. He caught her after several stumbles, got her in the car, and vowed that if she fell again, he would make her take them off.

"I can't wait for this picnic," Kayla told him. "I'm very excited to see the beautiful spot you picked."

"Oh, it's gorgeous all right," Kai assured her. "Marvelous views and everything."

"Good," Kayla nodded and took his hand. "Great. Sounds wonderful!"

They drove in companionable silence until they reached the picnic spot, and then, after he set everything up, came back to get her and bring her to the blanket. It didn't take long for what he'd been waiting for to come to pass.

"Ah!" Kayla let out a cry as her instability on her heels made her fall on her face before Kai could catch her.

"Okay, that's it," he said, setting her back down in the car and taking off her shoes, massaging her feet a little before giving her a deep kiss and taking her hair down. "There. I like this Kayla better. I don't even know why you felt you had to wear such uncomfortable looking shoes."

Kayla flushed a little, even as his words made her smile. "Really? You...like just plain me better? I thought you didn't." She paused. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded and picked her up. "Really."

He carried her over to the picnic basket, which Kayla looked at with wide eyes. "Wow!" She cried. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble!"

"I know it's not much but I wanted to do something special," Kai replied. "I hope you don't mind cherry pie."

"Of course not," Kayla replied and reached for some crackers and cheese after he sat her down on the blanket.

Once Kai had made sure he'd unpacked everything, he came to join her and poured them each a glass of wine.

"You know, it was so sweet of you to do this," Kayla repeated once her glass was empty. "You're really sweet. I'd like to kiss you now, okay?"

"Well, I'm not gonna complain," Kai told her.

Their kissing began to get hot and heavy, but when Kai tried to get her panties off, he was hampered by layers and layers of skirt.

"Where the hell did you get this dress?" He asked. "It's... _big!"_

"Sorry," Kayla apologized and helped pull the skirt up so he could see some very sexy, tiny panties. "It was my mom's."

"Ah," Kai nodded. "I guess I should be glad you didn't pick one with hoops!"

Kayla chuckled. "She only saved two of those for costume parties, along with ones that have, like, bustles and stuff. Grandma keeps those. The rest are gone. I wouldn't wear anything that troublesome anyway."

"Well, good," Kai grinned and kissed her. "I mean, the dress is pretty and all, but...I can't really do what I hope we both want with all that fabric in the way."

Kayla chuckled, threw her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Oh, go ahead and try. I'm sure you could if you wanted to."

"And I do," Kai whispered back and nibbled on her earlobe. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life!"

Kayla then lay back with her eyes closed as she felt him brave all the fabric and touch her under her panties. "Oh, damn," she breathed. "That's good. You can go harder if you want!"

"I do want," Kai told her and rubbed her harder. "Thank you!"

"Oh, no it's me who should be thanking _you!"_ Kayla told him. "You're very good at this. Will you be taking me on this blanket?"

"Do you want me to ?" Kai questioned. "Frankly, I was hoping for something even more romantic like a really nice hotel, but you want to do it here, then we'll..."

"Nah, I see your point," Kayla told him and then sat up after she climaxed. "I want to be dressed in something not so poofy next time."

Kai kissed her again, they had more wine, and then quickly devoured everything in the picnic basket before going back to kissing. Then, Kayla spoke again as she lay her head against his chest.

"I want to thank you for taking all this time with me now," she said. "I know it's not gonna last forever. I know I'm just a kid and not someone you would be with for the long haul like your wife was. I bet she was such a wonderful lady..."

"She was," Kai said firmly and took Kayla's face in his hands. "And I'll treasure her memory forever. But I'm not looking to be with another version of her. I'm here with _you_! I'm here because I want to be with Kayla Mikaelson. Not because I want a little diversion while I wait for a carbon copy of Vicky to fall into my lap. You think I would have nearly died asking your father to date you if you weren't _exactly_ what I wanted?"

"No," Kayla chuckled and stroked his five o'clock shadow. "I don't think you would. I like you a lot, Kai. And I want you to know that everything you're doing...the picnics, the talking to my dad...all that is not going unnoticed. It's not for nothing."

"Well, good," Kai told her, feeling so good that he wanted to pump his fist in the air. "I'm glad to hear that. I like you too, Miss Kayla Mikaelson."

They then had a bit more wine and ate some more food before going back to kissing. They were in various states of undress when they were interrupted by a phone call.

"Sorry," Kai apologized as he looked longingly at Kayla's body before grabbing his phone and groaning. "What, Tyler? Make it quick! It's not the best time to call. I'm on a date!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Tyler returned. "Don't you get snippy with me!"

"What's going on?" Kai asked. "Obviously it's something important."

"Just wanted to let you know that Optimus is being kept in Lucifer's dungeon now," Tyler told him. "Is that information you want?"

"Yes," Kai told him. "That's information I want very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tyler returned. "I hope you'll still be able to enjoy your date."

"I will," Kai said. "No worries."

But Kayla watched with concern as he frowned and his hands balled into fists. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kai assured her. "I know you were probably hoping to be out longer, but...do you mind if we stick to your father's original curfew?"

"Sure," Kayla nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you," Kai told her. "You're such a good sport. I appreciate it."

* * *

"Will you stop pacing?" Selina asked Elijah as she watched him. "Just sit. Read a magazine. Watch some TV. Eat some ice cream. They'll be fine."

"I can't believe they aren't back yet!" Elijah snapped. "That Kai is such a disrespectful young man!"

"I thought you were done pestering him," Selina reminded her husband.

"I meant that I was done doing it to his face," Elijah clarified. "And that I wouldn't actually interfere with them being together. But that doesn't mean I can't complain in private." He scoffed. "And I can't believe you told them they could stay out til midnight!"

"Since they have leeway, I bet they'll come back earlier," Selina said. "I'm trying to help you!" Her eyes went to the Spanish soap she was also watching. "Hey, would you pace on the other side of the living room, please? It's kind of hard to see what's happening if you keep walking in front of all the action!"

"I don't even know why you're watching this," Elijah huffed. "You don't speak Spanish. How do you know what's going on?"

"Well, if I could see the screen, maybe I'd figure it out," Selina returned. "Please tell me that you're done with all this stupid pacing so I can watch my show!"

Then Elijah stated when he heard the sound of a car backfiring outside. "Is that a car?" He cried and ran over to the window. "Please tell me that's a car!"

"I think it is," Selina said and got up to pull Elijah away from the window. "What else would it be? Would you sit? I don't want them to think you were spying! And it's not even nine yet!"

"If he knows what's good for him, Kai will bring Kayla back at _my_ curfew and not your ridiculous one," Elijah snapped.

Selina rolled her eyes and turned the TV volume up. It seemed like some guy's mother had gotten shot and he was not very happy about it. She felt Elijah sit down beside her and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he whispered in her ear, "Where's that pearl-handled revolver your mother gave you? Where are you hiding it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Selina replied. "That's for actual problems, like bears or burglars. Not you being a weirdo and wanting to shoot Kai!"

"I'm not actually going to use it!" Elijah told her. "I just want to be prepared!"

"If you want to be prepared, go get Daddy to buy you a gun of your own. You're not using mine for a stupid reason," Selina said firmly. "This isn't the Wild West, you know."

But he kept going on and on about how much he needed to have a gun. It was clear he wasn't gonna drop the subject, so she threw her magazine down and strode out of the room while he still continued to rant, dressing in a light pink teddy and robe and black lace panties.

"...I know you're against this, but I just can't stand for this behavior continuing in such a..." Elijah stopped talking as she came back into the room and he looked her up and down, his voice trailing off.

"Hi there," Selina told him and reached over to undo his pants. "What do you say you and I go to be now?"

"I...but they're not home yet," Elijah reminded her. "And I..." his voice trailed off again as she lifted up the teddy and he got a glimpse of the panties she was wearing.

"You are a very sneaky woman," he breathed as he felt himself get hard. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Well, duh!" Selina told him. "I need to distract you! Junior said that you getting all worked up like this is not good for your blood pressure! Now-" She began to pull him along with her. "We are going to bed. You will rip my panties off with your teeth. And we will screw around until we're both exhausted. Do you understand me?"

"I don't like your tone," Elijah hissed and picked her up to put her over his shoulder before carrying her to their bedroom and throwing her down on the mattress before undressing and sliding her panties off. "You're lucky I like these panties though."

"Yeah," Selina giggled as he began to taste her. "Sure. Luck has everything to do with it."

* * *

Kai and Kayla were very surprised when they pulled up to the ranch and saw all the lights off. "I wonder what's going on," Kayla remarked. "We're here on time. I'm surprised Dad's not up and staring at us out the front window!"

"Maybe your mom wanted to give us a break," Kai suggested. "Maybe she took him to a hotel for the night to distract him."

"You're right," Kayla nodded as they made their way inside. "That's probably what happened." She got the kitchen light on and found a note from her mother on the fridge

 _Hi, Kayla,_

 _I hope you and Kai had a wonderful date. I've taken your father to bed so you won't have to face any interrogation. If Kai wants to take any leftovers home, he can feel free. I'm not super attached to anything._

 _See you in the morning!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

"Well, it's good she left us a note of explanation," Kayla remarked as Kai grabbed a shopping bag from the pantry closet and began filling it with food.

"Yeah...your mom is so nice. I like that she's not stingy with leftovers." Kai grinned.

"It was so good of her to get my dad out of the house too," Kayla added. "A change of scenery is good for him!"

Then they heard a shriek and some giggles. "Oh, Elijah, stop! That tickles!" Then another shriek. "Harder, harder, big boy! Do it again, do it again!"

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave, since apparently they didn't leave the house after all," Kai told her. "Unless you want to head to your room and have a contest to see who can be louder."

"Not yet," Kayla told him. "But eventually, I might just take you up on it."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss and hug before she walked him to the door. "I hope you enjoyed today," he told her. "I sure did."

"Me too," Kayla assured him. "I want to do it again soon."

"Oh, definitely," Kai agreed. "Goodnight, my Kayla."

"Goodnight, my Kai," Kayla returned. "Be safe out there." She watched him walk to his car, then waved out the window until he disappeared from sight before taking a deep breath, removing her shoes, and heading to bed.


	79. We've All Done It

"Oh, my god!" Selina yelled at the TV. She was continuing to watch her Spanish soap where the heroine's ex-husband came back to life. "That...I did _not_ see that coming!" She grabbed Elijah by the collar, her eyes wide. "Augusto isn't dead! Did you hear? But what's gonna happen to Maria now that she's married to Pedro? This will _not_ be pretty!"

"Oh, would you calm down and have some dignity?" Elijah asked, gently detaching her. "I don't even know why you're still watching this stupid show."

"Because it entertains me. And don't you snap at me about having no dignity because it makes me passionate. I think we all know how loudly you yell at the TV during cricket season and this is no different," Selina said primly before going to sit back down, a triumphant grin on her lips as Elijah looked on in shock. Not long after, Ricky entered after getting home from class and stole some popcorn from Selina's bowl.

"Hey Grandma, hi, Grandpa," he got out and then turned to the TV. "Holy crap, is that Augusto? I thought he was dead! I bet he's gonna shoot Pedro." He gave Selina a grin. "Would you mind scooting over?"

Elijah gave Selina a look as she moved over for Ricky and put the popcorn bowl between them. "Do you hate it when he calls us those names?" He asked her.

Selina shrugged. "I mean, it's weird, but I wouldn't say I _hate_ it. It's just what it is. Now, when I was first a vampire and helping Joshua raise _his_ kids while the sense that I was an attractive, available woman went down the toilet... _that_ I hated."

"Well, I could always call you Mom and Dad if you want," Ricky suggested. "It's not like that isn't accurate." There was an awkward silence and then he gave a nervous chuckle. "That's really weird about Augusto, isn't it?"

"How was your day?" Selina asked. "Did you learn anything interesting in class today?"

"Oh, just some new techniques to help with my precision," Ricky shrugged. "Practiced sketches of some of the designs to see how much work I needed to do before I did on people and my instructor was very impressed!"

"Well, that's wonderful, sweetie!" Selina exclaimed, hugging him close and kissing his hair. She was the only one he would let do it. He would bite anyone else who tried.

"It is," Ricky nodded. "I like learning things and everyone I have in my class. I've met a lot of interesting people, except for this one crazy thing-person-woman who tried to kill me!"

"What thing?" Selina asked.

"What person?" Elijah followed.

"Believe it or not, the crazy he or she was with Katherine!" Ricky burst out.

Elijah smirked. "Come on now, Ricky, which is it? Surely you can tell the difference between a man and a woman by now."

"Don't laugh at me!" Ricky cried. "I didn't get a very good look. Not that I wanted to, because they smelled _awful!"_

Selina looked at Elijah and sighed. "You know I don't devote my life to knowing what sort of company Katherine keeps, but do you really think she would associate with someone like that?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "I really don't. How strange."

"Well, I don't think they're good friends," Ricky clarified. "She said she was doing charity work or something and that her buddy came from the circus."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Selina and Elijah burst into laughter.

"What?" Ricky shouted. "Why don't you believe me? It's the truth!"

"We...we do," Selina tried to assure him. "It's just that...if you knew Katherine Pierce like your grandfather and I do, the idea of her doing charity work and befriending circus people...it's all so far-fetched and hilarious!"

"Whatever it might seem like, I hope I never meet that creature again," Ricky got out. "That's the point I'm trying to make. It's repulsive to be in that thing's presence!"

Selina shook her head. "Ricky, you know we didn't raise you to talk about people like that. It's not polite!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Ricky apologized. "But I swear that if you'd been there and had seen it too, you would have thought the same thing!"

Selina turned to Elijah, hands on hips. "I've heard that a new member of Lucifer's family has come to town, but I don't know which one. Do you think this person and the new sibling could be one and the same?"

"Oh, I doubt it!" Ricky cried before Elijah could answer. "All of Lucifer's family members are attractive and smell nice. This was more like something that crawled up from the deepest bowels of Hell!"

"Well, I'm sure you don't have to worry," Elijah said as Selina's jaw dropped and she frowned. "I bet it was a one time encounter and you'll never be antagonized by such a person ever again."

"Yeah," Ricky scoffed. "Here's hoping!"

He grabbed a beer as Elijah cleared his throat. "Moving on to a different but similar subject...are you seeing anyone? Do you plan to?"

"Maybe after I finish all my classes," Ricky told him after he cracked the bottle open. "I really just want to focus on learning for now."

Elijah clenched his teeth. "For once, I would prefer him to date."

"Hey now," Selina replied and came to rub Elijah's shoulders. "How about you be nice?" Then she looked at Ricky. "What sort of woman do you like? Do you like women?"

"I think he wants someone who smells nice," Elijah whispered.

"I don't think that's too much to ask," Ricky replied. "You think you're hilarious, but I'm actually gonna answer your question truthfully. I like the exotic, dark, mysterious type: dark eyes, dark hair, preferably long. Willowy and graceful...you know...that sort of thing."

"All right," Elijah got out. "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Everything okay in here?" Gwen asked coming up behind Steve's chair, running her fingers through her hair, and then leaning down to kiss him. "That was some awfully loud laughter I heard."

"Of course everything is all right," Steve assured her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Gwen smiled as he made room for her in his lap, helping to hold his bourbon glass upright so it wouldn't spill. "I like hearing you laugh. With all the Optimus, or should I say, Oliver, trouble now, I didn't think I would hear you laugh much for a long time."

"Well, we have lots of trouble for sure, but...there are other good things on the horizon, luckily," Steve sighed with satisfaction. "Other plans of mine that are going exactly as they should."

"Don't tell me," Gwen got out. "You set up another one of your children. Who's the victim this time?"

"Oh, I wish you'd think better of it all than that," Steve told her. "I know what I'm doing. Remiel will thank me in the end."

" _Her_?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice. She's going to fight you on this, and I hope the person you picked for her is tough. I never took her to be a 'people person'."

"She is," Steve told her. "Deep down. It might take time, but I think she could warm up to Ricky Mikaelson and be a good stabilizing force for that poor as good as orphan boy." He sighed. "When I brought his mother back, I didn't mean for it to end how it did."

"I know you didn't," Gwen sighed. "But if you expect it to get anywhere, I hope she bathes herself soon or learns hygiene some other way. I'll throw her in the tub and scrub her myself if I have to."

Steve just shook his head, knowing that that would be a tough undertaking because even as recently as earlier that day, Remiel had shown no signs of budging on the subject of hygiene or much else for that matter...

 _"Hello, my dear Remiel," Steve sighed as he opened the door to his daughter, then took a deep breath and tried not to wince. When she'd seen Remiel was coming, Gwen had sprayed flower air freshener in the room to try and help with the smell before leaving to go shop, but now the mix of smells was almist worse._

 _"Father," Remiel greeted Steve curtly and gave a brief salute. "What an interesting smell you have in this house. What has Aunt Gwen been up to?"_

 _"She was just...trying some new air fresheners, that's all," Steve said. "And I'm sure that if you asked, or even if you didn't, she would give you some wonderful smelling gel to use in your bath. Have you taken one today?"_

 _"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Remiel scoffed. "I will not take part in a foolish human habit."_

 _"But if you want to socialize with them, like you do with Katherine Pierce, it might be nice for you to be clean!" Steve tried to reason with her._

 _"Katherine is a rare example of a person who is not a fool," Remiel said firmly. "Just because I socialize with her, it doesn't mean I want to be with other people. Especially not other..." one side of her lip drew up, thinking of Ricky. "...male people."_

 _Steve heaved a big sigh. "So...no men have caught your eye yet? Is it because it's too daunting to look for yourself? I'm sure Katherine will take you somewhere to look if you ask. Or I know that even though you haven't been very nice to her, Angelica might-"_

 _"No!" Remiel cried. "I'm not going to that possible traitor for any sort of help! I'm supposed to regard her as a potential enemy and that's that! And may I remind you that that was your own order?"_

 _"Yes, I know, but..." Steve rubbed his temples and tried to comfort his distraught dog who had buried her head in one of the sofa cushions and was whimpering nonstop (because of Remiel, Steve assumed.)_

 _"If you keep talking like this, Father, you will truly make me ill. I will vomit right here on the floor!" Remiel got out. "I have better, nobler things to do with myself than engage in a disgusting exchange of body fluid with a human!"_

 _Steve smirked and tried not to burst into laughter because he didn't want to infuriate his daughter more. "You do realize that just because you meet someone, you don't have to exchange fluids with them."_

 _Remiel scoffed. "You could have fooled me! I mean, look at all the children Lucifer has running around! And Michael and Gabriel with their demon girls...it makes me sick just to look at them!"_

 _"So I take that as a No then," Steve finished._

 _Remiel growled. "The only person I met was a...it would be too generous to call him a_ man _who literally ran into me in the street! He knocked me over and then treated me like garbage! He couldn't even tell that I was a woman!"_

 _Steve bit his bottom lip on a smile. "The nerve of him when you put so much effort into your appearance and smell so good!"_

 _Remiel's head snapped up. "With all due respect, Father, go to hell!" She then stomped toward the door, flung it open, and then slammed it closed._

"Speaking of baths," Gwen got out, "what do you say you and I take one? Not that I'm saying you smell bad or anything but, you know, sometimes a bath is nice...with candles and some red wine..." she grinned widely. "What do you say?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well, that depends...is my magic working on you?" Gwen winked. "Come on. Even God needs a break every now and then." She ran her hands through his hair again and gave him a kiss. "How about you let me make you forget about the robot mess for...half an hour? Maybe more?"

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse," Steve grinned and picked her up. "Let's go. Would you mind grabbing the wine on the way?"

"Sure," Gwen nodded. "All we have to do is swing by the kitchen. I have the perfect bottle in mind." She paused. "Or you could put me down, I could get the wine, and you could run the bath."

Steve chuckled and put her down. "Multitasking! I like it!" He headed to the bathroom, making a path of rose petals appear behind him as he walked, then, once he reached the bathroom, started the bath water and even put bubbles in the water, then got in and waited for Gwen to come with the wine, which she did not long after, and wearing a tiny white outfit that did not stay on for long.

* * *

"You can stay here with us as long as you want," Angelica told Azrael as she made up the bed in the guest room. "I don't blame you for needing a break from everything. And for what it's worth, I really don't think you did anything wrong with Oliver. You were just trying to help a guy who got a bad deal. I don't know why everyone has to be so judgemental about it. Especially now that you came clean and said you were sorry."

"Well, in all honesty, I can't say I'm sorry about what I did," Azrael replied. "I don't regret it one bit. Don't tell your father I said this, or do...maybe it might help him...but...I think it was right of me to make up my own mind and break the rules." She looked around and then leaned in and whispered, "I love my father, but he's not always right, you know. Sometimes you have to do what feels right for you. Just something for you to remember."

"Thanks," Angelica nodded. "I'll remember that, I promise."

Once the bed was made, Azrael sat down on it heavily and sighed.

"Are you...are you all right?" Angelica asked as she stood in the doorway. "Anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know if I want to share it with you, since a lot of my siblings are looking at you with suspicion," Azrael told her. "I don't want to get you in trouble by making them think you're an accessory to my breaking rules."

"Oh, who gives a crap!" Angelica exclaimed and went to put an arm around her aunt's shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything. Please do!"

"Well, okay," Azrael sighed, standing up and then hopping from foot to foot. "I...I wasn't completely honest about what happened with Oliver," she said. "There's one more thing I left out."

Angelica raised an eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other. "What else could there possibly be? The guy's alive! It's right there out in the open!"

"Right," Azrael nodded. "I gave Oliver his life back and they know that now...but what they don't know is that I saved his son too."

"You...you what?" Angelica exclaimed, her jaw dropping. "Wow! I'm very impressed! Even more than with Dad!"

"Well, thanks, but...it should go without saying that I don't want you telling anyone just yet," Azrael told her. "Remiel is just spoiling for a fight and I know that if she discovers I disobeyed Dad's rules more than once, she'll find some way end my existence or, at the very least, send me straight to Hell."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Angelica tried to be comforting. "Even if that's where you go, you know Mom and Dad would never do anything to you. In fact, they'd probably set you up somewhere really nice and if Remiel showed up for inspection or something, they'd just have you play act torture."

"True," Azrael agreed. "But how long would we all be able to get away with that? I just don't want to take any unnecessary chances. So will you keep this to yourself for now? Please?"

"Sure," Angelica agreed. "Whatever you want." She got up and headed to the door. "Oh...we were thinking about pizza for dinner. Any preferences?"

"No, not really," Azrael shook her head. "Whatever you get will be just fine with me, thanks!"

* * *

Optimus was resting on his cot and staring up at the ceiling of his cell, trying to look for any ventilation shafts he could sneak out of, when he heard a noise that made him swear as he sat up. "Not much for hospitality, are you?" He drawled. "What are you here for? Time to kill me already?" Then he chuckled when he saw it was He who was gripping the bars and staring. "Oh, never mind. It's only you, He." Optimus then took a deep breath and lay down again.

"I heard you were here," He replied. "I didn't believe it. I had to come see for myself."

Optimus put a hand over his eyes. "And does it bring you pleasure to see me captured like this?"

"No," He gripped the bars harder. "It doesn't, Optimus. I'm not like you that way, even if you _have_ treated me cruelly in the past and no one would blame me for wanting to throw this all in your face."

"Well, then why don't you?" Optimus wanted to know. "It's a shame that even though you look different, you're still the same sentimental fool you've always been."

He growled and showed his teeth. "You have no idea how much I've always despised you."

"Oh, I believe I do," Optimus returned with a smirk. "It's just that I've never actually cared. If you have something new to tell me, do so and then leave, or else leave now."

"No, I do have something more to say, as a matter of fact," He got out. "I hate the fact that you were human once and I never have been. I'm a much better person than you and I'll never know that sort of happiness. It's not fair!"

"Oh, I wish I had a tissue to give you but I don't, so stop crying like a girl and get out of my sight!" Optimus yelled. "As you can see, I have more pressing issues to deal with than your petty complaints."

"I don't care!" He burst out. Under normal circumstances, he would have backed off by now, but he was full of rage and adrenalin and he knew that if he didn't get it all out now, he'd never have another chance. "I'm going to tell you how much you've ruined things for me since we came to this planet. How you made me deceive someone I love very much just so you could have information that you could have damn well gotten by yourself! Yes, that's right: I care deeply about Lily-Eleanor, and having to use her the way you ordered was like a knife in my heart! You deserve to be alone and rot in this jail cell and I'm glad that all the other men turned on you because you've been a cruel tyrant to all of us. What goes around comes around and I'm glad your misdeeds have finally shown up to kick you in the ass, and that even though you're human now, it's a hell of a lot less pleasant for you than it was the first time around!"

"Are you done?" Optimus asked, looking nonplussed. He then got off the bench and strode to where He stood on the other side of the bars, his lip twitching with anger. "Well, are you? You better be. I think you're pathetic."

Then He punched Optimus so hard that he fell backward and hit his head hard on the cell floor. "Yes," He grinned as Optimus struggled to get up. "You'll be happy to know that _now_ I'm done. Goodbye!"

* * *

Optimus was coming out of what seemed to be a dream when he saw someone at his cell door and heard muttering. He sat up and squinted, then, when that didn't help him see his visitor, he strode toward the bars, reaching them just in time for them to part as he got a better look at his visitor. "Kai Parker! I should have known it was you!"

"Yes," Kai frowned, the gentle disposition he showed around Kayla absent. "Yes, you should have. And I don't know why you're so surprised to see me. You shouldn't be." He punched him hard and sent him sprawling backwards for the second time in several hours.

"Oh, no, I'm not surprised," Optimus replied, chuckling as he sat up and wiped some blood from his nose. "I knew it would be just a matter of time before you came and told me off. Are you going to murder me too? I assume you are because of what I had my men do to your wife."

"Keep talking and I'll be sure to make it painful for you before you die!" Kai remarked and then got close to kick him a few more times. "And those are for Kayla! Don't think I don't remember that you had her thrown in the trash, you asshole! _She's_ not trash! _You_ are! You don't even deserve the luxury of a human life when you've ended so many others! You can't be human without real human feeling!"

Optimus opened his mouth to retort that he had in fact been human once and it was all starting to come back to him, but then decided against it and let Kai ramble on.

"I guess if I was being charitable, I could say there was some dysfunction that made you act this way. Do hunks of metal have that? Am I supposed to act like that excuses all you did?" Kai asked, finally looking at Op. "All the death and devastation you caused? It excuses nothing! I want you to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness for how you've hurt me! It's really the least you can do."

"I would prefer not to," Optimus replied. "If you're going to kill me regardless of if I beg or not, I at least want to die with my dignity intact."

Kai gave a wry chuckle. "It's funny you think you have any dignity at all. Thanks for the laugh; I needed it." Then he stopped laughing and produced a bat by magic, then forced Optimus to his knees. He was about to give the man a good, hard whack when all of a sudden, a _whoosh!_ happened and Kai was thrown into the nearby wall, landing in a heap on the floor, then looking up just in time to see Katherine standing over Optimus and helping him to his feet as the bat rolled away into the darkness.

"Katherine Pierce!" Kai yelled as he got to his feet. "Stand aside! This vermin and I have some business to attend to."

"I won't!" Katherine returned firmly. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"Why not?" Kai asked. "Don't you realize all he's done to me? All the hurt he's caused me? Why would you protect that monster? He's a murderer!" He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe I used to respect you!"

"Well, I don't care what you think about me one bit!" Katherine snapped. "The fact is that every one of us has caused people hurt. Killed husbands, wives, children. We're _all_ murderers! And if you think you can just brush aside your own bad behavior because you were hurt and double down on someone else...I think you're an idiot and a hypocrite. This man has feelings just like you do!"

"He's been a man for hardly any time at all!" Kai proclaimed. "He was a heartless, soulless hunk of metal before that. I have no obligation to be kind to a heartless, soulless hunk of metal!"

"He was not!" Katherine cried. "Not always!" She brought Optimus' head up. "Can I tell him...Oliver?"

"Well, I don't see what good it will do, but...if you feel it will help to tell him about my past, go ahead," Optimus sighed.

"He was human once, a long time ago," Katherine got out, facing Kai. "He had a wife and son. They were killed. He died trying to avenge their murder. And the, without any choice in the matter, his soul was put in a robot body and he was left to navigate a new world and a new life without any help from people who cared about him. You have no idea what he's been through! Don't make it worse!"

Kai sighed. "I guess that all sounds terrible, but since he knows full well all he's put _me_ through and doesn't seem to regret it one bit, I still hate him."

"Fine whatever," Katherine conceded. "Hate him all you want. But you have no right to kill him!"

They then started as they heard a voice.

"What's going on in here?" Adrian called and made his way into the room, shining a flashlight into the cell. "What the hell, Kai? How did you get in here?"

"The guards thought I had come to visit you and they let me in," Kai explained.

"But he really came to murder Oliver and I couldn't let that stand," Katherine added. "Would you get him out of here? Please?"

"Kai, what do you say we get out of here, huh?" Adrian suggested and opened the cell. "Maybe if you actually do what you said, you won't be killed on your way out."

"I don't know why they would want to kill me," Kai replied. "Since I came to end Optimus' life, I'm only speeding up what Lucifer is going to order to be done eventually."

"Well, you don't know that," Adrian replied. "So let's not put the cart before the horse. You want a beer?"

As they left the cell and their voices faded away, Katherine sat down and Optimus put his head in her lap. "Thank you for your help, but...I still don't understand why you would save me," he told her.

Katherine shrugged. "It's like I told Kai: we've all done things that we aren't proud of, for reasons that weren't always in our control. There were times in my life where I wished some kind soul would come and give me a bit of a break and it took way too long before they did. And I thought that since I was in a position to help you, I would do all I could to make you feel just a little less lost in the world."

"Oh, yes," Optimus nodded. "I remember you've had some hard times of your own. I'm sorry and...thank you for doing your best to ease mine. And for seeing me as more than just the soulless hunk of metal I was for so long."

"Well...it's not...not easy to go from being a sensible, loving, caring human to a monster who can only do what they have to do to survive," Katherine got out. "And doing it alone, too. That was hard. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Optimus sat up, looked her in the eye, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't want you to be alone either."

Katherine gave him a smile, then looked around. "Well, let's get comfy in this cozy cell for two then, at least until they find out that I'm here and make me leave. You know that will happen."

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "It will...but not yet." He held her hand, gently stroking the palm. "So let's just savor this time together until it does."


	80. Always Mine

"Eleanor dear, do you have a light? Where in the world did you put the matches?" Lucifer asked, rolling over ofter some before bed sex and reaching for a cigarette from the open box on his bedside table.

"I put them somewhere else so you wouldn't catch our bedroom on fire...again!" Ellie replied. "And your lighter too!"

"Oh, come on," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "One smoky pillow. There weren't any flames at all."

"I don't know if you even _deserve_ a cigarette," Ellie told him. "I mean, I feel...less satisfied than usual. I'm not even exhausted. Maybe I could find someone else to..."

"Don't even think you can finish that sentence," Lucifer snapped, his eyes going red. "You are Eleanor Morningstar and you will _never_ belong to anyone else!"

"Well, I don't _want_ to," Ellie told him. "But if you're gonna keep short-changing me, something will have to be done!" She shook her head and heaved a sigh. "I never thought I'd see the day when you lost your stamina. Maybe I should call Hell and see if its cold." She put a robe on and then headed to the door to so she could get her phone out of her purse, which was in the library.

"Oh, no," Lucifer shook his head and picked her up, carrying her back to bed and laying her down on the mattress before pinning her to it by restraining her wrists. "I'm not done yet...even if you seem to think so. You're sorely mistaken."

Ellie showed her fangs and her eyes went vein-y. "Oh, really? I doubt it!"

"Don't push me!" He growled, flipping her over and spanking her. "You'll get more than you bargain for. I promise."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Ellie cried and then stuck out her tongue. "Do your worst! I don't care!"

"Shut your mouth!" Lucifer ordered. "Shut your mouth right now!"

"Oh, please," Ellie scoffed. "You want that to happen, you do it yourself!"

"Fine, I will!" Lucifer returned, kissing her soundly before going back to spanking her.

"Wow," Ellie got out after he'd finished. She had a bit of comforter in her fist and was panting hard.

"I think you need a break," Lucifer told her as he got out of bed and changed into a different pair of pants.

"Why?" Ellie cried. "What's the matter? You're supposed to be taking your pants _off_ right now! What's wrong? I was only teasing about your stamina!"

"Oh, I know you were," he returned simply. "But I just...I completely forgot that some of my demon friends are coming to visit. One of them could be a perfect match for Isabella and there's so much to think about and do before they arrive!"

"Is one of those things thinking about what a stupid idea it is to try and set Isabella up with someone?" Isabella questioned. "Or is that only something _I_ will be thinking about?"

"You don't think it's a marvelous way to help her forget that stupid moron, Travis?" Lucifer asked. "Cause I do! I'm a genius!" He grinned and chuckled before sitting down on the bed, pulling Ellie no him and kissing her hair as she shook her head and muttered to herself. "Why do you keep saying 'No, no, no'?" He asked.

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "Because pride goeth before your daughter decides she hates you and never wants to speak to you again because you meddled when you shouldn't have. And 'that stupid moron' as you call him, is named Tyler. You know that."

"Well, whatever," Lucifer shrugged. "I really don't care what his name is. I just...I just want him away from Isabella. Not involved with her in any way. I even got the doctor to switch the ultrasound appointment so he wouldn't be able to come!" He looked immensely pleased with himself when he said this.

"That's not fair," Ellie protested. "He's working really hard to go to law school and be there for her. It'd be one thing if he was a layabout, doing nothing to help the situation with the baby, but he's not, so I think he deserves a bit more consideration!" But that wouldn't happen, so she decided to change the subject. "Just who's coming? Steve? Jim? Carl? Who?"

"Malcolm," Lucifer corrected. "You remember Malcolm, don't you?"

"Well, duh," Ellie said. "I'm not a moron. And if she wasn't already attached, he'd be a great choice. He's one of the reasons everyone actually listens to me down there."

" _And_ because you're way too nice to them," Lucifer added. "Why can't you rough them up a little just to show you mean business?"

"Well, I happen to think that you catch more flies with honey and that force isn't necessary unless it's truly deserved," Ellie returned. "And since you put me in charge, that's how it is."

Lucifer just rolled his eyes at this.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Ellie cried. Then she shook her head and buried herself under the covers. "I'd spank you for doing something so stupid but there's no point cause you'd like it. Fine, you do whatever. I'll just wait for this to implode, like it inevitably will. And because I'm nice, I won't even say 'I told you so'."

* * *

Amy and Klaus looked up from their crossword puzzle and sports section as Tyler came down to breakfast, whistling jauntily and grinning.

"Good morning," He greeted Amy and kissed her hair, then put a hand on his father's shoulder. "How did everyone sleep last night? I slept great!" He went to get himself a cup of coffee, then grabbed a couple of croissants, some butter, and an orange. "This looks so tasty! I'm hungry!"

"Well we've got a lot of good stuff, so help yourself to more after you finish that if you want," Amy replied, then asked Klaus to please pass the grape jelly before turning back to her son. "It's so nice to see you happy, sweetie! Can I ask what inspired it this morning?"

"Tons of stuff!" Tyler exclaimed. "Isabella and I have her ultrasound appointment today so I get to see my kid, and then tomorrow, I visit the law school campus and get the lay of the land. That's really exciting me too, but I'm kind of nervous about it."

"I'm so glad you're taking your responsibilities seriously, Tyler," Klaus told him. "I' m proud of you."

"Of course I'm taking my responsibilities seriously," Tyler replied. "I know you didn't raise me to be a jerk who would just abandon a woman after getting her pregnant." His eyes widened. "You don't think I'm that sort of person, do you?"

"No, no!" Amy shook her head. "Your father is just trying to say that he's proud of all you're accomplishing. And I am too."

She smiled widely and pulled him into a tight hug just as his cell phone began ringing. "I appreciate the affection and I love you too, but...would you mind letting me see who this is?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Amy nodded. "Go ahead."

He looked at his phone and grinned. "It's Isabella! It's the mother of my child!"

"Don't keep her waiting," Klaus told his son. "Answer it!"

"Good luck!" Amy added with a wink, then went back to her puzzle and pretended like she wasn't listening.

Tyler chuckled and and then spoke with a very smooth voice. "Hello, Bella. Sorry to keep you waiting, babe."

"Don't call me babe," Isabella got out. "Just don't do it. You can still call me Bella though. I like that."

"All right," Tyler nodded. "I'll call you Bella."

"Isn't it cute?" Amy whispered loudly and grinned. "He's calling her Bella!"

"Yes," Klaus nodded and kissed Amy's hair. "Honestly, I'm surprised she lets him call her anything."

"So...did you call to ask me out on a date or something?" Tyler asked playfully.

"No, I called to tell you that the hospital moved the appointment to tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it," Isabella replied as Tyler tensed. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Tyler cried. "This happens and that's all you can say? You know I have my campus tour tomorrow!"

"Well excuse me for getting pregnant because you forgot to wear a condom!" Isabella cried. "I know how difficult this is for _you_!"

Tyler scoffed. "Oh, just stop pretending like you haven't been having hot dreams about me every night. You're lousy at it. It's okay to admit that you like me!"

"Oh, go to the deepest, darkest, dirtiest, most uncomfortable corner of Hell, Tyler!" Isabella cried. "You're not the only one who can come to my appointment with me. If you can't be there because you're off being Super Lawyer, Mom can come just as easily!"

"Damn it, but she shouldn't be there!" Tyler shouted impatiently. "At least not in my place! It's my child!"

"And mine too, you asshole!" Isabella returned.

"Oh, keep talking like that," Tyler encouraged. "It really gets me hot! Maybe we should continue this discussion in the bedroom, you whore!"

"You're just trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tyler told her. "And it sounds like I'm doing a great job!"

"Well, this escalated quickly," Klaus whispered to Amy. "Do you think it's time for a discreet exit?"

"Yes," Amy leaned against Klaus and squeezed his hand. "I can't listen to this anymore. It's horrible!"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Klaus tried to reassure her. "Or at least not worse than how we used to talk to each other earlier in our relationship."

"You're right," Amy nodded and let out a breath. "Things are so good now that I forget it started out so awkwardly."

"Really?" Klaus asked in surprise. "Well...well that's good."

"Yeah," Amy smiled and reached up to play with his curls. "It sure is."

They cuddled for a bit and then turned their attention back to Tyler, who was dealing with Isabella's yelling by taking the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker phone.

"...so you go to your campus and I'll go to my appointment, and if you still give a damn about all this later, you can come to my next appointment," Isabella was saying. "I can't believe you! You just...you're unbelievable!"

"I don't know why you're so mad!" Tyler said. "I would think you'd be happy I want to help out child have a good life by getting myself a good job instead of doing something like sitting on my ass and watching TV all day. But to get that job, I have to go to school. It takes time!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Isabella snapped. "You made your choice. Goodbye, Tyler!"

"No, Isabella Lucy, don't you hang up on-" Tyler began, using her full nam to show he meant business, but was cut off by the click of the call ending. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Fuck her!" Then he gave the phone a good hard push so that it slid across the table, but Klaus caught it before it hit the floor.

"Be careful with this," he scolded. "You don't want to break it."

"And please watch your language," Amy added. "There are better ways to express yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm just so pissed off!" Tyler cried. "I mean, did you hear her? She made me feel like a bad guy!"

"Well, when you're pregnant, things can be very confusing and hard," Amy tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she really wanted you there and the change of plans made her sad."

"Oh, she sounded real sad all right," Tyler scoffed. "I bet she's gonna screw me out of going to the next appointment too."

"Only if you let her," Klaus pointed out.

"Stay out of this," Amy warned him. "Don't get involved!"

"I'm not getting involved," Klaus said. "I'm just pointing out that he's under no obligation to have some woman stomp all over him and make choices that they _both_ should be making. Besides, the Mikaelsons are men of action!"

"Yes we are!" Tyler agreed and stood up. "Thanks, Dad! I'm going to that appointment and I am going to see my baby!"

"Good for you, son!" Klaus cheered as Amy put a hand to her forehead. This was not going to go well for her son. She could feel it.

* * *

The next day, after driving to the hospital at breakneck speed from his campus tour, Tyler parked and then ran up to the reception desk. He started going towards it and then realized that Isabella probably told people not to say anything if he showed up and asked where her exam room was. Since that was the case, he had no choice but to try and find it himself. He began roaming the corridors and after having no success, he finally located a nurse.

"Hi," he said to her. "I would like to know what room Isabella Morningstar is having her ultrasound in, please," he requested. He thought that if he was polite, they would do what he wanted and there wouldn't have to be any trouble.

Unfortunately, the nurse he'd picked, who was a tough looking older lady, didn't seem willing to go along with that plan. "Are you family?" She asked in a monotone.

"Well, not exactly, but..."

"Sorry," the woman cut him off. "Hospital regulations. If you aren't family, you're not going to know what room she's in. Now please leave. Don't make me have to call security."

Tyler growled and grabbed the woman by the throat. "No need for that," he said. "I'm the father of the child she's carrying. she's my girl, and I just want to know what the room she's in is, damn it! It will take two seconds out of your life and then you won't be hurt. Don't you think that's better than me strangling you and leaving your body in a heap on the floor?"

She continued to struggle and the look in her eyes as she stared at him was not a pleasant one, but finally she choked out, "Room 125A."

"Thank you," Tyler smiled and dropped her. "Now was that so hard?" Then, he ran off in the direction of the room while she tried to get up off the floor. In case she _had_ called security, or would very soon, he wanted to be as far away as possible.

* * *

Isabella, Ellie, and the technician all looked up as Tyler burst through the door of the exam room, slamming it against the wall.

"Excuse me young man, how did you get in here?" Asked the, technician, whose name was Anne. "It's not allowed."

"He's the father," Isabella supplied quickly as Ellie rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Let him stay, even though he's late." She narrowed her eyes as Tyler, panting and sweaty, leaned down with his hands on his knees until he could get a breath and then looked up.

"You think I would miss this?" He asked. "Even though you tricked me and put it a day later than planned? Come on, it's our first child's ultrasound! I wouldn't miss it!"

"Well, now that you're here, Tyler, I think I'll go," Ellie said. She saw that Isabella was just spoiling for a fight and didn't want to get involved. Besides, she wasn't feeling very well. She gave the doctor a look. "Is there somewhere close I can get some water? I feel a little...dizzy." She tried to give Tyler a smile. "So nice you could come, Tyler."

Tyler gave her a salute. "Lovely to see you as always, Mrs. Morningstar."

They then watched Ellie take a few unsteady steps toward the door and grab the wall just in time to stop herself from falling over. "Would you two mind if I walk her to the nurse's station?" Anne asked Isabella. "I think we need to call her father and have her looked at."

"Sure," Isabella nodded. "Do whatever you need. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Of course I will," Ellie said. "I probably didn't drink enough water or eat enough today. I had an early appointment with Astrid so I just grabbed a granola bar before I left the house. I'll be fine!"

She was escorted to the nurse's station where they fed her peanut butter crackers, water, and blood before calling Junior, who promptly sped over, wide eyed and panting.

"What's going on?" He cried and put a hand on Ellie's forehead. "Are you sick? Are you hurt? What's the matter?"

Although Ellie didn't like to cause anyone distress, she did enjoy seeing her father so concerned about her. It was touching. "No, no, I promise it's nothing serious. I was just a little dizzy; I don't think I ate enough this morning. You can go back to work."

"I think we need to check her out," Anne told him. "She could barely stand up! Now, I'm in the middle of your granddaughter Isabella's ultrasound appointment, so would you be able to take Ellie?"

"Of course," Junior nodded. "Thank you so much for your help; I can take it from here."

Junior and Ellie parted ways with Anne and she headed back to Isabella and Tyler. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized. "But you'll be happy to know that your grandfather is looking after your mother now and she's going to be all right. We can focus on you now." She gave Isabella a smile and ran the scanner over her belly as both Tyler and Isabella looked at the monitor.

"What's that squirming thing?" Tyler asked. "Is it the baby?"

"Yeah," Isabella grinned and automatically reached for his hand. "I think it is! We really made a baby!"

Tyler chuckled and squeezed back, kissing Isabella's hair. "I bet they'll be really good looking, just like you!"

"Oh, stop," Isabella blushed.

"Look at that," Anne gave a little smile. "The baby is moving around!"

"Nice!" Isabella leaned forward to get a better look. "What we're seeing now...it doesn't look like the baby's face."

"No, it's its butt," Anne sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Isabella got out and then gave Tyler a look. "Nice to know it has a bit of its father in it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked.

"Just that you have a nice butt and you like showing it off!" Isabella explained. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," Tyler shook his head and then they both lapsed into silence and went back to staring at their baby, silent tears rolling down their faces.

* * *

After her father had taken her blood, her spit, and her urine for testing, all Ellie could do was wait. She didn't feel awful, so it couldn't be anything too bad.

When he came back, he had a giant grin on his face.

"Well, this is good news," Ellie remarked as she let out a breath. "If you're smiling like that, I'm obviously not at Death's door, but if I was, I wouldn't mind cause she's really nice and we get along well, and...you know what, never mind. What's going on with me?"

"You're pregnant!" Junior cried and hugged her gently. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" He paused. "If you want to tell Lucifer now, I'll give you my phone if you didn't bring yours."

"Oh, there's no need," Ellie shook her head. "I think I'll wait to tell him."

"Why?" Junior asked. "Is everything okay? Do you want to end this pregnancy like you did the first time around with Isabella? If you want to talk-"

"Thanks, but it's nothing like that," Ellie was quick to reassure him. "I would never put myself through another abortion if it wasn't strictly necessary. That was too hard. We're not having any problems. There's just...there's a lot of stuff on our plates right now and I want to tell him at a time when stuff isn't so crazy, you know? But I _will_ tell him. I _swear_. And it will be awesome." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "And I better call him and tell him I came here today too. Wouldn't want him to hear it from anyone else."

"I'll let you have your privacy then," Junior told her. "I'm glad you're okay, Ellie Bean."

"Me too, Daddy," Ellie returned with a smile. "Thanks for looking after me. It means a lot."

* * *

"Look, Eleanor!" Lucifer cried as Isabella strode down the stairs in a sparkly white dress and he took her in his arms and kissed her hair. "Look at how beautiful our daughter is!"

"Oh, yes," Ellie nodded. "I'm really surprised she went to all that effort for a dinner at home, but she does look lovely. What time is it? My soap is almost on."

"Thanks," Isabella replied. "I always want to look my best. You never know when you're gonna meet someone new around here." She turned her attention to the screen where Ellie's Spanish soap was playing.

Her daughter's remark had made Ellie swallow her spit wrong and that delayed her explaining what was going on. Not that she had to.

"Oh, my gosh!" Isabella cried. "Maria's husband is alive? This isn't gonna end well for Pedro."

"Right," Ellie nodded. "He'll learn a thing or two about what happens when a stupid plan goes wrong." She looked pointedly at Lucifer.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Now you just keep watching that silly show and let me go answer the door." Lucifer smiled serenely and gave a little hop as the the doorbell rang. He'd been looking out the window and seen the person come up the walk and front steps.

"Who's that?" Isabella asked.

"You'll find out," Ellie whispered. "Your father wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise."

Both she and Isabella watched as Lucifer opened the door and a young man with dark eyes, a big smile, and longish curly brown hair came into the room. "Isabella, this is Malcolm. And I'm sure I don't need to introduce you to him, Eleanor."

"No," Ellie shook her head. "You don't." Then she smiled as Malcolm stuck out his hand. "Hello. Nice to see you. Glad you could get away for a little bit."

"Don't worry, I made sure that everything was under control before I left," he promised her. "I swear."

"I know you did," Ellie smiled. "No worries!"

"Isabella, Malcolm helps your mother run Hell," Lucifer explained to his daughter.

"He's one of my most able men," Ellie added as Malcolm blushed.

"He's here on a little vacation and since he hasn't spent a lot of time on Earth, I thought you could show him around," Lucifer encouraged. "Have a good time with him."

Isabella's eyes widened and she turned to Ellie. "What's going on?" She wanted to know. "Could you please explain?"

"There's not much more to explain," Ellie assured her. "It's what your dad said."

"Oh," Isabella let out a breath. "Good. I thought he brought him over because he wanted us to date or something."

The room then went silent before Lucifer let out a burst of awkward laughter. "Oh, dear, you're hilarious! Now, you two better go, or you'll miss your restaurant reservation!"

Isabella looked Malcolm over. He wasn't Tyler but he seemed nice and it wasn't his fault he got drawn into her father's crazy plans...if there were crazy plans at all. "All right," she decided. "What the heck. Let's go."

"Okay, here's the directions, have fun, and...don't feel you need to rush things! In fact, if you aren't back tomorrow morning, that's okay too!" Lucifer called after them as he watched them head to Malcolm's car.

When they were out of sight, he shut the door and went to sit next to Ellie on the sofa.

"Well, someone sure seems proud of himself," she remarked."I can't believe that you honestly think Malcolm can keep Tyler away from Isabella for good. I don't think this is going to work. Just like I said before. Especially now that they both have seen their child."

"Oh, don't be silly, Eleanor," Lucifer scoffed. "I have been on this Earth since the beginning of time. I think I can tell if something is going to work or not and this most definitely is. That fool Tyler Mikaelson will be out of our hair forever after tonight."

He looked very pleased with himself until Ellie burst out laughing, and just kept doing it until he grabbed her shoulders, his eyes turning red. "What's the matter with you?" He growled. "Stop that!"

"Why should I when what you're saying is so funny?" Ellie wanted to know. "I may not have been on Earth for a gazillion years but at least I can recognize a man who doesn't let go of things easily. Tyler is one of those men. In the contest of wills between you two, I think you're gonna be the one on the losing end."

* * *

Tyler was resting on his bed, staring at the ultrasound photo of his baby and smiling when all of a sudden, his phone rang, which made him start badly. "Yes?" He asked after taking the call. "This is Tyler."

"Tyler, it's Kai," he said. "I thought I would return the favor you did for me, telling me about your uncle."

"Okay, thanks," Tyler replied automatically. Then he frowned. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm out a resturant to possibly take Kayla to some time and I'm looking at Isabella here with another guy, a demon." Kai said. "Sorry."

"Are you...what do you _mean_ you saw Isabella out with a demon man?" Tyler yelled "Don't just leave it there!" He sat up a little straighter. "Give me all the details you have."

"Well, they seem to be on a date," Kai continued. "They're smiling and laughing...he's touching her hand..."

"What restaurant?" Tyler asked through clenched teeth.

"The new Italian one," Kai supplied. "La Gondola Di Venezia **.** It's really good. You should come and try the pasta. I-"

"Stay there, I'm on my way! Tyler ordered. "And if that jackass tries to kiss her before I get there, punch him for me, would you? Thanks!"

"What?" Kai cried. "Tyler, what the hell are you..." His voice trailed off as he realized no one was on the other end of the line. Tyler had ended the call. And he was coming.

* * *

"You know, you're a very dainty eater," Malcolm remarked as he watched Isabella deftly twirl her linguine around her fork and then pop it in her mouth. "I can't do that, which is why I get bow tie pasta all the time."

"Thanks, but it's only because I don't want to get messy."

"Oh, that wouldn't matter," Malcolm grinned. "You'd look pretty even if you were slathered in tomato sauce. Like, _really_ pretty."

"Ah, stop," Isabella giggled and turned the same shade as the tomato. "You're too sweet!" She then twirled some more pasta on her fork. "This is amazing. You should try it. Do you want to?"

"Sure," Malcom shrugged. "Why not?" It was as Isabella began feeding Malcolm the pasta that a smartly dressed Tyler heard her giggle from his spot at a nearby table.

Since he was hiding behind his menu, they hadn't noticed him. As Isabella wiped the tomato sauce off Malcolm's face, Tyler cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and strode over to the table as Isabella's eyes widened and she started to choke on her pasta.

Tyler let this go on for a little bit, waiting to see if her friend would do anything, but finally, he realized he had to save her himself. "What are you doing here?" Isabella breathed when she could speak again.

''Well, hello to you too, Bella.'' He greeted her, while tilting his head toward her male companion. ''will you present me your friend?''

''You don't care a bit about my new friend, so just go away!'' She waved his hand at him.

''Isn't she the most precious thing?'' Tyler commented, with a grin. ''Tyler Mikaelson.'' He introduced himself while presenting his hand to the demon guy. ''Boyfriend and father of Isabella's child.''

''Malcolm'' The other guy replied. ''Demon, in charge of Hell for Lucifer Morningstar.''

''How interesting!'' Tyler nodded, still grinning. ''Well, Malcolm – Demon – In charge of Hell for Lucifer Morningstar. I'll remain polite and ask you to leave both my girlfriend and the restaurant.''

''Are you kidding me?'' Isabella exploded, throwing her napkin on the table. ''I'm not yours, Tyler!''

''I'm sorry, but I will have to decline.'' Malcolm replied with a smile. "If she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to." He then stood up. "Now please leave! I'm...I'm sure your dinner is getting cold."

Tyler chuckled. " _That's_ the best you can come up with?" He leaned down to whisper in Isabella's ear. "You have a real champion with you, Bella."

"Stop it!" Isabella hissed. "Tyler, you're embarrassing me when all I am trying to do is have a nice night with my friend!"

"Am I?" Tyler asked. "Well, I'm so sorry about that."

"Yeah, right," Isabella scoffed. "Of course you are!"

Malcolm looked back and forth between the two of them. "I guess you two know each other."

"We sure do!" Tyler nodded and then gave Isabella a nudge. "Come on, Bella. Tell him how. Unless you want _me_ to." He grinned widely.

"No, no, I'll do it!" Isabella shook her head. "I don't need you making this more awkward and horrible than it already is." She sighed and blushed. "He's...I'm pregnant and he's the father of my baby."

Malcolm's eyes widened. "My gosh, that's _him?"_ He asked Isabella in a stage whisper. "But your father told me that you didn't have contact with him anymore!"

Tyler burst out laughing as Isabella lowered her eyes to her plate and shook her head. "Oh, that Lucifer," he said. "He's so funny!"

Isabella was squirming in her chair, her heels tapping loudly on the floor as she shut her eyes and wished passionately that this mess was just a dream. But then she opened her eyes and sighed. It wasn't. "Please," she begged Tyler, very close to tears. "Would you please just leave now?"

But Tyler wasn't paying attention to her; he was eying Malcolm instead. "Now listen here, Milton," he got out. "Isabella is _my_ woman and she's carrying _my_ baby, so that makes you the unwelcome interloper and the one who should be leaving. Do it and I'll take your chair."

"My _name_ is Malcolm," the demon said through his teeth as he rose to his feet. Then he looked at Isabella. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked. "Surely you don't agree with what this fool is saying, Isabella."

"No, I don't want you to leave at all," Isabella shook her head and wished passionately that she could have a big, stiff drink.

"Do you want _him_ to leave?" Malcolm questioned.

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "Yes I do, damn it! He's ruining everything!" She sighed and gave Tyler a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave before you respect my wishes and listen? And why the hell is it that whenever something nice happens between us, like seeing our baby in the ultrasound, you have to ruin it two seconds later by being a possessive, macho asshole?"

"Fine, I'll leave," Tyler told her. "But he's coming with me." He grabbed Malcolm and pulled him to his feet. "How about we discuss this outside?"

"Gladly," Malcolm nodded after freeing himself from Tyler's grip. "Please go ahead of me." His plan was to try and trick Tyler into leaving and then when he was on his way out, sit back down.

"No, you go first," Tyler shook his head. "I know you're up to something. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

They fought back and forth for a few more seconds and then marched side by side out the restaurant doors.

After they were gone, Isabella sat frozen in shock and then, after taking a deep breath, looked around. There were people staring. She got up and strode to the bathroom, splashing water on her face and reapplying her dark red lipstick. "It's...it's gonna be fine," she told herself. "They're mature. And even if they aren't, Malcolm's the leader of torture in Hell, which surely makes him more than capable of taking whatever crap Tyler dishes out." She paused and nodded. "Yep, that's what I'm going with. That's all I've got."

But her heart sank as a loud yell sounded from outside. "Shit," Isabella muttered and ran from the bathroom, through the restaurant, and out the door into the alley. She tripped over something but Tyler caught her before she fell. She was about to give him a polite 'Thank you' when she looked up and saw that his mouth was smeared with blood. "What in the world," she whispered as she looked him over and realized that not just his mouth, but _all_ of him was blood-spattered. Then she turned and put a hand over her mouth when she saw what she'd tripped over: it was Malcolm's body, with his head laying detached a few feet away. She did her best not to yell or scream, but finally the sight became too much. She turned around to face Tyler, who still held onto her, and threw up down the front of him.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. "Let me help you sit down-"

"No!" Isabella screamed. "Don't touch me! You killed him! You're a murderer!" She was doing her best not to cry because there was not a chance in hell that she would let him win by making him see how much what he'd done had hurt her.

"Don't talk like that, Bella," he said. His face had gone white. "I had to do it. It was either him or me!"

"That's not true!" Isabella got out. "He only tortures bad people! He doesn't just kill for sport. He would have let you live!"

Tyler began pacing. "Oh, please, Bella! Don't tell me you're that gullible! He's a demon that your father has under his wings! He's the most skilled torturer in Hell, and I bet your father told him how much he doesn't like me! Did you think were just gonna become chums and go out and have coffee? Your father set you up with him tonight as a way to get me killed!"

"I don't believe that!" Isabella got out. "He's not a murderer! And even if what you're saying is true, none of it would have happened if you would have minded your own business and not stuck your nose into mine by coming here tonight! But you just can't do that, can you? You couldn't have just left him alone..."

"I see how it is," Tyler hissed. "You would have preferred he kill me. That's comforting!"

"I didn't say that," Isabella corrected. "Why did you come? To make me miserable?"

"No," Tyler advanced toward her until she was backed up against the alley wall. "I came here tonight because you're mine..." He reached out and put a hand on her belly. "...And the baby you're carrying is mine too. And no one, not your father, your mother, or the head torturer of Hell will take you from me." He put his hands over her head on the wall as she tried to stay calm, even while her body was shaking.

Then she reached up and slapped him. "Go to hell, Tyler Mikaelson. And when you get there, I just know Mom is gonna torture you slowly and painfully for killing one of her best men. And Dad too. I'd come down and watch, but I never want to lay eyes on you again." Even so, she reached out in spite of herself and ran her hands under his shirt, her eyes shut tight.

"Fine," he whispered. "I'll give you that. You won't have to look when I take you."

"Fine," Isabella agreed. "Suits me."

He then undid his pants, turned her to face the wall and then slid her panties down before pulling up her skirt and burying himself inside her as she let out a scream.

"Too much?" He asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she cried. "Do it again! I don't care!"

So he did, over and over, while relishing the smell of her lavender shampoo.

Then, as she panted heavily, he flipped her around and took her from the front, her legs wrapped around his waist as he balanced her against the wall. She even sank her fangs into his neck and drank deeply. It felt good, and if it was meant to be some sort of revenge, it wasn't working.

Finally, she collapsed against his shoulder and he grabbed her panties, carrying her and them to his car. Isabella gave him a small smile. "That was good," she got out and put her panties back on. "Even though it was in a dirty alley. Kind of reminds me of when you had sex with me in the bathroom. You're really good at picking romantic places to have sex. However, I'm very touched that having sex with me is one of the last things you're gonna do on this Earth before Mom finds out what you did to Malcolm and kills you." She paused. "And speaking of Malcolm..."

She zapped his body and head into the back seat with her and Tyler groaned. "You're not gonna have that gross thing in my car!" He yelled.

"Yes I am," Isabella nodded. "He's gonna get the good burial he deserves and if your precious interior has to get a little messy for that to happen, then so be it!"

* * *

"Oh!" Ellie gasped as she came out of her warm bath with a towel around her. Lucifer was sitting on the the bed and wearing no shirt and a spiked collar, along with really tight black leather pants and a sly smirk. He also held a whip in his hand. "Well, hello there," She grinned, then licked her lips. A much smoother reaction to all his hotness than to stand there in front of him than giggling like a moron or just passing out.

"Hello," he replied smoothly. "Wanna have a little fun? I could crack the whip..."

"Okay," Ellie nodded and dropped the towel, exchanging it for a brief, gauzy black teddy with no panties underneath. "I'm up for it." She paused and reached out for his other hand. "But would you mind being a little gentler than usual?"

"Why?" Lucifer asked, putting the whip down and advancing toward her as her eyes strayed down to his crotch. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"What?" Ellie asked, her thoughts lost.

"I was just wondering why you want to take it slow," he paused. "Is something wrong?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently as she tried to think of how to answer since, amazingly, he didn't seem to know the answer to his own question.

"Oh, um...well, I..." She blushed as he moved his hands down her back and over her butt.

"Is it because of what happened at the hospital today?" He supplied, nibbling on her earlobe. "You're probably still recovering from that. How silly of me to ask. All right, I'll be careful. I promise."

"Thank you," Ellie grinned as shivers went down her body. "I appreciate it."

Then he watched as she climbed into bed and let him cuff her hands over her head. Then the whip came out, and instead of going for her stomach, which he usually did, he went for her arms and legs and then got a candle and dripped the wax over her arms and shoulders before gently nipping her neck. Then his arms closed around hers from behind as he lay beside, hands going down her belly and pulling up the teddy to gently caress the skin underneath there. Was that his way of saying he knew? Maybe. But in case it was all a coincidence, she wouldn't give anything away.

"I...I love you," he whispered against her earlobe and then, as she turned, they got him out of his pants and, after freeing her from the cuffs, she threw her arms around him as he buried himself inside her, kissed her deep, and held her so close she could hear his heartbeat along with her own as she whispered back that she loved him too.


	81. A Risky Bargain

Astrid looked up in surprise as her office door banged against the wall. Her daughter was standing in the doorway next to her assistant with a big book in her arms, her muscles straining under its weight.

"Your daughter wants to see you," was all that was said before she and Helene were left alone.

"Yes?" Astrid asked, rising gracefully from her desk chair and tucking a strand of blonde hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear. "Helene, what can I do for you? Anything besides help you with that book?"

They got it to her desk and she saw it was a book on magical law. "I've been reading up and it seems a person can go to jail for incest!" Helene proclaimed triumphantly.

"Well, of course," Astrid nodded. "Why...why would you need to read up on that, though?"

"Because I want you to convict Adrian of that and throw him in prison!" Helene cried. "The things he's done..."

Astrid's eyes widened. "I know he wasn't always a fan of your girls, but I don't think he would ever...his own daughters..no..." Then she realized who Helene was talking about. "Oh, you mean Eloise." She sighed deeply and sat back down. "I know it was a bit of an unusual arrangement, but they aren't related by blood, so you can hardly call it incest," she said. "And even if it was, Adrian's not magical so I don't know how much power I would have to do something about it..."

"Even if his victim is a witch?" Helene got out, her jaw dropping, and her brown eyes wide. "I don't believe this one bit! We're witches! We have power over _everybody_!"

Astrid nodded. "That's true, but we have to be responsible about it. We can't just go around doing whatever we want. That's how trouble starts. And do we want trouble?"

Helene scoffed. "Maybe you don't, but in this case, I wouldn't mind a little. If you're not gonna take the appropriate action against this atrocity, I think I'll have to!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Astrid called after her, knowing that it wouldn't be good at all if she had to put her own daughter in jail or worse because she acted rashly and it didn't end well. "Please, Helene...I know you're angry, but...be careful!"

All that answered this plea was the slam of her office door.

Astrid sat down, rubbed her temples and then called to ask her assistant for tea.

"Things didn't go so well?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Astrid shook her head and accepted the cup of tea with milk and two sugars. "In fact, I think I might have made things worse. And have a cup for yourself. I think we both need it."

"Thank you," her assistant nodded and took the desk seat across from her. "That's very kind of you."

After two more cups of tea, she took a deep breath and called Alistair, who promptly popped into her office and sat across from her. "Do you want some tea before we have this discussion?" She offered. "Or a good, stiff drink might be better."

"I can wait until after," Alistair shook his head. "Thank you. So what's going on? That dream you had about Helene being in trouble...is it something about that?"

"I'm afraid so," Astrid sighed. "I never know if my dreams are true or not because I've never been sure that power was returned to the family, but apparently, this time, it was a real vision. Even if Hazel still harbors resentment for what Aunt Hepzibah did during the witch trials, she was still willing to send me warning of this horrible thing about to come."

"Oh, dear, what will happen to Helene?" Alistair questioned. "Will she be hurt? Killed? Kidnapped?"

"No, nothing will happen to her," Astrid sighed. "It seems like _Helene's_ going to be causing trouble for Adrian because she hasn't gotten over him and Eloise. Do you think we can stop it? She's very determined."

"I don't know," Alistair shook his head as he took his wife's hand. "But we should at least try. Would you be able to live with yourself if we didn't? I wouldn't?"

"No," Astrid shook her head. "I wouldn't either. I wasn't able to talk some sense into her, but maybe she'll listen to you!"

"Maybe, but we have to think of a plan first," Alistair replied. "We can't just barrel in and hope for the best."

"Right," Astrid nodded. "And since you're the one who spent hundreds of years holding off the darkest impulses of an absolute lunatic, where do we start, boss?"

* * *

Adrian was watching a basketball game, got up to get a drink and when he came back, he found Eloise, with a feather duster in hand, getting dust off the TV screen while wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of black boxers.

"Sorry," she apologized. "The game was on a break and I thought that I could come in here and dust..."

Adrian's eyes openly swept her body. "No, no, please," he shook his head and sat back down. "It's really not a problem."

She smiled and then began shaking her butt as she continued to dust the TV and speakers, then both lamps and the table where the lamps sat.

Then she ran the duster over Adrian's belly and he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "What was the little dance for?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, I wanted to give you something to look at because I was making you miss your game," she explained. Then she turned her face to the screen, a grin on her lips. "But it's back on now, so I guess I'll just go and..."

He let her walk away a few steps and then got up to grab her around the waist and pull her back onto the chair, which he missed cause he wasn't looking behind him, so they both landed on their butts on the floor, even as they held each other tightly.

Then they looked at each other in shock and Adrian winced. "I'm sorry," he got out. "I should have been more careful. Did I hurt you?"

"No, silly!" She giggled and kissed his hand. "I'm fine, but it's so sweet that you care." Then she kissed his wrist and up his arm before stopping at his sleeve and looking him in the eye. "Shirt off, please."

"Wait a minute," Adrian chuckled awkwardly. "Why? Does it have a stain on it?"

"Look at that!" Eloise cried as she zapped up some cranberry juice and dumped it on him. "Look at that, yes it does. Shirt off, please!"

"But sweetie, why did you just...?" Adrian got out before she kissed him soundly while her hand roamed under his shirt. Then he realized he was hard as a rock. "Oh, that!"

"Yeah, that!" Eloise nibbled on his ear. "Please? I know it's still kind of weird, but...can we try? Please?"

Adrian grinned and turned off the game. "How about you do that little dance for me again? I liked it."

Eloise smiled. "Okay!" She did her dance and Adrian couldn't help but laugh when Rusty got behind her and started spinning around too.

"Sorry, buddy," Adrian chuckled as he picked up the dog and carried him away. "I love you to bits but your sexy dance just isn't as good as your mommy's." Then he came back and took Eloise in his arms again. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"You were taking off your shirt!" Eloise reminded him. "And your pants. Would you like me to do it?"

"No, I can," Adrian replied.

As she stood grinning widely at his very naked self, she had to ask one last time. "Now, are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to..."

"Make up your mind," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to, or not? Cause right now you're very over dressed and it's making me crazy!"

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Eloise got out and undressed the rest of the way. Then he went to get a blanket and spread it out on the floor. "Because I'm not an animal," he explained and then got on it and gestured for her to come beside him after turning some sort music on. "At least not now, anyway. But that can change at any time."

"I like that," Eloise smiled. "It's very promising." Then she felt him pull a section of the blanket over them as he looked her in the eye. "I'm ready to do this," he said. Then he kissed her. Deeper then she'd ever been kissed in her life. Then his lips went down her neck and on her belly, he stopped to swirl his tongue around her belly button, and then she let out a gasp as she felt him taste her. Slowly, gently...not like an animal at all.

"I want the animal!" She yelled. "Give me the animal, and don't hold back!"

Then she let out a squeak as Adrian growled and threw her hands over her head. "Are you sure?" He asked in a gutteral voice.

"No," she got out. "I guess not."

"Good," Adrian nodded. Then he nuzzled her neck and she zapped the feather duster over. "Use this. I promise I'm very ticklish!"

He hugged her close. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I just wanted to...I didn't want to overdo it for now, you know? We're still relatively new at this." Then he tickled her with the feather duster until she laughed so hard she could barely breathe before capturing her mouth with his.

"Come inside me," she said as he pulled away for a moment. "Please."

He looked in her eyes to make sure before he buried himself inside her and sucked on each nipple in turn.

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, yes, yes!" She took his face in her hands and smiled. "Thank you," she got out.

He blushed. "You don't have to say 'Thank you'."

"Yes I do," Eloise nodded. "I know that for you, doing this was hardest of all...not because you don't want to, or you don't love me but because it's weird. I get it. And yet, here we are."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded and played with her hair. "Honestly, I don't think it's weird anymore. I think I like it."

"I agree," Eloise nodded and kissed his neck as he backed out of her and she rubbed him. "Me too."

* * *

Selina stood by the window, looking out as Elijah came into her sight, leading a horse behind him. She watched until they made the turn to drop the horse off in the stables, then turned away so she could put some hot water in a cup for Elijah to make his own tea, just like the one she had.

"Do you want any tea?" She asked as the door opened and he called out. "We have berry and mint, and chamomile with honey, and..."

"Apple cinnamon, please," he told her and her eyes widened as he pulled her against his hard body and held her.

"Well, look at you!" She exclaimed after finally deciding to pull away. "Looks like you wanted to be a very sexy cowboy today." She took the hat off his head and put it on her own with a broad grin, her blue eyes sparkling. "I like it. How about we shower and then you can have at me just wearing the hat?"

"Of course we'll do that," he said and kissed her hair. But as he sat down and put the tea bag in his own cup, she saw he was worried. and that his pants had blood spatters on them.

"Elijah, what's happened? Why are your pants stained?"

"More dead animals," he sighed. "Blood everywhere. I think there might be a werewolf pack around here. At least they haven't gotten at the horses."

"Oh, no!" Selina shook her head and began massaging Elijah's shoulders. "Ever since Astrid made it okay for them to, you know, marry other species and things, they've moved to the cities and had opportunities to make lives for themselves!"

"Yes, but not all of them," Elijah shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling Selina into his lap. "I'm sure there are still some wild ones roaming about and they've found their way to our ranch."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Selina exclaimed resolutely. "It's the full moon tonight so you and I should go out and investigate!"

"No!" Elijah cried, eyes wide as he pulled a surprised Selina tightly against himself. "There will be no 'we'. _I_ will investigate this mess with Klaus and Adrian. Please stay here with Ricky and Kayla."

"Why?" Selina asked. "Why do I have to stay here? I'm not incompetent, you know! I can defend myself just as well as the three of you! Why is it that when something bad happens, you always feel the need to take it on yourself instead of letting me help?"

"Because I don't know what we're up against and I don't want to lose you!" Elijah cried. "That would just...it would destroy me! Why can't you understand that? Why do we have to go through this every time?"

"Because my mother watched a husband and a fiance march off with nothing but an 'I love you' and they didn't come back!" Selina burst out. "And it scares the hell out of me to think of you marching off to engage in some macho display and then getting badly hurt or lost or whatever while I have no clue what the hell happened because I wasn't with you! That's what rips _my_ guts out!"

Elijah froze and blinked. "I'm...I'm sorry. I forgot. I promise I _will_ come back to you if you just stay here this time."

"Do you swear?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Elijah swore, taking her hand in his and putting it against his heart before embracing her and kissing her hair. "I _swear_."

Selina gave him a long look and he could see that she was trying very hard to override her fears and let him have his way. Her lip jutted out, she stomped her foot twice, and then, finally, threw up her hands. "Okay, fine. I'll stay here, safe. But I swear...I _swear_ , if something happens to you..."

"It won't," Elijah told her.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," Selina got out.

"I'll keep this one," he said as he massaged her back in a circular motion until her ragged breathing calmed. "I promise."

"All right," Selina murmured, her voice shaking a little. "Go call your brother so you can get this over with."

"Thank you," Elijah told her and then ran to find his phone and call Klaus and Adrian.

* * *

"I tell you what," Eloise remarked as Adrian rolled off her and then pulled her against him. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"That's a good thing, right?" Adrian questioned. "You don't hate this?"

"Of course I don't hate this," Eloise smiled. "I wouldn't be doing it if I did." She nuzzled his neck. "Are you still feeling good about this? I mean, we've passed the point of no return, but we can always stop. I know you aren't too enthusiastic about having kids."

"No, I don't want to stop," Adrian shook his head. "For once, I feel ready to do this. To do everything!"  
"Really?" Eloise asked. "What else is there?"

"Well, I mean, if this...leads to stuff at some point...I'd be ready to handle it and...not run off like a jerk like I did with Helene. Kids that we have wouldn't bother me at all," Adrian replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Me either!" Eloise agreed. Then she sat up. "I'm hungry. What do you say we have some pancakes then play hide and seek and whoever wins gets to be on top next?"

"Works for me!" Adrian agreed.

So they made pancakes together, but as they did it, Adrian's phone rang.

"You should get that," Eloise told him. "It could be something important."

"Nah, it's probably just a salesman," Adrian shook his head and got out a pan. "I'll let it go to voicemail."

The phone continued to ring off and on and as they prepared to play hide and seek, Eloise finally convinced Adrian to answer it.

"What?" He barked.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" Klaus wanted to know. "Your uncle says there's an emergency down at the farm and he needs you and I to come down right away!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Adrian questioned. "I mean, it's a full moon tonight, so..."

"That's exactly why he wants us to go," Klaus replied. "He thinks a group of werewolves is killing animals around the property and feels that, when we're transformed, the three of us will have a better chance of fighting them. I know it's inconvenient, but I don't suppose it would hurt to humor him for a little while, would it?"

"No," Adrian sighed. "I'll be right there. But you tell him he owes me big!" He ended the call and turned back to Eloise. "Sorry, I gotta delay hide and seek. There's trouble down at my uncle's property and apparently, he feels like Dad and I are the only ones who can help him fix it."

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "You really should go. But be careful. Don't go crazy and get yourself killed."

"I won't," Adrian promised. "I swear. I know I'll miss out on too much if I act like an idiot. Would you mind watching Rusty while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Eloise nodded and hugged him tight. "And good luck!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Adrian said, breathing hard as he ran up to the porch where his father and uncle were drinking brandy. Then he sighed. "Are we just gonna sit and drink? I thought this was an emergency! Thanks to this, I'm missing something very important!"

"It is," Elijah nodded and poured him a glass of his own. "Have this. Liquid courage. Since it's a full moon tonight, I want us all to use that to our advantage. I've known for some time that our animals here have been attacked and killed but it's gotten bad enough that I can't let it go on and I can't fix it on my own."

"And you...you're actually going to turn?" Adrian asked in surprise. "But you hate it! Wouldn't you rather send Mom..."

"No," Elijah cut him off. "I made her promise to stay behind with Kayla and Ricky, at least until we know exactly what we're up against. She's too valuable to me to go and fight now. And I know I hate turning but I don't have any other options. A man has to do what he must to protect his home and family."

"Did you hear that, Dad?" Adrian asked Klaus dryly as his father grinned. "Mom's too valuable, but _we're_ just fine to help with this mission."

"You know why I asked you," Elijah told him. "Please don't make this worse."

"Sorry," Adrian sighed. "I was just trying to make a joke." He paused. "Just...just how bad are things? Have any of the horses been killed?"

"Not...not yet but the amount of smaller animal corpses strewn about has increased recently," Elijah sighed. "I probably should have tried to take care of it earlier, but I had no idea it would get worse..."

"Don't blame yourself," Adrian told him. "There's no point. Let's just take care of this."

As they headed to the space that was used for transformations, Selina caught them. "So," she told her son. "Were you just gonna do this without saying 'Hello' to your mother?"

"No!" Adrian shook his head and hugged her. "Of course not. But I'm really surprised you won't be joining us."

"I wanted to but your uncle wouldn't let me and this time I decided to humor him and stay with Ricky and Kayla but made it clear that if anything horrible happened to him, I was never gonna stay behind again," Selina said. "I...I hope your uncle's summons didn't ruin your evening."

"Well, it didn't make it perfect," Adrian admitted. "But fortunately for Uncle Elijah, Eloise is a very understanding person. She and Rusty are looking after each other until I get back."

"Good," Selina nodded. "And you told her not to open doors to strangers or anything like that?"

"Oh, yeah, she knows about that: only open the door to people she knows. It's less dangerous that way..." Adrian nodded.

* * *

"Who do you think is at the door, Rusty?" Eloise asked as he scampered for the door when the bell rang and she jogged after him. "Let's see!" Then she smiled when she saw it was Helene. "Aunt Helene! Hi!"

Helene pursed her lips. "Hello, Eloise. I think that since you're grown now and we're not actually related, you can stop calling me 'aunt'. I think if we continued with the pretense, it would just be silly."

Eloise flinched and tried to close the door on her.

"Wait, wait," Helene pushed the door open, nearly causing Eloise to lose her balance as Rusty growled and barked. "I didn't say that I wasn't going to come in."

"Why would you want to?" Eloise wanted to know.

"Jut to warn you," Helene told her. "Even though you've gone from an adorable little girl to a demon tramp who's having an affair with my ex-husband, I feel I should let you in on the truth: He can only pay attention in relationships for so long. Once he gets what he wants, he's going to leave you."

"That's not true," Eloise shook her head, her lip jutting out. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I know the truth hurts, but you had to hear it from someone since we both know _he_ would never be honest about his intentions," Helene sighed, then reached out to pat her head but thought better of it and put her hand back in her lap. "Yes, abandoned just like your parents abandoned you. Probably because you were an accident neither of them wanted."

"Why do you keep saying such horrible, hurtful things?" Eloise asked. "I know I was with my mother the night the robots killed her. She was showing me to dad. She wanted me! And the only reason Kai left me with Adrian was because he didn't want the robots to kill me too!"

"That's what he _says_ ," Helene agreed. "But he's been a liar and a criminal for most of his life. He was arrested for stealing his cousin's magic."

"What does that have to do with me? Eloise asked. "Or my mother's death? Or anything? Is this fun for you? Is taunting me bringing you joy?"

"No, of course not!" Helene shook her head. "I'm just...just thinking about how hard things are for you and wanting to discuss them with you so you don't end up a mess! Because believe me, I know I thing or two about what jerks people in the witch community can be and they will not take kindly to a part-demon such as yourself."

"Well, I think you've done a good enough job demonstrating that," Eloise told her. "I think you're no kinder than the rest of them, and I'm glad I have Adrian, who will _never_ leave me, no matter what you say. Now please leave me alone. I've had enough of you tonight."

Rusty began barking too, and biting at Helene's ankles, making her swear under her breath. "What is the matter, you little..."

"Don't you kick him!" Eloise cried and scooped the dog up as Helene got to her feet.

"I would never!" Helene exclaimed. "Even though he hates me now, I've known him and loved him a lot longer than you have!" She marched toward the door. "Since I'm not wanted or appreciated and you're an ungrateful brat, I'll be leaving now. I wouldn't waste one breath helping you anymore if you begged me!"

"I don't beg," Eloise shook her head. "Goodbye, and don't come back!" She then opened the door and gave Helene a good hard shove down the front steps before slamming the door behind her and then going to get herself a glass from the bottle she and Adrian had opened to drink earlier in the day.

* * *

It took some time but the three werewolves finally came upon another bunch trying to take down a couple of deer in the woods by the house, and didn't wait a minute before the fighting started. Teeth snapping, claws tearing, growling and barking loud enough to carry some distance.

This went on until the moon went down and all of them changed back, Everyone was naked, sweaty, and bleeding as they tried to catch a breath and get to their feet.

"Let's kill them all!" Klaus panted as he struggled to get up from the wet ground. "Adrian, come with me."

"No," Adrian shook his head and shivered. "I hurt, I'm cold, and I just want a shower and a drink."

"We aren't killing anyone," Elijah said as he got to his feet, biting his lip on a smile as he imagined the look on Selina's face if she could see him now. "We're going to ask why they're here. Talk it over. And then they'll leave."

"Oh, but not before we all hold hands and sing 'Kumbayah,' Klaus rolled his eyes.

Elijah ignored him and ordered both his brother and nephew to stay back while he addressed the two men who were standing upright.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked the one with the buzz cut who was covered in scars. "Why are you destroying my home? Leave, now!"

The other man chuckled. "Are you serious? We're just trying to make a life here. Not all of us can live in mansions like you. We'll do what we need to and if you don't want any more trouble, you'll mind your own business!"

"Well, if you keep killing my animals, I don't know how much of a business I'm going to have!"

"Not my problem," The other man got out and punched Elijah in the face.

"Hey!" Klaus cried, tackling him. "You touch my brother again and you answer to _me!_ "

"Fine with me!" The man returned. "You're probably more skilled than he is anyway!"

They exchanged a few more punches and then heard a noise from the house that made them stop. "This isn't over," one of them breathed. "We _will_ be back." He snapped.

"And we'll be waiting if you want trouble," Klaus returned, giving the man a growl before the other wolves were ordered into the woods.

"See?" Elijah panted. "I told you diplomacy would work and was the best way to handle things."

"It's hardly the best solution if they're coming back," Adrian sighed and then groaned at the sight of the animal carcasses. "Good thing you keep the horses in the stable and the barn because if those monsters got at them, you'd _really_ have a mess."

"Don't worry about that," Elijah told him. "I have no intention of letting it get that far."

They stood in the silence for a few seconds and then Adrian put his arms around himself. "I don't know about you two but I'm cold. You think Mom will mind if we all come in for a shower?"

"No, I'm sure she won't," Elijah shook his head as they began making their way back to the house. "I hope she's not too worried."

* * *

When they reached the house, they found bathrobes, towels, and t-shirts piled by the door. _Because of your modesty_ read a nearby note. _Take your pick._

They covered up and then made tea and cocoa that had also been set out by Selina, they headed to shower.

Once Elijah was done with his, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. "I'm back," he called. "Just like I promised. I was really surprised when you didn't tackle me in the doorway."

The door opened and Selina tiptoed in. "I wanted you to have some time to recover yourself," she said. "I saw the empty cocoa cups and that some of the shirts had been taken and I...that told me you were all right." She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "So what are we up against?"

"Nothing that will be easy," Elijah told her. "They seem like a rough bunch. The sort of men I would like to keep you away from, even though I promised you could fight next time."

Selina sighed. "If it means that much to you that I stay home, I will, but you have to swear that you won't go out and try to fight them alone. Have at least one person with you when you do. Is that fair?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded and held Selina against himself, kissing her hair. "Thank you so much for the drinks and the clothes."

"You're welcome," Selina murmured against his shoulder. "I thought you'd like seeing all that." She kissed him. "I'm just glad you're back and safe."

"Me too, darling," Elijah returned before taking her out to the kitchen where they all shared a large plate of nachos Klaus and Elijah had made along with one last pot of tea. "Me too."

* * *

"Are you okay, Mom?" Helene asked after spending another day "helping" her mother as a way to try and find a way to get revenge on Adrian. "You seem frazzled."

""It's nothing," Astrid shook her head. "It just seems like a wild wolf pack has been causing trouble near Elijah and Selina's ranch, and from what Elijah told your father, they won't go peacefully. I want to get them out of there before they kill the horses."

"You know, I could try and talk to them," Helene offered, a light bulb turning on in her brain. "They might see you as too establishment but maybe they'll work with me."

"I don't know," Astrid said. "It's very sweet of you to offer, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't intend to start any fights or anything," Helene promised her mother. "I have the perfect idea to at least open the door to getting them out of Elijah and Selina's hair."

"Well, okay," Astrid told her. "But still...be careful! And would you mind doing it as quickly as possible?"

"No problem," Helene grinned. "Just tell me where the camp is and I'll go right after work tonight."

* * *

And, true to her word, with directions to the camp in hand, Helene went there to have a talk with the leader. She was still in her work outfit of a pink Chanel suit and leather boots, which she knew was a bad choice, but she didn't want to waste a minute.

The werewolf camp was deep in the woods, a lonely and desolate space that probably would have intimidated the average person, but didn't bother Helene one bit.

She parked her car on the side of the road and instead of walking, zapped herself into the camp, in the middle of a bunch of shocked and angry werewolves, including one that she thought was the leader, who immediately knocked her to the ground and pinned her as he showed his teeth.

"Well, well," she got out with a smirk. "This feels nice. It's been awhile since I've been in this position with a man."

He snapped at her. "Get out! We don't want you here! We just want to be left alone."

"And I will leave you alone," Helene smiled. "After you hear my offer, which I'm sure you'll jump at. Tell me, please, where is your leader?"

"That's me," growled the man top of her. "What do you want?"

He got off of her and she got up and wiped off her outfit, looking around at the primitive shelters they'd made for themselves. "What a charming living space you have here. You seem to be doing the best you can with what little you have. But I can help. I've come to offer you money if you'll do something for me."

"What makes you think we'll do anything for you?" Asked the leader. "What makes you think a snobby queen bee such as yourself can come here, make demands of us, and treat us like...like farm creatures! Go on your way before we throw you out. And I don't know how you found our camp, but if you breathe a word about us to anyone, we'll kill you!"

"Fine, I'll go," Helene snapped. "I would have thought you poor slovenly sons of bitches would jump at the chance to make good money that has nothing to do with doing farm chores but I guess I can give the large check I have in my purse to someone else." She then bit her lip on a smile as the leader seemed to change his mind, rising to his feet before another man pulled him back down.

"Don't fall for it," he urged. "Sir, she's probably lying to us. Don't mix with her kind. It will only lead to trouble!"

Helene then turned on her heel, stalked back over, and pushed the other guy down, getting right in the leader's face. "Take it," she hissed, holding out the check. "At the very least, you can use it to buy soap! And it will stop you from having to kill the animals at the Southern Comfort ranch."

"I won't be spoken to that way!" The leader roared. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Yes," Helene nodded. "Since I'll be your employer, I suppose I _should_ tell you my name. Helene. Helene Fale." She looked him over with distaste. "And...you are?"

"The king of this forest," the man replied. "If you would like to know my real name, you need to earn it. It will take a lot. You don't exactly have the best reputation among our kind, Your Highness."

"Why would that be?" Helene asked. "What have I done to you?"

"What haven't you and others like you done to our kind?" The king replied.

"That's why I want to do this," Helene got out. "To make restitution for all that's been done to you by witches and vampires. You'll get enough money to have good food and a nice home...there's just one quick, harmless little thing you have to do for me. It will hardly take any time at all." She pulled the check out. "So will you do it, or not?"

The pack went silent.

"Fine," she huffed. "I don't understand why such a poor and struggling group of people would need think about whether or not to take a bunch of money, but since that's what you need, I'll leave and give it to you. But I'll be back tomorrow night with the details of your job."

She stomped back to her car, cursing about all the mud on her boots, then drove back home, brushed her teeth, scrubbed herself vigorously, and vowed to wear more casual clothes the next night.


	82. Three Little Surprises

"I'm surprised your dad hasn't come in here yet to yell at us," Tara remarked as Stevie kissed her shoulder and then moved some of her red hair aside to kiss her neck. "I mean, you weren't exactly quiet."

"Me?" Stevie cried. "You yelled louder than I did!" He paused. "And do you _want_ my dad to come in here and yell at us?"

"Well, no," Tara shook her head. "I'm just surprised that he hasn't." She snuggled against him and nipped under his chin. "I've been having a really good time with you."

"Is it the thrill and the danger?" Stevie asked. "Or that I'm so handsome?"

"Well, yes, and...and you've really done a good job proving that you like me for me," Tara told him. "Not just because I look like my mom." She blushed. "Sorry I keep bringing that up. I hope you don't think..."

"No, no, I...I understand," Stevie said. "But I promise you that it's a new beginning for me. From now on, all your mother will be to me is the person I share a table with at Thanksgiving...that's it!"

"Good," Tara replied. "I mean, assuming we make it to Thanksgiving, considering that your dad's not so happy about how things are going with my brother and Isabella." She got up and paced a little before Stevie pulled her back on the bed. "Let's not talk about them," he said. "I just want to talk about us and our new beginning."

Tara chuckled and slid her fingertips up his bare chest before leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. He inhaled deeply as the cinnamon smell of her hair hit his nose. "We're here like tis and all you want to do is talk?" She asked. "Really?"

"No," Stevie chuckled. "Not really." He kissed her soundly and had just eased her down on the mattress and started tickling her when they were interrupted by Lucifer barging in and slamming the door closed behind him as they both rushed to cover themselves with blankets.

"Here you are," Stevie remarked dryly. "What took you so long?"

But Lucifer didn't respond to the remark as he was too busy complaining about Tyler. "I can't believe the nerve that idiot has! Seducing my daughter, getting her pregnant...and then killing one of my best men! Will that boy's gall _never_ end? He won't be happy until he's destroyed everything I hold dear, will he?"

"Well I-" Stevie tried to speak. But Lucifer wasn't done yet.

"I know you're mother would disapprove, but I'm this close to killing him. You want to help? You used to be so good at that in the olden days. And then after that, you can have a go at that sister of his. She hasn't done anything wrong yet, but I wouldn't put it past her to be a harlot like or mother or a traitor like her brother. She's luring you in and she'll play you for a fool, just like..."

"Do you mind?" Tara yelled. "I'm sitting right here and I can hear you!"

Lucifer stopped cold and then eyed both of them. "Good," he said. "I'm glad. I hope you know now just how welcome you are around here so you can take your things and get out!"

"Now just a minute!" Stevie cried. "She's here because I want her to be and we've been having a good time! She didn't con me or trick me or whatever the hell else you think is going on and she doesn't have to leave. But I think it might be good if you did. And knock next time you want to come in here, would you?"

Still so shocked at being interrupted by Tara, Lucifer didn't know how to reply, so he just hissed, his eyes flashing red, before he turned on his heel, then stomped to the door, grabbed the knob to open it, then turned around to glare at Stevie and Tara once more, but they both just grinned and waved it him.

"Bye!" Tara called before he slammed the door.

He made his way to the dining room, where he found Ellie and Isabella arranging Malcolm's body in the middle of the table. Then Ellie reached down and set his head neatly on top. "What's this?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted one last look at him before he went back into the earth for good," Ellie sighed. "I know this is where we eat and he won't be here forever but I just...I couldn't just let it go!" She sighed.

"And you shouldn't have to," Lucifer replied resolutely and gave her a hug. "demon bodies take much longer to rot so it's not a problem. You know, this is perfect! Stevie has Tara upstairs and now, when they come down, she'll be able to see first hand what her brother has done! And did you know Steve and Tara are sleeping together?"

"Yeah, where have _you_ been?" Ellie told him. "I can't believe you're just finding out now." She then began stroking the hair on Malcolm's severed head. "You know, if it wouldn't leave Isabella a single parent, which she doesn't deserve, I'd help you kill Tyler for this!"

"You know, just because you can't kill him, that doesn't mean that you aren't entitled to torture him," Lucifer reminded her. "You're creative when you're angry. I'm sure you can think of something,"

"Oh, my god, what the hell is that!" Tara yelled as she and Stevie came down to breakfast. "Is that a _body_?" She then realized that both Ellie and Isabella were covered in dirt and sweat. "And did you...did you dig it _up_? Are you _crazy_?"

"Not as crazy as your brother, who killed him because he thought Malcolm was hitting on me and he didn't like it!" Isabella told her. "This is Malcolm. He was one of Hell's top torturers and he and Mom were very close. She wasn't there when he was killed so I wanted to give her a chance to say 'Goodbye'! If you're horrified or disgusted, blame your stupid brother!"

"Exactly!" Lucifer got out. "It's all his fault!"

"And yours," Isabella reminded her father. "If you hadn't made him go on a date with me, then Tyler wouldn't have gotten jealous and killed him."

"Oh, look," Lucifer sighed. "There you go. The Devil made me do it, but this time from my own daughter. While it's true that I did set you up with Malcolm in the hopes that it would take Tyler out of the picture, I don't bear any responsibility for Tyler murdering him. I am, of course, very sorry that it happened. But what Tyler did is on his own head."

"True, but will you concede that if you hadn't set them up, then Tyler wouldn't have felt he needed to fight for Isabella?" Ellie questioned.

"She made the choice to go out with him," Lucifer countered. "She could have refused. It wouldn't hurt her to do that, you know. Sometimes I feel she's a bit too much of a people-pleaser for her own good."

"What would have been the point of me saying 'No'?" Isabella asked. "You would have thrown a tantrum and made me feel guilty until I agreed so I think that by agreeing right away when you wouldn't have let me refuse anyway, I saved us all a lot of trouble."

"She has a point," Ellie agreed. "Don't deny it, Lucifer!"

"Your family is weird," Tara whispered to Stevie. "There's a dead body right there and they're just arguing like...like it's not!"

Stevie sighed. "I'm so sorry if you're uncomfortable!" He looked around and saw that everyone else seemed to be awake and coming into the kitchen. "All right!" He yelled at his sister and parents. "Let's just eat, shall we? No more fighting!"

"Maybe we should bury Malcolm first," Isabella got out and looked at her mother. "Should we?"

"Well, it's not like he's rotting on the table or anything and I really need coffee," Ellie got out. Then her stomach rumbled. "And food. So we'll eat, then we'll bury Malcolm again."

" _And_ take showers," Isabella added as everyone dug into their breakfasts and tried to ignore Malcolm's body. "I feel positively disgusting!" She scoffed. "I bet that wouldn't bother stupid Tyler any though!"

"Can we not say another word about him?" Lucifer asked. "Please?"

"Fine," Ellie rolled her eyes. "Pass the butter please."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tara this morning?" Klaus asked as he settled down to have some eggs. "I bought her something last night and wanted to give it to her, but she wasn't around then, either."

"Oh, I know where Tara is," Tyler blurted out after bounding down the stairs and sitting down to a couple of muffins. "And Mom knows too; I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"No, I don't know what he's talking about," Amy laughed awkwardly. "He says such crazy things that I wonder how much sleep he got last night." These last few words were emphasized heavily. "Sweetie, maybe you should go back to bed."

"Come on!" Tyler got out. "Mom, we all know that the only reason you want to send me away is so I won't say where Tara is."

"And where's that?" Klaus asked.

"She's having sex with Stevie."

Klaus spit out his coffee. "Say that again?"

"Why did you say that?" Amy yelled. "Don't you have a voice in your head that tells you not to say things?"

Tyler sighed, realizing he'd passed a point of no return. "Oh, and, um...I killed one of Lucifer's best men because I thought he was putting the moves on Isabella, okay? Bye!" He gulped down his coffee and started to run toward to the stairs, a muffin in each hand as a wide eyed Amy rose to her feet and then burst into tears.

"You see what you did to your mother?" Klaus yelled at Tyler after taking Amy in his arms. "You stay in your room and think about what you did!"

Tyler stopped at the top of the stairwell and turned to look at his parents. "I'm sorry Mom is upset but I have nothing to apologize for. If I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me! Why aren't you just happy I'm alive?"

"I won't be happy until we're a gazillion miles away and that's a sure thing!" Amy yelled. Then she shook her head and ran for her and Klaus' bedroom with him jogging after her.

"Okay, I need every suitcase we can get our hands on," she panted. "Give me your clothes! We'll need money, toiletries, a map, lots of warm clothing...oh, god, I hate the idea of living in the cold but we don't have any choice, do we?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"I'm talking about Antarctica!" Amy yelled and threw a rolled up sock at him. "I can't believe it. I am so damn sick of all of this! We can't stay here! We can't! It's-"

Then Klaus watched in shock as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. He moved fast enough to catch her just before she hit the floor, then put her on the bed and dabbed at her face with a cool cloth.

"What...what happened?" She asked when she came to. "Why am I wet?"

"You fainted," Klaus informed her. "You were unconscious and I was trying to bring you back." Then he chuckled and rubbed her belly.

"What's so funny?" She snapped and tried to sit up. "Why are you laughing and touching me like that?"

"Well, you don't normally faint or burst into tears, and I saw how much food you had on your plate, which is also abnormal." He grinned wider. "I think someone is going to be a mummy again!"

"Oh, no!" Amy yelled and went pale as she stepped away from Klaus. "No, no, no! You didn't do this to me again! It's a terrible time for this to happen."

"Well, love, it's not just _my_ doing!" He reminded her. "It _does_ take two to tango!"

Amy felt her stomach turn, although she didn't actually throw up, and made a run for the bathroom. She opened one of the medicine cabinets and Klaus' jaw dropped when he saw it was full of boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Why do you think you need all of those?" He asked as she opened a box and took a test out. "Isn't this a bit much, darling?"

"No, it is not!" Amy shook her head. "Do you not know our sexual habits at all? This is extremely necessary and I'm not overdoing it at all, _okay_?"

"All right, all right," Klaus stepped back, hands up. "I'll just be getting out of your way now."

"Thank you," Amy snapped. He waited outside the door and Amy did the test, then waited and when Klaus heard her groan, he poked his head in. "So...I can tell from your wails of despair that we are, in fact, expecting?"

Amy nodded and sat down heavily on the closed lid of the toilet. "Yeah," Amy nodded and showed him the positive pregnancy test. "And it's not despair. I love all my children. It's just that..."

"You're not good with stress," Klaus nodded, taking her in his arms and kissing her hair. "And thanks to our son, you're worrying. But it's going to be all right." He grinned and put a hand under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "I promise. We'll get through this. You have nothing to worry about." He ran his hand over her back and kissed her hair. "I love you."

Amy chuckled and wiped away some tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks. "Thank you," she said. "I do feel a little better. And I love you too."

* * *

"Well, here you are," Steve said as a pale and exhausted Gwen made her way into the house clutching a bag in her fist. "What's that?"

"I just had to get some more ginger tea," she explained. "We were out."

"But you just bought tea a few days ago!" Steve said. "Is it from Charlotte's store? It's nice that you want to support her, but you really don't have to try so hard. She has lots of customers buying those herbal concoctions of hers!"

"Oh, just a minute," Gwen made a face, thrust the bag at Steve, and then ran for the nearby bathroom, where she threw up as soon as the door closed. When she opened again, she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. I know that can't have been pleasant to hear. I guess that tea hasn't soothed my stomach and it's still throwing a fit."

"Well, I can't say it's nice, but...are you all right?" Steve asked. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

He helped her to a chair and she shook her head. "No, no, it's probably just indigestion from all the ice cream I've been eating lately. And the chocolate. I'll be fine."

But then she got up to be sick again.

"This isn't the first time all this has happened, right?" Steve asked carefully. "I didn't want to mention it, but now I feel I have to: you've been vomiting several times a night lately haven't you?"

"Oh, has it been keeping you awake?" Gwen blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. I'm usually fit as a fiddle. Except..." She shook her head after her eyes widened for just a moment. "Never mind; It can't be that."

"Can't be what?" Steve asked.

"Nothing!" Gwen quickly assured him. "If it were any other guy, that would be the answer, but it can't be with you, so there has to be some other explanation."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "I hear a lot of words coming out of your mouth but they don't make any sense!"

"I thought for a second that I might be pregnant," Gwen shook her head. "But I mean, it's silly! Hypothetically I can still have children but those days are waning, even if you go by witch years. And you probably can't reproduce like that anyway. You told me yourself that you made all your angel children full grown."

"That's true, but I...also gave myself the option to reproduce the other way in case I found you again," Steve said. "I didn't want to touch your sister, but...I wouldn't have missed it for the world with you."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Gwen got out. "I'm touched." She put a hand on her belly. "Okay, I think I feel well enough that we can dash to the store, get a box of tests, and just see if there's anything we need to start thinking about. It could be something. It could be that since we're along in years I just caught some sort of flu. But we want to know for sure, right?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Of course we do; I'll drive."

* * *

They reached the pharmacy, grabbed a box of tests and then tossed it at the shocked boy at the checkout. "Do it fast, please," Gwen got out, bouncing on her heels a little. "This is kind of important!" He got it checked out and then Gwen grabbed the box while Steve paid and then ran after her. They drove home at breakneck speed, then Gwen drank a whole bottle of water and took the test.

After several minutes of silence, he opened the door a little. "Gwen, dear...is everything all right?"

"Yes," Gwen got out, dragging her feet as she reached the door and opened it the rest of the way. "Steve, the answer is yes! I'm-" she stopped talking as Steve's eyes widened and he crumpled to the floor in the hallway,

"Steve?" She got on her knees, shook him and prayed she wouldn't be sick again. "Steve, are you all right?" She paused and shook her head. "Damn it, I think he's fainted!"

* * *

It was time to tell him. Ellie was amazed that Lucifer hadn't picked up on her pregnancy secret but maybe by some miracle, she wasn't snoring or anything else that usually gave it away. Good.

She still felt a little guilty about how she'd gone behind his back with the whole Isabella abortion thing, so she wanted to make this reveal special. She went to the store and bought two full baby outfits and placed them next to the things Lucifer had laid out to wear for the next day, along with an outfit of her own just to complete the picture, and then, when he got home from checking out things at the club with Noah, she followed him to the bedroom and watched while he removed his tie, suit jacket, and shoes right next to the display.

"Now, about my clothes for tomorrow," he got out, turning and kissing her gently before taking her hand.

"Yes?" Ellie brightened, thinking he'd at least ask about the baby clothes. But instead, he absentmindedly moved the little pants and shirt out of the way and picked up his tie. "Do you like this red, or should I go with blue?"

"Go with red," Ellie heaved a huge sigh. "It suits you better, I think." She paused and turned his attention back to the display. "Notice anything else laid out?"

"I like what you picked for tomorrow," he said. "But why did you bring out the children's things and make a mess? Would you clean those up, please?" Normally, he wasn't so short with her, but Tyler killing Malcolm had put him on edge.

"Fine," Ellie heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry."

* * *

With even more determination, she tried again later that night, spreading everything out over his side of the bed and pillow.

"This again?" He cried. "I told you not to make messes all over the place with our children's clothes!"

"Are you _nuts_!" Ellie asked. "Take a look again. I know some of our kids are small, but you cannot _possibly_ truly think that those are our kids' clothes!"

Lucifer blinked and sorted through the pile again. "Wait minute...you're right. They're much too small. I apologize. They can't possibly belong to any of our children, unless..."

Ellie grinned. "Come on, you're almost there...go ahead and say it..."

"Unless they're for children who are...coming?" He finished on an uncertain note.

"There you go, you got it!" Ellie jumped up and down and clapped. "I'm pregnant again! Wanna see the test results?"

"Yes, but first...are we having twins?" Lucifer questioned.

Ellie shrugged. "Well, we could be, but all I know now is that I'm generally pregnant. I can't give you anything more than that. I just got two pairs of clothes _because_ I didn't know." She paused. "Have I not been snoring or anything lately? It's a surprise to me that this is a surprise to you. Usually you know before I do."

"No, you haven't snored one bit," Lucifer shook his head and grinned before he hugged her again. "I'm...this is wonderful news, darling."

"Yeah," Ellie grinned and inhaled the wonderful smell of him. "It is, isn't it?"

"Do you want your warm socks and some cocoa?" Lucifer questioned as he picked her up and tucked her into bed after putting the baby clothes aside. "I'm about to go get myself a drink."

"Okay, sure," Ellie nodded. "Thank you. I love you, Lucifer."

"Yes," Lucifer paused by the door and smiled, turning off the main light so the room was only lit by the lamps on either bedside table. "I love you too, my Eleanor."


	83. Lots of Little Black Clouds

Ellie growled a little when she noticed that someone else was reaching for the magazine she wnated to read while she waited to see her OB/GYN. "Do you mind?" She cried. "I saw it first."

"I don't see your name on it," Amy replied. She had been watching Ellie read since she'd come in, not acknowledging her presence because she knew this would be the reaction. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Ellie asked and pulled the magazing away as Amy rolled her eyes and went back to the one she'd been reading. "I'm pregnant!" She paused. "You're looking...bigger than usual. Klaus get you pregnant too?"

"Yeah," Amy scoffed. " _Really_ bad timing. Not that I'm gonna hate our child, but..."

"Well, what can we say," Ellie sighed. "We fell for very fertile men. How long did it take for Klaus to figure it out?"

"Not long," Amy smiled. "He's usually pretty sharp."

"Lucifer is too, but I got some baby clothes as a hint and he thought I was making a mess with our grown children's clothes cause he wasn't paying attention! He can be so thick sometimes!" She chuckled.

"But he figured it out eventually, right?" Amy asked, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded and handed the magazine over. "He did."

They sat in awkward silence and then Amy cleared her throat and touched Ellie's arm. "Hasn't this silly fight of ours lasted long enough? I'm sorry about what happened with Stevie. I really am. Can we just make up and move on?"

Ellie's lips became a thin line. "You know, since Tara seems to be doing an excellent job of helping him heal from your terrible betrayal, I would be inclined to say 'Yes', but I have to take into account that Tyler just killed one of the best torturers to be created for Hell and...I get mad all over again. Can't you control him for two seconds?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "No, I can't. You've met his father, right?" She paused. "Besides, Tyler told me about the fight; as you point out, Malcolm was one of your best men. Did you expect Tyler to just stand there and be beat up on? He had to defend himself! He had the right not to be killed!"

"I'll give you that," Ellie conceded. "When Malcolm was working, he was the best. But who kills a man when he's on vacation? _Who?_ "

"I'm sorry you lost one of your most skilled men," Amy got out. "And I'm sorry if seeing what happened scarred Isabella for life."

"Oh, she got over it," Ellie replied. "Lucifer was forcing her to go out with Malcolm; him being killed was probably a plus in her eyes, even though she'd be much too polite to say it to my face."

Ellie sighed. "I guess...I suppose for now, I can accept that." She paused. "So...Lucifer had a meeting that he couldn't miss, which is why he's not here with me. What's Klaus' excuse?"

"Oh, there's some trouble going on with werewolves attacking Elijah's farm so they're probably working out a battle plan," Amy shrugged. "I'm not quite sure though."

"Do you have any thoughts about what you're having?" Ellie asked. "We had a girl last time so I'm kind of hoping for a boy."

"Girl," Amy said firmly. "Please. I love Tyler, but I don't think I could handle another boy like him right after. Give me at least one girl who won't drive me to distraction first."

Before Ellie could say a word, Amy was called in for her ultrasound. "Good luck!" Ellie told her. "I hope you get what you want!"

"You too," Amy replied. "Thank you, Ellie."

Ellie was called in soon after Amy was, and after their appointments were over, they ran into each other in the hallway. "So?" Amy asked. What's the verdict?"

"Boy!" Ellie cried happily. "You?"

"Girl," Amy grinned and clapped. "Thank Steve! He listened!"

Ellie wanted to give her the warning Lucifer had given their children about having a relationship with their grandfather (be careful what they asked him for because sometimes it didn't happen like they wanted it to), but she looked so happy that she didn't think it was the right time. "Yeah," she got out. "Sometimes, he's cool that way."

"Now we just have to hope they don't fall in love with each other!" Amy blurted out. Then she and Ellie looked at one another, wide eyed and muttering "no, no, no," before slowly backing away from one another.

"Congratulations!" Ellie called.

"You too," Amy cried. And then they both strode off in opposite directions out of each other's sight.

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?" Lily-Eleanor asked Valerie as she leaned down to pet Nixie.

"Sure...unless it's that you did something your father should know about," Valerie clarified and gestured for Lily-Eleanor to come into the room she shared with Dexter. "Is it?"

"No, no," Lily-Eleanor shook her head. "Nothing like that. I'm not hurt or sick or doing anything illegal. It's just that I...had sex. I don't think he'd want to know about that."

"No, I think he wouldn't," Valerie scoffed and then gave her niece a big hug. "How was it? Was it great?"

"Well...It wasn't _awful_ ," Lily-Eleanor got out. "Everything went where it was supposed to go and it was rough, which I liked, but...some stuff was missing too. He was trying, but..." She sighed.

"I have to tell you that most people don't have mind-blowingly awesome first times," Valerie got out. "And I think that the fact that everything went were it was supposed to go and nothing hurt in a bad way already puts you ahead. The rest will iron itself out with time." She kissed Lily-Eleanor's hair and pulled her close. "Give He a bit of a break. The guy was a robot. He'll adjust."

"Do you really think so?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "I mean, I admit that I'm no expert because He is literally the only person I have _ever_ been sexually attracted to, but...since that's the case, does it make me shallow to say that I want sex with He to be good?"

"No," Valerie shook her head. "It's not shallow to want things in relationships and talk about them and stuff. It's good."

"Okay," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "Just checking." She paused, blushing a little. "Not that it's any of my business, but...were things between you and Dexter ever bad?"

"Well," Valerie sighed. "He used to have a little more weight on him and it made him self-conscious, and that made him have some performance issues, but...we started working out together because _he_ wanted to but was nervous about doing it alone, and I think...I think just seeing that I stuck with him, you know, that that I wasn't gonna just dump him because he had a little bit of a belly...that got his confidence up. That and just...you know, practice. That applies to sex just like anything else." She lowered her voice. "And it should go without saying that nothing I said about Dexter and his belly all that will go beyond us, right?"

"Right," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks," Valerie told her. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Lily-Eleanor got out. "And to pay you back for your good advice, would you like to take Nixie on a walk down to that ice cream stand not far from here? I'll pay."

"Sure!" Valerie exclaimed. "I've been dying for some chocolate fudge brownie! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hi, Tyler," He got out after calling his friend. He was lonely and wanted to get out of his own head because all he could think about was how he'd ruined things with Lily-Eleanor. He heaved a big sigh and then Tyler spoke.

"What's wrong with you, big guy? Bad night? You want to go out? Meeting some girls and maybe getting a little might help cheer you up!"

"I've gotten more than a little, thank you," He told him.

"You did? Was it Lily-Eleanor? Good for you!" Tyler cheered. "How long were you gonna keep this a secret from me?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you because...because I don't think it went well," Tyler got out. "I mean, who can have good sex when they're mad at each other?"

Tyler scoffed. "Isabella and I do it all the time. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe I did," He got out. "You know I'm not very used to my human body, and sometimes I have trouble controlling..."

"Oh, damn!" Tyler got out. "I am _so_ sorry! What happened? Did you get to the finish line too early? Or not start at all? Please tell me more."

"Well, I think I got all the way through the process just fine," He told him. "Everything fit where it was supposed to fit...I think. But I was too pushy! And while you and Isabella can have sex when you're angry, I can't!" He whimpered. "She probably thinks I'm some sort of savage! I bet she'll never let me touch her again! Oh, Tyler, I've messed up terribly! And there's no going back!"

Then, even though he knew Tyler would probably laugh at him, or at least lose patience with a man crying, he burst into tears of sheer frustration anyway, all the while listening for the groan of frustration and the click of Tyler hanging up. Instead, he heard nothing until he calmed down and felt brave enough to ask, "Tyler, are you still there?"

"Yes, of course!" Tyler told him. "I just...since you were going through something, I wanted to wait until you were done."

"I didn't mean to cry," He said. "I know it's not what men are supposed to do."

"Hey, now, don't say that," Tyler replied. "Feelings are feelings and sometimes things suck, so you gotta let it out somehow. And it's good that you know other ways besides drinking."

"Thanks, but just because it's healthy doesn't stop me from feeling like an utter moron about the whole thing," He replied. "I had no control over myself!"

"Give yourself a break," Tyler suggested. "Please. Remember that you're new to the whole human thing and it will take time to know what you're doing. I'm sure Lily Eleanor understands that."

"Maybe she does, but she also deserves better!" He cried. "What if I'm not enough for her? She deserves a man who knows all about emotions and...other stupid human stuff!"

Tyler scoffed. "Do you realize all the bullshit you're spouting?" He got out. "You are not the first guy to feel like they fucked up at a relationship. Lots of guys do. But you're better because you recognize it and want to fix it!" He paused. "You do want to fix it, don't you? Work on improving? You're not just throwing in the towel because of one bad experience."

"No, I guess not," He told him. "You're making me feel a lot better. You gave me courage. Thank you." Then he heard someone clearing their throat, and looked up to see Isabella standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But I finished this book you lent me and I wanted to return it."

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned. "I apologize for making you wait."

"Oh, it's all right," Isabella said. "I got to hear Tyler give you stupid romantic advice!" She then started talking loudly before He could say a word in defense of his friend. "Hey there, Tyler. I can't believe you're leading He astray like you are! The poor guy is vulnerable enough. He doesn't need some opportunistic jerk like you making it worse! You don't know a thing about relationships since I'm the only one you've ever had and you screwed that up for sure!"

"Is that Isabella badmouthing me?" Tyler asked. "I thought I heard my name. Don't listen to a word she says. She's probably just being crazy like usual."

"Well, I don't know about that, but clearly this is something between the two of you and I'd rather not be involved," He told him. "Maybe we should end our conversation right now."

"Maybe you're right," Tyler agreed. "Put me on speaker so I can have a word with the queen of the loonies. Or maybe the Badmouthing Bitch is a better nickname. It's got alliteration!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, my friend," He cautioned. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"What's he saying?" Isabella snapped. "Put that coward on speakerphone right now!" When he hesitated, she growled, rolled her eyes, and did it herself. "What do you think you're doing to poor He, Mister Love Connection? You are the _last person on Earth_ who should be giving anyone _any_ sort of romantic advice."

"Well I'm more qualified than you!" Tyler yelled. "At least I don't bullshit about how I feel!"

"No!" Isabella shook her head. "You show 'love' by killing people who are innocent! You're completely insane!"

He squirmed uncomfortably and, because it seemed like they had forgotten him, tried to slide his hand over and take his phone away to end the argument, but Isabella saw him and slapped his hand away.

Then Tyler burst out laughing, something like the laugh of a madman. "I may be insane but that didn't stop you from enjoying yourself immensely when we were fucking against that alley wall!"

He was blushing bright red now.

"I was not!" Isabella cried, but she was as red as He just thinking about how right Tyler was.

"Well, look at that," Tyler cried triumphantly when she was quiet for several minutes after. "I've stunned you into silence. "Guess I win!"

"Considering that your victory came when you were in the phone instead of looking me in the eye like a brave man, I guess we can call it a draw just this once," she said and finally noticed He. "Here's your phone," she said and set it down gently in his lap. "Thanks for the book and...sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's...It's not a problem," He murmured as Isabella quickly excused herself. Then he rested his head on his desk. Maybe it was all right that things were bad with Lily-Eleanor. Because the last thing he wanted was for the two of them to turn out like Tyler and Isabella. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

* * *

"Well, look at you!" Lucifer grinned at Ellie as she came through the door and shut it behind her while he put the last piece of bread on his sandwich. "You look absolutely wonderful!"

"Oh, you're too kind," Ellie grinned and gestured for him to lean down so she could kiss him. "I'm so sorry you had that stupid meeting and couldn't come to the ultrasound appointment!"

"So...what are we having?" Lucifer bounced eagerly on his heels and gave her a wide grin.

"It's a boy!" Ellie yelled with a grin and handed him the ultrasound picture. "We're having a little boy!" She teared up as Lucifer took her in his arms to hold her and even gently twirled her a little. "This is...this is very exciting. I'm truly happy."

"Me too," Ellie agreed as he put her down. "And hungry."

"Not ill?" He asked. "I hope my exuberance didn't make you sick."

"No, I'm not getting any of that this time around," Ellie smiled and went for the cookie jar next to the fridge. "Quite the opposite in fact." She grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies out of the jar and then a couple more, which she held out to her husband. "Would you like some?"

"No, no thank you, darling," Lucifer shook his head. "But it's very sweet of you to offer."

"All right," Ellie nodded.

They sat down at the table and Lucifer asked, "So...anything else happen at the appointment?"

Ellie paused and thought about whether or not to tell him about Amy and her baby. She didn't really want to start a fuss, but then decided that with her pregnancy and all, this would be the best time to say something because he'd be gentler due to her condition. Hopefully.

"Eleanor?" Lucifer asked. "Are you all right? Where did you go?"

Ellie blinked. "Sorry. I was just trying to think. Baby brain and everything." She paused."I saw Amy when I was at the doctor and we had a very civil chat. She's having a little girl." She paused. "We've made up, I guess. Don't you think it's time we end the feud with them? She told me she was sorry about Malcolm."

Lucifer eyed her with pity and put a hand on her face. "Darling, I believe your kind heart is getting the best of you. If you feel you can trust her, I know I can't stop you from talking to Amy, but I'm not letting go of things with Tyler. I can't. I won't!"

"Well, then you might as well just tell me I can't be friends with Amy anymore, because we can hardly remain on civil terms if you're constantly trying to kill her son!" Ellie pointed out. "Did you think of that?"

They continued to fight until Ellie stopped it with a completely underhanded move. "Oh, ouch!" She cried and clutched her stomach. "My stomach, it hurts so much! The stress is getting to me! Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Lucifer knew deep down that she was faking it to stop the argument, but decided to play along to prevent something bad from actually happening. That, and when he looked out the window, he noticed the dark red sky and black clouds. "Eleanor, look!" He pointed. "Look out the window! The sky is red!"

"Oh, jeepers!" Ellie started. "I've never seen that before. What in the world does it mean? Are we gonna die?" She scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Surely your father wouldn't lay waste to the entire world when he's got a grandchild coming!" She paused. "I saw it before but I thought it was chemicals in the air or weird weather or a fire somewhere. This is worse!"

"It is, but not because we're going to die!" Lucifer told her. "This is a sign of life! The sky was like this when the Earth was created. Right before my siblings and I came into existance!" He flailed his arms about as he talked.

"So...what are you saying?" Ellie wanted to know. "Spell it out for me like I had to do for you when I told you I was pregnant."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. "You're very funny, Eleanor, but now is not the time for levity! It would mean that my father is expecting another child, but that can't be possible!"

Ellie sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you're about to do something dumb?"

"Going to investigate this atrocity is not dumb, Eleanor!" Lucifer told her before getting to his feet and marching to the door. "It might be awhile before I get back. If I'm not home in time for dinner, don't wait up for me."

"But Lucifer, wait!" Ellie cried. "I don't think it's good to-"

But the door slammed shut and Ellie just stomped back to the couch and rolled her eyes. A red sky was nothing to fear compared to when Lucifer was on a tear like this. Good thing Steve had some sense of what was coming.

* * *

"Does your head still hurt?" Steve asked. "Here, let me wet the cloth again."

"Thank you for doing all this for me," Gwen told him. "I'd do it myself but I feel like I can barely move! I'm too exhausted!"

"Well, you shouldn't have to move at all," Steve told her. "Just stay there and let me handle it." Then he looked up, alert. "Uh-oh."

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"It's nothing," Steve replied. "Don't worry about it."

Right on cue, the door burst open. "I know what's going on!" Lucifer cried. "Explain yourself right now!"

"Lucifer, what's the matter?" Gwen asked, sitting up. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, thank you," Lucifer told her, and then turned to his father. "I saw the color of the sky outside. I'm not a fool. I know what that means!"

"I'm glad you do, which is why I hoped we wouldn't have this confrontation," Steve replied. "You have nothing to worry about. It's not a problem."

Lucifer scoffed. "That's all you have to say? Unbelievable."

Gwen put the cloth down. "Is this his way of saying he knows that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," Steve nodded and rubbed his temples. "Yes, it does."

"I can't believe this is all you have to say to me!" Lucifer fumed. "How is this possible?" He began to pace back and forth, running his fingers through his dark hair, while Steve tried to think of what to say.

"Sometimes things happen," he got out at last. "What can you do?"

"Things happen?" An incredulous Lucifer repeated. " _Things happen?_ Do you realize that you might have released Hell on Earth? This child could be some sort of terror! I mean, look at poor Aunt Gwen! She looks exhausted and can barely move! I bet the little parasite is feeding off her this very minute!"

"I wouldn't blame your sibling for unleashing Hell on Earth," Steve said firmly. "But I _am_ concerned about _your_ reaction to all this. Clearly you're jealous and are planning to release horror on the world just to spite me."

"Not everything is about you!" Lucifer cried. "I'm not jealous at all! I'm just trying to stop all the horrible things that will happen on Earth very, _very_ soon!"

"What's he talking about?" Gwen asked, her breath picking up. "Steve, please tell me!"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Steve assured her, squeezing her hand and kissing her hair. "Just leave it all to me."

Lucifer scoffed and threw up his hands. "Well, all right then, since you seem so sure of yourself. If the Earth disappears tomorrow, it's none of my business. I'll be able to be confident that I tried my best to stop it all and you refused my help. And everyone accuses _me_ of being proud! Maybe it's about time you took a good, hard look in the mirror, Father!"

Then, he left without a goodbye, slamming the door hard behind him.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, dear," Steve sighed. "He's always been like this."

"What? Not happy at the thought of having siblings?" Gwen guessed.

"Yes," Steve sighed and sat next to her as she leaned against him. "Exactly."

* * *

"Ouch!"

Both Lily Eleanor and He, intent on talking to one another about their first time, had gone in search of each other. And they were so intent on their mission that they didn't notice when the other was headed right at them.

"Sorry," He said he got up and then reached out a hand to help her. "I guess I didn't see you coming."

"Well I obviously wasn't paying attention either, so I'm sorry too," Lily Eleanor replied as he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks for the help!"

He laughed. "Well, I was looking for you," he said. "And since you're so pretty, sometimes I get distracted when I think of you."

"I feel the same about you," Lily-Eleanor told him. Then rubbed her head. "Doesn't usually result in bumps though. We must've looked absolutely ridiculous just now."

They grinned and laughed as they thought of that, but then the laughter stopped and they were left staring at each other and fidgeting with their clothes and hair, unsure of what to do next.

Then, He cleared his throat. "I...I've been thinking about us and there's something I need to say to you," he said. "Please give me your hand."

"Really?" Lily-Eleanor brightened, thinking that he'd finally get out of whatever funk he'd been in and be with her again. It was what she'd been waiting for. "What is it? You don't have to be shy. You know you can tell me anything."

"Good," He jumped from foot to foot and avoided looking her in the eye. "Good, because this pains me to say, but I feel I have to. I feel I owe it to you to say that while I love you dearly, I can never be the sort of man you deserve."

"What?" Lily-Eleanor got out. "What are you saying?"

But he ignored her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. "I love you, but I don't believe I can take this sham of a relationship any further. Please understand. This is what's best for both of us."

He then strode off, not looking over his shoulder as Lily-Eleanor fumed. "I don't think it's what's best for both of us at all!" She yelled and stomped her foot. "I think it's best for _you_ because you're a coward and should be ashamed of yourself! I don't care if we need to work on the sex. All I want is a chance!"

He didn't reply, but headed to the nearest open door instead, slamming it behind him and leaving Lily-Eleanor all alone.


	84. Needing A Little Love

"One, two, three!" Ellie grinned and clapped as the third scoop of ice cream fell out of the scoop and into her bowl. "Oh, _yes_! It's toppings time!"

She was reaching for the chocolate syrup when she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Everything was quiet, but someone was watching her. "Who's there?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Whoever you are, I can hurt you!"

"I doubt that anyone who's only just mastered counting to three can do much harm to me," Remiel drawled.

"Oh, it's you!" Ellie spat. "What do you want? Unless it's to use our shower, I don't want you here. Go away or I'll call security!"

"Oh, you're so cute," Remiel allowed herself a little chuckle and sat her spear on the table so she had both hands free to pat Ellie on the head. "So simple."

"And you're _gross_!" Ellie winced. "Step back, would you? Get your stinky self out of my bubble of personal space! We have a couple of baths. Go use them, I beg you. And wash your face! It's filthy!"

"Maybe if you get down on your knees and beg me, I'll do it," Remiel countered.

"I would sooner drop dead," Ellie spat.

"You sound just like my brother," Remiel remarked. "And by the way, how is he doing with my father's..." She scrunched up her nose like she was finally realizing how bad she smelled. "My father's... _announcement?_ "

"Just as well as can be expected, which is to say, not at all," Ellie shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with you and everyone who sees this as a bad thing."

Remiel's jaw dropped. "Even for you, that's an incredibly stupid thing to say! Did you have a look at the red sky and the swirling black clouds? Has my brother told you what that means?"

"Yes, Lucifer has explained it to me," Ellie nodded. "I still don't see why it's a problem!"

Remiel growled and pulled at her hair. "Babies everywhere! You and my brother are at it again and even my father caught the bug! What's wrong with everyone? Have you all lost your minds?"

"You really shouldn't knock sex until you try it," Ellie told her. "You might find it beneficial. It would _definitely_ loosen you up a bit." She smiled slowly. "It might even lead to you having a nice little family of your own. I think that would be good for you."

"Will you be _silent_?!" Remiel hissed. "Someone could hear you!"

Ellie raised her voice. "You mean someone could hear me when I say it would be nice for you to have sex and then babies? Whoever would be listening to _that_?"

"Silence!" Remiel roared. "I would _never_ take part in such a disgusting exchange of bodily fluids!"

"Oh, calm down," Katherine said, coming up behind both of them. "In fact, it's definitely more fun than you think." Then, while Remiel scowled, Katherine caught Ellie's eye. "Sorry if it seems I just barged in. I rang the bell and no one answered, so I just invited myself."

"It's not a problem," Ellie assured her, then gave her melting bowl of ice cream a zap to make it harden again. "In fact, I'm glad you're here." She tilted her head toward Remiel. "Would you do me a favor and...do something with her? Convince her to take a bath or something? She actually listens to you and she smells worse than the stuff I chase down and kill at night at this point! If I tried to eat my ice cream on here, I don't even think I'd be able to keep it down!"

She strode off and Katherine turned to Remiel, immediately gagging and plugging her nose. "She's right, you smell _awful!"_ She paused. "And why is there mud all over your face?"

"It gives me camouflage in the war against my father and humanity!" Remiel proclaimed.

"Yeah," Katherine scoffed. "You're _really_ invisible standing next to that pristine white countertop. What's your problem with your father, anyway? Does it have to do with sex and babies?"

Remiel's eyes widened and she began yelling and flailing her arms about. "Does no one care about the red sky and the black clouds and how it means that my father is going to have another child? Am I the only one with any sense?"

"Your dad is having another child?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Good thing he knows about sex then. And he probably bathed beforehand too."

"Oh, go to Hell and be friends with Eleanor!" Remiel spat. "You clearly no longer care about me! Since it looks like my only choice, I will go to war alone!" She then strode off without giving Katherine a chance to reply, leaving her in stunned silence.

* * *

Ricky was turning the corner away from the general store down the street from the tattoo parlor with a bag that had beer and salty treats in it when he felt someone bump into him hard in the dark, sending both him and his things tumbling to the pavement with a crash.

"Damn it, not my beer!" He yelled. Then he sniffed and an annoyingly familiar stench met his nose. He turned and found himself facing Remiel. "I should have known it was you," he hissed. "Still as fragrant as ever. And now you're covered in dirt too. Have a bunch of pigs recognized you as one of their kind and decided to take you in?"

She stepped toward him and he felt a little nervous, so he stepped back, pointing a finger at her. "Whoever you are, stay away from me!"

"Oh, it's _you_ again!" Remiel rolled her eyes. "Like a little cockroach who always comes back. Are all men this dramatic and childish or is it just you?"

"Shut up!" Ricky spat. "Haven't you ever heard of baths or showers?"

"If it keeps you away from me, let's say I haven't," Remiel told him.

"Fine with me," Ricky shook his head and kept backing away. "Yes, sir. That's fine with me."

"I'm not a 'sir'," Remiel hissed.

"It's just an expression," Ricky informed her. "But looking like that, you could have fooled me. How am I supposed to be able to tell what you are with all that dirt and muck on your face?" He paused. "Although, if you cleaned off that mud from your face, there would probably be a lot left on you, so it wouldn't matter, really."

Remiel straightened up, crossed her arms over her chest, and thrust her chin out. "I'm _all_ woman, I assure you. And I know that must make you frightened."

"Oh, I'm sure I would be if I thought of you as a woman at all, but, unfortunately for you..." He winced and sucked in a breath. "I don't. Sorry!"

Remiel opened her mouth to give him a sharp reply, but then noticed a speck of mud on one of her boots. Growling with irritation, she leaned down to brush it off. Then, as she slowly came back up to a standing position, her eyes traveled up Ricky's body as she realized he wore very tight jeans that showed off nice legs and a bit of his shirt was hiked up under his equally tight leather jacket, exposing some abdominal muscle, a sight she didn't hate.

"Are you all right?" Ricky asked. "Why can't you stand up properly? What's the matter with you?" He paused, a grin slowly curving his lips. "Wait? Were you actually acting like a woman and checking me out? I wouldn't blame you. I've been told I look hot in these jeans. Nice to see you're putting your eyeballs to good use."

"Oh, you're a pig!" Remiel cried. "And I've never found animals attractive. To me, they're only for hunting."

Scoffing, he began circling her, then ended up behind her back with his hands around her waist, his face up close to hers. The promise of victory over her made her not smell so bad, which was good for his plan.

"You're shivering," he noted, then leaned in to put his lips close to her ear. "Is it because you have feelings for me and they frighten you? Do you need to warm up with someone _hot?_ "

"No!" Remiel spat and elbowed him in the gut. "I need you to go away. And I never want to see your stupid face again!"

"Fine!" Ricky yelled, wincing and grabbing his stomach. "Fine with me! Have a nice life and I hope never to see you again!"

He strode off and when he wasn't facing her and her only view of him was his butt in his snugly fitting jeans, Remiel bit her lip on a smile before speaking to herself, alone on the street. "I might never want to see his face again, but I wouldn't mind another look at his backside."

* * *

Helene poked her head out her bedroom door. The house was quiet except for the sound of her father's snoring, which made her jump as she tiptoed across the landing and down the stairs to the front door. He was a pretty sound sleeper but after hundreds of years of looking after Klaus Mikaelson, it seemed like he could sense any kind of trouble a mile away. She fervently hoped he wouldn't catch her this time.

She let out a shriek as she threw the door open and found herself covered in cold rain and whipped about by the wind, but she soon stopped caring, smiling to herself as she headed for her car. Free of worries about her father and dressed in boots, jeans, and a black shirt with a khaki vest, she drove back to the wolves' hideout, but it wasn't easy. The sky was still red and the weather was terrible. From the sound of the news (which she was listening to on the radio despite the fact that the loud rain and wind made it very heard to hear), all the weird stuff that was happening wouldn't end soon.

Visibility got so bad she had to park on a wet, muddy road near the woods and walk the rest of the way. But just as she stepped into the shelter of the trees, something pushed her over roughly and pinned her to the ground.

"Hello, Your Highness," said a voice and she winced at the sour breath that covered her face. "Miss me?"

"No, not one bit!" Helene hissed. "In spite of you, I've come to talk more about the offer I made."

"Oh, that," Ludovic scoffed. "We don't want that, and we don't want you. So go back to your fancy life in your fancy house." He looked down at her outfit and scoffed. "Is that supposed to be an improvement from last time?" He pushed her face down in the mud. "I'll admit that it does look much better covered in mud."

She struggled to get up. He let her fall down in the muck a few more times and then grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing hard, before he pulled her against himself.

"Do you mind?" Helene hissed. "Let go of me!"

"Make me," he returned with a smirk as he squeezed her wrist and made her wince.

"Oh, you think you're big and strong but you're really just...just a bully! Or...no, wait! You're nothing at all."

"You know, that really hurt my feelings, Your Highness," Ludovic remarked, sarcasm thick in his voice. "You really know how to wound a man!"

"Oh, yes!" Helene nodded and hit him in the crotch with her knee. "I sure do!"

Letting out a cry, he let her go, fell to the ground, and rolled over onto his side, holding his crotch and trying not to whimper so she wouldn't have a victory.

But she was able to smirk as she got to her feet and stood over him while dusting what muck she could off her pants. "Maybe that will be a lesson to you," she remarked. "Now, don't touch me again. Just tell me where your leader is."

Still struggling to get up, Ludovic bared his teeth. "I swear to you, darling, if you do that to me again, you won't like what I do in return."

"Oh, I'm shaking," Helene taunted. "You really terrify me!" She then kept her hands on her hips and watched him get to his feet at last.

"Why did you come back here?" He wanted to know. "Are you crazy?"

"I told you that I came because the money offer was still on the table and I want to talk to your leader," Helene explained. "Don't you listen at all?"

"I do when someone has something useful to say," Ludovic told her. "Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially since it means you have to leave and I've been enjoying your company _so_ much..." He had to take a break and compose himself because he couldn't keep a straight face and was laughing instead. Finally he straightened up. "...But our fearless leader is out today. Shame you had to come all this way for nothing. You should have called first or not come at all."

"Oh, I bet you don't even have phones!" Helene replied.

"Well, I guess your best option was the second one," Ludovic remarked and started crowding her. "Now go back to your little car and leave!"

"Screw you!" Helene yelled. "Don't make me hurt you again!"

He let her go and spun her around to face him. "Same to you," he murmured and gave a deep bow.

"What do you have against taking money for a job anyway?" Helene wanted to know. "It's not like I'm making you work for free!"

"Why do you want us to do this work anyway?" Ludovic asked. "And what do you want us to do? Are you too delicate to do it yourself?"

"No!" Helene shook her head. "I just want you guys to kidnap the whore devil woman who is having sex with my ex-husband and bring her to me."

"'Ex husband'?" Ludovic repeated with a smirk. "Lucky him getting rid of you. Probably the smartest thing he ever did." He paused. "Why do you need us to do it for you? Can't you do it yourself? You're a witch, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but my mother is the head of the witch government and I have a reputation to protect, so I can't exactly kidnap people out in the open, now can I?" Helene huffed.

He put a hand on her butt. "For someone so concerned with her reputation, you sure have no qualms about hanging out with strange men in the middle of the night. And for the record, what I have a problem with is some snobby queen bee who thinks she can get whatever she wants by throwing money at it."

Just then, there was a clap of thunder, making Helene jump so violently that her hand flew back and hit Ludovic in the face.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"I would," Helene said. "But this time, I don't want to. I hate thunder, I hate climate change, I just hate everything!"

"You think this is climate change?" Ludovic asked in amazement before he burst into laughter. "Are you stupid? Are you a witch at all?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question!" Helene hissed. "You know I'm one!"

"Well, just so you know," he gestured at the sky. "This has nothing to do with weather. This is all God's doing."

"What?" Helene asked.

"I'm surprised I have to educate you, but...weather like this happened before God created the angels," Ludovic said. "And now it's happening again, which means he either made more...or got laid somehow!"

Helene made a face. "How in the world did you know that? I didn't know werewolves had Sunday school!"

"Well, apparently, I know more about the supernatural world than you do," Ludovic chuckled. "How fun!"

"Screw you!" Helene repeated and tried to kick him in the shin, but he deftly moved out of the way this time.

"You wish," he returned. "But maybe someday I'll let you have the pleasure." Then he ran his fingers lightly over her face.

"Gross!" She yelled. "Stop touching me! I'm gonna go now! And you make sure to tell your boss I want to see him."

"Yes, my queen," Ludovic called, giving a bow she didn't see. "Of course." Then, as he heard her jeep start up, he whispered to himself, "I will when Hell freezes over."

* * *

"Well, look at you!" Adrian smiled when he saw Eloise in the kitchen making coffee and wearing a matching navy blue suit jacket and skirt with red flats. "I see someone didn't forget it was campus visiting day for law school!"

"No, I didn't!" Eloise grinned. "And I'm very excited! Thanks so much for supporting my desire to go, even though I knew you aren't thrilled I've been accepted into the same school as Uncle Tyler."

"Well," Adrian shrugged. "He's gonna be a lawyer, you're gonna be a legal assistant. You're not gonna be seeing each other in classes much, if all. And what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support your dream just because you're going to school with my brother who drives me nuts sometimes?"

Eloise gave him a hug and a kiss and then he ushered her into a chair. "I know you made yourself coffee, but I think you have time for a good breakfast, don't you? Can I make you bacon, eggs, toast...?"

"Actually, Uncle Tyler is coming with cinnamon rolls," Eloise told him. "Partly just because they're yummy, and partly as a peace offering to you to stave off any fusses."

"I'm _not_ going to make a fuss," Adrian promised as the door bell rang. "See? There's my brother right now. Let me show you." He pasted a smile on his face and opened the door. "Hello, Tyler! Thank you so much for bringing cinnamon rolls! Please come into our home!"

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked Eloise. "Is he okay?"

"He's trying to prove to me that he won't start a fuss with you," Eloise whispered back. "I know it's weird, but just give him this one, okay?"

"Okay," Tyler nodded.

As they ate their cinnamon rolls, Adrian and Eloise made out while Tyler glowered.

"I love you," Adrian got out.

"I love you _more_ ," Eloise replied with a grin.

"No, me."

"No, me!"

"Would you two _stop_?" Tyler yelled. "Some of us are trying to eat here!"

"What do you have against couples being close and saying they love each other?" Adrian got out. "I know that you and Isabella would rather fight, but..."

"I _wouldn't_ rather fight," Tyler shrugged. "But it...it's just how we are."

He sighed and then they all lapsed into silence and continued eating their cinnamon rolls until it was time for Eloise and Tyler to leave.

"You two have a good time, and Tyler, take care of her!" Adrian called.

"We're only gonna be gone a few hours!" Eloise reminded him. "I think I'll be okay."

But Adrian watched at the window, and as he disappeared, Eloise felt a thrill: she was on her way to law school!

* * *

"So, do you think you're going to like it here?" Tyler asked Eloise as they strode around campus.

"Yeah," Eloise nodded and smiled at everyone who passed by. "So many new people to meet. It's weird to think that other than you, I might never see someone I know!"

"That's the beauty of it!" Tyler grinned. Then, he froze when he saw Isabella walking by, a pile of books clutched to her chest. And when their eyes met, she promptly dropped them.

"Here, let me help," Eloise offered.

This allowed Isabella to keep her eyes on Tyler, who had gone white as a sheet and was making weird noises with his mouth. "I didn't know you were coming to campus today. I bought my books already! But it would have been nice to not come by myself!" She eyed Eloise and took the books from her with a curt word of thanks before turning back to Tyler. "Who _is_ this person? Why are you here with her? Is it because you're sick of me or something? Is it because you think I'm _fat_?" She put a finger on a surprised Eloise's chest. "He's the father of my child, so don't even think about it!"

"Well, she's not," Tyler smirked. "This is Adrian's girlfriend Eloise, remember? You still get to keep me all to yourself!"

"Oh, lucky me!" Isabella replied. Then she let her pile of books go because she thought Tyler would take them for her. He took nothing and instead let out a loud curse as the pile landed on his foot.

"Damn it, Bella!" He yelled, hopping up and down and looking very silly. "You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't!" Isabella cried. "I thought you'd want to be a gentleman and carry books for the mother of your child, but apparently not. Those books fell on your foot because you're terrible at paying attention."

"Fine, I will carry your stupid books," Tyler growled. "But you know, they invented these things called bags that you can put them in and make it easier for you to carry them."

"Yes, but that would deprive _you_ of a chance to be my knight in shining armor, wouldn't it?" Isabella got out. "And I would _never_ want to deprive you of something like that!" She paused. "Thanks for the help!" She then paused and looked at Eloise. "I'm sorry, but since he has my books, he'll have to take his tour with _me_ , you don't mind going on your own, do you?"

She then ran ahead of them as a panting Tyler positioned the pile of books in his aching arms and followed her with Eloise behind him.

"Well, that was fun," Eloise grinned, happy to ignore Isabella's command to let her and Tyler be.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Tyler apologized. "I had no idea she was registered to go to school here." He scoffed and his eyes narrowed. "I bet she enrolled just to spy on me and stick her nose in my business because she has no life, and no interest in making one for herself beyond us."

"Oh, it will be fine," Eloise shrugged. "Compared to whatever the hell is going on with Adrian and Helene, Isabella is a kitten! Also, I think the way you guys argue is kind of cute. That doesn't make you mad, does it?"

"I don't understand it," Tyler said as Eloise took half of Isabella's book load from him. "But it doesn't make me mad."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Klaus grinned, giving Amy a shake. "Time to let the world see how lovely you look."

Amy brushed her tangled hair out of her face with her hand. "You must be blind cause I look _hideous_."

"You look beautiful and I can assure you that I'm not blind at all," Klaus told her, throwing a white dress in her direction. "Put this on!"

"Why?" Amy huffed. "That's too fancy for this early in the morning. Can't I just do whatever it is we're doing in my pajamas?"

"Come on, come on!" Klaus cried, helping her dress and then getting her into the mini van. "We have to visit my brother right away!"

"Well, couldn't you have just said that from the beginning?" Amy asked.

They then drove to Elijah and Selina's and knocked strenuously on the door.

"Oh, my god!" Selina cried. She and Elijah had just sat down to coffee. "What are Klaus and Amy doing here? And so _early_?"

"I hope they don't expect us to feed them," Elijah huffed. He was only half-awake.

"Why shouldn't we?" Selina asked and let them in. "Amy's pregnant."

"Where's your bathroom?" Amy asked. "Klaus brought me here, I don't know why, and I think I'm gonna be sick. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, go, please!" Selina told her. "Then we'll sort this all out."

Then, as soon as she left, Klaus asked, "You can still perform weddings. Right, brother?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, my gosh, is there gonna be a wedding?" Selina asked, wide-eyed. "I'll go wake up Kayla and Ricky so we have more guests."

Klaus waited until a groggy Ricky and Kayla had had their coffee and wondered aloud what Klaus' problem was, and then he answered Elijah's question. "Yes, I would like there to be a wedding. I'd like you to marry Amy and me. She's pregnant with another one of my children and it's time."

"I can't go to a wedding in my pajamas!" Kayla yelled.

"And I would like to at least be wearing pants!" Ricky added, looking down at his boxers. "Can we have a few minutes before we start all this?"

"Wait, before we do anything, I'd like to know why," Amy got out. She'd been standing quietly at the edge of the kitchen and no one had noticed her until she spoke. "I mean, we've done the whole marriage thing before and it didn't work out. And it still won't if we do it just because I'm pregnant."

"I understand where your head is, but it'll be different this time," Klaus promised. "We're gonna make it. And this will be a _small_ wedding; just us, my brother, his family, and..."

It was then that Adrian burst into the house. "What's wrong?" He yelled. " Why did you beg me to rush down here? Do we need to mount another attack on those stupid werewolves? You sounded really weird on the phone."

"Well, that was because Amy was holding the phone and I was talking to you while I was driving," Klaus explained. Then, he turned to face the group. "Look, it's my son, Adrian!"

"You mean _our_ son Adrian," Selina corrected.

Elijah winced and pulled Selina against himself. "Please don't remind me of that!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that your brother has changed; he's way better at romantic stuff than he used to be." Selina said.

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "I guess you could call it an improvement. Although if you start where he was before, it's hard to go anywhere else besides up."

"I'll take that as you complimenting me on my wedding day," Klaus told him. Then he looked at Amy. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "Let's do it before I lose my nerve."

"Oh, does it have to be now?" Elijah asked. "I'm not dressed, hardly awake...if you would just give me a little more time, I could plan a better..."

"They want to do it now," Selina interrupted. "If you're not quite awake, I can help you."

Even though the majority of the party were still in what they'd worn to bed, they all hustled out to the deck. Selina handed Amy some flowers from the vase that sat on top of the piano and then picked a song from her player, wincing as 'Nothing But A Good Time' by Poison blared. "Sorry," she apologized. "Not a good wedding song." She then turned it to James Taylor's 'You've Got A Friend'. "There," she smiled. "I know it's a short walk to Klaus, but that's much more appropriate."

By the time Amy reached the other side of the deck and took Klaus' arm, Elijah was a little more awake, but not his normal self.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to, um..." he paused. "Wait a minute, I know it. Just give me a second here, I apologize."

"Oh, you don't have to go through all that silly stuff!" Selina cried. "Klaus, do you love Amy and want to be with her forever?"

"I do," Klaus said.

"Amy, do you love Klaus and want to be with him forever?"

"I do," Amy nodded.

Selina smiled and took two plastic rings (that had come from boxes of cereal) out of her pocket and gave one to Klaus and one to Amy. "Now exchange them. Those are just place holders; you can get better ones later."

They did that and Selina grinned, giving Elijah a nudge. "See? They're married and you didn't have to do a darn thing!"

"Yes I do," Elijah replied. "I have to finish it off myself or it's not official." He cleared his throat. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed and everyone cheered before heading inside. "Okay, I assume you all want breakfast," Selina said and clapped. "Bacon, eggs, and toast all around? Or I'm sure I have some left over fruit crisp or something too."

"Oh, you don't need to go to a lot of trouble," Amy said. "I'll eat whatever is easiest to get your hands on. And thank you so much for doing this."

"It's my pleasure," Selina smiled. Then she began emptying the refrigerator of her family's portion of baked goods. "Okay, who wants cherry pie, who wants apple, and who wants a bit of strawberry tart? Please don't feel bad about eating these. That's what they're there for!"

"I'll take the strawberry tart!" Amy replied.

"And some apple pie for me," Klaus added.

"I can get those," Elijah said as more orders were shouted. "And I'll get the coffee and orange juice as well. What did _you_ want to have for breakfast, Selina?"

"Oddly enough, I'm not super hungry this morning," Selina told him. "Just some coffee and a few chocolate chip oatmeal cookies from the jar, please."

"Right," Elijah grinned and kissed her hair. "Coming right up!"


	85. Getting A Miracle

Malachai started as his phone rang and he dropped the picture of him and Helene that he'd been staring at while he wondered what the hell had happened to them. It fell on the floor and the glass over the frame shattered.

"Well, that just fits what's going on now, doesn't it?" He asked himself. Then he put the phone to his ear. "Yes, this is Malachai. What can I do for you?"

"Malachai, it's Astrid," she said. "Would you be too busy to come down to the Council building and have a chat with Alistair and me? It's about something very urgent."

He looked out the window as lighting flashed again. "No, I'm not busy. I'll be there."

"But don't rush!" Astrid urged. "Make sure to be safe!"

He drove as carefully as he could and then parked and made his way into Astrid's office. "It's a real mess out there," he said and then shook out his wet hair. "Sorry. I hope I didn't soak anything valuable. What was I thinking?" He winced as he saw droplets on some of Astrid's knickknacks.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Astrid told him as he shook her hand and then Alistair's. "Frankly, I'm more worried about you. I know Helene's been a bit of a problem, which is why we asked her to come spend the night with us from time to time. But I'm sure things will get better eventually."

"Well, um..." He hopped from one foot to the other.

"Are you okay?" Alistair wanted to know.

Malachai nodded, unsure of how to tell them that he and Helene were going to get a divorce. Or break up, or whatever. He thought of it as a divorce since they'd been together for so long...but the truth was, they'd never actually married.

"Maybe you should sit down," Astrid urged. "You seem nervous and a little pale. I think I have a granola bar or something in my purse for you to eat..."

"Thank you for your concern, but I promise I'm fine," Malachai assured her. "Now, while Helene's been at your house...has she mentioned anything about us? Her and me, I mean?"

"Well, she's angry a lot, but it's mostly about Adrian and Eloise," Astrid informed him and made a face as he breathed a sigh of relief. "What?"

"Well, the truth is...she and I are planning on splitting up," Malachai blurted out. "We're just not as close as we used to be, and as you know, your daughter has changed. I just don't know what to do with it all anymore."

The room lapsed into silence as Astrid and Alistair looked at him in shock. They stared at one another awkwardly until Malachai finally asked, "aren't one of you going to say something?"

"It's just that we don't really know _what_ to say," Alistair explained.

"Except maybe apologize to you on our daughter's behalf," Astrid added. "We hope she hasn't hurt you or anything."

"No, no," Malachai assured her. "It's nothing like that. We just...drifted apart like people do sometimes. That's all. It happens." He shrugged and in an attempt to change the subject, strode over to the window. "Would you look at the sky out there? That's really something. Not just an ordinary storm, I don't think. Last time it was this bad, Steve was about to create his children." He paused. "But you don't think that's what it means, do you?"

"Well, I don't know," Astrid shrugged. "He and Gwen Hamilton are awfully close. And even though she's not exactly a young woman anymore, I suppose it's not impossible for her and Steve to have conceived the human way, since he has a human body now."

Malachai shuddered. "If that's what happened, I hope Steve has mercy for the Earth and whatever it is that he and Gwen have created doesn't mess things up too bad."

"Yes," Alistair nodded as both he and Astrid put hands on Malachai's back. "Me too, my boy. Me too."

* * *

Although they'd been nothing but kind, dealing with Astrid and Alistair had worn Malachai out. He just wanted to go home, have a drink, and maybe watch a little TV to get his mind off what they'd talked about.

As he unlocked his car, he heard a voice he didn't expect: "Uncle Malachai? What are you doing here?"

He turned and saw his namesake nephew staring back at him. "Just had a meeting with Alistair and Astrid," he said. "What about you? You're not in trouble again and here to turn yourself in?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "I just came to see what's gonna be done with all the crazy weather."

"That's what _my_ meeting was about too," Malachai admitted. "Nothing much we can do at this point."

"So...how have you been?" Kai asked. "Everything okay with you and Helene?"

"No," Malachai sighed. "We're close to splitting up."

"I'm sorry," Kai told him. "But you'll find someone better. I didn't want to say it before, but I always thought that Helene was a bit too much of a control freak for you."

"Really?" Malachai asked. "Huh." He then gestured for the two of them to get in his car and talk more so they wouldn't get soaked. "So...my relationship is ending, I'm okay with it...How are you? I know it's been a while since Vicky...left, but..."

"You can say she was killed by the robots," Kai murmured. "You don't have to walk on egg shells about it anymore. I mean, I miss her and everything and I definitely don't think she should have been murdered, but...I know she wouldn't want me to dwell on it forever. She'd want me to be happy...rebuild my life again."

"And have you?" Malachai asked. "I know that since I'm perhaps the only relative you have who's close to you, I should know more, but...I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Kai shrugged. "Things happen; time gets away from you. But I have found someone. Her name is Kayla, she's adorable, wonderful, and knows where all the good food is! Can you believe that Elijah Mikaelson's daughter is the person for me?"

Malachai chuckled. "Elijah Mikaelson's daughter? _Really_? That _is_ a surprise. I bet he didn't take it well."

"No, but...I'm working on him," Kai gave a small grin. "We're getting there."

"So you met his daughter and...what?" Malachai questioned. "You just...fell in love or something?"

"Oh, no," Kai shook his head. "Hell, no. From the time she was a little girl, she was _obsessed_ with me. Since she was a kid, it was really annoying. Then we were all out at Lucifer's club after Vicky was killed and the robots attacked there too. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Kayla so we...we ran off together. I thought it was the only way to keep her safe. And while we were on the run...she grew on me, in so many ways." He grinned and gave his uncle a nudge. "Hey," he said. "Maybe what happened to me will happen to you. What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Malachai shook his head. "No pretty young girl is gonna fall in love with an old man like me. It's not normal."

" _Trust me_ , Uncle Malachai, if what happens to you is like what happened to me, the _last_ thing the girl pursuing you will be is normal."

* * *

"The weather outside is terrible," Charlotte mused. "Maybe we should visit my sister and see how she's faring?"

"Why?" Mikael asked. "Since when did you give a damn about your sister?"

"Well, weather like this means my former husband is expecting a child and since he's taken a liking to her, she's the incubator," Charlotte shrugged. "I bet she feels terrible!"

Mikael grinned. "And you want to gloat," he said. "I'm on much more familiar ground now."

"Not necessarily," Charlotte shook her head. "For _once_ I could be feeling generous. But just once. I couldn't _possibly_ make her more miserable than she undoubtedly is right now."

"Who _are_ you?" Mikael asked. "You know what? If you're going to keep talking like this, I don't think I'm attracted to you anymore."

"Well, if she's fat, I'm going to laugh uproariously in the car on the way home," Charlotte informed him. "Is that better?"

"Better," Mikael agreed. "Fine, we'll go. But I'm not staying forever."

"You don't have to," Charlotte assured him. "We'll just be in and out, I promise. Once I see what I want to see, we'll leave." She paused. "We should probably stop and get a present on the way. If she sees we selflessly bought a gift, we might actually have a chance of getting in the house."

* * *

"Is that them?" Gwen asked and sat up, giving Steve a look when she heard the doorbell ring. "Our exes, I mean? You were kind enough to warn me that they were coming today. I swear that only crazy people would go out in this weather." She paused. "But having said that, their coming here makes a lot of sense."

"You can go upstairs," Steve told her. "Have a rest. You don't have to face them when you're not feeling well."

"Thank you," Gwen told him, but rose resolutely from the couch where she'd been spending a lot of her time. "But I know my sister came to laugh at me and I will _not_ allow that to happen!" She then strode purposefully toward the door, pulling it open just as thunder crashed and the lights of the house flickered. "What?" She asked Charlotte and Mikael. "Just tell me what you want, and go away!"

"We came to visit," Charlotte told her and then held out the soaking wet basket with a bunch of baby stuff that was covered in plastic. "Since we come in peace, can we come inside? Please? It's _very_ wet out here."

Gwen turned to Steve. "Should I?"

"Well, it doesn't seem they'll leave otherwise so we might as well get it over with," Steve sighed.

"Oh, all right," Gwen huffed. "Give me the basket first, then you can come in."

"How do I know you won't slam the door our faces once I give you the basket?" Charlotte questioned. "I want to come in first."

"Fine, whatever," Gwen huffed. "My head is beginning to throb again; I think I'll go sit down."

Charlotte came inside with Mikael behind her and then her eyes widened. "Oh, my...you _are_ fat!"

"Well, that outfit doesn't do much for you either," Gwen huffed. "Now that you've given me the basket, go ahead and go."

"Oh, but it's so rainy and horrible out," Charlotte reminded her. "And since your child is responsible for it all and we just got here, wouldn't it be good manners to at least feed us?"

"I thought you said we'd give her the crap and go," Mikael muttered between his teeth. "You promised!"

"Yes, well, I lied," Charlotte told him. "If you don't want to be here, go sit in the car."

Mikael made a face and then looked around. "You know, _our_ house is much bigger than this," he remarked to Steve. Then he ran a finger over the fireplace mantel. "And this is so dusty that you obviously haven't had time to clean."

"Well, there are things I value more than material possessions," Steve told him, his voice stiff. "As for cleaning, since I've actually pay attention to my wi-I mean, Gwen, since she's ill I haven't had time to clean. Not that it matters much to us, though. Apparently not something _you_ thought of in all the years she wasted being married to _you_."

"Okay, that's enough!" Gwen cried as she felt her strength come back. "We're being terrible hosts. Why don't I open this basket, we'll have a little something, and then we won't have to keep these two anymore."

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but as Gwen took toys and stuff out of the basket, she had to concede that it was a legitimately thoughtful gesture on her sister's part. For once, she was acting like a decent person. It probably wouldn't last though.

"Thank you," she got out when the basket was empty. "Thank you very much. We'll put all this to good use for sure."

"You're welcome," Charlotte told her.

"Now, I will go make dinner," Gwen continued as Steve's jaw dropped and he started to rise from his chair. "Steve, will you come and help me in the kitchen?"

"Dear, you don't have to cook for them," Steve got out. "The fact that you let them in and accepted their gift is generous enough! And even if it wasn't, are you in any condition to exert yourself enough to cook a meal?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded and waved her hand. "See? Would you carry the turkey in, please?"

Steve rolled his eyes but obliged, while Gwen tried to make the mashed potatoes to float behind her...and the pie too. But instead, they just slammed against the wall and made a big mess.

"Everything okay in there?" Charlotte called. "What's all the crashing?"

"Just a little...dropped something!" Gwen called. "No need to worry!" She fixed the sides and brought them to the table, but when Charlotte and Mikael tried to eat, they noticed something strange: none of it seemed all that edible.

"What kind of a joke is this?" Charlotte demanded. "The turkey is literally rubber." She tried to sink her teeth in it, but couldn't. "See?"

"Love the cranberry jelly, though," Mikael got out. "I mean, that's what this bowl of blood is supposed to be, right?" He looked over at Charlotte, who was now looking as ill as Gwen, having just ingested some old coleslaw. "Are you going to eat yours?"

"Please take it," Charlotte put a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

She ran to the bathroom and Mikael followed as Steve gave Gwen a look and poked into the pie before putting some in his mouth. "I don't know what they're talking about," he said. This pie tastes just fine!"

Gwen sighed. "Well, I think we figured out by now that the baby is making lots of strange things happen; Maybe she wasn't as inclined to let those two have a nice dinner as I was. I swear everything was not spoiled or gross when I zapped it up."

"So you're saying that the reason the pie tastes good is because _I'm_ eating it?" Steve asked. "And our child has no ill will toward me? Well, that's good to know."

They began eating what was on the table and Gwen's theory seemed correct: everything was tasting and looking as it should now.

"You're welcome for the present!" Charlotte got out when she was finally able to leave the bathroom. "If you wanted us to leave, you could have just said so; you didn't have to poison us."

"You mean poison _you_ ," Mikael corrected. "Other than the fact that it tasted disgusting, I suffered no ill effects whatsoever."

"Oh, stop bragging," Charlotte huffed. "And let's get home before I get sick again." She strode back out to the car and before he followed, Mikael grinned at Gwen.

"You wouldn't have any more of that 'cranberry sauce' would you?" He asked. "I'm feeling a bit...underfed."

"Fine, take it," Gwen told him. "And you enjoy. I know it probably won't convince her, but would you please tell my sister thank you for the present and that I meant no harm?"

"I'll try," Mikael promised. "But I won't make any guarantees."

"Thank you," Gwen told him and actually got up and walked with him to the door. "I appreciate it."

* * *

"And just what are you doing down here?" Ellie asked Lucifer as she strode into the throne room in Hell and found her husband, in devil form, sitting in what was usually her spot. "That's _my_ spot."

"It was _my_ spot first," Lucifer pointed out.

"You didn't even like it," Ellie snapped. "Move. You know being down here will just make things worse. Make you more difficult and childish than you've been since your father told you his news."

"Well, I'm just trying to head off trouble," Lucifer replied in his deep growl. "I mean, I'll probably end up here again once the new brat comes anyway."

"And what about everything else?" Ellie asked. "Me, our kids? You know, I always had a feelings that some day you'd have another fight with your father and dump us all as a consequence!"

"Our children are grown," Lucifer said firmly. "They don't need me!"

Ellie put a hand on her belly then got in Lucifer's face. "Well, let me tell you what. There's one that's _not_ grown! He hasn't even been born yet! And you're _not_ just gonna leave me alone with a kid to raise when he's your responsibility too. So you can bitch and whine down here all you want, but you better be back in time for dinner."

"I don't think so," he told her and stood up, cutting what was usually a very imposing figure to most people. "And you will _not_ tell me what to do!"

Not being most people, Ellie was not afraid, just very irritated and, maybe, a little aroused. She hissed, her eyes going vein-y and her fangs bared as she launched herself at him. "You don't scare me!"

They began to tussle as each tried to get the other off the throne, but it didn't take long before they were kissing and pawing at each other instead, Lucifer having turned back to human the second her hands touched his body. His eyes stayed red, however.

"You know," Ellie said in between kissing his lips and nuzzling his neck. "I really hate you for making me feel this way."

"Yes, well," Lucifer replied as he panted heavily and hiked up her skirt to get at her panties and take them off while she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm mad at you so this is no picnic for me either."

Ellie's eyes traveled over his naked body and she grinned, giving him a light slap before straddling him. "Oh, you like it," she said. "You're just mad because I'm on top!" She then gasped as he buried himself inside her harder than he perhaps meant to.

"You may be on top," he agreed and pushed into her. "But at the same time, it's my ass that's in the chair."

She growled and hissed as his hands went over her now naked body, and they continued to go at it until, both drenched in sweat, they realized that the chair was on fire, just like everything else touched by insatiable lust.

"Maybe we should stop," Ellie breathed. "Things shouldn't be catching on fire."

"Oh, no, you don't have to go...stay!" Lucifer urged and shot fire in the direction of a demon who was about to interrupt them. But he missed.

"Damn, my aim must be off," he growled.

"Well, I'm glad," Ellie replied and then went to hunt for her clothes. "We've already lost Malcolm. I don't want to lose anyone else." She got dressed and went over to the demon. "Sorry Joe, what is it?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but...it was Valerie on the phone," he explained. "She wondered if you were going to be around for dinner."

"Yes," Ellie replied with a firm look at Lucifer. "We sure are."

* * *

"Oh, what is _he_ doing here?" Lucifer grumbled when they arrived back at the mansion and found Steve pacing in the foyer. "Is this why I got called back? Was I conned, or are we going to actually be eating?"

"Where have you been?" Steve asked. "It seems like I've been waiting for ages and I've got something very important to tell you."

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, his eyes narrowed, but Ellie put a restraining hand on his chest, which was bare because he hadn't bothered to button his shirt after he'd dressed. "Don't say anything," she hissed. "You'll just make it worse." Then she cleared her throat. "Sorry to keep you, but...he had some things to sort out in Hell. I went to go and get him, but then he needed my...help, so..." She trailed off.

"Ah, still jealous of his sister?" Steve nodded. "Of course, I suspected as much."

"It's a girl?" Lucifer asked. " _Of course_ it's a girl!" He gestured at the open window. "That explains everything!" T

Then he winced as Ellie kicked him in the shin, hissing, "Could you _be_ more sexist? I mean _really."_

"That's enough," Steve told them firmly. "Something wonderful has happened and I can't wait to tell you about it."

"You said that before," Lucifer reminded him. "So just go on and say it. What is this big exciting news?"

"Well, along with all the chaos your sister is creating, she might have given us a miracle as well," Steve smiled, barely able to contain himself.

"What," Lucifer asked with a sigh, his tone flat. "Please regale us with what the unborn miracle child has done so that we may ooh and aah and be amazed."

"Something strange has happened to Optimus's ship," Steve explained. "I was just there and all of his men are...the other robots seem to be immobile, inactive. Either lying still on the ground or standing with their heads on their chests. It's as if every one of them has been shut down somehow."

"How is that possible?" Lucifer asked. "You honestly think an unborn child is capable of such a thing?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of right now. And we need to have Optimus come down to the ship with us to verify if I'm right or not. Only he would know if his men have been disabled forever, are no longer a threat to us, and the nightmare of the invasion has ended."

"Right," Lucifer nodded. "I'm hungry, so...would you like to go to the dungeon now and get this over with?"

"Of course," Steve nodded. "After you. And this won't take very long; you'll be able to eat eventually."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me," Oliver told her as Katherine rested against him in the jail cell. "If I'm stuck here, it's nice to have company."

"Of course," Katherine nodded and shut her eyes as he began to run his fingers through her dark hair. "I'll stay here with you forever if I need to."

But forever wasn't as long as it used to be and they both looked on in surprise as Steve and Lucifer strode up to the cell and opened the bars.

"Move aside," Lucifer demanded.

"No!" Katherine shook her head. "I will not!" She threw herself across Oliver's lap. "I won't move until you tell me what you want with him. And maybe not even then. If you kill him, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Something has happened," Lucifer explained through his teeth. "And we need him to come down to his ship with us. There's no point in killing him." He paused. "At least not now, anyway." He opened the cell door. "Since we mean Optimus no harm, please remove yourself, Miss Pierce."

"It's _Oliver_ now," Katherine spat. "The name he had before your sister stuck him in a robot body against his will. And I still don't trust you. If you want him to come to the ship, I'm coming too to make sure you don't do anything sneaky and take more advantage of this poor man than you already have!"

Steve and Lucifer looked at one another and rolled their eyes in unison before Steve heaved a big sigh and nodded. "All right, Katherine. If that's the way to prove our intentions to you, please come along."

"Yes, but you have to allow us to do what we need to with him," Lucifer added. "No getting in the way since you're coming along. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Katherine replied. "I solemnly swear that if you agree not to hurt Oliver, I'll stay out of your business with him." She gave Oliver a look, which he answered with a slight nod.

"All right," Oliver got out at last. "Take me where you will. I hardly think I care anymore. Let's go."

* * *

When they first entered the ship, they were met with an eerie quiet.

"Hello?" Oliver called out. "Anyone here?" Taking Katherine's hand, he led her, Steve, and Lucifer through the ship and they were all horrified when they saw that the entire robot army had been reduced to piles of metal and wires, in different places throughout the ship."

"Oh, this is awful!" Katherine cried. She knew they were, on some level, the enemy, but since she'd spent time on Oliver's ship as a 'guest', it was as if she were seeing people she knew dead too. "It's like there's been some horrible massacre or something!" She squeezed Oliver's hand, seeing that he'd gone pale. "Are you all right? I'm glad you aren't one of the piles of metal!"

"I-I-I'm not sure," Oliver stuttered. "This...I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Lucifer got out. "They're not functioning anymore, it's sad, whatever. I'm sorry if I forgot my handkerchief at home but I won't shed a tear!"

"What we want to know is if the threat has truly passed," Steve said. "O-Oliver, do we have to worry about them coming back?"

"No," Oliver shook his head as he poked around one of the piles. "They're finished now, just piles of junk to be disposed of, in my opinion. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Wonderful," Steve nodded. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"And as for what we can do with all this junk, I'm sure Eleanor and I can find space for it in Hell so that no one can even _think_ of resurrecting them all. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Good idea, son. Get on that right away."

"And what about Oliver?" Katherine demanded. "You're going to set him free now, right?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Since he and the other robots are no longer a threat, I will leave him be to live his life. And I apologize for what my daughter did to him. It was not meant to happen."

"Good," Katherine nodded and took Oliver's hand. "Why don't you come home with me," she suggested. "No need to stay around here anymore, don't you think?"

"Yes," Oliver had to turn his eyes away as Steve and Lucifer began gathering up the pieces of his men and Lucifer called Hell for more assistance. "Let's go to your house. I'd like that very much."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me in like this, Katherine," Oliver told her as they made their way through the front door of her house and shut it behind them. Then he cast his eyes down. "Or would you prefer Miss Pierce?"

"Please, call me Katherine," she replied. "I think we've been through enough together that there's no point in being formal." She walked him to the living room. "Take a seat and I'll go see about a room for you." She paused. "Or you can go into the kitchen and get a drink. I'm sure there's beer or something in the fridge."

"You're too kind," he said. And she left him perusing the fridge until she'd decided the room she'd picked for him was fit for human habitation.

"Come this way," she told him. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"I'm going to be quite comfortable here," he said when he saw it. "It's the room I stayed in before, when I was wounded. I liked it."

"Well, that would explain why it was already reasonably neat," Katherine responded. "I'd completely forgotten you were here before."

He edged closer to her so their bodies were touching and she gave a small gasp and moved away. Closeness had been fine when he was possibly near death and vulnerable, but now her brain was screaming at her to proceed with caution. She turned and looked him over. "If you want a shower, I'll go get you some towels. I trust you remember where the bathroom is if you remember the room?"

"Oh, yes," Oliver nodded and pulled off his shirt. "I do. Thank you again, Katherine."

"You...you're welcome," Katherine got out. She couldn't stop staring. Then she reached out and lightly stroked his abs with her fingers. Slowly. Up and down. Up and down.

Olver's breathing picked up and a low growl escaped from his lips. "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing!" She quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm doing nothing." She paused. "What was I doing again?"

"Towels," Oliver got out. "You were going to get me towels for my shower." He was standing so close, his breath ruffled her hair.

"Right, towels." She turned and stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbed a few from the nearby linen closet, and came back, bumping into him because she was focusing on stopping the towels from falling rather than on her feet.

"Sorry," she apologized automatically. "I'm really, really..." she dropped the towels on the floor as her eyes rose and she saw that Oliver was naked and covered in droplets of water that water spraying out from the open shower door.

"Let me take one so I can put it on the floor," he said. "I don't want to soak this place when you're so kind to let me use it temporarily."

Katherine didn't hesitate to get a good look at his butt as he set one towel down on the tile and then put another on the counter next to the sink. "Thanks again," he told her, biting his lip on a smile because of course he noticed her staring. "And I promise I won't abuse your kind hospitality. I'll only be here a day or two at most."

"Oh, don't be silly," Katherine said. "You can stay here until you're on your feet. I won't here any more about it."

"Thank you," Oliver said, taking her wrist and kissing the back of her hand and then her palm. "You're really too kind." Then, he stepped into the shower, shut the shower door, and left Katherine sitting on the toilet, trying to see if she could make out the shape of his butt through the frosted glass for a little bit before shaking her head and leaving the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her.


	86. Plans In Motion

"So...chocolate chip cookies and iced tea," Elijah observed. "You usually don't start a baking project this time of night. What's the occasion?"

"Adrian called and said he wants to come for a chat," Selina explained as she scooted some of the fresh cookies around the cookie sheet. "Knowing him, it might be something terrible so...I thought these would cheer him up." She frowned and then turned to face Elijah, holding a cookie with two fingers. "Would you like to eat this burnt one?"

"Sure," Elijah nodded and took it.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Selina set the snacks on the table and opened the door. "Come in, come in!" She cried and gave Adrian a big hug. "I made snacks!"

"I thought you would," Adrian grinned. "Thanks." He let her go, sighed, and looked out the front window. "You know, it looks really nice out. Would you be okay with having the cookies out on the porch?"

"Of course," Selina nodded. She took the tray of cookies and Adrian took the iced tea while Elijah followed behind them. "So?" She asked when they were comfortably settled. "How are things?" He didn't seem out of sorts but sometimes, it was hard to tell. "Everything okay at home? Are you adjusting to Eloise being at law school?"

"Oh, yeah, and she seems to really be enjoying herself," Adrian grinned but his tapping foot and the fact that he was balling up a bit of his shirt in his fist couldn't escape his mother's eye.

"What is it?" Selina pressed. "You know that whatever's wrong, you don't have to keep it a secret from me."

"Or me either," Elijah aded.

"Well..." Adrian took a deep breath as Selina grabbed Elijah's hand and held it tight. "I think...I think I'm ready to be married to Eloise."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Selina burst out, not hearing what he actually said right away and hugging him hard. "I'm sure things will get better when..." then, what he _actually_ said got through her brain and she screamed. "Oh, my gosh, you want to get _married?"_ She grinned and began shaking him. "That...is...so...great!"

"Thanks, you can stop now," Adrian gave a dry chuckle, and it took the combined efforts of both him and his uncle to get his mother to loosen her grip.

"Did you hear?" Selina squealed at Elijah. "Adrian wants to get _married!"_

"Yes, darling, I _did_ hear," Elijah nodded and kept a hold of her so she wouldn't pounce on poor Adrian again. "I was sitting right here when he said it."

"Sorry if I'm a little nuts, but it's...it's so wonderful!" Selina told him and took a deep breath.

"It is," Adrian agreed. "And I want it to be a perfect surprise for her. Can we have it here at the ranch? I think that would be nice."

"We would be more than happy to host," Elijah assured him. "And do anything else to make it wonderful for you."

"Thanks," Adrian blushed a little. "That really means a lot." He paused. "But I know that between the ranch and Mom's baking business, you have a lot on your plates, so I don't want you to feel like you have to help me with every little thing if you don't have the time. I mean, if I need to, I can always go see Angelica or something."

"Sweetie, it'll be our pleasure to help you with whatever you need," Selina assured him and then he and Elijah gave each other a look as Selina burst into tears and hugged Adrian again. "I'm just so glad you're finally happy and with someone who cares about you! You deserve it. You really do!"

"Okay, now, darling, that's enough," Elijah insisted, gently pulling her away before she had time to cover Adrian's shoulder in tears and mucus and taking her in his own arms. "Deep breaths. No more crying."

"You're right," Selina squared her shoulders. "We can't waste time!" She paused. "Now, I know that you and Eloise will go for the nontraditional. Or at least that's what I'm guessing. So...no white dress?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "I think something in lavender or light pink would be better."

"Yeah," Selina grinned. "I think you're right. I think I have something that would be perfect! And as for the cake...my brain is seeing a _giant_ champagne cake, but of course I can do whatever...like, brownies, or an assortment of fruit tarts or pie, or..."

While his mother got lost in the menu, heading inside to make notes, Adrian turned to his uncle. "And...I don't suppose you'd mind officiating?"

"Of course not," Elijah shook his head. "I would be honored. I'm very pleased this is happeneing, although apparently not as pleased as your mother."

"I don't think _anyone_ could outdo her when it comes to that," Adrian agreed, and reached for three cookies. "The way Mom reacted at first...did she think I was coming with bad news?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded and poured himself some more iced tea. "She made the cookies to cheer you up."

Adrian chuckled. "She's the best. I love her so much!"

"And she loves you too," Elijah nodded. "I think that much is obvious."

Adrian then looked at his uncle's empty glass and plate. "Would you like a refill?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," Elijah nodded. "I think I would."

* * *

After she finished cleaning herself off, Kayla stood in the shower and let the warm water caress her body for a bit and then got out and wrapped a towel around herself and put another in her hair, then headed to her bedroom, where she was grabbed just as she got inside the door.

"Don't scream," whispered a voice against her earlobe. "It's just me, Kai. I won't hurt you."

"Why can't you just...I don't know, come through the _door_ like a normal person and say 'Hi, Kayla'?" She shivered. "The way you like doing it kind of freaks me out."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Kai told her. "It gets the blood pumping." He paused and kissed her neck and shoulders. "Just like I hope this does." He kissed down her arm. "And this..."

Kayla whimpered. "Damn," She whispered and let him spin her around to kiss her. But as she pulled away, she shook him. "Are you _nuts_? My father is going to _kill_ you!"

He pulled her against him and sniffed her neck. "You smell like cookies or something. Have you been helping your mother bake? I bet you'll be as tasty as the cookies!"

"No, it's just my vanilla body wash," Kayla told him and let out a squeak as his hand slid up her towel. "I just came from the shower."

"What a shame you couldn't have waited," Kai replied and kissed her soundly again as she threw her arms around his neck and let the towel fall to her feet.

"You know, I think you've completely lost your mind," she moaned as he kissed and licked her shoulder and his hands roamed down her back and bottom. "I really believe you want my father to kill you!"

Kai sighed. "I know there's risk but I couldn't be without you another minute! I had to see you!"

"Well," Kayla pushed him away. "You've seen me so you can go now!"

"Not yet," Kai pulled her to him again. "Now I have to smell you too. Your neck, and your hair, and..." He took a deep breath and nuzzled her neck with his nose and then kissed her shoulder. "Your skin is so soft...I like it!"

Kayla swallowed and squirmed, very aware that she was naked and that her bed was very close by. "Thanks. I just took a shower. Remember, I told you that..." She then let out a whimper as he kissed her neck and down her neckline.

"I need to touch you," he whispered and moved his fingers gently up her thigh until she whimpered and let him rub her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"No, I...oh, good golly!" Kayla got out. "It's seriously me who should be thanking you!" She paused, her breathing still heaving as he backed her up toward the bed. "Although you really should be getting out of here before my father comes and...oh!"

"I want you," Kai told her, setting her down on the bed, then taking off his shirt and pants and Kayla watched, wide eyed. "I want you very badly. And I promise that as long as we're quiet, you'll come before your dad will."

"Oh, just stop talking and take me," Kayla whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," Kai replied with a smile, kissing and massaging her tummy, then sucking on and biting each one of her breasts before burying himself inside her over and over again, his fingers threading through her long dark hair before he took her hand and held it tight in his, then giving her a moment to catch her breath before he shifted position and began tasting her, savoring every time his name escaped her lips.

* * *

"You can't stop smiling," Elijah observed. They were sitting in bed, him with a book and her with a romance movie on the TV. He was running his fingers through her hair while her head rested on his shoulder, a motion which brought the scent of roses into the air.

"Yeah..." Selina grinned. "I can't help it! Adrian is marrying the love of his life and I'm so happy for them!" She paused. "I've waited a long time for this. I want him to just...not be sad and feel the need to run off and be a hermit. I think being married will be good for him."

"I agree," Elijah nodded. "I think Eloise will actually give him the stability Helene thought she was. It'll be good for the boy." He paused. "And since I heard about it ahead of time, things will be much more organized than when my brother married Amy." His eyes lit up. "What do you say we have a fancy dinner with an orchestra, and French appetizers, and..."

"Stop it," Selina told him. "You're the officiant, not the wedding planner."

"But come on..." Elijah said. "You don't think Adrian would begrudge me a few opinions..." He paused. "Could you pass them on and say they came from you?" Elijah asked hopefully.

"Think about how I reacted when you suggested those same things for our wedding," Selina told him. "I will not have any part in this."

"Your reaction was not good," Elijah shook his head. "You objected strenuously and I don't know why."

"Because that was all...it had no _spirit_!" Selina told him. "No oomph!" She paused. "Now take my reaction and multiply it times like, a hundred, and you will get Adrian's if you make him have snails and an orchestra at his wedding."

"Okay, I suppose I'll just stick to the vows," Elijah sighed. "Don't want to ruin this for him."

"Good," Selina nodded. "And maybe you and I can do French food and an orchestra this weekend. What do you say?"

"I say I like that very much," Elijah agreed. "I'm sure I can find a concert somewhere, and a new French restaurant opened up that I've been just dying to try!"

"Good," Selina grinned. "Perfect!" She then began going on and on about the cake again, even as Elijah tried to change her train of thought by kissing her neck and nibbling on her fingers. But when it appeared that that wouldn't be the case, he let out a big yawn, put his book on the bedside table, and pulled the covers over himself.

"What's wrong?" Selina asked. "Are you sleepy? Am I boring you?"

"No, of course not," Elijah shook his head. "I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic. I'm glad you're happy about Adrian. That makes _me_ happy."

He shut his eyes and Selina hopped out of bed to see what book he'd been reading. It was some long, ranty, heavy book about World War II. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. No wonder he was sleepy. She stood over him and ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna go have some apple pie while you sleep, okay? I'll be right back after. I love you!"

Elijah gave a mumble and Selina wasn't quite sure he'd heard her. She turned away from the bed and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her before heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

Once Kayla fell asleep, Kai gently kissed her cheek and played with her hair for a little bit before his stomach rumbled. Loudly. Not wanting to wake her, he hopped out of bed and tiptoed very quietly to the kitchen, taking a shortcut that Kayla had told him about. There was food all over. Surely it wouldn't take more than two seconds for him to find something tasty and then get back before someone (hopefully not Elijah) figured out he was here.

He _meant_ to pick something quickly, but when he opened the fridge, he was confronted with every sort of tasty thing, from cold chicken to left over pizza, to pie and cake. He was still deciding when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Hi, Kai!"

He turned around and almost screamed before blindly throwing a punch, which was stopped when he felt a hand very firmly grab his fist. He opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Selina.

"Sorry about that," he said as she let his hand go. "I truly didn't mean to hurt you. Or scare you."

"It's okay," Selina shrugged. "You missed. And I've accidentally hit Elijah once or twice when I've been up at odd hours looking for food and he sneaked up on me. It can happen to anyone."

"I just...I want you to know that I...I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm...I just...I wanted..." Even though he knew Selina probably wouldn't care, it was still very hard to explain why he was there.

"Would you relax?" Selina told him. "I know you came to be with Kayla."

"Were we too loud?" Kai asked, wide-eyed. "Did Elijah hear?"

"No!" Selina shook her head. "I just...that's what makes sense. It's fine, don't worry about it. We're all adults here." She paused. "I was gonna have some apple pie. Do you want some too?"

"Sure," Kai nodded. "Thanks. I can just take a piece and go back to Kayla's room. I don't want to be found out by Elijah and have that lead to a bunch of trouble."

"No, you can stay here," Selina assured him. "Elijah was reading a boring book about war and fell asleep. No need to worry."

"I try not to, but...I don't know how to convince him that I really _do_ love Kayla and our whole relationship isn't just a rebound after Vicky." Kai paused. "That's what he's worried about, right?"

"Could be," Selina nodded. "Also, he's just a naturally overprotective sort of person. But yeah...I can see him thinking that any feelings you might still have for Vicky might mean you're gonna hurt Kayla in some way."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Kai asked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Of course I don't," Selina nodded. "The fact that your feelings are real is written all over your face. I also know that losing Vicky was hard, especially considering why she died. I felt the same way about Dorian."

"I didn't know the robots made you lose someone too," Kai got out. "Or if I did know, I forgot."

Selina stabbed her pie before putting a forkful in her mouth and swallowing. "It's a bit complicated. I loved him very much. We had a son together named Arthur. But because I got back together with Elijah right before Dorian died...Arthur and I haven't spoken in...way too long. The last time I heard from him was the day Elijah and I married last and that wasn't a pleasant conversation." She sighed. "I've tried to reach out since but I think he's truly done with me. Not that I blame him. I've never really been good at sticking to one relationship at a time...at least until now. Dorian deserved better than me, but in my own way, I loved him and our son and I always will, just like I know you'll always have a spot in your heart for Vicky."

They took each other's hands for a moment and then went back to their pie, not knowing that Elijah and Kayla were standing on the other side of the kitchen wall and had heard the whole thing. After stepping away to a place where they wouldn't be heard, Kayla spoke.

"Are you okay, Dad? I bet that was hard to hear."

"Not as hard as it probably was for you," Elijah told her. "I bet you think I'm a terrible person, being with your mother while she was married to another man."

Kayla sighed. "Well, it's not ever how you picture your parents' relationship, but...stuff happens, and...you genuinely love each other so it's not really my place to judge." She sighed. "As for Kai still having feelings for Vicky...it makes sense that he does. They were together, things were good, she died suddenly and he didn't get to say 'Goodbye'...it's just a fact of his past that I have to come to terms with. And I'm okay with it. It's fine. She's gone, I'm here, and she's not coming back. I've got nothing to fear or be jealous of." She paused. "I don't think we should tell either of them what we heard."

"No," Elijah shook his head. "We don't need to start unnecessary trouble." He paused. "But what that boy is doing here in the middle of the night is another matter." He looked her over. "And I know that shirt isn't yours. Would you care to explain?"

"No, I would not," Kayla turned on her heel. "I would care to go back to bed. I'll get some water from the sink in my bathroom. Goodnight!" And she strode off, before Elijah, standing open-mouthed, could get out any more words of reproach.

* * *

Helene threw the giant bag of money over her shoulder, glad she wasn't at her parents' tonight. If this didn't get the werewolves' attention so they would agree to kidnap Eloise, nothing would.

Of course the weather was still terrible, and she hated to have to go out in the muck to grovel to a bunch of beasts but unfortunately, it was her only option, even though she sensed it would just mean more trouble. She could barely see through the windshield because of the rain and slid on the road a couple of times. Then, as she reached the area near the woods, she heard a noise like something was wrong with her car. When she tried to turn the key in the ignition, the car wouldn't move.

"Shit," she muttered, looking out the window and realizing her wheels were stuck in muck. "Shit, well this is just great!"

Clutching the bag of money tightly, she got out of the car and tried to make her way down the path into the woods that would bring her to the werewolf camp, but she was unable to see because of the rain and went the wrong way, tripping and falling into wet dirt and sand, she tried to pull herself out. She screamed and screamed, wondering if anyone would come.

Then, when her throat was raw, and she'd decided to stop struggling, she felt a strong arm pull her up and out of the hole.

"Well, it's nice to know that trap did exactly what it was supposed to do," Ludovic grinned at her, his teeth white and sharp in the darkness as he put her over his shoulder. "I was hoping I would trap Her Highness the Queen Bitch." He chuckled. "You're covered in muck. It's a good look for you."

"Now what?" Helene groaned. "You're going to parade me in front of your stupid friends like I'm some war trophy or something?"

"Yes," Ludovic grinned. "I might even take a picture. I want to remember you looking like a dirty, drowned rat."

"Oh, I hate you," she yelled, pounding his back as she tried not to shiver. "You're scum and I truly hate you!"

Ludovic chuckled and shook his head. "Not a nice thing to say to the only person who could give you shelter on a cold and miserable night."

"Oh, like you'd do that," Helene huffed. "You'd probably leave me to freeze and laugh about it. Especially since I've got the money."

Ludovic shrugged and put her down. "It seems like you have in your head how you want to view me, but...I could feel you shivering so..." He took her to a drier part of the woods and removed his jacket. "Have this," he offered. At least it's dry, unlike everything you've got on."

"I don't know if I can afford the price of this generosity," Helene eyed him skeptically. "So you can just keep it." She paused. "I mean, you're right about my needing dry clothes but...I'd rather be fully covered around you. Just taking that jacket will allow you to see things."

Ludovic chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry but you caught me on laundry day, so this is all you get. Either take it or leave it, m'lady."

She growled and stomped her foot as she realized that she wouldn't be able to convince him to do what she wanted. She hated him for that.

"Thank you," she said at last. "I'll take your jacket."

He threw the large camouflage jacket at her with a grin. "There you go, princess."

"Now you have to turn around," she said primly. "Avert your eyes."

"Hey, it's my jacket, so I'm entitled to watch you change into it, aren't I?" He grinned and bared his teeth.

"No, you asshole!" Helene yelled, eyes wide with horror. "See, this is exactly what I was talking about. You were a gentleman for two seconds and then reverted back to your horrible self!" She then went to a tree a few feet away that she hoped was out of Ludovic's sight, stripping down and then shivering as she held the jacket in her hands. It was the only thing that would be covering her body.

Meanwhile, Ludovic, leaning against the other tree with his arms crossed and his eyes on her, let out a low whistle. "You're such a bitch and a brat to boot, but my god, you're beautiful. No denying that."

Helene froze, then straightened her spine and tossed her head as she settled the jacket over her body. "Would you turn around? Don't you have any decency or respect in you at all?"

"Let's think..." Ludovic bit his lip on a smile, his dark eyes bright. "No, not really!"

"I've thanked you for your jacket, so I'd like you to leave now!" Helene demanded.

"Tell me something," Ludovic said, getting closer to her. "I know you were married before, and even that you had children. But how in the word did you manage it, being so frigid and all?"

"Oh, that is none of your business," Helene got out. "And fuck you!"

"You wish," Ludovic whispered, and then blew in her ear. "But I don't do well with ice cubes...or in your case, ice sculptures!"

Helene turned on her heel and raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist, his eyes flashing. "What did I say about you slapping me?" He growled. Then he pulled her against him. His jacket wasn't zipped, so her bare stomach rubbed up against his, and she could feel the muscles under his thin white t-shirt.

She looked up as he looked down, his face getting closer to hers as he spoke. "You slap me one more time and I'll throw you back in the quicksand without telling anyone where you are. You'll die all alone. It's not pleasant and I'm sure you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Both of them were breathing heavily now, and just as Helene felt herself rise up on her tiptoes so her lips would meet his, he pushed her away. "Get dressed," he snapped. "We need to be getting back to camp."

A little disoriented, she did as he asked and then followed him into the woods, the money bag still in her fist. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was correct in saying that there wasn't much standing between her and horrible things happening in the forest, so she had to make sure she kept the money where she could see it.

"Look who's back," one of the other werewolves spoke when they saw Ludovic return with Helene. "Can we kill her?"

"No, you can't!" Helene cried. "I have the money for the job I'd like you to do for me."

"You realize that we can just as easily kill you and take the money without doing a thing for it," said one of the other werewolves.

"Well, why don't we just see what your leader has to say, shall we?" Helene asked. "Let me talk to him."

There was a moment of silence and Helene thought they would turn her down again. Then, a werewolf who was stocky and had a face covered in scars, approached and looked at Ludovic over Helene's head. "I think we should do it," he said. "It'll give us more excitement than killing animals. And you know we need the money." He snatched it out of Helene's grip, sat down, and began counting it, chuckling under his breath. "So much money for what seems to be a very easy, very quick job. We'd be fools not to take it."

"But-" Ludovic protested, grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him down. "But we don't want that! We don't want to be in debt to...in deb to _that!_ That's my final word! And you know what I say goes!"

The other man ignored him however and nodded to Helene. "We'll take the money!"

"You heard him!" Helene crowed to the group while Ludovic groaned. "Listen to your leader!" She then turned to the other werewolf. "Now that that's settled, I'll contact you soon with the details of what I need you to do. All right?"

He nodded and then she strode off, being more mindful of her feet this time as she made her way back to her jeep.


	87. Victims of Deception

Ellie sat on one of the easy chairs in the library, a bowl of cheddar and sour cream potato chips in her lap and her feet resting on the foot stool. Valerie had painted her toes dark red and she was waiting for them to finish drying. They had to be done by now.

The door opened and Lucifer poked his head in with a silky smooth "Hello, darling!" He then advanced further into the library and knelt beside the footstool, lightly running his fingers over her feet and legs.

"Don't touch my toes," she ordered. "I had them painted and I don't know if they're dry yet." Then she let out a cry as Lucifer began massaging one of her feet after removing the toe dividers. "Hey!"

"Well, in answer to your question," he smirked, "it feels like they are."

"Good," she snapped and nudged his chest with her foot. "Go away. I'm eating. Not really in the mood to do anything else right now."

"Oh, come on," Lucifer told her. "You have to be joking!" He grinned. "Is that what's going on? Do you want things to be a little rough?" He began nuzzling her neck after moving the potato chip bowl and taking taking her hand in his to nibble and kiss her fingers. "You can't really mean that you don't want to. Are you serious?"

"I was," Ellie murmured as he moved on to nuzzling her neck. "But now I'm not so sure, darn it! I hope you're proud of yourself! I'm really gonna enjoy this and I hate it!"

"No, you don't," Lucifer said with a grin before kissing her soundly. He picked her up and was about to carry her out of the library, then he shook his head and put her back on the couch.

"Can't wait that long?" Ellie grinned and gave the couch a zap so it was now a couch bed. "There. That's better."

"It most certainly is," Lucifer agreed.

As they undressed, Ellie just shook her head at him. "You know I'm more than happy to do this but I don't understand how you can be attracted to me when I'm so fat!"

Lucifer took her face in his hands. "Oh, come now. You're not fat. You're _gorgeous_ and you know it."

"Really?" Ellie asked and looked down at herself. She was only in her underwear so she had a pretty good view. "Well, thanks!"

They started kissing again and fell back on the bed, but just as things were about to get hot and heavy, a loud, chilling scream rang through the mansion.

"Dear me, what was that?" Lucifer cried. "Did you bring work home? Is there someone you need help with that you forgot to tell me about?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I haven't needed to bring anyone home for ages, so I have no idea who..." She trailed off and then both she and Lucifer locked wide eyes with one another.

"Isabella!" They cried at the same time.

Dressing as best they could, Lucifer grabbed Ellie by the hand and gently pulled her along after him.

"This is certainly a surprise," he said. "I mean I knew it had to be coming soon, but can one ever be completely prepared?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "At least, I don't think so."

Finally, they reached her room. "Are we too late?" Lucifer asked.

"No, but Daddy, it _hurts_!" Isabella cried, eyes wide.

"I'm sure it does," Lucifer told her, sitting next to the bed, looking very pained as he watched his daughter suffer. "But Daddy is here now. Everything is going to be all right."

"Really?" Isabella asked hopefully. "Can you make it stop hurting?" She then let out another scream after taking his hand in hers, squeezing so hard that he felt compelled to scream and swear as well.

"I think she broke my fingers, Eleanor!" He cried, holding out a hand to Ellie. "Look. Does my hand look broken to you?"

"Don't tell me it's gonna be okay, Daddy! Not if you don't know," Isabella got out.

"Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" Lucifer asked through gritted teeth. "Or, at the very least, call your father?"

"I was just about to do that, Mister impatient," Ellie remonstrated and grabbed her phone. "Hang on!"

"Call Grandpa!" Isabella said. "I don't want to go to the hospital. It scares me, Mommy! I want to have the baby here!"

"All right," Ellie said and kissed Isabella's hair. "I won't make you go to the hospital if you don't want to. I'll just call your grandpa and then he can come and make sure everything is going okay."

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Isabella questioned. "Just what sort of doctor is he anyway?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what kind of doctor he is, specifically," Ellie confessed. "I just know he knows a lot of things and that you'll be in perfectly good hands. I promise."

Assured, Isabella lapsed back into screaming and swearing, noise that eventually brought a few siblings to her bedroom door.

"Everything okay in here?" Valerie asked. "Isabella's having her baby, right?"

"Yes," Lucifer shouted over a scream. "Nothing you have to worry about, even though I'm sure it sounds alarming. Would someone let everyone else in the house know?"

"I'll go," Valerie told him."

"Do we need to call the hospital?" Vincent added.

"No, she doesn't want that," Ellie shook her head. "I called my father and he's coming instead."

Then Isabella noticed Charlotte Junior. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to make the pain go away, would you?" She asked.

Charlotte Junior stepped further into the room. "I have things to make pain go away for sure, but I just...I don't know the right amounts to give you or if they could make something go wrong." She came over and took Isabella's other hand. "I'm sorry. But I'll stay here with you until it's all over, I promise."

Isabella took a few deep breaths and it seemed like things were better, until an uninvited guest showed up.

"What's going on here?" Remiel asked. Then she saw that Isabella was covered in sweat. "Ugh! That is so disgusting how she's so wet like that!"

"Well, that's what happens when you have children," Ellie snapped, feeling very protective of her daughter. "It's a fact of life."

Remiel's nose wrinkled. "I heard it gets much worse. Lots of blood and...other things coming out of you. Needlessly messy. I will never endure that mess and indignity for something as...as _awful_ as a baby!"

"Well, that's fine," Ellie deadpanned. "I can't think of anyone who'd want to get you pregnant in the first place. Now, if you're gonna be here, you have to make yourself useful. That, or you can go away. It amazes me how often I have to say that to you." She paused. "Or maybe it doesn't. I know you don't need to actually do this, but would you be a dear and tell your father what's going on?"

"Fine," Remiel narrowed her eyes. "Like I'd want to stay here and watch this horror unfold anyway."

"Was she right?" Isabella asked, her face still pained. "Is it gonna be worse? And if it was like this when you had me, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry!" Ellie told her and kissed her hair. "Everything will be fine." She looked at Lucifer. "I'm gonna go call my father now. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I...I'll do my best."

"I'll watch him," Charlotte Junior promised her mother. "No worries."

* * *

"Oh, this is terrible!" Lucifer cried. He was trying to soothe Isabella, but no matter what he did, she continued to bite, thrash, snap, and swear.

"It _is_ ," Ellie winced. She'd been hoping for a quick birth, but so far, the baby had been taking her sweet time. "It's worse than that poor girl from _The Exorcist."_

"Isabella, what can I do to make it better? Please tell me," Lucifer begged. "I can't stand to see you hurting like this!"

"Well," Isabella gnashed her teeth. "Don't just sit there!" She grabbed him by the tie. "Bring Tyler here now!"

"Oh, darling, not that," Lucifer shook his head. "Anything else, I will grant you, but..."

"Lucifer, come here," Ellie motioned at him.

"What?" Lucifer huffed and went with her to the other side of the room.

"You have to put your ego aside and call him," Ellie said. "I know you don't like it, but she's suffering and if he's the only thing that will make her better...plus, he should be here for the birth of his child. You know that!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Lucifer whined. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'm more experienced with what's happening to her and you're not. I can be better help than you." Ellie gave him a spank. "You go call him right this minute!"

"Fine," Lucifer huffed and pulled out his phone as Ellie did her best to keep Isabella from falling off the bed. "Anything you say, dear."

When Tyler answered his call with a sarcastic, "What do you want, Lucifer? To kill me again?", Lucifer bit his tongue on a sharp retort because Ellie was still watching him and listening to everything he said to make sure he was polite about it all.

"No, of course not," was Lucifer's reply. "It's just that..." He paused as Isabella let out another unearthly wail.

"What in the world was that?" Tyler asked. "Are you calling me from Hell? Are you preparing a special room for me want to know what color I'd prefer the walls to be?"

"No, nothing like that this time," Lucifer said. "It's just that Isabella is having contractions and Eleanor thought-" He heard a click and then the line went silent. "Tyler? Tyler, you listen when I'm talking to you!" He put his phone down. "I can't believe he hung up on me when I was telling him something so important."

"Oh, I don't think he hung up on you," Ellie said, a small smile curving her lips.

"Why are you looking like that?" Lucifer asked.

"Looking for me?" Tyler asked, making Lucifer yell and nearly jump out of his skin. "Don't do that!" He cried. "Why couldn't you have just come through the door?"

"Well, time is of the essence," Tyler replied. Charlotte Junior scooted over when she saw him, then got up and excused herself to go make some tea. Valerie and Vincent had left to spread the news of what was going on to everyone else in the house.

Just as Charlotte Junior was leaving, Ellie's father came in. "How are we doing here?" He asked.

"Horrible," Isabella grouched. "The baby isn't coming and I really, really hurt!"

"But I see you called Tyler, so that's good," Junior nodded. "Wonderful. Maybe he can distract her."

"I can," Tyler nodded and bit his wrist. "I know I probably shouldn't, but we're desperate, right, Mrs. Morningstar?" He eyed Ellie, who gave him a nod.

"Yes, please!" Isabella nodded. "I'll take it!" She grabbed his wrist and began drinking.

"That's not gonna mess anything up, will it?" Ellie asked.

"No, in fact, I think it'll be good for her," Sean said.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was shaking his head. "I don't understand how he could just show up here."

"Clearly your brain is taking a vacation," Ellie remarked. "His mom's a powerful witch, remember?"

"Oh," Lucifer scoffed. "Right."

Meanwhile, the blood was making a very obvious difference in Isabella's demeanor. "I'm glad you came, baby," she told Tyler. "I'm so glad you're here!" She began tearing up. "I missed you so much and I thought Daddy wouldn't let you see the baby being born! That would have been so sad!"

"What?" Lucifer yelped. "How am I the bad one here?"

"Just let it go and be glad she's not screaming anymore," Ellie told him.

"I'm glad you came," Isabella repeated as Tyler stroked her hair. "I really am."

"What can I do for you?" Tyler asked her. "Anything at all, just say it."

"Just hold my hands," Isabella replied. "That'll be enough. And don't you dare leave me!"

So he held her hands and fed her blood when needed, and after what seemed like way too many hours, Junior delivered a baby girl, loud and strong, with a sprinkling of red hair.

"Look who joined us!" Tyler said to Isabella, who was still a little loopy from the blood. "Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

"That came out of _me_?" Isabella asked, wide-eyed. "She's _huge_!"

"She's perfect," Tyler smiled and took the baby from Junior once she had been cleaned, dressed, and put in a blanket. "Our little Leila Belle."

"I like that," Isabella smiled. "It sounds like my name!"

Tyler smiled. "Why do you think I chose it? I'm glad you like it. I think it's pretty."

Isabella giggled. "I think _you're_ pretty, Tyler!" Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"May I get a drink, please?" Lucifer asked. "Otherwise I might just punch a hole through the wall."

"Yes," Ellie nodded, leaning forward to get a better look at her new granddaughter. "And would you get me some peppermint tea while you're up?"

"And a chocolate milk!" Isabella said. "I would like a chocolate milk, please!"

Lucifer groaned and stood up. "Anyone else want anything?"

"No," Junior told him while Charlotte Junior shook her head.

"No, thank you, Daddy." She paused. "Well, maybe as long as you're putting the kettle on, I'll have another cup of peppermint tea."

"Coming right up," Lucifer got out, patted Leila on the head, and then went to get the drinks.

* * *

Having secured the werewolves' help to kidnap Eloise, Helene then realized that in order to take suspicion away from herself, she'd have to make amends for her recent terrible behavior toward Eloise and Adrian. And she knew just how to do it.

"Helene!" Selina called out in happy surprise when the young witch arrived at the ranch. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"Great!" Helene smiled. "Well, mostly great. I have something troubling me that you are just the person to help with."

"Oh?" Selina nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Helene cleared her throat. "I know you're busy and everything with the bakery, but I was wondering if you could make a cake for me."

"Sure," Selina nodded. "What kind of a cake?"

"Just a chocolate one," Helene shrugged. "Nothing too fancy. Something kind of fun. I know things weren't always the best between me and your son but I want to show him that I wish him the best of luck with his new life and relationship."

"Oh, that's so nice!" Selina smiled. "Yes, I can see how it might be a bit jarring at first, but they...they're really so sweet together. He even wants to marry her, can you believe that?" Then her eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about it," she whispered. "Although, since you're not Eloise, I think I'm okay." She paused. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "I'm _glad_ Adrian wants to remarry. We were so young when we married and...well you know how silly a person can be when they're young. What sort of mistakes can be made. I just hope he's learned his lesson this time and doesn't ruin anything. That poor, naive girl has put a lot of trust in him. I wanted to save her from herself for the longest time but I guess sometimes, you gotta let people make their own mistakes." She then looked sheepishly at Selina. "What I mean to say is-"

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, but I truly think this time will be different," Selina said. "It's all so exciting! And they're not even waiting a long time. Just about a week and a half, on a Saturday." She gestured at the piles of cookbooks all over the kitchen. "That doesn't give me a lot of time to pick the dessert, but I'm getting there."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, whatever you decide," Helene got out. "I don't think you're capable of baking anything bad."

"Awww, well aren't you sweet?" Selina grinned. "And don't worry about your cake. I'll get it done in a jiffy."

"Thanks," Helene smiled. "I appreciate it. And I promise I am truly okay with all of this and glad that Adrian is embarking on a marvelous new adventure." She then made her way out of the main house and chuckled. There. If she could successfully fool Adrian's mother, she could fool anyone. This wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

"It's Helene," Adrian said when the doorbell rang. "Don't let her in. If you open the door, it should be only to set Rusty on her."

"Right," Eloise agreed, crossing her arms and then resting against him. "We don't like her."

They sat in silence as the doorbell kept ringing. "I know why you don't want to let me in," Helene called. "But I'm truly sorry and I brought cake!"

Eloise got up. "You get the door," she said. "We don't want a poor innocent cake to go to waste. And maybe she has something good to say."

Adrian scoffed. "It's nice of you to think the best of people, babe." He opened the door just a little. "Do you really have cake or are you screwing with us?"

"Well, if you opened the door, you could see it better," Helene replied.

So he opened the door a little more, and saw that she truly was holding a cake. "Please tell me you got that from my mother," he said. "It's not an apology if it's from anywhere else."

"Of course," Helene nodded. "What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Adrian decided not to answer that question, but let her in anyway. "Now you can just put the cake down and go."

"I know this is hard to believe, but I truly am sorry for the horrible way I treated Eloise," Helene sniffled and pulled out a Kleenex. "It's just that...Malachai and I have been going through a bad time...we just broke up...and I took my frustration out on you!" She threw herself in a surprised Eloise's arms. "I'm so sorry!"

Eloise didn't return the hug immediately, but as Helene continued to cry, she felt herself softening, much to Adrian's dismay. "Oh, Aunt Helene, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you and Malachai had broken up! Not that that excuses how you hurt my feelings before, mind you, but...I'm sorry too. It sucks to go through something like that."

"Yeah," Adrian added. "It really sucks. We're sorry."

"Thank you," Helene replied, pausing in her sniffling. "So...I'm forgiven? I really do want nothing but happiness for both of you."

Eloise and Adrian looked at each other and shrugged. She seemed sorry, she brought cake, and they knew that forgiving her was the only way she'd leave.

"That cake looks wonderful!" Eloise said. "Tell me again...you got it from Adrian's mother, right?"

"I did," Helene nodded. "She was very sweet about it."

After the cake had been doled out and Adrian had gotten drinks, they all sat around, ate, and made light chatter while Helene smiled to herself. This had been a lot easier than she'd thought. The cake had been a stroke of brilliance. Under its spell, both Adrian and Eloise had gone from suspicious to trusting, something that Helene had thought would take ages, given how they hated her. Thank goodness for small blessings. Now she only had to focus on one more person and she had a feeling it would take more than cake to get _him_ on her side.

* * *

Helene was still chuckling as she pulled up to the house she'd bought after moving out of Malachai's place, still chuckling as she let herself in. She was a brilliant actress, apparently; Adrian and Eloise had fallen for the whole thing, hook, line, and sinker! She got inside, sat down on the couch, and called the leader of the werewolves, cause it was time to being phase two.

"Hello?"

Helene was both surprised and dismayed to hear her adversary's voice on the other end of the line. There was no mistaking it. "You!" She yelled and nearly threw the phone away. "What are you doing? I want to talk to the leader! Don't tell me you're trying to impress me by pretending to be him, you worm!"

"I don't have to explain that to you," Ludovic told her. "And you can call me Ludovic, my queen. It's so much more flattering than 'worm'."

"Who says I want to flatter you?" Helene asked. "I'll call you whatever I want."

"Fine," Ludovic scoffed. "Whatever."

"I have more details about the kidnapping," Helene said. "If I said them to you, would you be smart enough to remember them?"

"Yes," Ludovic replied. "I would. But I'm surprised you do, seeing as how you'll not have any part of this. You just get to be lazy while we do all the work!"

"Well, what do you think I'm paying you for?" Helene cried.

"Because you're a wimp and if you tried to do it yourself, you'd break a nail, cry, and give up!" Ludovic spat.

"I could kidnap someone just fine!" Helene cried. "It's just that my ex-husband is dating this woman and..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Ludovic replied. "Tell it to someone who gives a damn, sweetie. All I want is to get the job done and then you'll go away."

"Oh, you think I want to spend more time than I have to in your company?" Helene asked.

"I secretly think you do," Ludovic told her. "I saw the way you were looking at me in the rain when my clothes were sticking to my body."

"I was not looking at you any way," Helene said. "Not like how you were looking at me when I was wearing nothing but your jacket."

"It sounds like you liked my looking at you," he said. "Admit it!"

"I don't like it!" Helene argued I just...I like that you're doing it because it means I'm strong and you're weak!"

"That's still liking it," Ludovic reminded her.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I want to have sex with you, unlike if I liked it any other way," Helene countered. "So it's fine."

"You know what, enough of this," Ludovic told her. "How about you come over to my humble tent, drop the plans off, and then you won't have to deal with me and I won't have to deal with you."

"You want me to come to your... _residence_... alone?" Helene asked. "What sort of a moron do you take me for? I'm not falling for that!"

"Oh, you think you're gonna drop off the plans and then I'm gonna zip up the tent and ravish you and no one will be able to hear you scream? Wow," Ludovic chuckled. "That's a real window into your psyche right there. You like to dominate, that's obvious. But I think you want someone to dominate _you_ and you want that someone to be me."

"I do not!" Helene huffed, glad he couldn't see her blush from the other end of the line. "Now let me talk to your leader and don't make me ask you again!"

"He's doing his laundry now," Ludovic explained smoothly. "He likes to be clean and have clean clothes...like we all do."

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Helene burst out. "You're all pigs who like to roll around in your own filth!"

"Ouch, you really know how to stab a man in the heart," Ludovic told her. "At least I have a heart. Unlike you. No, you probably had one but it melted cause it was nothing but a little ice cube!"

"Stop comparing me to frozen things!" Helene burst out. "I hate that!"

"You can't say I'm wrong," Ludovic countered. "But you know there are things that will warm you up, right? Get rid of all that tension and coldness."

"Oh, go to hell!" Eloise scoffed.

"Standing here and talking to you, it's like I'm already there, my queen," Ludovic told her.

"It's good we're in agreement about something," Helene spat. "I need you to do the job ten days from now, during that weekend. Got it? Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, it's fine," Ludovic told her. "I heard you just fine."

"As for where it will be done..." She gave him directions that would hopefully be easy for the werewolves to follow.

"How promising," Ludovic told her. "Good to know you won't be stringing us along forever."

"Yeah, you probably just want to get your money and go," Helene agreed.

"I told you I don't give a damn about the money, and I think it cheapens all of us to have to take handouts and charity from people like you," Ludovic reminded her. "Well, actually it wouldn't be charity cause we have a job to do, but it's still no picnic."

"All that matters to me is that I get my money's worth," Helene replied. "Good night. And don't forget to tell all this to your leader."

"Oh, I won't forget, my queen," Ludovic promised. "He'll know." He paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go peel these tight jeans off myself and go wash."

"Because it's laundry day," Helene said, deadpan.

"Right," Ludovic nodded. "All my clothes are going to be washed and I'll be walking around naked."

"Well, make sure you don't whack your family jewels on something painful," she said. "Or are they so small that's not a problem?"

"I'm gonna go now," Ludovic snapped. "You need all the beauty rest you can get!"

"It's daytime, stupid!" Helene reminded him.

"Yes, and what's your point?" Ludovic asked. "Naps exist."

"I'm done with you!" Helene spat.

"I'm done with _you_!" Ludovic shouted.

"I'm done with you and I hope your dick gets caught in your pants zipper!" Helene finished. "Goodbye!" Then she turned her phone off and set it down, wishing it was the kind that she could just slam down. That had always felt very cathartic. She took a deep breath, put the money back in her safe, and then took a bath herself, trying not to think of Ludovic peeling off his jeans and striding around naked in the forest.


	88. Dream A Little Dream of Me

"It's right there," Malachai whispered to himself. Steve and Gwen's house was in sight and he just had to make it there, in spite of the wind and rain and thunder that had, if it was possible, become even _worse_ as the weeks had gone by. That's why he was making this trip, or one of the reasons, anyway: to see what the heck was going on with the weather. "Just hang on, honey," he whispered to his car. "Hang on, just a few more feet. You can do it!"

With a shout of triumph, he parked in the driveway and turned off the car, then looked on in shock as he opened the car door and, just in front of Steve and Gwen's house, the rain and thunder cleared and bright sun and blue sky warmed his shoulders while he strode to the front door and knocked with gusto.

"I'm coming," said a weary voice. The door then opened to reveal a pale, sweaty Gwen. "Yes, Malachai?" She asked. "If you're here to complain about the weather, I'm sorry. I know it's inconvenienced everyone, but I don't know what to do about it." She looked down at her large belly. "On the plus side though, based on how big I am, it won't be too much longer that we have to deal with this."

"Well, I'm not here to complain about the weather," Malachai told her. "At least not anymore. Is it always this nice in front of your house?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I can't explain it."

She sucked in a breath and Malachai held out his hand. "Are you okay? Can I help you? I don't know much about delievering babies but if you need..."

"Oh, no, you're sweet, but I'm not going into labor just yet." She chuckled ruefully. "Not yet." Then she straightened up and gave him a smile. "I'm truly fine. Since you came all this way, why don't you come in for some tea? And I just made some scones, too. They're one of the few things it seems I can keep down anymore."

"Thanks," Malachai smiled. "I would love that."

They headed inside and as they waited for the water to warm in the tea kettle, he asked, "Is Steve here? I need to talk to him."

"Well, he isn't here at the moment," Gwen shook her head. "He's on an errand right now but he told me before he left that it wouldn't take very long. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Malachai opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the whistling of the tea kettle. "I would be more than happy to grab that if you want to rest," he offered.

"It's okay," Gwen told him. "But thank you." She held out her hand. "Would you help me up?"

"Sure," Malachai nodded. But just before he took Gwen's hand, they both looked on in surprise as the kettle floated out of the kitchen of its own accord and settled gently on the table.

"Well, that's nice," Malachai remarked. "And handy."

"Yes," Gwen nodded and put a hand on her stomach. "She may be a handful, but sometimes she's helpful, too."

"You're having a girl?" Malachai smiled. "Well, that's nice!"

Gwen wrested the teapot from her daughter's power and poured water in their cups before sticking tea bags in, then asked, "How do you take yours?"

"Just a little milk, please," Malachai told her. "I don't need much."

Gwen reached for the milk but it slid right out from under her hand and poured into his cup. "Huh," she observed. "She's never behaved so well for so long. I wonder if she likes you."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Malachai remarked. "She's not even been born yet. How much trouble could she cause? I think she'll be lovely."

Gwen snorted and some tea came out of her nose. "Sorry," she apologized and blew her nose with a napkin. "But I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. I mean, do you think the weather outside is lovely? I mean, other than what's just over our house." Her eyes narrowed. "I bet that was done as a favor to you as well. She probably didn't want you to get soaked before you came in the door. Not that she's been nice like that to everyone else, given the amount of thunder, lightning, and rain."

Malachai put his cup down and cleared his throat. "So...are you saying that all this lousy weather is truly her doing? I was going to ask about that. It's the reason I came over." He paused. "That's comforting. I thought that was the case but I wasn't sure." He paused. "Do you think things will improve once she's born?"

"Well, if you mean that she won't cause any more trouble when she's born, I highly doubt it," Gwen replied. "I mean, she's gonna have my magic abilities and whatever, powers she's gonna get from Steve and that's a lot to deal with! Don't get me wrong: I'm gonna do the best I can to keep her from wreaking having and causing chaos, but you be on your guard too. And tell everyone you can to as well."

Malachai shrugged. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic? Every kid is a handful when they're young, aren't they? Regardless of power."

"I'm sure she'll be more trouble than your average young witch," Gwen insisted. "I'm certain of it! Don't get me wrong, Malachai; I'm ecstatic to be able to have a child with the love of my life, especially so late in the game, but I'm not harboring any delusions about what sort of child she'll be... _ouch_!" She yelled.

"What?" Malachai asked, wide-eyed. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Gwen gave a tight-lipped smile. "Oh, it's nothing," she assured him and put a hand on her belly. "The little... _darling_...just kicked me in the belly. _Very_ hard."

He knew she was in pain so Malachai tried not to laugh as he spoke. "Sounds like she doesn't enjoy being insulted."

"I'm not being insulting," Gwen told him. "I'm just stating facts. She's going to be a handful and I would run _far_ away if I were you, Malachai. Do it while you still have the time to get away from Avery!"

"Is that her name?" Malachai asked. "Avery? It's lovely."

"Yes," Gwen sighed. "That's going to be her name." Then she shut her eyes tight. "I just thought of something and considering all I've said, this will seem like a strange request, but I think that if we want to have any hope of keeping her under control, Avery will need some guidance, especially from the magical community. Would you do the honors? Help her manage her powers?"

"Of course," Malachai nodded. "I don't have anything else to do with my time anymore."

"Thank you so much," Gwen smiled. "A mature, experienced, older man like you could be a good mentor for her."

"I'll do my best," he promised. Then he leaned in to whisper to Gwen's stomach. "Can I have some more tea, please?"

Then he leaned back as the tea kettle rose up to fill his cup again, and a fresh tea bag settled in the water. "Thank you," he told her. "I appreciate it."

* * *

"Hey!"

Azrael started badly at the sound of Angelica's voice, the bag she was stuffing her clothes in falling to the floor. "Hi," she said, turning around and trying to smile at her niece.

"Whatacha doing?" Angelica wanted to know. "Laundry? The machine's available."

"No, thanks..." Azrael shook her head. "I was just packing. I realize that I've probably worn out my welcome and I don't want to impose on you anymore."

"You aren't imposing!" Angie cried. "When I said you could stay here as long as you needed to, I wasn't joking. I meant it." She paused. "People think I'm self-absorbed and don't notice anything that's not about me, but...you've seemed really messed up for a while now. Want to talk about it?"

"Thank you, but no..." Azrael replied. "You can't do anything about what's troubling me. It's something I did that seemed right at the time, even though it was wrong and...I have to deal with it."

"Well, even if I can't make it better, it might at least take some weight off your shoulders to tell me," Angie said. "So please...unburden yourself."

Azrael smiled and put a hand on Angelica's face. "Anyone who thinks you're self-absorbed and uncaring is wrong," she said. "You're much kinder than people give you credit for, which is why I can't tell you what's troubling me. It would be too much for your nerves and if what I did leads to trouble, I don't want you to be part of it."

Angelica's eyes widened. "Does this have to do with that robot guy you brought back to life?"

"It's connected to that, yes," Azrael nodded. "But that's all I'm going to tell you. Please don't press me further."

"Okay," Angie nodded. "Sure...whatever you say." She turned on her heel and put a hand on the door frame. "I know you think you have to go and all, but...Sammy and Shane are making shrimp linguine and garlic bread with tiramisu for dessert and I thought that maybe, before you left, you could have..."

"He is Optimus' son!" Azrael blurted out.

"What?" Angelica asked. "What did you...say that again!"

"No," Azrael shook her head. "You didn't hear it and I think that's better for everyone. Now, what were you saying about shrimp linguine and tiramisu?"

"I'm not telling you my thing until you tell me your thing," Angie countered. "Come on, Aunt Rae. It's only fair."

"Will I not get dinner if I don't repeat myself?" Azrael questioned.

Angelica groaned. "Look, I'm not trying to torture you!" She said. "I just...I feel like carrying this big secret around isn't good for you and I want to help. But I'm not going to keep food from you if you want it. I'm not a monster!"

Azrael sighed. "Maybe you have a point. Maybe it would be good for me to tell someone everything."

"Okay," Angelica sat in a chair and straightened her skirt. "I'm ready."

"He is Optimus' son," Azrael repeated. "I didn't think it was fair how things ended for him either and I figured that since I'd already done one wrong thing bringing Optimus back, I might as well save his son too."

"But does He know that Optimus is his father?" Angelica asked.

"No," Azrael shook her head. "The process of them being put in new bodies made them forget." Her eyes widened. "Should I tell him? I mean, in the spirit of confessing and unburdening myself? Cause you know I won't feel better until I do."

"Well, if I told you that might not be a good idea, would you listen?" Angelica asked.

"What's the point of all this unburdening if I don't do the part of it that will make me truly feel better?" Azrael announced. "It feels so good to have it off my chest. I really don't want to stop now. I'm so close to being able to get past all this!" She turned and left the room. "I'll do it now," she decided. "It won't even take very long. I'll definitely be back in time for dinner."

"Damn it," Angelica cursed under her breath. "What in the world have I done?"

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know," she told her aunt as they left to go to the mansion. "What He doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes, I know that, but what he doesn't know will hurt _me!"_ Azrael got out. "And...what if it's _better_ for him to know? He's been all alone with no real family and I...I could give that back to him." She paused. "Besides, I'm just doing what you told me to do."

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Angie said. "I'm beginning to agree that you were right when you said it wasn't good for me to be part of this whole thing."

"All right, give me your keys," Azrael held out her hand. "I'll go and tell He on my own."

Angelica clutched the keys to her Jaguar tight. "No," she said. "I don't like other people alone in my car, not even Sammy." She let out a sigh. "All right, I'll go with you. Can't wait to see how this turns out."

* * *

Angie drove and before Lucifer even had time to say 'Hello' or ask for a hug, Azrael said, "Lu, is He in right now? I have something I need to tell him."

"Yes, he's in," Lucifer nodded. "Doesn't really go anywhere unless Tyler comes and drags him out."

"Good!" Azrael nodded, grabbing Angelica and pulling her along after her under loud protests that quickly caught Lily-Eleanor's attention.

"What's going on, you guys?" She asked. "You want to see He?"

"Yes," Azrael nodded. "We have wonderful news for him."

"'Wonderful' might be a stretch," Angelica corrected. "But it's life-changing, that's for sure. I know you guys are fighting now, but...you want to come with us? He'll probably be glad to have you there."

"Why?" Lily-Eleanor frowned. "Just what the heck are you going to tell him?"

"You'll see," Azrael replied.

"Well, sure, _now_ you're keeping quiet," Angelica huffed. "Good job!"

They stopped in front of He's closed door and Azrael asked, "What's the best way to go about this? Will he only open the door if you knock?"

"Oh, he's not that picky," Lily-Eleanor replied. "But sometimes he gets so into his books and things that you could knock for ages and he wouldn't hear you. Let's just go in, if what you have to say is that important."

"And it is," Azrael nodded. "Okay, that's the plan. Let's do it!"

They barged in and He looked up, wide-eyed, as the book he was reading fell to the floor. "What are you doing just barging in here?" He demanded of Lily-Eleanor. "I told you that I needed my space!"

"Oh, calm down!" Lily-Eleanor snapped. "I didn't come to try and get you to have sex with me or anything. It's just that...Aunt Rae and Aunt Angelica have something to tell you and thought it would be good if I was here for moral support."

"I actually came to try and stop her from saying what she's going to say," Angelica corrected. "I just want to make that clear right now."

"What is it that you have to tell me?" He asked. "Whatever it is, I can bear it, after everything else I've been through."

Azrael looked at Lily Eleanor, who nodded and got in place with her hand tightly clutching He's before Azrael said, "You know that Optimus was once a human man. His life ended unjustly and in an attempt to make up for that, to right that wrong, I put his soul in a robot."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Give me a second and I'll tell you," Azrael told him. Then she shut her eyes tight. "He had a young son, whose life also ended way too early and I put the son's soul in another robot. And the son...the son is you. You are Optimus' son, and he is your father." She paused. "Or should I say that you are Oliver's son and he is your father. Your name was Alec, by the way. Or Alex, I can't really remember."

"Oh, my gosh, is he gonna be okay?" Angelica cried. He's eyes had widened and he'd tried to get up, but as what he'd just been told sank in, he crumpled, right into Lily-Eleanor's arms.

"A-Alec, are you okay?" She asked, shaking him gently. "Speak to me! I'm still mad at how things between us ended, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I...I...I" He got out, his mouth opening and closing. "You...he...a..."

"Okay, we should go now," Angelica said and grabbed Azrael's hand. "I think we've done enough here."

"Yes," Azrael nodded, feeling ashamed. "I'm feeling like pasta now, aren't you?"

They left the room without another word, and the sound of the door slamming shut behind them finally seemed to rouse He from his stupor.

"Are you okay, Alec?" Lily-Eleanor asked.

"Don't call me that!" He ordered, pushing her away, then knocking over the pile of books and the chair. "I don't even know what she's talking about! How could you let her come in here and tell me bullshit?" He began throwing books at the wall, causing Lily-Eleanor to flinch.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "I had no idea that's what they were going to tell you! If I had known, if I knew that that would hurt you so much, I wouldn't have let them say a word!"

"Oh, of course!" He replied. "I don't believe you! You're mad at me and want to see me hurt in the worst way possible!"

"I am not!" Lily-Eleanor spat. "And...just throwing it out...what if it's not bullshit? What if it's true and your being stubborn is stopping you from getting your family back?"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" He asked. "You probably only believe her because she's your aunt!"

"Don't do that!" Lily-Eleanor cried. "Don't make it seem like I'm picking sides, because I'm not. What makes you so sure that it's a lie?"

"Well...I don't know!" He got out. "I just...how could it be the truth? Why would the...being...who is supposedly my father treat me as horribly as he always has if that was the case?"

"Maybe he doesn't remember that he's your father," Lily-Eleanor countered. "Or at least he didn't while he wast treating you badly. Maybe it would have been better if he'd been aware of the truth."

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" He asked. "Who can confirm anything? Can Optimus? If he still doesn't remember, what's the point?"

"What if he does?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "We won't know unless we ask."

"What 'we'?" He scoffed. "I think you and yours have caused enough trouble already. I'm going to handle this on my own!"

"What did I do wrong?" Lily Eleanor asked. "I was just here to help you! I was just trying to be nice! I'm not gonna let you punish me!" She followed him as he made his way to the door. "If you're going to see Optimus or whatever his real name is, I'm coming too, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," He rolled his eyes. "Not that I can stop you. But you won't say a word."

"All right, deal," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "I won't say a word unless you need me to."

"Come on," He groaned. "Let's get this over with. And fast."

* * *

"I won't talk to him!" He fumed after changing his mind while Lily Eleanor tried to convince him to keep to the plan. "You can't make me!" He paused and gave Lily-Eleanor a look. "How about we go to a hotel somewhere and have sex instead?"

She nearly crashed the car when she heard this, but was very glad when she was able to keep things steady, since the car she'd borrowed belonged to her grandfather. "Wow, you must be desperate not to deal with this. I thought you hated having sex with me."

"I never said I hated it," He told her. "I said you deserved better, which is different. I think how we do sex is fine and you should have more, but I'm okay with how things are. But back to this sudden news: how am I supposed to feel?" He fumed. "Am I supposed to just be joyful and cooperative? Why are we even _doing_ this?"

"Because I think you need some sort of closure," Lily Eleanor replied. "Just see him, even if all you do is get angry and swear. It won't take forever."

"Fine," He sighed. "If you insist."

He continued to mutter under his breath and when Lily-Eleanor arrived at Katherine's, she barely had time to stop the car before He jumped out, strode to the front door, knocked, and when Katherine opened it, strode inside without a word.

"What is he doing here?" Katherine asked in surprise. "Oliver doesn't need his first officer anymore. All the other men from the ship are dead." She paused. "Or, you know, shut down, or whatever."

"I need to have a word with him," He replied, his voice a hiss. "Don't worry, it won't be a long conversation. I don't want to be here any more than he probably wants me here."

"I'm not sure I understand, but I'll call him for you," Katherine said. "Oliver, we have company! Would you come in here a moment, please?"

"All right," Oliver replied. "Just a minute. I think I found the soup I want to make for dinner! And what do you think about salad?"

He then left the kitchen and stopped at the sight of He and Lily-Eleanor. "Well hello! Two more for dinner? It would be no problem for me to make-"

His words were cut off as He ran at him and grabbed him by the collar. "No, we will not be eating," he hissed and then pushed him against the wall. "I only want one thing from you and that's the truth. You knew about me, didn't you? You knew who I was to you and yet you still treated me like garbage! Like _nothing_! Well, now I'm finally ready to say to you how I feel: to me, you're nothing but a vain, horrible, heartless man! And even that's being generous!"

Oliver peered at Lily-Eleanor while trying to break free from He's grip. "What is he talking about? What have I done?"

Lily-Eleanor crumpled handfuls of her shirt in her fist and then bit her nails before moving closer to Katherine. "It's not really my place to say..." she got out.

"Okay, that's enough," Katherine said, getting up and then trying to pull He off of Oliver. "What is your _problem?_ Stop hurting him! I know things may have been difficult for you before but it doesn't give you the right to hurt him like this!"

"I'll tell you what my problem is!" He cried and dropped Oliver on the floor. "That jerk is my father! What sort of a man treats his son the way this...worm has treated me?"

"I'm your _what?_ " Oliver yelled. Then he looked at Katherine, wide-eyed. "I don't know what he's talking about. I think he's gone crazy!"

"No, he hasn't," Lily-Eleanor shook her head. "It's true. My aunt Azrael said so. You just don't remember." She paused. "When she saved you...she thought it only right to save your little son too." Lily Eleanor let out her breath. "And...He is that son."

"I...I don't know what to say," Oliver got out. "It would be so much easier to believe if I remembered it." He eyed He. "Do you actually remember this or are you just going along with it because that's what you were told?"'

"Why is the possibility so awful to you that you're fighting it?" He wanted to know.

"Because I don't know if it's true!" Oliver said. "If I could just remember! If I could remember and it turned out that what you're telling me is true, then we could go from there, but now...now I just...I can't. It's too odd." He paused. "But maybe, somehow, I've always known it. Why, of all my men, were you chosen to be my second in command? I've never known specifically."

"There!" Lily-Eleanor encouraged. "That could be the beginning of you two bonding!" She paused. "And I suppose you could always go talk to my aunt or my grandpa about getting your memories back. I'm sure there's a way to do it. I'm sure they didn't just disappear completely."

He and Oliver looked at one another awkwardly.

"I still don't know about this," Oliver told him. "But...but if it's true, if there's a way to bring everything back. I'd be willing to try." He paused. "Because while I don't remember that you specifically are my son, I remember having one. I remember that he meant a lot to me and that losing him hurt very much."

"It did?" He asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," Oliver murmured, looking down at his lap. "Really." He looked up, clapped his hands against his thighs, and smiled. "So...in light of all this, do you two want to stay for dinner? It wouldn't be hard to cook for four."

"Do you need help?" He asked. "I mean, I don't know much about cooking and I know I'll regret offering later, but it would make Lily-Eleanor happy, so..."

"Sure," Oliver nodded and stood up, gesturing for He to follow him to the kitchen while Katherine and Lily-Eleanor shared a look. "I wouldn't mind an extra hand. Follow me."

* * *

Feeling a little drowsy after his third beer in a row, Malachai turned off the news and hoped that the alchohol would help him sleep in spite of the thunder and lightning outside. He stripped naked, turned off the lights, and pulled the covers over himself as he felt his eyelids droop.

 _Then, he found himself a bar. An old one. Malachai wondered just when in time he was because the bartender wore suspenders and dark pants over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Neat enough. Much neater than young men dressed usually, in spite of the stain on the sleeve, and he wondered if the cap sitting nearby belonged to the bartender also._

 _"Hey!" the young man cried and snapped his fingers in front of Malachai's face._

 _"Sorry," Malachai said. "What did you say?" He looked down at his empty glass. "Did you ask me if I want another? Yes."_

 _"No, I was saying that I was cutting you off for a bit. Believe me, you'll thank me later," the bartender replied as the piano began playing and a young woman in a silver dress with a split up to her thigh slinked onto the stage and began singing, caught his eye, and strode toward him with purpose, hunger in her smile and dark, bright eyes. S_ _he stopped in front of him, winked, and set her foot on his thigh. "So glad you're here," she purred while he tried not to wince as her heel dug into his skin. "Wanna have a little fun, Malachai?"_

 _His eyes widened and he muttered as her foot, the shoe zapped off, continued to move down his thigh, stopping just before she reached his crotch. He quickly moved and pushed her foot away."I'm sorry, but...do I know you?"_

 _"Maybe," she said and put a hand on his chest while trying to unbutton his shirt with the other hand. Her nails were well-manicured, red, and very pointy."But I certainly know you."_

 _A quiet growl escaped his throat before he shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But I think you've mistaken me for someone else. Don't you think you should be getting back to the stage?"_

 _She just looked at him and giggled, throwing her head back. "Did you just call me_ ma'am?" _She grinned and leaned forward, being sure to give him a good look down her low cut dress before she nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm sure you're dying to get to know me better."_

 _Malachai shook his head and pushed her away with such force that she stumbled back and fell on her bottom, her eyes wide with shock._

 _"I can't believe you just did that!" She yelled and got to her feet, both shoes on now. Everyone in the bar was watching them now. "No one has ever done that to me!"_

 _"Well, maybe it's about time someone did," Malachai shot back. "Now, I don't know what is making you act like this, and I'd like to think that deep down, you're a nice, polite young lady who knows how to respect boundaries, instead of the fool you're acting like now."_

 _"How dare you?" She cried, stomping her foot as thunder crashed outside and the glassware in the bar began to rattle. "I always get what I want, and what I want is you! You refuse me and you'll be sorry!"_

 _"Oh, well, I have no idea how I could refuse such a polite invitation," Malachai muttered sarcastically, standing his ground. "I can't say much about your manners."_

 _"Who cares about my manners when I have these?" She asked, undoing the tie of her halter dress and showing him her chest, advancing on him with what looked like a very wicked grin. He slipped, his head hit the bar, then everything went black._

"No!" He cried, sitting up. He was breathing hard and his head hurt. He must've hit it on the headboard. He shook his head, got up, and went to throw some cold water on his face. It had all been a dream. He was alone. No one was coming after him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head before reaching for a robe. He had no idea what that dream had been, but he knew he wouldn't be having too many beers and going to bed naked ever again.


	89. A Badly Kept Surprise

"There!" Eloise nodded as she flipped the last pancake onto the stack in the middle of the kitchen table. She'd made breakfast all by herself. Hopefully Adrian would see and be so proud that he'd actually stick around and eat with her.

She hadn't seen much of him the last few weeks. He'd be up before she was and on the off chance she saw him, it was just briefly before he threw on a jacket or took one or two bites of toast before running out the door. And every time she tried to get answers out of him as to what was going on, he'd just smile and pat her on the head.

"No need to worry about that, Eloise. Everything will be fine."

But it didn't seem like everything was fine. When she held him at night, she could feel how tense his body was. It was very unsual for him. Could it be because...

She gulped, thinking of the pregnancy test. She'd taken it after being later than usual, and it had been positive. She was pregnant. She hadn't told him, but...could he sense it? Was it something about her face? Her body? The stupid glow giving her away? He promised he wouldn't run for it, but...what if he was lying?

"Good morning!" Adrian greeted her. "Did you make all this?"

"I did," Eloise nodded. "Pancakes, bacon, coffee, fruit...why don't you sit down here and have some? I feel like I've barely seen you."

Adrian grinned. "I would, but I'm late for a...thing. I gotta go. Save some pancakes for me!" The thing was a tux fitting, but he couldn't tell her that.

She went and looked out the window, getting a glimpse of Tyler. "Oh, look who's here! I'm sure there's enough for him too. Why don't you both stay and eat?"

"We don't have time!" Adrian yelled, then lowered his voice when he saw her flinch. "Tyler and I have a whole day of bonding planned and we're already running a little bit later than I would like. You want Tyler and I to bond, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"All right then," Adrian nodded as Tyler began honking. "That settles that. I'll see you later in the day, I promise! Find a way to enjoy yourself. Take a soak, watch some TV...I'm sure you'll have a good time without me." He then ran out the door, not looking back as Eloise watched from the window. Then, she put a hand on her belly and burst into tears before collapsing on the sofa. Perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn't had a moment to get a word in edgewise about their baby, because it seemed like she'd lost Adrian already.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here, you can stop leaning on the horn now," Adrian yelled as he slid into the passenger seat of Tyler's car. "Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome," Tyler replied. "How's Eloise doing? You haven't caved and told her about the wedding, have you? Has she figured it out?"

"No, on both counts," Adrian shook his head. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

"And is she...okay?" Tyler continued. "I mean, you've been away a lot doing preparations. That must be sort of weird for her."

"Oh, she's fine," Adrian shrugged this off. "She's an independent woman. She can handle it. Besides, it's not like I'm not gonna make it up to her."

"Right," Tyler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and started driving. "I guess."

They sat in awkward silence before Adrian finally asked, "So...you're coming to the wedding alone, right? I'm guessing so because Isabella can't stand the sight of you and wants to spend more time with Miss Leila."

"No, she and I are coming together," Tyler explained. "She didn't want to miss it and told me that as long as I didn't touch her or breath on her, she'd be my plus one. As for Leila, Valerie is watching her since Lucifer and Ellie were invited too."

Adrian sighed. "That probably didn't take a lot of prompting. Valerie loves kids. I hope she gets to have one of her own some day." He paused. "So are you and Isabella back together then, or..."

"No," Tyler shook his head, his red hair flying about. "No, no, no!"

"So you're not together but she agreed to go to a wedding with you when you asked," Adrian mused. "Just what the hell does it all mean?"

"I don't know," Tyler shook his head. "But I had to take her up on it because she's mine and there's no way I'd let her go with anyone else."

"I see," Adrian nodded. But he didn't at all and trying to keep track of what was going on with them was making his head start to throb.

"I can see you wincing, so no, you don't," Tyler replied.

"No, I don't!" Adrian gave an incredulous laugh and shook his head. "I don't get you two one bit and I have no idea why I even bother trying." He paused. "To change the subject...our sister, Roxie, is gonna be at the wedding too, and I think it's about time you two met."

"Well, I don't know," Tyler replied. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Oh, sure," Adrian nodded. "Definitely more than I did. No worries."

"Good," Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

"And, well..." Adrian continued without looking Tyler in the eye, "I kinda picked her to be my best man."

"That's okay," Tyler sighed heavily. "You've known her longer anyway and and I suppose the best man doesn't actually have to be a man." This was followed by another obvious large and dramatic sigh as Tyler made his most convincing sad face.

"Oh, stop it," Adrian rolled his eyes. "You're as subtle as a mack truck. If you would have let me finish before all the melodrama, you would have heard me say that I want two best men. I can't ask Kai because I'm still trying to figure out how things will be with him after all this, so I wondered if you would...if you would be my second best man?"

Tyler said nothing, then pulled the car over and gave Adrian a tight hug. "Yes! Even though I'm your second choice, I accept! Thank you, brother! Thank you!"

"All right, you can stop hugging me now," Adrian blushed. He hadn't realized just how much this would mean to his brother. "It's getting embarrassing!"

"Sorry," Tyler told him. "It's just...I'm truly touched, you know?" He looked at the clock as he started the car again. "We gotta get going, don't we? I padded the schedule, but if we don't get a move on, it's not gonna do us any good."

"Right," Adrian nodded. "Let's go and get our tuxes. I'm not gonna look like crap on my wedding day."

"Yeah," Tyler nodded. "And now that people are actually gonna see me, I don't want to look like crap on your wedding day either."

* * *

"Okay, now everything is running like clockwork so you go pick Eloise up and bring her here, all right? And don't let her know what's going on," Selina instructed Elijah. She'd just finished a call from Adrian about the tuxes. "Do your best to keep her in the dark so she'll be surprised."

"Yes, ma'am!" Elijah saluted, got in his car, and drove to Adrian and Eloise's, all the while thinking about how he was gonna keep it a secret.

When he reached the house, he parked the car and, whistling jauntily, strode up to the door and knocked, prepared to see a smiling and cheerful woman on the other side. What he was _not_ prepared for was to have Eloise answer the door and be crying her eyes out.

"H-Hi, Elijah," She sobbed. "I'm not really in the mood for company, I'm sorry. I'd rather just be alone. I have to think about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life!"

"Oh, well..." Elijah sucked in his breath. "If you...if you come with me, we can talk about it. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"It's...it's okay," Eloise told him. "I don't need your pity or your help."

"I'm not trying to pity you," Elijah cried, not having any idea what the hell was going on. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Eloise burst out. "Adrian is dumping me! I'm gonna be all alone! I mean, he's foisting me on you for a while during the break up, but soon that will be over and you'll throw me out too!"

"No, he's..." Elijah began, and then remembered not to give anything away. "I mean, I'm sure it's not what you think. He means well. He just...come with me. You won't have to handle whatever is going on on your own. Selina and I will take care of you until..."

"Until what?" Eloise snapped. "There's no 'Until'. He _lied_ to me! Aunt Helene was right! And to think...I was gonna marry him someday! I've been such an idiot!" She burst into tears again. "I know you mean well, Elijah. But please leave me alone. I-" She then let out a cry as he picked her up without another word and carried her to his car.

"Put me down!" She cried. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to get you in my car," Elijah replied through gritted teeth. "Stop hitting me!"

"Why are you so desperate to get me in your car?" Eloise asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Elijah said. "I just...it really doesn't seem like you should be alone now so I'm taking you to the ranch and we can get this all sorted out." He handed her a box of tissues. "Wipe your eyes, blow your nose, do whatever you want. This box is completely full." He paused and pointed at a bag between the front seats. "And when you're done, please throw your used tissues in this bag so there's not a mess all over my car."

"What I want is to get out and be alone!" Eloise yelled and then started crying again. Then an evil idea came into her mind. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes, then, threw the used tissue in the back seat.

Then she did it again, and again, and again.

Elijah wanted to correct her, or at least pick up the tissues, but he was driving, so that wasn't possible. He just had to sit and watch, helplessly, as she turned his very nice car into a trash can.

"You see the bag?" He reminded her. "Please don't forget about the bag."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Eloise told him. "If you want to use it, you can when we get to the ranch to pick all the tissues up!"

Elijah clutched the wheel just a little tighter. He liked her better when she was crying. And it didn't take long before the next round of wails began and he was full of relief when she didn't say another word.

* * *

"There you go," Lucifer remarked after he finished zipping up Ellie's dress. Then he hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. "You know, you look absolutely lovely! Don't let Eloise know this, but I think you're going to outshine the bride!"

"Oh, you, please!" Ellie blushed and giggled as he began to sway back and forth with her. She let this go on for a little bit before she moved his hands and turned to face him. He wasn't wearing shoes, he had no tie, and his shirt was unbuttoned. "You still have to get ready," she told him. "Shoes, shirt...and do you need help with your tie?" She then paused, made a noise, and put a hand on her belly.

"Are you all right?" Lucifer asked, eyes wide. "What's happening?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ellie replied. "He just kicked me. I think he knows we're going to be social and he's trying to join in the only way he knows how." She paused. "Now, do you need help with your tie?" She asked again.

"Yes," Lucifer sighed. "Thank you." He buttoned his shirt and put on his shoes, then Ellie helped him put his tie on before slipping on a pair of red flats that matched the red skirt of her A-line dress, and fit just as well with the black top section.

After they were both dressed, Lucifer cleared his throat. "Is Isabella with Leila? I want to say 'Goodbye' to them before we go."

"Oh, Isabella said she wanted to tell Leila goodbye before she left with us. I bet she's in Valerie's room handing her off," Ellie told him.

"Why on Earth would she come with us?" Lucifer cried.

"Well, she told me that she was... _someone's_...plus one at the wedding," Ellie explained. "I can't _imagine_ why she didn't tell you the same."

"Whose plus one is she?" Lucifer demanded. "Tell me right now!"

Ellie sighed deeply. "Really? Do we have to do this now? Can't we just enjoy this nice occasion without it turning into a fight?"

"No, we can't!" Lucifer shook his head. "It's Tyler, isn't it? I should have known that he'd make her come with him to the wedding! That monster!" He paused and began marching toward the door. "Over my dead body will this happen! I'm going to get her out of this!" He paused. "And I don't mean that dead body thing literally."

"I know that," Ellie sighed warily and followed after him, trying to do all she could to lessen the damage he would undoubtedly inflict on his relationship with Isabella.

They reached Valerie's room and Lucifer knocked loudly.

"Come in," Valerie called. She was cuddling Leila who was facing away from her grandparents.

"Here you are," Lucifer said. "Where's your sister? I'd like to have a word with her!"

"Come out, Isabella," Valerie said, turning slightly. "Our father the madman wants to have a word with you."

"I heard," Isabella whispered as she left the bathroom. "And Daddy, will you keep it down? Leila is sleeping!"

She kissed her daughter's head and then followed her parents out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"There," she said. "Now you can scold me with a little more feeling!"

"Well, I would just like to know what has possessed you to make you decide to be Tyler's date to the wedding!" Lucifer cried. "Or who! I need to know who to unleash my wrath on!"

"Are you upset by this too, Mom?" Isabella asked her mother. Ellie just shook her head, smiled, and stood near Lucifer with her arms crossed.

"Not really," She shook her head. "I'm just here waiting to see how this all turns out."

"Well, I' m going as Tyler's date to Adrian and Eloise's wedding so I can be absolutely sure that Eloise is marrying him and won't be hanging around to tempt Tyler," Isabella explained.

If she thought this would be satisfactory, she was wrong. Lucifer's jaw dropped even further. "So...what? Are you saying that you _want_ to be with him? Consider what that will do to my health before you answer."

"Oh, your health is fine, you big baby," Ellie huffed.

"Hell, no, I don't want to be with him!" Isabella shuddered. "Daddy, why would you even think that?"

"Because you're going to a wedding as the boy's plus one!" Lucifer cried. "Why else would you do that?"

"Because he's mine," Isabella said. "After all he's put me through, it would be _terrible_ manners to just move on to someone else." She paused. "Now, enough of this. If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late!"

She strode off, leaving her mother to follow behind with her father, who was still shocked.

"I...I don't understand," Lucifer shook his head. "I don't! Not one bit." He looked imploringly at Ellie. "Do you? Darling, if you do, please help me. I'm very confused."

"I know," Ellie patted his arm and heaved a big sigh as she did her best to get him out to the car. "I know sweetie. I think we all are. Let's just let it go and enjoy the wedding, okay? You think you can do that?"

"I'll try," Lucifer said. "But I make no guarantees."

* * *

"Okay, sweetie," Valerie whispered and gently kissed baby Leila's head. "Since you're sleeping, I'm just gonna run down to the kitchen. I won't be gone long, I promise!"

She then scampered from the room, and just as she closed the door behind her, a man emerged from a door down the opposite hallway, his head in his hands. Before continuing down the hallway, he set his head in place with a squishing noise, speeding up his steps to reach Valerie's room, only pausing to look in the mirror and be sure he didn't look _too_ frightening. That wouldn't do. When he was satisfied, he continued on to the room, where he stood over Leila's bassinet and smiled at the soundly sleeping baby.

"Hello, my dear Leila," he murmured. "You're so beautiful. I love that red hair." Then he shook his head. "Sorry, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Malcolm, brought back to life by your dear Aunt Avery. You'll love her." He paused. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to see you before I start my mission to be your parents' worst nightmare!" He stroked the back of her little hand that was poking out of the blanket. "And you, my dear, will help me accomplish that." He paused, turned, and then opened a music box near the bassinet, making "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" fill the room. Then, he came back and gently kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, my angel, he whispered, leaving the room just before Valerie returned.

"How did that come on?" She asked, putting her sandwich down on the bed and turning it off, then smiling down at the still soundly sleeping Leila. "I would ask if you did it, but I don't think you could in your sleep, could you?" She cooed. "No, you couldn't. You're such a sweetie!" Then she sat down on the bed and ate her sandwich, not taking her eyes off of Leila for a minute.

* * *

"Here we are at the ranch," Elijah sighed.

"Am I allowed to get out of the car now?" Eloise sniffled. "I can't believe you! I'm gonna tell your wife that you kidnapped me!"

Elijah groaned and rubbed his temples. He really needed a drink. He got Eloise out of the car and ordered her to follow him inside the house. When she wouldn't come, and he had to pull her after him, she started crying again and was full on sobbing by the time Selina found them.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Selina demanded. "I swear, Elijah! You had _one job_!"

"He kidnapped me!" Eloise cried.

"On the bright side she didn't notice the flowers or the chairs or the altar!" Elijah pointed out. "My work here is done."

"Yes it is," Selina nodded and snatched the handkerchief from his breast pocket to offer Eloise, who had finally started to calm down. "Deep breaths," she encouraged. "Deep breaths. Everything will be okay. Use this to wipe your eyes with. You don't want to have a puffy face and red eyes, do you? How about we get you some tea?" She turned to her husband. "Heat up some water in the nice silver pot and bring the box of assorted fruit teas."

"Why are you always giving people my handkerchiefs?" Elijah cried.

"Cause you're a doofus who doesn't believe in Kleenexes except when I give them to you!" Selina cried. "And don't forget about the tea!"

Elijah grumbled. "One mistake and I'm the waiter. _Why_?"

After he'd left, Selina gave Eloise a hug. "I realize that Elijah handled this badly, but I have something that will make it all better and clear up the whole thing. Come with me."

"Okay," Eloise nodded. "Then will I finally figure out what's going on here?"

"You will," Selina nodded. "I promise!"

She led her to an empty room where a pretty lavender dress lay on a chair, along with silver shoes and a matching lavender bouquet. "Let's get you ready!"

"For what?" Eloise asked, looking at Selina with wide eyes. "What's all this stuff for?"

Selina grinned widely. "Oh, sweetie, this is your wedding dress! The whole outfit, actually. And your wedding day! Adrian wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"What?" Eloise burst into tears and as Selina held her, she began laughing too. "Did you say I'm going to get married today? But why...?"

"Adrian loves you so much!" Selina assured her. "I've never seen him so happy in my entire life!"

"Is that why he was so distant?" Eloise questioned as she wiped her eyes. "Because he didn't trust himself not to give away the surprise?"

"I guess," Selina shrugged. "Men can be like that." She smiled and gave Eloise another hug. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing you'll be my daughter-in-law. Welcome to the family!"

"Me too!" Elijah said. "Did someone order tea?" He'd been standing outside the door, and waiting to come in until Eloise finally knew the truth.

"Yes, thank you," Selina said. "You can set it down anywhere."

"Well, how generous," Elijah remarked. "Okay, now that you have your tea, I'm going to get myself something a bit stronger. Congratulations, Eloise."

"Thank you," Eloise sniffled.

Once he was gone, Selina said, "Are you okay? What else is wrong? I thought this would clear everything up for you."

"It did," Eloise conceded. "At least as far as Adrian's behavior is concerned. But there's just one little thing more."

"What?" Selina asked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it."

"No, no, you can't," Eloise shook her head sadly. "I just found out that I'm pregnant. I tried to tell Adrian but he rushed off before I could get a word out. I know what he was like when Helene wanted to have kids, so there's no way he'll want to marry me now."

She looked up and saw that Selina had frozen, and that the tea she was pouring had missed the cup completely and was now dripping all over the loveseat.

"Selina?" She poked her. "Grandma? Are you okay?" She gently moved the teapot and cleaned up the couch and then Selina seemed to come back to herself.

"Did you say you're pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "And Adrian won't be happy about it, so-"

"Yes he will!" Selina told her, bouncing on her heels. "He'll be ecstatic!"

"Not as ecstatic as you, I'm guessing," Eloise got out.

"You don't have to worry," Selina said. "Not about the wedding or being pregnant or anything. It will all be okay."

"Will it really?" Eloise asked. "I really want to believe you because all this stuff is so pretty and..." she reached out and stroked the silky fabric of the dress. "I love it."

"Yes," Selina told her firmly. "I promise. Now, do you want to put your dress on?"

"Yes," Eloise nodded and gave her a small smile and a hug. "I think I do."


	90. The Miracle Day

"There," Selina said as she settled the tiara on Eloise's head. It was just a tiny diamond one, not very ostentatious. "Feel like a princess?"

"Yeah," Eloise grinned and let out a giggle and then got close to the mirror. "I'm so pretty!"

"You are," Selina smiled and gave Eloise a hug. "You don't have a thing to worry about today, especially not your pregnancy. Adrian is gonna be ecstatic when he finds out. I can tell you that."

"Thanks," Eloise grinned. "I really needed to hear that." She then let out a cry as Selina pulled her against herself and covered her hair.

"Oh, sorry!" Adrian cried, then threw the hand that was not muching on stolen appetizers over his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still...sorry..."

"If you want to see me, I don't really care," Eloise said, though her face was still against Selina's neck. "Not like we're very traditional anyway." She moved her head so he could hear her clearly. "Thanks for doing this." She felt herself tear up. "It's a wonderful surprise and I'm...I'm very touched."

"No, I...I want to be surprised," Adrian's eyes were shut tight and he was blushing. "Not that you being beautiful will be a surprise, but...and I'm glad you're happy about what we're doing today. I hoped you would be." He paused. "You know, I'm gonna go get more deviled eggs."

"How many of those have you had?" Selina yelled after him. "Are you stress eating? Is there going to be enough for the guests? If you need to eat appetizers, I made extras that are on little plates in the kitchen."

"Yes!" Adrian promised. "I swear there'll be enough for the guests."

"And watch Kai too," Selina added. "Would you?"

When he was gone, assured that Kai could have a look at Eloise, Selina looked at Eloise apologetically. "Sorry, did I squish you?" She began fixing her hair. "My son surprised me."

"Surprised me too," Eloise agreed. "I kind of wish he could have seen all of me."

"I'm glad he didn't," Selina told her. "It'll make his face when you go down the aisle all the sweeter." She finally finished fixing Eloise's hair, and gave her her flowers. "All right. Are you good now? Do you need anything else from me? Kayla should be here in a few minutes to do your makeup."

"Nope, I'm good," Eloise grinned. "And I promise I will keep things a surprise and not sneak off to let Adrian see me."

"Well, you can do whatever you want, I just...it depends on how romantic and stuff you want all this to be."

She turned to go, and paused when Eloise put a hand on her arm. "Thanks for the wonderful surprise," she said. "I...I know my initial reaction was being upset, but now that I know what's happening, I'm...really touched you and Adrian and everyone did all this."

"Of course, sweetie," Selina smiled. "It's my pleasure. All of ours, actually." She then excused herself as Kayla showed up, make-up bag in hand.

"Don't worry, Adrian's looking after my date to make sure he doesn't starve us," she assured her mother as Selina paused by the door. "Everything seems really chill out there. No catastrophes yet."

"Good," Selina smiled. "Thanks for the heads-up. Any guests come yet?"

"Not that I saw, but that just meant I could get some good pictures of the altar and chairs with all the flowers," Kayla said. "Angelica's people did a really good job with that."

"Good," her mother nodded. "Not that I thought they wouldn't, but the less I have to juggle that isn't food the better. Now, before I go, I'll ask one more time: do you need anything else from me?"

"Nope, we're good," Kayla told her mother and gave a salute.

"Yep, you've done your part," Eloise added. "Or one of your parts. Thanks!"

They watched her go, and then Kayla sat Eloise down to face the mirror and began doing her make up.

* * *

"Mom says to ease up on eating all the food," Adrian told Kai.

"Oh, come on!" Kai cried. "I'm taste testing it! It's a valuable public service!"

"Well, maybe it would be better if you went and had a look at your daughter," Adrian suggested.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kai shook his head. "What if she doesn't want me to come? I don't want to intrude."

"I asked before my mom unceremoniously shoved me out of the dressing room," Adrian replied. "And Eloise is expecting you."

Kai swallowed and wiped the crumbs off his jacket and pants. "Well, that's different. Do I have anything on my face?"

"Nope, you're good," Adrian grinned. "Now, go be with your daughter."

Kai didn't need any more convincing. He sprinted in the house and paused outside the dressing room door, knocking quietly. "Biological father of the bride!" He announced. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please!" Came Eloise's voice.

So Kai opened up the door and gasped. If he'd had food in his mouth, he would have choked. "You look beautiful," He observed. "I like the lavender princess dress."

"Me too," Eloise replied and then gestured. "You can come closer, you know."

"Yeah," Kai nodded, coming to take her hand and kiss it. "I was just taking it all in. You look beautiful and Adrian is very lucky. And your mother would be very proud too, if she was able to be here today. I just know it."

Eloise blushed. "Thank you...Daddy."

Kai gasped and smiled. He wanted to hug her hard, but he knew that if he did that, it would mess up the look that Kayla and her mother had worked so hard to create, so he just settled for squeezing her hand. "Pretend that's a hug," he said. "I don't want to mess up your dress or your hair or your make-up because it all looks so good." Then he looked up at Kayla. "And of course, why wouldn't it, when the person making you even prettier than usual is so pretty herself?"

Kayla smiled. "Thanks for the compliment," she said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Are you complimenting me because you genuinely think I'm pretty or is it also because you had too many appetizers and want me to defend you against my mother?" She reached into her tiny bag. "I have some pills to settle your stomach because I knew something like this would happen, and..."

"No, no!" Kai shook his head. "I mean, it's a nice thought and a reasonable precaution, but Adrian stopped me before I could have too much."

"Okay," Kayla nodded. "Good. I'll go see if Mom needs any help so you two can have some time alone. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's great," Eloise nodded, blushing since Kai couldn't stop looking at her adoringly. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Tyler, this is Roxie," Adrian introduced brother to sister as Roxie worked on getting the sound system right. "Champ, this is Tyler." After keeping Kai away from the appetizers, his next wedding day task was to keep Tyler occupied for as long as possible so he couldn't start trouble with Isabella, and he figured that since Roxie and Tyler, to his knowledge, had never formally met, that was one way to keep Tyler occupied. Roxie was interesting. She could probably keep him talking for hours.

Roxie looked up with a smile. "Oh, hi!" She cried, reaching out to take his hand. "I've seen you at Lucifer's club sometimes. I wish I could have greeted you before but I work there, so..."

"Well, at least we're meeting now," Tyler grinned. "I'm the second best man."

"Welcome aboard," Roxie told him. "Don't worry, I'm not the jealous type."

"So..." Tyler asked as Adrian went to greet the guests. "Why did Adrian call you Champ?"

"He's always done it." Roxie shrugged. "Or he's called me 'Sport'."

"Do you think if I asked, he'd give me a nickname like that?" Tyler wanted to know. "I mean, since he asked me to be his second best man, we must be getting along pretty well."

"I wouldn't demand a nickname," Roxie said. "I would let him come up with one by himself."

"Right," Tyler nodded. "Okay." He paused. "You don't hate me for having a different mom, do you?"

"No, I don't hate anyone," Roxie replied. "Plus, Mom's been married on and off so many times, especially to Uncle Elijah, that I don't even think it's weird anymore."

"Not at all?" Tyler asked in amazement. "Even though your mom is married to your uncle?"

"Not at all," Roxie shook her head. "It's not like I have to call him 'Dad' or anything. That _would_ be weird."

Tyler scoffed. "You cope very well with being in such a weird family," he remarked.

"Well, everyone gets along reasonably well, so that helps," Roxie remarked. Then she looked up. "Good, the harpist is here."

"Huh?" Tyler asked. "What's that for?"

"To play the wedding march when Eloise goes down the aisle. Uncle Elijah wanted it really bad and it was the one thing Adrian would agree to as long as we also used a stereo and stuff for the dancing...and karaoke." She handed him the song catalogue. "I want to hear you sing. Do you have a good voice?"

"Well, no, but...I'll sing a song on my own if you do a duet with me," Tyler told her. "You want to?"

"Heck yeah!" Roxie nodded, gesturing for hm to scoot over so she could sit next to him. "I've wanted to do it at the club, but I'm always busy, so I'd be crazy not to take this opportunity to sing my heart out."

"Good," Tyler nodded. "I'm glad!"

* * *

As they were deciding what songs to pick for karaoke, more guests began to arrive. First, Steve and a very pregnant Gwen.

"Thanks for the nice weather today," Adrian told Steve in a hushed voice. "And thank you also for putting Eloise in my path...so much. We had kind of an unexpected beginning, but it turned into something truly wonderful."

"You're welcome," Steve told him with a smile. "And that's usually how people describe relationships I set up. They think I'm crazy because things rarely start out perfectly, but once the kinks get ironed out, they can't thank me fast enough." He paused and pulled Gwen closer. "Everything all right?" He asked. "With the weather being as nice as it is, I would think so, but...am I right?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "I mean, my back's a little sore, but compared to how things have been, I'm feeling downright delightful."

"Here, let me help," Adrian suggested and took Gwen's other arm. "Would you like a drink? Some water or clear soda or something? Since Ellie and Amy are pregnant too, Mom made sure to have plenty of non-alcoholic stuff around."

"Some water would be lovely, thank you," Gwen told him. "And congratulations. Steve and I are very happy for you." She put a hand on her belly. "And, lucky for us all, so, it seems, is Miss Avery."

"I'll help you get refreshments," Steve offered. "I want to get a drink myself."

"Okay," Adrian nodded. But the look on Steve's face, one of consternation, told him this was about more than just getting a drink. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

There were a few things wrong that Steve could see coming but he felt it would be best to just focus on one at a time, the most urgent one first. "Your father and Amy will arrive at the same time as my son and Eleanor," he murmured. "A fight will ensue. Is there anyone around here that is both free of wedding duties and strong enough to stave off an all-out brawl? Or at least stop it before everything is ruined?"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Adrian nodded. "I mean, Roxie could probably...and maybe Uncle Elijah, even though he's...doing whatever wedding stuff officiators do, but I'll pass the word around. Thanks for the heads up!"

"My pleasure," Steve nodded. "I know you've waited a long time for this day, and I don't want anything that can be avoided to go wrong." He then went to get his drink, looking up as Ricky happened by and cleared his throat. "Hi," he said. "I was just wondering if your smelly daughter was in town? I want to know where to avoid when I leave my tattoo class at night."

Steve chuckled. "Understandable, my boy." He heaved a big sigh. "I've extolled the virtues of bathing many times, but so far, they've fallen on deaf ears. Or a stubborn mind. But I'll keep trying. In the mean time, you might ask your grandfather if you can borrow his car to go home from your classes. You'll be more successful eluding her that way than trying to outrun her on foot."

"Thanks for the tip," Ricky said. "I couldn't be more grateful."

"I'm sure," Steve told himself after Ricky had grabbed a drink and walked away. "I'm more than happy to give you a break at the moment. Heaven knows they'll be few and far between not long from now."

* * *

It wasn't long after Steve announced it that Ellie and Lucifer and Klaus and Amy arrived. And even though Ellie had urged Lucifer to stay quiet, Klaus couldn't return the favor, especially when he noticed that Isabella had come with her parents and was sauntering off toward the punch bowl, which was right by where Roxie and Tyler were.

"I see how it is," Klaus hissed and bared his teeth. "You brought your daughter here to tempt my son so that you'd have an excuse to drag him down to Hell. So typical of you to find a way to ruin a nice day like this!"

That got him a punch in the nose, with Amy moving back just in time to avoid Klaus bumping into her.

"Do you want to get involved in this?" She asked Ellie. "Should we stop them?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "They're gonna do what they're gonna do." She looked down. "And we have more important things to take care of that aren't in the line of fire." She then felt her son begin to kick rapidly as she and Amy faced each other. "Sorry, I need to sit down. My baby's really kicking, and..."

"I get it," Amy nodded. "So's mine. She's never been this enthusiastic before!" She smiled. "Maybe they're talking to each other. Isn't it cute?"

Meanwhile, Lucifer didn't have time to say a word before Klaus punched him back. "I don't believe you!"

"I have every right to feel animosity toward your son after what he put Isabella through, but the price of doing something about it is a lot more than I care to pay!" Lucifer protested from his place on the cement. "I didn't bring Isabella here today. She chose to come because for some reason she still has an attachment to your son. If it had been up to me, she wouldn't come within a whole mile of him. So if you want to complain to someone about the well-being of your child, at least confront the right person." He got up and they continued to fight until both Elijah and Roxie noticed and separated them, while Tyler, knowing that he was part of the cause of the fight, stayed away.

"Niklaus, why don't you go have a pre-wedding chat with your son before you cause any more trouble," Elijah suggested. He still had Lucifer by the arm. Both men were were sporting bloody noses and trying to catch their breaths. Meanwhile, Ellie and Amy were sitting in nearby chairs, drinking lemonade and trying to ignore their husbands as they mused about why their babies were kicking so much when they had never been this active before.

"Well, all right," Klaus huffed. Then he shook his finger at Lucifer. "You better watch that daughter of yours so she doesn't get any ideas."

"Oh, please!" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Isabella wouldn't let Tyler have the time of day if she didn't want anything from him. Granted, I'm not particularly proud that she does, but if she didn't, he'd be minus two testicles and perhaps a hand!"

Klaus made a face and then Elijah hurried him away to where Adrian and Tyler were wiping lint and dirt off their suits. "Be careful around anyone named 'Morningstar'," he murmured. "Especially you, Tyler. Would you mind letting your brother and I have a little privacy?" He gave Adrian a small smile. "I...I want to tell him how proud I am about what's happening today."

"Of course," Tyler nodded as Adrian blushed and grinned. "No problem. I'll just be going on my way. Feel free to ignore me." He watched them chat for a little bit, then turned on his heel to go in search of something more interesting.

* * *

Despite his father's warning to stay away from anyone named Morningstar, as he ambled away from Klaus, he saw Isabella standing alone near the punch bowl, twitching and looking very uncomfortable, and he went to join her.

"Want company?" He asked.

"Not you, no," Isabella shook her head.

Then Tyler bit his wrist, careful not to get blood on his cuffs. "You're looking beautiful and twitchy. Do you need blood?"

"No," Isabella shook her head. "Since I knew we were going to be seeing each other today, I took precautions and had some from my stash at home."

"You're welcome for that, by the way," Tyler remarked, getting so close that she could definitely feel his warm breath on her neck as he pulled her to him.

"Hey, don't!" Isabella glared. "You aren't supposed to be touching me or breathing on me, or anything!"

"Oh, come on, is that how you really feel?" Tyler asked. "What if we went somewhere more private?" He paused. "Maybe in the woods? Have you ever hunted live prey before? Do you want me to show you?"

Isabella sniffed disdainfully. "I don't eat breathing things!" She told him. "I'm not an animal!"

"Yes, because we're all your Grandpa's creatures," Tyler rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you liar..." He turned on his heel. "It's just as well. Hunting is hard. You're probably too inept to do it anyway."

"I am not inept!" Isabella yelled. "Given the chance, I bet I could do it better than you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Prove it! Come into the woods!" He grinned and grabbed Isabella's hand, stroking her palm with his thumb, over and over. "Unless you're too scared to be alone with little me."

Isabella scoffed. "What's there left to be scared of?" She asked. "I mean, you already got me pregnant. What more could you do to me?"

As they began to walk toward the woods, Tyler asked in all seriousness, "How's Leila?"

"She's good," Isabella replied. "Valerie is watching her tonight because I didn't think a wedding would be a good place for a baby just yet."

"Don't forget that I'm entitled to see her," Tyler said. "We need to make a plan about that. Maybe even see a lawyer."

"We don't need to bring lawyers into this," Isabella protested. "Don't you trust me to keep my word to let you see our daughter?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. " _Can_ I trust you?"

"Yes," Isabella said firmly. "You might be a pain in _my_ butt, but I'm mature enough to not use our daughter as a pawn against you."

"Well, that's very considerate," Tyler said as they paused by a tree. "At least you've done one thing right by me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Isabella yelled. "Will you just shut up? What do I have to do to get you to stop talking?"

"Well," Tyler pulled her close and began nibbling on her ear, and then, before speaking, swirling his tongue around the inside of it. "There is one way I can think of that will shut my mouth pretty quickly. Are you interested?"

"No, I don't really feel like kissing you, but I'm desperate," Isabella said and pushed him against a tree. "At this point, if it'll shut you up, I'm all for it, whatever it is."

Tyler grinned and ripped his shirt open, and Isabella let out a squeak in spite of herself. "I really don't like you," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "You do." Then, he kissed her deeply, laughing out loud as one of her hands went up his bare chest and another grabbed his zipper and pulled it down.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "We don't have much time before the wedding."

"Oh, that's okay," Isabella told him, her breathing picking up as his dick became free of its zipper and she began stroking it before pulling up her skirt and letting her panties fall down to her ankles. "You never go for that long anyway. We should make it in plenty of time."

Tyler opened his mouth to respond to that, but Isabella kissed him before he had the chance. Oh, well, he thought to himself. He could get her back for it later. There was no rush. Especially not now.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that my son got into that fight," Charlotte apologized as Selina turned to face her. "You've worked so hard to make this day happen and I don't want to see that go to waste."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Selina hugged her after pausing from arranging and rearranging the cupcake trees that took the place of wedding cake. "It looks like Elijah and Roxie got things under control. I don't think there'll be a problem."

"No," Charlotte shook her head, looking between Selina and Mikael. "I'm sure there won't be."

"There won't!" Mikael protested. "She and I get along now. How many of those dinners have we gone to at their house?"

"Well, sometimes I wonder," Charlotte told him. "Like the time you had the horrible reaction to the strawberry shortcake. What did you do to make that happen?"

"That was an honest mistake," Selina told her. "He didn't do anything. I had no idea he could even still have allergies, but apparently, he and strawberries don't get along." She paused and then smiled. "I swear it'll be all right. I'm glad you two could come." She paused, caught Mikael's eye, and pointed at some of the cupcakes. "Don't eat those. They'll make you have another reaction cause there are strawberries in them too. But the rest are totally safe for you...unless, of course, you _want_ to have another allergic reaction. In that case, just eat whatever the hell you want and don't listen to me."

"No, I don't want to have another one. One is quite enough," Mikael told her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Selina returned. "I don't know if you two want to talk to Steve or Gwen but they're around somewhere. Or you can just stick to reprimanding Lucifer because I don't know who else you want to talk to." She shrugged. "Go mingle, do whatever."

"Do you need any help?" Charlotte asked.

"No, thanks," Selina smiled. "You're my guest; you don't have to help me. But it's very kind of you to ask."

"So you have two choices," Mikael told her. "Yell at your son or face your sister. Which will it be?"

"My sister," Charlotte sighed. "She might actually talk to us this time. She looks too large to get away easily. Let's go."

They headed toward the punch bowl where Gwen was doing her best to get herself a drink.

"I'm shocked that my no-good former husband is forcing you to get your own drink," Charlotte observed.

"Well, thank you for your concern," Gwen returned dryly. "But I can manage. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She paused, took a sip, and then stared at them.

"What?" Charlotte asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Gwen shook her head. "I'm just waiting for all the smart remarks about how fat I am so we can get them out of the way."

Charlotte opened her mouth, preparing to mention how much her sister looked like she was wearing a table cloth for a dress, but then there was a flash of lightning and she stepped back and shook her head. "No, no," she shook her head. "I have nothing to say, except that you look beautiful." She then reached out for some pasta salad, put it on a little plate, and ate it. It tasted normal, so clearly her niece believed she was sincere. What a relief.

The sisters gave each other a smile, and Charlotte got out, "If you need anything, just let me know," before they parted ways, with Mikael whispering to her when he was sure Gwen couldn't hear.

"Did you get a look at her dress? It's like she's wearing a table cloth! An _ugly_ table cloth!"

"I know, but I couldn't say anything," Charlotte agreed as they chuckled at Gwen's expense. "Didn't want it to start raining while my food turned into muck!"

They then turned as Roxie, with microphone in hand, made an announcement. "All right, now that everyone has had time to mingle and have some appetizers, would you all please take a seat so we can begin the wedding? Thank you!"

Everyone did, and once both party and guests were arranged, the harpist began to play while Adrian, Elijah, and Tyler made their way to the alter to join Roxie.

"I have to thank you for letting me hire the harpist," Elijah told his nephew, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Adrian whispered back. "I think it sounds nice. And I like it better than a whole orchestra."

They reached their places, then Kayla went down the aisle next as maid of honor while beautiful musical swirled around her. Then everyone waited with bated breath for who would come next.

* * *

Eloise watched all this with butterflies in her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that this was something she wanted more than anything, but the fact that the day was finally here was still something to get used to.

She then felt a hand on her arm and whipped around, her eyes meeting those of a svelte blonde woman whose hair was in a stylish bob. She wore a black and white dress that would have been absolutely perfect except for the large splotches of blood that dotted the front of it. The woman also had a bruise and cut on her cheek.

"Hello," Eloise told her, then stepped back a little. "Are you okay? Do you need help? What's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name," the woman said with a sad smile and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm just someone passing through. I heard you were getting married today and want to wish you the best of luck." She sighed, a look in her eyes as if she were seeing something far away. "If you find the person that you love, it's the best thing in the world. I wish you the best of luck, _ma cherie."_

"Thank you," Eloise nodded, wondering just how a total stranger had heard about the wedding. "But...all that blood on you...are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"No, no...just a little accident," the woman assured her. "Both I and my car look worse than is really the case. But thank you so much for your kindness."

Before Eloise could say another word, the woman strode off and disappeared. Then she heard Elijah's voice ask everyone to stand for the bride and she turned, taking a deep breath. It was her moment.

Selina had told her originally that the plan would be for her to walk with her down the aisle, but after a couple of steps, they stopped by Kai's chair, their eyes met, and they nodded. Then, Kai's jaw dropped as Selina put Eloise's hand in his. "You should be the one walking her down the aisle," Selina got out.

"I _want_ you to be the one to walk me down the aisle," Eloise added. "Please."

"O-Okay," Kai nodded, trying his best to wipe the egg stain off his tie. "Sure. If you want to."

They walked the rest of the way to the altar and met Adrian, who was grinning while tears streamed unimpeded down his cheeks and onto his shirt. When he finally decided to dry his eyes, he used the tie that matched her dress. "You look beautiful," he whispered as Kai kissed Eloise's cheek, let her go, and sat back down.

"So do you," Eloise whispered with a smile and a hand squeeze. Then, they turned to face Elijah, who cleared his throat and tried to look dignified, but when he spoke, his voice broke and it was clear he was trying not to cry himself.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate a day I thought would never come," Elijah said. "I realize it's not normal for an officiant to say so much that doesn't have anything to do with the vows, but I can't let this day go on without taking the opportunity to say to Adrian and Eloise how happy I am that they're standing here in front of us to be married."

He cleared his throat, Selina gave him a nod, and he continued. "One of the hardest things in life is trust. Especially in relationships. Especially if you've been hurt. It's hard to get back on the horse, especially when the idea of just being on your own, safe, sounds more appealing. But Adrian and Eloise have taken the leap. She has inspired him to take _many_ leaps, from when he chose to care for her when she showed up on his doorstep as an infant, to his decision to marry her in front of us all today. With her in his life, I am pleased to see my nephew become the man I knew he always could be, and I cannot stress enough how proud I am to be part of it." He paused, and wiped his eyes along with everyone else, then cleared his throat again. "But enough rambling from me." He looked back and forth "Are you two ready to say your vows?"

"I am," Adrian nodded, locking eyes with Eloise and grinning. "When you first came into my life, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. You were this tiny little thing and...and I just...I was scared. I didn't know how to take care of children and I wondered how I was going to keep you alive. But something told me to keep going. And every day, when I was met with smiles and giggles and it seemed like you weren't dying...it gave me a little more courage to press on." He stopped and wiped his eyes.

"Uncle Elijah is right: opening myself up to people has always been hard; Am I a tough and scary werewolf? Do I repress all that so I can be around people and not hurt them? Is there a way for me to do both? Eventually, I just got tired of trying to figure other people out, and decided that the only way I could be me was...to be me by myself. If that was the only way I could feel comfortable with who I was, then so be it.

"But then you came into my life and you never...you never judged. You were never scared, or bossy, or horrified. You never made me feel like I had to change. You just rolled with the punches, played in the dirt, wore the super hero pajamas, slept in front of the TV, whatever. You were the first person other than your father who wasn't related to me, or an animal, that made me feel that way. And that...that's something I'll never stop loving you and thanking you for. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be here now, and more touched than you know that you agreed to be my wife. I love you."

Eloise was crying now and Selina, who had sandwiched herself between Charlotte and Mikael, was sobbing audibly against Charlotte's shoulder while everyone else in the crowd cried quietly.

"I can't believe it!" Selina sniffled. "He was a mess who wanted to be alone in a cave wih his dog and now he's married!"

"Yes," Charlotte eyed Lucifer and Ellie and squeezed her hand. "I know exactly what you mean."

Finally, the bride took a deep breath. "Wow," she sniffled. "Wow, that was really amazing. Now I'm touched too. I had no idea...I had no idea that...anyway..." She took a deep breath and continued.

"I remember the first time I ever saw my demon face in the mirror. I was angry and scared and seeing that face in the mirror frightened me even more. I thought that you would think I was a freak or something or that you wouldn't love me, but when you came into the bathroom with me and showed me your werewolf face like it was nothing,...I felt...love, acceptance, relief. That you wouldn't toss me out because I could have a scary face sometimes.

"I also knew that we were different growing up. You couldn't do magic like me and I didn't need to drink blood to stay alive like you did. But I thought I could at least try to be like you. That's why I always asked for cranberry juice, but you knew that." She stared to tear up. "And that night when Rusty sneaked under the bed and scared me half to death...you were patient. You took my fears seriously, helped me sort them out...made me see that there was nothing to be afraid of. That I was safe." She paused. "Sorry if this seems like just a jumble of thoughts; I really didn't have time to prepare anything. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've been everything to me my whole life. And...I'm glad that it gets to keep going." She paused. "Because the thought of having a...a life and a...family...with someone else...I couldn't do it at this point. I wouldn't want to. I'm yours, and only yours forever. I love you too."

She finished then and Elijah gave everyone a chance to wipe their eyes and catch a breath before he continued on with the ceremony.

"After vows like those, what I ask next will be some very stupid questions, but...it's the process," he got out, making them all laugh before locking eyes with Adrian. "Do you take Eloise to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do," Adrian nodded.

"Eloise, do you take Adrian to be your husband?"

"Yes, please!"

Elijah chuckled as they exchanged rings with help from Rusty, who had them tied to his collar, and then Elijah said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed, were presented to the guests, and then Elijah ran to relieve Charlotte of a wildly sobbing Selina, who smiled when she saw him, gave him a quick hug, and then went to be squished in a group hug between Kai, Adrian, and her new daughter-in-law.

* * *

The sentimental mood of the wedding gave way to something more light-hearted during dinner. Though there was technically a set time for the meal, it was definitely casual with people walking around with their plates unless there were toasts being made. Everyone laughed when Adrian and Eloise sneakily smashed cupcakes into each other's faces, then laughed and hugged when they were both covered in frosting.

As they ate dessert, however, and Eloise drank her third glass of clear soda, she realized that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Adrian asked. "Or will you be okay going by yourself? I ask in case you need help with your dress or something. Not because I don't think you're capable of going to the toilet on your own."

"No, thanks," Eloise grinned, remembering all the times he patiently stood outside the little girls' room while she was asserting her independence. "Thanks for offering, but I'll be all right." She grinned and winked. "If I'm not back in fifteen, send a search party."

She then turned and walked into the house, which was unusually dark, but that didn't bother her. Since they weren't eating inside, maybe Selina had wanted to save on electricity.

But as she closed the door, she felt a hand go over her mouth as another one closed around her waist and began dragging her toward a door on the opposite side of the room and out of the house, tying her up, then tossed her in the backseat of a car before the car sped away.

* * *

Back at the party, Adrian was starting to worry. "I know she meant it sarcastically when she said to send a search party, but it's been a while since Eloise left, right? Does anyone else find it weird that she hasn't come back yet? I mean, we've already had the wedding, so it's a bit late to run out on it."

Selina played with the skirt of her dress for a bit, deciding at last to confess Eloise's big secret. "I don't think she's run out on us," she said. "But in case something bad's happened, we should probably go look for her, especially since she's pregnant."

"What?" Adrian asked. "Mom, this is a starting to stress me out! Please don't joke!"

"I'm not joking!" Selina replied. "We need to go find her _now_. She was going to tell you earlier today but you had to come get ready and didn't have time to hear what she had to say."

"Well, shit, if I knew that news was coming, I would have _made_ time!" Adrian cried. He then grabbed Kai and Tyler while Elijah grabbed Lucifer and Klaus. "We'll find her," Elijah said.

Adrian nodded and spoke resolutely. "I'm not going to let my wife and my baby down now!" He took his mother's hand. "Will you stay here in case she comes back while we're out looking?"

"Sure," Selina nodded. "Of course. Good luck...and Steve speed!"

* * *

Helene looked at the clock on the wall. She looked at her phone. Then she began tapping her fingers on the wood of the table. Had they done it? Was Eloise kidnapped? Or had those idiots forgotten what day it was and skipped it entirely?

Then she jumped as her phone rang loudly.

"What?" She yelled.

"What a nice greeting," Ludovic told her. "The job's done. We got the girl."

"Good," Helene replied. "I hope she didn't make things difficult for you and that you did everything short of killing her if she did."

"We got her where you wanted her," Ludovic repeated. "And she fought, but I'm glad. She didn't deserve what you did to her...especially since I believe she's pregnant."

"Oh, really?" Helene giggled. "Well, that's all the more reason to do what we did: Get her away from Adrian before he abandons any more children!"

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you," he told her. "I'll make it slow and painful! And especially if you kill her."

"What do you think I am, you moron?" Helene asked. "I can't very well lord having Eloise over Adrian if she's _dead_ , now can I? You are such a dick! Keep your mouth shut and don't interfere with my plan!"

"Oh, I'd love to see where this _plan_ goes now," Ludovic huffed. "What happens next? Do you even know?"

"I do, but it's not any of your business, since I don't need you anymore," Helene snapped. "I'm done with you, and I'm glad!"

"Well, I _would_ wish you the best of luck and hope that your ex doesn't find you and murder you slowly but, really, I hope he does, and that you're so inept that the girl is found quickly!" Ludovic returned. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Helene snapped. "Goodnight, good riddance, and may I never have to see your stupid face again."

"Oh, yeah?" Ludovic returned, "Same to you, Princess! Same to you! You can have someone leave our money in the usual spot. You don't have to come give it to us yourself."

"I wasn't going to," she said. "Someone will come with your money tomorrow."

 **The End**

 **Next up: The Devil's Sister: Gwen and Steve's new little girl, Avery, causes feelings of envy and jealousy in Lucifer that make him decide to abandon the family Steve gave him. Luckily, Ellie goes along to talk him out of it. Also, Helene and Ludovic go on the lam, and to everyone's shock...the dead have come back to Earth!**


End file.
